My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Team Light Chronicles
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: This version of the story series is discontinued, but will remain up for read until the newer version is up to date.
1. The Aura Pony - Part 1

Introducing the new story written by the one who brought you Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie 2, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rise to the Top and Dimensions: Fate of Many Worlds. Just like the stories I mentioned, I will try to stay as true to the source material as possible. Even going as far as writing the story in the same vein as an actual My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode. So now, let us find out who the Aura Pony is and if he's a friend or foe in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Aura Pony.

Long ago, before Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon, ponies from across Equestria and beyond had learned the ways of aura. A form of spiritual power described as the essence of every living creature. Many ponies would tap into the power of aura to do incredible things. Such as sense their surroundings, the aura from other creatures, or channel into powers beyond your imagination.

The most common technique in aura is the Aura Sphere. A sphere of aura used for combat. But the technique had not been used a lot due to the ever-growing peace from aura users.

And one of the best ponies to use aura was Polstow. A young blue male Pegasus stallion pony. He could sense aura from miles away and could see deep into not only the thoughts, but also in the hearts of other ponies. Many were impressed and considered Polstow to be the most powerful aura user in all of Equestria. He was only a novice when his power had been noticed. He had quickly began his training when he had learned about his power.

However, one day, Polstow discovered a way of aura to do even more incredible things. At least, he believed them to be incredible. He had discovered the ways of darkness. Using the dark power he found, he reached levels of aura that no pony had ever reached so quickly. He had skipped his lessons with this power and gained the title of master easily. However, the other aura users and masters feared his power and tried to convince him to discard the dark power before something terrible happens. He refused and thus was banished from the village of aura users and into a prison for his misguidance and blindness.

Feeling humiliated and betrayed, Polstow believed that ponies were weaklings and decided to reach a new power by taking on a new appearance. Using his darkness, Polstow transformed himself from a Pegasus to a cat-like creature that was not a part of Equestria. With this new form, he had reached horrifying heights with his darkness. He escaped from his prison and hoped to take over Equestria with his power and his new dark army. An army of dark aura creatures he created.

He had nearly succeeded, until an aura master, who was an earth pony, challenged him to a test of aura. A challenge in which two aura users compete to see who's aura was stronger. The aura master struggled at first, but prevailed in the end and banished Polstow into the Realm of Atmosfere. A prison made for aura users who wanted to use aura for evil. Peace returned to Equestria and the earth pony was called a hero by many aura users. Polstow, however, promised that he would return and finish what he had started and prove himself as the ultimate aura master. While many laughed at his promise, the earth pony didn't take his word lightly and had hoped that his word meant nothing.

Years passed, and the amount of aura masters or users started to decrease. And by the time the year before Nightmare Moon would return came by, the ways of aura had nearly been forgotten. No one had remembered how ponies from before channeled into its great power, or the villain who tried to use the darkness of aura to rule Equestria. History had nearly forgotten that aura even existed. And only a hand full of aura masters remain. One of them being an earth pony, Lurio. The descendant of the hero who banished Polstow into the Realm of Atmosfere. Knowing what his ancestor had accomplished, Lurio had prepared for the worst in case Polstow's words were not for bluff. Little did Lurio know that his aura would not predict what would happen in the near future.

The year before Nightmare Moon returned…

On a bright sunny day in a field far from civilization, the animals were all singing and traveling in perfect harmony. The day they were having was as beautiful as the day before and the day that would come next. So long as Princess Celestia raised the sun. The peacefulness seemed endless until suddenly…

A blue portal suddenly appeared. The animals didn't know what to think of the portal and ran off without any second thought. A figure came through the portal. The figure was in the form of an anthropomorphic cat-like creature with a staff and wore purple and black clothing. The creature took a deep breath in and then breathed out.

"Ah." The creature sighed happily, "Good to finally be out of that garish prison. Also, good to take in this beautiful fresh air. Oh. What am I doing?"

He then turned to the portal and shouted, "Oh faithful servant! You can come through now!"

The figure behind the portal followed the cat-like creature's command and went through the portal to enter Equestria. The figure was a male blue Pegasus pony with a dark blue mane and tail and brown eyes. His cutie mark was two blue arms with black paws and spikes performing an Aura Sphere. As soon as he entered Equestria, he came up to stand right next to his master with a serious face. The portal then closed as soon as he came in.

"So, kind of you," The cat-like creature commented, "To allow your master to go first. An aura master is only as good as the loyalty of his servant. Didn't you know that?"

"No master." The pony answered, "I didn't."

"Of course, you didn't! Because you're not an aura master! If you were an aura master then you wouldn't be my servant now! Would you?!"

"No master." The pony answered, "I wouldn't."

"Well good enough."

The creature, who was the pony's master, turned away from his servant and took some more deep breaths.

"Beautiful world, isn't it?" The creature asked with a heavenly voice, "Look at it! The sky! The grass! The trees! The water! Doesn't it make you feel good!? Doesn't it make you want to smile?!"

He then turned to his servant again to see if he was smiling like he was. But to his surprise, the pony's face didn't change.

"It is a peaceful world master." The pony replied with his serious voice.

"Come on now." The creature said with a deep voice, "You can do better than that. Can't you give a little smile? Enough with that old look. We're in a new place now. No longer in that prison. Doesn't it make you happy?"

"No words can describe the joy I'm feeling master." The pony answered with his serious voice.

The creature was disappointed to see that his servant was not feeling the same joy he was feeling. He had hoped that he would be more excited than this. But he decided to change the subject for now.

"Well," The creature said, "We'll work on that later. First things first, pop quiz!"

"Again master?" The pony asked.

"Yes again. I must quiz you many times a day! I need to make sure you don't slip up or that you haven't forgotten anything! Because an aura master is only as good as the intelligence of his servant! Didn't you know that?! No, you didn't! Because you're not an aura master!"

"Very well then master." The pony said with a nod, "I'm ready for your questions."

"Good. First question. What is your name?"

"Aurachalcum, master." The pony answered.

"Good." The cat-like creature praised with a chuckle, "You should know that well considering it's your own name! Now the next question. Where are we now?"

"Equestria, master." The pony known as Aurachalcum answered.

"Correct. Now, who is your creator?"

"My master, master." Aurachalcum answered.

"And who is your master?"

"You are, master." Aurachalcum answered again.

"Hehehehe!" The creature chuckled, "Oh, I just love hearing you call me that. It makes me feel powerful! Just like an aura master, such as me, should feel. Now what's the name of your master?"

"Your name is-"

"Silence!" The creature demanded, "You are not to answer that question! Must I remind you that you are to refer to me as master and nothing more?! I have the feeling that I need to bring the muzzle in this if that's what you want!"

"No master!" Aurachalcum denied, "I'm sorry master! Forgive me master!"

"That's more like it. Hehehehe."

The cat-like creature continued walking around as he asked the questions on the quiz.

"Now then," The creature began, "What is your purpose in this world?"

"To serve you and only you, master." Aurachalcum answered.

"Good. Now, last question. Who is the most powerful, most talented, most authentic, most genius, most cunning, most delicate, most handsome, most skillful, and most evilest aura master to ever exist!?"

Aurachalcum noticed something in what he said in the question and grew a little concerned about it.

"Evilest, master?" Aurachalcum asked with concern.

"Huh?!" The creature yelped, "Did I say evil? Oh, no, no, no, no, no! You must have misheard me. What I meant to say was most peacefulest. Yes, yes. Most peacefulest. A little slip of the tongue. My mistake."

"Are you sure master?" Aurachalcum asked, "Because I'm pretty sure that I heard-"

"Are you questioning me?! Because you do know what happens when you question me, do you!? I really don't want to, but it seems that the muzzle has to be brought into this."

"No master!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he bowed, "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to offend you in any way! I regret it!"

"I'm sure you do." The creature replied, "Now, I asked you a question. And I don't seem to be hearing an answer from you!"

"Sorry master." Aurachalcum apologized as he stood up straight, "The question to who is the most powerful, most talented, most authentic, most genius, most cunning, most delicate, most handsome, most skillful, and most peaceful aura master to ever exist. That is, you, master."

"Good." The creature praised, "You have answered all my questions. You passed the quiz. But I will have to remind you to answer them quicker the next time we begin the quiz. You were a bit slow because of your unnecessary need of questioning me. I am your master and you are to not question your master. I was generous enough to create you. So be grateful to me and do as I tell you! Is that clear?!"

"Yes, master."

"Good." The creature replied as he turned around, "Now, I believe the first order of business is to bring our lovely home from that aura realm to here. But in a more suitable location. This place will not do at all."

"Is there something wrong with this area master?" Aurachalcum asked.

"Yes. It's far too bright for me. To open to the sun. I'll burn my eyes or even get a sunburn. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

"Not at all master."

"Then I believe the best thing to do is the fly to the sky and see where our home should be."

"Very well, master." Aurachalcum replied as he turned around and lowed his body, "Get on and I shall fly you around."

"Excellent thinking!" The creature cheered as he got on Aurachalcum's back, "Fly my servant!"

Aurachalcum then opened his wings and quickly began flying to the sky. His master looked down as they got up there and grew nervous. Even began to sweat.

"Ohhh." The creature groaned, "Not too high though."

"Master?" Aurachalcum said as he grew confused.

"Oh! Because, I need to be able to see the land better. I can't get a good look from this height. I mean just look at those trees. They look like something out of a kid's playset."

"As you wish, master."

Aurachalcum then lowered himself down a little to, for what he knows, help his master get a better look at the land. His master sighed of relief since they weren't as high as before.

" _Good."_ The creature thought, " _I can't stand heights. They give me chills. At least it's not as bad from here."_

So Aurachalcum flew his master through the skies of Equestria. Looking for land that suited his master's tastes. They examined fields and flower beds. Hills and mountains. But none satisfied the creator and master of the Aura Pony. It wasn't until very late in the afternoon where Aurachalcum was getting exhausted and couldn't find himself to fly for long. Thankfully for him…

"There it is!" The creature suddenly exclaimed, "That land shall do perfectly!"

Aurachalcum snapped out of his exhaustion and looked to where his master was pointing. And to his surprise, it was a dark land. A large pit with dark clouds circling it. It had seemed like no one had come to this land in years. Aurachalcum grew confused as to why his master chose this land compared to the beautiful fields that had passed before. But seeing that he couldn't disobey, he landed to the land that his master chose.

"Ah yes." The creature said as he got off Aura's back and on the land, "This shall do perfectly. It is dark and scary. Just the way I like it."

"But master, "Aurachalcum said, "We may not get any visitors here. The surrounding area may frighten them off."

"Aurachalcum. You know nothing. Of course, they'll be frightened! We aura users will only improve our techniques if we are far from other inhabitants as possible! That means we need the most unpleasant looking area to keep them away from us! I am not surprised that you don't know that, because you are not an aura master like I am!"

"You're right, master." Aurachalcum replied as he bowed, "This area it shall be, master."

"I'm glad you see it my way. I didn't even need to mention the muzzle. You are learning a lot in such a short time."

The creature then walked toward the middle of the dark land and started to tap into his aura. He then began to mumble a chant and soon, the aura surrounding him grew larger. And soon, a giant portal appeared from below and out came the castle that he had created in his prison. When the job was done, the home of the cat-like aura master now stood in Equestria. The darkest part of Equestria.

"Ahhh." The creature sighed in happiness, "Our home is finally here. But applesauce, that did take a lot out of me. I'm feeling rather hungry."

"Would you like some apples, master?" Aurachalcum asked, "I saw some trees nearby with apples in them."

"Oh yes. That would be perfect! Excellent idea my faithful servant. Why don't you fetch me some?"

"I live to serve you, master." Aurachalcum replied as he turned to fetch some apples for his master.

As soon as Aurachalcum left, the creature entered his castle home and climbed up to the top and entered the balcony that was in his bedroom. He stood outside and took another deep breath in and out. The emotion his was feeling was rather joyous.

"Equestria." The creature said to himself, "How I've missed this world. For so many years I've been banished in the Realm of Atmosfere for my so called 'wrong doings'. But now I shall show this world that I am its rightful ruler with the power of dark aura. And with my new army by my side, I cannot fail. Hahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, nearby…

A cream-colored earth pony with a dark brown mane and tail and blue eyes and blue cape with a blue hat was traveling the lands of Equestria on his own. He had just left a town that he had stayed the night in and continued his journey across the land.

"Such generous ponies." The earth pony said to himself, "Quite lively as well."

Suddenly, he felt something in his chest and quickly stopped his walk to see what the matter was.

"What's this?" The earth pony asked himself as he closed his eyes.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he began to feel other aura surrounding him. From the animals, to plants, to one he was not familiar with.

"A new aura?" The earth pony said, "And it does not feel pleasant. What could it-"

His statement to himself was halted when something else arose in his aura.

"No! That can't be!" The earth pony said in a concerned tone, "How has he returned?! I thought my ancestor…. Never mind. I certainly cannot let that go unchecked! I must find out why he had returned and stop him!"

The earth pony then quickly ran toward the place of which he felt the terrible aura.

Back with the cat-like creature…

Aurachalcum returned to the castle with apples in some baskets. He presented them to his master in hopes of satisfaction.

"I have returned master." Aurachalcum said as he entered his master's room, "With apples and you wished."

"Very good." The creature praised, "Very good indeed. Now let me see those juicy delights."

He approached Aurachalcum and his baskets and took an apple from one of them. He examined it clearly to make sure it was exactly what he was expecting. Aurachalcum gave a soft smile after seeing how impressed his master looked. However…

"How dare you!" The creature exclaimed as he threw the apple on the ground, "You call these apples?! They're not even worth being called fruit!"

"W-what is wrong master?" Aurachalcum asked, "Did you not ask for apples?"

"I asked for apples, but I was hoping to have apples with the color of a rose red! These are just regular red! They won't do at all! It's only the most red of apples that are the most nutritious! I cannot eat anything that lack nutrition!"

"Sorry master." Aurachalcum apologized with a nod, "I shall get you more apples. And I promise that they will be as red as the rose."

"They'd better be," The creature threatened, "Or else it will be muzzle time for you!"

Aurachalcum then quickly took to the skies from the balcony and headed back to the forest where the apple trees were.

"It feels so good," The creature said, "To have a servant who is most loyal. I should just have him instead of my dark army since he's the one who has a clue. Unlike my army who only knows how to destroy! Quite a design flaw that I have yet to fix. Just like another one that just seems to keep coming back to bite me."

Shortly, Aurachalcum returned with more apples and had his master check them. He didn't seem impressed at first, however he seemed satisfied enough in the end.

"Very well done Aurachalcum." The creature commented, "These apples are just the color of the rose. These shall do nicely!"

The then took the basket of apples and sat down in a table to eat his juicy fruits.

"Master?" Aurachalcum said softly as he slowly walked toward his master, "I don't suppose I could have a little bit? I've never had such a food before."

"Are you still here?!" The creature exclaimed, "You know where your food is. So, go eat up!"

"But master, I've had hay since you created me. I would like to try something new."

"Shhh." The creature hushed, "Do you hear that?"

Aurachalcum then looked left and then right. But he didn't hear anything but the silence that he had heard before.

"No master." Aurachalcum answered, "I do not hear anything."

"Well I do." The creature said, "I hear the muzzle. And you know what its saying? It's calling your name Aurachalcum."

"I-it is?" Aurachalcum stuttered.

"Oh yes. It's saying how it's been wanting to get to know you better. And also, how you always question me when you know clearly that I do not wish to be questioned by my faithful servant!"

"I see your point master." Aurachalcum replied with a sad tone and face.

He then lowered his head and started walking toward his room where his hay waited for him. Meanwhile, his master ate more apples without any guilt of the sort.

As soon as Aurachalcum entered his room to eat his hay, he looked at the hay for a second and thought about his master and creator. He had remembered other times where he had been cruel. He didn't have many memories that he was fond about. Let alone any at all. He began to wonder why it is he serves him despite the cruelness that he gives to him.

"Master sure has an unpleasant attitude at times." Aurachalcum said to himself, "But he is my master and I shouldn't question him. He is an aura master after all."

So, he smiled weakly and took his first bite of hay. While he enjoyed the hay he was served, he couldn't help but wonder what an apple tastes like. These thoughts made his weak smile disappear.

Once he and his master were done eating, Aurachalcum returned to his master with an unhappy look. His master on the other hand was fully energized and happy.

"About time you returned!" The creature yelled, "I don't like to be kept waiting! Especially when I've got wonderful plans for this world!"

Aurachalcum looked at the baskets on the table and saw that there were no apples left. None for him to taste. Aurachalcum's feelings grew even more hurt than before. But seeing as the time for disappointment was not now, he decided to try and ignore those hurt feelings and focus on his master's plan.

"What is it," Aurachalcum began, "That you plan to do to Equestria, master? It is a wonderful plan, right?"

"Oh," The creature replied, "It is the most excellent and most wonderful plan of all! By the time we're done, this world shall be more marvelous than it is now! Once I rule it all."

"Rule it all?"

"Yes." The creature said as he started to sneer, "Once I gain enough power from my dark aura, I shall complete my plan from years ago and turned this world into my own personal dark landscape! Ruling everywhere and have everyone fear my power! Just like those fools did before I was banished!"

Aurachalcum grew confused and surprised about his master's sudden change. He wondered as to what he meant and grew worried about the answer to his question.

"W-what are you talking about?" Aurachalcum asked with worry.

"You shall see." The creature said as he walked closer to Aurachalcum, "You will see very soon. Very soon we shall become the dark rules in a dark empire. All of this will certainly be possible!"

"Turn it into a dark empire?" Aurachalcum repeated, "B-but, you said we would improve the life of the citizens here! You never said anything about ruling it with an iron hoove!"

"Ohhh, but we are going to improve life. Under our rule! All the inhabitants of Equestria have been nothing but weaklings! Not seeing what darkness can truly do when you combine it with aura! Soon, their light will be no more and everyone shall serve us forever!"

"I never agreed to this!" Aurachalcum shouted, "I only wanted to come to this world! I won't do anything like that!"

"What's that?!" The creature growled.

"This world is already peaceful! And I want it to stay that way! Please don't do this, master! I'm begging you to!"

"Where did this come from?! When we arrived here, you didn't seem to care about how this place looked!" The creature stated.

"That was only because I didn't get to see it more!" Aurachalcum argued, "But once we looked for land for our castle and I got you apples, I began to see what Equestria is! I may not have seen civilization, but I know that this world is already perfect as it is! The animals live together in perfect harmony! There's no reason to change that!"

"Grrr!" The creature growled again, "I've reminded you a thousand times before, but it seems you haven't learned a thing from all those times! You question my plans for Equestria?! You dare to turn against me!?"

"I don't want to. But unless you change your mind, I don't want to serve you anymore!"

The creature grew silent from Aurachalcum's words. He took one step back, which made Aurachalcum worry about what was going to happen next.

"It seems," The creature began, "That I have put up with this mistake of mine for too long! I was generous enough to let you have free will, but it seems that that's the only thing that's keeping you from becoming my perfect faithful servant! Your free will has done nothing but make you question all my orders and plans! It makes you weak just like all the weaklings of Equestria! Now, I must fix that mistake!"

Suddenly, dark aura creatures appeared around the cat-like aura master and stared at Aurachalcum with sinister looks.

"M-master?" Aurachalcum stuttered as he took some steps back, "W-what are you-"

"Minions!" The creature ordered, "Capture him!"

The aura creatures then started marching toward Aurachalcum to capture him. Aurachalcum started moving back from them and grew scared of what would happen if they caught him. He kept backing up until he had reached the wall. Feeling the dead end from behind him, Aurachalcum grew more scared of the amount of dark aura creatures that were ordered to capture him.

"Master!" Aurachalcum pleaded, "Please!"

"Oh!" The creature replied, "Does that mean you'll go along with my plan to rule all of Equestria with my darkness?"

Aurachalcum grew angry again and answered, "Never!"

"Then I must do this. For me and you. Hahahahaha!"

As the aura master laughed evilly, the dark creatures got closer to Aurachalcum and were ready to grab him.

"No! Please!" Aurachalcum pleaded as the creatures got ready, "Don't! Please! No!"

But before they could grab him, they suddenly disappeared.

"What?!" The aura master yelped, "My minions! What happened to them?!"

Aurachalcum calmed down and noticed that there were tiny crystals on the ground. Looking inside them, he noticed that the dark creatures his creator made were inside the crystals.

"Where did these come from?" Aurachalcum asked.

"Polstow!" A voice cried suddenly.

"Who's that?!" The aura master demanded as he followed the voice.

Looking at the balcony, the aura master noticed an earth pony in strange clothing standing there with a brave stance.

"Who are you?!" The aura master yelled, "And what're you doing here?!"

"Polstow!" The earth pony said again, "My ancestor feared that you'd return! But I will make sure your evil does not affect Equestria!"

"How do you know my name?!" The creature known as Polstow yelled, "Huh? Wait a minute. You look strangely familiar."

" _How does this pony know my master's name?"_ Aurachalcum thought, " _Who is he?"_

"Ah!" Polstow said as he figured the puzzle out, "I see now! You look just like the foolish mule who banished me to the Realm of Atmosfere! You say that you are his descendant?!"

"Yes." The earth pony answered, "I am Master Lurio! And I shall not let you do what you want!"

"You believe that you can stop me?! I have grown much more powerful during my time in that prison! I've even gained the power to escape! So, put me back if you want to, I'll just keep coming back!"

"I had a feeling you'd find a way." Lurio replied, "Which is why I had prepared for that!"

He then started running toward Polstow with pride and courage. Polstow just laughed at him and found his actions to be foolish.

"You dare to challenge me?!" Polstow scoffed, "You don't stand a chance against-"

Lurio then suddenly jumped high in the air and landed right behind Polstow.

"W-what?!" Polstow exclaimed, "He moved so fast! Where did-"

Suddenly a glow started to shine from behind. Polstow turned to see what it was, and he found Lurio standing there with a much bigger crystal. The crystal was glowing with a bright light. So bright that it nearly lit the whole room.

"Woah!" Aurachalcum exclaimed, "What is that!?"

"What trickery is this?!" Polstow wondered.

"By the power of this crystal and my aura," Lurio chanted, "Fall into this prison you accursed aura master of darkness! Never shall your power bring the peace of Equestria down!"

The light then grew brighter than before. And soon, nothing but white could be seen.

"Noooooo!" Polstow shouted as the light grew brighter.

"Augh!" Aurachalcum mumbled as the light grew brighter.

Soon, the light was gone. And Polstow was no longer in Lurio's sight. Lurio stood up straight again and looked at the crystal he had. The crystal had a dark force surrounding it. Seeing that force convinced Lurio that his plan had succeeded. And he was grateful that it did not take much work.

"Ah." Lurio sighed as he put the crystal in his bag, "Good. The great evil has been imprisoned again. But only as long as I keep this crystal from falling into the wrong hooves. I can't let anything happen to it."

Lurio then remembered the other creature standing in the room and wondered how he was.

"Oh." Lurio said as he turned around, "How rude of me. Are you alri-"

He stopped his question as he noticed that the blue pony from before was no longer there. He grew puzzled at this and wondered where he went.

"Where did he go?" Lurio asked himself, "Did he leave? … oh no!"

Lurio then got the crystal back out and used his aura to sense the aura inside of the crystal. He had hoped that his assumption was wrong. But when something came up, he found that he was right after all.

"No." Lurio said to himself, "That pony has been imprisoned too. But how? I only meant to-"

He stopped talking as he looked more into the aura of the young pony who was imprisoned in the crystal with Polstow. He then grew horrified at what he had learned.

"That can't be." Lurio said, "That pony is… I'm very sorry young one. But I cannot let evil roam this world with thoughts of ruining peace. I hope that you'll understand and learn to forgive me."

After putting the crystal back into his bag, Lurio left the castle and continued walking through the lands of Equestria again. Though he felt terrible about what he had done despite saving Equestria from danger before it had began. He had wished that it had turned out differently. But sadly, fate was cruel this time.

"I must not," Lurio said to himself as he walked away from the castle, "Let anything happen to this crystal. I mustn't."

And so, the story of the aura pony begins.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The Aura Pony – Part 1

One year later…

In the town of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and all her friends were enjoying their early morning. Just recently, Twilight Sparkle learned about Pinkie Pie's different senses and what they mean*. Let us see how our friends are doing on their first day of spring.

(*See Episode 15 of Season 1 called Feeling Pinkie Keen.)

Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike, a purple baby dragon, were in their home cleaning the library. Dusting the dusty areas, rearranging books, and making sure everything is neat.

"Twilight!" Spike complained as he carried some books, "Do we have to do this now? Everyone else is enjoying the sun. Why don't we enjoy it too?"

"Soon Spike." Twilight answered as she used her magical horn to dust off the shelves, "But first, we need to make sure everything is all clean and neat. And to make sure no book is out of place. After all, new day means new studies. I have to make sure I keep up my work for the princess."

"I get the feeling that spring cleaning is your favorite time of the year."

"If you're really that tired of all this work," Twilight said, "Then why don't you go and enjoy the sun? I can take care of things here."

"And not keep up with my title as Number 1 Assistant?! I don't think so."

"Then what were you complaining about silly?" Twilight chuckled.

"Heh, heh." Spike chuckled along with his unicorn friend.

"Say," Spike said as he decided to change the subject, "I wonder how the others are enjoying their morning. Rainbow Dash?"

"Probably just flying through the skies, showing off her speed as usual." Twilight guessed with a smirk, "You know how she is."

"Yeah. Always working hard to become a Wonderbolt."

With Rainbow Dash…

Our high flying and high-speed Pegasus friend is found taking her usual nap on a tree. This is a rare occasion for us. For she's always blasting through the skies like Twilight said. It's not every day that we can catch her without having to search the skies.

"Zzzz…" Rainbow Dash snored, "Zzzz… Wonder….. Zzz…. Bolts….. Rainbow….. Zz… Dash…. Greatest…. Wonder…. Zzz… Bolt…. Zz…. Ever…. Zz…."

It seems like she's dreaming about the day she joins the Wonderbolts. As usual. Even when she sleeps, she can't get that dream out of her head. She kept snoring as loud as a horn, until…

"Nap time's over!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she suddenly woke up, "Time to fly!"

She then blasted off to the skies with her supersonic speed. Leaving behind a strong wind from where she was flying.

In a few seconds, she was high in the skies and began practicing her tricks for when she would try out to become a Wonderbolt. She flew pass clouds and around them too. She did woop-de-loops and twirls. And all around, she was having a blast.

Soon, she stopped and floating in the skies for a minute and shouted, "Hello Beautiful Sunny Day!"

She then continued flying fast through the clouds as she shouted, "Aw Yeah! This Is Happening!"

Her fun just kept going until suddenly, she spotted Fluttershy on the ground. Walking toward her cottage with some food in her bags.

"Hey." Rainbow Dash said to herself, "It's Fluttershy. I wonder how she's enjoying this awesome sun."

She then started flying to the ground really fast to see her pink-maned Pegasus friend.

With Fluttershy…

"I certainly hope," Fluttershy said to herself with her quiet, "That Angel will learn to eat more this season. He certainly is a picky eater. I'd hate to see he hasn't changed."

"Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called from the skies.

"Huh?"

Before Fluttershy could finish turning her head to the sky, Rainbow Dash landed right in front of her without her noticing.

"Hey Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said.

"Eek!" Fluttershy yelped as she heared Rainbow Dash's voice, "Oh. Hi Rainbow Dash. How are you on this lovely spring day?"

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash answered as she floated in the air with a pose, "I just finished my work with those puffy evaporated water, took a short nap, and blasted through the skies like a fire work. Did you see any of my moves?"

"Oh." Fluttershy said quietly, "No. I was too busy getting food for my animal friends. I'm very sorry. I could stop for a moment to watch if you want me to."

"Nah. That's okay. It's not really as cool if you do it twice in a row anyway. I'll show you tomorrow maybe."

"I'd be happy if you did." Fluttershy replied, "And I'll give you my best cheer yet."

She then took a deep breath and then…

"Yay." Fluttershy cheered very quietly. Actually, not even cheered. Just whispered.

"….Yeah." Rainbow Dash said with a weird out voice, "Anyway. Just wait to you see those moves. And once I show them off to the Wonderbolts, I'll be flying with them before anypony will have the chance to blink."

"You must be really confident about your new moves."

"Oh, I'm more than confident," Rainbow Dash bragged, "I've got this in the bag. It used to be that to be this good takes ages. But now, to be this good takes Rainbow Dash!"

"I'm so happy for you." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Thanks. Well, Gotta go. Gotta keep practicing."

"Would you like to join me in feeding my little friends?" Fluttershy asked politely, "I think they'd love to see you. But, only if you want to."

"Nah. I'm good. Tell them I said hi though. Later!"

Rainbow Dash then took to the skies again. Leaving the shy animal-loving pony behind.

"Rainbow Dash is so energic." Fluttershy commented, "Oh my goodness. I've kept my friends waiting long enough. I'm sure they're hungry by now."

Fluttershy then entered her cottage and saw that all her animal friends, the birds, the bunnies, and others welcoming her home.

"Hello everyone." Fluttershy greeted, "I've returned with everything to have your feast."

She then prepared all the food for the animals and put them all out for them to eat.

"Here you all are." Fluttershy said as she put out the last bowl for the last animal, "Everyone has what they wanted. You may all eat now."

The animals began to eat the food that Fluttershy kindly set out for them. All the animals were enjoying their feast. All except for the bunny who gave Fluttershy the most trouble. Angel. Angel had refused to eat the food he was given.

"Oh Angel." Fluttershy said softly, "Don't be like that. Don't you think it's time to try something new for the season? For me?"

Angel turned away with his arms crossed.

"Please Angel. You won't grow big and strong if you don't try these."

Angel then gave a small look at Fluttershy, but then turned away immediately after.

"Good goodness." Fluttershy said to herself, "I surely do hope all my other friends are having a better time than I am."

Meanwhile, at the Sweet Apple Acres…

"Yee hah!" Applejack cheered with her southern accent as she used her hind hooves to kick a tree.

As she used her strength against the tree, apples from the tree fell and landed in some baskets next to the tree.

"There are some more apples ready to be sold." Applejack said to herself as she turned to her older brother Big McIntosh, "Woo. Ain't apple bucking just something?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered with his smile.

"We sure got some juicy looking apples this year. This aughtta put a sweet taste in the ponies' mouths."

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

Applejack then headed for the next tree with more baskets to buck some more apples.

"Get along now apples!" Applejack shouted as she kicked the tree with her hind hooves.

The apples from the new tree then fell into the baskets as soon as she kicked the tree.

"Whew. That's another down. Time to deposit the next."

After Applejack and Big Mac got enough apples, they headed back to the farm where they met with their grandmother Granny Smith, and their little sister, Apple Bloom.

"Hey! You're back." Apple Boom said with her southern accent as they came through the entrance, "Did you give those trees a good kick?"

"Ah think ah gave it to them pretty good." Applejack answered, "How ya doing Granny?"

"Oh mighty fine, Applejack." Granny Smith answered, "Might fine."

"Alright then. I'm gonna go set up to sell these good ones to Ponyville."

"I'm gonna go meet up with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo." Apple Bloom said, "We're gonna continue finding out Cutie Marks!

"Alrighty then." Applejack replied, "Just don't go being ugly now*, ya hear?"

(*That's southern slang for don't misbehave)

"I won't."

Apple Bloom then headed for Ponyville as she shouted, "Cutie Mark Crusader Apple Bloom! Away!"

"Ha ha." Applejack chuckled, "That little filly and her crusading friends. There as cute as a newly hatched chick on a sunny morning. Well, Ponyvile's a waiting. And apples are waiting to be sold."

Soon, when the southern cowgirl pony arrived in Ponyville…

"What better way to spend your morning than enjoying a sweet apple?!" Applejack shouted happily to the ponies of ponyville, "Get yer apples here! Fresh from the trees of Sweet Apple Acres! You won't regret it!"

Some sales were made, but Applejack just enjoyed seeing everyone up and about on a nice day.

"Everypony sure is jumpy today." Applejack said, "The morning really gets them going."

"Hello Jeremy!" A voice from nearby said, "Hello Jerimiah! Hello Lucas! Hello Mandy!"

Applejack heard the voice and recognized that cheery, high-pitched voice. It was her party friend, Pinkie Pie.

"Hello Applejack!" Pinkie Pie greeted as she bounced toward Applejack's stand.

"Howdy there Pinkie Pie." Applejack greeted back, "What'cha doing on this fine morning?"

"I'm checking off the first thing on my 'things to do when I wake up' list! And that's to say hi to everypony here in Ponyville! And I just said hi to you! Ohh! This is so fun! I can't wait to see who I say hi to next!"

"That sounds exactly what I thought you'd be doing. Say, you want an apple for the road?"

"You want an apple for the road?" Pinkie Pie repeated.

"Say what now?" Applejack asked with a confused look, "I'm the one selling you the apples. Not you."

"But you said to say 'you want an apple for the road'." Pinkie Pie explained as she continued bouncing, "Oh! Is this a game where we tell each other to say random things?! I love that game! My turn! My turn!"

"No, that's alright. We'll play that later. Right now, I'm selling apples while everypony's still waking up. That some juice will wake them up."

"Where's Apple Bloom?" Pinkie Pie asked, "I haven't said hi to her yet."

"Probably with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo right now. You know the whole Cutie Mark Crusader thing they've got going."

"Oh." Pinkie Pie said with her cheery voice, "Right! I think it's so cute how they've made a little club! I wish I could join their club! Only I've got my Cutie Mark already and I can't join if I already have my Cutie Mark because the Cutie Mark Crusaders are all finding their Cutie Mark! OH! Maybe I could paint over my Cutie Mark so they'll let me join! You think they will?!"

Applejack gave silence at first and then responded, "I don't think my little sis is that dumb enough to think you lost your Cutie Mark, Pinkie."

"Ohh…." Pinkie Pie moaned sadly.

Suddenly, her sad face turned happy again as she said, "Okay! I'll go find her and said hi to her anyway! Bye Applejack!"

Pinkie Pie then bounced away to continue saying hi to the ponies of Ponyville.

"Catch ya later Pinkie." Applejack said as she watched Pinkie Pie bounce away, "That little old nut. Always on the randomness of things."

While Pinkie Pie goes through Ponyville again, let's check on another friend of ours. The stylist pony, Rarity.

In the haute couture salon called Carousel Boutique…

The violet-maned unicorn, Rarity was in her working room, observing her new dress for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala. She had her cat Opalescence with her as she just couldn't get over how it looked.

"Oh, I just cannot wait Opal!" Rarity cheered with her mid-Atlantic accent, "This dress will be make me look absolutely divine at the gala! This will surely bring out the beauty inside of me."

"Meow." Opal meowed.

"Oh, I'm so happy you agree. I've been dying to go to the Grand Galloping Gala for years. And I certainly can't wait to present myself there in this new design of mine. And I have my special friends to thank for finishing it for me*. All the eyes will be on me. Especially the eyes of HIM! Princess Celestia's nephew! I can just imagine the moment where I eyes meet. It's certainly breath-taking! Oh, all this talking has distracted me from working on the plans."

(*Suited for Success in Season 1: Episode 14)

"Hi Rarity!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she barged in Rarity's design room.

"Oh!" Rarity screamed from Pinkie Pie's outburst, "Please don't do that Pinkie Pie. You nearly gave me a heart attack. And I must have peace and quiet when I'm thinking. The dresses only become more beautiful if so. So please don't make me ruin it now."

"Okay" Pinkie Pie replied with a big smile, "Anyway, happy morning Rarity!"

"Huh? Well, a happy morning to you too. What is it you're doing on this fine sunny day?"

"Well," Pinkie Pie began, "I'm doing the first thing I do every time I wake up in the morning. Say hi to everypony in Ponyville! I just love to say hi to everypony! Don't you! I kept thinking that everypony doesn't get a good hello in the morning and it just makes me feel sad about that. So, I've decided to give everypony a hello from me so they don't every feel sad or left out! I'd feel sad and left out if nopony every said hi to me. I'd be depressed and lost. I'd feel like my day wouldn't be as good as the morning. Wouldn't you?"

"That's…. very considerate of you." Rarity replied.

"Thanks. I'm very considerate. Especially when it comes to making sure everypony has a smile on their faces."

"Meow." Opal meowed to Pinkie Pie.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced over to Opal, "Hi Opal. Who's a good kitty?"

"Meow." Opal meowed again as she rubbed against Pinkie Pie's hooves.

"That's right, you are. Yes, you are!"

She then looked back at Rarity and asked, "Where's your sister Sweetie Belle? I've been looking for her and her friends but haven't found them yet. You think they turned invisible?!"

"I'm not sure. You can probably find them anywhere. They don't have a clubhouse just yet." Rarity guessed.

"OH! A clubhouse!? They should have one! Every society should have a clubhouse! Anyway, I'm gonna keep finding them. Have fun with your dressing thinking winking!"

Pinkie then turned around and bounced her way to the exit and to the outside again.

"Goodbye Pinkie Pie." Rarity said as Pinkie Pie bounced away.

Rarity then got back to observing her dress and said to her cat, "Oh Pinkie Pie. Always thinking about others and making sure everything's fair and everypony's smiling. That's why we love her."

At the entrance to Ponyville…

Lurio, the aura master Earth Pony, arrived at Ponyville during his travels. He walked through the entrance with his bags on his saddle. As he walked through Ponyville, he looked around and saw the ponies of Ponyville enjoying their day. Some went shopping, others went to eat, and the fillies played together. He enjoyed the town he was in very much.

"Quite a loving village." Lurio said to himself, "I seemed to have come here at a perfect time. I wonder what's a good place to sit down and eat."

Nearby, Pinkie Pie continued bouncing through Ponyville saying hello to everypony again. She had greeted them with her most elegant of smiles.

"Hi Jacky!" Pinkie Pie greeted to one pony and then moved on to the next, "Hi Zoey! Hi Martha! Hi Eric!"

Lurio saw the pink pony bouncing around and greeting everyone and grew curious of her behavior.

"What a cheerful one that is." Lurio commented, "I wonder what has her spirits so brightened."

So, he walked up to the pink pony to see what was on her mind.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie continued saying hello to all the ponies she saw. Until…

"Hello there." Lurio greeted to Pinkie Pie as he approached in front of her, "May I ask why you are so cheerful today?

Pinkie Pie suddenly stopped bouncing and her smile disappeared as she looked at Lurio. Lurio grew concerned and wondered what the sudden change was about.

"I'm sorry." Lurio began, "Are you alright?"

"AHHHHH!" Pinkie Pie gasped as she quickly ran the opposite direction.

"Oh dear." Lurio said as he witnessed her running away, "Was it something I said? Goodness. I sure do hope that I haven't offended her. I'd hate to hurt one's feelings without even being properly introduced. I suppose I shall meet her again and make sure that I have done nothing wrong."

Lurio then continued walking through Ponyville as he said, "Until then, I must satisfy my hunger."

Our aura master friend then traveled through Ponyville to see where he could sit and eat. He went to the first restaurant, but saw that it was closed. Checking that off the list, Lurio then moved on to the next place to eat. It too was closed. As he moved to the next place, he had anticipated the worst and predicted that the next eating place would be closed as well. His prediction would be correct. Soon, he began to notice that Ponyville had suddenly grown quiet and empty. He grew surprised by this as he remembered seeing other ponies wondering Ponyville earlier.

"Well Jiminy Crickets." Lurio said to himself, "Where has everypony disappeared to? I could've sworn that everypony was outside of their home earlier. Is there a warning of some sorts?"

He walked through Ponyville some more and noticed something was happening in the town hall. Looking through the windows, he noticed that the bakery was packed with ponies of every size and wondered what the occasion was.

"How curious." Lurio commented, "It must be some gettogether. I surely hope I won't be interrupting anything. But I must have something to eat."

Lurio entered the town hall and found it incredibly dark. He couldn't even see his hoof.

"Excuse me." Lurio politely said, "I do hope I'm not intruding, but-"

"SURPRISE!" The ponies in the town hall screamed as the lights came on.

"W-what?!"

"Hello there!" Pinkie Pie greeted as she came up to Lurio.

"Why, hello. What is the meaning of this?"

"It's a welcome to Ponyville party for you mister!" Pinkie Pie answered as she bounced cheerfully.

"A welcome to Ponyville party?"

"Oh yes!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "As soon as I saw you I didn't recognize you and I know all of the ponies in Ponyville except for you. Which meant that you must be new here and knowing that, I just had to throw a party for you and invite everypony in Ponyville to welcome you! Because since you were new here that must have meant that you didn't have any friends! And if you don't have any friends then you must've been sad! And I didn't want you to feel sad! So now you have lots of friends! Everypony in Ponyville!"

"Goodness me." Lurio commented, "I'm very flattered by this. But you didn't need to do that."

"Of course, I did!" Pinkie Pie disagreed, "It's the perfect way for you to get to know everypony and to feel like you're right at home! Come here. Let me introduce you to my friends!"

She then started pushing Lurio to introduce her to the friends she mentioned.

"I "W-w-wait now!" Lurio said as he was being pushed, "Let me walk on my own!"

As Pinkie Pie pushed Lurio, she introduced him to some of the ponies that she saw. Lurio, however, was too distracted by trying to stop Pinkie from pushing him. The pushing had stopped as soon as they approached the friends Pinkie Pie mentioned.

"Mister," Pinkie Pie said as she got in front of him, "These are my friends, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Oh, and I'm Pinkie Pie! And my favorite color is pink!"

Lurio got a good look at the other ponies and decided to properly introduce himself to them.

"Well then," Lurio said as he adjusted his hat and dusted his cape, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Lurio. Aura master and a traveler of Equestria."

"Well, howdy there Lurio." Applejack said as she shook hooves with him, "It's a mighty pleasure to meet you too. I really like that hat of yours partner."

"Thank you. Yours is fine as well."

"Why thank you." Applejack thanked.

"This is quite a gettogether." Lurio commented, "But I feel guilty to make your pink friend go through all this for me."

"Feel guilty?!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "Parties aren't meant to make you feel guilty! They should make you happy! I'm feeling happy right now! My friends are happy! I just love parties! I love throwing them, planning them, setting them up, and going to them! This party has everything! Cake, games, punch! All this is for you!"

"It's okay." Twilight said to Lurio, "She does this for all the ponies that are new to Ponyville. She did it for me when I came here*."

(*See the first two episodes of the entire show)

"Well," Lurio replied, "It certainly is calming knowing that I'm not the only one."

"Well, Pinkie Pie just loves to party. She likes to make everyone happy. And throwing parties is near the top of the list of things that make ponies happy the most."

"It's at number four actually!" Pinkie Pie added as she popped up from the ground, "Right after laughing, playing, and singing!"

"It was quite a party when me and Twilight came here." Spike said, "Too bad Twilight didn't enjoy it all that much. Because she had her mind on the whole Nightmare Moon story."

"It wasn't a story and you know that now!" Twilight defended, "Plus, I was the only pony who knew and kept hoping it wasn't true. I didn't have time to party knowing that the eternal night was on the horizon."

"Still, you missed a fun night."

"I had fun at the next party." Twilight added.

"After not having fun at one that Pinkie Pie set up to welcome you."

"Spike!" Twilight yelled

"Heh, heh." Lurio chuckled, "Well, Pinkie Pie seems like a rather lively and festive pony."

"Oh, I am!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she bounced, "I've already got a party set up for tomorrow. It's the called the After Welcome to Ponyville Party Party! And you'll be our guest of honor!"

"Ehhh…." Lurio hummed as he didn't quite know what to make of it.

"That's good old Pinkie Pie there." Applejack said.

"Indeed."

Suddenly…

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Indoor Hang Gliding Go!" Three voices screamed.

"Sweetie Belle?!" Rarity exclaimed as she looked around the room.

"Apple Bloom!?" Applejack exclaimed as she looked around the room as well.

Suddenly a hang glider that carried three fillies came flying down the room. The glider nearly hit Lurio and the others, but missed by an inch.

"What madness was that?" Lurio asked.

"It's the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Spike answered.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"They're a really cute team!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "They're a group of fillies who work together to find their Cutie Marks! OH! I just thought of something! What if they're Cutie Marks are about them finding their Cutie Marks?! After all, they've been a team for a while now!"

"They're Cutie Marks will be a trip to their room when I'm done with them." Applejack said as she marched over to the little fillies.

"That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Apple Bloom said as she came out of the ruins of the hang glider.

"Speak for yourself." Sweetie Belle said as her head spun a little.

"That was awesome!" Scootaloo cheered, "We got to have gotten our Cutie Marks from that!"

They each checked their flanks, but none of them had a Cutie Mark.

"Nothing." Sweetie Belle said with a sad face.

"Just like last time." Apple Bloom followed up.

"Aaugh!" Scootaloo screamed, "This is getting a little frustrating."

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack yelled as she approached them, "What in tarnation are you doing?!"

"Well," Apple Bloom began as she tried to think of a way to explain, "You see, we uh…"

"I thought that maybe we'd get our Cutie Marks if we did something awesome like Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said, "And I thought that indoor hang gliding would be it!"

"Goodness!" Rarity exclaimed as she came over to the group, "Sweetie Belle! Are you alright!"

"I'm fine Rarity." Sweetie Belle answered, "Just a little dizzy, that's all."

"That's was mighty reckless of y'all." Applejack said, "Don't go pulling stunts like that again!"

"You could've been hurt!" Rarity added.

"Sorry." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said at the same time.

"I'm sorry too," Scootaloo said, "Sorry that this was a bust."

"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom whispered as she pumped her with her hoof.

"Okay, I'm sorry for indoor hang gliding."

"Alright." Applejack replied with a smile, "Go have fun now."

"Alright." Apple Bloom agreed as she and her friends got up, "Come on girls, let's go."

"I've got a new idea for how we can get our Cutie Marks." Sweetie Belle said as she and the others walked away.

"What is it now?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity yelled, "You'd better behave yourself!"

"Ha, ha." Lurio chuckled happily, "They seem rather troublesome."

"What? Them?" Rarity asked as she and Applejack returned to their group, "No. They're just a little clumsy at times."

"But they mean well and fine." Applejack added.

Lurio then chuckled silently at that comment.

"So, what brings you to Ponyville?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah." Twilight followed up as she walked up to them, "And what's an 'aura master'? I've never heard of anything like that."

"Well," Lurio began, "I don't really have a reason for being here. I just simply travel across Equestria and stop where every cavillation is. As for what an aura master is, I'm very glad that you ask. You see, aura is-"

"Oh!" Rarity cheered as she quickly came up to Lurio to look at his cape, "Your cape is so… so…. Heroic! What a marvelous cloth! It suits you perfectly! Like a real gentlepony! And the hat is so exquisite. Oh, good Lurio, you've really inspired me! I sure hope that you don't mind if you can come to my salon so I can examine your clothing. Do you? They've given me such brilliant ideas for new clothing! Your fashion is a little retro, but I think I can alter it to make it more 'in the now'."

"You design clothes?"

"Only the finest. My special talent may be finding rare jewels with my horn, but my real life is in the designing business. You won't find anything better to wear than at my salon called the Carousel Boutique. Do stop by when you get the chance."

"I will very well do so my lady."

"Ohhhh." Rarity chuckled happily, "Now there's a gentleman that has wonderful manners. Ahhh… I sure hope that my prince charming is like you."

"Um… excuse me…." Fluttershy whispered as she slowly walked toward Lurio, "Um… it's very nice to-"

"So, you were going to tell us what an aura master is." Twilight said.

"I would like to say hello to-"

"Ah yes." Lurio replied, "How rude of me. It's quite an interesting tale, really."

"Mister Lurio, could you please-"

"You see," Lurio began, "Aura is an-"

"Please excuse me mister Lurio." Fluttershy interrupted as she tapped on left side, "Oops. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Oh?" Lurio responded as he turned to Fluttershy, "No. I'm sorry. Have you been trying to talk to me? I'm very sorry. That was terrible of me."

"Oh, please don't be sorry. I was the one who interrupted your explanation. I just wanted to say hello to you, but you can keep talking to Twilight if you want to. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay Fluttershy." Twilight said, "You can talk to him. He can just tell me about aura later. Right Lurio?"

"Exactly." Lurio agreed.

"Oh…" Fluttershy whispered, "Well, okay. If you really want to."

"Your name is Fluttershy. Correct?" Lurio asked.

"Yes." Fluttershy answered quietly as she made a shy face, "That's my name. I'm really good with animals."

"How intriguing." Lurio commented with a smile, "You certainly look like one who would be good with animals. May I ask what your favorite animal is?"

"Oh. I don't have one. It wouldn't be fair to the other animals if I picked a favorite."

"How kind of you." Lurio replied.

"Fluttershy lives in a cottage in Ponyville." Twilight explained, "She takes care of different animals there."

"One that has grown the closest to me is my rabbit, Angel." Fluttershy added.

"Angel?" Lurio repeated, "I suppose that means she behaves as one."

"He's a boy actually. And yes, he can at times. But sadly, he doesn't always live up to his name."

"Is he troublesome?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. He'd never have a mischievous side. He can just be difficult sometimes. Especially when I try to get him to try new things. He's quite a picky eater."

"I see." Lurio said, "Well, I'm sure you'll get him to try new foods. After all, I'm sure he knows that you care for him very much."

"With all my heart." Fluttershy replied with a small smile, "Just as I do with all the other animals. From the birds, to the mice, the bunnies, every kind of animal."

" _Even snakes."_ Twilight thought with a disgusted face, " _Why did she have to have a way with snakes too?! If anything, the only animals that she should have a talent with are the furry, non-slithering kind."_

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie scolded, "How dare you think that way about Fluttershy!"

"Well, it's what I think and-" Twilight responded before she stopped after realizing something, "Wait! You knew what I was thinking?! How?! That's scientifically impossible!"

"I checked the script for the story and saw what you were thinking at this moment. I never thought you say something so mean!"

"What did she think Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked.

"No!" Twilight denied, "Don't tell her!"

"I can't." Pinkie Pie responded with a smile, "My contract says I can't tell anything that has or will happen in the story. It just wouldn't be right. Plus, it'd ruin the fun for the readers."

"Hm?" Lurio hummed, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about getting some punch for everypony here. I'll go get us some!"

The group grew silent after Pinkie Pie left to fetch some punch. Lurio grew slightly confused at her sudden behavior.

"That was rather strange." Lurio commented, "What she said contradicted what she had said before that."

"That's Pinkie Pie for ya." Applejack said, "Her mind's just all over the place."

"I do get a terrible headache from her nonsense sometimes." Rarity added.

"Twilight." Fluttershy said, "What were you thinking? Why was it mean?"

"Oh, uh…" Twilight began as she sweated, "I was thinking about…. Uh….. Hey, Lurio! Why don't you tell us what aura is already? I'm dying to know!"

"You're always interested in stuff you've never heard of." Spike commented.

"But what about-" Fluttershy whispered, "Oh. Never mind."

"Anyway, as I was saying." Lurio began, "Aura is-"

"I'm back everypony!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she came back with some punch for Lurio and the others, "And I got us punch for each of us."

"Aaugh!" Twilight screamed in anger, "Can we just hear what aura is already?! I'm tired of all these interruptions!"

The group grew silent for a second and Twilight got a little embarrassed about her sudden outburst. Especially since it was in the middle of a party.

"Oh…" Twilight said as she blushed, "Heh, heh. Sorry."

"Wow Twilight." Spike said, "That was really out of nowhere."

"You can say that again partner." Applejack followed up, "That was kind of unlike you Twilight."

"Do mind your manners." Rarity warned, "We are in a party after all. Ladies should never raise their voice unless they are being pestered."

"My dear Twilight." Lurio said, "I suggest that I explain to you what aura is when we are in a quiet place. It seems a party such as this is an unfitting place."

"You're right." Twilight agreed, "Let's just have fun and talk more about each other instead."

"I agree." Lurio replied, "So, tell me what it is you do Twilight. I don't believe I've heard what your job is here."

"Well," Twilight began, "You see, I'm the faithful student of Princess Celestia."

"Princess Celestia herself? She's your teacher?"

"Yep. And she's appointed me as a finder of ways of friendship here in Ponyville. Spike and I used to live in Canterlot. But we've lived here after the whole Nightmare Moon plot."

"Whenever she learns new ways of friendship," Spike explained, "she has me write it down and I send it to the princess herself."

"It's ironic really. I never really thought about friendship at first. But after meeting my five friends, I got the job of learning the ways of friendship."

"That's amazing." Lurio replied with an impressed voice, "Friendship truly is a wonderful thing. You should be honored that you have such a responsibility."

"I am." Twilight said, "It's been a whole lot better for me actually."

Suddenly, Rarity's horn started to glow on the tip.

"Huh?" Rarity yelped, "What's this? My horning is reacting?"

"OH!" Spike exclaimed as his mouth started to water a little, "If your horn is shining like that, that must mean…"

"There's a jewel nearby?" Applejack asked.

"Huh?" Lurio puzzled.

"That's my special talent." Rarity explained, "I can find rare jewels with my horn. Whenever I'm near one, my horn reacts to it.""

"A rare jewel?" Lurio wondered as he thought about what she was meaning, "Oh! I think what your horn is sensing is my bag."

"You have a jewel in your bag?!" Rarity exclaimed with a big smile, "May I see it?!"

"Me too!" Spike exclaimed, "Me too! Can I see it!?"

"You don't get to see it Spike." Twilight denied.

"Oh man. I wasn't going to eat it…. on purpose."

"My fair lady," Lurio replied to Rarity, "I shall let you look at it. But you must promise you will not touch it. Because I really am not supposed to take it out. However, since you seem to have a taste in jewelry, I shall allow it."

"Oh!" Rarity cheered, "You're too kind!"

Lurio then opened the bag on his right side to show the big pink crystal that laid in it. Rarity was amazed by its shine and overall look. Spike got on Twilight's back to look at it, and his mouth started to water even more.

" _Ahhh!"_ Spike thought, " _It looks so delicious! If only I can get one bite out of it."_

"Spike!" Twilight scolded as she felt the water falling on her mane, "Gross! Stop that!"

"Oh!" Spike yelped as he snapped out of his thoughts, "Sorry. Heh, heh."

"That'd be one big rock." Applejack commented, "Where'd ya find that beaut?"

"Oh! It's amazing!" Rarity commented, "The sharpness in the corners! The color! The way it shines! It'd be perfect for the clothes I have planned! You must tell me where you found it!"

" _Didn't she say that a lady never raises her voice?"_ Twilight thought, " _It doesn't seem like she's being pestered."_

"This is a very rare and powerful jewel." Lurio explained, "It's so powerful that I never let it out of my sight. Which is why I never let it out of my bag. I shouldn't actually be showing you this. I'm running the risk of something happening to it."

"Why is it so powerful?" Twilight asked.

"Something that gorgeous couldn't possibly be dangerous." Rarity said, "And even if it is, I'm sure somepony here would be happy to keep it safe for you. *cough* *cough* me *cough*."

"Oh uh," Spike began as he grew hypnotized at the jewel again, "Can I touch it? I'm kind of into jewelry myself, and I hoped that-"

"Spike." Twilight interrupted.

"Come on Twi. I just want to touch it."

"I know how you are with jewels." Twilight responded, "And you're not touching that one."

Spike then turned away from all the other ponies, sat down on Twilight's back, and crossed his arms hard.

"No fair." Spike grumbled.

"If it makes you feel better," Twilight said to Spike, "We'll get you some gems to chow down on later. Okay?"

"Okay…" Spike grumbled.

"OH!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "That jewel looks pink just like me! Is it called the Pinkie Gem, or Pinkie Diamond? It'd be so fun to have a jewel named after yourself! Maybe a Pinkie Sapphire, or Pinkieretteite. Pinkie Topaz! Oh my gosh! I just love looking at things that are pink! Especially when they're pink like me! My name is Pinkie Pie by the way. In case you didn't know, it's because I have a pink coat and a pink mane. And a pink tail. I was just making sure that you all knew."

"Yeah." Spike joked, "We had no idea why you were called Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie."

"Oh good. You all were paying attention."

"Anyway," Twilight said as she wanted to get back on topic, "What's so powerful and special about that jewel?"

"It has an evil creature imprisoned in it." Lurio answered, "A creature that had threatened to rule all of Equestria with his darkness and dark army."

"Huh? His darkness?"

"That sounds pretty scary." Spike commented.

"Sounds like he was a heap of trouble." Applejack said, "I bet you gave him the horns pretty good if he's in there."

"I have him stopped, yes." Lurio replied, "But only so long as this crystal stays intact. I can't afford anything to happen to it. If something does happen, I'm afraid I may not be able to stop him again."

"Well," Twilight responded, "Looks like you're doing a pretty good job so far."

"OH MY GOSH!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

The screaming caused Lurio, Twilight and the others, as well as the other ponies in the party to stop what they're doing. The attention was then turned over to Pinkie Pie.

"What in tarnation!" Applejack said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Goodness Pinkie Pie," Rarity complained, "Have you gone mad?! May I remind you that you're in a party right now!? You're causing a scene!"

" _As if you're doing any better Rarity."_ Applejack thought.

"What's wrong Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"We're missing somepony!" Pinkie Pie answered as she bounced around the town hall, "I could've sworn that I gave an invitation to everypony in Ponyville! Everypony should be here! That's what the invitation is supposed to do! Bring everypony to a party! So why isn't everypony here?!"

"The place looks jam-packed to me." Applejack replied as she looked around.

"Yeah." Twilight agreed, "It looks like everypony in Ponyville is here. Who else could we be missing?"

"Ah!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "I've got it! We're missing-"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie felt something in her tail. Her tail had begun to twitch.

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie said as she looked at her tail, "Oh! It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means!"

"A twitching tail?" Lurio wondered, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh no!" Spike panicked, "That means something is going to fall!"

"What?!" Rarity yelled, "Right now?! Not on my beautiful mane! I just had it brushed and cleaned!"

"Everypony!" Twilight yelled to the entire town hall, "Get under something! Quick!"

As soon as Twilight gave the order, everpony in the town hall, except for Lurio, quickly got under something that they could get under. Some got under tables while others got under something else. Lurio grew confused as to what had happened.

"What in Equestria is going on?" Lurio asked, "Why is everypony cowering?"

"Partner." Applejack said from under a table, "Just trust us when we say this: get under something for your own safety."

"My tail is twitchin' a-witching." Pinkie Pie explained, "That means something is going to fall."

"You're saying that something shall randomly fall from the sky just because of a reaction from your tail?" Lurio said with a chuckle, "That's ridiculous."

"It sounds ridiculous, yes." Twilight agreed, "I didn't believe in it at first either*, but I've seen that her Pinkie Senses are real. So please, get under something before it's too late."

(*Feeling Pinkie Keen Episode)

"There's no need to be alarmed. Nothing is going to fall from the-"

Suddenly…

"AHHHHHH!" A pony screamed from the roof.

"Huh?" Lurio yelped as he looked up.

And then before he could react, the pony fell right atop of Lurio.

"Oof!" Lurio and the pony blurted as they hit the ground together.

The ponies that hid under something looked out and saw that the pony that landed on Lurio was their high-speed cloud-moving friend, Rainbow Dash. At that moment, she was sitting right on Lurio's back.

"Oh man." Rainbow Dash moaned as she rubbed her head, "I hit the wrong note there. Maybe I was supposed to do the Corkscrew Loop before the Shuttle Loop. Or was it the Shuttle Loop, Barrel Roll, then the Corkscrew Loop?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she bounced over to her, "You're here! Now everypony is here at the party!"

"Oh. Hey Pinkie Pie. Sorry I'm late. I was working on one of my new moves for the upcoming Young Flyers Competition. It's called the Blast Processor! I'm not so sure if I'll use it though since it's still a work in progress."

"That's okay." Pinkie Pie responded, "You're here now and now the party can really get started!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity yelled, "How dare you!"

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked with a shrug.

"Get off of that gentleman right now!"

"What gentleman?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I believe she's referring to me." Lurio said from the floor.

"Huh?"

Rainbow Dash then looked down and saw the pony she was sitting on. She saw his head spinning, meaning that he felt dizzy from the impact.

"Oh." Rainbow Dash said as she got off of him, "Sorry. I didn't see you there. I guess I move too fast."

"That's quite alright." Lurio replied as he stood up, "I'm not hurt much."

"It's absolutely not alright!" Rarity yelled as she went up to Lurio, "Is your cape hurt?! Your hat?! You?!"

"Miss Rarity, I assure you. Everything is alright."

"Not when you're running the risk of fashion like that getting ruined!" Rarity disagreed, "Rainbow Dash could've ruined them! I can't stand the sight of such wondrous cloth getting wrinkled!"

"Would you chill out Rarity." Rainbow Dash asked with an annoyed voice, "The dude says it's cool."

"Please my dear." Lurio pleaded gently, "There's no reason to start a riot."

"Oh! Very well then." Rarity settled, "But I still think you owe him an apology for landing on such clothing."

"Whatever." Rainbow Dash replied.

"That was quite a crash Rainbow Dash." Spike pointed out.

"Yeah. Are ya hurt?" Applejack asked.

"That looked rather painful." Fluttershy followed.

"Don't worry." Rainbow replied as she floated in the air with her wings and laid her hooves behind her head, "Not a scratch on me."

"That's a relief." Twilight said, "That crash looked pretty bad."

Suddenly a light started to appear brightly. The light started to spread across the entire town hall. The ponies in the town hall shielded their eyes with their hooves as the light spreaded.

"Woah!" Applejack exclaimed, "What the hay now?!

"So bright." Fluttershy whispered.

"What's going on?!" Twilight asked, "Where's that light coming from?!"

"It looks like it's coming from Lurio's bag!" Spike answered as he pointed at the bag.

"My bag?" Lurio asked as he looked over at his bag.

And surely enough, Spike was right. Rays of light were coming from the bag that held the crystal. It was then that Lurio had feared of what had happened.

"Oh no!" Lurio worried as he quickly got his saddle off to look into the bag, "It can't be! It can't be!"

"W-what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Rarity yelled as she looked at the newly opened bag, "The beautiful crystal has been cracked!"

Everypony else looked into Lurio's bag to find that the crystal that was in there had a large crack around it. The light was coming from the said crack.

"It must've cracked when your friend landed on me!" Lurio thought, "The impact on the floor must've damaged it!"

Rarity then looked over at Rainbow Dash with an angry look. Rainbow Dash got more annoyed and slightly scared of her face.

"But what's with the bright light?!" Applejack asked, "What's going on?!"

"Everypony!" Lurio said as he pushed Twilight and her friends back, "Get back!"

Suddenly, the light covered the entire room. At that point, the only thing that could be seen was white. The light covered the room for about a second or two and then diminished. Once the light faded, all the ponies in the town hall looked toward where the light came from and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" One pony screamed.

"Who is that?!" Another asked.

"What is that is a better question." Another said.

"Oh no." Lurio said quietly as he looked toward where the crystal was.

The sight that everypony saw was an anthropomorphic cat-like creature with a staff and purple and black clothing. He stood there looking at Lurio with an evil grin.

"Well, well." The cat-like creature said evilly to Lurio, "It seems my time in my prison has come to end. Wouldn't you agree Lurio?"

"Polstow!" Lurio shouted as he got in a ready position.

"Polstow?" Twilight repeated.

"Woah." Spike blurted, "He looks weird. What is he?"

"A freak of nature, that's what he is." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Is it a guessing game?! I love this game! Okay, let me see…"

She then got to thinking about what the creature's name is. After some thought was made, she decided to give her answer.

"Are you a cat mixed with a sage?" Pinkie Pie asked with a smile, "Or uhh…. Cuddly Feline mixed with a magician? Or even better: The Cat in a Robe!"

"I am," The creature known as Polstow began, "The greatest aura master in all of Equestria! And soon to be its greatest ruler as well! For I shall finish what I started in the years long past and cover it with my eternal darkness!"

"R-r-ruler?" Fluttershy stuttered as she shivered, "D-d-darkness?"

"What the heck is that creepy feline talking about?" Applejack asked Lurio.

"Augh!" Lurio suddenly yelped.

"Lurio!" Rarity exclaimed, "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"I felt something in my back hoove." Lurio answered.

"Ah!" Spike screamed, "W-what is that?!"

Twilight and the others looked at where Spike was pointing and saw a small dark creature near Lurio's back hoof.

"One of Polstow's minions!" Lurio explained loudly.

"Eek!" Fluttershy screamed, "Keep it away! Keep it away!"

Before anypony could do anything, the creature disappeared in the floor.

"W-what was that?!" Spike freaked out.

"Thought I'd give you a little gift in return for when you gave me the gift of imprisonment." Polstow snarled with a grin, "And now that that's done, it's time for me to return home so I can begin my plan!"

He then turned to the citizens of Ponyville that were inside of the town hall and continued, "Listen well you weaklings! The sun may brighten your light now. But soon, the light will be extinguished and only darkness will exist. So, enjoy the last moments of light while you can, because the darkness will be coming very shortly! Hahahahahahaha!"

Polstow then laid down his staff and stood on it like a balance beam. He then flew off through the broken roof caused by Rainbow Dash as he laughed evilly all the journey home.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "Get back here you cat!"

Rainbow Dash then began flying fast to follow him.

"Stop right now!" Lurio ordered, "You can't handle him. He's too powerful."

Rainbow Dash then stopped to look over at Lurio and responded, "Well we can't just sit here and let him get away with what he wants. We've got to do something."

"I agree, but-"

"Hey." Spike said as he looked over at the crystal, "The crystal that was in Lurio's bag. It's still glowing."

"Spike's right." Rarity said, "It's still glowing. And very brightly at that."

"What's happening Lurio?" Twilight asked, "Why is it still glowing?"

"Because somepony else is in there." Lurio answered, "But why hasn't he come out yet?"

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie yelped, "Is it another guessing game?! Are we guessing what's going to come out?! Okay, okay! I guess it's uh… a dog with the body of a mouse!"

Suddenly a white beam came out of the crystal. It flew through the air for a second, causing some of the ponies to flinch. The light soon passed Rainbow Dash. She made a small flinch but tried to hide it as much as possible.

"That's weird." Rainbow Dash commented as she watched the beam fly, "What's that? Not another weirdo I hope."

"Such pretty lights." A gray-coated and yellow-maned female Pegasus* said as she watched the lights fly.

(*The popular Derpy Hooves.)

After making a round around the air, the beam finally landed in front of the crystal and began to form something. It began to form a shape of a pony, which made all the ponies in the building wonder who it was.

"It's him." Lurio said quietly.

"What in Equestria?" Applejack said as she watched the figure form.

When the light faded, the figure turned out to be a blue-coated and maned Pegasus pony with a blue tail and his eyes closed. He was in a bowing-like position and didn't move a muscle.

"What?!" Some of the ponies exclaimed as they witnessed the Pegasus that bowed before them.

"Woah." The white-coated female unicorn with a blue and cyan mane and glasses and headphones* said, "Wicked."

(*The pony known by fans as DJ Pon-3.)

Some of the ponies then began to wonder and talk about who the pony was and why he was not moving from where he was. Lurio looked at the Pegasus with a normal face. The feeling that was in his chest was a mixture of worry and relief.

"Woah!" Spike yelled as he pointed at the mysterious Pegasus, "It's a Pegasus! And he just came out of that crystal!"

"A Pegasus has been inside of that wonderful gem?!" Rarity asked with a surprised voice, "How odd. I had no idea jewels were capable of keeping a pony imprisoned."

"AHHH!" Pinkie Pie gasped, "A new pony in Ponyville! You know what that means! Another party! He must not have any friends and-"

"Not the time sugah." Applejack interrupted.

Twilight also witnessed the Pegasus before them and noticed his Cutie Mark on his flank. It was two blue arms with black paws and spikes forming a blue ball of some sorts.

" _His Cutie Mark."_ Twilight thought, " _I've never seen anything like that one. I wonder what it means. Who is he?"_

"Lurio," Twilight began, "Who is he and why was he in that crystal with that cat-like creature?"

"I don't know his name." Lurio answered, "But he was not supposed to be in there. However due to the circumstances, there was nothing I could do about it. He was sealed in the crystal with Polstow."

Suddenly, a blue force appeared around the Pegasus' body. This caused some of the ponies to grow frighten of the sudden appearance of the force. Even when it appeared, the Pegasus stayed where he was and kept his eyes closed.

"W-what's going on with him?!" Twilight wondered.

"Aura." Lurio said, "That's his aura we're seeing. He's using his aura to sense his surroundings."

"That's aura?"

With the Pegasus that was released, he still maintained his position and used his aura to feel his surroundings just as Lurio explained.

" _I'm…."_ The Pegasus thought, " _I'm free…. I'm free from that crystal….."_

He then felt the aura around him and was puzzled about the amount of aura there was.

" _So much aura…"_ The Pegasus thought as he looked around with his eyes still shut, " _Where am I?"_

Suddenly, he felt an aura that was strange. Sensing that aura caused him to flinch and grow curious.

" _What's that?"_ The Pegasus thought, " _That aura?"_

He then suddenly jumped up from where he was standing and then landed in front of Fluttershy. His eyes still remained closed and his aura continued showing.

"Oh…." Fluttershy weeped as the Pegasus got closer, "C-c-can I help you?"

The Pegasus didn't respond. He didn't do anything but stand in front of Fluttershy and continued sensing aura.

"Excuse me!" Rarity yelled at the Pegasus as she got in front of him, "How dare you treat a lady like Fluttershy with such disrespect! Just charging at her so rashly! A gentleman never approaches a lady like that! You need to learn some manners! And please open your eyes when somepony is talking to you! Do you know how odd you're being by keeping your eyes shut like that!"

Suddenly, his aura disappeared. This caused Rarity, Fluttershy and the other ponies to wonder what was happening at that time. The Pegasus then slowly opened his eyes just as Rarity ordered. His eyesight was blurry as he opened them. But after a second, his eyes adjusted and his eyesight was clear.

"Huh?" The Pegasus said as he looked at Rarity with a confused look.

He then looked around the town hall and saw the different Ponies that were in the building. He looked uncomfortable and started to breathe a little heavy.

"W-who are you?" The Pegasus asked Rarity, "W-w-where am I?"

"Hi there." Pinkie Pie greeted happily as she approached the confused Pegasus, "It's really nice to meet you. My name is Pinkie Pie. And-"

"N-never mind." The Pegasus interrupted as he nodded no, "It doesn't matter. Tell me, did you see an other-worldly-like creature here?"

"Oh, you mean that cute-cuddly cat with a stick? He just left."

The Pegasus didn't say another word after getting his answer. After noticing the broken roof, he opened his wings and immediately took flight and flew through the broken roof. The ponies that he left behind were all confused at the events that just took place. Two mysterious creatures appear out of nowhere and out of a crystal no less. All seemed puzzled, except for Pinkie Pie.

"Bye somebody-I-don't-know!" Pinkie Pie said as she waved goodbye to the Pegasus, "It was great meeting you! Come again!"

"Whew." Applejack said, "My head's spinning faster than a twister in a barnyard. My mind's still trying to catch up."

"I hear ya." Spike replied, "Can somepony explain what just happened and if I should be worried?"

"I believe I can fill you all in." Lurio answered, "But we must go somewhere quiet. This location will not do."

"I know the perfect place." Twilight said with a grin.

"To the library!" She and Rainbow Dash shouted at the same time.

Twilight then gave a surprised looked at Rainbow Dash after they finished the shouting.

"Ha." Rainbow Dash chuckled, "Knew you were going to say that."

Meanwhile, with the mysterious Pegasus…

After flying through the broken roof and entering the outside, the Pegasus stopped and floated right above town hall. He then looked to the left and then the right to find the creature he was looking for. But seeing that he was at neither direction, he decided to take a different approach.

"I don't see him anywhere." The Pegasus said to himself, "So maybe…"

He then shut his eyes tightly and tabbed into his aura to feel other aura around him. As he felt the aura surrounding him, he flew around Ponyville to see if he can get a reading of his target. But nothing came to.

"No good." The Pegasus said as he opened his eyes, "He must've left already. Probably on his way to his castle now."

He looked over at the distance. Seeing the trees and fields outside of the village he was in. He knew the only way to find him was to go out and search for him. But there was something that seemed to bother him for some reason.

"My body," The Pegasus said as he looked at his hooves, "Is still not used to being outside of that crystal. I have been in there for nearly a year. I should rest first."

He then flew over to a tree that was near the Everfree Forest and laid on its branch to take a nap.

"I can't sleep for too long." The Pegasus continued, "I need to stop Polstow quickly."

Before shutting his eyes to sleep, the Pegasus thought about the events that happened a short while ago. He had suddenly been freed from his prison. And he was surrounded by other ponies. What caused him to roam free in Equestria again? That was the one question that boggled his mind.

" _How am I out of that crystal though?"_ The Pegasus thought, " _Did somepony set me free? Well, one thing's for sure, if I'm here then Polstow is too. And that means he can continue what he was going to do when we first got here. But I will stop him before that happens."_

After getting the thought over with, he closed his eyes to nap.

At Twilight Sparkle's Library and home…

Twilight and her friends as well as the new pony Lurio all entered the home of the magical unicorn. Lurio was amazed at how many books where in the little house.

"Goodness me." Lurio marveled, "Books upon shelves upon walls of literature. You're one that loves to read. I'm surprised that you're Cutie Mark isn't a book."

"Yeah, me too." Rainbow Dash agreed quietly.

"Well," Twilight responded, "As the princess' student, I've got a lot of studying to do. And there are so many interesting things in Equestria that I just can't help but want to learn about them."

"We always having to clean up after the end of each day." Spike added, "Bet you can guess why."

"I see." Lurio said with a smile, "Very interesting."

"Ahem." Lurio cleared his throat as he got serious, "Now anyway, you all are wondering who that creature was and why he was in the crystal. Is that correct?"

"Darn tootin'" Applejack said, "Things seemed to have gone all cattywampus in the blink of an eye."

"Who was that Pegasus?" Rarity asked, "And why was he in the crystal with that monster?! Oh, I may not look at Opal the same way again."

"Where should I throw the party for the new pony in town?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"How's that gonna help?" Rainbow Dash asked her with a confused voice.

"To help him make some friends! Don't you know?! If he's new here then he doesn't have friends! And if he doesn't have friends then he must be sad! And if he's sad then he's not happy! And if he's not happy then he's sad! And I can't let anypony go a day without being sad! We need to throw a welcome to Ponyville party for him! Oh, I just can't wait to see the look on his face!"

"Now's not the time for partying Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said, "We've got more serious matters to deal with."

"You're right!" Pinkie Pie agreed as she suddenly got serious, "We haven't finished Lurio's party yet! We had to cut that one short. And it wouldn't be right to have an unfinished party on my list. We need to finish it later."

Rainbow Dash then sighed and put her hoof on her head.

"I believe the best way to answer your question is by starting at the beginning." Lurio explained while ignoring Pinkie Pie's excited outburst, "The very beginning. Twilight, you wanted to know about aura and what it is and where it came from. Well, here's the whole story."

Lurio then walked up to a window while facing away from the six ponies. He then breathed in and out, and prepared the story.

"Long ago," Lurio began, "Many generations before us, ponies from across Equestria learned the ways of aura to do extortionary things. You see, aura is a spiritual energy or essence that exists within every living thing. And using aura is almost exactly like how a unicorn uses magic. Aura is something you can study and tab into and learn, just like magic. But the difference between the two is that magic can only be done by unicorns while aura can be done with any pony. An earth pony like myself, a unicorn, and a Pegasus like the one we saw before. The very first creature to use aura the way the future aura users would was a Zebra named Hugo. One day when he was meditating, he had found himself feeling a force he had never felt before. And with that force, he was able to jump to higher grounds and high branches in trees. He felt faster and stronger. And felt like he could do so many things. That force he had tabbed into was aura. He had tried to show his people about his new technique. But they had feared that he was cursed and banished him from his people. Traveling alone for a week, he had found himself a home with a village of ponies that lived far from where he had come from. He showed his aura to the good ponies that fed him and gave him a home and they were fascinated by his power. He had decided to teach the ways of aura to them and help them improve their way of life with the power of aura. This is how a society of aura users was made. And as new masters came along, new abilities were discovered. And the most famous technique in aura was the Aura Sphere. A move in which an aura user can create a sphere of aura with his or her hooves. This technique was mostly famous for combat, but the peace between aura users grew so mighty that there was hardly any need for the Aura Sphere at all. The only times it was used was on non-combat circumstances. Which was also rare."

"Good golly." Applejack said, "Something like that exists in us?"

"We have aura too?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, my dear." Lurio answered, "Even though you can't feel it. It's in you at this moment."

"I've never heard of any of this." Twilight commented as she looked through her books, "I've read all these books over fifty times and I haven't seen anything about what you're telling us. Unless I missed a page. Or a book."

She then turned to Spike and asked, "Spike, did we read all the books we've got here?"

"Of course we did." Spike answered, "Well, at least I think we did. I kind of forget the things I've read as soon as we move on to the next one."

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "I've got an idea!"

She then charged up at one of the book shelves and caused some of the books to land on her.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity yelled, "What in Equestria are you doing?! You're making a mess!"

"I just had those organized Pinkie." Twilight told Pinkie Pie.

"I'm seeing if the book that has the stuff about aura will land on me." Pinkie Pie answered as she picked up the book on her head to read it, "Hmmm… nope. Not it. Darn. I thought that would work."

"Oh my goodness." Fluttershy said with worry, "Are you alright Pinkie Pie?"

"Definitely!" Pinkie Pie answered as she got back up with a bounce, "I feel funny though."

"You always feel funny Pinkie." Spike pointed out.

"May I continue?" Lurio asked politely.

"Yes. You can." Twilight answered as she turned back to him, "So tell us. What does this have to do with that monster we saw or that Pegasus?"

"That's the next part of the story." Lurio explained, "You see, out of all the aura users in Equestria, the most skillful one was a Pegasus named Polstow. He could-"

He then stopped talking as he noticed that Twilight was looking through her books again. Probably searching for aura in her books. Lurio gave a hum to get her attention.

"Huh?" Twilight said as she heard the hum, "Keep going. I'm listening."

"She's always got her nose in the books." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Right. Anyway," Lurio said as he focused back on the story, "Polstow could sense aura miles away from where he was. Farther than a normal aura user can sense. He could see things before they happen. He could do an Aura Sphere without any trouble. He grew so passionate about it that he began learning how to use it."

"Polstow?" Applejack asked, "That same guy who just popped out of your crystal?"

"Precisely."

"But you said he was a Pegasus." Rainbow Dash said, "That guy looked nothing like a Pegasus. I should know."

"Are you expecting us to believe that he just changed himself or something?" Spike asked with some disbelief.

"Well," Lurio replied, "Actually, yes I do. Because that's exactly what happened."

"Huh?"

"You see," Lurio continued, "Polstow desperately wanted to become an aura master. But he couldn't stand the wait and wanted to find a quick and easy path to get there. That was when he discovered darkness. And he used that darkness to create the dark side of aura. With it, he was able to skip lessons and become a master-like aura user in a short manner of time. However, the aura users feared that the darkness would overtake him. And when they tried to convince him to let go of the darkness and start again with his training, he refused and was imprisoned for his belief about how darkness was the only way. It was then he believed that ponies were frail and decided to rule all of Equestria with his dark aura. To make a world where only the dark side of aura can be used. And to gain the power he needed, he used the darkness in his heart to transform himself from a Pegasus to the other-worldly creature you saw at the party."

"Woah." Spike yelped, "Hey. I got that on my first try. Not bad for a baby dragon, huh?"

"So Polstow was a pony before?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Lurio answered, "Just like you and me. But he transformed himself so his darkness would reach terrifying heights. His power was so great that he nearly did rule all of Equestria with his dark aura and dark army. However, an aura master stepped up to challenge him to a Test of Aura. A competition to decide whose aura has grown stronger. The hero of that day prevailed and Polstow was imprisoned in the Realm of Atmosfere. A prison made for aura users who would use aura the way that Polstow did. That hero that defeated Polstow was an ancestor of mine. And ever since I heard about his heroic deed, I dedicated myself to preventing his plan from coming true if he were to ever return."

"I'm guessing he did return, didn't he?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He did. About a year ago. He somehow found a way to escape. I sensed his aura and rushed over to him as quickly as I could. I knew that I wouldn't be able to defeat him in a Test of Aura. So, I sealed him in the crystal I had. And I hoped to keep it from ever breaking. But it seems I've failed to keep that hope. Now that he's free, he will try to finish what he started and cover Equestria with his darkness."

The five ponies and Spike then looked over at Rainbow Dash with some mad looks.

"What?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked at their faces, "It was a mistake, okay?! I didn't know he was there!"

"It is alright." Lurio said to Rainbow Dash, "Accidents happen."

"Well," Twilight said as she turned back to Lurio, "What about that Pegasus that was in the crystal? How does he fit in all this?"

"And why was he so barbaric at the party?!" Rarity asked, "Staring at Fluttershy while so up close to her. How rude of him. And then he leaves without explaining who he is."

"I don't know much about him," Lurio answered, "But here's what I know. The reason why he was sealed in there with Polstow is because some of the darkness that Polstow has rests within that pony."

"Huh?!" The six ponies and Spike exclaimed.

"P-p-olstow's darkness," Fluttershy stuttered, "Is in him?"

"That crystal is made to imprison all users of a certain darkness. And since that young Pegasus has some of his darkness, he was imprisoned as well. There wasn't anything I could do about it."

"So, he was imprisoned because the crystal imprisons all the darkness of the user?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Lurio answered as he lowered his head, "An easier way to explain is that if he were to give you some of his darkness and I where to imprison him in the crystal, the crystal would imprison any users of that darkness. That would include you. These magical crystals are made to imprison all users of a certain darkness."

Lurio then took a short pause before continued the story.

"I felt horrible about what I did. He had done nothing wrong and he still was forced to live in that prison. I kept dreaming night after night that things should've been different. But alas, there was nothing I could do."

"It's alright sugah." Applejack said as she went over to put her hoof on his shoulder, "You didn't know. And ah'm sure he'll forgive ya."

"I appreciate that."

"Can you tell us anything else about that Pegasus?" Twilight asked.

"Not a lot I can tell." Lurio explained, "But there was something that I sensed in his aura when I imprisoned him and Polstow. I felt…. Anger and sadness."

"Anger and sadness?" Twilight asked, "Do you think you know why?"

"I'm not sure. What I can theorize is that he felt anger toward me for imprisoning him. And I can't blame him for that. As for sadness, that's where I'm unsure."

"If he has the darkness that Polstow has," Rainbow Dash said, "That means that Pegasus is a bad guy. Right?"

"He didn't seem like a sour apple." Applejack commented.

"He looked a little confused." Twilight pointed out, "Like something wasn't right to him. But what?"

"I do not know if he is on our side or not." Lurio answered, "If he was, then why didn't he appear at the same time as Polstow?"

"Are we just going to keep sitting here talking while that freak of nature is out there to cover the world with his oh so scary darkness?!" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently, "Or are we going to do something about it?!"

"Rainbow's right." Applejack agreed, "We can't that furry magician get away with this. Time to get our saddle and give him trouble."

"I'm a little scared to go." Fluttershy said, "But I think I'll be fine. I have gotten over my fear of dragons, for the most part at least, so this won't be as scary."

"We need to show him that he doesn't just get to cover Equestria with dark." Pinkie Pie added, "The dark is no fun. The dark is where everypony goes to sleep. And fillies are scared of the dark. And you can't have a party in the dark. Then you can't see anything!"

"I for one," Rarity said, "Think that that feline does deserve a good lesson from us. We may not know much about him, but I know that he's messing with our beautiful world."

"Lurio," Twilight said, "Let us help you defeat Polstow. You may not know us all that much, but the princess would want us to help you. We represent the six Elements of Harmony. And therefore, it's up to us to make sure Equestria is safe."

"You six are the ones who represent the Elements of Harmony?" Lurio asked with a fascinated voice.

"Yes. Magic, Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, and Laughter. We worked together to defeat Nightmare Moon, so we can handle this one together too."

Lurio turned away from Twilight again and made a quiet mumble. Twilight heard the mumble and wondered what he was saying.

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"I said," Lurio began as he turned his eyesight back to the six ponies, "You're right. The princess would want you to do this. So, I will allow you to help me."

"Great. So, we're do we start?"

"The first thing we need is to create a new Prison Crystal for Polstow." Lurio said, "But in order to do that, we need two things."

"What are the two things we need?" Twilight asked.

"In order to create the crystal, we'll need the right materials to synthesize it. I've got three of the needed materials, a Mystery Goo, A Frost Gem, a Mythril Stone, and one other thing. An Orichalcum Gem."

"Synthesize?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Back in the time we now call 'the Age of Aura'," Lurio said, "Synthesizing was discovered as a way to craft things just by having the right materials for it. With these materials, ponies could craft a cottage, or a tent, and even a crown. Sadly though, that way of creation has been forgotten along with aura."

"Frost Gem and a Mythril Stone?" Rarity thought out loud, "I've never heard of such things. But they sound quite alluring."

"Rarity." Lurio said, "You can find jewels and gems with your horn. Correct?"

"That's correct." Rarity answered with a smile, "My horn can find the most glamorous of jewelry."

"Can you perhaps find us an Orichalcum Gem? It won't be easy to find because they're very rare."

"Darling." Rarity replied, "Rare gems are my specialty. We'll go to the outside part of Ponyville and I'll find one for you no problem."

"Very good." Lurio praised.

"So, what's the other thing we need?" Applejack asked.

"A zebra to help us. But I doubt we'll be able to find one around here. They don't live around this part of Equestria I bet."

"A Zebra?" Spike asked as he thought of somepony they know, "Hey. We know one."

"You do?"

"Zecora." Twilight beamed, "She's a Zebra. She can help."

"Excellent." Lurio praised, "Once we get the Orichalcum Gem, let us pay her a visit."

"Oh no." Fluttershy wept, "If we want to go to Zecora, we need to go through the…"

"The Everfree Forest." Applejack finished.

"It would seem that you aren't very pleasant with the idea." Lurio assumed.

"The Everfree Forest is a strange and dangerous place." Twilight explained.

"Yeah!" Spike exclaimed, "There, the animals thrive for themselves!"

"The plants grow on their own!" Pinkie Pie continued.

"The trees lose leaves on their own!" Applejack continued.

"And the clouds move by themselves!" Rainbow Dash finished.

"There are all sorts of dangerous creatures in there." Twilight added, "So we need to be careful."

"So, we shall." Lurio replied, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. But first, I need to write a letter to the princess about what's happening and let her know we've got things under control."

"Wise decision." Lurio commented, "I'd expect no less from Celestia's student."

"Spike," Twilight called, "Take a letter."

So then Spike got a feather pen and some paper to write on and got ready to write.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight began as Spike wrote down what she was saying, "It would seem a sudden threat to Equestria has appeared. An evil aura master by the name of Polstow. I don't know much about him, but our new friend Lurio seems to know how dangerous he is. I'd like you to know that there's nothing to worry about and we'll be helping Lurio deal with the problem. Please wish us luck. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Got it all down." Spike said as he finished writing.

Spike then rolled up the letter, tied it up in bow, and blew on it to magically send the letter to the princess.

"Watch this Lurio." Rainbow Dash said as she got closer to him, "We'll be getting a letter from the princess in three, two, one."

"Umph…" Spike said as he felt something funny in his stomach and then his mouth, "Blech!"

Suddenly, he belched some green fire from his mouth. And when he did, a letter appeared from the flames.

"Right on the tick." Rainbow Dash chatted as she bumped her shoulder against Lurio.

"It says," Spike said as he opened the letter, "Twilight, Lurio explained to me the situation when he came to Canterlot. I'm just as in the dark as you when it comes to aura, but I do know that the situation is dire. Please help Lurio stop Polstow. I trust that you and your friends will do your best to help in any way you can. Oh, and if you see a Pegasus with a powerful aura, have him assist you. You may need his help too. Yours truly, Princess Celestia."

"That Pegasus with the aura?" Spike asked, "The princess wants him to help us?"

"Goodness me Lurio!" Rarity exclaimed, "You got to meet the princess!?"

"I have." Lurio answered calmly, "I crossed paths with her when I traveled to Canterlot. She was awfully kind and becoming. She offered me a room to stay in her castle for a night."

"Why," Rarity responded, "I've always dreamed of getting such treatment from the princess! Getting a room to stay in at her castle! Designing clothes for her and even her nephew! And perhaps even getting treated like a princess! You must've felt honored."

"It was quite an honor." Lurio replied, "When I was there, she spotted the Prison Crystal and I explained to her about Polstow, aura, and the Pegasus inside. She was quite vague on the details, but she told me that if I were to run into a problem where Polstow were to return and the Pegasus with aura is released, I should have you six ponies help me and have the Pegasus join us on our journey."

"But that Pegasus was in the crystal with Polstow." Rainbow Dash pointed out, "How do we know that he isn't a bad guy?"

"I explained what emotions I sensed in the Pegasus' aura to the princess." Lurio continued, "And when I mentioned sadness, that's when she mentioned you six. I have a feeling the princess knows something that we don't. Ironically enough, she had very little knowledge to the ways of aura, and yet it seems I was in the dark in the end."

"Well," Twilight Sparkle said, "Even if he is a bad guy, the princess says that we need him to work with us. So, I guess we'll just have to make him reform."

"We shall see." Lurio answered, "For now, let us get the Orichalcum Gem to synthesize the Prison Crystal."

So, then Twilight and her friends, as well as Lurio, headed outside of the library to journey through the outside of Ponyville for Rarity to find an Orichalcum Gem.

The outside of Ponyville*…

(*The same place that Rarity and Spike will go in the episode A Dog and Pony Show. Season 1: Episode 19.)

Rarity used her horn to detect different kinds of gems and jewels like a metal detector. Or in this case, a jewelry detector. Once she spotted some jewels, Spike would dig up the spot in which they were found. She had found gold and silver and crystals. Rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Diamonds, pearls, and platinum. And soon, she began to find materials that she was not familiar with. Lurio however, knew exactly what her horn found. Rarity began to find Lightning Shards, and Spirit Gems. Frost Crystals and Shiny Crystals. While Rarity was fascinated about her discoveries and Spike wondered what those discoveries tasted like, Twilight and Lurio began to worry about how much longer it would take to find the needed gem. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy had the mysterious aura pony on their minds, and Pinkie Pie only had the idea of what kind of cupcakes Mr. and Mrs. Cake would make next.

"Looks at all these magnificent baguettes!" Rarity said to her friends, "The cuts and shines are absolutely divine! I feel silly not knowing about these a long time ago!"

"Me too." Spike said as he glared at the Spirit Gems, "But for a totally different reason."

"Spikey-wikey." Rarity said with a smile, "I promised you that I'd save you some for later. These are for my new ideas. Be patient."

"Y-yes Rarity." Spike answered as he looked at Rarity with googly eyes.

Twilight gave a small chuckle at how Spike responded. She knew about how Spike feels about Rarity and always thought he looked silly from how he looks at her.

"She's rather passionate about jewelry." Lurio said.

"You can say that again." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Rarity is jewelry's biggest fan." Applejack said, "Whenever there's shiny gem around here, she's most likely here too."

"But don't worry." Twilight assured, "She may love jewels, but she's really generous. She kindly made us dresses for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala."

"Did she now?" Lurio asked.

"Well," Pinkie Pie answered, "After we stopped being picky wicky. In the end, we just decided to let her design her way and not ours."

"It was a really unpleasant time for her*." Fluttershy added.

(*Suited for Success, Season 1: Episode 14)

"We even finished her dress to make up for what happened." Twilight finished.

"It must be swell to have a generous friend like her." Lurio thought out loud.

"Oh!" Rarity groaned, "Where is the Orichalcum Gem?! Not only will we not be able to imprison Polstow without it, but I won't see its glamorous glow! Why must the most beautiful of gems be the rarest?!"

"Uh oh." Pinkie Pie said, "Rarity's starting to worry. Should I get my party cannon to calm her down?"

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash said to Pinkie Pie.

"Hey. Big surprises can calm ponies at times. It makes them forget why they were worried. How do you think I get through party planning without stress?"

"… I always thought you just rolled with the punches." Rainbow Dash replied.

Meanwhile, while Rarity was stressing, Spike noticed a glow coming from the ground near him.

"Huh?" Spike huffed to himself as he noticed the shine, "What's that?"

He approached the shine and noticed that it was the tip of a white gem. He grew curious about what the gem was and dug it up to find out.

"Ah!" Spike moaned happily as he looked at the white gem, "So bright and delicious. I've never seen anything like it before. Maybe I can just take a nipple in case Rarity notices me."

Spike then picked up the white gem and prepared to take a taste with just a small nipple.

"Over the teeth and under the gums," Spike said as his eyes sparkled at the sight of the gem, "Look out tummy, here it comes!"

He then opened his mouth wide and prepared to take a bite. His thoughts danced with the joy of what taste he would get. All seemed like it would go well, but unfortunately…

"Ah! There it is!" Lurio shouted with grace, "Right there! The Orichalcum Gem! Spike's found it!"

"Huh?" Spike said as he turned his head over to Lurio.

"Oh, my goodness!" Rarity exclaimed as she used her magic to take the Orichalcum Gem from Spike.

" _H-hey!"_ Spike thought as he noticed Rarity taking it off his paws.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Rarity beamed with her sparkling eyes, "Is it not beautiful?! The cuts and the glimmer! Doesn't it make you want to cry!? *sniff* *sniff* Because I could cry at its presentation right now!"

"Ohhh…" Spike moaned at the loss of his prize.

"Spikey-wikey. Thank you so much for finding it for me."

Rarity then gave Spike a small kiss on the cheek. Spike felt frozen from that kiss and his face grew as red as an apple. He nearly fell to pieces, so to speak.

" _D-d-did she just…. Kiss me?!"_ Spike thought, " _If I'm dreaming, I never want to wake up!"_

Spike then looked at his cheek to see if her lipstick got on his cheek. Sadly though, he seemed like she didn't have enough on to leave a print.

" _I had a feeling this moment was too great."_ Spike thought with a disappointed face.

"Here you are darling." Rarity said as she gave Spike a shining diamond, "For being such a dear."

Spike took the diamond and looked at it for a second.

" _A gift from Rarity."_ Spike thought with sparkles in his eyes, " _This is almost too good to eat."_

After waking up from his fantasy, he then chowed down on the diamond in just three bites. Then licking whatever crumbs were on his face. Yes, there were diamond crumbs.

"But it's too good not to eat." Spike said to himself with a smile.

"Very well done." Lurio complimented, "Now that the Orichalcum Gem is found, shall we visit your friend?"

"Yep." Twilight answered, "But let's be careful. The Everfree Forest isn't the most safest of places."

"Whatever." Rainbow Dash scoffed, "I ain't afraid of no forest."

"The same can't be said for dragons." Applejack teased.

"What're you talking about?"

Suddenly, a dragon roar screamed loudly near where they are.

"Eep!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she laid fully on her back on the ground in total fear.

"D-d-d-ragon!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Roar!" Pinkie Pie roared with a dragon imitation.

Seeing Pinkie Pie giggle of Rainbow Dash's position and seeing how she imitated the dragon roar, Rainbow Dash started to piece together what was happening.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she got up from the ground, "Don't do that! You scar- uh, I mean…. Caught me off guard!"

Suddenly, the rest of the group laughed with Rainbow Dash.

"For a brave spirit," Lurio commented, "It seems even you have fears Rainbow Dash."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Rainbow Dash argued.

"Well, whether you are or not," Twilight said as she stopped laughing, "We're not dealing with dragons this time. Enough standing and laughing. Let's go see Zecora."

"Alright!" Spike cheered, "I can't wait to see that cat freak get sealed in a crystal! And that aura Pegasus. I wonder if he'll teach me aura if I ask him."

"Sorry Spike," Twilight apologized with a smile, "You're not seeing anything, because you're staying at the library like always."

"Oh man. I was afraid you'd say that."

"Don't worry surgarcube." Applejack said as she patted him on the head, "We'll tell ya how it all went down when we get back."

"I guess so." Spike replied.

Back at Ponyville…

After dropping Spike off at the library and reminding him to leave notes to remind Twilight to get more notes to remind her of things she might forget and to reschedule organizing plans for Ponyville, studies, and the plans for organizing next months plans, Twilight and the others now with the Orichalcum Gem in possession headed off to the Everfree Forest to meet up with their sage-minded zebra friend, Zecora. However, fate had interrupted them once more with the appearance of Mayor Mare.

"Twilight." Mayor Mare said, "I surely do hope that whatever's going on, you know what you and your friends are doing. Because nearly everypony in town hall is asking questions. And I don't know what to tell them."

"My dear." Lurio responded, "Tell your citizens to have no fear. I assure you that Polstow will be dealt with in no time at all."

"He's right." Twilight added, "By the end of the day, Equestria will be Polstow-free. Lurio's explained to us what's going on. And the princess has faith in us."

"If the princess believes that," Mayor Mare replied, "Then it must be so. Be careful though. For if you're going into the Everfree Forest…"

"We shall proceed with the utmost caution." Lurio said.

After seeing the Mayor depart for town hall, Twilight and her friends continued traveling to the entrance to the dangerous Everfree Forest.

"Alright," Twilight said, "Let's go see Zecora. Remember to stay together."

"Right behind ya gal." Applejack replied.

"Hey." Pinkie Pie said as she looked ahead, "Look. It's Somepony-I-Don't-Know."

The others looked at the same direction and saw that the figure Pinkie Pie was talking about was the Pegasus that was in the crystal with Polstow.

"He's going into the forest in the west side of Ponyville on his own." Pinkie Pie continued, "And he doesn't look scared."

"Perfect timing." Lurio resounded, "We can now live up to the princess' wish and have him join our journey."

"Let's go talk to him then and see if he'll help us." Twilight said.

"Just keep a close eye on him." Rainbow Dash warned, "Cause Lurio said he has Polstow's darkness."

"I sure do hope he's not as bad as Polstow." Fluttershy hoped.

The group then went to approach the Pegasus.

"Now that I'm well rested and my body has adjusted," The Pegasus said to himself, "It's time to find Polstow and put an end to his plan."

"Hello there." Twilight called out.

"Huh?" The Pegasus said as he stopped to turn toward the voice.

"Howdy there partner." Applejack greeted, "What's up?"

"You." The Pegasus said, "You all were at that gettogether, weren't you?"

"Yep. We sure were." Pinkie Pie answered with a hop, "We were celebrating Lurio's welcome to Ponyville! I threw the party so he'll have lots of friends. And now I'll throw you one too so you'll have lots of friends!"

"On a more related note." Twilight said as she got closer to the Pegasus, "We were wanting to talk to you."

The Pegasus' surprised face grew serious again as he replied quite rudely, "Well, I'm not in a mood to talk! Now go away!"

He then turned around to continue walking to the west forest.

"That wasn't very nice." Fluttershy said softly.

"Extremely not nice." Rarity agreed.

Twilight then stopped him by walking in front of him.

"Hold on." Twilight said as he approached in front of the Pegasus, "Let's start again. Let me introduce myself first. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and-"

"I don't care." The Pegasus responded harshly as he walked passed her.

Twilight then looked at him with a surprised face as he walked away.

"Did not expect that." Twilight said to herself.

She then followed him and tried to convince him again.

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle called to him, "Don't go in there by yourself! You could get hurt out there!"

"I won't get hurt." The Pegasus argued, "I'm not afraid. It's what in there that should be afraid of me."

"Just hold on once second so we can ask you a few questions."

"I don't want to be asked anything!" The Pegasus scolded, "Now leave me alone!"

"Please wait!" Lurio said as he approached him, "We just want to know-"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?!" The Pegasus asked with an annoyed voice, "I don't need you to come with me in there! Now get lost!"

"Are you in league with the villain known as Polstow?!" Lurio asked without hesitation.

The Pegasus then grew silent of the sudden outburst. He then just looked over at Lurio with a strange face. Lurio wondered of the sudden reaction of the pony before them.

"You." The Pegasus said softly, "You're the Earth Pony from a year ago. The one who sealed me and Polstow in that crystal."

"...yes I am." Lurio responded with some guilt in his heart, "But that's the past and this is the present. Are you working for the villain we speak of or not?"

The Pegasus seemed distracted by something in his head for a moment and then quickly reverted back to his angry appearance from before.

"Why do you care!?" The Pegasus yelled.

"Hold your horses now." Applejack said, "There's no need to raise your voice like that."

"Got an attitude problem or something?" Rainbow Dash joked.

"Watch it Rainbow Head!" The Pegasus insulted.

"What'd you call me?!"

"Ponies!" Twilight yelled to them, "Calm down!"

She then turned back to the Pegasus and continued, "Look. We're going on a mission to defeat Polstow and we hoped that you can help us. That is if you're on our side."

"You want me to help you?" The Pegasus asked.

"Yep."

The Pegasus' face didn't change a bit. In fact, he looked even angrier than before.

"I don't need anypony's help!" The Pegasus denied, "Nor do I want it! Polstow is my problem and mine alone! So, stay out of this and leave it to me!"

"That's not an option young one." Lurio explained, "You don't have the requirement to beat him."

"That won't stop me from trying! Now do yourselves a favor and go home before you get hurt!"

The Pegasus then turned away to start walking again.

"Can we at least know your name?" Twilight asked.

The Pegasus stopped walking yet again as soon as he heard the question. He then gave a small peek over to the seven ponies behind him. His face seemed rather confused at that time.

"You want to know my name?" The Pegasus asked with a calmer voice.

"Of course we do." Rarity answered, "We've got to call you something now, don't we?"

He then closed his eyes and remained quiet for a second. The seven ponies were stunned at this sudden behavior. A second ago, he was yelling at them without hesitation and now is sudden quiet as a mouse.

"Aurachalcum." The Pegasus answered, "My name is Aurachalcum."

"Aura….calcum?" Fluttershy asked, "That's a pretty nice name."

"I agree." Rarity added, "Quite a fancy name."

"Catchy too." Pinkie Pie commented, "Aurachalcum. Aurachalcum. It's fun to say. You can say it so many ways."

The Pegasus turned his entire body to them again and seemed rather surprised at their reaction. But it seemed the ones more surprised than him, were the seven ponies.

"T-thank you." The Pegasus known as Aurachalcum thanked.

"You don't mind if I call you Aura for short. Do you?" Rainbow Dash asked, "That sounds like a way past cool nickname for a name like Aurachalcum."

Twilight and Lurio began to feel hope for Aurachalcum and thought that his sudden behavior meant that he would consider changing his mind.

"Call me whatever you want!" Aurachalcum yelled as his face returned to his normal angry behavior, "Just stay away from me and leave Polstow to me! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

He then turned away and continued walking yet again. This time, he was not interrupted again. As the seven ponies were shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Buzzkill if I ever saw one." Rainbow Dash commented with a blinking facial expression.

"Something tells me his knickers are in a knot." Applejack said.

"It would seem like the princess' wish may not be so easy to attain." Lurio added.

"Still as rude as he was at the party." Rarity snarled, "I can't believe the princess wants him to help us."

"Well," Twilight said, "The princess said that we need him to help us. And we can't go against the princess' order. She'd be disappointed if we did. That, and he doesn't seem to be serving Polstow."

"Twilight's right." Pinkie Pie agreed, "Maybe he's one of those characters who act mean but are actually good. I've seen those types before when I look over my lines for the episodes in our show."

The ponies were confused about Pinkie Pie's statement there, but decided to ignore it and just continue the conversation.

"Not only do we need him because of orders from royalty," Lurio replied, "But for another reason."

"What's that?"

Lurio then closed his eyes and remained completely still. He then entered a meditation form and stayed that way for a second or two.

"What're you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm trying to tap into my aura." Lurio answered, "But it seems what I feared is true. I can't seem to feel my aura at all."

"What happened to it?" Twilight asked.

"My guess is that creature that bit me back at the party seemed to have had some kind of effect on my aura. It's like it turned it off completely."

"So now you can't sense aura?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not at the moment." Lurio answered, "And without my aura, I can't sense Polstow's aura. And I don't know where he is now. So therefore, that Pegasus, Aurachalcum, is the only one who can guide us to him since he can sense aura too."

"Twilight." Applejack said, "Can't you try and fix this with your magic?"

"I don't know." Twilight answered, "Let me see."

Twilight then used the magic in her horn to try and bring back Lurio's ability to sense aura. A single glow from the horn and a poof of magic.

"Try it now Lurio." Twilight said.

Lurio did as she said and tried to tap into his aura again. Sadly, the results were no different.

"Thank you for trying." Lurio thanked, "But no success. We'll need Aura's help after all."

"Looks that way." Twilight agreed, "Then let's go see Zecora first, then we'll deal with Aura."

" _Everypony's already using the nickname I came up with."_ Rainbow Dash thought, " _Awesome!"_

After finishing the conversation, Twilight and the others headed for the Everfree forest to reach Zecora's hut. All seemed well, until…

"Woah!" Pinkie Pie yelped as she suddenly shook up and down like she was cold, "Unexpected!"

"Pinkie Pie!" Lurio said with concern, "Are you alright? Are you cold?"

"Uh oh. I've got that one Pinkie Sense."

"The one where a doozy is supposed to happen?" Applejack asked with worry.

"Yep." Pinkie Pie answered.

"Where anything totally unexpected can happen?" Rainbow Dash asked with worry.

"Yep, yep."

"And that the doozy can either be extremely dangerous or completely silly?" Twilight asked with worry.

"Yep, yep, yep. Yepidy, yepidy, yep."

"A doozy?" Lurio asked.

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie responded, "I get that feeling whenever a doozy's going to happen."

"Is this like the one where if your tail twitches, something will fall?"

"That's right." Pinkie Pie answered, "Wow. First day in Ponyville and Lurio has already learned so much. That's an A for effort there."

"Darling," Rarity said, "Do you know what the doozy is or what it relates to?"

"I don't know." Pinkie Pie answered, "But whatever the doozy is, it involves Aurachalcum. Heehee. Still fun to say. I should write a song about him. I'll call it: The Aura Pony!"

"Aurachalcum eh?" Rainbow Dash said some suspicion, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I guess that means we'll have to be careful around him." Twilight deduced.

"Let us hurry to your zebra friend." Lurio suggested, "The longer we remain still, the better chance Polstow has of accomplishing his goal."

"Then let's ride!" Applejack said.

The seven ponies resumed their walk through the Everfree Forest and didn't stop another time after that. During the walk, Lurio kept thinking about Aurachalcum and the reason as to why he was angry. Those thoughts only made his guilt worse.

" _Aurachalcum."_ Lurio thought, " _I believe I know why you're angry. I'm deeply sorry about what I did to you. I only wish you can understand why I did it."_

In the castle of Polstow…

Polstow arrived in his home which had been sitting in it's same position since he brought it to Equestria a year ago.

"Ahhh." Polstow sighed happily, "Home sweet home. Nothing better than to come to your comfortable bed after being imprisoned for nearly a year."

Polstow then journeyed to his bedroom to lie down for a minute or two to adjust himself to being free form the Prison Crystal.

"Nothing can ruin this peaceful moment." Polstow said to himself as he got comfortable in his bed.

As soon as he finished his statement, the thoughts of Aurachalcum popped in his head. He had been reminded as to what had happened. His sudden betrayal, showing weakness, and questioning him yet again.

"Except," Polstow growled as he sat up in his bed, "The betrayal of my now former faithful servant! I had a feeling that giving him free will was a foolish mistake! The worst design flaw I could ever make! Now all I have are just a bunch of dark minions who can't even speak English! The worst part of it all is that I've lost the power I had before that allowed me to nearly conquer Equestria! Now I'll have to find another way! But how!?"

The anger and stress grew inside of him. Causing him to toss and turn as he laid back down in his bed.

"I've already promised those curs my rule over this world." Polstow said calmly, "To go against it is like false advertisement. And that only gets you no audience. And therefore, no slaves."

He laid on his back as he continued thinking about the events that had just happened and how he had hoped to rule Equestria with his darkness.

"I suppose one bright side to this is that foolish Earth Pony can't sense his aura." Polstow said with some relief, "At least if he finds another way to imprison me, he won't be able to find me. And that traitor is the only one who will be able to find me. And considering the situation he's currently in….. Heh, heh, heh."

Polstow then got up from his bed to go stand outside of his balcony and look at the dark area he was in. The gloomy scenery soothed his worries a little. Soon, he thought of the one idea he has for Aurachalcum.

"Whether he lets that sun hat weakling come with him or not doesn't matter to me." Polstow said to himself with an evil grin, "Because one way or another, I will have my faithful servant back. Make no mistake of that."

He then peeked over at his staff and got a brilliant awful idea as to how to have some fun while he waits.

"I can sense Lurio's aura from here." Polstow said, "So…."

He then tapped his staff on the ground twice and summoned five of his dark aura minions behind him.

"Find the Earth Pony that can sense aura and make his little journey a little more difficult for him." Polstow ordered, "I might as well get some enjoyment while I patiently wait."

The dark aura minions followed his command and set out to look for Lurio. Leaving their master behind with the same evil grin from before.

"Good luck Lurio." Polstow challenged, "You'll need it very much."

In the Everfree Forest…

Twilight Sparkle and her friends, along with Lurio, began their way to Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest. While on the way there, four of the ponies felt uncomfortable about the setting, while two of them seemed unbothered. Lurio, having no fear of the forest. Rainbow Dash, not being afraid of anything, or she wants you to think that. And Pinkie Pie, bouncing with a carefree smile.

"Is it me," Applejack said, "Or does this place give me more goosebumps every time we come here?"

"This place is quite unsettling." Rarity replied, "It's frustrating having to get the dirt off my hooves every time we come here."

"It's not all that bad." Pinkie Pie said, "It's just trees, grass, sky, animals, environment, air, and pathways just like the woods in Ponyville. It's kind of nice once you look at it in a funny manner."

"My goodness Pinkie Pie." Lurio said, "You seem rather content of being in this forest."

"I sure am. It's because I've learned how to laugh at the scary stuff to make them not scary."

"Is that so?" Lurio asked.

"My Granny Pie said that hiding under my pillow from the what I saw isn't how to deal with my fears. She said to me 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall! Learn to face your fears! You'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear.' And I haven't been afraid since."

"Laughing to make things disappear huh?" Rarity asked, "So why isn't it working for us like last time?"

"Maybe you're not laughing hard enough." Pinkie thought, "Or maybe not loud enough. Have you been practicing your laughs lately?"

"I had to practice?"

"I sure do hope that we get there soon." Fluttershy said as she shivered, "This place is too dark. And I don't like it when it's dark."

"We'll be there soon sugarcube." Applejack said to Fluttershy as she patted her on the back.

"Lurio." Twilight said as a thought came to her head, "Can you tell us more about aura? Earlier you kept mentioning darkness to us. What about the light?"

"A very good question my dear." Lurio praised with a smile, "You're one who looks for education."

"Well," Twilight said with a flattered face and voice, "I do like to learn."

"Well," Lurio began, "The answer to that is yes. There is light. Just as you were probably thinking."

"Can you tell us how light and darkness works?"

"Do we need another lesson?" Rainbow Dash asked harshly, "Why don't you ask him on your own time Twilight?"

"I'm curious now." Twilight answered.

" _What an egghead."_ Rainbow Dash thought, " _She has to bring us into her boring interests too."_

"I will gladly explain light and darkness to you." Lurio answered, "You see, we didn't know that darkness existed until Polstow discovered it. Light and darkness are a force that exist inside of ponies similarly to aura. And just like aura, you can tap into your light or darkness to do extraordinary things. Unlike aura, however, that is much more difficult to do. Even I have not found a way to use the light inside of me."

"How does light and darkness relate to aura?" Twilight asked.

"Light and darkness would not be studied," Lurio explained, "Until Polstow's attempt of ruling Equestria with darkness. For a long time, the ways of aura were simply just called that. The ways of aura. But once Polstow discovered darkness and used that darkness for his aura, the proper way of aura was dubbed 'the Aura of Light'. While the way of aura Polstow discovered was dubbed 'the Aura of Darkness'. Some ponies grew fascinated with the discovery of darkness and wanted to learn more about it. I still do not know why Equestria forgot about aura. But I do believe that Polstow's actions had something to do with it. At some point, it was discovered that the world of Equestria is completely warmed with light."

"How's the Aura of Darkness any different from the Aura of Light?" Twilight asked.

"The Aura of Darkness allows you to progress becoming a master much quicker. You can do much more things with the dark aura. Things you can't do with the Aura of Light. You can even possibly see the answers to life's most mysterious questions. However, there comes a terrible price for when you use the darkness. For it can easily overtake you and change you if you are not careful with it."

"Huh?!" The six ponies yelped.

"Change you?!" Rarity asked, "In what way?!"

"You may be a kind-hearted pony that cares for his family and friends one day," Lurio answered, "But once you use the darkness, you can become a heartless pony who cares about nopony other than himself."

"That's terrible." Twilight replied, "Why would anypony want to use the darkness then?"

"Sadly, my dear, there are those who cannot resist the power it holds. Polstow is one of those who couldn't just let the darkness go."

"Whew." Applejack said, "Thanks for telling me that. Now when things get hard bucking trees, I'll know not to use the darkness to speed up the progress. Last thing I need is to turn into a grumpy old cowgirl surrounding herself with a goldmine of apples and not sharing them."

"Or for me to turn into a scary clown pony who likes to party too much to the point where it's freaky." Pinkie Pie added.

"I don't think you need the darkness to do that." Rainbow Dash whispered to herself.

"What's that Rainbow?" Pinkie Pie asked with her cheery smile.

"N-nothing."

"So, does light and darkness exist in us all like aura?" Twilight asked Lurio.

"Most ponies have darkness." Lurio answered, "But there are rare ones who are purely filled with light. Not a single touch of darkness in their hearts."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked, "There are some ponies who don't have darkness in their hearts?"

"Yes. But that is a rare breed. Once of the ways for one to be completely devoid of darkness is if their hearts are pure. Their hearts being filled only with righteousness, faith, love, and peace. For most ponies however, they have darkness in their hearts along with light. Due to them not being completely pure."

"A heart of pure light?" Twilight said to herself, "Princess Celestia has to be one with pure light. Right?"

"Oh absolutely." Lurio answered, "She has all the qualities and characteristics of a heart without darkness. I couldn't feel it in her aura, but it doesn't take looking more into her background to realize that she is pure."

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Applejack replied, "That princess is purer than a sun flower on a beautiful spring day. She raises the sun after all."

"I never had doubts about the princess not having darkness." Rarity added, "She's the kindest pony in all of Equestria. Unlike that Aurachalcum character whose as barbaric as I thought he was."

"He did act quite unpleasant." Lurio concurred, "And I'm afraid I'm the reason for his angry behavior. Seeing him with that cross feeling in his heart only feeds my guilt for what I did to him."

"I'm sure that once you explain why you did it," Applejack thought out loud, "He'll understand. After all, he seems to really want to beat down this Polstow guy. Like he wants a piece of him."

"Applejack is right." Twilight added, "He seems really mad at Polstow."

"That can only add to how evil he is." Rarity said, "Polstow I mean."

"I still can't believe that Aura treated us like that when we nicely asked him to join us." Rainbow Dash said, "He acts like we did something to him. I can probably understand why he'd be mad at you Lurio. But why the rest of us?"

"Did anypony else notice how he was to me at the party?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hey. Look." Twilight said as she pointed forward, "There it is. Zecora's hut."

"Perfect." Lurio praised, "The time has come to synthesize a new Prison Crystal."

"How can we be sure that she even knows about how to do it?" Applejack asked.

"While the Age of Aura may not be known well with ponies," Lurio answered, "The zebras are more familiar with it to this day. Most likely because the first aura user was a zebra. So, she should know how to synthesize. If not, I'll gladly show her how."

"Then let's go see if she knows how." Twilight said like a leader.

Fluttershy grew slightly unhappy with how her friends didn't hear her question. But due to circumstances, she decided to just let it go and wait for a proper time to ask the question again.

"Well," Fluttershy said quietly, "That's okay. We're pretty busy anyway."

Twilight and then others then approached the hut of their sage-minded friend, Zecora.

Inside Zecora's hut…

The zebra, Zecora, was balancing on a pole while on her head doing some meditation. All seemed to be going well for the striped one. Until she felt something funny coming up from her nose.

"A-a-a-achoo!" Zecora sneezed.

The force of the sneezing caused her to lose balance and fall to the ground. Her head spun a little and then stopped.

"Zecora." Twilight said as she and her friends entered the hut, "We need help with- Zecora. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Do not worry." Zecora answered, "Though for a second, my eyesight was blurry. Seeing you all here makes me pleased. I had a strong feeling you'd come by from the way I sneezed."

"From the way you sneezed?" Rainbow Dash questioned, "What're you talking about?"

"Is that like a weird sense you came by?" Applejack asked.

"Is it like my Pinkie Senses?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Did you not know?" Lurio asked, "It's been said that when you sneeze, somepony is talking about you. She must've sneezed when we were approaching her hut."

"I had no idea." Twilight commented, "I may need to look more into that later."

Deciding to get back on subject, Lurio faced the zebra before him.

"Zecora, I assume?" Lurio asked.

"Twilight." Zecora said, "It seems you've made a new friend. A new pony for you to depend."

She then looked at Lurio and continued, "Zecora is my name. Can you now please tell me why it is you came?"

"My dear," Lurio began, "My name is Lurio. And I certainly hope you understand me when I say: I am an Aura Master."

"Does that mean anything to you Zecora?" Twilight asked, "Lurio said your people played a big part in aura back in the day."

"An Aura Master," Zecora responded, "In my eyes the title is familiar. For I have seen clothing like yours that is quite similar."

"Translation: Yep. She knows what you're talking about." Rainbow Dash translated in her own way.

"So, you know about aura and its history?" Lurio asked.

"For me, aura is no mystery." Zecora answered, "For it is a big part of my people's history. The first aura user, and how he passed his teachings to other ponies. The sad times came to how it is now seen as a phony."

"Good Zecora." Lurio said, "A great evil has been freed. And we need your help to synthesize a Prison Crystal for that evil."

"You do know how to synthesize, right?" Twilight asked.

"Synthesizing is an easy feat." Zecora answered with a smile, "Who is the enemy you wish to defeat?"

"Polstow. The Aura Master of Darkness." Lurio addressed.

"Polstow?! No, he cannot be real! The villain with a heart of no feel?!"

"Aura is a big part of your people's history." Rainbow Dash pointed out, "You thought he wasn't real?"

"He has only been mentioned in stories." Zecora replied with an uneasy feeling, "The one with a dark power that he carries. If he is real than we must act. Because the plan he has is more than bad."

"I have the required materials for the Prison Crystal." Lurio said.

"I'll get them out of his bag." Twilight said as she began using the magic in her horn.

The magic of Twilight Sparkle caused the Mystery Goo, Frost Gem, Mythril Stone, and finally the Orichalcum Gem to float outside of the bag magically. Seeing that all that was needed was present, Zecora knew that creating the Prison Crystal was possible. But sadly, she wasn't too familiar with her people's backstory.

"Please forgive me." Zecora apologized, "For I may be a slight be rusty. I know about the Age of Aura as you have known, but synthesizing is something I've barely been shown."

"I will guide you through it if you need help." Lurio said to ease her.

Zecora nodded and then said to Twilight, "Put the materials in. And from there we shall begin."

Twilight then used her magic to put the materials in the cauldron. The process of synthesizing began. Zecora seemed to have been familiar with some parts. However, the path to a completed Prison Crystal was halted due to her not having complete knowledge of the process. Lurio helped some with the synthesizing. The rest of ponies sat back and watched it all happen. Twilight seemed the most interested in what was happening. The more she watched how synthesizing worked, the more she wanted to learn more about the Age of Aura. Pinkie Pie, on the other hoof, was eating popcorn as she watched the process move along. Where she got it is anypony's guess. At long last, the synthesizing was complete.

"The Prison Crystal is complete." Zecora said as she presented the crystal, "It would seem I was wrong about it being an easy feat."

"You did a fine job my lady." Lurio assured, "Your help has been most beneficial."

"Way to put on a good show." Pinkie Pie commented, "It almost looked like a cooking show."

"So that's what synthesizing is." Applejack said, "Well I'll be. It looks more complicated than I thought it would be."

"You can say that again." Twilight agreed, "But still. It looked so fascinating. This could solve so many problems in Equestria. Being able to create anything just by having the right materials."

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk, "Maybe I could try making myself a cool tent to chill-lax in."

"Imagine what divine clothing could be done just by mixing together such gorgeous jewels." Rarity said, "But then where would all the hard work be? A dress isn't worth wearing if you don't put your back into making it now that I look at it."

"Maybe I should try it some time." Fluttershy thought out loud, "It looks rather useful."

"Now then." Lurio said as Zecora put the Prison Crystal in the bag on his saddle, "Let's press on. First, let us search for Aurachalcum."

"Good luck my friends." Zecora bid farewell, "And may your quest have a happy end."

"Thank you."

Lurio and the others then left the hut of Zecora to find the Aura Pony known as Aurachalcum.

Outside of the Hut….

"Well," Rainbow Dash began, "We've got what we need to beat the cat wizard guy. But how are we going to convince Aura to join us? He seems rather set on going it alone."

"I'm unsure." Lurio answered, "But I what know right now is that we need to have him by our side before we do anything else. So, we'll deal with Polstow later."

"Then we'd better head for the forest he went to." Applejack said, "Standing around ain't gonna make him appear."

"I sure do hope he's not hurt." Fluttershy hoped, "The forest is pretty dangerous."

"I suppose the only thing we can do is continue our quest until we find him." Lurio suggested.

"Then we'll do just that." Twilight declared, "Let's go find him."

The seven ponies then ventured back to Ponyville to head for the forest that Aurachalcum went into. During this time, Lurio's guilt kept rising and rising as he knew about what they were planning. To seal Polstow in the crystal again. In doing so, will seal Aura in there as well.

" _Am I doing the right thing?"_ Lurio thought as they walked back to Ponyville, " _Aura has done nothing wrong and I plan to seal him in the crystal again. I am ashamed to call myself an aura master."_

Lurio had to swallow his guilt and focus on the mission though. He had no time to let those feelings get in the way.

In the forest where Aurachalcum went into…

Twilight and the rest of the gang walked through the beautiful forest that felt more refreshing and safe than the Everfree Forest. Their feelings here were rather more pleasant than how they were in the Everfree Forest. The sunshine shined on their faces, the birds sang, and the sky could be seen.

"Now this is a forest I can get along with." Applejack said, "It ain't anything like the Everfree Forest."

"The trees are gorgeous," Rarity commented, "The air is clean, the birds are singing."

Rarity seemed rather fine of being out in the forest for a minute. However…

"And I'm in nature." Rarity finished as her face turned to disappointment, "And who needs that? A place where you can get your hooves dirty and live so uncivilized."

"Ahhhh." Lurio sighed calmly, "The fresh air is lovely. Surely can make you forget that a great evil is out there."

"It is nice to see where I can fly again." Rainbow Dash commented.

"This place is great." Twilight said as they walked, "But it's still so big. And Aurachalcum can be anywhere here. Lurio, can you sense aura again?"

Lurio closed his eyes to see if his power has returned. But sadly, nothing came up.

"I'm sorry." Lurio apologized, "I still cannot sense anything. And at a worst time. Aurachalcum could be miles from where we are."

"I can look in the skies for you flightless ponies." Rainbow Dash said, "And the one Pegasus who's afraid of heights. _Seriously. What's up with that?"_

"That's great, but let's stay together. We can only do this as a team."

"I sometimes hate it when you're right." Rainbow Dash complained.

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Maybe this scenery will make Aurachalcum more happier. I feel happier just being here! Like how I was happier to be in Ponyville or Sugarcube Corner! Maybe this could be his happy place!"

"I'm not sure he has a happy place." Rainbow Dash disagreed.

"But everypony has a happy place. I've got lots of them! There's Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner, Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy's Cottage, and…"

As they continued walking, Lurio thought of something to give as a warning to the others.

"Be careful." Lurio warned, "Polstow has incredible aura and can sense us all the way from here. He may of something planned for us."

"We'll be ready!" Rainbow Dash replied, "Or at least I will be."

" _The way Aurachalcum looked at me."_ Fluttershy thought, " _Why did he come to me at the party? He looked a little confused. I sure do hope he's not acting like this because of me."_

"Maybe when we find Aura," Pinkie Pie began as she got out a cake, "I can give him my 'Join Our Team' cake!"

"A join our team cake?" Applejack asked, "When did you make that?"

"You remember when I said I needed to make preparations for when we were heading for Aurachalcum after we fixed the Prison Crystal?"

"You mean that's what you had to prepare?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. A little frosting and chocolate ought to do the trick. Everypony will do anything for cake!"

"I am glad you prepared the cake." Rarity commented, "Because it gave me time to get some of my best clothing to wear out here. A lady always must be prepared after all."

Applejack then looked at the suitcases that Rarity had and grew a little bit annoyed with how many there were.

"Seriously?" Applejack said, "Can't you go one day in the forest without having to bring your whole room with you?"

"Always have everything you need. Better safe than sorry." Rarity replied, "Not that I'd expect somepony like you to understand."

They continued walking through the forest. Searching for Aurachalcum to convince him to join them. And as they approached a cave that was the only way to continue forward, Twilight began to wonder if he was too far ahead of them already.

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "A cave! Finally, some excitement!"

"A c-c-c-c-cave?!" Fluttershy stammered as her hooves shivered.

"Doesn't look like there's any way around it." Applejack said, "Guess we just press on through."

"I was afraid you would say that." Rarity complained.

"Do not worry Rarity." Lurio said, "You'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about me." Rarity responded, "I'm worried about the new elegant hat I've made. I've worked so hard on it and I'd hate for something to happen to it in there."

"That's why you shouldn't bring clothes that you aren't willing to mess up with you." Applejack said with a smirk.

"I don't believe I asked you for what you think."

"Regardless," Twilight said, "Let's keep moving."

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Maybe we'll see some monsters in there! I don't know why, but I've always wanted to see monsters in a cave! It's like I want to get scared, but at the same time I don't want to get scared. I know I've said all those thing about what my granny told me about earlier, but I've never been scared in a cave before and it's always been something on my mind for years. It's just it sounds to fun to go in there and get all scared and frighten by something that just comes out of nowhere! Isn't that so weird?"

"M-monsters?" Fluttershy asked as she shivered, "Scary m-m-monsters?"

"Come on now Pinkie." Applejack yelled, "You're giving sugarcube here the heebie-jeebies."

"Oops." Pinkie Pie chuckled with a red face, "Sorry Fluttershy. Guess I said too much."

"Don't worry Fluttershy." Applejack said as she patted Fluttershy on the head, "We'll be just fine. Trust me."

"O-okay." Fluttershy said softy.

"Besides," Rainbow Dash said, "The only thing you should be scared of is the Headless Horse."

"Rainbow!" Applejack scolded.

"Just trying to help."

"Perhaps we'll find Aura in there." Lurio thought out loud, "If not, maybe on the other side."

"Let's go then." Twilight said.

So, then our heroes headed for the cave to continue their search.

Inside of the cave, it was nearly pitch-black. Almost nothing could be seen. This was not tolerable to our pony friends.

"It's so dark that I can't see my hoof." Pinkie Pie said.

"Ohhhh…" Rarity groaned as she had a yucky face, "I just hope I don't step in something dirty. I just did my hooves earlier."

"I can't see a thing." Fluttershy said with some tears forming under her eyes.

"If I had my aura working," Lurio said, "I might be able to light the way."

"Then it's a good thing Rarity and I have the next best thing." Twilight said, "Magic."

She and Rarity then used their horns to bring up some light.

"Marvelous." Lurio praised, "A fine use of your magic."

"Golly." Applejack said, "What a relief. I'm glad you're with us."

"Is my hoof dirty?!" Rarity asked as she looked at one hoof and then its twin. She then saw that they were as clean as she had left them, "Phew. Nothing's got on them."

"I do hope you don't mind if I stay by you." Fluttershy said to Rarity as she got closer to her, "Do you? Am I bothering you?"

"I don't mind at all Fluttershy. I could probably use somepony by my side as well."

"This looks like a dream I had once." Pinkie Pie beamed as she bounced, "It was the one where I saw a cupcake that kept saying 'eat me'. I got all curious about how it could talk and then I followed it into a big scary looking cave. I went inside to look for the cupcake and then suddenly a spider came up and said to me, 'Pinkie Pie. Do you like cupcakes?' Then I said, 'oh you bet I do'. The then he asked me if I like to party. And I said to him, 'buddy, I don't like to party. I like to PARTAY!' Then the spider said to keep going in the cave to find a Super Hyper Fun Absolutely Must Go and Can't Miss Once In A life Time Party at the end of the cave! So I went deeper inside the cave and the lights just kept dimming and dimming to the point where it felt like nighttime. Then I saw a big light up ahead. And then….."

"Then what?" Fluttershy asked.

"I woke up."

Suddenly, everypony grew quiet.

"Oh." Lurio said, "You must've awoken before you could see the party you were invited to."

"Yeah. I was pretty bumped." Pinkie Pie replied, "But I did the one thing to make myself feel better."

"Let me guess," Applejack said, "Ya threw a party?"

"No way. If I did that, you'd know that because I would've invited you."

"Hmmm." Applejack hummed, "Good point actually."

"No. I did a couple of funny, harmless pranks on Spike and some other ponies. And I had Rainbow Dash help me."

"Oh yeah." Rainbow Dash chuckled, "Those were hilarious. Remember the one where we replaced all of Twilight's books with the books at the Ponyville Schoolhouse?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie laughed, "She didn't expect to see old Little Red Riding Pony when she was studying a new magic trick."

"Ha, ha." Twilight said with a smile, "Very funny. And I promise that'll be the last time you girls get me."

"We'll see about that." Rainbow Dash whispered as she chuckled.

"Do ya'll think we're getting any closer?" Applejack asked as they continued walking, "Cuz it don't look like we're making any progress."

"We have to be getting closer." Rarity said.

"Why is that Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because I won't be able to see well enough if we stay in the dark any longer."

"I think we're almost there." Twilight said, "I can see some light up ahead."

"Just like in my dream." Pinkie Pie said, "Although, where's the spider I told you all about?"

Suddenly, something appeared right in front of our pony friends. A big spider created from the darkness of Polstow. The sudden appearance of the creature startled the group of ponies.

"Oh. There it is." Pinkie Pie said as she pointed at the spider, "A little late though."

"Eeek!" Rarity screamed, "Spider! Spiders are icky, icky, icky! Don't let it touch me!"

"Where'd this big fella come from?" Applejack asked.

"It has darkness around it." Lurio said, "Polstow! He must've sent this creature to stop us from reaching him!"

"This doesn't look good for us." Twilight said as she and the others stepped back, "Any pony got any ideas?"

"Let me see if I can reason with it." Fluttershy said as she approached the spider, "Perhaps it's not as bad as it looks."

Fluttershy then got close enough to the spider to try and do her trick.

"Hello there." Fluttershy greeted, "Aren't you just a big adorable thing."

" _You call that ugly thing adorable?!"_ Rarity thought.

"With your many eyes and eight legs," Fluttershy continued, "You just look like a thing of beauty. Now could you be so kind as to let us pass? We're in quite a hurry."

The spider didn't do anything at first. It just remained where it was as it listened to Fluttershy's words. Suddenly…

"Rwar!" The spider roared at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy felt scared to death from the roar and quickly hid behind Applejack.

"I suppose not." Fluttershy whimpered.

"I'm afraid your persuasion won't do anything." Lurio said, "That's Polstow's creature. It won't listen to anypony except him."

"Then leave him to me!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew into the air, "I'll get his attention while you all get to the exit ahead!"

"But Rainbow Dash!" Twilight responded, "What about you?!"

"Just go! I'll catch up!"

Rainbow Dash then went up to the spider and said, "Hey Multi-Eyes!"

She then made some faces to mock the eight-legged insect. This caused the spider to grow angry and grow the nerve to attack.

"Rwar!" The spider roared as it threw a leg toward Rainbow Dash.

"Whoops." Rainbow Dash mocked as she dodged the leg, "Gotta try harder than that."

"Now's our chance!" Rarity called out.

"Let us move!" Lurio said to the other ponies, "Quickly!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy called out, "Be careful!"

As the other ponies headed for the exit, the spider kept trying to hit Rainbow Dash with its legs. But luckily for the speed demon, none of the hits were successful.

"You're too slow!" Rainbow Dash mocked again as she continued dodging and flying around the spider's head, "Where'd ya learn to punch?! A kindergarten's class?!"

"Rwar!" The spider roared in anger.

"Well, I gotta catch up with the others. But before I go…"

Rainbow Dash then quickly flew up to one of the spider's eyes and kicked the eye hard with her back hooves.

"Rwar!" The spider roared in pain as he covered its eye.

"See ya!" Rainbow Dash said as she headed for the exit.

As she left for the exit, the spider's pain stopped and it looked toward Rainbow Dash. It grew angrier as she flew away. Suddenly, an idea came to its head. And then its darkness began to form around its body as something began to happen.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cave, Twilight and the others managed to make it out. However, they worried about their rainbow-maned friend.

"Rainbow Dash is crazy to try and take it on alone!" Rarity exclaimed.

"She's more reckless than I thought she was." Lurio commented.

"And she's A-Okay!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she came out of the cave, "A for awesome that is."

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack cheered, "You're alright!"

"Don't tell me you all were worried."

"Of course we were." Fluttershy replied, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I wasn't worried!" Pinkie Pie said, "Nothing can stop Rainbow Dash!"

"Still," Twilight said, "Let's handle things together in the future. Okay Rainbow Dash?"

"Fine." Rainbow Dash scoffed, "You're welcome by the way. That exit is too small for that big spider. So, we should be fine."

"I think you spoke too soon Rainbow Dash." Rarity said.

"Why's that?"

"Behind you!" Lurio shouted.

Rainbow Dash then looked behind her and saw dark minions created by Dark Aura.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash yelped, "Where did they come from?"

"They don't look very friendly." Fluttershy pointed out quietly while shivering.

"They're minions of Polstow!" Lurio explained, "They must've formed that dark spider in there!"

"They can form together to create new creatures?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. And they're probably here to take us to Polstow themselves."

Suddenly, one of the dark minions jumped up high and landed on Applejack to try and force her to come with them.

"Woah nelly!" Applejack said as she looked at the minion with fighting eyes, "If you think you can take this bull by the horns, you'd better be ready for a ride!"

She then began to move around and try to kick the minion off like a bull. The minion tried its best to hold on, but felt like his hands were slipping.

"Kick 'em up, kick 'em out!" Applejack said as she continued trying to shake the minion off, "Buck 'em up, buck 'em down!"

At last, the minion lost its grip and then Applejack kicked the minion hard with her hind hooves while it was in the air. Doing so, caused the minion to suddenly disappear like magic.

"Yee yah!" Applejack exclaimed, "That'll teach that varmint to try and horse me around!"

"Here come more!" Lurio said as he prepared to fight, "Get ready!"

"Oh no." Fluttershy whimpered as she crawled over to a rock, "I'll just hide over here where I won't get in the way."

"I surely hope this doesn't ruin my manicure." Rarity hoped before turning into her fighting position, "But still, I will not let you take me or my friends!"

Then more of the Dark Aura minions came to try and capture the seven ponies. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Lurio got ready to fight while Pinkie Pie got her party cannon to surprise the minions and Fluttershy just hid behind the rock to avoid having to fight.

Twilight used her magic to blast the minions that came by her, Rainbow Dash used her speed and agility to land hits on some and cause the others to get dizzy, Rarity used her martial arts to knock out some, and Applejack used her hind hoof kick to deal with the ones after her. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie tried to entertain some of them with her cannon.

"Hey fellas!" Pinkie Pie said to the minions that came to her.

The minions halted in front of her to hear what she had to say.

"Want to see something funny?" Pinkie Pie asked.

The minions then looked at each other, shrugged and decided to see what she had.

"Party Cannon!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she brought out the party cannon she always brings with her.

The cannon blasted and shot out party confetti. The blast caused damage to the minions and caused them to vanish like the rest.

"Ohhh." Pinkie Pie moaned as she grew disappointed on how they vanished, "Didn't want a second showing? Tough crowd."

Lurio struggled in the battle since his aura was still out.

"Lurio!" Rarity shouted as she noticed that he had more minions after him, "Oh no, he looks like he's in trouble!"

"I've got him!" Rainbow Dash said as she went over to help.

She quickly took out the minions using her speed and saved Lurio before they could touch him.

"That was close." Rainbow Dash said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Lurio answered as he got up, "But I'm not used to having to use combat without using my aura. Tapping into my aura made me stronger and faster. Also, my Aura Sphere would be useful at this moment."

"Lurio!" Twilight said, "Go to Fluttershy and wait there until we take them all out! At least you can keep her safe!"

"She's right." Rainbow Dash concurred, "You're in trouble if you deal with the ones we're dealing with."

"Very well then." Lurio replied.

He then quickly rushed over to Fluttershy to avoid having to battle without his aura and to protect Fluttershy.

"Lurio." Fluttershy said as he came over to her, "I'm starting to get worried. It doesn't look like they've defeated half of them."

"Do not worry." Lurio assured, "They can't keep coming forever."

Suddenly, Lurio felt something in his chest. It was faint and weak, but it was a feeling he had felt before.

"What's this?" Lurio asked himself as he felt the feeling in his chest "Could it be…. My aura?"

"Your aura?" Fluttershy asked, "Is it back?"

"No. Not yet. But it seems to be returning at a slow pace. I think I might be able to fight off the minions better now."

It was then he noticed some of the minions heading towards him and Fluttershy.

"Stay here." Lurio said to Fluttershy.

"Trust me." Fluttershy replied, "I'm not going anywhere."

Lurio then turned to the minions and said, "My aura may be weak, but I won't let you harm this fine lady! The Aura is With Me!"

He then tapped into his weak aura to try and fend off the minions that had approached them.

As the battle went on, some of the ponies began to grow tired and even exhausted. This was a bad time considering that not even half were defeated.

"Anypony starting to notice," Applejack asked as she panted, "That the number of these fellers ain't dropping?"

"It didn't look like there were this many at first." Twilight said as she continued using her magic as much as she could, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"And I'm running out of confetti in my cannon." Pinkie Pie said, "And the party here isn't even over."

"Oh no." Rarity said as she grew horrified about what she felt on her head, "I'm….. I'm sweating! No! I can't sweat now! It'll get on my beautiful coat! A lady should never sweat!"

"Come on guys!" Rainbow Dash encouraged, "Just keep it up a little while longer! We can beat these bozos!"

Lurio was the most tried out of them all since his aura was still weak and his body was not used to fighting without aura.

"It's no use…" Lurio panted, "We can't…. keep this up for long. If only my aura were stronger."

"Ohhhh…." Fluttershy moaned as tears began to form under her eyes, "Somepony help us!"

Up from the top of the cave came a figure that approached the edge to see the battle. That figure was Aurachalcum. After standing near the edge for a second with a serious look on his face, Aura leaped down and opened his wings to fly down to the battle.

"Heh, heh." Twilight panted as she began to lie down on the ground.

A minion stepped forth to the now exhausted Twilight Sparkle with an evil grin. It then reached out its hand to try and grab her.

"N-no." Twilight said softy as the minion's hand came closer.

Suddenly, Aurachalcum landed straight onto the minion before it could touch Twilight. The minion vanished as Aura landed on its head.

"A-Aura?" Twilight said as she looked up at him.

Without lifting his head up, Aurachalcum then tapped into his aura and crossed his front hooves together across his chest. He then spread his hooves out quickly to launch two aura disks at the other minions targeting Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"Woah!" Pinkie Pie said in amazement.

"Was that aura?" Rarity asked, "An aura attack?"

"Oh! Maybe it was an Aura Frisbee!"

"Huh?" Lurio said as he looked over at Aurachalcum, "It's him! He's here!"

Aurachalcum then opened his wings and flew to the minions targeting Rainbow Dash.

"Come on!" Rainbow Dash said to the minions as she put her front hooves up, "I can do this all day!"

Suddenly, after bringing his aura to his front hooves, Aurachalcum quickly took out all the minions in front of Rainbow Dash before either they or she could do the first move.

"H-huh?! Hey!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I had it under control! Though, that was pretty cool."

Without a word escaping his mouth, Aura then proceeded to the minions surrounding Lurio. And he defeated the minions there as fast as he got to them.

"Such powerful aura." Lurio commented as he watched Aura defeat the Dark Aura Minions, "Tremendous speed. He must be more skillful with aura than I had anticipated."

All the minions seemed defeated, but one remained and was sneaking up toward Fluttershy. Who was distracted by the performance of the Aura Pony before them.

"That was incredible." Fluttershy said quietly as she looked over the rock, "He seems pretty good with aura."

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she noticed the minion, "Behind you!"

"What?!"

She then looked behind her to find the minion that was sneaking up on her. The minion chuckled evilly as he got ready to grab her.

"Ahhhh!" Fluttershy screamed as she covered her face.

Suddenly, Aurachalcum flew right in front of the minion and put his front hooves to his right side and began to form a big sphere of aura.

"Aura Sphere!" Aurachalcum shouted as he launched the Aura Sphere at the minion. Defeating the enemy before him.

The other ponies watched as Aurachalcum returned to standing on four hooves. Fluttershy was the most surprised since she was the one who was saved. Aurachalcum slowly turned to look at Fluttershy. The look he had made her feel slightly afraid. He had the serious angry look from before as if his face had been frozen. He looked at Fluttershy with that face for merely a second and then turned away to start walking.

"Um." Fluttershy said quietly as Aurachalcum turned away, "Thank you for…."

She had stopped talking as soon as Aura started walking.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew over to him, "Dude! That was so awesome! I'm still not happy with you not leaving some for me, but still. The way you just came in really fast and took them out like it was nothing! You barely even broke a sweat! And that Aura Sphere you did! You are just something else! I wish I could do something like that!"

"That was amazing!" Lurio added, "I had no idea you were so talented with aura. You may just be one of the best aura users I've seen in years. Well, granted there aren't that many aura users left in Equestria."

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight geeked out, "You need to tell me! How much aura did you use in order to form the Aura Sphere!? Does it take as much focus as magic?! What sort of practicing did you need to go through in order to prefect it?! I can imagine that it was as difficult as the way I learn magic."

"Twilight." Rainbow Dash said as she looked over at her with an annoyed look, "Don't ruin the moment with your questions. You're making his power sound boring."

Aurachalcum didn't answer a question that escaped from Twilight's mouth. He just remained still as he heard all the statements from the ponies behind him.

"I gotta say." Applejack said, "You're a pretty talented pony you are. I didn't think aura was that strong until you went and whooped those dirt bags into last night."

"You've come to save us, didn't you?" Rarity asked, "That's quite noble of you. Perhaps there's more to you than I first thought."

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie said, "You think you can teach me how to do that? I wanna make an Aura Sphere Confetti!"

"Save you?" Aurachalcum finally said as he shut his eyes, "I didn't come to save any of you. I just came to defeat those dolts that Polstow sent. Any monster that he creates will be crushed by me."

He then opened his eyes again and proceeded to walk his way.

"He didn't come to save us?" Fluttershy asked.

"That looked like saving to me." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Wait!" Twilight said to Aurachalcum, "Hold on. Don't go."

Aura then stopped to look over at the other ponies and asked, "Why are any of you here? Didn't you hear me from before? Go home and leave Polstow to me."

"You're still on that?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Come on."

"Aura," Lurio began, "Please listen to us. You must join us. You can't do this on your own. The princess says that only when we're united can we defeat this evil."

Suddenly, Aurachalcum's face turned from angry to nervous. It seemed like what Lurio said triggered the sudden reaction.

"P-p-princess?" Aurachalcum stuttered, "W-w-w-what princess?"

" _What's going on with him?"_ Rainbow Dash thought, " _We've got a wizard with a great powerful darkness and his stuttering at the mentioning of a princess?"_

"Princess Celestia." Twilight answered, "She requested that you join us. And before we defeat Polstow too."

Aura remained silent for a moment as his nervous feeling grew. Lurio and Twilight thought that he might reconsider at this point.

"Well too bad!" Aurachalcum blurted as he returned to his angry tone, "Tell your princess that I don't want to join you! Now stay out of this! This doesn't concern you!"

"But this is an important request!" Twilight responded, "If we don't, then the princess will be disappointed. We don't fulfill her wish, she gets mad, and possibly pushes me back a few lessons and if not completely stops my lessons entirely."

"You making it sound like it's all about you, you know." Applejack teased.

"But that's not the point." Twilight continued, "The point is, we want you to join us for more than the princess' orders. But we've got what you need to beat Polstow."

"And Equestria is our home." Rainbow Dash added, "And since Polstow plans to conquer it with his dark aura, this does concern us."

"I don't need your help!" Aurachalcum shouted, "Do I need to spell it out for you?!"

"This isn't a time for spelling." Pinkie Pie said, " _Though I do find it awfully fun._ This is a time for team work. So, come on Aura. Don't be such a grouch. Come join our team couch."

"Team couch?" Rainbow Dash repeated, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Couches are so comfortable. And so is team work. So, they go together perfectly! Like smoothies and pickles."

"I don't want a team!" Aurachalcum denied, "Now go back to where you came from before those creatures come back to hurt you again! I'm going it alone and no request from any royalty is going to change my mind!"

Feeling defeated again, the seven ponies decided to let him walk away. The seven ponies were left behind, feeling slightly upset, but more confused.

"Guess not even the princess' word is enough for him." Applejack thought out loud, "This might be harder than we thought."

"Did he really mean it when he said he wasn't actually saving us?" Fluttershy asked, "Because now I'm confused."

"I know! Me too!" Pinkie Pie agreed, "How can he say he wasn't saving us when he clearly did?! We were in trouble and he got us out of the trouble. That's saving us. It's like if you add sprinkles on a cupcake and you say you're not adding sprinkles. You're just making it taste better. That's still adding sprinkles! What difference is there! Hmmm…. Now I'm in the mood for cupcakes. Good thing I always keep some in my mane when I need some."

She then digged in her mane to get a cupcake to eat. After reaching and grabbing it with her left hoof, she took a bite and hummed happily at its sweet taste.

"Anypony want a bite?"

"No!" The six other ponies exclaimed after seeing a hair piece on the cupcake.

"Suit yourself." Pinkie Pie said as she took another bite.

"Well," Twilight began, "He seems pretty set on going it alone. But we can't give up. The princess says we need him to join us. And as her faithful student, I refuse to let her down! He's going to join us if it kills him. I'm not going to be pushed back in my lessons just because he thinks he can handle this by himself!"

Twilight then looked over at her friends and felt slightly embarrassed after seeing the looks on their faces.

"B-but more importantly," Twilight said with red cheeks, "He needs to learn that team work is better than doing things alone."

"I agree." Lurio said, "And while my aura is returning, it's not coming back at a fast pace. We still need him to guide us to Polstow with his aura."

"Shall we then?" Rarity asked with a radiant voice.

"Let's keep going." Twilight said as she guided the ponies to follow Aurachalcum.

"Did anypony notice," Rainbow Dash asked, "How he reacted when we mentioned the princess?"

"Oh yes." Fluttershy answered, "He looked-"

"His hooves were shaking more than a frighten kitten." Applejack responded.

"Maybe he was-"

"Could it be that the mentioning of a princess causes him to feel uncomfortable?" Lurio asked, "Such a strange reaction."

"Do you think that-"

"How can anypony feel uncomfortable hearing about royalty?" Rarity asked, "Hearing just the name of royalty is a dream. One should feel honored."

"Whatever it is," Rainbow Dash said, "That weird reaction did knock some points off from how cool he looked when he did the Aura Sphere. He became such a scaredy cat ten seconds after he showed off his coolness."

"This cupcake tastes like cotton candy. And slight touch of hair." Pinkie Pie said as she kept eating her cupcake, "Just how I like it."

"Twilight." Lurio whispered, "I'm a little bit concerned with your pink friend."

"Don't worry." Twilight whispered back, "She's always that silly."

"I've been told that there is such a thing as being too silly."

"Not to Pinkie Pie." Twilight said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, at Polstow's castle…

Polstow grew infuriated, heated, angry at what he felt in his aura. Feeling his minions defeated so easily caused him to feel like exploding.

"That miserable little, treacherous, horse!" Polstow yelled in anger, "How dare he interrupt my minions like that! I can't believe he took them all out so easily! I get the feeling I taught him too much when I was teaching him my way of aura."

He then proceeded to the balcony in his room to take in some fresh air.

"Well," He continued, "I suppose that was only the first try. That doesn't mean the other attempts I try won't succeed. After all, if at first you don't succeed, try and try again."

Something then came to his mind suddenly. A little idea of his own. Something that could possibly not fail. Possibly.

"Hmm." Polstow hummed as he used his aura to feel aura from miles away, "I can feel his aura. Aurachalcum. The darkness I gave him seems to be rising the more angry he gets. And if his anger keeps growing…. Yes, yes that's it!"

Polstow then began to feel more cheery about himself. Feeling like he accomplished something great and felt like dancing to celebrate.

"Those imbeciles who are following him seem to be causing him to feel angry. And they're still following him according to my aura." Polstow said to himself, "Darkness feeds on anger. And since he has my darkness, then those ponies will meet their doom once they've pestered him enough. Because once he grows angry enough…. Heh, heh, heh. How ironic it will be! How Lurio and his pathetic friends will lead themselves to the end of their journey!"

He then laughed manically outside of his balcony as he thought about how he hopes things will go.

Back with our heroes…

Twilight and her friends continued through the forest to find Aurachalcum. Lurio kept tapping into his aura to see if it would keep recovering. The pace of the recovering seemed like it was against him however.

"My aura." Lurio said as he felt ignorant about what happened to his aura, "Why did I just let something like that happen?"

"Nopony saw that creature coming." Twilight said with a smile to cheer Lurio up, "It's not your fault that you lost your aura."

"I wouldn't let that happen to me if I had powerful aura." Rainbow Dash said, "I would've been on my hooves the entire time. I mean, I would be able to sense other aura around me. But hey, what're you going to do?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity yelled, "Don't be so rude!"

"No." Lurio said, "She's right. I should've been more careful. I should always remember to have my aura ready when trouble is amiss."

"Can you do those things that Aura did Lurio?" Pinkie Pie asked, "With all those frisbees and the Aura Sphere?"

"And move so fast and more agile?" Applejack added.

"Yes." Lurio answered kindly, "As a matter of fact, I can. Tapping into your aura can help increase your speed and movement. By transferring your aura to your hooves, you can run faster. Or into your wings, you can create a bigger breeze with a single flap. Aura can also help increase your strength as well."

"So, I can fly faster if I use aura and transfer it to my wings?" Rainbow Dash asked with a more interested tone, "Do lots more tricks than I already can do?! Be more agile and cool!?

"Indeed."

"Oh! So cool!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "You've got to show me how to tap into my aura then! Where do I start?! How do I feel my aura?! How long would it take to transfer it to my wings and make me faster than I am now?!"

"Normally, being able to do that can takes months." Lurio answered, "Maybe even a year or two. Depending on how strong your aura is."

"Months?!" Rainbow Dash asked with disappointment, "Years?!"

"Maybe one year."

"On second thought," Rainbow Dash said, "I'm good with increasing my speed on my own. I kind of got my own gig anyway. Yours is aura."

"I just still can't believe we got to see the power of aura right in front of own eyes." Twilight cheered, "It was incredible. I had no idea such a power existed. I really need to learn more about it now."

"His aura power was splendid." Lurio agreed, "That much is true. However, his power is different from mine."

"Different? How?"

"His aura is the Aura of Darkness." Lurio explained, "While mine is the Aura of Light."

"You can tell the difference?" Applejack asked, "How's that?"

"His aura was a slightly darker shade of blue unlike my brighter shade." Lurio answered, "It is because he has the darkness of Polstow that his aura is the way he presented it."

"I get it." Twilight said, "Because he has Polstow's great darkness, he can only use the Dark Side of Aura. And since you choose the light, your aura is the Light Side of Aura."

"Exactly." Lurio responded, "But you must understand. Aurachalcum doesn't have a choice unlike me and you. The darkness of Polstow is so mighty that it overtakes any light that exists. Because he left the light when he found darkness. The light inside of Aura is weak and there is no way for that to change unless Polstow takes that darkness away."

"Being forced to be one with darkness without a choice." Twilight pondered, "That sounds terrible. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a choice to let go of darkness."

"Now I just feel bad for the poor pony." Applejack said.

"He must really be hurting." Fluttershy thought.

"Gee." Rainbow Dash said, "I guess when you put it like that, I do kind of feel sorry for him."

"I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have a choice either." Pinkie Pie added, "If I had darkness and I wanted to forget about it and be part of the light I think I would just be so upset I would never be happy again! And if I'm never happy again, then Ponyville would never be happy again! And if Ponyville would never be happy again, then Equestria would never be happy again! And if Equestria would never be happy again, then life would just be unhappy! And if-"

Pinkie Pie then covered her mouth with her front hooves and looked at the other ponies. Each of them looking at her with an awkward look in their eyes.

"Too much?" Pinkie Pie asked as she removed her hooves from her mouth.

"Just a bit." Rarity answered.

"I wish I could cast a spell to help him." Twilight suggested.

"I know." Lurio replied, "I'm sure he'd feel happy to hear you say that. Even if he doesn't show it."

"We could always give him a cupcake." Pinkie Pie suggested as she got out another cupcake from her mane, "It's one of three things that cheers anypony up. Right after parties, and funny jokes."

Knowing where she keeps her cupcakes, Applejack quickly reacted.

"I think we should just try talking to him again instead sugar." Applejack said to Pinkie Pie.

"Why's that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh. No reason."

" _That."_ Applejack thought, " _And we've seen where you keep those cupcakes."_

"Okie-dokie." Pinkie Pie accepted.

Twilight and the others continued to follow Aurachalcum as much as they could. Catching up to him at times and continuing to try and convince him to join. However, his responses were the same. Leave me alone. Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you. It seemed like the seven ponies were getting nowhere with him. Despite how close they were getting to Polstow by following Aura. And it seemed like Polstow's wish was to come true. The darkness inside of Aurachalcum began to grow stronger and stronger as he got angrier. Little did Twilight and her friends know that if they keep up their repeated action, something terrible was about to unravel.

After tracking him down again, Twilight and the others walked slowly towards Aurachalcum. The slow pacing of their travel was because of some doubt the ponies had.

"Twilight." Applejack said, "I don't mean to be the defeatist one here. But I don't think we should bother him again. He looks hot enough to erupt like a volcano."

"Just like how you did when we went to help Fluttershy from that Hydra." Pinkie Pie added.

"First off," Twilight replied, "I didn't erupt. I got overly stressed and decided to accept your senses without explanation. Second off, I'm not giving up like this. He may have said no before…"

"You think?" Rainbow Dash asked as if the answer should be obvious.

"But if the princess says he needs to join us before we beat Polstow, then there's a good reason to follow that order."

"We've got Lurio to guide us there." Rainbow Dash argued, "Lurio. Is your aura back to a hundred percent yet?"

Lurio then closed his eyes to try and tap into his aura. His aura then appeared around him. However, its glow was still not completely bright.

"My aura feels much more powerful now." Lurio answered, "But it still has yet to completely recover. I can barely feel the aura of the creatures from five trees away from us."

"I for one think we should just let him do what he wants." Rarity suggested, "I can't bear to hear him yell at us again. I don't think I've ever felt this insulted in one day."

"He may have been mean." Fluttershy said, "But I don't think he's said anything insulting."

"He insulted us with his loud voice. A gentlepony should never raise his voice at a lady."

"Regardless," Lurio said, "We still have to try. He needs to learn that sometimes you need to rely on friends to help. Now let's go talk to him again."

"Fine." Rainbow Dash pouted, "But like it'll do us any good."

"I think maybe if hears the song I wrote about him," Pinkie Pie said, "He'll change his mind. You'll all love it and so will he."

Upon approaching the Aura Pony, Fluttershy grew nervous to meet up with him. They've tried numerous times to try and convince him. None of those attempts succeeded. Pinkie Pie even sang a song as if it were a montage. Fluttershy's nerves who calmed as she remembered that her friends are with her.

"Hey Aura!" Twilight called out.

Hearing her voice caused Aura to feel angry again. He began to grit his teeth in anger and kept his face away from them to avoid making eye contact.

"Please don't rush off again." Lurio pleaded, "Just hear us out."

"Come on now." Applejack said, "Don't go out in the big doggy dog world on your own. A pioneer never journeys alone."

"Don't you know why a fashion show has multiple contestants?" Rarity asked, "Because if there were only one, then the show wouldn't be as exciting. Plus, no competition which is unrelated to our point."

"Come on dude." Rainbow Dash said, "We're just asking you to let us help you. Quit being so stubborn. It's really getting on my nerves. And you know that we're just going to keep following you until you do."

"Oh Aura." Fluttershy said, "Please don't be rude again. Rarity wishes for you to talk with a more gentleman like tone."

"I bet you'll change your mind if I sing a song about you." Pinkie Pie added, "Do you want to hear it?! Come on! Say you want to hear it! I want to hear it!"

The next attempt of theirs made Aura so infuriated that he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Grrr….." Aurachalcum growled as a dark force appeared around him.

"Woah!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in an impressed tone, "Never seen that one before."

"W-w-what is that around him?" Fluttershy asked as she hid behind Lurio.

"D-darkness." Lurio answered, "That's darkness! I believe we may have irritated him too much!"

"That's his darkness?" Twilight asked, "The one Polstow gave him?!"

"I've got a feeling we're in big trouble now fellas." Applejack worried.

Aurachalcum then turned around to face the ponies that kept following him. The look on his face was enough to tell that he had enough.

"What is with you?!" Aurachalcum screamed, "Why can't you all just take no for an answer?! Why can't you understand that I don't want any of you to help me?!"

As Aura continued to unleash his rage by his voice, the darkness around him began to form a big dark creature behind him. The seven ponies noticed the creation of the creature while Aurachalcum was completing unaware of what was happening.

"A-Aura?" Twilight said, "There's a-"

"Shut up!" Aurachalcum interrupted, "You all must have dust for brains! Because you don't listen! I don't want your help nor do I need it! So why don't you make like a dog and get lost?!"

The ponies in front of him seemed distracted from what Aura could tell. He seemed confused and wondered what it was they were staring at.

"What?!" Aura screamed, "What is it?! What are you all looking at?!"

"What the hay is that?!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she pointed behind him.

"What is what?!"

"ROAR!" A monstrous voice roared from behind Aurachalcum

The sound of the roar caught him off guard and caused his angry emotion and face to change to surprised. The dark force that surrounded him disappeared as soon as he heard the roar. Aura then turned around slowly to see what had appeared behind him. And what waited for him was a dark bear with yellow glowing eyes. The bear was created from the darkness coming from Aura.

"Oh." Aurachalcum said with his surprised face, "That's what."

The dark bear then tried to hit Aura with its claws. However, Aura used his aura to increase his speed to evade the claws of the dark beast.

"Woah." Aurachalcum said as he dodged the attack, "Where did that thing come from?"

"Look out Aura!" Twilight warned, "It's coming after you!"

The dark bear then tried again, but Aurachalcum flew to the air to dodge the attack.

"What in Equestria is that kind of bear?!" Rarity asked, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said, "You're the animal expert. What do you think?"

"I don't know." Fluttershy answered, "It's a new kind of bear to me too."

"Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked over at Twilight, "You read books. Got any ideas?"

"I don't have a good answer either." Twilight answered.

"Whatever it is," Applejack said, "It ain't friendly. We've got to do something! We've got to help Aura!"

"I can feel some of my aura returning." Lurio said, "Stand back. I'll try to defeat this monster!"

Lurio then went up to battle the dark bear with Aurachalcum.

"Leave the young one alone!" Lurio shouted to the bear, "Or else you will face the great power of aura!"

"Hey!" Aurachalcum shouted at Lurio, "Get back! I don't need your help!"

"This creature has a great dark power in it!" Lurio argued, "You cannot face it alone!"

"You're going to get yourself hurt!"

"ROAR!" The bear roared as it charged at Lurio.

Before it could touch him, Lurio used his aura to increase his speed and evaded right. The bear then fell on its head.

"Now's my chance!" Lurio said as he got on his hind hooves and put his front hooves on his right side.

He then proceeded to create an Aura Sphere in his hooves. Twilight examined the Aura Sphere and noticed that the one Lurio was making was a lighter shade of blue unlike Aurachalcum's aura.

"This is so great!" Twilight said, "Seeing two kinds of aura in one day! I have so many questions to ask those two! Why have I not heard about aura a long time ago!?"

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash snapped, "Not the time!"

"Aura Sphere!" Lurio shouted as he launched the Aura Sphere at the dark bear.

"Oh." Fluttershy wined as she covered her face, "I can't watch! I can't watch a furry creature get hurt like that!"

"Go Lurio!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Hit him hard!"

"Look at that bright blue fly!" Applejack shouted.

"Marvelous!" Rarity commented.

"Darn." Pinkie Pie said as she made a small stomp with her right hoof, "You all used the good cheers. Save some for me next time."

The Aura Sphere landed on the dark bear, but hardly did any damage.

"Augh." Lurio perplexed as he got back on four hooves, "My aura. It's still too weak. My Aura Sphere isn't powerful enough."

"ROAR!" The bear shouted as he charged at Lurio again.

"Fluttershy." Applejack said as she looked at the cowering Pegasus, "I think maybe it's time to do your thing."

"But I tried with the spider and it didn't work." Fluttershy countered.

"Well maybe if you give him the stare, it'll work."

"Come on Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie encouraged, "Give him the best stare you've got!"

Fluttershy then saw the bear charging at Lurio and saw what Applejack was talking about. Her attitude went from cowedly to more aggressive.

"You idiot!" Aurachalcum insulted Lurio, "I told you to leave this to me!"

He then proceeded to put his hooves together and place them on his right side. Soon, an Aura Sphere in the shade of dark blue grew.

"Aura…" Aurachalcum began shouting.

Suddenly, he noticed Fluttershy flying over to the bear.

"Erk!" Aurachalcum yelped as he quickly stopped his Aura Sphere, "What're you doing?! Get out of there!"

"Don't you dare try and hurt my friend here!" Fluttershy scolded at the dark bear, "I know you're big and scary! But that doesn't mean you get to be like that! You should be ashamed of yourself! I'm very disappointed!"

"Huh?" Aura perplexed as he watched the whole thing.

"Now you stop being mean to him and act like a normal bear!" Fluttershy continued to scold, "Because bears should never act as mean as you!"

The bear, at first, didn't change his attitude. However, one look at the stare Fluttershy gave and suddenly his angry face turned into a sad guilty one.

"Wah!" The dark bear cried as the tears fell from its eyes.

"My word." Lurio commented in amazement, "Fluttershy has tamed the beast without so much as a little bit of trouble. She seems gifted."

"That's our Fluttershy." Rarity said, "Her reputation as the stare master proceeds her."

"I can see that."

"Don't feel sad." Fluttershy said softly to the dark bear as she rubbed its head softly with a smile, "I didn't want to be like that. But you wouldn't learn unless I did. Now do you promise to be nice from now on?"

The dark bear looked at Fluttershy with tears falling from its eyes and nodded yes.

"Thank you. I knew you would."

Suddenly, the dark bear grabbed Fluttershy and gave her a big hug and a big lick to go with it.

"Heh, heh." Fluttershy laughed as the bear licked her, "You really are a big sweet heart after all."

The dark bear then took off to the forest to live like a normal bear. The six ponies in the group were impressed with Fluttershy's performance. However, Rainbow Dash also had another thought in her mind as she praised the Animal Pony.

"Won't the animals or the ponies that come by here find it weird how there's a bear made from darkness roaming around here?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Or maybe get a little scared of it?"

"There's an Ursa Minor and an Ursa Major out there." Twilight replied, "I don't think a dark bear will really be that out of place."

"True enough."

"Anypony got any idea where that critter came from?" Applejack asked.

"I noticed some dark force coming from Aurachalcum." Twilight said, "And once it started coming up, that dark bear shortly appeared."

"Hmm…" Lurio said as he thought about an answer, "I believe I know what happened."

"Is it that the darkness inside of Aurachalcum grew stronger and stronger as he got angrier and angrier and soon all that anger and darkness formed that dark bear and Aurachalcum has the ability to do so because he has Polstow's darkness?" Pinkie Pie asked really fast.

Lurio grew surprised and impressed with how Pinkie Pie put all the pieces together and form the conclusion he was heading for.

"Yes." Lurio answered, "How in Equestria did you know that?"

Pinkie Pie smiled and said, "Just a hunch."

"So, he created that bear to attack us?!" Rainbow Dash asked with some aggression.

"That's what I believe happened." Lurio answered, "However-"

"Grrr! I knew it! Where'd he go?!"

Rainbow Dash then flew up to the sky and find Aurachalcum from the air. After spotting him, she quickly flew over to him really fast.

"But wait Rainbow Dash!" Lurio cried as she flew off, "I'm not entirely sure that's the case!"

"It's too late." Applejack said, "She's gone. Blasted off as quick as lightning."

"Let's go after her!" Twilight said, "She knows where Aura wondered off!"

"Yes! Let's hurry!" Lurio agreed as the group followed Rainbow Dash.

With Rainbow Dash. She spotted Aurachalcum walking through the forest by himself and flew toward him as fast as she could. She planned to shove the Aura Pony as soon as she got close enough to him

"Augh!" Aurachalcum cried as Rainbow Dash shoved him to the ground without any hesitation.

After hitting the ground, Aura turned to Rainbow Dash with a face that showed he was not happy about what just happened.

"You shoved me!" Aura shouted angrily, "Why'd you shove me like that?!"

"What is your problem?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as the group caught up to the two, "Look. I get you want to do this alone. Really, I do. But you didn't need to go and summon that dark bear on us like that!"

"What?!" Aurachalcum said as he got up on his four hooves, "You think I summoned that thing?!"

"Oh yeah." Rainbow Dash replied, "A DARK bear just appeared out of nowhere and YOU just so happen to have the ability to create DARK creatures using that DARKNESS that you have!"

"I didn't make that bear!"

"That's just as believable as you saying you're not working for Polstow!" Rainbow Dash argued, "Why else would you want to go to him by yourself?!"

"Are you saying I'm lying?!"

"If the horseshoe fits!" Rainbow Dash answered.

Aurachalcum's face then turned from angry to surprise for one second. However, it quickly turned angry again as the words of Rainbow Dash made him furious.

"Say that again!" Aurachalcum demanded, "I dare you! Say that to my face and see what happens!"

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash got right into his face and said with some pauses, "If! The! Horse! Shoe! Fits!"

There was a silence then. Not a word from the ponies against each other nor the six ponies that watched it all. Though no insults were being traded at the moment, the six spectators were frightened about what was going to happen. As the faces of the two enemies did not show that they were having a swell time.

"AHHHH!" Aurachalcum screamed angrily as he pushed Rainbow Dash to the ground.

As soon as he pushed her, the two began fighting each other. One pushing the other, and vice versa. The Aura Pony hurting the Speed Pony. It was not a fun sight for the six ponies. Rarity quickly stepped forward to try and stop this.

"You two!" Rarity said as the two-continued fighting, "Stop this now! You're behaving like kindergarteners! And you're getting dirty!"

"Come on guys!" Twilight joined in, "Stop fighting! This isn't how-"

"Stay out of this!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she continued fighting Aurachalcum.

"Please stop!" Fluttershy begged, "This is now how friends work things out!"

"If you stop fighting," Pinkie Pie said, "I've give you each a cupcake!"

Their words didn't make the fighting stop however.

"Two cupcakes each?" Pinkie Pie asked as the dust in the fighting refused to clear, "Three? I've got a whole warehouse full of them in my mane."

"Enough!" Lurio shouted at the two ponies, "Stop this at once!"

"Hold on yall." Applejack said as she got out her rope, "I've got this."

She then spun her rope around a few times and then finally threw it into the fighting cloud and caught the two ponies by all four of their hooves. Without their hooves, the fighting stopped.

"Nice throw Applejack." Pinkie Pie praised.

"Very well done." Rarity added.

"Heh heh. A cowgirl's gotta be good with a rope if she's gonna enter the rodeo. Or if a herd of cows almost wrecks Ponyville." Applejack said with a smile.

Lurio then went over to the roped ponies to untie the rope. As soon as that was done, he separated the two opponents.

"Now listen!" Lurio yelled, "I don't know how that dark bear came to be created! But fighting about it isn't going to solve that mystery!"

"You aura using mutt with wings!" Rainbow Dash insulted Aurachalcum with a whisper.

"Quiet Rainbow Dash!" Lurio said, "Even if he did create that creature, that's no reason to resort to such actions!"

Aurachalcum couldn't believe what he was hearing. Does Lurio think that Aura created that bear too? Was it two against one? Was it possible that the entire group before him thought the same way? The thought of that made him angry.

"You think I did that too?!" Aurachalcum asked with a mad tone.

"Aura." Lurio replied as he turned over to him, "Listen. I didn't say that-"

"I can't believe it! You all think that I made that thing! Don't you?!"

"Aura! You don't understand!" Twilight said.

"I understand completely!" Aurachalcum interrupted, "You all think that I'm working for Polstow! You all think I summoned that thing to attack you all! You all…. Think I'm evil!"

"Now that's not fair!" Applejack shouted, "We never said any of that!"

"I'm saying that!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Augh!" Aurachalcum shouted as he started walking away again.

"Please Aurachalcum!" Twilight said, "Just listen to us!"

"We don't think you're evil!" Pinkie Pie said, "In fact, we think you're really good! Rainbow Dash is just pulling your hoof."

"No, I'm not." Rainbow Dash declined.

"Quiet!" Aurachalcum shouted as he turned to face the ponies again, "I told you once and I'm going to say it one more time! So, you'd better listen to me this time! None of this concerns you! You all are going to get yourselves hurt out here! Go home now! Leave Polstow to me! He's my problem and mine alone! So, stay out of this and stay out of my way!"

He turned around after finishing he's yelling and continued walking alone.

"You know!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "You're not going to make any friends like that!"

"Good!" Aurachalcum shouted back, "Because I don't want any!"

The entire group gasped about what he said. They were all surprised at him. They had never thought that such words would come out of him. They remained silent long enough for Aura to leave them behind.

"Aura." Lurio said quietly, "Surely you jest."

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie cried as she hugged Rarity, "Make that mean pony take it back! How can anypony not want friends?!"

"I never thought he'd say anything like that." Rarity said as she comforted Pinkie Pie.

"Me neither." Applejack replied, "He's even more steamer than I thought. Not wanting any friends."

"Well…" Rainbow Dash said as she floated down with a guilty face, "Well…. Fine then! Let him do what he wants! Who cares?! I don't!"

"Not wanting friends?" Twilight said, "That's a terrible thing to say. I'd feel horrible saying something like that."

"Twi." Applejack said as she placed her hoof on Twilight's back, "I think maybe we should listen to Aura this time. It's clear that he doesn't want us to help. Let's not ruffle his feathers any further than we already have."

Twilight closed her eyes as she lowered her head. And after some thinking it over, she made up her response.

"No." Twilight denied as she turned to the group, "We can't give up. The princess says-"

"Will you forget about what the princess says?!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "Can't you see what a jerk he's being?! He summoned a dark bear just because we wanted to help him!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Lurio shouted, "Let's not accuse him of such a thing! I'm not entirely sure that's the case! It was only a thought!"

"Either way." Rarity said, "Rainbow Dash is right Twilight. The last thing we need is for him to throw his Aura Spheres right into our beautiful faces."

"I can't believe he said such a thing!" Pinkie Pie shouted angrily, "He really is a dark-aura-using-meanie-pants! I came up with a song just so show how mean he is!"

Pinkie Pie's Song: The Aura Pony

He's the Aura Pony and he's very quite mysterious!

He was created by an aura master whose quite villainous!

He's not just mean he's also quite monstrous!

The Aura Pony! The Aura Pony! Don't mess with the Aura Pony!

He has a strange and a very unique power!

He can sense you all the way up from the highest tower!

If you mess with him then it's the danger hour!

The Aura Pony! The Aura Pony! Don't mess with the Aura Pony!

Pinkie Pie then finished her song and dance with a final pose on her hind hooves.

"Granted, it's quite tune." Lurio commented, "But there's no reason to talk, or sing, about him in such a harsh manner."

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, "It fits him perfectly."

"Exactly!" Pinkie Pie added, "I'd better send this song to the writer after this."

"Back on topic." Twilight said, "It's not just because of the princess' request. But also…. We can't let him think like this. I used to look down on friendship before I met all of you. And seeing him not wanting friends reminds me of those times. We need to show him that friendship is a wonderful thing to have. Let's show him the magic of friendship."

"Twilight is correct." Lurio concurred, "It saddens me to see that pony so lost and confused. I just know that deep inside, there's a flame flickering for the knowledge of what friendship is truly about. Perhaps it's time we lend a helping hoof."

"Who's with us?" Twilight asked the group.

"When you put it like that," Applejack said, "I know I'm in."

"Hmm…." Pinkie Pie hummed as she thought it over, "Absolutely!" She exclaimed with a big smile, "I'm glad I always keep my funny kits in every tree in the forest in case something like this were to happen!"

"I'm in as well." Rarity said, "He must see the error of his ways."

"I still think we should just forget about him." Rainbow Dash said as she looked unexcited with the idea, "We can beat Polstow without him."

"What about you Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, "What do you think we should do?"

Twilight kept quiet to hear her response. Much to her surprise, no words came from Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight said as she looked around the group, "Fluttershy?"

But it seemed the animal-loving pony was nowhere to be found. It was as though she disappeared like magic.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash said as she looked around, "Where'd she go?! Fluttershy?!"

"I had a feeling the little gal was quieter than usual." Applejack stated.

"Goodness me!" Rarity exclaimed, "Did she wonder off by herself?! In the forest?! She should know better than that!"

"Oh no!" Pinkie Pie shouted with a shiver, "She could get devoured out here! By an Ursa Minor! Or a Ursa Major! Polstow's minions! Or even worse! An Ursa Mega!"

"First off, you just made last the one up." Twilight said as she turned over to Lurio, "Second off, Lurio. Can't you use your aura to find her?"

Lurio then used his aura to sense other aura around him. While his aura was stronger than the moment before, it still was not a hundred precent.

"My power is still not fully restored." Lurio answered, "I still can't sense other aura very well."

"Darn." Twilight said as she quickly thought about Plan B, "Okay then. Let's go look for her! But let's stay together!"

"Yes." Lurio added, "Let's quickly find her before she gets hurt! And we'd better make haste! Because Polstow can sense aura from miles away!"

"Okie-dokie!" Pinkie Pie replied with a salute.

"Hang on Fluttershy!" Applejack said, "We're coming for you!"

The gang then went out to search for Fluttershy. They stuck to their usual plan of staying together instead of splitting up.

" _Fluttershy."_ Twilight thought as they searched for her, " _Please be okay. With Polstow being able to sense us from here, it's dangerous out here! Where'd you go?"_

Meanwhile with Fluttershy…

Fluttershy walked through the forest by herself in search of Aurachalcum. She felt the need of talking to him alone, but felt guilty of leaving behind her friends.

" _I'm sorry everypony."_ Fluttershy thought, " _But I promise I'll be back and fine. I just need to talk to Aurachalcum. I noticed some tears in his eyes before he left. I think maybe if I talk to him about what's troubling him, he'll feel better."_

Fluttershy then looked around her and remembered that she was alone in a forest. Not as scary as the Everfree Forest, but still enough to make her shiver.

"Eep." Fluttershy wept as she walked, "I do hope I find him soon. This place is really scary. Why did Polstow have to come through here? Why couldn't he just to rule Ponyville or Canterlot so we wouldn't have to pass on through a dangerous and frightening place?"

Suddenly, she heard a chirp from a bird. The bird sounded close by and didn't sound well.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said as she heard the chirp, "It's a birdie."

She followed the sound of the chirping and from over a bush, she saw a poor blue bird standing on the ground with a hurt wing. The way it chirped up to the nest with its family in it above it saddened Fluttershy.

"Oh no." Fluttershy said quietly as she felt sorrow for the bird, "That poor thing must've hurt its wing and now it can't get back up to its family. I should help the hurt birdie."

She then began walking towards the hurt bird. However, before she could get across the bush she was behind, a familiar blue-coated pony came up to the hurt bird.

"Huh?" Fluttershy said as she stopped to see the pony.

The pony that went up to the bird was Aurachalcum. The Aura Pony. After seeing how angry he was, Fluttershy was nervous about what he was going to do to the bird. She even worried that he caused its pain.

"Aurachalcum?" Fluttershy whispered as she looked at him from behind the bush, "Please don't hurt that poor thing. Please."

Her worries grew greater when she saw that he lifted his right front hoof and moved it toward the bird.

"No!" Fluttershy whispered loudly, "Don't!"

She then witnessed him land his hoof on the bird. But to her surprise, he was not hurting the winged feathered creature. But rather, petting it softly.

"Oh?" Fluttershy perplexed as she had a surprised look, "He's petting the bird?"

"There, there." Aurachalcum said softly as he petted the bird with a small smile, "It's okay. Don't be afraid."

He then kneeled down on all four hooves to get closer to the poor bird. The bird was nervous at first, but stopped its shivering and trembling when it saw how friendly Aura was being.

"Did you hurt your wing?" Aura asked with his soft voice, "It looks pretty bad. Let me see if I can help."

He then sat up and moved his right hoof toward the hurt wing. He then closed his eyes and tapped into his aura. Soon, his aura appeared on his hoof and he had hoped to use his inner power to at least heal the wing a little bit. However, it didn't seem to do the trick.

"No good, huh?" Aurachalcum asked as he opened his eyes again, "I didn't think so."

Aura then looked up to see the two other blue birds that were on the nest above the hurt bird. He then put two and two together and knew what to do.

"Is that your family?" Aura asked the bird.

The bird chirped two times giving the signal that the answer was yes.

"Here." Aurachalcum said as he moved his left hoof down to the bird with a smile, "Let me help you. I'll get you up there."

The bird seemed skeptical at first. But seeing as how nice Aura seemed to be, the bird accepted his offer and jumped on his right hoof.

"Alright then." Aura said as he put his other hoof next to the one with the bird so he wouldn't drop it.

He then opened his wings and floated toward the nest with the other two blue birds.

"There you go." Aurachalcum said as he placed the hurt bird in the nest with the others.

Fluttershy witnessed the entire thing from behind the bush and couldn't believe her eyes. She felt like she was dreaming. She just couldn't believe the way Aurachalcum was behaving. He actually smiled and helped a poor creature without a single sense of self-thinking. He seemed kind and nice. Not like how she had thought he was.

"You all look happy together." Aurachalcum said to the birds as they chirped in happiness.

He then looked at the hurt bird and saw how happy it was. It even looked like it was thanking Aura for helping it.

"You're lucky." Aurachalcum said to the bird as he started to sound sad and his smile slowly disappeared, "You're surrounded by others that care about you. Because….. you're not like me. You're not a creature with a dark power that nopony would ever love or accept. You're…. just like…. Your family."

He then floated back to the ground with a lowered head. His smile completely gone. And had a feeling of sadness in his face. He then turned around and walked away from the nest and walked up to a lake that was nearby. The birds watched him leave and their cheering stopped by the sight of his sad walk. Fluttershy watched him walk away too and wondered why he was feeling that way. It wasn't until Aura sat in front of the lake, looked at his reflection, and tears began falling from his eyes. Causing ripples in the water with his reflection. That sudden event caused Fluttershy to feel sad for him.

"Poor Aura." Fluttershy said at last to herself, "This doesn't seem like him at all. Why is he feeling like this? I should talk to him and show him some kindness."

And that's just what she did. She walked through the bush in front of her and slowly walked toward the sad Aurachalcum. She couldn't deny that she was nervous to do that. She remembered that it was the same pony with great darkness and the pony that said he didn't want friends. But she felt too sorry for him to not approach and talk to him. She didn't get close enough to sit by him, but close enough to where she felt like she could talk to him clearly.

"H-h-hello Aura." Fluttershy stuttered.

The sudden sound of her voice startled Aurachalcum and caused him to turn around fast to look at the pony that called his name. Fluttershy noticed the tears falling from his eyes. But also noticed how he suddenly looked mad at her.

"What are you looking at?!" Aurachalcum asked with his mad tone from before, "Go away!"

Aura then turned away and looked back at the water. Fluttershy felt like doing what he said considering she was a little shy and nervous. But after seeing how he helped the bird and how he had tears in his eyes, she couldn't leave him alone.

"I saw what you did with the bird." Fluttershy said, "That was a very kind thing you did. That bird looks like it'll do just fine."

"Great." Aura replied harshly, "Now please leave me alone!"

Fluttershy listened to his tone and knew she wasn't getting anywhere fast. It was then she decided to move on to his sad feeling.

"Why are you crying?" Fluttershy asked nicely, "I hope you don't mind me asking that."

"I-I'm not crying." Aurachalcum denied as he whipped his tears, "It's just the wind!"

Fluttershy knew that that was a lie since she didn't feel anything that felt like wind.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Fluttershy asked as she got closer to Aura, "I think talking about it would make you feel better. If that's okay with you."

"No I don't!" Aurachalcum declined, "Now please go away! I don't want to talk about anything with you or anypony!"

More tears began to fall from his eyes. He even began to sniffle and cry. Seeing this broke Fluttershy's heart and knew for a fact that something was wrong. Despite his constant demands, Fluttershy went up to sit next Aurachalcum and prepared for her next question.

"Why don't you want me and my friends to help you Aura?" Fluttershy asked softly.

Aura didn't answer. He just peeked over at he and then turned away without a word escaping his mouth.

"Is it because you don't like us?" Fluttershy asked, "You don't like me?"

Aura's silence continued. Fluttershy's opinion about Aura changed when she saw him help the bird. She began to think there was more to him than she thought. And she had thought that it was time to let him know that.

"Well," Fluttershy said as she smiled, "I like you a lot."

Hearing those words, Aurachalcum flinched and widened his eyes in surprise of that new information.

"Huh?" Aurachalcum wondered as he slowly turned to look at her, "You…. You….. like me?"

Fluttershy nodded up and down as she answered, "Yes. I do."

Aurachalcum grew confused about this. Remembering how he treated her before, how could she feel like this?

"But…. But why?" Aurachalcum asked, "After the way I was to you and the others, how can you say that you like me?"

"Because I've seen how caring you are." Fluttershy answered, "The way you helped that poor birdie showed me there's more to you than I thought. Also, I like animals too. So that's something we have in common."

Aurachalcum was at a loss for words. He was surprised to hear that somepony likes him. Especially after being horrible to that pony before. He couldn't believe that a single good act could make all the difference.

"Oh…." Aurachalcum said softly as he turned to the water again, "Uh…. Thanks…."

The two didn't say anything after that. There was a silence for a minute or two. Fluttershy just kept smiling at Aura, and Aura just kept his eyesight on the lake. Aura then remembered that she asked to talk about his problems a moment ago. He denied the request at first, but after hearing that she likes him, he decided to reconsider.

"You….. said I should talk about my problems?" Aura asked Fluttershy as he peeked over at her.

"If you want to." Fluttershy answered, "But I won't force you to. Just know that I'll respect your privacy."

Aura then closed his eyes, gave a soft sigh and said, "Okay. I'll tell you."

Fluttershy prepared herself for the story that was about to be told. Aurachalcum didn't seemed to be thrilled to tell the story however. As from the look on his face, it was not a happy story.

"I don't hate you or any of your friends at all." Aurachalcum began, "In fact. I really like all of you. And I really want all of you to be my friends. But…."

"Then why all those horrible behaviors to us?" Fluttershy asked calmly.

"I acted that way to protect all of you."

Fluttershy was stunned to hear the answer. To protect them? She had no idea on how to react to such a reason.

"Protect us?" Fluttershy said, "From what?"

"From me." Aurachalcum answered with his sad face, "You all shouldn't be near me."

"Why is that?"

"Because….. I have darkness." Aurachalcum answered as his voice began to sound sadder and sadder, "And… that means I'm just as evil as Polstow is. I can't believe I believed him when he said darkness was a wonderful power when he gave me that power. When we were imprisoned in the crystal, he told me the truth about the power I have. My darkness, my dark aura. They're all terrible cruses. They don't do any good. They only cause chaos and ruin. Like how my darkness created that dark bear. You saw what my power is capable of. I almost hurt all of you like I was afraid I would. My darkness will hurt anypony that comes near me. I shouldn't be with anypony. No pony would ever accept me with the cruse I have. They'll only be afraid of me. I want to have friends. But how can I have any when I'm not like any of the ponies here?"

Fluttershy felt sorry for Aura. She couldn't believe that he was talking about himself like that. She even noticed the tears that stood in the bottom of his eyes. He was hurting himself. He wants to have friends, but feels like he can't. And forces himself to be alone.

"So, you really did create that dark bear?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes." Aura answered with his face looking at the water, "I did make it. I didn't mean to, but I did. Because I was angry. But I only acted that way so you would all stay away from me. Or at least I thought you would. I knew I made the dark bear with my darkness, but I didn't want to accept that I did."

The two were silent for a moment. Fluttershy thinking of what to say next. In hopes of cheering Aura up. To blow away his troubles.

"So," Fluttershy said at last, "You're afraid to show yourself to the world?"

Aura kept silent for a moment and then answered, "Yes. I mean, can you really look at me with this dark evil power and say that everypony would accept me? Everypony?"

Fluttershy looked him in the eyes and answered with a smile, "I would. And I think everypony else would accept you."

"Why do you say that?" Aura asked, "I'm just a spawn of darkness."

"But you're also just like me and my friends." Fluttershy said, "And I'll show you why. Put your hoof on your chest and close your eyes."

"Why?" Aurachalcum asked.

"You'll see."

Aura then looked at the water again and gave a small sigh. He then closed his eyes and put his left hoof over his chest like Fluttershy said.

"Now," Fluttershy said, "What do you feel?"

Aura felt something with his hoof on his chest. He felt a beat in his chest. And another beat that came a second after the first. And another to follow up. He knew what the feeling was. It was his heartbeat. The feeling of it grew stronger with his eyes closed.

"My heart." Aura answered as he looked over at Fluttershy with his eyes opened again, "What about it?"

Fluttershy then grabbed his left hoof and placed it on her chest.

"Close your eyes again and tell me what you feel now." Fluttershy said to Aura.

Without any second thoughts or hesitation, Aura did as she said and closed his eyes again. He felt the heartbeat again. But this time, it was Fluttershy's heartbeat.

"Your heart." Aura answered as he opened his eyes.

"That's right." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"What's your point?!" Aurachalcum yelled in frustration as he stood up on all four hooves, "What is it about my heart and you heart that you want me to see?! I don't understand at all!"

He then sat back down, faced away from Fluttershy and continued with a softer voice, "And our hearts don't even feel any different!"

Fluttershy, without moving her position at all, smiled bigger as she said, "Exactly."

Aura grew confused from her reaction and peeked over at her as he said, "Huh?"

"Our hearts." Fluttershy said, "They beat the same way. You have a heart just like me and my friends do."

Aura then turned around completely and asked, "What are you trying to say?"

"You may be different from us on the outside, but as long as you have a heart like we do then you're just like us. And I think everypony would accept you if you just try and show them the real you. Don't be afraid. Your power is not a cruse."

"It's not?" Aura asked.

"No." Fluttershy responded, "It's your special talent. Like how my special talent is with animals. You've got a Cutie Mark to represent your talent just like I do. So, we're not that different at all really. At least, that's what I think."

Aura looked like he was at a loss for words. And that's exactly how he was at that moment. He then looked at his left hoof again and saw the dark blue aura that he can tap into and projected it on his left hoof. He then began to wonder if what Fluttershy says is right. Is he really just being afraid for no reason? Is it time to stop forcing himself to be alone?

"What do you think I should do?" Aura asked as he looked back at her.

"Let us help you?" Fluttershy answered as she suddenly looked shy, "I mean, if you want to."

"But what if I hurt you or your friends?"

"I really hope it doesn't come to that," Fluttershy replied, "But at least you'll know. Then you won't have to be afraid anymore. But I won't force you to do it if you don't want to. But don't you think it sounds better to take the risk and have friends rather than be alone?"

Aura then thought about the question. He didn't want to be alone. He did want friends. And his fear of showing himself to the world is what frightens him. With the dark power he has, he feared nopony would ever want to be friends with him.

"You really think I should?" Aura asked Fluttershy to be sure that she was serious.

"I do." Fluttershy answered, "So very much."

Suddenly, the two heard a chirp of a bird coming their way. And then a blue bird flew up to Aura and looked him in the eyes with a happy look on his face. Aurachalcum noticed, however, that it was the same little bird that was in the nest of the two bigger birds. It was their child. And it was already flying. Much to Aura's surprise.

Fluttershy chuckled and said, "See? Even this cute birdie wants what's best for you. Even he wants you to open your heart."

Aura's focus was on the bird for a second. He then turned over to Fluttershy. Seeing her happy face soothed him. And made his sadness drift away. It was then his mind was set.

So, he gave a small smile at her and said, "Alright. I'll give it a shot. I'll let you and your friends help me."

"Oh Aura." Fluttershy said happily, "Seeing you finally smile makes me so happy."

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've really smiled. It…. feels good."

As the two got up to go to the others, Aurachalcum grew nervous about what was going to happen when he shows himself to the others. Especially to Rainbow Dash.

"But," Aurachalcum began as his smile went away, "Do you think your friends will accept me after how I treated them?"

"Just ask them to help you and you'll see." Fluttershy answered, "My friends are really nice."

Suddenly, they heard rustles in the bushes and hooves running on the grass. And soon, the ones behind the bushes came through and they were Twilight and the rest of the gang that went to search for Fluttershy.

"There she is!" Twilight said as she spotted Fluttershy.

"Oh, thank goodness," Rarity said in relief, "Fluttershy. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Don't you know better than to run off like that?" Applejack asked.

"Luck was on our side." Lurio said, "My aura is getting better. I was able to sense you from where we were."

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she looked over at Aurachalcum, "What's he doing here?! You better not have been saying anything to hurt Fluttershy!"

"Did he say anything mean to you Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Because if he did, I've got just the things to cheer you up."

"Oh no." Fluttershy answered, "He didn't say anything mean. In fact, Aura has something really important to ask you."

Fluttershy then cleared the way for Aura. Aura was nervous at first. Even shy. The look he made even reminded Twilight and the others of how Fluttershy looked when she was shy.

"Go on Aura." Fluttershy encouraged, "Don't be afraid. Just ask them what you want them to do."

Aura then gave a small gulp as he walked up slowly to the group.

"Um," Aura began as he grew even more nervous, "I…. I know I ended things badly the last time I saw you all. And… I feel really bad about it. But the thing is, you're right. I can't do this by myself. I need some help."

The six ponies before him were surprised to see this behavior from Aura. Fluttershy on the other hoof was feeling excited to see Aura treating them so nicely.

"What I'm trying to say is," Aura continued as he grew a little red on the cheeks, "Will….. will you all help me defeat Polstow?"

A silence bloomed. And Aura's nerves just grew worse as he waited for an answer. He began to think that it was too late to change now. He thought that maybe they had already established him as a pony they shouldn't be with.

"Well of course we'll help you!" Pinkie Pie finally answered with a cheer.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Applejack said with a smile, "It's about time you accepted our offer."

"How nice of you to finally let us help you." Rarity commented, "I suppose you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Aura." Twilight said with a smile, "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm pleased to see that you can't do this alone." Lurio said, "You're growing really fast."

"Well," Rainbow Dash said with a smirk, "It's about time. I was getting tired of being yelled at by you all the time."

Aura smiled to see that all six of the ponies were on a positive side of things.

"You won't regret this Aura." Applejack said to Aura, "You'll see that you made the right choice."

"Thank you all." Aurachalcum thanked, "I'm so glad you all with help me."

"How'd you do it Fluttershy?!" Pinkie Pie asked with an excited mood, "Did you give him the stare?! Does it even work on ponies?"

"No." Fluttershy answered, "I just showed him kindness."

"That's our Fluttershy."

"Well then," Lurio said, "Now that Aura has finally decided to join us, we should make haste for Polstow. He's still weak from being in the crystal for a year, but I doubt that he'll be that way forever."

"Okay then." Twilight said, "Ponies, now with Aurachalcum, let's go."

And so, the pony group started journeying again. On their way to find Polstow. Now with Aurachalcum by their side, the journey was easier to do since he could sense aura. Aurachalcum, during the journey, was thinking about how the ponies were treating him so nicely. He only hoped that nothing tragic would happen since he still has darkness.

" _This feels just like I thought it would be."_ Aura thought, " _I just hope I don't hurt them. Not when I'm finally making friends without being afraid. Well, mostly not afraid."_

He then grew a more determined face as he continued thinking, " _Polstow. I won't let you use your darkness or your dark aura to rule Equestria. With my new friends by my side, I will stop you."_

To Be Continued…

Aurachalcum has finally accepted their offer to join them. But will their team work be enough to defeat the villainous aura master? Will Aura be able to keep himself from hurting his new friends? Find out, next time.


	2. The Aura Pony - Part 2

Aurachalcum has finally decided to let Twilight and the rest of the gang help him defeat Polstow. But will their united team effort be enough to rein victorious? And how is Polstow reacting to Aurachalcum's trust in the ponies that chased him down? Let's find out now.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The Aura Pony – Part 2

In Polstow's castle…

"Unbelievable!" Polstow boomed at the balcony of his castle, "Not only has Aura betrayed me! But also joined up with those curs with the pony that trapped me! And for what?! To make friends?! He's like me. He shouldn't be having friends. Anypony with my kind of power should be feared!"

Polstow then turned away from the outside and tried to think of a way to turn things around for him.

"What am I supposed to do now?!" Polstow asked himself, "With Aura by their side, there's no way my minions will face up to him! He's too powerful! He has a great aura inside of him. I was so surprised to see how skillful he was with aura when I first taught him his first lesson. He was able to do an Aura Sphere without even the slightest bit of struggle. Even though I didn't design him to be that talented."

Suddenly, he got an idea. Once he started thinking about his power of aura, he then began to think of the other power he has and how Polstow could use it to his advantage.

"That's it!" Polstow cheered with an evil grin, "It's the perfect plan! I designed him to be able to handle any kind of aura without it corrupting him, including the dark side of aura. But I didn't do the same with darkness. Then all I need to do is make him resort to using the full extent of his darkness. Therefore, the darkness will control him and make him do…. Shall we say, harsh things."

Polstow then laughed evilly at his idea.

"Therefore," He continued as he went traveled downstairs to head outside, "The only way I can get him to the point of being controlled by his darkness is to create a creature that takes more than his aura to defeat."

Once outside he then lifted his staff high to prepare his creation.

"And I know exactly the being to do the job right." He said as he began using his darkness to create the creature.

The darkness he had begun to travel through him and went through to the staff. And soon, a creature was created from his darkness.

"Hahahahaha." Polstow laughed manically, "Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

With the ponies…

They journey continued and the sun started to set. Not yet nighttime, but close to sunset. Twilight and her friends along with Lurio continued their way to Polstow to stop his plan from ruling Equestria and possibly the rest of the world. Now with Aurachalcum by their side, the journey was less stressful since Aura could sense other aura around him. Leading the way, Aurachalcum sensed Polstow's aura and headed in the direction he sensed it from.

"I must say," Rarity said, "It's nice to finally see Aura helping us. And I never would've thought he was only acting the way he was before just to protect us. I suppose there's a reason for any negative behavior."

"I never thought that being mean could be a good thing." Pinkie Pie commented, "I always thought it was something nopony should be."

"Way to talk to him Fluttershy." Applejack said, "You're really good at listening."

"Thank you, Applejack." Fluttershy thanked, "After all, it's always nice to show kindness."

"It's also good to have somepony who's just as good at aura as Lurio." Twilight said, "I don't think we'd ever find Polstow without him."

"Indeed." Lurio added, "With the pace my aura is recovering, we just couldn't afford to wait for it."

"I can't wait to get this Polstow guy." Rainbow Dash said with her usual rocking voice, "I'll give him a little bit of my awesome speed and show him he can't take Equestria on my watch."

"Leave some of him for me Rainbow." Applejack said with determination, "Anypony that threatens to take over Equestria has to answer to me."

"Maybe we can just talk to him." Fluttershy suggested, "After all, I talked to Aurachalcum and he's helping us now. I'm sure Polstow isn't as bad as we think."

"Darkness, sinister cape, wields a staff, Aura of Darkness." Rainbow Dash listed, "Yeah. I think he is as bad as we think."

"Hmm…" Lurio hummed as he watched Aurachalcum lead the way.

"Lurio?" Twilight said, "What's on your mind?"

"My aura is still recovering," Lurio answered, "However, I can still feel sadness inside of Aurachalcum's aura and in his heart too. He may have accepted us, but I don't think his emotions have changed completely."

"How can he feel sad?" Pinkie Pie asked, "He's got friends now! We're his friends! OH! I know what'll cheer him up! Maybe a special performance of Pinkie Pie Clown! Or maybe some cupcakes from my mane! Or best of all, the party cannon!"

"I think I have a better idea." Twilight said as an idea came to her head, "Let's have each of us take a turn spending time with Aura and see if we can snap him out of it."

"I would like to see what kind of fashion he'd like now that he's much more nicer than he was before." Rarity said.

"And I bet he'd fly really fast using his aura." Rainbow Dash added with excitement, "I want to see that action!"

"And I want to show him the new song I came up with!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "It's about how nice of a pony he truly is."

"And I'm sure he'd like to make some animal friends with me." Fluttershy thought out loud.

"From the looks of it," Applejack said, "We're all in on the idea. Let's do it to it."

"What about you Lurio?" Twilight asked, "You want to try and talk to Aurachalcum with us?"

"I'd love to join you." Lurio responded, "However, my heart isn't all for the idea. I'm afraid my guilt has forbidden me to have any friendly interaction with the Aura Pony before us."

"Don't you go an' talk like that." Applejack countered, "After all, Fluttershy said that Aura said he wasn't really mad at any of us. That includes you."

"Besides," Rainbow Dash said, "You two are aura users. You'd make like an awesome team."

"Perhaps." Lurio replied with his face showing guilt, "Even so…"

"It's okay." Twilight said, "We'll take care of it."

"Thank you. I'm sure your ways of friendship will do better of showing him the way of happiness than my way."

"Okay then." Twilight said to the group, "When we stop for a rest, let's all take that time to talk to Aura. Applejack will go first, then Fluttershy will go next, Rarity will go then, then I'll go, Pinkie Pie after that, and finally Rainbow Dash."

"Why do I have to go last?" Rainbow Dash complained, "The awesomest pony should always take the first spot."

"Because," Twilight answered, "You and Aura had a pretty rough fight earlier. I think the pony that struggled with him the most should go last. I think maybe you'll get to him the most that way."

"Besides," Pinkie Pie added, "The most awesomest pony should always be saved for last. Don't ya think?"

"And ah think maybe it'd be a bit awkward for you to go first after how you and Aura really got it on before." Applejack added.

"When you put it that way," Rainbow Dash said as she thought it over, "Ah, what the heck. It'll be more rewarding for him anyway."

"Then it's settled." Twilight said, "Let's go on a little further and then rest to commence our plan."

After some traveling, Lurio thought that maybe it was time to rest.

"Let us rest for a moment." Lurio said to the ponies, "But not for too long. Polstow must be stopped soon." He then looked over at Aura and said, "Rest now young aura user. You'll need it."

"Okay." Aurachalcum replied as his aura faded.

He then went over to a big rock to lie down on. The way he lied down proved that he was not yet out of his prison of sad emotion.

"Alright ponies." Twilight said to her friends, "Let's show him the magic of friendship. Applejack."

"Got it sugarcube." Applejack responded with a smile, "I'll give him the honest truth about friendship."

Applejack then headed over to Aura to do her part in their plan.

"Hey there partner." Applejack greeted Aura, "I saw some apple trees around here and I was gonna go buck some apples for us to eat. I thought maybe you'd like to help out a little. Your aura can make you stronger after all."

Aura then looked over at Applejack, but then laid his head back down as he answered, "Thanks. But no thanks."

"Come on now. Don't be like that. You'll have lots of fun."

"No thanks." Aura denied again.

"You absolutely sure?" Applejack asked with a smirk and a blink in her eye, "You're gonna miss out on something mighty great. Come on Aura. Don't be a sad sack. I betcha that bucking those apples will lift your spirits."

Aura then sighed and answered with his soft voice, "Well, okay."

"Great." Applejack said with a cheery voice, "Let's go."

Applejack then headed off to the apple trees nearby to buck some apples. Aurachalcum slowly got up from the rock and followed her with his head low and face remaining sad.

Nearby where they were, some apple trees were standing together surrounded by their non-apple comrades. Aura noticed how the other ponies weren't joining them as they stayed behind where they were before.

"Why aren't the others coming to help us?" Aura asked Applejack.

"They're gonna keep watch for any of Polstow's little workers coming by." Applejack answered, "I only had you come along because I heard how that aura you got there can make yaself stronger."

"Yeah. I guess." Aura asked with an unconfident look and tone.

"Well then show me what that special power of yours can do." Applejack said with a cheerier tone than her aura-using friend, "Show the tree that you got the right stuff."

Aura then looked at the apple tree next to him and wondered how he was to get them down. He had never done something like bucking apples before. So, Aura felt confused and lost in front of the cowgirl.

"What's wrong?" Applejack asked.

Aura said nothing in response. Though his face said it all.

"Something tells me by the way you look that it ain' the tree that's intimidating you." Applejack said, "Somethin' on yer mind?"

Aura's silence was to not be broken. He continued having his face do the talking. The way his head lowered, his eyes slightly quivering, and his mouth in the form of a frown. Applejack knew that what he was feeling was serious.

"Alright. Don't talk." Applejack told him, "But if ya ain' gonna have a conversation, then at least help me get some apples down. The gang's gotta be hungry. I know I am."

So, then Applejack proceeded to buck some apples from the tree in front of her. She gave the tree a good kick with both hind hooves. And from the impact of the hooves and the shake from the tree, each apple fell and hit the ground with a small thud.

"See?" Applejack asked Aura with a smirk, "Nothing to it."

Aura still remained silent and just looked at Applejack with his eyes still quivering. Applejack just looked him in the eyes and saw that he still was not lightening up.

"Those apples ain' going to buck themselves." Applejack told Aura with a smile, "Wanna get to it at some point? Just give the tree a real good kick. Kick 'em hard and kick 'em good."

Aura, still remaining sad, simply looked at the apple tree nest to him. Seeing that she was to continue asking him to do as she pleaded, he decided to give it a try and buck the tree just as Applejack did. So, he turned away from the tree and prepared his kick.

"Attaboy." Applejack praised, "And just watch. Once you see those apples fall, so will your sad sack eyes and face."

He peeked over at Applejack for a second and then looked at the ground. After catching his focus completely, Aurachalcum then closed his eyes to tap into his aura. He felt the strength in his hooves grow stronger. He felt like he could kick a mountain and make it move. Applejack watched as the Aura Pony unleashed his aura and was mesmerized at his glow. After lifting his hind hooves, Aurachalcum gave the tree a hard kick. The kick even caused some vibration on the ground. And as quickly as he finished his kick, the apples from the tree fell. Applejack just couldn't help but let her emotions go wild from how impressed she was about Aura's power.

"Yeeha!" Applejack exclaimed, "Now that's apple bucking! You're a natural!"

Aura then lifted his head fast. Surprised to hear that from Applejack. He then turned to her with a face that was not sad, but not happy either. It was the expression of surprised.

"Really?" Aurachalcum asked, "You think I'm a natural?"

"I don't think, I know." Applejack responded, "I hadn't seen anypony buck as many apples as you. Other than my brother Big Mac that is. Come to think of it, you reminded me of him for a second."

"How's that?"

"My big bro don't say much." Applejack answered, "He usually keeps his vocabulary exclusive to 'eeyup' and 'nope'. Though he does know what to say when he feels like saying something. You know, using that aura you got there, you're probably just as strong as he is."

"Oh." Aura said with a small smile, "Thanks. I mean, I'm not sure I really deserve that since I'm not using my real strength."

"You do in my book." Applejack said as she picked up an apple with her mouth.

She then threw it in the air and then let it slide on her tail to throw it to Aura. Noticing the flying apple coming towards him, Aurachalcum caught the apple with his left hoof.

"Have an apple partner." Applejack said to Aura, "You earned it."

"Huh?" Aurachalcum asked as he felt so touched about the offer, "An apple? You want me to have an apple?"

"Well heck yeah." Applejack replied, "Why else do ya think we bucked them down?"

"Gosh." Aura said as his eyes began to quiver again, "I…. I've always wanted to have an apple. But I…."

"Woah now." Applejack chuckled, "It's just an apple. It's not a million bits."

"I know." Aura responded with a small but bright smile, "It's just…. I've never been offered an apple like this."

"Well go ahead and chow down on it." Applejack encouraged, "That's why I gave it to you after all."

Aura was so touched about Applejack giving him an apple. However, his smile disappeared as he felt hesitation stopping him from eating the fruit he had longed to try.

"Don' tell me yer too touched to eat it." Applejack teased, "I'm not sure whether to feel honored or a little creeped out."

"I want to eat it," Aura said, "But…. I've been wondering for so long about how they taste. Like if they're as juicy as the books say. I've been wanting to taste that juiciness for a long time. I had hoped that Polstow would offer me one whenever I got him some. But what if it's not as I hoped it'd be?"

"Trust me." Applejack told him as she placed her left hoof on his back, "You're taste buds will dance better than my relatives on our family reunion when we have a hoedown."

Trusting her words of honesty, Aura shut his eyes, leaned toward the apple, slowly opened his mouth, and took a big bite of the apple. He then chewed it with three chews, and suddenly opened his eyes wide. Never had he tasted anything this juicy or uplifting in his life. After enjoying its sweet taste, Aura smiled big as he continued chewing it and then finally swallowed it down.

"Wow!" Aura said with a cheery tone at last, "This is….. this is amazing! It's exactly like I hoped it would be! All the bitter sweetness filling my mouth with such great taste!"

"What'd I tell ya?" Applejack asked with a smirk.

"The honest truth. That's what."

He then took another bite and swallowed it down fast. As soon as he did, tears suddenly began to fly from his eyes. And he began to weep and cry just like that. Applejack didn't know what to make of this sudden behavior or what to say about it.

"Aura?" Applejack said as Aura cried and the tears fell from his face, "What's wrong? I thought you like that sweet apple."

"I do." Aurachalcum replied as he looked at her in the eyes, wiped his tears, and smiled, "I'm just so happy that somepony would actually care to give me something that I've been wanting to taste. Thank you, Applejack. Thank you so much."

"Hehe." Applejack chuckled, "No problem. Never thought I'd see somepony cry of tears of joy over an apple. What do you mean that somepony would care to give you an apple?"

"Because of the fact that I have darkness like Polstow." Aurachalcum answered, "His darkness. A great and evil power. Why would anypony give an apple to a pony with such devastating power?"

"Well," Applejack replied as she turned away from him and then peeked over to look over at him, "Maybe because you ain' anything like Polstow."

"But I am." Aura argued.

"No, you ain'." Applejack countered, "And there ain' no arguing about what I'm sayin'. Because what I'm sayin' is the honest truth. Aurachalcum, yer nothing like Polstow because yer not using that dark power you have like he is. Yer trying to save Equestria. Aren' you?"

"Well… yes." Aura answered.

"There ya go." Applejack said as she turned around to face him face to face, "So, you shouldn't compare yerself to a wicked cat like him if yer ain' using yer power like he is. Just cause you have darkness, that don' automatically mean yer evil. It's how you use that power that defines what side yer on. Just look at me fer instance. I'm strong. Not as strong as Big Mac, but still strong enough to cause trouble. But that don' mean I'm evil. Because I use that strength to buck apples. It's just like how yer using yer power to stop the guy who's trying to use darkness to rule all of Equestria."

Aurachalcum listened to Applejack's argument and didn't interrupt. It wasn't until her statement was finished until his thoughts focused only on what she told him. Though he thought it was silly to compare how she uses her strength to his darkness, it actually began to feel better.

"Well," Aura began, "I suppose when you put it that way, I guess I'm not too much like Polstow. Right?"

"Yer almost getting it." Applejack said, "But yer still missing some pieces of the puzzle. Just watch. By the time this is over, you'll see what I mean. Honestly."

Aurachalcum then smiled big at the country pony and said not a word. The face he made said plenty enough. Though he still felt sadness in his heart, it was weakened by the words of the strong beauty.

"Let's get the others over here." Applejack said, "I'm ready to eat."

"Yeah." Aura agreed.

So, they went and got the rest of the group over to eat the apples they had bucked down. Some ate two apples while the rest had three. The only thing they said could make the feast better was if they had made the apples into the specials meals the Apple Family makes. Like apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and even apple Brown Betty. Of course, the dessert and not Applejack's auntie. Aurachalcum's mouth watered at all those special apple meals and hoped to one day try them all. That was when Applejack suggested him to come by Sweet Apple Acres some time.

After eating some apples and packing the rest for later, Twilight whispered to Fluttershy that it was her turn next.

"Excuse me Aura." Fluttershy said to Aura as she walked up to him, "I was going to see what little animal critters I could find here and I thought you'd like to join me. I mean, if you want to."

"Animals?" Aura asked as he grew interested, "Like nature animals?"

"I don't know what other kind of animals there'd be out here." Fluttershy joked.

Without having to think it over, Aura quickly answered, "Sure. I'd like that."

"Oh good." Fluttershy cheered softly, "Come with me. Let's go see what animals are out right now. Maybe we'll see something new."

So, then Fluttershy and Aurachalcum went off alone together to see what animals they could see nearby the resting point. Once they were gone, the group wondered how Applejack did with Aura.

"So, how'd it go Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Did you two talk much?" Rarity asked.

"Did he smile?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Did he show you his aura?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He seems like he's improved a bit." Lurio said, "I assume all went well?"

"We had a heck of a time." Applejack answered, "And golly. You weren't kidding Lurio. When you said that aura can make you stronger. His strength could rival Big Mac's if they competed in an apple bucking contest."

"He was that strong?" Twilight asked, "That's impressive."

"He showed his aura and I missed it?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Aw man! I hope I get to have my turn quickly! I don't think I can hold on much longer! I've just got to see how fast he can go when he uses his aura!"

"Patience Rainbow." Twilight said to ease Rainbow Dash, "I want to see it too. But we need to show him the ways of friendship one at a time. I think he'll get the message better if we do so."

Rainbow Dash responded with an annoyed groan and said, "I hate it when ponies say patience. It just means that it'll take forever before I get to go."

"And was he happier?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Sure was." Applejack answered, "Though he did cry of tears of joy all of a sudden. All because I gave him an apple."

"He cried when you gave him apple?" Rarity asked, "How peculiar."

"He said he never had one before. Guess it was a beautiful moment for him."

"I remember crying of tears of joy when I had a cupcake once." Pinkie Pie said, "It was a gift for me from me. It was the best give I could've ever given me!"

"You must've been welling up in tears for your own gift." Rarity teased.

"Nope." Pinkie Pie denied, "I was welling up two wells of tears for my gift! It was just that special!"

"Oh, of course you were."

"Hey Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said, "Did your Pinkie Sense stop yet? I mean, I wasn't expecting Aura to have such a mushy reason for being so bad to us."

"Hmm…" Pinkie Pie said as she checked to see if her sense stopped, "Yep. I think that was-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she suddenly shook really hard like she was in an earthquake.

"Oh, nope." Pinkie Pie corrected, "That wasn't it."

"So, Aura's reason for being harsh wasn't the doozy?" Twilight asked, "What else could it be?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out soon." Applejack said.

With Aura and Fluttershy…

The two headed off to a nearby part of the resting point and saw some animals that were nearby. There were birds, squirrels, and even small insects. Chipmunks climbed the trees, the butterflies flew with a dance, and the sea animals swam their watery home. Aura witnessed all the animals as far as the eye can see, and was truly captivated by how many he saw. For you see, Aura loved nature and the animals that calls it home. Seeing how happy Aurachalcum looked gave Fluttershy hope that perhaps he will improve from his sadness from before.

"Why Aura." Fluttershy said with a surprised look, "You look so happy. I'm not used to seeing you smile this big."

"Ahhh." Aura sighed happily, "Isn't it beautiful? This scenery? The animals? The fresh air of an outdoor world?"

"It is lovely. Isn't it?" Fluttershy replied, "I love in a cottage in Ponyville that's near some beautiful scenery. Except for the Everfree Forest. That's a not-so-beautiful place. You must really like nature."

"I do." Aura confirmed, "I love nature so much. I love how it looks, how it makes you feel, and how the air smells. It makes you forget all your problems. I've always wanted to see nature like this ever since I learned about it from Polstow."

"Well, I'm happy that you enjoy something like this. I love nature too. It's filled with the most adorable animals in the world. From the birds, to the squirrels, and the cute little bunnies. I care for them all in my cottage."

"Animals must love you then." Aura said.

Suddenly, the moment she saw Aura help the little bird from before jumped into her head and decided to discuss his actions from that moment.

"You were very kind to help that bird from near the lake." Fluttershy said with a smile, "I think you really made it happy. And I'm happy you tried to heal its wound."

"Yeah." Aura said as he peeked over at her, "I thought maybe my aura could help it. But I guess there are things even aura can't do. Especially when you can only use the dark side of aura."

"You didn't seem afraid to be around those birdie unlike how you are with ponies. Why is it that you'll interact with animals easily but not ponies?"

Aura's smile disappeared as he prepared to answer her question.

"Because animals aren't like ponies." Aura answered as his head began to lean down in sadness, "Animals don't judge you for what you are. You can be around them and they won't say a thing unlike ponies. And animals live in nature. Nature makes me calm and happy. And when I'm calm and happy, my darkness won't make me do something horrible. It won't make my darkness go away or weaken, but it at least keeps me from using it. So therefore, I can be who I am around animals and not worry about being feared. With ponies, well…. You know that story."

Fluttershy listened to the explanation and had her reply ready for when he was finished talking.

She then smiled as she said, "Animals are different from ponies? I don't think so."

"Huh?" Aura said as he looked at her with his head held higher.

"I don't think you know animals as well as you think you do." Fluttershy said, "Let me show you."

She then took Aura down closer to the animals to show him what she meant. Aura didn't know what to expect. What was it that awaited him? He couldn't help but feel anxious to see the answer. Soon, they came across a squirrel that seemed unhappy and had a look on its face to show it.

"That little squirrel," Fluttershy said to Aura, "Looks a little down. Let's see what his problem is and see if we can help it."

"Okay." Aura agreed.

So, they approached the squirrel and Fluttershy got ready to use her useful skill of being able to understand animals.

"Hello there, little friend." Fluttershy greeted the squirrel, "How are you today?"

The squirrel looked at Fluttershy with its sad face and made some squeaks to respond to her.

"Oh." Fluttershy said as she felt sorry for the little critter, "That sounds sad. What happened between you two?"

The squirrel made some more squeaks to answer the question. Aurachalcum was amazed at what he saw. He couldn't believe that Fluttershy could understand animals. He was blown away by her hidden talent.

"I see." Fluttershy said to the squirrel, "You stay here and I'll go talk to your friend."

She then flew up to a tree and peaked into a hole on a branch. Aura witnessed her working her magic and just couldn't help but feel impressed. Though at the same time, he wondered just what point she was trying to make.

" _Fluttershy."_ Aura thought with a bright smile, " _The way you can talk to animals is amazing. I wish I could talk to animals."_

He then closed his eyes to tap into his aura. Doing so, he sensed the aura that Fluttershy had. And for some reason, the aura he sensed caused him to feel glee.

" _Her aura."_ Aurachalcum thought as his head began to dance from the feeling, " _I felt it before at the town. Out of all the aura I felt there, hers feels different. Why does it…. make me so happy? Fluttershy?"_

Aura just couldn't get his mind off the feeling he got when he felt her aura. He felt like he was under a spell that he couldn't break free from. He then sensed her aura moving. Moving toward him. Despite that, he was so lost in thought that he didn't even consider that Fluttershy was coming back. Fluttershy was flying back down from the tree with the other squirrel following her. As soon as all four of her hooves touched the ground, Fluttershy wondered why he was standing still with both eyes shut and a smile that made him look like the happiest pony in the world.

"I'm so glad to see you smile Aura." Fluttershy said suddenly.

Hearing her voice caused Aura to open his eyes wide and his smile to disappear. His cheeks then started to burn a little. Burn with a small red light on each cheek. He felt embarrassed from how he looked in front of her.

"F-Fluttershy." Aura stuttered as his red cheeks grew redder, "I, uh… didn't see you coming down."

"But you were using your aura." Fluttershy pointed out, "Didn't you feel my aura coming down as I was coming down?"

"Well…." Aura said as he tried to collect his thoughts, "Yes…. Uh…. But I…."

"That's okay." Fluttershy said, "You don't have to explain if you don't want to. It's probably not important."

"Uh… yeah." Aura said with a smile as his cheeks slowly started losing its red glow, "Not important. So, uh… what's up with the squirrels?"

"The two had a bad fight." Fluttershy answered, "And the poor little on next to you felt so bad about how things turned out that he wanted to apologize. But he didn't know how to face his friend after how their argument went. I went to talk to his friend and let him know how he feels. And he gladly decided to forgive his friend."

The two squirrels then came to together to shake paws, hug, and went back to the tree together with happy faces.

"I don't understand." Aura said, "What about this makes animals like ponies?"

"Didn't you see?" Fluttershy asked, "That little critter felt bad just like you did. You felt bad when you were treating us like you didn't like us, did you?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Well," Fluttershy replied, "He felt the same thing. He was just like you Aura. He felt guilty about how he was. Animals have feelings like we do."

Aura didn't know how to respond there. He felt like he may have thought wrong about animals before. And it took hearing it from an animal expert to learn that.

"Also," Fluttershy continued as she pointed her hoof over at a male and female bunny, "Look at the bunnies over there."

Aura then followed the hoof and saw the bunnies that were near a log. The bunnies seemed happy together. The male shared a carrot with the female, and the two just snuggled together in complete joy and happiness.

"They…." Aura began, "Look happy together. I can feel it in their aura."

"They're happy because they're in love." Fluttershy explained.

"In…. love?" Aura asked as his eyes brightened.

"And in order to love," Fluttershy continued, "You need to have a heart. Well, they both have a heart. And they've given each other their love with their hearts. So, animals are more like us than you think. They have a heart and feelings just like we do. And as you just said, they have aura like we do. So, if you can be yourself around animals, then you can be yourself around ponies. I believe everypony would enjoy being with you. I know I do."

Aurachalcum blushed a little as he gave a small smile said, "T-thanks. And I guess you're right. Animals are like us. I guess…. I didn't stop to think about that."

Aura then thought about how she came to talk to him back at the lake. He was stunned about how she was able to face him despite how terrible he was before. For that, he just needed to know how that even could take place.

"Fluttershy." Aura said.

"Yes?" Fluttershy answered.

"Thank you for…. Sitting and talking with me at the lake. But why did you do that? After how I was to you, how could you want to talk to me?"

"Because I had a feeling you were sad." Fluttershy answered, "And I wanted to try and make you feel better."

"Sad?" Aura perplexed, "What made you think that?"

"When you were yelling at my friends and I, I noticed a tear was hanging in your eye. You felt like crying, but you tried to hold it back."

"You noticed?" Aura asked, "That's impressive. And I guess…. I felt horrible about how things were happening. For one thing, I didn't like yelling at ponies that did nothing wrong. And the fact that I wanted to keep you all safe from me by trying to act like I don't like any of you. And since I wanted all of you to be my friends, I guess I was hurting myself."

A short silence came in. Seeing no reply come from her, Aura decided to take his turn early.

"How could you face me though?" Aura asked as he look slightly sad, "Didn't you feel scared to face me?"

"A little bit." Fluttershy answered, "Well, okay. I was very scared to talk to you. But I had to. I wanted to make you feel better by showing kindness. I wanted to be a better pony by wanting to help you."

"A better pony?" Aura teased

"Well," Fluttershy replied with a slight blush, "I meant that I thought you were just a mean pony and uh…."

"I know what you meant." Aura chuckled.

He then looked her in the eyes with a smile as he said, "Thank you for that. It felt nice that somepony wanted to talk to me despite my dark power and how I treated her."

"I was happy to help you." Fluttershy replied, "Shall we see more animals?"

"Sure. I'd like to see more."

And so Aurachalcum and Fluttershy spent more time seeing more animals and even played with them a little. They didn't do it for too long however, as Fluttershy had to let her friends take turns showing Aura the ways of friendship. At some point, they decided to head back to the group. They had a little talk as they walked.

"That was great." Aura said, "I never that I'd see so many animals in one day. The otters, and the deer, and that one bear."

"Hehe." Fluttershy giggled, "It was wonderful to see all my furry friends. And even the sea creatures too. I don't think I've ever met somepony that likes animals as much as I do."

Aura looked over at her as he answered, "Me neither. It's amazing how much we have in common. Thanks for showing me the animals Fluttershy. And for showing me that they aren't that different from us. I think you've change my entire outlook on the animal kingdom."

"I'm glad you joined me. It's better to enjoy the outside nature world with somepony else. Let's hurry back to the others before they start worrying."

"Right." Aura agreed with a nod.

As they walked, Aura tapped into his aura again to feel Fluttershy's aura. Once again, he felt hypnotized.

" _Ahhh."_ Aura thought calmly as his head began to dance again, " _Her aura. I don't know what it is. But I can't help but feel happy to feel her aura. Is she…. Special?"_

He was so distracted by her aura that he didn't see where he was going. And so, WAM! He bummed into a tree branch and fell to the ground feeling dizzy. Fluttershy looked down to see Aura's goofy face as his head spun.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy yelped, "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

Aura shook his head a few times to brush off his dizziness. He then looked up at Fluttershy, who looked worried for him. But as soon as he looked at her, he got a strange feeling in his chest. Seeing her shining eyes, her pink mane, and the birds that stood on branches behind her, he felt honored to be in her presence. Perhaps it was because he bumped into that branch, but he couldn't help but smile big by the sight of the yellow-coated pony before him.

"Aura?" Fluttershy said to try and wake him up from his trance, "Aura? Are you alright?"

"Huh?!" Aura blurted as he snapped out of his trance as quickly stood up straight, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked, "It looked like a pretty bad pump."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm a tough pony. I've been hit by worse. _Though I've not been more embarrassed before."_

"If you say so." Fluttershy replied, "Let's head back now. And make sure to keep your eyes open all the way."

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled, "I'll make sure of that."

So, then the two-continued walking back to the group. Though, not without Aura wondering what that strange feeling he keeps getting is.

Back at the resting area, Aurachalcum went to sit by himself, while the rest of the group sat together and talked. The group noticed that while Aura continues to keep his distance, he doesn't seem as sad as before. Leaving them to believe that the magic of friendship is starting to open his eyes. But before beginning the discussion, Twilight wanted to check in on Lurio and his aura power.

"How's your aura Lurio?" Twilight asked.

"Much better." Lurio answered as he checked his power, "But still in need of recovering."

"Great to hear. Cause I really need to see how aura works on different ponies. And you and Aura are the perfect candidates."

Lurio chuckled at Twilight's love for knowledge.

"So," Twilight said as she turned to Fluttershy, "How'd things go with you and Aura?"

"We had a very good time." Fluttershy answered softly, "He and I talked so much about animals."

"It sounds like he's quite an animal lover like you are." Applejack said.

"Oh, he is. He said he loved being with animals. They're the creatures he can be himself around."

"Be himself?" Rainbow Dash asked with confusion.

"His darkness." Twilight reminded her, "Remember?"

"He was so happy when I took him to see the animals." Fluttershy continued, "It made my heart sing. I saw him with his eyes closed and moving his head around like there wasn't a thing to worry about."

"I suppose nature really got to him, didn't it?" Rarity asked, "If that's the case, I believe I know how to design his fashions."

"Huh?" Lurio said as he noticed something, "Fluttershy. You said he had his eyes closed when you saw him happy?"

"I did." Fluttershy answered.

"Was he using his aura at that moment?"

"I think so." Fluttershy said in an unsure tone, "I saw something emanating around him. Why do you ask?"

Lurio paused as he thought about what Fluttershy said. He had a strange feeling about what he had learned.

"I have no reason." Lurio answered, "Curiosity just struck me I suppose."

"I get the feeling that he's really starting to lighten up." Pinkie Pie said, "After a little bit of generosity, a taste of magic, laughter just in between, and loyalty to go on top, he'll really get a nice recipe of the magic of friendship."

"Pinkie's got a point." Applejack concurred, "I think we're really getting to him."

"Rarity," Twilight said, "You're next. Whenever you're ready."

"I'm always ready darling." Rarity replied, "Just give me a second to brush my mane. I must be presentable for when I make friends with a new pony."

"Always ready, huh?" Applejack asked with an annoyed look.

"Perhaps you wouldn't know how to look perfect for a new meeting if you looked yourself in the mirror."

"Maybe you should stop looking into yours all the time!"

"Ladies." Lurio interrupted, "Please. We mustn't fight now. Rarity, do make sure your mane is how you want it to be. Just be sure you show Aura the element you represent."

"I will give him a dazzling performance." Rarity replied, "Kind ponies like him deserve to be presented with ponies like me at their very best."

So after preparing herself, Rarity decided to put her generosity to action and do her part with Aurachalcum.

"Excuse me Aura." Rarity called out as she approached him.

"Huh?" Aura said as he looked over at her.

"What in Equestria are you doing here by yourself when you can join us together?"

"Nothing." Aurachalcum answered, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Rarity asked, "Well, perhaps you'd like to talk with me about what you're thinking about while I go through these ideas I have for new fashions."

"Fashions?" Aura asked, "What're you talking about?"

"I have some brilliant ideas for the ponies in Ponyville to wear this season. I've got something that'll really be the all the rage. And I'd like to get to know you better as I do."

"You don't need to do that." Aura explained, "I'm good."

"Don't you say that now." Rarity replied, "I don't want you to sit here all by yourself. After the rocky start we've had, I want to get to know you much better now. I'd like to hear a little bit about your rather enticing ability."

"I'm good. Really."

"Well, I'm sorry." Rarity said, "I'm afraid I can't take that now. I won't be able to get beauty sleep knowing that I did not get a chance to learn more about my new friend. What good is friendship if you don't get to know each other the day you first meet? Have you no heart?"

"Golly." Aura said as he began to feel guilty, "Well, okay I guess. No need to sound dramatic at the end."

"Very good." Rarity praised with a smile, "Come now. Let's go somewhere where we can converse in private."

"What's wrong with the group?" Aurachalcum asked.

"I wish to know you better. And I feel like I shall accomplish that if we're alone."

"Alright then." Aura said.

So, then the two went to a tree nearby that was away from the group. Rarity prepared her fashion designs art book to see what she can think of for Aura. As they walked together, Rainbow Dash started to grow more and more anxious to want to talk to Aura.

"Why did it have to be Rarity now?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "She's going to hog him all night! Different clothes, jewelry, the Grand Galloping Gala, and who knows what else goes on her head."

"I once dreamed about what goes on in her head." Pinkie Pie said, "And there were a lot of camera flashes. By yours truly. Rarity just wore the best funny clown clothes I've ever seen. I'm still laughing about it. I've had that dream the whole first season."

"Rarity in clown clothes?" Applejack asked with a giggle, "That'd be wild."

"So, Rarity represents generosity?" Lurio asked.

"She sure does." Twilight answered.

"She's the most generous pony we've ever met." Fluttershy added.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash said, "And even though she's all fashion-loving and all that boring stuff about operas and romance with a prince, she's cool in my book. Not as cool as me, but still pretty cool."

"She'll show Aura generosity." Twilight said, "Then maybe he'll start joining us in a group conversation."

"That would be nice." Lurio commented.

With Aura and Rarity…

The two headed off together to a single tree nearby the group. The sun began to set and the sky started to darken with the approach of night. Rarity couldn't wait to see how she could prepare a design for the Aura Pony she's now with.

"Good." Rarity commented, "A peaceful place for us to talk. I hope you don't mind if I go through my design notebook as we talk, do you? I need to make sure everything is in order. I've got such brilliant fabulous ideas right now and I want to make sure that I'm ready to put them to action."

"I don't mind." Aura replied.

So, then Rarity went through her notebook and her eyes sparkled at all of her ideas for her boutique store. The clothes she would design and sell. Aurachalcum was surprised about this sudden behavior.

"You really like fashion, do you?" Aurachalcum said.

"I simply adore it darling." Rarity responded, "The way the clothing defines the pony that wears it. Or how they present themselves to public with such outstanding fabric. I've been wanting to run a boutique since I was just a little filly. There, I only give out the most stunning, the most dazzling fashions you'll ever see in Equestria. And someday, I hope to open one at Canterlot. And perhaps even in Manehattan. I've got a couple of hats that I'd like you to try on. I made them more for mares, but I'm sure you'll look just splendid in one of them."

Rarity then went through her big case of fashion choices to see what hat she'd like Aurachalcum to try on.

"Let's see now." Rarity said to herself as she looked in her case, "Your head is about Rainbow Dash's size, you seem to be a bit humble from what I've heard…"

"Oh." Aura said as he took a step back, "You don't need to-"

"And on it goes!" Rarity exclaimed as she used her magic to place a hat on Aura's head.

Aurachalcum flinched a little as soon as the hat touched his head. He didn't expect her to place it on so quickly. He looked up and saw that, from where he stood, he had an edge of a fedora. From Rarity's point of view, it was a purple fedora with a white strap, some violet jewels, and a pretty flower on the side.

"Is this a fedora?" Aurachalcum asked.

"Do you like it?" Rarity asked, "I made this a while ago when I was designing for the spring time. I simply just couldn't wait to show it to Ponyville when I first made it. I believe it truly shows the radiance and wonders of a mare as she wanders under the beautiful spring trees. Amazing, don't you think?"

"It feels nice, that's for sure." Aura commented.

"Hmmm…." Rarity hummed as she looked at Aurachalcum.

"What're you thinking about?" Aura asked.

"OH!" Rarity yelped suddenly as she grew a bright smile, "IDEA! After I met Lurio and saw the rather glorious hat he wears, I came up with such fabulous new ideas. And after seeing how you look with that hat, even though it's for mares, I think I know what will fit you perfecty!"

"You mean you're going to make a hat for me?"

"Not just any hat," Rarity answered, "THE hat. The hat that was made for you. And I know exactly how to make it. And since your head is as big as a mare, I will have no trouble at all."

"Rarity." Aura said as he took the hat off, "You don't need to do this."

"Of course I do." Rarity disagreed, "I must. It's the only way I can repay you for your kind thought earlier."

"Kind thought?"

"Even though you were really impolite to us," Rarity began, "You still did it because you were trying to keep us safe. You're were doing a bad deed for a caring cause. I do appreciate that, however, I'm also a little disappointed."

"I don't blame you for feeling like that." Aura said as he began to look sad, "I'm sure everypony would be disappointed in me. I was terrible to you and your friends, and I have a powerful darkness in me as you've seen before."

"That's not why." Rarity denied, "I'm disappointed because you didn't share yourself with us before."

"Huh?" Aura said as he started to brighten up, "What're you talking about?"

"Aura, let me tell you something. As much as I like to show off my new fashions with my friends, I like it better when I present myself the way I normally am. Showing the real me is a generous thought. Even if I sometimes don't like coming out without something decent to wear, as long as my friends enjoy having me around, then there's nothing to be upset about. You finally letting us help you is exactly that. You're finally presenting yourself the way you are. Even if you don't like the way you are, the ponies you present yourself to might. And showing the real you is the most generous thing you can give to others."

"You mean," Aura began, "I'll I need to do is just show the real me and anypony will like me?"

"Exactly." Rarity replied, "I really don't like saying this, but sometimes, it's better to go out without all these beautiful gowns or dresses. They hide who I really am sometimes. And you can't hide the real you Aurachalcum. If you do that, then how will anypony learn to like you.? That's why my friends and I like you Aura. Because you've finally come out of the shadow and let yourself shine. Like a celebrity on a walkway."

Aurachalcum listened to Rarity's words and began to think that she may be right. Perhaps he was being selfish by keeping the real him to himself. Maybe other ponies would like him the way he is if he just tried and face them. Even if he doesn't like the way he is, that doesn't mean everypony will.

"Thank you Rarity." Aurachalcum thanked with a smile, "I never thought of it like that. I guess I was too selfish before."

"I'm glad you agree with me." Rarity replied with a smile.

She then went back to her notebook and looked through it. As she did, Aura wondered something. He wondered if he'd get the same feeling he got before when he felt Fluttershy's aura. But with Rarity's.

" _Her aura."_ Aurachalcum thought, " _It feels special. But it doesn't make me smile like with Fluttershy's. What's so different about hers?"_

"Are you sensing my aura?" Rarity asked.

Aura then stopped using his aura and opened his eyes to look at Rarity. Who looked surprised.

"Sorry." Aurachalcum apologized.

"Oh, don't be." Rarity replied with a chuckle, "I feel honored to have my aura felt by such a caring, affectionate pony. How does my aura feel to you?"

"….stylish." Aura answered, "Like you."

"Oh, oh!" Rarity chuckled again, "Thank you."

So, Rarity continued showing ideas she had to Aurachalcum. And it seemed like Aura was having a fun time once Rarity got to the different colored gowns. It was then she got the idea that Aura liked girls who wear gowns. After spending a few minutes together, they decided to head back to the group.

The resting ground…

Aurachalcum was starting to feel happier with each little time he spent with each pony. Though he still sat by himself, he began to wonder if he should actually join the group and engage. Though weak, his fear of hurting them still roamed in his mind. He remembered that darkness still rests within him. And the dark side of aura, no less. Even so, he didn't seem as afraid as before.

"Those ponies." Aurachalcum said to himself as he looked over at them, "They look so happy together. Their auras feel like a festival of fun. I wonder what they're all talking about."

He thought it over and began to think it wasn't right of him to keep himself away from the group and not have as much fun as them.

"Maybe they'll let me join." He said to himself, "I'll go see."

He then began to walk toward the group of seven ponies to join in the conversation. Aura began to smile as he got closer to them. But then…

"What's this?!" Lurio said as he checked his aura.

"What's up Lurio?" Applejack asked.

"Something wrong?" Twilight added.

"I…. I feel something…." Lurio answered, "Something is coming…. And it has an awfully big aura."

"Does that mean it's an awfully big creature?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Precisely."

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she got bumped for the danger.

"How big are we talking?" Rarity asked.

"Bigger than the twelve-floor apartment cake I made once?!" Pinkie Pie asked, "Bigger than the trees around us?! Bigger than Canterlot?!"

"About as big as an Ursa Minor." Lurio answered.

"That big? Oh boy."

"As big as an Ursa Minor?" Twilight worried, "What if it is an Ursa Minor?"

"Huh?" Aura said as he checked his aura too, "I can feel something coming by."

He felt the aura he caught and checked where it was coming from. As soon as it was getting closer, he reacted.

"Look out!" Aura shouted as he quickly flew toward where he sensed it from, "It's coming from there!"

And suddenly, a big dark manticore appeared from behind the group. It planned to pounce on them. However, using his aura to increase his speed, Aurachalcum quickly intercepted the manticore before it could touch them. The manticore landed on all four paws and quickly shook it's a head a few times after getting pushed by Aura.

"It's a manticore!" Twilight yelled.

"And a big one at that!" Applejack yelled.

"It's a dark manticore!" Lurio explained, "Polstow sent it to capture us!"

"Oh dear!" Rarity cried, "Not that! Keep its nails away from me! They look like they haven't had a manicure in decades! Don't let it get on my coat!"

"Would you chill out?!" Rainbow Dash asked in an annoyed tone, "Me and Aura will take care of this."

"Wait!" Aura said, "Let's try something else first."

He then flew over to Fluttershy and asked, "Could you try and tame this creature like you did with the dark bear?"

"It looks a little frightening." Fluttershy responded, "But I'll see what I can do."

"Woohoo!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she danced like a cheerleader with pom-poms on her front hooves, "Go get him Fluttershy! Win this for home team!"

"Excuse me mister dark manticore." Fluttershy said softly, "I know you were made by Polstow, and that you're supposed to be mean and probably capture us to take us to your creator's lair so we can't stop him from taking over Equestria. But if you let us pass and let us stop him, I'll gladly share with you some scrumptious treats I have in my cottage and even let you join reading time with my other furry friends. So, will you excuse us?"

"ROAR!" The dark manticore roared loudly in front of Fluttershy.

"Not even for a tiny treat?" Fluttershy asked as she started to shiver at the darkness emanating from the manticore, "Or a short story?"

"Grrr…." The dark manticore growled.

"This isn't working!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "I'm going with my plan! I've been dreaming for some action!"

"Wait Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said quietly, "Violence is never the answer. Let me try reasoning with it more by-"

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash quickly flew toward the dark manticore to give it a good kick under its snout. Fluttershy felt sad for being ignored.

"I suppose violence works too." Fluttershy whispered as she floated back down with a sad face. Applejack then went over to comfort her.

"Come on now!" Rainbow Dash challenged, "You think you're so tough just because you've got darkness?! Well, I'm what darkness fears! Give me your best shot!"

"Roar!" The dark manticore roared as it charged at Rainbow Dash.

Aurachalcum watched her fight the monster and felt worried that she wouldn't match up to it. So, without any second thought, he quickly jumped into the fight to assist her.

"Took you long enough!" Rainbow Dash teased, "Let's take this pussy cat down!"

"Stay sharp Rainbow!" Aurachalcum told her with a serious tone.

The two worked together to take down the dark manticore. However, it seemed like it was more than they had thought it would be. Rainbow Dash used her speed to her advantage to try and land harder hits while Aurachalcum used his aura. However, neither seemed to help. In a short time, the two ponies were on the ground, panting hard, and felt too tired to fly.

"This is bad." Rainbow Dash said, "I thought this would be a cake walk."

"Cake?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Where?!"

"This dude is harder than I thought he'd be." Rainbow Dash continued, "How're you doing Aura?"

"Just barely holding on." Aura answered, "I don't think I can keep fighting this thing."

"Come on y'all!" Applejack cheered, "Don't let this creepy lion get the best of you! Give him what for!"

"And don't forget the cake!" Pinkie Pie reminded.

"Aura!" Twilight said, "Aren't there any other techniques you have with your aura?!"

Aurachalcum took a quick minute to think about any other abilities he may have to turn things around. And as quickly as he began, an idea popped in. However, he feared of the after-effect his idea may have. But with how things are, he didn't have time to think of another idea. So he decided to take action.

"I have one technique, but…." Aura began as he looked over at Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow. Get back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash replied as she flew back to the others, "Oh boy! I can't wait to see what aura move he's going to use now!"

"I just hope he doesn't hurt the poor thing too hard." Fluttershy hoped.

"If you've got a plan Aura," Applejack said, "Might want to use it now before he decides to make us his dinner!"

"Hmm…" Lurio hummed as he tapped into his aura to feel Aurachalcum's power, "Oh! Aurachalcum! Be careful!"

The reaction startled the six ponies. But nopony was as worried as Lurio. But before any questions could be asked, a strange dark force appeared around Aurachalcum. And the force grew stronger and bigger. Twilight noticed that it wasn't his aura that he was using, but something else completely.

" _What's that?"_ Twilight thought, " _That can't be his aura. It would be glowing blue. That strange power is kind of freaking me out though. I sure hope he knows what he's doing."_

Once the dark force grew powerful enough, Aura floated in the air and began to unleash the hidden power he had.

"Darkness!" Aurachalcum shouted as he launched his darkness at the dark manticore.

The attack was powerful enough to cause the dark manticore to vanish just like the dark minions from before. Aura then floated back to the ground with all four hooves.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "You took that thing down with your eyes closed! Even though it wasn't aura that you used, it was still so cool!"

"Yeehaa!" Applejack cheered, "Way to go partner!"

"That was so exciting I almost exploded in excitement!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "I almost felt like exploding twice!"

"That was impressive Aura." Twilight praised, "That was quite a technique."

"Aura!" Lurio shouted, "Are you alright?! That was very risky and dangerous!"

"Whatever is the matter dear?" Rarity asked Lurio.

Suddenly, Aurachalcum looked like he was having trouble standing up. He was bending on his four hooves and was shaking a little. The dark force he tapped into before continued to dance around him. After witnessing this, the cheering grew into worrying.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Fluttershy asked as she grew worried.

"He doesn't look good." Pinkie Pie added.

"He used the darkness that Polstow gave him to stop the dark manticore." Lurio explained, "Now it seems the darkness is becoming a bother to him because he tapped too much into it."

"Oh no!" Twilight yelped, "Is he going to be okay?!"

"I'm not sure Twilight. He can handle dark aura just fine. But darkness is a completely different essence. If you use its power like he did, it could corrupt you."

"Grrrrr….." Aurachalcum growled as he continued shaking from his darkness, "Grrr….. GRRR….."

He soon turned around to face the ponies with a grim and angry face.

"Woah now partner!" Applejack said, "Don't give us that look!"

"Aura!" Twilight called out, "Don't let the darkness do this to you! Fight it!"

"Dearie!" Rarity said, "Stop this right now! I won't take such behavior!"

The words of the ponies didn't make him stop however. He slowly walked toward them and growled louder with each step.

"Come on Aura!" Rainbow Dash said, "Cut it out! You're being weird!"

"Aurachalcum please!" Fluttershy wept as she hid her face, "Don't be like this! You're scaring me!"

Suddenly, from hearing her voice as she cried, Aurachalcum stopped walking toward them. He began to stop growling as well. And soon, the dark force around him disappeared. However, as soon as it did, Aura felt tired and panted from exhaustion.

"He did it!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "The darky warky stuff went away!"

"Very good." Lurio said in relief.

"Aura." Twilight said as she got closer to him to check on him, "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Aurachalcum panted, "W-what happened? I can't remember…"

"You and Rainbow Dash fought a dark manticore. You then used the power of darkness to defeat it."

"I did what?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed.

"But it's okay." Twilight said to try and calm him down, "Your darkness is gone now and-"

"Get away from me!" Aurachalcum yelled as he stepped back from her, "Get away before I hurt you!"

"Calm down Aura. You're not going to hurt us. The darkness in you stopped. You're alright."

"No, I'm not!" Aura argued, "This is exactly why I didn't want any of you join me! Because of this power! The power of darkness! Didn't you see what I almost did?!"

"But you woke up before it happened." Applejack said, "And we're all still standing."

"But what if I didn't wake up before that?! What then?!"

"If you were so scared about what'd happen after you use darkness," Rainbow Dash began, "Then why didn't you just use your aura? Why didn't you use an Aura Sphere or something?"

"Because that wouldn't have been enough!" Aura answered, "There wasn't anything I could do. Please. Just go and leave me. You all shouldn't be with me when I can hurt you like I almost did. A pony like me doesn't deserve to be around ponies like you."

"Aura, please." Rarity begged, "Don't be like this. You only used darkness to save us. You should be proud."

"What's there to be proud of when you have darkness?!" Aura asked as tears began to fall from his eyes, "Darkness is an evil power! I'm evil! And that's all I'll ever be! Even if I stop Polstow, I'll never be any different than he is!"

"But you're not like him at all!" Applejack argued, "I know that! And you do too!"

"Don't you remember Aurachalcum?" Fluttershy asked, "You have a heart, just like us."

"Having a heart on the inside doesn't change who I am on the outside Fluttershy!" Aura replied, "And you're wrong Applejack! I'm exactly like Polstow! An evil darkness using, friendless aura master of darkness!"

After finishing his argument, Aurachalcum turned away and started to cry. Seeing how he was sad and upset saddened the ponies that watched him. They could tell he hated the power he has and he's letting it decide who he is.

"Aurachalcum." Lurio said quietly, "Why must you be so hard on yourself. My heart…. Can't take that."

"Gosh." Pinkie Pie said as the six ponies huddled together, "I've never seen a pony that upset before. It looks like all the hard work we did on him has gone to waste and he's back at square one."

"No kidding." Rainbow Dash agreed, "I kind of feel bad for him. And now I feel guilty about fighting him."

"We can't just let him do this alone." Applejack said, "That Polstow guy looks like he'll be ready for anything when he gets there."

"Applejack's right." Rarity added, "But what can we do? His heart seems rather set on what he said before."

"We're not giving up." Twilight explained, "We need to continue with our plan and take our turns to show him the ways of friendship. It's time I take my turn. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow will finish it."

"I don't think he's really in for any more friendship lessons Twilight." Applejack said, "He looks like he's ready to give up trying friendship."

"I'm not going to let that happen! I once didn't think about friendship as anything special before I met all of you. And just letting him go like this without learning what friendship truly is just wouldn't feel right to me. I can feel his pain in a way. I too felt alone at the time. Although, it took me meeting all of you to make me realize that. Still, it's not right for him to keep himself making friends."

"Twilight…" Applejack replied as she gave a small smile, "alright then. We'll follow your lead captain."

"You have such a noble and kind heart and mind." Rarity commented, "You're an admirable pony Twilight."

"Go get him then Twilight!" Pinkie Pie encouraged, "Show him that friendship is magic!"

"Just don't take too long." Rainbow Dash added, "He definitely needs to see my speed. If there's one thing that can cheer anypony up, it's seeing how fast this pony can go."

"Please cheer him up Twilight." Fluttershy pleaded, "I hate seeing ponies as upset as him."

"I'll do my best." Twilight replied.

She then turned to go and walk to Aurachalcum.

"Just watch Lurio." Applejack said to Lurio, "Twilight's come quite a way to get where she is now. She'll know what to do."

"I hope you're right." Lurio replied, "It pains me to see a pony get this perturbed. Darkness is a truly fowl power. I've despised it ever since I've learned about it."

Fluttershy didn't listen to the conversation. Her mind was focused on Aura. She looked at how he cried and felt sympathy for him. She hoped that he'll cheer up soon.

" _You're just like us Aura."_ Fluttershy thought as tears began to form under her eyes, " _Why don't you see that?"_

Twilight approached the sad Aura Pony to take her turn. Aurachalcum was crying softly because of the horrible even that happened. He just couldn't forgive himself for what he almost did.

"Hey, Aura?" Twilight said, "Are you okay?"

"No." Aurachalcum answered softly with tears fall from his eyes, "And I don't think I'll ever be."

"Don't say that. Come with me. I want to talk to you."

"Just leave me alone." Aura demanded softly, "You'll be safe from me that way."

"Okay." Twilight replied as she thought of what to say next to convince him, "Well, before I do, can't you at least show me how your aura works? I'm kind of a pony who likes discoveries. I think this would be something good to look more into."

"Why don't you go ask Lurio? He has the light side of aura. I have the dark side."

"It's because you have the dark side of aura," Twilight began, "That I'm interested. I want to see the differences between the light and dark sides. I'll deal with Lurio later. Come on. Teach me what you know."

Aurachalcum, seeing that she wasn't going to change her mind, had no choice but to go with her request. At least she said she'd leave him alone.

"Okay." Aura said with his still soft voice, "But you and the others will leave as soon as we're done, right?"

"We'll be gone in a heartbeat." Twilight answered with a nod, "Faster than a heartbeat even. I've actually been trying to see if that's possible through some experiments actually."

Once Aura stood up, the two walked together to have a private conversation together. Leaving the others hoping that Twilight will do her magic.

"Magic?! Really?! You think he'll feel better once Twilight shows her magic to Aura?!"

Not that kind of magic Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, you were talking figuratively."

With Aurachalcum and Twilight Sparkle…

The two sat down together in the middle of some trees nearby where the others are. Twilight prepared a list of things to say to try and convince Aura to continue helping them. Not just because of Celestia's request, but also for a bigger reason.

"So," Twilight began, "How does aura work? Tell me everything. I'm super curious."

"Alright." Aurachalcum replied as he got ready to demonstrate his power.

Once he sat down, he put his front hooves together and prepared to channel his aura. Soon, his aura appeared around his body and then, through that aura, he created a small sphere of aura with his hooves.

"Wow!" Twilight cheered, "That's amazing! I feel so silly not knowing something like this a long time ago! This is phenomenal! This should be taught to ponies in all of Equestria! So, what are the features of aura once you tap into it?"

"Well," Aura began as he opened his eyes, "Tapping into your aura can make you do things you couldn't normally do. You can transfer your aura to your hooves to make yourself faster, or have more mobility. You can jump higher, grow stronger, and if you're a Pegasus, you can fly faster. But in order to gain the ability to increase your stats and do so many techniques with aura, you need to learn to harness it."

"How do you harness it?" Twilight asked.

"Well…. I did my training the wrong way. You don't want to know how I learned aura. You'll want to ask Lurio that."

"The wrong way?" Twilight replied, "There's a right and wrong way to learn aura?"

"Yes." Aura answered as he started to look sad again, "The right way of aura is the long and hard way. It's where you learn to use the light side of aura. But the wrong way is the faster and short way. The dark side of aura. Since my creator and master is an Aura Master of Darkness, you can tell how my lessons went."

Twilight noticed something that Aurachalcum said. He described the Aura Master of Darkness, Polstow, as his creator. She grew puzzled at that statement, and had to gather more information.

"Wait." Twilight said in a surprised tone, "You said that Polstow is your creator?"

"He is." Aura responded, "You see, I wasn't born a pony like you were, I was made. When Polstow was still a prisoner of the Realm of Atmosfere, he created me one day to make me his faithful servant. As soon as I was made, he gave me his darkness and he taught me everything he knew about aura. I was little at the time and I didn't know that every little thing he said to me was a lie. He's been lying to me ever since he created me. I once had the light side of aura, but then he took that away from me once he gave me his darkness."

"That sounds terrible." Twilight said in an upset voice, "I can't believe he did that to you."

"I know. He lied to me about light and darkness, he lied to me about aura, he lied about how I was meant to serve him. He told me darkness was the only way to go. He told me that the light side of aura was a dangerous power. And I believed every word he said. I didn't know how special light truly was. It was only for that one moment I felt its warmth."

"Aura…." Twilight began, "I'm really sorry…. I wish that hadn't happened to you. Why would he take lie to you about light and darkness?"

"Probably because he didn't want his faithful servant to be on the good side while he was evil. Ever since he told me the truth about everything he lied about when we were imprisoned in that crystal, I felt nothing but rage. I was so angry about how he lied to me that I didn't want to see his face again. What's worse is that he made me exactly the way he is. That meant that nopony would ever want me to be their friend. Who would ever care for a pony that can only go the dark path and never be part of the light?"

Twilight noticed that he said that he was angry when he was in the crystal. She remembered hearing from Lurio that he felt anger in Aurachalcum's aura when he was in the crystal. She then began putting two and two together and came to a conclusion that Lurio had to hear. But she focused on the current conversation and kept her idea to herself.

"Don't say that." Twilight said with a small cheery smile, "I'm sure your light will return."

"No Twilight. My light won't return because I can't let go of the darkness Polstow gave me. Only he can make it go away. And since he probably doesn't plan to do that, I'll always be nothing but a spawn of darkness. My light….. it's really weak. His darkness has covered most of it. My light will never shine like yours."

"Hey…" Twilight said as he cheery smile slowly faded, "Why don't we continue with you telling me about aura. That should make you feel better."

"I don't want to talk about that anymore." Aura denied, "My aura is just a reminder of what I'll always be."

"Just a little more. Please?" Twilight asked as she widened her eyes to beg.

"Alright." Aura gave in, "What else to you want to know?"

"Lurio told me that the art of aura was forgotten to Equestria at some point." Twilight explained, "But he doesn't seem to know why. Do you know why aura was forgotten?"

"If I were to guess," Aura replied, "It has something to do with Polstow. He's the one that discovered the dark side of aura and put everything into chaos at the time. If it weren't for him, then the world would still be using aura to help improve life for other ponies. Especially the elderly."

"Do you know anything about the Age of Aura? I find it kind of interesting that there was an age that nopony seems to remember?"

"The Age of Aura," Aurachalcum explained, "was the time when the first aura user, Hugo, shared his discovery to ponies. It started small in the village where he began teaching, but soon ponies began to teach many others from across Equestria. Of course, even then, aura still wasn't known any better than it is now. It was sort of a secret lesson session that ponies would have. They weren't sure if it was time to let the art of aura be fully known. So, the aura users kept the art of aura to themselves until they thought it was time. But then Polstow came along and then everything went wrong with aura."

"So, they kept it secret even from Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"They needed to make sure no aura user knew about it, so yes." Aurachalcum answered.

"So basically," Twilight began, "The art of aura was only taught by a secret organization that had spread across Equestria? And they not everypony knew about how special it was?"

"That's basically it."

"Maybe you can teach me. I'd really like to know how to use aura like you do."

Suddenly, Aurachalcum's face looked even more sad. Twilight immediately covered her mouth with her hooves as she knew that she said the wrong thing. She remembered that he has the dark side of aura and can't choose to use the light side. Seeing his face made her feel really guilty of reminding him of his power.

" _This is serious."_ Twilight thought, " _The darkness in him is really upsetting him. It's worse that only Polstow can remove it. I can't imagine what it must feel like. It almost feels like that one time where, back at school, I couldn't figure out the question to what is pi. I just felt so confused and stuck on that question that I couldn't help but feel upset and felt like I'd never figure it out and I'd never become Celestia's student because I couldn't figure out the simple question that anypony could- woah Twilight. Focus. You've got an Aura Pony to cheer up."_

"Aura." Twilight began, "You shouldn't let this one problem stop you from making friends."

"But how can I make friends when my power causes nothing but disaster and devastation?" Aura asked.

"Well…. Maybe you can try to control your darkness like you've learn to control your aura."

Aurachalcum didn't respond. He felt like there was nothing to say to that response.

"I mean," Twilight began, "The way you used your darkness back there look almost like how you used your aura. That must mean that darkness is just like aura. Once you learn about it, you can make it to where you can't hurt anypony and use it the way you want to. Haven't you tried that?"

"No…" Aura answered with a sad voice.

"I just don't want you to force yourself to be alone like this." Twilight said as she got more serious, "I think everypony would love to be friends with you if you just go and try to make friends with other ponies. Don't assume. Go for it! Don't let darkness slow you down. If you're afraid of what it can do, then either don't use it or learn to master it like you did with aura."

"Why do you care so much that I make friends?"

"Because there was a time where I didn't think about friendship at all. I once thought I didn't need friends. I thought I can handle things on my own. And all I needed was the books on the shelves. But it was when Nightmare Moon returned that I realized I was missing out on something great. Something magical. Once I learned what the magic of friendship can do, I wanted to make so much more friends and inspire everypony to make friends themselves. That's why Princess Celestia, my teacher, assigned me to write her letters about what I learned about friendship. If you just go and let darkness stop you from making friends, you'll just be like how I was at the time. You'll be missing an important part of your life. You're a good pony Aurachalcum. And I think you'd really be happy if you'd just try."

"Twilight…." Aurachalcum began as a weak smile formed on his face, "Thank you. You're wrong about me, but thank you."

Twilight didn't know what else to say at that point. She felt like she did everything she could for her turn. But then something else came up. Something a friend once taught her. And she thought it was time to show it to Aurachalcum.

"Hey Aura." Twilight called out, "Want to see something fun? I think it'll cheer you up."

"I doubt it." Aura replied, "But okay."

Twilight then got up and said, "You need to get up first."

Without saying a word, Aura obeyed Twilight and stood up on all four hooves and looked Twilight Sparkle in the eyes.

"Okay then." Twilight said, "First, we do little steps with all four of our hooves like this."

She then demonstrated it to Aura. Aura payed attention to what she was showing with a clear mind.

"Then we say," Twilight continued, "Sunshine, sunshine."

She then laid down on the ground and covered her face with her front hooves, which took Aurachalcum by surprise.

"Then we lie down and cover our heads like this." Twilight continued, "Then we move our hooves away and say, 'ladybugs awake'."

She then sat up on her rump and continued with, "Then we sit up like this, tap our hooves together and say, 'clap your hooves'."

She then stood up on all four hooves again and turned around to her side and said as she shook her rump, "Then we shake like this and finish with, 'do a little shake'."

"Huh?" Aurachalcum said, "What is this?"

"It's something that an old friend of mine taught me once." Twilight answered as she turned around to face Aura, "Now come on. Try it with me."

"Well, okay."

The two ponies then got ready to perform the whole thing together.

"Sunshine, sunshine." Aurachalcum and Twilight said at the same time as they did little steps with their hooves

"Ladybugs awake!" They continued as they lied down on the ground, covered their heads, and then removed their hooves as they finished the next part.

The two then sat up to clap their hooves together as they said, "Clap your hooves."

Then they finished the chant as they stood up on all four hooves, turned to side, and shook their rumps as they said, "And do a little shake!"

Aurachalcum felt something once the chant ended. It wasn't his aura or his darkness that he felt. It was a cheerful and wonderful feeling. From doing that small chant, he suddenly was able to smile stronger than he did before.

"Hey." Aurachalcum said with a smile, "That was….. that was kind of fun."

"Wasn't it?" Twilight chuckled, "Want to do it again?"

"Yeah."

"Sunshine, sunshine." Aura and Twilight said at the same time as they did the same movements from before, "Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves, and do a little shake!"

The two then laughed together once they finished.

"It's even better a second time." Aurachalcum commented, "It just makes me feel so happy, I can't help but smile. Who's the friend that taught you that?"

"A special friend." Twilight answered, "My old foal-sitter. She was my best friend when I was a filly. We did everything together. She was there for me to make me feel better whenever I felt sad. We shared laughs and talked for hours. She also taught me the chant. We did that chant all the time whenever we were together."

"It sounds like you two were spiritual sisters."

"We were basically." Twilight replied as she started to look sad, "Although, I haven't seen her in so long. It almost feels like she's never there anymore. I wonder if she even remembers me."

"Oh." Aura said quietly as he felt sorry for her, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Twilight responded with a brighter smile, "I'm sure I'll see her again someday. And when I do, I'll want to introduce you to her."

"Even though I have darkness?"

"Yes." Twilight answered, "Because she'll want to see Aurachalcum, the Aura Pony and the Hero of Darkness. I bet she'd be thrilled to see your power."

"I doubt that," Aura disagreed, "But thanks."

"Aura." Twilight began as she got serious again, "I know I said we'd leave you alone if you spend time with me. But won't you reconsider staying with us? Lurio is still trying to recover his aura and you're the only one who can lead us to Polstow. We want to help too, because we can't let you do this alone. And we're the ponies that represent the Elements of Harmony. If we just stay back and not take care of the problem like a team, then we wouldn't be representing what friendship is truly about. Being a team and dealing with problems together. And because Princess Celestia told us to work with you to defeat Polstow. But it's not just because of that that we want to help you. We want to be your friends."

"Twilight," Aura began with a tone that gave away his answer, "I-"

"Come on. Don't do this on your own. At least think about it. Spend time with my other friends you haven't yet and then give us your answer."

"The other friends." Aura replied, "That's Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, right?"

Twilight nodded yes and then Aura thought about how to respond. Once he collected his thoughts, he looked at Twilight and prepared to speak.

"Let me see your other friends." Aurachalcum said, "Then I'll decide."

"Thank you." Twilight replied with a nod, "Please think hard. Trust me, if you do decide to continue with us, you won't regret it."

Aura continued telling Twilight more and more about the art of aura. Twilight couldn't believe how much she was learning. Because of her passion of knowledge, she wrote down everything that Aurachalcum said and hoped to learn more later. Once she felt like her turn was over, the two headed back to the group. Twilight hoped with all her heart that Aura would listen to her and stay with them. The reasoning for it was no longer because of the princess' request. Now, it was solely because she wants him to see the magic of friendship.

They returned to the gang and Pinkie Pie was excited to finally have her turn. Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, was irritated to have to wait longer.

"Alright Pinkie." Twilight said, "It's your turn now."

"Come on Aurachalcum!" Pinkie Pie told Aura, "Let's go spend some fun time together!"

She then bounced off to a place nearby to where Aura and Twilight just talked at. She didn't slow down because she expected Aura to follow her. Without a single word, Aurachalcum followed Pinkie Pie slowly. However, Twilight had to say one more thing to Aura before she could rest.

"Aura." Twilight called out.

Aurachalcum heeded her call, and stopped to look at her to listen what she had to say.

"Let me give you some advice." Twilight continued, "Forget about your aura, forget about your darkness, and just look at yourself and then us. Tell me then if you really see a difference."

Aurachalcum kept his silence. He felt like he should say nothing and decided to give the advice some thought at least. Once the advice of Twilight's stuck to his mind, Aurachalcum then proceeded to follow Pinkie Pie.

"I trust things went well for you both." Lurio said.

"I think I got through to him at least forty-seven percent." Twilight answered, "But it's just a guess. He's really bothered by the darkness."

"He was really starting to lighten up before that wild cat Polstow sent out his manticore to ruin everything." Applejack pointed out.

"I feel really bad for Aura." Fluttershy commented, "He must really be hurting."

"He can't possibly feel that way forever." Rarity added, "Can he?"

"No way." Rainbow Dash replied, "Cause once he sees how cool I am and I show him how cool he is, he's going to be an all-new pony."

"That is if Pinkie Pie can get him to laugh." Applejack said, "Like he means it."

"What did you converse with Aurachalcum, Twilight?" Lurio asked.

"I asked him if he knew anything about the Age of Aura and why the art of aura was forgotten." Twilight answered, "I figured if I was going to make him feel better, I'd learn something about our worlds missing history while I do."

"Did he educate you?"

"There wasn't really much to go on." Twilight replied, "Apparently, the art of aura wasn't very known even in the Age of Aura. Only a few groups of ponies across Equestria knew about it and they've kept it from other ponies. Even Princess Celestia."

"Now why would they go and keep something as useful as aura a secret?" Applejack asked, "If they shared it with everypony else like they should have, my Granny Smith would feel seventy years younger. And I bet doing chores around the farm wouldn't be a chore with the speed and strength of aura."

"Indeed." Lurio agreed, "How very curious."

"My guess is that they wanted to make sure that aura was something that everypony should learn about. They almost felt ready, until…"

"Polstow." Lurio finished, "I've learned the same thing when I was taught the art of aura."

"That jerk has ruined everything!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "If it weren't for him making aura look bad, I'd have no trouble getting into the Wonderbolts! I'd be the fasted pony of all time if I knew about how awesome aura was when I was a filly!"

"I was displeased about Polstow's actions before." Lurio commented, "But after learning this, I now know he is a foul creature. His selfish actions have caused nothing but indelicate to the art of aura."

"How horrible." Rarity added, "How can he do such a thing? Leaving ponies without such fashionable radiance that you wear now Lurio."

The other ponies just gave Rarity a strange look that made her uncomfortable.

"Well just look at it." Rarity told them, "The hat and cape just makes him look so elegant and handsome. While still a little outdated, they look lovely for their time."

"In any case," Applejack said, "Let's just hope Aurachalcum ain't calling it quits with us. He's kind of are only guide to Polstow."

"That reminds me," Twilight said as she looked toward Lurio, "How's your aura Lurio? Is it better?"

Lurio closed his eyes to tap into his aura to check. Once he was done, he opened his eyes again.

"My aura has recovered marvelously." Lurio answered, "However, it has still yet to reach full capability."

"Don't worry." Twilight said, "It looks like it'll be back soon."

"I need no worry." Lurio replied with a smile, "After all, the Aura is With Me."

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's an old motto and solemn pledge. Every aura user learns that before they become a master. It's even taught to those who begin their training. It's to remind them that when things look bad, your aura shall be here to guide you. Even if you can't feel it, it shall be there no matter what."

"It's quite a phrase." Twilight commented, "Maybe I should try it sometime."

"I hope Aura understands that phrase." Fluttershy commented, "I'd hate for him to go out on his own."

"No need to worry." Rainbow Dash replied, "Pinkie's got this. She'll bring the house down with him. And once that's done, I'll show him true awesomeness."

Fluttershy looked over at Rainbow Dash, gave a small smile, and a single nod. Showing that she has hope.

"Lurio." Twilight said.

"Yes?" Lurio answered.

"There's something else you need to know."

"And what is that?" Lurio asked.

"I don't think he was ever mad at you when you sealed him in the crystal." Twilight answered, "Aurachalcum, I mean."

"He wasn't?" Lurio puzzled, "He mentioned the anger felt when he was imprisoned? But how could he not be furious at me? I imprisoned him without him having a reason to be imprisoned."

"He told me he was angry at Polstow." Twilight explained, "Once Polstow told the truth to Aura, he grew angry at him for lying to him all those years. He even said that he doesn't blame you for imprisoning him. In fact, he even said that it would've been best if he stayed in that crystal."

"Aura…." Lurio said quietly.

"Hearing that," Applejack said, "Makes it clear that we need to snap Aura out of this. He needs to stop talking bad about himself. He treats himself like he's a bad apple."

"Darling." Rarity replied, "I'm sure Pinkie Pie will do the job well. Her talent to make ponies smile is second to none."

"Even if that weren't true," Rainbow Dash commented, "I'll get him to wake up. Not that I don't have hope for Pinkie Pie, I'm just saying, it's good to have a back-up plan."

With Aurachalcum and Pinkie Pie…

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she and Aura stopped under a tree nearby the group, "I finally get to have my turn with the Aura Pony! I've been so excited to talk with you ever since I met you! I get so excited to talk to every new pony I meet! Just because I love learned about ponies that I just meet! Cause then I can make a new friend! And once I make a friend, they're my best friend fiveever! That's longer than forever."

"You sure talk a lot." Aurachalcum commented.

"I know. Sometimes, I don't even realize I talk so much! It's weird, isn't it? It's like I don't even pay attention to my own words whenever I talk because I'm so focused on getting through what funny things I have to say! AH! I don't pay attention to myself! I'm my own best friend too! And I don't give myself enough attention! That means I'm being a bad friend to myself! Note to self: spend more time with myself to make up for the times I ignore myself."

" _What a funny pony."_ Aurachalcum thought, " _She actually thinks she can be friends with herself. She's lucky she can even think of that. I don't think I could ever be friends with myself. Not after what Polstow did to me. I can't even look at myself."_

"Don't go looking like that." Pinkie Pie told Aura, "You're smile is on wrong."

"What?" Aura responded.

"It's all upside down. Did you remember to put it on right this morning? I think you forgot. A smile looks like this."

She then smiled really big in front of Aurachalcum. Showing the shines in her teeth.

"This is a smile!" Pinkie Pie said, "What you have isn't a smile. And if you're not smiling, that means you're not happy."

"Gee," Aurachalcum replied, "Did you figure that out on your own?"

"Of course I did." Pinkie Pie answered, "I'm on happiness patrol right now. And I can see that you're in desperate need of help from the happiness patrol."

After pulling a magnifying glass from her mane, she examined Aurachalcum's muzzle and saw the frown he was making. Aura thought about Pinkie's current action as a strange action. Then again, who wouldn't think that. Pinkie Pie then proceeded to do more examining on Aurachalcum to see what result she'd get.

"This is more serious than I thought." Pinkie Pie said, "You're not just unhappy, you're completely sad! Like you've been through such hard times with that funny-looking aura using cat Polstow that you have nothing to be happy about now."

"Huh?" Aura yelped, "Hey. That's exactly what happened. How did you know that?"

"You're talking to the princess of happiness here. I know everything there is to making ponies happy. Even what's making them unhappy. Well, I'll say this about your problem: I won't stand for that! Or sit for that. Or stand on two hooves for that. Or stand on one hoof for that. Or have Gummy stand for that. Or-"

"Would you stop that please!" Aurachalcum yelled.

"Anyway," Pinkie Pie continued as she got back on track, "As expert on laughter and happiness, I know exactly what it is you need. A song and some laughter."

"A song and laughter?" Aura replied.

"A song! To get your mouth and body grooving! And laughter! To make all those sad feeling drift away and make room for all the good feelings! I made a song about you when I found out that you're not a grumpy-stick-in-the-mud-not-wanting-friends-pants. I wrote one song about you before, but that was before I knew what a nice pony you truly are."

"You wrote a song about me?" Aura asked as his cheeks turned a little red, "Gosh. When'd you have the time to do that?"

"The writer takes his time to finish a chapter." Pinkie Pie answered, "That gives me plenty of time to figure out the rhymes and the music."

"Wait, writer?"

"So, what you say?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Want to hear it? I think it'll make you forget whatever is making those sad looks in your eyes."

"I guess as long as I don't have to sing it."

"Let's see if you'll be saying that once I start the song." Pinkie Pie replied.

Pinkie Pie's Song: Aurachalcum

When I first saw him there I didn't know him much.

And once I met up with him, he sure made a big fuss.

We wanted to help him, but he said he didn't want friends.

Just when we thought he was bad and mean we learned he was just trying to defend…. Us.

Aurachalcum! Aurachalcum! He's the great Aura Pony! Can't you tell?!

Aurachalcum! Aurachalcum! He may have Darkness, but he's also got a conscience and you can tell he's using them well!

Aurachalcum! Aurachalcum! He's got a really funny name!

Aurachalcum! Aurachalcum! His aura looks great with his mane!

Aurachalcum! Aurachalcum! And that's Aurachalcum with a capital A!

Aurachalcum! Aurachalcum! And he's going to save the day!

Aurachalcum listened to the song without interrupting. During the song, he did feel some of his hooves tapping to the sound of the song. As if he was enjoying the song.

"So…." Pinkie Pie said with a big smile on her face, "What do you think? Catchy, isn't it?"

"It's….." Aurachalcum said as he thought about how to word the answer, "Creative. Great job."

"I knew you'd like it!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Everypony likes a song! Especially when it's about them! That's why I write a song about everypony I know. And I sing it to that respective pony at least four times a day!"

"F-f-f-four times a day?"

"Did you know that ponies can forget the words to a song just five minutes after they heard it?" Pinkie Pie asked, "I didn't either until I looked at my fun fact of the day section on my special calendar. I just hated the thought of ponies forgetting their favorite songs right after they learned it. It's almost like they never heard it at all! So, I make sure they never forget a song by singing it more than once. Getting it synced into their minds before the memory of them listening to the song escapes."

"In that case," Aurachalcum replied, "I'd better memorize that song good."

"Don't worry. I'll be here in case you forget it."

" _That's what I'm afraid of."_ Aurachalcum thought.

"Now that we got through the song," Pinkie Pie continued, "Let's move on to laughter. As your doctor, I must advise you to laugh as hard and loud as you can. The more louder and harder the laugh, the more quicker your sadness will disappear. But just so you know what laughter is, I'll guide you."

"No, no!" Aura denied as he waved his hooves, "That's okay! I know what-"

"To a spectator," Pinkie Pie began as she ignored Aura's words, "Laughing may appear to just be something that may appear to be a bit trifled or overdone. However, this is not case. Laughter is very necessary. For happiness requires a healthy sign of joy and delight. Not only does your face need to look happy, but your entire body. Through body languages, can you send the message that you're having a splendid day and nothing can go wrong. And only through the body language showing that you're happy will you start to forget your troubles. Because having your body show others that you're happy will it distract you from what's making you sad and focus on what's making you happy. This is why ponies roll on the ground when they laugh. It's one of the most common ways of showing body language showing happiness. It's a proven fact by the experts across Equestria that laughter is the best medicine. And the best part is you can never run out of it because laughter is something that never goes out. You're understanding. Right?"

Aurachalcum just had a confused look. He was completely surprised at how she explained laughter and happiness. He expected a more accurate and scientific explanation. But he forgot that he already spent his time with Twilight Sparkle.

"Shall we begin?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Begin what?" Aurachalcum asked back.

"Your treatment. The best medicine for feeling so down in the dumps. To get you out of the dark sad place and back on the good, bright happy place. To stop making you feel blue and make you feel…. Well blue. But in a different happy way. You can't help that you're blue. To make you stop feeling out of sorts, to give you high spirits again, to-"

Aurachalcum then gave Pinkie Pie a look that made her realize she was talking too much.

"So just give a big a laugh to push away those sad feelings." Pinkie Pie encouraged.

"I can't laugh." Aurachalcum said as he turned away.

"Sure, you can. It's just like talking. Except you move you voice all around and make loud noises. Like this."

Pinkie Pie then gave a big laugh to show Aura how easy it is.

"I can laugh." Aura explained, "I just don't feel like it."

Pinkie Pie could see that he was serious about not laughing and tried to think about what to do next. Soon, an idea popped into her head and she knew what to do.

"Hey mister sad face." Pinkie Pie said with a deep funny voice as she leaned closer to Aurachalcum, "When life gets you down and you don't know how to laugh, you know what you need to do?"

Aurachalcum looked over at Pinkie Pie and remained silent.

"Sing a song about laughter!" Pinkie Pie answered as she stood up and two hooves and threw confetti in the air.

"I don't want to sing, Pinkie Pie." Aura denied as he turned away again.

"Oh, come on!" Pinkie Pie happily exclaimed as she grabbed Aurachalcum's front hooves and started to dance with him, "You'll love it!"

"Wha! H-hey!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as Pinkie Pie made him dance with her, "Cut it out! Stop!"

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down…" Pinkie Pie sang as she danced with Aurachalcum, "The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown…"

"Pinkie Pie!" Aurachalcum yelled, "Please stop!"

"I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw! But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all!"

"What're you talking about?!" Aurachalcum asked as he started to grow curious.

"She said," Pinkie Pie continued singing, "Pinkie, you gotta stand tall! Learn to face your fears! You'll see that they can't hurt you! Just laugh to make them disappear!"

She then stopped dancing with Aurachalcum, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Pinkie Pie finished.

"Laugh at what scares you?" Aurachalcum asked as he got back up.

"That's right." Pinkie Pie answered, "If you learn to laugh, you'll forget you were ever scared or sad. So, come on. Give it a try. Give me a big loud laugh! A laugh so loud, the brain inside of my brain will hear!"

Aurachalcum began to think about what she was saying and wondered something.

"If darkness tries to take over me again," Aura began, "I just have to laugh and it won't hurt me?"

"It's worth a try. Don't you think?" Pinkie Pie asked, "If you're sad, just laugh. If you're mad, just laugh. If you have darkness that you can't let go of, just laugh."

"…..maybe," Aura replied, "Maybe I can….."

Aurachalcum then took a deep breath to prepare his laugh.

"Ha…." Aura laughed softly, "Ha….. ha?"

Pinkie Pie's excitement suddenly disappeared. She wasn't pleased about what kind of laugh Aurachalcum gave. Pinkie Pie took laughter and happiness real seriously. And this made her really disappointed.

"Did you learn nothing from my Laughter 101 Guide!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "You can do better than that! How am I supposed to keep teaching this program to other ponies when you can't learn anything from it!?"

"But I don't have anything to laugh at." Aura explained.

"Let's fix that then."

Pinkie Pie then quickly went over to a bush, and pulled out a white cannon that rolls on wheels. Aurachalcum grew nervous about what the cannon was for. He even started to sweat.

"See this?" Pinkie Pie asked, "This is my party cannon. It's the one thing I always keep with me whenever it's time to celebrate. Or when I feel like pulling a prank. Sometimes a little bit of both. But this time, it's the latter."

"What're you going to do with that?" Aura asked.

"You'll see. First. Close your eyes."

"Close my-"

"I didn't say repeat what I said!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "Just close them!"

"O-okay." Aura replied as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Now wait a minute." Pinkie Pie said.

Aurachalcum kept his eyes shut that entire minute like she asked. He grew even more nervous about what was to come. The cannon looked loaded to him with whatever it is Pinkie Pie has loaded in it. He pleaded that it was something soft.

" _A party cannon?!"_ Aura thought as he sweated, " _What does she have a party cannon for?! I mean, I heard what she said, but still!"_

"Alrighty, whitely." Pinkie Pie said, "Open your eyes."

Aurachalcum opened his eyes like she said and noticed that Pinkie Pie was standing in front of him without the party cannon.

"Hey." Aura said, "Where'd it go?"

"Where did what go?" Pinkie Pie asked with a smirk.

"Your cannon."

"What cannon?" Pinkie Pie asked with the same smirk.

"The party cannon you had a minute ago." Aura answered, "You said that that cannon was yours. How can you not remember?"

"I know what you mean." Pinkie Pie replied, "And I always keep it with me in case I need to make somepony laugh. The only thing is you need to be careful about where you step now. Because I've hidden it."

"Hidden it?" Aura yelped.

"And I don't think that aura power of yours is going to help. Because Lurio told me that only living things have aura."

"I really wish the opposite were true right about now." Aurachalcum replied.

"Don't be so sweaty or a nervous wreck." Pinkie Pie said, "The cannon's only filled with confetti."

"Phew." Aura said as he started to calm down.

"Or is it." Pinkie Pie suddenly added, "Maybe I added something other than confetti. Maybe I added some pepper spray."

"Pepper spray?!" Aura yelled.

"Maybe I put in a bag of flower. With water to come after it." Pinkie Pie continued as she made an evil look in her face, "Maybe I put bee hive in the cannon. And you know that bees don't like to be irritated. Cause when you annoy them, they let you know they're mad with they're little stingers. Or maybe I added snakes!"

"S-s-s-s-snakes?!" Aurachalcum screamed.

"But who knows?" Pinkie Pie asked as she went back to sounding cheery again, "Oh wait. I do."

Aurachalcum started to sweat again as he worried about where the cannon may be. The thing that worried him the most was when she mentioned snakes being in the cannon. The other ponies don't know this, but Aurachalcum has a huge fear of snakes. He's always hated how they move and how they hiss. Of all creatures he'd meet in Equestria, he hoped snakes wouldn't be in the equation.

"Feel like laughing now?" Pinkie Pie asked with a grin.

"With the thought of snakes being that nightmare blaster of yours," Aura replied, "No way!"

"Well that's okay."

"Huh?" Aura asked, "It is? But what about what you said about not laughing being a serious problem? You said that if I laugh, that would help with my problem with darkness."

"Well," Pinkie Pie answered, "I think it's clear it's not going to happen right now. But don't worry. There's a first time for everything. I'm sure you'll figure out how to laugh later."

"Oh…." Aura replied as he started to feel sad again, "Okay."

"Right now," Pinkie Pie began as she grew serious, "I'd like to know something. Why'd you have to act so mean to us to protect us?"

"You should know the answer to that already. You saw what darkness can do. I was created to handle the dark side of aura, but not darkness itself. It almost overtook me."

"Created?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Long story short," Aura explained, "I was created by Polstow to serve him as his faithful servant. He's also my teacher in the art of aura."

"Wow. So, you're a pony that was created and not born? They were right when they say there's a first for everything. Is that why your aura is so powerful? Because Polstow made you that way?"

"No." Aura answered, "That wasn't his doing. He designed me to look like how I am now. But my power was a surprise to him. He created me from an Orichalcum Gem that was in the Realm of Atmosfere. That Orichalcum Gem seemed to carry a great power. A great power of aura. Greater than any pony could ever comprehend. When I was made, the power of the Orichalcum Gem became mine and that's why my aura is unimaginably powerful. Polstow even believes I've exceeded him. And if I'm going to beat him, that'd have to be true."

"An Orichalcum Gem?" Pinkie Pie asked, "So that's why your name is Aurachalcum. He named you after your power and the material you were made from. Creative."

Aurachalcum gave a weak smile to Pinkie, but then quickly returned to looking sad. Pinkie Pie then changed tactics and got more serious.

"Aura." Pinkie Pie said, "In all seriousness, you shouldn't have forced yourself to keep you from us. Did you feel sad about doing this on your own?"

"More than you know." Aurachalcum answered, "The thing is, I like all you and I really wanted to be your friend. But how can I face any of you when I have darkness? That's what I kept saying to myself. I didn't want to risk any of you getting hurt. Not by me. A spawn of the dark."

"You know," Pinkie Pie said with a smile, "Dark rhymes with heart."

"Yeah- wait, what?"

"You may have the dark," Pinkie Pie explained, "But you've also got a heart."

"But having a heart doesn't change what I am."

"Why would you want to be different?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Why do you think?!" Aurachalcum yelled, "I have darkness! The dark side of aura! I learned from a-"

"Not that kind of stuff." Pinkie Pie interrupted, "I mean, why would you want to be something other than a pony?"

"Huh?"

"Even if you've got darkness," Pinkie Pie answered, "You're still a pony like me. And ponies look out for each other like friends. You're thinking too much about how you're different from us with your special talent. If you start looking at more about why you're the same as us, instead of always looking at what's different, then you won't be afraid."

"My special talent?" Aura asked, "Darkness is my special talent?"

"Aura of Darkness." Pinkie Pie answered, "And how you use it for good instead of evil. Isn't that what Fluttershy told you?"

"Y-yeah…." Aura answered as he started pondering that moment, "She did…."

"Then stop feeling all sad about your special talent. Use it to make sure ponies can have days where they can smile. And smiles can make anypony happy. Especially when you're surrounded by smiles."

"Honestly," Aura replied, "That sounds kind of creepy and scary."

"Sounds like it." Pinkie Pie responded, "But have you actually tried it?"

"No," Aura answered, "No, I haven't."

"Then you should come to a party at Ponyville once this is over." Pinkie Pie answered, "You'll be smiling with everypony else there once you see them smling."

"Maybe…" Aura replied softly.

"Oops." Pinkie Pie said as she checked the watch that mysteriously appeared on her hoof, "Time's up. Now it's Rainbow Dash's turn with you. Funny thing is you two were fighting like mortal enemies today. And we saved her for last. Ironic, isn't it?"

Aurachalcum didn't say a word, and instead just walked with Pinkie Pie to the group. However, before they can leave the pack of trees, a loud noise came up.

"Ah!" Aura screamed from the loud noise.

And once the loud noise passed by, Aura was covered in streamers and confetti from his muzzle, his nose, his face, and mane. Some got in his mouth and his spat them out quickly.

"Hahahahahaha!" Pinkie Pie laughed as she rolled on the ground, "Hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?!" Aura asked aggressively.

"You!" Pinkie Pie answered as she pulled out her Party Cannon, "I hid my Party Cannon behind a bush here and had it fire when you got near it! So when you get back to the group, you'd get a little surprise along the way!"

"That's not funny!" Aurachalcum argued, "You made me think there'd be snakes in there."

"Don't be like that." Pinkie Pie replied as she got a mirror out from her mane, "I mean, look at yourself. You look like you just came out of a party hurricane or something."

Aurachalcum looked at himself in the mirror and saw how silly he looked from his mane and how he was covered in streamers and confetti. The sight of his reflection began to tickle him as a laugh began to form. He tried to hold it back as much as he could. However….

"Hahahahahaha!" Aurachalcum laughed at his reflection, "Hahahaha! I do look silly! Don't I?!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie laughed, "Hahahaha! You look hilarious!"

The two then laughed for a little bit about what happened and soon, Pinkie Pie stopped laughing and saw that her aura-using friend was laughing as hard as she was.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "You're laughing! Just like I hoped you would!"

Aurachalcum then stopped laughing as he noticed the same thing. He was amazed about how hard he laughed. He never thought such a thing could ever happen.

"Hey." Aura said, "I did laugh. That was the biggest laugh I've ever had. And you know what? I liked it. It felt great."

"Didn't it?!" Pinkie Pie asked, "Didn't it make you feel like you're on top of the world!"

"It did. It really did. I've never laughed so much before."

"See what happens when you just laugh?" Pinkie Pie asked as she calmed down, "It sounds like it doesn't do much, but it can turn your day completely around if you just give a little giggle. Aurachalcum. If darkness ever sneaks up on you like a creeper, just laugh at the spooky, and it'll became a funny."

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie." Aurachalcum thanked with a big smile, "I… I will."

"Now let's go." Pinkie Pie said, "Rainbow Dash just hates waiting. And I hate keeping her waiting."

When the two arrived at the group, the other ponies were surprised to see Aura smiling bigger than before.

"Looks like somepony had a great time." Applejack commented with a smile, "You look happier than a hysterical-laughing hyena."

"We had a BLAST!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "Emphasis on the blast."

"It's about time." Rainbow Dash replied, "I've been waiting all day for my turn. Come on Aura. Let's go chillax."

"Wait." Aura said as his smile disappeared, "You and me? Right now?"

"No time better than now." Rainbow Dash answered, "Come on. We do need to get moving and stop Polstow soon, so let's make this quick."

Rainbow Dash then flew off to a small hill nearby the group. Aura felt uncomfortable with the plan. After how they fought earlier today, he thought it would be awkward that they suddenly get along.

"I-I don't know about this." Aurachalcum stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked, "You said you'd give Rainbow Dash a try."

"She won't bite." Pinkie Pie added.

"Yeah." Aura responded, "But after what happened today, I'm kind of nervous."

"She's over that now." Applejack explained, "She's acting like it never happened."

"And besides," Rarity said, "She's been dying to have her turn with you for so long. I don't think it would be wise for you to keep her waiting any longer. A lady doesn't like to be put on hold."

"Yeah," Applejack said, "And neither does Rainbow Dash."

"Be brave young one." Lurio encouraged, "As she mentioned before, we don't have a lot of time to rest. We must make haste. So please do hurry and take your time with her."

Aurachalcum, while feeling anxious, saw that they were serious about the idea and decided to accept it without any argument.

"Alright." Aura finally said, "I'll go."

"Don't worry Aura." Twilight said, "You two are going to get along great. You'll see."

"I hope you're right."

Aurachalcum then opened his wings and flew over to the hill that Rainbow Dash landed on.

"Hey Pinkie." Applejack said once Aura left, "Is that little warning of yours gone now? The way that Aura used darkness like that was truly unexpected."

"Hmmm…." Pinkie Pie hummed as she checked her Pinkie Senses, "Yep. That must've been-"

Suddenly, she shook really hard again before she could finish her sentence.

"Nope." Pinkie Pie corrected herself, "That wasn't it."

"So Aurachalcum using darkness wasn't the doozy?" Fluttershy asked, "I thought maybe we wouldn't have to worry anymore."

"I do wish that it was the unexpected event." Lurio commented, "I don't know how much more suspense I can take. It just seems like the closer we get to Polstow, the more worried I am about what the doozy can be."

"We'd better figure it out before we encounter Polstow." Rarity commented, "Otherwise, we may be in for a heap of trouble. And I don't think I can take that."

"You know guys." Pinkie said as she got serious, "I've been thinking. Are we really doing the right thing with sealing Polstow in the crystal? I mean, Aura still has his darkness like before. And if we seal Polstow in there…"

"Oh boy." Applejack replied, "I completely forgot about that. Aurachalcum will be sealed in there too."

"Did that really slip my mind!" Rarity yelled, "Oh no! I feel awful that I could forget such a thing! And here I told him that I would make him the most fabulous hat for him. As though nothing was wrong at all. How horrible of me! How could I be so cruel!"

Rarity then pulled out her lounge chair from…. Somewhere and lied down on it on her back as she made a dramatic moan.

"Where did that lounge chair come from?" Lurio asked.

"I try not to think about it." Applejack answered.

"And I said he should see the smiles in Ponyville." Pinkie Pie said, "Even though I knew what will happen once we defeat Polstow. I even thought about introducing him to Gummy. Now I feel like crying."

"And I said I'd have him over to have tea parties with my animal friends." Fluttershy added, "Why did it have to be like this?"

"Well," Twilight began, "We can't just let that happen. There must be way. I think maybe I can find or make a spell that can somehow remove the darkness that Polstow gave him. Therefore, he won't have anything to worry."

"I wish that it could work like that." Lurio replied, "But I'm afraid the only one who could remove the darkness in Aurachalcum's heart is the monster himself."

"So that means that Aura's going back in the crystal no matter what?" Applejack asked, "That's just plain unfair. He's done nothing to deserve to be in that thing."

"While the sharpness and bright coloring are just absolutely to die for," Rarity commented, "I have to agree. Aura does not belong in that thing."

"If only there was something we can do." Fluttershy said with a sad face.

"Don't worry Fluttershy." Twilight said, "We'll figure it out. After all, Princess Celestia told us to join him for this journey. There has to be some reason for that. And maybe it could lead to how we can help him with the darkness."

"I surely hope you're right." Lurio replied.

With Aurachalcum and Rainbow Dash…

Aura and Rainbow Dash sat together on the small hill nearby the group and just look at the clouds in the night sky. Rainbow Dash was thrilled to finally have her turn with Aura. However, Aurachalcum was feeling guilty about how he and she fought each other earlier today. He could not help but feel terrible about hurting a lady.

"Pretty awesome night we're getting." Rainbow Dash commented, "Just be in the forest with some camping equipment, a camp fire, and a spooky story to make other ponies jumpy and we've got a night to remember."

Aura didn't say anything to Rainbow Dash's comment about the night. His mind was set only on the guilt he was feeling. His sadness has returned, but for a different reason. He then felt like the only thing he could do to relieve himself of his stuck emotion, he had to apologize.

"Rainbow Dash." Aurachalcum began as he turned to her with his sad and guilty face, "I'm…. I'm really sorry about earlier. It wasn't right of me to lose my temper and fight you like that. You're a lady and I feel awful about what I did. I was terrible. And all it proves is that I really am just a spawn of darkness. Never to be one with light."

"You're right." Rainbow Dash replied with no hesitation, "You are a spawn of darkness."

Aura couldn't believe what he heard. She used her words to make him feel worse rather than trying to cheer him up. Compared to the ponies before, Rainbow Dash seemed different to him after that moment. And his facial expression proved that he wasn't pleased at all.

"That is…" Rainbow Dash suddenly continued as she smirked over at Aura, "If you keep telling yourself that."

"Huh?" Aura replied.

"Look. The only way you're going to actually be a spawn of darkness is if you keep believing that. It don't matter what other ponies say. If you believe in that, then it's going to be true."

"If I believe that?" Aura asked.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash answered, "That's why I know I'm going to be a Wonderbolt one day. Because I believe I can become one. I don't tell myself that I'll never become one. Cause that's not how it works. When you want something, you work hard to get it. Just take what you want and hold on to it with all four hooves."

"I don't know if I understand." Aura said.

"Let me show you something." Rainbow Dash said before she quickly flew to the air.

She then got a dark stormy cloud, placed it over Aurachalcum, and bounced on it a couple of times to make it rain on him. The rain made Aura frown as he got wet.

"This is what you're looking like right now." Rainbow Dash explained as she flew back next to Aura, "You're sitting under a dark cloud, forcing yourself to be what you don't want to be. This is why you're a spawn of darkness. Cause you're not doing anything about it. Now, do you really want to be a spawn of darkness?"

"I don't have a choice." Aurachalcum answered, "I-"

"Uh, uh!" Rainbow Dash interrupted, "That's not what you say. When I ask you: do you want to be a spawn of darkness, you say: No! I choose who I am! Now say it!"

"But Rainbow-"

"Say it!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Aura gave a little moan in annoyance as he said, "No. I choose who I am."

"You got it." Rainbow Dash commented, "But more feeling. Come on! Say it again!"

"Rainbow Dash. I can't-"

"Say it loud!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "Say it proud!"

"Fine!" Aura yelled back, "No. I choose who I am."

"You're sounding like a quitter!" Rainbow Dash yelled like a coach, "A quitter who doesn't want to be one with light! Come on! Dig deep! Do you want to be a spawn of darkness!?"

"No!" Aura yelled with more courage, "I choose who I am!"

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash encouraged, "Give me more!"

"No! I choose who I am!"

"I can't hear you!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"No!" Aurachalcum shouted as he stood up tall on all four hooves, "I choose who I am! I don't want to be a spawn of darkness! I want to be one with light!"

Satisfied with how he sounded, Rainbow Dash then proceeded to the next part of her plan. She then stood up and got next to Aurachalcum.

"Now then." Rainbow Dash said, "It's time you show the darkness what you're made of. I want you to fly really fast and go through that cloud and make it disappear in a puff of smoke."

"Fly through the cloud?" Aura asked.

"Pretend that dark cloud is the darkness. On the other side of it is what you're wanting so badly. The light. And the only way you're going to find the light is by getting up and do something about it. Don't just sit here and let darkness choose who you are. Because beyond the darkness is something that nopony wants to miss. It's time to be awesome and take action! And the best way to do it is by showing the darkness how awesome you truly are."

Rainbow Dash then lowered her head, put one front hoof in front of the other and then moved one hind hoof back a step. She looked prepared to take off.

"Don't just take off," Rainbow Dash continued, "Take off at your fastest pace. Fly up at the speed of sound. Fly like the wind. Just get into position, open your wings, and scream 'to infinity and beyond' as you take off!"

"Show the darkness… my speed." Aurachalcum said quietly, "Cut through the darkness… by showing how awesome I am. Don't sit, take action."

Aura then closed his eyes for a minute and pondered Rainbow Dash's advice. He was actually thrilled about the idea and wondered if it could be ridiculous enough to work. So, once he made up his mind, he opened his eyes again to show a fire of determination burning in his pupils. He then put one front hoof in front of the other, put one hind hoof back a step, and lowered his head to get ready to take off.

"Oh, and one more thing." Rainbow Dash said, "Don't just fly high. Fly to the highest of all the heavens."

Aura smiled and have a single nod to Rainbow Dash as a signal that he got the idea. Once he focused back on his take off, Aurachalcum tapped into his aura to help increase his speed in hopes that it may help. Once he felt prepared, he opened his wings.

"The Aura," Aurachalcum shouted as he got ready, "Is With Me!"

Aura then flew up really fast and blew through the dark cloud right in the middle. The velocity of the Aura Pony caused the cloud to break up into tinier clouds. Rainbow Dash was amazed at his speed and just stunned at how fast a pony can be once he or she taps into their aura.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash said to herself, "He was wicked fast!"

With Aurachalcum, his eyes were shut as he continued flying high in the sky. He felt the cool breeze on his mane and body as he flew. He loved its cool touch. At some point, Aura stopped flying and floated in the air to rest. Once he opened his eyes, he felt like his breath was taken away.

"Woah!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he looked at the scenery before him.

His eyes were greeted by the large clouds that filled the night sky below. From where he was floating, the clouds were at the bottom and the sky was completely clear. Revealing the night's beautiful stars, and the moon that shines the night. Aura was mesmerized by the glow of the moon. He compared the light from the moon hidden in the clouds to how he seeks to have light in his heart, but is clouded by the darkness that he cannot escape from. He then thought that his action now was a representation of how he wishes things could be. The way he flew past the clouds to find the moon's bright light. But he was too amazed to moan over how he wishes things to be.

"This is…" Aurachalcum said as he smiled and breathed heavily in happiness, "This is incredible. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Ha! Ha!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she caught up to Aura, "What'd I tell ya?! I told you that you'd find something awesome once you take action! Can't you feel the moonlight?! Doesn't it brighten you up?!"

"It does…" Aura answered, "It really does… I've never flown so high before."

"Hey Aura!" Rainbow Dash called, "Check this out!"

Aura turned to see Rainbow Dash performing some sky tricks. Some loops and dives. She even flew around a cloud or two and finished by creating a diamond in the sky with the clouds.

"I call it," Rainbow Dash explained, "The 'Diamond in the Sky'. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Eh." Aurachalcum answered with a shrug, "Not bad."

"Not bad?! I suppose you can do better?!"

"Oh, I know I can." Aurachalcum replied with a smirk, "After all, who has the power of aura here? Watch me work."

Aurachalcum then tapped into his aura and began flying around the area. He then began to spin around as he flew and created an Aura Sphere with his hooves as he spun. From Rainbow Dash's eyes, the Aura Sphere created a blue glow around Aurachalcum as he spun really fast with the Aura Sphere in his hooves. The tail that the sphere left behind spun as well. Aurachalcum then looked like a spinning arrow shot from a bow flying through the sky. Soon, he stopped spinning and floated in the air as he through his Aura Sphere to the sky and watched it blow up like a firework.

"How's that?" Aura asked with a face that showed he was impressed with himself.

"Dude." Rainbow Dash replied, "That. Was. So. Awesome! You looked like a rocket or an arrow or a shooting star! And the way you glowed as you flew, and how fast you were going! You looked invisible! I couldn't even see you anymore! You'd make a great Wonderbolt!"

"Thanks. I call that move, the Shooting Aura Star."

"Show me what else you got!" Rainbow Dash said.

The two then exchanged different moves and performances to each other. Rainbow Dash showing one move while Aurachalcum shows his and vice versa. The two ponies had a marvelous time together. They flew through the night sky and around the clouds and didn't want to stop.

"This is just so breath-taking." Aurachalcum commented as he floated in the air, "I've never seen anything like it. Isn't it great?"

Aura then looked to his right to look at Rainbow Dash, but saw that she was no longer there.

"Rainbow?" Aura said as he looked around for her, "Rainbow Dash! Where'd you go?!"

"Aha!" A voice cried from below.

"Huh?" Aura said as he turned to where the voice came from.

Before he could react, something came up to him really fast and grabbed him and pinned him down on a cloud. Catching him by surprise.

"W-what the heck?" Aura yelped as he looked at the surprise attacker.

The pony was none other than Rainbow Dash. Who snuck up on Aura without making a sound.

"Got ya." Rainbow Dash bragged.

"Rainbow Dash." Aura replied while still being pinned down, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I thought you aura users were supposed to know where I'm going to pounce. If this is how good your aura is, you'd make a pretty lousy aura master."

"Oh yeah?" Aura asked with a game face as he tapped into his aura.

Suddenly, Aura grew strong enough to break free from Rainbow Dash's hooves and catch her off guard.

"W-woah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as Aura broke free and jumped on her.

And as quickly as he broke free, Aurachalcum pinned Rainbow Dash down in the same way that she pinned him down.

"Now what do you think?" Aura asked with a smirk, "Am I still lousy?"

Rainbow Dash then got her game face on as she replied with, "Only when I beat you at a little game of cloud fighting."

"You're on."

The two felt a spark of rivalry blink as they looked each other in the eyes with their game faces. The two then blasted off the cloud they were on and immediately went to their own clouds to begin cloud fighting. Aura threw some clouds at Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow Dash returned some to Aura. The two had lots of fun playing the game and didn't want to stop. This was the most fun that Aurachalcum has ever had.

Eventually, the two decided to go back to the hill they started from. They then sat and talked to each other as they rested from all the flying. They ended up laughing together as they talked.

"The way that cloud ball recached on the other clouds and hit you behind your head was just golden!" Rainbow Dash laughed, "You looked like you had cotton candy for a head!"

"Hardy har har." Aurachalcum replied with a smile, "Like you were any better. Cause I got both of your wings. That's one more than what you got. So, if anypony should be laughing, it's me."

"You would be laughing if you looked in the mirror after what I landed on ya!"

The two then laughed together about how their fun game went. The laughing soon stopped and turned into peaceful quietness. The smiles on their faces, however, stayed.

"You know Aura," Rainbow Dash said, "I think you're a better Pegasus than you let on to be. Even without your aura power, you're still wicked fast. And those tricks you did can really stop a crowd. You should join the Wonderbolts, you know?"

"The Wonderbolts." Aura replied, "Who are they anyway?"

"You don't know who the Wonderbolts are?!"

"Well, I'm not from Equestria." Aurachalcum explained, "I've lived in the Realm of Atmosfere my whole life."

"Well, the Wonderbolts," Rainbow Dash explained, "Are only the coolest ponies in all of Equestria! The perform air shows where ever they go. They perform aerial acrobatics and demonstrations. Only the best of the best Pegasi can join them."

"And I'm guessing that you think you have what it takes to join them." Aurachalcum thought out loud, "You do want to join them, right?"

"Of course I do." Rainbow Dash answered, "It's been my dream to fly with the Wonderbolts. I've been working hard every single day for the day I become one of them. That's why I've been working on my Sonic Rainboom for the upcoming Young Flyers Competition in Cloudsdale. The Wonderbolts are going to be there. And once they see me do the Sonic Rainboom, they'll know that I'm meant to be with them."

"The Sonic Rainboom?" Aura asked, "That sounds pretty extreme."

"It is. It's the most breath-taking, heart-stopping, coolest, most awesomest thing anypony has ever seen or heard of! It's an aerobatic maneuver that I pulled when I was a filly. Everypony thought that the Sonic Rainboom was only a myth. But I was able to pull it off. And so far, no pony else has been able to do it besides me. Basically, once I gather enough speed when I'm flying, a vibrantly-colored ring appears and expands from the point of the Rainboom's occurrence."

"That's sounds awesome." Aurachalcum cheered, "Can I see it?"

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash yelped as she started to sweat, "S-s-see it?"

"Yeah. You must've practiced it so many times, you sound pretty confident that you've mastered it by now. Show me how it looks."

"Oh…. Well, I uh…" Rainbow Dash replied as she tried to think of an excuse, "I uh…. Can't."

"You can't?" Aura asked with a confused look, "Why not? It should be a breeze from what you've told me. Just gather enough speed to do it."

"I would but…. Our little flight has me worn out. I feel like I'd lose some feathers if I go out and do the Rainboom like this. I need to rest."

" _Hmm."_ Aurachalcum thought as he tapped into his aura to feel Rainbow Dash's aura, " _Her aura is making a wave. She's lying. She doesn't want to do it for some reason. Wonder what's wrong. Well, I don't want to force her to do it. So, I'll just buy her story for now."_

"Okay." Aura finally said, "I understand. But you'd better show me once you're all energized again. I'm really curious about how it looks."

"You won't miss it." Rainbow Dash assured, "The Sonic Ranboom makes a big ring so big that everypony in Equestria can see it. When you see a rainbow flying through the sky, you'll know that I did it."

" _That was a close one."_ Rainbow Dash thought, " _If he found out that I hadn't perfected the Sonic Rainboom, I'd be a total embarrassment. I just hope I can get it right before the competition starts. I don't want to hear the name Rainbow Crash anymore."_

"Thank you so much for that fun time Rainbow Dash." Aura thanked, "I've never had so much fun before. I knew the sky was endless, but I never got to see how endless it was until now."

"No problem." Rainbow Dash responded, "I had fun too. You see what happens when you just fly whenever you're feeling down? It may not solve the problems you're dealing with, but it can still make you feel like you can get through them. That's one of the reasons I like to fly so much. Whenever I'm down, I just fly up. Remember that phrase: When you're feeling down, fly up."

"When you're feeling down, fly up?" Aura said, "I like that phrase. Maybe I should try it."

The two went silent for a moment. And the Aurachalcum's guilt about the fight they had came up again. It just seemed like the more enjoyment they got from spending time together, the guiltier Aura felt about what happened between them before. So, he thought of a way to show his sincerest apology. He reached for her left hoof and grabbed it with his right hoof. The sudden action surprised Rainbow Dash

"W-woah." Rainbow Dash yelped, "Aura, what're you doing?"

"Rainbow Dash." Aura began as he held her hoof, "After the fun we've had now, I feel terrible about my horrible action today. I shouldn't have fought you like that. It wasn't right of me to hurt a lady."

Aura then gave a small kiss on her hoof. Rainbow Dash gave a small blush and quickly snatched her hoof back.

"A-Aura." Rainbow Dash said with slightly red cheeks, "What was that for?"

"It's just the polite thing to do." Aura answered, "I felt like that was the best way to show how sorry I am."

"Well, you didn't need to go and do that. We're cool now. So, stop sobbing over that fight already. We're friends now, so don't worry. Oh, and I'm not a lady. Rarity's the lady around here. I'm the awesome high-flyer."

"Friends?" Aurachalcum asked, "Really? We're friends?"

"Heck yeah." Rainbow Dash answered, "Anypony who can fly almost as fast as me is cool in my book."

"But the way we fought."

"Dude," Rainbow Dash replied, "Friends fight all the time. I get into fights with my friends a lot. Especially Applejack. We fight about who's better or stronger. And we even argue sometimes too. Even Applejack gets into fights with her brother and sister sometimes. But in the end of the day, none of that matters. Cause we're all still friends."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters that you fight with?"

"No." Rainbow Dash answered, "But Twilight and the others are like my sisters. Scootaloo is also pretty cool too. I do remember getting into fights with my mom and dad though. We've had pretty rough ones, but none of those mattered either in the end. Because-"

"Your mom and dad?" Aura asked as his voice sounded sad.

"Yeah. Those fights were the worst. You know how parents are."

Rainbow Dash then looked over at Aurachalcum and noticed a sad look on his face. She wondered about his sudden sad look, but quickly figured out what was wrong.

"Oh!" Rainbow Dash said as she got closer to Aura, "Hey uh, don't feel sad. I'm sure there are some ponies out there who don't have parents either. You shouldn't feel like you're the only one. Come on, cheer up."

Suddenly, Aurachalcum opened his wings and quickly took off to the sky.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she followed him, "Don't go! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Darn, you really blew it Rainbow!"

She then noticed that he stopped flying and floated in the air. She then went up to him when she had the chance.

"Aura." Rainbow Dash said as she caught up to him, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please don't go. We need you to guide us."

"I wasn't leaving." Aura said with a smile.

"You weren't?"

"No," Aura replied, "I was just following your advice. When you're feeling down, fly up. And it works great."

"Oh." Rainbow Dash said as she rubbed the back of her head, "Of course you were. I knew that. I was just wanting to join you is all. You're a pretty fast learner."

The two then floated back to the ground and stood on four hooves.

"Rainbow." Aura began, "I still feel bad about what happened. I know I should get over it but-"

"Look." Rainbow Dash interrupted, "If it makes you feel better, let's start over. Act like this is our real first meeting. Therefore, we can forget that fight ever happened."

"Start over? Yeah. I'd like that very much."

Rainbow Dash then put out her hoof and said, "Hi. I'm Rainbow Dash. The Speed Pony. It's nice to meet you."

Aurachalcum then grabbed her hoof with his and said back, "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Aurachalcum. The Aura Pony."

The two then shook hooves and smiled at each other brightly. Feeling soothed and refreshed, Aurachalcum felt like he could forget about the fight they had now that they had a prober meeting.

"Rainbow Dash." Aura said, "I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too, Aurachalcum." Rainbow Dash replied, "Me too. It's getting pretty late. Let's get to the others and hurry to Polstow. That is if you're still coming with us."

The two then headed back to the group with their newly found friendship.

As soon as they got to the group, Twilight immediately came up to Aura to see what he was going to do.

"Well," Twilight began, "What are you going to do Aurachalcum? We could really use your help."

"I've decided," Aurachalcum began as the others grew anxious about his answer, "…to continue going with you guys. Strength in numbers after all."

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"I knew you'd decide that." Applejack commented.

"Splendid!" Rarity added, "I don't think we'd ever find the fiend without your help."

"Oh Aura." Fluttershy said, "I'm so happy you're still coming with us."

"This is great!" Pinkie Pie cheered loudly, "This calls for some celebration cake! I'll check my mane to see if I still have any pieces left."

"I'm proud to hear your decision Aurachalcum." Lurio said, "Just please try to not be so discouraged from this moment forward."

"And I think a better way to put it is: Friendship is Magic." Twilight said to Aura, "That sounds better than strength in numbers. It gives a better message."

"Friendship is Magic?" Aurachalcum asked as he thought about the phrase.

"It's a wonderful phrase." Twilight replied, "And I've been using it ever since I've learned how important friendship is. Give it a try."

"Come on already!" Rainbow Dash said, "Let's go find Polstow and stop him already!"

"Right." Aura replied with a nod as he went in front of the group, "Follow me."

Aurachalcum then tapped into his aura and began leading the way.

"Polstow." Lurio said to himself, "Your reign shall never come. I, along with my new allies, shall make sure of that."

With Polstow in his castle…

"So," Polstow began as he looked outside the balcony of his castle, "It seems Aurachalcum continues to travel with the fools that believe can stop me. I suppose that makes him twice the fool they are. So, my previous plan didn't seem to prevail. Oh, how annoying."

He then walked over to his bed and sat on the side of it to collect his thoughts.

"I remember the good old days." He continued, "When I first created him. He was so loyal and was willing to do anything I tell him to. He was so content and calm. Never disobeyed. If I gave him an order, he'd follow it without question. He'd get any request done in a flash. What happened to those good old days?"

Polstow had feelings of nostalgia at that moment. He couldn't help but remember when Aurachalcum was his faithful servant and how he had always obeyed him. Seeing him on opposite sides from Aura didn't seem to help with that.

"With the power of that Orichalcum Gem I created him from," Polstow said as he started to worry, "I may not stand a chance. His power has exceeded my expectations. I remember when he did his first Aura Sphere. It normally takes years of practice and training to perform that. And yet he did it successfully as if he's done it for years. It was also a surprise that he had the light side of aura at the time too. Thank heavens I fixed that."

Suddenly, something came up to him. Polstow remembered that Aurachalcum still had his darkness resting in his heart. And remembering something that he shouldn't forget, a plan quickly came into motion in his head.

"Of course!" Polstow exclaimed, "The answer has been right in front of me the entire time! Why did I not see it?! He still has my darkness! And because he has it, he'll be sealing himself in a Prison Crystal once he seals me in there. And if I'm correct, which I always am, everypony he spoke to told him that they would do more things with him later as if they're unaware of what'll happen. Or perhaps, they don't _care_. Heh, heh. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage. And once I have a little chat with my treacherous servant…"

Polstow then grew a big evil grin on his face as he thought about his next plan.

"The tables shall turn in my favor." He finished with an evil tone, "Hahahahaha!"

The journey to Polstow progresses. Aurachalcum continues to guide the other ponies to the fiend that hopes to control Equestria with his darkness and aura. Though the night has grown darker and Lurio starts to think that the journey may not be completed tonight.

"It's getting rather late." Lurio commented, "We should stop shortly and save the rest for tomorrow."

"It is getting pretty dark." Applejack said, "Ah don't know how much farther ah can go."

Applejack then looked over at Rarity and saw she was wearing an evening gown made for the night.

"I made this fabulous gown just for this time of night." Rarity explained, "If I'm going out here in the forest at night, I might as well look dazzling as I travel."

"Oh brother." Applejack said to herself.

"I think it's a lovely dress." Aurachalcum commented from ahead of the group, "I think it's really well made."

"Why thank you Aura." Rarity thanked, "At least somepony enjoys how I prepare for such occasions."

"Wait!" Aura shouted as he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Twilight asked as the others stopped as well, "What's wrong?"

"Another manticore?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How about a nice soft bunny instead?" Fluttershy asked with hope.

"Is it a dark cake monster?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"A dark cake monster?" Applejack repeated.

"I just can't stop thinking about cake when I haven't had any in an hour."

"I am sensing something." Lurio said as he checked his still recovering aura, "Do you sense it too Aurachalcum?"

"Yeah." Aura answered, "And there coming this way! Get back!"

Aurachalcum then got back to the others and prepared to fight what was coming. Suddenly, another set of Polstow's dark minions appeared in front of the group and looked ready to capture them.

"Again?!" Applejack exclaimed, "This Polstow fellow just doesn' know when to quit!"

"He must be desperate if he's sending the same losers from last time." Rainbow Dash commented with a cocky voice, "I can take 'em."

"I can't say I can." Fluttershy replied.

"Fluttershy." Twilight said, "Go hide somewhere safe. We'll take care of them."

"That's probably the best idea."

She then went over to hide in some pushes while the others got ready to take on the team of dark minions once again.

"Hope you all like some cake batter." Pinkie Pie said as she got our her party cannon, "Because I love them! And I'm going to make sure you love them too!"

"Please leave me out of this." Rarity said as she went over to the bush where Fluttershy hid, "Fighting those creatures will ruin my new gown. And that's the last thing I want to happen."

"My aura has still a way to go before being perfectly well." Lurio said, "But I shall not back down. I must protect these good ponies with all my strength. These demons shall not harm them. The Aura is With Me!"

"Stay sharp girls and aura users!" Twilight said.

The dark minions then came charging at the heroes and the ponies did the same. Fluttershy, meanwhile, hid in the bushes as much as she could.

"Ready for round two?!" Rainbow Dash shouted as the dark minions.

"Oh please!" Fluttershy said to the group, "Please be careful!"

"Hope ya all are ready for a show!" Applejack said to the minions, "Cause the rodeo's come to town!"

She then got out her rope, spun it around some, and roped four minions together without any of them escaping.

"Now feel the strength of an apple farmer!" Applejack shouted as she kicked the dark minions with her hind hooves. Causing them to vanish like the others.

"Them varmints are as about as dangerous as a ladybug on a sun flower." Applejack commented.

"Why would Polstow send in his weaker minions again?" Twilight asked as she blasted some minions with her magic, "He can create a dark manticore with his darkness. And yet, he's settling on dark creatures that don't even look smart enough to know that they're on the same team."

"This does look odd," Aurachalcum replied as he fought some minions with his aura, "Now that you mentioned it."

"Who cares?" Rainbow Dash asked as she fought her own group of dark minions, "This is the most fun I've ever had. He can keep them coming."

"Be careful what you wish for Rainbow Dash." Lurio replied, "He may give you more than what you bargain for."

As some minions approached Lurio, Lurio got on his hind hooves, put his front hooves together, moved them to his right side and prepared an Aura Sphere.

"Aura," Lurio shouted once the sphere was big enough and prepared to launch it, "Sphere!"

He then launched the Aura Sphere at the dark minions coming at him and caused them to vanish.

"One tasty cake batter," Pinkie Pie shouted as she shot pink cake batter out of her party cannon on some dark minions, "On the house!"

The dark minions vanish in the cake batter just as the rest have.

"With you Pinkie," Rainbow Dash commented, "Everything you give is on the house."

"Exactly!" Pinkie Pie responded, "What good is happiness if you have to pay for it?! That just sounds depreserable."

Suddenly, the ponies and the dark minions stopped the fighting as soon as Pinkie Pie said her odd made-up word. Pinkie Pie made a happy face at first, but quickly changed into an annoyed one once she saw everypony's reaction.

"Depressing and miserable combined!" Pinkie Pie explained, "Seriously?! Nopony got that?! I think I need to use smaller words from now on."

"Is she always like that?" Aurachalcum asked Twilight.

"You have no idea." Twilight answered.

"Alright. Fight back on!" Rainbow Dash said to the ponies and dark minions.

And so, the fight between the ponies and dark minions resumed. Fluttershy and Rarity watched from the bush and Fluttershy just hated to see them all fight.

"Can't they try and be reasonable ponies?" Fluttershy asked Rarity.

"Can the dark minions try and be reasonable when they're master is as cruel as the horrific clothing he wears?" Rarity asked in a manner to answer her question.

"I suppose not. Still, we can try being the bigger ponies here."

Suddenly, from behind Rarity, a dark minion was sneaking up on her preparing to pounce. Fluttershy quickly noticed the minion and gave a little shriek.

"What's the matter darling?" Rarity asked as she turned around.

As soon as Rarity turned around, the dark minion flinched before it could pounce. It then fell forward and accidently scratched Rarity's new gown. Leaving a rip near the tip. Rarity looked at the rip with her eyes widened. The dark minion felt nervous about how she looked and wasn't excited about how she was going to respond to it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rarity screamed at the top of her lungs.

She then looked over at the dark minion with her face showing great rage. Her eyes red like a red-hot fire, breathing in and out in rage, tension filling the air.

"How dare you!" Rarity yelled at the dark minion, "Do you have any idea how long this took to make!? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to wear this?! Hours! Hours since I made it! And you go and ruin the fabric with your awfully untrimmed nails?!"

The dark minion grew scared and started to take some steps back.

"R-Rarity.." Fluttershy said softly, "Can't you try and forgive him? I think he's really sorry about it."

"He's sorry?!" Rarity yelled, "He's sorry?! Oh, he'll be sorry alright! Sorry that he ever ruined a most divine gown!"

She then jumped right on the dark minion and started to beat it up with her front hooves. Soon, a small cloud of dust appeared around them as she unleashed her rage on the minion. Fluttershy covered her eyes the whole time as she couldn't bear to watch what was happening. Soon, the cloud of dust disappeared and Rarity walked away with her head held high and eyes shut.

"Hmph." Rarity scoffed as she sat down in front of the bush, "That'll teach him."

The minion was on the ground with bruises and marks all over its body. It soon vanished like it's comrades.

"Oh…" Rarity moaned as she looked at her gown, "Why now? I worked so hard on this gown. I used the best fabric I had to really make it fitting for the night. I never even got to dance in the moonlight with it. Where's my ice cream?"

"I still think it looks nice." Fluttershy commented.

"But it's supposed to be perfect! If it's not perfect, then it's not divine! And all my dresses need to be divine! Why, they're the only kinds of dresses that get in the magazines! The ones that get you places like Canterlot or Manehatten!"

"I was afraid you would say that." Fluttershy replied quietly.

The fight continued and the number of minions didn't seem to drop. Because of the evening time, the ponies were starting to feel exhausted and tired. Not having much energy to go on.

"Anypony else getting the feeling that this isn't doing anything?" Rainbow Dash asked as she floated to the ground feeling tired.

"Yeah." Applejack replied, "It just feels like the more we defeat, the more come out. Ah don't think ah can keep this up."

"I too," Lurio responded, "I'm feeling tired. It would seem our luck has run out."

"We can't give up though." Rainbow Dash said, "Equestria's counting on us."

"Rainbow Dash is right." Twilight said as she tried to keep her stance, "Come on ponies. We can do this."

"Oh…" Fluttershy wept in worry, "They don't look like they can keep this up any longer. Maybe we should try to run."

"You may be on to something Fluttershy." Rarity responded, "They need rest and they need it now."

Before they could charge at the minions with what energy they had left, an idea popped into Aurachalcum's head.

"I know a way that we can defeat them all in a second." Aurachalcum said to the group, "But… That would mean…"

"Your darkness?" Twilight asked as she peeked over at Aura.

"Yes." Aura answered with a nod, "But… I can't risk hurting you all… not again."

Applejack looked over at Aurachalcum and knew that only she can knock some sense into him since she can't tell a lie.

"Use your darkness, Aurachalcum!" Applejack ordered as she grew a determined face.

"W-what?!" Aura yelped as he looked over at her.

"Aura. Trust me when I say this: you're going to be just fine. Just call on your darkness and really let them have it!"

"Applejack!" Lurio exclaimed, "What're you doing?!"

Aurachalcum felt reluctant at first. But he remembered what she told him from before. That he can't argue with what she says since she always tells the truth. So, he looked at her with a focused mind and determined face and gave a single nod. Signaling her that he believes her.

"Just watch, Lurio." Applejack said with a smile, "After what we all taught him, there ain' no way this will turn out like last time."

"Aura!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "Remember! Just laugh at the darkness and you won't be taken by it!"

Aurachalcum then stepped forward in front of the group and closed his eyes. Fluttershy overheard the conversation and grew worried about what was about to happen.

"Don't worry darling." Rarity said to Fluttershy, "If Applejack says that Aura will be fine, then it must be so."

"Aura…" Fluttershy said softly, "Be careful."

"Grrrr….." Aura growled as a dark force appeared around him.

He then opened his eyes as he floated in the air with his wings as he prepared for the attack for the dark minions.

"Darkness!" Aurachalcum shouted as he launched his darkness at every minion that could be seen in front of the group.

His darkness hit and defeated every single minion and left the area without a single one to be seen.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Way to go, Aura! That was so awesome!"

"It may be too early to celebrate Rainbow." Twilight said with concern, "Cause look at Aura again."

Aurachalcum then floated back to the group and started to shiver and tremble as the darkness started to get to him again.

"Grrr…" Aurachalcum growled as he started bending down as the darkness glowed around him.

"Aurachalcum!" Lurio yelled, "Resist it! Do not let the darkness corner your heart!"

"He'll be fine, Lurio." Applejack said, "I know he will."

"How can you be so sure?!"

"I represent the Element of Honesty." Applejack answered, "What I say is the truth."

"Aurachalcum!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she quickly ran to look at Aura face to face, "Remember how silly you looked when my party cannon fired at you? And how you were afraid that there may have been snakes in there? Doesn't that make you want to chuckle?"

"Grrrr…" Aura growled as he continued twitching, "l-laugh? I…."

He then tried his best to laugh really hard to see if it would help him with the darkness. However, the darkness was too much of a bother to give even a giggle.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight yelled, "Get back here! He may hurt you!"

"No he won't." Pinkie Pie argued, "Because I've got an idea. Rainbow Dash, come here."

Rainbow Dash then flew over to Pinkie Pie to hear the plan. Pinkie Pie whispered the plan in Rainbow Dash's ear, and Rainbow Dash was liking the sound of it.

"Oh, you bet I can do that." Rainbow Dash said as she peeked over at Twilight Sparkle.

"Rainbow…" Twilight said as she grew worried about how Rainbow Dash looked at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry Twi." Rainbow apologized, "But you'll thank me for this."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash flew really fast around Twilight a couple of times. The wind she made caused Twilight's mane and tail to buffy and messy. By the time Rainbow Dash was done, Twilight's mane and tail looked exactly like how it did when Rainbow Dash and her first met*.

(*see the first episode of the show to get the picture.)

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle yelled in annoyance.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity yelled as she looked at Twilight Sparkle, "How dare you mess with her lovely mane!"

"Let's see if you'll be yelling once I do this." Rainbow Dash said as she pushed Twilight over to Aurachalcum and said to him, "Hey Aura. Look at Twilight's makeover."

While still twitching and snarling, Aurachalcum lifted his head to look at Twilight. As soon as he did, the twitching and growling suddenly stopped. He looked surprised to see how Twilight's mane looked. Twilight felt embarrassed on the other hoof. Soon, a smile began to form on Aura's face as he was holding back a laugh. But when he couldn't hold it in anymore…

"Buahahahaha!" Aurachalcum laughed loudly, "Hahahahaha! Your mane looks hilarious!"

As Aura continued to laugh, the darkness around him suddenly disappeared. And Aurachalcum showed no more struggle anymore. Instead, he was seen rolling on the ground laughing at the sight of Twilight's mane. Fluttershy, and Lurio couldn't believe what they saw. Applejack, however, wasn't surprised at all and just smiled at how things went. Rainbow Dash started laughing with Aurachalcum, Rarity was too flustered at Twilight's mane to watch Aurachalcum laugh, and Pinkie Pie was cheerfully happy about how Aurachalcum was laughing hard. Twilight Sparkle felt happy for Aurachalcum, but felt like the situation could've been handle in so many different ways.

"Ha, ha, ha." Twilight said sarcastically, "Very funny. Can you two please stop now?"

"We would," Rainbow Dash chuckled, "But right now, you're the MANE attraction!"

Aurachalcum and Rainbow Dash then burst into laughter after that joke.

"This is no laughing matter." Rarity scolded as she walked over to Twilight, "You should be ashamed of yourself Rainbow Dash. Ruining such a wonderous mane. The mane is just as important as the fashion design that the pony wears."

"Quit your nagging Rarity." Pinkie Pie with a smile, "Look at Aura. He stopped his twitching. Now he looks as jolly as a Pinkie."

Aurachalcum then stopped laughing once he heard what Pinkie Pie said. He then looked around himself and noticed that the darkness had stopped once he started laughing. As though that positive emotion was enough to calm the darkness. And before he could nearly hurt one of his friends, no less.

"Hey." Aura said as he smiled, "You're right Pinkie. The darkness stopped trying to overtake me! It happened when I laughed!"

"It's like what my Granny Pie said. Just laugh and nothing can hurt you."

"What'd ah tell you now?" Applejack asked Lurio, "He'd be just fine. Cause he learned from the party planning laughing master."

"You were right all along." Lurio replied, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Applejack then tipped her hat to Lurio as a sign that everything was good.

"Oh, Aurachalcum." Fluttershy said as she came out of the bushes, "I'm so happy for you. I thought you were going to give in."

"I almost did." Aurachalcum responded, "But it was thanks to these three I was able to keep the darkness from controlling me. I never knew how much of a difference laughing can make."

"I knew you'd pull through." Rainbow Dash said as she gave a friendly punch to Aurachalcum, "You just needed a little push is all."

"Well, I'm happy for you Aurachalcum." Rarity said, "But that's still no excuse for ruining Twilight's mane like that."

Rarity then put her hoof around Twilight and said as she walked with her, "Come now darling. I'll fix you up."

" _Incredible."_ Lurio thought as he smiled at how happy Aurachalcum looked, " _That young pony was able to push aside darkness just by laughing. I don't know what it is he and Pinkie Pie talked about back there, but it seemed like she was able to show him the true importance of laughter. Because he didn't just laugh, he laughed like he meant it. Even if Aurachalcum didn't laugh, I sensed something in his aura and it gives me a feeling that he would've been able to cut through the darkness either way. Given time. I can still feel it now. The light inside of him is growing stronger. As though the lessons of friendship these ponies taught him seemed to strengthen his light. Could this be why the princess asked us to have him join us?"_

Rainbow Dash suddenly gave a big yawn and said, "Whew, I'm beat. I think I can nap right now."

"Same here." Pinkie Pie replied, "I'm all partied out. Those dark creatures really liked to party with us."

"I think it may be time to call it a night." Fluttershy said.

"Wait!" Rarity shouted as she ran to the group, "Are you saying that we're going to sleep outside!? In the wilderness?! On the ground?!"

"That was the general idea." Aurachalcum answered.

"But the outdoors are so dirty and messy!" Rarity complained, "I can't sleep out here! I wish to sleep somewhere more pony-made. Somewhere where I can sleep on something comfortable and clean. This won't do at all. I refuse to do it."

"What choice do you have?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Can't you suck it up?"

"Yeah." Applejack agreed, "It'll just be for one night."

"Ladies, ladies." Lurio said, "There's no need for argument. I have a solution. I have a tent for all of us to sleep in in my saddle bag."

Lurio then got the tent out of his bag and the group of ponies quickly set it up. The inside of the tent look cozy and nice. Rarity was relieved about the resting place.

"Now this shall certainly do." Rarity said, "And it's quite luxurious too."

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "This is so amazing!"

"Where'd you get a tent like this, Lurio?" Twilight asked.

"I synthesized it." Lurio answered.

"You synthesized this whole thing?" Applejack asked in amazement.

"Of course. You sound surprised, but it's actually a common item that ponies synthesized back in the Age of Aura. It made things quite simple for those who like to travel such as myself."

"Well," Rainbow Dash said as she laid in of the beds, "I know what I'm doing. Catching some zs."

"Me too." Applejack said as she got into one of the other beds, "Taking on those varmints is almost as hard work as bucking apples."

"I'll get into bed too." Twilight said, "As soon as I go over my schedule for once all this is over. I still need to make sure I add in things to talk about with Princess Celestia at the Grand Galloping Gala, arrange all the books in the library and do a quick check on the library to make sure everything is in their place or if I want to change a couple of things, and…"

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash moaned, "Can't you talk about all that quietly? Some of us would like to sleep."

"Yes, darling." Rarity said as she got covered in the covers, "I would like to catch every hour of beauty sleep if you don't mind."

"Sorry." Twilight said as her cheeks turned red.

As the other ponies tucked in for the night, Aurachalcum looked outside of the tent to see the night sky. Lurio noticed him before he got into one of the two remaining beds and wondered why he stood there.

"Are you going to retire as well?" Lurio asked.

"Yeah…" Aurachalcum answered, "But I think I'm going to be up for a little while. I'm just thinking about something."

"Don't stay up for too long. We must have all of our energy for when we face Polstow tomorrow. We'll rise early so we can hurry and stop him."

"Right." Aura agreed.

Lurio then planned on getting into bed after making the statement. However, he had one more thing to say before he decided to call it a night.

"I'm proud of you, Aura." Lurio said with a smile.

Aurachalcum looked over at Lurio to see his smile.

"The darkness could've corrupted you." Lurio continued, "It could've made you do things you wished not to happen. However, not only did you conquer it, but your light has grown stronger as well. You're changing in a short amount of time. It's not often I get to see a pony such as yourself go through improvement this quickly."

Aurachalcum gave no response and instead just smiled back at Lurio. Feeling happy to hear him say that.

"Remember to tuck in soon." Lurio finished as he tucked into bed.

"I will." Aura replied.

Once Lurio fell to sleep, Aurachalcum went outside the tent and flew up to a branch of a nearby tree to think for a minute.

"My light." Aurachalcum said to himself softly, "It's been so long since I felt it. It's weak, but I feel it."

He then tapped into his aura and transported it to his hoof to look at it. Sadly, the color of it was still in a dark shade of blue. Meaning that his darkness was still too powerful and his aura was still the dark side of aura.

"My aura hasn't changed though." Aurachalcum continued as he felt disappointed, "Figures."

But his disappointment quickly drifted away as he remembered what Fluttershy told him about.

"What's it matter anyway?" Aurachalcum asked himself, "My darkness doesn't make me evil. I still have a heart like them. And…. And… I have light. Even if it's faint, I can feel it in my heart. I've been hoping to one day feel it's warmth. Though, right now, it just feels like a bunch of ants crawling on me."

Aurachalcum then looked up at the sky and saw the stars that filled the dark night. He noticed that some of the stars were glowing brighter than others. He wondered why they were brighter, but didn't give that too much thought.

"The night." Aura said, "It represents my current condition. Mostly darkness, but some light shines brightly enough to be seen. The only difference is that the sky will be filled with nothing but light once the night passes. Me, on the other hoof, I'm like the eternal night. Always have my light outnumbered by darkness."

Aura put his right hoof over his chest as he tilted his head down and closed his eyes. He felt his heart beat. The beat that sounds one second at a time. He felt joy to finally be able to feel light in his heart. But there was still news that seemed to make his newly found happiness brush off.

" _I really am,"_ Aurachalcum thought, " _just like all the ponies here. Light and darkness. I can feel both in my heart. But my aura proves that I'm still mostly on the dark side. But those six ponies, they're a different story. I bet they don't even know."_

Aura then looked up at the sky again as he opened his eyes to see their shine.

"I sometimes wonder if," Aurachalcum said to himself, "If those stars are a reflection of all the light that exist in a pony's heart. If maybe the stars get their glow from the light. Some of the stars shine brightly, while others don't glow as well."

Aurachalcum then noticed a star that wasn't as bright as the others. He then began to think about his theory and how that star could be a reflection of him.

"That star," A voice suddenly said, "perfectly captures your current condition if you ask me."

"Huh?!" Aura yelped as he floated in the air, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"The way that star blinks so weak." The voice continued, "As if it's trying hard to be like the others. Much like yourself. You actually believe you can be like all the other ponies?! Why, you're more delusional than I thought."

"Your voice." Aura said as he looked around, "It's you, isn't it?!"

Aurachalcum then saw a figure on the ground and quickly flew toward the figure with a hard landing.

"Polstow!" Aura finished with a yell.

"Greetings." Polstow greeted snarly as he came out of the shadow, "Having a nice evening? It's been quite lonely for me. What with my faithful servant suddenly going rogue."

Polstow then started walking around as he continued, "I have no one else to talk to besides myself. My dark minions can't hold a conversation because all they ever expect is for me to tell them what to destroy next. Heh. Now you know why there were so many minions coming after you and those other fools."

"Game's over, Polstow!" Aurachalcum shouted, "Since you're here, we can just seal you in the Prison Crystal right now!"

"I'm afraid that won't do any good for you." Polstow replied, "Because I'm not actually here."

He then placed his hand on top of Aura's head and it suddenly went right through Aura's head. Needless to say, Aurachalcum flinched and stepped back quickly as soon as he saw it happen.

"I'm just communicating with you through a spell I learned during our time in the Realm of Atmosfere. Come now Aura. I am the most powerful Aura Master in history. Being able to project myself to talk to you like this is no challenge."

Aurachalcum then looked angry and got in a position that looked like he was ready to pounce.

"You think that'll scare me?!" Aura asked angrily, "Nice try! But that won't stop me from getting to you!"

"I know something that might." Polstow responded with a calm voice, "And that is I'm surprised that you're doing all this with a couple of ponies who hardly even care about the consequences of imprisoning me."

"Huh?" Aura puzzled as he stood up straight again, "What're you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?!" Polstow asked as he pretended to be surprised, "Why the answer was right in front of you! Staring right at you in the face! In fact, you've had six chances to notice it and it never occurred to you?! I'm quite disappointed in you."

"Get to the point!" Aura demanded, "What're you trying to say?!"

"Well," Polstow began as he gave an evil grin, "You and I know clearly that if one of us goes into that wretched jewel, we both go. We go even if we don't want to. And the thing is, those ponies know that too. Lurio explained it to them."

"Yeah." Aura replied, "So what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're making quite a sloppy Aura Master if you can't catch on that fast. I suppose not all masters can see all the answers though. Think back to when you spent time with each of those ponies. What do they all have in common?"

Aurachalcum then thought it over to see what the answer to the riddle was. As he thought about what was brought up and thought about the answer to the riddle, he couldn't believe what came to mind. Polstow saw the look on his face and knew that he figured out the answer.

"You've figured it out, didn't you?" Polstow asked as he started to circle Aurachalcum, "Every single one of them treated you like nothing is going to happen to you. They showed no signs of concern about what will happen to you and how you'd feel. They disguised what they know into something more cheerful to deceive you. They know clearly that once I'm imprisoned in that crystal again, you shall go as well. Why is that, you might ask?"

Aurachalcum couldn't believe what he was hearing. Though he didn't want to believe it, what Polstow said started to make sense.

"It's because they don't actually care about you." Polstow finished, "Because they're afraid of your power! They've seen what your power can do and they're afraid that you'd unleash that power on the world. To rule as you please."

"N-no.." Aura denied softly as he started to feel uncomfortable, "No…. that can't be… it can't…"

"I know it hurts." Polstow said as he tried to comfort Aura, "But the sad truth hurts. They see you no differently than how they see me. They side with light. And what does that mean for us members of the dark, moody and gaudy club? They want to be rid of us. They don't want us walking around the grounds of Equestria with a power than can damage the heart of another. They only want ponies that can smile, sing, and be merry. We just can't be that. The darkness is the only way for us to go. You know that as well as I do."

"But," Aura argued as he stuttered slightly, "But, they called me their friend. They care about me."

"Of course they did. Because you have a powerful aura. You can sense aura much farther than I can. What have you been doing this whole time? Guiding them. You're like a flash light or a compass to them. You good enough to guide them, but what else? No thanks, no praise. No care. You're no different. Sure you're good aura detector. But what else can you do for them after that? Once they catch me like they hope to, they'll just up and imprison you in that crystal like everything you all went through meant nothing to them. And without hesitation or second thought, no less."

Aurachalcum couldn't find any way to argue with that statement. Everything added up to what he was concluding. There was no way to counter it.

"And Lurio." Polstow continued explaining, "Now he's just the worst. Remember how he relentlessly put us in that one crystal one year ago? He set his sights on stopping the two of us without a bit of second thought. And look at him now. Despite knowing what he learned afterwards, he doesn't seem very hesitate with going through that again. In fact, he can't wait to come and stop me. Even if it means you going down with me. After all, Lurio is an Aura Master who hates darkness with a passion. He even hates those who follow the dark path that we dwell in. Yet, you're here with him now. A pony who only cares for the ones who are with light."

Aurachalcum didn't want to believe what Polstow was saying. But everything seemed to make sense.

"But…" Polstow continued with a smile, "If you come back and work for me like you did before, you won't have any worries to deal with. Come be my servant again, and you'll be as free as a bird. You've always said you wanted to fly the skies of Equestria. Feel the breeze, venture the new lands, see all the nature creatures. Why, all your dreams can come true. If you return to me and serve me again, you won't have to worry about being imprisoned anymore. Doesn't that just sound delightful?"

Aurachalcum was at a loss of words. He couldn't decide how to reply.

"But," Polstow said as he turned away, "If you really do hate me that much that you'd rather spend all of eternity in that tiny thing, you can be my guest. But what's the point when your so-called friends aren't grateful for you? Why fight for creatures that don't care about you at all, when you can come with me and live peacefully in Equestria forever?"

Aurachalcum remained quiet and sat down as he started to feel sad about what Polstow was saying to him.

"So," Polstow whispered as he got closer to Aura's right ear, "Here's the cheese. You can come back to me, help me rule all of Equestria, and be free to fly the skies for as long as you want. Or," He continued as he quickly moved to Aura's opposite ear, "You can keep opposing me, work for ponies who are more concerned for the safety of their home rather than what will happen to you, and you'll never fly freely again. It's your choice."

Aurachalcum pondered what Polstow said and began to wonder if what Polstow was saying was true. He didn't want to believe it, but the facts seemed to add up perfectly.

"Oh," Polstow added, "And if you do decide to serve me. Bring me the Prison Crystal. I want to have the opportunity to smash it. I've been saving my rage for that moment."

Aura then looked over at the tent and remembered the ponies that slept inside of it. He then grew an angry, serious face, got up on his four hooves and walked inside of the tent quietly. Polstow grew thrilled about him going inside. Once Aura returned, he had the saddle bag that Lurio wore and had the crystal inside of it.

"I'm coming." Aurachalcum said to Polstow.

Polstow then grinned big at Aurachalcum's answer.

Early next morning…

"Ladies!" Lurio yelled to the six ponies asleep in the beds in the tent, "Please arise! Something terrible has happened!"

"W-what?" Rainbow Dash said as she slowly got up from the bed.

"Wow, there sugarcube." Applejack said once she got up, "Where's the fire at?"

"More importantly," Pinkie Pie replied, "Where's Aurachalcum? I wanted to give him a special early morning wake up surprise, but he's not here."

"Neither is my saddle bag." Lurio explained.

"Your saddle bag's gone?!" Twilight asked, "It didn't have the Prison Crystal, did it?"

"I'm ashamed to admit, it did."

"Your saddle bag and the crystal are gone?" Rarity asked, "What could've happened to them? Could somepony have stolen them? AH! I need to check all my bags to make sure everything is order!"

Rarity then raced to her bags to make sure nothing was stolen in any of them.

"Why would anypony want to steal a crystal that they don't even know about?" Rainbow Dash asked, "That doesn't even make sense."

"Um," Fluttershy said quietly, "You don't think that-"

"I see what's happening." Pinkie Pie said as she got a detective hat on, "A crime's been committed. And when there's a crime, there's Detective Pinkie Pie. And if there's one thing I know when it comes to crimes, there's always a clue around the crime scene. Clue number one, the criminal obviously likes jewelry, and nicely made bags."

"Get serious Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash responded, "Now's not the time for that."

"Doesn't anypony think-" Fluttershy tried to say.

"This is bad." Twilight said, "Really, really bad. Without the Prison Crystal, we have no way of imprisoning Polstow before he figures out some way to rule Equestria with his Aura of Darkness. We can't fail now! Not when I haven't been appointed to friendship lesson letter writing for Princess Celestia for very long! I haven't even written a friendship problem on different opinions on different books."

"Aura is missing," Fluttershy said quietly, "Doesn't that-"

"You know," Applejack interrupted, "With Aura gone and Lurio's bag up and missing, you don't think that they're somehow connected. Do you?"

"Well…" Fluttershy whispered, "I was going to say that. But it's okay."

"I was beginning to deduce that as well." Lurio answered, "It can't be a coincidence."

"But why would Aurachalcum take the crystal and leave us behind?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Didn't he learn anything from us?"

"Erk!" Twilight yelped, "Didn't he learn anything?! What if our friendship lessons haven't really taken any effect on him?! I can't let Princess Celestia know I failed to show an antisocial pony the magic of friendship! I bet she'd never want to look at me again!"

"So, Aurachalcum learning about friendship is more important than the fate of Equestria?" Rainbow Dash asked in a manner which the answer should be clear.

"Right." Twilight replied, "Sorry."

"If Polsow did pony-nap Aura and took the crystal with him," Lurio began, "Why would he leave us behind? That doesn't add up."

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie shook a couple of times giving the sign that the doozy was still a possibility.

"Hey, guys." Pinkie Pie said, "Maybe we should get moving and find Aura and the crystal. Cause my doozy senses are acting up again and I don't like how it's doing it right now."

"Let us make haste then!" Lurio exclaimed, "My aura hasn't recovered completely yet, but it's recovered enough to where I can sense Polstow! Let's hurry!"

"You heard him girls!" Twilight said, "Let's get going!"

And then all the ponies, except for one, quickly exited the tent so they can all hurry to Polstow and find out what happened to Aurachalcum. Rarity took a little longer to exit since she was making sure none of her clothes were stolen.

"Rarity!" Twilight shouted from outside the tent, "Come on!"

"Oh…" Rarity moaned in worry as she got up and followed the group.

The group ran through the forest area as fast as they could. They couldn't waste another moment any longer. They set their sights and finding Aurachalcum and then stopping Polstow just as they thought before. Lurio lead the group and used his aura to sense the surroundings since Aurachalcum was not there to do it.

"Why did something like this have to happen now?!" Applejack asked as they ran, "We were doing just fine with Aura acting as our guide! Not that you're not good with aura, Lurio. But Aurachalcum is the Aura Pony. With him, we wouldn't have any trouble at all."

"I just hope that where ever Aurachalcum is," Fluttershy replied, "He's alright. I'd hate to hear that something bad happened to him."

"I'm not worried much about that," Rainbow Dash said, "Cause Aura's too awesome to have something bad happen to him. What I'm more worried about is how we're going to stop Polstow without the Prison Crystal. That was like the only thing we had that can stop him, right?"

"We probably should've been more prepared." Rarity thought out loud.

"You may be right, my dear." Lurio replied from up ahead, "I was careless. I did not take into account that a scenario like this would happen. It was a foolish move. One I take full responsibility for."

"It's not your fault Lurio." Twilight comforted, "None of us knew what to expect. This would've happened to any of us."

"I thank you, but-"

Suddenly, Lurio stopped running and stood still. The other ponies did the same noticed that Lurio was looking around while using his aura to sense the surroundings.

"You got something?" Applejack asked.

"Yes." Lurio answered as he looked to the west, "I sense Polstow. He must be close. Wait, I sense another aura as well."

"That must be Aurachalcum." Twilight assumed, "Right?"

"Yes. That's him! So, it seems my theory was correct. Aura has entered Polstow's domain."

"I get it." Rainbow Dash said, "Aura must've decided to go and take care of Polstow all on his own. It's one of those times where the hero decides he doesn't want to put his friends in danger, and goes off to finish the job alone."

"Wow." Pinkie Pie said, "How heroic."

"All by himself?!" Applejack exclaimed, "What's that boy think he's doing?!"

"But wait." Twilight puzzled, "If Aura did go to try and stop Polstow on his own, how come Lurio can sense both of their aura? Surely, Aurachalcum would've captured Polstow by now. Lurio shouldn't be sensing either of their aura."

"Oh no." Fluttershy wept, "I guess I was right. Something bad must've happened."

"He must be in trouble." Lurio concluded, "Come! We must save our comrade!"

"The Super Dark Aura Busting and Friend Saving Seven!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she mysteriously put on a strange costume, "Away!"

"Oh. Wonderful costume." Rarity commented as the group quickly followed Lurio, "Where'd you get that."

The group arrived at the castle in which Polstow resides in. The castle stood tall and covered by the dark shadows of the clouds above like a shadow from a horrible nightmare. The group knew from the looks of the castle that only an Aura Master like Polstow could live in an unsettling home such as that.

"I wouldn't find this place homely if I were to be honest." Rarity commented.

"Well, he sure does." Applejack replied, "I'm just glad I live in a farm. I don't know how ah'd be able to live in a place like this."

"This looks like that special marshmallow cake castle I made once." Pinkie Pie said, "It was when I was throwing a 'It's Not Your Birthday, But Here's A Cake Anyway' surprise party for Twilight. But then I learned from that day…"

"Never make a marshmallow cake in the sun?" Rainbow Dash guessed.

"No. Never make a marshmallow cake and then pass by Cheerille's school. Let's just say, it took a long time to get all the sticky marshmallows out of my mane, but it was a delicious makeover."

"I'm not sensing any of Polstow's goons." Lurio said as he checked the inside with his aura, "But I do sense the monster himself. He's waiting for us in there."

"What about Aurachalcum?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"He's not with him. But we know he's here because I sensed him before. I'm sure he's fine though. Have faith."

"Not that I need to remind everypony," Rainbow Dash said, "But we still don't have a Prison Crystal. How're we going to stop this guy? It's not like we can just seal him in a mirror or something. Can we?"

"Let's just save Aurachalcum then figure things out from there." Twilight replied.

"Prepare yourselves." Lurio warned, "He has been expecting us after all."

The group then entered the castle and came to the throne room. The castle was much bigger on the inside. The very sight of the walls and how the castle was decorated on the inside terrified Fluttershy. Applejack stood next to her to keep her company.

"Well I must say," Rarity commented, "This place looks much better on the inside than on the outside. The décor looks rather comforting and dazzling. The windows could use some curtains. But besides that, he's made quite a lovely looking home."

"I'm happy that you like it." Polstow replied from his throne, "Because I'm going to make sure you never leave!"

"Polstow!" Lurio shouted as the group came closer to him, "What have you done to Aurachalcum?! Release him this instant!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash followed up, "Do it now punk! Don't make me have to make you do it!"

"You wish to see him?" Polstow asked with a grin, "No problem. I'll summon him immediately."

"Summon him?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh, Aurachalcum! I need you!"

Suddenly, they heard wing flaps coming from above. When the ponies looked up to see what the flaps were about, they couldn't believe their eyes. Aurachalcum flew down to the throne room and landed in front of Polstow and faced the seven ponies. He had an angry or serious look on his face. Fluttershy just felt happy to see him.

"Aura." Fluttershy said softly with a smile, "Oh thank goodness you're okay."

"Aurachalcum!" Applejack cheered, "Good to see ya partner. Wasn't a bright idea to go off alone like that, but now's not really the time for that."

"Aura," Twilight began, "Where's the crystal? Why haven't you sealed Polstow in it yet?"

Aurachalcum glared at the seven ponies with his dark aura glowing around him. The ponies wondered about his expression now more than why the deed hasn't been done yet.

"You were expecting to seal myself in there?!" Aura yelled in anger, "Is that what you wanted?!"

"Huh?" Twilight replied.

"I can't believe you. I thought you all were my friends. But I guess I was just a tracker for you all after all."

"What the hay are you talking about?" Applejack asked.

"Stop talking crazy!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "That's my job!"

"You see Aura?" Polstow asked as he walked to Aura, "It's just as I told you. They don't care at all about what happens to you. All they care about is that their world is safe from creatures like us. Creatures of darkness. And what Twilight Sparkle said there is the proof of it all!"

"What madness are you telling him?!" Lurio demanded.

"Lurio. You should know clearly. Or do I need to remind you? Don't you remember what happened when you sealed me in the Prison Crystal before? And why it happened?"

Suddenly, Lurio flinched as he caught on to what he was saying. And as soon as he did, he now knew why Aura was acting like this. And soon, the other ponies figured out Polstow's point as well.

"So, you do know." Polstow mocked, "But you didn't even hesitate. None of you did! Instead, you all went into action. All coming to fix a little accident that the foolish rainbow-headed cur made. You all went for this despite knowing what would happen to Aurachalcum. You called him your friend and treated him like nothing would happen. What kind of friends are you? You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Oh my gosh." Fluttershy said as she took some steps back, "Did we hurt Aura's feelings?"

"I… we knew what would happen," Rarity said as she felt guilty, "But… we only said what we said because…"

"We just thought that…" Applejack continued as she covered her eyes with her hat.

"We never meant to hurt him." Twilight said quietly, "We just thought we might find a way to reverse that before the worst could happen.

"Aurachalcum!" Lurio said, "We understand why you're upset, but please! I'm begging you! Don't do this! If you side with him, he'll conquer Equestria with his darkness and aura like he hoped to do in the past! Is that really what you want?!"

"A plan of my master's," Aurachalcum responded, "Which I hope to fulfill."

"Your master?" Pinkie Pie said in worry.

"That's right!" Polstow cheered as he did a little dance from behind Aurachalcum, "He's my faithful servant again! It feels just like old times! And I plan to give him much more care and love just like you all said you would! Only this time, my love and care will be for real!"

Polstow then backed up to his throne as he ordered, "Now, my faithful servant! Go and get them!"

Aurachalcum then floated down from the steps to the throne and prepared to capture all seven ponies. The expression on his face let most of the ponies guilty for how they made him this way. Fluttershy felt afraid and upset, and Rainbow Dash felt angry.

"I will be free to fly Equestria!" Aurachalcum claimed proudly, "And you ponies won't take that away from me!"

"I flew with you…" Rainbow Dash growled, "I showed you loyalty… I show you how awesome you really are… I gave you a way to be happy when you're feeling down! And now you're going to stab us in the back like this?!"

Rainbow Dash then charged right at Aurachalcum with high speed. But before she could hit him, Aurachalcum moved to the left and dodged her tackle at an incredible pace. Rainbow Dash was left stunned about what happened. And the other ponies were just as surprised.

"W-what?" Rainbow Dash perplexed.

"Goodness me!" Rarity yelped, "Am I seeing this?!"

"No way…" Pinkie Pie followed up.

"Aura just…" Applejack said in shock, "Aura just moved faster than Rainbow Dash!"

"That's impossible!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "How'd you do that?!"

"Heh, heh." Polstow chuckled in amusement, "Surprised? I mean I'm just as surprised as you girl. After all, his power is beyond my capability. I knew he would surpass you seven somehow, but not at something like this."

"Well," Rainbow Dash challenged as she turned to Aura and got ready to tackle, "Let's see you do that again!"

She then flew right towards him again with her speed. But like last time, Aurachalcum moved out of the way in a flash.

"He just did it again!" Applejack yelped.

"Aurachalcum is faster than Rainbow Dash?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "No way! Rainbow Dash is the fastest Pegasus in Equestria! How can anypony be faster than her?!"

"It's not that he's faster than her." Lurio explained, "He's predicting what she's going to do."

"His aura." Twilight said, "Are you saying he can predict movements of another pony?"

"How observant of you." Polstow commented, "Something tells me you pay attention in class."

"So," Rainbow Dash said to Aura, "You can predict the future, huh? That won't stop me!"

Rainbow Dash then flew towards Aura again. But instead of dodging her tackle like last time, this time, Aurachalcum quickly grabbed her hoof and spun her the other way just before Rainbow Dash could touch him.

"W-woah!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she spun around the other way.

"This is incredible!" Twilight said in amazement, "Well, I mean, it's bad because he's using it against us. But it's incredible how aura can even allow a pony to see movements and prepare to counter them before-hoof. I just wish I learned about this a long time ago!"

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she popped up from the ground and next to Twilight, "Rainbow Dash is getting schooled by Aura! Give some support, will ya?!"

"Support all you want." Polstow encouraged, "It's no use either way. He's the Aura Pony after all. He has an aura that's much greater than mine. Why, he can sense a horde of ponies coming from ten miles away and can be ready for them long before they come. You don't stand a chance against him. You can save a lot of headaches if you just surrender now."

"Me?!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "The future best Wonderbolt in all of Equestria and beyond?! The awesomest, coolest, and most fastest pony surrender?! Think again pal!"

Rainbow Dash then started flying all of the throne room, picking up speed to try and get Aura this time.

"W-what is she hoping to do this time?!" Lurio asked as Rainbow Dash created a wind that blew throughout the room.

"Whatever it is," Applejack replied as she held on to her hat, "She's really working hard for this one."

"I hope she does it soon." Rarity commented, "The wind is going to ruin my stylish mane."

"This is so cool!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "I hope she makes a tornado and we all end up in a wacky world!"

"Rainbow Dash! Wait!" Twilight Sparkle yelled.

But it was too late. Once she got enough speed, Rainbow Dash then began to aim for Aurachalcum once again. This time, from behind.

"Try and stop me this time! Aura boy!" Rainbow Dash challenged as she flew.

"Aurachalcum." Polstow said without any worry, "Would you like to show them the new trick I gave you?"

Before Rainbow Dash could touch Aura, Aura lifted his right hoof and moved it towards Rainbow Dash. And from his hoof, a glow appeared. And Rainbow Dash got caught in the glow. When the light disappeared, Rainbow Dash was gone. The other ponies couldn't believe their eyes.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What happened to her?!" Applejack yelled, "What'd yall do to her?!"

"I'm right here, guys!" a voice said.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy said as the group looked to where the voice was coming from.

They looked and saw a small crystal on the ground. The crystal was made to see right through it. And inside the crystal, Rainbow Dash, who had shrunken to the crystal's size, stood inside. Trapped in the crystal with no signs of escape.

"What the hay?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said, "What're you doing in that very beautifully crafted jewel?"

"Why not ask the pony who put me in here?!" Rainbow Dash asked as she tried to break out of the crystal, "I can't get out! This thing won't break!"

"Wait." Twilight said, "Isn't that a Prison Crystal?! But where did it come from?!"

"That light from Aurachalcum." Lurio thought out loud, "Did he create that crystal?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Polstow laughed, "Oh, well done faithful servant! Well done indeed! That is now in the top five of my most favorite aura abilities. Shame though that only you can do it. But I digress."

"What did Aurachalcum do?!" Twilight shouted at Polstow.

"And here I thought you had promising grades at grade school." Polstow mocked, "Don't you see? I gave Aurachalcum a little reward for coming back to serve me. He now has the ability to seal ponies in Prison Crystal just with a little touch of aura in his hooves. After being sealed in the crystal the first time, I thought of how I could use that creation to my advantage. And sense he's the Aura Pony, what better way than to let him punish ponies by putting them in the same prison that you all planned to put him in? Now you all shall feel our pain. Though, I did make a few adjustments to the crystal. Like, made it a see-through crystal this time around. I thought it would be enjoyable to watch our enemies try and hope to break free from their little shiny prisons."

"You, you jerk!" Rainbow Dash insulted as she tried to break out of the crystal, "Let me out!"

"Not a chance."

"Oh, come on Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie said as she walked over to the Prison Crystal, "It actually doesn't look that bad. I mean, look how small you are. You look like you could be a decoration for a wedding cake. Or maybe a doll house."

"Not helping Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said annoyed.

"I wish I was small like you. I wonder what the world would like from your eyes."

"Wish granted." Aurachalcum said as a glow appeared from his hoof again.

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie said as she looked toward the glow.

And as soon as she did, she too was imprisoned in a Prison Crystal. Just like Rainbow Dash.

"Oohhh!" Pinkie Pie said as she looked around, "The world's gotten bigger! Or maybe I got smaller! This is so exciting! Except for the fact that now I'm imprisoned too. So…"

"Hey now!" Applejack shouted as she got out her rope, "Quit imprisoning my friends like that! Time to dance partner!"

"Applejack, wait!" Twilight shouted, "Remember that Aura can-"

But before Twilight could finish, Applejack then spun her rope around and got ready to throw it at Aura. But once she launched it at him, he flew up and grabbed the rope with his mouth. Applejack grew sheepish about what happened now.

"Whoops." Applejack said as she sweated a little, "Forgot about the whole aura thing."

Suddenly, Aurachalcum yanked the rope and pulled Applejack over to him and prepared his Prison Crystal ability for her.

"Argh!" Applejack shouted as Aura yanked the rope.

The glow appeared again, and before Applejack hit the ground, she was imprisoned in a Prison Crystal just like Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"Applejack!" Pinkie Pie welcomed, "You've decided to join us too. Oh! I know. We can be little dolls in a doll house and throw a super fun Shrunken Party! Doesn't that sound fun?!"

"Pinkie Pie." Applejack scolded.

"Too soon?"

"Aurachalcum!" Lurio shouted as he stepped forward, "Enough of this! Release the ladies now!"

"You!" Aura growled as he looked toward him, "I've been meaning to try this ability on you! I'll never forgive you! You imprisoned me when I did nothing wrong! And you didn't care at all! And you were hoping to do it again! Well, guess what. Now it's your turn to know what it's like!"

"Aurachalcum…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Has the darkness taken you Aura!?" Lurio exclaimed.

The two then stood on opposite sides. Each filled with anger towards each other. However, Lurio has learned to keep himself within the light and not let his emotions call upon his darkness. The same cannot be said for Aurachalcum.

"Fighting is not right." Lurio responded to Aura, "I hate having to fight a fellow pony such as yourself. But if you choose this dark path as you are now, then I'm afraid I have no choice. All darkness must be vanquished!"

"Lurio! No!" Twilight shouted as she tried to stop him.

But Lurio paid no attention. He instead go on his hind hooves and prepared an Aura Sphere to launch at Aura.

"Aura Sphere!" Lurio shouted as he threw the Aura Sphere towards Aurachalcum.

Aura remained where he was and floated in the air with his wings and put his hooves out to catch the Aura Sphere. He stopped the Aura Sphere in its tracks and held it for a second. Soon, he absorbed the aura that made the Aura Sphere. Causing the sphere to shrink and disappear.

"What's this?!" Lurio exclaimed.

"He just absorbed all the aura you used to make the Aura Sphere!" Twilight pointed out.

"He can do that?!" Rarity asked.

"Oh, of course he can." Polstow answered, "I mean, hello! He's the Aura Pony! Why do you think he's called that?! Lurio, here, may be a pony with aura. But Aurachalcum is THE Aura Pony. He can take the aura that you throw at him and make it his own."

"Stand down Lurio!" Aura demanded, "Your aura is no match against mine! Accept your fate and join the others in their prison!"

"I won't!" Lurio declined as a dark force suddenly appeared around him, "I won't let evil go and have their fun!"

Lurio then used his aura to increase his speed and rushed towards Aurachalcum. He threw his hoof to land a hit, but Aura quickly blocked it. Lurio struggled, while Aura held his ground. Both had projected their aura into the hooves of which they're using at the moment.

"Good heavens!" Rarity yelped, "Did Lurio just try to hurt Aura with his hoof?!"

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash said from her Prison Crystal, "And what's that around him? That doesn't look like aura."

"What's gotten into you sugar?!" Applejack asked.

"Why?!" Lurio asked Aura as they struggled, "Why are you siding with him?! You said you despised him!"

"That was before I knew he actually saw me as family unlike you!" Aurachalcum shouted as he pushed Lurio back. Ending the struggle.

As soon as Lurio stepped back, he looked at his hoof and noticed the dark force on it. He was shocked at what he saw. The force he saw was his own darkness. He tried to keep his emotions at bay, but his anger towards darkness and the betrayal of Aurachalcum called upon his own darkness. Lurio breathed heavily about the situation and quickly calmed down to keep the darkness in him from getting worse.

Aurachalcum then put his hooves together and prepared an Aura Sphere.

"Aura Sphere!" Aurachalcum shouted as he threw the Aura Sphere at Lurio.

Lurio dodged using his aura, but the Aura Sphere was then headed directly at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" The three ponies in their Prison Crystal shouted as Lurio turned around.

Fluttershy covered her head as the sphere came closer. But before it could touch her, Twilight used her magic to hold the Aura Sphere before it could hit her. However, the Aura Sphere was so strong that Twilight struggled to keep her grip. Lurio sighed in relief.

"Well done, Twilight." Lurio praised, "But hurry and get rid of it. You can't hold it for long."

Twilight then used her magic to throw the Aura Sphere over to one of the windows in the castle. Causing it to leave the castle and fly to the outside.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as she comforted her.

"That was a close one darling." Rarity commented, "You could've been hurt."

"Aurachalcum…" Fluttershy said softly as she listened to Rarity's words, "Did you just try to…"

"Aurachalcum!" Lurio shouted as he turned to him again, "Do you see what you almost done?! I sense in your aura that you feel no remorse at all! How can you feel that way?!"

"I've had enough of your feeble banter." Aura said as he raised his hoof towards Lurio.

Lurio knew what was happening and quickly prepared for what was coming. Aura's hoof then glowed brightly, but Lurio evaded his Prison Crystal ability using his aura.

"Aura!" Lurio said, "I will tell you this one more time! Stop this madness now! I won't fight you anymore!"

Aura just scoffed and aimed for Lurio again. However, Lurio evaded once again. Leaving Aura irritated. Aura continued to chase down Lurio throughout the Throne Room, hoping to catch him and imprison him. But Lurio somehow evaded every single attempt.

"Yeah, that's it!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Keep dodging and then get him when he's worn out!"

"You've got him on the run now!" Applejack said, "Just keep it up partner!"

Aura couldn't take it anymore and quickly thought of a way to capture Lurio. He peeked over at Rarity and aimed his hoof at her.

"Is he aiming for me?" Rarity asked in worry as she took a step back.

Lurio saw what he was doing. And as soon as Aura's hoof glowed again, Lurio took action. He used his aura to increase his speed once again.

"Rarity! Watch out!" Lurio shouted as he got in front of her before the glow could reach her.

"Lurio!" Rarity exclaimed as the glow caught Lurio.

When the glow disappeared, Lurio was trapped in a tiny Prison Crystal just like the other three.

"No!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Not you too!"

"Lurio!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"This is bad." Applejack commented, "He was the only one who could match up to Aurachalcum. Ah think Twilight and the others are in for it now."

"Lurio." Rarity said as she looked at the Prison Crystal with him in it, "You saved me?"

"I couldn't let him take another lady." Lurio said as he looked up at her.

"That was…. That was very brave of you… You didn't seem scared at all."

As soon as Aurachalcum landed on the ground closer to the others, Rarity looked up at Aura with an angry face.

"Save the tears." Aura told Rarity, "You're joining him."

"I just can't believe you." Rarity said as she huffed, "After everything we taught you. After I showed you all my ideas for my boutique. I thought you were a kind and gentlecolt! But seeing the position that you're in, I now see I was wrong to think that of you! Now I may just seem like a marvelous mare with a fabulous mind of ideas to you, but I know how to defend myself!"

She then stood on her hind hooves and got prepared to use her martial arts against Aura.

"Lurio saved me from you putting me into a Prison Crystal!" Rarity continued, "Now, and I know it's un-lady like of me to say, I'll tear you to pieces!"

She then leaped at Aura to use her martial arts on him. However, as soon as she got close enough to him, Aura then used his ability to imprison her in a crystal. Once Rarity was in the Prison Crystal, she grew red about what happened.

"Oh." Rarity said as she held her martial arts pose with a red face, "I guess I got too caught up in the moment that I forgot that he can do that."

"Rarity!" Rainbow Dash groaned as she put her head on her right hoof.

"Gosh darn it Rarity!" Applejack shouted, "What did you think was going to happen?! Now you just made Lurio's sacrifice go to waste!"

"Heh, heh…" Rarity chuckled in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head, "My mistake. Even a lady can make mistakes you know. Nopony is perfect."

"You know," Polstow said, "Aura told me that you were stylish, but he didn't tell me that you were foolish too. Ha!"

"Guess that just leaves the studious one and the quiet one." Aura said as he walked toward Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Aura, no!" Lurio shouted from his crystal.

"Come on, Aura! Have a heart!" Applejack shouted, "You've already got most of us. Leave those two out of this! Especially little Fluttershy!"

"Listen Aura!" Twilight said as she got ready to fight, "What you're doing isn't right! What about what you said?! What about friendship?!"

"What about it?!" Aura responded with his angry look.

"Fluttershy! Hide!" Twilight said as she looked at Fluttershy for a brief second.

Fluttershy nodded and quickly took off to hide behind one of the flower pots.

"I don't want to do this Aura!" Twilight said as she turned back to him, "Please don't make me have to!"

"The feeling isn't mutual!" Aura yelled, "Now you'll feel what it's like to be in my portable prison!"

Aurachalcum then prepared to imprison Twilight into a crystal as well.

"Look out Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

But before the glow could reach her, Twilight used a teleportation spell to evade Aura's ability. The sudden action was one that Aurachalcum did not anticipate and grew puzzled.

"W-what?!" Aura yelped.

"Where did she go!?" Polstow shouted.

Aurachalcum looked around a few times, and suddenly he heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned around fast and saw Twilight standing there preparing some magic in her horn. She then fired a beam of magic at Aurachalcum. Aura quickly blocked it by projecting his aura to make a barrier.

"Yee haa!" Applejack cheered, "That-a-girl! Confuse him with yer magic!"

"Go Twilight!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she mysteriously put some cheerleader clothes on and had pom poms on her front hooves, "Go Twilight! Fight aura with magic! Fight aura with magic!"

"Twilight, watch out!" Lurio warned as he looked at what Aura was doing.

"Think you're a match for me?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he prepared an Aura Sphere, "Try to stop this then!"

"Aura Sphere!" Aurachalcum shouted as he threw his Aura Sphere at Twilight.

Twilight thought fast and quickly used her magic to try and push the Aura Sphere back.

"Grrr… Eh…" Twilight grunted as she tried to put more power to her magic, "Come on…"

She couldn't keep it stall it for too long however. As the Aura Sphere was too powerful for her magic to rival.

"Twilight!" Rarity said, "The Aura Sphere is getting closer to you!"

"Your magic is nothing compared to my aura!" Aurachalcum told Twilight as he added a small Aura Sphere to the bigger one, "My darkness makes my aura stronger than your magic! Why don't you quit and join your friends!"

"N-never!" Twilight shouted as she struggled, "I won't let you and Polstow rule Equestria!"

She then used her magic to teleport again. With nothing holding back the Aura Sphere, the sphere finally flew fast to the area in which Twilight had disappeared from.

"Not again!" Aurachalcum snarled, "Now where'd you go!"

Suddenly, a beam of magic flew right by him. It nearly touched his hoof, but missed by an inch. He turned around fast and saw Twilight standing there with smoke coming from her horn from struggling against the Aura Sphere.

"I won't give up!" Twilight shouted, "Equestria isn't Polstow's to rule over! You know that Aura!"

"No. You're wrong." Aura argued, "This world belongs to Polstow! The world is too bright! Only he, the master of darkness, can rule the world in the way in should and only he is to be respected by all the ponies! And I will stop anypony who tries to get in his way!"

Aurachalcum then threw another Aura Sphere at Twilight. However, Twilight teleported again and fired more magic beams at Aura. But Aura evaded every shot.

"That's it Twilight!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "You've got him on the run now! Just keep it up!"

"This is nonsense!" Polstow shouted, "Why hasn't she be captured yet?!"

"Keep your fur on!" Aurachalcum shouted back as he evaded more magic beams, "I'm trying!"

"I wish…" Fluttershy whispered from behind the pot, "That Aura wouldn't do this. He's good. I know he is. So why is he acting like this?"

Aurachalcum had enough with Twilight teleporting and then closed his eyes to tap into his aura. He then looked into Twilight's aura real deep and picked up where she was going to teleport next.

"You're doing marvelous darling!" Rarity praised, "make sure you give him twenty for me!"

Aura then raised his hoof up and started the glow again. Twilight teleported, hoping to evade like the last few times. However, as soon as she did, Aura then moved his hoof over to where she was going to be next. And once Twilight teleported to said location, she noticed the glow. And by then, it was too late.

"Oh no!" The ponies exclaimed from their crystal, "Twilight!"

When the glow disappeared, Twilight was imprisoned in a Prison Crystal just like her friends.

"Whew." Polstow said as he rubbed the sweat off his head, "That's a relief. For a second I thought you might actually beat him. But what was I thinking? Not having faith in my own servant."

"No!" Twilight said as she looked around her and saw the see-through crystal around her.

She tried to use her magic to try and escape. But it had no effect at all.

"It's no use." Polstow said as he got up from his throne, "I've designed Aurachalcum to make Prison Crystal specifically to be immune to any and all types of magic, tricks, aura, darkness, light, and etc. There's no escape for you. But then again, why would you want to leave? Don't you want to join your friends for the party?"

"Party?!" Pinkie Pie yelped, "There's a party?! Can we go?!"

"Of course you can. In fact, I've given you invites that you can't return. So, I hope you enjoy it."

"But first." Aurachalcum said as he tapped into his aura again, "There's one more missing member."

Aurachalcum then turned to the flower pot that Fluttershy was hiding behind and started walking slowly towards it.

"OH!" Polstow chuckled, "This is so exciting! The very last one. Once she's taken of then all those who would dare to try and oppose me will be out of the way and I'll be free to execute my master plan."

"Your master plan?" Lurio repeated.

"Aurachalcum!" Applejack shouted, "Stop right there you sour apple! Leave Fluttershy alone!"

"She's very sensitive!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "Mostly when it comes to pranks, but still! Don't do this Aura!"

"Stop Aura!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "Leave Fluttershy out of this!"

"Take us Aura instead!" Twilight pleaded, "Fluttershy doesn't deserve this!"

"Please don't do this Aura!" Rarity begged, "I can't watch poor Fluttershy get imprisoned like us!"

"Oh, blah, blah, blah!" Polstow mocked, "Would you all can it already?! I'm getting a headache from all your yelling!"

Aurachalcum reached the flower pot and moved it to the side to find Fluttershy shivering at the face of the Aura Pony. Aura then prepared his hoof once again for Fluttershy, making her even more scared than before.

"Aura." Fluttershy wept in fear, "It's me. Fluttershy. Remember? I'm your friend. We're your friends. Right?"

"Don't you remember?" Aura asked harshly as the glow from his hoof appeared, "I don't want any."

As soon as the glow covered her and placed her in a Prison Crystal, the other ponies couldn't bear to watch it happen. A tear fell from Rarity's face and the same with Twilight. From the sight of his action, the ponies made it official that Aurachalcum was truly on Polstow's side.

"Hahaha!" Polstow laughed as he did a little dance to mock the ponies, "Well done Aurachalcum! Well done indeed!"

Aura turned to Polstow, bowed and replied, "Thank you master."

"Mah stars." Applejack said quietly, "Ah can't believe it."

"How could he do that to poor Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked in sadness.

"Aura." Twilight said softly, "Why are you doing this?"

"Really now." Polstow said as he walked over to Aurachalcum and patted his head, "On a scale of one to ten, you are eleven."

"I live to please, master." Aura responded.

"And so you shall. Bring them to their room where they shall stay while you and I celebrate our soon victory."

"As you wish, master." Aura said.

So after getting a cart, placing each of the Prison Crystals in it, and hooking Aurachalcum up to pull the cart, Lurio had to know exactly what he's planning.

"You fiend!" Lurio shouted at Polstow from his Prison Crystal, "What is it that you're planning?!"

"Now that is just rude of you." Polstow replied, "A simple 'hey Polstow. What's on your schedule' would have been a polite way to go. But like I care. I might as well tell you since none of you are coming out."

"Just get on with it." Rainbow Dash demanded, "I'm getting sick of looking at your furry mug!"

"Well, you see." Polstow began, "Once Aurachalcum decided to serve me again, he told me everything that you told him. Including the one you call, Princess Celestia. Ruler of Equestria, if I'm not mistaken."

"Celestia?" Twilight asked in fear.

"Don't you go near her you big-furry-meanie-aura using-darkness wielding-cat!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Oh," Polstow replied with an evil grin, "but how else shall I take her throne and rule all of Equestria in my own way? I'm afraid it just can't be done if I don't come in close proximity to her."

"Steal her light?" Applejack asked with an angry look, "Now how do you plan on doing that?!"

"After seeing what I made Aura do to you," Polstow said as he glared at Applejack, "I think you're smart enough to figure out what's going to happen cowgirl."

He then started to circle the cart as he continued, "But I might as well tell you since not all of you seem to have well-worked brains if you catch my drift. Aurachalcum shall capture your precious princess in a Prison Crystal once we find her. And once we have her, I shall then place the crystal with said princess onto my staff. Once that's done, I can then tap into the light within her heart and turn it into darkness and make it my power. Then, I shall become Polstow: The Dark Aura Master Ruler of Equestria! And with you seven out of the way, there won't be a single pony that can stop me."

"Oh no." Fluttershy wept in worry, "Capture Princess Celestia?!"

"And use her light to feed your darkness?!" Rarity added.

"There's no way that Celestia will let herself get captured that easily!" Twilight argued to Polstow, "She's too powerful than you and a lot smarter too!"

"Let's see if you'll be saying that once I show that I have hostages and that if she doesn't surrender herself to me, I can't guarantee their safety." Polstow snarled with a sneer, "I think it shall be a different story then."

"You!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "You- You!"

"You mad creature!" Lurio yelled, "Leave the princess alone! You already have a powerful darkness as it is!"

"Yes. I do." Polstow agreed, "But not powerful enough unfortunately. But I shall deal with that once I've celebrated. I have nothing more to say to you now."

Polstow turned to Aurachalcum, who was strapped to the cart, and ordered, "Take them away!"

"Yes master." Aura responded as he started pulling the cart and walking to the room to place each crystal.

As Aurachalcum walked the hall to the room, Twilight decided to take advantage of the time they have to get some answers from Aurachalcum.

"Aura!" Twilight said.

"Silence!" Aura demanded, "You are not to talk! I don't want to hear any of your remorse!"

"Hey, now!" Applejack exclaimed, "No need to talk to her like that! You may be in a better position than us, but at least let us talk to you."

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie agreed, "Let's at least chat before all the big bad stuff happens."

"You do owe us an explanation darling." Rarity added.

"A lot of explanations!" Rainbow Dash continued.

"Just listen to us for a minute!" Twilight begged, "I just want to know. Where's the crystal we were going to use to stop Polstow? Did you take it."

Aurachalcum answered with, "You mean the one you were planning on sealing me in too? Yes. I took it when I was coming here."

"Where is it now?" Lurio asked.

Aura stopped walking, turned his head to them and answered with a mad face, "I destroyed it."

The seven ponies gasped in shock over what they heard. The one thing they had to seal Polstow in was no longer in one piece.

"Destroyed it?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"But that Prison Crystal," Lurio said, "Was the only way to stop Polstow!"

"You really don't care!" Aurachalcum said in anger as he continued walking, "You had your heart set on sealing me in there and you didn't think at all about how I feel about it!"

"But we did, Aura!" Applejack argued, "It was just dumb luck that you didn't hear us!"

"We care a lot about you!" Pinkie Pie said, "Like a lot! More than how far I can stretch my hooves!"

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies!" Aura boomed, "Besides, we're here."

Aura then entered a room that had shelves waiting on the other side from where the door was. Fluttershy whimpered and cowered from its dark appearance and didn't seem particularly excited about their stay.

Aurachalcum then approached the shelves, unstrapped himself, and one by one put each Prison Crystal on the shelf. When he carried Fluttershy's crystal, she tried to convince him to stop his current action.

"Please don't do this Aura." Fluttershy begged as Aura carried her crystal, "We're really sorry about hurting you. Please forgive us."

"Forgive you?!" Aura barked, "After what you were planning to do to me?! Keeping me from feeling the air, the breeze, fly the endless sky?! After hearing that you wanted me to stay in the prison filled with nothingness?!"

Aura then placed Fluttershy on the shelf and continued, "Not a chance."

Aurachalcum then proceeded to leave the room with the crystals in their proper place. However…

"Wait!" Twilight shouted, "Aura! Don't go!"

"What more do you have to say before you're satisfied?!" Aura asked as he stopped and turned to the ponies in their prisons.

"We messed up. We get that now." Twilight explained, "We just kept going toward Polstow and made you think that we wanted you gone too. You're angry and you have every right to be. But let us explain, please."

"Aura." Lurio said, "They did treat you like there was no consequence of what would happen in the aftermath. But they only did it because they just wanted you to feel like everything would be alright."

"That's right." Applejack added, "We didn't mean to hurt you. We just wanted you to feel happy. We didn't want you to worry."

"We were hoping to find a way to seal Polstow in the crystal without you going in there as well." Rarity continued, "We just didn't tell you because we weren't sure that there was a way. And if we told you that, then you would feel hesitate."

"So, we wanted to distract you." Pinkie Pie said, "Until we could find a solution."

"Don't you remember the awesome flying we had?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "You and I were best friends! Sure, I did it just so you'd stay happy while we were figuring things out, but didn't that mean anything to you!"

"And you're wrong about one thing Aura." Lurio said, "We were hesitate. Very hesitate! We hoped that we wouldn't get here before finding a solution to your problem with darkness!"

"We mean it when we say," Fluttershy said with a small smile, "That we're deeply sorry and we shouldn't have done that to you. If you just give us another chance, I'm sure we can find a way. So that you can still be here while Polstow gets sealed in a crystal. Then you can be free. Doesn't a world ruled by a wonderful and kind ruler sound more pleasant than an evil dark ruler?"

Aurachalcum's face didn't change at all. He only listened to their words and waited for when they were all done.

"Another chance is all we ask for Aurachalcum." Twilight said as she smiled, "What do you say? Do you forgive us?"

Aura remained still as a rock after Twilight finished her question. The ponies felt their hearts beating a bit faster. Hoping that Aura would accept the offer and free them from the crystals.

"No." Aura denied as he shook her head left and right, "Never again."

Aura then continued walking to the door. Leaving the ponies shocked about his answer. Rainbow Dash wouldn't take it however.

"So that's it?!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Everything we taught you, everything you and I did mean nothing to you?! Didn't you hear anything we said?! We felt sorry for you and we wanted to help you in some way?! And you're still going to side with Polstow?! Where's your heart?!"

"You don't understand!" Aurachalcum shouted as he once again stopped and looked at the ponies, "I tried to side with the light despite that a great darkness lurks in my heart. I hoped that I would be accepted just like you said I would. I thought that maybe… maybe I could be good. But I was wrong. Polstow opened my eyes. No matter how much I want it, even if I have a heart like you do, I'll never be anything more than a monster of darkness! Nothing will ever change that!"

The ponies looked at his eyes and saw how sharp they were. His anger seemed like it knew no boundaries.

"You ponies," He continued, "Are just a reminder of who I hoped I could be. Loved ones filled with light. Pure light. No matter how I look at you, all I see is an unreachable dream. One that shall remain so. Because of that, I want nothing to do with you ponies! You thought I actually enjoyed my time with any of you?! That the times I spent with each of you meant something?! You have no idea how wrong you are!"

Fluttershy's eyes began to water from hearing what he was saying. It was too much for her to bear.

"You ponies," He growled, "Mean nothing to me. Nopony does. And nopony ever will."

Once he finished his speech, he left the room without another word. Not one from him, and not one from the prisoned ponies either.

"Mah stars." Applejack said, "I guess that settles it. Aurachalcum has accepted the darkness."

"Yeah, well let him." Rainbow Dash pouted as she turned away and crossed her hooves, "I knew we couldn't trust him. I can't believe I actually thought he was cool."

"I really did think we could help him." Rarity commented, "If only he could give us another chance. I had so many clothing ideas for him."

"This is the exact opposite of what I thought would happen." Pinkie Pie commented as tears fell from her eyes, "I was hoping that Aura would be freed from the darkness that that meanie gave him, then we'd seal him in the Prison Crystal, and then we all celebrate our victory and our new friend. Who I guess was never really our friend after all."

"I suppose I was wrong." Lurio said as he covered his eyes with his hat.

"Wrong about what?" Twilight asked.

"About Aurachalcum. As you should know, I have despised darkness with all of my heart. Even the ponies who would dare to use its evil power. Aura, however, was a different story."

Twilight didn't interrupt as she wanted to hear the whole story.

"Although darkness was great in his heart and aura," Lurio continued, "I still felt his light. I even felt it growing stronger as each of you interacted with him. I then speculated that perhaps not all ponies who side with darkness is as evil or iniquitous as I thought they were. That they could change. I thought that maybe Aurachalcum would prove to me that it was so. But I was wrong."

Twilight couldn't believe the way Lurio was talking. She had never seen this side of him before.

"Once one becomes one with darkness such as Polstow and Aurachalcum," Lurio continued, "There is no way of them reforming. They are pure evil and nothing more or less."

"Don't talk like that about Aurachalcum!" Twilight argued, "He can change! I know he can!"

"I'm sorry, Twilight." Lurio replied, "But the truth was right in front of us. There is no denying it. No other way to look at it. Darkness and its users cause ruin to others. Like me, for instance."

Lurio looked as his right hoof and he continued, "My anger. My rage. My hatred towards darkness. It called upon my own. I noticed once I fought Aura. It's because he squandered our newly made bond and completely embraced the darkness that my anger caused my darkness to flow. I felt betrayed. I felt lied to. And once I saw what was happening, I knew for sure I was right to hate the darkness. Aurachalcum was right about himself. He is evil just as he thought himself to be."

"But Aura…" Twilight said, "He said he wanted friendship. I wanted him to know what the magic of friendship truly meant. I didn't want him to end up like me."

"I wish I could believe that he wanted friendship." Lurio responded, "But it seems we were wrong."

"Hey." Applejack said to the group, "He said that were all pure lights. What do you think he meant by that?"

"What does it matter?!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "We've lost! Polstow will capture Celestia and take Canterlot and rule Equestria! There isn't anything we can do!"

"So, you're just going to give up?!" Twilight replied, "But I thought you never give up Rainbow Dash!"

"Look at our position Twilight! We're stuck inside these stupid rocks with no way out! And once Polstow uses us as a way to persuade Celestia to giving herself up, it's game over! Polstow has won and we've lost! It's over!"

"I thought Aurachalcum was our friend." Fluttershy said with a sad voice.

"Well, so did I!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "Guess we were both wrong!"

Tears began to fly from Fluttershy's face as she thought about the horrible way that Aura looked at them. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash felt tears falling from her eyes too. But she hid herself as she didn't want the others to see her cry.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked herself as the tears fell, "Why won't he be the pony I know he is. The pony I see inside? Aurachalcum…"

Meanwhile, somewhere else entirely…

Aurachalcum was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. Lying in a deep dark place where it seemed like an empty dark limbo.

"Achoo!" Aura sneezed as he woke up from his trance.

Once he opened his eyes, Aura stood up on his four hooves, shook his head a few times, and looked around the area.

"W-what?" Aurachalcum said to himself, "Where am I?"

He then looked around him and found himself in an empty town. Uninhabited by ponies, animals, or any living thing of any kind. The air felt cold, and the sky was clouded in darkness. Aurachalcum felt a little frightened of the appearance of the town at first. But swallowed his fear as quickly as he felt it to focus on the task at hoof.

"What town is this?" Aura asked himself as he looked around, "Are there ponies here?"

He then looked around town as he called, "Hello? Is anypony here?"

He had hoped to seek answers from fellow ponies that possibly lived here, but as he searched every house, every store, every cottage, he found that none were in sight.

"There's nopony here." Aura said, "It almost feels like a ghost town."

He felt the wind blow on his chest and mane. He shivered from its cold gustily blow.

"The air." Aura continued as he shivered, "It's ice cold. And the town looks dark and sad."

As he pointed out how the scenery felt, he began to hear something familiar in what he said. He's mentioned those descriptions before. But in a different manner. Not for a place, but for a living thing.

"Just like…. Me." Aura finished as he began to feel sadness arise, "This town feels almost exactly like how I feel most of the time. Cold, dark, empty, sad, lonely."

He looked around the town to see it without a single soul to be seen. He felt isolated from how empty the town was.

"Not a single pony around. An empty town like a prison." Aura said, "It's exactly like how I should be. Alone." He felt the wind again as he continued, "The cold air. Cold. The opposite of warm. Which is exactly what the light must feel like." He then looked at the dark clouds that floated above as he said, "Those dark clouds. They must be darkness. Something I can only wish to not be."

As he thought it all through, he began to make a theory about where he was. A theory that had too much evidence to be proven wrong. There couldn't be any denying it. He knew exactly where he was.

"This is…." Aura said as he closed his eyes, "This is my heart."

He then opened his eyes again to look up at the sky once again.

"My heart is filled with darkness." Aura said to himself, "Just as it always has. There's not a single shred of light anywhere. Even if there was, it wouldn't be strong enough to cut through all this. Might not even last a second with all this darkness around."

Aura then remembered what happened that caused him to come here. And one villain responsible for it. Polstow.

"It's all because of him that I'm here." Aura growled, "I was stupid to go out on my own like that."

He remembered everything that happened the other night without leaving out a single bit of detail.

Last night…

Once Aura returned, he had the saddle bag that Lurio wore and had the crystal inside of it.

"I'm coming." Aurachalcum said to Polstow.

Polstow then grinned big at Aurachalcum's answer.

"But not to serve you." Aura continued all of a sudden.

"W-what?" Polstow yelped.

"I'm coming to stop you myself!" Aurachalcum yelled.

"You!" Polstow exclaimed, "You still oppose me?! Even after how these ponies were to you?! Can't you see that they don't give a Pegasus' feather about what happens to you?!"

Aura then looked over at the sleeping group inside the tent again and looked at them with an unpleasant face.

"You're right about one thing." Aura replied, "They don't seem to care at all about what happens to me." He then turned back to Polstow with a serious face as he continued, "But I don't care! Even if I don't mean anything to them, they're my friends and they mean everything to me! Even if they don't say I'm their friends, that won't change a thing about how I see them! Even if it means that I have to spend the rest of my life in the Prison Crystal just so the world will be safe from you, that's fine with me! I won't let my friends be threaten by you anymore!"

"Even when your freedom to be taken away again," Polstow said, "You still wish to stop me?! How noble and foolish of you! Fine then. You wish to challenge me alone? Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you to give you your rightful punishment for ever betraying me!"

The vision of Polstow vanished after giving the invitation to Aura. As soon as it disappeared, Aurachalcum looked back and saw the sleeping ponies again. He hated to have to do this. But he just couldn't ask them to come with him any longer.

"Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Lurio," Aurachalcum said quietly with a weak smile as he began to float in the air, "Thank you all. Thank you for accepting me for who I am. I'm sorry to do this. But I can't let you all watch what will happen to me. It would be too sad. Goodbye my friends. I'll never forget you."

Aurachalcum then flew off to the sky with the saddle back on his back. He then used his aura to sense Polstow's and hoped to finish the job for good.

" _I only wish,"_ Aura thought as he flew and a tear fell from his eye, " _That things could be different."_

He then quickly headed for Polstow's castle using his aura to increase his speed.

He eventually found Polstow's castle and quickly barged through the front door with complete confidence and no signs of holding back. He felt completely prepared for what was to come.

"Polstow!" Aurachalcum shouted as he came through the door.

He found Polstow waiting on his throne for Aura to arrive. From hearing his voice, Polstow knew his wait was over.

"Aurachalcum." Polstow greeted with an evil toothy grin, "I've been expecting you. I would've prepared a cake, but I'm afraid traitors don't deserve a warm welcome."

"It's over Polstow!" Aurachalcum shouted, "You're going back into the crystal and you're staying in there!"

"My, my, aren't we in a rush." Polstow commented as his minions appeared from the ground, "Why not have some fun before you seal me in there? I've already invited so many of my friends. I'd hate for them to feel like they came here for no entertainment. Don't make me look like a horrible host."

"I don't have time for this." Aura said as he tapped into his aura to prepare to fight.

The dark minions then came up to Aurachalcum hoping to capture him without trouble. However, they stood no match as Aurachalcum was too strong and too fast for all of them. Without struggling, Aurachalcum defeated every minion that could be seen. Each of them vanishing as soon as Aura dealt with them. Polstow didn't seem worried however, which was a surprise to Aurachalcum.

"That all of them?" Aura asked as he floated to the ground and faced Polstow.

"Depressingly so." Polstow said as he got up from his throne, "I suppose that just leaves me. Oh goodie."

"Enough stalling!" Aura snarled as he floated in the air again and got out the Prison Crystal from the saddle bag, "It's time to end this!"

He then quickly flew to Polstow and got ready to use the Prison Crystal.

"By the power of this crystal and my aura," Aurachalcum chanted as the crystal started to glow, "Fall into this prison you accursed Aura Master of Darkness! You will never use your power to hurt Equestria again!"

Soon, a bright light appeared and started to cover both him and Polstow. As the light grew brighter, a tear fell from Aurachalcum's eye as he thought about the one pony that showed him how he was no different from the friends he's made.

"Fluttershy." Aura said softly, "I'll never forget what you taught me. That I have a heart, just like you."

The light then filled the whole room. And once it dimmed, Polstow was nowhere to be seen. However, Aurachalcum remained outside of the crystal. Much to his surprise.

"What the?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he around his surroundings, "I'm…. I'm still here?! But how?"

He looked at the Prison Crystal and saw that it glowed in a bright light. Proving that the chant worked and Polstow was sealed in the crystal.

"How can I be outside while he's inside?" Aura asked himself, "I can still feel his darkness. This doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps maybe…" A voice suddenly said.

Suddenly the crystal began to shake and soon it broke in to pieces. A bright light appeared then, and Polstow was free once again.

"Your little feeble attempt didn't work." Polstow said as the glow disappeared.

"W-what?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he floated back a few inches, "Impossible! You shouldn't be able to do that!"

"Did you really think that I could be kept inside the exact same kind of prison that I've already been inside once?!" Polstoe asked, "Really now Aura. You can't expect me to just go and let myself get captured so easily like that. I'm an Aura Master. And everyone knows that you can't fool a master."

Aurachalcum felt frightened. With the Prison Crystal destroyed and with him knowing a way to escape from it, it seemed like he lost all hope to saving Equestria.

"What's that I feel in your aura?" Polstow said, "Ah yes. It's fear. Look how weak you've grown. Just like all ponies. If you'd just stay loyal to me like you always have then we wouldn't be here, now would we?"

Suddenly, from behind Aurachalcum, a dark bear appeared and made a loud growl.

"Huh?" Aura said as he turned around to see the dark bear.

But by the time he got a look at it, it was too late. The dark bear quickly grabbed him and held him tight so that he couldn't escape its grip.

"N-no!" Aura grumbled as he struggled to break free, "Let me go!"

"Now that I have you right where I want you," Polstow said as he got walked up to the captured Aurachalcum, "It's time to fix the mistake I made when I created you." He then raised his staff in the air and then pointed it at Aura as he continued, "To take away the one thing holding you back from being the faithful servant you were meant to be! Your free will!"

Suddenly, a glow purple glow started to appear around Aurachalcum and the glow started to flow over to Polstow's staff. Aurachalcum felt strain on his body as the glow flowed over to the staff and he started to feel different as it did.

"No!" Aura said as he started to feel his free will fading away, "Please don't!"

"Now whether you like it or not," Polstow shouted, "You will accept the darkness in your heart and become the servant you were meant to be! Loyal only to me! Enemy to all except me! You will never feel the light again!"

"NOOOOOO!" Aurachalcum screamed from the top of his lungs as the glow around him soon disappeared.

As soon as the glow went away, Aurachalcum suddenly stopped moving and struggling. His head leaned down with his eyes shut.

"Release him." Polstow ordered the dark bear.

The dark bear did as he said and released his grip on Aura. Aurachalcum then fell to the ground and didn't make a single move. Polstow hoped that his magic worked and that Aurachalcum would serve him again.

"My faithful servant," Polstow said at the motionless pony, "Rise up."

Slowly, Aurachalcum did as he said and got up on each hoof with some struggle. Soon, he stood up tall and faced Polstow with a focused face.

"How may I serve you my master?" Aurachalcum asked as he bowed to Polstow.

"Hahahaha!" Polstow laughed as he did a little dance to celebrate, "It worked! It really worked! His free will is no more! Nothing to have him show weakness! Nothing that can make him betray me again! Oh, and his aura. I can feel it. The light that somehow grew stronger is now weakening back to the level where it belongs. His darkness is now even stronger than ever."

Polstow then came up to Aura and asked, "Tell me now my faithful servant. Who are you and what is your purpose?"

"I am Aurachalcum." Aurachalcum answered, "The Aura Pony. One with darkness. With the sole purpose of serving the greatest Aura Master and the one most powerful with darkness. You, Polstow. Anypony who dares to defy you will answer to me. Anypony who sides with light is my enemy."

"All good answers." Polstow replied with a smile as he patted Aurachalcum on the head, "Good job my pet."

Polstow then remembered Lurio and the other six ponies that Aura traveled with.

"No doubt about it that those fools you traveled with will be coming here." Polstow said, "Not that I'm worried. Because the one thing they needed to defeat me is now gone. And plus, I've got a secret weapon at my disposal again. With him by my side one again, they stand no chance against me. I doubt I'll even need those idiotic dark minions anymore."

"About those ponies." Aurachalcum said, "They told me some things that you may want to hear. Something that could benefit us."

"So, they did." Polstow replied, "Well I'd love to hear it. And while you tell me everything they told you, I have a special gift to bestow upon you. Come with me."

Aurachalcum followed Polstow to the upper floor as he said, "Yes, my master."

Present…

"That snake." Aurachalcum said as he thought about what happened, "He must've been ready for when I would deny him. He set that up just so he can have me serve him again. Now because of how foolish I was to go on my own, I'm stuck down here in my heart. With nopony to talk to."

Aurachalcum began to feel upset about what happened and how things could've been different if he hadn't let Polstow get to him the way he did. To avoid the unfortunate denouement.

"I wonder what he's making me do on the outside." Aura thought out loud as he looked up in the sky once again, "If only I could see."

He looked to his right and found a thin mirror leaning on a well in the town. He flew over to the mirror to look into his reflection.

If one were to be with him at that moment, they would see an exact copy of the pony standing in front of the mirror. However, Aurachalcum saw something different. He saw a pony with a dream that seemed impossible. He saw the pony who treated others horribly just to protect them. The pony created by an evil Aura Master with the purpose of serving that master. And a pony whose heart is completely clouded in darkness. From which he hoped to be free from.

"I hoped to look in this mirror," Aurachalcum said, "And see a pony that can fit in with the rest of the world. A pony that anypony could want to be friends with." He closed his eyes tight as he continued, "But I guess no matter what I do or what I see, all I see in this mirror is a pony who can only wish to be anything than what he is now. A pony who can only hope for things to be different. A pony who had friends, but left them all behind all because he was afraid."

Suddenly, the mirror started to glow and gave Aura a little startle.

"W-what's going on?" Aura asked as he watched the mirror glow.

Once the glow vanished, Aurachalcum's reflection was no longer in sight. Instead, something else came up. Events that seemed to be seen from a pony's eyes. Aurachalcum noticed the scenery and knew where that even was taking place. Polstow's castle.

"Is this what's happening outside of my heart?" Aurachalcum asked as he looked closer at the mirror, "What's happening right now?"

Aura then noticed that his new friends were present and that they all seemed surprised at something.

"Twilight?" Aura said as he looked at the seven ponies, "Lurio? Fluttershy? What are they all doing here?"

He continued to watch the events happening and saw that Rainbow Dash tried to tackle him once, and tried again. But failed both times.

"Rainbow Dash?" Aura perplexed as he grew worried about what he saw, "Why are we fighting? We're supposed to be friends!"

Suddenly, a glow appeared from the mirror and caused Aura to cover his eyes as it glowed brighter.

"Geh." Aura mumbled as he covered his eyes from the bright glow, "W-what happened? What did I do?"

He then looked at the mirror again once the glow disappeared, and much to his surprise, Rainbow Dash was trapped in a see-through Prison Crystal.

"What?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he looked at Rainbow Dash's position, "Did I do that?! How did I do that?! Why did I do that?! Rainbow Dash! No!"

He continued to watch the events, and he watched as he saw Pinkie Pie get captured next.

"Pinkie Pie!" Aurachalcum yelled.

Applejack came next, and then Lurio was next to step up. Both were captured just the same as the ones before.

"No." Aura said softly as he felt terrified about what was happening before him, "No. No. No. Please stop! Don't do this to them! They're my friends! Why am I doing this?!"

Soon, Rarity was to be captured next and the Twilight Sparkle. But Aurachalcum's felt his heart break completely when he saw poor Fluttershy be saved for last. It was then Aurachalcum was completely at a loss for words and just didn't want to believe what he saw.

"Fluttershy." Aura choked as he felt his eyes beginning to water, "Not you too."

Aurachalcum then grew angry at Polstow for turning him into the monster that he was outside. Seeing himself capture Fluttershy without showing any signs of sorrow or hesitation was more than Aura can bear.

"Polstow." Aura growled softly, "What have you turned me into?! You monster!"

He continued to watch the events outside and eventually got to the point where he witnessed the ponies in their crystals being placed on the shelves. He could tell a conversation was being held and from the looks on his friends' faces, the Aurachalcum on the outside was hurting all of them badly.

"What am I saying to them?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as his tears finally fell, "What?! What am I saying?! Why can't I hear them!?"

Suddenly, a voice came up from the mirro. And Aura recognized the voice as it was his own voice talking.

"You ponies," The voice from the mirror said in anger, "Mean nothing to me. Nopony does and no pony ever will."

"No." Aurachalcum denied as his tears fell faster, "No! Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Don't listen to me! It's not true! What I'm saying isn't true! You all mean more to me than you can ever imagine! I would never say any of those things for real! You all are my friends! My best friends!" Aurachalcum then calmed down as his tears continued to fall and finished with, "My only friends…"

Aurachalcum knew then that shouting in the mirror was pointless and none of the ponies from the outside could hear him. He began to sob and choke as he leaned down from the mirror and sat down on the ground.

"I didn't want this to happen." Aura cried as he looked at both of his hooves, "I only wanted to be good. I only wanted to make friends. Why couldn't I have been created differently?"

Aura then covered his face with his two hooves and cried really hard about what happened and what he's become outside of his heart. The inside of his heart was no better and just made his sadness worse. The tears that fell from his eyes mostly landed on his hooves. However, a drop or two hit the ground instead.

"Fluttershy." Aurachalcum cried as he sniffed in sadness, "I'm sorry. I tried. I really did try."

Aurachalcum then remained where he was and continued to cry in what he may now seem to be in an endless sadness. As he now saw no reason to ever smile again.

"I'll never be part of light." Aura said as he continued to cry, "Never."

Outside of Aurachalcum's heart…

Polstow was in his throne room and threw a party to celebrate his soon-to-be-victory. He felt like he was on top of the world and that nothing could knock him down.

"Oh, what a joyous day!" Polstow cheered, "Eh, Aurachalcum?"

Aurachalcum stood still and straight and kept a focused look in his eyes. Polstow seemed rather disappointed about his position and hoped that he would party just as he was.

"Very soon, once I'm all partied out, you and I shall rule all of Equestria with a great and powerful darkness and nopony will be able to do anything about it. It will be paradise for both of us."

"Of course, master." Aura replied, "It's all you ever wanted."

"You know." Polstow said, "It's okay to be a little different. You may not have free will anymore, but you can at least act more excited for our upcoming victory. It'll look super awkward for me if I'm the only one to celebrate. Why do you think everyone dances on the dancefloor at a dance party? Because if they didn't, then it would just be plain weird. So, do your master a favor and just lighten up a little?"

"Yes, master." Aura replied with his same serious voice, "Sorry, master."

Polstow then grew disappointed face from Aurachalcum's tone as it was not the reaction he hoped for.

"Eh, oh well." Polstow settled as he shrugged his shoulders, "Be as you may. Besides, you know what they say: if it's not broke, don't fix it. Of course, you were broken before, but not anymore since I fixed that about you. No more meddling and acting all treacherous like before. Am I right?"

"I would not dream of it master." Aurachalcum replied.

The hours ticked away and Polstow continued to dance the daylight away for his victory. And as soon as the sun started to set, he knew it was time to execute his plan.

"I believe that'll do for the victory party." Polstow commented as he looked outside to see the shining moon, "Now is the best time for us to awaken our moment of triumph. Why don't you go fetch the prisoners so we can go capture the princess?"

"Yes, master." Aurachalcum replied as he walked to the room where he left Twilight and the others.

"Just hearing you say that puts butterflies in my stomach." Polstow replied, "You're far cry from how you originally were. You deserve a special kind of hay tonight."

The room with Twilight and the others…

"Woo wee." Applejack said as she rubbed her stomach, "Anypony else starting feel a little hungry? We've been in these darn crystals for so long and we haven't had a bite to eat."

"I'm more worried about my mane." Rarity replied, "I didn't bother to bring a brush and now I don't have anything to keep my mane from looking horrible."

"I admit." Lurio said, "I too am bother about being imprisoned as we are for too long."

"This is definitely not like how I thought it would be when I imagined myself shrinking." Pinkie Pie said, "I thought that I'd get accidently shrunken by one of Twilight's spells and I'd go on this crazy adventure with tall grass, meet giant bugs who look more menacing up close and then when I thought I was about to be eaten by a pony whose eating cereal, I finally get noticed and everything gets set right."

"I don't know where you got that kind of idea," Applejack responded, "But being small twice isn't my cup of tea."

Suddenly, the door opened and Aurachalcum came through it. The ponies grew nervous about what was about to come from him.

"It's time." Aurachalcum said to the imprisoned ponies, "I hope you've prepared yourself for when the princess loses her throne."

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked in worry, "Is it time already?"

"There's no way she'll surrender to you or your ugly cat pet!" Applejack yelled, "She's not afraid of anypony!"

"How brazen can you be?" Aura asked as he shut his eyes, "Once we show her that we have all of you captured, she'll have no choice. So why don't you just accept that?"

Aurachalcum proceeded to obtain all the Prison Crystals and placed them on the cart once again. He then strapped himself to the cart and walked out the door with the cart.

"I hate to censure you." Lurio said as Aura pulled the cart, "But you are a most foul pony! I didn't want to believe that you've embraced the darkness! But I can see now it is plain and simple! There is no sign of you turning your back on the darkness now, is there?!"

"See?" Aura asked the six other ponies, "He seems to get it. Why don't all of you?"

The ponies didn't respond as they were all hurt from Aurachalcum's harsh words. They wished to not be hurt by his words any longer.

"Aura." Applejack said, "All ah can say at this point is: ah hope you're happy with yer choice."

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie agreed, "I sure hope you are. After all, all I want is for everypony to be happy. And it seems like you are."

The silence grew again. The ponies didn't feel like talking anymore. All seemed quiet, until…

"Woah!" Pinkie Pie yelped as she shook up and down all of a sudden.

The other ponies noticed her shaking and quickly knew what was happening.

"Huh?" Twilight said as she looked over at Pinkie, "Pinkie? Wasn't that you're doozy sense?"

"It sure was." Pinkie Pie answered, "But if I'm still getting that, then that means the doozy hasn't happened yet."

"The doozy hasn't happened yet?" Fluttershy asked.

"Who cares about the doozy?!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "Nothing can help us now!"

"But Rainbow Dash." Applejack said, "Aurachalcum betrayed us and is siding with Polstow. And yet Pinkie Pie's doozy sense isn't gone yet. Ain' that weird that something as doozy as this isn't the doozy that Pinkie Pie is picking up?"

"Perhaps maybe," Rarity thought aloud, "Maybe this doozy is one that'll help us. Maybe we still have a chance to save Equestria."

"Don't bet on it." Aurachalcum argued, "There's no hope left for any of you."

"Pinkie Pie." Lurio said, "I'm afraid he's right. What good will this doozy do for any of us?"

"I do know one thing Lurio." Pinkie Pie replied, "My doozy sense doesn't stop sensing until the doozy happens."

"Let's just hope that whatever the doozy is," Twilight hoped, "That it's one that'll turn things around for us."

Aurachalcum arrived to his master, Polstow. Who seemed in a happy mood. This happy mood, however, was not one that Pinkie Pie liked.

"What a happy day indeed!" Polstow cheered as he looked over at the Prison Crystals, "Oh I just can't wait to see your faces once all the light in your land and possibly the world disappears!"

"You look happy." Pinkie Pie said with an angry look, "But it's not the kind of happy I want to make!"

"Well that's just too bad. Because we don't always get what we want! But I do!"

He then turned to Aurachalcum and asked, "Shall we take off?"

"Indeed, master." Aura replied, "Shall I use my aura to guide us?"

"No need." Polstow denied, "I shall take the lead. For I want to be the one who feels the aura of my soon-to-be servants."

"As you wish, master."

Polstow then tapped into his aura and began walking outside the castle. Aurachalcum followed soon afterward. Carrying the cart with him.

"Very soon, my little ponies," Polstow said as they started making distance from the castle, "You will find not a single touch of light in your world anymore. For in every inch, every quarter, every hole for a rat to hide in, you will only find darkness. I sure do hope you've had a pleasant time for the last for moments you felt the light. Because if not, too bad."

The ponies didn't say anything as they didn't feel like talking at the moment. Polstow didn't approve of that and decided to encourage them to start a conversation.

"Now don't be like that." Polstow said, "Why keep things so quiet? This won't make for an interesting story for when my servants ask me how I came to be the ruler I shall soon be. It was a long and quiet journey, where none of the travelers said anything at all. Almost as if they couldn't talk. No, no. This just won't do."

"Maybe we don't want to talk to you." Rainbow Dash growled, "Haven't you thought of that?"

"Now that's just rude." Polstow replied in a fake offended voice, "A simple, no thank you I'd rather not talk, would've sufficed. No need to treat me so rashly."

"Ah think we've got all the reason to talk to you like that." Applejack argued, "Considering you're as about as sweet as a bull going on a rampage in the middle of a wedding!"

"I, too, have nothing more to say to you." Lurio added.

"Well at least say something to my faithful servant here." Polstow said, "He's a pony like you are. Surely there's something else you'd like to know from him."

"There is one thing actually." Twilight said as something came up in her head.

"What is it?!" Aura asked in an annoyed tone.

"You called us pure lights back at the castle. What did you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Aura answered, "You and your five friends are pure of light just like Princess Celestia. Not a single touch of darkness in your hearts. I felt it in your aura."

"We're all pure light?" Rarity asked, "Hmph. If I didn't know any better, I'd say your trying to dazzle me. Well, I'm flattered since that's the first nice thing you've said since you've stabbed us in the back."

"Lurio?" Twilight said as she turned towards Lurio, "Did you feel that in our aura?"

"I did." Lurio answered with a nod, "What he's saying is correct. You and your friends are six pure lights. Completely void of darkness. Supposedly it's because you six are to represent the six elements of friendship."

"While you six are indeed pure," Polstow explained, "I'm afraid your light isn't what I'm looking for. Princess Celestia, on the other hoof, has exactly what I'm looking for. Since she has a great magic. Her light is incomparable."

"Ah wish ah could be happy that we don't have darkness in our hearts." Applejack said, "But since we can't celebrate while we're in these see-through crystal-clear rocks, there ain' anything to be happy about right now."

"I'll say." Pinkie Pie agreed, "I don't do well in small places like this. There's not enough room for decorations for a swell party!"

"Lurio." Polstow said, "Don't feel too disappointed. There was never any chance for you to be pure like your friends anyway. You're more of a moderate light in a sense. Though, I did sense darkness growing strong inside you for a brief moment. Care to embrace that? You can join us if you accept."

"Not on your life!" Lurio denied harshly.

"Hmm…" Polstow hummed, "I was afraid you'd say that. Aurachalcum has embraced the true darkness. I just thought maybe your darkness could be something greater. But of course, you choose to be weak like all ponies."

"I wish to not discuss with you anymore." Lurio replied as he turned away.

"Suit yourself." Polstow responded, "But that just means your retreating."

So, the group stayed quiet for some part of the journey to Ponyville. By the time they got about halfway there, the night rolled by. And Polstow grew excited about when they'll arrive in the town.

"Halfway there my little ponies." Polstow told the captured group, "Enjoying the light this world has? Good. Because soon, that'll be against the law."

Nearby, a blue bird in a nest with its parents saw the group pass by. The blue bird saw Aurachalcum and recognized him immediately. The bird felt happy to see him again, and thought to fly towards him. However, as soon as it got close enough to get a better view, it noticed Polstow traveling with him and that the other ponies were captured in crystals.

The blue bird didn't know what to make of the situation, but thought that it had to try and do something. Leaving its parents behind, the bird quickly flew over to the group. The parents seemed worried, but they stayed strong as they believed in their child.

"I wonder if I should redesign the castle that Celestia lives in when I rule Equestria." Polstow said out loud as they walked, "Perhaps give it a feeling like oblivion is on the horizon. That once you enter, you won't come out the same? What do you think Aura?"

Aurachalcum replied with, "Whatever you wish for is-"

Suddenly, before he could finish, the blue bird that he met before came flying down and started flying around Aurachalcum.

"Huh? Hey! What?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as the bird flew around him, "What's going on?!"

Aura then tried to lock on to the bird, but the bird was too fast and he couldn't keep it in view. As Aura tried to get a good look at it, he was shaking the cart. Causing the prisoners to feel the rumbling.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash shouted as her crystal bounced, "Feels like an earthquake!"

"Weeee!" Pinkie Pie cheered as her crystal bounced, "This feels like a bouncy house!"

"Goodness me!" Rarity said as her crystal bounced, "What in Celestia's name is he doing?!"

"This is unexpecting behavior!" Lurio responded as his crystal bounced.

Fluttershy looked up and saw what Aurachalcum was doing. As soon as she took a good look, she noticed the blue bird flying around.

"It's the blue bird." Fluttershy said, "The one Aurachalcum and I met at the lake."

"Huh?" Applejack replied, "What's it doing here?"

Polstow noticed Aurachalcum moving his head around trying to look at the bird and felt embarrassed by his sudden action.

"What are you doing?!" Polstow demanded, "You're acting like a fool!"

"S-sorry, master." Aura apologized as the bird finally stopped and floated in front of his face, "This bird is just giving me a hard…."

Aurachalcum looked at the bird with an aggravated look at first. But as soon as he got a better look at the feathered creature, his expression then changed. He felt something suddenly. He then found himself and the bird looking eye to eye for a moment.

"What're they doing now?" Applejack asked as she watched the current event.

"Are they having a staring contest?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Oh! I wanna play!"

"The bird." Fluttershy said, "I think it's trying to remind Aurachalcum about who it is and what a nice pony Aura truly is."

"Aura looks hypnotized." Twilight said, "Is that the same bird you told us about?"

"Yes. That's the bird whose mother was hurt really bad."

"This looks so corny." Rainbow Dash commented, "How's that bird going to help us?"

"Though this does seem a bit childish," Lurio replied, "You must remember that help can come from unexpected places and creatures."

Aurachalcum continued looking into the bird's eyes and remained perfectly still as he did.

Inside Aurachalcum's heart…

Aura continued to cry about what has happened and how he may never be one with light. He just felt like nothing could break him from his sadness. Suddenly, something came up in the mirror and Aura took a peek.

The blue bird from the lake was in front of the Aurachalcum from the outside. And for some strange reason, the Aura from the outside world didn't move at all once the bird came in view. Aurachalcum, with tear trails on his face, smiled weakly at the face of the bird.

"That bird." Aura said with a sad tone, "It wanted me to try and be like them. If only that were possible."

Aura's smile disappeared as he looked down again and continued, "That bird's probably not so happy to see me now anymore. I don't blame it. Nopony would ever be happy to see me now."

Aura then started to cry again. Though not as hard as before since he has calmed down a bit.

Aurachalcum felt completely alone. No creature in sight and the mirror being the only window to the outside. Though not a good one since Polstow is forcing his outside self to do his bidding. The bird made Aura feel happy, but only for a second.

"Hey." A voice from the distance suddenly said.

Aura heard the voice and quickly raised his head and turned it to the direction the voice came from.

"What?" Aura said as he got up on his four hooves and looked around, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

The voice didn't respond. Aura felt sadden by its silence. He felt like somepony was here after all.

"Please answer!" Aura begged, "Please! It's lonely here. I want to talk to somepony."

"Here I am." The voice said finally.

Aurachalcum looked up in the sky and saw a strange orb of light floating down. The orb of light then came to him up close.

"There you are." The orb of light said, "I've been looking all over for you. Pretty dark. Don't you think?"

Aurachalcum was marveled at the sight of this strange orb that appeared from the sky. The voice sounded like it belong to a mare. He wondered what it was and why it was here.

"Who… who are you?" Aura asked.

"I'm," The voice replied, "The answer to your prayers. Got it memorized?"

Aura didn't know exactly what it meant by that. But all he could think about was that he finally had somepony to talk to.

"It's good to see that I can talk to somepony finally." Aura said, "This town is just completely empty. It looks like nopony has lived here in years."

"Yeah." The voice said, "Talk about a fixer-upper. This town sure has seen better days." The voice then went to ask, "So, is this your heart or something?"

"Yes." Aura answered as he looked at the town, "This is my heart. It's dark, lonely, and cold just like me." He then looked back at the voice and asked, "How did you get here?"

"Well," The voice began, "I felt that you were hurting, and my friend suggested that I should come see you and find out what's up."

"You felt me hurting?" Aura asked.

"Apparently." The voice answered, "It kind of made it look like I was crying when I wasn't feeling sad. It just kept happening constantly and then I finally asked my friend why this was happening. She suggested that somepony needed a friend, and now here I am."

"This friend you have…" Aura said, "She must be really smart."

"Yeah. Though a bit nit-picky at times. When she told me about what I should do, I thought that she was crazy. But I guess if six ponies can use six great elemental items of friendship, then this is perfectly normal."

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled.

"But enough about that." The voice said, "What's bothering you?"

Aurachalcum took a deep breath and prepared to tell the mysterious voice about the story.

"I thought I could be good." Aura explained, "I thought I could be part of the light. But both dreams turned out to be impossible in the end."

"Impossible?" The voice asked.

"No matter how hard I tried," Aura continued, "I always felt the darkness in my heart. And now I'm stuck all the way down here in my heart while the me outside does whatever his master says."

"The you outside?" The voice said.

"This villain named Polstow took my free will away and now I'm down here."

"Oh." The voice replied, "So basically, you're the free will the you outside had before, but now since he doesn't have any free will anymore your trapped down here while the you outside takes orders against his will?"

"Exactly." Aurachalcum responded, "And it's all because I can't let go of darkness. And now there's no way for me to stop whatever I'm going to do outside."

"Well," The voice said, "It would seem like you're in quite a pickle."

"Tell me about it." Aurachalcum said as he looked away, "I can't imagine anypony less lucky than me."

"Yeah. There's no way anypony can be unluckier than you." The voice agreed without haste.

Aurachalcum felt surprised at the response of the voice. He felt like the voice was no longer here to help and instead was here to insult.

"But that doesn't mean," The voice continued, "That other ponies don't feel your pain."

Aura then pondered those words and wondered what the voice meant by that.

"I'm sure there are times where we all feel like we're lost in darkness." The voice explained, "But maybe it's those kinds of ponies that are really special. The greater our darkness, the more ponies will notice and want to help us all escape from that darkness. There were times where I felt like I couldn't be happy after a bad day. But my friend is always there for me. And somehow, she always manages to get me back to feeling bright as day. Got it memorized?"

Aurachalcum didn't respond. He just listened to the voice's words and didn't bother to interrupt. The words had spoken to him in a special manner. However, he knew that the way the voice described the darkness in her explanation is in figurative speech and not the literal darkness.

"Maybe that's why I felt your hurting and why I'm here now." The voice thought out loud, "I guess I'm here to make sure you have somepony to talk to. Like how my friend is always there to talk to me. I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to be doing, but at least it's nice I'm not here alone."

"There isn't anything you can do." Aurachalcum replied as he closed his eyes, "There isn't anything anypony can do."

He then turned away and leaned his head down.

"Well then isn't there something you can do?" The voice asked.

"I did try to something about this!" Aura shouted, "But look where that got me!" He continued as he looked back at the voice for a second and then looked away again, "I just can't take it anymore! I'm done pretending to be the pony I want to be!"

"Then don't pretend." The voice said as she flew over to look at Aura's face, "Be the pony you want to be. You want to be one with light? Then go ahead and be one with light."

"How!?" Aura asked in frustration, "There's no inch of light in my heart. Only darkness."

"You sure?" The voice asked, "Because that's now what I saw on my way here."

"Huh?" Aura said as he looked up at the voice with a confused look.

"Last I checked," The voice continued, "I did spot some pretty bright places outside of this town."

"Y-you did?!" Aura asked as he stood up on all four hooves, "You saw some light?!"

"You don't get out much, do ya?" The voice asked, "Well, you're not going to find the light by staying here in this empty town feeling sorry for yourself. Come on."

The orb of light then flew over to the southern direction and said, "This way."

Aurachalcum followed the voice and the two headed outside of the dark town. Surrounding the town was a dark grassland and a dark forest. Aurachalcum felt uncomfortable to be roaming around in these dark lands. But the motivation of seeing the light that the orb saw before gave Aura the courage to brave through these dark lands and see what lies beyond them.

Soon, the orb of light stopped and Aurachalcum soon halted as well. Aura looked at the orb and panted a little over all the running to get where they are.

"Here we are." The voice said, "There it is."

Aura looked ahead, and couldn't believe his eyes. In the center of all the darkness, there was a beautiful waterfall with gorgeous bright and clear water flowing in it. The grass was greener than a green apple, the flowers bloomed as if it were spring time, and the trees look healthy.

The sight of this beautiful scenery made Aura feel like jumping for joy. For the voice was telling the truth after all. He took some small steps forward and kept his eyes on the waterfall and the beauty that surrounded it.

"It can't be." Aura said quietly, "Light. This is actually light. Light in my heart."

"What'd I tell ya?" The voice asked as it followed Aura, "I guess it's true what some ponies say. If you don't get out and see what's out there, you'll miss the true beauties of the world."

"But how is this possible?" Aura asked, "How can I have light? I thought Polstow took away all the light in my heart when he took my free will."

"Beats me." The voice responded.

The voice stopped for a moment as she saw something that made her feel like Aura should know about.

"Look." The voice said, "There's somepony over there."

"Really?" Aura asked as he stopped and looked over at the orb, "Where?"

"In front of the lake where the waterfall is."

Aura quickly turned to the stop where the voice described. And it was just as she said. There was a pony standing there. Facing the water fall while not moving an inch of her hoof. Aurachalcum then noticed something familiar about the pony standing there. The pony was a Pegasus, with a yellow coat, and a pink mane. He knew the pony that stood before the gorgeous area. He could never forget her.

"Fluttershy!" Aura cheered as he started to run to her.

"H-hey!" The voice exclaimed as she quickly followed him, "Wait for me! I know I'm the one that should be cheering you up, but I don't want to be left alone here!"

Aurachalcum approached the beautiful scene of the light and came up to Fluttershy. He felt so relieved to finally see a pony to talk to in physical form and happier to see that it was somepony he knew and cared about so much despite not knowing her for too long.

"Fluttershy." Aura said as he came to her, "It's you! It's really you. I'm so glad to see you. You wouldn't believe what a nightmare this has been. I've felt so lonely and I didn't think I'd find any light in this dark place. But I found that thanks to my new friend and I also found you. And I just…"

Aura then stopped talking as he noticed that Fluttershy didn't respond nor make a move from her position. He grew worried and began to feel like that it was too good to be true.

"Fluttershy?" Aura said as he hoped for a response, "Fluttershy? Are you alright? Can you please say something?"

"What a beautiful grassland here." Fluttershy finally said, "The cute critters just love places like this. It's perfect for all of them to get together, share an acorn, have a family reunion, or to make new friends. I adore places like this. If only I wasn't so scared to go off on my own."

"This is a really nice place." Aura replied, "And I never thought I'd find a place like this in my heart. Since I can't let go of darkness. But why does this place exist? Polstow got rid of my light."

Fluttershy then turned around to face Aura eye to eye, smiled and replied, "No Aurachalcum. You're wrong. And so is Polstow."

"What do you mean?" Aura asked.

"Polstow can't get rid of your light. Your light is too strong. No matter how deep the darkness, you'll always find a bit of light to warm you with. It's the same with all pones. Though they're light may be weak, they'll never be gone. They'll just be somewhere waiting for us to find them. Just like how you found yours. Polstow is too blinded by the darkness that he's grown to believe that no amount of light can ever shine in the deepest darkness. It's just sad to think that he's so intent on having darkness at his side. He probably doesn't miss the light like you do."

"There will always be light? Even in the strongest darkness?"

"The light is just like the stars at night." Fluttershy explained, "They'll always be shining. No matter how dark the night is. We may not reach the stars, but we know they're there. Because we can see them. It's the same with light. Sometimes we may not feel it, but it's there. We just need to find them."

"How are you here?" Aurachalcum asked, "How did you get into my heart?"

"Aura." Fluttershy asked, "Can you see me?"

"Of course I can. You're right in front of me."

"If you can see me," Fluttershy replied, "Then I'm not actually Fluttershy. I'm not the real one."

"What?" Aura asked as he worried about her answer.

"I'm not the Fluttershy that represents the Element of Kindness." Fluttershy explained, "Rather, I'm her light. The light in her heart."

"Her light?"

"Aurachalcum." Fluttershy said, "You don't know how special you truly are. I've seen the light in your heart and you share very special connections with so many ponies. Even ones you haven't even met yet. Like the new friend you've made here."

"I share a connection with so many ponies?" Aura asked, "Really?"

"Just like how I share a strong connection with Twilight and the others. I didn't actually feel it before I met them, but I knew it was there once I met them all. Aura, these ponies probably don't feel the connection they share with you like you don't. But once they meet you and find out what a good friend you are, I'm sure they'll realize you've been with them all along."

"Wait." The orb of light said as she came closer to the two ponies, "You mean he and I share some special connection? Is that why I'm here?"

"I believe that's exactly why you're here." Fluttershy answered, "And if you're here now, then you must share a strong connection with Aura. Out of all the ponies that Aura is connected too, you're the one that was chosen to be here."

"But you're here too." Aura said, "That means you share a strong connection with me too."

"I'm sorry, Aura." Fluttershy apologized.

"What for?"

"I can't be here for long." Fluttershy explained as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Aura asked.

He then looked down at her hooves and noticed that she was slowly fading away for some strange reason.

"Hey!" Aura blurted, "What's happening to you?!"

"I'm leaving this place." Fluttershy answered, "I can't stay here for long."

"Don't go." Aura begged, "Please don't. I don't want you to leave."

"Don't worry." Fluttershy said as she smiled, "I will leave. But your light won't. There's nothing that can defeat the light you have. No darkness can blacken it. No power can overcome it."

"Why Fluttershy?!" Aura lamented, "Why can't you stay?!"

"Because you've forgotten what you've learned before you were sent down here." Fluttershy answered as more of her started to fade away, "And if you can't remember it, then I can't be here for long. Neither can the rest of my friends."

"Forgotten what I've learned?" Aura asked, "What're you talking about?"

"The fact you can't remember what it is proves you've forgotten it." Fluttershy replied, "But it's nothing to worry about. Just feel the light this waterfall and the grassland can give you. Let it glimmer around you. Perhaps then you'll remember."

All that could be seen of Fluttershy by then is her face. But it didn't stay for long as it soon started to fade away too fast.

"Fluttershy!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he tried to reach for her with his hoof.

But he was too late. Fluttershy had vanished. No longer could be seen. Aura felt his eye water as soon as she disappeared.

"Just like that." The orb of light said, "She's gone like the wind." The orb then came up to Aura's face and asked, "What do you think she meant by remembering what you learned?"

"What difference does it make if he remembers or not?!" A voice from the waterfall suddenly shouted.

Aura was startled by the voice and the orb jumped from its sound. Aurachalcum soon recognized the voice and knew who was behind the wall of water.

"Polstow!" Aura called out, "Show yourself! I know you're there!"

And as quickly as he called to him, Polstow walked through the waterfall and stood on the water with a big grin on his face.

"So, you're Polstow?" The orb of light asked, "You're not at all what I imagined you to be. But I can't say I'm not impressed."

"What do you possibly hope to gain from remembering something that can't help you now?!" Polstow boomed, "Can't you see that this is a lost cause?! This bit of light in your heart! This is all you'll ever get! And you know why?! Because I don't want you to feel the light!"

He then took some steps forward as he continued, "You call me Polstow. But I'm not actually him. No. I'm actually his darkness that has taken his form. Similarly, to you. You are the bit of light in Aurachalcum's heart that has taken his form. And now here you are actually believing that whatever it is you've forgotten will change everything."

"Everything could change if he tries!" The voice argued.

"A meaningless effort." Polstow countered, "There's nothing he can do to let go of darkness because this darkness he feels is my own. I control it. And if I say that it should be superior to his light, then it shall be. Nothing can stop it. There's no point in trying anymore. Give in to the darkness. You've already lost free will. There's no reason to keep fighting."

Aurachalcum's angry face then turned sad again. He didn't want to admit it. But what Polstow words said actually made him think that maybe remembering what he forgotten was not worth it. As soon as he sat down and closed his eyes, the orb noticed Aura's actions and wondered why he was performing them.

"What're you doing?" The orb asked.

"He's right." Aura responded, "There's no point anymore. Maybe I should just give in to darkness here."

"What?!" The voice yelped, "You can't do that!"

"What other choice do I have?" Aura asked, "Everything he says is true. I'll never let go of darkness. So why bother trying anymore? A spawn of darkness is what I am and all I'll ever be."

The orb of light didn't say a word. She felt too broken by Aura's words.

"But at least," Aura continued, "That I got to feel my light grow stronger finally. Even if it did turn out to be pointless in the end."

"So, you finally surrender?" Polstow asked.

Aurachalcum nodded yes and remained in his position.

"Well," Polstow said, "I'm glad to see that you've finally accepted your fate. In that case…"

Polstow then raised his staff and a dark force appeared on its top.

"Time for you to sink into the abyss!" Polstow shouted as he threw the darkness from his staff at Aurachalcum.

Aura flinched at what was to happen to him. He believed that this was the last moment he'd ever have with light. But suddenly, right before the darkness could touch him…

"I don't think so!" The orb of light shouted as she got in front of Aurachalcum.

She then blocked the darkness before it could get to Aura. Creating a buff of smoke form impact. But once it cleared, the orb of light still glowed brightly. Unaffected by the darkness that Polstow launched.

"Aurachalcum ain't going nowhere!" The orb of light shouted at Polstow.

"W-what?!" Polstow exclaimed, "How dare you!"

"Huh?" Aura said as he opened his eyes, "What… what're you doing?"

"Protecting you, of course!" The orb of light answered, "Got it memorized?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" The orb asked, "Because we're friends."

Aurachalcum grew silent from what she said. He was amazed of how she said it without having to think twice. He felt so touched of how she said that despite only just meeting him.

"We're friends?" Aura asked as his eyes quivered slightly, "Really?"

"Really." The voice replied.

"But why? We only just met."

"Well," The voice began, "You want to be one with light and forget about the darkness. Right?"

"Y-yeah." Aura answered.

"That's good enough for me." The voice said cheerfully, "Anypony who wants to side with light is cool in my book. And I'm not going to let some kitten like that plunge you to darkness without a fight. Got it memorized?"

Aura then smiled as his eyes continued to quiver. As soon as he smiled, he felt something. And not just that, he remembered something as well. Something that he had forgotten when he came to this dark place.

"It's useless!" Polstow shouted, "One way or another, you will lose your light forever!"

Suddenly, dark minions appeared and surrounded Aura and the orb of light. Aura was shocked from their sudden appearance and grew worried.

"Seize them!" Polstow ordered.

With the ordered given, each minion jumped and aimed for the two targets sitting where they were.

"This may be too much for me to handle!" The voice said.

Aura cowered from the minions and believed that this was where it all ends. However, before the minions could touch them, a light appeared and blocked each minion.

"But not too much for us to handle!" A voice exclaimed.

Aura heard the voice and knew who it belonged to. He looked up and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Hey!" The voice bleated, "It's you!"

The light emanated from six ponies. Each floating around both Aura and the orb of light. Protecting them from being plunged to Polstow's darkness. Aura noticed that they were not just six ponies, but ones that he remembered. The six ponies that taught him about friendship and the ones who helped him on his journey. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Each glowing with a bright light.

"You six again?!" Polstow yelled, "Must you meddle again at this time?!"

"We're doing more than just meddling!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie added, "We're not letting you lay a hoof on Aurachalcum you big dark using-flea bitten-aura wielding-light stealing-meanie pants!"

"Aurachalcum doesn't belong to you!" Rarity shouted.

Applejack then went up to Aura and said, "Come on now Aura! Quit sitting here like a duck keeping her eggs warm! You've got to fight him! Don't let him win!"

"How?!" Aura asked, "How are you all here?!"

"Because you remembered the true meaning of friendship." Twilight explained, "When you came to this place, you had forgotten some things. Including everything we taught you. It's because of that we couldn't be here before."

"But thanks to your new friend here," Rarity continued as she pointed to the orb of light, "And the way she saved you, you remembered what it truly means to have a friend. And now here we are."

"I forgot what friendship was about?" Aurachalcum asked.

"Good thing you remembered." The voice said, "Otherwise we'd be done for."

"Aura!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing just sitting here and letting him try and consume you like that?! You're more awesome than this! I saw you! You're the Aura Pony! Don't you remember what I told you?! When you're feeling down, fly up!"

"But what can I do?" Aura asked as he looked down, "I can't beat him on my own."

"Then don't." Applejack replied as she reached her hoof to him, "Let us help you."

"A party's no fun if you're the only one there." Pinkie Pie said, "And the same for when you're wanting to defeat an Aura Master of Darkness. We'll help you beat him. Know why?"

"Because we're your friends Aurachalcum." Fluttershy finished as she got closer to him, "And we always will be."

Aura smiled big when he saw Fluttershy again. He hoped to see her again and here she was. Like she never left.

"Aura," Fluttershy continued, "Please don't give up. We believe in you. Just like you believe in us. And we're in trouble outside of your heart. We need your help. So, let's strengthen your light together and get you free."

Aura closed his eyes again and leaned his head down. He was thinking about his answer.

"Fools!" Polstow shouted as the six ponies looked towards him, "Why can't you just see what's right around you?! This bit of light you see is all he'll ever get! There's nothing you can do about that! He'll never be anything more than what he is now! A spawn of the darkness! My servant! The Aura Pony of Darkness! No number of friends will ever make him different! You're just delusional!"

Aura couldn't bear to hear those words anymore. He finally decided that it was time to stop treating himself like a spawn of darkness. And it was time he became what he wants to be.

"You're wrong!" Aura argued as he stood up tall and stared at Polstow with determination, "I. Am. Not. Part. Of. Darkness! You are! This darkness in my heart is not mine! It's yours! And even if it was my own, I won't let darkness take over me anymore! Darkness doesn't decide who I am! I do!"

"What's this?!" Polstow asked, "Where did this little proud bold motivation come from?! You've never believed that before!"

"That was before," Aura replied, "I had friends to be my side."

Aura then started to float in the air with his wings, and the orb of light along with the six ponies followed him.

"You see Polstow?" Twilight asked, "Aurachalcum has learned the true meaning of friendship. He now knows that he should never have to face the darkness alone. That he should always of friends by his side to help him through it."

"Not that you'd understand!" Applejack added, "Cause yer always spending time in the dark with nopony other than those lifeless minions you've always got!"

"When he faces the darkness alone," Rarity followed up, "He didn't stand a chance. But when we join together as one, there's nothing that we can't do!"

"It's better to do things together!" Pinkie Pie said, "Than spending time alone like you have no friends!"

"Aurachalcum is stronger than you think he is." Fluttershy said with more courage, "And you know it, don't you Polstow?"

"Looks like you've lost a servant kitty cat!" Rainbow Dash mocked.

The six ponies then moved closer to Aura and they each began to glow brighter than before.

"What're you doing?!" Polstow demanded, "Stop this now!"

"You've made a great mistake Polstow!" Twilight scolded, "The darkness that you gave him was only made to overcome one light. But let's see if you've accounted for a light joined together by the light of his friends! It's time for you to see the true magic and light of friendship!"

"Get ready to feel the sunshine!" Rainbow Dash told Polstow in a cocky manner, "Because it's about to brighten the day!"

Soon, the six ponies started to turn into sparkles and light and joined in with Aurachalcum. Aura then began to glow brightly and his crossed all four hooves together. He felt a warm power growing inside him. Polstow grew worried about what was happening and tried to think of how to stop it.

"Aha!" The orb of light exclaimed, "Now I know why I'm here!" The light then came up to Aura and continued, "I'm supposed to do what they did and share my light with you. Well, Aura, here you go!"

The orb of light then traveled through Aura's chest, and as soon as she did, something incredible happened. Something that would change Aurachalcum forever.

He then spread his hooves out and his wings too as a big bright light sprouted from him. Causing it to travel far and wide. Faster than the naked eye, the dark lands from outside of the beautiful waterfall grew beautiful and bright. The dark skies from above cleared and showed the blue sky with white clouds. And the sun shining bright. Meanwhile, from afar, the town that was covered in darkness and ruin soon became a brighter town bathed in light. The houses and stores looked brand new, the rooves no longer had cracks, and the skies were clear as day. It was at this moment that the darkness that Polstow gave Aura had disappeared and was replaced with light. And not just a light, a pure light. Soon, not a single bit of darkness could be seen.

"No!" Polstow screamed as all the darkness disappeared, "The darkness…. Is gone?! But how?! I don't understand! I didn't take it all back! He can't let go of darkness! Why?!"

He looked up and saw Aurachalcum float back down to the ground with his eyes closed. Suddenly, his dark blue aura appeared around him. But it didn't stay that color for long. Because, right before Polstow's eyes, the dark shade of blue turned into a lighter shade of blue. Polstow couldn't believe what he just saw.

Aurachalcum opened his eyes and looked at his right hoof. As soon as he did, he gasped at what he saw. His aura was no longer dark blue. It was light blue instead.

"My… my aura!" Aurachalcum marveled as his eyes began to quiver again, "It's not the dark side of aura anymore."

He then looked around him and saw that the beauty of light was no longer kept to this area anymore. Everywhere he looked, the lands were bright and beautiful just as the waterfall area was. It was no longer a dark and sad place. It was bright and happy. Just like what he was feeling right now.

"Light." Aura said with a smile and a tear dropping from his eye, "My heart is filled with light." He then closed his eyes, placed his hoof on his chest and said, "Fluttershy, everpony. Thank you so much."

"How did you do that?!" Polstow shouted.

"Don't you get it by now?" Aura asked with his smile still intact, "It was the magic of friendship that made the darkness disappear. And now I'll never be a part of the darkness like you again! It's over Polstow! I'm one with light now!"

Polstow then looked down at his feet and noticed that he was beginning to disappear. He remembered that since his darkness was no longer in Aura's heart, he could not remain in his heart.

"Ridiculous!" Polstow said as he continued to fade away, "My darkness can't be defeated by something as insignificant as friendship!"

"Believe what you want!" Aura replied as he floated in the air, "While you leave my heart for good, I've got friends to save!"

He then used his aura to increase his speed and quickly flew over to the town.

"No…" Polstow said quietly as his rage increased, "No! I won't lose like this! I can't lose! I can still stop him! I can still make him part of darkness!"

With Aurachalcum, he flew as fast as he could back to the town. He was still so happy to see his aura was in the light shade of blue. But not wanting to get to distracted, he focused on the mission and saw the town ahead. The town looked more cheerful and brand new. The mirror even looked like it was just made. And from the mirror, a glow appeared. But no reflection. Aura speculated that it could be a way for him to make it to the real world and have him regain free will again.

"Fluttershy, everypony." Aura said with confidence, "I'm coming!"

He then quickly ran over to the mirror getting ready for what was to come. Suddenly…

A dark bear jumped from behind the mirror and shouted, "Roar!"

Aurachalcum quickly tried to stop running as soon as he saw the dark bear. The bear then moved its paw in the air and launched it at Aurachalcum. Causing him to flinch and making everything go white.

Outside of Aurachalcum's heart…

Aura stood there staring at the bird with a distracted look. Almost as if he was hypnotized. Polstow couldn't bear to watch this anymore and had to snap him out of it.

"What are you doing?!" Polstow demanded, "Snap out of it and let's go!"

Aura snapped out of his trance and looked at Polstow with a confused look and said, "Huh?"

He then turned around to the trapped ponies with the exact same look. Some of the ponies smiled with signs of radiance and hope. Hope that perhaps that bird helped Aura realize that what he was doing was wrong. But their hoping was not to last as Aura's face quickly turned serious.

"Yes master." Aura said as he faced forward again, "Sorry master."

The ponies hope went away and they grew sad about how Aura had not changed.

"What was that about?!" Polstow asked, "Did I ask you to just play around with a bird?!"

"No you didn't." Aura answered, "My mistake."

"As long as my plan goes well, nothing matters." Polstow replied, "Now let's go."

The two began to walk again, leaving the bird behind. And the trapped ponies couldn't help but think about how things could've been different if Aura had woken up and realized the error of his ways.

"Ah thought for sure that Aura would've decided to help us." Applejack said.

"I guess," Fluttershy said, "That bird just wasn't enough."

"Did you really think that bird was actually going to help us?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Get real!"

"Why does Aurachalcum have to be as big as a meanie as Polstow?" Pinkie Pie asked, "It just doesn't make-"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie shook again. Signaling the doozy sense again.

"My Pinkie Senses are telling me that the doozy is coming real soon." Pinkie Pie said, "I know we're in a tight stop, but I can't wait to find out what the doozy is! Even if it's a bad one, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Right?!"

"It would seem that we're approaching Ponyville." Lurio said as Ponyville started to come to view, "Pinkie Pie, I hope with all my heart that whatever this doozy that you're sensing is, it will be something to turn this around."

"Heh, heh." Polstow chuckled evilly as Ponyville grew closer.

In the Library where Twilight lives…

Spike was inside tiding up the library for when Twilight were to return. His thoughts were more on the pony that she and her friends were tracking down more than cleaning the dust in some shelves.

"I sure hope Twilight and others are okay." Spike said to himself, "I don't exactly trust that pony with the aura or whatever it's called. He came out of the same Prison Crystal as that other aura-using guy."

After finishing one shelf, Spike slid down the ladder and headed over to the next one that seemed dusty.

"They've been gone a while." Spike continued as he started dusting another shelf, "That didn't take this long with Nightmare Moon. What if that the Aura Pony and that cat thing got them?! What if they're doing something so horrible to them that they'd be in no state to save Equestria anymore!?"

As these thoughts went through his head, he began to sweat and worried that the thoughts could be true.

"What if Rarity got caught and I'm the only one who can save her?!" Spike continued.

Suddenly, he felt his worry disappear as soon as he thought of Rarity getting captured. He's always had feelings for the stylish pony. And the thought that he could be the only one to save her actually made him think about the situation differently.

"You know." Spike thought out loud with glee, "That actually doesn't sound too bad. I've always dreamt that I'd get at least one moment to save my precious Rarity. And if they're taking this long to catch those two, then maybe they have been captured. In that case…"

Spike then started running to the door and got excited over he was about to do. As if he believed he was in the right.

"I've got to go save them! And my Rarity!" Spike exclaimed as he grabbed the knob for the door.

But before he exited, an obstacle came to his head.

"Oh, but wait." Spike said as he let go of the knob, "I don't know where they are or even where to start. It's not like I can just sense where they are anywhere like that pony with the aura can. There's got to be something I can do."

He thought it over and reached an idea.

"I know." Spike said as he smiled brightly, "I'll just write a letter to the princess and see if she can help me find them. After all, it is for the good of Equestria."

So then Spike got some paper and a feather pen and sat on the desk where Twilight writes her letters. Before he could start writing, he felt nervous.

"Oh…" Spike moaned as he sweated, "But writing to a princess is almost like writing to a pony with lots of buttons that shouldn't be pressed. What do I say to sound professional? What would Twilight say?"

"Ahhh!" A voice from outside screamed.

"No, not that." Spike replied unware of what he heard, "She'd say something to make it sound urgent. She'd use really complicated words like-"

Spike quickly stopped talking as soon as he thought about what he heard and where it came from.

"Wait." Spike said as he looked out the window, "What was that?"

When he looked out the window, he saw ponies gather together somewhere near some trees in a forest. He scratched his head as he wondered about this sudden gathering.

"What's going on over there?" Spike asked, "Can't be a party cause Pinkie Pie's out."

It didn't take long before he decided to investigate the situation. He quickly left the library and went to see the commotion. When he arrived, the ponies looked terrified about what was happening in the area. Spike went up to a pony with grayish amber coat to find out what's going on.

"Hey Doc." Spike said, "What's going on? What's everypony all scared about?"

"It's horrible!" The Doctor answered, "The monster from Town Hall is back! And the pony that came afterward is with him!"

"What?!" Spike exclaimed.

He rushed through the crowed and headed for the front to the see with his own eyes. And once he got there, Polstow and Aurachalcum had arrived in Ponyville with the seven ponies captured in seven Prison Crystals in the cart that Aura carried. But Spike was too short to notice them in the cart. Aura stood tall with a focused look in his eyes.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Polstow shouted, "Lend me your ears! I am Polstow! The Aura Master of Darkness! Accompanied by my faithful servant, Aurachalcum! The Aura Pony!"

"So," Spike said as he clinched his hands, "He is a bad guy after all! I knew something was wrong with that aura-using jerk! But where are Twilight and the others?!"

"If you're wondering where your little saviors are, don't." Polstow ordered, "We have them in perfect condition." He then turned to Aura and said, "If you don't mind. Show them the ponies who tried to defy us."

"Yes master." Aura replied as Polstow unstripped him from the cart.

One by one, Aurachalcum got out each pony imprisoned in the Prison Crystals. Starting with Lurio, and finishing with Applejack. Twilight saw Spike and felt some joy to see him.

"Spike!" Twilight called out from the crystal.

"Twilight!" Spike called back as he tried to run over to them.

"Stand back!" Aurachalcum demanded as he got in Spike's way, "No pony or dragon touches them except me!"

"You…" Spike replied with an angry tone, "You let them go now! Don't make me make you feel sorry!"

"The only one who shall feel sorry is you my little scaly friend." Polstow said as he looked over at Spike, "Stand back now or join your little pony friends."

Aura then raised his hoof and a glow started to appear. Causing Spike to flinch from its brightness.

"Stay back Spike!" Twilight said, "Or you'll end up like us!"

"But-" Spike tried to say.

"Go!" Lurio ordered, "Do as they say! Don't be foolish to rile him or Aurachalcum!"

"Spikey-wikey please." Rarity begged, "Just stay back."

"Rarity…" Spike said softly as he closed his eyes. He opened them back up, looked at Aurachalcum and said, "You won't get away with whatever you're wanting to do."

He then stepped back to the group behind him as he felt embarrassed to have to follow orders from them without trying to save his friends.

"Good dragon." Polstow praised sarcastically, "Now if you want to make sure your friends stay safe, you will do something for me."

"And why would I do anything for you?!" Spike hissed.

Polstow sighed and answered, "I just told you why you spike spine! For your friends' sake!"

"Oh, I know." Spike said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I've just always wanted to say that at least once. Heh, heh. Now felt like a good time."

"Weak Spike." Rainbow Dash commented from her crystal, "Weak."

"Anyway," Spike said as he got serious again, "What do you want me to do?!"

"You can send letters to the one called Princess Celestia. Can you not?" Polstow asked, "My servant here said you're capable of such a thing."

"Yeah." Spike answered, "What of it?"

"Write to her to come here now." Polstow explained, "Tell her that I have her subjects captured and that if she doesn't come here to surrender herself to me, then I shall have my servant here turn them into beautiful sculptures for my decorations. Just another dose of his little crystallizing ability and they'll be fit for royalty."

The ponies gasped at his threat and wondered if he was able to actually pull that off.

"Woah." The cross-eyed pony commented, "Turning them into sculptures?"

"Can he do that?" The Mayor asked.

"You're bluffing!" Spike accused as he pointed right at Polstow, "That pony can't do that! You're just trying to scare me!"

"Am I?" Polstow challenged as he signaled Aura with his eyes.

Aura then looked over at the crystals, lifted his hoof, and made the glow appear again.

"Perhaps I am." Polstow continued, "But do you really want to take that risk? Do your friends not matter? How ironic that the pony who cares about friendship so much has kept a dragon who only cares about his well-being as a pet."

"Spike!" Lurio shouted, "Do not call the princess! Whatever you do!"

"He'll do terrible things to her!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Don't you go and write that letter now, ye hear?!" Applejack asked.

"Don't worry about us Spike!" Twilight said, "We'll be fine."

"Twilight." Spike said quietly as he thought it over.

"What shall it be dragon?" Polstow asked, "The letter to the princess? Or new decorations?"

Spike clinched his hands together again as he hated what he was about to do. But he had no other options.

"Alright!" Spike agreed, "I'll call her down here."

"No!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Spike, don't!" Fluttershy begged.

Aura then stopped his glowing hoof and turned back to the face the crowd of ponies.

"Just don't hurt them." Spike pleaded.

"Only if you get started on the letter right now!" Polstow responded harshly, "No go!"

Spike then ran to the library without stopping. Leaving the others behind and making the imprisoned ponies believe that hope was completely lost.

"And for the rest of you!" Polstow said as he summoned his dark minions, "None of you get any ideas!"

The minions then started to approach the citizens of Ponyville. Causing them to get frighten by the dark minions. Each citizen stayed where they were as they got surrounded by dark minions.

"I hope you all enjoyed the light!" Polstow said as he stepped forward leaving Aura with the Prison Crystals, "Because tonight, the light shall expire and only darkness shall rule! For I shall have sovereignty over Equestria now! And with your only hope now in my possession, there's no hope for any of you! Soon, you will all call me your master and will spend the rest of your lives worshiping me as the dark ruler of Equestria! Hahahahahaha!"

Suddenly, as he laughed evilly, a purple magic beam flew right past Polstow and destroyed one of the dark minions that were summoned.

"W-what?!" Polstow yelped as he noticed the beam that hit his minion.

Then afterwards, a light blue Aura Sphere came flying by and defeated another minion. As soon that that even passed, the ponies surrounded by minions began to smile and feel cheerful again. Polstow was confused about all this and wondered why they suddenly felt unafraid now.

"What're are you all doing?!" Polstow shouted, "Why are you all not fearing me?!"

"Maybe cause," Applejack said from behind him, "their only hope ain' in yer possession anymore!"

"What did you say!?" Polstow said as he looked behind him.

Polstow's jaw nearly dropped from what he saw. The seven ponies that were captured were suddenly free from the Prison Crystals. Each of them staring at Polstow with a serious look. Polstow then figured out that the purple beam was Twilight's magic and the Aura Sphere came from Lurio.

"Good to finally be out of there!" Rainbow Dash commented.

"This has gone long enough Polstow!" Lurio exclaimed, "Equestria will never be yours!"

"You're… you're out of your crystals?!" Polstow questioned as he stepped back from being surprised, "How?! How did you get out?!"

"I let them out!" Aurachalcum answered as he walked up to stand with Twilight and the others.

"You freed them?!" Polstow shouted, "How dare you do that! I never ordered you to do that! Now put them back!"

"No!" Aura denied as he stepped forward once.

"N-no?!" Polstow sputtered, "How can you say that?! You shouldn't be able to deny me!"

He then thought about what happened and realized what has come over Aura.

"Free will?!" Polstow deduced, "How can you have free fill again?! I took that away from you!" He then raised his staff up and aimed it at Aura as he finished with, "Well then, I suppose I'll just have to take it again!"

A purple glow then appeared around Aura as the glow flowed over to Polstow's staff.

"Ahhhh!" Aura screamed as the glow around him got absorbed to Polstow's staff.

"Aura!" Rarity exclaimed.

"No!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

Aura then laid on the ground motionless as the glow around him disappeared. The seven ponies around him worried that Aura would be under Polstow's control again.

"There." Polstow said with a smile, "That should take care of it. Now get up and put those ponies back in their crystals!"

Aura struggled to stand up. He put on hoof up and the next one. His head leaned down as he continued regaining balance. The ponies grew anxious about what was going to happen next. Lurio prepared himself for the worst.

"No." Aura denied as he raised his head up.

"Huh?" Polstow yelped in confusion.

The ponies behind Aurachalcum felt relieved that he was not under Polstow's control again. Especially Fluttershy.

"It didn't work." Fluttershy said in relief, "He's still not under his crontol."

"What's going on?!" Polstow puzzled, "Why didn't it work?! It's not possible!"

"Give it up Polstow!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "He's not your puppet anymore! Right Aura?"

"Grrr!" Polstow growled as he raised his staff again, "You insolent cur!"

He then pointed his staff at Aurachalcum. The purple glow around Aurachalcum appeared again and started to flow over to Polstow's staff.

"Argh!" Aura screamed as he kneeled down as the purple glow around him flew.

"Not again!" Twilight worried.

"Aura!" Lurio shouted.

"I'll tell you once more!" Polstow exclaimed as the purple glow continued to fly over to the staff, "Put them back!"

Aura struggled as he stood on two hooves and put his front hooves together to prepare an Aura Sphere. As he fought the magic of Polstow's staff, an Aura Sphere began to forge in his front hooves.

"I. Said. NO!" Aurachalcum exclaimed proudly as he threw the Aura Sphere at Polstow.

"Agh!" Polstow scoffed as he used his staff to deflect the Aura Sphere to the sky.

As soon as he used his staff to protect himself from the impact of the Aura Sphere, the purple glow around Aura disappeared and Aura stood tall.

"How dare you try to-" Polstow said before he looked over at Aura once again, "W-what?!"

When he looked at Aura, he couldn't believe what he saw. The other ponies looked at Aura too and also couldn't believe their eyes. Twilight and her friends as well as Lurio seemed the most surprised of what has happened to Aura. At that moment, Spike came running back with all his speed.

"Okay." Spike said as he returned to the scene, "I sent the letter to the Princess. Now whatever you do, just don't…"

Spike stopped talking as soon as he saw Aurachalcum. His eyes widened as he was amazed at what he saw.

"No way!" Spike said as he smiled big.

"Look at that fellas!" Applejack said as she pointed towards Aura, "His aura looks different."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash replied, "I don't remember it being that color."

"It looks so pretty." Pinkie Pie commented.

Right before their eyes, Aurachalcum's aura was glowing in a bright light shade of blue. No longer was it in the darker shade representing the darkness in his heart. But now represents the renewed light that shines within him. Aura stood tall as he stared at Polstow with a serious expression.

"Why… his aura is a lovely shade of blue!" Rarity said as her eyes sparkled, "Just like Lurio's!"

"His aura is a light blue color?" Twilight marveled as she remembered what Lurio explained to them, "Lurio. Does that mean Aura is part of the light now?"

Lurio tapped into his aura to sense Aurachalcum's aura and gasped in amazement at what he felt.

"Incredible!" Lurio exclaimed, "Not only is Aurachalcum part of the light now, he's a pure light!"

"A pure light?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes." Lurio answered as he smiled big and bright, "I can't sense a single bit of darkness in his aura. Therefore, there's no inch of darkness in his heart. Only light dwells within him."

"Yee haw!" Applejack cheered, "Now that's more like it! Way to go Aurachalcum!"

"That's so awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "His aura looks so cool!"

"Twilight!" Spike said as he ran over to her.

"Spike." Twilight said back as the two hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Spike said with a smile.

Spike then looked over at Aurachalcum and said, "I don't get it. Is he on our side now?"

"Looks like it." Twilight answered, "And now look at his aura."

"It looks different." Spike replied, "Wasn't it dark blue when we first saw him use it?"

"It's like that now Spike," Twilight explained, "Because Aura no longer has Polstow's darkness. He's part of the light now."

"L-light?!" Polstow stuttered as he stepped back, "The light in your heart as grown stronger?! But why?! My darkness was made to be superior to the light in your heart! You can't let go of my darkness!"

"I didn't have to." Aura replied as his light blue aura continued to flow around him, "I didn't need to let go of the darkness you have me. It turns out the answer to my problem was in front of me and I was avoiding it the whole time I was trying to stop you."

Aura then looked back at Twilight and her friends with a smile as he continued, "All I needed to do was surround myself with light. Pure light. The light of friendship."

He then looked back towards Polstow as he continued, "It's true that your darkness was able to weaken my light. But that was only because my light was fighting alone then. I finally know why the Princess wanted them to help me. It's because she wanted me to make some friends. Friends that care. Friends that can share their light with me. Now I've joined my light and heart with the new friends I've made. My heart and my light has found a new home inside of each and every one of them. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And as long as we stick together, then our light will always be strong in our hearts. There's no power, no darkness that'll ever cut through the light we all share."

The aura around him then glowed brighter as he continued his speech. Twilight and her friends were touched about what Aura was saying. They now see that Aura has learned the true meaning of friendship and has accepted them all as his friends for good. And seeing his new aura made them all proud of him.

"My friends are my power!" Aurachalcum shouted to Polstow proudly as his aura grew brighter, "And I'm theirs!"

"It's over Polstow!" Lurio shouted as he stepped forward to stand next to Aura, "He's no longer your puppet!"

"He's learned the true magic of friendship!" Twilight shouted as she joined in, "And now it's time to show you how powerful friendship can be!"

The other ponies then stepped forward proud and strong. Prepared to finally defeat the villain they stand before. Polstow grew tense. He didn't want to believe that Aura no longer had his darkness inside him. But the truth was standing right in front of him. And now there's no way for him to fix that.

"Grrr…." Polstow growled angrily, "You ingrate! I created you! And this is how you repay me?!"

"You may have created me." Aura replied, "But you've also lied to me! You lied to me about light and darkness! You lied to me about the Art of Aura! And you lied about me! And now, I won't let you get away with this! Equestria's light will stay!"

"Fine then!" Polstow boomed, "But what do you plan to do?! You no longer have a Prison Crystal to imprison me in! And don't think I'm just going to let you go and synthesize another one!"

"Did you already forget?" Aura asked with a smirk as he raised his hoof, "This ability that YOU gave me?"

"He can create Prison Crystals with his aura now." Lurio explained.

"Don't you remember?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Mr. Forgetful-Dark Aura Using-Dark Monster Making-Meanie Pants?"

Polstow froze for a second as soon as he remembered that ability Aurachalcum had. All he could feel was sheepish.

"Oh." Polstow said softly as he grew red under his fur, "He does have that. Umm…. It would seem I've made a miscalculation."

But Polstow didn't wish to be imprisoned alone. He knew from there that he had to protect himself really hard since Aura wasn't going to go with him this time.

"But just because you can create Prison Crystals," Polstow shouted, "Doesn't mean I'll let you put me in one! I'll destroy you all and steal Princess Celestia's light myself! Equestria will still be mine!"

"Twilight!" Lurio said as he looked over to her, "Aurachalcum and I will deal with the mad novice! You and your friends protect the citizens from his monsters!"

"Right!" Twilight replied with a nod, "Be careful!"

"Same to you!" Aura said back.

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow Dash said with a cocky smile as she bumped her front hooves together, "Time to have some more fun!"

"Ah've had enough of these fellers!" Applejack said, "Time to knock them all out till they see stars!"

"I hope they like cake patter!" Pinkie Pie said as she got out her Party Cannon, "Because I've got a whole Wearhouse full of them! Or at least a cannon full of them."

"Come on girls!" Twilight ordered as she started running toward the dark minions, "Let's protect Ponyville!"

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie followed. But Fluttershy stayed behind as she didn't like the thought of fighting.

"I'm sure there's a nicer way to handle this." Fluttershy said as she walked slowly toward the horde of dark minions, "Perhaps just talking to them will show them that they're good."

"As for you two!" Polstow exclaimed as he looked towards Lurio and Aurachalcum, "I've got some friends that would like to meet you! Why don't you get acquainted?"

He then summoned some dark bears and dark manticores using his darkness. And they all aimed for the two aura using ponies.

"Get them!" Polstow ordered.

The horde of dark bears and manticores then charged right at the two ponies. Aura got ready to fight. But before he began, Lurio spoke up.

"Aura." Lurio said suddenly as Aura turned to him, "Whatever happens, I am proud to be fighting alongside another aura user such as yourself. You have a remarkable aura emanating in you."

Aura smiled and gave a single nod to Lurio. Lurio then smiled back and even gave a wink to Aurachalcum.

"Now then." Lurio said as he looked to the horde and got serious again, "Let's finally put an end to Polstow's plan!"

"Right!" Aura replied.

The two ponies then tapped into their aura and charged toward the larger group of dark minions.

"With my aura finally restored!" Lurio said as he approached a dark bear, "I shall no longer have trouble!"

He then used his aura to jump high in the air, put his front hooves together to form an Aura Sphere.

"Aura Sphere!" Lurio shouted as he launched the sphere at the dark bear.

The dark bear then vanished into thin air as the Aura Sphere hit it. Lurio then landed on the ground and prepared for me.

"I won't," Aura said as he approached a dark manticore, "Let Polstow rule Equestria with his darkness!"

He then began to float in the air with his wings and projected his aura to his front hooves punched the dark manticore hard enough to cause it to disappear.

More dark bears came up to Lurio. Who was feeling unimpressed with the amount of the charging at him and Aura.

"I pity you Polstow." Lurio mocked with a smile, "Couldn't come up with something original? I'm afraid these just are of no use to you any longer!"

He then used his aura to increase his speed and beat every dark bear that came up. Each of them disappeared as he moved on to the next one.

"Aura Sphere!" Aurachalcum shouted as he launched his sphere at a dark manticore and caused it to disappear.

Meanwhile, five of the ponies that represented the Elements of Harmony fought off the smaller dark minions that surrounded the citizens of Ponyville. The sixth one, however, tried talking to some of them about their problems and why they were acting mean. Truth be told, some of the dark minions actually felt unproud of what they were doing and cried over it.

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash commented as she fought off the dark minions, "That's how Fluttershy's going to do it?"

"You know how Fluttershy is." Applejack replied as she kicked some dark minions with her hind hooves, "Always listens to one's problems."

The eight ponies fought the dark minions with everything they had. Six of them protected the citizens, while the remaining two fought to get to Polstow.

"Polstow!" Aura shouted as he and Lurio finally approached him close enough, "It ends here!"

"Not quite I'm afraid." Polstow denied as some more dark minions appeared around him, "I've got a few more friends who are dying to get to know you."

"Enough procrastinating!" Lurio exclaimed, "It's time for you to give up!"

"I'll give up." Polstow responded with an evil toothy grin, "Once Equestria kneels before me."

Suddenly a bigger dark minion appeared and charged at Lurio. Lurio was forced to move away from the scene and get closer to the other six ponies. Leaving Aurachalcum alone to face his creator.

"You really enjoy standing on the sidelines, do you?!" Aura mocked.

"I enjoy watching my foes and my former faithful servant continue hopelessly delay the inevitable." Polstow corrected, "You attempt of stopping me will be for not."

The smaller dark minions then charged at Aurachalcum all at once. However, each one was beaten down by the Aura Pony with his incredible aura.

"I'm getting tired of fighting these same monsters over and over again!" Aura shouted to Polstow, "When are you going to stop relying on your little toys and get what's coming to you?!"

"Get what's coming to me?" Polstow questioned, "That's not right."

Suddenly from behind Aura, some dark minions that are the size of him appeared from behind him.

"Huh?" Aura gasped as he looked behind him.

But before he could react, the new dark minions piled on him and pinned him down to the ground so he couldn't break free.

"Erk!" Aura growled as he tried to break free from their grip, "Let me go!"

Polstow then walked up to Aurachalcum and said, "It's your choice Aurachalcum! You can continue to oppose me like you are now, or you can be my faithful servant again like I created you to be! Because I'm warning you! If I created you, I can erase you just as easily! So, what's it going to be?!"

"I will never serve you again!" Aura denied as he looked up at Polstow in the best way he could.

"Last chance!" Polstow warned through his teeth, "Get those ponies back in their crystals now!"

"Never!" Aura denied again.

Polstow could no longer take him denying him any longer. He knew what he had to do since Aura has made his decision.

"Fine!" Polstow shouted as he raised his staff up.

The top of the staff started to glow and Aura knew what he was planning to do.

"Ah." Aura whimpered as he lowered his head and shut his eyes tightly.

As Lurio fought the dark minion that targeted him, he looked over at Polstow and Aurachalcum, and saw Polstow's staff glowing. He didn't know what was about to happen. But he did know that it couldn't be good.

"Oh no! Aurachalcum!" Lurio shouted as he tried to get over there to help, but was interrupted by the minion he was currently fighting.

The other six ponies then noticed as well as they struggled with the dark minions. They wanted to help, but sadly were too crowded with dark minions to make it in time.

"No! Aura!" The six ponies shouted.

"Aura!" Spike shouted as some dark minions began to surround him.

Polstow then began to throw the glow of his staff right at Aura. But before he could…

"Argh!" Polstow hissed as something hit him on the back of his head and caused him to lose focus of his magic.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind him.

"Huh?" Polstow said as he looked behind him and looked around to find who said that, "Who said that?! Show yourself!"

"Over here!" The voice shouted.

The voice belonged to the little filly Pegasus, Scootaloo. She and her friends, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom had a slingshot patted to the ground and some water balloons to shoot with.

"You leave that pony alone! You big bully!" Apple Bloom demanded.

"Another water balloon!" Scootaloo ordered to Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle saluted and gave Scootaloo another water balloon and got ready to fire.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Water Balloon Launching!" The three fillies exclaimed as Scootaloo launched the next water balloon right at Polstow.

The water balloon quickly flew over to Polstow and hit him right in the face. Causing some water to get in his eyes.

"Dah!" Polstow screamed in pain as the water got in his eyes, "My eyes! My eyes! Argh!"

"Bullseye!" Scootaloo cheered.

"If we don't get our Cutie Marks for water balloon launching," Sweetie Belle said, "Then we're sure to get them for saving that one pony's life."

"Ah think we have more important things to worry about besides that." Apple Bloom said as she pointed to Polstow, "Like the fact that that cat thing is coming toward us now!"

"Why you little!" Polstow grumbled as he slowly marched over to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "How dare you assault the Aura Master of Darkness! You shall pay for such insolence!"

"Hey!" Applejack said as she tried to get past the dark minions, "Don't you touch my sister now! Trust me, it ain' gonna be pretty if ya do!"

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity shouted as she struggled as well, "Polstow! Get away from her or I'll tear you to pieces!"

"No." Aura said softly as he watched Polstow approach them.

As he continued getting closer to her and saw how the other ponies couldn't get close enough to him or the Crusaders due to them being surrounded by the countless dark minions, Aura knew he couldn't just let him get to them. He couldn't give up.

"Get." Aura said as he started to tap into his aura and began increasing his strength to a new level, "Away. From. THEM!"

Aurachalcum then opened his wings and pushed away the dark minions that pinned him down. He then flew up from the ground and his aura grew bigger and brighter.

Polstow heard Aura's cry and looked over to him to notice the new power he has gained in his aura. He was shocked how he was able to break free from those dark minions that had been able to pin him down. The other ponies, not just the Crusaders or the seven ponies that fought the dark minions, also were amazed at this sudden power up that Aurachalcum had gotten. As though his aura had reached new heights. By witnessing the Crusaders in danger was enough to push him to the new level.

"Polstow!" Aura screamed as he flew over to him really fast.

As soon as he got close enough to Polstow, he projected his aura to his hoof, increasing his strength, and threw his hoof at Polstow. Polstow, however, guarded the attack with his staff. But the force of Aura's attack did cause Polstow to be pushed back.

"Eh." Polstow stammered as he got pushed back by Aura.

"I'm getting tired of this now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as some dark minions came up to her, "Aura needs our help! Let's go!"

"Ah'm with ya there partner!" Applejack agreed, "After all, Polstow just tried to get Apple Bloom and her friends. Ah ain' gonna take that sitting down!"

"Hang on girls!" Twilight encouraged, "I've got an idea!"

She then used her horn to tap into her magic. She created a big field and purple magic that grew bigger and began to spread across Ponyville. As the magic field spread, the dark minions each began to vanish one by one. And soon, Ponyville was completely void of the monsters that Polstow created.

"Outstanding!" Lurio commented, "How did you do that?"

"I thought about what would happen if I tap into my light and my magic." Twilight explained, "And sure enough, it did the trick."

"Come on!" Rainbow Dash said, "Let's go!"

"Polstow!" Rarity screamed in anger as she charged towards him.

She then used her martial arts skill and gave him a hard punch with her hoof. Causing him to groan in pain.

"Not done yet!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to Polstow with incredible speed.

Before Polstow could hit the ground, Rainbow Dash then gave another strong punch to bounce Polstow back. He once again, groaned in pain.

"The light isn't yours to take!" Twilight shouted as she fired some magic beams from her horn.

"Argh!" Polstow groaned as the beams landed on him.

"Your evil is not welcome here!" Lurio shouted as he gave Polstow another punch with his aura increasing his strength.

"Time to show you how ah buck those apples!" Applejack shouted as she kicked Polstow with her hind hooves.

"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she fired confetti from her Party Cannon at Polstow.

"Auugh." Polstow moaned in pain as he felt dizzy, "Why? Why is this happening to me?"

"Why?" Aura asked as he prepared an Aura Sphere, "Cause I've got a team by my side! Not that you'd understand! Aura Sphere!"

Polstow blocked the Aura Sphere with his staff. However, it was so strong that the force caused him to lose balance and fall back.

"Woah! Woah!" Polstow yelped as he stumbled backwards.

From behind him, Fluttershy saw Polstow stumbling backwards and grew frightened. She cowered from his approached. And as soon as she did, Polstow tripped over her and began falling.

"Woah!" Polstow exclaimed as he fell on the ground hard.

Polstow then grew dizzier once he landed on the ground. The other ponies cheered for the teamwork the eight ponies showed.

"Yeah!" Spike cheered, "Way to go everypony!"

"Twilight!" Lurio said as he quickly rushed over to Polstow.

"Right!" Twilight said back as she followed.

Lurio ran over to the right side of the fainted Polstow while Twilight approached the opposite side. Lurio then raised his right hoof and projected his aura to create a barrier. Twilight then tapped into her magic to help Lurio expand the barrier with her magic barrier. Soon, the combination of the aura and magic barrier surrounded Polstow. Trapping him.

"Ohhh…" Polstow moaned as he sat up and rubbed his head, "W-what…"

"Aurachalcum! Now!" Lurio shouted as he held his aura hard.

"Hurry!" Twilight begged as she struggled to keep the barrier up, "We can't hold this barrier for long!"

Aura quickly flew over to the barrier carrying Polstow and lifted his hoof up and aimed it right at the tyrant.

"Huh?" Polstow perplexed as he woke up from dizziness.

He saw as Aura's hoof began to glow brightly. He knew what the glow meant and tried to escape using his aura and darkness. But Twilight used all her light within her magic to keep him from using darkness to escape, and Lurio's aura was far too great for him to overcome.

"By the way Polstow." Aura said with a smirk, "Thanks for this ability. It really came in handy."

The glow then grew brighter and covered Polstow with its glow.

"NOOOO!" Polstow exclaimed as he covered his eyes from the glow.

The other ponies covered their eyes from the glow as well. And as soon as the glow disappeared, they looked over at the scene to find out what happened. When Lurio and Twilight opened their eyes, Polstow was nowhere to be seen inside the barrier. Only a crystal made out of see-through material.

"It's done." Aura said to the two barrier-holders as he landed on the ground.

Twilight and Lurio then rested their magic and aura respectively and saw the Prison Crystal fall to the ground softly. It was then that they could get a good look at who was inside the portable prison.

"What the?!" Polstow sputtered as he looked at his surrounding, "What just happened?!"

"I think you just lost." Rainbow Dash mocked as she came closer to the Prison Crystal.

"By you getting yerself trapped in the Prison Crystal which you gave Aura the ability to create." Applejack continued.

"Ironic. Isn't it?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"How does it feel in there Polly?" Spike mocked.

"Ha. Ha." Polstow mocked back from inside the Prison Crystal, "Good try. But it'll take more than this pitiful jewel to stop me from ruling all of Equestria!"

He then used his staff to blast some magic at the crystal in hopes of escaping. However, the blast bounced off the side of the crystal and then bounced off another and another.

"Woah! Woah!" Polstow yelped as he kept dodging the blast from his staff.

Soon the blast disappeared and Polstow sighed in relief.

"If I recall correctly." Lurio said with a smile, "You were the one who said that you made it so that nothing can penetrate that little prison which you now are forced to live in. Including aura, magic, light, and darkness."

"But it seems you made a little mistake of not making an exception for yourself." Twilight continued, "Looks like you were too overconfident that you would succeed in ruling Equestria as the Aura Master of Darkness. And that ultimately was your biggest mistake."

"It's over Polstow." Aurachalcum said with a proud expression, "You've lost. And this time, you're spending some quality time in there by yourself. And for the whole world to see too."

"Aurachalcum!" Polstow shouted in rage, "Don't think that this is over! I will escape somehow! And when I do, I'll make you rue the day you ever gone against me! I created you and you repay me like this! You're no longer my faithful servant! You rotten little-"

"I'll take care of him." A voice said as the Prison Crystal suddenly floated in the air by a unicorn's magic.

The other ponies and Spike looked at who said that and who was taking the Prison Crystal. They all had gasped at the sight of not a unicorn, but an Alicorn. The Princess of the Sun herself, Princess Celestia.

"I'll be sure to find a nice place to put him in Canterlot." Princess Celestia said as she placed the Prison Crystal in her saddle bag.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed.

"You're here!" Lurio added.

"P-P-Princess?" Aurachalcum stuttered as he started to sweat.

The ponies in Ponyville began to bow at the sight of their princess. Each showing respect of her presence.

"I came here as soon as I got the letter from Spike." Princess Celestia explained, "I was expecting all of you to be in danger just as he said. But it looks like everything turned out alright in the end."

"It sure did Princess." Twilight replied, "It's all thanks to our new friend, Aurachalcum. Oh, and Lurio too."

"I'm glad to hear it." Princess Celestia said with a chuckle.

She then came up to Lurio and greeted, "Hello, Lurio. It's been about a year since we've met. Hasn't it?"

"It has." Lurio answered as he bowed to her, "It's a pleasure to be in your presence again."

"I'm happy to see you again too." Princess Celestia replied.

"Forgive me for ever doubting you dear Princess. But it seems like I was wrong to ever take your plan with a grain of salt as I did. And now I can fully see why you told me to do so."

"No need for apology." Princess Celestia said with a bright smile, "Everything is fine now and that's all that matters."

Lurio nodded once as the princess walked over to Aurachalcum. Aura felt nervous to be talking to the princess. He's always been afraid that he would say the wrong thing to a royal pony.

"Aurachalcum, was it?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Y-yes!" Aura replied as he stood up straight and looked her in the eyes, "That is my name! Aurachalcum!"

"Somepony is sweating more than Bulk Biceps after taking laps around Cloudsdale." Applejack commented.

"I've heard some things about you. Young pony." Princess Celestia said, "About how you were imprisoned in the Prison Crystal with Polstow for a year. How you've felt anger and sadness as the moons went by."

"Lurio told you about that?" Aura asked.

"He did." Celestia answered, "And it looks to me like you're no longer feeling sad."

"That's because I'm not sad anymore." Aura responded as he looked down and closed his eyes, "I'm…. happy. Really happy. I've never felt this happy in years."

"That's good to hear." Princess Celestia commented with a smile, "And I hope you've learned a very important lesson on your journey to stop Polstow."

"I have Princess." Aura replied, "Actually. I've learned two lessons."

"Two? Well, that's a surprise. I only had planned for you to learn one lesson. But two is even better. Tell me what you have learned."

"Oh boy!" Twilight said as she leaped for joy, "Two friendship lessons learned! I can't wait to hear what he has to say!"

"Well pipe down then sugarcube." Applejack replied, "You'll miss it if ya don't."

"I've learned," Aurachalcum began, "That I don't need to let go of darkness all by myself. I've always thought that I could do that on my own. But I was only fooling myself to think that. Really, all I needed to do was surround myself with light. The light of friends. I've learned that one light isn't enough to defeat the darkness. If we all pull together and share our light to create a brighter stronger light, then no darkness can overcome it. The darkness Polstow gave me was great, but the light I now share with my friends is mightier. It's thanks to these six ponies that my heart is filled with light. Just like I've always wanted it to be."

Aura then walked over to the six ponies and finished with, "And I can't ask for better friends than that."

"And we couldn't ask for a more awesome Aura Pony than you." Rainbow Dash said as she came closer to Aura.

"We're so happy for you Aurachalcum." Fluttershy said.

"Group hug!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Then Twilight and her friends gave Aurachalcum a tight, warm, group hug. In which Aura enjoyed and joined in the group hug.

Twilight then looked over at Lurio, who was smiling at the sight of the group hug, and said, "Come on in Lurio."

"Me?" Lurio puzzled.

"You were a part of this too. You should join us."

"Well," Lurio replied as he smiled, "If I must."

Lurio then went over and joined in the group hug. He had quite a lot of fun joining in. He felt his heart leap for joy by the warm, fuzzy, feeling he got from the big hug.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie started to shake again. Causing the group hug to break. But this time, she shook harder than all the other times. And soon, she started to bounce around, make some strange expressions, and even blow up like a balloon for a brief second. And then in the end, she stood still with nothing else to happen to her.

"Was that the doozy sense?" Lurio asked in confusion.

"Aha!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "That's it! That's the doozy!"

"What was it?" Applejack asked.

"When Lurio told us about Aurachalcum and how he had darkness that he couldn't let go," Pinkie Pie explained, "I never would've guessed that we would be the ones to help him overcome the darkness. Here, we were all hoping that there would be some way for us to get rid of Polstow's darkness with some magic or something like that, but all we had to do was just be his friends! It's the perfect surprise!"

"You know." Rainbow Dash said with a surprised look, "I never would've guessed that either. That is the perfect surprise."

"Thank goodness that doozy is finally out." Twilight said with a sigh of relief, "Whenever that doozy sense comes up, I'm always having to keep on my hooves."

"I too grew anxious to find what the doozy would be." Lurio added, "I'm glad to see that the doozy sensing is over."

"Me too." Pinkie Pie replied, "But now, it's back to the group hug!"

The group of eight ponies then got back into the group hug and hugged each other even tighter than before. Aurachalcum felt happy to be feeling the warmth of a hug like this. It was exactly like he hoped it to be.

Once the group hug ended, Aurachalcum looked up at Celestia again and asked, "This is why you asked them to help me defeat Polstow, isn't it? You knew that their light would make mine stronger if they became my friends."

"That's right." Celestia answered, "As soon as Lurio told me that you were feeling sadness, I looked into the light in your heart and immediately knew what to do to help you end your sadness. I've felt something similar to the light you had. I felt the light in Twilight's heart and, while she is a pure light like you are, it still felt incomplete. As though something was missing. And once I had her make some friends to stop my sister from bringing an eternal night, I felt her light again. And it no longer felt incomplete. Her light found the missing piece it was looking for. Friendship. That's how I knew how to help you. You needed something to help your light outshine the darkness that was never yours. You needed to feel the magic of friendship. And who better to send to help you see the magic of friendship than the ponies who represent the six Elements of Harmony?"

"Your cleverness has been a big help for this young aura user." Lurio said, "As soon as Twilight offered to help, I put all my hope into what you planned for me and Aura. And I'm proud to have done so."

"So, what you mumbled at the Library." Twilight said.

Flashback...

"Lurio," Twilight said, "Let us help you defeat Polstow. You may not know us all that much, but the princess would want us to help you. We represent the six Elements of Harmony. And therefore, it's up to us to make sure Equestria is safe."

"You six are the ones who represent the Elements of Harmony?" Lurio asked with a fascinated voice.

"Yes. Magic, Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, and Laughter. We worked together to defeat Nightmare Moon, so we can handle this one together too."

Lurio turned away from Twilight again and entered his thought for a moment.

"I trust you know what you're doing Princess." Lurio said quietly.

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"I said," Lurio began as he turned his eyesight back to the six ponies, "You're right. The princess would want you to do this. So, I will allow you to help me."

Present…

"Yeah." Aura added, "Thank you Princess for having them help me. I really am grateful."

"No thanks are necessary." Celestia denied, "As long as you're happy and you see the true meaning of friendship, that's reward enough for me."

"Aura." Twilight said as Aura turned toward her, "You said that you learned something else other than that you needed friends to surround you with light. What else did you learn?"

"I also learned," Aura began, "That I can't blame Polstow for the walls that were put around my heart."

"What?" The six ponies yelped.

"Walls around your heart?" Spike asked, "What's that mean?"

"I've always thought," Aura explained, "That it was Polstow's darkness and Polstow himself that was holding me back from making friends. All I ever really wanted more than being an Aura Master was friends. And I always just isolated myself from others because I let my darkness scare me like nopony would ever accept me. But really, the one who put those walls and chains around my heart was me. It was because I was afraid of how other ponies would think of me that I was holding back. It wasn't Polstow. It was me all along."

He then paused for a minute before smiling at the group.

"But now," Aura continued, "Even if I did have a strong darkness like before, I wouldn't let that stop me anymore. Because now I know that darkness itself doesn't make you evil. It's how you use it that defines you. And if I did have my own darkness that strong, I'd never use it the way Polstow did. I'd use it to protect the friends I've made and the light that shines down on them. I've also learned that a true friend doesn't judge you from what face you wear or how strong your darkness is. A true friend sees you for who you are. No matter how strong the darkness. I now know that I should never let myself be alone like that. Because I still have a heart just like you all do. And it beats the same way. As long as I have that, then there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Super cheesy." Rainbow Dash commented, "But heart warming."

"That's a wonderful lesson Aurachalcum." Twilight commented, "You've changed in a short time."

"We're glad to see this new you." Applejack added, "Glad to see that you ain' letting anything stop you from making friends anymore."

"Seeing you like this just makes me so happy." Fluttershy said with a smile, "I just want to cheer."

"Not if I cheer first!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in happiness, "Hurray for Aurachalcum!"

"We're so happy for you darling." Rarity added, "It's good to see that you've learned so much."

"From what I've seen now," Lurio said, "You will make a spectacular Aura Master."

"Princess." Twilight said as she looked over at Princess Celestia, "Do you want me to write those two lessons that Aura has learned to you."

"That's okay." Celestia responded, "I think I'll remember them well. They're especially great lessons to learn. Lessons that nopony should ever forget."

"What Aura has learned is great and all." Applejack said as something came to mind, "But there's something ah'm wondering."

"What's that Applejack?" Rarity asked.

"That thing where Polstow was trying to steal something from inside you Aura." Applejack said, "What was the deal with that now?"

"He was trying to take away my free will." Aurachalcum answered.

"Your free will?" Twilight asked.

"Please explain." Lurio asked politely.

"It happened last night." Aura explained, "Polstow sent a shadow of himself to come and convince me that none of you cared about what would happen to me once we sealed Polstow. I admit, I was surprised of what he told me. But I didn't listen to him when he told me to come work for him again. Because… I don't care what other ponies think of me. Even if one pony says that he or she hates me, I'll always see them as my friend no matter what. Because I'll always care for that friend and always be there for that friend too."

"Aurachalcum." Twilight praised, "That's such a touching thing to say. I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"So, if you didn't go back to serve Polstow," Lurio said, "Why did you leave us?"

"Because," Aura answered, "I didn't want any of you to see what would happen to me. It's because you've all grown to be such good friends to me, I thought it would be too sad for you all to say goodbye to me. That's why I went off to finish things alone. So, none of you would have to watch. But when I got there, it turns out the whole Prison Crystal we made wasn't such help in the end. And before I could get out of there, he took my free will away."

"So that's why you were siding with him." Applejack said with a smile, "He took the one thing that could make you turn against him."

"So, you were just brain washed?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Aura nodded yes and explained, "The me on the outside was doing Polstow's bidding. Meanwhile, I was trapped in my heart. It was cold and lonely in there. It was a horrible time for me. I thought the light in my heart was gone. Until… until a light came out of nowhere and showed me the light somewhere far deep in my heart. It was just a small piece of it, but we found it. And you too Fluttershy."

"Me?" Fluttershy asked in a confused tone.

"Soon," Aura continued, "The rest of you came. And, along with the orb of light that came, you all helped me make my light stronger. You helped me defeat the darkness and restore to what my heart is supposed to be. It's all thanks to you that I'm free from the darkness. And now I have a free will that not even Polstow can take away."

"So that's what that purple force was." Twilight said, "He was trying to take away you free will like last time."

"Yeah. But he couldn't, because this free will I have now is one he didn't give me. This free will I now have is one created by the light in my heart. You all have done so much for me. Thank you all."

"No problem!" Pinkie Pie replied, "Saving ponies from the darkness is what we do best!"

"Since when?" Rainbow Dash asked with a chuckle.

"Since now!" Pinkie Pie answered, "When else?!"

The ponies then started to laugh at Pinkie Pie's answer. It was Pinkie Pie being at her silliest.

"Oh." Aura said as something came to his head, "And something else happened too."

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"Before he disappeared, Polstow's darkness tried one more time to make me a spawn of darkness like before. But then…"

A short while ago, inside Aurachalcum's heart…

With Aurachalcum, he flew as fast as he could back to the town. He was still so happy to see his aura was in the light shade of blue. But not wanting to get to distracted, he focused on the mission and saw the town ahead. The town looked more cheerful and brand new. The mirror even looked like it was just made. And from the mirror, a glow appeared. But no reflection. Aura speculated that it could be a way for him to make it to the real world and have him regain free will again.

"Fluttershy, everypony." Aura said with confidence, "I'm coming!"

He then quickly ran over to the mirror getting ready for what was to come. Suddenly…

A dark bear jumped from behind the mirror and shouted, "Roar!"

Aurachalcum quickly tried to stop running as soon as he saw the dark bear. The bear then moved its paw in the air and launched it at Aurachalcum. Causing him to flinch and making everything go white.

Once the light dimmed, Aura moved his hooves away and looked around him. He was afraid that his newly found light was to drift away. But to his surprise, nothing has changed. The town was still rebuilt, the skies were still bright, and the flowers around the well bloomed.

With Polstow's darkness from far away, he was surprised to see that his attempt of filling Aura's heart with darkness again had failed and light still remained without a single touch of its opposite.

"No!" Polstow exclaimed in anger, "What happened?! Why is there still light?! My dark bear should've caught him by now!"

Suddenly, from a distance, Polstow saw a strange beam of light fly up to the sky. That beam is in the direction where Aurachalcum was headed to.

"What in the good name of me is that?!" Polstow asked.

Back in the town, the beam of light stood in between Aurachalcum and the dark bear that tried to ambush him. The dark bear couldn't stand the brightness of the beam, and Aurachalcum wondered where this strange light came from.

"What? What is that?" Aura asked as he gazed at the beam.

Soon, the beam disappeared. And was replaced with silhouettes of two ponies. Aura saw those two ponies and was amazed by how they came to save him. What he noticed, however, was that these two mysterious ponies were not of ones that he knew at all. They were ponies that he has yet to meet.

"Who are they?" Aura asked himself as he got a closer look at the silhouettes, "They don't look like any ponies I've met so far."

Suddenly, the two silhouettes raised their hooves up and caused a bright light to shine on the dark bear.

"Roar!" The dark bear roared before it disappeared from the bright light.

With Polstow again, he noticed that he was starting to fade fast. He knew that once he was gone, there was nothing he could do to bring Aura back to darkness again.

"No!" Polstow denied as he witnessed his legs and then his arms fading away, "No! This can't be! How can this happen?! Aurachalcum! You need me!"

And as soon as he made that declare, he faded away from Aurachalcum's heart. Never to ever be a part of it again. With that bit of Polstow's darkness disappeared from Aura's heart, Aurachalcum now officially had a heart of pure light. With no darkness of any kind to exist.

Back with Aura, he was frozen from the sight of the two mysterious strange ponies that was right in front of them. He was grateful for saving them, but at the same time, wondered why they saved him.

"Thank you both." Aura thanked the two silhouettes, "But why did you do that? Who are you two?"

The silhouettes then turned to face Aurachalcum. They didn't speak a word, but still smiled. Even with them facing him eye to eye, Aura could still not make out who they were as he couldn't see their faces from the dark shading of them. Soon, the two silhouettes gave a single nod to Aura at the same time and then faded away into the light. Leaving Aura behind in front of the mirror and surrounded by his new heart of pure light.

"That was bizarre." Aura commented as he looked up at the sky, "I didn't recognize them. Why did they just help me?"

As soon as Aurachalcum said the word 'help', he remembered why he came to the mirror. It was the escape back to the real world and regain his free will.

"Help!" Aurachalcum yelped as he looked at the mirror, "That's right! My friends need help!"

Aura then ran towards the mirror and went through the light that emanated from it. He was prepared for what was ahead and knew that he wasn't going to do it alone. For he had friends to be there for him. And those friends are the ones who gave him the gift of light.

"Everypony!" Aura said as he flew through the light in the mirror, "I'm coming!"

Present…

"Two ponies came to help you?!" The entire group, including Spike, but excluding Celestia, exclaimed.

"And you say that you don't know them?!" Twilight asked.

"Yep." Aura answered, "Didn't know either of them. They just came out of nowhere and saved me before Polstow could take me again."

"Well whoever they were," Rarity commented, "Thank goodness they came to save you. Otherwise, I don't think we'd ever beat Polstow the way we did."

"I could've saved you all." Spike mumbled as he softly kicked the ground.

"So," Rainbow Dash said, "You've had free will from when we saw that bird?"

"Yeah." Aura answered.

"So then why didn't you free us then?!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she floated in the air and threw her hooves around in anger, "You could've saved us the risk of all these other ponies getting hurt you know!"

"Because," Aura explained, "I wanted everypony to see this new me. I wanted them all to know that I'm now what they all thought I was. I felt it in their aura when I got released. They were afraid that I was working for Polstow. They thought I was evil. But I wanted them to see that I'm nothing like that. That Aurachalcum is one with light now. And what better way than to surprise Polsotw in the process?"

"So, it wasn't because you wanted to show off?" Applejack asked with a sassy look.

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe just a little."

"Hey Aura. It wasn't all that fun to go off on your own, was it?" Pinkie Pie asked with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"It wasn't." Aura answered as his smile went away, "It didn't feel the same. Doing things alone wasn't fun. But I still did it. Just to avoid sadness."

"You're such a caring pony Aura." Fluttershy said with a smile, "I'm so proud to call you our friend."

"Same here." Rainbow Dash added, "Anypony who's that caring to their friends and that pure is cool in my book."

"Speaking of friends." Lurio said as he approached Aura, "Aurachalcum. I owe you a deep apology."

"What for?" Aura asked.

"I let terrible thoughts of you roam in my mind." Lurio explained as he closed his eyes and looked ashamed, "After the way Polstow convinced us that you've sided with him and the darkness, I let my emotions get the better of me. I've opened up a side of me that laid dormant in my heart. I called you evil. A spawn of darkness. I talked about you the way you talked about yourself before. And now I regret ever saying any of those awful things about you. And it was because of those negative emotions I felt against you that my own darkness arose."

"You don't have to apologize." Aura said with a smile.

"But I do." Lurio argued, "It wasn't right of me to say all that."

"It also wasn't right of me to just leave all of you like I did. So, neither of us made the right choice. So, don't worry about it. We're still friends."

Lurio was surprised to hear what Aura had said. Despite the harsh words that he said during Aura's time of being forced to work for Polstow and how he imprisoned him in a Prison Crystal, Aurachalcum referred to him as a friend. Something of which Lurio was amazed by.

"Friend?" Lurio asked as he titled his head, "You and I are friends?"

"Don't you want to be?" Aura asked as he lifted a hoof and reached it towards Lurio and hoped for a hoofshake

Lurio then smiled, grabbed Aura's hoof with his opposite hoof and said as the two shook hooves, "Yes Aura. I'd like for us to be friends. After all, you've taught me something important today."

"I did?" Aura asked as the hoofshake stopped.

Lurio then looked at his right hoof and explained, "Because I felt angry and betrayed, my darkness caught on to those feelings and was able to present itself unexpectedly. I was convinced that darkness was something that should never exist. Something that should be destroyed."

"He was pretty riled up back there." Applejack commented, "Ah hate to admit it, but ah was mighty frightened when ah saw Lurio like that."

"He did almost seem like a completely different pony." Rarity added, "I hated to see that gentlecolt turn into an angry, uncivilized, pony."

Lurio soon raised his head up and continued with a smile, "But it's thanks to you that I now know that the hate I carried with me was wrong. Because it was my hatred towards darkness that fed the dark flame inside me. Not only that, but you're also a reason why my hatred for the darkness is no more."

"What did I do?" Aura asked.

"Before I met you," Lurio explained, "I always thought that ponies who follow the darkness are pure evil and that all their intentions are for their own self-gain. Like Polstow, for example. I always thought that ponies like that were all alike. But then I saw how you were using darkness and changed my mind."

He took a moment to pause. The other ponies, including Celestia, were interested in why he's made this change in his life. Aurachalcum especially.

"Even though the darkness you had wasn't truly yours," Lurio continued, "You still were using that darkness to save all of Equestria from the villainy of Polstow. You opened my eyes and showed me that just because a pony sides with the dark, doesn't mean that they have evil intentions. Rather, it's how they use that darkness that determines what their true alignment is. I don't think I would've ever realized that without you. Thank you Aurachalcum. It's because of you that now I feel like I don't truly deserve to be an Aura Master."

"Huh?" Aura blurted as he grew shocked at what he said, "What're you talking about?! Of course, you deserve to be a master! You more than deserve it!"

"Aura is right." Celestia concurred, "You're a wise pony with a strong heart."

"But I've still yet to learn everything about the light and darkness." Lurio replied, "It's because of that that I believe I hold a faulty title."

"Don't say that!" Aura exclaimed.

The ponies were surprised about the way Aura was behaving. They haven't seen this side of him before.

"You've got the hat and cape of an Aura Master!" Aura said in encouragement, "If you really weren't fit to be a master, then you wouldn't be wearing those right now! So, you didn't know something about light and darkness. So, what? That doesn't mean anything. You're perfectly fit to be an Aura Master. After all, who was it that knew to ask for help from other ponies first while the other one just pretended to be mean just because he didn't know how true friends see each other?"

"Woah." Rainbow Dash said, "Who's this Aurachalcum?"

"Huh?" Aura said as he turned to her.

"Where'd this guy come from?" Applejack joked, "Are we sure this is the right Aurachalcum?"

"He sure looks like Aura." Pinkie Pie replied as she examined Aurachalcum close up, "But he's sure not the same Aurachalcum from before."

"Ha, ha." Aura faked laughed with a smile, "Very funny. Go on and laugh it up."

"We're just surprised to see you like this Aura." Twilight chuckled, "I guess since you don't have to serve Polstow anymore, the real you is starting to come back."

"Yeah. I guess so." Aura replied, "Better get used to the new me."

"Aura." Lurio said as Aura turned to him again, "Thank you. You are a fine pony. I suppose you're right. Just because I'm a master, doesn't mean I've learned everything there is to learn. In fact, perhaps I haven't even scratched the surface."

"Are we done with all this talking and standing around now?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently, "We've won after all! And I think Aurachalcum should show off his famous Aura Sphere to celebrate!"

"Ah'm with ya there sugar!" Applejack agreed, "Ah'm just diggin' to see how high he can throw that ball!"

"I'd love to see those glorious glimmering sparkles as it pops." Rarity added, "They're just stylish."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Aura Sphere of victory! Come on Aura! Give us the most mane raising-star piercing-super-duper-funtatstic-Aura Sphere yet!"

"I'd like to see it too now that you're part of light again." Fluttershy said softly.

"You heard them Aura." Twilight said, "Let's see that Aura Sphere one more time! I want a really good look at it."

"He's gonna do an Aura Sphere?!" Spike asked excitedly, "Oh boy! I can't wait to see it! Come on! Come on! Do it!"

"Come on Aura." Celestia encouraged, "Give us you're strongest Aura Sphere. I'm sure the other citizens here would like you to show it off to them."

Aura nearly grew red from all the requests he was getting. But he understood the commotion. He was the Aura Pony after all. Seeing that everypony was watching, he just couldn't back down.

"Alright then." Aura said finally.

He then flew up to the air with his wings. And once he got high enough, he put his hooves together and prepared an Aura Sphere. Once he placed it to his right side ready to launch it, he got a good look at the Aura Sphere and was overjoyed to see his aura now glowing light blue. Showing that he now had the Aura of Light. He smiled big at the sight of the sphere.

However, his smile was to fade too quickly. As something else came to mind when he looked at the Aura Sphere. He remembered who taught him that ability. And that teacher of his also taught him the way of using aura for when one sides with the darkness. Polstow. Aura knew for a fact that he was part of the light now and was even a pure light. However, he couldn't help but feel that he still learned the Art of Aura the improper way. It was from those thoughts that the energy he had drifted away. He turned away from the Aura Sphere and used his hooves to shrink it and cause it to vanish in his hooves. He then slowly floated back down to the ground with his head leaning down and his eyes closed. The ponies noticed his strange expression and wondered why he stopped.

"Hey." Applejack said as she noticed Aura's face, "What's wrong sugah?"

"Don't leave us hanging dude!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Show us that Aura Sphere!"

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"I can't." Aura said softly with his head still leaning and his eyes still shut, "I can't do an Aura Sphere."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, "We just saw you make one. How come you didn't throw it in the sky."

"I can't use my aura the way I learned it." Aura explained, "Polstow was my teacher. And he taught me how to use aura the way he did. The dark side of aura."

"But you're part of the light now Aura." Twilight said, "You can use aura the way Lurio does now."

"Even so, I can't use my aura like this."

"Huh?!" The ponies and Spike exclaimed.

"Wait." Lurio said, "Are you saying that you're giving up on the Art of Aura?! But from how your aura is, you're close to becoming an Aura Master! You can't give up now!"

"No way!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "You can't just quit like that! So, what if you learned the Art of Aura differently?! Don't let that stop you from doing what you love!"

"So, if he's quitting the Art of Aura," Pinkie Pie said as she scratched her head, "Does that mean we're just going to call him Chalcum? He can't be AURAchalcum if he doesn't do aura. Oh! Maybe I can come up with a new name for him. If he likes to make cupcakes, he can be Cupcakechalcum! Or maybe Mailchalcum! If he's into delivering mail."

Aura then raised his up again, gave a smile and said, "No way."

"Okay then. How about Cloudchalcum? I bet you're really good with the clouds like Rainbow Dash."

"No, not that." Aura replied, "I mean I'm not giving up the Art of Aura. I'd never do anything like that. I mean come on." He then showed his aura on his right hoof and continued, "This. This is me. This is who I am. I'm the Aura Pony. Aura is what I do." He placed his hoof down and finished with, "And I still want to be an Aura Master one day like I've always dreamed to be."

"So then," Twilight asked, "What's with this sudden behavior?"

"Because," Aura began, "If I am going to be an Aura Master, I want to feel like I really deserve it. I don't care if my aura is the Aura of Light now. I still remember learning the Art of Aura from a master blinded by his own wants and desires. A master who believed that darkness was the only way to go. And I spent most of my years feeling the darkness whenever I tapped into my aura. That's why, if I'm going to become an Aura Master, I want to learn the Art of Aura from a REAL master."

Aura then turned to Lurio, who was anxious to hear what Aura was trying to say. As soon as Aura turned to him, Lurio started to figure out what he was talking about. Soon, Twilight caught on and didn't expect something like this to happen.

"Lurio," Aura said as he stepped closer to Lurio, "Please. Make me your student!"

"My-my-my student?!" Lurio spluttered as he grew astonished by Aura's sudden request, "You wish for me to teach you the Art of Aura?! You ask me to be your master?!"

"I do." Aura answered with a nod, "You learned the Art of Aura the way it should be learned. Please show me the right path. Show me how to control the power of aura the right and proper way. I want to start my training again with a clean slate."

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she jumped, "Didn't see that coming."

"Me neither." Spike replied.

"Well," Lurio said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Aura. I'm flattered to hear that you want to learn the Art of Aura from me. But your aura is already skilled and experienced from those years from when you first learned how to control the energy within. There's not much I can teach you."

"Y-you mean," Aura asked with a worried voice, "I can't start over? I'll have to be a master from learning aura from Polstow?"

"You mean you'd actually start all over again just so you can feel like you're really ready to be a master?" Twilight asked Aura, "You sound really dedicated. I wish there was a way to do that."

"Well," Lurio said as he remembered something, "Actually. There is one way that we can make it all possible for me to teach you. But-"

"There is?!" Aura asked as he grew excited, "What is it?! Tell me what it is and I'll do it!"

Convinced with Aura's decision, Lurio proceeded to explain the method of starting again.

"There was a spell that unicorn aura users made back in the Age of Aura." Lurio explained, "It was a spell made for wiping out the pony's memory of everything they have learned about aura. And their aura reverts back to how it was before they started training."

"A spell that makes them forget everything they learned?" Twilight asked in amusement.

"Everything. However, they still remember that it's called aura and what it can do." Lurio replied, "It was a spell they invented for many purposes."

"Was it used to stop ponies from using aura the way Polstow did if they steered to close to darkness?" Twilight asked.

"In part," Lurio answered, "But it was also used for those who either shame the Art of Aura and no longer are fit to be aura users at all. The spell is also used for scenarios such as this. If one believes they are not ready of being a master and feel like they did a fresh start."

"Looks like Aura can be yer student after all if that's the case." Applejack commented, "Just give a little flick and twist and ya'll can get started."

"Yeah!" Aura cheered, "Let's do it!"

"Sadly, there is a problem." Lurio pointed out, "The spell was in a book I had and that book was in my saddle bag."

Aura then froze as soon as Lurio said that. He then remembered where the saddle bag was and who sent it there.

"Oh…" Aura said as some sweat fell down from the back as his head, "That's right… I took it to Polstow's castle and now it's still there…"

"That's a long way from here." Rainbow Dash said.

"Looks like we've got a little doozy." Applejack said.

"No, we don't." Pinkie Pie replied with a smile, "If we did, I would've sensed it. And besides…"

Pinkie Pie then put her hoof in the fluffs of her tail and tried to reach something deep within it.

"Where is it?" Pinkie Pie whispered as she dug through the pit in her tail, "I know it's here somewhere…"

"What is she doing?" Aura asked as he felt uncomfortable.

"What Pinkie Pies do best." Applejack answered, "Be a Pinkie Pie."

"Goodness darling." Rarity said to Pinkie, "What is it you're looking for?"

"Aha!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she found something deep in her tail, "Found it!"

She then pulled her hoof out and much to the surprise of the other ponies, she was holding Lurio's saddle bag. Lurio nearly couldn't breath after what he saw. That his big saddle bag fitted deep inside Pinkie Pie's tail as if her tail was a bottomless pit.

"My saddle bag!" Lurio exclaimed, "Pinkie Pie! Where in Equestria did you find it?!"

"My Pinkie Senses that told me about other ponies belongings being nearby kicked in." Pinkie Pie answered, "Aren't you all lucky to have me around?"

"Very lucky." Fluttershy replied, "Nopony has better Pinkie Senses than you."

"Especially since you're the only one with Pinkie Senses." Rarity added.

"Thank you very much Pinkie Pie." Lurio thanked, "I'm very grateful."

"No worries." Pinkie Pie replied, "That's what friends do after all."

After getting out the book inside of the saddle bag, Twilight took a look at the pages that were in it. She got stuck on some pages that held some parts of the Age of Aura that Lurio's ancestor passed down to the family, but she regained focus and found the spell that Lurio mentioned.

"Here it is." Twilight said as she found the page, "And it's just as Lurio says. It can make a pony forget everything they've learned about the Art of Aura other than that it's aura."

Aurachalcum smiled big with excitement. So big that all of his teeth could be seen. He felt like he was at the top of the world after hearing what Twilight said.

"You think you can cast that spell Twilight?" Aura asked.

"You kidding?" Spike asked in a cocky manner, "You're talking to Twilight Sparkle. The Magic Pony. She can cast any spell just by looking at them. This is no chore for her."

"Just let me take a good look first and then I'll see." Twilight told Aura before looking back at the spell.

Aura's excitement just kept growing. Soon, he began to feel jumpy and felt a burst of cheer coming up. He tried to hold it in as much as he could, but struggled to keep the burst from coming. He was ready to have the spell be chanted and casted so he can started his journey to be an Aura Master for real.

"Come on!" Aura exclaimed as he started to grow impatient, "Let's just do it!"

"Alright." Twilight said as she finished studying the spell, "I think I can do it now."

"Wait." Lurio intruded, "I must let you know something now Aura."

"Make it fast, please." Aura asked as he grew more impatient.

"This is an irreversible spell." Lurio explained, "Once the spell is casted upon you, there won't be any way to return to the way you are now. You'll have to start from the beginning again. I know that you're eager about the idea of starting your training again, but I want you to give this some more thought. Is this really what you want to do? I advise you to call this off if you're not so sure anymore. Because learning the Art of Aura the proper way will take a long time. After all, learning how to control aura must be done at a steady and slow pace."

"It doesn't matter to me if I can't go back." Aura replied, "I want to do this because I to correct my mistake. I can't change the past, but I can still learn from that. By learning the Art of Aura the way it should be learned. Even if it takes years to do, it'll be worth it. So long as I feel ready."

"Aura." Fluttershy commented, "You're so brave to do this."

"This alone shows the passion you have about aura." Celestia commented.

"You heard him." Applejack said, "He's made up his mind."

"So be it." Lurio said as he closed his eyes, "We all have our own paths. And we must follow them. Twilight, if you please."

Twilight then aimed her horn for Aurachalcum and began to tap into her magic and got ready to cast the spell. But before she did, she had to make sure that Aura's mind was made up.

"Last warning Aura." Twilight said as the aura of her magic glowed in her horn, "As Lurio just said: once I cast this spell on you, there's no going back. You'll have to start over. Are you sure you're not gonna back down on this?"

Aurachalcum smiled at Twilight, stood tall, and replied proudly, "Twilight Sparkle! Cast away!"

Accepting his choice, Twilight then casted the spell on Aurachalcum. Causing a small light to flash. Once the light vanished, Aurachalcum's aura glowed around him for a second, and then quickly faded away. He had forgotten everything he learned about the Art of Aura. Even forgot all the abilities he gained from aura. Including the new Prison Crystal making ability Polstow gave him. Aura's path was officially set.

"So," Applejack said as she looked at Aura, "Did it work?"

Lurio then checked Aura's aura by tapping into his own.

"Yes." Lurio answered, "Aurachalcum's aura is back to how it was before he started training. And therefore."

Lurio then walked up to Aura and said to him as he looked him in the eyes, "Aurachalcum. You shall now be my student."

Aura gave a much bigger smile that time. So big, that his mouth had widened. His eyes sparkled as much as the stars in the sky. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"And I," Lurio continued with a smile, "Shall teach you everything I know about the Art of Aura. It will be a long journey. But with hard work, training, passion, and plenty of determination, you might just become one of the finest Aura Masters in all of Equestria."

"YEAH!" Aurachalcum cheered loudly as a sudden glow appeared around him, "I'm going to become an Aura Master! And this time, I'm going to learn how from a TRUE master!"

Rainbow Dash knew what the glow was and was confused at the sight of the glow.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash said as she pointed at Aura, "Your aura. How come you can still tap into it even though you can't remember anything that you learned?"

"The Orichalcum Gem he was made from. Remember?" Twilight whispered to Rainbow Dash, "It has a strong aura."

"Oh…." Rainbow Dash replied, "Right…"

"In that case." Celestia said with a cheery tone, "I hope you enjoy becoming an Aura Master here in Ponyville."

Aura stopped dancing and cheering as soon as he heard what Celestia said and wondered what she meant.

"Huh?" Aura said as he turned to her with a surprised look, "What did you say?"

"Wait." Spike said, "Aura's going to live in Ponyville?"

"Oh my gosh!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "You're going to live here?! With us?!"

"Why that sounds like a splendid idea." Rarity commented, "Ponyville is such a wonderful place to live in. Why I can't think of a better home for you than here. Other than Canterlot of course. But let's not go into too much detail."

"A new partner here in Ponyville?" Applejack said as she liked the idea, "That'd be just super. You can meet my family at the Sweet Apple Acres."

"You can join in some of my tea parties with my little furry friends." Fluttershy commented.

"And you and I can race each other." Rainbow Dash said, "And that also means a new pony to prank from time to time."

"Aura!" Twilight said with a smile, "You should totally live here. You'd make so many friends here."

"Now, now. Girls." Celestia said as she got serious for a second, "I was only making a suggestion for Aurachalcum. It's up to him if he wants to live here or not." She then turned to Aura and continued, "But I do think this would be the best place for you Aura. Because as Twilight just said, you'd make many friends here. And have such a wonderful time too."

Aura was at a loss for words at that point. He looked around and saw the faces of the ponies that was excited and enthusiastic about the idea. He didn't know how to respond.

"You all," Aura began, "Really want me to live here?"

"We sure do." Applejack answered, "Yer our new friend after all."

"But whatever you like to do is fine with us." Rarity added, "After all, you're free now. You can now be anypony you want to be now that Polstow is defeated."

"We're good with any decision you make," Rainbow Dash said, "But we'd prefer one of those answers."

"Rainbow!" Twilight scolded.

Noticing her message, Rainbow Dash made a save by saying, "But it's totally up to you buddy."

Aura thought about the question and wondered if he really should live in Ponyville. He couldn't think of any cons to the idea. And the atmosphere around him made him think that Ponyville is undeniable the best place for a pony like him to live in.

"I too," Lurio said while Aura thought it over, "That this would be a lovely place for you to live in. Of course, if you do decide to live here, I'll have to put my little journey on hold for a while. But I'm perfectly keen with that."

Aura thought it over once more and at last he reached a decision. He saw no reason why he shouldn't live there.

He then looked at the ponies around him with a bright smile and answered, "Sure. Why not?"

"You're going to live here?!" Pinkie Pie asked as she got excited again.

"Yep. This place looks like a nice place to live in."

"In that case," Lurio replied, "I shall live here too. At least until you become an Aura Master."

"Hurray!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "We've got a new citizen of Ponyville!"

"Two new citizens." Applejack corrected, "Lurio's staying too."

"This is great!" Twilight exclaimed, "Two ponies who can use aura in a special way living here in Ponyville! I've got so many questions to ask!"

"As I mentioned just now," Lurio corrected, "I shall stay here until Aura becomes an Aura Master. So I'm more of a visitor rather than a full-fledged citizen."

"Either way," Pinkie Pie said, "You know what this calls for."

"Oh boy." Aura said with a sigh, "I know where this is going."

"I saw this coming a mile away." Rainbow Dash said as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

Pinkie Pie then got out her Party Cannon, aimed it at Ponyville, pulled the string at the bottom and shouted in excitement, "A PARTY!"

Right from the Party Cannon she fired, the entire town of Ponyville was immediately decorated for a Welcome to Ponyville Party for both Aurachalcum and Lurio. The ponies that lived there then started to dance and welcoming both Aura and Lurio to Ponyville. Aura couldn't express how he was feeling right now. All these ponies wanting to get to know him and smiling at him like he was a part of them. Aside from being an Aura Master, this is what he wanted the most.

"This is great." Aura said as he looked around the jumping town of his new home, "Everypony here is happy."

"You should be too." Lurio replied, "After all, this is your new home. And something tells me you will be invited to gatherings such as this many times."

"I got that same feeling too, master." Aura said back with a smile.

Celestia smiled at the sight of Ponyville's party that welcomed the two new ponies. She was happy to see that the pony who was once a slave to an evil Aura Master is now surrounded by so many ponies who wanted to be his friend. He's now free to be who he wants to be. She then remembered that she had to go back to Canterlot as it was time for her to tuck in for the night. But before she decided to leave, she had one more thing to deal with involving Aurachalcum.

"Aura." Celestia called out as she walked to him.

The ponies of Ponyville made room for her to approach him and bowed to her as she walked by. Aura turned to her as she came up. He felt a little nervous, but not as much as before.

"Since you're going to live here now," Celestia said, "I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh," Aura said as he jumped a bit from what she said, "T-that's okay Princess. You don't have to give me anything. I ask for no gift."

"What're you doing?!" Rainbow Dash whispered as she came up to him fast, "Why would you reject a gift from the Princess?! Don't be so modest and blow this one!"

"I insist." Celestia replied to Aura, "Because…"

Suddenly, using the magic with her horn, she made a golden piece of paper appear in front of her and showed it to Aurachalcum.

"You'd like to join your friends in this fun little event coming up." Celestia finished as she showed him the golden paper.

Aura noticed some words on the paper and read them as Celestia continued holding it with her magic. After reading it once, he couldn't believe what she was giving him.

"An invitation?!" Aura asked loudly, "To the Grand Galloping Gala?!"

"That's right~." Celestia replied with a cheery tone, "Aurachalcum. You are hereby invited to partake in this year's Grand Galloping Gala. Since you're a new citizen of Ponyville, this is will be a wonderful place for you to make tons of new friends. As ponies from all over are going to be there. And the best part is that this invitation is good enough for both you.."

Celestia then flipped the ticket to show that there were two more tickets along with the one she showed before.

"And two friends." Celestia finished.

"Me and two friends." Aura repeated as Celestia placed the three tickets on Aura raised hoof, "To the Grand Galloping Gala."

Aura then looked at his new friends and hoped to ask them to accept one of his invitations.

"Before you ask," Spike said before Aura could speak, "I've already got one."

"So, do I." Twilight added.

"Me too." Rainbow Dash said, "And so do Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie."

A bit disappointed, Aura then turned to his new master, Lurio. In hopes that the outcome would be different.

"I apologize my new student." Lurio apologized, "But I too have already received one. The Princess presented me with one when I came to Canterlot."

Aura's smile disappeared for a second as he felt saddened that all of his new friends already had tickets.

"Oh well." Aura said as he grew cheerful again, "I guess that means I'll have to find some new friends to take."

"That's the spirit Aura." Applejack praised, "And besides, we'll all still meet up there."

"Absolutely." Rarity added, "And I look forward to seeing you there."

"Well then." Celestia said as she got ready to hop into her carriage, "Aurachalcum. I'll be expecting big things from you since you're wanting to be an Aura Master one day."

"Well Princess." Aura replied, "You won't be disappointed. At least I hope you won't."

"Heh, heh." Celestia chuckled as she sat in her carriage, "I know I will be." She then looked at the ponies of Ponyville and said to them, "Farewell for now my little ponies. Have a nice party and sweet dreams afterwards."

The ponies then bowed to her as the two Pegasi that carried her carriage began to fly.

"Oh. And one more thing Aurachalcum and Lurio." Celestia said as she turned to them with a smile that could make anypony happy, "Welcome to Ponyville."

"Thank you Princess." Lurio thanked as he bowed to her, "Good night to you."

"Bye Princess Celestia!" Aura said as he waved to her.

She waved back as the Pegasi flew away for Canterlot. Carrying the princess in the carriage.

Aura then looked at the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala and wondered what the two friends he would make. The two friends that would come with him to the special event.

"Two friends." Aura said to himself as he looked at the tickets.

"I'm just so excited!" Pinkie exclaimed as she startled Aurachalcum, "I can't believe you and Lurio are living here now! I can tell this is the start of something just spectacular!"

"Yeah!" Spike added, "I can't wait to see you become an Aura Master one day."

"And we all hope you enjoy the journey there here in Ponyville Aura." Twilight said with a smile.

Aura smiled back as he said, "Trust me. I know I will Twilight. I know I will."

Aura then got together with Twilight and the rest of her friends and talked about how excited they all were that Aura has decided to live in Ponyville. They laughed and chuckled and Rainbow Dash showed off some of her new moves she came up with to impress the Wonderbolts. Meanwhile, Lurio watched from a distance and thought about his new student and what a strong aura he has.

" _So, I now have a student to pass my teachings to."_ Lurio thought as he smiled, " _Aurachalcum holds much potential. He wishes to be an Aura Master one day. Well, I dedicate myself to helping him achieve that dream. With proper training and good focus, I believe he'll become an Aura Master that surpasses even me. After all, he is the Aura Pony. A pony strong with aura and pure of light."_

And so, Ponyville partied the night away with the arrival of two new citizens. Aurachalcum and Lurio. Aura may have decided to start his training all over again, but perhaps it's better that way. Because doing so now opens the door to a new path and a new journey. Though many questions do remain unanswered. What will become of the bird that Aurachalcum has befriended? Why does Aura feel happy whenever he feels Fluttershy's aura? Who were those two mysterious ponies that helped Aura? Who was that strange orb of light? And the most important question of all: What lies ahead of Aurachalcum's journey to become an Aura Master? All these questions shall be answered in the future episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles.

After the party. Somewhere in a house in Ponyville…

The mare known as Octavia Melody was playing her cello before tucking in for the night. While she played, she noticed something odd about her roommate that she lived with and wondered what was on her mind.

"You've been acting strange lately." Octavia said in her accent*, "I can't help but feel like you've got something on your mind. Care to share your thoughts with me."

(*upper-class British accent.)

"That one pony." Her roommate replied, "The one who just became a new citizen here."

"Ah yes." Octavia replied, "The one pony that Pinkie Pie threw a party for. It feels nice to have somepony new to talk to and maybe even share my music talent with. What was his name again?"

"I don't know." The roommate replied as she smirked, "But I plan to get his name memorized tomorrow. And I'll be sure he memorizes mine too."

The roommate of Octavia is the one that they call DJ Pon-3. A mare who loved music with a passion. And loved being a DJ even more. And Octavia could tell from the sound of her voice that she was dedicated to getting to know the new citizen of Ponyville.

"Got it memorized?" DJ Pon-3 asked with a cool tone in her voice.

Next time: The First Day


	3. The First Day

My name is Aurachalcum. I'm the Aura Pony. And I live in Ponyville with all my new friends. I'm sure you all have seen what happened that got me here. But for those who don't know, I'll give a brief explanation. When I finally got released from the Prison Crystal with Polstow, I went on a journey to stop my creator Polstow from ruling all of Equestria with his aura and darkness. I once had his darkness, but thanks to my new friends, I was able to conquer it and now my heart is full of light and completely void of darkness. Now Polstow is back in the Prison Crystal where he belongs. And this time, I'm not in there with him since I don't have his darkness anymore. Now I'm free to be whatever pony I want to be. And I've decided to live in Ponyville as my new home. And today is my first day living in my new home. It's also the day I begin my journey to one day achieve my dream. What's that dream you ask? To become an Aura Master! I also have three tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. So, after I finish my first lesson in the Art of Aura, I'll start making some new friends and see if they'd like to come with me. Alright then, enough talk. It's time to begin the day. I have a feeling that today is my lucky day!

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The First Day

In the morning in Ponyville, Aurachalcum got up, had some breakfast, and then headed outside of his house and ran to the house of his master Lurio. To begin his training in the Art of Aura.

"I can't wait!" Aura said to himself, "My first lesson is today! I wonder what I'm going to learn today!"

As he ran by, the other ponies waved good morning to him. And he kindly waved back to them.

" _Ponyville sure is a friendly place."_ Aura thought as he ran through the town, " _I'm so glad I've decided to live here. I don't think it'll even be that hard to make some new friends that I can take to the gala. Once I finish my first lesson, that'll be the first thing I do."_

Up ahead from where he was running, Pinkie Pie was hopping around Ponyville saying hello to all the citizens and putting a smile on all of them. Once she saw Aura running her way, she grew excited to see him.

"Hey Aura!" Pinkie Pie greeted as Aura ran up to her.

"Hey Pinkie Pie." Aura greeted back as he stopped to talk to her, "Beautiful morning, huh?"

"Sure is. The only thing that can make it better is if some balloons were to be blown."

Aura looked around some of the houses and buildings and then replied with, "But Pinkie. You already put up some balloons. Remember?"

Pinkie Pie then looked at the buildings and houses and saw that Aura was telling the truth and that there were balloons already set up and tied on to some of the corners of the rooves.

"I know!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "That means the morning is already better! You didn't think I'd just let an opportunity like that pass, did ya?!"

Aura chuckled at Pinkie's outburst and had covered his muzzle as he did.

"So, where are you headed?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"To master Lurio's house." Aura answered with excitement, "Today is my first lesson in the Art of Aura."

"Oooo!" Pinkie Pie said, "This sounds exciting. You'd better tell me how things go. Okay? I want to hear everything."

"Sure thing." Aura replied, "Well, I gotta get going. Master is waiting for me."

Aurachalcum then continued running towards Lurio's house and left Pinkie Pie behind.

"There goes the future Aura Master." Pinkie Pie said to herself, "I'd better start working on the party for when he does become one. I wonder what he likes inside his chocolate cake. Maybe a side of… fake snakes? Heh, heh…"

Pinkie Pie then laughed at what she has planned for the eventually party for Aurachalcum and continued hopping through town.

Soon…

Aurachalcum arrived at the home of his new master, Lurio. But before he knocked on the door and waited to be told to come in, Aura took the moment to soak in the atmosphere. For once he lifted his hoof and knocked on the door, his journey will officially begin.

"This is it." Aura said to himself with motivation, "Once I go through that door, there's no turning back. Because I don't plan on turning back on this dream. It's going to be long, it may be painful. But I'll take whatever he throws at me. Nothing's gonna stop me from becoming an Aura Master! Today is my lucky day!"

Aura then lifted his hoof and knocked on the door twice. He then placed his hoof down and waited for an answer.

A second later, the door opened. And behind the door was the wise Aura Master and Aurachalcum's new teacher, Lurio. A former travelling Earth Pony now living in Ponyville to teach Aurachalcum the Art of Aura.

"Good morning my faithful student." Lurio greeted with a gentle smile, "You look well rested and ready to train."

"Good morning Master Lurio." Aura greeted back with a bow, "I went to sleep super early last night. I assure you, I'm all good and ready to learn!"

"I can sense the dedication in your aura." Lurio replied, "And no doubt that you're eager to get started. But before we do, I must ask you something. Please come inside."

Aura obeyed Lurio and entered his house. The inside of the house was well decorated to Lurio's liking. It felt old fashioned, but still a bit modern.

"Nice home you have here." Aura complimented.

"Thank you." Lurio thanked, "The mayor was so kind as to give me a home that suits my tastes." He then cleared his throat and continued, "Now then, let me explain a few things before we begin."

Aura then paid attention to what Lurio was about to say and gave a serious gaze to signal that Lurio has his full attention.

"As you should know," Lurio told Aura, "The Art of Aura is a special kind of training for ponies to partake in. Especially for Earth Ponies such as myself and Pegasi like you. Ponies in the past used this energy to benefit their lives for the better. To make greater strength for themselves and make the hard work less stressful. To help the elderly feel much younger. And just to learn all the capabilities that this power has to offer such as you wish to do. You had once learned the Art of Aura from Polstow. And learned it the way that only tyrants like him would ever believe as the right path. While I still find it a bit much, I am proud to see that you're willing to start over again and learn the Art of Aura the way it should be learned."

"Of course I'm gonna start over." Aura replied, "I can't take the title of master unless I actually deserve it."

"No doubt that you have a strong aura as you are now." Lurio continued. "But, even so, it takes years of training to become a master. Only a true master can teach you. You have so much to learn. Much work to do. Which is why, Aurachalcum, I must ask you this question. Are you prepared for the long journey to become a master of aura like me? Will you accept the slow and steady pacing and let the process run its course?"

"I'm ready!" Aura answered with confidence and determination, "Whatever comes ahead, I'll be ready for it! Let's get this thing started!"

"Very well then." Lurio responded, "Your training now begins!"

Aura's excitement was almost too much for him to hold in. He just couldn't wait to see what he was about to learn first.

"By sunset!" Lurio finished suddenly.

Aurachalcum's excitement quickly disappeared as soon as Lurio finished his sentence. His mouth had opened wide at what he had heard.

"W-w-what?" Aura questioned.

"Your training begins at sunset today." Lurio explained with a cheerful smile.

"Sunset?!" Aura exclaimed, "We're training at sunset?! But at the party, you said that training begins in the morning!"

"I know what I said." Lurio replied, "But I'm afraid that something has come up and I am forced to postpone your first lesson. I'm sorry to bring this upon you, but it is what it is."

Lurio then went outside of his house while Aura followed him. Lurio then grabbed a nearby stick with his mouth and drew a small x in front of his house.

Lurio then put the stich down and explained, "By the time the shadow of my house reaches this x, it'll be time for your first lesson."

Aura looked at how far the x was and compared it to how far the shadow of the house was and got downhearted by the length. He was ready to get started right away. But sadly, his first lesson had to be delayed.

"Now, now." Lurio cheered up as he saw the expression on Aura's face, "Don't let this small set back get you down. On the bright side, you can still make some new friends to take to the gala if they haven't been invited yet."

"Yeah." Aura replied in a disappointed tone, "I guess so."

"Also," Lurio said, "Think of this as a pre-first lesson, lesson. This will teach you how to be patient. After all, learning the Art of Aura or anything really requires complete patient. Try to remain patient long enough for your first lesson to begin."

"Alright master." Aura responded.

"I'll see you by sunset." Lurio bided as he headed back to the door of his house, "Don't be late."

He then went back inside and left Aurachalcum outside.

Aurachalcum was disappointed and a bit saddened by this sudden delay of his first lesson. But what could possibly have happened to postpone the teaching today? Aura did not have the ability to think of an answer.

"I guess today isn't my lucky day." Aura said to himself as he looked at the x, "Sunset? That's a long time from now. It almost feels like ages."

Aura then looked up and saw some of the citizens of Ponyville walking around and some doing their jobs. He then remembered what he was going to do after his first lesson. But do to circumstances, he's decided to do it now.

"I guess until my first step in the Art of Aura actually begins," Aura said, "I should try making some new friends since I'm living here now."

Aurachalcum then hurried over to the other buildings where ponies were and began his search to see who he would take to the Grand Galloping Gala.

Aura's search first began with an Earth Pony stallion named Dr. Whooves. Some ponies called him Time Turner. Ponyville's timekeeper. He seemed to have had lots of scientific ideas and theories to share with Aura. Some of which Aura only understood a small bit of. The Doctor seemed really fascinated with Aurachalcum's aura and asked so many questions about the energy power he has. Aurachalcum kindly explained the power of aura. And the Doctor had made sure he didn't miss a single word that came out of Aura's mouth. Aura got to the point where he asked the Doctor if he was free to come to the Gala. But sadly, to Aura's dismay, the Doctor had already been invited. Not wanting to be rude, Aura simply thanked him and headed off to see other ponies.

The search continued and Aurachalcum made lots of new friends in his new home. He then met a pony who was known by many names. Derpy Hooves, Muffins, Ditzy Doo. The delivery pony mare that was Muffins kindly gave Aura some muffins as a token of welcoming him to Ponyville. The next pony Aura met was a large muscular Pegasus stallion, Bulk Biceps. He looked like he had quite a work-out going on. But Aura sensed within his aura that he can often be a bit frightened. Aura then met the two Spa Ponies, Lotus Blossom and Aloe. The two beauticians. They had offered Aura a nice treatment, which he kindly denied without being rude. Then, Aura came across two friends, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon. The two felt like two peas in a pot. They seemed quite inseparable. Aura felt their aura and saw that they were truly the closest of friends. However, he felt like something was off when he felt Bon Bon's aura. As though there was something she wasn't telling Lyra.

He met other ponies as well. However, every single friend he made had one thing in common. None of them were without an invitation. As he walked through Ponyville after meeting a mare known of Cheerille, the school-teacher of the Ponyville Schoolhouse, Aura looked up at the sun and saw that it was yet to be halfway to setting.

"Ah." Aura sighed, "This is harder than I thought. I've got to wait until sunset for my first lesson and it seems like everypony I talk to has already been invited to the Gala. Gee, Rainbow Dash sure picked a perfect time to accidently release me and Polstow."

As these thoughts drove around his head, he remembered a pony that helped him get where he is now. The pony that made him realize why he was like all other ponies despite what he was before. Fluttershy.

"Hey. Maybe Fluttershy knows somepony who hasn't been invited yet." Aura suggested to himself, "I'll go see her and ask."

Without a moment to lose, Aura hurried over to Fluttershy's cottage. But not without asking for some directions form some ponies.

At Fluttershy's cottage…

Aura had arrived at his friend's home and headed for the front door.

"What a nice place to live in." Aura complimented, "I wonder if she's home."

Aura then knocked on the door and waited for an answer. As quickly as he put his hoof down, Fluttershy had answered the door.

"Oh." Fluttershy said as she looked at Aura with a smile, "Hello Aurachalcum."

"Hey Fluttershy." Aura greeted, "I came by here cause I wanted to talk to you."

"Well then," Fluttershy replied as she opened her door completely, "Please come in."

Aura then entered Fluttershy's home and was amazed at how many animals she cared for. There were rabbits, weasels, birds, and a big bear all inside.

"Wow." Aura said in amazement, "You sure have a lot of furry friends."

"Yes." Fluttershy replied with a smile, "I take care of so many of these cute creatures. I feed them, I help them fall to sleep at night, and I even provide medical attention."

"All by yourself?" Aura asked as he turned to her.

"Well, I am the Ponyville Animal Caretaker. It's hard, but so rewarding."

Angel Bunny then came up to Fluttershy and looked over at Aurachalcum.

"Hey there little fella." Aura greeted to Angel Bunny as he squatted down to looked at him, "What's your name?"

Angel looked away and crossed his arms. Making Aura feel confused and wondered about this rude behavior.

"What's wrong?" Aura asked in confusion, "Did I do something?"

"Oh," Fluttershy replied with a giggle, "That's just Angel Bunny. My best friend. Don't mind him. He just doesn't do well with strangers."

"But I'm not a stranger." Aura told Angel Bunny as he got closer to him, "I'm a friend."

Aura then got up, walked over to stand next to Fluttershy and said, "See? Me and Fluttershy are friends."

"He's a good pony." Fluttershy added, "Don't be so mean to him."

Angel Bunny didn't budge and still rejected Aurachalcum. Disappointed, Aura sighed at Angel's rather unsettling behavior.

"Don't worry, Aura." Fluttershy said, "Angel will learn to like you in time."

"I sure hope so." Aura replied with a chuckle, "I'd hate to tell somepony that I'm being told off by a bunny."

Fluttershy chuckled at his joke and then asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some." Aura answered with a bright smile.

"If you'd like to," Fluttershy explained, "Please take a seat and I'll prepare some."

Fluttershy then went to prepare some tea for both her and Aura to drink. Meanwhile, Aura sat down on a chair around the table and waited for the tea to get here.

Aura then looked over at Angel Bunny and gave a little wave in hopes that Angel had already decided to take a liking towards Aura. But nothing had changed between the two.

"One of these days," Aura said with a playful tone to Angel, "You and I will be best buddies. You'll see."

Angel then rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Fluttershy soon flew across the room with some tea prepared on a tray that she held with her front hooves. She placed the tray on the table and sat down across from where Aura sat.

"Here's the tea." Fluttershy said as she poured some tea into the cup near Aura, "I hope you like it."

Aura picked up his cup, took a small sip, and tasted its sweetness.

"It's great." Aura complimented with a smile, "I love it."

"You do?" Fluttershy asked in a cheery tone.

"Yeah. You couldn't have picked a better kind of tea to serve."

"I'm so glad you enjoy it." Fluttershy commented, "It's my favorite kind of tea to drink."

The two had a sip of their tea before continuing their conversation.

"So Aurachalcum." Fluttershy began, "How are you liking Ponyville?"

"It's wonderful." Aura answered, "I'm so happy that I decided to live here. It's great to see lots of ponies here smiling like every day is perfect. It makes me happy."

"I'm glad to hear that." Fluttershy replied with a smile, "Ponyville is a really nice place. Filled with nice ponies to be friends with. Speaking of which, have you made any friends to take to the Gala?"

"I've made friends." Aura answered with a smile that soon turned into a small frown, "But they all already had invitations. Lyra, Bon Bon, The Doctor, Muffins."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fluttershy said with an affectionate tone, "But don't worry. There are so many ponies to make friends with. And the Gala isn't for a long time from now. You've got plenty of time to find those friends to take with you."

"I know." Aura replied as his smile returned, "I'll find them. I know I will."

Aura then looked around the cottage and grew amazed once again about how many animals Fluttershy watched over.

"I can't believe you take care of all these animals." Aura said, "Doesn't it get frustrating or tiresome?"

Fluttershy sipped her tea and answered, "Oh, I can never get frustrated at all my furry little friends. They deserve all the love I can give them. It can be tiring sometimes, but just seeing them all happy and sharing kindness to them makes it all worth it. And they help me sometimes whenever I need it. Like if I ever just need a friend to talk and Twilight and the others can't talk to me at the moment."

"You sure are lucky." Aura commented, "I don't think I can have the patience with animals that you have."

"But I think you're just as good with animals as I am." Fluttershy responded, "Like that little birdy you helped in the forest? It seemed to have felt safe around you. You were so kind to it."

"If you really think so," Aura replied, "Then I guess I've got talents that even I don't know about."

Fluttershy giggled at Aura's statement and looked at him with bright eyes. The way her eyes shined made Aura feel like he was the luckiest pony in the world.

"Oh my gosh." Fluttershy suddenly yelped as she remembered something, "I nearly forgot. You're first lesson. How did it go?"

"My first lesson?" Aura repeated with a confused expression.

"The Art of Aura?"

"Oh." Aura said as he quickly remembered what she meant, "My first lesson. Right." Aura then looked disappointed as he explained, "It's been delayed."

"Delayed?" Fluttershy asked, "Oh no. Why?"

"Master Lurio said that something came up and now my first lesson isn't until sunset. I know it's not a long time, but when you're as dedicated to becoming an Aura Master as I am, it feels like forever."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fluttershy apologized, "And you were really looking forward to it. Weren't you?"

"I really was." Aura answered, "It was the one thing I was most prepared for. But I guess wanting to learn the first lesson first thing in the morning was too much to ask for."

"Well, just watch." Fluttershy explained, "Sunset will be here before you know it. And you'll be on your way to becoming an Aura Master in no time."

"I sure hope so." Aura said with some doubt, "Cause I'd hate to go back there only to find out that something else comes up and we have to push it back further. I just don't think I can stand that."

"That's kind of deranged thinking." Fluttershy chuckled.

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled back as he rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bump coming from the outside and the two ponies reacted to its sudden boom.

"Oh!" Fluttershy wept as she covered her head from the sound of the loud bump.

"What was that?" Aura asked as he hurried over to the window.

Fluttershy followed and once she looked out the window, she and Aura saw Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle together sitting in a wooden box and each wearing a clown costume.

"Oh, thank goodness." Fluttershy said in relief, "It's just the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I thought it was an earthquake."

"Hey." Aura said as he looked at the three fillies, "I remember them. They're the ones who saved me from Polstow when he had me pinned down. Who are they?"

"They're the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Fluttershy explained, "They're a group of three fillies working together to find their Cutie Marks. The Earth Pony is Apple Bloom, Applejack's sister. The Unicorn is Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister. And the Pegasus is Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's biggest fan."

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Aura said with a mesmerized tone, "They sure look cute together. That should be their Cutie Marks."

The two ponies chuckled at the joke and then Aura looked back outside to see the Crusaders.

"They must be at it again." Fluttershy said, "Working to find what their destinies are. As they always say: If at first you don't succeed, try and try again."

"I never did thank them for what they did for me." Aura said, "I think I'll go see them. Maybe make some new friends."

"Thank you so much for stopping by." Fluttershy thanked as she leaded Aura to the front door, "Please come back soon. We can have a tea party together. If you want to that is."

"I'll be sure to visit again." Aura replied as Fluttershy opened the door for him, "See ya."

Aura then left the cottage and left Fluttershy behind. Fluttershy then looked over at Angel Bunny with a smile.

"See?" Fluttershy asked Angel, "He wasn't bad at all. Can't you give him a chance? For me?"

Angel just crossed his arms and nodded no.

"Oh…" Fluttershy sighed, "This may take time."

With the Cutie Mark Crusaders…

"Where exactly did you get this idea Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked as she got out of the wooden box.

"Think about it." Scootaloo replied, "Nopony has ever done clowns flying in a box before! So maybe that's what we were meant to do. Something that nothing has been achieved!"

"While that is creative thinking," Sweetie Belle said, "Maybe we'd better stick to something that doesn't risk breaking our hooves. Or my horn."

"Do you think we got our Cutie Marks?" Scootaloo asked.

"Let's rip these duds off and found out." Apple Bloom answered.

They each took their clown costumes off and checked their flanks. Sadly, each of them were blank.

"Blank again." Scootaloo said with as she leaned her head down, "Like the last hundred attempts."

"Scoots," Apple Bloom said, "You know that we haven't been Crusaders for that long. There's no way we've failed a hundred times."

"It's a figure of speech Apple Bloom." Scootaloo explained, "And it won't be long before it actually is a hundred attempts."

"Don't give up." Sweetie Belle encouraged, "We'll get it next time. You'll see."

"Hey kids." Aura greeted as he ran up to the Crusaders.

"Huh?" Apple Bloom puzzled as she turned to Aura, "Who's that?"

"Hey!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she looked up at Aura, "I remember you! You're that pony that fought that weird cat sorcerer thing last night! And with that awesome power you had too!"

"Oh yeah." Apple Bloom said as she quickly caught on, "You are that Pegasus. The one we saw at the party that Pinkie Pie held at the Town Hall too."

"That's me." Aura replied with a little high tone in his voice, "My name is Aurachalcum. But you can call me Aura."

"Pleased to meet ya Aura." Apple Bloom responded, "My name's Apple Bloom."

"I'm Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle said.

"Name's Scootaloo." Scootaloo greeted, "And we're…"

The three fillies then got into position together and finished with, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Dedicated to working together to finding what our destinies are." Apple Bloom explained.

"I remember all of you too." Aura said, "You saved my hide when Polstow had be cornered. I never thanked you for your big help."

"No thanks are necessary." Scootaloo replied with a cocky tone, "We're always happy to help."

"Who was that guy exactly?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Polstow." Aura answered, "An evil Aura Master who sought to rule all of Equestria with his darkness and aura. He was a pony once, but he transformed himself into that ageless cat-like monster to gain all new powers."

"He sure was scary." Sweetie Belle commented, "Thank goodness you and the others stopped him."

"You all helped too." Aura said with a smile, "Thanks for that."

"No worries." Apple Bloom replied, "We were just trying to see if launching bubble balloons were our Cutie Marks, but we thought we'd put our idea to better use against that blithering dunderhead."

"What part of no thanks are necessary didn't you understand?" Scootaloo whispered to herself.

" _I'm not sure if kids are allowed at the Gala."_ Aura thought, " _So maybe I shouldn't ask them about the tickets."_

"So how are ya liking Ponyville?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's great." Aura answered, "Pretty lively and exciting."

"Sure is." Scootaloo replied, "You won't be disappointed."

"What were you three doing out here flying in that wooden box?" Aura asked, "That was pretty reckless."

"We were just going with an idea Scootaloo had with getting our Cutie Marks." Apple Bloom answered, "But I guess clowns flying in a wooden box was a bit too ridiculous for a Cutie Mark."

"On a plus side," Scootaloo pointed out, "At least I was being original."

"Maybe you should try to not go to that extreme." Aura thought out loud, "There are safer ways to get your Cutie Mark."

"You know what?" Scootaloo asked as she got an idea, "You're right! There is a way we can get our Cutie Marks right now!"

"There is?" Sweetie Belle asked, "That was fast."

"What's yer plan this time Scoots?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Aurachalcum." Scootaloo said, "Show us your power."

"You mean my aura?" Aurachalcum asked.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo exclaimed, "Come on! Let's see it! The way you used it last night was so awesome! I want to get some of that action up close!"

"Okay." Aura accepted.

He then sat down, closed his eyes, and remained still for a moment. Soon, his aura began to glow around him. Glowing in the new light shade he has attained.

"Woah!" The three fillies said in amazement.

"That's aura?" Sweetie Belle asked, "It looks so pretty that way it moves around you like that."

"That's so awesome!" Scootaloo cheered.

"What a neat discovery." Apple Bloom commented.

"If you think this is cool," Aura said as he floated in the air with his wings, "Then watch this."

He then put his front hooves together and created a small sphere of aura.

"No way!" Scootaloo yelled, "How'd you do that?!"

"By mixing together the aura from both of my hooves," Aura explained as he bounced the sphere of aura on his front hooves, then back and then his head, "I can create a sphere of aura and make it however big I want it to be. It's called an Aura Sphere."

"Awesome!" Scootaloo whispered as her eyes sparkled.

"Watch this now." Aura said as he put his hooves back together.

He then created a larger Aura Sphere and aimed it at the sky.

"Aura Sphere!" Aura shouted as he threw the Aura Sphere high in the sky.

The Crusaders watched the Aura Sphere fly up to the blue sky and then saw it pop into beautiful sparkles that shimmered down to the ground.

"Look at those sparkles." Sweetie Belle said, "Aren't they pretty?"

"Darn tootin'." Apple Bloom said, "That sure was something else."

"That was super-duper awesome!" Scootaloo cheered, "You're like some kind of master of aura or something!"

"Well," Aura replied as he floated back down to the ground, "Not yet actually. But I want to be one someday. My first lesson is today actually."

"About that." Scootaloo began, "Why'd you decide to start over with your training? Who cares if you learned aura differently from the other pony who uses aura?"

"Because," Aurachalcum answered, "I didn't feel ready to be an Aura Master yet. Not after how I learned the Art of Aura the first time. I wanted to begin my training again with a clean slate now that I don't have darkness in my heart anymore."

"Darkness?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Oh right." Sweetie Belle said as she remembered what Rarity told her, "That guy Polstow gave you his darkness before. But you don't have it now."

"That's right." Aura responded with a wink, "Now that I'm free from his darkness, I want to make sure I can tell other ponies that I learned the ways of being an Aura Master the way it should be learned."

"I still think it was a pretty dumb move." Scootaloo commented, "In any case, can you show us how to use aura? Maybe that's our Cutie Mark."

"Hey. That's not a bad idea." Apple Bloom responded, "We can learn how to use aura like you. It sounds like it'd be lots of fun since I'm an Earth Pony and I can't use magic like Unicorns can."

"Sounds better than what I was going to have us try." Sweetie Belle agreed, "Not sure if being live Magic 8 Ponies would really make sense."

"Come on Aura!" Scootaloo begged, "Will you teach us?!"

"I'd love to teach you fillies." Aura replied with a chuckle, "But I can't sadly."

"Huh?" Apple Bloom puzzled, "Why not?"

"I'm still in training. Aura users that are in training can't teach other ponies until they become a master."

"Well how long does it take for a pony to become an Aura Master?" Scootaloo asked.

"It really depends on how strong the aura is." Aura explained, "But even if the aura is strong, it still takes a couple of years of training."

"Years?!" The Crusaders exclaimed.

"It takes years to become an Aura Master?" Scootaloo asked.

"Afraid so." Aura answered as he rubbed the back of his head, "Can't be helped."

"Oh man!" Scootaloo complained as she leaned her head down, "I totally didn't see that coming! I was so sure this would be our moment!"

She remained leaning her head down for a second and the ponies that watched her felt a little sorry for her.

"Oh well." Scootaloo said in a cheery voice as she lifted her head up, "That's life."

"Sorry." Aura apologized, "I wish I could teach you. But unfortunately, it doesn't work like that."

"Don't worry about it. In fact, I've got an idea. Let's make a deal."

"Let's hear it." Aura replied.

Scootaloo then stepped closer to Aura and explained, "So here's the deal: Me and my Crusader friends here will keep searching for our Cutie Marks while you work your way up to be an Aura Master. When there comes a day that you become a master before we get our Cutie Marks, then you teach us the Art of Aura and we'll see if that's our Cutie Mark. Sound good?"

"I think I can live with that." Sweetie Belle said.

"Sounds fair to me." Apple Bloom added.

"Sounds good to me too." Aura replied, "It's a deal."

"Alright!" Scootaloo cheered as she turned away from Aurachalcum, "Cutie Mark Crusaders Aura Using To Be Continued!"

"Hey." Aura began, "Think I can be a part of the Crusaders? I bet I'd make a swell member."

"We'd love to have ya." Apple Bloom replied, "But uh, you kind of need to be a blank flank to join. And you're no blank flank."

Aura then checked his flank and saw his Cutie Mark showing his talent and passion for aura.

"R-right." Aura said, "I was just teasing anyway. It'd look weird if a pony with a Cutie Mark joins a club about finding your Cutie Mark, wouldn't it?"

"Really weird." Scootaloo concurred, "But we can still hang out."

Scootaloo then approached Aura again and said, "I know we haven't known each other for too long. But from what I've seen, you're already an awesome pony in my eyes. The way you can control aura like nopony else can. Not that a lot of ponies can control aura anyway. Still, It's so awesome. I might just be your newest fan."

"Fan?" Aura asked as he blushed a little, "Aw, shucks."

"And I can say now that you're the second-best pony in all of Equestria."

"Only the second-best?" Aura asked as he felt a little down of that sound, "Well, that's a drag. Who's the first?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo answered as she suddenly got her Rainbow Dash merchandise out of nowhere, "She's the fastest pony ever and the most awesomest! She's gonna be the best Wonderbolt one day!"

"Rainbow Dash." Aura commented, "She is awesome. That's for sure."

"Don't feel too bad." Scootaloo said to cheer him up, "Second place isn't as bad as third place."

"I'm not offended." Aura assured, "Second place is better than last place."

"That's for sure."

"Come on girls!" Apple Bloom said, "I've got a new idea on how to get our Cutie Marks."

"Well," Sweetie Belle said to Aurachalcum, "It was nice talking to you Aura. Hope we see you again soon."

"Nice talking to you too." Aura replied, "See you later."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle then headed off to their next attempt while Scootaloo stayed with Aura to tell him one more thing.

"Make sure you become an Aura Master quickly!" Scootaloo ordered, "I want to see that Aura Cutie Mark on my flank soon."

"Maybe you'd have a better chance of getting it if you hold off the Crusading." Aura joked.

"Heh, heh." Scootaloo chuckled, "No thanks. Who knows. Maybe there might be something I'd like better than being an aura user. So, I'm gonna keep crusading for now."

"Something better than being an aura user?" Aura asked, "I doubt there'd be anything to make me think that."

"I'll see for myself." Scootaloo responded, "Just remember our deal. If we don't find our Cutie Marks by the time you become an Aura Master, then we're your students. And you teach us everything you know."

"I won't forget." Aura promised, "I promise I won't."

The idea began to become more interesting to Aurachalcum. He thought perhaps he should make them his students when he eventually becomes a master.

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea." Aura said to himself, "If they do become my students, then that would be the first step to restoring the Art of Aura to Equestria!"

"Huh?" Scootaloo said as she overheard Aura talking, "Did you say something?"

"Oh, uh… nothing." Aura answered, "Just thinking out loud."

"My girls are expecting me." Scootaloo said as she soon followed her friends, "Bye."

"See ya around." Aura replied as he waved goodbye to her.

Once she was out of sight, Aura thought once again about them being his students. Or just having a student in general. The thought riled his mind up and made him hope even more that the day he becomes an Aura Master comes soon.

"My own student." Aura said to himself, "Just imagine that. Me teaching the next generation in the Art of Aura. Once I do my first lesson, I'll be on my way to becoming a teacher myself."

He then looked up at the sky to see the sun. And it still had a ways to go before it would come close to being sunset. Much to his disappointment.

"Still not time." Aura continued, "Darn it."

He then remembered something else he could do in the spare time he had. He could still find some friends to make and take to the Grand Galloping Gala.

"I guess I should try making some more friends." Aura said, "There's bound to be somepony I can take to the Gala."

Back in the town area…

Aurachalcum continued making some new friends around Ponyville. He first met Mr. and Mrs. Cake. The owners of Sugarcube Corner. They were baking something massive and sadly, they were too busy for Aura to asked them about the Gala. Aura decided to just let that go and continue his search. Though not without getting some sprinkles and cream on his muzzle.

He then met Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Two fillies who knew the Cutie Mark Crusaders and went to the same school as them. The conversation that Aura had with them was not a pleasant. With Aura being very polite and using nice words towards them, while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon being the exact opposite. They insulted him and said they felt sorry that he ever met the Crusaders. Aura controlled his feelings however and ignored their words. Seeing as how they weren't planning on changing their attitude, Aura left the conversation. Leaving them bragging towards him. Aura didn't mention it to them, but he felt something strange within Diamond Tiara's aura. Something similar he felt within Bon Bon's aura, but with a deeper feeling.

He then met up with Snips and Snails. Two colts who also went to the same school as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. When Aura showed off his aura power to those two, Snips had asked if Aura would one day show them how to use aura. But after hearing how Snails thought a flea market should be a place where they sell flea insects or the musical fleas, Aura thought that maybe Snails wasn't really cut out for it. Not that he told him that. As for Snips, once Aura told them about how long it took to become a master, Snips decided that it wasn't worth his time. He didn't even need to mention that Snips had a pretty weak aura and would take even longer for him to become a master.

Aura then met a cute little Pipsqueak, also known as Pip. A small pinto Earth Pony colt who also went to the same school as the Crusaders. Pip came from a place called Trottingham and was a pretty nice pony to Aura. Just like the others, Aurachalcum showed off some of his power to Pip. Pip couldn't find the words that expressed how impressed he was with Aura's aura. The expression he had was pretty self-explanatory. Aura had offered Pip to teach him about the Art of Aura when he becomes an Aura Master, but Pip declined because he felt like the Art of Aura seemed too complicated and not exactly his area of expertise. Aura respected Pip's decision and the two became friends. Pip then left Aura while wishing him luck on his long journey to become a master.

Aura then met an Earth Pony colt named Button Mash. Aura tried to explain the Art of Aura to him, however, Button seemed too distracted by the arcade game that he was playing. He then demonstrated that he could create an Aura Sphere with his aura. But that didn't seem to catch Button's eyes. He then tried showing off how much faster he can go when he taps into his aura. But Button's focus on the arcade machine was tight. He held his gaze on that game and wouldn't let go. Seeing as he was not planning on taking a break anytime soon, Aura decided to forget about it and move on. Though he did hope that he would have a proper conversation with him one day.

As the day went on, the sun was close to setting. But there was still so much time left before the first lesson would begin. As Aurachalcum went by Lurio's house, he saw that the shadow of the house still had a ways to go before reaching the X that Lurio printed on the ground. He decided to kill some time by asking other ponies to see if they weren't invited to the Gala. Which he did. But while he made tons of new friends, he still didn't make one who hadn't been invited.

"Sun still isn't setting yet," Aura said to himself as he walked through Ponyville, "I haven't found a friend to take to the Gala. This day isn't going as I had planned it. But at least I've got lots of new friends now."

As he continued walking, he thought about some things that were on his mind.

" _Those two ponies."_ Aura thought, " _I still haven't been able to figure out who they were. None of the ponies here seem to resemble them at all. Who were they? And why did they help me? I feel like they were trying to tell me something. Something important. But what?"_

Just before he could think about Bon Bon's strange aura, Aurachalcum bumped into somepony.

"Oh." Aura yelped as he bumped into the pony in front of him and fell to the ground.

After shaking his head, he looked in front of him and found a Unicorn mare with a yellowish white coat, a moderate cobalt blue mane and tail with brilliant cyan stripes, sunglasses and headphones lying on the ground rubbing her head.

"Oh my gosh!" Aura exclaimed as he got up and helped her up, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I was lost in thought and didn't see where I was going. Are you hurt? Are you-"

"Woah!" The unicorn said with a tomboyish voice as she waved one hoof, "Chill out. I'm fine. No big deal. I didn't break my hoof or my horn. Don't worry."

"Okay good." Aura said with a sigh of relief, "Again, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

He then grabbed her hoof with his and continued, "It's not right to hurt a lady."

He then gave a kiss on her hoof and a token of apology.

"Uhh…" The Unicorn said while unsure of what to say next, "Thanks?"

"You're welcome." Aura replied as he let go of her hoof, "Well, see ya around."

"W-wait!" The unicorn exclaimed before Aura could walk away, "Don't go. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You have?" Aura asked.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to talk to you ever since that party last night. The place was crowded so I couldn't find you. Plus, I was handing the music."

"You did the music at the party?" Aura asked as he smiled big, "Wow. You really did a great job last night then. Best music I've heard."

"No thanks needed." The unicorn responded, "Just doing what I love to do."

The unicorn then leaned in closer and asked, "So, what's your name dude?"

"Huh?" Aura puzzled, "You don't know my name? But you just said-"

"Oh, I know your name." The unicorn assured, "I just want to see if you do."

Aura could tell she was teasing him. But he just decided to go along with the joke and introduce himself as though she didn't know his name before.

"Aurachalcum." Aura answered, "My name is Aurachalcum. But you can call me Aura."

"Aurachalcum." The unicorn commented as she sounded stirred, "Catchy name. Especially the Chalcum part. Don't mind if I call you Chal, do you?"

"Not at all." Aura answered with a chuckle, "Though it doesn't exactly sound like me."

The two then laughed at Aura's statement and as soon as the laughing stopped, Aura realized that he didn't even know who he was talking to. That needed to be resolved now.

"So, what's your name?" Aura asked.

"My name," The unicorn answered as she used her magic to take off her sunglasses, "Is DJ Pon-3. Got it memorized?"

Aura's smile disappeared as he suddenly felt a bit of nostalgia from what she said. He knew for a fact that he heard somepony say that phrase she just said before. And once he thought it over, he noticed that her voice sounded familiar as well. He suddenly felt like he's met this mare before now.

"DJ Pon-3?" Aura asked as he felt stuck in a trance.

"DJ Pon-3." DJ Pon-3 answered as she put her sunglasses back on, "But you can call me DJ. You can also call me Vinyl Scratch. Just don't call me late to the party!"

"Have…" Aura began as he was confused about the moment, "Have we met before?"

"Huh?" DJ Pon-3 asked, "What's that about?"

"You sound familiar. Like I feel like I've heard your voice before. Have we…."

"Nope." DJ Pon-3 suddenly denied as she turned away, "Can't say we have. If we did meet before, I would've remembered you. And you would've remembered me. Got it memorized?"

Aura's belief that the two met before now suddenly vanished once she pointed that out. He knew that he's never heard the name DJ Pon-3 before. So, it stands to reason that the two could never have met until now.

"Good point." Aura agreed, "Maybe I just imagined it."

"Well then," DJ Pon-3 replied as she turned back to him, "Guess this is the first time we've met then, right?"

"Yep." Aura answered, "Guess so."

He remembered at that moment that DJ Pon-3 had just said that she wanted to see him and why she was looking for him.

"So," Aura said as he wondered what DJ Pon-3 said earlier, "Why have you been looking for me?"

"Because I want to talk to you." DJ Pon-3 answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah." DJ Pon-3 replied, "I saw how you took on that monster last night and it was SOOOO cool! The way you used that thing you have to fight those smaller creatures! So at the drop of a hat, I knew I just had to get to know you after that."

"Golly." Aura commented, "I'm quite flattered. And I think what you mean by my 'thing' is my aura."

"Right." DJ Pon-3 responded, "Your aura. You've got to show me some of that. But first…" she then got closer to Aura and asked, "Do you like music?"

Feeling a little nervous of how close she got, Aura sweated as he answered, "Y-yeah. I guess so. I mean, I haven't heard a lot of music. But-"

"What?!" DJ Pon-3 exclaimed as her sunglasses flipped in the air and landed on her eyes again, "Not heard a lot of music?! Then we've got a lot of work to do! Got it memorized?!"

DJ Pon-3 then grabbed Aura's hoof and started pulling him as she ran in the opposite direction.

"H-h-hey!" Aura exclaimed as he was being pulled by DJ Pon-3, "W-what're you doing?! Where are we going?!"

"We're going to rock it out!" DJ Pon-3 answered with a with a tone of a Rockstar, "I'm going to show you some of the best jams in Equestria! Got it memorized?!"

DJ Pon-3 then dragged Aura to a store where they sell music and DJ Pon-3 showed Aura many artists and their songs. She had him listen to a few songs with her headphones. She picked out some that she listened to and others she never heard of. Aura thought of DJ Pon-3's actions a bit forceful at first, but as he listened to the music, he had a really good time as the lyrics and instruments played. Aura then seemed much more interested in what DJ Pon-3 was showing him and he begged to hear more.

It turned out that DJ Pon-3 was planning on buying more songs for her headphones and she wanted to bring Aura along so she and him can get to know each other better. Aura was confused about why DJ Pon-3 was so interested in being friends with him like that. At the same time, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had met her before and that she also doesn't remember.

As the two ponies left the music store later in the day, DJ Pon-3 exclaimed, "What'd ya think?! Weren't all those songs I showed you the best?!"

"Yeah!" Aura exclaimed back, "Those songs were awesome! One of the best music I've ever heard!"

Aurachalcum felt the heat of the moment right there. He's never heard so much music in one day. And even found a band to probably call his favorite too.

"Trust me. What I showed you today is just the beginning. There are so many other kinds of songs you need to hear. But I'll help you with that later. Right now…"

"Huh?" Aura puzzled.

"Let's go over to my place." DJ Pon-3 continued, "I've got something I want to show ya."

"Lead the way." Aura instructed.

DJ Pon-3 then lead Aura over to her house. Aura noticed, once they got there, the design of the cottage that she lives in. It was a decorative house with one side that seemed to be DJ Pon-3's style, while the other half was fit for somepony else of a different nature.

"Your house looks stylish." Aura complimented.

"Thanks." DJ Pon-3 thanked as she got to the door, "I live with my roommate Octavia Melody. And speaking of which…"

DJ Pon-3 then barged through the door and sang, "The fun has arrived!" She then got up on her hooves and said as she bowed, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Hello DJ." Octavia greeted as she practiced her more calming music on her more calming instruments.

"Via!" DJ Pon-3 said as Aura entered the house, "How's it going? Have a nice day on your little toy instruments? Heh, heh."

"Hello." Aura greeted as he smiled at Octavia.

"Hm?" Octavia hummed as she peeked over at Aurachalcum.

"Octavia." DJ Pon-3 began, "This here is Aurachalcum. He's one of the new ponies here in Ponyville."

"That's right." Octavia responded as she got up to approach Aura, "You are new here. Pinkie Pie threw a party for you and the other pony that's decided to live here. Who was that again?"

"My master, Lurio." Aura answered.

"Your master?"

"He's my teacher in the Art of Aura." Aura explained, "Which is something I'm learning."

"You'll have to tell me more about that later." Octavia said as she shook hooves with Aura, "My name is Octavia Melody. And I see you've met my more immature, loud, and party-loving roommate here."

"Don't be like that." DJ Pon-3 responded, "You know you love me. You also know you love my jams. Kick it up to fifty and you really make some noise! Got it memorized?"

Octavia sighed as she said, "With that kind of attitude I suppose you can keep your new friend here entertained while I'm away."

"Where are you going?" Aura asked.

"Off to get something to eat. I need a break. I've been tuning my cello all day."

"Would you like us to join you?" Aura asked politely.

"You go have your little break, Via." DJ Pon-3 insisted, "Me and Aura will kick back here."

"But I thought that-" Aura tried to say.

"Very well." Octavia settled as she headed for the door, "Just don't wreck the roof or anything else while you entertain him."

"No promises." DJ Pon-3 replied with a chuckle.

Octavia sighed and left the house to go have her break. Aura watched her leave and felt sorry to see her go off on her own.

"Shouldn't we go with her?" Aura asked, "So she's not alone?"

"She'll be fine." DJ Pon-3 answered, "She's got lots of music-loving friends who dig her cheesy unmoving music anyway."

"Do you two not get along?"

"Nah." DJ Pon-3 replied, "We get along great. We're like siblings really. I just like to mess with her sometimes. But I love her and I respect her taste in music. Got it memorized?"

"That's a relief." Aura said with a sigh, "So what is it you want to show me?"

"I'm gonna show ya," DJ Pon-3 answered as she got out her DJ equipment, "Why I'm the called the DJ Pony!"

DJ Pon-3 then placed a disc within her equipment and the music started to play. As the music played, she twisted the disc, added different music sounds and effect by stepping on the pedals below. Her head danced with the music that played in her headphones as she demonstrated her DJ skills to the Aura Pony in front of her.

Aura watched her work and couldn't help but start to dance at the music she was playing. He was amazed by her ingenuity when she added beats to the song that played. He started to really get into the whole show she put on. Aura felt his heart pumping faster as he danced tapped his hooves from the beat and as the song continued.

" _Wow!"_ Aura thought, " _She's amazing! Her DJ skills are second to none! I wonder where she learned to play like this!"_

By the time the music was finished, Aura was thrilled at what he saw and heard.

"Awesome!" Aura cheered as DJ Pon-3 got off her DJ set, "That was amazing! Just incredible!"

"I know, I know." DJ Pon-3 replied with a cocky smile, "You don't have to remind me. But you can."

"Those beats you did and how you made the song sound better! Where'd you learn how to do that?!" Aura asked.

"I have my ways." DJ Pon-3 answered, "And I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that one pony who performed so many musical numbers at Canterlot Academy when I was a filly."

"Really?" Aura asked, "Who was that?"

"Don't know. I never spoke to him. I just saw him play the music. And once I saw him perform, I knew exactly what my calling is."

"Being a DJ?" Aura suggested.

"Not just be a DJ." DJ Pon-3 answered, "But that all kinds of music is what was meant to be a part of my life. I don't just like or love music. Music isn't just in me. Music is me."

DJ Pon-3 then walked over to the window as she continued, "Ever since that night at the academy, when I saw that stallion on the stage rocking it out, I've wanted to master all kinds of awesome music. Rock and roll, electric, hard rock, everything. In fact, it was because of him that I got my Cutie Mark. I only wish I could meet him one day so I can thank him for helping me realize my destiny."

"That's quite a history you got there." Aura said, "You'll see him one day. I know you will."

"Yeah." DJ Pon-3 responded, "Anyway, I thought that one of the best ways I could master music was becoming a DJ. And now I'm at every party that gets thrown. Making sure that only the best kind of music is heard. Stuff that ponies really want to hear. Got it memorized?"

Aura didn't interrupt her and listened to the story she was telling.

"Aura." DJ Pon-3 said as she turned back to him, "Do you have a dream?"

"Huh?" Aura replied as he wondered about the sudden question, "Yeah. Of course, I do. Do you?"

"Yep." DJ Pon-3 answered, "I've got a dream too. My dream is to become Equestria's best song writer and player. Just imagine it. I'd be writing songs of all different kinds. Sending all different messages about life and other things. I'd be rocking it with so many celebrities, I'd throw a party every night, Princess Celestia will have to crown me the Princess of Music or something, and my face would be in all the papers. DJ Pon-3: Music Legend! I'd be up there with all the greats throughout Equestria History!"

"That's a really big dream." Aura observed, "I hope it comes true."

"I know it will. Because I won't stop working hard until it does. Until then, I'm starting small here in Ponyville. Got it memorized?"

"Sure do." Aura chuckled.

"So, what's your dream?" DJ Pon-3 asked as she decided to change the subject, "I've talk enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

Aura stood silent for a minute. Preparing his answer, and looked to see if he has her full attention. And seeing as he does, he proceeded with the answer.

"My dream," Aurachalcum began, "Is to become an Aura Master. And to discover so many things about the Art of Aura that even the ponies from back then didn't know about."

"Ponies from the past?" DJ Pon-3 asked, "What do you mean?"

Aura explained the whole story to DJ Pon-3. About how there was a time where some groups of ponies formed a secret organization and learned the Art of Aura together. How they planned on sharing it with all of Equestria. The terrible event that halted their path. How Polstow caused the Art of Aura to be forgotten by all except for Hero of Aura. Lurio's ancestor. And even shared a bit of his early history of his time in the Realm of Atmosfere. DJ Pon-3 tried her best to understand, but there were parts where she felt a little lost.

"So this aura thing you mentioned." DJ Pon-3 said, "It's in all of us ponies? Even me?"

"That's right." Aura answered with a nod, "You can learn the Art of Aura too. Anypony can. I know I want to. Ever since I did my first Aura Sphere, I've grown a huge passion for the Art of Aura. I wanted to learn every single thing that it can offer. And I also thought that maybe the ponies from back then didn't discover everything that aura can do. Which is something I'm going to find out."

"I hope your dream comes true too." DJ Pon-3 replied, "But why'd you decide to start over? You've come so far in training like you said. So why?"

"Because I learned the Art of Aura from a master who relies on darkness." Aura explained, "When I become a master one day, I want it to really mean something. Like I put actual work into it. If one learns the Art of Aura when they follow darkness, they can become a master much quicker, but not much work is put into it. Plus, it could corrupt them if they're not careful. The Aura of Darkness didn't harm me though since I was made to handle all kinds of aura. I want to really work hard to be a master. I want to feel like I really earned it."

"Wow." DJ Pon-3 said, "That's some real dedication you have there. Better not slack off then."

"Don't intend to."

"Do you mind showing me some of the aura power you have?" DJ Pon-3 asked, "I'd like to see some of it. What you have right now, that is."

"Sure." Aura answered as he headed for the door, "Come on. I'll show you."

DJ Pon-3 followed Aura and stood a few feet away from him to observe his power.

"Alright then." Aura said as he got ready to show it off, "Watch this."

He then sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. And soon, his aura began to glow all around him. Glowing in a radiant light blue shade. Representing his newly powerful light.

"Golly." DJ Pon-3 said as she took off her sunglasses with her magic, "That's aura?!"

"Want to see more?" Aura asked.

"Yeah. Show me more."

"Get a load of this!" Aura said as he got up and kneeled down.

Aura then jumped high in the air without opening his wings and landed right on top of DJ Pon-3's house. Leaving her on the ground, speechless."

"W-w-woah!" DJ Pon-3 exclaimed, "How did- How did you just do that?! I didn't see you use your wings!"

"That's one of the useful things about aura." Aurachalcum explained, "It gives you greater strength and mobility. It can also make you faster. Like this."

Aura then opened his wings and took off in the air super-fast with his aura. DJ Pon-3 nearly fell over from the speed he had. And soon, he quickly came back to the ground right in front her.

"WOW!" DJ Pon-3 yelled in excitement as she got up, "That was totally epic! So wicked! This aura thing is great!"

"Ain't it?" Aura asked, "Now you see why I like it so much."

"With that kind of aura, you have," DJ Pon-3 thought, "You should already be a master."

"I wish." Aura replied, "But even though I have a strong aura, I still need to learn how to master it. Cause there are still some things that I need to learn."

"How much is there to learn?"

"Almost as much there is to learn about magic." Aurachalcum answered, "And how much there is to learn about Equestria when you first move to Ponyville."

"Huh?" DJ Pon-3 puzzled with confusion.

"Before I went to bed last night," Aura explained, "Twilight Sparkle made me study the whole history of Equestria. The annual events in Ponyville, the holidays, everything. I was only lucky to get to bed before midnight after all that studying she made me do."

"Let me guess:," DJ Pon-3 replied with a smirk, "She's gonna make you take a test at some point."

"Right on the money."

At that time, Aura remembered the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. He remembered that he was looking for two new friends to take to the extravaganza that was the gala. And once he remembered that DJ Pon-3 lived with Octavia Melody, he put two and two together and realized that he had a chance to finally fill those two seats he's been trying to fill all day.

"Hey DJ Pon-3." Aura called out.

"Yeah?" DJ Pon-3 responded.

"Last night at the party," Aura explained, "The princess gave me three tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. One for me and two for two friends. And I thought that if you and Octavia haven't been invited, I could take the two of you with me."

"Swell idea," DJ Pon-3 said, "But sadly, you're a little late. I got my invitation notes ago. And Via is going to be playing her cello as a part of a four-pony musical ensemble. So, she's out of the question too. Got it memorized?"

"Oh." Aura replied with disappointment.

Aurachalcum felt like he couldn't keep searching anymore. He felt like he's asked all the ponies in Ponyville and not one of them was without a ticket. He felt as though the princess has wasted two tickets on him.

"Don't feel bad though." DJ Pon-3 said as she put her hoof around Aura, "We can still see each other there. And you'll find somepony to take to the Gala. I mean, who wouldn't want to be friends with you? Let alone not go to the Gala with you? You're an awesome pony with a nice taste in music. The two ponies are out there somewhere. You just need to find them. Got it memorized?"

Aura looked her in the eyes and gave a little smile to show that he was cheering up.

"Yeah." Aura replied as he raised his head up, "You're right. I'll find those friends to take with me. Maybe I just need to find them outside of Ponyville. I mean, the princess only said I have to make friends, she didn't say to only make friends in Ponyville."

"Now you're getting it." DJ Pon-3 praised, "Way to use your noggin."

Once getting his new motivation found, Aura then looked at his aura with his right hoof and made a face that looked like it was distracted by something. This face made DJ Pon-3 curious about its sudden appearance.

"What's up?" DJ Pon-3 asked.

"I've noticed," Aura replied, "That when I tapped into my aura this time, it felt different from before."

"Different how?"

"Like I can control it easier." Aura explained without feeling confident about his answer, "But that's weird. I haven't done any training today. What could be making my aura feel like this?"

"Maybe your aura's getting stronger by itself." DJ Pon-3 thought.

"No. Impossible. Aura can't get stronger on its own like that. Gaining greater aura requires much practice and well-done training. And the criteria has to be raised as the process moves along. There's no other way to make an aura more experienced like mine is now."

"This could be the moment you were waiting for." DJ Pon-3 suggested, "Remember? You said you wanted to learn new things about aura that ponies from the past didn't know about?"

"Hey." Aura said as he made a happy reaction to the thought, "You're right! This may be something new! I may have struck gold here! This could be the first thing I've discovered! This could be the start of something great! Wait till I tell Master Lurio!"

"Speaking of Lurio," DJ Pon-3 said, "When does your first lesson with him start?"

"He said at sunset." Aura answered, "When the shadow of his house reaches the X his put."

"Sunset? Like in the afternoon?"

"Yep." Aura replied with a cheery voice.

DJ Pon-3 then looked to the sky, gave a smile and asked, "And isn't it sunset now?"

"Yep…. Wait, what?!" Aura exclaimed as he turned to the sky.

Once he had his sights at the sky, he noticed that the blue coloring of the sky turned orangey-red and the sun was beginning to set. Getting ready for the night to come. How long was he spending time with his new friend? Hours? He couldn't tell as he was busy worrying about how much time he had left to start his lesson.

"Oh no!" Aura screamed as he got up on his hind hooves, put his front hooves on his head, and stumped around worrying, "The sun is setting right now!? What time is it?! My first lesson! It begins at sunset! And I'm here when I should be there! I may not make it in time!"

"Sorry DJ!" Aura apologized as he started to run back to Ponyville, "But I've got to go! Thanks for the fun time!"

"W-wait!" DJ Pon-3 shouted as she followed him, "Wait a second! Before you go, there's something I want to show you!"

Aura then stopped as soon as he heard what she said and turned around to face her.

"Can it be quick?!" Aura asked as he started to sweat, "My master is expecting me!"

"It'll be lightning fast. I promise." DJ Pon-3 answered, "I thought maybe the two of us could do a hoofshake together. A secret hoofshake."

"Okay!" Aura said as he put out his hoof to shake hers, "Let's make it quick!"

"Heh, heh." DJ Pon-3 chuckled, "Not that kind of hoofshake."

"Huh?"

"Here. Let me start." DJ Pon-3 said as she prepared to explain the hoofshake she had in mind.

DJ Pon-3 then showed Aurachalcum that she meant a secret hoofshake. She had thought of this since she found her relationship with Aura to be a special one. She knew, however, that Aura had to go to his first lesson quickly so she explained the secret hoofshake once and took Aura's word that he would memorize it.

"Okay then." DJ Pon-3 said as she finished explaining the secret hoofshake, "Let's see if you got it down."

The two friends then slapped front hooves together, bro-hooved those same front hooves, then stood on their hind hooves to tap their front hooves high and low, then finished it by tapping their hind hooves together really hard once they put their front hooves on the ground. In the end, even though he knew he had to be somewhere, Aurachalcum fairly enjoyed the secret hoofshake that he and DJ Pon-3 had forged.

"Wow." Aura commented, "That was pretty fun. A great secret hoofshake for sure."

"Thanks." DJ Pon-3 thanked.

"I've got to go now."

"Right." DJ Pon-3 responded, "You go start your big journey to become a master now. And let's hang out again sometime. Cause you and I, we're friends now."

Aura then looked at her with a surprised look. He then felt his heart skip a beat to hear that she wanted to hang out another time like today. He was amazed at how DJ Pon-3 wanted to be his friend like this.

DJ Pon-3 then turned away, peeked over at Aura and finished with, "Get it memorized!"

She then started walking over to her house and left Aurachalcum behind in the spot where they did their secret hoofshake for the first time. Aura, feeling jolly, smiled big at what happened to him and couldn't help but let her know about how cheerful he was feeling.

"Thanks DJ!" Aurachalcum shouted happily, "I can't wait to hang out with you again!"

DJ Pon-3 then stopped walking and looked over at Aurachalcum with a big smile on her face. She then took off her sunglasses once more to give a friendly wink over at Aura. Once that was done, she put her sunglasses back on and went inside her house.

"Get it memorized." Aura said to himself quietly, "She sure is a lively pony. With a big dream like me." Aura then wondered about his suspicion earlier and said, "Still. I feel like I've heard her voice before. Have we met? Cause I guess…"

Before he could go further into thought, he remembered his first lesson and what short time he had left to arrive there.

"What am I doing!?" Aura exclaimed, "I've got to get over to Master Lurio's now!"

He then started running the opposite direction. But as soon as he did…

"Oof!" Aura and the pony in front of him helped as they ran into each other.

Aura then looked and saw that it was Octavia Melody he ran into. She was on her way back to the home she shares with DJ Pon-3.

"Sorry about that." Aura apologized as he gave her a kiss on her hoof as a token of apology, "I didn't see you there."

"That's quite alright." Octavia replied as she smiled brightly, "You're such a gentlecolt to show such affection to a lady."

"Thanks." Aura thanked, "Well, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for something. Bye."

Aura then ran passed her as Octavia said to him, "Goodbye. Have a nice day."

Octavia watched him run back to Ponyville and then headed for her house. Once she entered, she went over to her cello to practice for the Grand Galloping Gala.

"So." Octavia began as she looked over at DJ Pon-3, "I see the roof is still intact, so that means you didn't raise the volume too high this time."

"Come on Via." DJ Pon-3 responded as she looked out the window, "You know I wouldn't do that. This is my home too. I don't want to break it."

"Good to hear."

Octavia then began to wonder about DJ Pon-3's behavior and why she was wanting to make friends with Aurachalcum so badly.

"You know." Octavia began again, "You've always been picking up stay puppies before. But I've never seen you this eager to make a friend before. What is it about him that made you so interested?"

"It's true that I want everypony to remember me so that I can live forever in their minds." DJ Pon-3 replied, "But for this one, I just feel like he needed a friend like me. Like I couldn't just let him go through life without knowing who I am."

"Heh, heh." Octavia chuckled, "Who is this DJ Pon-3 and where's the old one? I haven't seen you caring about friendship like this before."

"Ha, ha." DJ Pon-3 faked laughed, "Very funny. Come on. Can't I be the one to try to make somepony feel like they belong sometimes? Had to give it a try some time, right?"

She then looked out the window again and continued, "And something tells me this is the start of an awesome friendship. Can't wait to see him again."

With Aurachalcum…

Aura had arrived at his master's house and he looked at the shadow of the house. He was shown that the shadow had just nearly passed the X. Which can only mean that he was at least a minute late.

"Shoot." Aura said to himself, "I hope Master Lurio doesn't give punishments for being late."

Aura then knocked on the door and waited for an answer to come by. And as quickly as he called him through the sounding of the knock, Lurio had answered.

"Aurachalcum." Lurio said with a smile, "Good to see you again. What a lovely evening it will turn out to be. Don't you think?"

"Yes Master. Quite." Aura agreed, "Now I'm-"

"Please come in." Lurio insisted as he moved aside to allow Aura to enter, "I must show you something rather pleasant."

Feeling slightly hurt about being interrupted, Aura did as his master said and entered his home.

"What is it you want to show me?" Aura asked.

"Come." Lurio replied, "To my backyard."

Aura followed his master without question to the backyard of his house. When they arrived, he was greeted with three wide rounded wooden poles planted to the ground. Each one being taller than the other.

"I requested these to be placed within my small aesthetic backyard." Lurio explained as he showed the poles to Aurachalcum, "Therefore I can find my inner-peace with balance."

Lurio then hopped onto the tallest pole and stood on it with one hoof and began to meditate. Doing so caused his aura to react to his calm relaxation and flow around his body.

"I've always used balance and great contemplation as a way of practicing my aura as well as calming my nerves whenever stress sneaks up on me." Lurio said.

Aura watched as his master meditated and seemed fond at the idea of meditating to practice aura or to just find your calming place. He thought that maybe he should try it at a later time.

"I trust you've made some new friends today." Lurio suggested.

"Oh, yeah." Aura answered, "Lots of new friends. Even though they all already have tickets to the Gala, I'm still glad I got to meet them all."

"Excellent." Lurio praised, "No good news is more satisfying than a new citizen making new friends on his first day."

Wanting to get back on topic, Aura wanted to remind him of what they were supposed to do.

"Master!" Aura said as he stood up straight, "Sorry I'm late. I was distracted by something and I lost track of time and- Never mind that. The point is, I'm here now and I'm ready!"

"Ready for what?" Lurio asked with the same smile as he continued meditating.

"Huh?" Aura perplexed at this sudden reaction, "What do you mean 'ready for what'? I'm ready for my first lesson."

"The first lesson in what?" Lurio asked with yet again the same smile from before.

Aura could tell form the sounding of his voice that he was playing around. It seemed funny at first, but Aura was starting to get annoyed at this sudden behavior of his teacher.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Aura asked as he grew tired of this strange behavior, "My first lesson in the Art of Aura! You said we begin my first lesson at sunset! Did you forget or something?!"

Lurio then hopped off the pole and said, "Ah yes. Your lesson. Thank you for reminding me."

Aura then started to grow excited to see that his master had remembered. He began to tap his hooves on the ground in excitement as he thought about what the first lesson was going to be.

"Splendid job today." Lurio complimented as he walked passed Aurachalcum with glee, "Your hard work is admirable."

Aura's excitement quickly vanished by the sound of his master's voice. He grew frozen and found himself unable to move after what he heard.

"W-what?!" Aura questioned as he turned to his master who was re-entering the house, "What?!" He then followed his master inside the house as he asked, "What are you talking? What do you mean splendid job?"

"I mean you've completed your first lesson." Lurio answered as he began preparing some tea, "And with that lesson done, you're journey to becoming an Aura Master has officially begun!"

"My first lesson is complete?!" Aura exclaimed in confusion, "What does that mean?! I didn't do any work today!"

"Heh, heh." Lurio chuckled as he poured the tea in a cup, "Are you sure? Haven't you checked your aura? Because as far as I can tell, you're making excellent process."

"My aura?" Aura repeated as he wondered what he meant by that.

He then tapped into his aura and as soon as he did, something was different about it. In fact, he felt this feeling before when he showed his aura power to DJ Pon-3. But he didn't think it was anything important. But now that he's feeling it again, he knew something was amiss.

"M-m-m-my- my aura!" Aura yelled as his mane stood up in shock, "My aura feels so different!"

"So, you have noticed." Lurio deduced before sipping his tea from the cup, "Tell me now. How does your aura feel now?"

"It…." Aura began as he felt uneasy about what was happening, "It feels….. smoother. It feels like I can control it better. And it feels warm and comfortable too. What's going on?" Aura questioned, "I didn't feel this when Polstow taught me the Art of Aura."

"That's because," Lurio responded as he got up from his seat, "He doesn't understand friendship like Twilight Sparkle does."

"Hm?" Aura hummed as he titled his head.

"From the way your aura feels based on how your described it," Lurio explained, "It proves that Twilight's theory was correct. And I'd expect no less from a pony who has an uncommonly large collection of books. And studies day and night for her next lesson."

"Hey theory?" Aura wondered, "What theory?"

"I'm afraid I have a confession to make my student." Lurio said as his smile disappeared, "I have deceived you this morning. Nothing had come up. I had just told you that misleading fact just so you would explore Ponyville and try to make some new friends as you searched for ones to take to the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala."

"Why?" Aura asked, "What does that have to do with Twilight's theory?"

"Last night, before I departed for my bed, Twilight called me in to tell me about the hypothesis she had come up with. She thought about what you said to Polstow. That your friends are your power. She dived more into that belief and shared with me what she deduced. She had wondered if aura can reflect on how many relationships or friendships we make. And now I see that she was spot on with her idea."

Lurio then came closer to Aurachalcum and continued, "Your aura is the proof of it all. The new friendships you have made today has caused your light to shine brighter in your heart. That new glow in your light has caused your aura to reflect on what your light has become. These positive feelings you have forged have caused your aura to become much greater than it was before. Your aura has matured and is becoming more and more controllable. Now I see that I haven't learned everything that aura has to offer."

"My aura reflects on my relationships and my emotions towards others?" Aura asked as he looked at his aura from his hoof, "Wow. So that's why my aura is feeling smoother now."

Lurio then placed his hoof around Aura and he explained, "Aurachalcum. My faithful student and dear friend. I see now that aura and light, and how strong they can become, reflects how we are to others. It reflects on the friendships we make. It reflects on those we remember. And it reflects on those in which we wish to see. Such as you wanting to see those friends to take to the Gala. Today, you have made your first discovery in the Art of Aura. A discovery that even ponies from the time before us hadn't known about. Even my ancestor who became the Hero of Aura. So, Aura, I ask you to do three things as you make your way to fulfilling your dream of taking the title of master. Train, practice, and continue making friends. Because as you said, 'your friends are your power'."

"Master." Aura replied as he smiled big, "I…. I will! I will keep making new friends! And I keep practicing hard every day until I finally become an Aura Master! And nothing's going to stop me!"

"Today was an easy lesson." Lurio told him, "But be prepared. For the lessons only get harder from here. Be ready for whatever I have planned for you."

"I will!" Aura responded as he stood straight.

"Very well then. I shall see you again tomorrow."

Aura then headed for the front door as he said, "Right. Bye Master. See ya." He then went through the day and headed for the outside.

Once outside, Aura smiled big and realized what happened to him. He completed his first lesson in the Art of Aura. He had begun his journey. Though the lessons from here on out where to only be more challenging, he was happy to hear that he had passed the beginning trial and believed that he will past the rest without any trouble.

"YEAH!" Aura cheered as he danced in the air, "I COMPLETEED MY FIRST LESSON! I'M ON MY WAY TO BECOMING AN AURA MASTER! Even though the first lesson wasn't like I thought it would be," He said as he calmed down from his excitement, "I still completed it! Look out Equestria! Cause your newest Aura Master is on his way now! And there's nothing stopping him!"

"Aura!" A voice called as Aura turned to see who the voice belonged to.

He found out that the voice belonged to Applejack. Who was running over to Aura looking like she was in a hurry for something.

"Aura." Applejack said as she approached him, "Whew. Am ah glad ah found you."

"Applejack! Guess what!" Aura exclaimed, "I finished my first lesson in the Art of Aura! I'm on my way to making my dream come true!"

"Really?!" Applejack asked as she grew excited, "Well ah'll be! Way to go partner! Ah knew you could do it! Everything else should be a landside from here if you got it done this quickly!"

"It actually wasn't this quick." Aura replied, "But who cares?! I did it!"

The two ponies then started to dance with each other to celebrate. They did a little square dance to celebrate and added a funny song along with the dance. From inside the house, Lurio watched Aurachalcum celebrating with Applejack and chuckled at his rather silly movements. He was happy to see Aura very passionate about becoming a master one day, but did hope that he wouldn't bring that much excitement to the future lessons so that he could focus better.

Feeling happy about what he learned about the Art of Aura and how much great process Aurachalcum is making in just one day, Lurio decided to write a letter to Princess Celestia to let her know how his student is doing.

" _Dear Princess Celestia,"_ Lurio thought as he wrote down the letter, " _I know it's usually letters from Twilight Sparkle that you expect to receive. But today, I've discovered something that I must share with you. And this may be a discovery that you will be pleased to hear. My student, Aurachalcum, is making outstanding process in his training to become a master. I have to give him high adulation for what he has learned. And I too have learned something that now makes me question more if I really do deserve the title of master or not. I've now learned that our aura will only be stronger and greater so long as we are continuing meeting new ponies that we wish to keep seeing every day. Our aura is not only a spiritual energy, it is also a reflection on how we are to most ponies. It shows how much friendship truly means to us. And I have learned from my recent journey with my student and his new friends, Aurachalcum cares about friendship much more than becoming an Aura Master. And that alone will make his journey much less work than how my journey was. I'm proud to say that…"_

A few days later at Canterlot…

Princess Celestia sat near the fire place as she read the letter that Lurio had sent a few days ago and smiled at every single sentence that she read

"That Aurachalcum will make you proud." Celestia read as she smiled, "And that he will make a truly great Aura Master one day. Possibly a far greater one than me. Sincerely, Lurio."

Celestia chuckled happily as she finished reading the letter and said to herself, "I just know he'll make me proud. He's bound to make all ponies proud one day."

She then noticed another letter she had that was also sent from Lurio. She wondered what news was held inside it.

"What's this?" Celestia asked as she opened the letter and began reading it.

Present…

"I do wonder." Lurio said to himself, "Do I truly deserve the title of master after what I've found out today? Do I need to start again?"

As Lurio dived into his thoughts and Aura continued celebrating with Applejack, a strange mysterious figure hidden within a black coat with a hood stood on top of Lurio's house. The mysterious figure looked down at the backyard and thought about her secret plan.

"I wonder…" The figure said to herself, "If this place has anything I'll need."

Though Aurachalcum hasn't found anypony to take to the Grand Galloping Gala yet, he's still made plenty of new friends. Especially Scootaloo and DJ Pon-3. Today, he had completed his first lesson in the Art of Aura. But not in the way he expected. Now his long journey to become an Aura Master has officially begun. Now that the origin story of the Aura Pony is complete, we now see the beginning adventure of our next hero. In the end, we have these new questions: What will be Aurachalcum's next lesson? What is it about Aurachalcum that piqued DJ Pon-3's interest? And most importantly, who is the mysterious pony that's stands on top of Lurio's house hiding her face in her hood? All these questions shall be answered in the future episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles.

Next Time: The Fire Pony.


	4. The Fire Pony - Part 1

My name is Flare Blitz. And this is my story.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The Fire Pony* – Part 1

(*This story arc takes place concurrently with the Aura Pony story arc, as well as The First Day.)

Let's see. What is there to tell about me? Well, first off, I'm an Earth Pony stallion. Meaning I'm a fully-grown Earth Pony with no magic like a Unicorn and can't fly like a Pegasus and I'm living on my own, trying to make it somewhere in the world. I have a light red coat, an awesome yellow mane, and I'm told I have a small yellow tail too. But I'll believe that when I see it. What else is there? Oh right. I used to live in Fillydelphia. I was born there, raised there, went to school there, that kind of junk. So, naturally, I have a lot of memories there. I only wish they were good ones.

What I mean by that is I have a huge problem. I'm a jinx. Nearly every part of my day involves being a jinx. What kind of jinxes? Well, for one thing, most of the good things I tried to do at school often backfired on me and somehow my entire class suffers from my mistakes. There was one time where I was selected to do a class project about volcanos and had to make a perfectly accurate model for my class. If my class got the highest score, then we'd win a fieldtrip to the Rainbow Falls. I spend day and night working on what I'd like to call the most amazing, most authentic, most true-to-the-source-material volcano model I've ever seen. Guess what. It was too amazing, too authentic, too true-to-the-source-material. And guess which class didn't get the trip to the Rainbow Falls. And guess who the students blamed. Allow me to answer that before you start scratching your heads. It was my class that didn't get the fieldtrip, and my classmates blamed me. Which I didn't blame them for, but still tried to defend myself.

Another problem is that there are times where I'm not always smart. I often do things that make me look like a scatterbrain, like my volcano project I just mentioned. There are times where I also say things that can lead me to a direction that either gets me yelled at, or leave a bruise on my muzzle. But you know what? I can't help it sometimes. Most of the time, it's not my fault. The things I say often happen because nopony ever tells me that the thing I say is wrong and I end up embarrassing myself because they never let anypony know that you should be careful how you word things. The same goes for the times where I make myself look like a fool. None of the students in my class nor the teachers let me know that I wasn't supposed to use real fire to act as lava for the project and only informed me to really use my imagination to make the most realistic looking volcano I can make. So, if anypony should be blamed for how I am, it's the ponies around me.

Anyway, what's my life like now you may ask? Well, as I said in the beginning, I'm a stallion now. I'm all grown up and I'm living on my own. But now I'm living in the place where anypony can be anything. Or at least that's what the ponies in Fillydelphia told me. I'm living in my own apartment in Manehattan. Yeah, it is far away from my parents. But can you blame me? I mean, once you're fully grown and can take care of yourself, your parents don't need to constantly feel the need to help you every single time they see you. So, once I was finally old enough to live on my own, I figured I'd have a better chance of making it out there in the world if I stay as far away from my parents as possible. No nagging, no distractions. Plus, my parents were never big help to begin with. Especially with my troubles at school.

For my mom, she always tries to give inspirational speeches about how I should try to be myself and I'd make lots of friends if I do so. Well, being myself around others is the last thing I want to be considering how my life has gone so far. Whenever I have bad days, my mom only tells me stuff I already know and only shows that she never actually tries to cheer me up. She only says the most cliché, overly-done quotes from the book. Don't give up. Keep trying. You'll make it there someday. Ugh. For my dad, he gives advice which probably would've been more helpful had it being around the time he was young. So clearly, my dad was no help either. If there is one thing I can thank my dad for, it's my name. When I was born, my dad gave me the name Flare Blitz hoping that one day I'd have the great passion of a red-hot fire. That's all cool and all, but that hasn't really worked out so far.

Anyway, my life, even after moving into my own place, hasn't really changed much. I'm still saying the wrong things at the wrong time and making myself look like a clown in public. And possibly the worst part is that I have a Cutie Mark that the bullies in the allies can make fun of. What's my Cutie Mark and what does it mean? It's some kind of red, shiny-looking egg thing. As for how it defines me, your guess is as good as mine. I know for one thing, it doesn't represent my dream. What's my dream? To find my very special somepony. My soulmate. My kindred spirit. My marefriend or girlfriend. Why am I looking for my very special somepony and why is it so important to me? Simple. If I'm having this much bad luck in my life, surely somepony else is too. And that one pony is the one made for me. I can't really explain it, but I feel like that girl that I'm looking for is out there somewhere. Waiting for me to come and find her. We're both feeling the same things and are going through similar troubles. And we're meant to meet one day and help each other end our pain. And today, I'm going to find that somepony. How? I'll show you.

Morning in Manehattan. Flare Blitz's apartment home…

The small and quiet apartment home of our new hero, Flare Blitz, began to be filled with sunlight as the morning sun began to rise. Princess Celestia all the way in Canterlot was doing her job was to raise the sun and start the new day in all of Equestria. The Earth Pony himself, Flare Blitz, slept in his bed in his bedroom and dreamt about the special somepony he would meet one day. As soon as the sunlight got through the cracks in his window and beamed on his face, he knew it was time to wake up.

"Ahh…" Flare Blitz yawned as he got out of bed as the sun raised in the sky, "Morning already, huh?"

The lazy Earth Pony forced himself out of his bed and went over to the kitchen slowly to eat some breakfast. He had prepared some pancakes that he fairly enjoyed and also make a chocolate shake to go along with it. Although, he probably should've checked the manual for the shake mixer before actually using it. So, while he was covered in milk and ice cream, he didn't risk his apartment from burning from the pancake cooker. Which was a surprise to him.

"Hmph." Flare Blitz said as he sat down to eat his freshly prepared breakfast, "Mornings. Always the worst. Especially for a guy like me."

As he took a bite of his pancake and followed it up with a drink from his shake, he thought about the plans he had for today and saw that there was a bright side to his lousy start.

"Today's the day," Flare Blitz said as he swallowed his shake, "That I try out for the band that's looking for a guitar player. The Inklings. They said they're only looking for the most talented and most rocking guitar player. Now, I don't know about my talent considering I still haven't figured out what my Cutie Mark actually means, but I can rock with a guitar and that's good enough for me."

He then thought about the fans that would come seeing the concerts and the one mare who would want to get to know him better and maybe even want to date him.

"Surrounded my adoring fans," Flare Blitz daydreamt, "Asking for autographs, wanting to know about my colthood, the family members who didn't really play a big part in my life but still got me where I am somehow. And the one mare. That one mare who comes up to me, looking gorgeous as she walks in slow motion and waves her mane in a glorious fashion. My heart skipping a beat and she moons closer, the band members playing romantic music, the two of us hold hooves, and then-"

Blitz then looked over at the clock on his wall and saw that the time was soon to be 10 AM.

"Oh my gosh!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he started to panic, "I'm gonna be late! Try outs are at 10:30!"

He then ate all of his pancakes in a rush and swallowed them all at once without choking somehow.

"Time to rock!" Flare Blitz screamed as he headed out the door.

He ran down the stairs and aimed to head outside to the streets of Manehattan. Ready for his lucky day. But as soon as he remembered he was forgetting something, he stopped before heading out the door and quickly rushed back to his apartment.

"Forgot my guitar." Flare Blitz said to himself with a silly look as he went back into his apartment.

He then went to his room to grab his electric guitar and then went back to the door of his apartment.

"Alright. Let's try this again." Flare Blitz said as he headed out the door and went downstairs again.

He went down a bit loudly and disturbed some of the other ponies living in the apartment home that he was living in. But he was too carefree to notice or give thought.

"Time for my lucky day," Flare Blitz exclaimed as he busted through the door and landed on the sidewalk of Manehattan, "To kick off!"

"Hey!" A mare from one of the apartment windows shouted, "Keep it down would ya?!"

"Where's the fire you dolt?!" A stallion from the sidewalk asked angrily.

"Don't you know it's 10 in the morning?" Another pony asked angrily.

Feeling embarrassed from his outburst, Flare Blitz blushed as he said to the ponies around him, "Sorry. Sorry everypony. My mistake. Good morning by the way."

The ponies that yelled at him then went back to their personal business as Flare Blitz sweated slightly.

"Note to self:" Flare Blitz said quietly, "Remember that you're not the only pony living here." He then regained his confidence as he said proudly but not as loudly, "Alright then. Time to head for tryouts! And I feel like today is my lucky day!"

Flare Blitz then started jogging over to the building where the band was holding tryouts.

As he ran through the sidewalks of Manehattan, the ponies of the city were all getting up, getting ready for school or work and taking in the new day fresh air. Some ponies, however, gave a sour look when they saw Flare Blitz coming by.

"Good morning mate!" Flare Blitz greeted as he ran passed a pony working for a newspaper stand.

"Ugh." The pony groaned as he saw Flare Blitz fly by, "He's up early. Just hope he keeps his jinxes to himself today."

Flare Blitz continued running through the city heading for the auditorium where the band was holding tryouts. His journey there was interrupted by the sight of some young mares his age, and he decided to slow down for a bit to get a good look at them.

"My mom is just so spoiled sometimes." One mare said to the other, "Last night, she-"

"Hey ladies." Flare Blitz greeted with a manly tone as he gave them a romantic look in his eyes, "Nice morning, eh? You enjoying the nice sun?"

The mares just looked at Flare Blitz with widened eyes and mouths opened big. Blitz took that as a sign of them being impressed with his self-confidence and handsome charms and blew them both a kiss.

"I'm joining a band today." Flare Blitz said as he stopped completely, "Thought maybe it's time I show Equestria just how much of a Rockstar this guy is. Cheer for me when I become famous, 'kay?"

Flare Blitz then continued walking to the auditorium as he celebrated how he talked to those girls. He thought he made a good impression on them. But little did he know…

"Was that guy trying to sound cool?" The other mare asked as they watched Flare Blitz walk away.

"I have no idea." The first mare replied, "But if he's joining a band, maybe he's serious."

"Sure hope so. I'd sure hate to see all that buff he's got go to waste. He's actually kind of a cutie."

Soon…

Blitz walked through the streets of Manehattan wand welcomed all those that woke up for the new day that Celestia had given them. However, throughout the time he traveled to his destination, his jinxes and bad luck triggered about every step he took. It started when he tried to impress some mares with his guitar. But he didn't watch where he was going, because he walked backwards to bid them farewell. It was then he was riding a skateboard that a kid nearby dropped and he was wobbling and jiggling as he tried to gain balance. But during that, he ran inside a bakery shop, and accidently took some cake from it. Much to the baker's frustration. But he didn't keep the cake for long. Because then, Blitz slipped off the skateboard, fell on the ground, and accidently threw the cake in the middle of the street where a taxi pony ran into it and the passenger in the taxi was flung out and hit the ground and got her dress dirty.

After running off from the baker, the taxi pony and the mare whose dress got dirty, Blitz thought his bad luck was behind him. However, he then found himself standing on top of a piece of a building that's being carried by a crane in a construction site. The workers yelled at him to get off, and Blitz did some platforming to make it to an open window in another building right next door. He successfully made through the window and landed safely inside. However, when he opened his eyes, he saw a group of mares getting together for their little club known as the 'Heartbroken Blitz Haters'. A group of mares that Blitz dated in the past, and all of them have one thing in common. They're mares that Blitz had hurt emotionally. After realizing this, Blitz chuckled nervously and headed for the exit. However, the mares didn't let him leave easily. They all had gained up on him and gave him a good pounding before he was able to crawl out of the mess and escape.

After escaping their club, with his guitar somehow still intact, one last mare came outside to shoot a large dart right at Blitz with a bow and arrow. As Blitz ran through the streets, the large dart landed on his face and blocked his way. He got on his hind hooves to try and remove it. But his bad luck only got worse once he bumped into another stallion he didn't see. He got the dart off, but when he bumped into the stallion, his suitcase had opened and the papers inside it flew away because of the wind. Blitz gave an innocent look, but the stallion got angry enough to try and hit Blitz with his suitcase. Thankfully Blitz dodged his suitcase before it could hit him. But he was chased down the street by the angry stallion for about a minute before the stallion gave up and shouted Blitz's name in anger.

Believing that the worst was behind him, Blitz sighed in relief and continued walking. But then he suddenly found a single bit lying on the ground with nopony around to pick it up. Thinking that his luck has finally changed, he picked it up with his mouth and put it in his saddle bag. But his good luck didn't last long as he immediately ran into a stallion who claimed that his daughter dropped that bit. Not seeing a young filly anywhere, Blitz just shrugged that information off, took it as an excuse to say that it was actually his, and just walked away. Right after that, the stallion's daughter had just returned with a flower in a bot as a gift for her mother. The stallion, who was a Unicorn, used his magic to grab the pot and hit Blitz on the head with it. Once he fell down, the Unicorn took the bit, gave it to her daughter, and then told her that they were leaving.

Blitz had woken up from his short nap and saw the stallion and his daughter walking away. With the daughter holding the bit in her hoof. Enraged by how his day was turning out, Blitz had kicked a nearby step ladder to ease his anger. But right at that moment, a mare was coming out of the shop where the step ladder was, and from the top of the step ladder came down a can of paint which landed right on the mare's head. Feeling like she knew who it was that caused this, the mare slowly moved the can of paint up, revealed her orange paint-colored face, and looked at Blitz with an angry look. Embarrassed, Blitz helped her get the paint can off her, tried drying some of the paint off, and when he saw that he wasn't doing much help, he quickly ran the other way while giving her a smirk before leaving.

Flare Blitz made it to Bridleway with only a few minutes to spare. He approached the sign of the theater and saw that it read 'Inklings Band Member Tryouts Today'.

"Today's the day!" Flare Blitz said to himself as he stared at the sign, "I've got to try and make it in this band. It may be the only way I can find that special somepony of mine. Can't afford to make another jinx today. Not today!"

He then saw the line that featured other ponies hoping to join the band and quickly got at the back of the line. Each of them with a guitar strapped around them like him. As he looked in front of him and saw all the other ponies that he was to compete with, he started to sweat and become a little nervous about how things would turn out.

"Sure are a lot of ponies here today." Flare Blitz commented, "A lot of guitars too. If I wasn't nervous about getting into this band before, I sure am now. The competition's looking hot. I never did like red hot summer days. I'll need more luck than I thought."

From ahead of the line, another stallion with a purple coat and a white mane and tail, and a Cutie Mark representing his love for rock and roll was also waiting in for his turn to show off to the band. Right next to him was a smaller, not so buff stallion with a dark yellow coat and a red mane and tail. The bigger stallion had the smaller one, carry his heavy guitar with his front hooves. Leaving the smaller stallion to stand on his hind hooves. Which was not an easy task.

"Long line, eh Ritchie?" The bigger stallion asked with a tough voice, "But that just means I'll have the great satisfaction of crushing all of their dreams."

"I sure hope you crush their dreams," The smaller stallion named Ritchie commented as he struggled to hold the guitar, "Before this guitar crushes me."

Ritchie looked behind them and saw Flare Blitz in the line.

"Hey Rock." Ritchie said, "Look who's decided to show up."

The bigger stallion, known as Rock, who Ritchie worked for did as his little partner said and looked to see who showed up. By the time he saw the stallion Flare Blitz, his happy attitude quickly turned anxious.

"Oh great." Rock commented, "He's here now. Just when I thought I'd have nothing to worry about. Now there's a chance some of his dimwittedness is gonna ruin everything for me."

"Normally I'd try to cheer ya up boss." Ritchie replied, "But with the reputation this guy has, all I can do is just hope things go smoothly."

"He's probably here just to make a fool of himself like always." Rock guessed.

"I thought ponies come here to try and join the band."

"They are you idiot!" Rock yelled, "But he actually thinks he can make it in hopes he can actually be somepony that isn't him."

"Oh." Ritchie responded, "What?"

"Forget it. The point is, he ain't gonna cut it. And soon, it'll be up to somepony to make sure he understands that."

The line moved along for hours and the guitar players took their turn in front of the Inklings. The band currently consisted of a singer, drum player, and bass player. Two out of the three were stallions, while the singer was a mare.

The next player was a young mare with a blue electric guitar. She showed off some of her guitar playing skills, however, they didn't meet the Inklings expectations.

"Good form." The singing mare commented to the mare on stage, "But form isn't enough. Next."

"I knew this was a lost cause." The mare with the guitar said to herself as she got off the stage and headed for the door to exit.

The next guitar player was Rock. On the outside, he seemed like he was ready to join the band without having to break a sweat. But on the inside, he prayed that Blitz wouldn't mess this up.

"Name." The lead singing mare said to Rock as he got on the stage.

"Rock." Rock answered, "And it's not mystery why I'm called that. I play some mean rock. I even thought of forming my own band once. But I realized then that no band can compare with you. So, I wasn't going to try."

"Not here for your life story man." The drum playing stallion said, "Just show us how you strum those strings."

"Right." Rock then looked over at Ritchie and yelled, "Ritchie! What're you doing over there?! My guitar! Today!"

"Oh, right!" Ritchie replied as he hurried over to Rock while struggling to carry the heavy guitar.

He had trouble keeping balance on his hind hooves as the guitar was nearly impossible for him to carry due to him being smaller than most stallions.

"Woah! Woah!" Ritchie exclaimed as he wobbled through the stage while keeping his best grip on the guitar, "Oops! Nearly dropped it. Woah! Woah!"

"Thank you, No-Brainer." Rock said as he grabbed the guitar from Ritchie as soon as he was close enough.

"No, thank you." Ritchie thanked as he laid on the ground panting, "My hooves are killing me."

Flare Blitz saw Rock on the stage and was now sweating more than he did outside of the theater.

"Rock's next?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed, "Oh shucks! If only I'd made it here earlier. That guy's a natural!"

Rock then began showing his guitar skills to the Inklings. His form and how he played the music seemed promising to them. And seeing how impressed they were only made Flare Blitz worry even more.

"That's it." Flare Blitz said as he began to think about giving up, "I knew this whole band shtick to find my special somepony was a long shot. Maybe I should just go."

As soon as Rock had finished doing his bit, he rested his guitar on the stool that they placed on the stage and got back on all four hooves.

"Now was that a guitar star?" Rock asked as he grew confident about him joining the band, "Or was that a guitar star? Where do I sign?"

"Now hold on hot shot." The lead singing mare replied, "Let's not rush things. You've got promise. But we've also seen some other guitar players today that we think we may want to join."

"So, until then," The bass player added, "We're placing you with the promising ones and we'll deliberate and decide who joins once we see everypony."

"Fair deal." Rock responded with a scoff, "That don't make me worry at all. I'll just be waiting until you decide to let me join the band." He then looked over at Ritchie and called, "Ritchie! My guitar!"

"Ugh." Ritchie moaned as he walked over to Rock's guitar, "Right. Here we go again."

Ritchie then used his front hooves to grab the bottom part of the guitar and once again lifted it to carry it. But once he had it in the air, he began to wobble like before.

"C-c-coming boss!" Ritchie yelled as he followed Rock in the best way he could, "Wait for me!"

"Careful with it!" Rock warned from afar, "Gotta keep it in good condition since I'm close."

"Phew." Flare Blitz sighed in relief, "Looks like my shining star hasn't gone out yet. I've still got a chance. A low one, but still a chance!"

The line kept moving along and Flare Blitz waited patiently for his time to show his skill to the Inklings. He distracted his worries about being rejected by thinking about how he would get into the band. He thought about how he would find the one special fan he would get. And how that special big fan would soon become his very special somepony. These thoughts calmed Blitz down a bit, but by the time he was next, his nerves began to act up again.

"Alright. Next." The lead singing mare said as they rejected the next guitar player.

Flare Blitz stood frozen near the stairs. The fearful thoughts about not getting into the band and finding his very special somepony kept barging in his mind. He worried that he may not have the natural ability to play like the ones that they thought have promise.

"I said next!" The lead singing mare shouted, "Come on dude! We don't have all day!"

"Hey!" The guitar player from behind Blitz said, "It's your turn! Come on! Quit stalling!"

"Huh?" Flare Blitz replied as he looked behind him, "Oh! Right! My turn. Sorry."

He then slowly stepped up on the stage and approached the tall stool.

"Alright then." Flare Blitz said as he sat the stool, "Hello every-"

Before he could finish, the stool began to shake as he got up on it too hard.

"Woah, woah!" Flare Blitz yelped as the stool wobbled, "Yipe!"

And soon the stool fell over and caused Blitz to fall down on his back.

"Ouch." Flare Blitz said laid on the ground in pain.

The other ponies, especially Rock, then began to laugh at his humiliation. Some were even surprised to see that he didn't break his guitar in the process.

"Did you see that?" One mare in the line asked as she laughed, "What a first impression to make. Hahahahaha!"

"That guy doesn't even know how to sit on a stool!" One stallion laughed, "Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahaha!" Rock laughed hard, "Blitz. Why do you have to do this to yourself?! Hahahaha!"

Blitz heard the laughing and looked at the group of laughing ponies as he slowly got up from the ground. To avoid feeling hurt, he pretended to laugh along with them.

"Yeah." Flare Blitz said as he sweated nervously, "Hahaha. You all like that? Pretty funny, huh?" He then looked over at the Inklings band members and asked, "Good one, huh? I just thought I'd humor you all before I start. I've always had a knack for being a comedian."

"Yeah right." Rock scoffed to himself.

"Hilarious." The lead singing mare said sarcastically, "But you can save your comedic acts for the circus. Now show us what you got."

"Right." Flare Blitz replied as he lifted the stool back on its legs and grabbed his guitar by the strap with his mouth.

He then got up on the stool, put the guitar strap around his neck, and got ready to show off his skills. It was at that moment that he thought about where he was and why he was doing this. The only real reason why he's decided to try and join the Inklings was because he thought that if he were to be in a band and go on tour with them, he would eventually find his special somepony somewhere in Equestria. After all, bands travel to a lot of places. He then grew nervous again and wondered if he would really be able to get to that point and not screw it up.

"Come on man!" The drummer shouted, "Get on with it!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Blitz took a small breath, and got ready to play.

"On a dark desert highway!" Flare Blitz sang as he played his guitar, "Cool wind in my hair!"

"Oh, this ought to be good." Rock said sarcastically, "Wish I brought my camera if I knew he was going to perform."

Flare Blitz showed off his guitar skills to the Inklings and continued singing the song he was playing as he did. He felt unconfident in his song and nearly felt like he starting to put them dormant. Which was not what he was intending to do.

"Stop." The lead singer said at a later point as she interrupted Blitz's performance.

"W-what?" Flare Blitz said as he stopped playing.

"Alright." The lead singer said, "Let's see…"

The band talked for a second quietly, thinking about what to do with Flare Blitz. Blitz looked over at Rock at the bottom of the stage and saw a look that made Blitz quiver. He knew from the way Rock was looking that he was looking forward to how they would reject him. But Blitz didn't think he could take the rejection. Not when he desperately wanted to go out in the world and find his special somepony while looking cool with a band.

"We've talked about it and…" The lead singer finally spoke as she and the others broke the huddle, "We'll put you with the promising group and decide once we've seen everypony."

"Huh?!" Flare Blitz yelped as his eyes sparkled, "R-really?!"

"What?!" Rock exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited though." The bass player said, "That only means you're under consideration. Nothing is set in stone yet. So, save the cheers for once it's all over."

"Thank you all!" Flare Blitz thanked, "And please take all the time you need. I'm a patient pony."

" _Why are they doing this?!"_ Flare Blitz thought as he kept his smile to make sure he wasn't sending a mixed signal, " _If they think I'm good they should just take me! What more do I need to prove to them?!"_

"Please head to the left side and wait." The lead singer asked.

"Yes mam!" Flare Blitz replied as he walked to his left.

"Ahem." The drum player interrupted, "She means our left."

Blitz then looked at them with a confused look and just tilted his head a little.

"The other way!" The lead singer shouted in an irritated tone.

"Oh!" Flare Blitz said as he looked at the other side, "Right. Sorry."

He then walked the other way with his guitar around his neck and got together with the other ponies considered for the part of guitar player.

The other ponies then started talking to each other about Flare Blitz and how he was being considered for the part. They knew about how many mistakes he's made in the past and thus made his chances of joining any band feel slim. Among all the ponies who were talking bad about Flare Blitz, Rock was the most negative.

"How?!" Rock said to himself angrily, "How can they think he can be a part of them?! Have they seen what an idiot he is?! Just seeing them even think about letting him join is enough to make them idiots too!"

"I don't know." Ritchie commented, "Flare Blitz is a dimwit, but he did have talent you've got to admit. I don't see how they couldn't consider him."

"Did I ask for your opinion?!" Rock scolded as he glared at Ritchie.

"N-n-no sir." Ritchie stuttered as he sweated, "Not at all."

"Then shut it!" Rock demanded, "And shine my guitar like I DID ask you!"

"Yes sir!" Ritchie replied as he got started on shining the guitar.

"Hmmm…" Rock hummed as he got an idea, "You keep doing that. I'm gonna go have a chat with little pea-brain."

"Okay." Ritchie responded as Rock started walking, "Make sure you talk to Flare Blitz too. You said you had a couple of things to lay on him."

With Flare Blitz, he was excited about how he was being considered for the band and thought about how his dream of finding his special somepony may be closer than before now.

"This is great." Flare Blitz said to himself as he sat down on a chair he found, "I'm under consideration! Now all I gotta do is get picked for the part of guitar player, play some big hits, get a contract signed and start a tour around Equestria! Then I'm bound to find her somewhere."

"Flare Blitz." Rock said suddenly as he approached him with an evil grin.

Blitz looked over at where Rock's voice came from and felt displeased to see him here.

"Glad to see you got here." Rock continued, "Also glad to see you haven't chickened out."

"Ha, ha." Blitz mocked as he looked away with his eyes closed, "Go ahead and make fun of me. But it's not going to work now. Today's different for me."

"You seem pretty sure about that."

"That's because I am." Flare Blitz responded, "Today's not going to turn out like most of my days."

"I think it already has," Rock said, "With the way you showed how you get on your seat. Same old Flare Blitz. Even when things seem to go well at first, it all just goes horribly wrong in the end. Same old story every time."

"T-that was just to make a good first impression." Flare Blitz lied as he blushed a little in embarrassment, "It's always good to humor those you're first meeting."

"Blitz, Blitz." Rock said as he walked over to face Blitz face to face, "You're so sad. Why do you need to go and do stuff that you don't have to do? I mean, joining a band? Are you serious? What're you hoping to gain from this? Do you really think that this will make you a better pony than what you are now? What do I always tell you? Never try anything new! Stick with what you're good at! Like being a dimwit!"

"Why don't you just sit back and watch me get put in the band." Flare Blitz suggested, "That could be something YOUR good at."

"Have you even played a guitar before?" Rock asked.

"Well, uh…." Flare Blitz replied as he started to sweat.

Blitz didn't know how to answer that question. He never actually played a guitar before in his life. In was only recently he thought about joining a band to find his very special somepony and got lessons to play a guitar. To make things worse, Flare Blitz made a dimwit move before his teacher could finish teaching him how to play a guitar. So sadly, he doesn't have all the knowledge and just got this far with dumb luck.

"Blitz." Rock said, "You can't just go around trying different things just so you can actually be a somepony. You'll only end up embarrassing yourself like you always do. So why bother?"

"Just watch." Flare Blitz argued, "Today's gonna be different. And you'll be kissing at my hooves after this."

"Yeah right." Rock replied as he turned away to start walking, "I'd like to see that happen."

Rock walked over back to Ritchie and sat down on the floor.

"How'd it go boss?" Ritchie asked, "Did you lay it on him?"

"He's so delusional." Rock answered, "So delusional it makes me want to laugh."

"He's a dimwit, that's for sure." Ritchie commented, "He's got nothing compared to you."

"And soon," Rock responded, "He'll realize that."

Later, they finally got through all the ponies trying out for the guitar playing part. Once all the rejects left, the ones who had promise, including Flare Blitz and Rock, got up on the stage for the band members to make their final decision. After much discussion, the band members prepared to announce their decision.

"Alrighty." The lead singer said as the band broke the huddle, "Let's get this over with."

"Please be me." Flare Blitz begged quietly, "Please! Please!"

"Just hurry up and say my name." Rock said quietly, "This is a shoo in."

"Guitar String here," The leader singer began as she looked over at the pony of the name Guitar String, "Has lots of skill, posture, and passion."

"True, true, and also true." Guitar String replied with a proud stance.

"But he's just too darn loud." The lead singer finished bluntly.

"What?!" Guitar String exclaimed as he nearly fell over, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"We're ain't looking for loud sound. We're just looking for those who'll show as much energy for the heart of music as we do. You just seem to be those kind of guitar players who want to blow the roof. Which is not what we're looking for."

"But I can-"

"Bye, bye." The drum player interrupted as he pointed at the exit, "Exit's that way."

"But-"

"Get out!" The lead singer demanded.

Guitar String didn't argue anymore and quickly got his guitar and headed for the exit.

"Too loud. Too loud!" Guitar String complained to himself, "Why is it always that I'm too loud?!"

"Now let's talk about Music Note." The lead singer said as she looked over at the unicorn named Music Note.

One by one, the ponies selected were rejected. And soon, the only ones remaining were Flare Blitz and Rock. Much to their surprise.

" _This is getting intense!"_ Flare Blitz thought as he sweated hard, " _Now I'm starting to think I should back out! I can take a hint!"_

" _He's survived for this long?!"_ Rock thought as Ritchie held the guitar as best his could, " _Impressive. But ponies like him can only get so far. He better not let a Flare Blitz happen to me."_

"And then there were two." The bass player said.

"The moment of truth starts now." The drum player added.

"Take it away!" Flare Blitz encouraged loudly.

" _Darn it!"_ Flare Blitz thought, " _Why'd I have to go and say that?! That move might've costed me the part of guitar player."_

"Riiiight." The lead singer replied, "Anyway. You both have nearly everything we're looking for. You both show great work and passion when you play. Great posture, and neither of you play too loudly. You also put in great heart, and show you actually care about the music."

" _It's in the bag!"_ Rock thought as he smiled.

"Rock." The lead singer continued, "You would fit right in with us."

"W-what?!" Flare Blitz shouted at what she said.

"It's about time you see that." Rock replied as he smiled at them with arrogance, "I'm just disappointed it took this long for you to realize that."

"But sadly, you lack determination." The lead singer suddenly added.

"Erk!" Rock yelped as he flinched at the statement.

"You on the other hoof," The lead singer said as she looked over at Flare Blitz, "Have all the determination we need."

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked at them with a confused look, "I-I do?"

"You sure do." The drum player said, "You show more love for the music than all the other candidates we've seen today."

"And being part of a band means you need to love music with all your heart." The bass player added, "And you need to show that love as you play the music. And let that music move you."

"And that's exactly what you do." The lead singer explained, "When you play music, you play it the way it should be."

"Heh, heh." Flare Blitz chuckled nervously, "It's a gift I guess."

"You would make a wonderful addition to our band." The lead singer replied with a smile, "Which is why we'd like for you to join us."

"Wait! What?!" Rock exclaimed as his jaw dropped.

"He got the part?!" Ritchie yelled, "That's impossible! Nopony can out best Rock the Rockstar!"

Flare Blitz couldn't believe what had happened. The Inklings had decided to have him join their band. It was from that moment that Blitz felt more alive than ever. He felt like this was the first step in his quest to finding his very special somepony. He felt like something good has finally happened to him and that nothing could ruin this for him.

"YEAH" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he started playing his guitar in excitement, "Flare Blitz is going on tour!"

"How could this happen to me?!" Rock asked as tears began to form under his eyes, "This wasn't supposed to be like this!"

Blitz played his guitar with all his passion and determination like they said he had. Everything seemed to be going well. However, as soon as he spun around once, his guitar accidently slipped right off of him and flew across the stage.

"Huh?" Flare Blitz said as he saw the guitar fly.

The band members saw the guitar flying over their heads. They followed where it flew and saw it ram right into their instruments. Right into the drum set and the bass. The guitar put a hole right in the Bass Drum and some of the strings on the Bass broke.

"AHHHHH!" The drum player screamed in horror, "MY DRUMS!"

"MY BASS! MY GORGERUS BASS!" The bass player screamed, "THAT WAS A HOOF-ME-DOWN FROM MY UNCLE!"

The two band members ran over to their instruments and cried over the destruction that fell upon them. The lead singer looked over at Flare Blitz with a glare that made Blitz's skin crawl and some of his coat fall off. Rock knew what was coming next as he has seen this happen before. Blitz's jinxes have occurred once again.

"Heh, heh." Flare Blitz chuckled nervously as he sweated, "Whoops?"

"Goodbye." The lead singer said as she pointed to the exit.

"Huh?" Blitz asked as he stopped sweating.

"Goodbye. There's the exit."

"So," Blitz began as he wondered what she meant, "Goodbye for now? And I'll catch up with you all at band practice?"

"Nope." The lead singer answered angrily, "Goodbye as in: Goodbye forever. You're not in our band anymore because we're not looking for destructive bad-luck carrying ponies like you! Now get out!"

"But…. But…" Blitz said as he tried to think of a comeback, "But you said I have everything you need!"

"Everything we need and one thing we don't need or want! We want to entertain the other ponies with our passion! Not injure them! Sorry, but you're no good! Goodbye!"

"But I-" Blitz began.

"Don't make me have to call security!" The lead singer warned, "Get out now!"

Convinced that she meant was she was saying, Blitz leaned his head down in disappointment and started walking off the stage and heading for the exit.

"And don't you go breaking the door on the way out." The lead singer added as he walked by her.

Before Blitz left the auditorium, he turned around and asked, "Can I at least have my guitar back?"

"GET OUT!" The lead singer demanded.

After flinching from her outburst, Blitz decided to just take that as a no and leave the building without another word.

Once Blitz left, the lead singer looked over at Rock and said, "Alright then, you're in."

"I-I am?!" Rock asked as his eyes widened.

"You may be lacking determination," The lead singer replied, "But we are in need of a guitar player. And I guess we can work on you getting more determined about music like we are. So, you're in."

"Alright!" Rock cheered.

"Way to go boss!" Ritchie congratulated as he tried as his best to hold the guitar, "Never doubted you for a second!"

"We expect you to take us far." The lead singer said to Rock.

"Well," Rock responded, "You won't be disappointed. We'll be going the distance before long with me around."

Outside the Theater…

Flare Blitz walked outside of the Theater with his head leaning low. The time of day was sunset and the night soon to begin. He walked the streets of Manehattan feeling sad about how things turned out at the Theater today. How he worked so hard to get the part of the band, only to have his jinxes take effect and ruin it for him.

"So close." Flare Blitz said to himself, "I was so close. To getting a chance to finding my very special somepony. I was gonna go places and play lots of awesome music and somehow find that one pony that was made for me. The one who feels my pain. But I guess that was too much to ask for. And I lost my guitar. Only adding insult to injury."

As he walked through the streets, he headed over to a restaurant to eat some haybugers and hay fries for a late dinner. Some of the ponies who knew about Blitz's reputation of bad-luck and his dimwit actions looked over at Blitz and knew from the expression on his face that things didn't go his way today. After finishing his meal and paying the check, he walked out of the restaurant and headed for home.

As he walked home, more and more ponies talked about Flare Blitz as he walked passed them. A colt told his mom that Blitz was passing by, some mares that Blitz tried to date commented about how he hurt them emotionally, and others talked about the mistakes he made and how it affected their lives.

" _Why doesn't anything ever go the way I want it to?"_ Flare Blitz thought, " _It's always like this. I try something to make myself look like a pony who doesn't always make mistakes and to find my very special somepony. But in the end, my jinxes and bad luck always turns things around for the worse. I always seem to make myself look like a fool around other ponies from the beginning of the year to the end of the year."_

Flare Blitz then stopped walking for a second and yelled with all his anger, "And all those stupid days in-between!"

He then continued walking and headed for his apartment. Along the way, he noticed that Rock was ahead. Infuriated, Blitz kept his eye sight away from Rock as best he could while trying to walk past him.

"I've seen that walk before." Rock said as Blitz passed by, "That's the walk of a pony who thought everything was finally gonna go right for him. But, whoopsie! That's didn't go well. And why?" He then started following Flare Blitz as he continued, "Because this pony is a jinx and no matter how hard he tries, nothing can ever go his way."

"Buzz off Rock." Blitz told him as he started to walk faster.

"Blitz." Rock began as he caught up to Blitz, "I pity you. I really do. You're just so naïve that you can accomplish anything. I mean what? You think that trying to become a somepony here is gonna erase all those times you've made yourself a fool and completely embarrassed yourself around thousands of ponies here? Yeah, that's been working for you so far."

"I said buzz off!" Blitz demanded with a growl.

"Guess what's happened to me." Rock said, "I got put in the band, and once they get some new equipment to replace the ones that YOU destroyed, we're starting rehearsal. And they said our first gig is in a month. I recommended that we should invite you just so you don't feel left out, but they said they don't want their audience getting hurt from you breaking the bleachers! Hahahaha!"

Rock laughed hard at his joke and Blitz just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Real funny." Blitz replied sarcastically, "Why not go show off to a pony who actually cares?"

"Because it's time that you know the truth Flare Blitz." Rock answered, "And it pains me to tell you this, but you really need to know this." He then got in front of Blitz to halt his walk and began, "Look around you. Just for a moment, look around you."

Blitz did as he said as looked around the surrounding area. Once he did, he saw different kinds of ponies walking in a different direction from the other.

"What do you see?" Rock asked.

"Ponies." Blitz answered with an annoyed tone, "Ponies everywhere. So, what?"

"And what do all these ponies have in common?"

"They're not you?" Blitz asked, "And they're not bothering me like you are?"

"They all know who you are." Rock answered while ignoring the answers Blitz gave, "They all know you and all that you have done around here. They know about all the times you've embarrassed yourself in the shopping areas, how you messed up shows in the theater, and how your accidents always get not only yourself, but somepony else in trouble. You remember what ponies say whenever they do something dumb, right? They say: You've pulled a Flare Blitz."

Blitz didn't say anything as the explanation continued. Though he did start getting angrier as it went on.

"I mean, why do you need to do all your dimwit work around here where whatever happens to you gets heard all over?" Rock asked, "Moving to this town was your first whoopsie. Your second whoopsie was making yourself known. Here's some advice for ponies like you: If you don't have the right stuff like I do, then never go outside of your apartment home. All you'll do is make ponies think bad about you. I'm just saying this because I've got integrity, but it's true. If you're a pony like you, which you clearly are, you either have to keep you to yourself like you should have, or make yourself look like an idiot like you have since you came here."

"Thanks for the tip." Blitz sarcastically thanked, "Can I go now?"

"Hold on." Rock responded, "I didn't even get to the third whoopsie. Your third whoopsie was ever thinking you could ever be a somepony. This goes back to what I just said. There are ponies who actually have something special like me, and then there's you." Rock said as he pointed at Blitz, "Seriously. You try so many things to make yourself known in a way that you're not known right now. But all that does is just increase your reputation of bad luck and embarrassment even more. I bet you just do all these stupid crazy things all because you don't even know what your Cutie Mark means. You think you can be anything and can go the distance here in Manehattan? Well you can't. Here, you can only be what you are. Me, a strong and handsome stallion with all the right stuff. You, a dumb idiotic, jinxed, dimwitted stallion who can't do anything right."

"I am not a dimwit or an idiot!" Flare Blitz argued as he took one step forward.

"Yeah." Rock replied with a smirk, "And you didn't just step in Miss Flower Pot's flower that she's worked so hard growing."

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked below him.

Sure enough, Rock was right. Flare Blitz did step in a flower in a small flower bed right next to the stairs of an apartment home. Much to Blitz's luck, Miss Flower Pot herself came outside of the apartment home to check on her flower. But what she saw was her poor flower stepped on by Flare Blitz. Seeing her come out, Blitz sweated and chuckled nervously.

"My flower!" Miss Flower Pot exclaimed as she rushed down the small steps, "My precious flower!"

"Miss," Rock said as he pretended to sound innocent, "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him, but he was out of control. He wanted to hurt me, but he took his anger out on the flower instead."

Believing the story, Flower Pot glare at Blitz and shouted, "You Mule! How dare you hurt my flower like this! Do you know how hard I worked to make it this beautiful?!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Blitz defended, "He made me-"

"Don't give me excuses!" Flower Pot interrupted, "I know the kind of reputation you have!"

"Gosh, it's getting late." Rock said with his pretending innocent voice, "I've got to get home. I need to start practicing since I'm in a band after all. So, it'd be smart of me to save my energy now."

As he walked away without getting in trouble, Rock smirked at his enemy getting into trouble like he always does. Meanwhile, Blitz was enraged of how Rock didn't get into any trouble at all.

"Miss Flower Pot, please!" Flare Blitz begged, "Let me explain!"

"Don't you give me that!" Flower Pot shouted as she grabbed Blitz by the ear with her mouth, "Let's go inside! Time for you to be taught a lesson!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he was being pulled inside by the ear, "Watch it!"

After about an hour of lecture, Miss Flower Pot finally let Blitz go and sent him back to the side walk for him to continuing walking home. But not without a warning.

"See to it that this never happens again!" Flower Pot warned as Blitz walked down the small stairs, "Cause if I catch you messing up my flowers again, I'm turning you in!"

"Do we really need to involve the police?" Flare Blitz asked with a nervous smile.

"You may not have much brains to work with, but I think you're still smart enough to figure the answer to that question."

After Flower Pot went back inside, Flare Blitz continued walking home. Now with the sky turning into night and the streets being darker. Though the sidewalks were still filled with ponies. Some heading for home, while others up late working or last-minute shopping.

"Grrr…" Flare Blitz growled in anger as he approached a step ladder near a shop, "Why?! Why does that always happen to me!?"

He then hit the step ladder hard with his front hoof. Doing so, caused the step ladder to wobble and from the top of it, dropped a can of orange paint. Conveniently timed, an Earth Pony stallion was walking by and the can of paint landed right on top of his head. Covering his head in orange paint. Blitz's eyes widened at the sight of what happened. And the stallion moved the can up to reveal his angry look at Flare Blitz.

"Heh, heh." Flare Blitz chuckled nervously as he helped get the paint can off his head, "Sorry…?"

Blitz chuckled nervously a bit more before walking passed the angry stallion. Who was giving Blitz a scolding look. Inside, Blitz grew angry how this was the second time that this had happened today.

The apartment home where Flare Blitz lives…

Flare Blitz finally returned home. As he entered his apartment, the memories of how his day had gone flew through his head. Causing him to feel more sad and angry about his day. Not feeling like eating anything, Blitz headed for his bedroom.

"Well," Flare Blitz said to himself as he approached his window, "This day didn't turn out well at all. Big surprise there. I think of a way to get my very special somepony and to make myself a somepony, I try my plan, but whenever things go my way, it all goes downhill. Just like all those other days. I can never get break from all this humiliation!"

Blitz then got into his bed and got under the covers as he continued to think about how his life has gone.

"Why doesn't anything go the way I want it to?" Flare Blitz asked himself as he looked at the wall while lying in bed, "How come I have to be the one with all the bad luck? Somepony once said that when Princess Celestia raises the sun, she's bringing good luck to all the ponies in Equestria. If that's the case, how come my luck never changes whenever I sun-bathe on top of the apartment building?" As he closed his eyes to go to sleep he said quietly to himself, "Maybe Rock is right. There's no point in trying anymore. No matter how hard I try, I'll never be anything greater than what I am now. All I do is make myself look like a fool. Maybe it's time to just stop trying. I knew finding my very special somepony was just too much for me to handle. I'll never be anything."

It was then Flare Blitz went to sleep and started to snore.

Flare Blitz back for some more narration. That's how my life is nowadays. It hasn't changed at all from how it was when I was a colt. In fact, it only got worse. Now everypony in Manehattan knows about me and how I mess everything up and how I just embarrass myself in front of other ponies. And at that point, I really did feel like giving up trying. I even thought that maybe I should just move back with my parents. I know they don't help much, but at least it's better that than to humiliate myself even further here. I thought that my life had completely hit rock bottom from there. I didn't know it at the time, but things were only going to get worse.

Somewhere in an alley in the middle of the night…

The alley was quiet as the ponies of Manehattan were asleep. Amidst the quietness, a strange dark hole appeared out of nowhere. And right out of it came a dark-white coated Pegasus stallion with a white mane and tail and a strange white jewel attached to a armor around his neck. And from behind him came another pony covered in a black cloak and his face covered in the shadows of the hood.

"This is the place?" The white stallion asked, "Sure looks strange. You sure that he's here?"

"Asking questions does nothing but waste time." The other pony answered, "The amulet you're looking and the pony who's been caring for it is indubitably here. The one that your group is after."

"The Fire Amulet and that wizard in a place like this. Who would've thought?"

Suddenly, from the dark hole, came a dark green coated Earth Pony mare dressed in dark clothing. She looked over at her comrade with the jewel.

"So, this is where the Fire Amulet has been?" The mare asked.

"That's what this old coot says." The white stallion answered.

"I've done my part." The strange pony stated, "Now I leave the rest to you."

"We don't even know you." The mare replied, "Why are you helping us?"

"I'd rather not say. But to put it simply: let's just say I'm just a generous pony who just wants to help other ponies like you."

"That's not a valid answer." The mare argued.

"Well it's like I said," The pony in the cloak replied, "I'd rather not say. I've shown you the way of bridging this world with ours. You may use it now to come here in case this fool fails."

"Which ain't gonna happen. I'm too COOL to fail." The Pegasus joked.

The pony in the cloak then went back into the dark hole returning to where he had come from. Leaving the other two ponies behind.

"So," The mare said as she turned to the Pegasus, "You remember the mission?"

"No problem." The Pegasus answered as he waved his mane, "I go into this strange kingdom, find the pony who's been keeping the Fire Amulet, get the Fire Amulet, and come back. Then we'll be a step closer to our plan."

"And find it before it finds that pony finds the rightful holder of the Fire Amulet!" The mare exclaimed.

"What difference does it make if he finds the chosen one or not? I'll snag the Fire Amulet before he can begin training."

"Fool!" The mare scolded, "The pony that wields the Fire Amulet is the Flaming Inferno! And the moment he or she realizes that, then our plans will be ruined! And may I remind you that the Flaming Inferno is the most powerful of all Elemental Amulet wizards?!"

"You get so worked up over nothing sometimes." The Pegasus commented.

"We'll see if you'll be saying that once you meet the pony that the Fire Amulet chooses." The mare replied, "So I'll tell you this one more time! Bring us the Fire Amulet before the wizard who has it finds the chosen wielder and completely destroys our plans!"

The mare then went back through the dark hole and back to the place she came from. The dark hole then vanished and left the Pegasus behind.

"Alright." The Pegasus said to himself, "No pressure or anything." He then looked at the jewel around him and said, "Ice Amulet, don't you mess this up for me now. Not when we're so close."

The Pegasus then walked out of the alley and began the search for the mysterious Fire Amulet.

Flare Blitz's apartment, the morning…

Flare Blitz was sleeping on his bed as he had done the whole night. Until the light from the sun shined on his face and forced him to wake up.

"Ergh." Blitz moaned as the sunlight shined on him, "Morning already?"

Unable to fall asleep again, Blitz got out of bed and did some stretches to get his body completely awake.

"Well," Blitz said as he finished the stretches and began walking to the kitchen, "Guess I'd better start packing up soon. I don't know how much longer I can take living here with my luck."

"Good morning, eh?" A voice suddenly said as Blitz's entered the kitchen.

Blitz's eyed had widened at the sound of the voice. He remembered that he didn't have a roommate staying with him and that he was living on his own. The voice sounded a bit old but not too old. More like the voice of a pony in his late thirties or early forties. He turned his head to where the voice came from and saw who it was that spoke to him.

"What the?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he looked over at who said those words.

Sitting in a chair next to a table was a brown-coated Unicorn Stallion with a red mane, tail and big beard, with a red and yellow robe. Enjoying some tea that he made.

"Care to have a seat and sip some tea lad?" The unicorn asked with a smile, "I call this tea Magical Leaf tea. It's a taste unlike any other and soothing for the mind."

"W-w-w-who are you?!" Flare Blitz asked with some stuttering, "And what the hay are you doing in my apartment?! Don't you know that breaking and entering is against the law around here?!"

"I've been hoping for this day to come soon." The unicorn replied, "And now that it's finally here, we can officially get started on your lessons. That is if nothing has changed."

"My lessons?! What lessons?! What're you talking about?!"

"Are you saying you don't remember me lad?" The unicorn asked, "It hasn't been that long, has it? That's a shame. Because I remember you perfectly. Flare Blitz."

"How do you know my name?" Flare Blitz asked as he took some steps back.

"You really don't remember, do you?" The unicorn asked, "I feel upset by this. You'd think you could have face that nopony could forget. You certainly do. You're the big talk around these parts. Not exactly good talk, but still. You're on everypony's mind."

"My day's already on a bad start with you just coming in like this uninvited. I don't need you- "

Suddenly, as soon as he got a good look at the unicorn, he started to realize that there was something familiar about him. That he's seen that pony somewhere before today. But where.

"Wait a minute." Flare Blitz said as something started to uncloud in his head, "There is something familiar about you. I think…."

"Yes?" The unicorn said as he believed that Blitz was about to remember him.

A few seconds of silence came. Blitz thought about it during that short time. And then…

"Nah." Flare Blitz suddenly said as he gave a shrug, "I lost it."

Surprised at this sudden burst, the unicorn face-palmed himself and sighed.

"The ponies on the streets were right about you." The unicorn said as he put his hoof back down, "You really are a dimwit. It's amazing you could live on your own for one day with the kind of scatterbrained brain you have." He then got closer and asked, "Tell me, does this sound the slightest bit familiar to you? Let me see if the flames inside you burn as the flames of the prodigy before you."

"What?" Flare Blitz replied with a ridiculous chuckle.

But once taking in what he just said, something clicked in Blitz's head. He felt as though he heard those words in that specific order before.

"Wait a minute." Flare Blitz said as he thought about what the unicorn said and where he heard it before, "I've heard those words before. Somepony said those words to me once."

And it hit him then. He remembered who it was that said those exact words. The pony he met a long time ago. And that pony was…

"AH!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he looked at the unicorn with a shocked expression, "I do remember you! I met you before! When I visited Manehattan as a colt!"

"There you go!" The unicorn responded as he felt satisfied with the answer, "I knew you would remember me. But the fact that you needed help for that makes me wonder-"

"No! No! No!" Flare Blitz interrupted as he remembered more about the unicorn before him, "You can't be here again! You're not doing this to me again like you did ten years ago!"

As Blitz walked passed the unicorn to prepare breakfast, the unicorn turned towards him and said, "Goodness. It seems like you remember more about me than you lead on even though ten seconds ago you didn't even remember how we first met. You're an extraordinary lad." He then stepped a little closer and asked, "But why, dare I ask, are you not happy to see me? Isn't it fun just to see an old friend from the years long past?"

"You and I are not friends!" Flare Blitz argued as he started cooking the pancakes, "And we never will be! Second off, I'm glad I didn't remember you before, because I never wanted to remember you!"

"Now that's just hurtful." The unicorn said with a smile, "You say that like I've ruined your life or something. Why must this behavior come up when I come to see you?"

"Oh, I don't know." Flare Blitz answered as he turned around to face him, "How about this: my life is already at rock bottom without you having to come and showoff all your crazy supernatural magical mumbo jumbo nonsense! Do you know how my life has been for the past ten years?! It hastily just got worse and worse! Now everypony in this big grumpy town knows me for all the mistakes I've made and all the times I've made a fool of myself! Do you know what ponies call doing something clumsy or embarrassing yourself in public? Pulling a Flare Blitz! My life was already going downhill when I was a colt, and then I met you and you go and make things weird for me!"

"Your life for the past ten years has been about being laughed at and criticized for all your flunks and idiocy? I've been stuck here from my world for the past ten years. You can't begin to imagine how that feels."

"Well at least nopony," Flare Blitz began as he continued making the pancakes, "Is looking at you and wondering how you're gonna mess things up today every day. At least nopony looks at you whenever you go to some special event and automatically assumes that everything will go horribly wrong because you've made all different kinds of mistakes in the past. You can't begin to imagine how THAT feels."

"Well when you put it like that." The unicorn replied bluntly, "I suppose you do have it worst."

"Gee," Flare Blitz said as he rolled his eyes, "Thanks for trying to sound modest."

Flare Blitz had then finished making the pancakes and took them to the table for him to sit down and have his breakfast.

"How can I?" The unicorn asked humorously, "You're the one who said that we're not friends."

"That doesn't mean," Flare Blitz replied as he ate a piece of his pancake, "You have to make me feel worse about what I'm saying! You could try saying that it's not all bad or something!"

"It's not all that bad." The unicorn said in hopes of fulfilling Blitz's wish, "There. Does that help?"

"Why am I even talking to you?" Flare Blitz asked as he took another bite of his pancake, "Get out of my apartment now! I don't want to talk to you anymore! I just want to forget everything that happened that day! And all you're doing is just bringing back at those weird memories that made things worse for me!"

"Forget eh?" The unicorn asked, "If so…"

The unicorn's horn then began to glow with an orange aura. And from Blitz's room and the hallway came a strange red jewel attached to a gold armor being carried by the magic of the unicorn before Blitz. As soon as Blitz looked at the jewel and the armor it was put on, he was surprised at how he found it so easily and was afraid of what was coming next.

"Then why'd you keep this?" The unicorn finished as he showed Blitz the red jewel.

"That?" Blitz asked as his face turned red and he tried to think of an excuse, "Umm…. Uh…. I was….. I was going to sell it to a store in a Flea Market." Blitz lied as he smiled nervously and sweated some.

"Hmm. A Flea Market." The unicorn replied as he sounded convinced, "You've been keeping this thing in your drawer for all these years and you still haven't sold it to a Flea Market?"

"Okay! So what if I kept it!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he got up, "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Maybe not." The unicorn said as he started moving the red jewel towards Blitz, "But nevertheless, it's time we see if anything has changed."

"W-w-what're you doing?" Flare Blitz asked as he shook in fright, "Keep that thing away from me!"

"Hold still now." The unicorn said as he continued moving the red jewel toward Blitz.

In a quick moment, the unicorn placed the armor carrying the jewel around Blitz. The armor then locked itself and held a tight but comfortable grip around him. And then suddenly…

"Oh!" Flare Blitz yelped as he felt something strange in his chest, "W-w-what the?! What's going with me?!"

"Oh…." The unicorn said as his eyes widened in fascination.

As the strange feeling in his chest grew greater, a strange red magical glow began to flow around Flare Blitz's body. The magical flow seemed to resemble the burns of fire. And soon, the jewel that was at the center of the armor Blitz's was wearing started to glow bright. And more magical flames emerged from it. Finally, a small magical blast had erupted around him and the magical flows disappeared. Leaving Blitz's looking just the way as he did before. Only with a red glow in his eyes and the red jewel continuing to glow brightly.

"Oh no." Blitz said as he recognized this feeling, "Not this feeling again!"

"I guess that settles it then." The unicorn deduced as he looked at the jewel, "You really are the chosen wielder of the great Fire Amulet. I was afraid that the amulet wouldn't see you fit to wield it as time went on, but it seems I was foolish to think that."

"Fire Amulet?" Flare Blitz asked as he looked at the jewel at his chest, "Fit to wield it? What're you talking about?"

"I've been searching for you for what felt like a life time." The unicorn explained, "I've been searching for the one that the Fire Amulet chose. And at long last my search is over. You're the pony that it has chosen."

"Chosen?" Flare Blitz repeated, "Chosen for what?"

"This is no ordinary amulet you see." The unicorn explained as he pointed at the amulet, "This is a powerful one. It contains great power and magic that nopony else can ever attain. Not even me and I'm a unicorn. And only one pony is worthy of casting the magic that lies within this amulet. And that pony is you."

"Me?" Flare Blitz asked, "Why me?!"

"Trust me," The unicorn answered, "I'm just as surprised as you are. Considering the reputation you have of making dimwitted mistakes. But the Fire Amulet senses the fire that rests within you and the pure light you have in your heart. And now you must travel the path of becoming the one and only powerful wizard of fire. For the good of all ponies. The time has come for you to start your training to become the great Flaming Inferno."

"Me? A wizard?" Flare Blitz asked as he sounded interested in the idea, "Gee. That sounds awesome. Now get out of my apartment!" He finished as he shouted angrily at the end, "And take this stupid amulet along with you!"

He then used his one hoof to try and get the armor with the Fire Amulet off and then he threw it on the ground.

"Be careful with that!" The unicorn yelled as he quickly caught the Fire Amulet before it could hit the ground, "Have you gone mad?! This amulet is the only one of its kind and cannot be fixed once it's broken!"

"Probably better off being broken if that means I don't have to be involved in this sick little upside-down craziness that you're trying to get me into!" Flare Blitz replied, "Now get out of here now! I don't want to look at that thing again nor do I want to see you again! All you do is just all kinds of weird magic and say all kinds of weird things! Now you're saying I'm supposed to be a wizard of some sort?! To cast fire magic?! Count me out!"

"Did you not hear what I just said?!" The unicorn asked in a frustrated tone, "You're the only one who can wield this thing! You're the one who must become the-"

"I heard you!" Flare Blitz interrupted, "I just don't care! Nor will I ever care!"

"Don't care?!" The unicorn asked, "So you don't care that light in your world could fade if you don't train to harness the fire inside you?!"

"Light and darkness." Flare Blitz said as he rolled his eyes, "You're seriously gonna bring that into this? Light in the world clouded by darkness or whatever? If you thought that would make me change my mind and go along with this whole shtick, you're dead wrong! That just wants me to stay out of this even more! Fire magic, me being a wizard, light, darkness. That's all weird and unnatural for an Earth Pony like me."

"You're behaving like an infant right now." The unicorn commented, "You have no idea what you're doing. By saying you won't partake in this, you're already endangering everypony in both this world and mine. Not to mention the light in both worlds."

"Look." Flare Blitz began while ignoring the unicorn's words, "Why can't you just take a hint already?! I don't want to be a part of any of this! Me?! A wizard?! How can I be a wizard?! I'm not even a unicorn! In case you haven't notice, I'm an Earth Pony!"

"And yet the Fire Amulet says you're the only one who can cast the magic it possesses. This can only mean that you're the wizard known as the Flaming Inferno!"

"No! No!" Flare Blitz argued, "I don't want hear any more of it! Just get out of here now before you make my life more worse than it already is! And get that stupid gem away from me!"

The unicorn couldn't take Blitz's behavior much longer. However, he remembered something he saw earlier that could help make Blitz change his mind about the whole thing. And if there was any time to execute that plan, it's now.

"Fine then." The unicorn pretended to give in, "So be it. You wish for me to go?"

"Yes!" Flare Blitz answered loudly, "Right now!"

"Sayonara." The unicorn said before teleporting himself and the Fire Amulet to another place with his magic.

Surprised at his sudden disappearance, Flare Blitz stood there with a weird look. Frozen for a moment on how quickly that was settled.

"That was…. Easy." Flare Blitz said to himself in confusion, "I guess he just gave up the fight."

Looking on the bright side, he didn't have to argue anymore and just decided that that was good enough to celebrate.

"Well, now that that's done," Flare Blitz said as he turned back to his breakfast, "I guess I'll finish breakfast and start the day properly."

After seeing the unicorn leaving, Blitz continued eating breakfast. But while he was inside the building in the comfort of his own home, what Blitz didn't know was what was happening outside of his home.

Outside of the apartment home and next to Blitz's window, a Pegasus had heard everything that Flare Blitz at the unicorn said in their conversation. That Pegasus was the one carrying the Ice Amulet and was part of the evil group of ponies that are after the Fire Amulet.

"So," The Pegasus said to himself with a grin as he floated next to the window, "He's the one. He's the pony that the Fire Amulet chose. Well shoot. He's made things more difficult for us now that he's worn the amulet. And it seems like things are looking worse since that old geezer took off with it. Oh well. I'll just have to capture the Flaming Inferno first and find the Fire Amulet later. At least without the amulet, he can't stop me from getting him. Heh, heh."

He then waited outside of the apartment home for Blitz to come out.

Not long after…

Flare Blitz left his apartment home and went to the streets to take a morning walk. Just like the mornings prior, the ponies around him often avoided any sort of contact with him due to his cases of bad luck and constant dimwitted actions. Blitz didn't give much thought about how the ponies were to him however. He only thought about the unicorn that tried to get him to be a part of some great journey to become a wizard of some sorts.

"Wizard." Flare Blitz said to himself as he walked down the streets of Manehattan, "Me! A wizard! Yeah right. As if. What does that pony think he is? Thinks he can just come back into my life all so suddenly and then just make me take part in some kind of role-playing game in real life kind of madness?! That pony has been nothing but trouble since I met him that day!"

"Hey buddy." A voice said.

"Huh?" Blitz blurted as he looked around his surroundings, "W-who said that?"

He looked around but couldn't find anypony that could've said anything. Because nopony was around the area.

"Back here." The voice answered.

Blitz turned around to follow the voice and saw the alley and how it was covered by the shadows of the building. Because of how dark it was, he couldn't see anypony down there.

"I still can't see you." Blitz said, "Can you come out or something? Because I'd rather not go in if you don't mind. Heh, heh." Blitz chuckled nervously at the end.

Suddenly, from the shadows of the alley, a dark white Pegasus stallion came out into the sidewalk.

"Is this better?" The Pegasus asked.

"Much." Blitz answered, "Now, uh, what're doing in an alley like that? And what do you want with me?"

"Step into the shadows with me and we'll converse." The Pegasus answered as he walked backwards back into the shadows of the alley, "unless you're afraid of a dark spooky alley."

"Me?! Afraid?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he grew confident in what he said, "No way! I'm coming!"

In the dark alley, the Pegasus grinned big and felt like everything was going swell.

" _Heh, heh."_ The Pegasus chuckled in his thoughts, " _He even looks gullible. If I play my cards right, maybe he'll just give me the Fire Amulet if I just ask."_

"Alright." Flare Blitz began, "What's up? And can we make it fast?" he asked as he shook a little, "I've got a lot of exercising to do. And I'm definitely not saying that because I'm afraid of a big, dark, dangerous, hazardous, rat-infested alley."

"I've heard you've been going through some tough times, eh?" The Pegasus replied as he looked at Blitz with a friendly smile, "Eh, nothing goes your way, eh?"

"Tough times is an understatement." Flare Blitz explained, "More like rock hard times. But yeah. Nothing goes right for me. Why do you care?"

"What?" The Pegasus replied as he pretended to sound offended, "Why, can a friend not feel sympathy for you? Can I at least be curious? Why I just feel insulted."

"You're not my friend. I don't even know you."

"Touché." The Pegasus agreed, "Even so, I've heard so much about you and I thought I could maybe help out."

"How can you help me?" Flare Blitz asked as he grew slightly suspicious, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because," The Pegasus answered, "I'm a pony who feels for you. Get this: I can't do nothing right either and everything just seems to go wrong for me. And when I came to town and heard word about a pony who just goes around making a mess of things, ruining special occasions, and just making a complete fool of himself, I got to thinking. This pony's got it bad like me. That's what I said. And as quickly as I heard your name, I decided that we screw-ups need to stick together. Catch my drift?"

"Seriously?" Flare Blitz asked as he started to get in on what he was saying, "You mess things up too? And nopony likes you for doing it?"

"Brother," The Pegasus replied as he put his right hoof over Blitz's neck, "Believe me when I say this: the guys and gals back home would like it better if I had never joined their lodge. You can't imagine all the times I've been scolded for all the times I've made things worse for them."

"Yeah I can." Flare Blitz contradicted, "That's every day of my life. I get nothing but scolding. Which is why I always try lots of different things to do something great. So that everypony would look at me and see a pony who doesn't always make mistakes and see me for somepony worth talking to."

"You too, huh?" The Pegasus asked as he put his hoof down and walked a few steps further in the alley, "Small world. I'm the same way with my crew. I keep trying and trying to prove to them I'm somepony special. And today, I'm giving it another shot. And something tells me that this time, I've hit the gold mine."

"Really?" Flare Blitz asked with a smile, "Why? What're you trying to do this time?"

"Heh, heh, heh." The Pegasus chuckled manically, "I'm so glad you asked."

Blitz then felt a little nervous after hearing his evil-sounding chuckle. He started to think that maybe he should cut the conversation short if this behavior were to continue.

"I am trying something new today." The Pegasus answered as he turned back to Blitz with an innocent looking face, "But it's a secret. And I can't do it without the help from another stallion."

"Is that right?" Flare Blitz asked while feeling suspicious about the Pegasus.

"Yes, yes." The Pegasus responded, "I'd be so glad if you were to help me. Come on. I'll show you what I'm planning today."

The Pegasus then traveled deeper in the dark alley and Blitz started to grow more and more suspicious about this pony.

"Back there?" Flare Blitz asked as he pointed down the darker part of the alley, "In the alley?"

"It's the most inconspicuous place to plan my idea." The Pegasus explained in the same cheerful tone, "Let's hurry now. We're burning daylight."

"Inconspit… Inconseque…. Inconsta…" Flare Blitz said as he tried to pronounce the word the Pegasus just said. Unable to remember how it's properly said, Blitz just went with, "So it's down there eh? Deep in the dark alley? Where nopony can see or hear anything from here?"

"That's the place." The Pegasus answered.

"Yep. No thanks." Blitz said as he turned away and started walking back to the sidewalk.

"W-w-what?!" The Pegasus yelped as he hurried over to catch him before he left, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"You just gave yourself away pal." Flare Blitz explained, "I know what you're trying to do."

"All I'm asking for is your help." The Pegasus replied, "After all, we're two misfits trying to make it somewhere in the world. This plan I have can really change both of our lives."

"Yeah, a little advice for you." Flare Blitz began as he raised his left hoof, "Don't go pretending to be innocent and friendly in a place that just screams a trap. You nailed the part where you were trying to relate to me, because I actually fell for that one, but as you went along with this charade, you kind of lost your touch and made it too obvious about what you were trying to do. Trying to give a false sense of security. Well that stuff doesn't work on me anymore. I've dealt with that on nearly every date with a mare who's heard about all the times I've hurt other mares emotionally. Which was completely unintentional, mind you. Amway, whatever is it you want from me, you can forget it. Because I'm on to your scheme and you ain't gonna pull a fast one on me now. I'm just too good."

"But- " The Pegasus pleaded.

"Later." Blitz interrupted as he walked passed the Pegasus and headed straight for the sidewalk.

But right before he could get to the sidewalk, the Pegasus smirked evilly from behind him. Seeing as he saw right through his plan, the Pegasus decided to go with Plan B. From there, he raised his right hoof up slightly and then flicked it toward where Blitz was walking.

For Flare Blitz, he was about to come back to the sidewalk and continue his morning exercise. But just before his hoof could reach the end of the alley, a huge block of ice suddenly appeared from the ground and blocked the path for him.

"Woah!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he fell down on his rump from being startled, "What the icicle?!"

"Heh, heh." The Pegasus chuckled evilly, "Going somewhere?"

"Huh?" Blitz said as he turned towards the Pegasus and quickly got back up on his four hooves, "Did… did you do this?!"

"I take full credit." The Pegasus answered with a bow.

"How did you do that?! You're a Pegasus! Not a unicorn! Pegasi can't use magic!"

"This Pegasus can!" The Pegasus exclaimed, "And this Pegasus is pretty cool when it comes to Ice Magic. Now then…" He continued as he took a few steps forward, "Did you really think I was going to let you just walk off like that? When I have you right where I want you? No so easy."

"What do you want from me?!" Flare Blitz demanded.

"All I want," The Pegasus answered, "Is for you to come with me quietly…. Flaming Inferno!" He shouted at the end as he pointed his hoof right at Blitz

Surprised at what he called him at the end, Blitz started to sweat and then stuttered, "F-f-f-f-f-laming Inferno? Why have I heard that before?"

"You forgot already?! Hahahahaha!" The Pegasus laughed hysterically, "Boy you are slow. I didn't think you'd be this dumb! Remember?! That geezer just told you not too long ago! Not that you really listened to what he was saying."

It was then he remembered that the unicorn from before did mention something about the 'Flaming Inferno'. And the Pegasus wasn't lying. As Blitz was being too stubborn to listen to anything that the unicorn had to say. Still, he wondered what the Flaming Inferno was and why this pony knew about it. But what surprised him even more was that this Pegasus knew about how he was neglecting everything the unicorn was trying to say. Not wanting things to get worse, Blitz thought up a lie and hoped it would do the trick.

"Oh!" Flare Blitz began as he pretended that he remembered something, "The Flaming Inferno! Right. Now I remember. That's the main character in this play that's coming up. It's a really popular play that's uh…. Based on a true story. Yeah. I was asked to play the Flaming Inferno in the play, but I didn't really like the costume so I said no. I didn't like how hot it felt in there. But that director was pretty stubborn. Wouldn't take no for an answer at first. Until a told him about another pony who's gifted with the art of acting. So, I got him off my back finally. And he'd do it for free too. So that's a plus. Heh, heh. So anyway, this is just a big misunderstanding. You must've gotten confused with this Flaming Inferno with the one you're after. Now that that's settled, if you would be so kind as to melt away these blocks of ice, I'll be on my way."

"Please." The Pegasus replied as he rolled his eyes, "That's the best you can come up with? Your eyes have been twitching this entire time. And you say you're good at detecting when a pony's trying to trap ya. You can't even tell a lie without showing that you're lying."

" _Shoot."_ Flare Blitz thought as he sweated some more, " _That didn't work. I don't always get nervous when I'm trying to lie my way out. Unless it's my mom I'm trying to lie to."_

"No way out of this." The Pegasus said as he raised his hoof and got ready to fire more Ice Magic, "I was polite, I was reasonable, but now you force me to take drastic measures. You're coming with me even if I have to turn you into a ponysicle, Flaming Inferno!"

"Eh….." Flare Blitz moaned nervously as he looked at his surroundings.

He tried desperately to find a way out of his situation as the path back to the sidewalk was blocked and the path down the alley was blocked by the enemy.

" _Come on Blitz, think!"_ Flare Blitz thought as he continued looking, " _Think! Think! Think! You're about to become a frozen ice cream treat soon! How can I get out of- "_

Suddenly, he spotted an empty soda can close by and quickly came up with an idea.

" _That's it!"_ Flare Blitz thought with a smile. He then looked at the Pegasus and said, "Right. Come with you. Yes, absolutely. Will do. But before that…"

The Pegasus then titled his head as he said, "Huh?"

"Diversion!" Blitz exclaimed as he quickly hit the soda can and aimed it at the Pegasus.

"Ah!" The Pegasus yelped as he quickly dodged the soda can.

But before he could focus back on Blitz, Blitz quickly ran passed him and headed for the darker part of the alley. Seeing him run away, the Pegasus chuckled evilly again and gave a toothy smile.

"A game of tag, huh?" The Pegasus asked as he floated in the air with his wings, "Alright then. I'm it."

He then quickly flew where Blitz ran off and chased after him.

Blitz ran as fast as he could through the dark alleys and hoped to escape form the Pegasus who can somehow cast Ice Magic. As he ran, he looked back and saw the Pegasus flying after him with some Ice Magic ready to fire.

"Where are you going?!" The Pegasus asked with an evil smirk, "Don't go! Let's CHILL out!"

He then threw some Ice Magic and hoped it would make a direct hit at his target. But Blitz evaded the magic with a little hop.

"If you thought that was nICE," The Pegasus yelled as he prepared some bigger Ice Magic to throw, "Then this will be COOL!"

He launched it and it was heading right for Blitz like the last one.

"Yipe!" Blitz yelped as he ran as fast as he could.

The blast was big, but he was able to avoid it right in the neck of time.

The Pegasus then raised his hooves up and created another wall of ice right in front of Blitz. Stopping him in his tracks.

"Woah!" Blitz exclaimed as he quickly stopped, "Not again!"

But before he could turn around and run, the Pegasus threw a small bit of Ice Magic and aimed it right at Blitz's hoof. Blitz turned around and saw the bit of ice coming towards him and somehow evaded it once again.

"Running away from me is just COLD man." The Pegasus told Blitz as he landed on the ground, "It's rude to run off like that when somepony just wanting to help you out."

"Believe me," Flare Blitz replied as he stepped back a few, "I don't need your help. Ponies already give me the cold shoulder! I don't need you trying to freeze me!"

"But I'm in such a freezing mood." The Pegasus argued as he prepared another bit of Ice Magic, "And I feel like a nice bit of Flaming Inferno in a cup! To go!"

He then threw his Ice Magic one by one at Flare Blitz. But somehow Blitz was able to dodge every one of them. Much to his enemy's surprise.

"He's fast for a big pony!" The Pegasus commented.

"Heh!" Flare Blitz scoffed with a smirk, "Where'd you learn to aim?! The Stormpony Academy?! Ha! Get some glasses!"

"I'll do better than that." The Pegasus snarled as he thought of an idea, "Much better."

Blitz got ready for whatever his enemy had ready for him. He sweated a little, but felt confident that he could evade this one like he did with the rest of them.

"Diversion!" The Pegasus exclaimed as he threw a Blizzard spell and aimed it at Blitz's face.

"Woah!" Blitz shouted as he dodged the Blizzard spell.

But he made a terrible mistake, because he looked back to follow where the spell went. As soon as he did…

"Got you now!" The Pegasus shouted as he threw another Blizzard spell.

Suddenly, Blitz felt something in his back-left hoof. He felt something cold and couldn't seem to move it from where it was.

"Ergh…" Blitz growled as he tried to move his hoof, "What's going on?"

He looked at his hoof and saw a pit of ice that froze his hoof. Preventing him from moving it. It was then he knew he was caught.

"Shoot!" Blitz exclaimed as he tried to break free, "L-let me go!"

"Heh, heh." The Pegasus chuckled evilly as he raised his hoof up, "Got you!"

Then a dust of magic poured from his hoof and the ice from Blitz's back hoof began to spread across the rest of his hoof. And then it started to reach the rest of his body.

"Ah!" Blitz screamed as he watched the ice spread around him.

"What's wrong?" The Pegasus taunted, "I thought you like being cool. Heh, heh. I'm just adding a bit more chill to your likeness."

"H-how are you doing this?!" Flare Blitz demanded to know, "You're a Pegasus! Not a Unicorn! You shouldn't be able to cast magic!"

"Well," The Pegasus replied as he stopped the spreading of ice, "I was going to save this for when I brought you back to my comrades back home. But I suppose you have a right to know now. You're right. I can't cast magic naturally since I don't have a horn. However…" He then looked down at his chest and showed Blitz the armor he was wearing around him, "It's thanks to this beauty that I have access to this incredible power!"

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked at the armor, "Hey! What's that?!"

"This my dear friend," The Pegasus explained, "Is the Ice Amulet. Much like the Fire Amulet, it is part of a group of amulets that contain a magic in each of them. A magic unlike the ones that Unicorns can cast. Elemental Magic to be precise. And this contains the element of ice." He then floated in the air for a moment as he continued, "And I, Frost Bite, am the chosen wielder of the Ice Amulet and its great power! Heh, heh…. Or at I am now."

"You are _now?_ " Flare Blitz asked as he tilted his head, "What're you talking about?"

"None of that's your business!" Frost Bite shouted, "I've told you where I get my magic and now you know. Now it's time for you to come with me!"

"Come with you? Sure, sure!" Blitz lied, "I'll come with you. Just unfreeze me and I'll go anywhere you say."

"Your lies didn't help you then," Frost Bite responded as he raised his hoof up, "So, they won't help you now!"

He then continued spreading the ice around Blitz. Trapping him so that he couldn't escape. Blitz saw that the ice was near his neck and he tried to think of a way out of this.

"It's shame it has to be like this." Frost Bite told him, "Because I really do feel your pain. I too have been walked over by everypony I've met. We could've been friends."

"W-we can be!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as the ice got closer to his neck, "We really can help each other like you said! If you just unfreeze me, then we can work together as friends! Help each other find a way to make our lives better! Two misfits against the world! Doesn't that sound cooler than this?!"

"But we are helping each other out." Frost Bite argued, "You're helping me get the respect I deserve by letting me capture you and take you back to my comrades, and I'll be helping you by keeping you in a dungeon so that you can't use the Fire Amulet and ruin our plans! Therefore, nopony will ever make fun of you again! It's a win-win!"

Soon, the ice was at Blitz's neck and it got closer and closer to his face. He knew there was no way out of this and the he was about to be completely frozen. As he stretched his head up to buy some time, Blitz thought about how much his life has gone downhill and how this only made it worse.

" _More like a win-lose!"_ Flare Blitz thought as he stretched his head out as far as he could from the ice, " _Boy. It's not even brunch and my bad luck's already unleashing its full fury on me. Why do I get the feeling I should've listened to that crazy Unicorn? What's my life come to? First bad luck, and now karma."_ As the ice was about to get to his face, Blitz closed his eyes tight as he thought, " _Well, I guess this is it. I don't know where I'll be going once I thaw, but with my luck, it's not a good place."_

"Don't worry." Frost Bite assured evilly, "We'll be sure to take good care of you in that dungeon. So, it won't be completely miserable! Hahahaha!"

Suddenly, before he could completely freeze Blitz, a Unicorn appeared right in front of Frost Bite using his teleportation spell.

"Erk!" Frost Bite growled as he was forced to stop his magic and hop back, "Why you! Huh?"

"Huh?" Blitz said as he noticed that the ice stopped spreading, "What the? What's going on?"

He then looked in front of him and saw his savor. And he was surprised as to who it was. And from the look on Frost Bite, he knew who he was too.

"Well, well." Frost Bite said with a smirk, "Long time no see. Flame Wheel!"

The Unicorn that saved Flare Blitz was the same Unicorn that Blitz had encountered in his apartment not too long ago. And with him, the Unicorn, who Frost Bite called Flame Wheel, had the Fire Amulet with him and held it with his magic.

"Good to see you again too Frost Bite." The Unicorn, known as Flame Wheel, greeted, "I surely hope you kept a cool head all those years."

"I did." Frost Bite answered, "Until you showed up just now! Those years without you have been the best! I hoped that you'd stay missing!"

"Now that's just hurtful." Flame Wheel responded, "Here I am missing your cocky, arrogant personality for all those, and you wished I'd never return. What an adversary you are."

"Hey, uh…" Flare Blitz said to Flame Wheel, "Old timer. I don't mean to interrupt your little reunion, but can you help me already?!"

"Oh right." Flame Wheel responded as he turned around to face the trapped pony, "My rescuing you. Of course."

He then raised the Fire Amulet above Blitz's head with his magic and Blitz knew what was about to happen.

"Ah!" Frost Bite exclaimed as he figured it out as well, "Oh no!"

The Fire Amulet was then placed around Blitz's neck once again. The flames melted through the ice around him and then…

"Woah!" Blitz yelped as he got the feeling in his chest again.

As quickly as the amulet was placed on him, the ice that covered him had melted away from the magic that flowed around Blitz's body. Flare Blitz was free from the ice and he felt the magic from the amulet again. The magical flames flowed around him again and the flames in his eyes returned. The Fire Amulet glowed in a bright light and Flame Wheel grinned at the sight of Flare Blitz's magical powers being shown.

As Blitz looked at his body and saw the ice was gone, he exclaimed, "Yeah! I'm free! No way I'm turning into a popsicle today!"

"No!" Frost Bite shouted in anger, "How dare you!"

"It can't be helped if he's the chosen wielder of the Fire Amulet." Flame Wheel responded as he turned back to Frost Bite, "Beggars can't be choosers."

"Alright then!" Flare Blitz exclaimed some more, "Come on Old Timer! Show him your stuff! Give him one for me!"

"Afraid I can't." Flame Wheel replied suddenly.

"Huh?" Blitz asked as he grew a little worried.

"My magic is no match against his. I couldn't face him in a magic duel if I wanted to."

"That's right!" Frost Bite added, "Only the magic of another Elemental Amulet can face off against my amulet!"

"W-w-w-what?!" Blitz yelled as he flinched, "He's kidding, right?"

"I wish he was." Flame Wheel answered as he stepped out of Blitz's way, "But he isn't. You're the only one here who can face off against him."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Flare Blitz shouted in anger, "You come here just to give me the Fire Amulet when I have no idea how to use it?! And you're expecting me to face off against a pony who knows how to use his amulet so soon?!"

"That pretty much sums it all up." Flame Wheel answered with a smile, "Perhaps you're not as slow as they say."

"Well, guess what hot head!" Frost Bite said to Blitz as he stepped forward once, "You may have the Fire Amulet with you! But that doesn't mean you're safe yet! He just bought you some time before I completely capture you! It's not over!"

Blitz groaned a little in worry as he looked over at Flame Wheel and asked, "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Cast the magic that the Fire Amulet gives you. Naturally." Flame Wheel answered.

"Naturally?! How is any of this natural?! I don't even know the first thing about this stupid rock around me!"

"Perhaps if you listened to me back in your apartment," Flame Wheel suggested, "You'd have gotten through the first step in training already. But since you were too dimwitted to listen, you'll just have to improvise here. After all, you don't want to be captured, do you?"

"No!" Blitz answered.

"Then for now," Flame Wheel explained, "Just try to feel the magic that the amulet has given you and just shake it out. Once you do that, give him all you got."

"Thanks for the vague advice." Flare Blitz thanked sarcastically, "Guess I had my last breakfast as a free pony today."

"You bet you did!" Frost Bite replied as he tapped into the magic of the Ice Amulet again, "Now stay still and say freeze!"

He then threw the Ice Magic at Blitz. But right before it could hit him, Blitz covered his head with his left hoof. Suddenly, as soon as he did, the Ice Magic disappeared before it could touch him.

"What?!" Frost Bite exclaimed.

"Incredible!" Flame Wheel commented as his eyes sparkled.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he moved his hoof down from his face, "What's happening? Woah!"

Once he looked at his hoof, he saw a fire floating right in front of it. And where ever he moved his hoof, the fire followed it. Amazed by this, Blitz wondered if this is what protected him from the Ice Magic.

"N-no way!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he looked at the fire floating in front of his hoof, "Am I doing this?! How am I doing this?!"

"It's the magic of the Fire Amulet!" Flame Wheel answered, "That's Fire Magic. You really are the chosen wielder of the Fire Amulet!"

"This is Fire Magic?" Flare Blitz asked.

"Lucky break." Frost Bite exclaimed, "But your luck has run out now!"

He then threw some more Ice Magic at Blitz. It was then that Flare Blitz decided to test his discovery by blocking the Ice Magic with his Fire Magic. And sure enough, it did the trick.

"Ha! Ha!" Flare Blitz cheered as he looked at his Fire Magic again, "It worked!"

"No!" Frost Bite exclaimed in anger.

"This is so awesome!"

"Yes." Flame Wheel agreed, "But your magic can do more than just block. About throwing some of it at him and show him what it's like."

"Oh. Yeah." Flare Blitz replied as he looked over at Frost Bite with a game face, "Hey Frosty! Catch this!"

He then threw some Fire Magic at Frost Bite. Frost Bite used his magic to block Blitz's magic, however, once the Fire Magic impacted the Ice Magic, the Ice Amulet began to react funny.

"What the?!" Frost Bite shouted as he noticed the feeling he got from the Ice Amulet, "The Ice Amulet! What's going on with it!" He then looked at Blitz and shouted, "Oh no you don't! You're not ruining things for me now!"

So, he threw more Ice Magic at Flare Blitz like last time. However, Blitz countered them with his Fire Magic each time. Once he found an opening, Blitz then launched some Fire Magic at his opponent directly. Of course, Frost Bite blocked the attack. But the Ice Amulet began to react strangely again as soon as he did.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang this." Flare Blitz said as he threw a fire ball into the air and the caught it before it could hit the ground, "And it looks like you're losing your step."

"Grr…" Frost Bite growled in frustration, "Why is this happening?! What's going on with the Ice Amulet?!"

"I'd be willing to tell you if you surrender it to me." Flame Wheel replied, "It's not right to steal toys that don't belong to you."

"No way!" Frost Bite exclaimed as he began to float in the air with his wings, "Don't think you've won yet! I'll let you go this one time. But know this, Flaming Inferno, I will capture you and bring you back to the rest of my team if it's the last thing I do! Rest up until then!"

He then flew off to the sky and went over the buildings to make his escape. Leaving Flare Blitz and Flame Wheel behind.

"Good riddance." Flare Blitz said, "He was getting annoying." He then turned over to Flame Wheel and asked, "Okay buddy. I think it's time you answered some questions."

"Don't I at least get a thank you?" Flame Wheel asked as he smiled brightly, "I did come to your rescue after all. If anything, your elder does deserve some sort of appreciation."

"Don't try to change the subject!" Flare Blitz replied, "I almost got turned into a sweet treat for being something that I have no idea of! It's time you told me everything right now!"

"I tried to do that when we were at your apartment. You wouldn't listen then. You're telling me it took you almost getting captured to make you want to listen now?!"

"Basically!" Flare Blitz answered, "Since you didn't tell me that there was some crazy pony who some supernatural ice magic was out to get me! You didn't make that the first order of business!"

"In my defense, I didn't know he was nearby until I sensed his magic during our conversation."

"Whatever." Flare Blitz scoffed, "Just tell me everything right now! I'm not doing a thing you say until you do! Who are you?! What is the Fire Amulet?! What is the Flaming Inferno?! Who is that guy?! And what is going on?!"

"Well at least you'll listen now." Flame Wheel said, "So that there is a plus. Very well then. I'll tell you. But first…"

He then used his magic to teleport him and Blitz back to his apartment. Much to Blitz's surprise.

"I think we'd better talk in a place that's safe." Flame Wheel finished.

"Okay great." Flare Blitz replied, "Now start talking."

"Very well." Flame Wheel began as he stood up straight, "I think I shall start with who I am. I am Flame Wheel the Bearded. A wizard who specializes in fire magic. And the first thing I should tell you about myself is that I am not from this world."

"Huh?" Flare Blitz asked, "Not from this world? What're you talking about?"

"I come from another world." Flame Wheel answered, "A world known as Coltnelia."

To Be Continued…

Tune in next time as we uncover the truth about the mysterious Flame Wheel the Bearded and his home of Coltnelia. And also, the group of evil ponies that Frost Bite is a part of. How will Flare Blitz stop this pony who can cast the magic of ice with the Ice Amulet? And what is the Flaming Inferno? Find out in the conclusion of the Fire Pony.


	5. The Fire Pony - Part 2

The truth is revealed. The truth about Flame Wheel the Bearded. The truth about the Fire Amulet. Everything shall be finished today. But Flare Blitz will have to decide. Will he become the prophesied Flaming Inferno? Or will he let himself be caught by Frost Bite? Find out now.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The Fire Pony – Part 2

Flare Blitz and Flame Wheel the Bearded where in the apartment home of Flare Blitz standing on opposite sides. Flare Blitz holding the Fire Amulet around his chest, and listening to the story that the wizard before him was telling.

"What?" Flare Blitz asked in disbelief, "What did you say?"

"I said," Flame Wheel answered, "I'm not from this world. I come from another world. A land known as Coltnelia."

"Coltnelia?" Flare Blitz asked, "Never heard of it."

"Of course, you haven't." Flame Wheel replied, "Because like I said, it's on another world. Meaning it's not on this world. Get it?"

"Not really. To be honest, that just sounds too bizarre to be true."

"Be it as it may," Flame Wheel began, "I'll skip the whole history of that world and tons of other unimportant facts and get straight to the point." He then started walking around the apartment home as he explained, "On the land of Coltnelia, there exist these amulets with great and powerful magic. Magic that no unicorn can ever obtain. These amulets are known as the Elemental Amulets. A set of seven amulets each with an elemental magic. Fire, Ice, Water, Electric, Earth, Wind, and Plant. There was a time where unicorns from all over the land tried to find these amulets and harness their power to do amazing things. But the amulets would never work for a unicorn of any kind. Not even the most powerful of Fairy Alicorns, Queen Sol and Queen Lua, could use their power."

"Fairy Alicorns?" Flare Blitz asked as he grew a little curious, "Queen Sol? Queen Lua? Who and what are they?"

"Unimportant questions, so I'm ignoring." Flame Wheel said as he continued with the explanation, "Anyway, one day, a griffin, known as Redclaw had worn the Fire Amulet and gained the power to cast Fire Magic. And not just any Fire Magic. But the most powerful and strongest Fire Magic that anypony has ever seen. As soon as he had found out about the true power of the Fire Amulet, he figured out that the amulets only react to those who are not unicorns. Only ones that the amulets chose can wield their magic. And Redclaw was the chosen wielder of the Fire Amulet. He was the most powerful of all Elemental Amulet wizards. He was the Flaming Inferno."

"The Flaming Inferno." Flare Blitz said as he remembered that name, "That ice wielding pony said something about that. What is that?"

"The Flaming Inferno is the leader of the Elemental Amulet wizards. And as such, he's the only one who could use Fire Magic without the Fire Amulet. But only through sheer will and lots of training was he able to do so."

"And who are the Elemental Amulet wizards?" Flare Blitz asked.

"A group of non-unicorn wizards that each held an Elemental Amulet. You see, in Coltnelia, the land relies on these powerful crystals to keep the light of the land bright and powerful. And also keeping the land safe from the creatures from the land of darkness below. However, one crystal has been missing for years. Nopony knows what happened to it, but because he had disappeared years ago, the true light of Coltnelia had disappeared along with it. And the light has been weakened. So weakened, that these ponies known as Warlocks and Dark Witches, who hail from the land of darkness, came up to the land of light to destroy the light and make Coltnelia their land. However, thanks to Queen Sol and her sister Queen Lua, and their discovery known as the Crystals of Harmony, they have fought back against the Warlocks and Dark Witches for years. But they didn't do it alone. For one Redclaw banded together the other Elemental Amulet wizards, they joined the battle to keep the Warlocks and Dark Witches from taking Coltnelia. But that was a long time ago."

"What happened to the Elemental Amulet wizards?" Blitz asked as he wondered deeply.

"One day," Flame Wheel explained, "The battle grew rough, and it was then that the two queens had to use all the power that the Crystals of Harmony could give and the Elemental Wizards had to use the hidden magic that lied deep within themselves. With the combination of the Crystals of Harmony true magic of light and the Elemental Amulet wizards unlocking their true potential, they were able to banish the Warlocks and Dark Witches back to the land of darkness. However, in doing so, the Crystals of Harmony lost their glow and have scattered off to an unknown place. The two queens could never use their power again. As for the Elemental Amulet wizards, well… because they unlocked their true power, the amulets wouldn't work for them anymore."

"Huh?" Flare Blitz yelped as he listened to the story, "What do you mean they wouldn't work?!"

"In order to unlock the true might of the amulets, they had to give up being their chosen wielders at the end. So once the Warlocks and Dark Witches were defeated and sent back home, the amulets no longer recognized their holders as their chosen wielders. Now they had chosen somepony else. Who they were, nopony knows. Even the Flaming Inferno, Redclaw, while still able to cast Fire Magic without the Fire Amulet, was rejected by the Fire Amulet as it chose a new wielder to use its magic. Sometime after that, Redclaw just up and disappeared. And nopony has seen him since."

Blitz remained quiet as the story went on. He listened to every word and paid attention to everything that Flame Wheel said.

"The plan worked." Flame Wheel continued, "The Warlocks and Dark Witches were taken back to the land of darkness just as the two queens had planned. But sadly, due to the weakened light, there was nothing to keep them there. And with the Elemental Amulets now choosing some other creatures to use their power, all the two queens could do was cast a spell that could block the passage from the land of light to the land of darkness in order to make sure the Warlocks and Dark Witches would never return."

"And did that work?" Flare Blitz asked.

"It's worked for some time now. But they fear that the spell wouldn't last forever."

"Is it broken now?" Flare Blitz asked during the conversation.

"We thought it was." Flame Wheel answered as Blitz got a curious look, "But about ten years ago, a big group of Warlocks and Dark Witches one day attacked all of a sudden. They were led by a Dark Witch who called herself the Great Witch. They attacked one day and the kingdoms throughout the land did what they could to protect their people. The two queens were able to imprison the group and their leader somewhere far. But what really confused them was that the barrier that blocked access to the land of darkness was still intact."

"Still intact?" Flare Blitz asked as he got a little serious about what he said, "Meaning that they shouldn't be able to come up to the land of light? Then how did those Warlocks and Dark Witches attack?"

"The two queens couldn't make heads or tails of it. But I knew that their return meant trouble for Coltnelia. And since the true light of the land has yet to return, and that the two queens no longer had the Crystals of Harmony, I knew that I had to do something about this. That's when I learned about the Flaming Inferno and the Elemental Amulet wizards and how powerful they were. I was the honorable wizard of the Fire Kingdom. But once I made it my mission to band together a new generation of Elemental Amulet wizards, I left my kingdom to search for the amulets. I thought that if I could find the rightful holders of the Elemental Amulets, they could help us defeat the new group of Warlocks and Dark Witches before they could try and take over Coltnelia again. But I was not able to collect all the amulets."

"Why not?" Flare Blitz asked softly.

"I was able to safe the Fire Amulet as you should already know." Flame Wheel explained, "But the rest of them were stolen by a group of evil ponies who were also searching for the amulets. When I encountered them, I thought they were just researchers. But when they gave me a non-friendly stare, I knew something was up. I tried my best, but I was only able to make it out with the Fire Amulet. The rest of them were taken by those evil ponies. That was ten years ago. Sometime after the return of the Warlocks and Dark Witches."

"And that pony, Frost Bite, is one of those ponies that stole the Elemental Amulets?" Flare Blitz put together, "If so, then why are they doing this? Why did they steal them?"

"I don't know." Flame Wheel answered, "They were very vague about their plan. All they said is that they hope to plunge the entire land into darkness with them on top. I didn't know what they meant by that, but I didn't want to find out. So as soon as I got away with the Fire Amulet, I quickly began my search for the new Flaming Inferno."

Blitz's eyes quivered and a sweat fell from his face as he listened to what was next in the story.

"I searched the many kingdoms for the Flaming Inferno." Flame Wheel continued, "But I came to no avail. And those ponies who were after the amulets didn't make it any easier. They chased me down everywhere I went. I was lucky enough to escape them for so long. After I stopped at every single kingdom, I could never find the one that was meant to hold the magic that the Fire Amulet had. I almost gave up. Until…"

"Until what?" Flare Blitz asked as he noticed the unusual pause.

"Until I asked the amulet itself where I could find its chosen wielder." Flame Wheel answered, "That's when it suddenly opened a strange gateway. It was as though it was answering my question. I didn't know where the portal lead to, nor did I think of whether it was really answering my prayer or not. But I was out of options at that point and had no other choice. I went through the portal and then…. I ended up here."

"What?" Blitz said as his eyes widened.

"I was confused about the setting of your world. And I felt a little lost. But I knew I had to trust the Fire Amulet for bringing me here. For if it was actually leading me to the Flaming Inferno, what did I have to lose? So, I searched this new world I stumbled upon and that's when I found you."

"Ten years ago…" Flare Blitz said as he remembered what happened that day, "I was visiting Manehattan with my parents when my dad had business to take care of. I met you that day!"

"You were my first customer." Flame Wheel said with a humorous smile, "And you remember what happened."

"You made me put on the Fire Amulet." Flare Blitz replied, "And then I felt some strange feeling in my chest. Like I did today when you put it on my again."

"Once I saw that the Fire Amulet chose you as its wielder, I felt relieved. That my journey had come to an end."

"But why?" Flare Blitz asked as he felt frustration, "Why did it choose me? How can it choose me?"

"Because," Flame Wheel answered, "you have all the qualities that its original owner had."

"Like what?"

"A strong will for one thing. Also, a strong fire that burns inside of you. Courage. Strength. And most of all, a heart filled completely with light. Not a shred of darkness inside."

"There you go again with the whole light and darkness cliché." Flare Blitz replied, "What do light and darkness have to do with being the Flaming Inferno anyway?"

"The Flaming Inferno is a wizard that stands for the light. The Fire Magic that he has is one that is one with the light itself. The other Elemental Amulet wizards may have darkness along with light in their hearts, but the Flaming Inferno must be pure of light. And you, sir, are a pure light."

"Light or no light," Flare Blitz said as he used his one hoof to take off the Fire Amulet, "This thing chose wrong. I'm not the one. I'm not a hero, I'm not a wizard, and I'm not the Flaming Inferno."

"I'm afraid it's too late to be thinking like that." Flame Wheel argued, "The Fire Amulet chooses its master, and it chose you. And as such, you're the one that must stop these ponies, recollect the Elemental Amulets, find their rightful owners, and stop the Warlocks and Dark Witches just as Redclaw did before you."

"No!" Blitz responded, "I'm not the one! Do you hear me! I can't be the one! That thing chose wrong! I can't do all those things! Everything I try just ends in a disaster! Do you have any idea what that could mean for this?!"

"Huh?" Flame Wheel questioned, "You seemed to have been having fun when you faced off again Frost Bite."

"I mean, yeah." Flare Blitz answered, "It was cool how I could do all that with the Fire Amulet and I actually thought about reconsidering this whole thing. But now that you mentioned all this about banding together ponies who rightful deserve those magic powers, fight off against an evil organization of ponies, and save the light, that's where you lost me again. You heard the ponies on the streets, everything I try never goes right."

"If you don't become the Flaming Inferno," Flame Wheel explained, "Then the light of Coltnelia, and now possibly Equestria as well, will be endangered. Now that those ponies with the amulets know where you are, and how to get here, that can only mean that Equestria is in as much danger as Coltnelia! Don't you understand?! You may be our only hope!"

"Even I do agree to this," Flare Blitz said, "Those evil ponies are over on your world. How am I supposed to stop them if I'm all the way over here?!"

"I don't know!" Flame Wheel answered, "The Fire Amulet only brought me here and I've been stuck here since that day! All we can do is just train you and make you the powerful wizard that you're supposed to be until we can figure out how to get over to Coltnelia! Now please Flare Blitz! I'm begging you. Do this for the safety of the light!"

"Sorry. But N-O!" Flare Blitz denied, "I'm not doing this! This thing chose wrong! It may be cool how I can cast magic, but because you're expecting me to set everything right when I can't do anything right, I'm afraid we don't have a deal there! Now get out of here and find the real pony that's meant to be its wielder!"

After making his point at the end, Flare Blitz had turned away and had his back turned to Flame Wheel. It was then that Flame Wheel was convinced that Blitz was not on board with this idea at all. Still, he needed to stop Frost Bite from using the Ice Amulet like he is now. So, he came up with a plan to make Flare Blitz change his mind about his decision.

"Alright." Flame Wheel said as he closed his eyes, "I see you're serious about this. I understand that now."

"Good." Flare Blitz replied angrily, "Now get out!"

"But," Flame Wheel added as Blitz gave a big groan, "I still need to get the Ice Amulet back from Frost Bite as he's not the rightful holder of the Ice Amulet. And since he knows about you and your home, he may try and do something to your home in order to make you come find him. We can't let that happen." He then explained as he got in front of Blitz, "So here's the deal. You help me get the Ice Amulet back from him, and we're done. You can give me back the Fire Amulet, I'll leave and you won't have to do any of the stuff that the Flaming Inferno is supposed to do. You can go back to your normal, non-magical life right afterwards."

Blitz listened to the conditions and showed some interest in what he said.

"Really?" Blitz asked as he looked at Flame Wheel in the eyes, "If I help you with this, you'll leave me alone?"

"I promise." Flame Wheel replied, "Get me back the Ice Amulet and you can get back to your life. And you'll never have to see me again."

" _Hm…"_ Blitz thought as he gave the deal some thinking, " _I really don't need to be getting into some crazy fantasy stuff like this. My life's already gone bonkers as it is. So maybe I'd better just go along with this and get it over with. The sooner I do, sooner he'll be out of my life."_

"Alright." Blitz said as he stood up on four hooves, "It's a deal."

The two stallions then shook hooves and made the deal official.

"So, what do we do now?" Flare Blitz asked.

"First," Flame Wheel answered, "I shall give you a few lessons about Fire Magic. You may have held your ground at the little duel you had with Frost Bite before, but that was only because you caught him off guard. He'll be prepared for next time we meet him. After all, he's not as stupid as you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That you can't take a joke." Flame Wheel teased, "Heh. If you really are this slow, then this may take a while." He then headed for the door and continued, "Come on now. Let's go somewhere where nopony can notice us doing all kinds of supernatural activity."

"How can you teach me?" Flare Blitz wondered, "I thought that the magic of a unicorn is different from the magic of an Elemental Amulet."

"Maybe so." Flame Wheel replied, "But they are still very related to each other. Like cousins maybe. In other words, I can show you some of the ropes of Fire Magic, and the rest is up to you." He then approached Blitz with a grin and said, "You do want to be done with this quickly, don't you?"

"More than quickly." Flare Blitz answered.

"Then enough talk lad. Let's go train."

Flame Wheel then headed out the door and started walking down the stairs of the apartment building. Blitz stayed behind and stood still for a moment as something came to his head.

" _Coltnelia."_ Flare Blitz thought, _"What kind of place is that? And just who is this weirdo?"_

Putting the thought aside, he followed Flame Wheel to the place where they would train. Though not without closing and locking his apartment door.

Later, somewhere in Manehattan…

The two ponies traveled a good long way. Blitz began to get tired of the walking and hoped that the location was close by.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Flare Blitz asked Flame Wheel as they walked.

"Don't you go and give me that now." Flame Wheel replied, "A wizard doesn't complain when the traveling takes too long. But since you're not a wizard yet and you're not planning on becoming one, then forget I said anything."

"Ha, ha." Flare Blitz faked laughed, "Very funny."

"Come now. We're almost there. Just a little further."

Somewhere in an abandoned train station, Flame Wheel guided Flare Blitz to the place where they would do the training for Blitz. Blitz was surprised about the location and even noticed how some parts of it where designed as a home.

"Welcome to my home away from home." Flame Wheel said to Flare Blitz as he showed him the location, "Sorry I couldn't put a welcome mat. But I wasn't ever expecting a guest."

"This is where you live?" Flare Blitz asked as he looked around the station.

"Ever since I came to this world." Flame Wheel answered, "It's really grown on me. It was the first place I stood in when I came here."

"What about that shop where I first met you years ago?"

"That was where I worked to make a living while I was here." Flame Wheel explained, "While it had a more comforting set up, I prefer a kind of home that's away from other ponies. I like the privacy."

"Heh." Flare Blitz replied as he started to lighten up to the place, "At least it's not too broken. I kind of like it."

"Thank you." Flame Wheel thanked.

"So, this is where we'll train?" Flare Blitz asked.

"Indeed." Flame Wheel answered, "And now, it's time to get you used to the magic of the Fire Amulet. There's plenty of space here, and lots of peace from other ponies outside. Nopony to disturb us. Even though the training I'm about to give you is only for this battle, it still will require great focus. Frost Bite is more experienced than you, so you'd better pay attention. I know that's tall order for you. But if you put all your focus into this, you will be able to defeat him and get the Ice Amulet back."

"That's great and all." Flare Blitz replied, "Just don't forget about the deal. That once I do this for you…"

"I won't forget." Flame Wheel assured.

"You'd better be gone once that Ice Amulet's in your hooves."

"I'll be gone in a flash." Flame Wheel replied as he disappeared with his magic. He then reappeared and finished with, "Just like that."

"Just making sure." Flare Blitz said.

"Now then," Flame Wheel said as he got more serious, "Flare Blitz. You're training to face off against Frost Bite begins now!"

As the aura of his magic appeared around his horn, Blitz thought, " _Here goes. I can't mess up this time. Come on jinxes, give me a break just this once!"_

But before Flame Wheel could do anything with his magic, the magic aura around his horn suddenly vanished.

"Eh?" Flame Wheel said as he tried to tap into his magic like he did a second ago, "What's this now?"

"What's wrong?" Flare Blitz asked as he watched what was happening, "Come on. Quit joking around and let's get started!"

"Eh…." Flame Wheel replied as he started to sweat, "We might have a slight problem."

"Problem?" Blitz yelped, "What do you mean a problem?"

"My magic has, eh…." Flame Wheel answered as he tried to think of a way to put it, "How shall I say it…. My magic has…. Stopped working…"

"Stopped working?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed, "What're you talking about?! How can it just stop working?! Horns can't just stop working!"

"I think it's time for a little history lesson about my world."

"You mean Coltnelia?" Flare Blitz asked as he did some air quotes with his hooves.

"Yes. Coltnelia." Flame Wheel answered, "You see, on Coltnelia, the unicorns of the land are given their magic powers by this great crystal known as the Magic Crystal. Held and guarded in the Magic Kingdom. It's thanks to the power of the Magic Crystal that unicorns can cast all kinds of spells. But without the Magic Crystal, our horns are useless. Even I must rely on the Magic Crystal in order to use my magic. And if my magic isn't working right now, that can only mean that the Magic Crystal has been removed from its shrine."

"So, let me get this straight." Flare Blitz said in some disbelief, "Unicorns from Coltnelia can't use magic unless the all mighty crystal is in its shrine? Even you need its power to cast magic? Sheesh. Some great and powerful wizard you are. Can't even cast magic without relying on some old rock."

"Ignoring how insulting you made that sound," Flame Wheel replied, "This does raise two problems. And one of them being a big problem for us. Problem one is that if the Magic Crystal really has been removed from its altar, then I can't cast magic and therefore makes teaching you the art of Fire Magic much harder. And problem two is that Coltnelia is in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"Short version is that the crystals throughout the land is what makes the light strong," Flame Wheel explained, "And if one or more crystals get removed, then the light weakens. And that's not good."

"What can be happening without the-" Flare Blitz tried to say.

"Let's focus on this problem first and worry about Coltnelia later." Flame Wheel interrupted, "I can still teach you how to use Fire Magic, but it will be a big more difficult. Especially with your mind I'm supposed to teach. So, let's get started and see what happens."

"Fine with me." Flare Blitz agreed, "I do want this to be over soon."

The lessons finally began and Flare Blitz began to prepare himself for another magic duel against Frost Bite. Only this time, to retrieve the Ice Amulet back. Flame Wheel explained how magic works and tried his best to show Blitz how to make it work. But without his magic to demonstrate, Blitz was having a hard time being able to work his Fire Magic properly. Flame Wheel reviewed with Blitz on how fire is made, and how to tap into the magic that the Fire Amulet had inside. Once he started feeling the magic better, Blitz then tried casting simple magic, like Fireballs. Flame Wheel has noticed, however, that Blitz was not making very good process.

"Alright…" Flare Blitz said as he raised a hoof, "Let's give it another go!"

"Remember." Flame Wheel reminded, "Don't force it out like you've done the last zillion times. You must feel the magic and- "

"I got it already!" Blitz exclaimed.

He then tried his best to make a Fireball appear on his hoof and make it last for more than five seconds.

"Aha!" Blitz cheered as he noticed the Fireball growing, "I got it!"

"Stay focused lad!" Flame Wheel said, "The magic is very selective of the mind!"

"The only pony here who's selective is you!"

"Blitz!" Flame Wheel shouted.

Suddenly, before Blitz could throw the Fireball he had, it suddenly blew up right at Blitz's face and left his face covered in black dust from the explosion.

"There you go again." Flame Wheel said as he rolled his eyes, "Letting your little celebration throw you off like the last few times we've practiced. How are you expecting to go off and face Frost Bite if you're just going to let every little thing you do overexcite you like this?!"

After shaking his head and getting all the black dust off, Blitz replied with, "Well it's not my fault! My magic is just deciding to not work for me! I don't understand. I did so well with it the first time."

"That's because that wasn't using magic properly." Flame Wheel explained, "You were just flinging some fire sparks at him when he was off guard. He was anticipating you to use Fire Magic since you didn't have the Fire Amulet with you before."

"Oh, it matters how I use Fire Magic!" Flare Blitz joked harshly, "Just like it matters how I'm the only one who can use this stupid thing! Look! Can't you see it now?! This thing chose wrong! It's clearly not working for me like last time!"

"You are the only one who can use that thing." Flame Wheel told him, "And if you're looking for more proof, then look on your flank!"

"My flank?" Flare Blitz replied as he turned to look at his flank, "You mean my Cutie Mark?"

"Haven't you noticed that your Cutie Mark resembles the Fire Amulet?" Flame Wheel asked, "That's because it is the Fire Amulet. Your Cutie Mark proves that you're the only one capable of this. And the only way you'll be able to use Fire Magic properly is if you put complete focus into this training! And start working for real!"

"Really?" Flare Blitz asked sarcastically, "Great advice. Let me try it."

He then raised a hoof, and then tried his best to make some Fire Magic work again. But after ten seconds of nothing happening, he put his hoof back down.

"See?" Blitz asked, "I tried that and nothing happened! I can't believe I even agreed to this!"

"It's only a lost cause if you give up." Flame Wheel argued, "And you can't give up! Not with Frost Bite on the loose."

"I'm not giving up," Flare Blitz replied, "Because I never agreed to any of this! I didn't want to be chosen by this stupid rock! And I didn't want a Cutie Mark in being the Flaming Inferno! And it's clear that my magic isn't getting any better! And Frost Bite can attack at any time anywhere in Manehattan!"

"You're acting like a colt." Flame Wheel responded, "You're not making this any easier for me! It's already hard enough for me to teach you with my magic not working! So, I'm asking you now to work with me here!"

"I've been trying that the whole time and nothing's happening!" Flare Blitz said as he headed for the exit, "I'm out of here!"

"Where are you going?!" Flame Wheel asked as he watched Blitz leave the station, "We're not done training!"

"Well I am!" Flare Blitz replied as he stopped to turn around for a second, "I'm going to get some ice cream!"

Once Blitz left the training area, Flame Wheel sighed and said to himself, "Goodness me. Queen Sol, help me. I wasn't expecting him to be this stubborn. He's not profound, but he seems to know what he's talking about." He then started heading for the exit as he said, "Perhaps a walk will ease my stress. And maybe he'll be ready to train for real once we spend some time apart from each other."

Sometime later…

Flame Wheel took a little walk around Manehattan and even hoped to find Flare Blitz in the process. During this time, he tried to get his magic to work like it did before. But sadly, it wouldn't work.

"My magic still isn't working." Flame Wheel said as he walked on the street that led to the ice-skating rink, "Which means the Magic Crystal still hasn't returned. If only I could use my magic. That would make training Blitz a whole lot less stressful. If only I had brought some ethers with me before I came here. That's the funny thing about these surprise vacations. You never know when they'll pop up and you go unprepared."

As he continued walking, he thought about Flare Blitz and how he behaves. He compared Blitz to how he was when he was that age.

"That lad," Flame Wheel said, "Truly does remind me of myself at that age. I was almost exactly the same way when I learned how to cast magic. I got frustrated too and I nearly quit because of how hard it was at the time. Heh, heh…" He chuckled as he remembered something, "But oh boy how things quickly changed. After I got a little experience in the field, I- "

"Ahhhh!" A voice screamed from the ice-skating rink.

Some other screams from ponies followed up after the first scream. Flame Wheel noticed it and quickly turned his head to where they were coming from.

"What's that?!" He asked as he turned his head to where the screams where coming from, "What's going on?!"

He quickly followed the voices with haste and found them coming from the ice-skating rink. When he got there, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Uh oh…" Flame Wheel said as his eyes widened, "This may be a problem."

Meanwhile with Flare Blitz…

Blitz sat on a bench where he got a good view of the ocean. He looked at the sun in the sky and the clouds that covered them. As he did, he was snacking on a sea-salt ice cream. During his little break from Flame Wheel, he's been thinking about what's been happening to him today.

"Of all ponies." Flare Blitz said as he tabbed on the Fire Amulet with his other hoof, "Of all ponies that could use this thing's magic, why did it have to be me? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

After taking another bite from his ice cream, he got up from the bench, carried his ice cream with one hoof and walked over to the rails to lean on. When he leaned on the rails, he got a better view of the ocean.

"I'm the chosen one of the Fire Amulet and now that old coot's expecting me to just become an expert wizard in one day to stop him? Hmph. Yeah right." Blitz scoffed at the end, "As if a pony like me could ever pull that off."

He then looked down at the ocean as he continued thinking of these thoughts. He let out a big sigh after swallowing another bit of his ice cream.

"I didn't ask for this." Flare Blitz said to himself, "I didn't want this." He then looked over at his Cutie Mark and said, "I finally know what my Cutie Mark is supposed to mean. But now that I know, I wish I didn't." He then said as he put his focus back on the ocean, "My life has really taken a turn for the worst this time. Frost Bite has the magic ability to freeze this town with the flick of a hoof and I'm supposed to stop him. I'm supposed to supposedly save the city?! Jeesh. As if the pressure of being a jinx wasn't enough. Flame Wheel says that my heart is only filled with light. And yet, I still feel like I'm surrounded with darkness. And it only just gets worse the more I think about it. I can't imagine anypony else feeling what I'm feeling right now."

He then took a bite of the last piece of his sea-salt ice cream and then threw it in the nearest trash can. Afterwards, he leaned on the rails again. Feeling sad. Suddenly, the Fire Amulet began to glow brightly and some magical flames flew out of it and flew around Blitz.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked up to look at the magical flames dancing around.

The two magical flames then took the form of two different ponies that he didn't recognize. As soon as they did, Blitz was surprised of this sudden change in the flames.

"What's going on?!" Blitz exclaimed as he got off the rail and stood on all four hooves, "Who are you two and what're you doing here?!"

One of the flames made a noise that made it seem like it was speaking to him.

"Okay! That's it!" Flare Blitz said as he ran the opposite direction, "I officially know what's going on! This is all a bad dream! I thought this was all crazy before, but now this is too crazy! Wake me up!"

He then grabbed a bottle of water nearby with his hoof and pour nearly all of it on him in hopes that it would wake him up. Once he did, he looked at a pony next to him and noticed an angry look that the stallion had.

"That was my water you dimwit!" The stallion scolded as Blitz gave a nervous chuckle, "And now my break's over and I didn't get much to drink! Thanks a lot!"

The stallion then walked over to the taxi carriage that he pulls and got himself hooked up to do his next shift.

Chuckling nervously, Blitz then looked over at where the two magical flame ponies were and saw that they were nowhere to be seen.

"Whew." Blitz sighed in relief, "Looks like it was all just a dream. Thank Celestia for that."

He then sat on the bench and relaxed like there was nothing wrong and nothing to worry about. But then, his relaxation was not to last as he quickly realized something he hadn't a second ago.

"Wait a minute." Blitz said as he got up from his relaxation, "If this is just a dream and I woke up from it, then why aren't I in bed?"

Suddenly, the two magical flame ponies from before appeared again and flew around Blitz like they did before.

"This isn't a dream." Blitz said in disappointment, "Everything that's happened is real." Accepting the fact that this wasn't a dream, Blitz then asked the two magical flame ponies, "Alright. I'll bite. Who are you guys?"

The magical flame ponies then communicated with Blitz with strange noises.

"Huh?" Blitz asked as they explained to him who they were, "What do you mean the ponies I share a strong connection with?" He listened some more and said, "Okay. Now I know you guys are just my parents. If anything, they're the only ponies I'd ever have any connection with since they're the only ones who ever look at me and not feel disappointed. Boy Blitz. It looks like you've finally lost it."

The two flame ponies then communicated some more and some of the things they said really caught Blitz's ears.

"What?" Blitz said as he listened to them, "You're not my parents? Then who are you?" He listened to their answer and then responded with, "Ponies I've never met? Okay then, then what are you guys doing here?" Blitz then listened some more and had some hard time believing what they were saying, "To tell me not to give up? To try harder?"

He then grew a little frustrated as he said, "So, let me get this straight: Flame Wheel put you guys up to this. It's so obvious he's just trying to guilt me into working harder by trying to make me believe that two strangers I don't know but am supposed to hold a strong connection with tell me to keep going no matter what."

The two flame ponies then explained some more things to Blitz to convince him that Flame Wheel is not involved in this.

"Wait." Flare Blitz said, "Flame Wheel didn't put you up to this? You don't even know who he is?" He then listened to more of their story and then said, "Even if you're telling the truth, why should I just keep trying? This thing isn't working like it should. And I don't understand why. And now Frost Bite is out there probably training to come and get me and I have to stop him before somepony gets hurt by him. What am I supposed to do?"

The two flame ponies then responded with some words of motivation. Which seem to have caught on to Blitz.

"You…" Blitz said as he felt a little touched about what they said, "You believe in me? Really?" He then raised a hoof to look at it as he pondered what those two magical flames said, "That's…. the first time anypony has ever said something like that to me. I mean, besides my parents. Nopony has ever put their faith in my like that before." He then turned back to the two flames and asked, "You really mean it guys?"

The two flames nodded yes and then reminded Blitz of something from long ago. When Blitz was reminded of that time, he started to feel more motivated than before.

"Yeah…" Blitz replied as he looked up at the sky, "That's right… my dad did give me this name to give myself a passion of a red-hot fire. He believed that this name I have would give me the will and strength to do anything that I set my mind to. And do it with a great passion. Just like him…" He then took a pause as the wind blew on his mane, "Maybe you guys are right…. Maybe it's time I live up to the name that my dad gave me. Maybe it's time I really give everything I got into this. And put all my passion into it. And maybe if I do…. Then I can beat Frost Bite." As he started to feel more motivated than before he turned to the magical flames and said, "Thanks guys! I don't know who you two are, but thanks for this talk! I really needed it! I know what I have to do now! I need to Flame Wheel and get ready to face Frost Bite now!"

As Blitz took off in the other direction, the two magical flame ponies nodded their heads as they watched him run. They then disappeared knowing that their job was done.

"I got to hurry and find Flame Wheel before…" Flare Blitz said before he heard a voice from a head.

"Blitz!" A voice shouted.

He then looked ahead and saw Flame Wheel running towards him. He felt pleased by this as it was perfect timing.

"Flame Wheel!" Flare Blitz cheered as Flame Wheel came up to him, "Am I glad to see you! Listen. I've been thinking about it, and you're right. I have been acting like a colt and I have been making things hard. But that's just how I am at times. But now, I'm ready to take this seriously! I'm ready to train hard!"

"That's great to hear," Flame Wheel replied, "But training will have to be cut short, because something's happening over at the ice-skating rink."

"Huh?" Blitz asked.

"We don't have much time." Flame Wheel explained, "But I can still show you how to completely use Fire Magic if we get back to training now!"

"Got it!" Flare Blitz agreed with a nod, "Just tell me what to do and I'll get to it! And this time, I'll do it with passion!"

"Jolly good show lad." Flame Wheel praised, "But what's gotten into you? What happened to the whole 'I don't want any of this' act?"

"Frost Bite's on the run." Flare Blitz told him, "And I can't just let him go and freeze the city with the Ice Amulet. Somepony's got to stand up to him and stop him. And the only pony who can do that is me! So, let's do it!"

"Onward then!" Flame Wheel said as he turned around and started running, "Let's make this quick!"

"Right!" Flare Blitz replied as he followed him.

Much later…

At the ice-skating rink, Frost Bite was using his Ice Magic from the Ice Amulet to freeze the ponies that were skating on it. Rendering them unable to move from their positions. The ponies that he captured were all frightened from his ability of Ice Magic and the foals were the most scared.

"Heh, heh." Frost Bite chuckled evilly as he walked around and looked at the ponies trapped in his ice, "Now this is a wonderful display. I've always wanted some ice figurines when I was a colt. But they were never the right size."

"How are you doing this?" A frozen mare asked, "How can you be casting magic?"

"Wouldn't you like to know little missy?"

"Why are you doing this?!" A colt demanded, "Let us go now!"

"Yeah…" Frost Bite replied, "See, I can't release any of you. Because I need all of you as hostages to bait in the one pony who will make everything in my life so much better. The Flaming Inferno."

"Flaming Inferno?" A stallion repeated, "What're you talking about?"

"You all don't need to know." Frost Bite said with a smile, "All you need to worry about is how this world will look once me and my gang shroud it in darkness. I hope you all are enjoying the light right now. Because this will be the final moment you will have with it."

"Darkness?" A filly whimpered, "Momma!"

"It's alright." The mother said to her daughter, "We'll be okay. I hope."

"You'd better be hoping." Frost Bite said, "Because I'm getting tired of waiting! The sun is about to set and he hasn't shown up yet! You'd think with all this commotion, he'd jump at the chance to find out what's going on! Where is he already?!"

"Oh boy." A voice said, "Impatient as always. Eh, Frost Bite?"

Frost Bite and the frozen ponies followed where the voice was coming from and they found out it belonged to Flame Wheel the Bearded. Who was standing tall and proud on the opposite side of the ice-rink from where Frost Bite was standing.

"Flame Wheel?!" Frost Bite exclaimed.

"Who is that guy?" A stallion asked, "Is he here to save us?"

"He has to be!" A mare cheered, "He must be that Flaming Inferno guy that ice pony mentioned! We're saved!"

"First off." Flame Wheel said to the frozen ponies, "Please don't mind Frost Bite's attitude here. It's not any of you, he's always this haughty. Second off, I'm afraid I'm not your savior today."

"Huh?" A filly said, "You're not?"

"Don't worry now citizens." Flame Wheel assured, "The Flaming Inferno is here. And you all will be saved. I just hope that he knows what he's doing."

"Enough talk!" Frost Bite shouted, "Where is he?!"

"Introducing…" Flame Wheel said as he slowly moved out of the way, "The one who shall defeat you in a magic duel, the chosen wielder of the Fire Amulet, the one and only…."

"Oh boy…" A colt said as he got excited.

"I can't wait to see our hero!" A mare cheered, "I hope he's handsome!"

"Flare Blitz!" Flame Wheel finished.

Then, Flare Blitz jumped up to the ice-skating rink and stood up tall and proud in front of Frost Bite and the captured ponies. Frost Bite was eager to get started while the ponies that were frozen felt different about who their savior was.

"Flare Blitz?" A stallion asked nervously, "He's the one who will stop him?"

"Don't you worry civilians." Flare Blitz said as he started walking on the ice, "You're in good hooves now. Because Flare Blitz is here to save the- "

Suddenly, he started to wobble on the ice and began to lose balance.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he slid on the ice.

He then slipped and fell on his head on the ice.

"We're doomed." The same mare from before said in disappointment.

"You can pretend to have some faith in him you know." Flame Wheel told the trapped mare.

"But this is Flare Blitz we're talking about." The mare argued, "Haven't you seen what he did at last year's Manehattan Fashion Week? Let's just say that he's given new meaning to fashion disaster."

"Why do you think I said pretend to have faith?" Flame Wheel asked, "Do you really think I'm sending him out here with complete confidence?"

"Not helping!" Flare Blitz yelled as he got up again.

"It's about time you showed up Flaming Inferno!" Frost Bite exclaimed, "You may have caught me by surprise earlier, but now I'm ready for you. I'm expecting a memorable duel now. I don't want to have to bring you back to my gang back home without having to struggle."

"You've got some questions to answer before we do this." Flare Blitz replied, "Like for one thing, what did you mean that you're the chosen wielder of the Ice Amulet _now?_ Does that mean you weren't before? And how did you get here from your world? And what are you and your gang planning?"

"So many questions, so little time." Frost Bite snickered, "I really don't feel like answering all of them. So, I'll pick one and we'll get started. What are we planning you ask? I'll tell you exactly what we're planning. We hope to collect all the Elemental Amulets because they hold a special key to opening a gateway for all the dark creatures from the land of darkness. Therefore, we can use their powers of darkness to rule all of Coltnelia!"

"What?!" Blitz exclaimed.

"A gateway?!" Flame Wheel asked, "To unleash all dark creatures from the land of darkness?! But that's impossible! The light of Coltnelia keeps the inhabitants of the land of darkness from ever coming! And the barrier keeping those Warlocks and Dark Witches from coming back is still up!"

"Doesn't matter." Frost Bite replied, "This gateway that we hope to open is a gateway that allows all the dark creatures to get around the barrier that the light keeps up and even the barrier that Queen Sol and Queen Lua forged to keep the Warlocks and Dark Witches from coming back! As you should know Flame Wheel, long ago these amulets were used to fight against the Warlocks and Dark Witches. And the true potential that they had helped banish the Warlocks and Dark Witches back to the land of darkness. That's all good and all. But that's only for their power of light. That's when our leader wondered what would happen if we turned these amulets into the power of darkness!"

"You guys really seem like a big fan of darkness!" Flare Blitz shouted, "Why not just marry it!?"

"Silence!" Frost Bite ordered, "Anyway, our leader thought that if the amulets can be used to banish the creatures from the land of darkness when they're part of the light, then they can be used to set the dark creatures free when they join in darkness! Using special witchcraft, she has put a dark magic on the amulets that we captured and they are now the Elemental Amulets of darkness. Now all we need is the Fire Amulet to complete our mission! And who knows? Since we now have access to this world, maybe we'll have the dark creatures from the land of darkness raid here too."

"Not on my watch!" Flare Blitz denied, "There's no way I'm gonna let that happen! I'm gonna defeat you in this magic duel and take back that Ice Amulet!"

"Let's just see you try." Frost Bite challenged, "I told you why we're doing this and now you know. Let's get started."

"You better not mess this up Flare Blitz!" A mare ordered, "I hate to say it, but it looks like you're our only hope!"

"Hurry and save us quickly before you pull a Flare Blitz!" A stallion begged.

"Please save us!" A colt begged.

Suddenly, a magical spark came from the two amulets and the clashed with each other. Once they did, a strange symbol with three holes appeared right below Flare Blitz and the same with Frost Bite.

"What's happening?" Flare Blitz asked as he saw the symbol below him.

"You can say that this is what keeps our score." Frost Bite explained, "We each get three magic points in our symbols below. Whenever one of us takes damage, we lose a magic point. The first to lose all three magic points loses the magic duel. An event that I bet you're looking forward to. Because once I defeat you, I'll take both you and the Fire Amulet back with me and you'll spend the rest of your life in a dungeon where you can't stop us!"

"Then I guess I can't lose!" Flare Blitz replied with courage, "And I'm not gonna lose!"

"Be careful now Flare Blitz." Flame Wheel told him, "He's stepping up his game here. He's determined to capture you."

"Let's get started!" Frost Bite said as he prepared some Ice Magic in his hoof.

"Lady's first." Flare Blitz replied as he prepared his Fire Magic in his hoof.

"Ha! Ha!" Frost Bite exclaimed as he threw some of his Ice Magic.

"Don't let them hit your amulet!" Flame Wheel shouted at Blitz, "That's how you lose your magic points!"

"Woah!" Blitz exclaimed as he moved his hoof up to block the Ice Magic.

He nearly slipped up, but thankfully Blitz was able to block all the Ice Magic that Frost Bite shot.

"Whew." Blitz said as he swatted some sweat from his head, "That was close."

"Don't rest yet!" Frost Bite warned, "I ain't done yet! Blizzara!"

He then shot some more Ice Magic at Blitz. Only this time, he threw much stronger ones.

"What the?!" Blitz said as he got ready to block.

Blitz was able to block some of the Ice Magic with his Fire Magic. However, this spell was too strong and part of it got to the Fire Amulet.

"You got hit!" Flame Wheel exclaimed, "Some of the Ice Magic hit your amulet!"

"Huh?" Blitz yelped as he looked below him.

When he looked down, he noticed that one of the magic points he had disappeared when the Fire Amulet got hit. After seeing that, he started to get nervous.

"Uh oh." Blitz said as he started to shake, "That's not good."

"One down," Frost Bite mocked, "Two to go. I can basically see you in that dungeon right now. And me ruling both this world and mine with the creatures of darkness."

"Come on Blitz!" A stallion exclaimed, "I thought you were here to save us!"

"I'm working on it!" Blitz responded, "I haven't done this for long you know!"

"It's alright Blitz." Flame Wheel assured in a calmer tone, "Everypony makes mistakes. And you make more mistakes than anypony else. Do these ponies a favor and please stop making any more mistakes now."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Flare Blitz thanked sarcastically.

"If you thought that was cool," Frost Bite said as more Ice Magic raved around his hooves, "Then let's make this more fun with a little snowball fight!"

He then made some snowballs with his Ice Magic and laid them down next to him.

"Get ready!" Frost Bite exclaimed as he grabbed a snowball with his hoof, "Cause here it comes!"

"How about actually taking action instead of blocking this time." Flame Wheel suggested, "Because while you managed to keep yourself from losing immediately, blocking can only get you so far."

"I'm on it." Blitz replied as he got prepared to counter.

"Snow Ball!" Frost Bite exclaimed as he threw a snowball.

"Try this!" Blitz shouted as he launched some Fire Magic at the snowball.

The Fire spell melted the snowball and quickly hurdled towards Frost Bite. However, Frost Bite easily blocked it with his Ice Magic.

"More where that came from." Frost Bite said with a smirk.

He then threw another snowball at Blitz. Which he countered with another Fire spell. Frost Bite then threw another snowball which was countered again with a Fire spell. This trend continued until Frost Bite was finally out of snowballs.

"All out?" Flare Blitz asked mockingly, "Too bad."

"Sneaky Blizzard!" Frost Bite quickly said as he threw some Ice Magic quickly.

Before Blitz could react, the Blizzard spell hit the Fire Amulet and made another magic point below Blitz disappear.

"Wak!" Blitz exclaimed as he looked below him and saw he had one more magic point left, "No way!"

"Two down." Frost Bite mocked again, "One to go. Better get ready to taste dungeon food. Because that's all we'll be serving you. After I serve you here that is."

"Yep." A frozen mare said unsurprised, "I knew it. We're all doomed."

"You let us down you big meanie!" A filly insulted Blitz.

"Don't call me a meanie!" Flare Blitz argued, "I didn't trap you all in those frozen prisons!"

"No." The same mare from before replied, "But you're not making things any better for us. You're not even trying to win here!"

"I knew one of these days that this pony would really mess up." A stallion commented, "He's not the kind of pony he can depend on to do anything right."

"Why did I think he could do this?" A colt asked, "He can't even paint a wall without things going wrong. With a small brush, no less."

As the ponies continued to insult Blitz and say that he couldn't do anything right, Blitz began to feel like time was stopping. He had heard all those times where other around him said that he was useless. That he can't do anything without messing up. The words of other ponies from both the past and present haunted him and enraged him. Even right now when he really needed everypony to encourage him and be on his side, they treat him like dirt. Like he's not worth cheering.

" _Why?"_ Blitz thought angrily as he shut his eyes, " _Why does this always happen? Why is it whenever I really need support, nopony believes in me? Every day, it's the same thing. I try to do something right and everything goes wrong. And it's no different here. Why did I think I could do this? Even with that hard training I did with Flame Wheel?"_

"Don't give up Blitz!" Flame Wheel encouraged, "You can't give up! I believe that you can do this! Just remember your strategy! Do this with passion! Just like your father said when he gave you your name!"

"Maybe passion isn't enough." Flare Blitz said quietly, "It doesn't change how others around me are."

"Flare Blitz!" Flame Wheel shouted, "Don't give up! Never give up!"

"Never give up!" A voice in Blitz's head suddenly said.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he opened his eyes when he heard the mysterious voice, "Never give up? Somepony said that to me once. They said that…"

"Never give up." The voice in his head said, "No matter what, no matter how bad things look, just keep trying. You'll get there someday. I know you will. And I look forward to seeing you when you do."

The pony's voice that he heard was one that was familiar to Blitz. It was not his mother or father that said it. Not even Flame Wheel. But another pony. A friend he made a long time ago. He couldn't remember the name or the face. But one thing he remembered was that it was a filly he met.

"That girl." Flare Blitz said quietly to himself, "I remember her saying all those things. Out of all the kids I met when I was a colt, she was the only one who believed in me. The only one who thought I could make it somewhere in the world. She was the only reason I was able to keep trying to be a better pony than I am now. I hoped that maybe I could become the pony she thought I could be. That way, the next time we met… what am I doing?!" Blitz asked as he started to get a determined look in his eyes, "Thinking like this?! Just planning on quitting?! …. No way! I can't quit! No after what I promised that day! It may not have been for her! But it's still a promise I need to keep! That when I meet her again one day, I would be a new pony! And show her that I made it somewhere like she believed I would! Alright!" Blitz said as he got ready to keep trying, "Time to do this with passion! For her!"

"You must be so scared about losing," Frost Bite mocked, "You're talking to yourself. You'll have plenty of time to talk to yourself once this is over and I capture you! Blizzaga!"

He then launched his level three Blizzard spell at Blitz. The spell was going at rocket speed. And Blitz stood there proud and unfazed. Meanwhile, all the captured ponies were moaning about how this would end.

"Oh no!" Flame Wheel exclaimed as he raised his hoof high, "Flare Blitz!"

Right before the Blizzaga spell hit Blitz, Blitz gave a little smile that nopony could see. Right after that, the Blizzaga spell hit and a huge buff of smoke emerged from the blast.

"No!" Flame Wheel shouted as the buff of smoke reached him.

"Heh, heh." Frost Bite chuckled evilly, "Looks like I win. Not that I'm surprised. It would've taken a miracle for him to win. Let alone, be a challenge."

"It's not over Frost Bite!" Flare Blitz exclaimed proudly from the smoke, "Not yet!"

"Huh?!" Frost Bite wondered as he looked at the smoke with a worried look.

"Flare Blitz?" Flame Wheel said with some hope in his voice.

When the smoke slowly cleared, the final magic point below Blitz had not disappeared. Meaning that the game was not over and Blitz could continue to compete.

"What?!" Frost Bite exclaimed angrily as he saw the last magic point, "My spell didn't hit him?! How did- "

The smoke cleared some more and it revealed that Blitz had blocked the Blizzaga spell with a small fire shield. Blitz's face showed him giving a little cocky smile as some fire magic flowed through Blitz's body.

"Impossible!" Frost Bite believed as he took one step back, "He blocked my Blizzaga with just a simple fire shield?! How can that be?!"

"He's still in the game!" A frozen stallion shouted.

"What's going on with him?!" A frozen mare asked curiously.

"Could this be?" Flame Wheel asked softly, "Could this be the power of the Flaming Inferno?"

"I'm not done yet." Flare Blitz said to Frost Bite with a smirk and the Fire Magic continues to flow around him, "In fact, the real duel's only getting started."

"How did you do that?!" Frost Bite asked as he breathed slightly heavy, "How did you do that?! I used my third level Blizzard spell on you! You shouldn't be able to block it with just a level one or two Fire spells!"

"I blocked it," Flare Blitz answered, "Because I remembered that I can't lose this duel. And that I can't let you go and do what you want. I also remembered that when I duel you, I'd do it with passion. Well, sorry it took me a minute, but it's time to show you that passion right now!"

"Passion?!" Frost Bite mocked, "What good will that do you?! Now you're just saying all different kinds of nonsense because you're afraid to lose against me. And you're just trying to psych me out so you'd get an opportunity to strike. Well guess what. That's not going to work!"

Frost Bite then threw some more Ice Magic at Flare Blitz with a hard throw. However, Blitz easily blocked them just with the raise of a hoof and some Fire Magic to block with.

"I think it's my turn now." Flare Blitz said as he prepared some Fire Magic to launch, "Fire!"

The Fire spell he threw from his hoof went so fast that Frost Bite didn't have time to react. That Fire spell hit the Ice Amulet directly and caused one of Frost Bite's magic points to disappear.

"No!" Frost Bite exclaimed as he saw one of his magic points fade.

"He got him!" A mare cheered, "There may still be hope!"

"Don't get your hopes up yet." Another mare warned, "Blitz still needs to keep this up."

"What's happened to him?" A colt asked, "Where'd this new Blitz come from?"

"What has gotten into him?" Flame Wheel asked himself, "He's acting like a different pony now. It happened as soon as I told him to never give up. I wonder…"

"Grr…" Frost Bite growled as he prepared some Ice Magic, "You got me this one time! But that won't happen again! Blizzara!"

He then launched his second level Blizzard spell at Flare Blitz. However…

"Let's try two Fire spells!" Flare Blitz suggested as he got on his two hind hooves and prepared two Fire spells on his front hooves, "Two for the price of one!"

He then threw the two Fire spells and one of them hit the Blizzara spell while the other headed for Frost Bite. Frost Bite tried to block it, but somehow, he was unable to and he lost another magic point.

"What?!" Frost Bite exclaimed in slight fear, "But I used an ice shield! My magic is more experienced than his! Why is this happening?!"

"Alright!" A colt cheered, "He got him again! Go Flare Blitz!"

"Maybe we won't lose after all." A stallion hoped.

"Alright!" Frost Bite shouted, "That's it! You've gone and done it now! I've been patient for this many years and now I've been hoping to imprison you and take your amulet today! You are not ruining my chances now that I've waited this long! It's time for you to say freeze!" He then raised his hoof up and shouted, "Blizzaja!"

He then launched a four level Blizzard spell at Flare Blitz. The spell was coming at a fast pace and the frozen ponies who a little worried of the outcome.

"Blizzaja!" Flame Wheel exclaimed, "That's the most powerful Blizzard spell! I don't think even passion will help him this time! Flare Blitz!"

As the Blizzaja spell was coming towards Blitz, Blitz stood tall and proud. Not afraid of what was happening. All of his worries disappeared as soon as he remembered the girl's voice. And he was ready to counter this Blizzard spell.

" _I can't lose."_ Flare Blitz thought as he closed his eyes and got ready to cast a Fire spell, " _Not when I remembered her voice."_

He then quickly opened his eyes, moved his hoof back and shouted as he started to throw, "Fire!"

He then threw the Fire spell with all his might directly at the Blizzaja spell. Frost Bite smirked evilly as he thought this attempt wouldn't work. But his celebration was not to come. For when the two spells collided, the level one Fire spell countered the level four Blizzaja spell. Much to everypony's surprise.

"Impossible!" Frost Bite shouted as he saw the Fire spell coming towards him.

The Fire spell then quickly hit the Ice Amulet once again and the last magic point he had disappeared. Flare Blitz had won the game.

"He did it." Flame Wheel said quietly as he smiled big, "He won." He then shouted loudly to Blitz, "Blitz! You won! You beaten him!"

"He won?!" A frozen mare asked with a surprised tone, "Flare Blitz actually won something?!"

"He did it!" A filly cheered, "He did it! He did it!"

"I…." Flare Blitz said as he was surprised as well, "I did do it…"

Blitz was surprised of this sudden event. He had actually won at something for once. And some of the ponies that were frozen were actually cheering for him. This had never happened to him before and he almost felt embarrassed. But the embarrassment went away fast as he felt proud of himself for finally doing something right.

"I did it!" Flare Blitz cheered as he hopped up and down, "I won the duel! I stopped an evil pony in his tracks! You hear that Manehattan! I saved the day! That's right!"

"I don't understand…" Frost Bite said with a sad tone as he kneeled down and shook, "How could I lose to a pony who's hardly used his amulet?"

"Because…" Flare Blitz answered as he walked up to him, "I'm the Fire Pony. The rightful holder of the Fire Amulet. And you…" He continued as he raised a hoof, "Don't deserve this Ice Amulet anymore."

He then touched the Ice Amulet with his Fire Magic. And when he did, the Ice Amulet began to glow brighter and Frost Bite soon got a strange feeling in his chest. A feeling he didn't like.

"Oh no…" Frost Bite said as he knew what was coming.

Suddenly, the Ice Amulet seemed to have shocked Frost Bite with some painful magic and caused him to shake and wobble as the shocking continued. After five seconds of shocking him, the Ice Amulet then jumped off Frost Bite and landed right on Flare Blitz's hoof. Leaving Frost Bite a little shocked.

"Ice Amulet retrieved." Flare Blitz said as he looked at the Ice Amulet with a cocky smile.

Suddenly, all the ponies that were frozen in the ice rink were unfrozen and free to move again.

"We're free!" A stallion cheered, "Ha! Ha!"

"Way to go Flare Blitz!" A colt cheered, "You saved us all!"

"You're the best!" A filly added.

"Oh…" Flare Blitz replied as he saw the ponies around him cheering, "Uh… thanks."

He wasn't used to seeing ponies cheering for him like this and his face was redder than his coat.

"I don't understand…" Frost Bite said as he looked down at the ground, "Why did I lose? I'm not supposed to lose. Not when we were so close."

"Why were you helping them?" Flare Blitz asked as he looked down at Frost Bite, "Why were you helping those ponies who captured these amulets?"

"Like I said earlier." Frost Bite answered, "It's all because I know what it's like to be you. Everypony just walks all over me all because I make too many mistakes. It got to the point where nopony could ever trust me with anything again. I just couldn't stand it and I wanted to make all those who looked down at me pay for it. I thought that maybe if I joined up with that group with the amulets and helped them open a portal for the creatures from the land of darkness, I could rule the world with an iron hoof and make those who ever look down at me be my slaves forever. And I…"

"Yeah." Blitz interrupted, "I know what you mean. That's how it's been for me my whole life. But…. That's no reason to try and get revenge on them. Isn't there more way to try and be a better pony than to just get back at those who laughed at you?

"Huh?" Frost Bite said as he looked at Blitz in the eyes.

"I see what you were trying to do." Blitz explained, "But you went about it the wrong way. Joining a group of ponies that want to plunge two worlds to darkness isn't going to make you feel better."

"Then what will?" Frost Bite asked as some tears began to form under his eyes.

"Maybe you can do what I always do." Blitz suggested, "And try to be a better pony than you are now. Sure, most of the time my attempts ended in humiliation and failure. But I never gave up. I kept trying no matter how many times I failed."

"How do you not give up?"

"Funny thing is," Flare Blitz replied with a chuckle, "I always just thought I kept going because I didn't know when to quit. But after Flame Wheel told me to never give up, I remembered why I kept trying after all these years. It's because of a promise I made."

"A promise?" Frost Bite asked.

"And that promise I made to that one friend I made years ago is what has kept me going for all these years. I guess I kind of forgot about it and her over time. But once I remembered, that's when I realized that I couldn't quit that duel. I couldn't lose. Not when I have a reason to keep moving forward. So, you see? You can try and do what I do and just keep trying to be a better pony than you are now. You might mess up, but don't let that get you down." Blitz then reached his hoof over to Frost Bite and asked, "What do you say?"

Frost Bite leaned his head down for a minute. Thinking about his response. Whether Blitz was right or not.

"Blitz." Frost Bite said as he raised his slowly raised his head up. He then showed a big smile, grabbed Blitz hoof and said, "You're right. If you never gave up trying, then I shouldn't either."

"That's the spirit." Blitz praised as he helped Frost Bite up from the ground.

"Blitz." Frost Bite began as the two let go of each other's hooves, "I'm sorry about all this. I- "

"Forget about it." Flare Blitz replied, "You've learned you lesson and I got the Ice Amulet back. That's all that matters."

"Yeah." Frost Bite replied with a nod, "I guess so."

"Well now that you've learned your lesson." Flame Wheel said as he walked over to the two ponies, "I think some explanations are in order. Perhaps you can answer the other two questions Blitz asked you?"

"I guess I do owe you guys." Frost Bite said, "Alright. So, you're first question: what did I mean that I was the chosen wielder of the Ice Amulet _now_? Right?"

"Yeah." Blitz concurred, "Does that mean you weren't before."

"That's right." Frost Bite responded, "I'm not the actual chosen holder of the Ice Amulet as you saw there. You see, our leader who's after the Elemental Amulets use some kind of witchcraft on them to fuse them with some kind of dark magic. With that dark magic, anypony who's darkness is strong enough can wield the amulets. Even if they're not the rightful wielders. Once I heard about these guys and what they were doing, I stepped up and became the wielder of the Ice Amulet. Hoping to get revenge on those who saw me as nothing more than a mistake waiting to happen. By turning the amulets over to darkness, it makes it easier for the leader to hatch her plan. Because finding the rightful holders is like finding a needle in a hay stack."

"But when Blitz touched the Ice Amulet when he defeated you," Flame Wheel said, "It looks like he turned it back to the light."

"Yeah." Frost Bite replied as he looked at the Ice Amulet, "There's no dark magic in it anymore. Blitz. How did you do that and how did you know that would work?"

"Well," Flare Blitz answered as he rubbed the back of his head, "I actually didn't know that would work. I just noticed some dark magic flowing around it and I just did what came to mind. In other words, I was just trying to be cool."

"Wak!" Flame Wheel exclaimed as he fell down, "Oh dear. Even when he's the hero, he's still Flare Blitz."

"Heh, heh." Frost Bite chuckled.

"Well," Flame Wheel said as he got up, "At least we know how to fix all the other amulets your team has taken."

"Now then." Flare Blitz said as he got serious, "My other question. How did you get here from your world? Flame Wheel said he got here because the Fire Amulet brought him here. Is that the same with you and your amulets?"

"No, actually." Frost Bite answered as he closed his eyes and got more serious, "We didn't get here with the amulets. We got help from a strange pony."

"Huh?" Blitz wondered.

"A strange pony?" Flame Wheel asked, "Care to elaborate?"

"This unicorn in a black cloak came in not long ago." Frost Bite explained, "It was when we were all desperate search of you, Flame Wheel, and the Fire Amulet. He told us he knew where to find both and the Flaming Inferno himself. Our leader didn't believe him at first and challenged him to a magic duel. The leader is a unicorn too. She gave it her all, but everything she did didn't do anything against this unicorn. In the end, she was defeated easily. And we were all shocked to see that unicorn's powerful magic."

"A black cloak?" Flame Wheel thought aloud, "That's what Warlocks wear. Are you saying it was a Warlock that brought you here?"

"He looked like a Warlock." Frost Bite answered, "He had the black cloak like I said, and he could cast magic with just a hoof. But there was something different about him."

"Different?" Blitz wondered.

"He had a darkness flowing around him like all Warlocks and Dark Witches do. But his felt more devastating and evil. When I saw him use his magic in the magic duel, I felt light headed and nearly passed out because of the darkness he had. If he really is a Warlock, he's certainly no ordinary Warlock."

"Warlocks just sound unordinary to begin with." Flare Blitz commented.

"So, this supposed Warlock is the one who brought you here?" Flame Wheel asked, "How is that possible? A spell to go to another world is impossible to achieve! Even for the Warlocks and Dark Witches!"

"We were all surprised to see that he could open a portal to another world." Frost Bite replied, "Once we saw that he opened a portal, we were convinced that he's no ordinary Warlock or any kind of pony. His magic is unbelievable. He's probably the only pony who's able to do such a spell."

"Really?" Flare Blitz asked as he shook a little, "If that's so and if he has such a powerful dark magic, he must be an unbeatable pony."

"That's what I said." Frost Bite responded, "I said that nopony can defeat that unicorn. He's too powerful. Especially since he can do things that no unicorn or Warlock or Dark Witch can do. Flare Blitz. With him around, both you and your world are in danger."

"Me?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed, "Why me?!"

"Because he knew that Flaming Inferno was on this world somehow. He knows that you're here. He must have his eye on you. And since he knows about your world too, he may have big plans for it. And I probably don't need to say that they're not good ones."

"If he's got a bone to pick with me," Flare Blitz replied, "Why doesn't he come face me himself?"

"Don't you remember?" Flame Wheel asked, "No magic can go against the magic of an Elemental Amulet other than another Elemental Amulet. He must've known about that and had Frost Bite and his gang go after you instead."

"I don't think that's why." Frost Bite countered, "Because the amulet holders and I tried to fight him too with our magic. But he was able to stop all of us with his magic."

"What?!" Flare Blitz and Flame Wheel exclaimed.

"I know that's hard to believe. But that's what happened. After that, we didn't bother trying anything else since no magic we had could stand up to him."

"What kind of threat are we up against?" Flame Wheel asked, "This is unlike anything I've heard before. The Warlocks and Dark Witches were never this powerful."

"But if he can go against Elemental Amulet magic," Flare Blitz said, "Then why doesn't he come find me now? He's got nothing to worry about if that's the case."

"I don't know. He didn't really say much to us. But one thing's for sure, the others will come after you soon." Frost Bite told Blitz, "Because that Warlock gave the other members the ability to come to this world in their amulets. Now they don't need that Warlock's help to get here. All they got to do is use the darkness put into the Elemental Amulets and they're here."

"Oh boy." Flare Blitz said as he felt light headed.

"Blitz. Listen to me. That Warlock, or whatever he is, is a real menace. His magic and darkness is unlike anything else in both this world and mine. You'd better become the Flaming Inferno fast in case you ever come face to face with him."

"Come face to face with him?" Flare Blitz repeated with a nervous chuckle, "I was kind of hoping we'd never meet. Heh, heh."

"Well," Frost Bite began, "That's all I know. I hope I was some help."

"You've told us enough." Flame Wheel replied, "Thank you."

"So," Flare Blitz began, "What're you going to do now Frost Bite?"

"Well," Frost Bite answered, "I can't go back to those guys now for two reasons. One, since you turned the Ice Amulet back to the light, it's lost its ability to open the portal back to Coltnelia. Two, the leader said to me that I either come back with the Fire Amulet, Flame Wheel, and the Flaming Inferno, or I don't come back at all. So even if I could go back home, I wouldn't. So, I guess all I can do now is just try to be a better pony here."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Flare Blitz praised, "And you know what? You've just earned the icing on the cake."

"Huh?" Frost Bite asked.

"Come on. I'll show you what I mean."

At the Manehattan park…

Blitz left the two ponies at a bench at the park to go and get them something to celebrate. Once he returned he came back with three sea salt ice creams that he carried with one hoof.

"Here ya go." Flare Blitz said to Flame Wheel and Frost Bite as he presented the sea salt ice cream, "The icing on the cake!"

"What is this?" Flame Wheel asked as he grabbed one with his hoof.

"I've never seen anything like this on Coltnelia." Frost Bite added.

"It's sea salt ice cream." Flare Blitz answered as he gave Frost Bite a sea salt, "Go on try it. It's great."

The two ponies just shrugged, and decided to give them a try. They both took a bite and swallowed their bite after tasting it.

"Well?" Flare Blitz asked, "What do you guys think?"

"Salty." Flame Wheel commented.

"But sweet." Frost Bite added, "It's…. good."

"Amazing!" Flame Wheel praised, "I've never tasted anything as good as this."

"Ha!" Flare Blitz exclaimed, "Ain't it great?! It's my favorite treat. I get these every day at the end of the day. Well, except for yesterday. Because that was when my life was at rock bottom and I didn't really feel like having one."

"How ironic." Frost Bite joked, "That the soon-to-be Flaming Inferno like an ice-cold treat. That's what I like to call sweet irony."

The three ponies laughed at the joke and continued to eat their sea salt ice cream as celebration. Once they were finished later, Frost Bite and Flare Blitz began their goodbyes.

"Well," Frost Bite said to Blitz as he got up, "I'd better get going. I'm not gonna become a better pony just by sitting here. I think the first thing I need to do is find a place to stay at."

"There are a few good places for you to live in." Flare Blitz replied, "The apartment homes at Farrier Hill, Hooflyn. I'd live there, but my mom wanted me to live as close to the train station as possible so I can visit her and dad quicker."

"Thanks." Frost Bite thanked, "I'll go check it out. Well Blitz." He said as he reached his hoof out to Blitz, "I guess I'll see ya later."

"Yeah." Blitz replied as he grabbed Frost Bite's hoof, "See ya."

"Next time we meet, I'll be a brand-new Pegasus. And I won't stop trying till I get to that point. Just like you."

"You do that." Flare Blitz encouraged him, "You'll get there one day. You'll see."

"And Flame Wheel." Frost Bite said as he and Blitz let go of each other's hooves, "Sorry about- "

"No need for apologies." Flame Wheels denied, "Just be the best pony that you say you'll be. That'll be enough for me. Just don't go doing anything stupid again."

"Heh, heh." Frost Bite chuckled nervously, "I guess I deserve that. Well, bye guys."

Frost Bite then turned around and ran off to start his new reformed life. Leaving Flare Blitz and Flame Wheel behind. Suddenly, Flame Wheel's horn began to glow again. Which surprised Flame Wheel of this sudden revival of his magic.

"My magic!" Flame Wheel exclaimed, "It's back!"

"It is?" Blitz asked.

"Thank Queen Sol for this!" Flame Wheel praised as he grabbed the Ice Amulet with his magic, "I hate being without my magic. Now I know what it's like being an Earth Pony."

"Hey." Flare Blitz said as he remembered something, "If you're magic is back, doesn't that mean that magic rock is back in its place or something?"

"The Magic Crystal." Flame Wheel corrected, "And yes. That's exactly what it means. The Magic Crystal is back in its altar at the Magic Kingdom. But I wonder what could've happened over there. It must've been serious if it took this long for my magic to return."

"Well, it's great to see your horn working again. And I'm sure whatever it is that happened, the ponies on your world took care of it no problem."

"You're right." Flame Wheel said.

He then looked over at Blitz and raised his hoof up. Blitz looked at him and wondered if he's hoping to give him something. Blitz was confused as he didn't have anything to give.

"What?" Blitz asked as he tilted his head.

"The Fire Amulet please." Flame Wheel asked politely.

"Huh?"

"Remember our deal?" Flame Wheel asked with a smile, "You'd give me back the Fire Amulet once I get the Ice Amulet back. Now I have it back. We're done. You can go back to your normal life now. And I'll be out of your life for good."

"Oh." Flare Blitz said softly as he remembered the deal, "Right…"

Blitz looked down at the Fire Amulet that he was wearing around him and put one hoof on it. However, he was unable to put the other on it to take it off. Blitz was feeling something that made him feel like this wasn't right. He found this strange as he didn't feel like this before. So why is he feeling this now? However, it didn't take long for him to figure it out.

"What's wrong?" Flame Wheel asked with the same smile from before, "I said we're done. Just take it off, give it back, and watch me go poof."

"Flame Wheel." Flare Blitz began, "We've just learned that those ponies who have the other amulets can come here now, right? And that there's some pony with a powerful darkness and magic that not even the amulets can defeat?"

"That's correct." Flame Wheel answered with the smile from before, "We've sure learned a lot today. But aren't you going to give back the Fire Amulet."

"I was…" Flare Blitz answered as he looked down and closed his eyes, "But…" He then raised his head up, got serious and continued, "If those ponies really are planning to shroud both your world and Equestria to darkness, then somepony has to stand up to them and stop them before they can get away with it. And as for that Warlock who can open portals to other worlds, he's no better than them. He's needs to be stopped to. And from what it looks like, I may be the only one who can stop both those evil ponies and the powerful Warlock."

"Sounds like an accurate assumption." Flame Wheel agreed with a cheery voice, "So, Flare Blitz. What're you thinking?"

"Flame Wheel." Flare Blitz said as he stood up from the bench, "I'll do it! I'll become the Flaming Inferno! I'll stop those evil ponies and band together the rightful holders of the Elemental Amulets! And hopefully stop that Warlock too! Because I can't just sit here and let them do what they want! I got to take a stand now!"

"What's this?" Flame Wheel asked as he acted unsurprised, "But I thought you didn't want any of this."

"That was before," Blitz began, "I knew what kind of threats were out there and before I knew that only I can stop them. If I don't do something about it, who will? You can't do anything about with your magic alone. Plus, Equestria is my home. Even if the ponies haven't been that nice to me, they don't deserve to have the light taken away. Darkness can't blacken the light. I won't let it! And Flame Wheel. I don't know how, but I'll help you find a way home to Coltnelia!"

"You've changed in such a short time." Flame Wheel replied, "Heh, heh. Very well then. We'll continue your training to become the Flaming Inferno. And with my magic back, it will be easier than before. But Blitz, you must understand something. Becoming the Flaming Inferno is a dangerous and difficult path to take. And you know what's on the line. You must put all your focus and hard work into becoming the legend that the stories tell. The light of both Equestria and Coltnelia now relies on you banding together all the Elemental Amulet wizards and defeating the darkness once and for all. I believe in you. But if we fail, the light in both our worlds will diminish and darkness will rule. Are you ready for the challenges ahead?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Flare Blitz replied, "Let's do it!"

"Very well then." Flame Wheel said as he got up from the bench, "Then training begins tomorrow. Be at my home after breakfast and we will begin."

"Huh?" Blitz said as he noticed a look in Flame Wheel's eyes, "Hey. That look you have. Why do I get the feeling you knew I would choose this in the end?" Suddenly, an idea came to his head and he said, "Oh! I get it. You set the whole thing up. You knew I would learn about the dangers that would come if I don't stand up to the challenge and that I would change my mind in the end. You also knew I would really like this magic I have and would want to learn more. Boy. You really are a wizard. Cause you're smart like one."

"A brilliant and high plausible theory." Flame Wheel replied with a smile, "But you're not even close."

"What?!"

"I knew you would decide to help in the end," Flame Wheel explained, "But what you said isn't why at all."

"Then how did you know I would decide to help?" Flare Blitz asked.

"Because, you're not smart enough to hold a grudge." Flame Wheel answered as he started walking away.

"Huh!? Hey!" Flare Blitz exclaimed with annoyance.

"Heh, heh." Flame Wheel chuckled as he continued walking, "Don't be late for training tomorrow. My advice is to get some good sleep. And more importantly, rest that medium size brain you have."

"Grr…" Flare Blitz growled in annoyance. But then he calmed down, chuckled and said, "Oh well. At least he believes in me. Well, the sun is about to set. I'd better get home."

Flare Blitz's apartment home…

The sun went down and the moon raised. Blitz had arrived at his apartment home in time for him to rest. As soon as he entered his home, he entered his bedroom.

"Whew." Flare Blitz said as he came to the bedroom, "What a day. I guess you could say it was _cool._ Heh. That sounded better when Frost Bite said it."

Blitz then took off the Fire Amulet and gave it a good look.

"Gosh." Blitz said as he looked at the amulet, "Me. The Flaming Inferno. I may not know exactly what that is. But if it means I have the chance to finally do something right, then I'm in. Better put it somewhere safe tonight."

He then walked over to his furniture, opened a drawer with his teeth and placed the Fire Amulet under some of his favorite clothes to wear. Afterwards, he closed the drawer and sat on his bed.

"Tomorrow is where it all begins for me." Flare Blitz said to himself, "I can't mess up this time. Not when the fate of the light rests on me. Not just for this world, but for another world too. I'd better be at my a-game for this."

As he got under the covers to get ready to sleep, some other thoughts came to his mind.

" _Still."_ Blitz thought as he laid under the covers of his bed, " _That girl I remembered. She's… she's the whole reason why I've been able to keep moving despite all the times I've messed up. Ever since that day we met and she told me never to give up and to keep trying, I've been trying my best to be the pony she believed I could be. Therefore, one day if we ever met again… I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. I can't remember her name or her face. Her voice is all I can remember. I hope I see her again soon. And by the time I do, I hope I'm exactly what she believed I could be. Hm... I wonder. Could one of those ponies I saw in those magical flames be that girl? Could I be strongly connected to her like they said? If so, who's the other one? Who else am I connected to? So many questions, and a long journey to have them all answered."_

Blitz then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next day…

Blitz woke up the next morning, had his breakfast, put the Fire Amulet on, and left his apartment home to go meet up with Flame Wheel to begin training to become the Flaming Inferno. As he walked through the streets, Blitz noticed that the ponies around him weren't talking about him and treating him the same way as they did before. The ponies talked about how he saved some ponies from the Ice Pony the other day and how heroic he was. Some ponies he walked by told him how impressed they were and hoped to see more of this in the future. Some ponies were calling him the Fire Pony. Blitz enjoyed this new treatment he was getting and believed he was already on the path to becoming a better pony.

"Wow." Blitz said as he walked through the streets, "The ponies are treating me differently today. All because of what happened yesterday. Boy. Now I'm really all for this. I'd better get there fast if I want to start training."

"Hey!" A voice shouted from up ahead, "Get back here!"

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked ahead, "What's happening?"

Ahead of him came a pony in black cloak running right his way. The mysterious figure shoved Blitz to the side and continued running.

"Hey!" Blitz said to the figure, "Watch it!"

"Blitz!" The voice from ahead shouted.

Blitz looked ahead and saw that it was his new teacher Flame Wheel the Bearded. Chasing down that figure.

"I'm glad you're here!" Flame Wheel said, "Help me get that girl!"

"Right!" Blitz replied as the two began chasing the pony down.

The chased the mysterious figure through the street and got closer and closer to her with each step they took. But Blitz wondered what was going on.

"Who is that and why are we chasing her?!" Blitz asked as they ran.

"I don't know who she is!" Flame Wheel answered, "But she took something from me and I have to get it back!"

"We'll get it back!" Blitz assured, "Just watch!"

Suddenly, when they got to the area where the Mare Statue could be seen, the figure stopped and the aura of her magic from her horn began to glow.

"She's about to teleport!" Flame Wheel pointed out, "Hurry!"

"She's not getting away that easily!" Flare Blitz responded as the two picked up the pace.

Before the unicorn could cast the teleportation spell, Blitz and Flame Wheel caught up to her.

"Got ya now!" Blitz shouted as the two grabbed her with both of their hooves.

But before the two could do anything with her, the teleportation spell worked and both she and the two stallions who chased her were teleported somewhere else. No longer in Manehattan.

Where have Flare Blitz and Flame Wheel been teleported to? Who is the mysterious figure? Will Flame Wheel ever return to his home world? And will Blitz become the Flaming Inferno in time? All questions will be answered in the future episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles. Join us next time, as we introduce our final hero for this series.

Next Time: The Fairy Pony.


	6. The Fairy Pony - Part 1

Aurachalcum. Flare Blitz. We've seen the beginning adventures of two of our heroes for this series. Now, today, we introduce the third hero of the story. The young beautiful princess, Enchanted Belle.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The Fairy Pony* – Part 1

(*This story arc takes place concurrently with the Aura Pony, the First Day, and the Fire Pony.)

Once upon a time in the land of Coltnelia…

There were ten crystals that laid throughout the land. Each of them giving life to the land. Nopony knows about their origin or where they came from. All they knew is that for centuries, the land of Coltnelia has relied on these crystals to keep the way of life alive.

Each crystal was empowered with a great light. With all shining brightly together as one, Coltnelia and her children were bathed in an eternal light that seemed endless. There was a time were ponies were gifted with a light that was unlike anything else that anypony could dream of. This light brought true happiness to all. And also, great peace. Because of how bright and beautiful the light made Coltnelia, the land was known as the land of the light.

And with something this special, the two rulers of Coltnelia, the Queen of the Sun and the Queen of the Moon, feared that there may be some ponies were would threaten to take away the light that Coltnelia was blessed with. So, to ensure that the light was to be protected, the two rulers of Colnelia had decreed that a kingdom would be formed in each corner of Coltnelia where the crystals laid in their altars. Each kingdom was given a queen that would rule Coltnelia alongside the two other rulers. Their job is to not only rule the kingdom with a kind heart, but to also protect the crystal that the kingdom represents.

Over time, ten kingdoms were formed. And each of them were given important tasks. Seven of the kingdoms stood through the land while the remaining two laid on top of the highest mountains. The Sun Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom laid on top of the mountains. While the other kingdoms, the Magic Kingdom, the Water Kingdom, the Fire Kingdom, the Ice Kingdom, the Plant Kingdom, the Wind Kingdom, and the Earth Kingdom all stood proudly and peacefully throughout the land. And the beautiful peaceful light of Coltnelia was protected for years. However, the complete light did not last forever.

One day, the tenth kingdom that held the tenth crystal had suddenly disappeared. And without the crystal too empower the light, the light of Coltnelia was weakened. Though the land was still peaceful; the peace was threatened by the sudden appearances of the Warlocks and Dark Witches. Ponies who hailed from the dark land below Coltnelia. Where, not light, but only darkness dwelled. These ponies had a power that even the Pegasi and Earth Ponies can perform. They could cast an evil dark magic. The Warlocks and Dark Witches sought to destroy the light of Coltnelia and make the land their own. So that all the dark creatures of the land of darkness can roam freely without light having to weaken them.

But thanks to the efforts of the Queen of the Sun and the Queen of the Moon, they used the power of their new discovery known as the Crystals of Harmony to banish them back to the land of darkness. However, as a result, the Crystals of Harmony lost their power and scattered off to a place far away, and the two sisters could no longer use them to protect the land of the light from the Warlocks and Dark Witches, should they ever return. All they could do is use their magic to create a barrier to keep them in their dark domain. But they feared that the barrier would not last forever.

Many years passed. And the light of Coltnelia remained incomplete. The place where the tenth kingdom once stood has now become a dark place known to many as the Badlands. Many creatures have taken the Badlands as their home. And all ponies never dared to enter the Badlands. The name of the lost kingdom had been forgotten by all except for the two rulers of Coltnelia, who have lived for more than a thousand years together, but the ponies still remembered that a kingdom once stood along with a crystal being held within the walls of the kingdom. As they can tell that the light did not feel whole. While many ponies have gave up and have accepted that the lost kingdom shall forever remain lost, there was one pony who stared at the loss of the kingdom and found hope. Hope that one day, she will restore the lost kingdom and bring the true light back to the beautiful land of the light. Her name…. was Princess Enchanted Belle. The Princess of the Magic Kingdom.

The past…

The Magic Kingdom. The kingdom that protects the Magic Crystal. Without the crystal, the light of Coltnelia would weaken even more and Unicorns would be unable to cast magic. For years, this kingdom has lived under great peace and prosperity. Each queen of the Magic Kingdom has ruled the kingdom with a kind heart and loved the ponies of the kingdom as if they were their own children. The queen of today is now Queen Enchanted Star. A Fairy Alicorn who once lived in the magical hidden land of Pixie Trotllow. She now lives in Coltnelia as queen of the magic kingdom. She rules the kingdom alongside her husband, King Solar Daze. A Unicorn who loves the kingdom as much as he loves his wife.

Though the two have lived happily together ruling the Magic Kingdom, the happiness suddenly went away. And why it did, they didn't have the answer. They felt that there was something missing from the bigger picture. And it was these thoughts exactly that caused the citizens and peasants of the Magic Kingdom to worry about their kindhearted rulers. After talking it over, they realized why they couldn't find happiness like they did before. They realized that despite the love they receive from their royal guards, their peasants, and all the other ponies of Coltnelia, be it a king, queen, or a pony of any other kind, the love they truly hoped for was nowhere to be seen. It was because their family was not yet complete. On that very night, they knew exactly what was needed in order to end this brief desolation. They wanted a child.

Son or daughter, they cared not. All they wanted was a child for them to love and care for. They hoped to see the growth of their own child and perhaps even one day take over as the new queen of the Magic Kingdom if it was a daughter. And after many nights of wishing upon a star, their dream finally came true. They had a daughter. And as they stared upon her as the queen held her in her one hoof and the child covered in white clothing, the king and queen both smiled brightly at the sight of their new baby. Their eyes sparkled and quivered and a tear stood in them. Feeling overjoyed about their newborn, they had requested that all of the ponies from each kingdom to come and celebrate the birth of the princess of the Magic Kingdom.

Once the news was spread across the land, ponies from all the kingdoms traveled far to the Magic Kingdom to see the new child of the king and queen of magic. They brought gifts to give to the child and gifts for the new parents as well. They dressed formally for the occasion. And the kings and queens of each kingdom temporarily left their posts as guardians of the crystals to see the new child. Meanwhile in all the other kingdoms, the crystals were heavily guarded by the royal guards of each kingdom. Each led by their respective captains. And even the Queen of the Sun and the Queen of the Moon kindly took their time off to see the new princess.

Inside the castle, the ponies from across the land gathered in the Audience Chamber and waited for the royal speeches to begin. Queen Enchanted Star and King Solar Daze sat in the thrones while their child laid in a small cradle next to the thrones. They waited to see that all have arrived and prepared to announce what they have to say.

Once all had entered and there was none left to wait for, the horns were played and the Griffin named Astraios floated in their air with his wings, opened a scroll, cleared his throat, and proceeded with the speech.

"Their royal highnesses!" Astraios exclaimed so that all could hear, "King Solar Daze and Queen Enchanted Star have been blessed with a child and a princess! May we welcome this new born infant to Coltnelia and hope that she lives a life of true happiness and joy under the care of these two kindhearted royal ponies! But before we proceed with the greetings of our special guests to welcome the child…" He then turned around to face the king and queen and asked, "Is there anything you two would like to say first?"

"Yes Astraios." Queen Enchanted Star said with a smile as she stepped forward, "There is."

She stood tall and proud in front of the many ponies from across the land. The peasants, the queens, the kings, and the guards that traveled with them. The many ponies stared upon the queen with her amazingly soft white coat, and her long and gorgeous dark violet mane and blue eyes that sparkled like the stars, and a magnificent tail with a dark violet shade. Along with a robe fit for a queen and a crown that was shiner than the most valuable diamond. Her Cutie Mark, while hidden within her robe, was a heart with a crown in the center of it. Representing what a kind-hearted queen she was. As she looked at how many had come to see her newborn, she could feel the tears of joy forming in her eyes. Each second made them harder to hold back. But she didn't struggle with the tears at all. For she felt so happy about the holiday that they have made today.

"I'm just so touched," Enchanted Star began as tears began to fall from her eyes, "To see all of you come from afar to see my new child born. It warms my heart so much and I cannot thank you all enough for being here today. And may I also say that these years of me wearing this crown have been the best years of my life. I care not about my royal title. All I truly care about is all these happy ponies that shower me with the love that I do not deserve. And it's also been a great pleasure to rule Coltnelia alongside all the other queens. You all have been great rulers as well as wonderful friends."

"Your majesty!" A peasant from the Magic Kingdom shouted, "How could you say that about yourself?! Of course you deserve all the love you get! Don't you ever say that you don't!"

"That's right!" A mare peasant joined in, "Even before you were queen, you've been so kind to everypony that you meet. Even if they don't give kindness in return! You had enough heart to look past the cruelness that some tried to give you and treat them as if they were your children!"

"They do have a point your majesty." Astraios said, "You have a heart of a true queen of Coltnelia. Must they say more to prove it?"

"Just hearing that makes me happier now," Enchanted Star replied as another tear fell, "To hear you all say that. And I was just doing what my heart says was right. Being kind and polite will make the world right as I've always believed. Throughout the years, I've ruled this kingdom and the land with all my love and care. I've done my best to be the best queen I can be. To be what the crystal told me to be. And to protect the crystal from anypony who would ever harm it. And it's time such as this that I wonder if I do a good enough job with my role. If I really am fit to be the queen. I often wonder if the crystal chose wrong. That somepony else is the rightful ruler of this kingdom. But rest assure that I shall do everything in my power to show that the crystal made the right decision of making me queen as the years continue. I've cared for all of you like my children. And today, I care for a child of my own. A child that I shall care and love just as I have for all of you."

"I would like to say something as well." King Solar Daze said as he stepped forward and stood next to his queen.

He stood with his grayish purple coat and luxurious pink mane and tail and covered in his kingly robe and a crown fit for a king. Much like his wife, his Cutie Mark was also covered by his robe.

"I'd like to say that I am proud," King Solar Daze began, "To be ruling by my wife's side as the king of the Magic Kingdom. And to have known each of every one of you. My role may not be as exciting as being a queen of Coltnelia, but being surrounded by all of you makes me happy to be a small part of something much bigger. I sometimes wonder how I even got to where I am now. Why your queen chose me out of all stallions. I sometimes believe myself that I don't deserve the throne. But what keeps me from fully believing that is that the pony that I love the most sits beside the throne from where I sit. And whether I'm capable or not I know for a fact that I wish to be by her side forever! And that alone is what gives me strength! My wife and I hope for many more years of peace and happiness. And with our new princess, we can now say the happiness can only grow stronger from here. Together, we shall do our part to protect the light of Coltnelia. And that one day, a new queen may take the throne. For we now feel that the royal family is complete!"

King Solar Daze and Queen Enchanted Star then stared at each other with their eyes completely focused on each other's. They smiled brightly and Enchanted Star's eyes still watered with tears of joy.

"You are the best part of my new royal life." King Solar Daze said softly to his wife.

"And you in mine." Queen Enchanted Star replied as she hugged him tightly.

"Is there anything else you two would like to say?" Astraios asked politely.

"No." King Solar Daze answered, "That is all from me."

"Please proceed with the welcoming." Queen Enchanted Star said.

"Alright." Astraios said as he turned back to the audience, "Then may welcome three special guests!"

The horns then played again as a light glimmered down from the glass window above the entrance.

"From the land of Pixie Trottlow," Astraios exclaimed, "May we welcome the queen's three sisters! The three good Fairy Alicorns! Ruby Harmony! Sapphire Moonlight! And Emerald Dream!"

As soon as his announcement was finished, three sparkles glimmered down from the light. And then three Fairy Alicorns materialized from those sparkles. Each dressed in a pointy hat and gown in their own colors. One in red, one in blue, and one in green. The Fairy Alicorn dressed in green was the motherly Ruby Harmony, the one in blue was the feisty Sapphire Moonlight, and the one in green was the quiet Emerald Dream.

"Greetings and many congratulations sister." Ruby Harmony said as she and the others bowed down, "We apologize if we're late."

"With all the work we have back in Pixie Trottlow," Emerald Dream added, "We sometimes lose track of time."

"You're right on time." Queen Enchanted Star replied, "And It's so good to see my sisters again."

"We miss you sometimes." Sapphire Moonlight stated, "You could try visiting more often."

"Now, now dear." Ruby Harmony said to Sapphire, "Let's not be harsh. She has lots of responsibilities as the Queen of the Magic Kingdom. Not to mention that she's now a mother. Which reminds me…" She then turned to the queen and explained, "We come here to give very special gifts to your daughter. One gift from each of us. Nothing more, nothing less."

"With your blessing," Emerald Dream asked, "We'd like to present these gifts with your newborn."

"Please do." Queen Enchanted Star granted.

"Just don't go making any of those gifts about falling in love at the first stallion she sees." King Solar Daze joked, "Or that she's perfectly obedient for every command she hears. Heh, heh… I'm not kidding."

"Don't worry your majesty." Ruby Harmony assured, "These gifts are wonderful ones. Ones that she'll thank us for later."

The three Fairy Alicorns then walked over to the cradle and peeked over at the sleeping baby in the cradle. She was wrapped in white cloth and slept peacefully like the sweetheart she is.

"Aww…" Emerald Dream said as her eyes widened, "She's an angel."

"A perfect little angel." Sapphire Moonlight added, "And she's our niece."

"Sister." Ruby Harmony said to the queen, "What is it you're going to call her?"

"We've talked about it all night and…" King Solar Daze began.

"We listed down so many good ones." Queen Enchanted Star continued, "But only one was perfect for our little girl." She then turned to her husband and said, "Go on honey. Tell them."

"No, no." King Solar Daze denied, "You tell them. You came up with the idea."

"But you said it should be something along the lines of something that means beauty."

"Yes," Solar Daze replied, "But you held her first."

"Yes," Enchanted Star responded, "But-"

"Why don't you both tell us?" Sapphire Moonlight suggested as she found their little argument silly.

"Excellent idea!" King Solar Daze agreed.

The two got ready and took a deep breath at the same time. And after counting down from three, they gave the answer.

"We're naming her," The two said at the same time, "Enchanted Belle!"

"Enchanted Belle!" Emerald Dream cheered, "What a lovely name! It's the only name perfect for my perfect niece!"

"Shhh!" The other two sisters hushed as the pointed at the sleeping baby.

"Oh." Emerald Dream said quietly as she blushed a little, "Sorry."

"Now then," Ruby Harmony began as she cleared her throat and turned to the baby, "I shall go first."

The aura of her magic then appeared around her horn as she began to give her gift to the sleeping princess. Soon, ruby-colored magic dust began to form above her horn as she looked at the baby with a big smile.

"My gift to you young Princess," Ruby Harmony said as the magic dust began to glimmer on the princess, "Is the gift of beauty. So that you may grow into a beautiful young mare that makes the lovely rose pale in comparison."

As the ruby dust landed on the princess and granted her the gift, the princess woke for a second and gave a little sneeze from the dust that landed on her. As soon as she sneezed, she quickly fell asleep again.

"Your turn Sapphire." Ruby Harmony told Sapphire Moonlight.

Ruby then stepped down from in front of the cradle to make room for her sister. Once she stood up in front of the cradle, Sapphire Moonlight tapped into her magic and began to give her gift to the princess.

"My gift to you," Sapphire Moonlight said as her sapphire-colored dust appeared above her horn, "Shall be the gift of love. So that you may be loved and graced by all those around you just like your mother. And so, you shall learn to love those around you even in the hardest of times."

The sapphire colored dust then landed on the sleeping baby and granted her the gift of love just as Sapphire Moonlight said it would.

"My turn now." Emerald Dream said as she took the stand next, "And I have a very special gift for you."

"I just hope it's as reasonable as the others." King Solar Daze hoped, "That one can get too excited."

"My gift for you," Emerald Dream began as she tapped into her magic, "Shall be the gift of happiness. No matter how bad things may be, no matter what, you will always find a reason to smile. And make others around you smile as well. My gift is for you to always, always be happy."

The magic emerald-colored dust then landed on the princess. And from there, all three gifts had been given.

"And that is all the gifts we can give her." Ruby Harmony said to the queen, "I sure do hope these gifts will do. We thought of them very wisely."

"They're perfect gifts." Queen Enchanted Star replied, "Thank you very much. I know that you three are probably still wishing I'd have stayed in Pixie Trottlow with you. But…"

"Oh no, sister." Emerald Dream denied, "Please don't think that. We don't think that at all."

"We miss you, that one is true." Ruby Harmony explained, "But we're happy that you chose your own path. We're very proud of you for what you've become and the choices you've made. We couldn't ask you to give all this up for us."

"And you picked a tolerable husband too." Sapphire Moonlight added.

"Huh?" King Solar Daze yelped, "Tolerable? Whatever do you mean by that?"

"She's only joking sweetie." Queen Enchanted Star said.

"We have a student who wanted to come see your child." Emerald Dream explained, "But because she had some studies to catch up on, she couldn't attend."

"Indeed." Ruby Harmony added, "But she told us to tell you congratulations and that she wishes you two the best of luck in parenting."

"Well," Queen Enchanted Star responded with a chuckle, "We should meet her sometime when she's not studying."

"We hope so too." Ruby Harmony replied.

"Sir Astraios," Emerald Dream said as she turned to Astraios, "You may continue now. We're done here."

"Well, I'm not a 'Sir Astraios', because I haven't earned a Knighthood. Bit very well then." Astraios said as he turned back to the audience, "Then let us all welcome the two mightiest rulers of all Coltnelia! The two sisters that have ruled the land for nearly thousands of years! The queens of the Sun and Moon Kingdoms and the guardians of the Sun and Moon Crystals! Fillies and gentlecolts! I give you Queen Sol! The Queen of the Sun Kingdom! And Queen Lua! The Queen of the Moon Kingdom!"

The horns played once again and the big doors to the Audience Chamber opened slowly. From them, came two Fairy Alicorns. One, who was much larger than all other ponies in the chamber. She had a long mane and big tail that glowed with a bright light. Her coat light yellow and glass slippers golden. And a tall crown sat on top of her head. Her Cutie Mark represented her role as keeper of the Sun Crystal. She was Queen Sol. Queen of the Sun.

The other was about two inches shorter than Sol. Queen Lua. Queen of the Moon. She had a dark-colored coat with a mane and tail that glowed like they were the night sky. She too wore a tall crown on her head as well as blue slippers on her four hooves. Her Cutie Mark represented her role as keeper of the Moon Crystal.

The two sisters walked the hall of the Audience Chamber proudly and gracefully. All other ponies, including the other queens and kings, bowed before them and welcomed them with great pleasure. The two sisters looked left and right at the two sides of the chamber to greet all the ponies with a smile and even a wink. They soon approached King Solar Daze and Queen Enchanted Star and greeted them with a bow.

"Your majesties." Queen Sol said as he bowed her head, "We're happy to be here today. To see your newborn. We've been waiting to see her ever since you made the announcement that you were having a baby."

"It was to our dismay," Queen Lua added, "That we couldn't find a good enough gift for you two or your child. We ask for forgiveness."

"No, no." Queen Enchanted Star replied, "Please. Don't be sorry. We ask for no gifts. We've already received so many today. So much than I know what to do with."

"And my wife's three sisters have already given three good enough gifts for our child." King Solar Daze added, "You need not worry."

"Queen Enchanted Star." Queen Sol began as she raised her head to look her in the eyes, "You've given so much to so many ponies without asking for anything in return. And throughout the years that we have ruled Coltnelia together, I can only say that you have improved your unselfishness. We truly are proud to have you as a queen of Coltnelia."

"We've watched you even before you became queen." Queen Lua continued, "And it through these selfless acts that you rightfully deserve this child."

"You have done good as well King Solar Daze." Queen Sol said as she turned to the king, "I can say you too have done well to guide this kingdom down the right path along with your queen."

"You are a wonderful king." Queen Lua praised.

"Heh," King Solar Daze chuckled nervously, "Well, thank you your majesties. It's a big honor to hear that from you. I thank you."

The two queens nodded once to the king. Once they did, they quickly got back to the topic as to why this holiday was being celebrated.

"Now then," Queen Sol said as she smiled at the king and queen, "Your child. May we see her now?"

"We would be happy to welcome her." Queen Lua added.

"Of course, of course." Queen Enchanted Star replied as she walked over to the cradle, "Here she is. She's sleeping though. So please be gentle and quiet."

The two queens walked slowly and quietly towards the cradle and looked down at the baby. They couldn't believe their eyes for once they looked down. The baby was sound asleep in the cradle while wrapped comfortably in white cloth. The foal had a soft white coat like her mother and a pink mane like her father. The two queens just adored how she looked as she slept.

"She's adorable." Queen Sol commented, "What a precious little angel. She had your beauty Enchanted Star as well as your coat."

"And my glorious eyes?" King Solar Daze asked with a smile and a wink in his eye.

Queen Lua chuckled and answered, "Yes Solar Daze. And your eyes."

"She also has your mane Enchanted Star." Queen Sol added.

"If you thought her having my wife's mane is good," King Solar Daze joked, "I know for a fact that when she's older, she'll have my nobility."

"As if you've ever had any." Queen Enchanted Star teased as she laughed at the end.

"Oh goodness." Queen Sol yelped, "We don't even know her name yet."

"That's right." Queen Lua concurred as she turned to the new parents, "What are you going to call her?"

"We've decided to name her Enchanted Belle." Enchanted Star answered.

"Enchanted Belle?" Queen Sol asked.

"We know that our baby would grow up to be even more beautiful than she is now." Queen Enchanted Star explained, "So the name Enchanted Belle was the perfect name for her."

"Once I heard it," King Solar Daze said, "I knew that that name was made for her."

"Enchanted Belle." Queen Lua said as she looked down at the sleeping foal, "A perfect name for such a perfect child."

"Your majesties." Queen Sol said, "May I have the pleasure of…"

She then raised her hoof up and sent a signal to them saying that she would like to her the newborn infant.

"Oh!" Enchanted Star replied as she got the signal, "Yes. Please be my guest. Just be careful."

"Extremely careful mind you." King Solar Daze added.

Using her magic, Queen Sol picked up the sleeping baby and held her in her right hoof. The baby continued to sleep and the queen held her tightly so they she wouldn't drop her. The queen felt great joy by holding the newborn in her hoof. Looking at how she slept, she felt as though every trouble that came to Coltnelia never happened as this baby made her feel like nothing was wrong in the land.

"Hello Princess Enchanted Belle." Queen Sol greeted softly at the sleeping baby, "My name is Queen Sol. And I have a feeling you're going to make a great princess one day. And maybe a queen."

"My sister and I envy you." Queen Lua told the king and queen, "We have been longing for children of our own. We hoped to care for ponies that was part of our family just as you are now. But for the past thousand years, the only ponies we've cared for are the children of Coltnelia."

"She's just a wonderful foal." Queen Sol told them, "Congratulations."

"Thank you very much." Queen Enchanted Star thanked with a bow, "We're very grateful."

"Heh, heh." King Solar Daze chuckled, "Look at that. Not even in your hoof for a minute and she's already doing great."

Suddenly, the little foal started to squirm and groan. She began to make a face that seemed like a sad one. Tears began to form as she opened her eyes and looked up at Queen Sol. King Solar Daze and Queen Enchanted Star recognized this behavior and knew what was going to happen.

"Oh dear." Queen Enchanted Star said.

"Wahhhh!" Enchanted Belle cried suddenly and loudly, "Wahhhh!"

Queen Sol, while keeping her grip on the baby, flinched at the sudden cry of the foal. She grew confused and wondered this sudden outburst.

"Oh no!" Queen Sol said in worry, "Have I done something wrong?"

"Let me see her." Queen Enchanted Star said as she used her magic to bring Enchanted Belle over to her.

She then held the baby in her one hoof and rocked the crying infant in her hoof to ease her crying.

"Shhh, shhh." Queen Enchanted Star said softly to her baby, "Don't cry little one. Mommy's here now. Shhh."

"Daddy's here too." King Solar Daze added as he joined in, "Don't you be sad now. This is happy time."

As soon as she looked at her parents, Enchanted Belle stopped crying and quickly started to giggle happily.

"There we go." Enchanted Star said with a smile, "That's our girl."

"I'm so sorry I made her cry." Queen Sol apologized, "I don't know what I did wrong."

"Don't worry about it." King Solar Daze replied, "I think she's just not ready to deal with ponies your size. You know what I mean?"

"Solar Daze!" Queen Enchanted Star scolded.

"What?! I was just-"

"It's alright." Queen Sol insisted, "He's right. We're not exactly normal sized ponies. I suppose to her, we look like monsters."

"We shall give her time." Queen Lua told them.

"Thank you." Queen Enchanted Star replied, "And please wish us luck. We hope to be good parents to her."

"Don't worry." Queen Sol said, "You will make wonderful parents. For she has a Fairy Alicorn who has a heart that is bigger than the mountains that our kingdoms stand on and a king who's valiant as the bravest of all knights."

"You both shall do good." Queen Lua added, "You'll see."

"Look at our little girl Enchanted Star." King Solar Daze said as he leaned in closer to their baby, "Isn't she just precious?"

"She is." Queen Enchanted Star replied, "She's our perfect little princess."

The little baby then went back to sleep in her mother's hoof and remained that way for the rest of the celebration.

Years later…

Years have passed since the birth of Princess Enchanted Belle. And recently, the king and queen have been away for two weeks on business with another kingdom. The queen left the captain of the guard and his knights to protect the Magic Crystal in her absence. The citizens, royal guards, and other servants of the kingdom waited patiently for their safe return. Especially the king's best friend and advisor, Astraios.

Somewhere on the corners of the kingdom where the ocean can be seen, two royal knights, one an Earth Pony and the other a Unicorn, stood there keeping watch for any suspicious activity, or to see if the boat that carried their rulers would sail by. Sadly, only the Unicorn was awake and doing his job, while the other was sleeping on the job.

"Hey!" The Unicorn shouted at his sleeping comrade, "Wedge! Wedge! Wake up Sleeping Beauty!"

"Huh?!" The Earth Pony known as Wedge exclaimed as he awoke from his sleep, "What? Oh. It's just you Biggs."

"For Queen Sol's sake Wedge!" The Unicorn known as Biggs said, "How are you supposed to keep watch on the kingdom if you keep dozing off like that?! How much sleep did you get last night?!"

"Well…" Wedge replied nervously, "About….. about…. Half of it?"

"You were up last night reading your favorite book series again, weren't you?"

"I can't help it!" Wedge exclaimed, "They're just so creative with the storylines! A story about six ponies who went on a friendship-building journey together on a mountain which they got lost on! I just don't know where the author gets her ideas!"

"Retirement can't come faster." Biggs said to himself, "Why did the captain have to recruit me to train the newbies? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Hey!" Wedge exclaimed as he pointed at the ocean, "Look!"

"Wedge!" Biggs said in annoyance, "Do you always have to let everypony know that you saw a rare yellow feathered duck you keep believing in? I swear if I had a bit for every time you said that, I'd be rich."

"First off," Wedge replied, "I did see a yellow feathered duck that time. And second off, that's not what I'm referring to. Look. It's the boat!"

"The boat!?" Biggs asked as he looked at the ocean, "You mean the one that the king and queen were sailing on?! Why didn't you say so?!"

The two looked ahead and they saw a boat headed their direction. It was headed to land on the docks that were not far from where Biggs and Wedge were.

"We've got to tell the kingdom!" Biggs ordered, "Go make the announcement now!"

"Yes sir!" Wedge said with a salute.

He then hurried over to the castle to make the announcement to the Grand Duke, Astraios. He ran through the town and had ordered to enter the castle and rushed to find the advisor as quickly as he could. When he did, he found him in the gardens in the backyard of the castle. Preparing a decorated bush that resembled both King Solar Daze and Queen Enchanted Star.

"Astraios!" Wedge said as he ran up to him, "I come with fantastic news!"

"If it's about the yellow feathered duck again," Astraios replied as he trimmed the bush, "It'll have to wait. Can't you see that I'm busy making a welcome home present for the king and queen? My gift is not yet done and I must require absolute silence."

"But the king and queen are arriving today!" Wedge explained, "Biggs and I saw their boat coming!"

"W-w-what?!" Astraios exclaimed as he dropped the trimmer, "They're back so soon?! Has it been two weeks already?! But I'm not finished yet! They can't return without their present being unfinished like this! It just won't do!"

"Astraios?" Wedge asked.

"Oh bother." Astraios said, "I suppose I can finish it if I hurry. We must prepare for their arrival! Go tell the guards to freshen up their armor while I ring the bell and make the announcement!"

"Yes sir!" Wedge replied with a salute.

"And if you don't mind. Please refrain from telling your tall tale about the yellow feathered duck with the king and queen. I'm sure they'd rather just be welcomed with only us saying how much we missed them."

"I wasn't going to…. Yes sir." Wedge said.

He then ran off to find the captain of the guard while Astraios went off to ring the bell and inform the entire kingdom of the return of the king and queen.

Once Astraios made it to the bell room, he pulled on the rope and ran the big bells. The entire kingdom then stopped what they were doing as they heard the loud chimes of the bells. They knew something was happening.

"Rejoice ponies of the Magic Kingdom!" Astraios screamed as he flew out of the bell room and floated above the ponies of the kingdom, "The king and queen are returning today!"

The ponies, both big and small, young and old, all cheered at the news. Overwhelmingly happy that their wait is finally over.

"Let us welcome them with a most groundbreaking party that they'll remember!" Astraios exclaimed, "After all, our king and queen deserve only the best!"

"Yay!" The citizens of the Magic Kingdom cheered as they immediately got started on preparing for the king and queen's return.

The citizens, the royal guards, and the servants all rushed through the kingdom and the castle preparing for the return of their kind rulers. The bakers baked all different kinds of cakes with different flavors, frosting, and structures. The cloth-making ponies designed all different new clothes as presents for the queen. The citizens set up streamers all over the kingdom as well as many other decorations. Astraios then hurried back to the gardens to finish trimming the bush to bush to resemble both the king and queen. He trimmed the bush as fast as he could, and hoped to be as accurate to the likeness as possible. Afterwards, he then prepared a chess board in his bedroom so that he and the king may play a game or two. And then, he checked the pillows on the thrones and felt that they weren't soft enough for them and ordered to have new pillows to replace the old ones. An order which the royal guard Astraios asked found ridiculous, but did as he said as Astraios is technically left in charge while the king and queen are away.

"Astraios!" Biggs and Wedge exclaimed as they hurried over to him near the thrones and saluted, "The king and queen are about to come through the gates."

"Guard!" Astraios shouted at the guard that left to get new pillows, "Hurry with those pillows! Their highnesses are about to enter!" He then looked over at Biggs and Wedge and said, "Come now. Let's go. We must be there to see their return! I've been waiting for the king to return ever since he left!"

So, then Astraios, Biggs and Wedge headed outside of the castle and joined the ponies outside to watch the gate open and see the king and queen return. Once outside, Biggs and Wedge joined the royal guards in their straight formation to keep the citizens from coming too close with the king and queen. And Astraios stood next to the entrance of the castle to wait for the king and queen to come.

Finally, the doors slowly opened, and from the other side came a carriage. Pulled by two strong stallions. Inside of the carriage was King Solar Daze and his wife Queen Enchanted Star. The guardian of the Magic Crystal. The citizens of the Magic Kingdom cheered and cried at the sight of their return. From the windows, the king and queen waved to their subjects with bright smiles on their faces.

"Golly." King Solar Daze said, "I had no idea we were missed so much."

"It is good to see them all again." Queen Enchanted Star replied, "I've missed seeing the faces of my subjects."

Once the carriage soon arrived at the entrance of the castle, one of the stallions that pulled the carriage unhooked himself, and went over to open the door for the king and queen. Once the door was opened, the stallion bowed to them as they got off the carriage.

"Your majesties!" Astraios exclaimed as he rushed over to them and bowed, "It's so good to see you both again. We awaited your return for so long!"

"Astraios." King Solar Daze chuckled, "We were only gone for two weeks."

"But it felt like two years." Astraios replied as he grabbed the queen's hoof and kissed it, "I was worried that you would never come back."

"Always with the silly thoughts." Queen Enchanted Star teased, "You haven't changed a bit."

"I see you haven't either." Astraios chuckled, "Now, may we go inside?"

"We shall." King Solar Daze replied.

The three then went inside the castle and entered the Audience Chamber. Astraios hurried over to the thrones which both had new pillows.

"Here your majesties." Astraios said as he patted the pillows, "I've got new pillows for your thrones. Now you may sit more comfortably."

"Thank you." Queen Enchanted Star thanked, "But you didn't need to do that."

"No use going and saying that dear." King Solar Daze said, "He's always going to insist."

Suddenly, the captain of the royal guard, named Nimble Force, a stallion with a yellow coat, red mane and tail and covered in shining armor, came inside the castle to give his report to the king and queen.

"Your majesties!" Nimble Force exclaimed as he bowed to them, "I'm proud to see you return. And I'm also proud to say that my men made sure that nothing was to happen to the Magic Crystal. Nothing to report."

"Very well done." Queen Enchanted Star praised, "It soothes my sleepless nights knowing that the royal guard is protecting the crystal while I'm away."

"Come on honey." King Solar Daze said, "Time to head to the balcony up in our room to greet our people."

"Alright." Queen Enchanted Star replied, "I'm coming."

So, then the king and queen along with Astraios headed up the stairs, went to the bedroom of the king and queen and headed out to the balcony to see the crowd of the ponies of the Magic Kingdom. Surrounding the castle with many gifts to share.

"Good day everypony!" Queen Enchanted Star exclaimed to her subjects, "My husband and I are happy to see you all again! And I'm also happy to see that nothing terrible has happened while we were away!"

"And I'm happy to see that Astraios here didn't burn the castle." King Solar Daze joked.

The crowd laughed hard at the king's joke and Astraios just turned red. Of course, he knew he was just joking.

"Goodness me." Queen Enchanted Star said as he turned to Astraios, "I see so many happy faces. But there's one I don't see. Where's our daughter?"

"That's right." King Solar Daze added, "Where is she?"

"Oh yes." Astraios replied as he took off his monocle to wipe it, "Your daughter. You know how Enchanted Belle is. She's always out looking for adventure and spending time with her little animal friends."

"That's right." King Solar Daze agreed as he bumped his shoulder at his wife, "She's got your spirit."

"My foolishness sounds more proper." Queen Enchanted Star corrected, "I just hope she doesn't go too far off the kingdom."

"Not with your sisters on the job of babysitting her." King Solar Daze assured, "Still, I wish she was here now. I'd love to see my baby again."

Meanwhile, in the forest of the Magic Kingdom…

Somewhere in the forest, where there was clean water and a mountain next to it, the young beautiful Unicorn mare, Princess Enchanted Belle, stood up straight and tall on the edge of the mountain. Her eyes closed and her head held high, she felt the wind blow on her and smelled the fresh air of the forest. The beautiful mare had a coat that was as white as snow and softer than a pillow. A long mane that was as pink as the blossoms. A fluffy tail that was slightly lighter pink than her mane, and some freckles on her cheeks. And her Cutie Mark was Fairy Wings. The young princess stood on the edge of the mountain motionless and felt like nothing could go wrong on this beautiful sunny day.

"Princess!" A voice from below shouted.

Enchanted Belle, while keeping her smile, looked down below to see who it was that was calling her. And she found that the voice belonged to her aunt, Ruby Harmony. And if she was here, her sisters, Sapphire Moonlight and Emerald Dream were nearby as well.

"Princess!" Ruby Harmony shouted again, "Great news! Your parents have returned!"

"That's right!" Emerald Dream added, "Come on now dear so we can see them!"

Right next to Belle was her pet fox, Amber. Amber had looked up at Belle with a smile. Meanwhile Belle grew really excited at the news.

"They're back Amber!" Enchanted Belle said to Amber, "Has it really been two weeks already? Gosh. Time flies when you're enjoying the outdoors. Alright. I guess we should go see them now."

Enchanted Belle then turned around and started walking the opposite direction of where she was standing from before. Amber followed her in hopes they would walk off the mountain. However, to her surprise, Enchanted Belle then started running back to the edge of the mountain. As soon as Amber turned around to see her run, Belle had jumped off the mountain.

"No!" Ruby Harmony exclaimed as she watched Belle jump off, "Not that… way." She said quietly at the end as she saw it was too late.

"Here she goes again." Sapphire Moonlight said as she rolled her eyes.

Belle continued to fall, and as she did, she got ready to dive into the water by putting her hooves together and closing her eyes. Soon, she dived in the water with a splash. Belle was then underwater, taking a swim.

"Show off." Sapphire Moonlight scoffed.

"Now dear." Emerald Dream said, "She's a young one. We should let her have her fun while she's young."

"Alright Belle." Ruby Harmony said as she got closer to the water, "That's enough now. Come up now so we can go see your parents. They're probably worried about you."

After waiting a moment for Belle to resurface, nothing happened. Belle has yet to come back up. Ruby Harmony and Emerald Dream got a little worried while Sapphire Moonlight that this was a prank.

"Princess?" Ruby Harmony said as she leaned in closer, "Enchanted Belle?"

"Princess." Emerald Dream said as she started to get worried, "Please come up now. Your parents are waiting."

"If you think we're going to come in after you," Sapphire Moonlight said as she turned away from the water, "Then you're- "

"Roar!" A voice from behind the bushes roared.

"AHHHH!" The three Fairy Alicorns screamed as they all fell into the water.

Suddenly, from the bushes came Enchanted Belle. Who hid behind the bushes and pretended to be a monster to scare her aunts and make them fall into the water.

"Hahahaha!" Enchanted Belle laughed as she pointed at her wet aunts, "Got you! Hahahaha!"

"You certainly did." Emerald Dream said as she got out of the water and used her magic to dry herself off, "That was an impressive imitation of a bear you did."

"You got us this time." Sapphire Moonlight said as she got out and dried herself with her magic, "But I'll get you back somehow."

"Now, Belle." Ruby Harmony began as she dried herself as well, "Don't you think you're getting too old to be pulling pranks like that? What you did was hardly mature."

"You're never too old to have fun." Enchanted Belle replied, "Come on. Wasn't it fun to take a dip like that?"

"I suppose it was." Emerald Dream answered with a chuckle, "It has been a while since we've swam."

"Still." Sapphire Moonlight said, "Don't think I'm gonna forget this."

"Alright. That's enough." Ruby Harmony said, "Let's hurry now. The king and queen are expecting their daughter."

"Amber!" Enchanted Belle shouted from atop the mountains, "Come on girl! Let's go!"

Amber nodded from atop the mountain and then looked down. She was hoping to dive in just like Enchanted Belle did. But due to how high it was from there, she felt scared and was unable to do it.

Belle then used her magic to teleport up there and said to Amber, "You silly goose. Come on."

Amber then held on to Belle's hoof and Belle teleported both of them back to the three Fairy Alicorns.

"One day Amber." Enchanted Belle said as she started walking back to the castle, "One day."

Amber then swatted away some sweat she had and then followed Belle. Belle's three aunts then used their magic to shrink their size and followed Belle to the castle.

"So dear." Emerald Dream said as she flew over to face Belle eye to eye, "Have you figured out what the dream you've been having lately means yet?"

"Not yet." Enchanted Belle answered, "But I have a feeling momma will know a thing or two. I'd ask daddy too, but…"

"Your father isn't really imaginative like you or your mother." Sapphire Moon commented.

"Can you think have any possible ideas as to what this dream could mean?" Ruby Harmony asked.

"Well," Enchanted Belle replied, "It's got to mean something if I've been having it more than once. I've been having that same dream all week. And every time I try to figure it out the next night, I never get any further in that dream than I did before. But I did think of one idea of what this could mean. But you wouldn't like the idea."

"Come now dear." Ruby Harmony said with a smile as she flew over to Belle's eyes, "You can tell me anything. I'm sure I'd love your idea."

"I think it may be connected to my dream of restoring the lost kingdom!"

"You're right." Ruby Harmony said with an unimpressed look, "I don't like the idea."

"Princess." Emerald Dream said, "Remember how your parents feel about that dream? Don't you remember what they said?"

"They said that- " Sapphire Moonlight began.

"A princess is not meant for big dreams like that." Enchanted Belle finished with an irritated voice, "I know. They tell me that all the time. But I just can't stop thinking about it. Restoring the lost kingdom and the true light is all I've ever wanted to do. You three know that."

"That we do, dear." Emerald Dream replied.

"And I think this dream I've been having is trying to show me how I can achieve my goal." Enchanted Belle continued, "Once momma and I figure out what the dream means, I may finally have something to work with. You'll thank me one day. Trust me."

"I surely hope we won't have to thank you for that." Emerald Dream commented, "You can get hurt on such a journey."

"And haven't you noticed that all other ponies in Coltnelia have decided that what's lost is lost?" Sapphire Moonlight asked, "Even Queen Sol and Queen Lua have decided to let it go."

"That's all the more reason I need to do this." Enchanted Belle replied as she started climbing up a tall tree.

"Young lady!" Ruby Harmony scolded as she and the others followed her, "Do be careful!"

Once Belle reached the top of the tree and her aunts caught up, they all looked at the dark land far away from where they were. A large bit of land filled with ruins and dark places. Belle and her aunts knew what that large bit of land was that laid in the center of Coltnelia. It was what ponies call the Badlands.

"That right there," Enchanted Belle said as she held on to the tree with her hoof and stared at the Badlands, "Is where the lost kingdom stood. If that kingdom could come back, the true light would return and we'd never have to worry about the darkness anymore. No more creatures from the land of darkness, and no more Warlocks or Dark Witches. Peace would come back completely. And if nopony's gonna stand up to take the challenge, then I will. I'll set everything right again. Even if I have to do it all by myself."

"Belle." Ruby Harmony said, "I understand your enthusiasm. But restoring the true light of Coltnelia may not be possible dear."

"I'll find a way. You'll see." Belle said as she let go of the tree and started to fall.

"Belle!" The three Fairy Alicorns shouted as they hurried over to their falling niece.

Amber nearly fainted at the sight of her falling owner. But thankfully, Belle landed on all four hooves and stood up straight and showed that she had not gotten hurt.

"Ta da!" Belle chanted with a smile.

"Belle!" Ruby Harmony yelled as she and her sisters caught Belle, "Don't you do that again! You could've gotten hurt!"

"You're going to be queen one day." Emerald Dream stated, "You can't keep this behavior forever."

"You all worry too much." Enchanted Belle replied as she continued walking, "I've done so many cool things over the years. And look at me now. I'm still standing and still going strong. I have to challenge myself if I'm gonna restore Coltnelia to eternal light again."

As Amber got next to Belle and walked with her, Sapphire Moonlight put her hoof on her head and moaned.

"That girl gives me so many headaches." Sapphire Moonlight moaned, "When is she going to learn?"

"It must be soon." Ruby Harmony said, "For she's going to be queen one day. If she doesn't shape up before that, I'm a little worried about the future of Coltnelia."

"Perhaps I should correct myself from earlier." Emerald Dream said, "We should let her have fun while she's young, but just make sure she has the right kind of fun."

Soon…

Belle and the Fairy Alicorns arrived at the castle and Belle was welcomed in the Audience Chamber by her parents. Who were excited to see their daughter again.

"Mama! Papa!" Enchanted Belle shouted as she rushed over to hug both of her parents.

"Belle!" Enchanted Star said as she joined the hug.

"Sweetheart!" Solar Daze greeted as he joined in, "We're so happy to see you again."

"I'm so happy to see you guys too." Belle replied as they soon broke the hug, "I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too Belle." Enchanted Star said, "It's been a long two weeks."

"But now we're home again." Solar Daze added, "And that's all we can ask for."

"It's good to see you both home safely." Ruby Harmony said as she and her sisters returned to their normal sizes.

"Solar Daze." Sapphire Moonlight said, "I hope you took care of our sister. We know you have royal guards, but we expect you to take care of her."

"Sister." Emerald Dream greeted, "I missed seeing you so much."

"Oh…" Enchanted Star said as she felt a little startled, "Oh…. Hello…. Uh… sisters?"

"It's good to see you all again too." Solar Daze added as his smile vanished.

"Sister? Brother-in-law?" Ruby Harmony said as she noticed their faces, "Are you alright? You looked bothered by something."

"Well…" Enchanted Star replied, "Sapphire, I- "

"I'm Sapphire." Sapphire Moonlight corrected, "That's Ruby. Remember? How can you have mistaken us? Your sisters?"

"I suppose I just forgot." Enchanted Star answered as she gave a small smile.

"Forget?!" Sapphire Moonlight exclaimed, "You forgot about your own sisters?! Enchanted Star! I thought the four of us promised that – "

"Now Sapphire!" Emerald Dream scolded, "Leave the queen alone. She's been a long business trip. She must be tired from it. You will not give her that tone of voice right now."

"But she- "

"Emerald is right." Ruby Harmony added, "We can't get mad at her for feeling tired."

"Yes. That's right." Enchanted Star said as she started to look sleepy, "It was a long trip. I suddenly feel like I could rest."

"Really?" Solar Daze asked as he got cheery again, "Because I'm feeling a hundred percent right now. I don't want to go to sleep now."

"But dear. You know I sleep better if you're there with me."

"Sorry." Solar Daze denied, "But I can't go to bed now. Not when I've got so much energy."

" _Huh?"_ Belle thought as she noticed something in what he said, " _What's gotten into papa? He's never like this whenever mama's not feeling well or tired. He'd always insist on going with her to be by her side. Did something happen between the two on the trip?"_

"Well then," Astraios said as he entered the scene, "I don't suppose you'd like to use some of that energy you have against me at a chess game. I've been planning a strategy to finally beat you, and it's time I put it to work."

"You're on old friend." Solar Daze accepted, "You can't tell I much I missed kicking you tail at chess."

"Oh, how I missed hearing you say that."

"Astraios and I will be playing chess if anypony needs me." Solar Daze said as he and Astraios headed up to Astraios' bedroom, "Belle. We'll catch up later. You don't mind, right?"

"I guess not." Enchanted Belle replied with some disappointment, "But…"

"Good. Come on Astraios. Let's get started." King Solar Daze said as he headed for Astraio's bedroom. Astraios followed and soon, the two were gone.

"Papa…" Enchanted Belle said quietly as she noticed some odd behavior.

"Sister." Ruby Harmony said as she walked over to Queen Enchanted Star, "Why don't we get you to bed? You can rest up for as long as you want and then we can catch up."

"Good idea sister." Enchanted Star replied as she and Ruby Harmony began walking to Enchanted Star and Solar Daze's bedroom.

"Mama! Wait!" Enchanted Belle said as she followed the two, "Before you go. I wanted to talk to you about something. About a dream I've been having."

"It'll have to wait Belle." Enchanted Star responded as she continued walking, "I'm much too tired right now."

Belle then stopped walking and felt saddened by her mother's answer.

"But mama." Belle argued, "You always- "

"Belle!" Enchanted Star interrupted, "Please! I just want to rest up for now. You can tell me later."

Belle then rushed over and got in front of her mother and stopped her in her tracks.

"Can you at least give me the funny kiss?" Belle asked with sparkles in her eyes, "You almost forgot to do that."

"Oh…" Enchanted Star said as she grew surprised of Belle's request, "Right. I almost forgot about that."

Enchanted Star then gave her daughter a motherly kiss on the cheek, which Belle was not impressed with at all.

"That's not the funny kiss." Belle said as she grew a little mad, "You know what I mean. On my head and- "

"Belle!" Ruby Harmony interrupted, "Can you not see that your mother is tired?! Leave her alone and let her go to her room to rest."

"Yes Belle. Please." Enchanted Star begged, "I'm just not feeling up to talking about dreams or funny kisses right now. We'll do those later."

The two then walked by Belle and continued heading for the bedroom. Belle was left disappointed and confused at the behavior of her parents. As these behaviors were ones that they didn't have before.

"Mama." Belle said to herself, "What's gotten into her? She always wants to listen to my dreams even if she's tired. And she always gives me the funny kiss whenever she comes back from a long trip. And what's up with papa? He's always wanting to be there for mama whenever she's tired or sick." Belle then started heading for her bedroom as she said, "What's happened to my parents?"

Later with King Solar Daze and Astraios…

The two sat together in Astraios' bedroom competing in a game of chess. The two seemed evenly matched and felt like they were giving their all in the game.

"Your skills haven't changed your majesty." Astraios complimented, "I'm having my usual struggle of trying to beat you."

"I've only been gone for two weeks." King Solar Daze replied, "Not too much can change from that time."

Solar Daze then made his next move while Astraios wondered something from not too long ago.

"Your majesty." Astraios began, "Why have you decided not to be with your wife in her condition? You've never done something like this before. You're always there for her."

"She's only tired." King Solar Daze answered as Astraios made his next move, "It's nothing serious. Plus, after spending two weeks with her, I need a break."

"Even when she's tired you're there for her." Astraios pointed out, "But not today."

"Huh?" Solar Daze yelped as he sweated a little, "Oh…. Uh…"

"And you say that nothing is more important than making sure your wife or daughter are well."

"I suppose I have." King Solar Daze replied, "Uh…."

"You must be more tired than you think you are." Astraios suggested, "Perhaps we should end our game now."

"Me? Tired?" King Solar Daze asked, "No way. I'm up for finishing our game. Let's go!"

He then made his next move. But Astraios was shocked at his move as it made his victory easier. Once Astraios made his final move, he was the victor.

"Checkmate your majesty." Astraios said, "It looks like… I've won."

"I guess you did." King Solar Daze replied, "Good game."

"But you never lose in a game of chess. You're unbeatable. You know every aspect of the game and can think of a way to turn things around with ease. Are you feeling alright?"

"Uhh…." King Solar Daze replied as he sweated a little, "Astraios…. I…."

"That's it." Astraios interrupted as she got up from his seat, "You're too tired to be playing this game. Your majesty. I'm putting my claw down now. You need to get some rest. And I'm only doing this because you and I have been friends for many years now. And I care for your well-health."

"Perhaps you're right." King Solar Daze replied as he got up from his seat, "I guess I hadn't realized how tired I was. Boat-lag. Quite common. I suppose I'll join my wife now."

"You do that." Astraios agreed, "And please get good rest. I don't want to have to worry about you like this."

"Don't worry old friend." King Solar Daze assured as he headed for the door, "I'll be back to a-hundred percent before dinner. And next time we play, you won't be so lucky."

He then left the bedroom and started walking through the hallway to his bedroom.

"I sure hope you're right." Astraios said to himself, "You act more cheerful and care-free when you're tired. Something I've never noticed before."

Enchanted Belle's room…

Enchanted Belle was sitting in front of her mirror brushing her mane. Amber was lying on Belle's bed and Belle kept thinking about how strange her parents were acting.

"Mama and papa sure were acting funny Amber." Enchanted Belle said as she continued brushing her mane, "I know it was a long two-week trip. But even then, mama still likes to hear about my dreams. What's different?"

Amber raised her head up from her relaxed position and titled it in confusion. At that moment, Belle's three aunts had entered by flying through the keyhole of Belle's door. Once inside, they reverted to their normal sizes.

"Your mother is resting right now." Ruby Harmony told Belle, "I just wanted to make sure that you knew she's alright."

"So, you don't have anything to worry about." Emerald Dream said.

"Still." Sapphire Moonlight commented, "How can she not remember that I'm Sapphire? After all the years we've known each other. I don't care how tired she is or how long she's been gone. Sisters should never forget each other's faces."

"They were acting strange." Belle said as she continued brushing her mane, "I've never seen them like that before."

"Sweetheart." Ruby began as she walked closer to Belle, "Don't you worry about nothing. This is normal for some families. Some things change as the family gets older. But ponies don't change completely. I'm sure that once your mother gets good enough rest and your father has his space, the two will be like how you remember them."

"I sure hope so." Belle replied as she put down her brush, "Because I still need to talk to mama about my dream. She'll know what to say."

"I hope you won't tell her that it could be connected to your life-long goal." Sapphire stated, "About you wanting to bring the true light back."

"Well of course not." Belle asked cheerfully as she turned to face her aunts, "I'm not dumb enough to ruin our mother and daughter moments like that."

"Belle." Emerald Dream began, "I wish you'd listen to your mother about you and this dream you have. And I mean your dream about restoring the true light. Not the one you've been having at night. You know how she feels about you going out to restore the lost kingdom."

"She already has enough to worry about already." Ruby Harmony added, "With her duty as a queen of Coltnelia and the guardian of the Magic Crystal. She doesn't need to worry about you dreaming to go on such a dangerous and probably an impossible adventure."

"You could try and support me occasionally." Belle stated, "You're my aunts. Aren't you supposed to be there for me when my parents aren't?"

"It's not that we don't want to be there for you. It's just…. Well, you're a princess."

"I know that." Belle responded, "But that's not all I am. A princess is only a part of me. A princess crown doesn't make the complete me."

"What, pray tell, is the other part of you?" Sapphire Moonlight asked.

"A pony who wants to help others without having to have her royal guards take care of it." Belle answered as she walked over to her window, "A princess, and one day a queen, who takes care of problems her own way. Not the way most queens do. I'm not just a princess. I'm an adventurous princess."

"Goodness." Emerald Dream yelped, "I didn't expect that answer."

"Even so," Ruby Harmony replied as she walked up to the window to stand by Belle, "You're still a princess and the daughter of a queen. Your mother would not approve of you doing such reckless actions on your own."

"Okay then." Belle said, "She can have some guards come with me. But they won't have to do anything. I'll be carrying out the whole thing."

"Even with the finest guards in Coltnelia," Sapphire said, "Your parents still wouldn't approve. If you're to achieve your dream, you'd have to have ponies who are just as wild and risk-taking as you are."

"Then…" Belle said as she got an idea, "I'll just have to find those ponies. And if not, I'll just figure out how to do this on my own like I said before."

"I'm proud of you for thinking about helping others princess." Ruby Harmony praised, "I just wish you would decide to help in a way that doesn't involve going out to such extremes to do it."

"We all have to take risks sometimes." Belle replied, "We sometimes have to take risks."

"Enchanted Belle." Emerald Dream began, "We can't stop you from believing in what you think is right. But we do hope that one day you'll learn that going to such extremes like this isn't the only way to make others happy."

"Give your mother about an hour or two to rest." Ruby Harmony added, "Then you can go converse with her."

"I just hope you're ready for when she grounds you for bringing up your hopes of restoring the true light again." Sapphire Moonlight joked.

"Come now ladies." Ruby Harmony said to her sisters as she used her magic to shrink herself again, "Let us go. We must go help prepare the special cake we have planned for our sister and brother-in-law's return."

"Ohh yay!" Emerald Dream cheered as she shrunk herself as well, "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

"Can we please use our magic this time?" Sapphire Moonlight asked as she shrunk herself, "Last time we tried to cook, the king, queen and the princess had to go to a bakery to eat for a month while the kitchen had to be washed and cleaned."

The three Fairy Alicorns then flew through the keyhole again and left Belle to her thoughts.

"Hmmm…" Belle hummed as she thought about what she said in the conversation, "Ponies as wild and risk-taking as me. That doesn't sound like a bad idea. What do you think Amber?"

Amber look at Belle from the bed and tilted her head.

"Heh, heh." Belle chuckled as she walked over and sat on the bed, "Not sure? I'm not either. Like my aunts said: everypony in Coltnelia has basically given up by now. Who'd be crazy to help me? I bet you'd help me if you could."

Amber then looked a little nervous and looked down at the covers of Belle's bed.

"If you'd grow the courage that is." Belle joked as she petted her pet fox, "Still, having somepony else that'd be willing to go on such crazy adventures like me would be great. One can dream, can't they?"

About an hour later…

Enchanted Belle was walking through the hallway heading for her parent's bedroom. She skipped as she traveled there as she was excited to finally talk to her mom about the dream she's been having lately.

"An hour has passed and mama has had enough time to rest." Enchanted Belle said to herself, "Now she has to talk about my dream with me now. I wonder what she'll say about this one. I know she'd be steamed if I brought up the lost kingdom."

Once her parent's bedroom came into view, Belle heard voices on the other side. Those voices belonged to her parents.

"Are you feeling well honey?" King Solar Daze asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." Queen Enchanted Star answered, "Just fine. A good rest is all I needed."

"Yes." Belle cheered quietly from the outside, "Time to get the show on the road."

Once Belle used her magic to grab the doorknob, her parents started talking again.

"It's about time." Solar Daze said, "Because I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Yes." Enchanted Star agreed, "Our big surprise for this kingdom and soon Coltnelia."

"Huh?" Belle said as she heard what they were talking about, "Surprise?"

She then quietly and slowly opened the door to take a peek through the crack. Inside, she saw her parents conversing with each other about a certain surprise that they have.

"They won't know what hit them." King Solar Daze said with a smirk, "I just can't wait to hear the screams of other ponies."

"Here, here." Enchanted Star responded.

"So, should we execute the plan now?"

"Not yet." Enchanted Star answered as she walked to the window, "We must wait a little longer. It's a small price to pay, but it'll be worth it. If we just go to the chamber with the Magic Crystal now, some of the ponies here may wonder why. But if we go at the time when we're supposed to, nopony will suspect a thing."

"Why can't time go faster?" King Solar Daze asked in slight misery, "The suspense is killing me."

"Patience. Our wait will be over and all these good ponies will get what's coming to them. Heh, heh, heh." Queen Enchanted Star snickered at the end.

"What're they talking about?" Belle whispered to herself, "What plan? A surprise for Coltnelia? The Magic Crystal?"

"Huh?" Solar Daze yelped as he turned around to the door, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Enchanted Star asked.

"Uh oh." Belle said to herself quietly.

"I thought I heard something." King Solar Daze answered as he headed for the door.

When he opened it with his magic, he looked left and right of the hallway and saw that nopony was there.

"Nopony's there." Solar Daze said as he closed the door, "I guess I must've imagined it."

Meanwhile in Enchanted Belle's room…

Belle had teleported herself back to her room as soon as her father heard her whispering. Back safe and sound, she wiped some sweat she had on her head.

"Whew." Belle said in relief, "That was close. I almost got spotted." She then walked over to Amber and explained, "I overheard them talking Amber. And something about what they said kind of worries me. They said they've got some big surprise for this kingdom and Coltnelia and they need to use the Magic Crystal in order to do so. What do you think that could mean?"

Amber looked at her with a confused look and gave Belle a signal saying that she doesn't have a clue.

"I know that they were kind of acting funny when I saw them." Belle said as she walked around her room, "But now this is just suspicious. They were talking like they've got an evil plan going. Amber. Do you think something's wrong with them? Because I'm starting to think that that trip has done more to them than I thought."

Amber got up on her paws and tried to think about it for a second. But sadly, she couldn't come up with the best answer to give.

"Maybe I'm just overacting." Belle suggested with a smile, "Maybe that's how they always talk to each other whenever they've got some big surprise for others. I mean, whenever I plan for their wedding anniversary, I always treat it like it's their birthday and give them a birthday party like anniversary party. So, who knows? Maybe they're just doing what I do and just do planning in a silly way or something."

Amber gave a strange look at Belle and Belle's little smile disappeared at the sight of her loyal pet's face.

"Or maybe there is something wrong with them." Belle said as she grew a little worried, "But what? I need to see more before I can say anything officially. My aunts said they're making a cake for my parents. So, once we all go down to have a slice, I'll go see what's up with my folks and see if any more suspicious behavior comes up. I know my parents more than anypony. And the moment they slip up any more than they already have, that's when I'll know for sure what's going on and that's when I'll expose them. Good plan. Huh Amber?"

Amber just titled her head at Belle.

"Oh of course it is." Belle replied with a chuckle, "You'll see. It'll work."

Not long after…

The three Fairy Alicorn sisters were guiding Enchanted Belle and her parents down the stairs and to the dining room for them to have a welcome back lunch together. When they arrived at the dining room, the wide table was filled with all kinds of food for them to eat. Apples of all different kinds. Including apple pies. Along with other fruits and other food to eat.

"We did our best to prepare the best meal for your return home." Emerald Dream said to the king and queen, "We hope you enjoy it."

"And we have a special cake for dessert." Ruby Harmony added.

"And we did it without magic." Sapphire Moonlight said, "Even though I said we should use magic."

"It all looks delightful to eat." King Solar Daze complimented, "This whole set up could make a great painting."

"Let's dig in." Queen Enchanted Star said.

Belle saw the amount of food on the wide dining table and her mouth began to water. If there's one thing Belle enjoys more than adventure and danger, it's breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Enchanted Belle always gets excited for when one of those meal times come up as she loves to eat all different kinds of food.

" _Wow!"_ Belle thought as she looked at the food with a wide smile and sparkling eyes, " _So many different things to try tonight! I can't wait to get to the appetizer and then the main course. Not to mention the dessert! I haven't been this excited to eat since breakfast."_

But she then remembered what she planned to do earlier and shook her head to get herself out of her trance.

" _This all looks good."_ Enchanted Belle thought as she got serious, " _But I need to focus. I need to make sure that there's nothing wrong with my parents. And if there is, I need to find out what it is."_

"Hello everypony." Astraios said as he entered the dining room, "I've worked up quite an appetite and now I'm one hungry Grand Duke. Have I missed anything?"

"Nothing." Solar Daze answered as he took his seat, "You're right on time. Glad you could make it old friend."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Astraios replied as he sat down, "Golly how I missed this moment right here. Having you and your wife joining us for lunch again. Princess, isn't this exciting?"

"Sure is." Enchanted Belle answered as she sat down in, "I sure did miss having mama and papa here. The food they served was amazing!"

"That's our little pumpkin." King Solar Daze said with a smile, "Always looking forward to trying new things."

"Good to see you haven't changed dear." Queen Enchanted Star added, "Now, where shall we begin?"

" _My parents seem like they're normal now."_ Belle thought, " _Still. After what I overhead, I can't be sure yet."_

The family and the Grand Duke Astraios began to feast together. As they ate, they had a nice family conversation together. As they talked, Astraios brought up how Solar Daze lost his first chess game earlier. Which was puzzling to Belle and her mother. Solar Daze made an excuse saying that perhaps he's getting older and is slowly growing out of chess. That information was most upsetting for Astraios. Belle started to think perhaps something was wrong with her parents because she knew that her father would never say anything like that. But as dinner progressed and they talked some more, Enchanted Belle didn't really notice anything else out of character from her parents. She didn't bring up her dream she's been having since she wanted to be sure that nothing was wrong. As she began to think that there wasn't anything to worry about, she began to feel silly and a little guilty of suspecting them. But the question remained. What were they talking about earlier?

"That was great food." Solar Daze complimented, "My compliments to the chefs."

"You did great sisters." Enchanted Star praised, "This has to be the best cooking you've done."

"We're glad you enjoyed it." Emerald Dream thanked, "We did our best without our magic."

"And some of them," Ruby Harmony said, "Were food made by the bakers in the kingdom. They wanted to show how much they missed you."

"Belle." Sapphire Moonlight said as she noticed Belle's face, "What's the matter? Didn't you like what we cooked? Knowing you, you should be easy to please."

"It was great." Enchanted Belle answered, "I loved it."

"Well," Ruby Harmony said, "If you thought the lunch was delicious, just wait till you taste our cake. A cake made especially for this occasion."

"Ooo! Cake!" Astraios cheered, "I haven't had one of those since I was a child."

One of the servants came out of the kitchen with the cake on a serving table rolling to the dining table. It was decorated in bright colored frosting and had the words 'Welcome Home' written on it.

"It looks good enough to eat." Solar Daze said as his mouth watered a little.

"Just don't get too excited your majesty." Ruby Harmony said, "They'll be plenty for you to have."

"And we know that chocolate is the family favorite." Emerald Dream said, "So, naturally, it's a chocolate cake."

"Chocolate?" Enchanted Star asked as she stuck her tongue out.

"Yes. What's wrong? I thought you love chocolate."

"Oh. I do. Like you said: it's a family favorite." Enchanted Star replied, "It's just I'm so full from the lunch and I'm kind of wanting to cut back on the sweets for a while."

"Suit yourself." Solar Daze said as a servant put a piece of cake on his plate, "Because I'm not cutting back on something like this. I can grow fat and be happy. Right pumpkin?" He asked Enchanted Belle.

"Yeah…" Belle answered as she looked over at her mother with a strange look.

"That looks good." Wedge said as he and Biggs stood guard, "Biggs. Can we get some?"

"Don't be a dope!" Biggs replied as he knocked him on the helmet with his hoof, "You know we guards can't waste time on sugary sweets! We've got better things to do than enjoy such tasty treats! Like standing guard throughout the kingdom while the others who don't have our job get to enjoy the best things to eat in life!"

"You two can have some later when the captain gives you a break." Ruby Harmony told them.

"Thank you." Biggs thanked as some tears stood in his eyes.

"Why'd you hit me?" Wedge asked as he rubbed his helmet.

Later when they felt like they had enough cake, the servant put what was left in the kitchen for later. Ruby Harmony requested to save a slice for both Biggs and Wedge. Afterwards, the king and queen knew it was time to get back to royal duties while Astraios had to make sure they knew what was on schedule.

"That was delicious." Astraios praised as he got up from his chair, "Best cake in my life!"

"You said it old friend." King Solar Daze replied as he patted Astraios on the back, "I think maybe I'll have some more tomorrow. That is if I can fight the urge to sneak in and steal some at night."

"Ho, ho. An urge that's nearly impossible to hold in, I know."

"You don't know what you're missing sweetheart." Solar Daze said as Enchanted Star got up, "You should've made room for dessert like we did."

"I've had enough cake in the past to know what I'm missing out on." Enchanted Star replied with a teasing smile, "Thank you very much. Now, let's get to our duties. Shall we?"

"Right." Astraios agreed as he got out his schedule from his shirt pocket, "First things first. The teachers from the schools would like you two to visit so that the students can give you all a big welcome home hug."

"Let's get to it." Solar Daze said, "We've got a long list to go through."

"We'll see you later Enchanted Belle." Enchanted Star said as the two headed for the door, "It was nice having lunch with you again."

"Yeah." Enchanted Belle replied as she got up, "Great. See ya."

As Astraios continued the list, the three headed for the door and began the schedule for the day. As they did Belle began to head for the same door, and Wedge noticed the look she had.

"Must be hard when your parents are always out doing all different kinds of kingly and queenly duties." Wedge said to Belle, "If I wasn't supposed to be on guard right now, I'd spend time with you. I mean it."

Belle gave a sweet smile to Wedge and left the dining room.

"Biggs." Wedge began as he looked over at Biggs, "Do you think that –"

"Not a chance." Biggs answered before Wedge could finish, "A princess doesn't want an oaf who actually believes in the myth that is the yellow feathered duck. But I'm sure there are a few peasants out there who'd consider giving you a chance. And those peasants are ones who're just as delusional as you. That, or ones who pity you."

"At least you were honest." Wedge replied, "I'll take that."

In the hallways upstairs…

Enchanted Belle was walking through the hallway to enter her bedroom to brush her mane once again. As she did, she thought about how her parents were reacting and didn't exactly know what to think.

"Maybe I was wrong to suspect them." Enchanted Belle thought aloud to herself, "They didn't seem out of character that much. I mean, mama does want to make sure she's fit. So that's nothing strange. But what is strange is that she gave a weird look when aunt Emerald Dream said it was chocolate. Mama has always loved chocolate. I can't think of a time where she'd reacted that way when somepony mentions chocolate. And papa. Astraios said he lost in a game of chess. But papa never loses. And they said in their bedroom they've got some big plans for Coltnelia and they were saying it as if they were planning something bad. And the fact that they're not acting like themselves just makes this too weird to be a coincidence."

She continued thinking it over and over some more. But as the thinking continued, she started to feel bad about suspecting her parents when they've been away for so long. She didn't feel like it was right to do that to the ones who loved and cared for her all her life.

"Maybe they really are just tired." Belle suggested as she continued walking through the hallway, "I mean what's so wrong with losing a game once when you're not at one hundred percent? And I guess I can understand why mama didn't do the funny kiss or want to talk about dreams at that time. She has more responsibilities than papa does after all. Maybe I was just overacting. But I still wonder what it is they're planning for Coltnelia. Maybe I should just go ask them whenever I get the chance."

When she got up to her parents' bedroom door, she noticed that it was opened slightly. But what really caught her attention was a strange glow coming through the crack.

"Huh?" Belle said as she noticed the glow, "What's happening?"

She peeked inside, and she saw her mother and a servant inside. What shocked Belle was the sight of her mother casting some magic on the servant. When she looked over at the servant, she noticed that the servant had a strange look in her eyes as those she was under some kind of spell.

"You won't tell anypony about the surprise that we have in store." Enchanted Star told the servant as she casted magic on the servant, "Got it?"

"Yes, your majesty." The servant answered with a calm tone of voice, "I will not speak of your plan."

"Ah!" Belle gasped as she overhead the conversation, "Something is wrong with mama! I knew this wasn't a coincidence!"

Belle then entered the room fast and shouted, "Hold it right there!"

"Huh?!" Enchanted Star yelped as her magic stopped and she turned around to Belle.

"Ooo…" The servant moaned as she rubbed her head.

"Enchanted Belle?" Enchanted Star said as she sounded surprised, "What're you doing in here? Were you eavesdropping?"

"I saw what you did!" Enchanted Belle shouted, "And I heard what you said too!"

"What?!"

"Enchanted Star?!" Solar Daze said as he and Astraios rushed to the room, "Enchanted Belle?! What's going on here?!"

"We were just coming to get you my queen when we heard some loud voices." Astraios explained, "Is everything alright? Nothing is amiss, is it?"

"Something is amiss!" Enchanted Belle answered loudly, "Something's been amiss since these two got home!"

"What do you mean princess?"

"Belle?" Solar Daze said, "What're you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about _papa."_ Enchanted Belle answered as she gave him a scolding look, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! And so do you, _mama!"_ Belle finished as she looked over at her mother.

"I'm afraid we don't follow." Enchanted Star replied, "What do you think we know?"

"I suspected something was wrong from the moment I saw you two!" Belle began, "With you mama! Not wanting to hear the dream I've been having when you always want to hear about it even if you're tired! And you didn't do the funny kiss even though that's something you always do whenever you come home from business! And you could never forget how to do it! Also, I can believe it when you say you want to get fit by cutting back on cake, but I knew for a fact that my mother would never look disgusted when somepony says anything about chocolate! My mama loves chocolate so much that even when she doesn't have some, she always thinks about having a slice at least!" She then looked over at her father and continued, "And you! When mama said that she was tired and needed to rest, you didn't go with her to make sure she was feeling well! You always are there for mama whenever she's not feeling well or if she just needs company that's not a servant or a guard or her sisters! You always jump at the chance to be there for her! But not this time! Also, you losing in a chess game against Astraios? Yeah right. As if! You never lose in chess! Especially not to somepony who's terrible at it like Astraios." She then looked over at Astraios and finished with, "No offense."

"None taken princess." Astraios replied, "I admit, I am terrible for the most part. But back on topic. What're you getting at?"

"I'd like to know that too." Solar Daze said as his face grew a little angry, "Because I'm not appreciating this behavior you have young lady!"

"You can cut the act faker!" Enchanted Belle scolded, "Both of you can!"

"Faker?" Solar Daze puzzled, "Pumpkin, what're you talking about?!"

"Princess!" Astraios scolded, "How dare you! How can you be like this!?"

"Trust me." Enchanted Belle explained, "It'll make sense soon. At first, I thought you two were acting weird just because you both were tired. But then I figured out something was wrong when I overheard you two talking. About a plan you have for the ponies of this kingdom and all of Coltnelia!"

"A plan?" Astraios asked.

"They said that they were going to do something involving the Magic Crystal. Doesn't that sound weird? And they also said that this surprise will make everypony scream! And they said that they would wait until the time came to check on the Magic Crystal just as the schedule says. At first, I thought maybe they were planning something nice. Until I saw this faker who's claiming to be mama casting a spell on this servant. And when she did, the servant's eyes looked weird and this faker made her promise that they wouldn't tell the surprise that they have planned. I don't know who these two are. But they're not my parents and they're up to something. And they've done something to my real parents! And we need to stop their plan and get them to tell us where my real parents are!"

"Your majesty?" Astraios said as he looked over at King Solar Daze, "Is this true? Do you have a surprise for the kingdom and Coltnelia?"

"I suppose the cat's out of the bag." Solar Daze admitted as he shut his eyes in disappointment, "Yes. We did have something planned. And we didn't want anypony to find out until later."

"Ha!" Belle mocked, "I knew it!"

"Yes, Belle. You caught us." Solar Daze then looked over at his wife and said, "Go ahead and show them what it is."

From the pocket of her dress, she used her magic to bring out a strange little diamond and showed it to the group. The sight of the diamond left the group wondering what it was.

"Here's the surprise." Enchanted Star said, "This diamond."

"Oh." Astraios said as he got a good look at it, "My, my. What a beautiful diamond. What's it for?"

"Go ahead." Belle said with a cocky smile, "Tell them what it's for and where my real parents are!"

"We do have something planned for the kingdom and Coltnelia." Enchanted Star explained, "But it's actually something good. This diamond that we discovered during our trip has extortionary power. Let me show you what it does."

She then raised the diamond high and the diamond began to glow. The glowing beam hit Solar Daze's horn and caused his horn to glow bright.

"What just happened?" Astraios asked.

"That diamond," Solar Daze explained, "For some reason gives greater power and magic to the horns of a Unicorn. Our magic felt smoother and we felt like we can learn many more spells with it. That's when we got the idea that perhaps we could use this diamond's power to the Magic Crystal to see if it has any kind of effect on the horns of all the Unicorns in Coltnelia."

"Huh?" Belle yelped as she heard the explanation.

"And we wanted to test it on the Unicorns of the Magic Kingdom first to make sure nothing goes wrong before we share it to the rest of the land." Enchanted Star continued, "And if it proves to be safe, we would let all of Coltnelia have this diamond's power."

"W-what?!" Belle asked as she felt her theory falling apart.

"Why that sounds splendid." Astraios praised, "A jolly good thing to share with the land."

"And we wanted it to be a surprise." Solar Daze said as he looked over at Belle with an angry look, "We especially wanted you to have some of this diamond's power Belle. We thought about giving you most of it's magic. After all, you're our daughter and we thought about giving you a present for when we returned."

"That was your plan for Coltnelia?!" Belle asked, "But you were sounding all like you had some evil scheme and you said that the ponies would scream."

"First off, you treat out anniversaries like they're our birthday. And you think us talking about our plans in a comedic way is strange? And secondly, we thought everypony would scream in excitement for our special gift."

"But mama just casted a spell on the servant." Belle pointed out.

"You mean a Cure spell?" The servant asked as she got closer to Belle.

"A Cure spell?"

"I came in here to do some cleaning." The servant explained, "And I hit my head on a drawer that I left opened when I was putting their clothes in. It was then your mother came in and saw me in pain. She then casted a Cure spell to heal me. I also caught her talking about the plan she had for Coltnelia by accident when she came in and I promised her that I wouldn't tell anypony. The only reason my eyes looked funny for a moment was because I was a little dizzy for when I hit my head. She wasn't doing anything bad at all. I can't believe you would accuse your mother of anything like that."

"But…." Belle said as she started to feel guilty, "I…"

"Enchanted Belle!" Astraios scolded, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Making up stories all because your parents are tired from their trip! Just because you have a tradition with them, doesn't always mean they'll always be up to it!"

"Exactly!" Solar Daze continued, "I only wasn't there for your mother because she said she needed some space from me. After all, we all need some space from others if we've been with them for so long! And I lost my game of chess because I had what I like to call boat lag. And you know already that your mother was the most tired of because she has so many responsibilities to deal with as the guardian of the Magic Crystal and a queen of Coltnelia!"

"Papa…" Belle said as some tears began to form under her eyes, "I…"

"Belle! I can't believe you would make all this up when your mother and I have it hard enough with us having so much on the schedule! I was expecting you to be happy when we came home and I expected to have good reason to give you the gift we have planned! But because of this, I think you should be the only one that doesn't earn this magic from the diamond for a while! I want you to go to your room right now and don't come out until we return from our list! I'll be expecting an apology for your mother when we return!"

"But papa –" Belle began.

"Go now!" Solar Daze ordered with anger.

"Do as you're told princess!" Astraios added.

Seeing as she messed up badly, Enchanted Belle rushed out of the bedroom and ran to her bedroom.

"Honey." Solar Daze said to his wife as he came over to comfort her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Enchanted Star answered, "She didn't hurt my feelings that much."

"Even so," Astraios replied, "I can't believe this behavior that she adopted. What's gotten into her? I just don't understand."

"I don't know." Solar Daze answered, "But we do have a schedule to keep. Let's get started on it now." He then looked at his wife and asked, "Did you freshen up like you said you would?"

"Yes." Enchanted Star answered peacefully, "I have and now I'm ready."

"Let's go then." Astraios said as he and the king and queen left the bedroom. Leaving the servant behind.

"Ooo…" The servant moaned as she rubbed her head, "My head still hurts a little…"

Suddenly, her eyes started to glow in a dark coloring.

With Belle, she ran into her room and jumped into her bed and cried in her pillow. Amber noticed how sad she looked and tried to cheer her up a little.

"Oh, Amber." Belle cried as she lifted her head to look at Amber, "What was I thinking?! That they were fakers all because they were just tired from that two-week trip? I'm such an idiot! Why'd I have to be such a jerk to my own parents?!"

Belle then cried some more and Amber patted Belle on her back with her tiny paw.

Even though Amber couldn't make her feel better, it meant so much to Belle that Amber tried.

Later that day…

Enchanted Belle was walking through the hallway with her three aunts. They were heading for the king and queen's bedroom for Belle to give her apology to them.

"I hope you've learned your lesson sweetheart." Emerald Dream hoped.

"What you've done wasn't right." Ruby Harmony added, "You shouldn't have accused them like that when they're not at their best energy."

"I know." Enchanted Belle replied as her head leaned down, "I guess I just I thought I knew my parents so well that if one thing was wrong, then everything was wrong. I probably hurt my mama's feeling bad."

"Don't worry." Sapphire Moonlight said, "I'm sure she'll forgive you easily and then you can talk about the dream you've been having with her."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I hope that next time," Ruby Harmony said, "That if you ever feel like something is wrong with your parents, you'll talk to them about it first before making up such wild stories and theories that could possibly hurt their feelings."

Once they arrived at the door leading to the bedroom, the three Fairy Alicorns then turned small with their magic and decided to leave this to Belle.

"Well." Sapphire Moonlight said as she floated in front of Belle's face, "Good luck."

"Everything will be fine child." Ruby Harmony assured, "You'll see."

"And don't forget to smile." Emerald Dream reminded.

Once the three sisters flew away and left Belle alone, Belle looked over at the door and knocked on it with her hoof.

"Come in." Enchanted Star said on the other side.

Enchanted Belle entered the room and saw her parents standing inside waiting for Belle. Belle had a sad look on her face as she got closer to her parents.

"Mama, papa." Enchanted Belle began as she got closer to them, "I'm…. I'm sorry for how I acted… I was wrong to accuse you like that… I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh sweetie." Enchanted Star replied as she and Solar Daze hugged Belle softly.

As Belle felt the warmth of the hug, her sadness began to drift away and she started to feel happy and forgiven. Once the feeling synced in, she joined in the hug.

"You will be sorry." Enchanted Star continued as her voice suddenly changed, "Sorry you ever eavesdropped on our plan!"

"Huh?!" Belle said as she noticed the change in her tone.

Suddenly, the two broke the hug, and Solar Daze threw some dust at Belle from his horn.

"Augh!" Belle screamed as the dust landed on her face.

She then coughed a little from the dust, and suddenly, she began to feel drowsy.

"What the?" Belle said as her eyesight started to look blurry, "What's going on?"

"Heh, heh, heh." Solar Daze chuckled evilly, "Too bad you couldn't expose like you hoped you would. Nighty night 'pumpkin'. Hehehehe." He laughed evilly at the end.

"You two…" Belle said weakly as she started to feel lightheaded, "You two… really are…"

But before she could finish her sentence, Belle had fallen asleep on the ground.

To Be Continued…

Belle has been put under a sleeping spell by her parents. Are they really her parents? Or are they actually fakers like Belle had accused them of? If so, then where are her real parents? And what do these two mysterious ponies actually have planned for Coltnelia? Can Belle wake up in time and stop them from achieving their goal? Find out in the conclusion of the Fairy Pony!


	7. The Fairy Pony - Part 2

Last time, Enchanted Belle grew suspicious of her mother and father and began to think that they were imposters posing as her parents. When it seemed like her worries were for naught, they caught her off guard and threw some dust at her to make her fall asleep. What shall happen now? And where are Belle's real parents? What are these imposters' plans? Find out now.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The Fairy Pony – Part 2

Enchanted Belle began to wake up from her sleep and moaned a little as she woke.

"Ugh…" Belle moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and slowly got up, "What? What happened?"

Looking at her surroundings, Belle wondered where it is she was. Last thing she remembers was that she was in her parents' room when she was knocked out.

"Is this the boat?" Belle asked herself as she recognized the design of the room she was in.

"That's right!" A voice suddenly screamed, "And not just the boat! You're in the prison room!"

"Huh?!" Belle exclaimed as she tried to find who was talking, "Who said that?! Where are you?!"

"Over here." Another voice said.

Turning around, she found a small orb on the ground. Looking at it, she saw two familiar faces. The faces of her parents.

"Mama? Papa?" Belle asked with a smile as she kneeled to the orb to get a closer look.

"Guess again 'sweetheart'!" The pony resembling her mother mocked.

"Ah!" Belle gasped as she realized who they really were, "You two are the imposters!"

"Ding, ding!" the pony resembling her father replied, "Correct! And you are our new prisoner!"

"Who are you two?!" Belle shouted in anger, "And where are my real parents?! What did you do them!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The fake Enchanted Star mocked, "Too bad we're not gonna talk."

"The only thing you need to worry about," The fake Solar Daze explained, "Is the final moments you have with your magic. Because once we take the Magic Crystal from the Crystal Chamber, your horn will be useless."

"As will all the other horns on all the Unicorns in Coltnelia!" The fake Enchanted Star finished with the same evil tone as he comrade.

"Hahahahaha!" The two fakes laughed evilly as Belle grew angrier the more they monologued.

"What do you want with the Magic Crystal?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed.

"We don't plan on telling you." The fake Enchanted Star replied, "You're just going to have to find out. And it won't be long before you do."

"Let's just say that once we get the Magic Crystal," The fake Solar Daze added, "Say goodbye to the light forever!"

"Hahahahaha!" The two fakes laughed evilly once again.

"You!" Belle scolded, "I won't let you two get away with this!"

"You already let us get away with it." The fake Solar Daze argued, "By not trying harder to prove we're the fakes."

"It's a shame you gave up so easily." The fake Enchanted Star mocked, "Then again, we are posing as your parents. So why wouldn't you?! Hahahaha!"

"Argh!" Belle growled in anger.

She then used her horn to try and teleport out of the boat. But when she looked around afterwards, she saw that it had no effect.

"What?"! Belle yelped.

"Nice try." The fake Enchanted Star said, "But we thought you'd use your magic to escape."

"Which is why," The fake Solar Daze continued, "We casted a little magic of our own. The room you're in is surrounded by a field we created that prevents you from teleporting out of there or using any kind of magic to escape."

"And don't even try the door." The fake Enchanted Star told Belle, "You didn't think we'd actually leave that unlocked. Did you?"

"Better kiss your magic and your light goodbye now princess." The fake Solar Daze said with an evil smirk, "Because the time for the guardian's daily check on the crystal is almost here. As is the big defense of Coltnelia! Hahahahaha!"

Tired and frustrated of their evil laughing, Belle kicked the orb hard with her back hoof. The orb then flew over to the cell in front of her. The strange part was that the orb hadn't hit one of the bars, and yet it bounced off the cell and caused a big crack.

"What the?" Belle said as she saw the big crack that suddenly formed from the impact, "What just happened?"

Suddenly, the crack grew bigger and it broke like a mirror and the pieces fell to the ground and mysteriously vanished. When Belle looked at the cell again, she saw two ponies locked in there and had chains locked on their hooves. Belle recognized the two imprisoned ponies and saw that they were her parents.

"Ah!" Solar Daze yelped happily as he looked at Belle, "Belle!"

"Belle!" Enchanted Star said with a big smile, "It's you! You're okay!"

"Grrr!" Belle growled angrily as her horn began to glow.

"Huh?" Solar Daze said as he looked at Belle's face.

"You two!" Belle said angrily, "I've had it with the two of you!"

"No! No! No!" Solar Daze exclaimed as he covered his head with his hooves, "Belle! It's us! Your real parents!"

"We're not the imposters!" Enchanted Star added, "We swear!"

Belle then teleported inside of the cell and said in disbelief, "Yeah right! Don't think you can trick me again!"

"Please! Believe us!" Solar Daze begged, "We're the real king and queen of the Magic Kingdom! We promise we are!"

"Let us prove it!" Enchanted Star begged.

"Fine." Belle said as her horn dimmed a little, "If you're my real parents, then tell me something that only they would know."

"Okay." Solar Daze replied as he got up from the seat, "Now Belle. I'm sorry to do this. But it's the only the way to prove it to you." He then got as close as he could to her and continued, "Remember when you were a filly and you got into your mother's birthday cake on the night before her birthday? I caught you sneaking that night and I promised that I wouldn't tell anypony about it if you let me have a slice with you."

Enchanted Belle's anger then vanished as quickly as the story was finished. The story he told was true. That did in fact happen when Belle was a filly.

"That's right." Belle said softly as she looked at her father with a surprised look, "That did happen."

"You did what?!" Enchanted Star exclaimed at her husband, "Solar Daze! You told me that –"

"Honey!" Solar Daze interrupted as he smiled nervously at her, "Not the time right now."

"Alright. But we are going to talk about that later." Putting that aside, Enchanted Star got up and said to Belle with a smile and a soft voice, "Belle. Come here and tell me if this is familiar."

Belle then went up to her mother with a face that seemed to have less doubt than earlier. Once she was close enough, Enchanted Star then put her hoof around Belle and gave her a motherly kiss on both cheeks and then her forehead. Belle knew exactly what that was. It was the kiss that the imposter failed to do.

"The funny kiss." Enchanted Belle said quietly, "That's the funny kiss."

She then looked at the two ponies and saw the smiles they had on their faces. The feeling Belle had was the one she always had whenever her parents were around. The feeling of true happiness. This feeling didn't occur when the imposters posed as her parents. And the feeling she had then didn't show up now. And the fact that they knew and did things that only her parents would know, there was only one answer to this. Suddenly, tears began to form under Belle's eyes as a big smiled formed as well.

"Mama! Papa!" Belle exclaimed as she hugged them both tightly.

"Belle!" Enchanted Star said as she and Solar Daze hugged her back.

"It's you!" Belle said as some tears fell from her eyes, "It's really you!"

"Yes Belle." Solar Daze replied as the three-way hug continued, "It is us. We're here now."

"I've missed you both so much!" Belle said as she tightened her grip on them.

"We missed you too." Enchanted Star replied, "So very much."

"We couldn't wait to see our little princess again." Solar Daze said, "It's a shame though we had to meet again in a cell."

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed as they broke the hug, "The chains. Let me help with that."

Belle then leaned down to the keyholes on the chains and used her magic to unlock them. Once the chains were off, the two ponies were free to move again.

"Whew." Solar Daze said as he moved her hooves around, "It's good to finally be out of those chains. I may need to get some lotion for my hooves later though."

"Now let's get out of this cell." Enchanted Star said as her horn began to glow.

The three ponies then teleported out of the cell and back to where Belle was before.

"Now," Enchanted Belle began, "Who are those two imposters that are up at the castle?"

"I know you're not gonna believe us," Solar Daze replied as he formed a serious face, "But…. a Warlock and a Dark Witch."

"What?!" Belle exclaimed.

"They must've known about our trip," Enchanted Star explained, "And planned an ambush."

"They snuck on board," Solar Daze continued, "And caught us off guard and imprisoned us down here."

"Afterwards," Enchanted Star picked up, "They put us in the cell and casted that invisible wall you just broke. Therefore, in case anypony came down here, they wouldn't see or hear us. They then took our form and pretended to be us."

"But I thought the Warlocks and Dark Witches were banished." Enchanted Belle replied as she felt a little confused.

"They have been for years." Enchanted Star answered, "But they said that they're started to make a return. All but their leader."

"Their leader." Belle repeated as she thought about the information she just learned, "Oh! The Great Witch! That's why they're after the Magic Crystal!"

"Yes." Solar Daze replied with a nod, "They remember that we used the Magic Crystal's power to imprison the Great Witch in a prison that she can't escape unless the same magic is used on it."

"They plan to steal the Magic Crystal," Enchanted Star explained, "To free her. And that is something we can't let happen."

"And we're not gonna let it!" Belle said as she got serious, "Let's get out of here and stop those fakers!"

"How?!" Enchanted Star asked, "The barrier they created prevents us from teleporting out of here. And they've locked the door too. There's no way out."

"Heh, heh." Solar Daze chuckled as he slowly walked over to the table, "That's what they thought. But…. they didn't lock every exit."

"Huh?" Belle said as she titled her head.

"Solar Daze?" Enchanted Star said, "What're you talking about?"

"Just watch." Solar Daze said as he put his hoof on one of the legs of the table.

He then pulled it, and it flicked like a switch. Suddenly, a door on the floor opened and led to a secret passage way.

"A passage?!" Enchanted Star exclaimed.

"I asked the boat ponies to have this secretly put in here." Solar Daze explained as he felt proud of himself, "I had a feeling something like this would happen and decided to be prepared for it. Smart move. Don't you think?"

"Papa!" Enchanted Belle cheered as she hugged her father tightly, "You're a genius!"

"Very well-done honey!" Enchanted Star added as she hugged her husband tightly.

"Heh, heh." Solar Daze chuckled as he started to turn red, "Shucks."

"Come on now." Enchanted Star said as the hug broke, "Let's hurry to the castle! It won't be long before it's time to check on the crystal!"

"Right!" Enchanted Belle replied as she and her mother entered the secret passage.

"Hey!" Solar Daze said as he followed them, "Hold on! Let me lead! You don't know how to get through here!"

Soon, outside of the boat…

The three ponies traveled through the small passage and soon, they finally found the door that led to the outside. Once Solar Daze opened the door, the group was on the backside of the boat near the water. Thankfully, the boat was near the docks. Which meant that it didn't involve too much swimming.

"Fresh air! And…" Solar Daze cheered as he jumped into the water, "Cool water! I need to cool off after rotting in that cell!"

"We can get a bath later Solar Daze!" Enchanted Star said as she and Belle jumped into the water, "Right now, we need to stop those imposters from taking the crystal."

"And we need to hustle!" Belle said as she pointed at the sky, "Because it's sunset!"

"Oh." Solar Daze replied as he remembered what happens at sunset, "We do need to move it. Let's go." He finished as the group swam for land.

Once on land, they didn't bother drying off as they needed to hustle to the castle before the imposters could do the daily checking on the Magic Crystal. As they ran, Belle had some thoughts drifting in her head.

" _Warlocks and Dark Witches returning…"_ Belle thought as she and her parents ran, " _The Great Witch…. I can't…. I can't let her return. Can I?"_

Meanwhile with the imposters…

The Warlock and the Dark Witch posing as the king and queen were talking to another Dark Witch through an orb that they held with the magic they could cast with their hooves. They were giving an update on their mission.

"We got the princess." The Dark Witch explained, "She was easy to capture surprisingly. Now there's nothing she can do to stop us and now anypony who ever figured us out is out of the way."

"Good." The Dark Witch from the orb replied, "Very good. Her ladyship has been waiting to get out of her prison for years. She'd be furious if she learned that you two screwed it up after she remained patient for this long."

"Tell her to not to worry about a thing." The Warlock said, "Her waiting's gonna pay off. It's almost time for the Magic Crystal examination. Once we get the chance," He continued as he showed her the diamond that they had, "We'll put it in this and be out of there before they can even blink."

"Just make sure that once you have the Magic Crystal," The Dark Witch from the orb reminded, "Get out of there immediately before they send the entire royal guard to jump on ya. Because you know that they won't just let you leave once you take it."

"Relax." The Dark Witch said, "Without the Magic Crystal, those Unicorn idiots can't stop us. They're horns will be useless without the crystal in its altar."

"Still. The Magic Crystal is really important to the whole land of Coltnelia. It doesn't just let Unicorns cast magic, but it's also what keeps the light of the land strong. The light's been weakened for years what with the lost kingdom being lost and all. They'll do anything to make sure the rest of the crystals are protected. Maybe even send all of Coltnelia after you. So, I'll tell you one more time. Get the crystal, and get out as soon as you got it. And get back here as fast as you can. And remember: No mistakes!"

"Got it." The Warlock replied with an evil smirk.

Once the conversation was done, the orb disappeared.

"Eh…" The Warlock sighed as he lied down on the bed, "Fooling those ponies is just too easy. Not to mention getting rid of the princess before she could stop us. We'll have the Magic Crystal in no time."

"You don't sound that excited." The Dark Witch stated, "Our leader is about to be free. Once she returns, we can finally continue our conquest of stealing the light and making it our own. The time to rejoice is upon us."

"I know. It's just all this is just too easy. I would've expected to do more work than this." The Warlock said as he waved his hoof in boredom, "I mean, I get the king and queen didn't expect our return. But still. I was hoping for a challenge."

"Get over yourself." The Dark Witch ordered, "This isn't a game. Get serious. Because the time of examination is almost here. You need to make sure you stay in character long enough."

"What're you so worried about?" The Warlock asked, "It's all downhill from here."

"We're not out of the woods yet. And until we have the crystal, we have to be careful. The princess knows her parents more than anyone and it's because of that that she almost got us caught. We have to do better performances in order to make sure we don't stand out so much so that everypony will notice the difference."

"Alright already." The Warlock said as he got up, "Don't be such a bossy. Leave that to our ladyship." He then cleared his throat and continued, "Gee. My throat hurts a little. It's hard to keep doing that king's hard nice sounding voice."

"By the way." The Dark Witch said as she remembered something, "You did get the help we need in case the princess and her parents do somehow escape. Right?"

"Not that they should ever be able to get out of there." The Warlock answered, "But yeah. I got us the best kind of help. They won't stand a chance."

"Good." The Dark Witch replied, "We can't take any chances. We can't let them ruin everything."

Suddenly, Astraios came in the room with some news to give. Completely unaware about who he was really talking to.

"Your majesties." Astraios began, "It's time to check on the Magic Crystal. Need to make sure that nothing has come up with it."

"Of course." The Dark Witch posing as Enchanted Star replied, "It's that time of day, huh?"

"Well then," The Warlock posing as Solar Daze said, "Let's get to examining. Of course, when I say we, I mean you honey."

"By the way," Astraios said, "About your daughter. I'm sorry about how she behaved earlier. I just simply can't figure out what got into her. Has she apologized yet?"

"She has." The Dark Witch said as she smiled, "Everything is fine now."

"We've decided that it all never happened." The Warlock added.

"Good, good." Astraios praised with a little clap, "Why don't I go and get her? She can join us in the examination."

"T-t-that's probably not a good idea." The Dark Witch lied with a stutter.

"Why not? She always joins us whenever it's time to check the crystal."

"Yes." The Warlock replied as they tried to think of a way out of this, "But…. You see…. She's…."

"She's uh…." The Dark Witch said as they began to sweat.

"I think I know what it is." Astraios said as his tone grew slightly suspicious.

The Warlock and the Dark Witch grew a little nervous as they awaited to hear what he had to say.

"She's brushing her mane again, isn't she?" Astraios asked with a big smile, "That girl always wants to make sure she's as beautiful as the day she was born."

Caught off guard by his assumption, the Warlock and the Dark Witch decided to use his story as an excuse.

"Yes." The Dark Witch replied, "That's right. She's brushing her mane."

"And we shouldn't disturb her." The Warlock added, "A girl needs privacy when she's freshening up."

"Of course." Astraios agreed, "Then let us proceed without her. To the Crystal Chamber."

Astraios then left the room and expected the ponies he recognizes as the king and queen to follow. Once he was gone, the Warlock and the Dark Witch looked at each other and snickered at each other as the time to capture the crystal was near.

"The moment of truth." The Warlock snickered evilly.

"The Magic Crystal will be ours!" The Dark Witch added, "And soon will the light!"

The two then left the bedroom and followed Astraios to the Crystal Chamber to check on the Magic Crystal.

Back with Enchanted Belle and the real king and queen…

The three ponies ran as fast as they could from the docks and headed to the gates of the kingdom to stop the imposters from stealing the crystal.

"I just hope we're not too late!" Enchanted Star hoped as they ran.

"My magic is still working." Solar Daze said as his horn glowed for a second, "Which means they don't have the crystal yet!"

"Woah!" Enchanted Belle shouted as she stopped.

"What's wrong?!" Enchanted Star asked as she and Solar Daze stopped as well.

"Hey! Look!" Solar Daze said as he pointed forward.

From in front of them, a group of green dog-like creatures in green clothing suddenly jumped down from the trees and blocked their way.

"Hehehehehe!" One of the dog-like creatures laughed, "Your majesties. King, queen, and princess. A little late to be taking a stroll. Don't you think?"

"Doglins*!" Enchanted Star exclaimed as she got serious.

(*Dog-like goblins)

"What're twerps like you doing here?!" Enchanted Belle asked.

"We just got a little offer from them Warlock and Dark Witch." One Doglin answered, "If you all somehow escape, we'd make sure you don't interfere with their plan."

"And that's just what we're gonna do." Another Doglin added, "You're not getting anywhere near the kingdom. Sorry."

"Hey, come on guys." Solar Daze said as he took a few steps closer, "You know you guys don't have to do this. We're all pals, right? Remember how you helped me with those Diamond Dogs that kidnapped my wife once and how I repaid you with the diamonds that they found? I bet you I can get you some more of those diamonds if you let us pass."

"Sorry kingy!" A Doglin denied, "But today's different! The Warlock and the Dark Witch have a much bigger reward for us in mind! Something much more valuable than diamonds!"

"What could possibly be more valuable than diamonds?"

"Your entire kingdom!" A Doglin answered, "For once the Magic Crystal is gone, your Unicorns will be useless. They promised that we'd take over this kingdom and have all its riches once they get the crystal. We'll have wealth, servants, obedient servants and so much more."

"I guess when you put it like that," Solar Daze replied as he scratched his head, "I guess diamonds really aren't enough to change your mind, huh?"

"You actually believe them?!" Enchanted Belle asked, "How do you know they're not just gonna stab you in the back in the end?! You know that the Warlocks and Dark Witches are hoping to steal the light in all of Coltnelia and its inhabitants. Including you! You can never trust a Warlock or a Dark Witch!"

"How can you work for them!?" Enchanted Star asked.

"They promised that we'd be the one exception." A Doglin explained, "They say our light isn't worth stealing."

"And you actually believe them." Enchanted Belle stated, "I have the feeling that no amount of school can ever improve those brainless heads of yours."

"Belle! Star!" Solar Daze said as he looked toward them, "Go and get the castle quickly! Stop the Warlock and Dark Witch before they get the crystal! I stall these numbskulls!"

"No papa!" Enchanted Belle argued, "I'm not gonna leave you behind!"

"Belle! If they get the Magic Crystal, the light will get weaker and Unicorns won't be able to cast magic! Not even you! Get going!"

"But…" Belle began.

"No time to argue!" Solar Daze yelled, "Go!"

"I'm sorry dear." Enchanted Star said, "But I'm with Belle on this one."

"What?!" Solar Daze exclaimed in confusion, "Honey, no!"

"Solar Daze." Enchanted Star began, "I've been waiting for two weeks to spend time with you and our daughter. And although this isn't what I had in mind, I'll take what I can get. We're not leaving you behind to deal with these fools. Right Belle?"

"Right!" Belle replied with a nod, "We're a family and we stick together! Even if these guys really aren't that tough!"

Solar Daze remained quiet for a moment and thought about his response. He wanted to make sure the crystal would be safe. But he saw that they weren't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright." Solar Daze said with a smile, "You win. We'll do this as a family!"

"Yeah!" Belle replied as she and her parents got ready to fight.

"Just be careful Belle!" Enchanted Star warned.

"Go Doglins!" The leading Doglin ordered, "For our future kingdom!"

The Doglins then charged at the three ponies and the short battle began. The battle did not last long as Belle cast some Fire and Thunder spells to take out two of the Doglins. Solar Daze used a Blizzard and Fire spell on some others. And Enchanted Star used her Fairy Alicorn magic to trap some of them in bubbles, replace their weapons with flowers, or have a rainbow fly them off far away. In the end, the three ponies were victorious and the Doglins were defeated.

"Ohhh…" A Doglin moaned as his head spun, "Maybe an entire kingdom wasn't worth this."

The ones that Belle and Solar Daze battled had fainted while the ones Star took on were trapped in bubbles, were far away from where they were, or ran off as their weapons were replaced with flowers.

"That's that." Enchanted Belle said as dusted off some dust from her coat.

"Not bad at all Belle." Solar Daze praised, "I see you've been practicing your magic."

"Thanks. You two papa."

"Come on now!" Enchanted Star said as she started to run, "Let's hurry! We don't have much time!"

"Right!" Solar Daze replied as he and Belle started to run, "Magic Crystal, here we come!"

They approached the castle of the kingdom and the guards that would open the gates were puzzled by the appearances of the king, queen and their daughter. After quickly convincing that they were the real ones and the ones inside were fakes, the guard opened the gates to the inside of the kingdom. The three then hurried to the castle.

With the imposters…

Astraios, and the fake king and queen came to the audience chamber and approached the thrones. The three Fairy Alicorns were also at the scene as well as the servant that the Dark Witch had hypnotized.

"Please my lady." Astraios said as he looked at the pony he assumed was the queen, "Allow me to open the pathway."

"Please do." The Dark Witch posing as Queen Enchanted Star replied.

"Sister." Ruby Harmony said as she and the others stepped closer, "How did things go with Enchanted Belle?"

"Did she apologize?" Emerald Dream asked.

"To put it in a few words," The Dark Witch answered, "We put the problem to sleep."

"We're all good." The Warlock posing as King Solar Daze added.

"That's good." Sapphire Moonlight replied, "That girl needs to know not to jump to conclusions like that."

"Where is the dear?" Emerald Dream asked, "Shouldn't she be here?"

"She's brushing her mane." The Dark Witch answered.

"Right now?" Ruby Harmony asked with a surprised face, "But she always comes to the crystal examination. I know she loves to look beautiful. But she always takes time to see the crystal whenever it's time to check on it."

"It's been a crazy day." The Warlock explained, "I think she's making today the one time she's spending time to herself."

"Today has been crazy." Emerald Dream agreed, "That's for sure."

"Hm?" Sapphire Moonlight hummed as she noticed something odd about the servant.

She looked at the servant's face and noticed a strange look in her eyes. As though she was completely focused on something and that nothing could distract her.

"Sapphire?" Ruby Harmony said, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure." Sapphire Moonlight answered as she slowly turned her head back, "I hope so."

Astraios stepped up to the thrones and pressed a button on the bottom side of the left arm of the queen's throne. Suddenly, the ground shook greatly. Causing the Warlock and Dark Witch to startle. And then a huge passageway that was below the thrones had opened and showed a set of stairs that led down. The Warlock and the Dark Witch looked below the passage and saw a door at the bottom.

"Shall we?" Astraios asked as he started heading down the stairs.

"Hehehe." The Warlock and the Dark Witch snickered quietly to each other.

They then followed Astraios down the stairs, and soon the three Fairy Alicorns and the servant followed. As they journeyed to check on the crystal, Sapphire kept a suspicious look on the servant.

" _That look in her eyes."_ Sapphire thought as she felt suspicious, " _Something about that look rubs me the wrong way. All she did was hit her head as Belle said. This shouldn't be happening to her. And also, Enchanted Belle. She wouldn't want to miss this. Something's not right here."_

The Captain of the Royal Guard, Nimble Force the Unicorn, and his men, which included Biggs and Wedge, followed the king and queen to ensure their protection. The Warlock wanted to make sure that Nimble Force wouldn't be suspicious and decided to lie a compliment.

"You're looking well fit today Nimble Force." The Warlock lied with his imitation of Solar Daze, "Got lots of buff. I get the feeling your strength is greater than your magic."

"Thank you." Nimble Force thanked with a heroic voice, "I train every single day when I can. And I also make sure to get a good workout as well. I must be well fit as the captain of the royal guard after all."

"Well, all that hard work really is paying off. I feel protected already."

"As do I." The Dark Witch lied with her impersonation of Enchanted Star, "This kingdom needs a tough and brave stallion like you. I'm glad to see you're this passionate about your role."

"Nothing is more rewarding than seeing this kingdom and her rulers unharmed." Nimble Force replied, "And also training new recruits to one day be like me."

"You think I could be like him Biggs?" Wedge whispered.

"Sure." Biggs answered as he rolled his eyes, "If the qualities of a royal captain call for a dimwitted delusional fool."

Once they were all down the stairs, Astraios then opened the door slowly. From the cracks came a bright light that lit the small stair room. And the light only grew stronger as the door opened. The light soon faded and the room on the other side was visible.

The Crystal Chamber. It was a large white room which can echo the voice of one who would yell in the chamber. And in the center of the chamber was an altar. Where the Magic Crystal stood. The Magic Crystal was a sight that the Warlock and the Dark Witch couldn't believe. It was a big white crystal that glowed brightly and had magic dust and sprinkles flowing around it. Nimble Force led his troops inside and ordered them to form a straight line on both sides of the trail leading to the crystal.

"The Magic Crystal remains where it stands just as I reported." Nimble Force said with a salute.

"I just simply love this time of day." Emerald Dream commented, "Aside from when we eat, this is the one time where we're all together. And the Magic Crystal is an amazing thing to look at."

"Now then, my queen." Astraios said, "You may do your duty and make sure that the crystal hasn't changed."

"Uh…" The Dark Witch said as she felt blown away, "R-right… It's my duty as the crystal guardian to make sure nothing is wrong. Yes."

"Then let's go make sure nothing's wrong honey." The Warlock said as he held back the urge to celebrate.

"Your majesty." Astraios replied as he was surprised about the king's suggestion, "You remember that only the queen can communicate with the crystal. Correct? There's nothing for you to do."

"Oh." The Warlock replied as he tried to think of an excuse, "Yes… I knew that…. I, uh…."

"But if you must, I won't stop you." Astraios suddenly said, "You are the king, after all."

The Warlock then nodded once and then he and the Dark Witch slowly approached the Magic Crystal on top of the altar. As they did, they smiled evilly, but made sure their smile was to not be seen. Meanwhile, Sapphire Moonlight noticed how they were behaving and started to wonder something.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sapphire Moonlight said.

"What do you mean?" Emerald Dream asked.

"Our sister sort of acted a little strange for a moment. And so did the king. And the servant is acting odd as well."

"Sapphire." Ruby Harmony said, "Please don't tell me you're actually believing those things Belle said."

"I'm not saying that." Sapphire replied, "It's just something about this feels off. I didn't feel like this on all the other times the queen checks on the crystal."

"Maybe you're just imagining things dear." Emerald Dream suggested, "I think Belle is starting to rub off on you."

The Warlock and the Dark Witch had reached the Magic Crystal. And at the moment, they snickered at each other and the Warlock got out the diamond they had to capture the crystal. However, before they could do anything…

"STOP!" A voice exclaimed.

The Warlock, the Dark Witch and everypony else in the Crystal Chamber heard the voice scream and turned around to find out where the voice was coming from. From the entrance to the chamber came Enchanted Belle and her parents. Each of them with a serious expression.

"Don't let them get the crystal!" Enchanted Belle shouted as her voice echoed through the chamber, "They're not my real parents!"

"Those two are imposters!" King Solar Daze shouted.

"We're the real King Solar Daze and Queen Enchanted Star!" Queen Enchanted Star added, "Those two are here to capture the crystal!"

"Y-y-your majesties?!" Astraios stuttered as he looked at the ones from the altar and then back at the ones with Belle.

"Sister?!" Emerald Dream exclaimed as she grew confused, "But…. but…"

"What's going on here?!" Ruby Harmony demanded to know.

"How did they –" The Warlock began before stopping himself from revealing their secret, "I mean: I'd like to know that too!"

"This is what I've been trying to tell you all!" Enchanted Belle explained, "Those two on the altar aren't my real parents! They captured the real ones and have been pretending to be them to get the Magic Crystal!"

"Huh?!" The three Fairy Alicorns exclaimed.

"It's true!" Enchanted Star began, "They came on our ship when we were on our way home! They knew about our trip home and planned an attack!"

"They caught us off guard and locked us in the cell on the boat!" Solar Daze continued, "And they've been posing as us for the whole trip back and the whole time they've been here!"

"But wait." Astraios said, "If you two are the real king and queen," He then pointed at the ones on the altar and asked, "Then who are they?!"

"They're a Warlock and a Dark Witch!" Enchanted Star answered.

"What?!" All of the guards exclaimed.

"That can't be!" Nimble Force exclaimed.

"A Warlock?!" Emerald Dream exclaimed.

"A Dark Witch?!" Ruby Harmony exclaimed.

"But they were banished!" Sapphire Moonlight said, "There's no way they could be a Warlock and a Dark Witch!"

"Exactly." The Warlock said with a calm smile, "And that's exactly what the fake king would say. Can't you all tell what's going on? They're trying to trick you."

"By saying we're the imposters," The Dark Witch added, "By posing as us. It's clear that they're the fakes."

"Cut the act!" Enchanted Belle shouted, "We know what you two really are! And we know what you're planning!"

"They plan to bring back the Great Witch!" Enchanted Star explained, "By taking the Magic Crystal!"

All the ponies in the chamber had gasped from this information that they learned. They knew who the Great Witch was and feared that they may be telling the truth.

"The Great Witch?!" Ruby Harmony asked, "Their leader?!"

"Yes." Solar Daze answered, "We can't let them get away with this! Guards! Seize them!"

"Don't listen to him you fools!" The Warlock still posing as Solar Daze shouted, "Seize them! They're the imposters! Not us!"

"Haven't you noticed that they haven't behaved like us?!" Enchanted Star asked the guards, "Because they don't know how we are! Nopony knows us better than us! And our daughter too."

"Please." The Dark Witch continuing to pose as Enchanted Star argued, "Can't you tell when you're being trick?! I mean, it's just as my sister said! The Warlocks and Dark Witches have been banished! There's no way they can be back to pretend to be anypony! They're just trying to confuse you!

"Captain…" One guard said as he felt confused, "Who should we listen to?"

"I don't know…" Nimble Force answered as he looked back and forth at the two pairs, "I've prepared myself for an attack. But I didn't prepare myself for this."

"I'm so confused." Wedge added, "I didn't sign up for this!"

"Goodness me!" Astraios said as his head began to spin, "This is giving me a headache! Who's the real king and queen!?"

"They are!" Enchanted Belle answered as she pointed at the ponies behind her, "They're the real ones!"

"Astraios." Solar Daze began as he approached him, "You and I have been best friends ever since I hired you after you left your people. I remember everything the two of us have been through. That fake up there can't even remember how we met!"

"What're you talking about?!" The Warlock shouted, "Of course I remember!"

"If you do," Astraios replied, "Then how did we first meet?"

"Well…." The Warlock began as he started to sweat, "We uh….. I know how we met…. We…."

"I found you waltzing around in our kingdom looking for a purpose and a new home." King Solar Daze interrupted, "You were alone because you are a griffin and nopony wanted to hire you or be your friend because of how griffins usually are. After I bought you a drink of apple cider and some delicious apples, I brought you to the castle and made you the Grand Duke. And we've been the best of friends ever since."

"That's right…" Astraios said as he looked at Solar Daze with widened eyes, "That is what happened…. I was terribly alone…. I was looking for a new life with the ponies. When I thought I could never be accepted, you…."

"That's exactly what I was going to say!" The Warlock lied, "Before the imposter cut me off! Can't you tell that I'm the one who's been you're best friend all these years?! Don't listen to his lies you feathered buffoon!"

Astraios then stood still after hearing the insult. Afterwards, he slowly turned around to face the altar with an angry look. The look made the Warlock feel nervous.

"Feathered buffoon?!" Astraios repeated with a peeved tone, "Now see here! My king has called me many things in the past! He's called me champ, his best friend, the greatest griffin, and maybe sometimes a feather brain! But the Solar Daze I know would never insult me as you did! That's one thing I know he'd never do!"

"Erk!" The Warlock yelped as he started to sweat more.

"And you…." Astraios continued as he pointed at the Warlock posing as Solar Daze, "You're not the real Solar Daze! Enchanted Belle is right!"

"But if that's not the real king," Nimble Force said as he looked over at the Dark Witch posing as the queen, "Then that's not the real queen."

"Exactly!" Enchanted Belle concurred, "And this goes back to what I said at my parent's bedroom! About the servant Lucky Lucy! I saw the imposter pretending to be my mama casting some kind of spell on her and told her to not reveal their plans to anypony! Even right now, Lucky Lucy is under their spell not telling anypony about what she heard!"

The ponies then looked over at the servant known as Lucky Lucy and grew suspicious about her now with the information that the Solar Daze on the altar isn't the real one. Lucky Lucy felt betrayed and took some steps back.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucky Lucy asked in a betrayed tone, "I'm not under a spell! I really did hit my head like I said! I was cleaning the bedroom when I hit my head on a drawer that I forgot to close!"

"I think Belle is right!" Sapphire Moonlight said, "I've noticed a strange look in her eyes earlier. She looked like she was distracted by something! At least that's what I thought. But maybe she really is under a spell just like Belle said."

"But if she is," Emerald Dream replied.

"Then the queen that's on the altar isn't the real queen at all!" Ruby Harmony finished, "She's an imposter too!"

"This is all ludicrous!" The Warlock exclaimed, "You're all just falling for their trick! Now stop this nonsense and –"

"That's enough." The Dark Witch interrupted, "You've already exposed yourself. There's no point in hiding anymore. I think everypony knows now."

"Tch." The Warlock said, "Guess you're right. I guess there's no point in keeping these disguises anymore."

Suddenly, as the two smiled evilly, a dark magic started to flow around the imposters and their appearances began to change. Their coats changed into dark black coloring, their manes and tails gray, their eyes turning purple and dark magic continuing to flow around them. As soon as they changed into their true forms, dark cloaks appeared around them as well. They revealed their true forms as a Warlock and a Dark Witch.

"Hahahahahaha!" The Warlock and Dark Witch laughed evilly as their true forms appeared.

"Ah!" Astraios yelped as he shivered slightly, "So it's true… They're…"

"A Warlock and a Dark Witch!" Nimble Force exclaimed as he prepared his horn, "Guards! Prepare for battle!"

The guards then got right next to their captain and prepared their spears and horns to battle the Warlock and the Dark Witch.

"I can't believe it!" Ruby Harmony said as she put her hoof over her mouth, "An actual Warlock and a Dark Witch!"

"They were imposters!" Emerald Dream added, "Belle was telling the truth!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she got ready to fight.

"What're they doing here?!" Sapphire Moon asked angrily, "They're not welcome to this kingdom!"

"Hahahaha!" The Warlock laughed evilly, "You all were so easily tricked! It's too bad our little charade couldn't last the whole time! Even you, you feathered buffoon, couldn't see past my disguise until now!"

"I can't believe it!" Astraios said in disbelief, "I've been tricked like this for this long!"

"Biggs!" Wedge asked as he shook slightly, "Do you really think we can take on a Warlock and a Dark Witch like this?"

"I don't know." Biggs answered as he had his spear ready, "But it's best to protect the kingdom and the crystal now and ask questions later!"

"Your true identities have been exposed!" Queen Enchanted Star said as she stepped closer to the altar, "Now stepped down from the altar this instant!"

"Hahahaha!" The Dark Witch laughed, "How frightening. You think you scare us little queen?" The Dark Witch mocked, "Well guess what: you don't."

"How are you back?!" Ruby Harmony demanded to know, "And what are you planning?!"

"I'm so glad you asked." The Warlock replied, "We're back because the feeble attempt of keeping us all banished is started to wear off! And one by one, the children of the Great Witch is being set free! Us included! Hence, the reason why we're here! Free as birds!"

"And as for why we're here," The Dark Witch continued, "There's only thing we desire. The Magic Crystal!"

"They told us their plan when they captured us!" King Solar Daze explained as he stood next to his wife, "They plan to steal the Magic Crystal to free the Great Witch herself!"

"The Great Witch?!" Ruby Harmony exclaimed in fear, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes." The Warlock said with his evil smile, "We shall bring her back! We must!"

"And once she returns," The Dark Witch continued, "Our conquest to steal the light of the land shall continue!"

"We can't let them get away with this!" Sapphire Moonlight said.

"And I won't let them!" Queen Enchanted Star said as she floated in the air with her, "As guardian of the Magic Crystal, I will protect it no matter what!"

She then fired some magic beams at the Warlock and the Dark Witch. The two had flinched from her action and quickly evaded before they could get hit. Once they jumped, the diamond that the Warlock had in the pocket of his cloak had fallen onto the ground.

"Oh no!" The Warlock exclaimed, "The capture diamond!"

"Don't let them get that!" King Solar Daze ordered the guards, "They're planning to use that to capture the crystal!"

"Guards!" Nimble Force ordered, "Get that diamond!"

The guards then raced over to the diamond to try and retrieve it. It soon turned into chaos as the Warlock and Dark Witch tried to get back the capture diamond they had, but were constantly interrupted by the guards of the Magic Kingdom. The chaos had continued until one of the guards slipped and the diamond flew off across the chamber and slid on the floor as it stopped. Belle saw where it was and knew what she had to do.

"I can't let them get that!" Enchanted Belle said as she hustled over to the diamond.

"Belle! Stop!" Solar Daze ordered, "Don't do it!"

"Belle please don't!" Ruby Harmony said, "Stay close to your father!"

But before Belle could get to the diamond, Lucky Lucy had gotten in the way and had prepared herself to fight Belle.

"Woah!" Belle exclaimed as she watched Lucky Lucy quickly get in her way/

"Lucky Lucy?!" Astraios exclaimed, "What's gotten into her!?"

"The Great Witch," Lucky Lucy said in a hypnotized voice as a dark force flowed around her, "Shall return… You cannot stop the inevitable."

"Lucky Lucy!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she noticed the look in her eyes, "The Dark Witch is controlling her!"

"Servant!" The Dark Witch ordered as she got up from the chaos, "Don't let her get that diamond!"

"As you wish mistress." Lucky Lucy responded as she prepared to attack.

"Lucky Lucy!" Enchanted Belle said, "Fight their magic! You can break free! Don't let them control you like this! I don't want to hurt you!"

"I take orders from nopony but my masters." Lucky Lucy argued, "And my masters shall soon have your light!"

Before she could attack Belle, King Solar Daze had jumped in and used his magic to create a barrier to protect himself and Belle.

"Papa!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed.

"Lucky Lucy!" Solar Daze exclaimed as the barrier went down, "Don't do this! Don't you remember us?!"

"I only remember who I serve!" Lucky Lucy replied, "And the enemies of my masters shall be eliminated!"

"Now's my chance!" The Dark Witch said as she hurried over to the diamond.

"No!" Enchanted Star denied as she flew over in front of her, "I will not let you take the crystal!"

"You should be helping us your highness." The Dark Witch said, "If we take the crystal, you won't have to deal with the pressures of protecting it. Doesn't it get stressful?"

"Perhaps." Enchanted Star answered as her horn began to glow, "But it's worth it so long as Coltnelia keeps its light and magic!"

She then fired some a magic beam at the Dark Witch. Which she countered with a dark magic beam. Causing their beams to clash and the two struggling to make their beam overcome the other.

"Way to go mama!" Enchanted Belle praised.

"Belle!" Solar Daze said, "Get somewhere safe! You shouldn't be here right now!"

"But papa," Enchanted Belle argued, "What about doing this as a family?!"

"Those were Doglins we fought before! This is a Warlock and a Dark Witch! They're much more dangerous than a simple Doglin!"

"Isn't that the truth!" The Warlock asked as he got closer to the diamond.

"No!" Nimble Force exclaimed as he hurried over to the Warlock.

Suddenly, before the Warlock could pick up the diamond, Belle had fired a magic beam at him and caused him to hop back. She then stepped up to face him.

"Belle!" Solar Daze exclaimed as Lucky Lucy continued blocking Solar Daze, "Get back here! Stay away from him!"

"Belle!" Enchanted Star exclaimed as she fought the Dark Witch, "Do as your father says this instance!"

"You heard your dear parents." The Warlock said with a snicker, "Run away and let me take the diamond so that we may capture the crystal. You wouldn't want to disappoint them. Would you?"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "You're not getting the crystal today or any day! And I'm gonna make sure of that!"

"Belle!" The three Fairy Alicorns yelled, "No!"

"Oh dear!" Astraios exclaimed.

"Princess!" Nimble Force shouted, "Do as your parents say now! This is no time to this foolishness!"

"You wish to face me!?" The Warlock asked, "Very well then." His horn then glowed in a dark aura as he exclaimed, "Dark Fire!"

Belle had blocked the Dark Fire with her shield spell and then prepared her counter attack.

"That the best you can do?!" Belle exclaimed as she fired a magic beam across the area where he stood.

The Warlock quickly evaded the beam by jumping and then fired a dark magic beam at Belle. Belle was able to evade and the Warlock tried to get the diamond when he saw the opportunity. But he was halted by Belle casting a Fire spell.

"You are persistent!" The Warlock commented, "I'm surprised you haven't run away yet!"

"I'm not afraid of you Warlocks and Dark Witches!" Enchanted Belle shouted as her horn continued to glow in a pink aura, "Not after what happened years ago! I'm not the same scared filly I was then!"

"I can see that." The Warlock replied as the two walked around in a circle as they stared at each other in the eyes, "Your courage has grown along with your beauty. Your magic is spot on as well. But you can only keep this battle going for so long. No matter what, we will capture the crystal to release our fair lady. If you were wise, you would let us proceed with that plan."

"I'd never let do that!" Belle argued as her eyes slightly quivered, "The Great Witch…. The Great Witch isn't leaving her prison!"

"Princess." The Warlock commented mockingly, "You seemed bothered by something. Could it be what I think is?"

Regaining focus on the mission, Belle shook her head and got her head back on the battle.

"The only thing you should be thinking," Belle said as she smirked, "Is how you're going to tell your friends how you failed miserably to get the crystal! Hold!"

She then casted the spell known as Hold on the Warlock's horn. Causing his horn to be frozen and unable to cast spells.

"Ergh!" The Warlock growled as he felt his horn being paralyzed, "No! My horn!"

"Got ya!" Belle cheered as she grabbed the diamond with her magic, "And I got this too!" She then looked at the Warlock with a mocking face as she continued, "Ha! Got the diamond and it looks like we win."

"Have you now?" The Warlock asked as he raised a hoof.

Suddenly, a dark magic began to form around his hoof as he pulled his hoof back.

"Huh?" Belle yelped as she stepped back.

"Belle!" Solar Daze shouted as he continued evading Lucky Lucy's attacks, "Watch out!"

Enchanted Star looked over at Belle and saw what was happening.

"My baby!" Enchanted Star exclaimed as she flew fast over to Belle.

The Dark Witch didn't attack when Star's back was turned and instead just smirked as she knew what the Warlock was planning.

"It's time you taste the true darkness and magic of the Warlocks and Dark Witches!" The Warlock exclaimed as he threw the dark magic from his hoof at Belle.

Before the dark magic could hit her, Enchanted Star quickly pushed Belle out of the way and the Dark Magic had hit the ground instead. But in doing so, Belle had lost focus of her magic and dropped the diamond on the ground.

"Belle." Enchanted Star said as she helped Belle up, "Are you alright my baby?"

"I'm fine mama." Enchanted Belle answered as she and her mother stood up.

"I think you mean you're cool." The Warlock said with a toothy grin as some more dark magic formed around his hoof.

Suddenly, ice had materialized below both Belle and Star and their hooves were frozen in the ice that appeared.

"Argh!" Enchanted Star growled as she and Belle struggled to get free from the ice.

"We're stuck!" Enchanted Belle shouted.

"You're such an imbecile princess." The Warlock said as he approached and picked up the diamond with his dark magic, "Have you forgotten that we don't need horns in order to cast magic? We have a special kind of magic that only we can cast. Just with a flick of a hoof. Unlike you weaklings who have to rely on a crystal."

"You tricked my mama!" Enchanted Belle accused, "Just to trap us!"

"Very perceptive." The Warlock replied, "Now with the crystal's guardian trapped, we'll be taking the crystal now."

"You leave the Magic Crystal where it is!" Enchanted Star ordered, "Don't you dare try to steal it!"

"I don't take orders from a queen who can move an inch from where she stands." The Warlock denied.

He then turned around and threw the diamond at the altar hard.

"No!" Enchanted Star yelled.

"Guards!" Nimble Force ordered, "Get the diamond before it gets to the crystal!"

The guards then rushed to the altar to stop the diamond from reaching it. But before they could make it…

"I don't think so!" The Warlock shouted as he waved his hoof that had dark magic flowing around it, "Tornado!"

Suddenly, a small tornado appeared and blew the guards back from the altar. Each of them had fallen on their sides from being blown. Thankfully, they were not hurt that much. But right as the guards had fallen on the ground, the Dark Witch had teleported near the crystal and caught the diamond before it could hit the ground.

"Got it!" The Dark Witch cheered as she prepared to capture Magic Crystal.

"No!" Nimble Force shouted as he ran to the stairs and prepared his horn, "I shall not let you succeed! Thundara!"

His horn then launched the Thundara spell and aimed it at the Dark Witch. But before the spell could land, the Dark Witch threw the diamond at the Magic Crystal. And in a split second, the Magic Crystal had shrunk and had been sucked inside the diamond. With the Magic Crystal removed from its altar, the Thundara spell that Nimble Force had launched had been cancelled.

"What?!" Nimble Force said as he noticed that his horn stopped working, "My horn! It won't work!"

"My horn too!" Biggs stated as he got up, "I can't cast magic!"

The magic aura on Solar Daze's horn had disappeared as well and his horn had stopped working.

"No!" Solar Daze shouted as he saw the Magic Crystal removed from the altar, "The crystal!"

Belle felt her magic failing to work as well and she tapped her horn to see for sure that it was in fact not working like before.

"My horn isn't working!" Enchanted Belle said to her mother.

All the Unicorns in the Crystal Chamber found themselves unable to cast magic as their magic power came from the Magic Crystal sitting on its altar. The only ones who could still cast magic in that very chamber were Queen Enchanted Star and her three sisters as Fairy Alicorns have their own magic that doesn't require the Magic Crystal. And the Warlock and the Dark Witch as their dark magic also had its own power that didn't require a crystal.

"Hahahahaha!" The Dark Witch laughed evilly as she grabbed the diamond with her magic, "Finally! The Magic Crystal is ours! And with it, our great leader shall return!"

The Warlock then teleported right next to the Dark Witch and continued, "You all have failed! But don't feel too ashamed of yourselves. There was never any hope of you stopping us. Queen Enchanted Star! You and your sisters may still be able to use magic. But you three pointy heads can only do good things with your magic while the queen can't defeat us both at the same time!"

"You despicable monsters!" Queen Enchanted Star exclaimed in anger, "Put the Magic Crystal back now!"

"Not a chance!" The Dark Witch denied. She then looked over at Lucky Lucy and said to her, "We won't be needing you anymore! We shall give you back your freedom!"

She then waved her hoof across and then suddenly, Lucky Lucy stopped attacking Solar Daze and had fallen on the ground. As she did, a dark magic had flown outside of her and disappeared in the air.

"Lucky Lucy!" Solar Daze exclaimed as he kneeled down to her.

"Senorita!" Astraios yelled as he rushed over to check on Lucky Lucy, "Are you alright?!"

"Enjoy the last moments you have with your light!" The Warlock began monologuing, "Because soon, all the light in Coltnelia shall be ours! No longer will we suffer in the darkness that we never deserved!"

"Soon," The Dark Witch picked up, "You all shall feel our pain and suffering! You all will know how we felt when we were forced to become spawns of the darkness while watching all of you dance and make merry in the light! Soon, we shall be the ones bathed in light while you all spend the rest of your days in an endless nightmare of darkness!"

"Hahahahaha!" The Warlock and Dark Witch laughed evilly as the dark magic flowing around them grew greater.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Nimble Force shouted as he rushed up to them.

Before he could tackle them, they had vanished in a dark smoke and left the group with an altar not sporting a crystal in the center.

"But before we go…" The Warlock's voice announced as it echoed loudly, "That game of keep away and the little duels we had were all so much fun. Why must it end so soon?"

"We shall play one more game before we depart for good." The Dark Witch's voice said, "We are hiding somewhere within the Magic Kingdom. And we shall remain in our hiding place until the moon rises. We could be hiding anywhere. Perhaps inside the castle, perhaps in the towns, or maybe in the forest."

"If you can find us before the moon rises," The Warlock mocked, "Then we shall return the crystal to you and leave quietly."

"The only reason we're being so generous is because you have no chance of finding us." The Dark Witch added, "We could just leave now. But we prefer to be good sports."

"Good luck." The Warlock mocked with a chuckle in the end, "Because since the light outside of the castle seems to be getting more ill than it has been for the past thousand years or so, you're going to need it. Hahahaha!"

"Grr…" Nimble Force growled in frustration.

"Sister! Belle!" Ruby Harmony said as she and her sisters hurried over to the trapped mother and daughter, "Let us free you!"

They then used their magic to try and free them from the ice. Seeing as they couldn't cast a Fire spell, they instead used their fairy magic to turn the ice into sprinkling dust instead.

"There." Emerald Dream said as Belle and Star were freed, "All good."

"Enchanted Belle." Enchanted Star said as she hugged her daughter tightly, "Are you okay? Were you scared!?"

"I'm fine mama." Enchanted Belle answered, "You asked that already. And I wasn't scared."

"I was horrified. I just couldn't stand the thought of my baby girl getting hurt at the hooves of a Warlock."

"Enchanted Star! Enchanted Belle!" Solar Daze said as he hurried to them, "Are you two okay? You two aren't hurt, right?"

"We're fine Solar Daze." Enchanted Star answered as she looked him in the eyes, "What about Lucky Lucy?"

"She's coming to." Astraios said as he helped her up slowly, "Easy now senorita."

"Wha…." Lucky Lucy said weakly as she opened her eyes, "What happened?"

"Lucky Lucy!" Enchanted Star began as she, Solar Daze and Enchanted Belle approached her, "You were under a spell by Dark Witch who was pretending to be me."

"I was?" Lucky Lucy asked as her strength began to return, "Oh yes. That's right, I remember. I overheard somepony talking in your bedroom your majesty. When I heard about what she and the Warlock were planning, she caught me and she casted a spell on me and I suddenly went to sleep. I guess I must've been asleep while they were controlling me."

"You're fine now my lady." Astraios assured, "But the kingdom is now in danger with the crystal gone!"

"That's right!" Queen Enchanted Star replied as she turned to Nimble Force, "Nimble Force! Have your guards search the whole kingdom for the Warlock and Dark Witch! Have them find them before the moon rises! And hurry!"

"Yes your majesty!" Nimble Force responded as he saluted, "Troops! Come with me!"

Nimble Force and his troops then hurried over to the stairs and rushed to make it back to the Audience Chamber and gather the entire Royal Guard for Nimble Force to give orders. Afterwards, everypony else went back up as well. With Astraios taking Lucky Lucy to a place for her to rest and Solar Daze, Enchanted Star, and Enchanted Belle walking together as Enchanted Star formed a plan.

"I must go to the Council of Queens to inform the other queens of Coltnelia about the return of the Warlocks and Dark Witches!" Queen Enchanted Star said to Solar Daze.

"Good idea." Solar Daze replied, "I'll go with Nimble Force and make sure that the Warlock and the Dark Witch aren't hiding somewhere where they can hurt somepony."

"And I'll help too!" Enchanted Belle cheered.

"No you won't!" Enchanted Star denied with a serious tone and face, "Enchanted Belle, go to your room right now and stay there until all of this passes by!"

As the hidden stairway to the Crystal Chamber closed and Enchanted Star headed for her throne to magically enter the Council of Queens, Enchanted Belle's cheerfulness disappeared and was replaced was shocked at her mother's response.

"But mama!" Enchanted Belle began as she smiled and started walking toward Enchanted Star, "I can –"

Suddenly, two spears had gotten in her way, which caused her to flinch from their sudden appearance. She looked and saw the two holders of each spear were Biggs and Wedge.

"Biggs, Wedge," Enchanted Star ordered as she sat on her throne, "Take Belle to her room and make sure she stays there!"

"Yes your highness!" Biggs replied as he and Wedge started pulling Belle to the stairs.

"But mama!" Belle argued as she tried to push her way back, "I can help! Papa!"

"It's for the best pumpkin." Solar Daze said as he headed out to meet up with Nimble Force, "You'll be safe that way."

"But I don't want to be safe!" Enchanted Belle argued as Biggs and Wedge pushed her up the stairs, "I want to stop that Warlock and Dark Witch!"

"Princess." Wedge said as he and Biggs struggled to drag her, "I'm still new here and I don't have much experience with dragging a princess to her room or dragging anypony to their room really. Can you please take it easy on me today?" He asked nicely with a smile.

Meanwhile, Enchanted Star sat on her throne, closed her eyes, and tapped into the fairy magic that she possessed. Suddenly, the jewel that was on top of her throne began to glow, and a light had circled around her. Transporting her to a realm in which only the queens of Coltnelia could enter. The Council of Queens.

Meanwhile, at the Sun Kingdom on top of the highest mountains…

Queen Sol, the Queen of the Sun Kingdom and the guardian of the Sun Crystal was in her castle and in the training room for the royal guard of the Sun Kingdom. The Captain there, was introducing the new recruits and had hoped to have Queen Sol give some words of inspiration.

"I have to say you found some really brave stallions to take part in the royal guard today." Queen Sol commented, "They all look like they've worked their whole lives for this."

"And I made sure that they were ready to officially become part of the royal guard." The captain replied, "Are there any words of inspiration you can give them?"

"Of course." Queen Sol answered as she turned to the new recruits, "I would like each of them to know that –"

"Your majesty!" A guard shouted as he rushed to the room.

"Huh?" Queen Sol said as she turned to her guard.

"Queen Sol!" The guard began as he panted, "Something terrible has happened!"

"What is it?!" Queen Sol asked as she felt worried about the news.

"Spit it out!" The captain ordered, "What's wrong?!"

"Come outside!" The guard explained, "You need to see and feel this!"

"Feel?" Queen Sol wondered as she and the captain followed the guard.

Once they were out on the balcony, Queen Sol took a moment to give the land a good look. She didn't see anything wrong with the land. No fires, no attacks, nothing seemed to be wrong.

"Is this your idea of a joke!?" The Captain scolded, "I'll have your helmet and armor for this!"

"Wait!" The guard said, "Your majesty, please. Tell me if something feels weird!"

"Something does feel different." Queen Sol replied as she began to feel a strange blow against her coat, "It feels cold and dark. The feeling is faint, but it's there. Oh!" She realized what's wrong, "The light! The light of the land! It feels weaker than it was before!"

"Huh?" The Captain said as he started to get that strange feeling in the air too, "Hey. You're right. The air feels colder. It's not even winter. The light. It feels like some part of it has vanished."

"That's not all." The guard said as Queen Sol looked over at him, "Look. My horn isn't working. It was fine a few moments ago, but now it's stopped."

"The Magic Crystal must've been removed from the altar!" Queen Sol deduced, "And without it, you can't cast magic and the light is growing weaker!"

"What'll we do your majesty?!" The Captain asked, "What can we do?!"

"You shall stay here." Queen Sol ordered as she hurried to her throne, "I must go converse with the other queens. Something this terrible can't go ignored."

She then entered the Audience Chamber, looked at her throne and saw the jewel on top of it glowing. She knew that the queens were gathering at the Council of Queens.

"I knew it." Queen Sol said as she looked at the glow, "They're gathering right now. I must see what has happened. Queen Enchanted Star will know. I just hope it's nothing that will put all of Coltnelia in danger!"

She then sat on her throne, tapped into her fairy magic and transported herself to the Council of Queens.

In the hidden realm of the Council of Queens…

Inside this hidden realm that only the queens of Coltnelia can enter, there was a large round table in the center of the white space. And around this large table stood two big chairs and eight smaller chairs. The two big chairs are for Queen Sol and Queen Lua while the smaller chairs were for the rest of the queens. Though for years, due to the tenth kingdom being lost, only seven of the other queens sat in the smaller chairs. Leaving the eighth one without a queen.

Queen Enchanted Star had been transported to the hidden realm and sat comfortably in her seat. Soon afterwards, she was joined by Queen Sol. Who sat in one of the bigger chairs.

"Queen Enchanted Star." Queen Sol said, "What's happened in your kingdom?"

"Wait one moment." Queen Enchanted Star replied, "This is something everypony needs to hear."

Queen Lua then joined in the Council of Queens and appeared in the seat next to her big sister. And one by one, the rest of the queens of Coltnelia had appeared and sat in the seats given to them ever since their coronation. These queens included Queen Aqua Ring, Queen of the Water Kingdom, Queen Cherry Fire, Queen of the Fire Kingdom, Queen Shiva Jewel, Queen of the Ice Kingdom, Queen Scarlet Rose, Queen of the Plant Kingdom, Queen Lucy Twirl, Queen of the Wind Kingdom, and Queen Amethyst Harmony, the Queen of the Earth Kingdom.

"What madness has happened over at the Magic Kingdom?!" Queen Amethyst asked with an accent*, "My guards who are Unicorns cannot perform magic like they should!"

(*A Scottish-esque accent)

"My kingdom is having the same problem." Queen Shiva added, "My daughter came in when she was practicing her magic and said that her magic suddenly stopped."

"Enchanted Star." Queen Lua said, "Has something befallen on thy kingdom? What has happened to thy crystal?"

"The Magic Crystal has been stolen from us." Queen Enchanted Star explained, "By thieves that were the most unexpected."

"What thieves?" Queen Cherry Fire asked, "Who stole the Magic Crystal."

Queen Enchanted Star took a deep breath and then answered, "A Warlock and a Dark Witch."

"Ah!" The entire council gathering gasped.

"How?!" Queen Lucky Twirl blurted as she stood from her seat, "How can that be?! The Warlocks and Dark Witches have been banished for years! Queen Sol and Queen Lua made sure of that!"

"Enchanted Star." Queen Aqua Ring began as she hoped that this fact was not true, "Are you expecting us to believe that the Warlocks and Dark Witches have returned? Because the land has been rid of them for years. No Warlock or Dark Witch has been seen since their attack on Coltnelia ten years ago."

"I don't want to believe it." Queen Enchanted Star answered, "But I saw it with my own eyes. And so did my husband and my daughter. They were in indeed a Warlock and a Dark Witch. They had captured my husband and I on the boat when we were returning home. After that, they pretended to be us so they could get the crystal without being caught. Belle had rescued us, but we were too late. Now they have the Magic Crystal."

"If what you're saying is true and a Warlock and a Dark Witch did steal the crystal," Queen Sol began as she closed her eyes and began to look worried, "Then it would seem that what my sister and I have feared has come true. The Warlocks and Dark Witches seem to be making a return."

"They said," Enchanted Star explained, "That one by one, they're escaping from the prisons you gave them. And now they plan to free their leader with the Magic Crystal."

"Their leader?!" Queen Lucy yelped in fear, "You mean…"

"The Great Witch." Queen Lua finished, "The leader of this new band of Warlocks and Dark Witches. As thy all remember, our good queen Enchanted Star used the Magic Crystal's power to imprison the Great Witch so that she could never return. A magic that the crystal could only do once. And my sister and I had to imprison the rest. The Warlocks and Dark Witches must've figured out that if the Magic Crystal could imprison the Great Witch, then it's the only thing that can release her."

"They knew that their magic was not enough to free her and that only the Magic Crystal can undo her prison." Queen Sol finished.

"Well what're we going to do?!" Queen Cherry Fire asked as she had feared what this could mean, "Not only can the unicorns of Coltnelia not use magic and the Warlocks and Dark Witches plan to release the Great Witch herself, but the light has gotten weaker too. I went outside and felt the air. It felt faintly cold."

"I felt that as well." Queen Lua added, "And as we all know, the Magic Crystal powers most of the light of the land. And with it gone and the light weakened…"

"Creatures from the land of darkness may plan to rise and attack if they realize a great bit of the light has weakened." Queen Sol explained.

"The land of darkness." Queen Shiva said as her eyes quivered slightly, "We can't let the creatures from that land invade. And we most certainly cannot let the Great Witch return! Our land has already had enough to grieve with the tenth kingdom being lost. The light shall not be threatened! We must get the Magic Crystal back!"

"Agreed." Queen Sol agreed with a nod, "Queen Enchanted Star. Have you got a search party on the hunt?"

"Yes." Queen Enchanted Star answered, "I had the order done before I came here."

"Good work." Queen Lua praised, "To assist, my sister and I shall send some of our royal guard to help you. It would be safer if we band together."

"No." Enchanted Star denied as Queen Lua grew surprised of her response, "Keep your guards inside of your kingdom. Have them protect your people with their lives. Because of the Warlocks and Dark Witches are indeed returning, then that means the entire land of Coltnelia is in danger. Not just my kingdom, but all of the kingdoms. For as we all know, they hope to steal the light of the land and make it their own. All of you should protect your kingdoms now!"

"But Enchanted Star!" Queen Amethyst argued, "Retrieving the Magic Crystal would go faster if we send help! We'll still have plenty of guards to protect our people!"

"We can't take any chances! We can't run of the risk of having the Warlocks and Dark Witches come attack at light-guarded territory. We must be prepared if they aim at any of your kingdoms and crystals. This is our land and we can't let anything happen to it!"

"Queen Enchanted Star is right." Queen Sol said, "All of you strengthen your defenses! Get the best guards you can get! And make sure that no Warlock or Dark Witch comes in! And protect your kingdom's people with all your might!"

"Yes your majesty!" The queens replied with proud voices.

"But what about the creatures from the land of darkness?" Shiva asked, "What'll we do about them?"

"My sister and I shall do what we can with our magic to prevent the creatures from the land of darkness from entering." Queen Lua answered, "Should they find out about the weakened light."

"Splendid." Lucy praised.

"But," Queen Sol added, "I'm afraid we won't be able to keep them at bay forever. We can use our magic to prevent them from entering but only for so long." She then turned to Enchanted Star and said, "Enchanted Star. We're counting on you and your kingdom to find the Magic Crystal before my sister and I strain ourselves."

"Don't worry." Queen Enchanted Star assured, "I will not fail! I will not let any of you down!"

"We'll do what we can to protect our kingdoms." Scarlet Rose said, "All of you remember to not give up hope. The light may be weaker, but it's still there. That means hope is still here."

"Agreed." Queen Sol replied, "Everypony. We're to protect the light from anypony who threatens it! Let's do everything in our power to ensure that light shall continue to shine!"

"Yes, your majesty!" The seven smaller queens exclaimed.

"Council dismissed!" Queen Sol announced.

Soon, each of the queens had exited the Council of Queens and returned to their kingdoms to strengthen their defenses. All except for Queen Sol. Who had stayed for a moment to stare upon the one seat that is never filled. Looking at the seat reminded her of her old friend. The first and only queen of the lost kingdom.

"Old friend." Queen Sol said to herself, "If only your kingdom could stand to this day. We would have nothing to worry."

After finishing the statement to herself, she had exited the Council of Queens and returned to her kingdom.

The Magic Kingdom…

Queen Enchanted Star returned to her kingdom and had stood from her throne and went to see how the search was going. Waiting for her was Nimble Force. Who was ready to give an update on the search.

"Your majesty." Nimble Force said as Queen Enchanted Star approached him, "Did you give the message to the other queens?"

"I have." Enchanted Star answered, "And they all will be ready if the Warlocks and Dark Witches dare to attack their kingdoms. What about the Warlock and the Dark Witch that stole the Magic Crystal?"

"My men haven't located them yet." Nimble Force reported, "But I've got teams searching the towns, inside the castle, and the forests. And I've ordered them to immediately bring them both here should they find them. They've also packed some Ethers with them so that they can have some limited magic."

"Well done." Enchanted Star praised with a nod, "But I do hope that we find them soon. It's almost nighttime and we're running out of time."

"Don't worry your majesty." Nimble Force said, "We won't let them get away with the crystal. We've already had so many years of peace with this incomplete light. We won't let them squander it."

"Hearing you say that makes it slightly better." Enchanted Star commented, "But I still worry about our land."

Queen Enchanted Star and Nimble Force then went out to see how the search was going in the towns.

With Enchanted Belle…

Enchanted Belle was locked in her room with Biggs and Wedge guarding the door to prevent anypony from coming in or Belle getting out.

"Come on guys." Enchanted Belle begged from inside her room, "Let me out of here! I can help too if you just let me!"

"I'm sure you could princess." Biggs replied from the outside as he stood straight and tall on the left side of Belle's bedroom door, "But tonight, you are to stay safe and away from the danger. And we're to make sure of that."

"Princess." Wedge said politely, "I don't mind if you talk to us on the other side, but could you lower your voice please? You've been yelling for some time now and I don't think my head can take it any longer. We could talk about something other than the current situation if you like."

"Hey." Enchanted Belle said as she got an idea, "Wedge. I'm the princess, correct?"

"Yes dear." Wedge answered, "You are indeed the princess."

"And the rules of the royal guard say that you are to do everything that the captain or a royal family member orders you to do, correct?" Enchanted Belle asked with a smirk as she had hope of her idea.

"Well…." Wedge replied as he thought about it over and over, "I suppose so. Yes. That is one of the rules. I am to obey any order given to me by the captain, queen, king, or princess. And that rule can be found on the official guide scroll to the royal guard of the Magic Kingdom. It's rule number 3 in fact."

"Well then," Enchanted Belle began as she held her head up high, "As princess of the Magic Kingdom, I order you to let me out and go help with the search of the Magic Crystal. And if you don't obey, I'll have the captain relieve you from duty as a royal guard."

"Oh!" Wedge yelped as he sweated a little, "Well, I guess if that's what your order me to do." He continued as he slowly turned to the door, "Your wish is my –"

"You forget another rule in the scroll." Biggs stated before Wedge could get the key to unlock the door, "That the queen's orders outrank the ones that come from the princess. And if she we are to listen to the princess and obey, then she is to take it up with her mother first. And seeing as her mother wants to keep her safe, the princess shall not be leaving this room."

"Yes, that's right!" Wedge replied as he got back into position, "I apologize princess. But for right now, my orders come from your mother. And unless you can get her to change her mind, I cannot let you leave your safe room."

"Augh." Belle moaned as she walked over to sit on her bed, "This is not fair! I took on that Warlock down at the Crystal Chamber! I'm capable of taking care of myself if I ever come across a Warlock or Dark Witch! Mama knows that because she saw me do it!"

Amber got closer to Belle and rubbed against her to ease her frustration. Belle felt Amber rubbing against her and gave a small smile.

"Amber," Enchanted Belle said as she petted her pet fox, "Mama just doesn't understand. I don't want to be treated like a regular princess. I want to be a princess of adventure. I don't want to be the one that stays safe, I want to be the princess that protects the safety of others."

She then got up and slowly walked to her mirror and sat on the chair.

"I don't hate being a princess." Enchanted Belle continued and she laid her head down, "It's just that once you're a princess, you have very limited things to do to help all because your parents want you to be safe. It's irritating. Really. I mean, yeah. I can't use magic since the Magic Crystal has been stolen, but I can do so much more than just magic. I'm agile, I'm wild, strong, big hearted, brave, able to look after myself,"

As she listed her characteristics, she suddenly felt a comfortable feeling on her mane. When she looked up to see what it was, it was her brush floating around and brushing her mane like Belle always does ten times a day.

"Oh." Belle said softly as she saw the brush brushing her mane, "Well, even if I'm cooped up here, I gotta stay beautiful. I know this is the eleventh time today, but –"

Suddenly she realized something she hadn't a second ago and looked at the brush again. She saw it was just floating in the air and brushing her mane all by herself. Without a hoof carrying it.

"Wha?!" Belle yelped as she looked at her hooves.

Once she saw that her hooves were empty and nowhere near the floating brush, Belle felt surprised and shivered slightly as she slowly turned to her floating brush again.

"AHHHHH!" Belle screamed loudly as the brush suddenly fell to the ground.

She then fell to the ground and scooted back from the brush. Amber was startled by Enchanted Belle's screaming and hid under the covers of her bed.

"Princess!" Biggs exclaimed as he and Wedge entered the room, "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

"The uh… Warlock and Dark Witch didn't get in here, did they?" Wedge asked as he shivered.

"Everything's fine." Enchanted Belle lied as she stood against her desk, "Nothing to worry about."

"But you screamed." Biggs stated.

"Really loudly." Wedge added.

"Oh uh," Belle replied as she thought of an excuse, "I…. stubbed my hoof."

"Stubbed your hoof?" Biggs asked in disbelief, "But we heard you fall."

"Oh that wasn't me." Belle lied as she pointed at the brush, "That was my brush."

"That brush made a loud thump when it fell?" Biggs asked in more disbelief.

"Yep. But everything's fine now. My hoof is alright. You all can go back to guarding now." Belle said as she smiled in hopes they'd buy her story.

Biggs and Wedge stood still for a moment as Biggs thought of what she said and if it's to be taken seriously. Belle sweated a little as she waited for an answer. The suspense was starting to get to her.

"Very well then." Biggs said as he gave a suspicious look to Belle, "Just remember. You're not leaving this room until the queen says otherwise. Don't think you can mess with me like this."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Belle replied as she shook her head left and right once.

"I sure hope your hoof is okay princess." Wedge hoped as he and Biggs walked back outside, "We'll be out here if you need anything. Not that your orders matter at the moment."

Once they had left and closed the door and locked it, Belle took a look at the brush and slowly took a few steps closer to it. Once it was within reach, she gave the brush a little poke and then quickly stepped back as she prepared for it to float again.

"You're not gonna float?" Belle asked the brush, "Not gonna move by yourself like you just did?"

She then gave it a minute and saw that the brush was not moving from its spot. It remained motionless and remained where it was.

"Ha." Belle scoffed as she picked it up with her mouth, "That's what I thought."

She then put the brush on her desk and sat back down to continue her thoughts.

"As I was saying," Belle said as Amber came out from the covers, "I want some of the action against the Warlock and the Dark Witch. This is my land too and I want to protect it from them. Why is my determination so different that I have to miss out on it? My mama is queen! And she's doing something about the situation."

Suddenly, she felt her mane being brushed again as she continued talking.

"Ooo.., that feels good." Belle said in relaxation as she felt her mane being brushed, "Nothing is more comfortable than –"

She then stopped her sentence and took a good look at who or what was brushing her mane as she once again saw that her hooves were empty. She found that her brush was once again floating in the air and brushing her mane all by itself.

"What the?!" Belle exclaimed as she jumped from her seat, "Not again! What's going on?! How is it doing this?!" She then turned to Amber and asked, "Amber, are you seeing this?! Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this!"

Amber was shaking as she looked at what was happening with her own eyes. Belle was surprised at Amber's reaction as it was one that she hadn't expected. She then pointed at Belle with her paw as she shook.

"Huh?" Belle wondered as she saw Amber pointing at her, "What is it? Is there something on me?"

Belle then got up and looked in the mirror.

"Hey." Belle said as she looked at her reflection, "There's nothing wrong with my –"

Suddenly, she noticed a colorful glow coming from her head. Her eyes had widened slightly from the sight of this glow as she recognized what this glow was. It was a glow she didn't expect to see until the madness had passed. It was her magic aura from her horn.

"What the?!" Belle exclaimed as she looked at her glowing horn, "My… my horn! It's… casting magic?! But how?! The Magic Crystal's been removed! I can't be casting magic!"

She decided to test her mysterious magic by putting the brush down on her desk. And once she concentrated her magic on picking up the brush again, the unimaginable happened. Her horn did as she hoped and her magic had picked up the brush that she had just put down.

"No way!" Belle said as she grew amazed at what she saw.

But to make sure that her magic truly was working without the crystal, she put her brush down and looked over at a candle that was one the furniture next to her bed.

"Can it really be?" Belle asked as she went up to the unlit candle.

She then prepared her aim at the candle as the aura of her magic glowed around her horn.

"Fire!" Belle chanted as a small fire shot out from her horn and lit the small candle.

She gasped in amazement after looking at the lit candle that she lit with her magic. She smiled big as she decided to give yet another test of this strange magic she has.

"Blizzard!" Belle chanted as she shot a small Blizzard spell at the candle.

The small flame had been extinguished and at that point, Belle's eyes and mouth had widened as she couldn't believe what was happening to her.

"I can…" Belle said as her horn continued to glow, "I can use magic…. Amber!" Belle exclaimed as she hugged Amber tightly, "I can use magic! Without the Magic Crystal! I don't know how this is possible since I don't have any Ethers or Elixirs with me, but still! This is so amazing! I can't believe it! I can't believe it!"

From outside of the doors, Biggs and Wedge overheard Belle's cheering and screaming. Wedge was happy to see Belle sounding happy, while Biggs couldn't stand her loud screaming.

"Gee." Wedge said as he smiled brightly, "Isn't that just adorable? She's entertaining herself with her imagination. That reminds me of me when I was a colt. My father said I had an imagination that was beyond any kind."

"She's a little old for using her imagination." Biggs stated as he covered one ear with one hoof, "That girl sometimes doesn't act her age. If she's going to like this, she can at least do it quieter. I've already gotten a headache from trying to keep the Magic Crystal safe from our adversaries."

"Princess." Wedge said as he turned to the door, "Biggs is wanting to have some quiet time. I don't mean to be rude, but could you maybe keep it down a little? But not too much. I'd like to hear where this adventure goes."

Suddenly, Belle's cheering had got silent. Now nothing could be heard outside of the guards outside of the castle searching for the Warlock and the Dark Witch. Wedge felt disappointed while Biggs couldn't be happier.

"Or complete silence works too." Wedge said as he leaned his head down in disappointment, "I didn't mean to ruin your fun."

"Ahh…" Biggs sighed in relaxation, "That's better. This is just what I need. Peace and quiet."

Biggs took in a deep breath in and out as he enjoyed the silence. But soon, he opened his eyes wide as he started to think that this was too peaceful.

"Wait." Biggs said as he turned to the door, "It's too quiet. The princess is never this quiet! She's always having a conversation with her pet fox!"

"Do you think something's wrong?" Wedge asked as he turned to the door, "Should we go and check?"

Biggs was about to unlock the door, when suddenly, he had thought of the scenario where this might be a hoax.

"Wait a minute." Biggs said as he grew suspicious of the silence, "I know what's going on!"

"What is it Biggs?" Wedge asked as grew curious.

"That princess is a sneaky little prankster." Biggs explained, "She's been known for being more than just playful. She's also daring. So, daring that she'd do anything to get in on the action that's going on tonight! That's why she's being quieter than a mouse just to make us think that something's wrong. The moment we open that door, she's gonna take off like a thief swiping bits from a peasant."

"But what if something's actually wrong?" Wedge asked as he showed concern, "I don't think we should risk it."

"We're talking about the princess who had replaced all my armor with maiden's clothing twice just to have a laugh." Biggs replied, "This girl thinks she unpredictable. But not tonight. I'm not falling for this little prank of hers." He continued as he stood in position again, "And if you wish to continue ranking up, you'll do the same."

"Well," Wedge said as he got back in position, "If you say so. You have been part of the guard longer than me."

The two continued their job of guarding the door to the princess' room. As the silence continued, Wedge started to sweat as he noticed that the room still remained quiet. He started to feel like something was terribly wrong and that if they were to not do something, the queen would punish them good.

"Don't think about it!" Biggs ordered as he noticed Wedge creaking up to the door.

"But the princess –" Wedge began.

"It's a hoax!" Biggs exclaimed, "I've been part of the royal guard much longer than you and I know how this girl works! Trust me, you need to stay strong! Don't let her manipulate you!"

"Yes sir!" Wedge replied as he sweated bullets and shook hard.

The silence continued and all Wedge could think of was what if something had happened in there and they were doing nothing to help. He got to the point that he couldn't hold it in anymore and just had to see what happened. But before he could get the chance to react…

"Princess!" Biggs exclaimed as he rushed in the bedroom, "Princess! Are you alright?! Has something happened?! Please tell me you have nothing lodged in your throat!"

Once he looked around the room, he saw that nopony was in there and only Amber could be seen laying on Belle's bed.

"She's not here." Biggs said as he felt silly, "She's not in here. That means I fell for her trick again! She must've been hiding behind the door and snuck out the moment I opened it. I'm ashamed to call myself a Rank 7 Guard."

"I don't think she was ever in there, sir." Wedge explained, "I didn't see her sneak out of her room when you opened the door."

"What?!" Biggs asked as he turned around fast to look at Wedge, "You didn't see her sneak out?!" He then looked over at Belle's balcony that had a glass door and said, "Then she must've snuck out there!"

"The balcony, sir?" Wedge asked.

Biggs then went outside of the balcony and said to the two Pegasi guarding there, "You two fools! How could you just let the princess escape like this?! And why are you not doing anything about it?!"

"Huh?" One Pegasus asked, "What do you mean? She didn't sneak out here."

"And if she did," The other explained, "We would've seen her."

"She didn't sneak out here?" Biggs asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Wait." Biggs said as he wandered around the bedroom, "If the princess didn't sneak out in the balcony, and she didn't sneak out when I opened the door, then how did she get out?!"

"She's gone?!" One of the Pegasi exclaimed, "Where'd she go?!"

"I don't know!" Biggs answered, "But if have to find her now! Go inform Nimble Force quickly! And don't let the king or queen know about this! We need to find her before they find out!"

"Yes sir!" The two Pegasi replied as they flew down from the balcony to find Nimble Force.

"Come on Wedge!" Biggs ordered as he ran out to the hallway, "We have to find the princess now!"

"I don't understand." Wedge said as he ran with Biggs, "How could she have gotten out? None of us left our post. And there's no way she could use magic to teleport out. How did she do it?"

Somewhere in town…

The guards were searching for the Warlock and the Dark Witch through the town and they had doubled the party due to limited time they had left. What they were unaware of was a pony were a purple cloak hiding her face and walking through the town. What they didn't expect was that under the hood was the face of Enchanted Belle who was sneaking through the town in her disguise.

"This is great." Belle said quietly to herself, "I was able to teleport out of my room. I don't know how I'm able to cast magic without the crystal. But it can really help out against that Warlock and Dark Witch. And I think I know exactly where to find them. I just need to get in the clear so I can teleport to the forest."

She had traveled a bit through the town while being completely unnoticed by the guards. Once she had reach one of the walls of the kingdom, she saw that nopony was looking and used her magic to teleport outside of the kingdom walls and into the forest.

"Ah." Belle said as she took off the cloak and waved her mane, "I hate having to hide this unmatchable beauty. But it's done now." She then started running through the forest as she continued, "Now to find those thieves before –"

Suddenly, three ponies had appeared right in front of her and caused Belle to stop in her tracks. Once she stopped and got a good look at the three ponies in front of her, she saw that it was her three aunts, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. And none of them looked happy.

"Princess Enchanted Belle!" Ruby Harmony scolded, "What in the name of Coltnelia are you doing outside of your room?!"

"Aunt Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald?" Belle yelped, "How did you find me?"

"We were flying around the kingdom helping with the search. And we saw you out here in the forest as we did."

"Didn't your mother tell you to stay in your room?!" Sapphire Moonlight continued, "You shouldn't be out here young lady!"

"How did you escape?" Emerald Dream asked.

"I know you all are really mad at me," Enchanted Belle began, "But before we go any further, you three need to see this."

"See what?" Ruby asked.

Belle then activated her horn and teleported right behind her aunts.

"What?!" The three Fairy Alicorns exclaimed.

"Ta da!" Belle cheered as she teleported back in front of them, "Isn't this cool?!"

"You can use magic dear?!" Emerald Dream asked, "But how?! The Magic Crystal has been removed."

"She must have used an Ether or an Elixir." Ruby suggested, "That way she could sneak out with a Teleportation Spell."

"Nope." Belle denied as she shook her head left and right, "I don't have any Ethers or Elixirs with me."

"Huh?" Sapphire asked, "You don't?"

"Then how are you –" Ruby began.

"I don't know." Enchanted Belle answered before Ruby could finish, "But all I do know is that the Warlock and Dark Witch won't be expecting this and this can give us an advantage."

She then started running through the forest again and leaving her aunts behind.

"Princess!" Emerald exclaimed, "Where are you going?!"

"To find the Warlock and the Dark Witch!" Belle answered, "I think I know where they'll be soon! And once I find them, I'm gonna take the crystal back!"

Suddenly, Ruby teleported in front of Belle and said, "No you're not! You're not going anywhere near them! You're going home where you'll be safe!"

"But –"

"No buts!" Ruby interrupted, "It's far too dangerous! I'm impressed with your ability to cast magic without the Magic Crystal somehow, but that doesn't mean you to go looking for trouble!"

"You've done tons of crazy things in the past," Sapphire picked up as she caught up with them, "But this is too much! What if they do something horrible to you?! What if they steal your light?! Haven't you considered how your parents would react if they found out something happened to you?!"

"Yeah," Belle answered, "But I –"

"Dear." Emerald Dream said as she caught up as well, "I know you like to do things a princess wouldn't normally do. But don't you think you're going too far with this one?"

"I took on the Warlock!" Enchanted Belle argued, "I can take care of myself against them!"

"You were able to hold off against a Warlock." Ruby explained, "But when you take them both on at the same time, they're monsters. You can get hurt badly! Princess, this is no time for games! We're taking you back now!"

Belle felt frustrated at the situation and showed her teeth in anger.

"You think I'm doing this to have fun?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "Is that what you think it is?!"

The three Fairy Alicorns didn't say a word and neither did Belle for a moment. But seeing that they weren't going to respond, Belle continued.

"Don't you remember what I said?!" Belle asked, "I said I want to help others! I don't want to be the one helped! This is my kingdom too! And I want to do my best to help out too! These are my people too you know! All my life, the only thing I could think of was restoring the true light to Coltnelia! To bring peace back! And this could be my first step to reaching that dream! It may be hard, but that just means I'll have to give it my all! Now, I'm going to find them and bring the crystal back and you're not going to stop me! Go and tell mama about what I'm doing if you want! If it's wrong to do the right thing, then I don't want to be right!"

Belle then started running and leaving her aunts behind. As she ran, the three aunts watched her leave and couldn't believe the way she talked to them. Her voice was loud and angry. A type of voice that had never escape the mouth of such a nice pony before.

"Ruby?" Emerald said, "What do we do?"

Ruby Harmony closed her eyes and thought about what needed to be done. Once she thought it through, she raised her head and opened her eyes again.

With Belle, she continued rushing through the forest. Hurrying to the place where she was most likely to encounter the Warlock and the Dark Witch. But before she could continue further, her aunts had caught up with her in their miniature forms. They had stopped Belle in her tracks by flying up to her face.

"I said you're not going to stop me!" Belle told them as she looked away, "Why don't you go home?!"

"We know we can't stop you." Ruby Harmony replied, "But we can't let you do it alone."

"Huh?" Belle wondered as she looked at them again, "You mean…"

"Yes dear." Emerald Dream answered with a bright smile, "We're going with you."

"You're right Belle." Sapphire Moonlight said, "This is our kingdom too. And we should help too."

"Just please be careful dear." Ruby Harmony warned, "It won't be easy defeating both a Warlock and a Dark Witch at the same time. We'll do our best to help. But only you can challenge them since our magic can only be used for good."

"Aunt Ruby. Aunt Sapphire. Aunt Emerald." Enchanted Belle said as her eyes slightly quivered, "Thank you all."

"We need to hurry!" Sapphire said, "It's almost nighttime and the Warlock and Dark Witch will be heading for the cave where the Great Witch is imprisoned soon!"

"Sapphire's right!" Emerald added, "Let's go! Princess, lead the way!"

"Follow me!" Enchanted Belle said as she continued running through the forest.

The three Fairy Alicorns followed Belle and they made their way to the place Belle had predicted as the arrival of the Warlock and Dark Witch.

With the Warlock and the Dark Witch…

Night had arrived and the Warlock and Dark Witch were heading back to the place where their leader was imprisoned. The cave which laid on the other side of the dark forest known as the Besaid Forest.

"Come on!" The Warlock begged as he and the Dark Witch traversed through Besaid Forest, "Can't we just keep the game going a little longer?! I haven't had this much fun since we were freed!"

"We told them they had until nighttime." The Dark Witch replied, "And we can't keep her ladyship waiting any longer. It's best to release her now while we still have the Magic Crystal."

"Fine." The Warlock pouted, "But this still isn't fun."

"You'll think differently once we're free from the darkness and part of light again." The Dark Witch explained, "You'll think very differently."

"You're looking for fun?!" A voice from ahead shouted, "I can entertain you!"

"Huh?" The Dark Witch said as she looked ahead of them.

The two looked ahead in the forest and saw that the voice belonged to the Princess of the Magic Kingdom. Enchanted Belle. Who stood tall and proud as she awaited their arrival. And behind her were her three aunts prepared for battle as well.

"It's the princess!" The Dark Witch stated, "And those Fairy Alicorns too!"

"What're they doing here?!" The Warlock asked, "And how did she get here so fast?!"

"I knew you'd come here." Enchanted Belle explained as she walked closer to them, "And I waited patiently for you two to get here. And now that you're here, I'll be taking what doesn't belong to you! Give back the Magic Crystal now!"

"The crystal doesn't belong to you!" Ruby Harmony said.

"Stealing isn't nice!" Emerald Dream added.

"Surrender it now!" Sapphire Moonlight finished.

"Hahahaha!" The Warlock laughed evilly, "This is just too funny! they actually think they can stop us?! The princess can't even lift a fork without using her mouth since she can't use magic! And those three can't do anything to fight against our magic even if they wanted to."

"Princess." The Dark Witch said as she shook her head left and right, "Don't do this to your parents. You of all ponies should know better than to come face us without your magic. What do you hope to do against us?"

"Go home before you get hurt." The Warlock finished.

"Nope." Enchanted Belle denied, "I'm not going anywhere. Not without the Magic Crystal! If you want me to leave, you're going to have to make me!"

"How pathetic!" The Dark Witch said as her horn began to glow in a black aura, "Fine then! Then suffer a harsh punishment for being such a fool!"

She then launched a big dark magic beam and aimed it right at Belle. But before the beam could land, Belle teleported out of the way and was no longer in sight of the Warlock and Dark Witch.

"Huh?!" The Dark Witch exclaimed as she saw Belle teleporting out of the shot, "What the?!"

"Where'd she go?!" The Warlock asked as he looked around.

"Right behind ya!" Belle answered from behind them.

The two turned around and saw Belle standing there with a smirk on her face.

"You're good," Enchanted Belle commented, "But I'm better."

"Huh?!" The Warlock exclaimed, "How did you get there so fast?!"

"How?" Belle asked.

She then teleported again and reappeared right where she was before.

"Fire!" She chanted as she launched a Fire spell at the Warlock and Dark Witch.

The two had turned around and had quickly evaded the Fire spell in the nick of time. Once the spell flew by and vanished, the Warlock and Dark Witch couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What?!" The Dark Witch exclaimed as she realized what was happening, "No. Impossible! She's using magic!"

"Magic?!" The Warlock exclaimed, "But how?! Unicorns can't use magic without the Magic Crystal!"

"This one can." Enchanted Belle taunted as her horn glowed, "I'm not sure how I'm able to, but I'm not complaining."

"This is bad." The Warlock said as he took a step back and looked at the Dark Witch, "What'll we do?"

"Calm down." The Dark Witch answered, "Just because she can use magic doesn't mean she can stop us. She's still just a Unicorn after all. Here's what we'll do. I'll stay here and distract her, and you go take the Magic Crystal and free the Great Witch."

"What?!" The Warlock yelped as he showed some criticism in the plan, "Why do you get to stay and have the fun?!"

"Argh! Okay I'll go and free the Great Witch and you distract her!"

"That's better." The Warlock replied as he got out the diamond containing the crystal, "Here ya go."

He then tossed the diamond to the Dark Witch and she retrieved it with her horn.

"Don't screw this up!" The Dark Witch warned as she put the diamond in the pocket of her cloak, "Don't let her get to me!"

She then started running and Belle tried to stop her.

"Hey!" Enchanted Belle yelled as she started chasing after the Dark Witch, "Get back here!"

"Not so fast!" The Warlock interrupted as he teleported in front of Belle, "You're going against me first."

"Get out of my way!" Belle shouted as she turned to her aunts, "Aunts Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald! Go after the Dark Witch! She has the crystal!"

"But we can't leave you here!" Emerald argued, "Don't ask us to do that!"

"Just go!" Belle ordered, "I'll be fine and I'll catch up! We can't let them get away with this!"

"Belle's right!" Sapphire said, "We can't let the Great Witch be freed! Let's go stop that Dark Witch!"

"Belle!" Ruby Harmony said as she and her sisters grew smaller, "Please be careful! You're up against the magic of darkness!"

"Don't worry!" Enchanted Belle replied, "I got this!"

"Be safe dear!" Emerald Dream said as she and the others followed the Dark Witch.

"Shall we get started now, princess?!" The Warlock asked.

"Glady!" Enchanted Belle answered as both of their horns started to glow.

"Then have some of this!" The Warlock shouted as he fired some dark magic from his horn.

Belle evaded with a hop, and then prepared her spell.

"I've got to protect myself!" Belle said to herself, "Aero!"

Her horn glowed brighter and a small shield of wind formed around her.

"Protect yourself all you want!" The Warlock mocked, "In the end, you're still going to lose!"

He then raised his hoof, prepared his dark magic, and launched it at Belle. The Aero spell protected her, but Belle knew the spell wasn't going to last long.

"Make your move!" The Warlock ordered, "I'm waiting!"

"Thunder!" Belle chanted as her horn glowed bright.

"Ha!" The Warlock scoffed, "A mere Thunder spell isn't going to –"

Suddenly, before he could finish the sentence, he was hit by a much stronger version of the spell. The level two Thunder spell, Thundara.

"Argh!" The Warlock growled as he fell back after being hit.

"What?" Belle yelped as she grew surprised of what happened, "Did I just…. Did I just cast Thundara? But I never learned how to cast that spell."

"Err…" The Warlock growled angrily, "How dare you! Nopony insults me! Nopony!"

He then fired a much stronger dark magic spell at Belle from his hoof and Belle was able to evade it. But the Aero spell had worn off.

"I'll make you pay for that!" The Warlock yelled, "Nopony hits me with a spell and gets away with it!"

"I wonder…" Belle said as she prepared her horn, "Fire!"

She then fired a Fire spell, but what surprised her was that it wasn't just a Fire spell. But the second level Fire spell, Fira.

"Woah!" The Warlock yelped as he protected himself with his dark magic.

"No way." Belle exclaimed as she smiled big, "I can cast second level magic?! I didn't even learn any of them! This is so awesome!"

"She can cast both Fira and Thundara?!" The Warlock exclaimed, "What is she?! What's with her magic?!"

"Time for you to get out of my way!" Belle said as her horn glowed bright.

"Not a chance!" The Warlock denied, "Even if your magic is unlike ones we've faced before, we're still going to win! Time for me to end this! Feel the true might of darkness!"

His horn began to glow brighter and brighter with every second as he prepared his next spell. Once he felt like it was ready, he fired a large beam of dark magic at Belle.

"Aero!" Belle chanted as her horn glowed bright again.

The Warlock laughed that off and thought that it would just be a regular Aero shield that wouldn't protect her. But to his surprise, the level three spell Aeroga had appeared around Belle and protected her from the dark magic.

"Awesome!" Belle cheered as she saw a big gust of wind protecting her.

"What?!" The Warlock exclaimed.

"Now it's my turn!" Belle said as her horn glowed again, "Blizzard!"

Once again, Belle got more than what she hoped as her horn actually fired the level two spell, Blizzara rather than regular Blizzard. The Warlock tried to defend himself, but because he used a lot of dark magic for that beam, he was worn out and couldn't do anything to stop it.

"No way!" The Warlock shouted as he covered his face with his hoof.

Thanks to the Blizzara spell, the Warlock was frozen in a block of ice. Unable to move from the spot where he was standing. His eyes were still able to move however and he looked at Belle as she came closer to him.

"You can just chill out here," Belle told him with a smirk, "While I go get the Magic Crystal back. Don't go anywhere."

She then ran passed him and hurried to the Dark Witch to get the Magic Crystal back.

With the Dark Witch…

She ran through the Besaid Forest as fast as she could. But she was constantly interrupted by the three Fairy Alicorns that were chasing her. The Dark Witch tried to stop them with her dark magic, but each Fairy Alicorn countered it with their good fairy magic.

"Oh no!" Emerald Dream exclaimed as they looked ahead, "There it is!"

"The cave of the Great Witch!" Sapphire Moonlight exclaimed.

"Ha, ha!" The Dark Witch laughed mockingly, "Nice try! But you're too late! Not that you ever stood a chance. Now you will witness the ponies of this land lose all of their light while we get warmed by it! A new age shall begin!"

"No!" Ruby Harmony shouted as the Great Witch hurried to the cave.

"Not if I can help it!" A voice from behind exclaimed.

"Huh?!" The Dark Witch yelped as she looked back.

Suddenly, from right in front of her, Enchanted Belle had appeared thanks to the Teleportation spell. The Dark Witch was caught off guard and stopped right in front of Belle.

"Belle!" Emerald exclaimed, "You're okay!"

"Ergh!" The Dark Witch growled, "You?! Don't tell me that idiot screwed things up!"

"Okay, I won't." Belle replied, "What I will say is that he's keeping it cool."

"You wretched girl!" The Dark Witch insulted, "Don't think you've won yet! I've still got the Magic Crystal and you're not getting your mits on it!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to take it from you." Belle challenged.

"Go ahead and try!" The Dark Witch dared as a dark aura formed around her horn, "Thunder!"

She then fired a Thunder spell at Belle. But she had teleported out of the way in time and ended up on the right side of where she was previously.

"Belle!" Ruby Harmony exclaimed.

"We must help her in any way we can!" Emerald Dream stated.

"Right!" Sapphire Moonlight agreed.

"Listen!" Enchanted Belle said to the Dark Witch, "The Unicorns of Coltnelia needs the crystal in order to cast magic! Not only that, but if you take a crystal, the light of the land will grow weaker! You need to give back the crystal now!"

"You don't need to worry about the light." The Dark Witch assured, "You won't have it for long. Because we'll soon have it all!"

She then fired a beam of dark magic at Belle with her horn and Belle dodged it with another Teleportation spell.

"I'm gonna end this duel once and for all and bring the crystal back before something worse happens!" Enchanted Belle decreed as her horn began to glow.

She then fired a large beam of magic at the Dark Witch. She blocked with the dark magic on her hoof. But she had struggled to protect herself as the beam was surprisingly stronger than normal.

"Ergh!" The Dark Witch growled, "How?! Just what is this magic you possess?!"

"A special kind of magic!" Belle answered, "And the one I used to beat your friend! Or enemy since I don't think Warlocks and Dark Witches have friends."

"You may have strong magic," The Dark Witch replied, "But I'm afraid our little game needs to end now!"

She then fired some dark magic at Belle. Belle had once again teleported out of the way and blasted another beam of magic at the Dark Witch. The Dark Witch took the hit and fell backwards.

"Argh!" The Dark Witch growled as she fell to the ground.

From her cloak, the diamond containing the Magic Crystal had fallen and landed on the ground right in between Belle and the Dark Witch. Belle saw it and took the opportunity.

"The diamond!" Belle exclaimed as she rushed to it, "That wasn't so hard."

"Heh, heh." The Dark Witch chuckled as she prepared her horn, "Fool."

She then fired a Fire spell at a nearby tree that was on Belle's left. From the burns, the tree had begun to fall over and was about to land on Belle.

"Oh no!" Ruby Harmony shouted as the three Fairy Alicorns saw the tree falling, "Belle! Watch out!"

"Huh?!" Belle yelped as she looked up at the falling tree.

The large tree landed on the ground and Belle was nowhere to be seen. The three aunts couldn't believe what they saw and thought that the worst had happened. Meanwhile, the Dark Witch stood up with a happy look as she started to chuckle.

"Hahahaha!" The Dark Witch laughed evilly, "Well that was easy. I guess her magic wasn't all that special after all."

She then saw the diamond that had fallen a few feet closer to her once Belle had dropped it.

"At last!" The Dark Witch said as she picked up the diamond with her magic, "The Great Witch shall return! Light will be ours! And nopony will be able to stop us! Hahahaha!"

"Oh Belle…" Emerald Dream said as her eyes quivered in sadness, "This can't be…"

"And yet… it is…" Ruby Harmony replied as a tear started to fall from her eyes, "I just don't know how we're going to tell her parents."

"They'll be heart broken when they find out." Sapphire Moonlight added.

"Oh no they won't." A voice had said suddenly.

"Huh?!" The three Fairy Alicorns exclaimed as they heard the familiar voice.

"What?!" The Dark Witch exclaimed as she looked around, "You survived?! You insolent princess! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here." Belle said from right behind her.

The Dark Witch had looked behind her, but found that nopony was there. The Dark Witch was left confused and wondered where she went so fast.

"No wait," Belle said as she spoke from behind the Dark Witch again, "Right here!"

"Huh?!" The Dark Witch yelped as she turned around again.

She had once again found that nopony was behind her and began to get annoyed by this constant toying that Belle was doing.

"Enough!" The Dark Witch exclaimed, "Where are you?! Show yourself!"

"Sure," Belle had said joyfully, "But first…"

Suddenly, the Dark Witch felt something taking the diamond away.

"W-what?!" She yelped as the diamond floated out of her reach, "Who's doing that?!"

Suddenly, she saw something fly by her with the diamond flying with it. It was a small ball of white light flying around like a firefly.

"What's that?!" Sapphire Moonlight asked as she saw the ball of light.

"More like who." Emerald Dream corrected.

"Look!" Ruby Harmony said as she pointed at the ball, "It's…"

The ball of light turned out to be Enchanted Belle. Who was turned to the same size of her three aunts when they shrink themselves. She was flying in the air thanks to a strange dust that was flowing around her.

"Ta da!" Enchanted Belle cheered with a pose at the end.

"What?!" The Dark Witch exclaimed as she saw Belle in her smaller size.

"Belle!?" Emerald Dream said with a smile, "How are you doing this?!"

"Fairy magic?!" Ruby Harmony said, "You're casting fairy magic?!"

"But how is that possible?!" Sapphire Moonlight asked, "You're a Unicorn!"

"Don't know." Enchanted Belle answered as she turned to her aunts, "My horn just did this before the tree could hit me. My horn has been acting strange."

"Fairy magic?!" The Dark Witch asked herself, "No. That can't be!"

"It can be," Belle replied as she turned back to her normal size, "And it is! And the best part is I can fly! Thanks to this pixie dust I have."

"Enchanted Belle!" Ruby Harmony said with a big smile, "Your magic is just something else!"

"Unlike anything we've seen before!" Emerald Dream added.

"Now that we have the crystal," Sapphire Moonlight said, "Let's hurry back to the castle!"

"No!" The Dark Witch denied, "Not yet! I won't give it up yet!"

She then used her dark magic from her horn and both front hooves to create a barrier surrounding the area they were in. Belle and her aunts looked around them and couldn't make sense of what was happening.

"Huh?!" Belle yelped as she continued floating in the air, "What's going on?!"

"Belle!" Ruby said, "Let's go! Now!"

So, then the three aunts started flying toward the direction that would lead back to the castle. But as soon as they did, they had bumped into something that prevented them from leaving.

"Ow!" Sapphire yelped as she rubbed her head, "What the hay?!"

"A barrier?!" Ruby asked as she touched the barrier surrounding the area.

"Don't think about escaping!" The Dark Witch said to them, "Because there's no way out! Even your Teleportation spell is useless!"

"This is the barrier you put on the ship when you trapped my parents!" Enchanted Belle pointed as she landed on her hooves.

"Exactly!" The Dark Witch replied, "And that's not all! I've got a special spell prepared for you and your little pixie friends! Prepare to feel the ultimate spell of Cursed Light!"

"No!" Belle denied as she fired a Fire spell at the Dark Witch.

The Fire spell deflected and the Dark Witch continued prepared the spell. And with no way of teleporting out of there, Belle and the three Fairy Alicorns felt like there was nothing they could do.

"Into sleep each of you will fall forever! Hahahaha!" The Dark Witch yelled as she laughed manically at the end.

"No…" Belle said quietly, "Shoot. I was so close."

"Wait!" Ruby said as she got an idea, "Sisters! I have an idea! But we need to act now! Follow my lead!"

She and the others then flew over to the scene and started using their magic to form a small magical circle on the ground.

"Belle!" Emerald Dream shouted as they prepared their spell, "Hurry over here! We have an idea!"

"But hurry now!" Sapphire added, "We only have one chance at this and we have to do it now!"

"Huh?" Belle said as she wondered what the plan was, "Okay."

Not wanting to waste time, Belle hurried over to the circle and stood right in the middle of it with her aunts flying above her head in the smaller sizes.

"Now what?" Belle asked.

"Since you can use fairy magic," Ruby Harmony explained, "We can cast this spell on her."

"This requires the magic of four Fairy Alicorns." Emerald Dream continued.

"You may be a Unicorn," Sapphire Moonlight picked up, "But your magic should be enough for this."

"Whatever you say." Enchanted Belle replied, "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"Alright!" Ruby Harmony said as her horn began to glow brightly, "All together now dearies!"

Soon, Sapphire Moonlight's horn began to glow brightly as well. Then Emerald Dream's and then Enchanted Belle's. Once all four horns were glowing, a small ball of light had form on Ruby's horn. And it soon passed on to Sapphire's, then Emerald's horn, and then Enchanted Belle's horn. Then it went back to Ruby's horn and started the cycle again. As it went to the next horn, the ball of light started to grow bigger and brighter. Belle didn't know what this spell was, but she was liking what it was looking like.

"Now Belle!" Ruby Harmony began as she passed the ball of light to Sapphire, "When I tell you to, you need to launch this ball of light at the Dark Witch before she can put us all to sleep!"

"What will it do?!" Belle asked.

"No time to explain! You're the only one who can do this! Now get ready!"

"Prepare yourselves for a sleep that you shall never wake from!" The Dark Witch shouted as her spell was complete, "Fall to deep slumber!"

"Now!" Ruby Harmony ordered as the ball of light went over to Belle.

Without hesitation, Enchanted Belle grabbed the ball of light with her horn. The ball of light then grew bigger and brighter once more as Belle aimed it right at the Dark Witch. What stood out to the three aunts was how magical and powerful it looked. It wasn't anything like they expected it to look.

"Amazing!" Emerald Dream commented as she saw Belle's horn with the ball of light, "With Belle using this spell, it looks so much more than we hoped it would be!"

"What's with Belle's magic?!" Sapphire asked, "This has never happened before the Magic Crystal was removed!"

"I'm not sure dears." Ruby answered, "But it would seem that our niece has a special gift unlike any other."

"Take this!" Enchanted Belle shouted as she prepared the spell, "Joint Force!"

She then fired the ball of light and it quickly landed on the Dark Witch before she could cast the spell on the surrounding area.

"Arugh!" The Dark Witch screamed as she took the hit and got knocked to the ground.

Because she lost focus, the barrier surrounding the area had disappeared and Belle and her aunts were free to roam again.

"Woohoo!" Belle cheered as she jumped in the air for joy, "Bullseye! Take that!"

The Dark Witch lifted her head to look at Belle, but was having a hard time keeping her eyes open and felt slightly tired.

"What's going on?" The Dark Witch asked as she tried to keep her eyes open, "Why do I feel so tired?"

"Because that spell we casted didn't just stop you from casting your spell," Ruby Harmony explained, "It also contained a bit of sleeping dust to put you into a nice sleep."

"Don't worry though." Emerald Dream continued, "You'll wake up after a while."

"But we'll be long gone before you do." Sapphire Moonlight finished as she stuck her tongue out.

"It was all thanks to Belle and her extraordinary magic." Ruby Harmony added at the end.

"You…" The Dark Witch scowled as her eyelids grew heavier.

"Don't feel too bad." Enchanted Belle told her, "I'm just as surprised of my magic as you are. I didn't expect any of this either."

"I just don't understand… You're a Unicorn…"

"Not just any Unicorn apparently." Enchanted Belle replied with a smirk, "I'm the Fairy Pony. I just came up with that now actually."

"The light…" The Dark Witch said as she slowly started to fall asleep, "The light will be…. Ours…"

Her eyes had shut completely and she started to snore softly. It was then that the Dark Witch was in a nice peaceful sleep.

"Yeah!" Enchanted Belle cheered as she used the Pixie Dust from her horn to make herself fly, "I did it! I defeated both a Warlock and a Dark Witch on the same night! And got the Magic Crystal back too! This is the best night ever!"

"You had some help too, you know." Sapphire reminded her.

"No time for celebration." Ruby Harmony said, "We need to hurry back to the castle while we can. Come on now."

"Oh." Belle replied as she used her newly found fairy magic to make herself smaller, "Right. Let's go."

She and her aunts then flew back to the castle with the diamond carrying the Magic Crystal. Once they had left, the Warlock had caught up with the Dark Witch feeling cold as ice.

"Wooo…." The Warlock said as he shivered, "I'm still freezing even after I melted that ice with the Fire spell. I'm gonna have to sneak into a sauna after this."

He then looked and found the Dark Witch he was working with sleeping on the ground peacefully.

"What's she doing sleeping?!" The Warlock asked himself, "And they call me lazy. I guess as long as we got the crystal, we –"

He then looked in the pockets of her cloak and saw that both were empty.

"Where is it?!" The Warlock exclaimed as he picked up the Dark Witch with his magic and then immediately put her back down, "No! No! Her ladyship isn't going to like this."

He then picked her up again with his magic and put her on his back to carry her back to the cave up ahead.

"Boy," The Warlock said as he carried her, "I sure wish I was the one to head to the cave after all. I'd take a nap over being a frozen block of ice any day. Explaining this is not going to be fun."

And so, he continued to the cave where they, some other Warlocks and Dark Witches and the Great Witch called their home base. Once he arrived there, he put the Dark Witch with him down and panted hard.

"For a small mare," The Warlock said as he panted, "She sure is heavy."

"You're back." Another Warlock said as he approached the first Warlock, "About time too. I hope you've completed your mission. And why is she sleeping? I expected her to keep you in check and yet you're the one carrying her home."

"Well…" The first Warlock replied as he thought of his answer, "It's sort of a long story."

"A long story!?" A voice from deep inside of the cave shouted, "Well I hope it's an engaging one!"

"Your ladyship!" The first Warlock yelped as he shivered from the sudden sound of her voice.

The voice belonged to their leader known as the Great Witch. Who was imprisoned in a large dark orb that was at the very end of the cave. From the outside, the only thing that could be seen were dark purple eyes as a dark magic flowed around the orb. And her soft evil voice could be heard from the orb.

"This had better be good!" The Great Witch ordered from her prison.

The Warlock then traveled to where the orb containing the Great Witch was and sweated really hard at the sight of the orb. Once he got there, he hoped things would go well.

"Well?!" The Great Witch demanded as the eyes grew bigger, "What happened?!"

"Well…." The Warlock wept as his whole face was covered in drops of sweat, "The thing is…. A Unicorn might have…. Had something to do with it?"

"A Unicorn?!" The Great Witch exclaimed, "But how?! Tell me everything!"

The Warlock gulped in fear as he prepared to tell the whole story.

Back at the Magic Kingdom…

Nimble Force was reporting back to the king and queen in the Audience Chamber on the status of the search. Nimble Force knew about Belle's disappearance and kept it a secret from them until they found her. Once the night came, both the king and queen were worried sick about how things were going to turn out.

"Still no sign of them." Nimble Force reported, "No sign of them in the town, inside the castle, or in the forest. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure your guards searched everywhere?" Enchanted Star asked.

"Everywhere. Your majesty."

"This isn't good." Solar Daze said with worry, "Night is already here and it looks like we've run out of time. They must no longer be here."

"Then that means…" Enchanted Star said as she figured out where he was going.

"Nimble Force."

"Yes sir!" Nimble Force replied with a tall stand.

"I know it's a big risk." Solar Daze began, "But I think we'll have to search in the Besaid Forest."

"The Besaid Forest?!" Enchanted Star exclaimed, "But that's a dangerous forest! We can't send out guards over there!"

"What other choice do we have?" Solar Daze asked, "That's the only place where the Warlock and Dark Witch will be headed. And you know that it's your duty as the crystal's guardian to protect it no matter what. Right?"

"I know…. But…" Enchanted Star replied as she closed her eyes.

"I know it's risky. But this land needs its crystals in their places. The light depends on it."

"Your right." Enchanted Star gave in, "There is no other way. Nimble Force." She ordered as she turned to him with some confidence, "Take your men and search the Besaid Forest!"

"That won't be necessary." A voice from the other side of the chamber said

The king, queen and the captain of the guard were caught off guard by the sound of the voice. When they looked and saw Princess Enchanted Belle coming from the door and her three aunts following her in their smaller sizes. The three aunts soon grew to their normal sizes and followed Belle to her parents.

"Enchanted Belle?!" Solar Daze and Enchanted Star exclaimed as they ran over to her.

"Princess!" Nimble Force exclaimed.

"Hey momma." Enchanted Belle greeted, "Hey papa. Hey Nimble Force."

"Belle!" Enchanted Star began as she panted from being surprised, "What were you doing outside of your room?! Didn't I tell you to stay there where you would be safe?!"

"Yeah…" Enchanted Belle answered as she rubbed her right front hoof with her left hoof, "But I –"

"I can't believe you disobeyed me!" Enchanted Star interrupted, "Enchanted Belle! I understand you were wanting to help us with the Warlock and Dark Witch, but when I tell you to do something, I expect you to listen to me without having to question me! Especially when I want you to be safe!"

"I know momma, but –"

Queen Enchanted Star then hugged Belle tightly as she said, "Belle! Please don't ever do that again young lady! The thought of you going outside of the castle when a Warlock and Dark Witch on the loose is enough to give me a heart attack!"

"And you snuck out without knowing it!" Solar Daze scolded, "Are you proud of yourself young lady!"

"As a matter of fact." Enchanted Belle replied as her mother broke the hug, "I am. Because…"

She then activated the magic in her horn and got out the diamond containing the Magic Crystal inside from her mane. Queen Enchanted Star, King Solar Daze, and Nimble Force were surprised about how Belle was casting magic with her horn despite the fact that the Magic Crystal was removed.

"Look what I got." Belle finished with a smirk.

"You…" Solar Daze said in amazement as a smile slowly formed, "I don't believe it…. You got the crystal back?!"

"I sure did."

Enchanted Star grabbed the diamond with her magic, casted a spell on it and the Magic Crystal was free from its portable prison. Thankfully, Enchanted Star was able to carry the crystal with her magic despite its size.

"Belle." Enchanted Star said in amazement, "Your horn. You can cast magic?! Without the Magic Crystal?!"

"How are you doing that?!" Solar Daze asked, "Even I can't cast magic without the crystal!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nimble Force asked, "A Unicorn can cast magic with the crystal. But they need to use Ethers and Elixirs. She probably used some to get the crystal back."

"Nope." Belle denied, "Wrong. I'm not using Ethers or Elixirs to cast magic."

"Huh?!" The three yelped.

"For some reason," Belle explained, "My horn just started working when I was in my room. And I didn't use any Ethers or Elixirs. I was really surprised. But you want to know the crazy part? Watch this."

Belle then used her magic to shrink herself in a smaller size just like her aunts do.

"Woah!" Enchanted Star and Solar Daze exclaimed.

"Isn't this cool?!" Belle asked as she flew up to her parents in her smaller size, "I can cast fairy magic too."

"We were surprised by this too." Ruby Harmony said, "And it's because of this that we were able to get the crystal back from the Warlock and Dark Witch."

"They sure weren't expecting that coming from Belle." Sapphire Moonlight added.

"Why Belle…" Enchanted Star said as Belle grew back to her normal size, "That's just amazing! But how are you able to do that?!"

"She is your daughter." Solar Daze pointed out, "Maybe she got her magic from you."

"No. Impossible. The other queens that have Unicorns for children all have normal Unicorn magic. Even though their mothers are all Fairy Alicorns, they were born as Unicorns. And a mare shouldn't be able to cast fairy magic unless they earn their horns, wings, or both."

"I don't know how I'm doing this." Belle said as her horn started to glow all of a sudden, "All I do know is that sometimes, I have a hard time –"

Suddenly, her horn had casted the Thunder spell on Solar Daze without Belle wanting to cast that spell willingly. Afterwards, Solar Daze was left with some black spots on him and was left slightly dizzy.

"Controlling it." Belle finished as she looked slightly guilty.

"Well then," Solar Daze said as he shook off the black dust off, "Let's get the Magic Crystal back on its altar before you cause a tidal wave or something."

"And now!" Enchanted Star added as she hurried to her throne, "Queens Sol and Lua might not be able to keep the barrier up forever!"

The group opened the stairway to the Crystal Chamber and hurried down the stairs. Once down there, Enchanted Star rushed to the Altar and quickly put the Magic Crystal back on the altar where it belongs. The Crystal floated in place and shine in a bright light.

"There we go." Enchanted Star said as she saw the crystal glow in its altar, "The Magic Crystal is back where it belongs.

The crystal glowed brighter and then a large white beam of light shot right out of the top of the crystal and flew upwards to the ceiling.

Outside of the castle, the beam of light came out through the top of the castle and then popped right in the middle of the sky. From where it popped, small glimmers of light glimmered down on the castle. The citizens of the kingdom saw the beam of light shooting up to the sky and felt the air becoming much cleaner and more comfortable like it was before.

"Mommy!" A Unicorn filly cheered as her horn glowed in a white aura, "My horn is working again!"

"So is mine." The father added, "The Magic Crystal must've returned."

"And the light." The mother said, "It feels cleaner like it was before. Still incomplete, but still good."

"Looks to me like things are back to normal then." The father suggested.

"It would seem so."

The citizens cheered at the sight of the Unicorns horns working once again and the light feeling stronger than it was moments ago.

Meanwhile with Queen Sol and Queen Lua…

The two were together on the bridge connecting the Sun and Moon Kingdoms. Using their powerful magic to keep the creatures from the land of darkness from entering Coltnelia. They've been at it since the announcement of the Warlocks and Dark Witches return. While they've been able to keep the barrier on for a while, they were getting tired and were almost at the point of giving up.

"Sister!" Queen Lua said as she struggled with her sister, "I'm growing weak! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"

"We must try!" Queen Sol replied as she struggled as well, "We have to keep our land safe long enough! We can't let darkness come through!"

"I wish we still had the Crystals of Harmony!" Queen Lua thought aloud, "Things wouldn't be this much of a challenge!"

"Grr…." Queen Sol growled as she and Lua were about to give in, "Sister!"

"Oh no!" Queen Lua said in worry, "We won't be able to keep going! The barrier's about to go down!"

They were getting tired and were starting to lose focus on the barrier. They tried their best to keep going, but they just didn't have enough energy to keep going.

"No!" Queen Sol shouted as they felt the barrier shrinking, "We can't!"

"Wait a minute!" Queen Lua said as she felt the air around them, "Do you feel that sister? In the air?"

"Huh? Queen Sol yelped as she felt what was in the air, "Yes… I feel it…. the light feels stronger again." She then looked down at the Magic Kingdom and saw what was happening, "Look! That beam of light coming from the Magic Kingdom!"

"That must mean that they've done it!" Queen Lua suggested with a smile, "The Magic Crystal must've returned!"

"Yes." The Unicorn guard that was standing next to them said as he activated his horn, "My horn is working! I can cast magic again!"

"Then it's done." Queen Sol said as she rested her magic finally, "There's no need for us to keep the barrier up anymore."

"It would seem that way." Queen Lua replied as she rested as well, "Looks like thing are fine for now. But we can't ignore the return of the Warlocks and Dark Witches. Can we?"

"No sister. We can't." Queen Sol answered with a serious tone, "In fact. We must be very careful from now on. As we know, these Warlocks and Dark Witches hope to steal the light in all of the land. We have to do everything in our power to make sure the light stays safe."

"Agreed." Queen Lua replied with a nod, "Let us do our best together!"

Back in the Magic Kingdom…

"Whew." King Solar Daze said as he activated his horn, "My horn is working again. Thank goodness. How's your horn Belle? Nimble Force?"

"My horn's working just fine." Nimble Force answered.

"My horn feels normal again." Enchanted Belle answered as she checked her horn, "I think I can control it again."

"It looks like everything turned out okay." Queen Enchanted Star said as she stepped down from the altar, "The Magic Crystal has been returned, Unicorns can cast magic again, and the light should be stronger like before."

The group then went back upstairs and closed the stairway to the Crystal Chamber.

"Guess we can call it a day, huh?" Belle asked as she looked at her parents.

"Enchanted Belle!" Queen Enchanted Star said with an angry look, "I'm happy that you got the Magic Crystal back safely, but I don't appreciate you leaving the castle when I told you to stay where you are! When I tell you to stay in your room, you stay in your room where you'll be safe! Do you understand?!"

"Yes momma." Enchanted Belle answered with a nod.

"But you're still able to cast magic without the Magic Crystal." King Solar Daze said with an impressed tone, "Not to mention fairy magic. That's pretty impressive. And you got the crystal back from the Warlock and Dark Witch. All by yourself. It takes a lot of guts to take on fiends like them."

"She did have help from us." Sapphire Moonlight pointed out, "Oh never mind."

"Belle." Solar Daze continued as he hugged her, "I'm so proud of you pumpkin."

"I'm not happy with how you snuck out when I told you not to," Enchanted Star said as she joined in the hug, "But yes. You did bring the Magic Crystal back. I'm so happy for you."

"Aww…" Enchanted Belle said as she hugged her parents back, "Thanks guys. I've really missed you."

"We've missed you too." Solar Daze replied.

"And you are so grounded." Enchanted Star told her with a happy voice.

Belle's eyes widened as she grew surprised of her mother's sudden order.

"Yep." Solar Daze added with his smile, "Definitely grounded."

Seeing as they were still hugging, Belle decided to shrug it off and continue with the hug. And she was content that she got to go on a small adventure and test her mysterious magic.

"It's worth it." Enchanted Belle said as she smiled and hugged her parents tighter.

The three aunts watched them hug and were happy to see Belle with her parents again. Even though there was still the worry about the Warlocks and Dark Witches returning, this moment made them feel good. Nimble Force was happy as well and did his best to hold back his tears.

"Captain!" Wedge shouted as he and Biggs came in, "Captain! We've searched everywhere! All the guards did! But there's still no sign of the princess! We think she might've gone outside of the walls! We may have to search there! Oh, and Biggs' horn is working again."

After the Belle and her parents broke the hug to see Biggs and Wedge come in, Wedge looked over and saw Belle standing over with her parents. Afterwards, he felt relieved to see her safely with them.

"Oh." Wedge said as he pointed to her, "There she is. Ha, ha. What do you know. Always in the last place you look."

"Captain Nimble Force!" Queen Enchanted Star scolded, "Does this mean you and your men knew about my daughter's disappearance and never told us?!"

"Well…" Nimble Force replied as he grew slightly red, "We uh…. We wanted to…. We didn't…"

"You know what?" King Solar Daze asked, "None of that matters anymore. Belle is home, we got the Magic Crystal back, everything's good."

"You're right." Queen Enchanted Star replied with a smile, "And I think I'm ready for bed."

"Same here. Let's get ready."

Soon in Enchanted Belle's room…

Enchanted Belle was all tucked in in her bed. Her parents were in her room to give her a kiss goodnight. But before they said goodnight, they had a small discussion about how things went today.

"Boy." Solar Daze began, "We sure had a crazy day today. Huh? I don't know about you, but I think I'd rather leave this episode out of my memories."

"With being captured and the light being weakened," Enchanted Star replied, "I sure understand what you mean."

"I'm so glad you two are finally home." Enchanted Belle said with a big smile, "I've missed having you two come kiss me goodnight."

"I missed that too." Solar Daze said, "I hate having to leave my little pumpkin behind and not having to tuck her in. It's like having our special cakes without decorations on the cake. What's the point of eating it if it doesn't look good?"

"Well we're home now," Enchanted Star said to Belle, "And the best part is we're not going anywhere again for a while."

"Momma." Belle said as she sat up from her bed, "Can we all get together tomorrow and do something fun?! I mean, it's been two weeks and…"

"We'd love to Belle, but –"

"I know." Belle interrupted with disappointment, "You've got a busy schedule and we won't have time to have fun."

"Sorry Belle." Solar Daze apologized, "But don't worry. One of these days, we'll have a day off. And then the three of us can do something fun together. Until then, you've still got your aunts and your animal friends."

"Yeah." Belle replied as she started to smile again, "And I can't wait for that!"

Enchanted Star's face then turned serious as she said, "Enchanted Belle. I spoke with the others queens before I came up here and Queens Sol and Lua had requested all the kingdoms to have the crystals create shields to keep Warlocks and Dark Witches from entering. Belle, there's something important I need you to do for me."

"What is it momma?" Belle asked as she wondered about her mother's face.

"Please," Enchanted Star began, "Please don't ever go outside of the barrier. Please stay within the barrier at all times."

"What?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed.

"It's not safe for you out there with the Warlocks and Dark Witches returning. With your magic being so special, there's no doubt that they may come after you. You can't risk that."

"But momma," Belle argued, "If I just stay here, then I won't be able to –"

"Belle!" Enchanted Star interrupted as she grabbed Belle's hoof with both of her hooves, "Please don't argue with me! The Warlocks and Dark Witches are extremely dangerous! I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt out there! Belle please!"

"Papa?" Belle said as she turned to her father.

"I'm sorry Belle." Solar Daze apologized, "But your mother's right. You need to stay within the barrier where you'll be safe. Sure, you may have defended yourself against that Warlock and Dark Witch today. But there's no way they're gonna let you do that again. It's best not to take any risks."

"I'm begging you Enchanted Belle." Enchanted Star begged, "Please don't ever leave the kingdom's barrier."

Enchanted Belle grew silent for a moment. Her mother still holding her hoof and her father standing still with a look that showed they were serious about this. Belle didn't want to make that kind of promise since she wants to restore the true light so badly. But seeing as her mother didn't want any arguments, Belle gave in.

"Okay." Belle said as she looked disappointed again, "I promise. I won't leave the kingdom's barrier."

"Thank you." Enchanted Star thanked as she hugged Belle tightly, "Nothing makes me happier than to know that my baby is safe."

"Don't worry though." Solar Daze said with a smile, "You'll still be able to see your animal friends. Your mother made sure to not have the barrier keep you from them. And we can all still do funs things outside of the kingdom's walls as long as we have our guards with us."

Enchanted Star then broke the hug, gave Belle a motherly kiss on both cheeks and then her four head and said, "As long as you stay here, you'll be safe."

"Good night Belle." Solar Daze said as she patted her on the head, "We love you."

"I love you too." Belle replied as her parents started leaving the room.

"Have pleasant dreams with Sognare*." Enchanted Star said as she and Solar Daze headed for the door.

(*The small totem that lays on the desk next to Belle's bed.)

Belle then got covered under her blankets again as Amber snuggled closer to her. But right before she could go to sleep, she remembered the dream she's been having and that she wanted to talk to her mother about it. And she decided to see if now was a good time.

"Momma!" Belle said as she sat up again.

"Oh?" Enchanted Star replied as she stopped to look back at Belle.

"Before you go, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Whatever it is," Enchanted Star said with a chuckle, "Can't we wait until the morning?"

"It's about a dream I've been having lately."

Suddenly, Enchanted Star grew still. Her face frozen for a moment with a surprised look on it. Afterwards, she rushed over back to Belle's bed and sat down.

"I want to hear everything!" Enchanted Star said with a big smile.

"I'm just gonna leave this to you sweetie." Solar Daze said as he continued walking, "I'll see you at the bed. Nothing personal, just not good at dreams as you are."

"I'll be there soon." Enchanted Star said to him as he left the scene. She then turned back to Belle and said, "Alright sweetheart. Tell me everything about this dream."

"Well," Enchanted Belle began, "It's a dream I've been having for two weeks while you were gone. And…"

"A dream you kept having? Interesting. Go on."

"Well," Enchanted Belle continued, "I'm in the forest with my animal friends. We're all having a good time together. And then suddenly, this light comes out of nowhere and starts flying away."

"A strange light?" Enchanted Star asked.

"I follow the light and it leads me to a river first. Then a mountain and then a grassland. Afterwards it just stops and then I see something far away."

"What is it?" Enchanted Star asked with a interested look, "What do you see at the end?"

"Two ponies." Enchanted Belle answered, "Just two ponies I've never seen before standing in the grassland together."

"Two ponies?"

"And every time I try to go over and see who they are," Belle continued, "They turned to me and then I wake up. I never even get to see their faces."

"I see." Enchanted Star said.

"Momma, what could this mean?"

"Well let me think for a second." Enchanted Star said as she started thinking of what the dream could mean, "Hmm…. Well…. If I were to take a guess, maybe these two ponies you keep seeing are the ones who will lead you to your destiny."

"My destiny?" Belle asked.

"Yes." Enchanted Star replied, "Perhaps this dream is trying to tell you that you're supposed to meet these two ponies one day and become friends. Maybe these ponies you keep seeing are the ones you share a strong connection with."

"Do you think they've been having this dream too?"

"Most likely." Enchanted Star answered, "Or perhaps they also see you in their own way outside of a dream. Sometimes we can get hints of our special connections in all different kind of ways. I remember how I met your father. I've kept getting this feeling in my chest that he was the one I was meant to be with."

"How will I know that it's them when I meet them?" Belle asked.

"You'll know once you meet them. You may not recognize them immediately, but your gut will know it's them."

"Thanks momma." Belle thanked with a smile, "You always know what to say when it comes to dreams."

"I'm always here if you ever need help with dreams." Enchanted Star said as she gave Belle one more hug.

"I love you momma." Belle said as she joined in the hug.

"I love you too Enchanted Belle." Enchanted Star replied.

The two broke the hug, Enchanted Star gave Belle one more funny kiss goodnight and started leaving the room again.

"Sweet dreams." Enchanted Star said as she walked out the room.

She then closed the door and Belle got under her covers again. As she started going to sleep, Belle thought about what her mother said and who those two ponies could be.

"Two ponies I share a strong connection with." Belle said to herself as she closed her eyes, "I wonder who they are."

Belle then went to sleep and quietly snored.

The next day in the afternoon…

Enchanted Belle and her pet fox Amber were back at the waterfall from yesterday. Her aunts were watching her from above the trees in their smaller forms and Belle's animal friends were all around her.

"And that's what my momma said." Enchanted Belle said to her animal friends, "That those ponies I keep seeing are the ones I share a strong connection with. But I still can't see their faces. Even after what momma told me, I couldn't get any further in the dream last night."

The animals listened to her and were fascinated with what she was telling them. They had hoped to find an answer to the riddle and got to thinking about who those ponies could be.

"My destiny." Belle said as she wondered about that as well, "Could those two really be the ones to lead me to my destiny? Whoever they are, I sure hope I meet them soon. Because… I'm in a tight spot. Momma and papa don't want me leaving the barrier. Which means I can't go and fulfill my dream of restoring the true light."

The animals felt sad about the news Belle had given them and got closer to her to try and comfort her.

"Maybe if I meet these ponies," Belle said as she gave a weak smile, "They can –"

Suddenly, before she could finish the sentence, she noticed a large beam of light coming from the sky. Belle knew where that light was coming from and wondered what it was.

"What's that?!" Belle asked as she got up on all four hooves, "That light! It's coming from the castle!"

"Belle!" Ruby Harmony said as she and her sisters started heading for the castle, "Hurry! We need to see what's going on!"

"Okay!" Belle said as she and Amber started running back to the castle, "I just hope whatever it is, it's nothing serious!"

And so, the race back to the castle began there.

And so, we conclude the Fairy Pony story arc. Many questions still remain however. How is Belle able to cast magic without the Magic Crystal? How can she cast fairy magic despite being a Unicorn? Will she ever defeat the Warlocks and Dark Witches? Who are the two mysterious ponies in her dream? Will Belle ever restore the true light of Coltnelia? And just what is the strange light coming from the castle? All these questions will be answered in the story arc that unites the three heroes together! Stay tune.

Next Time: The Heroes of Light


	8. The Heroes of Light - Part 1

We've seen three adventures of three ponies taking on a different fiend from the darkness. Three ponies whose hearts are filled only with light and not a single inch of darkness. Princess Enchanted Belle. Princess of the Magic Kingdom on the land of Coltnelia. Having the ability of casting magic as well as fairy magic without the Magic Crystal, Enchanted Belle saved her kingdom and the land from a Warlock and Dark Witch who sought to use the Magic Crystal to release the monster known as the Great Witch. Though she had been victorious, the queens of Coltnelia couldn't ignore the return of the Warlocks and Dark Witches. Though in a tight spot, Enchanted Belle seeks to restore the true light of Coltnelia. Meanwhile, back on the world we all know and love, two ponies in the land of Equestria went on their own adventures as well. Aurachalcum. A Pegasus created by the villainous Polstow. An Aura Master of Darkness who sought to cover all of Equestria in darkness and enslave the land. But with some help from the Mane 6, Aura triumphed over his creator and now lives in Ponyville to learn the Art of Aura from his new teacher, Lurio. Flare Blitz, an Earth Pony who lives in Manehattan, has been chosen by the Fire Amulet to become the legendary Flaming Inferno. After testing his abilities against Frost Bite and learning about the enemy who brought him to Equestria, Blitz now trains under the wise and humorous Flame Wheel the Bearded to become the Flaming Inferno and save the light by bringing together all the rightful holders of the Elemental Amulets. Now with their solo adventures done, we shall now see the adventure where Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, and Flare Blitz unite together and embark on an adventure that shall change their lives forever! This is the story of the Heroes of Light!

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The Heroes of Light – Part 1

Sweet Apple Acres…

It was sunset and the Apple Family were getting together to have dinner before calling it a day. Applejack was feeling exhausted with all the chores that needed to be done around the farm. Apple Bloom was tired from finding her Cutie Mark with her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Big Mac had assisted Applejack with some of the chores, and Granny Smith didn't do much as the others did.

"Still no luck." Apple Bloom pouted as she laid her head on the table, "No Cutie Mark yet. Same with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

"Don't ya worry none." Applejack said as she patted Apple Bloom on the back, "You've still got plenty of time to find yer Cutie Mark. And you know what? I think tomorrow may be yer lucky day."

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh agreed with a smile.

"You'll get there someday sugar." Granny Smith added, "Why, it took me forevers to find my Cutie Mark too when I was yer age. But once you get yer Cutie Mark, we're gonna have a hoedown all dedicated to you."

"Thanks everypony." Apple Bloom thanked, "That sure means a lot." Feeling better, Apple Bloom decided to change the subject with, "Applejack. Me and my friends met Aurachalcum today. He was over at Fluttershy's cottage."

"You did now?" Applejack asked, "That's great. What'd you think of him?"

"He's a really nice pony. And really awesome too. With that aura and stuff. I can't wait to see him become an Aura Master like he's dreaming to be."

"Me neither." Applejack said, "And with that awesome cowpony Lurio teaching him, there ain' no way he's gonna fail."

"That was some crazy battle you and yer friends had Applejack." Granny Smith commented, "What was that cat's beef anyhow?"

"Polstow?" Applejack asked, "It's a long story. From what Lurio said, he –"

Suddenly, the Apple Family heard a magical pop sound coming from outside.

"What was that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Ah don't know." Applejack answered as she turned to the door, "It came from outside."

Applejack then hurried to investigate what had happened outside. And what she found were three different ponies. Two were stallions, one another covered by a black cloak. The two stallions were struggling to capture the one in black.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack exclaimed, "What's going on?!"

The pony in the black cloak pushed the two stallions aside and stood up straight.

"You there!" The covered pony said to Applejack as she pointed at her, "Where am I?!"

"Why don't you tell me who you are first?" Applejack asked as she felt distrusting on the figure, "Take off that hood!"

"Never mind!" The figure denied as she turned around and headed for the exit.

"Hey!" Applejack shouted at the figure, "Get your flank back here!"

She then looked over at the two stallions and wondered who they were. One was dressed like a wizard with a big red beard, and the other had a light red coat, with a bright yellow mane and a strange amulet attached to him.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom said as she came to the scene, "What's going on?" She then looked over at the two stallions and asked, "Who are those two?"

"Flare Blitz!" The stallion in the wizard clothing said, "We can't let her get away! Get up and hurry!"

"First Appleoosa," The stallion known as Flare Blitz began as he got up, "Then Rockville, Fillydelphia, and I'm surprised I didn't run into my parents and my siblings there, and now wherever this is. I'm getting tired of this chase!"

"Hey you two!" Applejack shouted, "What's going on here?!"

"Sorry." Blitz apologized, "No time to talk! Gotta a bad pony to catch! So, I'll catch ya later!"

So then Flare Blitz and his companion ran to the exit and continued the chase after the mysterious pony covered in a cloak. Leaving the Apple Family behind.

"Sis?" Apple Bloom said, "Should I be worried?"

"No sugar." Applejack answered, "Ah'm gonna get to the bottom of this. Stay here and I'll go after those two and that gal in black."

Applejack then ran to the direction the three ponies ran to and began her own chase.

Ponyville…

The mysterious figure ran through town trying to find something that could help with her secret plan. She looked at the windows of the shops and saw that none of the things sold here would be of any use to her.

"Grr…" The pony growled in frustration, "I'm running out of time! This place has to have something that could help me! Well, if the stores don't have anything, then maybe the ponies in the houses will." She then saw a house up ahead and decided to see if it had anything useful to her, "I'll check here first and see what happens."

She then hurried over to the house and teleported to the roof and waited for an opportunity to look inside.

With Applejack…

"Where did they go?!" Applejack asked herself as she looked over Ponyville, "They had just up and vanished! Ah can't just ignore them! They look like bad news and ah really am not in the mood of another adventure after just getting back from dealing with Polstow."

Suddenly, she stopped running and got an idea after what she had just said.

"Hey!" Applejack exclaimed, "That's it! Ah'll go find Aura or Lurio and see if they'll help. With their power of aura, they'll track them down like a party pony looking for parties."

As if luck was on her side, she saw Aurachalcum coming out of a house just ahead. He seemed excited as he was screaming really loud at the top of his lungs.

"Well what do ya know?" Applejack said as she saw Aura, "There he is now."

She then hurried over to Aurachalcum to explain the situation. When she got to him, Aura had told her the exciting news that he had just completed his first lesson in the Art of Aura and that he's on his way to becoming an Aura Master. Meaning that the house that Aura had just came out of was the home of his teacher Lurio. Applejack was so happy for him that she had temporarily forgotten why she was coming up to him. As they danced and sang, the mysterious figure that Applejack was chasing was on top of Lurio's house waiting for the right moment to sneak inside.

"I wonder…" The figure said to herself as she looked down at the backyard, "If this place has anything I need."

She then jumped to the backyard and saw the door leading to the inside.

Meanwhile, with Aurachalcum's mentor Lurio, Lurio was inside the house pondering if he really does deserve the title of master or not after the news ways of Aura he had learned. But his easiness was not to last as suddenly…

"Huh?!" Lurio yelped as he felt an unfamiliar aura close by, "What's this?! Somepony's there."

He then heard the door open and he turned around to find the mysterious pony in a black cloak somehow entering his house despite locking the door.

"You!" Lurio shouted as he looked at the figure, "Who are you?! And what're you doing in my house?!"

"I hope you have something I need." The figure answered, "Allow me to look around for a bit."

With Aurachalcum and Applejack…

"Isn't this great?!" Aura asked Applejack in excitement, "I'm on my way to becoming an Aura Master already! My aura just feels so awesome! Take a look AJ." Aura said as he tapped into his aura, "Doesn't my aura look awesome!?"

"Sure does." Applejack answered as she saw Aura's more experienced aura, "That thing's glowing brighter than a stranger's campfire in the middle of the hot dry desert."

With all the excitement, Applejack nearly forgot why she was coming to Aura in the first place. But after remembering why, she got back to focusing.

"Now that that's outta the way." Applejack said as she got serious, "Aura. Ah need yer help. Do you think that –"

Before Applejack could finish her question, Aurachalcum felt an aura that didn't seem familiar to him. And the aura he was feeling didn't feel pleasant as it was the aura of a pony following the path of darkness.

"Huh?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he closed his eyes to look deeper into the aura he was feeling, "What's that?!"

"What's wrong?" Applejack asked.

"I'm feeling an aura." Aura answered, "And it doesn't feel like one I've felt since I started living here." He then turned to his master's house and continued, "It's coming from inside Master's home."

"Ah think ah may know what that is yer feeling." Applejack said, "Ah was about to ask you if –"

Suddenly, the pony dressed in black had rushed out of Lurio's house and started running to her left.

"Hey!" Lurio exclaimed as he came outside of his house, "Stop! Thief!"

"Hey!" Applejack shouted as she watched the figure run, "That's her!"

"Who?" Aura asked.

"That stranger in the hood just appeared over at Sweet Apple Acres with some other strangers." Applejack explained, "Ah was gonna ask you to help me find her since she don't look friendly and all." She then looked over at Lurio and asked, "Lurio, what did she steal from you?"

"A pedant I've been keeping in my saddle bag." Lurio answered.

"Don't worry!" Aura said as he started running after the figure, "I'll get it back!"

"You better go with him Lurio." Applejack told Lurio, "Ah'll go let Twilight and the others know about this and maybe find those other two strangers and we can figure out what's going on."

"Agreed." Lurio replied with a nod, "Let's move."

Applejack then headed the other way to find Twilight and the others while Lurio went to catch up with Aurachalcum.

Lurio soon caught up and ran next to his student as they chased down the figure. Aura was curious to know about the pedant and while it wasn't the best time, he decided to ask about it.

"What's in the pendant master?!" Aura asked as he ran.

"A picture of my family." Lurio answered, "We took it before I left to travel around Equestria as a way to remember home. But what could that thief want with my pedant?!"

"We'll find out once we catch her!" Aura replied.

Meanwhile with Flare Blitz and Flame Wheel the Bearded…

The two ran through Ponyville searching for the figure that stole something from Flame Wheel. Blitz looked around town and saw that the area didn't seem that familiar to him.

"I don't think I've been here." Flare Blitz said as the two stopped for a second, "My dad has taken me and my mom to a lot of places on his work trips. But never here. What did that girl even take from you?"

"A spell book I had!" Flame Wheel answered, "And one that should never be held in the wrong hooves! It's a rare spell book containing very powerful and rare spells! I don't know what it is she's wanting to use it for, but from what I've read, these spells can cause all different kinds of life-threating disasters."

"That sounds bad."

"What'd you expect?" Flame Wheel asked, "Raining sea salt ice cream?"

"Can it do that?" Flare Blitz asked.

Ignoring the question, Flame Wheel continued looking around town in hopes that Flare Blitz would do the same thing. But Blitz got distracted by the sight of a forest up ahead.

"Look over there!" Blitz said to Flame Wheel as he pointed at the forest, "Maybe she went in there!"

Flame Wheel turned around and saw the dark forest that Blitz had mentioned. Seeing as how dark it was, Flame Wheel didn't feel like taking a risk.

"Likely place." Flame Wheel replied, "But highly unsafe. Let's just keep looking around here and –"

Before he could finish his sentence, he noticed Flare Blitz running toward the forest.

"Hey now!" Flame Wheel exclaimed as he chased down Blitz, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Flare Blitz stopped, looked back at Flame Wheel and answered, "I'm gonna check to see if she's in here!" He then continued running as he finished with, "It's easy for her to hide in here!"

"Hold on now!" Flame Wheel shouted as he saw Blitz enter the forest, "That place looks like bad news! Haven't you heard of don't do anything stupid?! Well, this is doing something idiotic!"

After seeing Blitz had completely gone into the forest, Flame Wheel sighed to himself heavily.

"That stallion is more trouble than he's worth." Flame Wheel said to himself.

With Aurachalcum and Lurio…

"Get back here!" Aura shouted at the figure as he and Lurio chased her down, "Give back my master's pendant!"

"Cease this running now!" Lurio demanded.

The figure then saw a dark forest ahead and quickly entered it in hopes to evade her chasers completely.

"Ergh." Lurio snarled as he and Aura stopped right in front of the forest, "She's gone into the Everfree Forest! We can't go in there alone. Let's wait for Applejack to get the others and –"

Suddenly Aura had entered the forest before Lurio could finish the sentence. Much to Lurio's surprise.

"What?!" Lurio exclaimed as he saw Aura enter the forest, "Aurachalcum, what're you doing?!"

"I got to get your pendant back!" Aura answered as he looked back at Lurio, "I can sense her aura and track her down!"

"Aurachalcum, don't!" Lurio ordered, "It's dangerous in there!"

"I'll be careful master, I promise!" Aura assured as he started running into the forest, "I'll come back with your pendant. You'll see!"

"Aurachalcum!" Lurio shouted in anger.

He then let out a loud sigh as he saw Aura disappear into the Everfree Forest.

"I should've added in my letter," Lurio said to himself, "That while Aura will become a great Aura Master, he still needs to work on his listening skills."

In the Everfree Forest…

Without the two knowing of each other being in there, Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz were both on different parts of the Everfree Forest searching for the exact same figure they encountered.

Aurachalcum was tapping into his aura as he ran through the forest trying to sense her. Although he had no luck in the beginning, he eventually got a signal so to speak.

"Aha!" Aura exclaimed as he picked up her aura, "Got you now!"

He then followed the place where he sensed her aura. He had avoided all different hazards that the Everfree Forest had until he reached an area that lead into a cave. When he looked at the outside of the cave, he found his target.

"You!" Aura shouted at the figure.

The figure turned around to look at Aura as she asked, "What the?! How did you find me?!"

"None of your business!" Aura answered as he jumped down to get closer to her, "You've got something that belongs to my master and I want it back!"

Without saying a word, the hooded figure entered the cave in a rush.

"Get back here!" Aura ordered as he followed her inside.

Nearby the scene, Flare Blitz was searching the Everfree Forest for the mysterious figure who stole Flame Wheel's book of spells. He looked at his surroundings and felt slightly uncomfortable of how things looked.

"Geez." Flare Blitz said to himself, "This place sure looks haunted. Looks like a nightmare I had once after eating all those sugar cubes."

He then came up to a cave and saw how dark it looked inside and felt a little nauseous.

"Talk about creepy." Flare Blitz said as he shook a little, "Why did I think it was a good idea to come in here myself?"

He then looked down to find hoofprints that formed on the mud on the ground. Knowing that he was searching for a mysterious figure, he suggested that those hoofprints belong to her.

"She must've gone in here." Flare Blitz said before looked to see there were more prints that belonged to another pony, "And from the looks of it, it looks like she's not alone. She must have an accomplice. Well, they're not getting away with whatever devious plan they're hatching! Not with the soon-to-be Flaming Inferno on the job!"

He then hurried into the cave to investigate. Though not without fearing about creepy creatures of the dark sneaking up on him.

Inside of the cave, Aurachalcum chased the figure deep inside. The figure seemed worried about being caught and tried her best to get away as possible.

"This guy doesn't quit." The figure said to herself, "I don't know how he found me, but I can't let myself get caught now!"

She then took a turn to the left and Aura soon followed the same direction.

"Enough running!" Aura shouted as he turned left, "Give back my master's pendant right –"

He stopped talking and stopped running as he saw that right in front of him was a dead end.

"Huh?" Aura said as he stared at the dead end, "Where'd she go? Where could she go from here?" He then tapped into his aura and continued, "I can't sense her aura anymore. Don't tell me she got away somehow."

Suddenly, once he opened his eyes again, a light shine brightly on Aura's face. Causing him to cover his face with his hoof.

"Augh!" Aura shouted as the light shined on his face, "What now?!"

Once the light dimmed, he looked over at where that light came from and saw a strange white tall hole standing in the middle of the dead end. Aura was amazed of its bright light and wondered what it was.

"Wow!" Aura said in amazement as he stepped closer to the hole, "What is this? Is this a portal? Where'd it come from? Is this where that figure went?"

Not knowing of what to do next, Aura felt like this situation needed to be dealt with more heads instead of one.

"I'd better get Twilight down here and see what she can find out." Aura said to himself.

Before Aura could exit the cave, from right behind him, Flare Blitz was coming up to the scene as he continued his search for the figure he encountered. Blitz felt slightly fearful of his surroundings, but knew that he had to find that pony somehow.

"This cave sure is creepy." Flare Blitz said to himself as he searched the cave, "Why do the creepy dark-dressed ones always go to the dark creepy places?"

He noticed a glowing light from the left direction ahead of him.

"That light." Blitz said as he went up to see what that light was, "What is it?"

Once he got to the scene, he saw a hole made of a white light and a Pegasus pony standing right in front of it. Assuming that was his target, Blitz knew what he had to do.

"There you are!" Flare Blitz shouted as he started running up to the Pegasus pony ahead.

"Huh?" Aura yelped as he turned around.

Before he could react, Blitz had jumped right onto him.

"Woah!" Aura exclaimed as he got jumped on by Blitz.

But because Blitz had jumped too hard on Aura, both ponies had fallen into the hole of light and began flying through a bright wormhole. As soon as they went inside, the hole had closed from the cave.

Inside the portal…

Blitz had Aura trapped in his hooves tightly as the two flew through the portal at an incredible speed. Aura was struggling to get free, but Blitz was convinced that this was the figure he was looking for. Or at least, her partner.

"I got you now!" Flare Blitz shouted at Aura with a smirk, "Thought you could get away, huh?!"

"Get away?!" Aura asked as he struggled to break free, "What're you talking about?! Let me go!"

"No way!" Flare Blitz denied, "Your friend in black may have gotten away, but once she sees I have her partner, she'll be begging to give back Flame Wheel's book!"

"The figure in black?!" Aura asked as he stopped struggling, "You mean the one with the hood?!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not with her!" Aura explained, "I was chasing her too!"

"Huh?" Blitz wondered.

"She stole something from a friend of mine too!" Aura continued, "She stole my mentor's pendant and I was trying to get it back! But before I could catch her, she just disappeared! And now because of you, we're flying off to who knows where!"

"You're not with her?" Flare Blitz asked as he felt a little silly, "And you say she just disappeared?"

"Yes!" Aura answered.

"Oops." Blitz said as he let go of Aura, "I've done it again."

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of them and began to engulf their surroundings and soon them.

"What's going on?!" Flare Blitz asked as he covered his face from the light.

"I don't know!" Aurachalcum answered as he covered his face as well, "Brace yourself!"

The light then filled the entire surrounding and engulfed Aura and Blitz as well.

Coltnelia…

King Solar Daze and Queen Enchanted Star were in the Daybreak district of the Magic Kingdom to cut the ribbon that would open up a new book shop for the kingdom. Ponies had gathered and the owner was excited to see the stop of her dreams opening up at last. Meanwhile, their daughter, Princess Enchanted Belle, was off to the forest to see her animal friends.

"And now for the moment you all have been waiting for!" Astraios announced, "The opening of the Sir Reads-a-Lot Shop!"

The ponies at the opening ceremony had cheered loudly at the announcement as Astraios turned to the king and queen to hand over the scissors to cut the ribbon.

"And now your majesty." Astraios said to Enchanted Star, "The scissors."

"Thank you." Enchanted Star thanked as she grabbed the scissors with her magic. She then turned to her people and said, "And now, I now officially open this new book shop to both the Magic Kingdom and Coltnelia!"

She then cut the ribbon and thus, the book shop was finally open for business. The ponies cheered even louder than before and the owner of the shop shed a tear as happiness. Both the king and queen were happy as well, as well as Astraios. But the happiness was halted, when all of the sudden…

"Huh?" Enchanted Star said as she felt a strange feeling in her horn, "What's this?"

"What's wrong dear?" Solar Daze asked.

"My horn." Enchanted Star answered, "I'm getting a strange feeling from it."

"Strange." Astraios commented, "What could this mean?"

"Only one thing." Enchanted Star answered as she remembered what the feeling meant, "The Magic Crystal! Something must be wrong with it!"

"Well then what're we doing here?!" Solar Daze asked, "Let's get back to the castle and see what's up!"

"Quite right!" Astraios agreed as he turned to the ponies, "I'm terribly sorry to announce good citizens that the king and queen must depart back to the castle for some urgent business! Please have a wonderous day!"

Getting back on the carriage, the King, Queen and the Grand Duke rode back to the castle to see what was going on with the Magic Crystal. This is one ability that a Queen of Coltnelia is granted. As the guardian of the respective crystal, they've been given an ability to sense if anything goes wrong with the crystal. Whether it be it losing power, or if it were to be stolen or in danger. If a Queen of Coltnelia ever gets a peculiar feeling in their horns, they must report to their crystal to check what's wrong.

Arriving at the castle, the trio hurried to the Crystal Chamber to see what was the matter. Along with the three, Nimble Force and his guards, including Biggs and Wedge, joined in.

"Ah!" Enchanted Star exclaimed as everypony stopped when they came into the Crystal Chamber.

"The crystal!" Astraios stated, "It's…"

"What's happening to it?!" Solar Daze asked.

"Why is it glowing like that?" Wedge asked, "Should it be doing that?"

What they saw was the Magic Crystal glowing much brighter than it normally does. The light shined brighter one moment and then dimmed for a second before glowing brighter again. Enchanted Star's horn was still glowing indicating something was wrong and therefore, she couldn't cross this strange glowing as a coincidence.

"No." Enchanted Star answered as her horn continued glowing, "It's never done this before. I must communicate with it and see what's wrong. I'll see if I can ease its pain."

She then flew up to the altar where the crystal stood and closed her eyes to communicate with the crystal. Her horn glowed brighter and she kept complete focus on the crystal's problem. Everypony else stood watch and hoped that it was nothing serious. Though, with Enchanted Star sensing something wrong, the thought that nothing serious could be happening seem unlikely.

"Ergh…" Enchanted Star yelped as her horn dimmed and she opened her eyes, "What's this?! I can't communicate with it! It won't let me!"

"What?!" Solar Daze exclaimed.

"How?" Nimble Force asked, "You're its rightful guardian!"

"I'm not sure." Enchanted Star said as she floated back to the group, "But something's wrong and I can't stop it!"

Suddenly, the crystal started to glow even brighter than before and started filling the room with a bright light.

"What's that?!" Astraios asked as he covered his eyes.

"That light!" Solar Daze exclaimed.

The bright light soon covered the whole room and from outside of the castle, a beam of light shot up in the air.

Meanwhile with Enchanted Belle…

Princess Enchanted Belle was in the forest with her pet fox Amber and her three aunts, Ruby Harmony, Sapphire Moonlight, and Emerald Dream, telling all the animals about the dream she and her mother discussed last night. But all of a sudden, she noticed a large beam of light coming from the sky. Belle knew where that light was coming from and wondered what it was.

"What's that?!" Belle asked as she got up on all four hooves, "That light! It's coming from the castle!"

"Belle!" Ruby Harmony said as she and her sisters started heading for the castle, "Hurry! We need to see what's going on!"

"Okay!" Belle said as she and Amber started running back to the castle, "I just hope whatever it is, it's nothing serious!"

And so, the race back to the castle began there. The travelers didn't hesitate, they rushed back as quickly as they could and hoped that nothing dangerous was happening.

"Just what could that light be?!" Ruby Harmony asked, "I've never seen a beam of light like that before!"

"Whatever is happening," Sapphire Moonlight replied, "The queen must already know!"

"We'll figure it out once we get there!" Enchanted Belle said to them, "Let's just get there fast!"

"She's right." Emerald Dream added, "The kingdom could be in danger."

The soon made it to the walls of the kingdom and Belle used her newly found fairy magic to shrink herself along with her aunts to fly over the walls and head inside. Once in the town, she turned back to normal size and hurried to the castle.

In the Crystal Chamber…

The light that filled the room slowly began to dim and everypony was able to see again. Once they all put their hooves down, they got a good look at what happened.

"Huh?" Enchanted Star yelped as she looked at what happened.

"Who…. Who are they?" Solar Daze asked in confusion.

Right at the bottom of the altar were two stallions. One being a smaller blue-coated Pegasus with a blue mane and tail and a muzzle shape of a mare, and the other stallion being a much bigger light red-coated Earth Pony with a yellow mane and tail and a red amulet attached to golden armor. The two stallions seemed dizzy and were lying on the ground with their heads spinning.

"Woah…" The Earth Pony said with his head spinning, "What a wild ride."

"Where… where are we?" The Pegasus asked as he tried to stand up.

"My word." Astraios commented as he took off his monocle, "Where did those two come from?"

"Was this the crystal's doing?" Nimble Force asked.

"Mama! Papa!" A voice shouted from behind.

Everyone turned around and saw Enchanted Belle and her three aunts coming to the scene. They had approached the group and Belle panted a bit when they arrived.

"We saw a bright light glowing at the castle." Ruby Harmony explained, "And we came as fast as we could."

"What's going on?" Enchanted Belle asked.

She then looked past the group and saw the two stallions lying in front of the altar.

"Who are they?" Belle added.

"Let's talk to them and find out." Solar Daze answered as he and Enchanted Star walked up to them.

"Excuse me." Enchanted Star said to the two stallions, "But… are you two okay? Where did you come from?"

"Huh?" The Earth Pony replied as he looked up at the queen.

Looking at the queen, the stallion felt his heart melt at her beauty. His eyes sparkled in amazement and his mouth opened wide as he stared into her beautiful eyes. Enchanted Star found his facial expression strange and wondered what was happening with him.

"Hello?" Enchanted Star said to the red stallion, "Are you alright? Can you speak?"

"Oh, thank Celestia for this!" The Earth Pony exclaimed as he grabbed the queen's hoof, "What a gorgeous mare! Such a lovely female in all of her radiance!"

"Uh…" Enchanted Star replied as a small bit of sweat fell from her head, "Thank you?"

"The robe, her eyes, her mane, and especially her crown!" The Earth Pony continued, "Nothing about her is flawed! This beauty can only belong to royalty! Which, I know I don't deserve, but am humbly honored to be in the presence of!"

"What's with him?" Belle asked.

The Earth Pony then looked at Enchanted Belle and then was frozen in place by how beautiful she looked. After a second of looking at her, the Earth Pony rushed over to Belle, grabbed her hoof and bowed.

"Another lovely mare!" The Earth Pony exclaimed, "Such radiant eyes! Such a well-brushed mane! And freckles that can only add to her beauty!"

"Uhh…" Enchanted Belle said as a small bit of sweat fell from her head, "Thanks?"

"And her coat!" Flare Blitz continued as he felt her hoof, "So soft! I've never felt anything with this soft touch of fluff! Her coat is softer than any pillow in the world!" He then stood up straight and said to Belle, "My lady! I know we just met, but may I just say that you've made this day perfect just by letting me hold your hoof! Shall I shower you with much love and affection?!"

"He looks okay to me." Solar Daze said as he forced the Earth Pony to let go of his daughter, "Though I think it'd be best if he doesn't touch you again."

"Young pony." Enchanted Star said to regain the Earth Pony's attention, "Refrain from using this strange behavior and come here for a moment."

"Huh?" The Earth Pony replied as he looked back, "Oh. Of course, my lady."

He then went back to face the queen and stood up straight and looked her with googly eyes.

" _What's with this stallion?"_ Enchanted Belle thought, " _I'm flattered that he's noticed the beauty I worked so hard on. But he was acting really strange."_

"I am Queen Enchanted Star." Enchanted Star explained, "Queen of the Magic Kingdom. Now you must reciprocate. State your name."

"My name?" The Earth Pony asked, "Well. I'm called Flare Blitz. Usually just Blitz. And I'm called that because that's my name."

"Flare Blitz?" Solar Daze responded, "That explains you," He continued as he looked at the other pony, "Now who's he? A friend of yours?"

"Hardly." Blitz answered, "I just met him."

"You there." Enchanted Star said to the other pony, "Please tell me. Who are you? And where did you come from?"

" _Woah now."_ Enchanted Belle thought as she looked at the Pegasus, " _Look at that guy. He looks really fit and cool. That mane he has makes him look really heroic. He's almost more hypnotic than the red stallion."_

"Me?" The Pegasus replied as he slowly got up on all four hooves.

"The queen has asked you a question!" Astraios said to the Pegasus, "And she expects an answer now!"

"A q-q-q-ueen?!" The Pegasus exclaimed as he quickly ran over to her and bowed to her, "Forgive me your majesty! I meant no disrespect! My name is Aurachalcum! But please call me Aura!"

He then gently grabbed her hoof and gave her a kiss on her hoof to show some respect.

"Please forgive my rudeness." Aura begged.

He then looked at Solar Daze and rushed over to him.

"And you must be the king." Aura said as he bowed to Solar Daze, "I'm sorry for disrespecting you too. I hope you're not offended."

"No." Solar Daze answered, "But –"

Aurachalcum then looked at Enchanted Belle and rushed over to her as well.

"And you." Aura said to Belle as he grabbed her hoof.

" _Oh no."_ Belle thought as she remembered what Blitz did before, " _He's not try to be romantic on me like that other pony did. Is he? I can stand one pony doing it, but when two do it on the same day. That's where I feel a bit uncomfortable."_

He then kissed Belle's hoof and continued, "You must be the princess. Please forgive me for not showing my respect before. And may I say how gorgeous you look today."

"Oh!" Enchanted Belle yelped as she turned red a little. She then smiled as she replied, "T-thank you. That's nice of you to notice. And you don't need to be sorry. I don't care if anypony bows to me or not."

Blitz then grew slightly jealous as he thought, " _What?! The princess is thanking him for complimenting her beauty?! That's exactly what I did! Why are mares always so selective?!"_

"All is fine." Enchanted Star said to Aura., "Now could you two tell me why you're here?"

"Well," Aura answered as he went back to face the queen, "You see, I was chasing down a mysterious figure in a black cloak and –"

"Yeah." Blitz interrupted, "Me too. But I ran into that guy instead. That figure stole something from a friend of mine."

"Did that figure come by here?" Aura asked politely to the queen, "She stole something from a friend of mine too."

"A figure in a cloak?" Solar Daze asked, "Was it a black cloak?"

"Yep." Blitz answered, "Black as night. And she wore the hood like a total mysterious villain."

"A Dark Witch." Enchanted Belle snarled as she got closer to the two, "And you two were chasing it?!"

"A Dark what?" Aura asked, "Is that what she was?"

" _A Dark Witch?"_ Blitz thought, " _Like the ones that Flame Wheel told me about? But how could she know about that? Dark Witches are only found on –"_ Suddenly, once Blitz remembered the whole story Flame Wheel told him, " _Wait a minute! Does that mean…?"_

"Did that figure come by here?" Aura asked.

"Absolutely not!" Nimble Force answered loudly, "Nothing gets past my men without them knowing about it! If a Warlock or Dark Witch came by here, I would've known about it, because my men are always on watch."

"That's right!" Biggs followed up with a salute, "We were trained to be the best guards for this kingdom!"

"I'm still new," Wedge added, "But still, it's a known fact!"

"That impossible!" Aura said with disbelief, "She had to have come by here! There was no other way to get here!"

"It seems like it was that way…" Blitz added as he felt a little lost, "There didn't seem –"

"Are you assuming I am a liar?" Nimble Force accused, "How dare you?!"

"Nimble Force is right." Solar Daze said, "If a Warlock or Dark Witch did come in here, we would've known."

"Besides," Enchanted Star added, "It's impossible for a Warlock or Dark Witch to enter any part of this kingdom even with Teleportation. The shield created by the Magic Crystal has made sure of that."

"But she has to be here." Aura said as he closed his eyes, "And I bet she's not far."

Suddenly, a light blue glow appeared around Aurachalcum as he shut his eyes. Everypony in the room, including Flare Blitz, were shocked about this sudden appearance of the glow.

"Woah!" Blitz exclaimed as he jumped, "What the heck?!"

"W-what's going on with him?" Wedge asked as he shook in fear.

"Honey!" Solar Daze exclaimed as he got in front of his wife and daughter, "Get back! Get away from him!"

"Huh?" Aura yelped as he opened his eyes again, "W-what's wrong?"

"Stay away from my wife you fiend!" Solar Daze scolded as he prepared his magic, "I don't know how you got in here, but you better do as I say if you know what's good for you!"

"What did I do?" Aura asked in confusion.

"You can't fool us!" Astraios added as he got up with Solar Daze, "We saw the magic flowing around you just now! As we all know, Pegasi can't cast magic unless that Pegasus is a Warlock!"

"Magic?" Aura asked, "You mean this?"

He then closed his eyes again and the strange glow appeared around him again.

"He is a Warlock!" Enchanted Star exclaimed, "How did he get in my kingdom!?"

"Guards!" Nimble Force exclaimed, "Seize him!"

"Yes sir!" The guards replied as they rushed over to Aurachalcum.

"Woah! Woah! What're you doing?!" Aura asked as he stepped back.

Before he could try and escape, the guards jumped right on Aura and grabbed him tightly so that he couldn't break free.

"Hey!" Aura exclaimed as he tried to break free from their grips, "Let me go!"

" _What's happening here?"_ Blitz asked as he sweated, " _That pony is a Warlock? But he doesn't really look like one. And he's not dressed in black like that stallion just mentioned."_

"Hold him still!" Nimble Force ordered as he came up to the captured Aurachalcum.

The aura of his magic appeared around his horn and then he casted a spell right on Aurachalcum. The spell made magical glowing cuffs appear around Aura's two front hooves and a glowing band appear around his waist. Pinning his wings down so that he couldn't fly. After seeing Aurachalcum's hooves and wings cuffed tightly, the guards stood back.

"Ergh!" Aura exclaimed as he tried to break free from the cuffs, "What're you all doing?!"

"Nice try Warlock!" Nimble Force said to him, "I don't know how you managed to get in here, but it's high time you pay for trying to steal the Magic Crystal like your comrades." He then turned to Biggs and Wedge and ordered, "Biggs, Wedge! Take him to the dungeon and keep watch on him!"

"Yes sir!" Biggs and Wedge replied with a salute.

"Wait!" Enchanted Belle said, "Before you take him, let me say something first."

"Make it quick princess." Nimble Force replied.

Enchanted Belle then went up to Aura and said, "You actually thought you could try and steal the Magic Crystal just like that?! Ha! Yeah right! You thought you could trick us with that disguise of yours?! Well it almost worked until you gave yourself away by showing your dark magic. Now that we have you, you're going to get what's coming to you soon. So don't think that my mama's going to go easy on a monster like you. And by the way, now I do care if you show respect or not since you're a Warlock."

"But wait!" Aura replied, "What did I do –"

"Okay." Belle said to Biggs and Wedge, "You can take him away now."

Biggs and Wedge then grabbed the cuffed Aurachalcum and started dragging him out of the Crystal Chamber.

"A Warlock?!" Aura asked as he was being dragged, "I don't know what you're talking about! There has to be some kind of misunderstanding!"

"That's not gonna work on us now!" Wedge replied with a smirk, "We're on to your tricks!"

"As we guards like to say," Biggs added, "Never trust a Warlock!"

"But I'm not a Warlock!" Aura exclaimed as they exited the chamber.

"Him?" Flare Blitz asked himself quietly, "A Warlock? Could it be true?"

"I don't know how he got in here." Enchanted Star said, "But he's not going to do any harm to this kingdom or my people."

"Young stallion." Solar Daze said to Blitz, "Did you know he was a Warlock?"

"No…" Blitz replied as he tried to collect his thoughts, "And I don't think –"

As Blitz began explaining the story, Enchanted Belle noticed the armor Blitz was wearing and also the amulet that was in the middle of the armor.

" _Huh?"_ Enchanted Belle thought as she saw the amulet, " _That's a pretty looking amulet that pony has. But why does it look familiar? I feel like I've seen it somewhere before. But where?"_

Belle thought it over for a second about where she saw an amulet like that. Soon, an idea popped into her head and she figured out why it seemed familiar.

"Hey!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she interrupted Blitz, "I know what that is!"

"Huh?" Blitz said as he got startled from Belle's outburst.

"Know what is?" Solar Daze asked Belle, "What is it sweetie?"

"See that armor around him?" Belle asked as she pointed at it.

"We see it dear." Enchanted Star answered.

"What a divine looking amulet it has." Astraios complimented, "Though I never imagined a stallion with such an uncivilized mane would hold such a delicate jewel."

"You mean this?" Blitz asked as he pointed at his armor, "Oh. This. Well, you see, the funny thing is this is not an ordinary amulet."

"It's not?" Solar Daze asked.

"No. You see, it's called the –"

"The Fire Amulet!" Enchanted Belle finished in excitement.

"That's right. The Fire Amulet." Suddenly, Blitz's eyes widened as he realized what she just said. He then looked at her and asked, "What a minute! You know what this is?!"

"The Fire Amulet?" Enchanted Star asked Belle, "Honey, what is that?"

"I think I've heard that name somewhere before." Ruby Harmony said, "But where?"

"I know for sure I've heard of it." Emerald Dream added.

"Hang on one second." Enchanted Belle said to her mother and father.

She then used a Teleportation spell to teleport somewhere else. A second later, she teleported back. But this time with a book that was being held with her magic. The title read: Tales of Coltnelia.

"Here mama." Enchanted Belle said to her mother as she showed her a page in the book, "Read this."

"What's this?" Enchanted Star asked as she held the book with her magic, "The Tale of the Elemental Amulet Wizards. I don't think I remember reading about this."

" _Huh?!"_ Blitz thought as his eyes widened, " _Did she just say Elemental Amulet Wizards?! She also said earlier about something called a Magic Crystal! And also, something about a Warlock and a Dark Witch! Where have I heard all that before?"_

Once he thought it over, he remembered that he had heard a story from a friend that had mentioned everything that Queen Enchanted Star had said.

" _That's right."_ Blitz thought, " _Flame Wheel said something about the Magic Crystal and the Warlocks and Dark Witches when he was explaining to me about the Fire Amulet. He also said I need to band together a new generation of Elemental Amulet Wizards. But how can these ponies know about the Magic Crystal, the Warlocks and Dark Witches and have a book about the Elemental Amulet Wizards? The only way that could be possible is…"_

"Long ago, a group of creatures," Enchanted Star read aloud, "Each held a powerful amulet known as an Elemental Amulet. A set of seven amulets each containing a different kind of elemental magic. Six of them being Ice, Water, Electric, Earth, Wind, and Plant. But the most powerful Elemental Amulet being the Fire Amulet. Held by the legendary hero known as the Redclaw the Flaming Inferno. The leader of the Elemental Amulet Wizards."

" _Redclaw?!"_ Blitz thought as he started putting more pieces together, " _There's no doubt about it now! I'm not in Equestria anymore! I'm on another world! Coltnelia! And that means that portal me and that Pegasus just went through must've been a gateway to this world!"_

Enchanted Star continued reading more of the tale and learned about the Elemental Amulet Wizards and how they helped Queens Sol and Lua during the battle against the Warlocks and Dark Witches many years ago. She also read about how the Elemental Amulet Wizards could no longer use the Elemental Amulets magic at the end of the long battle and how the amulets now search for their new owners. But that the Flaming Inferno could still cast Fire Magic even without the Fire Amulet. As the tale continued to be told, Enchanted Star, Solar Daze, Astraios, Nimble Force, and the three Fairy Alicorns soon looked at Flare Blitz and the Fire Amulet he was wearing. Their breath was nearly taken away after reading the tale aloud.

"So that amulet he's wearing." Nimble Force said as he pointed at the Fire Amulet, "That's the Fire Amulet from the tale?"

"And he's supposed to cast Fire Magic with it?" Astraios asked, "That sounds like the powers of a Warlock."

"It may seem like that." Enchanted Belle replied, "But it's a different kind of magic. The Elemental Amulets only respond to the ones they choose. The magic comes from within the amulets and the rightful holders can tap into the magic within the amulet. Like him for example."

"Is that right?" Solar Daze asked as he turned his attention to Blitz, "Blitz. Can we see your magic?"

"Oh uh…" Blitz replied as he felt slightly nervous, "Sure…"

He then raised his left hoof up and then concentrated on the magic within his amulet. Soon the Fire Amulet began to glow brightly and then a small ball of fire appeared above Blitz's hoof.

"Woah!" The group said in amazement.

"Terrific!" Astraios praised, "Amazing! Simply amazing!"

"So that's the magic of the Fire Amulet." Enchanted Star said in amazement.

"That must mean that he's the chosen wielder of the Fire Amulet." Solar Daze concluded.

"Yep." Flare Blitz replied with a nod as he put his hoof down, "That's me. Flare Blitz. The chosen one."

"This is amazing!" Enchanted Belle cheered, "The story of the Flaming Inferno and the Elemental Amulet Wizards is true!"

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes." Solar Daze said, "This is just incredible. An amulet that gives a non-Unicorn creature the ability to cast magic. But wait. If the Fire Amulet is real, doesn't that mean the other amulets are real too?"

"Perhaps he can tell us more about that later." Enchanted Star said, "Right now, we've got more important matters to deal with." She then got closer to Flare Blitz and asked, "Blitz. You said you were chasing a strange figure in a black cloak, correct?"

"Yeah." Flare Blitz answered with a nod, "And I almost had her too. If it hadn't been for that creepy dark cave that she entered. Not that I wasn't scared of it. heh, heh. I'm just glad that there weren't any dragons in there."

"Come with us." Enchanted Star said as she turned around and started walking, "You can tell us more above where we can converse properly."

"I can't believe it!" Enchanted Belle cheered as she followed her mother, "He's here! He's actually here!"

"Come on." Solar Daze said to Flare Blitz, "We'll go up to the upper floor and have a nice feast. It's almost dinner time after all. And since you've come here with the Fire Amulet, we'll have a special dinner tonight. I know Belle will be excited about that."

"Yeah." Blitz replied as he and Solar Daze started walking, "I'm kind of hungry too. I've kind of had a long crazy day today."

As Blitz followed the group up the stairs, he thought about the events that just transpired.

" _What in the name of Celestia just happened?"_ Flare Blitz thought, " _First, I'm in Equestria just about to start my journey to become the Flaming Inferno. Next thing I know, I'm in another world where everypony knows about the Fire Amulet and what I'm supposed to be. This day sure is not normal for me. Then again, it's better than all my other days. Still, that Pegasus they took to the dungeon. I'm not sure he's actually what they think he is. What was his name again? Sora? Cora? Whoever he was, I'll be sure to get him out of there."_

With Aurachalcum…

Down in the dungeons in the bottom floor of the castle, Aurachalcum was locked behind one of the dungeons with his cuffs around his hooves and wings still intact. Biggs and Wedge were there to ensure that he doesn't escape. Though Biggs was confident about the job, Wedge was nervous.

"Listen to me!" Aura exclaimed to Biggs and Wedge, "There has to be a mistake! I didn't do anything wrong! Why am I locked up in here?!"

"As if you don't know." Biggs answered as he turned Aura with an angry look, "Warlock!"

"Yeah." Wedge added as he nervously shook, "W-Warlock! Don't think you can trick us! We're on to your little scam!"

"Not after what happened last time!"

"But I'm not a Warlock!" Aura argued, "I don't even know what that is! What makes you think I'm a Warlock?!"

"Well let me answer your question with a question." Biggs began, "Tell me: Are you a Unicorn?!"

"No?" Aura answered.

"Are you a Fairy Alicorn?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just Alicorn." Aura corrected, "I don't know anything about a Fairy Alicorn. But no I'm not."

"Then how do you explain that dark magic you were about to cast up there?!" Biggs asked in anger, "As anypony should know, magic can only be performed by a Unicorn or a Fairy Alicorn. But Warlocks don't need horns in order to cast magic. They can just cast it with a flick of a hoof."

"And they always have that dark magic flowing around them too." Wedge added.

"Exactly. And you were foolish enough to give yourself away. Now why don't you just sit still and be quiet!?"

"Magic?" Aura asked in confusion, "What're you talking a –"

Suddenly he stopped talking and he remembered him about to use his power from earlier. After remembering what he was about to do, Aura began to see the misunderstanding.

"Oh!" Aura said as he smiled, "I see what's going on. No, no. You don't understand. That thing I was about to do up there? That wasn't magic, or dark magic like you said. It was my aura. Aura is like magic, but also something completely different. Yes, I'm not a Unicorn or a… Fairy Alicorn. But that's because anypony can learn the Art of Aura because aura is an essence that exists in every living thing. Including the two of you."

"Really?" Wedge asked as he turned to Aura with an interested look, "I have…. Whatever it is you just said?"

"Yes. And don't feel bad. Not a lot of ponies know about the Art of Aura. It's been nearly forgotten for years. I've learned about it when I was a colt and I'm training to become an Aura Master. I'm sorry if I gave you all a scare. But there's nothing to worry about. Aura can't hurt anypony. Unless one does the Aura Sphere, in which case, it would hurt. But I wasn't going to use that. I was just trying to sense other aura around me to find that figure I was chasing. In fact, let me out of here and I'll show you how aura works."

"Don't listen to him Wedge!" Biggs ordered, "Don't believe a word he's saying! It's clear that everything he's said so far is a lie!"

"But I'm not lying!" Aura argued, "Who would make stuff like this up?!"

"A Warlock. Or a Dark Witch. Please. Aura? Aura Master? Aura Sphere? All nothing but an old ponies' tale."

"But it's true!" Aura responded, "Here! I'll show you!"

He then closed his eyes and hoped to tap into his aura like he always does. But for some strange reason, he was unable to make his aura appear. And he couldn't sense other aura around him.

"Huh?" Aura said as he opened his eyes again, "What's going on? Why can't I tap into my aura? I don't understand."

"Ha!" Biggs mocked, "Nice try. But don't bother. Those glowing cuffs on your hooves prevent you from using your dark magical abilities. You didn't think we'd forget that Warlocks could cast magic with their hooves. Did you?!"

" _Shoot."_ Aura thought as he looked at the cuffs, " _These cuffs are blocking my aura. Now I can't prove it to them. And I doubt that they'll take them off."_

"And don't bother trying to break free either." Wedge added, "Only the King, Queen, Princess, Captain, or a royal guard who is a Unicorn can unlock those cuffs."

"Hope you like being a powerless Warlock! Warlock!" Biggs mocked.

"So, you really think I'm a Warlock?" Aura asked.

"We don't think." Biggs answered, "We know."

"Okay then tell me: What does a Warlock look like?"

"Well," Wedge began, "They have a dark coat, gray mane and tail, purple eyes that have cat-like vertical slits for pupils, wear dark cloaks, have a dark magic flowing around them, and for Pegasus Warlocks, they have bat-like wings."

"Okay then." Aura replied, "Now tell me this: Do I look anything like that?"

Wedge then looked over at Aurachalcum and examined him closely.

"No." Wedge answered, "You don't."

"Then I'm not a Warlock." Aura pointed out, "I don't look anything like one. I'm just a regular Pegasus caught in a big misunderstanding. Well, normal-ish. But that's not important. The point is, I look nothing like the pony you think I am and you can clearly see that."

"Well…" Wedge said as he turned his whole body to the cage, "I guess that makes sense."

"Don't fall for it!" Biggs ordered loudly, "Don't you remember what happened yesterday?! A Warlock and a Dark Witch posed as our king and queen! Warlocks and Dark Witches have the ability of impersonating somepony! And that's what he's doing right now! And now he's trying to confuse you with logic word play to get you to let him out! Can you not see that?!"

"Ah!" Wedge exclaimed as he got back into position, "I can't believe I almost fell for that!"

"Me neither." Biggs replied with some disappointment, "You know I'll be reporting this to the captain later."

"Oh come on!" Aura groaned as he rolled his eyes, "What do I have to do to get you guys to believe me?!"

"That's a good question actually." Wedge said as he turned to Biggs, "What can he do to convince us?"

"Nothing." Biggs answered, "There's no denying what he is. You saw what he tried to do. You know exactly what he is. Nothing can change that. He's a Warlock and nothing else."

"You're right sir!" Wedge replied as he got back into position again, "Sorry for doubting."

Aura then let out a big sigh and just decided to stop talking to them. He knew that he was getting nowhere and wasn't about to leave this cell anytime.

" _I don't know who these Warlocks and Dark Witches are."_ Aurachalcum thought as he looked at his cuffs, " _But they're sure making this harder than it needs to be. Golly. My first day in my new home and already things are going wrong. I just got done with defeating Polstow and being free from darkness. Now this? As if finding the two friends to take to the Grand Galloping Gala wasn't stressful enough. Now I'm stuck in a castle cell accused of being something I've never heard of. Not to mention not knowing where I am in Equestria. Speaking of which."_

"Hey." Aura began as he turned his focus back to Biggs and Wedge, "Can I at least know where I am? Like what this place is? I feel kind of lost not knowing where I am."

"Why you're in –" Wedge began.

"You know exactly where you're in!" Biggs interrupted, "Don't pretend you don't know!"

"But I don't know!" Aura argued, "I really don't know! First, I was in –"

"Silence!" Biggs exclaimed, "No more from you!" He then turned to Wedge and ordered, "Wedge! No more communicating with him until told otherwise! It's clear he's not going to quit trying to twist our minds with word play!"

"Yes sir!" Wedge replied as he got back into position.

" _Well that's just nice."_ Aura thought, " _I can't even ask a simple, harmless question? These Warlocks must be horrible ponies if that's the case. Guess I'll just have to wait and ask later when somepony wants to listen to me."_

Back with Flare Blitz and the rest of the gang…

Flare Blitz, Princess Enchanted Belle, her parents, and Astraios were all sitting down in the dining room having a nice dinner together. Belle was excited about all the new foods to eat as it was special dinner due to Flare Blitz coming in with the Fire Amulet.

"We sure do hope you enjoy this fine dinner." Enchanted Star said to Blitz, "Our servants prepared the best food for you."

"Yeah!" Enchanted Belle added as she ate her food fast, "Dig it! This stuff is to die for!"

"This stuff is great!" Flare Blitz said as he started eating the food on his plate, "You got good cooks."

"Quite right." Astraios replied as he used a napkin on his beak, "I give my compliments to the chef once again."

"So, Flare Blitz." King Solar Daze began, "We were hoping to hear how you got here. You said that you were chasing a Dark Witch down."

"Yeah!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she turned her eyes to him, "I want to hear everything! Every detail! Nothing left out!"

"Yes." Enchanted Star added, "Please tell us everything. And whatever is happening, we'll be sure to help in any way we can."

"Well…" Flare Blitz began, "First things first, I need to clear something up. About that pony you just captured. He's not actually –"

"I bet you taught that Warlock a real good lesson!" Enchanted Belle said out loud, "I would've like to see you tussle with him. But it still sounds so amazing that you took one on like that!"

"Oh?" Blitz replied as he grew surprised of how Belle was acting.

"I always knew that the Flaming Inferno was powerful." Enchanted Belle continued as her eyes began to sparkle, "But to take on a Warlock and chase down a Dark Witch all by yourself?! You've got to be unbeatable!"

Blitz's eyes began to sparkle as well as he liked how she was giving him this much praise. He had never had a mare cheer for him like this before. Outside of his mother that is. He enjoyed this so much that he didn't want it to end.

" _Wow."_ Flare Blitz thought as his eyes widened and his smile grew bigger, " _A mare is excited around me. And she said I'm unbeatable! She sounds like she's so into me! This is the first time any mare has been like this to me! Hm… I know this may be wrong, but I've waited this long for a chance to impress a girl like this. Sorry Pegasus dude, but I'm not letting this slip through my hooves."_

"Actually Belle." Enchanted Star corrected, "He said that he didn't know that –"

"So you want to know how I took on that Warlock?" Flare Blitz asked Belle, "I'm so glad you asked."

"But didn't you say that you didn't know that it was a Warlock?" Solar Daze asked in confusion.

"Yes." Astraios added, "I do remember you saying those exact words."

"Oh that?" Blitz replied, "Of course I knew all long it was a Warlock. Nothing gets past the legendary Flaming Inferno. I was just humoring you."

"So, you did know?" Enchanted Star asked.

"I sure did." Flare Blitz answered, "And I'll tell you how it all went down."

"Yeah!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "Tell me everything! I want to know everything!"

" _This is great!"_ Enchanted Belle thought as she smiled big, " _The Flaming Inferno is actually here! If he's here, then he could help me find a way to restore the true light of Coltnelia and defeat the Warlocks and Dark Witches! If I can get him to help me, I'll be on my first step!"_

"Well." Flare Blitz began, "It all started when I was heading to my master's home to practice my magic. My master helps me make sure I'm practicing daily and to make sure I don't grow rusty. But along the way there, I catch my poor master chasing down a Warlock and a Dark Witch!"

"The very same Warlock that we captured and the same Dark Witch you're chasing now?" Astraios asked.

"The very same ones." Flare Blitz answered, "And they had somehow stolen a spell book that my master had. Containing spells of both young and old ages. Spells that only the most powerful, most intelligent, and most handsome wizards can learn. I didn't know what they were planning, but I knew that they were trouble. So, my master and I chased them down throughout the day and only when I went to a dark forest without my master did I finally get close enough to them! The Warlock tried to fool me with that disguise you all saw him in. But I saw through his disguise like a hole in the wall. The Dark Witch had escape with the book of spells, while the Warlock stayed behind to distract me with his evil magic! Sadly, I fought alone as my master had lacked the courage to follow me into the dark forest."

"Goodness." Enchanted Star commented, "You fought him in a dark forest? That sounds dangerous."

"Oh, it was." Blitz replied, "And that Warlock didn't help much with that. He had used his dark magic quite cunningly. First, he caught me off guard by flinging some dark magic to the left. But then, before I could move away quick enough, he took advantage of me forcing to stop for a brief second and knocked off the Fire Amulet right off me!"

"Woah!" Enchanted Belle said in amazement, "But you didn't give up, did you?"

"Of course not my princess." Flare Blitz responded, "Because that Warlock was in for a big surprise. He laughed and mocked me saying that my one source of power had been removed. Hoping to add insult to injury, he froze my legs with a Blizzard Spell and took the Fire Amulet from the dirty ground from which it laid. But little did he know that I had a special secret weapon up my sleeve. He didn't know the true power of the legend. He was underestimating his opponent quite foolishly."

"Let me guess." Enchanted Belle said as she grew more excited, "You got him with your Fire Magic without the Fire Amulet!"

"Was there any other way?" Flare Blitz asked as he acted like a superstar, "I am the Flaming Inferno after all. He didn't realize that I didn't need the amulet to cast Fire Magic. If only he had done his homework." He then stood up and continued, "In fact, I gave him a little bit of this specifically!"

The Fire Amulet then started to glow brightly and then Blitz raised his hoof and, as the flames in his eyes began to glow brighter, he fired a big Fire Spell into the ceiling. The ponies on the table watched as it flew to the air and then popped like a firework. The ponies were then amazed by his magic.

"Only stronger." Flare Blitz finished.

"Incredible!" Solar Daze praised, "I bet he didn't see that one coming!"

"I do say," Astraios added with a big smile, "That sounds astounding! I do highly regret not knowing about you before tonight! Please forgive me."

"Forgiven." Flare Blitz replied, "I'm too great to be disappointed in a non-magical creature such as yourself."

" _Wow!"_ Enchanted Belle thought as she smiled big, " _He's even better than the legend says! I need to get him to help me now! With him by my side, I'll have the true light restored in no time! If I can find a way around my promise to mama that is."_

"So," Enchanted Star said, "The rest of the story?"

"Huh?" Blitz asked as he continued smiling.

"The rest of the story. He caught him off guard by firing a Fire Spell at him. And then?"

"Oh right. The story." Blitz said as he sat back down, "Anyway, I then melted the ice that froze the rest of my hooves and got free. Afterwards, I got back the Fire Amulet and put it back on. But then, right as I thought that I had him right where I wanted him, he slipped through my hooves and went inside the cave that the Dark Witch went inside. I gave him a chase, and what do I find deep inside the cave? A strange portal made out of a bright light."

"A portal?" Solar Daze asked.

"Yes. And there was only one explanation for its existence. It was that Warlock's creation!"

"So that's how he got into the Crystal Chamber!" Enchanted Star deduced, "He must've used that portal to get in there!"

"Right!" Flare Blitz replied, "Before I could catch him, he jumped through, and I followed. Leading us to this castle. And I think you know the rest."

"So that explains how you and the Warlock got in the castle." Solar Daze said, "But what about the Dark Witch?"

"As we said before," Enchanted Star said, "If a Dark Witch had come by in this castle, we probably would've known. We didn't get any reports from our guards about a Dark Witch coming through."

"And if we're to say that the Dark Witch did come through that same portal that the Warlock came through," Astraios continued, "She would end up in the Crystal Chamber as well. That means two things. One, she couldn't go any further than that, because the only way to open the stairway to the Crystal Chamber is to press the button on the throne. Which is something she wouldn't be able to do. And another thing."

"My horn." Enchanted Star said, "If a Warlock or a Dark Witch had gotten near the crystal when I wasn't there, my horn would've given me a shock to let me know that. But it hasn't."

"That's right." Solar Daze said, "The only time your horn reacted was when the crystal was bringing Flare Blitz and that Warlock to this castle."

"So does that mean…." Flare Blitz asked as he put his hoof under his chin to think, "Uh…. What does that mean?"

"It means that the Dark Witch didn't come through the Crystal Chamber." Enchanted Star answered.

"She didn't?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed, "But I only saw one portal. There didn't seem to be any other way for her to escape."

"This is really strange." Solar Daze commented, "Not only are we dealing with a Dark Witch and a Warlock, but we don't know where that Dark Witch could've gone to if there was only one portal."

"Flare Blitz." Enchanted Star began, "I swear. We'll help you find that Dark Witch somehow and get back that spell book you said she stole."

"Really?" Blitz asked, "You'll help?"

"Yes. We'll do everything we can."

"Thanks a bunch." Flare Blitz thanked, "I mean, just because I'm the Flaming Inferno doesn't mean I have to do this alone. Right?"

"Absolutely." Astraios replied, "We'll be more than happy to assist the legend that we didn't know about until tonight."

"But first." Enchanted Star said as she stood up, "We have some business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" Flare Blitz asked.

"Why," She replied, "We must let the entire kingdom know that you have arrived of course!"

"Exactly." Solar Daze added, "Everypony in our kingdom should know that you have come."

"The entire kingdom?!" Flare Blitz asked as his eyes widened, "Come here to see me?!"

"Yes." Enchanted Star replied with a nod, "In fact." She then turned to Astraios and continued, "Astraios. Be a dear and make the announcement."

"Of course, your majesty." Astraios replied with a nod, "I shall the ring the bells immediately."

"As for your Flare Blitz." Solar Daze said with a smile, "We need to get ready for when they arrive."

And so, Astraios quickly headed for the top of the castle to the bell room. Just as he did when the fake king and queen returned, he rang the bells to gain the attention of the entire kingdom. He then, along with members of the royal guard who spread out throughout the kingdom, told the peasants about Flare Blitz and the Fire Amulet and were all summoned to the kingdom to give Flare Blitz a big welcome to the Magic Kingdom. Some peasants were excited about this sudden news; however, others didn't know what to make of this as they had no idea about the story of the Flaming Inferno or the Elemental Amulet Wizards. Regardless, they had all arrived at the castle anyway to see the welcoming of the pony that they were informed had arrived. The next day came and in the morning, the Audience Chamber was filled with peasants from the Magic Kingdom all gathered for the welcoming of the Flaming Inferno.

Flare Blitz stood next to the thrones of King Solar Daze, Queen Enchanted Star, and Princess Enchanted Belle waiting for the announcement to begin. He looked at the ponies of the Audience Chamber and felt completely honored to be the pony of the hour. Never did he expect to be this much of a big deal in the world where the Flaming Inferno story originates from.

" _Woah!"_ Flare Blitz thought as his eyes widened, " _I've never seen these many ponies coming to see me before. Whenever I'm surrounded by a large group of ponies, they either laugh at me or get mad at me. This is the best day of my life! I almost don't want to go back to Equestria!"_

"Ahem." Astraios cleared his throat as he turned to the audience, "Fillies and gentlecolts! Today is a very special occasion! For last night, we had a very special guest come to our kingdom! A legendary magical hero who was believed to only be a pony's tale! He's come here tonight in this very kingdom! Gracing us with his amazing magical abilities! But before we see him, a word from our lovely queen!"

Queen Enchanted Star then stood from her throne and began, "My ponies! For many years the light of our land has been incomplete! All because of the kingdom that had fallen! Along with its crystal! And with it gone, we have faced struggles with the Warlocks and Dark Witches! And with their return, our struggles seemed to have strengthened! But that changes tonight! For tonight, a spark, or should a say a _flame_ of hope has come to our kingdom! As told in the Tales of Coltnelia, a group of heroes known as the Elemental Amulet Wizards helped Queen Sol and Lua on their battle against the old Warlocks and Dark Witches many years ago! These wizards were led by a powerful wizard known as the Redclaw the Flaming Inferno! The wizard who held the fiery Fire Amulet! After the great battle, the Elemental Amulet Wizards lost their ability to wield the powerful amulets and their leader disappeared! Since then, the Elemental Amulets haven't been seen and the Flaming Inferno was believed to be legend. But now the legend has proven to be true! May I welcome the one pony who shall be the first step in our hopes of defeating the Warlocks and Dark Witches!" She then pointed her hoof at Flare Blitz and finished, "Fillies and gentlecolts! Please welcome Flare Blitz! The next Flaming Inferno!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Queen Enchanted Star took her throne again and Flare Blitz came up in front. It was at that moment when Flare Blitz looked at the cheering crowd of ponies that he felt like things have turned around for him. He was famous in this world. He was overwhelmed and extremely happy about what was happening to him and felt glad that he decided to keep training to become the Flaming Inferno. He smiled big and a tear nearly formed from his eye.

" _Wow."_ Flare Blitz thought with a big smile, " _This is great. All these ponies cheering for me like this. I can't believe it. Back in Equestria, all the ponies I met made fun of me and said I was a nopony who does nothing but make mistakes. But here, I'm the most important pony in the world. I mean yeah, the ponies in Manehattan were treating me slightly nicer after what I did against Frost Bite. But I didn't get this much praise. That's it. I don't want to go home."_

Blitz was so happy about how things were for him that he had nearly completely forgotten about why he was here. He nearly forgot about the mare he was chasing and the Pegasus that was captured. All he could think about was the attention he was hoping for finally coming true.

"Hello everypony!" Flare Blitz exclaimed with a loud and proud voice, "How are you all doing this morning?!"

The crowd of ponies cheered loudly from Blitz' greeting. Although some thought it was an odd way of introducing themselves that hasn't been done before.

"I don't think I've ever seen anypony introduce themselves like that." King Solar Daze whispered to his wife.

"Perhaps it's some new form of greetings from his home." Queen Enchanted Star replied.

"Maybe I should start using that kind of greeting. It sounds spectacular."

" _This is just so exciting!"_ Princess Enchanted Belle thought, " _I just can't believe the Flaming Inferno is actually here! I really want to see his magic without the Fire Amulet! It's got to be super powerful that way!"_

"I suppose the first thing I should do is show you this." Flare Blitz said to the crowd as he pointed at the Fire Amulet, "Here it is. The Fire Amulet."

The crowd looked at the Fire Amulet and was amazed at its appearance and how it shined.

"And this amulet does more than looking handsome!" Flare Blitz continued as he raised a hoof, "Let's heat things up!"

The Fire Amulet then started to glow and a magical fire appeared right on Blitz's raised hoof. It was then the crowd had gone wild at what Blitz can do. Because of how the crowd reacted, Blitz officially felt famous.

"You think this is cool?" Blitz asked as a guard brought up a candle with his magic, "Well check this out!"

Blitz then aimed his magic at the candle and then the fire that stood above his hoof quickly flew over to the candle and lit the candle with a bright flame. The crowd was impressed with how Blitz had done it and Blitz got ready to wow them more.

"That's not all." Flare Blitz continued.

He then pointed his hoof at the lit candle and then suddenly, the fire from the candle quickly flew back over to Blitz hoof and floated above his hoof like before. That was enough to make the crowd cheer from the top of their lungs. Not wanting to overdo it, Blitz decided to give a speech.

"Yes, my little ponies." Flare Blitz began his speech as he put his hoof down, "The Fire Amulet gives me the abilities of Fire Magic just as the books say. And it's because of this demonstration that you all shall be lit with a flame of hope! I know that the light has been incomplete and I apologize for taking my time to take the action you all needed me to take. But I can assure you that I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Because with this amulet working the way I want it too, I can promise you all this: the light is in good hooves with me here. I promise you all now, one way or another, I shall do what the Flaming Inferno shall do and protect and maybe restore the light one day! You can put your trust in me!"

The crowd cheered again and Blitz had once again enjoyed what he was receiving. He was hoping to one day be treated like a famous pony after being treated like a jinx for so long. And seeing this many ponies here cheering for him made the wait worth it.

Queen Enchanted Star then stood back up and said to her people, "And that there shall be enough to keep hope alive in our hearts. As he said, let him spark the flame of hope in all of us!"

"Yay!" The crowd cheered happily.

"He's currently on a mission dealing with a Dark Witch. But before my guards and I assist him with that," Enchanted Star continued as she started to sound serious, "It's time for another matter to deal with."

"And what shall that be my queen?" Flare Blitz asked as he looked at her with a handsome look, "Autographs for the new hero? Aka me?"

"I know not about what these 'autographs' are." Enchanted Star replied as she turned back to her people, "But it's time we've dealt with the intruder who dares to enter not only our kingdom, but the Crystal Chamber as well. This enemy of ours is one that is not welcome in our or any kingdom in Coltnelia. Nimble Force!" She continued as she turned to the captain, "Bring me the prisoner!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Nimble Force replied with a salute, "I shall make haste!"

Blitz then flinched as he seemed to have snapped back into reality. He remembered that the Pegasus from before had been imprisoned for being accused of being a Warlock. Blitz's guilt began to return as he and the others waited for the said prisoner to come up.

" _Oh man."_ Blitz thought as he started to sweat, " _I nearly forgot about that pony. What're they gonna do with him? It can't be good if they think he's a Warlock. I can't let them do anything harsh to him. And I certainly can't tell the truth… at least not yet. Because that'll mean revealing that I'm not actually what they think I am. How am I gonna sneak the guy out of this one?"_

As Blitz thought it all through, Nimble Force headed for the dungeons to order his guards, Biggs and Wedge to transfer Aurachalcum to the Audience Chamber.

A short time passed, and soon Nimble Force had returned to the Audience Chamber first. Showing that the prisoner and his transfers are following soon.

"Biggs and Wedge are coming with the prisoner now." Nimble Force reported to the King and Queen as he bowed to them, "They should be here shortly."

"Excellent." King Solar Daze replied, "It's time he pays for poking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Um…" Flare Blitz began as he turned to Solar Daze, "Your highness. You're not gonna hurt the guy. Are you?"

"Well," Solar Daze replied as he smiled, "That's up to my wife. I may be king, but she has higher control than I do. She doesn't just rule this kingdom, she's one of the rulers of Coltnelia too. It's her responsibility to make sure the land is safe from darkness. And that includes from Warlocks and Dark Witches. So whatever she has planned for the Warlock, it's probably not going to be a soft punishment."

"Eek!" Blitz yelped as he thought of what she was going to do to the prisoner.

Suddenly, Biggs and Wedge finally arrived with Aurachalcum still in his chains. Poor Aura was worried about what was about to happen to him. He looked around and saw the ponies in the Audience Chamber look at him with sour faces. And the queen especially didn't look happy. He only knew that trouble was about to hit.

"Ah." Enchanted Star began as Biggs and Wedge arrived just before the steps to the thrones, "The prisoner has finally arrived. You fiend! I hope you're ready for what's coming to you!"

"Yeah!" Enchanted Belle cheered for her mother, "Give him what for mama!"

"Your majesty." Aurachalcum began, "Please listen to me. There's been a big misunderstanding. I'm not a Warlock. Really, I'm not. You've mistaken my aura with –"

"Can it with that story already!" Biggs exclaimed, "And don't you dare interrupt the queen!"

"Listen." Aura said to the queen, "I'm not what you think I am. And if you're not going to believe me, then get Princess Celestia down here. She'll vouch for me."

Suddenly, Queen Enchanted Star and her family grew silent after hearing what Aura said. Aura grew a bit uncomfortable with the silence and hoped that it meant something important.

"Princess who?" Queen Enchanted Star asked, "Who're you talking about?"

"You don't know Princess Celestia?" Aurachalcum asked.

"You fool." King Solar Daze replied, "If we knew that a princess was born, we would've known that by now."

"Huh?!" Aurachalcum yelped, "She wasn't just born! She's been around for at least a thousand years. Don't you remember? Princess Celestia? Everypony knows her. She's the kind ruler of Equestria who raises the sun every day. That's because she's the Princess of the Sun. Get it?"

"Equestria?" Wedge asked, "What is Equestria?"

"Seriously?!" Aura asked Wedge, "You don't know?! It's the land we're standing in right now! The land that Princess Celestia rules!"

"How dare you!" Enchanted Star scolded, "You come here to steal the Magic Crystal and now you insult our land of Coltnelia and our ruler, Queen Sol?! Queen of the Sun?!"

"Queen who?" Aura asked in confusion, "Queen of what? Ruler of where?"

"You Warlocks are all the same!" Enchanted Belle yelled from her throne, "Making fun of all things that have light!"

"Truly shameful of you!" Astraios added.

"But –" Aura tried to say.

"Enough!" Queen Enchanted Star shouted, "I won't hear anymore insults about our land or our kind ruler! You have been imprisoned for sneaking in and hoping to steal the Magic Crystal! It's time for your punishment!"

" _That pony."_ Flare Blitz thought as he looked at Aurachalcum, " _He can't be a Warlock now. I'm positive of it. He knows Equestria, Princess Celestia, everything. He comes from my world. I've got to stop this. But how can I do this without having to reveal my secret?"_

"Your punishment shall be…" Queen Enchanted Star began announcing as she closed her eyes.

"Wait!" Flare Blitz shouted before Enchanted Star could finish, "Hold on!"

"What?" Enchanted Star replied as she looked at Blitz, "What is it?"

"We don't have to punish him." Flare Blitz explained, "I think he's learned his lesson. I bet if we just give him a chance to leave this kingdom, he'll leave. After all, we can just let him off with a warning. Right?"

"Let him go?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "Are you kidding me?! He's a Warlock! We can't let him go! Warlocks and Dark Witches are the most dangerous and evil creatures in all of Coltnelia! We can't just let them go free like that!"

"Belle please." Enchanted Star said to her, "Calm yourself." She then turned back to Blitz and said, "I'm sorry. But my daughter is right. We can't have Warlocks go free. They want to steal the light of the land. The light is to not be stolen. It's what keeps peace in our land. I'm sorry Flare Blitz. But we just can't risk the light being stolen from us. Therefore." She continued as she walked passed Blitz and got closer to Aurachalcum.

"But he's not –" Flare Blitz said before he covered his muzzle with his hoof.

" _No."_ Blitz thought, " _I can't tell him what he really is. Then I'd have to tell them the whole truth. And I'm finally getting some attention from a mare. What do I do?!"_

"Warlock!" Enchanted Star began as she got closer to Aura, "Your punishment is to be –"

Before she could finish her sentence, a strange pony dressed in a black cloak suddenly appeared right next to the queen with the power of the Teleportation spell.

"What the?!" Enchanted Star exclaimed as she turned to the pony, "Who are you?!"

"Huh?" Blitz yelped as he looked at the figure, "Is that?"

"That cloak." Solar Daze said as he got up, "That must be another Dark Pony! It must be here to rescue that Warlock!"

"Another Dark Pony?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "But how?! How did it get through the barrier!?"

The peasant ponies then grew scared as they stared at the figure dressed in black.

"Guards!" Astraios ordered, "Seize that fiend!"

Then Biggs, Wedge and some other guards hurried over to the mysterious figure and pointed their horns and spears at it.

"Hey." Aura said to himself as he looked at the figure, "That must be her! The one I was chasing down! She has my master's pendant!"

"Get away from the queen!" Biggs shouted at the figure.

"Y-y-you better surrender!" Wedge added, "If y-y-y-ou k-know what's good for you!"

Suddenly, the figure's horn glowed brightly as she prepared a spell.

"Flash!" The pony in the black cloak exclaimed.

"Arugh!" The guards and other ponies exclaimed as a bright flash of light came from the figure's horn and covered the area.

When the light vanished, the figure was gone.

"W-where did she go?" Wedge asked as he knew from the voice that the figure was a female.

"Hey!" Aura said as he looked above the Queen's head, "Your crown! It's gone!"

"My crown?!" Enchanted Star asked as she felt her head with her hoof, "My crown! It's gone!"

"That Dark Witch!" Biggs suggested, "She must've stolen it!"

"There she is!" Astraios shouted as he pointed across the Audience Chamber.

The ponies then looked at where he was pointing, and they saw the Dark Witch trying to escape with the Queen's crown carried by her magic.

"My crown!" Enchanted Star exclaimed, "She's escaping with it!"

"I'll get her mama!" Enchanted Belle said as she got up and tapped into her magic.

"Belle no!"

But it was too late. Belle had already used a Teleportation spell to get in front of the Dark Witch and stop her in her tracks.

"Hey!" Enchanted Belle shouted at the Dark Witch, "Give back my mama's crown you thief!"

"Get out of my way!" The Dark Witch ordered.

"Not a chance!" Belle denied.

"Ah!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he started running to them both, "I remember now! I was chasing her! She's the one who stole my teacher's spell book!"

He then got to them and said to the Dark Witch, "Hey! You've got my teacher's spell book! Give it back now!"

"You followed me here?!" The Dark Witch asked, "How?!"

"None of your business!" Flare Blitz denied as his Fire Amulet began to glow, "Give me back the book before things get fired up!"

"I don't have much time!" The Dark Witch said to herself, "And I can't do my Teleportation spell again yet! Guess I'll just have to get them out of my way!" She then tapped into her magic and shouted, "Blizzard!"

She then fired a Blizzard spell at Enchanted Belle.

"No!" Enchanted Star exclaimed, "Belle!"

Belle smirked as she got prepared to counter it. But before she could…

"Fire!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he fired a Fire spell from his hoof.

The Fire spell then melted away the Blizzard spell and turned them into water. Enchanted Belle and the peasant ponies were surprised by his magic and were amazed by it.

"Spectacular!" Astraios praised as he saw Blitz using his Fire Magic, "The magic of the Flaming Inferno right in front of us!"

"He saved Belle." Enchanted Star said in relief, "Thank goodness."

" _Woah."_ Aura thought as he watched the battle, " _Did that Earth Pony just cast magic?! How did he do that?! That's impossible! Only Unicorns can cast magic! Wait a minute. Is he a Warlock? If he is, why is nopony scared of him?"_

"What?!" The Dark Witch exclaimed as she stepped back, "How did you do that?! You're an Earth Pony! You can't cast magic unless you have a horn or are a Warlock!"

"Well," Flare Blitz bragged, "It's all thanks to this bad boy right here." He then smirked as he pointed at his Fire Amulet.

"Yeah!" Enchanted Belle added, "He's the Flaming Inferno! And with him by my side, you're not going anywhere until you give back my mama's crown!"

"And the spell book!" Flare Blitz added.

"That pony has Master Lurio's pendant." Aura said to himself, "I've got to get it back."

He then tried running toward them but fell to the ground as he forgot that he was still chained.

"Oof." Aura yelped as he hit the ground. He then looked at his front hooves and said, "Oh. Right. I forgot."

"I can't waste time here." The Dark Witch said as her horn started to glow, "I've got to get back before it's too late!"

"Just give back what's not yours and you'll be on your way!" Flare Blitz ordered as he prepared another Fire spell from his hoof.

"Yeah!" Enchanted Belle added as her horn started to glow, "Give them back now! Thunder!"

Belle then fired a Thunder spell at the Dark Witch. Which she blocked with her magic.

"My turn now!" Flare Blitz said as he got ready to throw his Fire Magic, "Fire!"

The Fire Amulet began to glow brightly as he threw the Fire spell from his hoof. Due to normal magic not being able to stand up against Elemental Amulet magic, it broke through the magic shield and hit the Dark Witch.

"Arugh!" The Dark Witch yelped as she took the hit.

"Ready to surrender now?" Flare Blitz asked.

Knowing that he couldn't just sit there and watch, Aurachalcum remembered what Biggs said in the dungeon and they only a guard or a royal pony can remove the cuffs. So, he knew he had to turn to the queen in order to be freed.

"Your majesty." Aura said to Enchanted Star, "Please take these chains off of me. I need to get over there and –"

"Do you take me for a fool?!" Enchanted Star interrupted, "I shall not release a Warlock like you! I know that you plan to team up with your comrade to defeat my daughter and make off with my crown!"

"But I'm not a Warlock!" Aura argued as he turned to Biggs, "You there! Please take these off! I can help!"

"Enough with the tricks!" Biggs denied, "We're not falling for them! Especially since your friend is here!"

Irritated with how they keep accusing him, Aurachalcum decided to try and just go take the Dark Witch on in his current condition.

"Oh forget it." Aura said to himself quietly, "I've got to get that pendant back whether I can use my aura or not!"

Struggling to get there, Aura began rushing to the battle as fast as he could in order to get the pendant back from the enemy.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Enchanted Star asked Aura as she saw him trying to run.

"Guards!" Astraios ordered, "Get that Warlock back here!"

Biggs and Wedge then hurried over to Aurachalcum and grabbed him with their hooves and kept a good grip on him.

"H-hey!" Aura shouted as he struggled to break free from their grip, "Let me go! I'm trying to help!"

"I know you're our enemy." Wedge said as he struggled to keep his grip, "But can you please go easy this time? I'm still just a new guard here."

"Don't even think about it fiend!" Biggs told Aura, "Your little friend is on her own! Now let's go!"

Biggs and Wedge then started dragging Aura back to in front of the small stairs leading to the thrones. Aura put up a good fight and kept them from using their full strength.

"Stop it!" Aura demanded as he struggled to get to the fight, "This is a big misunderstanding! I'm not a Warlock!"

"We've heard that a million times!" Biggs replied as he struggled, "Enough with the jokes! You're going to get what's coming to you after all this is over!"

"Dark Water!" The Dark Witch shouted as she fired Water magic at Belle and Blitz.

Belle fought it back with her own Water spell and was able to keep the Dark Witch's Water spell from reaching them.

"Ha!" Belle mocked, "You're not the only one who can make a splash!"

"Give it up already." Blitz said to the Dark Witch, "You can't beat us both. You can make it easier on yourself if you just quit before I fry ya."

"And we've got your friend too." Enchanted Belle added, "If you want to avoid being in chains like him, you'll give up now!"

"My horn." The Dark Witch said as her horn began to glow again, "It's not fully be recharged, but it's still enough to get me far enough."

"Time to show off this new trick I came up with!" Blitz said as the Fire Amulet started to glow again, "Well, thought of to be precise."

"Enough of this!" The Dark Witch shouted, "Aerora!"

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind started blowing and it blew against Belle and Blitz, who were facing its strong blow and trying their best to keep their ground. But the wind grew so strong, that they were blown away from where they were.

"Woah!" Blitz and Belle exclaimed as they were blown back a few feet.

Once they landed on the ground, the Dark Witch took the opportunity to keep them where they were.

"Blizzara!" The Dark Witch chanted as she casted the Blizzara spell on them.

Suddenly, before they could get up, Belle and Blitz were caught by the Blizzara spell and their hooves got frozen. Rendering them unable to move from their spots.

"Arugh!" Belle struggled as she looked at her frozen hooves, "Not again!"

"Talk about getting cold hooves." Flare Blitz said as he saw his frozen hooves.

"My baby!" Enchanted Star shouted, "Guards! Get that Dark Witch now before she escapes!"

As ordered, the guards except for Biggs and Wedge began rushing over to the Dark Witch in hopes to capture her. But before they could…

"Dark Attack!" The Dark Witch chanted as she fired some magic at the guards.

"Arugh!" The guards shouted as some dark magic covered their eyes.

Suddenly, the guards couldn't see what was in front of them and were unable to catch the Dark Witch.

"No!" Astraios gasped, "That's Dark Attack! It blinds those that get caught by it! The guards can't see in front of them!"

"No!" Solar Daze shouted.

"I need to get out of here now!" The Dark Witch shouted, "Time to teleport!"

"She's gonna teleport out of here!" Enchanted Belle said to Blitz, "We can't let her get away!"

"She won't!" Blitz replied with a smirk.

Suddenly, a red glow appeared on the ice that trapped Blitz's hooves and the ice started to melt. Soon, Blitz was free from the ice thanks to the Fire Magic that he can cast.

"Alright!" Blitz cheered as he turned to Belle, "Now your turn!"

He then used his Fire Magic to melt the ice trapping Belle's hooves.

Meanwhile, Aura overheard what Belle said about the Dark Witch teleporting and knew that he had to catch the Dark Witch before that happens. Meaning that he needed to break free from Biggs and Wedge's grip now.

"Let. Me. Go!" Aura shouted as he kicked both Biggs and Wedge one at a time with his hind hooves.

"Oof!" Biggs and Wedge yelped as they fell to the ground and lost their grip on Aurachalcum.

"Sorry." Aura apologized as he started running as fast as he could with his chained hooves.

"H-hey!" Biggs shouted as he saw Aura running.

"Hey!" Aurachalcum shouted at the Dark Witch, "Give back my master's pendant now!"

As Aura ran, the ice on Belle's hooves were finally melted and Belle was free. Not wanting to waste time, Belle and Blitz hurried over to the Dark Witch.

"Teleporta!" The Dark Witch chanted as her horn glowed brighter.

"Stop!" Enchanted Belle shouted as she and Blitz rushed over at her, "Give back my mama's crown!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Blitz added.

At the exact same time, Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz all jumped on to the Dark Witch as she began casting the spell.

"Wah?! Hey!" The Dark Witch shouted as they all jumped on her, "Get off of –"

Suddenly, the Dark Witch, Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, and Flare Blitz all disappeared. Thanks to the teleportation spell that the Dark Witch was casting. They were nowhere to be seen and were no longer in the castle.

"Belle!" Enchanted Star shouted, "No! My sweet Belle!"

"That Dark Witch teleported her somewhere with her!" Solar Daze explained, "Along with the Flaming Inferno and that Warlock!"

"Oh dear." Astraios said, "Where could they have gone?"

"Oh no." Wedge said in worry.

"The Princess and the Flaming Inferno." Biggs added, "They're gone."

The peasant ponies couldn't believe what they saw. The ponies that jumped on the Dark Witch were no longer there and started to grow worried about the situation.

Later in the Magic Kingdom, inside the castle…

Nimble Force had assembled all the guards in the kingdom and prepared them for a search for Princess Enchanted Belle. After giving them their orders, the guards that were chosen to search for the princess headed outside of the kingdom to begin the hunt.

Meanwhile, Queen Enchanted Star stood at the balcony in her bedroom thinking about her lost daughter. Thinking about what danger she could be in.

"My sweet Enchanted Belle." Enchanted Star said to herself, "Where could that Dark Witch have taken you?"

Suddenly, King Solar Daze and the Grand Duke, Astraios, entered the bedroom with news to give to the queen.

"Your majesty." Astraios began, "We got word from Nimble Force that he's got the best ponies searching for your daughter right now. They shall return here by nightfall if they have not been able to locate her. Not that I have any doubt that they'll find her. After all, I was there to make sure that the captain chose wisely about who is capable of being a part of the royal guard. So if I say that I know that the ones on the search will find her, I mean what I say."

"Thank you." Enchanted Star thanked, "That helps a little. But not so much."

"Astraios." Solar Daze said, "Could you leave me and my wife alone? I want to talk with her."

"But whatever it is you wish to discuss," Astraios replied, "I'd love to join in the conversation."

"It's a husband and wife conversation." Solar Daze explained as he smirked.

"Oh!" Astraios yelped, "I see. In that case, I shall leave you two alone." He then walked to the door in a gentlegriffin manner and then said to himself, "Those two are just adorable when they talk alone together."

He then left Solar Daze and Enchanted Star in the bedroom alone. With Astraios gone, King Solar Daze came to stand next to his wife on the balcony. Preparing himself to cheer her up.

"We just got back from our trip." Enchanted Star began, "And already our daughter is somewhere else and could be in great danger. Especially with the Dark Ponies making a return. I'm just so afraid that she may get seriously hurt out there. Our little baby."

"Don't worry honey." Solar Daze replied as he put his hoof around her, "We'll find her and bring her home safely. Nothing's gonna happen to her."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because," Solar Daze answered, "For one thing, she's got extraordinary magic. A magic that she can cast without the Magic Crystal. She was able to take on a Warlock and a Dark Witch with that magic. Not only that, but she's got the Flaming Inferno with her too. So, if she can't protect herself, then Flare Blitz will. And as for that Warlock that went with them, he's still got the cuffs on his hooves. There's nothing he can do unless Belle takes them off. And I know she's smart enough to not do that. Everything's going to be fine. We may not know where she is, but we're going to find her no matter what. You'll see."

"I hope you're right." Enchanted Star responded as she hugged Solar Daze softly, "I can't stand the thought of our little filly being out there when things are getting bad for Coltnelia."

"I know honey." Solar Daze comforted as he rubbed her back neck, "I know."

" _My sweet Enchanted Belle."_ Enchanted Star thought, " _Please come home soon. I want my daughter home where she belongs. Please."_

Somewhere in a field far away…

The birds where singing with grace, the grass was in a beautiful light shade of green, and the sun was shining ever so brightly today. All seemed well. Until the next moment…

Poof!

The Dark Witch, Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, and Flare Blitz all appeared in the middle of the field from the Teleportation spell that the Dark Witch had casted. Due to the spell being Teleporta and being more powerful a regular Teleport spell, her horn couldn't cast the spell again for a while.

The three ponies had ganged up on the Dark Witch at the same time hoping to get back the items that she had stolen from them.

"Get off me!" The Dark Witch shouted as her horn started to glow, "Aerora!"

The Aerora spell was casted and the three ponies were blown away from her.

"Woah!" The three ponies exclaimed as they flew off the Dark Witch.

They each landed a few feet away from the Dark Witch. Allowing the Dark Witch enough time to get up and look at her surroundings.

"No!" The Dark Witch exclaimed in frustration, "This isn't where I wanted to go! I've come to the wrong place again!"

She then checked her horn to see if she could teleport again. Unfortunately for her, her horn needed time to recharge the magic needed in order to cast Teleporta.

"And I can't cast Teleporta again!" The Dark Witch added, "Thanks to these fools, now I'm nowhere near where I need to be and I'm running out of time! I've got to hurry!"

The Dark Witch then started running the other way. But before she could escape, Enchanted Belle teleported in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Not so fast!" Enchanted Belle shouted, "You're not going anywhere until you give back my mama's crown!"

"And the spell book!" Flare Blitz added as he came up from behind the Dark Witch.

"Get out of my way!" The Dark Witch ordered Belle.

Aurachalcum was on the ground still unable to completely move due to him being cuffed with the magical chains. Despite that, he knew he had to get his master's pendant back as he knew how much it meant to him.

"I've got…. To get the pendant… back!" Aura said to himself as he struggled to get back on all four hooves, "This would… be a lot easier… if it weren't for these chains…"

He was able to get on all four hooves. But sadly, running was not easy since his front hooves were chained together.

"Don't let her get away!" Aura shouted as he hurried to the group.

Suddenly, the Dark Witch used a regular Teleport spell to teleport behind Enchanted Belle.

"Huh?" Belle yelped as she saw her teleport.

"There she goes!" Blitz said as he pointed behind Belle.

Belle then looked behind her and saw the Dark Witch trying to run away.

"Hey!" Belle shouted as she chased the Dark Witch down, "Stop! Get back here! Blizzara!"

She then shot out the Blizzara spell from her horn and had a block of ice appear right in front of the Dark Witch and stopped her in her tracks again. The Dark Witch turned around to see that Enchanted Belle had caught up with her.

"You think I'm just gonna let you run off like that?!" Enchanted Belle asked, "Well you thought wrong! And let say that it makes me mad enough when a Dark Pony like you is trying to steal light from another pony, but stealing from my mother like that gets me peeved!"

"Dark Pony?" The figure asked, "Like a Dark Witch? I'm not a… It doesn't matter. You're wasting my time!"

"Just give me back my mama's crown and I'll be out of your mane."

"No!" The figure denied, "I need this crown! And you're not going to stop me! Flash!"

She then casted a bright light from her horn right at Enchanted Belle. Causing Belle to be blinded and unable to see in front of her.

"Augh!" Belle shouted she blocked the bright light with her hooves.

When the light vanished, Belle looked in front of her and saw that the figure was gone. And she was nowhere to be seen in the surrounding area.

"No!" Belle said as she stomped her hoof to the ground, "She's gone."

"Did she get away?" Blitz asked as he came to Belle.

"She casted Flash on me." Belle answered, "Cheap shot. Now I don't know where she is."

"Forget about where she is." Blitz replied as he looked around the area, "How about: Where are we? Weren't we inside the castle?"

"We were." Enchanted Belle answered, "But now I don't know where we are. We've been teleported somewhere else. I don't think we're even in the Magic Kingdom anymore."

"Where's that figure?" Aura asked as he struggled to get to the group, "Did we lose her?"

Belle then turned around to look at Aurachalcum. She grew angry and approached him with an angry look.

"You!" Belle scolded as she leaned her head closer at him, "Of all ponies that had to come out here with me and the Flaming Inferno, why'd it have to be you?! Warlock?!

"Why does everypony think I'm a Warlock?!" Aura asked in frustration.

"There's no denying it!" Enchanted Belle replied, "We all saw that dark magic you were trying to cast. Everypony knows that only Warlocks and Dark Witches can cast magic with a horn. And you don't have a horn to cast magic with and yet you can still cast magic."

"But that's not magic," Aura explained, "It's –"

Suddenly, Aurachalcum got shocked from his cuffs on his hooves and his wings as Belle's horn glowed in a pink aura.

"Aaugh!" Aura shouted as he got shocked.

"Quiet you!" Enchanted Belle ordered, "You don't talk unless spoken to! By order of the princess!"

"I'm sorry." Aurachalcum apologized, "But –"

Suddenly, he got shocked again.

"Aaugh!" Aura shouted in pain.

"What did I just say?!" Enchanted Belle asked in anger, "May I remind you that I'm a princess. And I don't care if who you're loyal to. You will listen to what I say when I say it. Like you have a choice."

" _Woah."_ Flare Blitz thought, " _She sounds like she really hates Warlocks and Dark Witches. That poor pony. Maybe I should tell the truth right now."_

"You didn't need to go and –" Aura began before getting shocked again, "Aaugh!"

"You're poor listener!" Enchanted Belle scolded.

"But you've been speaking to me the whole time!" Aura pointed out loudly, "You said don't speak unless spoken to!"

"Oh right." Belle replied as she thought of an alternative, "Well then you can't speak unless I say you can. Speak without my permission, you get the shocks."

"That's not fa –"

Suddenly, Aura got shocked again by the chains.

"Enough talking!" Enchanted Belle said to Aura.

Not wanting to get shocked anymore, Aurachalcum gave in and just remained silent for the time being.

"Hm." Belle hummed as an idea came to her head, "Hey. That's it."

"Princess." Flare Blitz began as he joined in the small group, "I've got something to say and I don't know if you'll like it or not."

"Flare Blitz!" Enchanted Belle yelled as she turned to him, "I've got a great idea! I know how we can get our stuff back from her!"

"You do?" Blitz asked.

" _It'd better be a clever plan if we're up against something called a Dark Witch."_ Aura thought, " _I could help too if I could be part of the conversation."_

"We've got a Warlock in our possession!" Enchanted Belle explained, "And the pony who stole our stuff is a Dark Witch."

"Riight." Blitz replied as he felt a little lost, "And…"

"So," Belle continued, "The next time we find her, we can have a little negotiation of the freedom of her comrade and us getting our stuff back. And then in the end, we get the stuff she stole, and she gets her friend back. Everypony wins!"

"Nego-what now?" Blitz asked in confusion, "I don't think we have one of those. How's that gonna work?"

"What?" Aura yelped, "No. You see, negotiation is –"

Before he could finish, Belle shocked him again since he spoke without permission.

"It means we're going to tell her that we have her comrade." Enchanted Belle explained, "And that we'll only let him go if she gives back my mama's crown and the spell book of you master's."

"And my master's pendant." Aura pointed out before getting shocked yet again.

"That sounds reasonable I guess." Flare Blitz replied to Belle.

"You guess?!" Enchanted Belle asked, "What do you mean 'you guess'?! This is an offer she can't refuse! Come on Flaming Inferno! Think about it!"

"Princess." Blitz began as he got ready to tell the truth, "About that pony we have. He's not really…."

"Not really what?" Belle asked as she noticed him stopping.

" _That stallion!"_ Aura thought, " _He's the one that pushed me into that portal and got me sent here! That means he's from Equestria too! If he saw me there, he has to know that I'm not a Warlock. Come on dude. Back me up here. Tell her I'm not a Warlock!"_

Blitz wanted to tell the truth to Belle about Aura. But if he was going to tell the truth about Aura, he would have to reveal that he isn't the Flaming Inferno yet. And after seeing the attention he got from her before, he just didn't feel ready to give that up. So, he decided to change tactics immediately.

"He's not…." Blitz continued as he tried to think of what to say next.

"Come on…" Aura said quietly, "What's wrong?! Just tell her the truth! I'm not a Warlock!"

"He's not really that dangerous." Blitz finished, "There's not need to be shocking him like that."

"No!" Aura growled in anger.

"Not really that dangerous?!" Enchanted Belle replied with a surprised voice, "Do you have any idea what we're talking about here? This is a Warlock!" She continued as she used her magic to bring him closer, "They're extremely dangerous! Not only do they have horrifying magic, but they can also use a spell that only they can do that transforms them into anypony imaginable. Like him! I'm surprised he's kept this look even though we found out about him already."

"Well…" Blitz replied as he thought of an explanation, "He's a new member and I was able to take him out easily. And if I can beat him easily, then there's really no reason to have those cuffs on him and shock him. He's no big threat."

" _Is he trying to help me or just sound cool?"_ Aura thought, " _I can't really tell."_

"So, he's a new recruit?" Belle asked as she got a good look at Aurachalcum.

"That's basically it." Blitz replied, "So there's really no reason to keep him in those chains. He's not gonna do much. Why not just take them off and we can keep a good eye on him?"

"I'll cut back on the shocks." Belle explained, "But releasing him? No way. That's not happening."

"But…" Blitz replied as he sweated a little, "He's not that dangerous as the others."

"Even so, he's still a Warlock. And there's no way we can let Warlocks cast their magic whenever they feel like it. They could cause mayhem and world-wide panic! Besides, if we release him, we won't be able to get that Dark Witch to trade our stuff back." She then started carrying Aura with her magic as she finished, "Now come on. Let's go find out where we are and catch that witch before she hatches whatever plan she has with those things she stole from us."

"I could help find out where we are." Aura said to as Belle started walking while carrying him, "If you take these chains off, I can –"

Suddenly, he got shocked again from the chains.

"Just had to do that to answer your question." Enchanted Belle said.

"Hey!" Flare Blitz said as he caught up with Belle, "Wait for me!"

"This is so great!" Belle cheered as they walked, "I'm on an adventure with the Flaming Inferno himself! And we've got a Warlock captured and ready to use in a plan! If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up!"

" _The Flaming Inferno?"_ Aura thought, " _Just what the heck is that?"_

Aura then turned to Flare Blitz and whispered, "Hey! You!"

"Huh?" Blitz replied as he whispered back, "Me?"

"Yes you. Listen to me. Tell her the truth!"

"The truth?" Blitz replied as he sweated slightly, "About what?"

"Tell her I'm not a Warlock! You're from Equestria, right?!"

"Yeah." Blitz answered, "I'm from Manehattan."

"I'm from Equestria too." Aura told him, "I just started living in Ponyville. Listen to me. She clearly doesn't believe me when I say I'm not a Warlock. But for some reason, she listens to you. Can you please tell her I'm not a Warlock and that she needs to take these things off of me?"

"I…" Blitz began as he thought of what to do, "I know you're not a Warlock…. But…."

"But what?!" Aura responded.

"I can't tell her. Not yet."

"What!?" Aura replied angrily, "What do you mean not yet?!"

"Sorry." Blitz apologized, "I just can't tell her right now. But I will soon. Just not yet."

"Come on!" Aura begged, "Don't do this to me!"

"Are you talking to the Warlock Blitz?" Enchanted Belle asked Blitz.

"Oh, uh…" Blitz replied as he jumped a little, "No. Not at all. Just whispering to myself is all."

"Good." Enchanted Belle replied, "No one should be talking to Warlocks when they're captured. They can try and say things to make you doubt yourself and twist your mind."

" _What's with this guy?!"_ Aura thought, " _What's so important that he can't tell her that I'm not a Warlock now?! Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?"_

" _I will tell her the truth."_ Blitz thought as he peeked over at Aura, " _But I just want to enjoy this attention I'm getting a little while longer. It's been so long since a mare has appreciated me this much."_

" _I don't know what she has planning with my mama's crown."_ Enchanted Belle thought as she thought of the Dark Witch, " _But she's not going to get away with it. Not when I have the Flaming Inferno by my side. And a hostage."_

Later…

The trio eventually came across a town hidden in the forest. The town was inhabited by ponies both big and small, young and old, and also some cows lived there as well. Along with some donkeys.

"Look!" Belle said as she pointed down at the town, "There's a town! We've been following the path where that Dark Witch went. Maybe somepony down there can help us."

"Good to see that there are more than just trees in this big forest." Flare Blitz said as they started walking to the town, "All four of my hooves are aching from the walking."

" _That's what you get for keeping me a prisoner and not telling the truth for some wacky reason."_ Aura thought with an annoyed look on his face.

Belle and Blitz with Aura still chained arrived in the town and saw the creatures living there living their normal happy lives. Nothing seemed to be wrong and all seemed normal.

"Do you know this town princess?" Blitz asked while feeling a little nervous.

"No." Belle answered, "I don't think I've ever been here before."

"Hold it there strangers!" A voice exclaimed.

"Yipe!" Blitz exclaimed as he hid behind Belle, "W-who said that?!"

"Heh, heh." The voice continued, "Well look at that. The big stallion there ain' no braver than a toddler."

The voice belonged to a gray pony dressed in a red sheriff clothing and a hat with a feather on top. He spoke in a strange accent* and had a bit of hay straw in his mouth.

(*Southern United States-esque accent)

"Your little red friend there looks like he's be read one too many ghosts stories before his bedtime." The pony continued, "Doesn't do good for the old brain there."

"Huh?" Blitz said as he peeked over from behind Belle, "Oh." He then came out of hiding and continued, "I wasn't scared. I just thought I dropped something from when we were walking. But no. I just imagined it."

Aurachalcum then noticed how the town looked and how the pony in front of them was dressed and then remembered how the ponies from the castle didn't know about Princess Celestia and Equestria. This is when he started to wonder where or when he was.

" _The way that pony is dressed."_ Aura thought as he examined the pony, " _He looks so old school. This town too. It looks like how towns look like back in the earlier years of Equestria. I came here through a portal. Have I gone back in time? Have I gone back in time or something? If I did, then why don't these ponies know about Princess Celestia? They should know who she is at this point in time."_

"Uh huh." The pony responded in some disbelief, "Yeah. Now why don' you strangers get on with tellin' me what ya'll doin' out here. It's not often this town gets visitors from strangers like you. Ya'll don' look like yer from around here."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Enchanted Belle apologized, "My name is Enchanted Belle. And this is Flare Blitz."

"Enchanted Belle?" The pony asked as his eyes widened, "Enchanted Belle?! As in Princess Enchanted Belle?! Princess of the Magic Kingdom?!"

"Y-yes." Belle answered, "That's me."

"Well oo-de-lally!" The pony cheered, "Wes got a visit from the princess! It seems Queen Sol has been generous to us today!" He then started shaking Belle's hoof and continued, "Welcome to our fine home young princess! Having you visit here is a real treat! A real treat indeed!"

"Why…" Belle replied as the pony continued shaking her hoof, "Thank you very much. The honor is mine."

"Why where are my manners?" The pony asked himself as he stopped shaking, "I'm talking to royalty for Pete's sake." He then bowed down to her and continued, "My lady. Welcome to Nocttingham! A town hidden in the forest!" He then stood up and finished, "I am the sheriff of this fine town. Silver Spirit!"

" _Nocttingham?"_ Aura thought in confusion, " _I don't remember ever hearing that name when Twilight made me study the history of Equestria. Just where the hay am I?"_

"Nice to meet you Silver Spirit." Enchanted Belle greeted, "There's no need for formalities. I don't really care about that stuff like my mama does."

"And you my boy," Silver Spirit said as he looked at Flare Blitz, "Must be the other pony she mentioned. Flare Blitz, is it?"

"That's my name." Flare Blitz answered, "And a flaming passion is my game."

"And who's that feller yous got back there in chains?" Silver Spirit asked as he looked at Aurachalcum.

"Don't mind him." Enchanted Belle replied, "He's a Warlock. A bad pony."

"I'm not a –" Aura tried to say before getting shocked again.

"A Warlock?!" Silver Spirit exclaimed, "Those evil ponies from years past?! I thought they were banished!"

"They were." Belle explained, "But they're starting to make a return one by one. And they're planning on releasing the Great Witch. Their leader."

"Land sakes!" Silver Spirit yelped, "That there is something we can't let happen. No sir. Now hold on a minute. What's a princess with unrivaled beauty like yerself doing all the way out here?"

"Well," Belle replied, "We're chasing down somepony and we've gotten lost. We were hoping that somepony down here can help us."

"Well today's yer lucky day princess. I'd be more than happy to help you lot. Just come with me and ah shall buy y'all a nice drink of apple cider."

"Apple cider?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as his eyes sparkled, "Now you're talking! Lead the way!"

"Thank you." Enchanted Belle thanked as the group started walking.

They came to a saloon in the town and the sheriff did as he promised and bought Belle and Blitz a drink of apple cider. Sadly, Aura got nothing as he is accused of being a Warlock.

"Now then." Silver Spirit began as he put his drink down on the table, "What brings y'all here to this fine town?"

"We're chasing down a Dark Witch that stole my mama's crown." Enchanted Belle explained, "She was about to teleport somewhere else, but Blitz and I got the jump on her and now we're here."

"Yer mama's crown's been stolen?!" Silver Spirit asked, "Now what in the hay would a Dark Witch be wanting with a crown? If I recall the story correctly, it was yer mother that used the Magic Crystal to seal away the Great Witch in a prison that she can't break free from unless the same magic is used on it. Now ah don' see how a crown could fit in the plan of freeing the Great Witch."

"Me neither. But that's not all she stole."

"She stole my teacher's spell book too." Flare Blitz added.

"Yer teacher?" Silver Spirit asked, "Teacher in what?"

"See this amulet I'm wearing?" Flare Blitz asked as he pointed at the Fire Amulet.

Silver Spirit then got a good look at the amulet and hummed in amazement.

"Hmm. Hmm." Silver Spirit hummed, "Now ain't that just a fine piece of jewelry ye got there. That amulet is as red as a red-hot fire."

"That is the Fire Amulet." Enchanted Belle explained, "And this pony here is the legendary Flaming Inferno!"

"That's right." Blitz added in the end as he gave a confident look, "The one and only!"

" _More like Flaming Pinhead!"_ Aura thought as he tried to get the cuffs off his hooves, " _Why won't he tell the princess the truth?! Stop showing off already!"_

"The Flaming Inferno?" Silver Spirit asked, "Why that's amazing… is what I would say if I knew what that was."

"Erk!" Blitz yelped as he flinched from his reply, "What?! You don't know?!"

"Can' say I do."

"The Flaming Inferno!" Flare Blitz began, "It's only the most –"

"We'll explain later." Enchanted Belle interrupted, "Right now, we've got some business to deal with. Regarding the Dark Witch. We saw her coming down this way. Have you seen her?"

"No." Silver Spirit answered as he took a sip of his cider, "Ah'm afraid ah haven't. We haven't seen no Dark Ponies comin' this way. The town's just as peaceful and safe as a baby's room."

"Huh?" Belle said as she listened to the conversation, "She didn't come through here?"

" _She didn't pass through here?"_ Aura thought as his eyes widened, " _That doesn't make sense. She ran down this path. She should've been seen here."_

"Nope." Silver Spirit replied, "And if a Dark Pony ever did come by here, ah would've noticed them. Ah've got some keen sheriff senses that always triggers whenever trouble spurs. And so far, not a single bit of my coat or mane has fallen off."

"Woah!" Blitz exclaimed, "You've got sheriff senses?! How does that even work?! You've got to be some kind of super pony or something!"

"Heh, heh." Silver Spirit chuckled, "Well, ah wouldn't go quite that far. Ah'm a skilled sheriff fer sure. But super ain' quite the right word."

"T-the right word isn't a big word, is it?" Blitz asked, "I hate words that don't really sound like real words. Big words are the worst."

" _This guy is supposed to be a legendary hero?"_ Aura thought in disbelief, " _Come on. The princess has to notice something wrong with this pony."_

"Ah'll spare ya the right word for the sake of the conversation." Silver Spirit replied.

"So, no Dark Pony came down this way?" Enchanted Belle asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positively sure." Silver Spirit answered, "Still got all me coat and me mane intact. Ah can safely say that today's been a quiet day."

"But she should've gone this way." Belle said to herself, "We saw her going down the path."

"Maybe she teleported?" Blitz suggested, "We saw her do it before."

"Maybe." Belle replied, "But she casted Teleporta. The second level Teleport spell. Casting that should've worn out her horn and not be able to do it again for a while. So, all she could do was walk."

"If a Dark Pony did come by here," Silver Spirit began, "Ah don' know what business he or she would have here. First off, this town is peaceful and calm like ah said. Not to mention the fact the Great Witch is within the caves of the Besaid Forest. Which is in the Magic Kingdom."

"Where is Nocttingham?" Enchanted Belle asked as she hoped for more information.

"Nocttingham is just right at the edge of the Wind Kingdom. Keep going east from here, you'll be at said kingdom in no time at all."

"And how far is the Wind Kingdom from the Magic Kingdom?" Flare Blitz asked with some worry.

"It's on the other side of the land." Enchanted Belle answered.

"W-what?!" Blitz exclaimed.

"What?"! Aura exclaimed as well, "The other side?!"

"Yes sir." Silver Spirit replied, "Right on the other side of the land of light. If y'all were wondering why we have such strong wind over here, now you know."

"We're pretty far from home." Belle stated.

"No kidding!" Blitz exclaimed in worry, "I didn't think we'd be this far out!"

" _Shoot."_ Aura thought, " _We're that far from the princess' kingdom? That's where that bright crystal was. That crystal is what brought me and that other pony here. Maybe it could take us home too. But being this far from it means a really long journey home."_

"So Nocttingham is near the Wind Kingdom?" Belle asked, "That doesn't make sense. The place where the Great Witch is at is in the Besaid Forest at the Magic Kingdom. Why would she teleport this far out in the land? Sure, we may have cut her off a bit. But she was still trying to use Teleporta. That means she's wanting to go somewhere far." She then turned to Silver Spirit and asked, "Silver Spirit. Is there any location nearby here that could possibly lead to a clue?"

"Hmm." Silver Spirit hummed as he thought of a place, "Let me see…. Oh! I think I may know one place. It's an old abandoned castle just north from here."

"An a-a-a-abandoned castle?" Blitz stuttered as he shivered, "Is it dark and freaky?"

"Heh, heh." Silver Spirit chuckled, "Trust me. If you were to just look upon it, you'd lose all the hair in your mane."

Blitz then covered his mane and shivered even more.

"That's nothing." Enchanted Belle said with confidence, "I just took on a Warlock and a Dark Witch when they tried to take the Magic Crystal. And this guy is the Flaming Inferno. Nothing can scare us. Right Blitz?"

"Huh?" Blitz replied as he stopped shivering, "Oh! Right." He then pretended to look fearless as he continued, "Yeah! We're not scared! Tell us more about this castle! Any information helps!"

"Yeah." Enchanted Belle added, "Tell us more about it. Maybe there could be a connection."

" _Please no ghosts!"_ Blitz thought as he continued looking brave, " _Please no ghosts! Please no ghosts! I'm not in Manehattan anymore! I can't make the call!"_

"This old castle that ah mentioned," Silver Spirit began, "Used to be a gettogether castle not too long ago. You see the Queen Lucy Twirl, the Queen of the Wind Kingdom, wanted to have a nice place to hold the family reunion every year. She wanted the place to be a place for the entire family to enjoy. This castle had special rooms made for each member of the family, it was near a lake, and had a nice view of the sky. Plus, it helps them get away from royal duties. But just two years ago, something happened there. Something bad. And the place was never used since. Now it's left abandoned. Boarded up, and never visited. Now it just sits there. Collecting dust and covered in vines."

" _So far no ghosts."_ Flare Blitz thought as he continued looking brave, " _That's good, that's good. All I need to worry about is growing back my awesome mane later."_

"Now here's the biggest reason why ah bring up that old place." Silver Spirit continued, "Because of this rumor that's been going around lately."

"A rumor?" Belle asked, "This is good. Tell us about the rumor please."

"Will do. A couple of nights ago, ponies have noticed some ponies all dressed in black and roaming around. Two ponies in fact. The first one came in suddenly at night and went to where the abandoned castle was. When the feller returned, there was another one."

"Ponies in dark clothing?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "Then they must've been Dark Ponies! They all wear those black cloaks!"

"No. They weren't Dark Ponies." Silver Spirit denied, "And that's what ah find strange."

"Huh?"

"In case you weren't listening," Silver Spirit explained, "Ah've developed keen senses that tell me when a Dark Pony is coming by here. And those senses never came to be when those two ponies came to town. Somepony had to wake me up just to get a glimpse of them. Ah wanted to think they were Dark Ponies. But due to circumstances, meaning my senses not tingling, ah couldn't classify them as such. The even stranger thing is that one of them had some kind of dark glow flowing around him. Like a really dark glow. Darker than night to be exact. It was kind of hard to see since ah didn't see his face. But ah noticed some of it."

Blitz's eyes had widened from the explanation as he noticed something about what he said.

" _Huh?"_ Blitz thought as he listened, " _A dark glow that's darker than night? Frost Bite kind of said something like that when he was telling me and Flame Wheel about that Warlock that gave him the power to travel between worlds. Could that pony that Silver Spirit be talking about be the same one Frost Bite mentioned? It feels too good to be a coincidence."_

"A dark glow?!" Belle exclaimed as she felt slightly angered, "That had to be a Warlock! Warlocks always have a dark glow flowing around them!"

"Maybe so." Silver Spirit replied, "Despite that, ah didn't get any senses from him."

"What about the other one? Did the other one have any kind of flow around her?"

"Nope." Silver Spirit answered, "Nothing like that. Ah didn't see her face, but she looked normal from where ah was standing."

"That is strange." Belle stated, "Well, what do the rumors say?"

"The other pony in black that came with the first one?" Silver Spirit began, "Here's the thing. It seemed as though that first one got the other one from the castle. Even though nopony has lived there since the bad event that took place. The ponies of this town, even myself, took a peek inside the castle and saw it was completely empty. Not a soul in sight. Yet when that one stranger went there, he came back with another stranger. Now here's where the rumor comes in. The rumor says that there's a hidden gate within the castle that leads somewhere else and that other stranger came from that gate."

"A gate?" Enchanted Belle asked, "Like to another world?"

"Nopony knows." Silver Spirit replied.

"Where does that rumor come from?" Blitz asked.

"Some ponies noticed a mirror inside of the castle. A mirror that looked as clean as a whistle and brand new unlike all the other junk inside that looks all broken and old. The rumor states that that mirror opens the gate and leads to somewhere else that's not here. And that first stranger knew about it and went there to get the pony on the other side of it."

"But why would that stranger go to the castle to get a pony from a mirror?" Enchanted Belle asked, "And who is the stranger anyway? As a matter of fact, who is the other one that he went to get?"

"Afraid ah don' have the answer for any of those questions." Silver Spirit replied, "When those two came back to town at night and ah was woken up by the townsfolk about them, ah overheard some conversation they were having. When ah tried to ask them some questions, they just teleported away. Quite rudely in fact."

"Hmm…" Enchanted Belle hummed as she thought about the other stranger, "The other stranger you mentioned. I wonder if that's the pony we're chasing after."

"Make sense to me." Flare Blitz stated, "If that pony really did come from that castle, then she's probably heading back there. Egh…. Back to that castle."

"Yeah." Belle replied, "And if she really isn't a Dark Witch, then that would explain why she's not going back to the Besaid Forest. And it also explains why she's only relied on her horn for her magic even though Dark Witches can use their hooves to cast magic too. And it also explains how she was able to get passed the barrier in the Magic Kingdom. But one thing still isn't clear. Why did she steal all those things from us? And what does she plan to do with them? And who is the first stranger that was with her?" She then turned to Blitz and said, "Blitz! Come on! We need to go and find her quickly! If we head for the castle, then we might find her there!"

"Head for the castle?" Blitz asked as he feared what may lie beyond there, "Right now?"

"Yes now!" Belle replied, "We can't let her get away with what she has planned! If we hurry, we might be able to stop her!"

"Perhaps you can stop her now." Silver Spirit suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"There she is!" Aurachalcum shouted as he looked outside, "I see her!"

"How many times do I have to –" Belle began before she looked outside, "Huh?"

When she looked outside, she saw the pony that they were chasing down running through the town and heading somewhere fast.

"Hey!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she got up from her seat, "There she is! Come on Blitz! Let's go!"

"Right!" Flare Blitz replied as he got up too.

"H-hey!" Aura shouted as he watched them leave, "Don't leave me behind! I've got business with her too!"

"Quiet you!" Silver Spirit said to him as he grabbed him by the tail, "Ah've got a special little room for you in the Nocttingham Prison!"

"Ow!" Aura yelped as he felt Silver Spirit grab his tail with his mouth, "No! Please don't! There's been a misunderstanding! You've got to listen to me!"

"Sorry boy." Silver Spirit replied, "But –"

"Sorry. But," Enchanted Belle said as she grabbed Aurachalcum with her magic, "We need him. To persuade that pony we're chasing."

"Persuade?" Silver Spirit asked, "What do you mean?"

"No time to explain." Enchanted Belle replied as she rushed out the door, "Bye! Thank you!"

Soon, they were gone and running as fast as they could. With Silver Spirit left behind in the saloon.

"Well," Silver Spirit said to himself, "Ah sure hope ah've been good help for the princess. It's not every day ah get to help royalty."

With the trio, Enchanted Belle and Flare Blitz, with Aurachalcum still cuffed and carried, were chasing down the pony from before with the new knowledge that she was not a Dark Witch. But an ordinary pony with the same cloak as a Dark Pony.

"Finally found you!" Enchanted Belle shouted at the figure, "Stop running and start talking!"

"Whew!" Flare Blitz said as they continued running, "She's fast!"

"Hey!" Aura said to Belle, "If she's not a Dark Witch or whatever, then that should mean I'm not guilty. Right? That should prove that I'm not a Warlock! So, can you please let me go now? I can help if you take these off of me."

"She may not be a Dark Witch," Enchanted Belle replied, "But the fact remains that you can cast magic without a horn and that Flare Blitz says you were with her! You're still our hostage until further notice!"

"Oh, come on!" Aurachalcum exclaimed in frustration, "What do I have to do to prove myself?! Beg?!" He then turned to Flare Blitz and said, "Hey! Tell her the truth!"

" _Oh man."_ Blitz thought, " _I know he's not a Warlock. But if I tell the truth about him then I have to reveal that I'm not actually the Flaming Inferno yet. I don't know how she'd take that news. Sorry little guy. Just let me enjoy this a little longer. Then when the time feels right, I'll tell her."_

"Tell me what?" Enchanted Belle asked Blitz as she heard what Aura said.

"Nothing!" Flare Blitz answered, "Uh. There's nothing to tell. I mean, this is a Warlock we're talking about."

"Yeah." Belle replied, "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking there."

"Grrr…." Aura growled in frustration.

"Now let's hurry and catch her!" Belle told Blitz, "Soon as we show her our hostage, the sooner we win!"

"Yeah!" Blitz replied, "Victory for the good guys!"

Blitz then peeked over at Aura and thought, " _Don't worry. I'll tell her. Just once this is all over."_

The two chased down the mysterious figure down the path away from Nocttingham and were now in the forest north of the town. Surprisingly, none of the runners were getting that tired.

"Whew." Blitz panted as he started to sweat, "She's fast. I don't know how much longer I can keep going."

"Don't worry." Belle assured as her horn began to glow brighter, "I've got an idea!"

Belle then teleported herself, Flare Blitz and Aurachalcum in front of the figure and caused her to stop in front of her tracks.

"You again?!" The figure exclaimed, "Quit getting in my way! I don't have time for this!"

"Not until you give my mama's crown back and the spell book back too!" Enchanted Belle argued, "And I suggest you do it now! Because…" She then showed Aurachalcum to her and continued, "The Flaming Inferno here says you were caught working with this Warlock! Give our stuff back and I'll give him back to you! Fair trade! You'll be on your way fast!"

"Hey." The figure said as she recognized Aura, "That's… What're you talking about? He's not a –"

"You heard the princess!" Flare Blitz interrupted as he knew what would happen if he let her finish that sentence, "Give up the things you stole or you don't get your partner back! Don't make me have to unleash the fiery passion that comes with the Fire Amulet!"

"But I really don't know what you're –" The figure began before changing the subject, "Look. I don't know what you're thinking. But that pony means nothing to me. Now stand aside!"

"Means nothing to you?" Belle asked in confusion, "But he –"

"Guess we have to do this the hard way!" Flare Blitz challenged as he stepped forward, "I don't really like picking on little fillies like you! But I can't let you take my teacher's spell book! Now why don't you give it back now?"

"Never!" The figure denied as she got ready to fight, "I need it for my plans! And I need to hurry back to the castle in order to start it! And if you're gonna keep getting in my way, then I'll just have to knock you out!"

"Go ahead of try!" Flare Blitz challenged as the Fire Amulet began to glow, "Though your magic won't stand a chance against mine! Let's get this started!"

"Flare Blitz, wait!" Enchanted Belle interfered, "Let me do this!"

"Huh?" Blitz wondered as he looked at her.

"I've been wanting to get back at her for stealing my mama's crown!" Enchanted Belle explained as she looked at the figure with a mad face, "And I've been wanting to that alone. Nopony steals from my family and gets away with it! Let me handle this on my own. You just keep watch of the Warlock."

"But…" Blitz tried to argue, "But…"

"Trust me." Belle interrupted, "I've got a plan. Just sit back and watch."

"Well…" Blitz replied as he didn't know what to make of it, "Okay then. If you say so."

The Fire Amulet then dimmed as Belle place Aurachalcum on the ground next to Blitz.

"Don't let him get away!" Belle ordered Blitz, "Got it?"

"R-right." Blitz replied with a nod, "Don't worry. He's not going anywhere with me around."

Belle then turned to the figure and started approaching her. As she did, she started to form a game face as she prepared a spell to cast.

"You're making a mistake facing me on your own." The figure warned, "I'm not a Unicorn that anypony should mess with. Stand back now!"

"Not until I get my mama's crown back!" Enchanted Belle replied, "And if you're not going to give it back easily, then we'll just have to have a magic duel."

"Fine then!" The figure replied as her horn began to glow, "Then take this! Dark Thunder!"

She then casted spell and made dark thunderbolts come out of her horn. As she casted the spell, Belle was shocked to see the spell being casted and quickly prepared a counter.

"Princess!" Aura shouted as he tried moving forward, "Look out!"

Belle then shot a magical beam from her horn and aimed it at the Dark Thunder spell. The beam hit and then the Dark Thunder spell was turned into butterflies with yellow wings.

"W-what?!" The figure exclaimed, "H-how?!"

"Woah!" Blitz said as he formed a really big smile, "Did you see that?! That was awesome!"

"What…. What was that kind of magic?" Aura asked in amazement, "I don't think I've seen Twilight do that kind of magic before."

"How did you…" The figure exclaimed, "How did you do that to my Dark Thunder?! Was that…. Fairy magic?! But you're a Unicorn!"

"And this Unicorn knows how to cast pretty magic!" Enchanted Belle replied, "Pretty, just like me."

"Well," The figure began as her horn glowed again, "Let's see you try that again! Dark Fire!"

She then shot the Dark Fire spell from her horn and aimed it at Belle. However, this time, Belle just stood where she was and didn't prepare a spell with her horn.

"Wah!" Aura exclaimed as he noticed that Belle was staying still, "What is she doing?! She's gonna get fried!"

"Wak!" Blitz exclaimed as he sweated a little, "If that princess had a plan, she'd better do it now! I don't like the looks of that spell!"

Right before the spell could hit her, Belle's horn began to glow again. Only this time with some sparkles flowing around it along with her magic aura.

"Surprise!" Belle said as her horn glowed brighter.

She then suddenly disappeared and the Dark Fire spell landed on the ground with no target to attack. The figure and the two stallions couldn't believe their eyes. But Enchanted Belle had disappeared.

"What?!" The figure yelled in confusion, "Where'd she go?! Did she teleport?!"

"Where'd she teleport to?!" Blitz asked as he looked around, "Why hasn't she come back yet?! Don't tell me the spell went wrong and now she's off in some unknown dimension where –"

"I'm not sure about that." Aura replied as he noticed how Belle's horn glowed, "Something was different about that spell. There was some kind of glitter on her horn. That never happened when that figure teleported. So why did it happen with the princess? Unless it's not a Teleportation spell."

"What other spell could it be?!" Blitz exclaimed at Aura.

"I'll be taking that now." A voice said near the figure.

"Huh?!" The figure yelped as she jumped a little, "W-who said that?!"

Suddenly, from her saddle bag, the crown of Queen Enchanted Star began floating out and was being carried by magic.

"What?!" The figure said as he noticed the crown flying away, "Hey! What's going on?!"

"Guess who?" The voice with the crown challenged.

"Hey!" Aura said as he looked at the crown, "Look! There she is!"

"W-where?!" Blitz asked as he looked at the crown as well, "I don't see anything other than the floating crown." Blitz then got an idea and then exclaimed, "Aaugh! What if it's the crown that speaking and floating on its own?! What if it's haunted?! Aaugh!" Blitz screamed, "I can't go back to therapy!"

"It's not haunted." Aura told him, "Look closer."

"Huh?"

Blitz then took a closer look at the crown and noticed something near the crown. He noticed a tiny pony floating beside the crown. And that small pony was Princess Enchanted Belle.

"P-princess?!" Flare Blitz shouted as his eyes widened, "H-how did you get so small!?"

"More fairy magic?!" The figure exclaimed, "Impossible! How are doing this?!"

Belle then grew back to normal size and replied, "Surprised? So am I. I've only just learned that I can do this."

"You can fly too?!" The figure asked, "I don't understand! The magic you have is only Fairy Alicorn worthy! I can't even cast the spell you're casting!"

"Wow!" Aura said in amazement, "This is incredible! Her magic. It's just something else. She can fly, turn herself smaller, and turn spell into nice things like butterflies. Just what kind of Unicorn is she?"

"Woah." Blitz said as his eyes began to sparkle, "She's just wow. Such amazing magic for an amazingly beautiful mare. Is this really what I get to see when I come to this world? Then I really never want to go home."

"Hey Blitz!" Belle said as she flew over to him, "Hold on to my mama's crown and don't let anything happen to it."

"Huh?" Blitz yelped as he snapped back to reality, "Oh. Right. Got it!" He said with a salute, "I will protect it with my life!"

She then gave Blitz the crown as Aura began to wonder about her actions.

"Why didn't you get the rest of the stuff back?" Aura asked with a serious look.

"Ignoring that you asked it," Enchanted Belle insulted, "This is only the second magic duel I'm facing in. I want to enjoy it while I can."

"This could've been over quickly if –"

Suddenly, Belle shocked Aura again with her magic and Aura was once again covered in black spots.

"Make sure he doesn't get near the crown." Belle told Blitz.

She then turned back to the figure and flew over to her.

"Now then." Belle began, "You've got something else I want back. Feeling generous today?"

"Just because you have fairy magic," The figure replied, "Doesn't mean you can win! I'm taking that crown with me whether you like it or not!"

"Just try and take it then!" Belle challenged as she began flying around.

"Take this! Watera!" The figure chanted as her horn glowed again.

"And I'll counter with," Belle replied as her horn glowed, "Thundaga!"

The two Unicorns then clashed their spells together. However, Belle's spell won the clash and was hurdling toward the figure. But thankfully to the figure, she was able to block it with a forcefield spell.

"Level three black magic?!" The figure exclaimed, "This Unicorn can cast both regular magic and fairy magic at the same time?! I don't understand!"

"And you don't really need to!" Enchanted Belle replied as she floated in the air, "Because I don't really understand that much either."

"Grr…" The figure growled, "Why must you get in my way!"

She then fired a normal magic beam with her horn right at Enchanted Belle. But then, Belle fired her own magic beam at the other one. Causing them to clash together and push each other to see which one would win the clash. The two struggled and the two stallions watching got nervous slightly. But because of how incredibly powerful Belle's magic was, Belle had won the clash and it caused the figure to lose balance slightly.

"W-woah!" The figure said as she tried to regain balance.

"Take this!" Enchanted Belle said as her horn glowed again, "Aerora!"

A strong wind then began to fly from Belle's horn and aimed right at the figure. But the wind was so strong that the two stallions felt it as well.

"Woah!" Aura and Blitz shouted as the wind of Aerora blew on them.

"Rgh!" The figure exclaimed as she got blown away.

From the wind, the spell book that she stole fell from her saddle bag and flew into the air. Blitz deduced that it was Flame Wheel's book.

"The spell book for my teacher!" Flare Blitz shouted as he pointed at it, "Princess!"

"Got it!" Belle replied as she flew over to it.

In the nick of time, Belle caught the book with her magic and then landed on the ground safely. Once she was grounded again, she then raised her hoof and brushed her mane as a sign of victory.

"And that is how magic and beauty is truly done." Enchanted Belle said as she stroked her mane with her hoof.

"Ahhh….." Blitz moaned in happiness as he drooled a bit, "Action packed beauty. One of my favorites."

Aurachalcum then saw how Belle stroke her mane and began to feel something strange in his chest.

" _Woah."_ Aura thought as he looked at Belle, " _Not only is she talented with her magic, but she's awfully gorgeous too. That long, straight, pink mane looks perfectly brushed. I know this isn't the right time for this. But still…"_

"Princess!" Blitz cheered as he stood on two hooves and raised his front hooves in the air, "You're amazing! Super amaz –"

Suddenly, before he could finish the sentence, some ice had suddenly appeared right below his hind hooves.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked down.

Suddenly, he began slipping and began losing balance. He tried his best to regain balance, but nothing was effective. To add some insult to injury, he was holding the crown in one of his front hooves.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Blitz shouted as he tried to stop slipping, "Woah!"

Soon, he no longer could fight gravity and he fell over on the ice.

"Oof!" Blitz said as he landed on the ice with a thud.

As he fell, he accidently threw the crown in the air. And it quickly fell on Belle's head hard.

"Ow!" Belle yelped as the crown hit her on the head.

Because the crown hit her, it caused her to lose concentration of her magic and caused her to drop the spell book. The figure saw Belle distracted with her rubbing her head in pain and decided to take action.

"Aerora!" The figure chanted as she got up quickly.

Before Belle could react, she got blown away by the Aerora spell and fell forwards.

"Aaugh!" Enchanted Belle shouted as she got blown forward.

When she landed on the ground, the figure rushed over to the crown and spell book and quickly retrieved them and put them back in her saddle bag.

"Got them." The figure said to herself.

"Princess!" Aura shouted in worry.

He then tried hurrying over to her, when suddenly, a Dark Thunder spell had hit in the area between Belle and Aura. Causing Aurachalcum to stop.

"A Dark Thunder spell?!" The figure yelped, "I didn't cast that!"

"You're right!" A voice from nearby exclaimed, "I did!"

The ponies, with Blitz soon joining in, followed where the voice was coming from. Up on top of a hill nearby, a Unicorn Stallion dressed in a dark cloak stood on top of the small hill with his horn glowing in a dark aura. Belle noticed a strange dark magic flowing around him and quickly knew who this pony was.

"A Warlock!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she got up.

"A Warlock?!" The figure repeated, "Here?!"

"That's a Warlock?" Aurachalcum asked himself as his eyes quivered at the sight of the Warlock.

"Princess Enchanted Belle." The Warlock greeted with an evil grin, "I never expected to be meeting you this soon. I guess today is my lucky day. Though it does raise the question of what you're doing all the way out here instead of in your own kingdom."

"Now's my chance." The figure said to herself, "I can escape!"

She then used her magic to teleport away from the area while the heroes were distracted.

"No!" Belle exclaimed as she saw her teleport, "She got away again!"

"Uh oh." The Warlock mocked, "Did I catch you at a bad time? Too bad. I've always had a knack for showing up at the worst possible times. Like right now."

"So you're a Warlock." Flare Blitz accused as he got up from the ice, "What're you doing here?!"

"Ha! Ha!" The Warlock laughed, "I'm sorry. But it was just too hilarious to see you slip on ice like that. I honestly truly didn't think that would get you so easily. Either I'm luckier than a leprechaun or you're just plain dumb."

"Grrr…" Flare Blitz growled.

"It's thanks to you we lost the pony we're after!" Enchanted Belle shouted at him, "Why don't you get lost?!"

"Sorry." The Warlock apologized sarcastically, "But I'm afraid I can't. I have to finish a little quest that her ladyship had given me and my brothers and sisters. And I was just on my way to the Magic Kingdom to finish that quest somehow. But you made it a lot easier for me."

" _Her ladyship?"_ Aura thought, " _That must be his leader or something."_

"What do you want then?!" Enchanted Belle demanded to know.

"What our lovely queen wants," The Warlock explained as he gave an evil look at Belle, "Is you Princess!"

"What?!"

"Our orders are to capture you and bring you to her ladyship by any means necessary." The Warlock continued, "And that's just what I'm going to do. Either come quietly with me, or we can do it the hard way."

"What does the Great Witch want with me?!" Enchanted Belle asked.

"Once the idiots who tried to steal the Magic Crystal returned, the only one that was awake told us about your magic and how exceptionally powerful it is. After hearing about that, she had ordered all of us to come and take you to her. Saying that you could be quite useful to her. Now I suggest that you surrender yourself this instance. Because I have no intention of hurting that pretty little face of yours."

"I wouldn't do anything harsh if I were you." Enchanted Belle warned with a smirk, "Because we've got something that you might want back!"

"And what's that?" The Warlock asked without showing any concern, "Is it your light? Because we'll be happy to get that off your hooves."

"Nope!" Belle denied as she pulled Aura over to her with her magic, "It's him!"

Flare Blitz noticed what Belle was doing and started to get worried.

" _Oh no!"_ Flare Blitz thought as he started to sweat, " _She's showing him to a real Warlock! This is bad! Not just for him, but for me too! If that Warlock starts talking, then the Princess will know and all the respect she has for me will be gone! I've got to stop this!"_

"Him?" the Warlock asked as he looked at Aura, "What about him?"

"What do you mean 'what about him'?!" Belle exclaimed, "He's a Warlock too! We saw him doing dark magic earlier! He may not look like one since he's in disguise as a normal pony! But he is one! I saw him using the magic you all use! He just can change back since the chuffs he has on is blocking his magic."

"Princess!" Aura whispered, "Please listen to me! I'm not a –"

Belle then shocked him and then continued, "Listen up! If you dare come near us, then I'll keep shocking him until you surrender!"

" _If that's the case,"_ Aura thought as he felt a little dizzy from the shocking, " _Please surrender. I can't take much more of this."_

"Him?" The Warlock replied, "A Warlock? Hahahahaha!" He laughed loudly, "What is this?! Some kind of joke?! Shock him all you want! Doesn't matter to me in the slightest."

"Huh?" Belle asked in confusion, "But he's your ally!"

"What are you talking about?" The Warlock asked as he got slightly frustrated, "I don't sense the same magic that we have in him. That pony isn't a –"

"Hey!" Flare Blitz shouted before the Warlock could finish, "Over here freak!"

"Huh?" The Warlock replied as he looked over at Blitz.

"I remember just a few moments ago that you said that you placed that bit of ice under me and made me slip." Flare Blitz explained, "And I'm here to say that nopony goes and does that to me and gets away with it!" He then stepped forward and continued, "Time for you to go against me! Face me like a real Warlock!"

"You?!" The Warlock mocked, "Hahahahaha! Don't make me laugh! An ordinary Earth Pony like you doesn't stand a chance against me! Between the two of us, only one of us can cast magic. And I can cast it even if I'm not a Unicorn thanks to the power of darkness that comes with being a Warlock. So why don't you stand aside. My business is with the Princess."

"One problem with that." Flare Blitz replied with a smirk, "I'm not moving an inch! So if you want the Princess, you'll have to go through me!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"You're not dealing with an average Earth Pony you mule!" Enchanted Belle told him as she put Aura down, "You're dealing with the legend himself! The holder of the Fire Amulet and the most powerful Elemental Amulet Wizard of all time! The Flaming Inferno!"

"A non-Dark Earth Pony that can cast magic?!" The Warlock exclaimed as he began to snicker, "Hahahaha! That's a laugh! You fools should know that the only ponies in all of Coltnelia that can cast magic are Unicorns, Fairy Alicorns, and Dark Ponies. Anything else are useless unless they're working on the land or sky."

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" Flare Blitz asked with big confidence, "Or that you're scared?"

"Scared of you?" The Warlock replied, "We Warlocks and Dark Witches fear nopony! Especially ones that dance and sing in the light when we rightfully deserve the light just as they do!"

"If you really think I can't defeat you," Flare Blitz challenged, "Then why just ignore me? By your logic, you can just easily take me out with just a single spell and then get to the Princess easily! So why don't you?"

" _What does he think he's doing?!"_ Aurachalcum thought, " _Is he asking to be crushed by him?! I may not know much about these Dark Ponies_. _But from the sounds of it, they're really dangerous. He's gonna get himself hurt! He might be able to cast magic somehow, but even so. He's in real trouble if he goes up against him."_

The Warlock sighed and replied, "Fine. Fine. I'll humor you. But only because I'll get the Princess quicker once I do."

He then jumped down from the hill and walked a bit so he was far enough to do a magic duel against Flare Blitz.

"Get him Blitz!" Enchanted Belle cheered, "Show him the true power of the Flaming Inferno!"

"Heh." Flare Blitz scoffed with a cocky look, "Just watch and learn."

" _Gulp."_ Blitz thought as he pretended to show complete confidence, " _I'd better be careful and not lose the Fire Amulet. I am up against a Warlock after all. Sure, his magic may not be able to clash with mine since his magic doesn't come from an Elemental Amulet. But still. If I lose the Fire Amulet before I finish this, I'm done for. Not just in the battle, but with the Princess too."_

"I'd like to say this would be a fun magic duel." The Warlock said to Blitz, "But I can already tell that it won't be since all I have to do is cast one spell."

Suddenly, the dark flow around him began to spread as his horn began to glow in the dark aura from before.

"Dark Watera!" The Warlock chanted as he fired the Dark Watera spell at Blitz.

"No!" Aura shouted, "Look out!"

"Alright." Blitz said to himself as the Fire Amulet began to glow, "Here we go!" He then raised a hoof up and made a fire ball appear in his hoof.

"Huh?" The Warlock yelped as he noticed what Blitz was doing, "What's going on?"

"Give it to him Blitz!" Enchanted Belle cheered.

"Fire!" Flare Blitz chanted loudly as he threw the Fire spell hard.

The Fire spell then flew right at the Watera spell and caused it to disappear due to it not being the magic of an Elemental Amulet. Seeing this, the Warlock was surprised of this and couldn't believe what he just saw.

"W-what?!" The Warlock exclaimed as he stepped back a bit, "What just happened?!"

"Aha!" Blitz laughed as another Fire spell appeared on his hoof, "Bet you weren't expecting that. Were you?"

"Alright!" Enchanted Belle cheered as she hopped, "Nice job! Way to go!"

"No way." Aura said to himself in amazement, "That pony just casted magic again! How is he doing that!? That shouldn't be possible! Not only did he cast magic, but when he did, he made that Warlock's magic completely vanish as if that Warlock's magic has no effect at all."

" _Heh."_ Enchanted Belle thought, " _That dumb Warlock is in for a surprise. He probably didn't know it until now, but no magic can compete with Blitz's magic other than another Elemental Amulet. And since that guy doesn't have one, he's about to feel the burn!"_

"Maybe you just got lucky that time." The Warlock suggested, "But not this time!" His horn then glowed in a dark aura again as he chanted, "Dark Thunder!"

He then shot the Dark Thunder spell at Blitz. But just like the Watera spell, Blitz had countered it with a Fire spell from the Fire Amulet. Leaving the Warlock shocked at what was going on.

"H-he did it again." The Warlock said as his eyes quivered, "How?! Why isn't my magic working?!"

"Care to try that again?" Blitz mocked as he tossed a Fire ball in the air and then caught it with his hoof, "I welcome you to."

The duel then went on for a minute or two. Whatever the Warlock threw at Blitz, Blitz always countered it with his Elemental Amulet magic. The poor Warlock didn't know of the Fire Amulet's capabilities and thus was confused as to why every spell he casted was canceled. The Warlock dodged every spell that Flare Blitz fired, but he was soon about to get tired from evading so much. As the duel went on, Belle was super excited to see the Fire Amulet's magic in action. But Aura began to notice that Blitz was using the exact same spell over and over again.

"Ha! Ha!" Enchanted Belle cheered, "You've got him on the run Blitz! You've really got him scared under his cloak!"

"You done yet?" Flare Blitz asked mockingly at the Warlock, "Because this is just embarrassing."

"I'm not done yet!" The Warlock shouted in anger, "It's time to get serious here!"

He then raised a hoof up and some dark magic began to appear on the hoof.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he saw what he was doing.

"Hey." Aura said to himself, "What's that Warlock doing? Is that magic in his hoof?"

"Blitz!" Enchanted Belle shouted, "Be careful!"

"Take this!" The Warlock said as he pulled his hoof back, "Dark Firaga!"

He then launched the spell right at Blitz.

"Try and counter this kind of magic!" The Warlock challenged, "Hahahaha! This is true power of the Dark Ponies!"

"Good spell!" Flare Blitz replied as the Fire Amulet began to glow again, "But not good enough! Fire!"

He then threw the Fire spell at the Dark Firaga spell. And just like all the other spells, the Dark Firaga spell was cancelled out due to it being unable to rival Blitz's magic.

"No way!" The Warlock exclaimed as he stepped backwards, "Even the true dark magic of a Dark Pony gets defeated easily?! I don't understand! Why is this happening?!"

"Looks like today isn't your lucky day after all." Flare Blitz mocked as he smirked mockingly.

"Wow!" Enchanted Belle cheered, "Flare Blitz! That was awesome! You defeated that Dark Pony magic like it was nothing! I actually had doubts about that! You're even better than the legend says you are!"

Blitz's eyes began to sparkle as he thought, " _Wow! A mare said I'm better than a legend says I am! This is the most praise I've gotten from a mare ever! This is the happiest day of my life! And now to make it better and to win her heart,"_ He continued as he looked at the Warlock with a game face, " _I'm gonna make this palooka blast off to the sky!"_

" _The Princess says he's all powerful and legendary."_ Aura thought as he got a little suspicious, " _And it really seems like it since he's an Earth Pony that can cast magic. But he really is as great as legend says, why is he only using one spell? Shouldn't he know other spells that are better than just a normal Fire spell? Something isn't right here."_

"Alright then." Flare Blitz said as another Fire spell appeared on his hoof, "Mister Warlock. I think it's high time we finish this. And it's also time I send you sky high!"

" _Grr."_ The Warlock thought, " _I hate to admit it, but he may actually be right about this. I've hit him with everything I've got and nothing works! What's with this pony?! How can he be casting magic if he's just a bland Earth Pony?!"_

Suddenly, he noticed a glow coming from Blitz.

" _Hey. What's that light?"_ The Warlock thought as he looked at the glow, " _What is that?"_

He saw the light coming from the amulet on the armor Blitz was wearing. He saw the red amulet glowing brightly as Blitz was preparing his Fire spell. He then wondered what it was and if it was related to Blitz magic casting abilities.

" _That amulet."_ The Warlock thought as he looked at the Fire Amulet, " _Is that what's causing it? It's glowing pretty brightly. I'd better test it and make sure what I'm thinking is true."_

"Thundara!" The Warlock chanted as he shot a Thundara spell at Blitz.

"Seriously?!" Blitz asked as he threw another Fire spell, "Haven't you learned anything!?"

Once the Fire spell cancelled the Thundara spell, Blitz then prepared another Fire spell.

"Stay still this time!" Flare Blitz told the Warlock, "It's time to end this now!"

The Fire Amulet then glowed again and the Warlock knew from there he theory was proven.

" _I knew it!"_ The Warlock thought as he started to grin, " _That amulet glows every time that pony casts a Fire spell! That must mean his magic is coming from that amulet! Heh, heh. Looks like I've found a way to turn this duel into my favor!"_

"Take this!" Flare Blitz shouted as he got ready to throw it, "Fire!"

"Make that one the final blow!" Enchanted Belle cheered, "Send him flying!"

"Gotcha!" The Warlock shouted as he fired a dark beam at Blitz from his horn.

Before Blitz could throw the Fire spell, the beam hit Blitz right at his chest without him noticing. As soon as it did, the Fire spell he created suddenly vanished before he could throw it.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked at his hoof, "What the?"

He then flicked his hoof once and then twice to get his Fire magic working. But nothing happened. And at that moment, Blitz began to notice that the Fire magic he felt inside of him disappeared.

"W-what's going on?!" Blitz asked as he got worried, "Why isn't it working!? I've the Fire Amulet –"

He then felt his chest with his hoof. And when he did, he only felt his coat and not the hard metal of his armor or the hard touch of the Fire Amulet.

"What?" Blitz said as he slowly turned his head down.

When he looked down at his chest, he noticed that the Fire Amulet was completely gone.

"Hey!" Blitz exclaimed as he started to panic, "W-where'd it go?! Where is it?!"

"Looking for this?" The Warlock asked in a mocking tone.

Blitz then looked over at the Warlock and saw him carrying the Fire Amulet with his magic. Shocked, Blitz got even more worried about the situation that suddenly hit.

"The Fire Amulet!" Flare Blitz exclaimed, "How did you –"

"I snagged it with my magic." The Warlock answered with a cocky grin, "And now that you don't have it, you're powerless! And now this is my duel!"

"Uh oh." Flare Blitz said as he started to shake.

" _That amulet is what gave him those magic powers?!"_ Aura thought as he looked at the Fire Amulet, " _I guess that makes sense. But I've never heard of anything like that giving an Earth Pony that ability. And now that he doesn't have it, he's in big trouble now!"_

"Well the jokes on you!" Enchanted Belle said to the Warlock, "Because he doesn't need the Fire Amulet to cast Fire Magic! He is the Flaming Inferno after all! Right Blitz?!"

"I can?" Blitz asked Belle. Realizing what she was talking about, Blitz then shook his head and then said to the Warlock, "I mean yeah! I don't that thing to cast magic! I can still take you on with or without it!"

"Really?" The Warlock asked without showing a sign of worry, "Well then, I guess I'll just smash it myself!"

"N-no! No! Please don't smash it!" Flare Blitz begged as he started to sweat, "Don't smash it! Please!"

"Huh?" Belle wondered as she noticed Blitz's behavior, "What's the big deal Blitz? The legend says you can cast Fire Magic without it. Right? Who cares what happens to it? After all, you're the one who said that your magic is even more powerful when you're not wearing it."

Blitz then started to sweat even more. He knew he was in hot water that time. Keeping the secret of the fact that he's not actually the Flaming Inferno and that he can't cast Fire Magic without the amulet yet has now become harder since the Fire Amulet is in the possession of a pony who doesn't look like giving it back easily. Not wanting to give up the attention he was getting from Belle, he planned to try his best at keeping his secret despite the odds that are against him,

"But I do need it!" Blitz replied to Belle, "I really need to get it back!"

"Why?" Belle asked in confusion.

"Because…" Blitz answered as he tried to come up with an excuse, "Because…. Because…." He then thought of an excuse and said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Because my magic is way too powerful and dangerous when I'm not wearing it. Sure, I could be able to beat him easily without something to keep my magic in control. But at the same time, you might get cooked too. You and our prisoner. And I really wouldn't want to send you back to your parents with your mane and tail burned off. So yeah. I kind of need to be wearing the Fire Amulet to keep my magic in control."

"No worries." Enchanted Belle replied with a smile, "Just don't use your most powerful spells and we'll be fine."

Seeing as how that excuse backfired, Blitz froze in shock from her response.

"Come on now!" Enchanted Belle said, "Give him everything you got!"

"Erh…" Blitz groaned as he sweated some more, "O-okay…"

Blitz then turned back to the Warlock feeling more nervous about how things are going to turn out.

"Better watch out Warlock!" Enchanted Belle mocked the Warlock, "He's a powerful wizard! You don't stand a chance against him! Especially with his amulet taken off!"

"Oh really?" The Warlock asked without showing any signs of worry, "Well then. If he's really as powerful as you say he is…"

He then tapped his hoof on the ground twice. Suddenly, as if they were summoned here, seven more Dark Ponies covered in their black cloaks appeared from dark voids that had appeared for a split second. Each of the Dark Ponies had their faces covered by their cloaks.

"Then he should have no trouble dealing with all my friends here." The Warlock finished.

Blitz's eyes had widened from the sight of the other Dark Ponies as he said, "Uh oh."

"More of them?" Aura asked himself, "This isn't good. But wait a minute. If that pony there is supposed to be that powerful, maybe we'll be okay."

"Dark Ponies!" The Warlock ordered, "Let's see this 'all powerful wizard' unleash his great magic on us! Go get him!"

The other Dark Ponies then grinned evilly as their eyes began to glow as they stared at Flare Blitz with intimidation. The one with a horn had his horn glow in a dark aura while the rest of them raised their hooves and had their dark magic appear on their hooves.

"Gulp." Blitz gulped in fear.

The Dark Ponies then began to attack and launched their magic at Blitz. However, somehow, Blitz was able to avoid every single spell by quickly moving out of the way of the spell. But it started to grow difficult as the Dark Ponies started to toy with him soon. Having him slip on some ice with Blizzard spells and causing him to fall down. But thankfully, Blitz was still able to get out of the way of the spells despite being halted slightly. The Warlock was amazed that he has been able to go this long without getting hit and Enchanted Belle was confused as to why he hasn't done anything yet.

" _What the hay is he doing?"_ Aurachalcum thought as he watched the fight go on, " _Why hasn't he done any of that powerful magic he's supposed to have? Why do I get the feeling he's hiding something?"_

"Come on Blitz!" Enchanted Belle shouted, "Quit playing around now! You've been dodging for a long time now! Come on and show them your magic! Show them how powerful you really are without the amulet!"

"Uhh…" Blitz replied as he began to sweat bullets.

"She's right." The Warlock added, "What's taking you so long? You're supposed to be great and powerful. So where's the great and powerful magic of yours? My brothers and sisters are getting bored. Entertain them with your power already!"

"Uh…." Blitz continued to say as he started to shake nervously.

" _Oh shoot!"_ Flare Blitz thought, " _This is really bad! Without the Fire Amulet, I can't stop these bozos from using their magic on me! I've only been this lucky to dodge all their spells somehow. But I can't do that forever! What am I going to do?! I can't do anything without the Fire Amulet! And to make matters worse, the Princess is about to find out the truth now and I can't do anything about that either! And I was finally getting some popularity!"_

"We're wasting time Blitz!" Enchanted Belle shouted as she started to get frustrated, "I get it! Okay?! You're really good at dodging their spells! But now is the time for some offensive magic! Give it to them where it hurts!"

Blitz then started to sweat some more and felt like the whole world was crashing down on him. He needed the Fire Amulet to cast magic. But because he can't get passed the Dark Ponies to get to it, he was in a tight spot and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Unleash your powerful magic!" Enchanted Belle continued, "You've done it before like you said you did! Just do it again!"

As Belle continued to cheer him on, Blitz began to shake as he knew from this moment that he can't keep the lie up for long. He knew that the only way he can get the Fire Amulet back is by telling the truth.

"Show them the power of the Flaming Inferno!" Enchanted Belle finished.

"I can't!" Flare Blitz finally shouted as he turned to Belle, "I can't do it! Okay?! I can't beat them with my magic!"

"What?!" Belle exclaimed in confusion, "What do you mean you can't?!"

"I can't… I can't…."

"What?!" Belle demanded to know, "You can't what?!"

"What's taking so long?!" The Warlock asked as he started to get frustrated, "Get on with your magical powers already!"

"I can't cast Fire Magic without the Fire Amulet!" Flare Blitz screamed at the top of his lungs.

A silence then began. The Dark Ponies stood still and ceased their magic. Belle was completely frozen with her face stuck on a surprised expression. She didn't want to believe what he said, but she had to make sure she heard correctly.

"What?" Belle asked as her left eye began to twitch, "What did you say?"

"I can't cast Fire Magic without the Fire Amulet!" Flare Blitz said again.

"Can't cast –" Enchanted Belle replied, "What do you mean 'you can't Fire Magic'?! You're the Flaming Inferno! Right?!"

"No I'm not!" Flare Blitz answered loudly, "I'm not actually the Flaming Inferno!"

Belle's eye began to twitch some more after hearing what he said. Deep down, Belle began to realize what he was saying and was infuriated with what he meant by that. She learned that Flare Blitz had lied to her about being the Flaming Inferno.

"And I didn't do any of those things I said I did!" Flare Blitz continued, "I lied about all that! The truth is I can't do anything without the Fire Amulet!"

"WHAT?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed in anger, "Are you saying you lied to me?!"

"Wow." The Warlock said in a surprised tone, "What a shocker. Young pony. How dare you lie to a Princess like that. Haven't you learned that lying is wrong? You ought to be ashamed of yourself." He then looked at the Fire Amulet and continued, "Well then. I suppose I'll just destroy this so you can't do anything ever again. Right after my brothers and sisters defeat you and then capture both you and the Princess. Brothers! Sisters! Show him what happens when you lie!"

The Dark Ponies then tapped into their Dark Magic again and aimed them at poor powerless Flare Blitz.

"Aaugh!" Flare Blitz screamed as he covered his face with his hooves.

But right before one of the spells could land on Blitz, Enchanted Belle teleported to the action and used a shield spell to protect Flare Blitz.

"Woah." Blitz said in amazement, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." Enchanted Belle said as she continued using the spell, "Although, I thought that's what I'd hear you say instead of me!" After blocking the spells, Belle stopped the shield spell and said, "Now get up! We need to get passed them! If you fight some of them while I fight the rest, I might be able to get the Fire Amulet back!"

"But I can't cast magic!" Flare Blitz argued, "What am I supposed to do against them if I don't have the Fire Amulet on?!"

"Figure it out!" Enchanted Belle answered in anger, "Now let's get them!"

"I wouldn't be so confident Princess!" The Warlock said to her, "You may have gotten lucky with that Warlock and Dark Witch before. But now that they've told us about your magic and how powerful it is, we've made sure to be ready for that. And now our magic is just as good as yours. So you'll find out that we're not as much of pushovers as the other ones were! Brothers! Sisters!" He ordered the other Dark Ponies, "Show them what you're made of!"

The battle began and Enchanted Belle used her powerful magic to fight off some of the Dark Ponies that were coming after her. She used powerful spells like Thundara, Blizzara, Fira and others. While she had some of them take the hit from the spells, she noticed that they didn't take as much damaged as they should have. She was surprised to see that, but she didn't let it distract her from the battle going on. Meanwhile, Flare Blitz just kept dodging spells from the other Dark Ponies. He was terrified of what was happening and wasn't able to get close enough to attack them with his hooves. As the battle went on, Belle kept struggling on the Dark Ponies and was unable to get anywhere closer to the Warlock with the Fire Amulet. And she was starting to get worn out at some point. During all of this, Aurachalcum watched the battle and felt like he needed to help somehow. If only he could use his aura.

"This is bad." Aura said to himself as he watched the fight, "Those ponies in cloaks are giving them too much trouble. They can't get anywhere near the pony with the amulet. I've got to help somehow."

Aura then tried to get the cuffs off his hooves by using his hind hooves to push them off. But after a really hard attempt and slapping himself in the muzzle with his own front hooves, Aurachalcum knew there was no way of removing them naturally.

"That guard back at the castle said that only a guard, or a royal family member can remove these chains." Aura said to himself, "So maybe…." He then started heading over to the fight as he finished with, "I've got to get the Princess to take these off."

It wasn't easy, but Aura was able to get close enough to the fight so that Enchanted Belle can hear him better. He knew convincing her wasn't going to be easy because of how convinced she is about him being a Warlock.

"Princess!" Aura shouted to her from outside the fight.

"Huh?" Enchanted Belle said as she looked toward where she heard the voice while fighting off some Dark Ponies.

"Princess! Come here! I have an idea!"

"What does he want now?!" Belle asked herself in anger.

She then fought her way to Aurachalcum and then used her magic to create a shield for them both so that they may converse safely.

"What is it?!" Belle asked with an angry face, "What's your plan?!"

"Take these off." Aura explained as he showed her the cuffs on his hooves, "And the one around my wings too."

"What?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "Are you serious?! Do you really think I'm that dumb?! There's no way I'm releasing a Warlock! Especially when his friends are here to help him out!"

"But I'm not a –" Aurachalcum began before deciding to change his response, "Listen to me! I can help you! But I can't do it with these chains on me! I need you to take them off so I can help you!"

"Help me?" Belle asked, "Or them?"

"I don't care what you think I am or who I'm with!" Aura replied as he got more serious, "The point is, you're getting worn out while the other pony can't cast magic without the amulet! And I know of a way we can get the amulet back for the Earth Pony over there so we can work together and beat them all! The best way we can do it is by working together!"

"Working with a Warlock?" Enchanted Belle asked with a disgusted look and tone, "I wouldn't even dream about that! If this is your attempt to free you, then this is your saddest attempt yet. You conniving, demented freak."

"Princess!" Aura replied as he got annoyed with how she was treating him, "You're getting tired by fighting them since there are so many of them, that Earth Pony can't cast magic without that amulet, and if that one Warlock can call more of those ponies by tapping his hoof, there's no doubt he's gonna do it some more since he's after you. I don't know what their leader wants with you, but it can't be good. Besides, at this point, you've got no other choice. And I've already said why that is."

"Well…" Enchanted Belle replied as she started to see what he was saying, "I guess you do have a point. Fighting off more than two Dark Ponies is harder than I thought it would be. They are giving me a hard time to get close enough to get the Fire Amulet back. And Blitz can't do anything without it apparently." She then looked at him with doubt and asked, "But how do I know you're not gonna turn on us and go help them or fly off to save yourself like a Warlock would do?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me!" Aurachalcum answered as he spread his hooves out more to her, "That pony there is gonna get hurt if we don't do something! I can help if you just give me a chance!"

Belle then started thinking about what she should do then. She knew that she couldn't trust Dark Ponies with what they say. And she was convinced that Aura is a Warlock. But from how things are looking, there isn't much she or Blitz can do here. With Blitz being powerless without the amulet and Belle having trouble with the stronger Dark Ponies. What was she to do.

" _I guess he is right."_ Belle thought as she looked at Aura and then the battle, " _But… but what if he does something sneaky? He is a Warlock after all. What do I do? If I release him, I can't put the cuffs back on. I never learned how to do that yet. That means once he's free, there's no going back. What do I do?"_

"Come on Princess!" Aura begged, "Take them off! That pony needs our help!"

Belle then looked over at Blitz and saw that he was in danger.

"Woah! Woah!" Blitz exclaimed as he avoided some spells from the Dark Ponies.

But suddenly, Blitz had fallen to the ground and was about to get back up right away. But what prevented him from doing so was that three of the Dark Ponies had come up to him and had their Dark Magic ready to fire on him.

"Uhh…." Blitz said to the Dark Ponies, "So uh…. Ever read Daring Do?" He asked nervously.

"Say goodbye pony of light!" One of the Dark Ponies said in a threatening voice.

Once they got ready to fire their magic, Blitz cowered as he shouted, "Aaugh!"

"Princess!" Aura shouted loudly at Belle.

Seeing how Blitz was in greater danger then, Belle decided to put her trust in Aura and used her magic to remove the cuffs around his hooves and his wings. Afterwards, the power of aura that rested inside of Aurachalcum began to return quickly.

"Alright!" Aura cheered as he opened his wings and moved his free hooves.

"Okay." Belle said with some worry as she removed the magical shield, "Now what?"

"Now…" Aura began as he tapped into his aura, "Leave this part to me!"

Aurachalcum's light blue aura then began to glow around him again as he prepared to execute his plan.

"Witness the power of aura!" Aurachalcum shouted as he quickly flew toward the Dark Ponies.

"W-whoa!" Enchanted Belle said as she saw how fast he went, "He's fast!"

Right before the Dark Ponies could attack Blitz with their magic, Aura came in fast and got in between Blitz and the Dark Ponies.

"W-what?" Blitz said as he saw Aura come in.

Using his aura to increase his strength, Aurachalcum attacked each of those Dark Ponies one at a time and knocked them to the ground. Blitz saw the aura flowing around Aurachalcum and was amazed of how it looked.

" _It's that thing flowing around that Pegasus again!"_ Flare Blitz thought as his eyes quivered, " _What is that?! Is it magic?! But he's a Pegasus! And he's not wearing an Elemental Amulet either! What is this guy?!"_

Afterwards, he then used his aura to increase his speed and rushed over to the other Dark Ponies to attack them with his speed. Blitz watched how fast Aura was going and couldn't help but have his jaw drop.

"Whoa!" Blitz said to himself as he watched Aura move fast, "This guy is fast! I can barely keep up with him!"

"What's going on?!" The Warlock with the Fire Amulet asked, "That one Pegasus is taking them all out!"

Suddenly, Aura flew really fast again and this time, he was completely out of sight. The three ponies standing looked around and couldn't find any trace of him anywhere.

"W-where'd he go?" The Warlock asked as he looked around.

Suddenly, Aura flew by the Warlock really fast and snagged the Fire Amulet from him. He went so fast that the Warlock didn't even notice him flying by. What he did notice though was that his magic wasn't holding anything anymore.

"Huh?!" The Warlock exclaimed as he saw he no longer had the Fire Amulet.

Carrying the Fire Amulet with his teeth, Aurachalcum flew over to Flare Blitz to help him up.

"Hey." Aura said to Blitz through his teeth, "Are you okay?"

Aura then held out his hoof to help Blitz up. Blitz then looked at Aurachalcum in the eyes and quickly remembered those things he just did a moment ago. Seeing how fast he went and how strong he was, Blitz noticed that Aurachalcum was the kind of pony that Blitz wanted to be. The kind of pony that would be the most likely to win a mare's heart.

" _Woah!"_ Blitz thought as he looked at Aura with his eyes widened, " _This guy…. Is so cool! The way he took out those Dark Ponies and flew really fast! He even got the Fire Amulet back without any trouble! Oh man! He looks like he didn't even break a sweat! And that thing that's flowing around him! That's probably what's causing him to do all that! I don't know what it is, but it looks awesome just like him!"_

"Hey." Aura said again, "I said are you okay?"

"Huh?" Blitz replied as he snapped back to reality, "Oh!" He then grabbed Aura's hoof and then got back up with his help, "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks a lot. You really saved my flank there."

"No problem." Aura replied as he put the amulet on his hoof, "Here. I think this is yours."

Aurachalcum then put the Fire Amulet on Flare Blitz. And when he did, Blitz felt the Fire Magic flowing through him again and his eyes had the crackling fire in his pupils again.

"Alright!" Flare Blitz cheered as he had a Fire spell appear on his hoof, "Back in business baby!"

Taking a moment to rest her horn, Enchanted Belle felt better and ready to fight again.

"Alright!" Enchanted Belle cheered as her horn glowed again, "My horn is feeling better!" She then ran over to the other two and said to Aura, "That was… that was amazing! Your speed and strength! I just couldn't believe it! What kind of Warlock are you?"

"For the last time." Aura answered, "I'm not a Warlock. And this…" He continued as his aura appeared again, "Isn't magic. This… is aura!"

"Aura?" Enchanted Belle asked in fascination.

"Aurora?" Flare Blitz asked, "What the hay is that?"

"Grr…" The Warlock growled in frustration, "I'm not going to lose like this! The Princess is coming with me one way or another!" He then looked at the ones who got defeated and ordered, "All of you report back! You all need to rest!"

Using the same dark voids from before, the Dark Ponies that were defeated retreated after being defeated by Aurachalcum.

"Now then." The Warlock continued with an evil smile, "Time to make things more difficult for them." He then stomped his hooves two times and called, "Dark Ponies! Assemble!"

Suddenly, more Dark Ponies that were able to fight appeared out of their own dark voids and stood by the Warlock leading them.

"M-more of them?" Flare Blitz said as he felt nervous.

"Not giving up yet. Are you?" Aurachalcum asked them.

"Dark Ponies!" The Warlock ordered, "Capture the Princess and take her back to her ladyship by any means necessary! And make sure those two with her don't get in the way!"

"Heh, heh." A Dark Witch said as her hoof began to glow in Dark Magic, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"For her ladyship!" A Warlock shouted as his horn began to glow in a dark aura.

Seeing them getting ready for a fight, Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, and Flare Blitz all got together and got ready to fight them back.

"I'm not going anywhere near your leader without a fight!" Enchanted Belle shouted as her horn began to glow, "You two ready?!" She asked Aura and Blitz.

Aurachalcum got into a bow position and said as his light blue aura flowed around him, "The aura is with me!" He then got back up and continued, "It seems like there's no other way to do this! So, let's go!"

"Time to get fired up!" Flare Blitz said as his Fire Amulet began to glow, "These guys don't look tough!"

"Get them!" The leading Warlock ordered.

The Dark Ponies then charged right at the three ponies. Meanwhile, Belle, Aura, and Blitz charged at them as well. And once the two sides were close enough to each other, the battle began.

Enchanted Belle fought off the Dark Ponies with her magic. Both normal magic and Fairy Magic. She casted Fire spells and Thunder spells along with Water spells. Then she used her Fairy Magic to fly in the air with Pixie Dust and even turn herself smaller to confuse the other Dark Ponies. Aurachalcum used his aura abilities to sense the movements of his enemies and prepare for them ahead of time. He also used his increased stats to fight back. Greater strength, greater speed, the Dark Ponies couldn't lay a hoof on him. Flare Blitz used the magic of the Fire Amulet to fight off the Dark Ponies he faced. Because they didn't have the magic of an Elemental Amulet, the Dark Ponies' magic were no match against Blitz's magic. But whenever Blitz didn't have time to use Fire Magic, he used his hooves to fight back.

"Dark Thundaga!" A Dark Witch chanted as she casted the spell.

"I don't think so!" Enchanted Belle shouted as she used her Fairy Magic to counter.

The Dark Thundaga spell then turned into flower petals and floated down to the ground.

"No!" The Dark Witch shouted in annoyance.

"Aura…" Aura shouted as he prepared an Aura Sphere, "Bowling Ball!"

He then rolled the Aura Sphere at the group of Dark Ponies ahead and knocked them all down like bowling pins.

"Strike!" Aura cheered, "I've always wanted to do that! Although not exactly like this."

"Hey you guys!" Flare Blitz said to some Dark Ponies, "If you thought it was cool that I can cast Fire Spells, watch this!"

He then stood on two hooves and prepared a Fire spell on the other two hooves he had up in the air.

"What do you think of this?!" Flare Blitz asked as he got ready to throw them, "Double Fire!"

Being unable to counter the spells, two of the Dark Ponies got hit from the spells and fell to the ground.

"That was hot. Wasn't it?" Blitz mocked the Dark Ponies.

"Not bad!" Aura commented as he fought of some Dark Ponies, "Not bad at all! I've never seen a pony like you before. Being able to cast magic even though you're an Earth Pony."

"Thanks." Flare Blitz thanked as he fought off his own group of Dark Ponies, "You're not bad either. That aurora thing you've got looks really cool too. Not to mention that you're doing that as a Pegasus."

"It's not aurora." Aura replied, "It's aura! I'll tell you more about it once we're done."

"I'm so sorry." Enchanted Belle apologized as she fought off some Dark Ponies, "That I accused you of being a Warlock and treating you like one. It's just…. The way that aura thing you have flowed around you just looked a bit like the Dark Magic that flows around the Dark Ponies. I guess I…"

"It's alright." Aura said to her with a smile, "No hard feelings. I understand. I'm not exactly a run-of-the-mill pony as you can see."

"Me neither." Enchanted Belle told him, "Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Princess Enchanted Belle. And I can cast Fairy Magic even though I'm not a Fairy Alicorn. Just call me Belle."

"I'm not exactly sure what that means. But nice to meet you Belle. My name is Aurachalcum. But my friends call me Aura."

"What'd you say?" Flare Blitz asked.

"My name is Aurachalcum?"

"What? Are you a DJ or something?" Flare Blitz asked as he made two Dark Ponies knock their heads together.

"No!" Aura answered as he dodged a spell.

"So wait. That's your name?" Blitz asked in confusion, "Your name is Aurachalcum?"

"Yes!"

"Like on your birth certificate." Blitz said, "It would say Aurachalcum?"

"Hey!" Aura said as he got closer to Blitz, "Let's not talk about my name right now!"

"Right sorry." Blitz replied as he got back to the fight, "Anyway. My name is Flare Blitz. Call me Blitz for short. And I'm able to cast Fire Magic with the Fire Amulet."

"Yeah." Belle replied with disappointment, "I've noticed."

"You don't sound to happy." Blitz assumed as the fight went on.

"With you?" Belle asked, "I'm not. We're going to have a little chat once this is over!"

The battle continued on, and the Dark Ponies didn't stand a chance against these three ponies. As the battle went on, the Dark Ponies began to notice that they weren't standing a chance against these three ponies. They were confused as to why this was as they were greater in numbers. What also caught their eyes was that the three ponies didn't seem like average everyday ponies like most were.

"What's going on?" A Dark Witch asked as she got up, "Why can't we defeat them?! It's lots of us and only three of them! What gives?!" She then looked at Enchanted Belle and asked, "What's with that Unicorn?! She's able to cast magic that not many Unicorns can cast without having to struggle! And she's also casting… _Fairy Magic?!_ But she's a Unicorn! That magic is only Fairy Alicorn worthy! I-I don't understand this at all! So this is what those two were talking about! She's no ordinary pony! That's why our leader wants to see her!"

"And that Pegasus!" A Warlock said, "Something's different about him! It's almost like he knows every move we make before we even make it! I've tried everything on him, but he's already prepared for it! And that strange magic that's flowing around him. How is he doing that? He's not a Warlock. So how is this possible? What is he?!"

"And that Earth Pony!" Another Dark Witch added, "He's casting Fire Magic even though he doesn't have a horn! That's impossible! He's not a Dark Pony either! How are the none Unicorns and Dark Ponies doing that?! Just who are these three ponies?!"

"Take this!" Enchanted Belle shouted at her group of Dark Ponies as her horn glowed brightly, "Thundaga!"

"Feel the power of aura!" Aurachalcum shouted at his group of Dark Ponies as his aura flowed around him, "Aura Sphere!"

"Have a taste of my fiery passion!" Flare Blitz shouted at his group of Dark Ponies as his Fire Amulet glowed brightly, "Fire!"

The three ponies then launched their attacks at the Dark Ponies all at once. And all at once, the Dark Ponies fell to the ground feeling dizzy from the battle.

"No…" A Warlock said as his head spun, "We're the Dark Ponies… we can't be beaten by just three ponies…"

"Grr…" The leading Warlock growled, "This isn't over! Because we're in no condition to battle now, we'll let you all go for now. But the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." He then looked at his comrades and ordered, "Dark Ponies! Retreat!"

The Dark Ponies then retreated through their dark voids and left the three ponies behind. Once the battle was over, the three ponies finally took a moment to catch their breath.

"Whew." Belle said as she sat down on the ground, "That was pretty rough."

"You said it." Aura added, "I thought they'd never leave."

"Let me just say…" Flare Blitz said as he started to get excited, "That. Was. Awesome! Those guys never stood a chance. I feel sorry for the one who has to report their failure to their –"

Suddenly, Belle casted a Thunder spell on Blitz before he could finish.

"Arugh!" Blitz yelped in pain as he got zapped by the Thunder spell.

Afterwards, Blitz's coat had some black singed marks and his mane was messed up a bit from the shocks of the Thunder spell. Blitz also felt a little dizzy from being zapped.

"Leader…" Flare Blitz finished as he spun around a bit.

"I can't believe it!" Enchanted Belle scolded at Blitz, "You're not the Flaming Inferno! You lied to me!"

"Uh…" Blitz replied as he felt nervous, "Well I…."

"And I'm willing to bet that you lied about that story you told! You never did any of those things in that story! Did you?!"

"Well…" Blitz replied as he grew a little red, "I…"

"I should've known something was wrong when I saw you in action!" Belle continued, "When I saw you only using Fire spells, I thought you were just holding back! But nope! Once the Fire Amulet was off, it all became clear!" She then got into Blitz's face and asked, "You don't know how to cast any other spells! Do you?! Do you know how to cast the most powerful spell, Firaga Burst?! The spell I was waiting for you to cast?!"

"Nope." Blitz answered as he sweated a little.

"Firaga?!" Belle asked as she pushed Blitz down a little.

"No?" Blitz answered as he had a little squeak in his voice.

"Do you at least know how to cast Fira?!" Belle asked as she got Blitz on the ground, "The simplest spell aside from Fire to cast?!"

"Fira." Blitz said as he thought about what it meant, "That basically means a second level Fire, right? Does it count if I used two hooves to cast a Fire spell on each one?"

"No!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed.

"Then no." Blitz answered, "I don't know how to cast Fira or any of those other spells or any other spell you can possibly imagine or make up…. But hey." He said with a nervous chuckle, "At least I can cast some form of Fire Magic. Right?"

"Are you telling me you only know how to cast a measly Fire spell?!" Enchanted Belle asked in anger.

"I did mention doing two Fire spells at once, right?" Blitz asked in hopes of getting some respect back.

"What?!" Enchanted Belle said in anger, "That's it?! That's it?!" She then raised her head high as she screamed out loud, "I WAITED ALL THIS TIME JUST TO LEARN THAT THE FIRE AMULET CHOSE THE WRONG PONY?!"

Her voice echoed through the forest and outside of the forest as well. Afterwards, she began to pace back and forth in frustration as she mumbled to herself.

"Oh great." Belle mumbled to herself, "Oh great. Just is this great!"

"Look." Blitz began as he got up, "I'm… I'm sorry that…"

"And I've just realized." Belle said as something came to her head, "You lied to me about Aura too." She said as she pointed at Aura, "You knew all along that he wasn't a Warlock. Did you?!"

"Yeah." Aura said as he got closer to Blitz, "You knew all along that I wasn't a Warlock and you didn't tell her! All you did was let her shock me with those cuffs and continued walking like nothing was wrong!"

"Look." Blitz began as he felt ashamed, "I'm sorry to both you. I'm sorry to you Belle for lying. And I'm sorry to you Aura for not telling her the truth about you. I really am sorry."

"Why would you lie to me like that?" Belle asked as she felt saddened, "I really put my faith in you. That you were going to help me restore the true light. I really thought that you were the hero of legend. Why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't want to." Flare Blitz explained, "But… but… the way you got all excited to meet me and gave me all that attention and calling me a great pony and all… that was the first time anypony, especially a mare, has ever said anything like that to me. It felt great. And I just wanted to enjoy it for a little longer. It's not every day that anypony gives me credit like that. I was going to tell you the truth at some point. Just after I feel like I've had my share."

"But why did you lie about me?" Aura asked, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Well… if I told her the truth about you, then I'd have to tell her the whole truth. Because… of this story I made up at the castle after they captured you."

"What really happened?!" Enchanted Belle demanded to know, "If you're not the Flaming Inferno and he's not a Warlock and what happened in your story didn't actually happen, then what did happen?!"

"As much as it seems like he needs to tell the truth," Aurachalcum stated, "We can't waste time standing here and talk. We've got a mysterious pony with a crown, pendant, and a spell book to catch."

"Yeah." Flare Blitz agreed.

"But how are we going to find her?" Belle asked, "She escaped while we were fighting. Who knows where she could be? I don't even know if we can catch her in time."

"Don't give up Princess." Aura said with a smile, "There's a way."

He then flew up to the air and closed his eyes. His aura began to flow around him again as he stayed perfectly still in the air. All except his wings. After a moment, Aura opened his eyes again.

"I sense her aura!" Aura said to the other two, "She's a bit far. But if we hurry, we can catch her! Follow me!"

"You sense her?" Flare Blitz asked in confusion, "Are you psychic or something?"

"Along with manipulating my aura, I can sense other pony's aura. Like hers. Come on. Let's move."

"Wait." Enchanted Belle said to Aura, "You want to help me? After the way I treated you?"

"Don't worry about it." Aura replied, "It wasn't your fault." He continued as he peeked over at Blitz, "After all, she's got something I need to get back too. So since we're all after the same pony, we might as well go after her together."

"Yeah." Belle replied with a smile, "I guess you're right." She then looked back at Flare Blitz and said to him, "And while we're at it, you've got lots of explaining to do. So called 'Flaming Inferno'!"

"Eh…" Flare Blitz gulped.

"So you sense her, right?" Belle asked Aurachalcum, "Well Aura, lead the way!"

Aurachalcum then got to the ground and began leading Belle and Blitz into the direction where he sensed the mysterious pony's aura. Aura felt so free and happy now that he no longer had those cuffs on. But he had to focus on the mission at hoof. So he put that aside and concentrated on getting to the pony. Meanwhile, Flare Blitz was preparing to explain the whole truth to Enchanted Belle.

To Be Continued…

And so Enchanted Belle finally knows the truth about Flare Blitz. Aurachalcum is finally free from the chains and his name is cleared. But the mysterious pony is still on the run and our heroes must chase her down before she can get away with whatever plan she has with the items she stole. What is her plan and who is this mysterious pony? Find out in the conclusion of the Heroes of Light story arc.


	9. The Heroes of Light - Part 2

When we last saw Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz, Aura and Blitz were transported to Coltnelia by jumping through a bright portal after chasing down a mysterious mare in a black cloak. Now while Blitz was getting lots of attention from holding the Fire Amulet, Aura was accused of being a Warlock after his power of aura was mistaken for dark magic. Now the two stallions along with Enchanted Belle have found the mysterious figure and have been teleported outside of the castle after interrupting the mare from completing her magic. Who is this strange figure? And will the three ponies get back what she stole before she hatches her plan? Find out now.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The Heroes of Light – Part 2

In the forest that's on the edge of the Wind Kingdom…

The three ponies traveled through the darker part of the forest that would lead them to their target pony. Aurachalcum, using his incredible power of aura, guided Belle and Blitz to find their enemy.

"That's a really cool ability you have there, Aura." Enchanted Belle complimented, "It's really helpful in this case."

"Thanks." Aura thanked as he guided them, "Your magic isn't bad either. Your magic is actually unlike the one I've seen before."

"Thank you." Belle thanked, "Actually. I've only just learned about this kind of magic I have. It was when a Warlock and a Dark Witch attacked."

"About them." Aura said, "Those ponies we fought are called Dark Ponies. Right? Warlocks and Dark Witches? Who are they?"

"You really don't know?" Enchanted Belle asked in confusion, "Everypony in Coltnelia knows who they are."

"That's another thing." Aura replied, "What is Coltnelia? I've never heard of a place like that."

"Huh?" Belle wondered.

"I don't remember ever reading anything about that kind of place in the history books of Equestria."

"Equestria?" Enchanted Belle asked, "What's that?"

"That's where we're from." Flare Blitz answered, "It's our home."

"Who asked you?!" Enchanted Belle asked in anger, "I'm not interested in anything you have to say until you explain everything about why you lied!"

Flare Blitz flinched from her outburst and frowned from the expression on her face.

"To think." Enchanted Belle said, "That I was gonna follow you to the end of Coltnelia."

"Huh?" Blitz said as he heard what she said, "You were?" After hearing that, Blitz smiled as he explained, "Well… see, the thing is I'm not the Flaming Inferno _yet._ You see, I'm training to master the –"

"But what actually happened?!" Enchanted Belle asked loudly, "If you didn't do any of those things you said, then what happened?!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Aura said as he overheard the conversation, "I was chasing down the pony that stole something from my master and I came across this strange bright portal. But before I could get some of my friends to help me learn about it, that dimwit there just jumped onto me and we both fell into the portal and ended up here. He thought I was working with that pony I was chasing."

"Heh, heh." Blitz chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yep. That's pretty much what happened. I thought he was in cahoots with her and just jumped at the chance. But by the time I found out he wasn't with her, we were suddenly here."

"A portal?" Enchanted Belle asked, "What portal?"

"Not sure exactly." Aura replied, "It was just there in a cave in the Everfree Forest. Wasn't sure what it was doing there or who opened it."

"And that portal brought you two to the Crystal Chamber back at the Magic Kingdom?"

"That seems to be the case." Aura answered, "Not sure what it was doing there. I thought maybe that pony I was chasing went through it. But when we came to the other side, I realized that she found another way back. But I don't see how she could've gotten back unless she used that portal."

"A portal?" Enchanted Belle said to herself, "A portal… like to another world?"

"Another world?" Aura asked as he stopped to turn around, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Belle began, "Think about it. Those names you said to my people back at the Magic Kingdom. Princess Celestia, Equestra. We've never heard of those names. The only rulers of our land are the Queens of Coltnelia. With Queens Sol and Lua being the primary rulers. And you two came through a portal."

"Hm." Aura hummed as he thought about the new information, "I guess that would explain why nopony knows about Princess Celestia or Equestria. Because if we did go back in time, both of those names should be well known by now."

"She's actually not wrong." Flare Blitz stated as he overheard the conversation, "This is another world. We're not in Equestria anymore."

"Wait." Aura said, "Blitz. You know about Coltnelia? How do you know this place if you're from Equestria."

"Because," Flare Blitz answered, "The pony that gave me the Fire Amulet comes from this world. Flame Wheel the Bearded. He's the one teaching me how to master the fire that the amulet has awakened apparently."

What Blitz said caused Belle's ear to flop. She found the name Flame Wheel to be familiar and she couldn't help but want to learn more about him.

"Uncle Flame Wheel?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed at Blitz, "You know Uncle Flame Wheel?!"

"Huh?" Flare Blitz yelped as he turned to Belle, "Flame Wheel is your uncle?!"

"Well, okay." Belle said, "He's not actually my uncle. I just call him that because of how close we were. But more importantly, he's on your world?! Is that where he's been all this time?!"

"Yeah." Blitz answered, "I'm still not exactly sure how he got there, but he says that the Fire Amulet just sort of led him there when he was searching for the Flaming Inferno."

"He was searching for the Flaming Inferno?" Enchanted Belle asked as her eyes began to quiver, "That's why he went missing? He's been searching for the Flaming Inferno this entire time?" She then looked away from the other two as some tears began to form under her eyes, "Uncle Flame Wheel. I've been so worried about you all these years. I thought that… I thought something…"

Belle then began to cry with tears of joy after hearing the news about Flame Wheel. She's been missing him for so long and has been wanting to see him again for such a long time.

"Princess?" Aura said as he got closer to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Belle answered as she wiped some tears away, "It's just… I've been so worried that I'd never see him again. I thought something terrible happened to him. After the Dark Ponies led by the Great Witch came, he just disappeared. I thought the Dark Ponies got him. But he's been trying to find the pony that could possibly fix everything. Uncle Flame Wheel."

"It sounds like you and this Flame Wheel are pretty close." Aura said.

"We were. He'd come visit the Magic Kingdom from time to time ever since I was born." She then turned to Aura and continued, "He's the honorable wizard of the Fire Kingdom and serves the king and queen there. So I didn't really get to see him too often. But when I did, he's so much fun to be around. He's funny and exciting. I especially remember seeing him at my first Terrific Trotting Extravaganza. I was so happy to see him there after what happened before that."

"Huh?" Aura said as he heard the last statement, "What happened before that?" He asked himself quietly.

"But sometime after that, the Great Witch came, and he disappeared. I've been so sad since he left. The king and queen of the Fire Kingdom didn't know what happened to him and nopony has seen him since." She then turned to Blitz and asked, "Blitz. How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's just fine." Blitz answered, "For an old pony. He sure knows how to use that mouth of his though."

"Don't call him old!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "He's not that old! He's not even a middle-aged pony yet!"

"Please tell me you're not just yelling at me like that because you're still mad at me for lying."

"Both that and for insulting my uncle!" Enchanted Belle answered as she turned away.

"I'm sorry. Okay?" Blitz asked, "How many times do I need to say it?"

"There's no amount of times that you can say it that can make me feel better." Enchanted Belle explained as the group got back to traveling, "You've ruined the prophecy!"

"Ruined the prophecy?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed.

"The Flaming Inferno is meant to be able to cast any kind of Fire Magic with ease. And he's meant to be able to do all kinds of Fire Magic without having to work for them. He's that powerful. And yet all you can do is just a weak Fire spell when I can cast Firaga without having to try."

"That's because you've got unusual magic." Flare Blitz argued, "That's not a fair argument."

"In any case," Aura said as he guided the group again, "Why did you lie about me? I didn't do anything to you."

"I know." Blitz replied, "You didn't do anything. But..."

"What really happened?" Enchanted Belle asked as she calmed down a little.

Seeing the two gaining up on him like that, Flare Blitz decided to not go any further with his statement and just tell them what actually happened.

"Alright." Flare Blitz began, "It was after a battle I had against a pony who used the Ice Amulet. That pony that we've been chasing all day suddenly came out of nowhere in Manehattan and stole something from Flame Wheel. She stole a spell book he had. Afterwards, we caught up to her. But then she used her Teleport spell to teleport somewhere else. I guess Flame Wheel and I messed her up, because we kept teleporting to different places across Equestria. Afterwards, we ended up in a farm in a small town. I chased the pony down in a forest, which I guess was the Everfree Forest according to Aura, and then I saw hoofprints leading to a cave and the rest is history."

"That was when you saw Aurachalcum and pushed him in the portal." Enchanted Belle said, "Assuming he was with the pony that you were chasing."

"Right."

"You say that that pony has a spell book?" Aura asked, "Well she also has my master's pendant."

"Your master?" Belle asked.

"Master Lurio." Aura explained, "He's an Aura Master and my teacher. He's training me to become an Aura Master too. I don't know why that pony would want his pendant. But I've got a bad feeling that it can't be good."

"How much farther are we to that pony?" Enchanted Belle asked.

"Huh?" Aura said as he stopped and floated in the air.

"What's wrong?"

"I still sense her." Aura answered, "But I sense something else. Something big and dangerous."

"You used big and dangerous in the same sentence." Flare Blitz said as he felt nervous about what was to come next, "After reading a lot of Daring Do, I know that that's never a good sign."

"Daring Do?" Enchanted Belle asked in confusion, "What's that?"

"No time to explain that!" Aura said as he got serious about what was coming, "Get back! Something's coming our way!"

Suddenly, it started to get dark around our heroes and our heroes were left confused about what was going on.

"Woah." Blitz said in confusion as he noticed how dark it got, "Is it nighttime already? Boy, they weren't kidding when they say that time flies. Although it seems more like time runs if it gets dark this quickly."

"That's not nighttime Blitz!" Enchanted Belle said as she looked up in the sky.

"A storm then? Nopony forecasted a storm or anything. Then again, that was in Equestria. So…"

"Would you just look up!" Belle exclaimed as she used her magic to pull Blitz's mane.

"Ow!" Blitz yelled in pain, "Hey! What're you doing!?"

He was then forced to look up and saw what was blocking the sun. It was a big dragon flying down toward them. And based on it's speed, it seemed like it was coming down for them.

Blitz's eyes widened as he said, "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

The white dragon then landed right in front of the three ponies with a loud stomp. Aura got in front of Belle to protect her. And while Blitz did the same, he felt nervous about the creature that they were facing.

"ROAR!" The white dragon roared at the three ponies

"It's a dragon!" Belle said to her protectors.

"A big one too." Aura added.

"Sweet Celestia." Flare Blitz said to himself, "I knew I should've stayed in bed."

The dragon took a few steps forward to get closer to the ponies. It had an unfriendly look and it seemed to have a bone to pick with them.

"It looks like that dragon's not planning on letting us leave." Aurachalcum suggested, "Must be that strange pony's doing."

"I don't know." Blitz said as he sweated a bit, "Maybe that dragon is just after something else around here and we just so happen to be in the same area as the thing he's wanting." He then looked at the dragon and continued, "And I bet if we help him find what he's looking for, he'll let us go."

"He may be right." Belle said, "I'll go see what's up. I'm really good with animals and big creatures like dragons."

"Princess." Aura said in worry, "Don't. That dragon can eat you in one bite."

"I'll be fine. Trust me. I am friends with a dragon. And I don't mean just a baby dragon."

She then used her pixie dust in her horn to make herself fly. Once in the air, she then flew up to the dragon's face to see what the deal is with the dragon.

"Wait." Blitz said as he realized what she said, "What'd she just say?!"

"Belle…" Aura said with concern, "Be careful…"

"Hi there." Belle greeted the dragon, "You may not know me. But my name is Enchanted Belle. Princess of the Magic Kingdom. I know, it's far from where we are. Those two stallions and I are on a little quest. And you see, we need to go down this path in order to continue that quest. And you're blocking our way. I know it's a lot to ask, especially for a dragon. But can you please move aside so we can continue?" She asked politely with a smile.

"Wow." Blitz said as his eyes sparkled, "She's so artificial when she talks like that to a dragon."

"Articulate." Aura corrected, "And yeah. That dragon looks a little tamed now."

Suddenly…

"ROAR!" The dragon roared at Belle.

The roar was so powerful and strong that it made Belle's mane all puffy and messed up. Almost like she had just gotten out of bed.

"What happened?!" Belle asked with concern as she felt a funny feeling in her mane, "What did he do?!"

Using her magic, she turned a nearby rock into a small mirror so that she could look at her mane. But once she saw what happened, she had wished she only heard about what happened.

"AUGH!" Belle screamed at the sight of her messed up mane.

"Woah." Blitz said as he saw her mane, "Talk about major bad hair day."

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled, "Looks like it'll take more than a brush to fix that."

"Grrrr!" Belle growled at the dragon, "How dare you mess with my mane like that! Nopony, or in this case, no dragon messes with my beautiful mane and gets away with it!"

"Princess!" Aura exclaimed, "Don't! You're gonna make it mad if you talk to it like that!"

"I wouldn't go and talk to him like that if I were you!" Flare Blitz added, "I may not have seen a dragon in my life. But I can imagine what a fried pony must be like."

Without listening, Belle continued scolding the dragon with, "Can you not see all the hard work I put into making my mane that gorgeous!? It took me years to get it like that! And I brush it ten times a day just to make sure it stays like that! Now because of you, I'll have to brush it through all my favorite meal times just to fix what you've done! Not to mention the fact that it'll take weeks to finish! You should know better than to mess with beauty like mine!"

Because of how Belle was scolding it, the dragon started to get more and more angry and was about to reach a point where it couldn't hold all the anger in anymore. It all lead to the point where it was about to unleash its rage on our heroes.

"ROAR!" The dragon roared at Belle again.

This time, the dragon tried to chomp at Belle and eat her in one bite. But thankfully, Belle teleported back to the other two ponies in time.

"Princess!" Aura yelled as he looked at her, "Now look at what you've…" But as soon as he saw her mane, he began to hold in a laugh, "Pfft. Pfft…."

"Don't you dare laugh!" Enchanted Belle scolded Aura, "You too Blitz!"

"Sorry. Pfft." Flare Blitz said as he held back a laugh, "I've just, pfft, never seen a mane like that. You look like you got out of bed."

"Don't remind me!" Belle yelled.

The dragon then leaned down to try and eat the three small ponies.

"Look out!" Aura shouted as he opened his wings.

Belle and Aura flew to evade the dragon's attempt, while Blitz was forced to run on hoof.

"Augh!" Flare Blitz screamed in fear as he ran to evade the dragon.

"Now that dragon wants to eat us." Aura said to Belle, "Princess. I know you like to look beautiful. But you didn't need to go and make him angry."

"He messed up my mane!" Belle replied, "I wasn't gonna take that sitting down!"

"But you weren't sitting down!" Flare Blitz yelled as he hid behind some rocks, "You were floating in the air! Not even close to sitting!"

Suddenly, the dragon saw where Blitz was hiding and quickly rushed over to try and eat him.

"Oh boy!" Blitz said as he saw the dragon coming fast, "Me and my big mouth!"

"Flare Blitz!" Aurachalcum yelled as he used his aura to hurry over there.

Before the dragon could try to eat Blitz, Aura came in to save him by kicking the dragon in the snout with his back hooves. And thanks to his aura, his kick was twice as strong.

"ROAR!" The dragon roared in pain form Aura's kick.

Aura then hurried over to Blitz, grabbed his front hooves with his and got him out of there before the dragon could recover. But Aura had a little struggle to carry Blitz due to him being much bigger than both him and Belle.

"Thanks Aura!" Blitz thanked as Aura carried him the best he could.

"No problem." Aura replied as he soon put Blitz down after getting far enough.

Aura then took a minute to relax and regain his strength. He panted a bit and was having a little hard time standing up.

"Whew." Aura panted as he sweated a bit, "Boy. You're heavy Blitz."

"Heh, heh." Blitz chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Once the dragon recovered, it saw Aura and Blitz on the ground and hurried over to try and eat them.

Aura got up and said, "It doesn't look like it's gonna stop. I hate to do this, but you ready Blitz?" He asked as he tapped into his aura.

"I am now!" Flare Blitz replied as the Fire Amulet began to glow, "Let's get it!"

"You two stay out of this!" Enchanted Belle ordered, "That dragon is mine!"

She then flew right above the two ponies and got her horn ready to fire with magic.

"Anypony or dragon in this case messes with my beauty," Enchanted Belle continued with her horn ready, "Deals with me!"

"Princess!" Aura said as he got worried about her behavior, "Calm down! Don't do anything you'll regret!"

"He's already done something he's gonna regret!" Belle replied, "The time for playing nice is over!"

"She means business Aura." Blitz said as he looked at her with googly eyes, "The ones looking for revenge are just so filled with pride."

"Snap out of it Blitz!" Aura told him as he shook Blitz a bit, "Belle has powerful magic! Think about what could happen to that dragon!"

After waking up thanks to Aura, Blitz replied with, "I just imagined what would happen while you were shaking me. Now I wish I didn't."

"Hope you're ready for a magic show scales!" Enchanted Belle said to the dragon as her horn got brighter, "Because I've got quite the act for you!"

"Princess!" Aura shouted.

"Belle! Hold on!" Blitz shouted.

But right before, Belle could cast a spell she wanted to cast, she got a funny feeling in her horn and her horn began to sparkle in all different directions.

"Huh?" Belle said as she wondered what was going on with her horn, "What the?"

But once she recognized the feeling, she knew exactly what was happening.

"Oh no." Belle said as she knew what was about to happen, "Not again."

"Oof!" Blitz exclaimed in pain as something hit him on the back of his head, "Ow!"

"Blitz." Aura said as he heard his scream of pain, "What happened?"

Suddenly, something hit the back of Aura's head as he said, "Ow! What the?!"

Then, both ponies fell to the ground after something big and fast tripped them.

"Woah!" The two ponies yelled as they fell.

"Grandma?" Blitz said as he felt dizzy from hitting the ground, "Are those cookies ready?"

As Aura started getting up, he saw a log floating in the air and a pink magical aura surrounding it. Aura knew whose magical aura it was and looked up at Belle.

"Princess!" Aura yelled.

"It's not me!" Enchanted Belle defended, "I'm not doing this on purpose! Honest!"

"Your horn is glowing!" Aura stated.

"I know. But –"

Suddenly, Belle disappeared thanks to a sudden Teleportation spell. Once she disappeared, the log fell to the ground. Aura then looked around to find her, but it seemed like she had vanished off the face of the earth.

"Princess?!" Aura said as he looked around, "Where'd you go?!"

"Are you blind?" Blitz asked as he got up, "Belle is right –"

When he looked up, he saw that Belle was no longer there.

"She's not there anymore." Blitz said as his smiled disappeared, "Where'd she go?!"

Suddenly, Belle had reappeared and was now on the top of a nearby tree. Aura and Blitz heard the sound of the Teleport spell and turned to where it came from to find her.

"Princess!" Aura cheered as he saw her hanging on the tree, "There you are!"

"I thought the dragon took a bite out of you." Blitz said.

"Guys!" Belle shouted as she held on to the tree, "Help me!"

"What's wrong?" Aura asked, "Can't you fly?"

"Something's wrong with my horn!" Belle explained, "I can't control it again!"

"Again?" Blitz asked, "This happened before?"

"Yeah." Belle answered, "It's been acting weird lately. Now it just casts magic at random times when it wants to."

Suddenly, her horn glowed brightly again in a pink aura. Once it did, Blitz got shocked by a Thunder spell just like the first time she did it. Though this time, it was unintentional.

"Aaugh!" Blitz exclaimed in pain as he got shocked by the Thunder spell.

Just like last time, Blitz felt dizzy and was covered in singe. But Blitz couldn't help but smile from being shocked by the magic of a princess.

"Like that." Belle said as she pointed at Blitz, "And now I can't teleport down there, or use pixie dust to fl –"

Before she could finish her sentence, her horn glowed again, and she had teleported once again.

"What's going on?" Aura asked as he looked around for her, "Why is this happening?"

After shaking the singe off, Blitz said, "This is a bit peculiar. How can a horn just do what it wants by itself? That's never happened to my dad or my little sister."

"She needs to regain control of her horn fast." Aura said, "Otherwise, who knows what'll happen?"

"I've got an idea." Blitz said as he reminded Aura of the recent shocking from a moment ago, "And it's heavenly."

Aura just looked at him with a minor annoyed look and thought about what goes on in his head. Just then, Belle had teleported back to the scene right on top of the dragon's head. When the two ponies looked at her, they saw that she was wet and that she had some seaweed on her back and in some of her mane. Looking at how she appeared, the two ponies theorized that she had been teleported to the ocean.

"Woah." Blitz said, "Did you go swimming? Why wasn't I invited?"

"Were you in the ocean?" Aura asked Belle.

After spitting some water out, Belle answered, "Right at the bottom of it. And now my mane looks worse than ever! Not to mention my coat! My incredibly soft coat! Soaked!"

"Hey." Blitz said to her as he wanted to cheer her up, "It's not that bad. I mean, wet dog fur smells way worse than wet pony fur. At best, you'll smell like morning breath."

Blitz then got shocked once again from a Thunder spell and got singe on his coat and mane just like before.

"Ouch." Blitz said as he felt dizzy from the shocks again, "Guess your horn was acting up again."

"Not that time!" Belle shouted with slight anger.

"Princess!" Aura shouted, "Get off that dragon's head before your horn does something it really won't like!"

"The dragon's head?" Belle asked as she went to take a closer look of what she was standing on.

When she saw the eyes that belonged to the dragon and saw some scales as well, Belle found out that Aura was telling the truth and that she was standing on its head and not on a mountain.

"Oh." Belle said as she stepped back from the eyes, "I thought I was on a high mountain."

"Hang on Princess!" Aura said as he started to fly, "I'll come get you! As long as your horn doesn't turn me into a mouse."

He then tapped into his aura to try to get to her faster. But before he could touch her, her horn reacted again, and she had teleported away.

"Darn it!" Aura said as he arrived too late, "She's gone again!"

"Roar!" The dragon roared as it turned to Aura.

"Oh right." Aura said as he looked at the dragon with a shocked look, "Then there's you."

"Roar!" The dragon roared again as it tried to grab Aura with its claws.

"Yow!" Aura yelped as he avoided its claws, "Yipe!"

Blitz watched Aura dodging the dragon's claws and was worried about how the situation was looking. With Aura trying to avoid getting grabbed, and Belle's magic acting funny.

"Things aren't looking too good!" Blitz said to himself, "The only thing that could make this worse is the Fire Amulet getting shattered. Yipe!" He exclaimed as he covered his muzzle, "Why'd I have to say that?!"

After avoiding a chomp from the dragon, Aura flew back to Blitz and took a brief moment to catch his breath.

"Has the Princess," Aura said as he panted, "Reappeared yet?"

"No." Blitz answered as Aura got up on his hooves, "But now I'm worried that I might've jinxed us."

The dragon then saw the two stallions and was rushing over to them to try and eat them like it has been trying to do.

"Let's get out of here!" Flare Blitz told Aura, "Lead the way!"

"But what about the Princess?!" Aura asked.

"Hey. She appeared on a tree and on top of that dragon's head. After coming back from the ocean. At this point, she can pop up anywhere with how her magic is acting up. She might be ahead of us right now."

"I guess so." Aura replied, "Okay. Let me see if I can track down that Unicorn."

Before Aura could tap into his aura so that they can proceed with the mission, Enchanted Belle suddenly appeared right in front of the dragon. Floating in the air thanks to her pixie dust.

"Princess!" Aura cheered, "You're back!"

"Oh…" Belle groaned as she looked at her wet hooves, "I'm all wet, my beautiful mane is messed up, my magic is acting up, and now my tail is covered in sticks and leaves after I got stuck in one of the bushes far from here." She then yelled with frustration, "What else can go wrong?!"

"Don't say that!" Blitz exclaimed, "I've already jinxed us once with me saying about the Fire Amulet breaking! We don't need you trying to make things worse by saying that now!" He then noticed Aurachalcum using his aura and asked, "What're you doing?"

"I'm sensing something in the Princess' aura." Aura answered as he felt Belle's aura, "Something strong and powerful."

"Could it be her magic again?" Blitz asked.

"Maybe." Aura said as he stepped back a bit, "Get back. Because I've got a bad feeling about this!"

As soon as Blitz stepped back with Aura, Belle felt a peculiar felling in her horn. It was the same feeling she's been getting with her horn that made it start acting all crazy.

"Not again!" Belle complained, "Please horn! Please work with me right now! Just this once!"

As soon as she said that, the feeling felt slightly different. It started to feel warm and comfortable. And the feeling not only was in her horn that time. Suddenly, she started to get the feeling in her chest. Not only did this feeling feel comfortable, but it also made her feel stronger and more courageous and adventurous.

"Woah!" Belle exclaimed as the feeling spread all around her, "Did I say the magic words?!"

"Princess?" Aura said in confusion, "What's going on?"

"I feel afraid." Blitz said as he shook a little, "Should I be afraid? Because that definitely looks like something to be afraid of."

Suddenly, Belle's eyes began to glow in a light pink color. The feeling she was getting felt more comfortable than before. As her horn glowed brighter and brighter, and magical dust flowed around it, something big, white and round appeared up above Enchanted Belle. Aura, Blitz, and the dragon all looked up at the round shape and didn't know what to make of it as none of them knew what it was.

"This…" Enchanted Belle said as she saw the object above her, "What is this?"

And then, right from her horn, a sphere of Fairy Alicorn magic shot right at the dragon with a direct hit.

"Roar!" The dragon roared as soon as the sphere hit it.

Once the mysterious spell was done, the magic that was surrounding Belle slowly disappeared. And Belle was suddenly completely dry. Her coat, mane and tail no longer wet. Her mane back to its beautiful form before the dragon ruined it. Her tail no longer covered in leaves and sticks. And all the seaweed removed. Belle's appearance had looked like nothing had happened at all. As she floated down to the ground, Aura and Blitz's jaws were dropped as they couldn't believe what they just saw.

Once Belle landed on the ground, she said, "Woah. What was that?" She then looked at her dry hoof and cheered, "Hey! I'm not wet anymore! And my mane! It's dry, straight, and completely beautiful like it should be." She said as she stroked her mane.

"What… just… happened?" Blitz asked.

"I don't know." Aura replied as he stepped back a few more, "But…" He then pointed at the dragon and continued, "I don't think that spell did much. Look."

The other two ponies saw the dragon shaking its head a bit and then looking at them with a menacing look. All too quickly, the dragon swooped in and grabbed all the three ponies really fast before they had a chance to move out of the way.

"Augh!" All three ponies screamed as the dragon grabbed them with its right claw.

Pinning their hooves down, the three ponies were trapped in the dragon's claw and were being held tightly. Each of them tried to slip out, but the grip was too strong.

"Ergh." Blitz groaned as he struggled to get free, "No! This can't be where it ends for me!"

"That spell I didn't mean to cast nor I knew I could cast didn't work?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she tried to get free, "But it looked so powerful! Ergh… And now my horn isn't working again!"

"I can't get free!" Aura said as he struggled, "That dragon moved so fast. I wonder why it didn't go that fast before."

The dragon then looked at the trapped ponies with its scary eyes and evil smirk. The ponies looked back at it and were afraid of what was to happen next. It looked like from there, it was the end of their stories. But right as they assumed the worst.

"Ponies!" The dragon exclaimed in happiness as it hugged the three ponies tightly.

"Woah!" The three ponies shouted as the dragon suddenly hugged them with both arms.

The hug was so tight that their eyes slightly popped out a bit. And they had a bit of a hard time breathing as well.

"What's going on?!" Blitz asked as he and the others were getting squeezed.

"Is he hugging us?!" Aura asked.

"Tight hug!" Belle said, "Tight hug! This is a bit much!"

The dragon then laid its hand flat to have the ponies stand on it rather than hold them like it did a second ago. The ponies stood on its big hand and were pleasantly confused by this positive behavior. Though Blitz didn't know whether this was a trick or not.

"He's acting rather nice suddenly." Blitz said with some disbelief.

The dragon then gave a soft poke on each of the pony's noses with its claw and said with each pony, "Boop."

The dragon then put the ponies down on the ground and began to flap its wings to fly away.

"Ponies friends." The dragon said as it smiled at them and waved, "Ponies continue with walking. Dragon leave."

The three ponies waved back with confused looks as the dragon flew away from the scene. Once the dragon was away and the three ponies stopped waving, they were at a loss for words.

"That. Was. Weird." Blitz commented, "But we haven't gotten eaten. So I guess that's good."

"I think I get what happened." Aura said, "Maybe that spell that the Princess casted did work. But rather than attacking it, the spell just made it nicer. As if that spell helped calm it down." He then looked at Belle and asked, "Princess. That spell you casted. That was amazing! What was that spell you did?!"

"I'm…" Belle replied as she didn't know how to answer the question, "I'm not sure. I didn't even know I could do that spell."

"Huh?" Blitz said, "What're you talking about?"

"My horn is working fine now." Belle explained as her horn glowed in a pink aura, "But for a while, my horn wasn't doing what I wanted it to do. Even just not working when I wanted it to. This is almost exactly what happened the first time. Only worse."

"The first time?" Aura asked, "Well maybe you can give us the whole story while we continue." He then tapped into his aura, started flying and said, "Come on. Let's hurry and find that Unicorn."

"Right behind ya!" Blitz said as he followed Aura.

"Coming!" Enchanted Belle said as she followed the other two.

" _That strange feeling I got at the end."_ Belle thought as she followed Aura and Blitz, " _That's what caused that strange spell. What was it?"_

One story of Belle's recent experiences later…

The chase continued. Aurachalcum, now able to fly again, used his aura to sense the aura of their enemy. During this time, Belle told the two stallions about the recent events about how a Warlock and a Dark Witch tried to steal the Magic Crystal and how her horn could cast magic without it. She told the entire story in complete detail and left nothing out. When the story was done, the two stallions were impressed with how she saved the land.

"Woah." Blitz said in amazement, "That's so awesome! You saved the entire land from losing its light?!"

"That's an amazing feat." Aura complimented.

"Feet?!" Flare Blitz screamed as he looked around in fear, "Where?! What creature does it belong to?!"

"No." Aura said to Blitz in a minor annoyed tone, "I mean it's an amazing achievement."

"I don't see what feet have to do with achieving awesomeness." Blitz responded, "You should've said: It's unbelievable!"

After sighing, Aura then said to Belle, "So basically, Unicorns of Coltnelia can't cast magic unless the Magic Crystal is in its altar?"

"Well," Enchanted Belle replied, "Yes and no. The thing is, Unicorns can cast magic without it. But they need to use Ethers and Elixirs to do that. Without the crystal, Unicorns have a limited amount of magic to cast. The Magic Crystal gives Unicorns the ability of casting magic with their horns without having to run out. But Fairy Alicorns can cast magic without the Magic Crystal because they have their own form of magic that doesn't require the power of a crystal."

"I see." Aura said, "So the Magic Crystal is what grants the Unicorns ability of magic."

"That's right. It's been that way since the beginning as far as we can tell. But for some reason, I'm able to cast magic without the Magic Crystal. Not only that, but I don't even need Ethers or Elixirs to do that. And I can also cast fairy magic too. Even though I'm not a Fairy Alicorn."

"That does sound strange." Aura commented, "I wonder why that is."

"Maybe your horn is cursed." Blitz suggested, "Like something came to your horn and did something to it."

"Really?" Belle asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Maybe it was an evil creature that hates the ponies of the land and sneaks into their homes to cast evil misfortunes on them. Like maybe for Pegasus Ponies, it cursed them so that their manes are their wings and their wings are their manes."

"Blitz." Belle said, "If there was an evil creature that curses ponies of the land, why would that creature let me cast magic without the Magic Crystal or Ethers or Elixirs? Wouldn't the creature prevent me from casting magic at all?"

Feeling a bit sheepish, Blitz rubbed the back of his head and said, "Oh right. Heh, heh. Good point."

"Hey." Aura began, "You said that your mother, the queen, is a Fairy Alicorn. And born one too. Maybe you got your magical talent from her."

"Maybe." Belle replied, "But I'm not sure. Even if my momma is a Fairy Alicorn, I still shouldn't be able to cast magic unless I become a Fairy Alicorn myself. I have some friends who are Unicorns that are daughters of a queen too. And yet they can't cast Fairy Magic."

"Maybe you're gifted." Blitz suggested, "Like maybe you've been given these magical powers because you're the chosen one! The one that shall save the whole world from a great evil! And bring peace back to the world!"

"Hmm…" Belle hummed as she thought of her dream, "Wishful thinking. If only that were the case."

"So those Dark Ponies we fought earlier." Aura said, "They were trying to steal the Magic Crystal to release their leader? But why are they chasing you now?"

"I don't know." Belle answered, "I'm just as surprised as you. I wonder why the Great Witch wants to capture me."

"What does the Great Witch and those Dark Ponies want anyway?"

"They want to steal light." Enchanted Belle explained, "Sorry. You asked about them earlier, but I never did answer the question. Dark Ponies are ponies that once had light in their hearts. But one day, evil shadows came and took over them. Forcing their hearts to be filled only with darkness and thus become Dark Ponies. But even as ponies of darkness, they still remember being part of light. And they desperately want the light again. They're lead by the Great Witch. Who was once a powerful magical pony of light. Their goal is to steal the light from the ponies of Coltnelia so that they can be ponies of light again."

"Steal light from other ponies?!" Aura exclaimed, "But… wouldn't that mean the pony whose light gets stolen would become a Dark Pony?"

"If they're light gets stolen, their heart would only be filled with darkness." Enchanted Belle replied, "So that would probably be the most logical conclusion. You can probably tell that we're in a tight spot with them."

"Wait." Flare Blitz said, "Dark Ponies trying to steal light? That's not what Flame Wheel told me. He told me that they were ponies from the Land of Darkness. And that they wanted to destroy the light. Not steal it."

"Oh." Belle said as she turned to Blitz, "Right. Those were the Dark Ponies from a long time ago. They're back in the Land of Darkness thanks to a big shield that Queens Sol and Lua made after defeating them. Unlike the Dark Ponies we fight today, those Dark Ponies were born without light. They're ruthless and only care about turning Coltnelia into their dark home. So while the Dark Ponies led by the Great Witch have the same abilities as the Dark ponies from the Land of Darkness, their goals are different."

"Two different kinds of Dark Pony groups?" Blitz asked as he felt a little light headed, "Golly. And I thought one group was bad enough. I sure hope we never have to face the ones from the Land of Darkness. They sound more dangerous than the ones who lost their light."

"Haven't you or any of the ponies tried to help the ones who lost their light?" Aura asked, "After all, deep down, they're friends who need help. Right?"

"We tried to help them." Belle answered, "But even though they want to be a part of the light again, the darkness seems to twist their minds and they think of us as the enemy. So they don't want us to help them. Even though we really want to help them."

"Gee." Blitz commented, "That's harsh. Not to mention unfriendly."

"So, the ones who lost their light." Aura said to himself quietly, "They're stuck in a darkness. A darkness they can't let go of. I sure know how that feels."

"Something has been bothering me." Blitz said, "That pony that we're chasing after. From the way it sounded earlier, I don't think she is a Dark Witch. And yet…"

Suddenly, Aurachalcum sensed something in his aura and quickly stopped and landed on the ground.

"Stop!" Aura ordered Belle and Blitz, "Don't move!"

"What's wrong?" Belle asked as she and Blitz quickly stopped.

"Is it trouble?" Blitz asked.

"I'm sensing a big aura around here." Aura explained as he examined the area with his aura, "And it doesn't feel friendly. It feels dangerous."

"Where is it coming from?" Belle asked as she got ready for if something were to pounce.

"It's not coming from an unexpected area, is it?" Blitz asked, "Because we're in hot tea if that's so."

"Hot water." Belle corrected, "And he's right Aura. Where is that aura coming from?"

Aurachalcum continued sensing the aura that he felt. He was seeing where the creature with the strong aura was going to come from. The aura got closer and closer. And as it did, it felt more and more dangerous to Aura. Soon, he felt the aura really close by and that's when he sensed an action from it. And then…

"Get down!" Aura shouted as he rushed over to Belle and Blitz.

He then pushed them both to the ground to save them from an attack.

"Oof!" Belle and Blitz yelped as they hit the ground.

Right from the bushes, a big creature jumped from them to try and attack the three ponies traveling together. But because Aurachalcum could sense its aura and predict its movement, he was able to save the other two ponies in time while evading the attack to save himself.

"That was close." Aura said to the others as they slowly got back up.

"Thanks for the save." Blitz thanked as he wondered what had attacked, "So, what did you save us from?"

"Uh oh." Belle said as she saw what had attacked, "Be careful boys."

The other two looked and saw the creature that tried to attack. It was a chimera. A beast with the body of a tiger, the head of a goat on its back, and a snake for a tail. The beast looked at the three ponies with an evil smirk and a threatening look in its eyes.

"Woah!" Flare Blitz screamed as he jumped a bit, "What the hay is that?!"

"Chimera!" Belle exclaimed.

"Looks more like a fusion beast to me!" Blitz commented.

"Well, well." The tiger part of the chimera said, "What do we have here?"

"Three little lost ponies I assume?" The goat part asked, "How unfortunate for them."

"Very unfortunate." The snake part added, "It would ssseem that that friendly figure in black wasss right. Thessse little foalsss are here. And it'sss about time we have sssomething nice to eat."

"To eat huh?" Blitz asked while feeling a little nervous, "I don't suppose you brought something here for us all to share? You know. Something that could probably stuff you really quickly and therefore can be on your way and not have the urge to eat anything else when all the other food is gone because we ate the rest of them? Not that we would eat them all." He added as he started to sweat, "Just uh… So where's the food you mentioned?"

"We're looking at them." The tiger part answered.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Blitz said as he gulped at the end.

"Don't be such a fraidy cat." Belle said to Blitz, "There's no way we're gonna let this abomination have us for lunch!"

"Not today!" Aura added.

"Hohoho." The goat chuckled, "Lookie sisters. They look like they're wanting to defend themselves."

"To not make it easssy for ussss." The snake part commented.

"I love food that makes things harder." The tiger part said.

"Run!" Flare Blitz shouted.

"No." Aura replied, "If we run it'll just chase us down. And I doubt it'll stop trying to catch us."

"Don't tell me that…" Blitz said as he thought of what he was talking about, "We're gonna…"

"Yep." Belle answered, "We're gonna fight it." She then got excited and said to herself, "Taking on a chimera. I've always wanted to do this."

"I somehow thought you guys would say that." Flare Blitz stated, "Good grief. Why'd this journey have to involve fighting?"

"I saw we eat the pretty one last." The goat said, "The pretty ones always are the tastiest."

"I'm both honored and angry about this." Belle said to them, "Honored that you think that I'm pretty. Angry that you're trying to eat us."

When Blitz realized that the chimera was planning to eat Belle first, it got him peeved and he decided to step forward to take the beast on. He saw this as an opportunity to show Belle that while he's not the Flaming Inferno, he can still cast powerful magic to protect her.

"Now just a moment there!" Flare Blitz said to the beast, "I can take being called a dimwit, which I'm not one, I can take almost getting bounced by a creature that looks like a test subject of a science experiment gone horribly wrong, and I can take a Warlock taking away the Fire Amulet to try and turn a magic duel in his favor. But trying to eat a beautiful mare? That's going to far!"

"Looksss like our food hasss a bone to pick with ussss." The snake part stated.

"Not just a bone." Blitz replied, "But all the bones in your body to be exact. I know what you're thinking. 'What can a worthless little Earth Pony do against a big scary looking mutated beast like me. Or us… or whatever it is you say when you're talking about yourself/yourselves'. But you'd be dead wrong there. You're not dealing with an average, boring Earth Pony stallion here. You're dealing with a legend!"

"Oh boy." Belle said as she rolled her eyes.

"He's really getting into that Fire Amulet power he has." Aura added.

"For I," Flare Blitz continued, "Am the chosen wielder of the Fire Amulet!" He proclaimed as he prepared a Fire spell with his left hoof, "And I know that you don't know what that means. It means that I'm destined to become the all great and all-powerful wizard! The Flaming Inferno!"

The chimera didn't seem all that impressed as it didn't even know what the Fire Amulet is. Nor the whole story behind it.

"I see that look in your eyes." Flare Blitz mocked, "And I mean all of your eyes. You've got the look of fear in those six eyes. I don't blame you. Because these flames that rest within me can roast more than just marshmallows. So, if I were you, I'd turn tail and run before I decide to show you how hot I really am!"

Blitz felt completely confident that his speech would intimidate the beast and that it would turn and run like he asked it to. But the beast didn't look the slightest bit fazed and it remained where it was. Blitz got confused by this and his confidence started to diminish.

"Uh…" Blitz said in confusion, "Isn't this the part where you realize that you shouldn't be messing with me and you should run?"

"I've got a better idea for our part here." The tiger part said, "We stay here, you stay where you are, and you get eaten first."

"Yeah." The goat part added, "Since you've stepped forward, you're looking to become our appetizer before we move on to the main course."

"H-hey now!" Blitz exclaimed as he got ready to throw the Fire spell, "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

"ROAR!" The tiger roared at Blitz's face.

Blitz's face was covered in saliva and his mane was messed up. He then shook his head to clean the spit off his face and put his mane back to normal.

"Okay!" Blitz shouted as he closed his eyes and got ready to throw, "I warned you!"

He then threw the Fire spell at the chimera. However, because he was nervous about being eaten and the fact that he had his eyes closed, his aim was completely off, and the Fire spell flew right over the chimera. When Blitz opened his eyes, he saw his error and felt completely sheepish.

"Heh, heh." Blitz chuckled nervously at the chimera, "Whoops?" He said as he started to sweat.

"Time to feast!" The tiger part exclaimed.

"No!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he turned around and hid his face on the ground with his hooves covering it.

But before the chimera could bounce, Enchanted Belle swooped in and prepared her horn for a spell.

"Aerora!" Enchanted Belle chanted as her horn casted the spell.

The wind of the Aerora spell pushed the chimera back a bit. Leaving Belle and Blitz safe from its bouncing for a moment.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he peeked at what was happening.

"Blitz!" Enchanted Belle scolded, "What's the matter with you?!"

"Sorry." Blitz apologized, "Sometimes I get so nervous that my body just doesn't work with me much. That, and that beast looks so intimidating it looks like a nightmare come to life. How am I supposed to concentrate with that thing staring at me?"

"How about thinking about not getting eaten and getting through the forest safely?" Belle asked, "And don't embarrass me like that again. I'm already mad at you for lying to me."

"That mare!" The snake part said as it looked at Belle, "Ssshe hasss a powerful magic. I've never felt an Aerora ssspell ssso powerful before. I mussst get my coilsss around her."

"Forget it scaley." The goat replied, "That mare's mine. Anything that has magic that powerful has to be delicious."

"Sisters!" The tiger shouted, "Relax. We can share her. Just like we will share the stallions."

"Princess!" Aura shouted as he got next to her, "Get back! I'll protect you!"

"What?!" Belle asked, "No way! We can do this together!"

"But I can't let you risk your life like this!" Aura argued, "You're the princess and you need to be safe! Stay back and let me handle this."

"But –"

"No buts." Aura interrupted as he stepped forward, "You'll be safer if you stay as far away from the beast as possible. Let me handle it. I can sense what it's going to do."

"Go get 'em Aura!" Blitz cheered.

"I suppose you're not going to help Blitz?" Aura asked as he knew what the answer would be.

"I am helping!" Blitz replied, "I'm cheering you on! Let my cheers give you strength! And please don't let that thing eat us!"

"Ah." Aura sighed, "He's sure gonna make a great wizard one day." He said sarcastically.

"The Pegasus looks to face us." The tiger said to her sisters, "I can't wait to munch on his feathers."

"Enough talking!" The goat shouted, "Let's stop stalling and just get them!"

Aura tapped into his aura and sensed their upcoming bounce on them. Knowing where they will bounce, Aura prepared a counter for their maneuver.

"Feast!" The chimera shouted as it bounced.

"Aurachalcum!" Enchanted Belle shouted in fear.

Before the beast could bounce on Aura, Aura moved out of the way and then quickly countered with a kick to the tiger's head.

"Arugh!" The tiger part roared in pain, "Why you!"

"Alright!" Flare Blitz cheered, "That'll show them!"

"Feisty one." The tiger part said to Aura, "We've always enjoyed feisty food the best."

"Listen." Aura said to the beast, "I don't like hurting other creatures. It doesn't feel right to do that. Even if one is evil or if they're trying to eat me or my friends. Please leave now. I don't want to have to use my aura on you."

"Sssuch kind words." The snake part said as he slithered towards Aurachalcum, "Sssadly, we don't do kind!"

The snake then tried to bite Aura. But Aura evaded the bite by flying and then used his aura to increase his strength. He then rammed into the beast and caused it to fall back a few feet.

"Augh!" The chimera exclaimed in pain.

"Wow." Blitz said in amazement, "This guy is so cool. That aura thing he has. Why haven't I heard of it before? That's sure to attract the mares."

"I'm begging you." Aura begged to the beast, "Please leave now! You've already made me use my aura on you once. Don't make me do it again!"

"Use your aura thing all you want." The tiger part challenged, "We don't leave until we've had our snack!"

"You might as well go all out on us!" The goat added, "Because we ain't gonna stop!"

"Now prepare to use that ssstrange power of yoursss again!" The snake part said, "Becasssue we're coming for you!"

The chimera tried to bounce on Aura again. And as it came closer, Aurachalcum, not wanting to use his aura like he already did, put his stretched his hoof out as a signal to the beast to stop its actions.

"Stop!" Aurachalcum shouted at the beast as his light blue aura appeared around him again.

"Aura!" Belle shouted in worry.

"Look out!" Blitz added as he got up next to Belle.

Suddenly, something strange happened to Aurachalcum's aura. The aura that was on the hoof he stretched out began to glow brightly. And Aura got a feeling in his aura that he never felt before.

"Huh?!" Aura yelped as he felt and saw what was happening, "What's going on with my aura?!"

Suddenly, before the chimera could get Aurachalcum, a big aura barrier surrounding and trapping the beast appeared. Belle and Blitz saw what was happening and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Woah!" Belle exclaimed in amazement, "Aurachalcum?!"

"No way!" Flare Blitz exclaimed in amazement, "That is so cool!"

Inside the barrier, the chimera's eyes turned completely black for a brief moment before the blackness disappeared. And the eyes turned back to normal. Looking brighter than they did before. As this was happening, Aurachalcum's eyes glowed in a bright blue light. Aura didn't know what was happening as this had never happened with his aura before.

"No way." Aura said in amazement, "This feeling. It feels incredible."

Soon, the aura barrier disappeared, and the beast was free. Once the barrier was gone, the glow in Aura's eyes disappeared. And everything turned back to how it was before. Aura felt amazed and confused at the same time. All he could do then was look at his hooves and wonder what had happened.

"Ohh…" The chimera said as it rubbed its head, "What? What happened?"

"Where are we?" The goat part asked in confusion, "How did we get here?"

The snake part then looked at the three ponies and asked, "Who are you three? And where did that ssstrange pony in black go?"

"Pony in black?" Aura asked.

"Like she was wearing a black cloak?" Belle asked.

"Yes." The tiger part answered, "My sisters and I were just minding our own business looking for something delicious to eat. When she suddenly came around and hit us with some strange magic. Afterwards, we all fell asleep."

"Then once this scrumptious Pegasus saved us with that magic he has," The goat part added, "We woke up here."

"A strange magic?" Belle asked as she wondered about the information she just learned.

"Before we go any further," Flare Blitz said as he shivered a bit, "You're not going to eat us right now. Are you? I mean from how you explained things, it seems like you were under some kind of mind control from that rogue we're chasing. I think the logical way to go it from here is to feel grateful that we saved you and let us be off."

"That pony put us under mind control?!" The goat exclaimed, "How dare she! No creature controls us and gets away with it!"

"A horrible act indeed." The snake part said, "We now demand retribution."

"We're chasing that villain down." Belle explained to the chimera, "She must've saw you while she was on her way somewhere and decided to use you to make sure we don't catch her."

"So she can get away with whatever she has planned." Aura finished as he landed on the ground.

"Golly gosh." Flare Blitz said as his eyes widened, "Sending a chimera to try and eat us? This mare isn't fooling around. I like them dangerous types."

"It would ssseem that you freed usss from that mind control." The snake part said to Aurachalcum as she slithered over to him to look him in the eyes, "I don't know how you did it, but you did it all the sssame."

Aura felt startled by the snake coming closer but didn't feel that afraid.

"For saving us," The tiger part said, "We'll let you three go for now."

"But next time we catch you three alone," The goat continued, "I'm afraid we won't go as easy on you."

"Until we meet again." The tiger said as the fused beast turned around and ran off.

The young ponies sighed in relief about how the chimera left and felt lucky to have survived from two attacks from two different beasts.

"That was close." Flare Blitz said in relief, "I thought we were beast chow for sure."

"Aurachalcum." Enchanted Belle said with a smile, "That was amazing! What you did to help that Chimera?! I didn't know you could do that with your aura!"

Aura then turned around to the other two ponies and then turned his attention to his aura on his hoof. The way it felt right there was like how it's always felt ever since he was freed from Polstow's darkness. The feeling he got when he freed the Chimera had vanished. Everything was like it was a second ago.

Aura looked back at Belle and said, "Neither did I."

"You didn't know you can do that?" Blitz asked in confusion.

"No. This is the first time this has happened to me. When I was about to attack that Chimera, I suddenly got a strange feeling in my aura. And that's when it happened."

"A strange feeling?" Belle asked, "Like a warm, powerful feeling in your chest?"

"Y-yeah." Aura answered as he was surprised of her idea of strange, "How'd you know?"

"That was the exact same feeling I got when my horn did that spell on that dragon." Belle explained, "And now it looks like it happened to you. Only with your aura instead."

"Whatever caused that thing to happen," Flare Blitz said, "That was awesome! Aura stopped that freakshow in its tracks and set it free at the same time! Gee, that was so cool!"

"Wait a minute." Aura said as he realized something, "What happened with my aura…" He continued as he looked at his aura with his hoof, "I don't remember ever hearing about ponies from the Age of Aura doing this kind of technique. Which must mean…"

Aura's eyes began to widen as a big smile slowly formed on his face. Excitement then began to build up inside of him and his passion for the Art of Aura started to take over. He then started to shake and bend down as the excitement he was had was getting harder to hold back. Belle and Blitz saw this and were a bit concerned about what was happening.

"What's going on with him?" Blitz asked in worry.

"ALRIGHT!" Aurachalcum screamed as he suddenly flew up in the air with his aura glowing bright around him, "I'VE JUST DISCOVERED SOMETHING NEW ABOUT THE ART OF AURA! SOMETHING THAT THE PONIES FROM THE PAST PROBABLY DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT!" He then looked at the aura on his hooves and continued, "THISISSOGREATICAN'TBEILIEVEITIACTUALLYDESCOVEREDSOMETHINGNEWABOUTTHEARTOFAURA! WON'TMASTERLURIOBETHRILLEDTOHEARABOUTTHIS! IBETHE'LLBEBLOWNAWAYSOBADLYWITHWHATI'VELEARNED! THISISSOGREATSOGREATSOGREATIJUSTCAN'TBELIEVETHISISHAPPENINGTOME!"

"Aurachalcum!" Enchanted Belle shouted as she tried to get his attention, "Aurachalcum!"

"Huh?" Aura said as he looked down at the others.

"Relax." Belle told him, "No need to go talking all at once like that."

"Woah." Blitz said with a slight chuckle, "Didn't expect to see that side of you. Kind of embarrassing if you ask me."

Aurachalcum then grew a little red in the cheeks after acting all geeky right in front of them. He then slowly floated back to the ground while rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed smile.

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled nervously, "How much of that did you two see?"

"All of it." Belle and Blitz said at the same time.

"Really?" Aura asked as he continued rubbing the back of his head, "Gosh. Heh. Sorry about that. I guess I went a little nuts." He then got serious as he continued with, "But uh, we got a pony to catch. So let's get back to chasing her down!"

"Right." Belle replied, "Lead the way."

"Just don't go freaking out about how you get to lead." Blitz joked.

While still a little red, Aura lead the group and tapped into his aura to follow the pony they were chasing down. Belle and Blitz followed him like always. Meanwhile, inside of Aura's head, he was thrilled about this new and strange technique he did and wondered what it was called and how he could do it again.

Soon, later down the road…

"What was that cheerleading all of the sudden Aura?" Blitz asked, "You look so cool that you don't look like the kind of pony that would go all crazy like that."

"Sorry about that." Aura apologized as he guided the other two ponies, "It's just... when I did that technique that I didn't even know I could do, I just couldn't help but get excited about it. You see guys, ever since I learned about the Art of Aura when I was a colt, I grew a huge passion for it and once I did my first Aura Sphere, I wanted to learn everything there was about the Art of Aura. Every little bit of it. And maybe even discover something new about it to. That's my dream. To become an Aura Master and learn new things that haven't been discovered in the Art of Aura yet. And after I made that discovery with that move I did, I got so excited about it I just couldn't hold it in."

"That explains a lot." Belle said with a smirk, "You were over the top happy back there. But it is nice to hear that you have a dream."

"Thanks." Aura thanked.

"So you two have done something with your special talents that made you both get a strange feeling," Blitz said, "And had you do something that you didn't even know you can do before. As if it was a hidden ability deep inside you. That's cool and all." He continued as he felt a little disappointed, "But when is it going to be my turn? There's three of us and you two have gotten a chance. I mean, I can cast Fire Magic with my hooves! That's got to mean something!"

"Maybe lairs like you don't get any special abilities." Belle said with a scoff.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Blitz asked as he was a bit annoyed at this behavior, "Can't we just let bygones be bygones already?! I'm tired of every word you say to me be something involving how I lied earlier!"

"While I'm still not happy with how he lied about me just so he could win some special attention from you," Aura said to Belle, "He does have a point. Isn't it time to forgive and forget?"

"I was just joking." Belle said with a smile as she looked at Blitz again.

"Really?" Blitz asked.

"I mean," Belle replied, "I'm still a little mad at you. But the way you tried to take on the Chimera to protect us was sweet of you. Stupid, but sweet. Even though you didn't really do anything to help, it still meant a lot to me that you were trying to help. So, thanks."

"Facing that beast eye to eye like that took bravery." Aura added, "You did good back there Blitz. You did good."

"T-thanks guys." Blitz thanked with a nervous chuckle at the end, "No need thank me though. I was just doing what those bona fide heroes do in those action movies and books do. Act now and think later."

"Probably not the best influences to go with." Aura said as he saw the connection.

"Movie?" Belle asked in confusion, "What's that?"

"I forgot." Blitz replied, "This world is set in the past apparently."

Before the conversation could continue any further, some rustles were heard from the bushes.

"What was that?" Blitz asked as the group stopped, "I heard something. And it didn't sound good."

"Aurachalcum." Belle said, "Sense anything?"

"I heard something too." Aura replied as he checked the area with his aura, "But I'm not sensing anything. No aura anywhere."

"No aura?" Blitz yelped, "Hold on. Nothing can make a sound and not have aura. If something is here, you should feel it. Right?"

"Yeah. But…"

Suddenly, strange wolf-like beasts jumped from the bushes and right in front of the three ponies. These were no ordinary wolves however. These wolves were made of twigs, logs, and weeds. And they also had foul smelling breath. Aura floated back to the other two ponies and the group backed up from the woodened wolves.

"Timberwolves!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as they backed away from the wolves.

"I'm gonna go a limb here." Flare Blitz said, "These guys want to hurt and/or eat us. Right?"

"I don't know what else they'd want to do with us." Aura replied.

"Why couldn't we just get attacked by a bunch of cute cuddly bears or something?" Blitz asked in exhaustion, "For one thing, being attacked by things that want to eat you is cliché. And another thing is that I don't have plans for being breakfast to any monster."

"I wonder if I even had breakfast this morning." Enchanted Belle said to herself as her mouth watered a bit, "Things kind of went fast this morning."

" _There are so many of these creatures."_ Aura thought as he examined the challenge, " _And since I can't sense their aura, I can't predict their movements and thus makes this much harder. It's times like this where I wish I still had those dark powers Polstow gave me. They'd really be helpful for situations like this."_

The Timberwolves then got closer and the ponies smelled their bad breath. Causing them to cover their noses.

"Oh man!" Blitz exclaimed as he covered his nose, "Someone needs a breath mint! Let's get out of here before we get stuck with this stench!"

"Yeah!" Belle agreed as the three ponies began to run, "I don't want to smell like this with this beauty of mine!"

But before they could get any further, more Timberwolves came out of some bushes and surrounded the three ponies. Soon, there was nowhere to run, and our heroes were trapped right in the center of a circle created by the Timberwolves.

"They're not making this easy for us." Aura stated.

"What're Timberwolves even doing here?" Belle asked, "They should only be living in the Besaid Forest."

"I think I know who to point hooves at."

"Let's see." Blitz said as he looked at the area, "Menacing creatures that want to eat us, no way to escape, and even if there were a way to escape, the said creatures would come chase after us and try to eat us. Do I have it right?"

"If this were a test," Belle replied, "You'd get a hundred."

"I had a feeling that'd be the cast." Blitz said as the Fire Amulet began to glow, "And I think I know what this means." He continued as he raised a hoof and prepared a Fire spell, "Let's get fired up!"

"Yep." Belle agreed as her horn glowed in a pink aura.

"I hate to do this to creatures like these." Aura said as he tapped into his aura, "But they're not giving us much of a choice."

And so the three ponies were forced to fight off some Timberwolves since the said creatures refused to let them leave.

"This won't take long!" Belle said as she prepared her magic, "A simple magic beam should do the trick!"

She then fired a magic beam at some of the Timberwolves and caused them all to dispatch and turn into leaves and tree bark.

"My turn now!" Aura said as he prepared an Aura Sphere, "Aura Sphere!"

It landed on some other Timberwolves. Causing them to dispatch too.

"And now to leave the rest to me!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he prepared a Fire spell, "Fire!"

Just like with the other creatures, the Timberwolves that Blitz attacked were dispatched thanks to his Fire Magic. The Timberwolves put up a fight as well. But they for some reason weren't giving it everything they had. Aura began to notice this as they fought them off.

"Something doesn't seem right." Aura said to himself as he fought off the Timberwolves, "It feels like they're not really trying. What's going on here?"

"Aura!" Blitz shouted as he rushed over to Aura.

"Look out!" Belle added as she rushed to him as well.

"Huh?" Aura said as he wondered what they were talking about.

They then jumped right behind him and used their special talents to take out some Timberwolves that were planning to do a sneak attack on Aurachalcum. It was good that they made it in time or else Aura would've been devoured for sure.

"That was close." Belle said as she turned to Aura.

"You okay?" Blitz added.

"Yeah." Aura thanked as he turned to them, "Thanks for tha –"

But before he could finish his sentence, a strange feeling came to him once he turned to Belle and Blitz. A feeling like he's been in this position before with them. The way they saved him and how their positioned right now. It all seemed familiar to Aura.

" _Hey."_ Aura thought as he looked at Belle and Blitz, " _Haven't I seen this before? Being saved by a sneak attack like that?"_

"Come on boys." Belle said as she got her magic working again, "There's still more to deal with."

"Let's make it fast." Blitz said as he got a Fire spell ready, "My nose is about to die of the bad smell."

"Huh?" Aura said as he snapped out of his thoughts, "O-oh. Right. Let's do it!" He finished as he tapped into his aura.

The battle continued and soon, all that was surrounding the three ponies were leaves and tree bark.

"Huh." Blitz said as he was surprised of how things went, "That was easy. It didn't seem like they were trying."

"They had us surrounded." Aura said, "Why didn't they try to pounce on us?"

"Something feels wrong." Belle said as she got a bad feeling, "Like maybe they wanted us to attack them."

"Why is that?" Blitz asked, "Why would monsters with bad breath want us to take them out so easily?"

Suddenly, a magic began to glow around all the shattered pieces and they all came back together and made all the Timberwolves come alive again.

"Oh." Blitz said as his pupils shrunk, "Maybe that's why."

"They put themselves back together?!" Aura exclaimed.

"I knew something was wrong!" Belle exclaimed, "There must be some kind of magic that can put them back together! And it seems like they just got bigger!"

"Enemies that can come back after being broken apart once and grow bigger each time." Flare Blitz listed, "Okay. Now I see how this could be a problem for us. Now my question is how do we beat them?"

"Not breaking them apart like we did before." Belle replied, "That's for sure."

"We've already had to deal with a dragon and a Chimera!" Aura said with a serious tone, "We can't waste anymore time! I can still sense that pony's aura! But she's getting away! We have to hurry and run!"

"But if we run," Belle replied, "They'll chase us!"

"We'll just have to outrun them then!" Aura stated.

"Running works for me!" Blitz said, "Let's kick it to high gear!"

And so, after seeing an opening, the three ponies ran as fast as they could to try and get away from the Timberwolves. Aura tapped into his aura so that he could track down the pony they were chasing while trying to get away. But right behind them, the Timberwolves were chasing after them without showing signs of slowing down.

"Gee!" Blitz said as they ran, "I can still smell their breath from here!"

"It doesn't look like their slowing down!" Enchanted Belle said as she looked back, "They look dedicated to catching us!"

"We've got to lose them somehow!" Aura said.

Flare Blitz was looking around the area as they ran. He was desperately trying to find something that could possibly help them escape the Timberwolves. Soon, he noticed a big bile of rocks up ahead and that on top of the pile were much bigger rocks.

"That's it!" Flare Blitz said as he got an idea, "Aura! That aura thing you have makes you stronger, right?!"

"Yeah." Aura answered, "It can increase strength in a pony's hoof, wings, and even head. Why?"

"Do you think you can try and tip over those rocks on those Timberwolves?" Blitz asked.

Aura opened his eyes and saw the pile of rocks with the bigger rocks on top. After seeing what he was going with, Aura felt pretty enthusiastic about the plan.

"Good thinking Blitz!" Aura praised as he started to fly, "You two just keep them distracted! I'll tip over the rocks!"

"Just hurry!" Belle said, "I don't want to go home smelling like a swamp!"

Aurachalcum then tapped into his aura to increase his speed and fly to those rocks so fast that to the Timberwolves, it looked like he had vanished. Belle and Blitz kept running as fast as they can to lead the Timberwolves to the trap.

"Belle!" Blitz said as they got closer to the rocks, "Pretend to hurt your hoof once we get there!"

Soon, when they got to the rocks, Belle did as Blitz had planned and fell over like she got hurt.

"Ow!" Belle faked as she fell on the ground on purpose, "My hoof! It hurts!"

"Princess!" Blitz faked as he kneeled down to check on her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But," Belle said in a fake worry voice, "Timberwolves!"

The Timberwolves approached the two seemingly helpless ponies with their bad breath and hungry faces. Belle and Blitz continued to pretend being helpless and scared. However, when they saw the big rocks on top of the pile moving, their scared faces turned into smirks.

"Okay. Okay." Blitz said to the Timberwolves, "You got us. You won. And I guess the fair thing to do is for us to stand still while you devour us. Great for you. Just don't go to pieces over it." He said at the end with a smirk.

The Timberwolves then got ready to pounce on the two ponies and eat them. But right before they could jump on them, the bigger rocks from the top of the rock pile came falling down and smashed the Timberwolves into pieces. Afterwards, Aura flew down to the others with a face showing that the plan had worked.

"Guess they couldn't heed your advice." Aura joked with Blitz.

"Way to go Flare Blitz!" Enchanted Belle praised, "That… was actually a pretty good plan. Looks like you've got some adventure in you."

"Heh." Blitz chuckled, "I just did what Daring Do would do. Examine the area, then use the first thing you see to your advantage."

"Daring Do." Belle said, "You've been saying that a lot. Who is that anyway?"

"She's the best and most beautiful mare I've ever seen!" Flare Blitz explained, "She's a –"

"Um. Guys." Aura said as he looked at the pieces, "Something tells me that this was just round two."

The other two ponies then looked at the pieces of the Timberwolves and saw that they were magically reassembling like last time. Only this time, it seemed like it was making something bigger than a normal Timberwolf. The three ponies took a step back as they creature was being formed. When the assembling was complete, the creature resembled a much larger Timberwolf.

"Uh oh." Blitz said in worry, "I think we've just met the alpha Timberwolf!"

"This is bad!" Belle said, "It's like every time we defeat one, they came back stronger and bigger! Now they've all assembled into one big Timberwolf!"

"There has to be some way we can beat this thing!" Aura said.

" _That plan should've worked."_ Blitz thought, " _I thought since magic and aura couldn't hurt it, I thought it took more than those. But I guess all I did was make things worse like always."_

Suddenly, the large Timberwolf spit some of it bad breath onto the three ponies. Surrounding them with a cloud of the foul smell and causing them to cough in the cloud.

"Augh!" Belle coughed, "Blegh! This is a terrible smell!"

"Augh!" Aura coughed, "What's it doing?!"

"G-guys. Hack!" Blitz said with a cough at the end, "I feel so weird. Like something is… making me feel weak."

Belle began to notice the feeling too and started to kneel down in exhaustion.

"Me too." Belle said with a weaker voice, "It feels like I'm running out of energy fast."

"What's going on with us?" Aura asked as he felt weak as well, "This Timberwolf's breath. It's like it taking away any energy we have left so we can't escape. This is bad. I can't even move my hooves I'm so weak."

The bigger Timberwolf then looked at the weakened ponies as it started to lick its chomps. The ponies knew what it was planning next and Blitz just felt more responsible than he did before.

"Oh." Blitz moaned, "This is all my fault. My stupid plan caused this."

"Don't blame yourself Blitz." Aura said to him, "Nopony knew that this would happen. This could've been any of our mistakes."

"Yeah." Belle joined in, "Don't feel too bad about it."

"But it probably wouldn't be this bad if I hadn't come up with that dumb plan!" Blitz argued as he covered his face in shame, "We're about to become the Timberwolf's dinner and we don't have enough energy to escape! Why do I always have to make things worse!"

"Blitz." Belle said in sorrow.

"Of all mistakes I had to make, this one had to be one of them?! Why can't something good happen to me for once?!"

Suddenly, a glow began to emanate from Blitz's chest. A very bright light which its rays even got into the Timberwolf's eyes.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he got up to look at his chest.

It was the Fire Amulet that was glowing. And as it did, a strange feeling came into Blitz's chest. And then suddenly, just like when he first put on the Fire Amulet, a slight pain appeared in his head.

"Augh!" Blitz exclaimed as he put his hooves on his head, "Ow! My head!"

"Flare Blitz!" Aura exclaimed as he saw what was happening, "What's the matter?!"

"Are you okay?!" Belle asked.

"Ow! My head hurts!" Blitz said as he covered his head again, "And I've got a weird feeling in my chest! Augh! What's happening to me?!"

Soon, the pain in his head disappeared and then a more warm and comfortable feeling appeared. Not just in his chest, but in his entire body. Once the pain disappeared and the comfort spread, Blitz stood up straight and tall feeling refreshed and well.

"Hey." Blitz said in a calm tone, "The pain is gone. And now the feeling in my chest is starting to feel good. Like, really good." His eyes then widened as the feeling felt more comfortable than ever, "Woah! Sweet Celestia! This feels amazing!"

Suddenly, his eyes began to glow in a bright red light. And then he stood on two hooves as the Fire Amulet shot some strange dust into the air.

"Woah!" Blitz exclaimed as he saw the dust floating down to them, "What did I just do?"

The dust then landed on Flare Blitz. And once they did, they began to fly around him in a fancy fashion and then flew straight to him.

"Huh? Woah." Blitz said as he started to feel his energy coming back, "Hey. I feel… I'm feeling…" He said as he started to feel excited, "I'm… feeling… PUMPED!" He continued as he started jogging in place, "Yeah! I'm on fire now!"

"Blitz?" Aura said as he wondered about his sudden behavior.

"What's gotten into you?" Belle added.

"Guys!" Blitz shouted as he turned to them, "You've got to try this!"

The same dust from before shot out of Blitz's Fire Amulet again and this time, they landed right on Belle and Aura. As soon as they did, the two previously tired ponies started to feel all rested up and full of energy just like Blitz.

"Woah!" Belle exclaimed as she got excited, "This feel so amazing! I feel so pumped up right now!"

"Me too!" Aura exclaimed as he stood up and jogged in place, "My strength is coming back! I feel so awesome!"

"Blitz! What is this?!"

"I have no idea!" Flare Blitz answered, "But I feel like I can take on that wooden cur now!"

"But if we destroy it like we did before," Aurachalcum said, "It'll just repair itself again."

"I don't know." Blitz said as he turned to the bigger Timberwolf, "I've got a good feeling about this one."

He then prepared a Fire spell on his hoof thanks to the magic of the Fire Amulet. However, Blitz felt this Fire spell was different from the one he casted before. It felt twice as stronger and more powerful.

"Looks like the flaming passion inside me is working in my favor." Flare Blitz said to the Timberwolf as he got ready to throw the Fire spell, "Because this time, you'll find that this bit of fire is a bit hotter! Taste the magic of Fira!"

He then threw it at the big Timberwolf and it flew straight into its mouth. Once it did, the Timberwolf began to choke. It coughed a bit from the choking and soon, the choking had stopped. A second later, the big Timberwolf exploded into many pieces. Causing the surrounding area and further to be covered in timber and leaves.

"That worked?" Blitz asked with a surprised expression.

Belle and Aura couldn't believe their eyes. And they saw that the pieces were not coming back together like they did before. Blitz had done it. He defeated the big Timberwolf with this strange power from the Fire Amulet and being able to cast Fira.

"You did it!" Aura cheered as he flew over to Blitz, "You beat the Timberwolf!"

"Way to go!" Belle praised.

"To be honest," Flare Blitz said as he turned to them, "I didn't actually think that would work. I was just doing what I've been doing the entire journey and thought you guys would do the same and we'd all hope we'd get different results."

"Either way," Belle replied, "You sure showed that Timberwolf who's boss. You're incredible! And you even casted Fira!"

"Not to mention that weird dust you spread on us." Aurachalcum added, "It sure gave us and you a lot of energy."

"It did." Blitz said as he touched the Fire Amulet and wondered of what happened, "I wonder why. I just got a weird feeling in my chest and then it just happened. I didn't really want it to since I didn't know it could do that." Suddenly, he realized what he said and said, "Wait! Didn't you guys get a strange feeling when those strange abilities happened to you!?"

"Now that you mention it," Enchanted Belle said, "Yeah. When I casted that spell on that dragon."

"And when my aura helped free that Chimera from that mind control." Aurachalcum said, "I got a strange feeling my chest when it happened."

"All three of us." Enchanted Belle said as she pondered the current events, "Getting a strange feeling before doing all those abilities none of us knew we could do. That spell I casted never happened until I met you guys."

"Same with my aura." Aura added, "My aura was just normal aura until I met you two."

"And I know I've only been using the Fire Amulet for a short time." Flare Blitz said, "But that was the first time I spread that red dust everywhere. So all of this happened when we met each other. Could it be a coincidence?"

"I somehow doubt that." Aura answered, "Not just those abilities."

"What else?"

"Oh. Nothing." Aura replied, "Just something else that's not important right now."

"Whatever is going on," Enchanted Belle said with a smile, "I get the feeling that with these new talents we have, we'll catch that Unicorn and stop whatever she's planning without any trouble. With my Fairy Magic, Aura's aura, and Blitz's fire, she doesn't stand a chance."

"You can say that again." Blitz replied.

"Yeah." Aura added, "The three of us make a good team."

"No doubt about –" Blitz said before suddenly stopping. He then looked at Aura with a concerned look and asked, "Wait. What did you say?"

"Huh?" Aura said with confusion, "I said we make a great team."

"And we do." Enchanted Belle added, "The three of us aren't exactly ordinary ponies."

"A… a team?" Blitz asked as he suddenly looked like something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked with worry.

"Everything alright?" Aura asked.

Flare Blitz just stood still for a moment as the other two ponies waited for an answer. After a brief moment, Blitz looked at the other two ponies with a look that didn't seem angry, but not happy either. Belle and Aura didn't know what was going on and therefore didn't know how to react to this face they were getting.

"Well." Blitz said as he looked away from the other two, "It's uh… it's been nice working with you two. Great meeting you both. I…" He continued as he started walking past them, "I really appreciate you helping me get this far. But I can take it from here."

"Blitz." Aura said as he saw Blitz walking away, "Where're you going?"

"To find that Unicorn and get the spell book back."

"He's right." Belle said, "We do need to hurry. Aura." She continued as she turned to Aura, "Lead the way!"

"Right." Aura replied with a nod.

"Actually." Blitz said as he turned to them, "You two just… go without me."

"Huh?!" Aura and Belle exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go on my own from now on." Blitz continued as he turned away from them again, "I... I hope you guys get back the things she stole from you. And I also hope you two look out for each other. Good luck. And see ya around… maybe."

He then left the two ponies behind. Leaving them utterly confused and surprised about Blitz's sudden change of behavior. They stood still as they wondered why he suddenly talked and acted like that. It felt like it just came out of nowhere.

"What happened?" Belle asked Aura, "Did we do something wrong? If he's mad at me about how I treated him, I'm over that now."

"I don't know." Aurachalcum answered, "But we're going to find out." He then started walking as he finished with, "Come on Princess."

Belle and Aura then started following the trail Flare Blitz took to find out why he was acting the way he was and how they can fix this sudden behavior.

Later down in the forest…

Belle and Aura were trying to track down both the Unicorn that they've been chasing since the start and now Flare Blitz. Using his aura, Aurachalcum was tracking down both ponies and guiding Belle to them. But despite the mission they needed to focus on, Belle and Aura couldn't help but wonder why Blitz suddenly decided to run off and do the mission by himself. They also got worried about him due to there being Dark Ponies on the run and that other creatures could lurk in the forest.

"I've still got both Blitz's aura and the pony we've been chasing." Aura told Belle, "Surprisingly Blitz is heading in the same direction as the Unicorn."

"I just hope nothing happens to him." Belle hoped, "He may be tough, but from what I've seen from him, he's not the brightest pony I've met."

"I know what you mean." Aura replied, "He's doing fine right now. Nothing dangerous or anything."

Suddenly, Aurachalcum felt two evil auras near the area where he felt Blitz's aura. This sudden appearance of the two auras caught Aura by surprise and made him fall to the ground.

"Aura!" Belle said as she rushed over to him, "Are you okay?"

"I may have spoken too soon." Aura replied as he continued feeling the aura from up ahead, "I'm sensing two auras near Flare Blitz. And neither of them feels good." He then took a few steps as he continued with, "They feel like complete chaos. Like their hearts are fill with nothing but darkness. And no light."

"Dark Ponies!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed.

"That's what I was thinking!" Aura replied, "And from how it looks up there, Blitz may be in trouble! We need to go help him!"

"Let's go kick some darkness flank then!" Enchanted Belle said as she got ready for what's ahead, "Lead the way!"

Ahead of where Belle and Aura were, Flare Blitz had encountered two Dark Ponies. One being a Dark Witch and the other a Warlock. Blitz stood ready to battle and the Dark Ponies looked at him with evil smirks that Dark Ponies usually have.

"That's got to be one of them. Right?" The Warlock asked, "One of those stallions that the Princess was with?"

"He fits the description Dark Pulse." The Dark Witch answered as she got a good look of Blitz, "And he's got that amulet the fool mentioned."

"In that case," Dark Pulse said as he took a step closer, "We're on the right track."

"What do you freaks want with me?" Blitz asked with an insult.

"What we want is what Her Ladyship wants." The Dark Witch answered, "Princess Enchanted Belle."

"We know you've been with her." Dark Pulse said, "And we also know that if you're here, then she isn't far. Now where is she?"

"You've got the wrong pony." Blitz replied, "I'm not traveling with her anymore. I'm on my own now."

"Is that right?" The Dark Witch asked, "Heh, heh. Don't think for a second that we're gonna fall for that."

"What do you take us for?" Dark Pulse asked, "Jesters?"

"I'm not lying." Blitz argued, "I've really ditched them. And I like it better this way."

"The idiot is going to talk." Dark Pulse said to his partner, "What now?"

"We'll make him talk." The Dark Witch answered as she prepared her Dark Magic, "We get that Fire Amulet away from him then go all out on him."

"There's no way you're getting this!" Flare Blitz argued as the amulet began to glow.

"Try and stop us then!" Dark Pulse challenged as he got ready to throw some Dark Magic.

"Aura Sphere!" Aurachalcum shouted as an Aura Sphere came down fast near Dark Pulse.

"Woah!" Dark Pulse exclaimed as he jumped out of the way in time.

Blitz turned around and saw Belle and Aura coming in to help. Though he should be grateful, he felt annoyed at how they had followed him here.

"No taking what's not yours." Aura said to the Dark Ponies with a smirk, "Want me to call your mommy about what you've been doing?"

"I remember the two of you!" Enchanted Belle said as she remembered the Dark Ponies she saw, "You two were the ones who attacked the Magic Kingdom the other day! And tried to steal the Magic Crystal!"

"Oh good." Dark Pulse said, "I'm so happy you remember us. Because we remember what you did to us that day!"

"Princess Enchanted Belle." The Dark Witch said, "Be a dear and surrender yourself. For I, Ebony Moon, will not be leaving here without you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Belle declined, "Why don't you both just back off!"

"Wrong answer!" Ebony Moon said with a growl, "I'm already in a foul mood for how you defeated me! Don't make me have to hurt that pretty little face of yours!"

"Don't you hurt the Princess!" Aura ordered, "I don't want to hurt you, but I will do anything to keep her safe from villains like you!

"Hold bold of you." Dark Pulse praised, "Sadly, that won't be enough to scare us! Dark Blizzard!"

Dark Pulse threw the spell at Aura, but Aura had dodged the spell in time and got ready to counter with his Aura Sphere. He quickly threw it once it was finished while floating in the air with his wings. Dark Pulse, however, protected himself with a shield spell.

"Oh!" Dark Pulse mocked, "You almost got me. And that probably would've made me want to escape."

"You shall come with us to meet Her Ladyship one way or another, Princess!" Ebony Moon shouted as she got some Dark Magic in her hoof, "Dark Fira!"

Belle blocked the Dark Fira with her Shield spell and then got ready to counter.

"My turn now!" Enchanted Belle shouted with her horn ready, "Blizzara!"

"Dark Fira!" Ebony Moon chanted as she threw the spell at the Blizzara spell. Causing them to clash and cancel each other out.

"Ohohohoho!" Ebony Moon chuckled evilly, "Princess. You must think that you can beat us easily just because you do so the first time. Sadly for you, you won't be so fortunate. After our first defeat, we did a little training with our magic. Now you're going to have to put more effort in this duel to beat us."

"And you don't have your precious Fairy Alicorn sidekicks to help you." Dark Pulse added, "Too bad for you."

" _Their darkness."_ Enchanted Belle thought, " _It feels so frightening. If we try to defeat them, it'll take too long and the pony we're chasing will get away. We have to find a way to escape before we stay for too long."_

"Aurachalcum." Enchanted Belle said, "A little diversion please?"

"One diversion coming up." Aura replied as he prepared another Aura Sphere.

"They weren't kidding." Dark Pulse said to Aura, "You are a strange one. I don't know what it is you're using. But it's good that you have it since you've got us to deal with."

"Whatever your power is," Ebony Moon said as she prepared her Dark Magic again, "It's useless against us. Our darkness cannot be rivaled. Nothing can stop us from –"

Suddenly, Aura threw the Aura Sphere in to the air really high. The Dark Ponies watched it fly in the air and were surprised as to why Aura flung it so high.

"What the?" Dark Pulse said as he watched the Aura Sphere fly, "Are you kidding me? This is an easy dodge."

"Maybe." Aura replied, "But this won't be. Aura Sphere!"

"What?!" Ebony Moon exclaimed as she turned back to Aura.

When both Dark Ponies turned their attention back to the three ponies, another Aura Sphere was coming at them with extreme speed. Because it was already close, they didn't have time to perform a Shield spell and had to try to evade it instead.

"Woah!" The Dark Ponies exclaimed as they evaded the Aura Sphere.

But before they could breath, the second Aura Sphere collided with the first one that flew in the air and caused a little explosion. The explosion caused the Dark Ponies to be pushed back a bit and had them close their eyes due to the bright light and loud noise. Once the brief madness was over, the Dark Ponies looked back to where the three ponies were. But before they could say anything, they saw that the ponies were no longer there.

"Hey!" Dark Pulse exclaimed, "Where'd they go?!"

"Drat!" Ebony Moon scoffed as she got up, "That blue stallion tricked us with those strange spheres. It was to distract us."

"You mean we lost the Princess?" Dark Pulse asked, "No way! We can't lose the Princess! Her Ladyship won't be happy that we failed her again."

"Then we won't return until we apprehend her." Ebony Moon replied, "And I assure you, we will get her eventually. Even if I have to cramp a hoof or two along the way."

With our heroes…

Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, and Flare Blitz all ran away from the scene as fast as they could. With Aura leading the way with his aura power. Sensing where the target pony was and where she was going. Once the three looked like they were far enough, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Way to distract them Aura." Enchanted Belle praised.

"I've always wanted to try that." Aura commented, "I just didn't think it'd be so useful." He then turned to Blitz and said, "We're glad to see you're –"

But when he turned, he saw that Blitz was no longer there.

"Blitz?" Aura said as he looked around, "Where'd you go?"

"There he is." Belle said as she pointed behind Aura.

The two ponies turned to see that Flare Blitz had started walking away on his own. They were surprised that they didn't notice him leaving until now. This gave them the impression that he's as quiet as a mouse.

"Blitz!" Aura shouted as he and Belle chase him down, "Hold on!"

"Don't go!" Belle added, "It's not safe to go on your own out here!"

"Then I guess I'll have to get the spell book back quickly." Flare Blitz said as he continued walking on his own, "And you two should get your stuff back too. See ya."

"Stay with us Blitz." Aura told him, "It'll work better that way."

"I'm doing fine on my own." Flare Blitz countered, "And I could've handled those Dark Ponies without you. I mean, their magic can affect mine after all. Now if you'll excuse me."

"But Blitz –" Belle began.

"Bye." Blitz interrupted as he left them behind.

Soon Blitz was gone and nowhere to be seen. Despite helping him out with those Dark Ponies, he still decides to go on his own and reject Belle and Aura. The two ponies were more confused and desperately wanted to know what the problem was.

"Flare Blitz." Enchanted Belle said with a slight sadness in her voice.

"Come on Princess." Aurachalcum said, "We need to catch up with him. We can't let him go face off with that Unicorn on his own. Even if his magic can't be rivaled."

"Right." Belle replied with a nod.

Using Aurachalcum's aura, they got back to chasing down the Unicorn that they've been chasing since the beginning. While also trying to convince Flare Blitz to rejoin them. Not just because it's a dangerous forest to be in or who the enemy is, but also because they feel like they've created a connection with Blitz. And because they've grown to like each other much better, Belle and Aura wanted to keep the momentum going.

Later…

Flare Blitz continued traveling on his own. He traversed through the forest to find the Unicorn that took Flame Wheel's spell book. As he continued traveling, he came across no threats and eventually came up on a small hill to find an abandoned castle near a lake. The castle looked old and covered with vines. Seeing as it fit the description that Silver Spirit gave, Blitz came to the conclusion that this was the place the strange Unicorn was coming to.

"Found it." Flare Blitz said with excitement, "The castle that the sheriff mentioned. That Unicorn with the spell book has to be here. Somewhere. All I gotta do is find her."

"Blitz!" A voice shouted from behind Flare Blitz.

Blitz knew who's voice that was and was starting to get a bit annoyed with how they were following him after making his point.

"Blitz!" Another voice shouted, "Hold on!"

Blitz turned to find that Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum had caught up with him. He saw them running towards him and them stopping right in front of him.

"We're so glad we found you." Belle said with a smile, "We were worried that something bad would happen to you."

"Hey." Aura said as he saw the castle, "That's the castle Silver Spirit mentioned. Right? That pony has to be there. We can get back the stuff she took and stop her plan."

"You mean you can stop her or I can." Flare Blitz argued with an annoyed tone, "Because I'd prefer it to be that way."

Belle, feeling fed up with this sudden behavior, got angry at Blitz and decided to get an answer out now.

"What's wrong with you?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "What's with this behavior?! You didn't act like this in the beginning!"

"You were perfectly fine with working with us at first." Aura added, "So why are you suddenly bothered by it?"

"I just…" Flare Blitz replied as he thought about what to say, "I… I just want to do this by myself. I like it better when I can do something at my own pace."

"But what about all those challenges we had to face?" Aura asked, "Sure, we could've gotten hurt or eaten. But it still looked like you were having lots of fun with us."

"And we have lots of fun being with you too." Enchanted Belle continued, "Look. I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier. I never did consider that the pony with the Fire Amulet needed to earn the magic of the Flaming Inferno. But I've seen now that you're really good with that amulet. You're better than I thought you would be. Can you please forgive me?"

"It's not how you treated me earlier." Blitz replied, "I've gotten over that already."

"Then why?" Belle asked, "Why are you being mean to us all of the sudden? Is it something we said?"

"No!" Blitz argued, "I just want to take her on by myself! There's nothing wrong! I mean, since she got defeat me unless she has another Elemental Amulet, I can't lose!"

"I'm not so sure Flare Blitz." Aurachalcum replied, "She's seen the magic that you wield and I'm sure she'll find a way to make it where you can use it. If you try to go face her on your own, you'll probably be helpless if she really has something planned for you."

"Whatever it is she had planned," Blitz responded, "I'll overcome it. I've gotten through worse over my years. Whatever she's got under her sleeve, it won't be any trouble."

"Please don't do this Blitz." Belle begged, "You know that the only way we can defeat her and stop whatever she's planning is by doing it the way we've been doing it."

"That's right." Aura agreed, "By doing it as a team."

Blitz suddenly looked really mad at the two ponies. At this point, he knew that they weren't going to leave him alone. And there was only one way to convince them for good that he wanted to go alone. By being straight with them.

"I don't want to be on a team!" Flare Blitz said to them as he looked away from them.

His words echoed through Belle and Aura's ears. They couldn't believe what they heard. That Blitz didn't want to be on any team at all. In his voice, it seemed like he didn't feel any guilt in what he was saying at all. He seemed quite serious. Belle and Aura were left with surprised looks and emotions of Blitz's statement.

"You heard me." Blitz continued as he looked back at them, "I don't want to be on a team. There. I said it. You happy?"

"Blitz." Aura said, "Why not? Why're you acting like this? Why do you suddenly not like being on a team?"

"It's not sudden." Blitz replied, "I've never wanted to be on a team even before the three of us met. I've always wanted to just handle things on my own."

"But what about Uncle Flame Wheel?" Enchanted Belle asked, "You're working together with him to become the Flaming Inferno. So why is working together with us any different?"

"Working with Flame Wheel?" Flare Blitz asked, "Nah. I don't really consider us a team. I just call him a pony who's helping me get to where I need to be to handle the bigger situation. Nothing special. I mean it's not like I can teach myself how to use Fire Magic. I got to learn it from somepony. And once I become the Flaming Inferno, he's out of here. I won't need him teaching me anymore."

"How dare you!" Enchanted Belle scolded, "Using my uncle like that! When I heard that you had met him and that you were learning from him to use your magic, I thought you two were good friends!"

"No way." Blitz denied, "I never considered him a friend back when we first met, and I still don't. He still is responsible for making my life weirder than it needed to be."

"Flare Blitz." Aurachalcum said, "I don't know what your problem is with us, but I'm sure we can –"

"It's not me having a problem with teammates!" Flare Blitz interrupted, "It's everypony I meet having a problem with me! That's why I don't want to be on a team!" He yelled as he turned his whole body away from them.

"Ponies having a problem with you?" Belle asked with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Aura asked.

Blitz's eyes began to quiver as he held back the tears that were forming under his eyes. He hated talking about his colthood. And sadly, in order for them to understand, he needed to bring the sad topic up.

"It's been a problem ever since I was a colt." Flare Blitz began, "For the longest time, I've done so many dumb and stupid things that make me look like an idiot. And whenever I do something like that, I never mean to do it. But bad stuff just happens. Sometimes, I just made a fool of myself. Other times, I ruin the lives of those around me. And it doesn't get any better when I teamed up with other ponies. Back then," He continued as the tears got harder to hold back, "at school, whenever there was an event that involved teaming up, it was always the same for me. I join up with a team, we work together, I gain their trust, and then as soon as things start to go my way, it all goes downhill from there. I make a horrible mistake and then I lose all the trust I got from those ponies. And sometimes, they get punished for the mistakes I make. Which only makes it worse for me. And one of the worst mistakes I made was one where the prize was a free trip to Rainbow Falls. I was entrusted by my team to work on a volcano project for our class. And everything seemed to be going right at first. All the ponies on my team started to like me and see me as somepony special. But then… I made a terrible mistake and the classroom received lots of damage because of how authentic the volcano was. Nopony was hurt, but because of how bad things went, my team lost even though we should've won. It was then that nopony ever trusted me to do anything right again. And I was left all alone for the rest of my career at school. Nopony ever wanted me to be on any team. And… it was then I decided that I didn't want to be on any team either."

A tear or two fell from Blitz's eyes as he told the story. He hated having to relive those bad times. Belle and Aura felt sorry for him and wished they could hear a much happier tale than that.

"I never wanted to feel that pain ever again." Flare Blitz continued as another tear fell, "And if I never join a team, then I'd never be hurt like that."

Belle nearly choked from hearing Blitz's story. And it was then she knew she had to cheer him up somehow.

"Blitz." Belle said softly, "I know how you feel."

"Don't do that!" Blitz replied as he turned back to them, "Please don't do that! You two do not know how this feels! You don't know what it's like to make mistakes that make you alone! And make everypony hate you and not want to trust you! You don't know what it's like to feel like your life is going to get better only for everything to just go wrong all so suddenly!"

Enchanted Belle looked down and closed her eyes as she responded with, "You're right. I don't know what that's like."

"See?!" Blitz asked as he turned away again.

"But…" Belle continued as she lifted her head up again, "you're not the only one who's made a terrible mistake."

"There can't possibly be any mistake that's worse than the ones I've made in the past."

"Oh yeah?" Belle asked, "Have any of the mistakes you've made make you lose a close friend?"

Blitz's eyes widened as he heard what Belle said. Lose a close friend? Even Aura was surprised about what Belle said.

"Lose a friend?" Blitz asked as he peeked back at them, "W-what do you mean by that?"

"I once had a friend," Enchanted Belle began, "That was always there for me whenever my parents weren't. This friend of mine was the best friend I ever had. We did everything together. We played, we laughed, and she helped dry my tears whenever I felt sad. And she even taught me how to cast magic. I never had a friend like her before. The times we spent together were the best." Belle's eyes then began to water as she continued, "But then… something terrible happened. I got myself kidnapped one night and she tried to save me. And then…" She choked as her tears began to fall, "And then… I was saved. But then she was in danger instead. I was so scared that night that I couldn't do anything to save her. And now I may never see that friend again."

Belle then cried about what happened back then. She laid on the ground and covered her face. It was clear from how she cried that what happened back that was a terrible time for her. And that this friend she had was so special to her that she never wanted to lose her.

"It's okay Princess." Aura said to her as he patted her on the head softly, "You don't need to tell anymore about that. I think he understands what you mean."

"Yeah." Blitz added as he looked away, "I get it."

Belle lifted her head up a bit and showed her face still covered in tears. While Belle remained on the ground, Aura stepped forward to take his turn.

"And I've made a terrible mistake too Blitz." Aura began, "And… it's one of the worst mistakes anypony can make." He then got closer to Blitz as he continued with, "The mistake I made was ever believing that a friend wouldn't accept me for who I am."

"Huh?" Blitz asked as he turned to Aura, "What do you mean?"

"This may be hard to believe," Aura explained, "But… there was a time where I had a terrible darkness in my heart. A darkness that I thought I'd be trapped in for the rest of my life. A darkness I'd never let go of. That darkness I had gave me terrifying powers. Powers of evil. And I wouldn't truly realize how evil those powers were until at a much later time. You see, there has been one thing I wanted more than being an Aura Master. And that was friends. I've been trapped in a place called the Realm of Atmosfere for my whole colthood and I've been so lonely in there. Nopony to talk to except the one creature who I thought was my friend. But turned out to be an evil Aura Master using me for his own gain. He was the one who gave me the darkness I once had. And it was after I realized how evil he really was that I began to think I was that evil because I had his darkness. It was then I isolated myself from other ponies. I thought that a pony like me didn't deserve friends with the dark powers I had. I then blamed the one who I thought was my friend for making me the way I was. But it was thanks to these six friends I made that I was able to let go of that darkness that never belonged to me and my heart was pure light again. It was thanks to these six friends that I learned that I shouldn't be afraid of showing my real self to anypony. That a friend will accept you for who you are on the inside and not what face you wear or what your talents are. I also learned that it wasn't the evil Aura Master that was keeping me from making friends. It was me. It was because I let the darkness scare me that the walls surrounded my heart and prevented me from getting the one thing I wanted. So you see Blitz? That was my mistake. My mistake was ever believing that nopony would accept me and that I could never have friends."

Flare Blitz didn't really understand some part of Aura's story. But he did understand the main point of it. That he had made a mistake that he's not proud of either.

"Don't you understand Flare Blitz?" Aura asked, "Belle and I have made mistakes in our past too. And we're not particularly happy about them either. You're no different from us."

"That's right." Belle said with a sad sniff, "Everypony makes mistakes. Some that are worse than other mistakes. But it doesn't always have to be bad. We just need to learn from our mistakes to do better today and in the future. I know it must've been bad for you when you joined a team when you were younger. But give us a chance Blitz. If all three of us work together, then that Unicorn won't stand a chance. We believe that you won't mess this up. Right Aura?" She asked as she turned to Aurachalcum.

"That's right." Aura agreed, "We think you can do this right if you just try. Come on and join us. The more the merrier."

Blitz remained still where he was sitting. Thinking about his response. Deep down he wanted to give it a chance. But his past kept haunting him and it started making him think that it's best that he just kept going on his own and leave Belle and Aura to themselves. After giving it much thought, Blitz decided to speak up.

"No." Blitz denied, "Never again." He finished as he turned away again.

"What?" Belle asked, "But Blitz."

"Sorry." Blitz said, "But I just can't risk it. You don't know what you're getting yourselves into. You may think that you'll like working with me now, but once you actually get into it, you'll realize that it was a mistake."

"Blitz." Aura replied, "Don't think like that. You may have made some screw ups back then, but you're a pony just like us. And –"

"For how much longer?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he stood up and turned to them with an angry look, "One more horrible mistake and then the world is done with me! What do I do then Aura, huh?! Tell me that right now!"

Aura's face then started to turn angry as well as he replied with, "We told you our stories because we wanted you to know that everypony makes mistakes and that we should never let those mistakes stop us from being with ponies we care about. And we want you to join us again because… you're our friend and we believe in you."

"Well," Blitz said as he turned his head away from them, "You wasted your breath and time."

He then turned his whole body away from them again and sat back down. Showing his backside was meant to signal that he's had enough discussion with them and that they should just leave him alone. Belle and Aura felt disappointed in themselves for failing to convince Blitz to reconsider this behavior. But they saw that his decision was final.

"Let's go Aura." Belle said as she started walking, "Just forget him." She then looked at the ground as she said to herself, "I knew he was nopony. From the moment I found out he lied, I just knew it."

Before leaving him, Aura looked at Blitz one more time for a minute. Hoping to see that he would change his mind in the last minute. However, seeing that his position hadn't changed, Aura gave up and followed Belle to the abandoned castle. Leaving Flare Blitz alone.

Once they left him, Blitz decided to think about what had just happened and more about the two ponies he's traveled with. Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum. He knows that he hasn't been with them for long. But that he got to know them enough to know that they were nice ponies. But because he's lost confidence in being in a team, he just can't be with them after being reminded of his past.

"Being a part of a team." Flare Blitz said to himself with a disgusted voice, "What good would that do for me? All it would do is just show that I just make things worse for other ponies. And then those ponies who I thought would like me will never want to speak to me again. Those two don't know what they're talking about. They think everything will be fine. But it won't." He then looked up into the sky and saw the clouded part of the forest as he continued, "What was I thinking? Travelling with them? I just wish they'd understand that I'm doing them a favor. At least their lives won't be hurt because I won't be a part of their lives." He then looked down again as he continued, "Gosh. Those two ponies were more relentless than those two ponies that popped out of the Fire Amulet."

He then closed his eyes and continued thinking to himself about the recent events. Suddenly, he opened his eyes quickly as he realized what he had just said.

"What a minute." Blitz said with his eyes widened, "The way they just said that they believe in me. And how they spoke to me. It almost felt exactly like those two ponies from those magical flames. Could it be a coincidence? Or… could they… could they be?" He then raised his head up a bit as he started thinking about his theory, "Those magical ponies said that they share a strong connection with me. And I've been with two ponies that just tried to get me to join them and told me that they believe in me. Just like those magical flames. Could these two be those magical flame ponies?"

Thinking that this possibility could be true, Blitz started to have second thoughts about his whole idea of going alone. He started to think that maybe he really should give being on a team another try. Even if it does go bad in the end. But the thought of things going wrong still came to his head. That was when his energy started to go dim again.

"Even if they are," Flare Blitz said in a sad tone, "It wouldn't be any different. They'd probably still lose faith in me even if they do share a connection with me. Why would anypony want to be friends with a jinx like me when there are ponies like them. I just can't…"

"Never give up." The voice in his head said.

"Huh?" Blitz said as the voice of the girl he remembered came back.

"No matter what, no matter how bad things look, just keep trying. You'll get there someday. I know you will. And I look forward to seeing you when you do."

As Blitz suddenly remembered those words from the girl he remembers, he started to feel sad that the girl he knew wasn't one of those two ponies that he shares a strong connection with according to the magical flames. He didn't recognize Enchanted Belle and thus knew that it wasn't her. However, as the voice echoed in his head, he remembered what the girl said to him and what it meant. She said that he shouldn't give up on anything no matter how bad things look. That when life gets him down, he should get back up. After all, he plans on seeing that girl again one day. And when he does, he wants to show her that he became the pony she said he could be. After thinking this over, Flare Blitz started to have second thoughts of his plan again. Only this time, actually thinking that he will reconsider.

"What am I doing?" Flare Blitz asked himself as he started to feel cheery again.

As a big smile began to form on his face, Blitz made up his mind and decided to go back with Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum like he did in the beginning. After all, since he remembers what that girl told him, he can't just go against her words now.

"Enchanted Belle! Aurachalcum!" Flare Blitz shouted as he started running in their direction, "Wait up guys! Hold on! I'm coming to join you again!"

As he continued running, he got super excited to journey with them again. He was foolish to think that he couldn't be a part of a team again. He can give it another chance if he really wants to. And because he has a girl to meet one day and that these two ponies shares a strong connection with him, Blitz had more than a good reason to be with them.

"Guys?!" Blitz shouted as he continued looking for them, "Don't go without me! We can do this as a team just like you said!"

He then stopped running as he noticed that they were nowhere to be found. He was surprised and perplexed by this considering how long he's been away from them.

"Where'd they go?" Flare Blitz asked himself, "They couldn't have gotten that far already." He then looked at the abandoned castle ahead and suggested, "Wait. The castle. If I go there, maybe they'll be there too."

So then with his idea feeling legit, Flare Blitz hurried to the castle in hopes of finding and reconciling with Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum.

At the abandoned castle…

Flare Blitz finally arrived at the castle. Though slightly intimidated by the spider webs and vines and the old structure, Blitz still maintained the passion he regained and had the heart of a lion.

"They've got to be in there." Blitz said to himself as he approached the big door, "And if this is the place that the Unicorn was coming too, then this will be the place she hatches her plan. That means we'll have to stop her plan quickly if she made it here." He then said to himself with even bigger confidence, "Belle, Aura! Here I come!"

He then placed his hoof on the door to open it. But the door wouldn't budge. Confused by this, Blitz tried pushing a little harder to see if it would have any different effect. But no matter how hard he pushed and struggled, the door wouldn't open.

"Ergh!" Blitz growled as he tried to open the door, "Errrgh! It won't open!"

Eventually deciding to give up, Blitz sat on the ground and said, "The door's locked. Just my luck. Now how do I get in?" Then, once he thought of an idea, he said to himself, "Hey. Maybe Belle and Aura are inside." He then got up and shouted, "Belle! Aura! Are you in there?! Open up! I'm sorry guys! I know I was a jerk at first! But I've decided to give being on a team another chance! Come on and open the door so we can finish this together!"

No answer was given. The insides of the castle remained silent. At first, Blitz was worried for either that they are in there and they're just not going to forgive him. Or that they never made it and something bad happened to them along the way here. Ashamed of how he last spoke to them, the passion Blitz had gained started to vanish as he thought about those two possibilities. But right before Blitz would give up entirely…

"Let us go!" A voice exclaimed from somewhere inside the castle.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he heard the voice, "What was that?"

"Ergh!" Another voice exclaimed from inside the castle, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Those voices." Blitz said as he recognized the voices, "It's them!" He exclaimed with a hop, "Belle and Aura!" He then got serious as he continued with, "They sound like they're in trouble. The voices sound like their coming from there." He finished as he looked to the right side of the castle, "I've gotta hurry and help them!"

He then rushed over to the right side of the castle to see if he could find his friends. When he got far enough, he found some more vines and some damaged parts of the castle where the holes can lead straight to the inside. He stopped for a second to see if he could hear the voices again.

"If my mama were here," Belle said from inside the castle, "She's make you sorry for doing this to us!"

"It's coming from up there." Blitz said as he looked up.

He saw a hole up on the wall above him that looked like he could fit in there. And as if it was conveniently placed, there was also some vines that lead straight into that hole. Without giving it any second thought, Blitz started climbing up the vine and headed for the hole in the wall to see what was going on inside. He went as fast as he could and nearly fell off a few times. But because he wanted to see his friends again, he didn't let minor slips stop him from reaching his destination. He kept his tenacity and eventually made it to the hole. Once there, he peeked inside to see what was happening. But when he looked, a bad sight was brought to his eyes.

"Oh no!" Blitz said to himself quietly.

Inside the castle, what seemed to be the ballroom, he saw Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum with her front hooves chained with the same magical chains that trapped Aura earlier. Belle also had an additional chain on her horn while Aura on a chain on his wings. Along with them, the figure they've been chasing was there. The Unicorn was placing Belle and Aura into a trap door in the middle of the ballroom with their hooves, horn, and wings trapped in the magical chains. Thanks to those chains, Belle couldn't cast magic and Aura couldn't use his aura or fly.

"I've tried telling you to stay out of my way." The hooded Unicorn told them, "But now you've forced me to take drastic measures."

"These chains." Belle said as she looked at the chains, "Only a royal pony or a guard can cast this spell." She then looked at the Unicorn and asked, "Just… who are you?"

"That's none of your business." The Unicorn answered harshly, "All that concerns you is that you will pay for trying to stop my master plan. Speaking of which, once I execute it, all of Coltnelia as well as another place shall bow to me! Hahahaha!" She then showed the crown, the pendant and the spell book as she continued with, "And these are the keys that will lead me to my rule!"

"What is your plan?!" Aura demanded to know, "What're you going to do with those?!"

"I'd tell you," The Unicorn answered, "But sadly, you won't be around to see what will become of this world."

"Just wait until we escape." Belle told her.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." The Unicorn argued, "The switch that opens this trap door is on the outside. And only I know about this trap door's existence. So even if by some random chance a pony comes by here, they will never guess to look for anypony down there! So enjoy the rest of your pathetic lives in your prison! Because you're not going anywhere again! Hahahaha!" She laughed evilly at the end.

"No!" Blitz exclaimed as he tried to climb in.

But before he could, he lost his footing for a minute and nearly fell to the ground. Thankfully, he grabbed the vine just in time before he fell to the ground. Meanwhile, inside, the mysterious Unicorn closed the trap door and then Blitz heard hoof steps indicating that she is leaving the area.

"I've got to get in there and help Belle and Aura!" Blitz said to himself with determination as he started climbing again.

He then got to the hole and quickly climbed through it and got inside the ballroom. He landed on his hooves once he got in and rushed over to where he last saw the trap door.

"Enchanted Belle! Aurachalcum?!" Flare Blitz shouted at the ground, "Are you two okay?!"

"Is that Blitz?" Belle asked, "Flare Blitz, is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"You… you came back?" Aura asked, "But what about what you said back there?"

"No time to explain." Blitz replied as he got back up, "I need to get you two out of there."

"There's no time for that." Aura argued, "You need to go stop that Unicorn right now! Whatever she's planning she's most likely going to execute the plan right now!"

"But what about you two?" Blitz asked with worry.

"We'll be fine." Belle answered, "But we can't let her get away with what she's planning. Go find her and get back those things she stole now!"

"But I…" Blitz replied as he remembered how he usually makes things worse, "What if I…"

"Don't worry Blitz." Aura said, "You can do this. We believe in you."

"We know you can do it if you try." Belle added, "Just go up there and give her all you got."

"Belle… Aura…" Blitz said as he thought about his answer.

" _They said that they believe in me."_ Flare Blitz thought, " _They really are the two ponies I share a strong connection with. I knew coming back to them was a good idea."_

Finally Blitz nodded and said, "Alright. I'll go. Then I'll come back for you."

"Be careful Blitz." Aura warned, "She means business this time."

"Go get her!" Belle encouraged.

Feeling motivated and fired up, Blitz started searching for the Unicorn in black. He soon came into the entrance hall and saw the Unicorn heading upstairs to the west side of the castle.

"You!" Flare Blitz exclaimed, "Stop right where you are!"

"Huh?" The Unicorn yelped as she stopped and saw Blitz, "You again?! I didn't think I'd have to deal with you too!"

"Well you do now sister!" Blitz replied, "Now look here! You've got something that belongs to my friend and you've got my friends captured! Give the book back and show me how to set Belle and Aura free and I won't have to turn up the heat!"

"You stubborn fool!" The Unicorn insulted, "I've had it to deal with you and your friends! I will take care of you now!"

She then ran up the stairs quickly and headed to the west side of the castle.

Blitz ran after her as he shouted, "What's the matter?! Afraid to face me mono-a-mono?!"

Blitz then entered the west hall and came across some pony knight armor coming to life and looking at him as they slowly approached him. Blitz was slightly creeped out about this as the armor was moving on their own without a pony inside each of them.

"Woah." Blitz said as he took a step back, "Man. This quest is getting weird. I need to find that Unicorn so we can end this now." He then looked at the moving armor and shouted, "Alright! Think you all can beat me?! I'd love to see you try!"

With this Fire Magic ready, Blitz fought off the moving armor with his strength and his Fire spell. The armor put up a bit of a fight as they relentlessly kept trying to keep Blitz from going any further to reach their master. The one who supposedly gave them the ability to move. The Unicorn in black. Whenever Blitz attacked one armor, that armor would fall apart and would become lifeless again. Though having a bit of trouble, Blitz eventually got across the horde of living armor and reached another hallway that lead to a door at the end.

"Whew." Blitz said as he wiped the sweat on his face, "Those living armor were something. Now time to form a complaint to their manager." He finished as he hurried to the door.

Inside the room where the door lead, the Unicorn stood in front of a mirror hidden in the west side of the room and had some cloth on top of it. The Unicorn had the items she needed in her saddle bag and stared at the mirror as she smirked about what she was going to do next.

"The time has come." The Unicorn said to herself, "Now all of Coltnelia shall be mine! And no kind of magic or light will be able to stop me!"

"Wanna bet?!" Blitz asked as he came in the room.

"What?!" The Unicorn exclaimed in anger as she saw him come in, "You got through?! Those pathetic pieces of metal! They had only one job!"

"Well it looks like they just got fired." Blitz mocked, "Now you've got nowhere to run! Surrender now before I have to burn that pretty little cloak of yours!"

"You're too late!" The Unicorn shouted, "Once I go through the portal, you won't be able to follow me!"

"Portal?" Blitz asked in confusion, "What portal?"

"Hehe." The Unicorn laughed, "Sayonara!"

She then started walking toward the mirror in front of her. Blitz didn't exactly know what she was doing but knew that it probably was something he couldn't let happen. Immediately after looking at the mirror, he saw some cloth on top of it. That was when he had an idea pop into his head.

"Fire!" Blitz shouted as he threw a Fire spell at the cloth.

The Fire spell hit the cloth on the mirror and caused it to catch fire. The Unicorn got startled by the sudden appearance by the flame and took a few steps away from it to keep her from getting burnt.

"Augh!" The Unicorn screamed as she stepped away from the fire, "Watera!"

She then casted the spell Watera at the cloth to put out the fire. Feeling irritated at Blitz's action, she turned around to try and get back at him for casting that spell like that. But as soon as she turned around, Blitz came running up to her really fast and quickly snagged the first thing he could grab with his teeth that was inside her saddle bag. He was able to grab the crown of Queen Enchanted Star but unable to get the rest.

"No!" The Unicorn shouted in frustration as she saw Blitz flee the scene, "Get back here with that!"

She then ran after him to get the crown back before he could escape the castle. Or at least she thought he was planning on that.

Meanwhile with Flare Blitz, he returned to the ballroom and got back to the spot where the trap door was while carrying the crown with his teeth.

"Gwuys!" Blitz said with the crown in his teeth, "I gwot da crown bwack!"

"What did he say?" Belle asked Aura from inside the trap door.

"I don't know." Aura answered, "I couldn't understand."

Blitz then put the crown down and said, "I said I got the crown back! Now she can't execute her plan!"

"Great!" Belle cheered, "Way to go Blitz!"

"Alright!" Aura added, "Now try to find the switch to get us out of here!"

"Okay…" Blitz said as he sweated a bit, "I'll try. Even though literally anything in this room can be the switch and that our enemy is right behind me and can show up and any –"

"You!" The Unicorn shouted as she entered the ballroom.

"Yeah." Blitz said as he gave an unsurprised expression, "Like that."

"I've grown tired of you getting in my way!" The Unicorn told Blitz, "Give back the crown this instance!"

Blitz then picked up the crown with his teeth and replied with, "If ywou want thwis back, cwome and gwet it!"

"Eh…" The Unicorn said as she titled her head, "What did you say?"

Blitz then spit the crown out and said, "I said come and get it! I swear I wish I was born a Unicorn."

"Blitz!" Aura shouted from inside the trap door, "Pick the crown back up!"

"Huh?" Blitz asked.

He then looked at the ground and saw a magical aura surrounding the crown and the crown starting to float. He then looked ahead and saw the Unicorn using her magic to get the crown back to her.

"Oh no you don't!" Blitz said as he rushed to the floating crown.

He then jumped right on it and stopped the Unicorn from bringing it to her. However, the Unicorn still had a grip on the crown and was still trying to get it to her. The crown got past Blitz and started floating toward the Unicorn again. Grabbing it with his teeth, Blitz tried to pull the crown away from her as possible. Thus, turning this into a competition of tug-a-war.

"Let go of it!" The Unicorn demanded.

"You lwet go wit!" Blitz demanded through his teeth, "Awnd dwon't bwother awsking what I'm swaying! I'm nwot fwalling fwor twhat again!"

"I'm running out of time!" The Unicorn shouted, "Give it back now or else I'll show you true powerful magic!"

"Ywou want twrue pwowerful mwagic?" Blitz asked as the Fire Amulet started glowing, "Hwave swome of mwine! Fire!" He shouted as he threw a Fire spell toward her

"What did he say?" The Unicorn asked herself.

Before she could look, the Fire spell hit her and caused her to fall backwards.

"Augh!" The Unicorn shouted as she fell from the impact of the spell.

Because she fell, she lost focus of her magic and was unable to keep her grip on the crown. Blitz was victorious at getting the crown again, but he has lost his balance and was now walking backwards and was trying desperately to regain his footing.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Blitz exclaimed as he tried to regain his footing while keeping the crown in his teeth.

Suddenly, he bumped into a big shelf of books behind him and fell to the ground.

"Augh!" Blitz said as he hit the shelf.

On the ground, Blitz felt a little dizzy from the impact and his head spun a little as well. What he didn't know was that when he impacted the shelf of books, he had pressed a book that was leaning outside and uneven with the rest of the books. Once the book was placed inside the shelf with the others, the trap door that Belle and Aura were trapped in had opened up.

"Hey!" Aura said to Belle as light came into the room where they were trapped, "We're free!"

"How dare you attack me like that!" The Unicorn scolded Blitz from across the room, "You shall pay for such insolence! Take this!"

She then fired a magic beam right at Blitz from where she was standing. And unfortunately, Blitz was still dizzy and couldn't evade the beam. But right before the beam could hit him…

"Not so fast!" Belle shouted as she quickly got in front of the beam.

She then put her chained hooves in front of her and let the beam hit the chains. In doing so, the chains on her hooves disappeared as well as the one on her horn.

"No!" The Unicorn exclaimed as she saw the chains disappearing.

"My magic!" Belle cheered as her horn glowed again, "It's working!"

"My turn now!" Aura said to Belle as she struggled trying to get out of the trap door.

"Here you go Aura." Belle said as she shot a magic beam at Aurachalcum.

Aura was then freed from the chains once again and was able to use his aura that he loved to use so much.

"Whew." Aura said as he spread his wings, "Free again. I really hate those chains you know."

"Blitz." Belle said as she turned to him, "Let me heal you. Cura!" She chanted as her horn glowed again.

Magical dust spread on Blitz and then, in an instant, Blitz didn't feel dizzy anymore and he felt his strength coming back.

"Woah." Blitz said as he snapped out of his dizziness, "That was weird."

"My mama's crown!" Belle cheered as she carried the crown with her magic, "Blitz! You didn't let anything happen to it! Thank you so much!"

"Not bad at all." Aura praised, "Looks like you're better with that amulet that I thought."

"Heh, heh." Blitz chuckled as he stood up, "Thanks guys."

"Grr…." The Unicorn growled in anger as her horn glowed again, "You three!"

"That's one item down." Aura said as he turned to the Unicorn, "Two more to go. Listen here you thief! I don't know who you plan to rule Coltnelia with the things you stole, but that pendant belongs to my master! And I've had enough fighting today. Give it back now!"

"And Flame Wheel's spell book too." Flare Blitz added, "And once you do that, tell us who you are!"

"I don't have that much time left…" The Unicorn said as her horn continued to glow, "I must execute my plan before I have to wait another long time! And you three are getting in the way of my masterpiece of a world!"

Suddenly, her eyes began to glow dark as a strange shadow began to flow around her. She then started to levitate from the ground as her magic continued glowing bigger and darker and the shadows flowing around her grew bigger and more intimidating.

"Ah!" Belle yelped as she watched the shadows around her.

"W-what's going on?" Blitz asked as he shivered a bit, "What's happening to her?"

"I don't know." Aura replied as he tapped into his aura, "But it's not good. I feel something horribly frightening in her aura! This is bad!"

"I. Have. Had. Enough!" The Unicorn exclaimed in anger, "You three have been a pain to me all day! If I have to destroy all three of you in order to achieve my life's goal, then so be it!"

The shadows then covered her completely and she began to transform into a different being. She grew into a giant size pony. She became an amorphous dark Alicorn with glowing white purple eyes and her horn began much longer and curved. As soon as the transformation was complete, she landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"ROAR!" The now transformed Unicorn roared at the three ponies.

"Woah!" Blitz said as he got in a fighting position, "That doesn't look good! I think we've pushed her way too far now!"

"Princess!" Aura shouted at her, "Go! Get out of here! It's not safe for you here!"

"What?!" Belle asked as she looked at Aura.

"I can feel it in her aura that she's not messing around anymore! She could be really dangerous in his strange form she's taken! You've got your mother's crown! Now leave the rest to Blitz and I! Get out of here and get somewhere safe!"

"Aura's right!" Blitz added, "We can't let you stay and get hurt! Fly out of here! We'll take care of this misty abomination!"

"Aura. Blitz…" Belle said as she thought about her answer, "I… Alright. But please be careful."

"Don't worry." Aura told her, "We'll be fine. We beat her together!"

"Yeah!" Blitz said.

Using her pixie dust, Belle flew through the hole Blitz came through and started flying away with the crown in her possession. As soon as she left…

"ROAR!" The transformed Unicorn roared as she came charging at the two remaining ponies.

Before she could attack them, Aura and Blitz quickly got out of the way and made the Unicorn attack the wall that Belle just flew through and caused her to create a bigger hole than the one before. Blitz got worried with how strong she was and started to think this may be a lost cause.

"Aurachalcum!" Blitz said to Aura from the left side of the ballroom, "Do you really think we can beat her?! She's like a beast in that form! A monstrous beast who'll destroy anything or anypony that really pushes her buttons!"

"I don't know!" Aura answered from the right side of the ballroom, "But we have to try! We still need to get our stuff back! Just give her everything you got!"

"I'll try!" Blitz replied as his Fire Amulet started glowing.

Using their talents, Aura and Blitz begun fighting the Unicorn in this big shadowy form. But before they could hit her, she jumped back to where she was standing before and got ready to do another attack. Aura and Blitz stood next to each other across from their enemy and got ready for what was coming.

Meanwhile with Enchanted Belle, she was flying outside of the castle to get somewhere safe. But her trip was halted when she heard the big crash coming from the castle. When she turned around, she saw a bigger hole in the castle which more than likely was caused by the transformed Unicorn. When she looked inside, she saw Aura and Blitz standing together and ready to fight the enemy.

"Aura… Blitz…" Belle said to herself, "They're fighting for me… Huh?" She said at the end as she got a closer look at how they were positioned, "Hey… the way they're standing… it looks so familiar."

She wondered why she felt like she's seen the way they were standing before even though she's never met them before. But it didn't take long for her to figure out why she felt nostalgic. She remembered the dream she's been having since her parents went away on the two-week long trip.

" _That's it!"_ Belle thought with a big smile, " _I remember now! The way they're standing! It's exactly like how those two ponies in my dream were standing! The dream I've been having for so long! Wait a minute. Mama said that the ponies I see in that dream could be the ones I share a strong connection with. Could those two be the ones she was talking about? If they are, then what am I doing?! I've got to go help them!"_ She finished thinking as she rushed back to the scene.

Belle flew back to her friends fast and landed right in front of Aura and Blitz and stood tall like a leader. This action she made caught Aura, Blitz and the transformed Unicorn by surprise.

"P-princess?!" Aura exclaimed.

"What're you doing?!" Blitz asked, "You've got to leave!"

"Not a chance!" Belle replied, "I'm not going anywhere without you two!"

"Why?" Aura asked.

"No time to explain!" Belle answered, "I'll tell you later! The point is, I'm staying with you guys and fighting this enemy! You're not changing my mind!"

"She sounds serious." Blitz commented.

"Yeah." Aura agreed, "Something tells me she's not going no matter how many times we tell her."

Aura and Blitz then stood next to Belle and got ready to fight with her.

"Alright then." Aura gave in, "Just be really careful. And don't lose that crown!"

"No worries." Belle replied, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to it. Or to you two."

"Let's get her!" Blitz exclaimed.

And so, the battle began. Belle, Aura, and Blitz vs. the transformed mysterious Unicorn. The Unicorn unleashed her anger and rage in the battle. Using her evil dark magic to attack. And because she was in her transformation form, her magic was more dangerous than before. She also used physical attacks on them. Whenever she got close enough, she would try and attack one of the three ponies with her hooves. She sometimes got a successful hit, but other times, she missed. Belle fought her off with her magic. That being her Fairy Magic and Black Magic. Aura using his aura, and Flare Blitz using his Fire Magic from the Fire Amulet.

"Dark Thundaga!" The Unicorn chanted as her big horn casted the spell.

Belle evaded the spell and landed near Aura.

"Her magic is really strong." Belle said to him, "They're almost impossible to dodge."

"And I can't predict what she's going to do next." Aura said as he tapped into his aura, "I can't sense her aura for some reason."

"That's not good." Belle said, "I wish she'd let us take a moment to figure out our next plan of attack. She's attacking relentlessly. Like right now!" Belle shouted as she and Aura dodged another ram attack.

The battle continued on and the three ponies fought her off as best they could. However, with the combination of her strong magic, relentless attacking, and anger and rage, the Unicorn seemed like she was winning the fight.

"Aura Sphere!" Aura shouted as he shot an Aura Sphere from above.

"Pathetic!" The Unicorn shouted as she fired a magic beam at the Aura Sphere.

The beam destroyed the Aura Sphere and hit the already weak and old ceiling. Due to the ceiling being old and weak, it was easily breaking, and the pieces started to fall right toward Aurachalcum. He noticed them falling and tried to avoid them from hitting him. He dodged a few, however…

"Augh!" Aura screamed in pain as one of the broken parts of the ceiling hurt his wing.

The part of the ceiling then pushed Aura to the ground and pinned his left wing to the ground. Aura tried to get it free, but the piece was too heavy and was unable to get his wing out.

"My wing!" Aura shouted as he saw his trapped wing.

"Aura!" Flare Blitz shouted as he hurried over to him.

"Get away from him!" The Unicorn demanded as she shot a magic beam at Blitz.

"Augh!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he got pushed to the wall.

Suddenly, Blitz felt his front hooves pinned down and was left unable to move. He looked and noticed the chains that trapped Aura previously now have him trapped.

"I can't move!" Blitz exclaimed as he tried to break free.

"Aura! Blitz!" Belle shouted as she saw the trouble they were in.

"Two down and only one to go!" The Unicorn said as she prepared her horn and looked at Belle with a menacing look.

"Princess!" Aura shouted as he tried to get his wing free.

"Take this!" The Unicorn shouted as she fired a large magic beam at Belle.

Belle fired her magic beam as well and caused the beams to clash. The two competitors put everything they had into their beams in hopes that their respective beams would win the clash. Sadly, the darker beam seemed to be proving stronger and was pushing back Belle's magic beam. Belle got nervous about what was happening and tried her best to push back the clash. But no matter what she tried, nothing was helping. The Unicorn smirked evilly at what was happening and felt like victory was but a short walk away.

"Heh, heh, heh." The Unicorn laughed evilly as she continued pushing back Belle's magic beam, "Poor little Princess. Are you afraid of what will happen next?"

"Ergh! Augh!" Belle exclaimed as she started to lose her footing and was forced to sit down.

"Perhaps now you and your friends understand what happens when you get in my way!" The Unicorn said, "You've forced me to do this and now you shall suffer the consequences! But don't feel too upset. You three never stood a chance of stopping me! Now once I defeat you and your friends, all of Coltnelia shall bow to me as its queen! Hahahaha!" She laughed evilly at the end.

"Belle!" Blitz shouted, "Just hold on! You can do it!"

"Don't give up Princess!" Aura added, "Keep going! Don't let her win!"

"I… I…" Belle said as the clash got closer and closer to her.

" _I can't do this…"_ Belle thought as she laid down on the ground, " _I can't beat her… I've lost…"_

"Woah now." A voice suddenly said, "Since when have you been a quitter?"

"Huh?!" Belle yelped as she raised her head up.

She then found herself in a white space where there was nothing. And right in front of her was another pony. Not Aura or Blitz or any of the ponies she's seen in the past few days. But a friend that she's never seen in years. Though her face was covered in shadows, Belle recognized her voice and even the shape of the pony. Seeing her, Belle's eyes began to water.

"Now that's not the Belle I know." The pony said with a smile, "Sure there may have been a time when she was like that. But I thought I taught you something. I thought you learned that you should always keep trying even though you know you can't win. So what if it looks hopeless. Just cause something looks hopeless doesn't mean it is." She then continued with, "Don't you know what the problem is? You're using your magic too normally. Go crazy with it! Don't just use you magic for one thing, think of everything that's going wrong and figure out how to fix it all with just one use of magic. Once you've got that done, the fight is yours."

Belle began to tear up as she said with a sad voice, "Starring Star…"

"Now come on and get up!" The pony told her, "Get up and show me that Enchanted Belle isn't a quitter!"

Belle then nodded as she slowly got back up. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she did and soon was up on all four hooves again. Though she still had doubt as her head was leaning down.

"You can do better than that." The pony told her, "A Princess shouldn't look down on the world like that. A Princess always shows off her beauty and grace by raising her head as high as she can. Your head is like how a bird flies. The higher you raise it, the better things look."

"I just…" Belle said with some doubt in her voice, "I just… don't know."

"Belle." The pony said, "You haven't forgotten what I told you. Right? The really important lesson?"

"Huh?" Belle said as she looked at the pony again.

"You did?" The pony asked with a surprised voice, "Gosh. Was I away for that long? Alright. I'll give you a refresher. But listen carefully for I shall only tell you once. Always smile!" She told her with a big smile.

"Always smile?" Belle asked.

"Always smile!" The pony repeated, "No matter how bad things look, always give the best smile you can show! You know the rest. Now come on and say it."

"Always… always smile." Belle said as hope began to return to her, "No matter how bad things look, always give the best smile you can show. It may not do much. It may not do anything at all. But it'll always make you believe that things will be just fine!" She finished with a big smile.

"That's my girl." The pony praised, "Now get out there and give that Unicorn trouble!"

Snapping back into reality, Enchanted Belle, now with more hope and encouragement, stood back up on all four hooves and raised her head to fight back the clash. Once she had her full focus again, Enchanted Belle did as the pony did and put on the best smile she could make. And then suddenly, she began to push the clash back. Pushing right back to the mysterious Unicorn.

"What?!" The Unicorn exclaimed as she saw what was happening, "What's this?!"

"There you go!" Aura cheered, "Nice job Princess!"

"Alright!" Blitz cheered, "Way to go Belle!"

"What's going on?!" The Unicorn shouted, "Why is this happening?!"

"Because I've remembered something really important!" Enchanted Belle answered as she continued pushing back the clash, "That I should always keep smiling no matter how bad things are! And today, I'm giving the best smile I can show!"

"You may have been able to delay your defeat for a moment," The Unicorn replied as she put more power into her magic, "But I shall still be the victor! You can't win this match!"

"I never said I was going to try and win it!" Belle shouted as the clash got back into the middle, "I've got something else in mind!"

Suddenly, because of both ponies putting equal amount of magic into the clash, the clash created a big and loud explosion that pushed the two competitors back a bit. Some magic dust from the two competitors fell all over the ballroom as a result of the explosion.

"What?!" The Unicorn exclaimed, "Impossible! How?!"

"Heh, heh." Belle chuckled, "Just lucky I guess."

"Grr…" The Unicorn growled, "You fool! Nopony dares to mock me! Nopony!"

But right before she could cast a spell, Aurachalcum flew right at her and attacked her with his aura-powered hoof.

"Augh!" The Unicorn exclaimed in pain.

"Maybe not one pony." Aura said as he landed next to Belle.

"But three ponies!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he jumped in and threw a Fire spell at the Unicorn.

"Augh!" The Unicorn exclaimed as she got hit by the Fire spell.

Blitz then landed next to Belle and now all three of the heroes were together again. The Unicorn looked and was surprised at how the other two were free and were able to fight again.

"But… But the Pegasus had his wing trapped!" The Unicorn said in confusion, "And the Earth Pony was trapped in those chains I made!"

"Like I said." Belle said, "I wasn't trying to win the clash. I had a different plan."

"Huh?" The Unicorn asked.

"While we were talking during the clashing," Belle began explaining, "I secretly thought of a way to keep myself in the fight while also finding a way to free my friends. Two plans formed into one. And my plan started when that explosion hit."

"The dust that came from Belle's magic landed on me," Flare Blitz continued, "And freed me from the chains you put on me since she is a royal pony. Then, while she was distracting you, I rushed over to help Aura get his wing free."

"My wing was hurt for a second." Aura picked up, "But Belle snuck in a Cura spell in her magic beam that she used in the clash so that when it was turned to dust, the dust would land on me and would heal my wing. Allowing me to fly again."

"See what's happening here?" Flare Blitz asked, "We worked together to get all of us back on our hooves."

"Things may have gotten bad." Aura continued, "But it will always get better when you work together!"

"You said a moment ago that it was two down and one to go." Belle said to the Unicorn, "Well now it looks like all your hard work has just been undone!"

"Why?!" The Unicorn exclaimed in anger, "Why won't you three just get out of my way!"

She then tried to stomp Belle with her big hoof.

"Princess!" Aura shouted as he pushed her out of the way.

Belle fell to the ground and saw that Aura was now going to get hit instead of her.

"Aura!" Belle shouted.

"No!" Blitz added.

Aura closed his eyes for what was going to happen. But then, right in front of Belle and Blitz, the big hoof went right through Aurachalcum. Leaving him perfectly unharmed.

"Huh?" Blitz said in confusion, "What the hay just happened?"

"Her hoof went right through him." Belle said as she got up.

"What?" Aura said as he opened his eyes again.

He looked down and saw that the hoof did in fact go right through him. And now his hooves were missing as the big hoof was covering them.

"It did." Aura said as he slowly stepped away from the hoof, "But how?"

"No!" The Unicorn exclaimed as she rasied her hoof again, "Not now!"

"She looks a little worried." Blitz pointed out, "That's good right?"

"Hey!" Aura said as he tapped into his aura, "I'm starting to sense her aura again! It's faint, but it's there! That's strange. I couldn't sense it before when she entered this form."

"Huh?" Belle said as she wondered what was going on.

The three ponies thought about what could be happening right now as this didn't happen a moment ago in the battle. In the end, Aura came up with a theory.

"Guys." Aura said as he opened his eyes again, "I don't think she maintain that form."

"What do you mean?" Blitz asked.

"Haven't you noticed that she's been going ravaged when she transformed? I think she's been fighting like that because she's in a rush to defeat us. She must know that she can't keep that form for long and wanted to beat us before the time limit ran out."

"That would explain why she suddenly can't touch us." Belle said, "And why you're starting to sense her aura."

"Hey!" Blitz said as he looked back at the Unicorn, "Look at her now!"

The other two looked at the Unicorn and saw that the transformation she turned into was starting to fade away.

"No!" The Unicorn exclaimed as she saw her shadowy form disappear, "Not now! Not now! I must defeat them! I can't be defeated by a bunch of mules!"

She began to change back into her normal pony self and all the dark powers and shadows she had vanished. Soon, she was levitating in the air in her normal form with her hooves and head motionless. She slowly floated back down and laid on the ground while still completely motionless. The three ponies were afraid of what her fate was. However, their fears were eased as they saw that she was still breathing.

"Golly." Blitz said as he wiped a bit of sweat off his head, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this mystical fantasy stuff like this."

"Princess." Aura said as he pointed at her saddle bag, "Her saddle bag."

"Right." Belle replied with a nod.

Using her magic, Belle grabbed Lurio's pendant and Flame Wheel's spell book from the Unicorn's saddle bag and gave them to the respective students of those ponies.

"Alright!" Aura cheered as he grabbed Lurio's pendant, "Master Lurio's pendant!"

"And Flame Wheel's spell book!" Flare Blitz cheered, "We got finally them back!"

"Woohoo!" Enchanted Belle cheered as the three ponies jumped for joy, "We did it! We saved Coltnelia!"

"Yeah!" Blitz added, "The good ponies have won the day!"

"That's the power of aura!" Aura exclaimed as he flew with glee.

"Oh…" The Unicorn moaned as she started to get up, "N-n-no… I can't…" She said as she struggled to stand up, "I can't lose… I can't…"

"Alright." Aura said to the Unicorn with a serious voice, "Time for you to talk! Who are you and what were you planning to do with the things you stole!"

"You sure gave us quite a hard time getting to you." Flare Blitz added, "I think you owe us!"

"Please tell me." Belle begged, "Are you a royal pony? Whose kingdom are you a part of?"

"I… I won't be beaten." The Unicorn said as her horn began to glow, "You can't beat me!"

But when she tried to cast a spell, her horn fizzled and failed to cast the spell.

"Huh?" The Unicorn said in confusion.

She then tried again, but her horn fizzled again, and nothing happened.

"My magic." The Unicorn said, "Why isn't my magic working? I don't understand."

"It's because you've worn it out." Belle told her, "And I bet that transformation you did only made it worse. You won't be able to cast magic for a while. There's nothing you can do now." She then got closer as she finished with, "Mysterious pony. As Princess of the Magic Kingdom, I order you to surrender and come with me to see my mama! She'll probably want to have a word with you about what you did and what you were trying to do! Not that I know what it is you were trying to do. But you get the point."

The Unicorn began to breath in and out and started to shake. The breathing started to turn into angry breathing as she slowly turned her head to the three ponies. Though her face was still covered, the three ponies knew that she wasn't happy.

"No!" The Unicorn denied as her horn began to glow again, "I won't be defeated! Not until…" She continued as she began to force her horn to work, "Not until I get my revenge!"

Suddenly, her horn began to glow even brighter as she struggled to get a spell working. The three ponies could tell that she was desperate enough to strain herself like this.

"Woah!" Blitz exclaimed as he saw her trying to cast a spell, "Don't tell me it's not over!"

"You've lost" Aura told the Unicorn, "Enough of this!"

Belle looked at the Unicorn's horn and saw that it was beginning to crack. She deduced that it was because she was trying so hard to cast a spell when her horn needed to rest. While she and the Unicorn have been enemies, she didn't want her to lose her horn.

"No!" Belle shouted at the Unicorn, "Stop! Don't do that! Don't strain yourself! If you do that, then your horn's going to break!"

"I don't care!" The Unicorn shouted in anger, "I won't let myself be imprisoned until I've fulfilled my revenge!"

From her horn, a small explosion blinded the three ponies with a bright white light.

"Augh!" The three ponies exclaimed as they covered their eyes.

When the light vanished, they looked ahead and saw that the Unicorn was gone and that the light was a distraction so that she could escape.

"No!" Aura exclaimed.

Belle looked at the ground and saw a broken horn on the ground. Belle knew that it was the Unicorn's horn and felt saddened that she gave up her horn in order to escape them.

"I can't believe she did that to her own horn." Belle said as she picked up the broken horn with her magic, "What kind of Unicorn is she?"

"I sense her!" Aura said as he tapped into his aura, "She's heading to the west wing of the castle."

"That's where I saw her before!" Flare Blitz said, "She said something about a portal! We need to go catch her!"

"Right!" Belle agreed, "Let's go!"

So the three ponies chased the Unicorn up to the west wing. Desperately wanting answers and wanting to take her to Queen Enchanted Star, they didn't waste time and put in all the speed they had in themselves. They soon arrived in the room with the mirror and looked around to spot her.

"There she is!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he pointed to where he saw her.

Belle and Aura followed where he was pointing and saw the Unicorn right in front of the mirror that she was in front of before.

"Hey!" Belle shouted at the Unicorn.

"You three!" The Unicorn growled as she turned to them, "I will return some day!"

She then jumped into the mirror and somehow went right through it like it was a doorway. As she entered, a magical light appeared and quickly disappeared as she exited the room.

"Wait!" Belle exclaimed as she hurried to the mirror, "Hold on!"

Belle ran to the mirror hoping that she could follow her. But instead…

"Oof!" Belle said in pain as she ran into the mirror.

Rather than going through the mirror, Belle ran and hit the mirror really hard and fell to the ground while feeling dizzy from the impact.

"Princess!" Aura said as he hurried to her to help her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Belle answered as Aura helped her up, "I'm okay. Just hurt my muzzle a little."

"Where'd she go?" Blitz asked as he looked in the mirror, "She just went through that mirror like it was a door or something."

"Yeah." Belle agreed as she put her hooves on the mirror, "But I can't get through it now. It's just shut and locked all of a sudden."

"Where ever she is," Aura said as he tapped into his aura, "She's not here anymore. I can't sense her aura. She's gone."

"You mean she got away?" Blitz asked, "Don't tell me we failed. We're the good guys. The good guys aren't supposed to fail."

"It looks like she did get away." Belle said, "But I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of her." She continued as she turned to the other two ponies, "I have a feeling that we'll run into her again someday. And when she does, she'll try to do whatever she's trying to do to achieve her revenge plan. Whatever that is."

"Yeah." Blitz replied, "But if she does come back, we'll beat her again!"

"And it's not a complete failure." Aura said with a smile as he showed Lurio's pendant, "At least we got back the stuff she stole."

"That's right." Belle said as she showed her mother's crown, "We may not have figured out what she wanted to do with these. But at least we got them away from her."

"Flame Wheel will be happy to see this thing back." Flare Blitz said as he showed the spell book.

"Princess." Aura said to Belle, "I think now is a good time you told us something. Why did you stay and fight with us? I mean, I'm glad you did. But it was still dangerous for a royal pony like you to be in a situation like that."

"Why?" Belle asked, "Well… it's sort of complicated. But…" She then looked at both of them as she explained, "It's because of a dream I've been having."

"A dream?" Blitz asked.

"That you've been having?" Aura finished, "What do you mean?"

Belle explained the dream she's been having about how she follows a light and how it leads her to two ponies standing in the grassland. She then told them how every time she tries to talk to them, the dream ends, and she could never get any further than that.

"That's a strange dream." Blitz commented, "Almost as weird as a dream I had once. But I'd rather not get into detail about that one. I don't think it's something ponies our age are supposed to know or see."

"But what does that dream have to do with why you stayed Princess?" Aura asked.

"It happened as I was flying away." Belle explained, "When I heard the noise of the battle, I turned around and I saw you and Blitz standing together. And I noticed that the way you two were standing was exactly the same way those two ponies were standing. I thought at first that it was a coincidence. But I thought about all the times we've had together and it all just felt right for us to be together. When I'm with the two of you, I feel like I can do anything and that nothing can stop me. That was when I realized that you two are the two ponies in my dream." Belle continued with a big smile, "You two are the ones that my mama said would lead me to my destiny."

"Wait a minute!" Aura and Blitz exclaimed, "You got that feeling too!" They then looked at each other and said at the same time, "Huh?! You too?!"

"I got that exact same feeling!" Aura told them, "It was when you two saved me from that sneak attack from the Timberwolves! The same thing happened to me when the evil Aura Master made a last attempt to shroud my heart in darkness! Two ponies came out of nowhere and protected me from his last attempt! I thought it was just a coincidence too! But as we continued journeying together, I realized that you two were the ones who saved me!"

"And… and…" Blitz began, "Those two magical flame ponies that I saw when I began wielding the Fire Amulet. The ones who said that they have a strong connection with me and that they believe in me. I had no idea who they were." Blitz continued as he looked at Belle and Aura, "Until you two tried to convince me to join you again. The way you two said that everypony makes mistakes and that you believed in me, it felt exactly like how those two flame ponies said that to me. I didn't give it much thought at first. But then, I realized that you two are those magical flame ponies that I saw. And once I realized it, I then realized that I should be with the two of you."

The three ponies were silent and looked at each other with confused and surprised looks. Each of them claims to have met each other before and yet this was their true first meeting. What could this mean? They didn't have a clear answer. This was most puzzling to the three victorious ones.

"Wait a minute!" Flare Blitz exclaimed, "What the hay is going on here?! Are we all basically saying that we've met before?!"

"Looks like it." Aurachalcum replied, "I mean there's no doubt in my mind that you two were the ones who saved me."

"Same here." Belle added, "And it just feels right for all of us to be together like this." She continued with a smile, "Like a t –" She said before she stopped to change her statement, "Uh, I mean like a group of ponies working together." She said with a less excited tone.

"What's wrong?" Blitz asked as he noticed that she gave him a weird look.

"Well," Belle answered, "I would say the other word. The T word. But I almost forgot about how you feel about stuff like that."

"What're you talking about?" Flare Blitz asked in confusion.

"You not wanting to be on a team." Aura told him, "Remember?"

"Oh." Blitz said as he remembered what he said, "Right." He then looked at the two ponies and said, "Well, listen. I gave it a little thought and… I thought that maybe you two were right. I think maybe I can give being on a team another try."

"You can?" Belle asked as she lightened up, "What made you change your mind?"

"It kind of goes back to when I realized I met you guys before." Blitz explained, "You see, just recently, I remembered something I forgot for a long time. Something that an old friend told me. I can't remember her name or her face. But she told me that I shouldn't give up no matter how bad things look. I know that's probably something ponies tell each other every day. But nopony has ever said that to me before. All the ponies I've known at the time have hated me and bullied me for my mistakes in the past. But she was the first pony to have been nice to me and to say something as encouraging like that. So, those words mean so much to me than you can imagine. I may have forgotten about her for a long time. But now that I remember what she told me, I now know that I shouldn't give up on anything. Especially something like friends. So that's why I decided to come back with you guys."

"Whoever this friend of yours is," Aura said, "She must be really important to you."

"She is." Blitz said as he looked down and put his hoof on his chest, "I just wish I could remember her. Her name, her face. I wonder how she is today."

"So…" Belle said as she took a step forward, "You don't mind if Aura or I say that we're a team? Including you in it?"

"No." Blitz answered with a smile, "I don't mind at all. I've made up my mind. Even if I do mess up, I'm giving it another chance. After all, it's been really fun adventuring with the two of you. Even if we did almost get eaten along the way."

Belle and Aura's faces then grew suspicious as they weren't completely convinced that Blitz had changed his mind. The faces they had scared Blitz a little as he wondered what they were thinking. The two remaining ponies were still for a second and then suddenly, Belle put her hoof in the middle of the three ponies and then Aura put his on top of hers. Blitz saw what they were doing and got the message as to how he can prove to them that he truly has decided to give it a chance. He then smiled big and raised his hoof up to put it in the middle with the other two.

"Don't put your hoof in the middle," Aura told him as Blitz halted his hoof, "Unless you mean it."

Belle and Aura maintained their suspicious looks and Blitz felt a bit uncomfortable with how they were looking. But seeing as they were going to wait for his response, Blitz's smile returned and without hesitation or interruption, he put his hoof in the middle with Belle and Aura's hoof. Showing that he really has decided to be on a team. Seeing his hoof in the middle, Belle and Aura then began to smile and even chuckle with glee.

"Alright then!" Belle said with a big smile, "Looks like the three of us are a team!"

"Looks that way!" Aura agreed with a big smile.

"Oh yeah!" Blitz exclaimed with a big smile.

The three ponies then did a three-way high hoof with the hooves they put in the middle as a way of showing the new friendship that they've made together. But as soon as their hooves touched, they heard a big windy noise coming from outside. A noise that can't go ignored.

"What was that?" Blitz asked as he heard the loud noise.

"I don't know." Belle answered as she turned to where she heard the noise, "It was pretty loud though."

"It came from outside." Aura said as he turned to the door, "Let's go see what it was."

The three ponies then hurried to the outside of the castle. Thankfully, they were able to unlock the front door and use the entrance to get out. When they got outside, something amazing had happened. They looked up at the sky and saw that all the dark clouds that were above the dark, abandoned castle had cleared up and the sun was shining brightly like it did everywhere else in Coltnelia. But the most breath-taking sight they were to behold was the flight of a giant beautiful Phoenix.

"Woah!" Belle said in amazement, "No way!"

"That's amazing!" Aura added, "It's a giant Phoenix!"

"Now those are feathers." Blitz commented as his eyes began to water, "I think I'm gonna cry."

The majestic bird flew right over the three young ponies with its wings causing strong and loud winds. But the strong blow of the wings didn't faze the three ponies one bit as they were distracted with the bird's radiance and beauty. Suddenly, three of its feathers fell off and began slowing falling down to the ground. The feathers soon made it to the three ponies' and started to float right in front of them with a strange light glowing around them.

"Those feathers." Aura said as he saw the feathers, "They came from that Phoenix."

"Why are they just floating like that?" Blitz asked, "Don't tell me it's more magic."

"I don't know for sure." Belle said to them, "But I have a feeling that we're supposed to take them."

"Take them?" Blitz asked in confusion.

"I mean why else would they float right to us?" Belle asked, "There has to be some kind of reason. And I think we'll know if we take them."

"Makes sense to me." Aura agreed, "Let's just hope something good will happen."

Using her magic, Belle grabbed the feather in front of her and took a good look at it. Aura and Blitz did the same, but they used their hooves instead since they don't have horns. Right before any of them can make a statement or a comment, a bright light started to emanate from the feathers.

"Augh!" Belle exclaimed as she was blinded by the light.

"Argh!" Aura exclaimed as he covered his eyes, "What's going on?!"

"This light!" Blitz exclaimed, "What's happening?!"

And then everything went white.

?...

The light vanished, and the three ponies were able to open their eyes again. Belle felt a little dizzy from the light that shined while Aura and Blitz felt like they were in twenty photo shoots.

"Woah." Belle said, "That was strange."

"You said it." Blitz added, "I'm seeing purple balls right now."

"Hey." Aura said as he looked at the area, "Where are we? Weren't we at the castle?"

Belle and Blitz looked around too and saw that they were no longer in the forest were the castle was. Instead, they were in a place that looked like some sort of underground temple. The place looked like ruins and that it was ages old. Much older than the castle they were at.

"How'd we get here?" Blitz asked, "Did your magic act up again Belle?"

"I didn't teleport us here." Belle defended, "And my horn isn't acting up right now. I've got complete control over it. It must be those Phoenix feathers. They must be what brought us here."

"Why would they bring us here?" Blitz asked in confusion, "What reason does that bird brain have for wanting us in a dump like this?"

Aura then looked ahead of them and said with a surprised tone, "Maybe that's why."

The other two ponies then looked ahead as well and couldn't believe what they saw. It was a bright white crystal. Standing right in the middle of the ruined temple. The crystal was shining in many different colors as a bright light emanated from it. The three ponies didn't know what the crystal was but was taken away with how it looked.

"A crystal?" Belle asked with a surprised look, "Down in a ruined place like this?"

"You don't know that crystal Belle?" Aura asked.

"No." Belle answered, "I've never seen that crystal before. All the crystals I've ever seen are the ones in the kingdoms of Coltnelia."

"Maybe this is a hidden crystal that nopony has seen before." Flare Blitz suggested.

"Young ponies!" A voice exclaimed.

"Huh?!" The three ponies exclaimed as they flinched.

"You three have been chosen!" The voice continued, "You three have finally united! And now the time has come!"

"W-w-who said that?!" Blitz asked as he shivered.

"I hear a voice," Aura said as he tapped into his aura, "But I don't see anypony. Nor do I sense an aura anywhere."

"Who's there?!" Belle asked, "Please show yourself!"

"Do not fear." The voice told them, "I will not harm you. For you have been brought here to be given a special gift."

"A special gift?" Blitz asked, "I sure hope it's a pretty mare. That sounds special enough to me."

"Where are you?" Aura asked the voice, "We can't see you anywhere."

"I'm the crystal standing before you." The voice answered.

"The crystal?" Belle asked as she looked at the crystal again.

"But not the crystals that maintain the light of the land or control its elements." The crystal explained, "I am the Crystal of the Heroes of Light."

"The Crystal of the Heroes of Light?" Belle repeated.

"Yes." The crystal answered, "And today, I've brought you three here because you have been chosen. Chosen to be what three others before you once were. To be the legendary Heroes of Light!"

"Heroes of Light?" Aura asked, "Us?"

"Wait." Blitz said as he pointed at himself, "Me too?"

"You said like three others before us." Belle said, "Were there others chosen for this too?"

"Yes." The crystal answered, "Like you three, there were others that became the Heroes of Light. A group of creatures whose hearts are filled only with light and completely void of darkness. I brought these three heroes many years ago for the same reason I bring you three here now. To stop a threat who has become the darkness itself." The three ponies were shocked to hear the news as the crystal continued, "Long ago, there was an evil in this world that threatened to destroy the light. And only the Heroes of Light had the ability to stop that threat. And now, history has repeated itself. For once again, a threat has come to destroy the light by becoming the darkness itself. And now only you three can defeat this threat as you three have the power to stop him."

"The three of us are meant to stop this threat?" Belle asked, "But how? Who is this threat?"

"I know not." The crystal answered, "All I know is that I am to keep eye on the balance of light and darkness. The balance should never be changed. Should anything come to destroy that balance, the Heroes of Light must make sure that balance is maintained and that the threat does not succeed in disrupting that balance. As for how you three will stop this threat, I shall give you the last bit of light from the previous Heroes of Light. So that one day, the three of you will gain the power you need to defeat this menace. But know this, once I do this, I cannot be of any help afterwards. Once the power is yours, how you go about stopping the threat is up to you."

"Wait." Blitz said, "That's all? You're just gonna give us the power we need?"

"But we don't know exactly what's going on." Aura told the crystal, "You need to tell us more!"

"I'm sorry." The crystal apologized, "I wish I can do more. But I'm afraid I cannot do any more than I can." The light around it then glowed brighter as the crystal continued with, "I now grant you the power from the Heroes of Light that proceeded you! Use this power wisely and work together to one day save the balance of light and darkness!"

Then some magical dust flew right to the three ponies from the crystal. Giving them the light from the previous Heroes of Light that the crystal mentioned. Once the power was given to them, the three ponies felt more powerful and stronger than before. They felt the light in their hearts grow greater than they were before.

"Woah." Belle said with amazement, "I can feel the light. It feels so warm."

"This feels so amazing." Aura said as he felt the light, "Even my aura feels different now."

"No way." Blitz said in amazement, "The light. I can feel it empowering the flames inside me. This feels great."

"I've done all I can." The crystal said to them as a bright light began to glow, "Good luck Heroes of Light!"

The light began to glow brightly and spread across the entire room.

"Not again!" The three ponies exclaimed as they were blinded by the light.

And then everything went white again…

The Magic Kingdom…

The light faded away and the three apparent Heroes of Light can see again. But when they opened their eyes, they found that they were no longer in the forest where the abaonded castle was. Instead, they were back to where the adventure began. The castle at the Magic Kingdom. They found themselves in the Auidence Chamber where Queen Enchanted Star, King Solar Daze, and Grand Duke Astraios were having a formal discussion with some delegate ponies. The discussion was interrupted as the ponies and the griffin as well as some guards, including Biggs and Wedge, saw the three ponies appear out of nowhere from that light. Enchanted Star and Solar Daze's eyes widened when they saw their daughter. Belle and Aura felt puzzled about what happened. And Blitz got the impression that the light had taken them away longer than they thought it did.

"What year is this?" Flare Blitz finally asked the ponies in the Audience Chamber.

"Enchanted Belle!" Enchanted Star and Solar Daze exclaimed in happiness.

"Mama! Papa!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed back as she ran up to her parents.

The parents ran to her as well and the three ponies got into a three-way hug. Enchanted Star and Solar Daze gave their daughter a tight hug to show how much they were happy to see her home safely. They were even more relieved about her return due to the returning of the Dark Ponies. Astraios watched them hug and wiped a small tear from his eye.

"My baby is home safe and sound!" Queen Enchanted Star said with some tears falling from her eyes, "We were so worried about you! We thought the Dark Ponies would get you and –"

"It's okay mama." Enchanted Belle said as the three-way hug broke, "Nothing bad happened to me. And I got your crown back." She finished as she showed the crown to her mother.

"My crown." Enchanted Star said as she grabbed it with her magic, "So you did." She continued as he placed it on her head where it belongs.

"How did you get it back pumpkin?" Solar Daze asked.

"It wasn't easy." Enchanted Belle answered, "But I was able to do thanks to my new –"

"It's the Warlock!" Astraios exclaimed as he pointed at Aurachalcum, "Guards! Seize him!"

"Oh no." Aura said as he saw some of the guards coming to get him, "Not again."

Enchanted Belle then teleported right to Aura and shouted to the guards, "Wait! Don't capture him!"

"Belle?" Enchanted Star asked in confusion, "What're you doing? Are you protecting him?"

"It's all a big misunderstanding." Enchanted Belle told her mother and the guards, "Aurachalcum isn't a Warlock."

"He's not?" Wedge asked, "B-but that magic flowing around him. Nopony can do that besides –"

"It's not magic." Belle explained, "This may sound crazy. But it's something called aura."

"Aura?" Solar Daze asked, "I don't think I follow."

"It's a really long story." Belle told her father, "You and mama may want to get comfortable."

"Guards!" Enchanted Star ordered, "Keep your hooves off the Pegasus until I hear my daughter's story."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The guards replied at the same time.

"Let us go to our bedroom." Enchanted Star told Belle, "And bring those two with you." She then turned to the delegate ponies and said, "We'll have to postpone this discussion. I apologize."

"Understood, Your Highness." One of the delegate ponies replied, "You just go take care of what needs to be done."

And so, Princess Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, Flare Blitz, Queen Enchanted Star and King Solar Daze went up to the king and queen's bedroom so that Belle and her friends can tell the story of what's happened. Biggs and Wedge followed to protect the three royal ponies. Once inside, the storytelling began. Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, and Flare Blitz told the two royal ponies about everything that has happened. About how Aura and Blitz came from another world. How they got to Coltnelia. The challenges they overcame to catch the mysterious mare. How Flare Blitz lied about him being the Flaming Inferno and that he hasn't reached that level yet. How the three ponies have bonded together. How they were unable to capture the mysterious pony and learn her name. And how they mysteriously came across a crystal that named them the Heroes of Light and that there is a pony out there who threatens the balance between light and darkness. The two parents listened to the whole story and saved their questions for when it was over. The one thing they knew was that they had falsely accused Aura of being a Warlock when what they really saw was his aura. Learning this, they felt guilty about how they treated him and had to make amends. Biggs and Wedge listened to the story as well. And Biggs felt ashamed in himself for how he treated Aura. Wedge on the other hoof felt relieved that Aura was not a Warlock at all.

"Aurachalcum." Enchanted Star said as she stood up from her bed, "I'm terribly sorry about how I treated you. I just feel terrible."

"I'm sorry too Aura." Solar Daze added, "We didn't mean to treat you like that. We've just never seen anything like your power before. It was strange to us."

"It's okay." Aura told them with a smile, "You're not the only ones. Not many ponies on my world know about the Art of Aura either. Not even when more ponies used its power."

"So you forgive us?" Enchanted Star asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Aura answered with a bow, "I forgive you."

"Thank you." Queen Enchanted Star thanked with a nod, "And now I shall properly introduce myself to you. My name is Queen Enchanted Star. I am the Queen of the Magic Kingdom and the guardian of the Magic Crystal."

"And I'm her handsome and noble husband." King Solar Daze joked, "MY name is King Solar Daze. I'm the King of the Magic Kingdom. And Enchanted Belle's most favorite father."

"Heehee." Belle chuckled, "He sure is."

"All this time." Biggs said with shame, "I've been accusing an innocent pony? Have I truly wasted my anger and breath on a pony that has done nothing wrong? I feel disgraced. I'm ashamed to call myself a Rank 7 Royal Guard."

"Woah there." Flare Blitz said as he overheard, "Over dramatic much? It's no big deal really. You're not the only one who made that mistake. The king and queen did too."

"Blitz!" Aura scolded, "Don't be rude to the king and queen!"

"What?" Blitz said.

"I think what my superior is trying to say," Wedge said with a calmer voice, "Is that we should introduce ourselves as well. Since we've learned that it was all a big misunderstanding. After all, we weren't exactly nice to you either at first."

Biggs then saluted to Aura and said, "Biggs, sir! Rank 7 of the Magic Kingdom's Royal Guard!"

Wedge then saluted to Aura and said, "And I'm Wedge! Newest recruit of the Magic Kingdom's Royal Guard!"

"Biggs and Wedge, huh?" Blitz said, "Sounds like something I heard from an arcade game I played." He then looked over at the king and queen and asked with an innocent looking face, "Since everypony looks happy right now, we can all just forget that I lied to everypony about me being the Flaming Inferno, right?"

"No!" All the ponies answered at the same time.

"You knew all along that Aura was not a Warlock!" Enchanted Star told him, "And you just stood there while I nearly gave him a punishment he didn't deserve!"

"And we invited the entire kingdom to rejoice for your arrival!" Solar Daze added, "Even though you're not who you say you are yet!"

"And you let the Princess shock me with those chains!" Aura added.

"Heh, heh." Flare Blitz chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I may have taken my tall tale a little too far. But hey. At least I protected the Princess and got her home safely. Right?"

"Yes." Enchanted Star said, "I suppose so. But I advise that you make better choices in the future."

Flare Blitz then rubbed the back of his head a bit more while feeling a little red at the same time.

"Now then," Enchanted Star said as she decided to change the subject, "On to a more important topic. You three have been chosen to be the Heroes of Light? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that group. And yet you say that there was a group like this before you?"

"We don't really know all the details." Enchanted Belle answered, "All we know is that a pony has become one with the darkness and is trying to destroy the balance of light and darkness."

"Whoever that pony is," Aura continued, "We're supposed to be the ones to stop him. The problem with that is we don't know who that pony is or how to stop him."

"Then the crystal gave us the last bit of power from the previous Heroes of Light." Flare Blitz picked up, "Whoever they were. So our big journey has begun."

"Mama." Belle said to her mother, "I may not know the whole story behind it. But I do know that this will require –"

"Going outside of the barrier again?" Enchanted Star interrupted, "Absolutely not!"

"But mama –"

"My answer is no Belle!" Enchanted Star said, "We've already been through this! You promised me that you would not go outside of this kingdom's barrier with the Dark Ponies returning! You may have got to go on that adventure with these two, but that was an accident! I've had a difficult time focusing on my schedule as queen when you were missing Belle. I can't take the stress of you going out there to stop an evil pony who has become the darkness itself. If something were to happen to you, I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Belle." Solar Daze said, "Your mother is right. You may have gotten lucky to come home safely twice now. But it's really not safe for you out there."

"But you two don't need to worry." Enchanted Belle told them, "Because… I've got my royal squires to protect me!" She finished as she put her hooves around Aura and Blitz.

"Her what?!" Aura and Blitz exclaimed in confusion.

"Your what?!" Enchanted Star and Solar Daze exclaimed in confusion.

"My royal squires." Enchanted Belle repeated, "My bodyguards. Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz will keep an eye on me whenever we go out on an adventure to find this pony of darkness. They kept me safe on the journey we were just on. So if you ask me, their bodyguard material." She then turned to the stallions and asked, "You two will protect me. Won't you?"

"Huh?" Aura and Blitz said at the same time.

"Belle." Enchanted Star said with worry, "I –"

"Please mama." Enchanted Belle begged, "Let me at least give them a chance. Besides, you know about my dream. Right? The thing I've been wanting to do since I was a filly?"

"I remember." Enchanted Star replied as she started to give the idea some thought.

Aurachalcum was surprised about the idea as it was rather sudden. However, he knew that he and Blitz needed Belle since she is one of the chosen Heroes of Light. So he decided to join in and convince the queen to accept Belle's request.

"Your Majesty." Aura began, "You don't have to worry. It's like what your daughter said. We'll keep her safe. We know that she means so much to you. We would never let anything happen to a pony that special to you. You can trust us."

"That's right." Blitz joined in, "And uh, she's one of the Heroes of Light along with Aura and me. So, we kind of need her."

Enchanted Star remained silent as she thought of her answer. She didn't think that they were lying about the crystal and the pony of darkness. But at the same time, she couldn't exactly believe them either as she thought that it was an excuse for Belle to go outside of the barrier even when the Dark Ponies are returning and trying to free the Great Witch. She then remembered the dream that Belle has and how much she wants to make it come true. As much as it pains her to do it, Enchanted Star knew that she had to let her daughter follow her dream even if it is a dangerous road to get to that dream. But before she could make her decision final, she had to make sure that the three ponies understood what they need to do if she accepts the request.

"Enchanted Belle." Enchanted Star began as she got close to her beautiful daughter, "If I decide to let you go outside of the barrier, do you promise that you will stay with your squires no matter what? You won't go anywhere on your own? You won't do anything reckless or dangerous? And when you're done out there, you will come straight home without a scratch, mark, or bruise anywhere on you? Can you promise me all that?"

"I will mama." Enchanted Belle answered, "I promise I will. I won't leave their sight."

"Aurachalcum. Flare Blitz." Enchanted Star began as she walked to them.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Aura and Blitz replied at the same time as they bowed to her.

"Do you two promise me," Enchanted Star began, "That you will stay with my daughter no matter what? You will keep her safe? Not let anything or anypony harm her? Keep your eyes on her at all times? And bring her back home safe and sound when the day is over?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Aura and Blitz answered at the same time, "We promise we'll keep her safe."

Enchanted Star then let out a tired sigh and said, "Okay."

Belle then gasped with excitement as she asked, "You mean…"

"Yes." Enchanted Star said as she turned to Belle, "You may go outside of the barrier as long as they're with you."

"Yay!" Enchanted Belle cheered as she did a happy dance, "More adventures! And I can make my dream come true again! True light of Coltnelia! Here I come!"

"Just be careful when you go out there. All three of you. Okay?" Enchanted Star asked the three ponies.

"Don't worry, mama." Belle said as she put her hooves around Aura and Blitz again, "The three of us are a team now. Nothing can beat us."

"Very well then." Enchanted Star replied as she decided to move on to the next topic, "Now then, Aura and Blitz. You both said that it was the Magic Crystal that brought you to this world?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Aura answered as Belle let go of both of them, "We came through that portal and ended up where the crystal was."

"It was the freakiest ride I've ever been on." Flare Blitz commented, "It felt like all different kinds of colors and light just being thrown at you. I was so glad that it was all over when we got here."

"Then let us go to the Crystal Chamber and I'll see what I can do." Queen Enchanted Star said as she began heading for the door.

"You mean there might be a way for us to get home?" Blitz asked.

"We'll see." Enchanted Star answered, "But first, I must communicate with the crystal to find out how it brought you here."

"You can communicate with it?" Aura asked, "How?"

"It is one of the magical abilities of the Queens of Coltnelia." Enchanted Star explained, "I must be able to speak with the crystal I protect in order to make sure nothing is wrong with it. Or if I must borrow its magic for a greater purpose." She then focused on the task at hoof and said, "But more on that later. Shall we?"

And so, the three apparent Heroes of Light, the king and queen, and the two royal guards headed back to the Audience Chamber. After Queen Enchanted Star confirmed to the guards and Astraios that Aurachalcum is not a Dark Pony, Astraios gave him a big apology and then the group headed down to the Crystal Chamber. Where the Magic Crystal lies in its altar. The group approached the altar with Queen Enchanted Star leading the way. Once they were in front of the altar, the queen stopped the group.

"Wait here." Queen Enchanted Star told the group, "I shall go speak with the Magic Crystal and see what all this is about."

She then flew up to the top of the altar and sat in front of the Magic Crystal. She then closed her eyes and her horn began to glow brightly.

"What's she doing?" Flare Blitz asked as he saw her horn glowing.

"She's communicating with the crystal." King Solar Daze answered, "I know it looks a little strange. But you get used to it."

"I wonder if the crystal will be able to take us home." Aura hoped, "My friends back in Ponyville have to be worried about me."

"Yeah." Blitz replied, "And I've got family back in Equestria. If mom finds out I went missing, she's gonna flip."

"Don't worry you two." Solar Daze said to them with a hopeful tone, "My wife has been queen for years and not once has the crystal let her down. If anypony can figure out a mystery of the Magic Crystal, it's her."

"That's right." Belle added, "Mama is the best when it comes to the Magic Crystal. She always knows if something is wrong and what the Magic Crystal can do."

"In that case," Flare Blitz said with some optimism, "I guess we've got nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." Aura hoped.

Suddenly, Enchanted Belle's hopeful look turned into a slightly worried look. Nearly all the hopefulness she had just faded away. She wasn't losing hope in her mother, because she knows that she'll figure out what's going on. But her mind was on something else. She remembered about the one pony that's stuck in Equestria and that specific pony was one that Belle had been missing for years now. Flame Wheel the Bearded. Her spiritual uncle.

"Belle." Solar Daze said as he noticed her face, "What's the matter pumpkin? Don't tell me you don't think your mother can do this."

"No." Belle answered, "I think she can. It's just… when she figures out how to get to Equestria, I'll be able to see Uncle Flame Wheel again. After all this time."

"Oh yeah." King Solar Daze replied as he remembered what the three ponies said in the story earlier, "You three said that Flame Wheel had been stuck in Equestria for all those years. Thank goodness for that. I actually started to think that the worst had happened to him. I sure did miss seeing him. He's always been a trickster at times."

"You all have been saying some good things about him." Aura stated, "I can't wait to meet him. He sounds like a nice pony."

"Sure." Flare Blitz said as he rolled his eyes a bit, "Just watch out for him though. Sometimes, he'll say one thing that sounds all cool, but then psych you out a second later. I still remember how I first met him when I was a colt."

"I can't wait to see him again." Enchanted Belle said as she felt a little worried, "But… what if he doesn't recognize me? What if he's forgotten about me? Blitz." She said as she turned to Blitz with a saddened look, "Did he ever mention me when you talked to him."

"No." Flare Blitz answered, "He never did bring you up when he told me a bit about Coltnelia. But I don't think he's forgotten about you. I think he was just focusing on the mission we were on."

"I sure hope that he hasn't forgotten about me." Enchanted Belle hoped highly, "I've missed him for so long."

"Belle." Solar Daze said to her as he put a hoof around her, "I can assure you that when he sees you, he's gonna be excited to see you again. I bet that when he sees you, he'll give you a big hug and will tell you how much he's missed you just like how you missed him. Trust me pumpkin. He'll remember you. Right Astraios?"

"Indubitably." Astraios answered, "My dear Princess, Flame Wheel the Bearded is a hard-to-forget pony that hardly forgets."

"He certainly is unforgettable. That's for sure." Enchanted Belle said with a small smile.

Queen Enchanted Star finally returned to the group after conversing with the Magic Crystal. However, her face showed that she has come back with bad news.

"So." King Solar Daze said to his wife, "What'd the crystal say?"

"Aura, Blitz, I'm deeply sorry." Queen Enchanted Star apologized, "I asked the Magic Crystal about if it could bring you two home, but it doesn't know what I'm talking about. It's not aware of having any ability of opening a gateway to another world or bringing ponies from their world to here."

"What?!" Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, and Flare Blitz exclaimed.

"W-what do you mean it doesn't know that it can do that?!" Flare Blitz asked, "How can it not know its own abilities?!"

"The Magic Crystal along with the other crystals across the land are indeed powerful." Enchanted Star explained, "But I suppose that there are things that not even the crystals know they can do. And it seems that bridging this world with another is one of those things."

"So, you're saying that you can't take us home?" Aura asked with a sad look.

"And that we can't bring Uncle Flame Wheel back?" Enchanted Belle asked as she nearly choked.

"I'm sorry." Enchanted Star apologized again, "But I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it right now. All we can do for now is wait and see if anything happens in the future."

"The future?!" Aura and Blitz exclaimed.

"Oh dear." Astraios said as he felt sorry for Aura and Blitz, "My dear lads, I'm terribly sorry."

The three ponies nearly lost all their hope each with a different reason. Enchanted Belle feeling like she'll have to wait longer to see Flame Wheel again, Aurachalcum not being able to see his new home and friends or achieve his dream of becoming an Aura Master, and Flare Blitz being far away from his family. They did not expect this kind of news at all and hoped things would end with a happy ending.

"Hey." Solar Daze said to the three ponies, "Come on now. Don't you all feel sad. I know we all weren't expecting this kind of outcome. But let's all cheer up. After all, it's almost dinner time. And that's always your favorite time of day. Right Pumpkin?" He asked Belle.

"Yeah!" Belle answered as she suddenly felt cheerful again, "Let's go eat! I'm starving!"

Aura and Blitz were surprised about Belle's sudden change of emotion and couldn't believe how fast she changed. Her smile returned, and she even chuckled a bit. And just a minute ago, she felt sad about waiting longer to see Flame Wheel again.

"I too," Astraios said, "Am feeling rather hungry. Let's all return upstairs so that our good chiefs can present us with such wonderous food."

"I agree." Queen Enchanted Star agreed, "Let's go up, eat, and just forget about the sad news for a while. After all, it's been a long day for the three of you. You must be starving after going on that long adventure."

And so, the group went back upstairs and had a nice dinner together. Belle's aunts, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald soon returned from Pixie Trottlow and were overjoyed to see their niece come back safely. They nearly thought about calling Aurachalcum a Warlock before they were given the whole story of what's happened today. The dinner consisted of many good things to eat which mainly involved apple-based goods. Once the dinner was over, nighttime came, and all the ponies decided it was time to call it a day. The queen showed Aura and Blitz a special guest bedroom with two beds for them to sleep in. After she and her husband went to bed, Enchanted Belle was in the guest room with Aura and Blitz to have a little discussion with them before she went to bed as well. But when she first saw their faces, she saw that they weren't feeling very cheerful.

"Now come on you two." Enchanted Belle told them, "You can't go looking like when we go outside of the kingdom's barrier. You two need to show some team spirit. I know why you both are upset but try to find a reason to be happy."

"How can you be so happy?" Flare Blitz asked as he looked down at the ground, "The Magic Crystal doesn't know how to open a portal back to Equestria when it was the reason Aura and I got here in the first place. Now me and Aura can't go home, and you can't get Flame Wheel back. This is bad for you too, you know. And I've got family back in Equestria that are gonna miss me so much when they find out I'm gone. How can I not be sad right now?"

"And my friends." Aura said with the same expression as Blitz, "They don't know I'm here. They've got to be missing me. Master Lurio, Fluttershy and her friends. And I miss them too. Not only that, but if I don't get the proper training from an Aura Master, then I won't be able to fulfill my dream of becoming the greatest Aura Master of all time. Princess, I know you want us to be happy. But I just don't think I can be right now."

Belle then looked at them with a sorry look and said, "I know things may be looking bad right now. But come on you two." She continued with a smile, "Chin up. Don't give those sad faces to me. We're a team. And if we're going to be a team, then you two can't have those sad faces. Understand?"

Aura and Blitz then raised their heads to look at Enchanted Belle as they wondered where she was going with this.

"If you two are going to protect me," She continued, "Then you have to remember one important rule. Always smile!"

"Always…" Aura said.

"Smile?" Blitz finished.

"That's right." Belle replied, "Whenever you're feeling down or lost, just give a big smile. The biggest smile you can give. It may not do much. It may not do anything at all. But it'll always make you see things in a whole new way and make you believe that everything will be alright. Now come on you two. Show me the best smiles you can make."

Aura and Blitz then looked at each other with puzzled looks. They couldn't believe that Belle could be this cheerful despite having to wait longer to see Flame Wheel again. At the same time, they felt like if they were to smile like she said so, then they could have the enthusiasm and hope that she seems to have right now. So without arguing with her, they decided to give it a try. They lowered their heads for a minute to prepare their smiles. And after feeling well prepared, they lifted their heads really fast to show their smiles.

"Cheese!" Aura and Blitz said at the same time with big, goofy-looking smiles.

"Pfft." Belle chuckled while holding in a laugh, "Pfft. Pfft."

She found their faces so funny that a big laugh formed inside her and was eager to burst out of Belle's mouth. The faces became too much to not laugh at and she couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Hahahahaha!" Enchanted Belle burst into laughter as she fell on the ground, "Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

"Hey." Aura said, "What's so funny?"

"Your faces!" Belle answered as she continued laughing on the ground, "Just look at your faces!"

Aura and Blitz then looked at each other and saw the faces they were making. Once they saw the faces, they then began to feel a big laugh coming up. They both tried to hold it in. But the faces were too funny to not laugh at and so...

"Hahahahaha!" Aura and Blitz laughed at the same time, "Hahahaha!"

All three ponies were laughing on the floor together and everything seemed happy and cheerful again. As if any sadness from before had quickly been erased from their minds. All they could do then was laugh and be happy together. It was then that the three ponies knew for sure that they belong together as they were having a good time together.

"That's more like it." Belle said as she and the others soon got back up, "Those are smiles I was looking for."

"You know what?" Blitz asked, "It works. I feel like everything will be fine now."

"Me too." Aura said, "Gosh. My friend Pinkie Pie taught me how to smile before. But never like this."

"I'm glad to see that you two are feeling better." Enchanted Belle commented.

"Thanks Princess." Aura thanked, "We really needed that."

"No problem." Belle replied, "Now before we all go to bed, there's one more thing I need to do."

"What's that?" Blitz asked.

"Both of you." Belle said with a fake regal voice, "Bow to me."

The two stallions at first took it as a joke and gave a little chuckle because of that.

"I'm serious." Belle said to them with her normal voice, "Bow to me. I need to dub you two my squires."

"Huh?" Aura and Blitz said at the same time.

"Your squires?" Blitz asked.

"You were serious back there?" Aura asked with confusion.

"Of course I was." Belle answered, "You two have protected me and helped me get my mama's crown back. Plus, we're the Heroes of Light. I think it's only appropriate that I name you my squires."

"Well," Aura said, "I can't say no to royalty."

"And I can't say no to a girl." Blitz said with a little bit of googly eyes.

And so the two stallions bowed to her to receive their titles as Belle's royal squires. Enchanted Belle made her horn glow and prepared a speech.

"Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz." Enchanted Belle said with her regal voice again as she tapped her horn on each of their shoulders, "I hereby dub you both my royal squires. To stay by my side in times of danger or times of peace. To stare at the shooting stars at night. To see the wonderful animals in the day. To taste test all my drinks to make sure they're not poison. To cross every inch of ground to ensure that there are no traps. And most of all, the be my very best friends who will always be there for me no matter what. And to bring me some delicious food to eat on my birthday."

Once she placed her hoof on their shoulders, the glow in her hoof diminished and the deed was done. Aura and Blitz were officially Enchanted Belle's royal squires.

"Arise my new royal squires." Enchanted Belle ordered them with her regal voice.

"My lady." Aura said with an honored voice, "It's an honor. And I shall not disappoint you."

"Do princesses even have squires?" Blitz asked as he raised an eyebrow so to speak.

"I'm a princess." Enchanted Belle replied with her normal voice, "I can do what I want." She then turned to the door and continued with, "Now let's get some sleep. We've got a big journey ahead of us. What with us having to defeat a pony of darkness and all. You two have a good night rest. You deserve it after what you two did for me today."

"Good night Princess." Aura said to her with a smile.

"Aura." Belle said before she exited the room, "You don't need to call me that. Just call me Belle. Please." She said with an annoyed look, "I can't stand being called a Princess all the time."

"Sorry." Aura apologized, "Good night Belle."

"Good night boys." Belle said to them as she headed out the door.

"Uh, Belle." Flare Blitz said as he thought of something, "I uh… can't sleep well at night unless I get a goodnight kiss from my mom. And since she's not here, you'll have to fill in for her. You wouldn't want one of your royal squires to go through a troubled night. Would you?"

"Yeah." Belle replied as she saw through his trick, "Nice try. Good night."

She then left the room to depart to her room, so she could go to sleep. Leaving the two stallions alone in the candled lit room with two comfortable beds to sleep on. Aura felt excited to sleep, while Blitz felt disappointed that he couldn't snag a kiss from a princess. The two stallions then got to bed to get ready to sleep.

"Hey, Aura?" Blitz said as he got comfortable in his bed.

"Yeah?" Aura replied.

"Do you think we'll ever get back home?" Blitz asked as he felt a little worried, "I mean, we both have special ponies in our lives there. And…"

"Just keep doing what Belle said." Aura answered with a smile, "Keep smiling."

Blitz then looked over at Aura with an unsure look. He saw the smile Aura had and knew that Aura had hope that things would be just fine. That made Blitz admire him more as he wished he could be as hopeful as him.

"We'll get home someday." Aura told him with a wink, "You'll see."

Blitz then smiled back and said, "Yeah. You're right. After all, if we stick together like a team, then getting home will be a piece of cake."

Aura then nodded and said as he laid his head on a pillow, "Let's get some sleep now. Good night Blitz."

"Good night Aura." Flare Blitz replied with a smile.

Blitz's smile then disappeared as he looked out the window next to him. He thought about his family and how much he misses them. He thought about how they would react when they found out he was not in Manehattan anymore. He could only imagine them feeling upset and devastated.

"Good night mom. Dad. Little bro and sis." Flare Blitz said quietly as he looked out the window.

He then laid his head on a pillow and slowly went to sleep. It was then the day officially came to an end.

Flare Blitz here for some narration. When all this started, I thought I was transported somewhere far away. That I can go back in a day or two. But a whole other world? It was almost hard to believe. But here I was. On another world with a different history and different places from Equestria. Throughout the adventure today, all I could think about was going home after it was all over. Not just because of my family or Manehattan. But because of Flame Wheel too. I meant what I said during the adventure when I said that I only saw him as a pony that wouldn't stay for long. But after deciding to give being on a team another chance and making new friends, I realized I was wrong to think that way of Flame Wheel. Now, I still don't exactly consider him a friend. But I still wish I could see him again just so I could try to be a better pony to him. The only thing that was keeping me from doing that was that there was no way to return to Equestria right now since the Magic Crystal can't help. All I could do at this point was just hope that we'd find a way back sooner rather than later.

And at long last, the three heroes of the series have united together and have become a team. They may not have learned who the mysterious pony was. But they still have begun a beautiful friendship and learned of their new mission together. To become the legendary Heroes of Light and stop whoever is trying to destroy the balance of light and darkness. Who is that pony? And can our heroes gain the power they need to stop him? Only the future holds the answer.

Next Time: Bridge to Equestria


	10. Bridge to Equestria

In the last adventure, Princess Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, and Flare Blitz went on an epic adventure to stop a mysterious Unicorn with a mysterious goal. Sadly, they never did find out who she is or what she wanted. But they still were able to foil her plan and get back Queen Enchanted Star's crown, Lurio's pendant, and Flame Wheel's spell book. Not only that, but the three ponies have formed a great friendship and found out that they are destined to be the legendary Heroes of Light. Given the power they needed from the crystal, they were given the goal to stop a pony who has become one with the darkness itself from ruining the balance between light and darkness. Who is this pony of darkness? Can our heroes find him and stop him? How will Aura and Blitz return to Equestria? Let's see what today's adventure holds.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

Bridge to Equestria

Flare Blitz here for some narration. It's been five days now since the adventure I went on with my new friends. And things have been looking better for both me and Aura. One good thing is the place we're staying at. The Magic Kingdom sure has nice beds and good food to eat. And since we're Belle's royal squires now, we get lots of royal treatment. Although, some of the servants don't really feel so happy to serve me because of the lie I told everypony when I got to Coltnelia. Aura on the other hoof, well the mare servants nearly faint when they see him. Anyway, we've been having a good time other in this different world. But I couldn't stop thinking about my family whenever we did something together. I missed them so much and really wanted to see them again. But Belle's mom, the queen, still can't figure out how to get the Magic Crystal to send us home. On the fifth day, Aura and I were taking Enchanted Belle to the place where she meets her animal friends. It's at an area outside of the Magic Kingdom's barrier, so Aura and I need to keep a sharp eye out there. Everything seemed to be going great for us at the time. But it all went downhill from there. See ya later for now.

Five days after the big adventure…

Enchanted Belle and her royal squires Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz were at the area where Belle meets up with her animal friends. The area in the forest just outside of the Magic Kingdom's barrier had a nice lake and a hill right next to it. A hill so tall that you can dive into the lake with that hill. Belle was telling her animal friends along with her pet fox Amber about the adventure she and her bodyguards had a few days ago. The animals listened to her and seemed really interested in what she had to say. Aura and Blitz were surprised about this as they watched her from the back.

"Wow." Blitz said with googly eyes, "Something about a mare talking to animals just makes my hooves get weak. Especially if that mare is a princess."

"She certainly seems to have a way with animals." Aura commented, "Just like Fluttershy."

Bringing up her name, Aura then started to think only of Fluttershy then. He remembered how she changed him and how she made him the pony he is now. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be friends with Belle and Blitz right now. If she hadn't taught him that important lesson, he would never be able to let go of the darkness. Remembering her, Aura then looked up at the sky with a face that seemed worried that he may never see her again.

" _Fluttershy."_ Aura thought as he looked at the sky, " _I wish you can meet these two. They're really good ponies. And the ones I'd like to take to the Grand Galloping Gala. Golly. I finally find the ones to give the extra invitations to and I'm stuck on another world. Fluttershy. If only you can meet Belle. I think you two would get along great."_

"Doesn't she just look adorable with the way she talks to animals Aura?" Blitz asked as he began to drool.

"Yeah." Aura answered as he looked back at Belle, "She kind of does."

"And then she transformed!" Enchanted Belle told her animal friends, "Into this big shadowy looking pony! She then unleashed all her rage and dark magic on us! Coming at us with everything she had! I thought we were goners. Until my squires and I fought her off long enough until she couldn't hold that form anymore. She then laid on the ground temporarily fainted. I then used my magic to swipe the items she took, and we were victorious!"

The animals were amazed at the story and Amber just gave them a bragging look. Showing that she was showing off about her owner.

"But that's not even the best part." Belle continued as the animals gathered around again, "It only gets better from here."

Nearby…

While the three ponies were enjoying a quiet time together, the two Dark Ponies, Ebony Moon and Dark Pulse were hiding behind some bushes near the scene. They were tracking down the Princess that the Great Witch wanted captured. They soon spotted her and then also noticed the other two ponies that were her.

"At last." Ebony Moon said as she saw Enchanted Belle, "Our target. We found her again. And this time, she won't slip through our hooves again."

"But the other two ponies are there too." Dark Pulse reminded her, "And from how things are looking, they're her bodyguards. I don't think they're going to make capturing the Princess all that easy."

"Nopony said it was a job an infant can do." Ebony Moon told him, "Besides, we've improved our magic for the past few days now. This time, they won't escape that easily. And our magic will be able to rival her magic. And that Pegasus with that weird kind of magic. He won't be able to beat us either. If we can get the jump on him together before he can use his power, we'll beat him at the drop of a hat."

"But then there's the stallion with the Fire Amulet." Dark Pulse told her, "If he steps in first, things will get hot. And I'm already steamed as it is from all the hard training with our magic."

"Relax." Ebony Moon replied, "I'm gonna snag that amulet from him before he could get the chance to use it."

"How's that?"

"Hehehehe." Ebony Moon chuckled evilly, "It's a spell that I've been wanting to do for the longest time. Let's just say he won't see it coming."

Back with the three ponies…

"And then we were taken back to the Magic Kingdom by that strange light again." Belle told her animal friends, "It was the strangest thing that ever happened. But it did save us all that walking."

The animals were expressing joy in hearing her story and did a dance and cheer to show how much fun they were having listening to the story. While this was happening, Blitz just continued watching Belle interact with the animals with googly eyes. As a stallion desperately wanting his very special somepony, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"She's just amazing." Blitz commented, "Just amazing. How do I get to make her my queen?"

"Why not become a Royal Fool?" Aura joked, "I've heard somewhere that a mare always appreciates a stallion that can make her, and by extension, everypony in the kingdom laugh."

"Very funny." Blitz replied with an annoyed look, "But seriously, that mare has to be mine somehow. I just need to find out how I can make her mine."

"You seem really obsessed with finding a marefriend." Aura commented, "I mean, you drool whenever you see a mare. You've fallen for all the female servants that come to serve us and you make googly eyes at both Belle and her mom."

"I can't help it." Blitz replied, "Mares are just the best invention to ponykind. Right next to arcade machines."

"You do realize that Belle's mom and some of the servants are too old for you, right?" Aura asked with a weirded-out expression, "Not to mention that Belle's mom is married?"

"Not all marriages last forever." Blitz told Aura, "And as for age limitations, nopony is perfect."

"You are one of a kind Blitz." Aura commented as he rolled his eyes.

"That's the best part of being me I guess." Flare Blitz replied, "Only one me."

Suddenly, they heard some rustles coming from the bushes nearby.

"Huh?" Aura said as he looked to where the sound was coming from, "Did you hear that Blitz?"

"Yeah." Blitz replied as he got ready for what was coming, "That probably isn't a good sound."

"Whatever is there," Aura told him, "Protect the princess from it no matter what."

"Right." Blitz said with a nod.

Aura then got his aura ready while Blitz's Fire Amulet was glowing. The rustling in the bushes continued as the two ponies started to sweat with all the suspense. The rustling then got louder and louder. Meaning that the creature or creatures causing it is getting closer. The two stallions got ready to do their job as bodyguards as the sound got louder. And then…

The creatures jumped from the bushes. But they weren't what the two stallions were expecting. They weren't big or threating looking at all. Instead, they were small little birds in different colors. All with innocent and adorable looks to them. Seeing them, Aura and Blitz's faces were shocked and a bit surprised as they felt silly about being so prepared for the worst.

"Birds?" Blitz said as the Fire Amulet dimmed, "They're birds."

Aura's aura then dimmed as well as some of the birds hopped to the two stallions while the others flew to them instead. They then started acting like they wanted a hug and that they wanted to be their friends. Aura began to smile at their cuteness and couldn't resist to fall under their spell of adorableness.

"Aww." Aura said as he sat down and picked up some of them with his hooves, "Be careful Blitz." He told Blitz with a baby voice, "They might snuggle you to death."

Aura then hugged them tightly and nuzzled his head against them. Flare Blitz didn't exactly know how to deal with the event right now. He wasn't exactly a professional with animals. But at the same time, he really couldn't help but want to hug them just like how Aura is hugging them.

"Aww." Blitz said as he finally started hugging the ones near him, "Come here you."

The two stallions were so happy with the new friends they made in these birds. In fact, they were so happy that they nearly forgot that they needed to protect Enchanted Belle from harm. But all they could think about was snuggling with their feathered friends. All seemed to be peaceful, until…

"Ow!" Flare Blitz screamed in pain.

He felt something bite him on his chest and the pain was too much to hold in.

"Augh!" Blitz exclaimed again as something else bit him, "What the?!"

He then stood up and saw that the birds he was hugging were biting him with their beaks. Some of them were even hanging on to the fur on his body and were not letting go.

"Ah!" Blitz screamed as he waved his hooves in pain, "Get them off me! Get them off me! They're biting me!"

"Huh?" Aura said as he saw what was happening.

Right on Aura's head, some of the birds grabbed Aura's eyelids and pulled them to hurt Aura just like they were hurting Blitz.

"Ah!" Aura shouted as he stood up from the pain, "Guys! Stop it!"

The cute birds continued to attack the two stallions in many different ways. From biting their coat, their manes, and their tails. Some of the birds even started biting the feathers on Aura's wings. Aura and Blitz tried their best to shake them off, but they refused to cease the attacking. Soon, because some of them were blocking their eyes, the two stallions bumped into each other.

"Oof!" Aura and Blitz said at the same time as they bumped into each other.

They then fell to the ground and felt dizzy from the sudden attack of the birds. One of the small birds stood next to Aura and Blitz's heads with a big mischievous smile. Aura and Blitz smiled nervously at the bird hoping that the pain was over now.

"Chirp! Chirp!" The bird next to them chirped at the other birds.

The birds then flew up, aimed their beaks at Aura and Blitz, and then dived right at them to attack them some more.

"Ahhhh!" Aura and Blitz screamed as they covered their faces with their hooves.

Belle overheard the noises as she tried to tell the story.

"What's going on back there?" Belle asked as she turned around.

When she turned around, she saw her squires getting attack by little birds.

"Oh my gosh!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she got up and ran to them.

Amber followed Belle to try and help her out with saving the poor ponies who were being attack.

"Hey!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she used her magic to hold all the birds, "All of you! Stop attacking my royal squires!"

Amber then gave a disappointed look at the birds as a way of saying that they should know better than this. Taking the opportunity, Aura and Blitz stood up and took a few steps away from the birds while Belle had them in her magic.

"Whew." Aura said with relief, "Thanks Belle. I thought I was gonna lose all my feathers there for a moment."

"Those guys sure don't play nice." Blitz added, "They may look cute on the outside. But inside, they're monsters."

"Don't call them monsters." Belle told Blitz, "I'm sure they didn't mean it."

"Don't act like they're the – Ow!" Flare Blitz said before he felt a pain in his tail.

He and Aura looked behind and saw that another small bird had attack Blitz from the tail while they were distracted. Blitz then started to get really irritated and felt like screaming in anger.

"What's with these guys and the fur, mane, tail, and the feathers?" Aura asked as he opened his left wing.

"I didn't even know I had a tail." Blitz commented in anger, "I guess those city folks in Manehattan weren't tell tales after all."

"Little fellas." Enchanted Belle said to the birds as she put them all down on the ground, "You know better than this. You don't go and attack others for your amusement. Did it look like they were having fun?"

"Chirp. Chirp." One of the birds chirped to Belle.

"What?" Belle asked in confusion, "Somepony told you to attack them like that? They said they like that excitement? Said it gives them strength, prosperity, and wisdom?"

"What!?" Aura exclaimed, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Who in the right mind would tell them that we said that?" Flare Blitz asked.

"Why, we would." A voice answered.

The animals that Belle was telling the story to then run away in fear as soon as the other voice spoke. Belle watched them run and wondered what they were running from. She turned around to see who the voice belonged to and as soon as she did, she didn't like who was there.

"Not you two again!" Belle exclaimed as she got ready for a fight.

The two ponies that came to the scene were the two Dark Ponies, Ebony Moon and Dark Pulse. They stood in the spot where Belle was telling the story and had smirks on their faces which showed that they were looking to play rough today.

"Princess." Ebony Moon said to Belle, "I wish we didn't have to meet like this again."

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked at the Dark Ponies, "What're those two doing here?"

"Today is our lucky day." Dark Pulse said to the three ponies, "Princess. You're foolish enough to step outside of the barrier where you should be. A mistake that you shall pay with our capturing of you."

"Hey!" Belle shouted at them, "I'm trying to tell a story to my animal friends! Can't we do this some other time?"

"Not an option." Ebony Moon denied, "Our mother requests to see you. And you've been persistent of getting away from our grasp for a while now. But this time, I'm afraid that things shall end differently. You won't escape as easily like last time and we have a spectacular strategy with us today. This shall be the day you come to see our mother!"

"Forget about it!" Aura shouted as he and Blitz got in front of Belle, "The Princess isn't going anywhere with you two!"

"Why don't you just blast off now," Flare Blitz warned, "Before I make you!"

"Oh, how frightening." Dark Pulse said sarcastically, "The red one thinks he's worth our trouble."

"Certainly has the facial expression down." Ebony Moon commented, "Though he just doesn't seem like the kind of pony that can give anypony trouble. Let alone a Dark Pony."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Flare Blitz demanded to know, "You must've heard how the fight went with your friends. They stood no chance against me!" He then pointed at the Fire Amulet and continued with, "I've got the Fire Amulet with me! The flames in my soul burn brightly thanks to the passion I have! You don't stand a chance!"

"Go ahead," Ebony Moon welcomed with an evil smirk, "Hit us with your magic If you think it'll help."

"It'll do more than just help!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he raised a hoof, "It'll probably send a good message to your dark, emo leader!" He then pulled his hoof back and shouted, "Have a taste of this! Fire!"

But right before he could throw his hoof, he noticed that he wasn't feeling any magic in his chest or his hoof at all. Because of that, he wasn't casting any kind of Fire Magic at all.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked at his hoof, "What's going on? Where's the fire? Where's all my passion being put into magic?" He then tapped the Fire Amulet and said, "I've got the Fire Amulet on. So what gives?"

"Maybe because," Ebony Moon said before making her horn glow, "You've got the wrong one on?!"

Using her magic, she then showed another Fire Amulet that was hiding under the dark cloak she was wearing. The three ponies were so surprised about the second Fire Amulet that they gasped at the sight of it.

"What?!" Blitz exclaimed, "The Fire Amulet?!"

"Hehehe!" Dark Pulse snickered, "What a twist. I bet you weren't expecting that."

"But if that's the Fire Amulet," Blitz said as he looked down at his chest, "Then what am I wearing?"

Suddenly, the Fire Amulet that was on his chest started to turn gray and then transformed into sand. The three ponies were shocked at what they saw and wondered how this happened.

"Sand?" Aura said as he looked at the dust.

"I think it should be obvious as to what happened." Ebony Moon said with an evil smile, "I used my magic to switch your Fire Amulet with the fake one I made out of magic sand."

"When did you do that?" Blitz asked with an angry look, "I never saw you cast that spell!"

"Little pony." Ebony Moon replied, "Why do you think we told those birds to attack you? Did you think it was just for a laugh?"

"Ah!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she figured out what she was saying, "You made them attack Aura and Blitz to distract them!"

"When I was knocked down and they attack us," Blitz continued, "She must've used her magic to slip in the fake one and snag the real one."

"Exactly." Ebony Moon replied with a little clap of her hooves, "Well done. You're more perceptive than we thought. Too bad perception won't win you this round."

"He may not have the Fire Amulet on right now." Aura said as he stepped in, "But he and I will still protect the princess from you! We promise you that as her royal squires!"

Seeing how Aura stood up to them like that, it encouraged Blitz to do the same thing even though he lacks the amulet that awakens his Fire Magic.

"R-right." Blitz said with a slight stutter, "I don't need to use that amulet to protect her! Belle, stay behind us!"

"Oh, we knew you'd try this." Dark Pulse said as his horn began to glow, "Which is why we came prepared."

"Chirp! Chirp!" One of the birds chirped.

The birds from behind Belle then started to attack Aura and Blitz again like they did before.

"Hey! What the?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he started getting attacked, "Ow! Hey!"

"Not again!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as the birds started getting his wings, "Ow!"

"Little fellas!" Belle exclaimed at the birds, "Stop it! Leave them alone!"

"Don't bother." Ebony Moon told Belle, "They're not gonna listen to you. We put a little spell on them so that we can control them whenever we want to. They won't stop attacking them unless we want them to stop."

"And we don't plan on making them stop." Dark Pulse added.

"I can't…" Aura said as he continued getting attack, "I can't focus! I can't focus on using my aura!"

"These guys are demons!" Blitz said as he kept getting attacked, "Make them stop!"

"Two down and only one to go." Ebony Moon said as she smirked at Belle, "You're ours now! Our mother has been dying to see you, you know. You should be honored that somepony like her would be wanting to see you this much. She is great and powerful after all."

"Forget it!" Enchanted Belle denied, "I'm not going anywhere with you! You're going to have to knock me out first!"

"Don't make such harsh requests Princess." Dark Pulse warned, "We're more than likely to take upon them."

"Fine then." Ebony Moon said as her horn glowed in a dark aura, "I guess we'll have to do it the hard way! Dark Firaga!" She chanted as she shot her spell.

"Reflect!" Belle chanted as she used the Reflect spell to protect her.

The Dark Firaga spell then bounced off from the Reflect spell and came charging at the Dark Ponies instead.

"Dark Blizzaga!" Dark Pulse chanted as he cast the spell to cancel the Dark Firaga spell.

"Thundaga!" Enchanted Belle chanted as she shot the spell from her horn.

"Nice try." Ebony Moon said as her horn glowed again, "Dark Thundaga!"

The spells clashed with each other and canceled each other out. Belle was surprised at this and couldn't help but let her jaw drop from how surprised she was.

"Don't think this'll turn out like last time." Ebony Moon warned, "You won't beat us or escape like the last times we've met."

"We've been doing lots of hard training since you defeated us not long ago." Dark Pulse explained, "So now our magic is twice as better than they were before. You'll have to put more effort in this fight if you want to win!"

"Fine with me!" Belle replied as she got ready to cast another spell, "I won't give up so easily! There's no way you're taking me to the Great Witch! Blizzara!"

She pointed her horn at the Dark Ponies hoping that the spell would freeze them. But to her misfortune, nothing happened. Her horn didn't glow, and no spell had casted.

"Huh?" Belle said as she noticed her horn wasn't working, "W-what's going on? My horn!"

"What's this?" Dark Pulse said as he saw Belle's reaction, "What's going on with her horn?"

"Careful!" Ebony Moon said to her comrade, "This may be a trick! I don't trust this act!"

"Princess?" Aura said as the attack continued, "Ow! What's wrong?"

"Not again!" Belle exclaimed as she figured out what's wrong, "My horn is acting up again!"

"Uh oh." Blitz said as the birds attacked him, "That's not a good sign. Ow. Hey, watch the tail that I didn't know I had."

Suddenly, Belle's horn began to glow. But the glow was much brighter than it normally was, and fairy dust began to flow around it as well. The glow was so big and bright, that the Dark Ponies got a little nervous about what was happening.

"Hey!" Dark Pulse said as he saw what was happening with Belle's horn, "What's going on?!"

"Her horn is doing something strange!" Ebony Moon said.

And then, without her controlling it, Belle's horn shot some magic beams at some bushes, tree branches, and lily pads and turned them all into various different things thanks to the transformation spell. Some turned into pillows, a teacup, a doll, etc.

"Huh?" Ebony Moon said with confusion, "A transformation spell? If you're going to use that, at least do something useful with it."

"I'm not doing this!" Belle told them, "My horn is doing it on its own!"

"And why should we believe you?" Dark Pulse asked, "For all we know, this could be a trick!"

"That's what I just said." Ebony Moon told him with an annoyed look.

"Belle!" Aura said to her, "You've got to get control of your horn again!"

"I'm trying!" Belle said as she struggled, "But nothing's working! My horn won't listen to me!"

And then a magic beam shot out of Belle's horn and hit the Fire Amulet. When the light vanished, the Fire Amulet was no longer in their possession.

"Hey!" Ebony Moon exclaimed, "Where'd that amulet go?!"

Over at Flare Blitz, a light appeared around his chest and the Fire Amulet was back on him where it rightfully belongs.

"Hey! Ow!" Blitz said as he continued getting attacked, "The Fire Amulet is back on me! Too bad, ow, I can't use it right now!"

Suddenly, a big trail of fairy dust shot out of Belle's horn and sprinkled all over the birds attacking the two stallions. The birds then stopped attacking and were confused as to where they were.

"They've stopped." Blitz said as he sat up on the ground.

"That dust Belle's horn shot." Aura said as he sat up as well, "It must've freed them from that spell."

"No!" Ebony Moon exclaimed in anger, "How dare you Princess! Foiling a beautiful display of magic!"

"I didn't mean to do that!" Belle replied, "Even though it was right to do that spell!"

Suddenly, Belle's horn shot some more fairy dust and the dust aimed straight for the Dark Ponies.

"Augh!" The Dark Ponies coughed as the dust flew to them.

"Bleh!" Dark Pulse coughed from the dust, "Dust! I think some got right into my eyes!"

"Princess! Hack!" Ebony Moon said with a cough, "You dare to mock us! We'll show you what happens when –"

Right before she could finish her sentence, the two wingless Dark Ponies began to float in the air. The Dark Ponies were surprised of this and watched the ground get further away as they floated higher in the air.

"What?!" Ebony Moon exclaimed, "We're flying?!"

"But how?!" Dark Pulse asked, "We don't have wings!"

"That's the same dust you use on yourself to make you fly." Aura said to Belle, "Right?"

"Yeah." Belle answered, "But I didn't mean to do that."

"So she doesn't only have the magic to make herself fly," Ebony Moon said, "She can make others fly as well. She's quite a unique Unicorn."

"If only I could be happy about that." Dark Pulse replied, "Except I'm not." He then looked at Belle and demanded, "Put us down now Princess!"

"I can't!" Belle responded, "My horn isn't working right! I can't get it to do what I want it to do!"

"Pathetic excuse!" Ebony Moon refused to believe, "Even though we're flying now," She continued as her hoof began to glow with dark magic, "You can't stop us from trying to capture you! In fact, you've only made it easier for us to claim victory!"

"Hehehe." Dark Pulse chuckled as his hoof began to glow with dark magic, "It may seem too much like a fairy tale, but we'll embrace it. Charge!"

They then started flying toward the three heroes with their dark magic in their hooves ready to fire.

"Blitz!" Aura shouted as he and Blitz got in front of Belle, "Protect the Princess!"

"Right!" Blitz replied.

"Try and stop us!" Ebony Moon challenged, "You're not match for us! Now that we can fly, things won't be as easy for you!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Dark Pulse told them.

Suddenly, Belle got a strange feeling in her horn. A feeling very different from the others. And soon, her horn began to glow. But not like the way it did a moment ago. It was completely white with no kind of dust to flow around it.

"M-my horn!" Belle exclaimed as she felt the feeling, "What's happening to it now!?"

"Belle?" Blitz said as he overheard Belle's cry.

Suddenly, the glow of her horn began to shine brightly, and the shining of the glow blinded both of the stallions and the Dark Ponies.

"Augh!" All four ponies exclaimed as they covered their eyes.

"What's going on now?!" Ebony Moon exclaimed as she and Dark Pulse floated in the air.

"Her horn is glowing!" Dark Pulse explained, "But it doesn't look like the kind of magic she normally casts."

"Aura! Blitz!" Belle said as she closed her eyes tightly, "Get back! Something's about to happen!"

Aura and Blitz then separated from Belle and as soon as they did, a beam of white light shot out from Belle's horn and flew right passed the Dark Ponies.

"Woah!" The Dark Ponies yelped as they saw the beam fly.

"What the?" Dark Pulse said as he watched the beam, "What's happening now?"

The beam then stopped right behind the Dark Ponies as if it was blocked by a stone wall. After its tail caught up to it, a huge white swirling portal appeared right where the beam stopped and caused strong winds to blow in the surrounding area.

"No way!" Dark Pulse exclaimed as he saw the portal, "What is that?!"

"It looks like a doorway or something!" Ebony Moon answered.

"A portal?!" Aura exclaimed with an extremely surprised look, "Belle! What did you do?!"

"I don't know!" Belle answered with some stress, "My horn did this! Not me!"

"It's really huge!" Flare Blitz commented.

Suddenly, the Dark Ponies were starting to get sucked into the portal since they were floating right near it.

"Whatever it is," Dark Pulse said as he and Ebony Moon were getting sucked in, "It's pulling us in!"

"Nononono!" Ebony Moon exclaimed as she tried to fly away, "We don't know where this thing will take us! Fly away now!"

"I'm trying!" Dark Pulse replied as he tried to get away, "But it's too strong!"

The Dark Ponies tried their best to get away from the portal, but sadly, the portal's force was too strong, and the Dark Ponies were sucked right into it.

"Ahhhhhh!" The Dark Ponies screamed as they got sucked in the portal.

"They got sucked in!" Aura said as he watched what happened.

"I wonder where they went!" Blitz wondered

Right then, the three ponies felt themselves getting pulled in as they started moving without moving their hooves.

"Hey!" Belle said as she herself getting pulled, "The portal is pulling us now!"

"Oh boy!" Blitz said as he started running to one of the trees, "I don't feel like I want to know where this thing leads!"

He then grabbed onto one of the trees with all four hooves. Holding onto it tightly to keep him from being pulled.

"Belle!" Aura said as he grabbed Belle's hoof, "We can't let this thing pull us in! Grab onto to something quickly!"

Belle and Aura then rushed quickly to a tree and grabbed onto one of the branches tightly with their teeth to keep them from being pulled. Afterwards, the three ponies knew a plan was in order.

"How do we get rid of this thing!" Blitz asked as he held on tightly, "It feels like its pull is getting stronger!"

"I dwon't know!" Belle answered through her teeth, "Bwut we need to fwigure owut swomething!"

The pull of the portal started to get even stronger and Belle and Aura were starting to lose their grip on the branch.

"Belle!" Aura said as he strengthened his grip, "Hwold on twightly!"

Suddenly, one of the leaves on the tree touched Belle's nose and tickled it a bit. Because of its tickle, Belle felt a sneeze coming on and she knew that wasn't a good sign.

"A-a-achoo!" Enchanted Belle sneezed.

Because she had sneezed, she was forced to let go of the branch. Once she did, she was flying right toward the portal due to the strong pull of the portal.

"Ahhhhh!" Belle screamed as she got pulled in, "Aura! Blitz!"

"Enchanted Belle!" Aura and Blitz exclaimed as they watched her get pulled in.

Once Belle got pulled in, the portal closed, and the winds and forces of the pull stopped as if it never happened. Aura and Blitz then let go of the branch and tree respectively and walked over to where the portal was. They couldn't believe what happened. Enchanted Belle, the princess they were supposed to protect, was taken somewhere else through that portal.

"Where'd she go?" Blitz asked as he got worried, "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know." Aura answered, "But wherever she is, I hope she's safe."

"This is bad!" Blitz said as he remembered the promise he and Aura made to Belle's parents, "We promised the king and queen we'd keep her safe! And now we lost her! What're we gonna tell them?! What'll they say?! What'll they do?!" He asked as he put his hooves around his neck.

"It's okay." Aura said to Blitz, "We'll figure this out. Let's head back to the castle and tell Queen Enchanted Star what happened."

"Are you insane?!" Flare Blitz asked, "Think about what she'll do to us!"

"But Belle's horn made that portal." Aura explained, "So it's obviously a spell. Since Belle's mom is a queen, she must know about this spell. Let's go see if she can help us."

"Well, okay." Blitz gave in, "But if she punishes us for losing her daughter, it's your fault."

" _Belle."_ Aura thought as the two started heading for the castle, " _Wherever you are, be safe. We'll find you somehow."_

Equestria…

On a trail in a forest area, a traveling Unicorn mare named Trixie was traveling throughout Equestria to perform her magic show wherever she goes. The blue-coated, white mane, tail, pointy-hat, and cape wearing mare was having trouble getting a pleasant audience however due to her recent visit in Ponyville and her encounter with Twilight Sparkle. Since that day, Trixie has become a laughing stock and hasn't had any successful shows.

"The great and powerful Trixie," Trixie exclaimed to herself as she pulled her cart, "May have had another off day today. But one of these days, she shall shine again! Shine brighter than all the stars in all of Equestria's skies. Twilight Sparkle may have made a fool of me in Ponyville, but I shall show her that I haven't lost my mojo yet!"

Suddenly, she was forced to stop as she felt a strange wind blowing.

"Huh?" Trixie said as she felt the wind on her coat, "What's going on here? What's with all the wind? The Pegasi didn't announce a storm or anything."

Suddenly, from above the trees, a big white, swirling portal appeared out of nowhere and caused much stronger winds.

"Sweet Celestia!" Trixie exclaimed as she saw the portal, "What in Equestria is that?!"

From the portal, two ponies came right out of it. The two ponies laid on the ground looking dizzy. One of them was a stallion and the other was a mare. Both of them had dark coats and grey manes and a black cloak on. There was also a strange kind of magic flowing around them. Trixie felt uncomfortable with them and took a few steps back.

"Where did these two come from?" Trixie asked herself, "And what an amazing entrance they made."

"Oohh…" The mare said as she slowly got up, "What happened? Where are we?"

"Princess Enchanted Belle!" The stallion exclaimed as he got up, "You may have outsmarted us with that portal trick! But you won't stop us from capturing you!"

"Enchanted who?" Trixie asked, "I'm not who you're looking for. You stand before the great and powerful –"

"Where are we Unicorn?" The mare interrupted, "Answer me now and I swear you'll keep your light a while longer! Where in Coltnelia are we?"

"Coltnelia?" Trixie asked in confusion, "Never heard of that place."

"Don't play dumb with me!" The mare exclaimed, "Do you not know who we are?! We are the Dark Ponies! I am a Dark Witch and he is a Warlock!"

"And we thrive to steal your light so that we may be free from this never-ending darkness." The stallion added, "Now tell us where in Coltnelia we are in, and we won't have to force the answer out of you!"

"Trixie doesn't know what you're talking about." Trixie replied, "What is Coltnelia? And what do you mean steal Trixie's light?"

"You're starting to get on my nerves!" The stallion said with anger, "Tell us what we want to know and we'll –"

"Forget about her." The mare interrupted, "She's obviously not going to talk. We'll just have to find the Princess again."

"Very well then." The stallion gave in, "Let's get going."

"Teleporta!" The two ponies chanted as their horns glowed brightly.

Their horns zapped, and a bright light blinded Trixie. When she opened her eyes again, the two ponies were gone. Like they were never there.

"Where'd they go?" Trixie asked herself, "Teleport-what? What spell is that?"

She then looked back up in the sky and saw that the swirling portal was still there and causing strong winds. Curious as to why it was still there, Trixie unbuckled herself from her cart to take a closer look.

"That portal-looking thing is still there." Trixie said, "Is something else or somepony else still coming out of it?"

Suddenly, Trixie began to hear a scream coming from the white portal. The scream sounded like it belonged to a mare and each second, the scream got louder and louder. Indicating that somepony was coming from it and was coming to the other side fast. Trixie took some steps back as she prepared for who was coming. And then, as soon as she took one more step…

"Ahhhhh!" A mare exclaimed as she came flying out of the portal.

The mare was falling from the portal at extreme speed and was heading toward Trixie.

"Hey!" Trixie exclaimed as she saw the mare flying toward her, "Watch out!"

And then the mare hit landed right on Trixie and caused her to hit the ground hard and break the mare's fall.

"Ow!" Trixie exclaimed in pain.

"Oh…." The mare said as she felt a little dizzy, "What happened? Where am I?"

Afterwards, the portal she came out of disappeared. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She found herself in a forest and right on a trail leading to somewhere that isn't here.

"What is this place?" The mare asked herself.

"If you get off me," Trixie answered, "I'd be more than happy to tell you."

The mare then looked down and saw that she was sitting right on Trixie. When she looked at her face, she saw that she was getting impatient and was hoping to get up soon.

"Oh." The mare said as she quickly got off her, "Sorry about that. I didn't see you there."

"Well," Trixie replied as she got up on four hooves, "You took your time to notice me."

"Heh, heh." The mare chuckled nervously, "Yeah. Anyway," She said as she got back on topic, "Can you tell me what part of Coltnelia this is? I don't seem familiar with this forest."

"Again, with the talk of Coltnelia." Trixie commented, "Just where in Equestria is that place? And how come Trixie has never heard of it?"

"Equestria?" The mare asked, "Did you say Equestria? Are you saying that's where I am right now? Equestria?"

"Yes." Trixie answered with a creeped-out look, "And you're on the trail to Trottingham. If you mentioned Coltnelia, I don't suppose you're this Princess Enchanted Belle, are you?"

"Huh?" The mare yelped with a surprised look, "Yeah. That's my name. Princess Enchanted Belle. Princess of the Magic Kingdom. But how do you know that?"

"Two other ponies with strange looking cloaks came from that same portal you just came out of." Trixie explained, "They kept going on about Coltnelia, a princess, and stealing light. Trivial matters to the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"The Dark Ponies!" Enchanted Belle said with a bit of anger, "They got sent to this world too."

"Dark Ponies?" Trixie asked, 'This world? Wait. Are you saying you're from another world?"

She then looked at the sky where the portal was and saw that it was no longer there. The idea sounded bizarre, but she couldn't say that she didn't believe the idea.

"Listen to me." Enchanted Belle said to Trixie, "Where did the Dark Ponies run off to? It's really important that I find them!"

"I don't know." Trixie answered, "They just disappeared after I spoke with them. They used a spell that Trixie has never heard of before. Teleporta or something."

"They teleported?" Belle asked, "That's not good. And since they used Teleporta, they must've teleported pretty far. I've got to find them before they do something really bad to this world." She then looked at Trixie again and said, "Thanks. I hope I see you again soon."

She then started heading off to look for the Dark Ponies that got transported to Equestria. Trixie, however, was not accepting her leaving yet and decided to halt her.

"Hold it right there!" Trixie shouted at Belle before she got far, "You're not leaving yet!"

"Huh?" Belle said as she stopped and looked back at Trixie.

"You landed on the Great and Powerful Trixie in an utmost rude fashion." Trixie explained, "And I shall not tolerate such rude behavior from other ponies. In order to pay back for such barbaric actions, you will watch me put on a magic show and enjoy it."

"Can we do it later?" Belle pleaded, "I've really got to find those Dark Ponies before they hurt somepony."

"What're you worried about?" Trixie asked, "Equestria has some of the strongest magic wielding Unicorns ever. I'm sure they can handle such simpletons. Meanwhile, I shall not accept an apology with words. I shall only accept your apology and let you go if you watch and enjoy my show. And you have to do it now."

Seeing as how serious Trixie sounded, Belle didn't have much choice. She needed to hurry and find the Dark Ponies and keep them from hurting the ponies of Equestria, so she decided to go along with Trixie's idea.

"Okay." Belle gave in, "But can you make it fast? I really can't stay long."

"Trixie will need to cut some parts of her show in order to save time." Trixie explained as she moved to her cart, "But very well. I see you're in a hurry. So, I shall make this as brief as I can."

She then opened her cart to reveal that it becomes a stage once opened up entirely. Belle watched the stage open up and was amazed at how it was just a small cart at first. Once the stage was set, Trixie got on top of it, stood right in the middle and begun her show.

"Princess Enchanted Belle!" Trixie announced from the stage, "Witness the amazing magic show of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

And so, the show began. Trixie did various tricks with the equipment she had. She did hat tricks, card tricks, cannon tricks and so many more. Because Enchanted Belle had never see anything like this and had no idea that such a show existed, Belle was breath-taken and couldn't get enough of what she was seeing. She was having so much fun watching that she had nearly forgotten that she needed to find the Dark Ponies before they could do anything dangerous. Eventually, the show came to an end and Trixie did one last bow as a sign off to her magic show.

"And that was the Great and Powerful Trixie and her amazing show!" Trixie exclaimed with a proud voice, "Thank you for watching."

"That was amazing!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed with a high-pitched voice, "That was just super-duper amazing! That show you put on was one of the best shows I've seen ever!"

"Huh?" Trixie asked with a confused look, "You really liked it that much?"

"Liked it?" Belle asked, "I loved it! I'm so glad you showed me it! I almost didn't want it to end!"

"Oh…" Trixie said as she thought back about her previous shows, "T-thank you. After all the missteps from the other –" She then realized what she almost said and corrected herself with, "I mean, of course you enjoyed it! I am Great and Powerful after all! And if you thought this show was breath-taking, come see me again soon. The next time you see me on stage, your mind shall be more mind-blown that it was today."

"I can't wait to see more!" Enchanted Belle cheered, "You really are a great and powerful Unicorn!"

"I'd rather say 'the' Great and Powerful. But I don't think I need to tell you that."

"Thank you so much for the show." Belle thanked, "But now I really need to get going. The Dark Ponies need to be stopped."

"Wait." Trixie said as she halted Belle again, "Before you go…"

She then used her magic to get a camera out of a bag nearby and brought it over to her and Belle.

"Allow me to savor this moment!" Trixie said as she pulled Belle next to her.

"H-hey!" Belle said as Trixie pulled her, "What're you doing?! What is that thing?!"

"Say Great and Powerful!" Trixie exclaimed as she pointed the camera at herself and Belle, "Great and Powerful!"

She then used her magic to take a picture and a white flash lit for a second. While Trixie still looked happy and flamboyant, Belle felt some discomfort in her eyes and saw some strange shapes from the effects of the camera's light.

"Augh!" Enchanted Belle screamed as she covered her eyes, "My eyes! My eyes!"

A photo then printed out of the camera and Trixie got a good look of it.

"Glamorous!" Trixie cheered as she kissed the picture, "A good photo of Trixie with her biggest fan!"

She then looked over at Belle and saw how she was covering her eyes and looking like she was in pain. Trixie found that behavior embarrassing and almost felt like leaving the scene fast.

"Calm down. Would you?" Trixie asked the aching Belle, "It's just a camera light. It's not gonna kill you."

"Ow." Belle said as her eyes began to heal from the bright light, "Chimera light?" She asked as she took the camera with her magic, "It doesn't look like a chimera. Just what kind of tool is this thing?" She asked as she looked at the camera in all different ways.

"Camera!" Trixie corrected, "Not a Chimera. You seriously don't know what that is? Don't you have stuff like that where you come from?"

"No." Belle answered, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's a camera." Trixie explained, "It takes pictures and the pictures you take come out on this thing called a photo." She continued as she showed Belle the picture, "See? And sorry about that flash. It's a feature it has for when it's too dark to take a picture. I forgot to turn it off."

"You made this picture with that thing?" Belle asked with amazement as she looked at the photo, "Golly. On my world, we have to have painters paint pictures of us. Or quilters make quilts. They take so long to do. But this only takes a second? Amazing!"

"Well," Trixie replied as she swiped the picture and the camera away, "I don't know what era your world is set on. But regardless, I've got a fan who really enjoys my magic show. And believes that I am great and powerful! Which I am. I'd like to see that face Twilight Sparkle makes when she sees this picture and sees my fan bowing before me."

"Huh?" Enchanted Belle said as she overheard a part of Trixie's statement, "Twilight Sparkle? Did you say Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes?" Trixie answered as she wondered about Belle's reaction, "Why do you ask? You say that like you know her. But didn't you say that you're from another world?"

"I don't know her." Belle explained, "But a friend of mine who comes from this world told me about her a couple of days ago after getting back from a crazy adventure. He told me that she's really skilled with magic."

"So he did?" Trixie asked feeling a little peeved, "What else did he say?"

"What else matters? The point is, he told me how smart she is and how she knows so much about magic. Maybe if I find her, she can help me. Aura said that she lived in Ponyville. Trixie," She said as she looked at Trixie again, "Where can I find that place?"

"You're days away from that place." Trixie answered, "I've been traveling across Equestria since I realized that my destiny was to perform to all ponies and show them how great and powerful Trixie really is. I know how to get there. But you can forget asking me about taking you there. Because –"

Suddenly, Belle's horn began to glow brightly and caused Trixie to stop talking and see what was happening.

"What the?!" Trixie yelped, "What's happening?!" She asked as she turned around.

"Oh no!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she felt her horn going crazy again, "Not again!"

"Enchanted Belle!" Trixie said with concern, "What's wrong?! Your horn looks like it's going crazy!"

"My horn!" Belle said as she tried to regain control, "I can't control it!"

Suddenly, a big flash of light came from her horn and Enchanted Belle had teleported somewhere else. Leaving Trixie alone again. Trixie had an expression on her face showing that she felt like her day was going the way she had least expected.

"Trixie had better get to the next town before anymore commotion kicks in." Trixie said to herself as she quickly got ready to depart again.

Ponyville…

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were spending time together at their recently built clubhouse after the talent show in which they performed their own theme song to try and earn their Cutie Marks*. They were trying a new idea to earn their Cutie Marks. One idea that Sweetie Belle came up with.

(*The Show Stoppers)

"I know that our destiny is comedy." Scootaloo said as she was putting on a silly looking costume, "But where did the idea of reenacting historical events come from?"

"I got this idea from a comic in a newspaper." Sweetie Belle answered, "It was about a pony and a griffin who reenact the battle between Princess Celestia and Princess Luna but make it more humorous. And since we all know that our destiny is comedy, then we just need to do what the comics do, and we'll have our Cutie Marks for sure."

"It's better than the idea ah had." Apple Bloom added, "Ah say we at least give it a try."

"Alright." Scootaloo gave in, "But I'm coming up with the next idea."

"Alright then." Sweetie Belle said as the crusaders got ready for their attempt, "This is the comedic reenactment of the Three Knights of Equestria! A favorite story of mine growing up. Let's get to it!"

But right before they could begin, they heard a magical poof come from right above them. And that's when Enchanted Belle appeared.

"Woah!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she fell to the ground.

"Huh?!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders said as they saw Belle fall.

Belle landed on the ground and only received minor pain due to her not falling too high. She landed on her rump and needed to give it a soft rub to ease the pain.

"Oohh." Belle said as she stood up on four hooves, "I really need to get my horn checked."

"It's a mare." Apple Bloom said.

"And a really pretty one at that." Sweetie Belle said as she admired Belle's beauty.

"Yeah." Scootaloo agreed, "But where'd she come from?"

"Excuse me." Sweetie Belle said as she approached Enchanted Belle, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Enchanted Belle answered as she turned to Sweetie Belle, "I'm alright."

Once she had turned to Sweetie Belle, Enchanted Belle felt frozen in place. She saw Sweetie Belle's adorable appearance and felt her heart soar. Enchanted Belle felt so happy seeing the little filly's adorableness that she felt excitement fill up inside her and it kept filling up until she couldn't hold it in anymore. Sweetie Belle noticed Enchanted Belle's big smile and wondered what was going on.

"Miss?" Sweetie Belle said, "Are you okay?"

"OH MY GOSH!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she quickly grabbed Sweetie Belle with her front hooves.

"Woah!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed as she got caught by surprise, "Hey! What're you doing?!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed again as she rubbed Sweetie Belle's cheeks, "JUST LOOK AT HOW ADORABLE YOU ARE! YOU'RE JUST SO CUTE! SO CUTE! SO CUTE!" She then hugged Sweetie Belle tightly in her hooves as she continued with, "YOU'RE JUST SUCH AN ADORABLE LITTLE FILLY I CAN'T STAND IT! THE CUTE EYES, BEAUTIFULLY BRUSHED MANE AND COAT, AND IRRESISTABLE FACE! YOU'RE JUST SO CUTE YOU REMIND ME OF ME AT THAT AGE!"

"Okay! Okay!" Sweetie Belle said as she was getting tightly hugged by Enchanted Belle, "I'm so glad that you think I'm cute. But can you please let me go?!" She begged as she began to run out of breath.

"Oh!" Enchanted Belle said as she quickly let go of Sweetie Belle, "Sorry. I didn't realize I uh… Sorry." She said again as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ugh!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed as she regained her breath, "Whew. If that wasn't the tightest hug I've ever had."

"Woah." Scootaloo said, "What was that all about?"

"Sorry about that." Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "It's just I can't stand seeing adorable fillies like you girls. Especially you." She said as she looked at Sweetie Belle, "I just love fillies. They're so small and cute and remind me of me when I was a filly. Whenever I see one that's extremely cute, I just want to hug her all day!"

"Who are you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"My name is Princess Enchanted Belle." Enchanted Belle answered.

"A Princess?!" The Crusaders exclaimed.

"A new princess of Equestria has come?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Why didn't you girls tell me about this?!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"How were we supposed to know?!" Sweetie Belle asked.

They then bowed to Enchanted Belle with big smiles. Which Enchanted Belle felt a little uncomfortable with.

"Your highness." Apple Bloom said, "We didn' mean any disrespect. Mah name is Apple Bloom."

"I'm Scootaloo." Scootaloo said.

"And my name is Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle added, "We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Fillies who strive to find our Cutie Marks."

"Woah now." Enchanted Belle said, "I appreciate the respect. But you don't need to bow to me."

"But you're a Princess." Sweetie Belle said, "You rule all of Equestria along with Princess Celestia."

"No, no." Enchanted Belle explained, "I'm not a Princess of Equestria."

"Huh?" The Crusaders wondered.

"In fact, I'm not even from Equestria or anywhere in this world." Enchanted Belle answered, "I'm from Coltnelia which is on another world. And there, I'm the Princess of the Magic Kingdom."

"Colt-what?" Scootaloo asked, "Another world?"

"The Magic Kingdom?" Apple Bloom asked, "Ah don' get what yer sayin'."

"It's kind of a long story." Enchanted Belle answered, "Anyway, you don't need to show me that kind of respect. Now if you met my mama, Queen Enchanted Star, that'd be a different story. But anyway, I don't really have a lot of time to talk. I need to find two ponies known as Dark Ponies. Have you seen ponies that look all dark and wear dark cloaks?"

"D-d-dark Ponies?" Sweetie Belle asked, "What are they?"

"They're evil ponies whose hearts are only filled with darkness and no light." Enchanted Belle explained, "They were once light ponies like we are. But they lost their light and now seek to become light ponies again by stealing light from other ponies. We also call them Warlocks and Dark Witches because they can cask dark magic even if they don't have horns."

"So they can cast magic with their hooves?" Apple Bloom asked as she kind of liked that idea, "Maybe being a Dark Pony isn't all that bad. Minus the whole darkness thing."

"Anyway," Enchanted Belle continued, "Two of the Dark Ponies got sucked into this world along with me and I'm trying to stop them. But I don't know where to find them."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes actually." Enchanted Belle answered, "Do any of you know where Ponyville is? I need to get there to find Twilight Sparkle. I think she can help me."

"Yeah." Scootaloo answered, "We know where Ponyville is. But how do you know Twilight Sparkle? Aren't you from another world like you said?" She asked with some disbelief.

"I am." Enchanted Belle replied, "But a friend of mine named Aurachalcum told me about Twilight Sparkle and how skilled she is at magic."

"Aurachalcum!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed.

"Aurachalcum?!" Scootaloo asked, "As in the Aura Pony, Aurachalcum?!"

"Do you know him?" Enchanted Belle asked.

"Yeah we do." Scootaloo answered, "He just became a new citizen of Ponyville not too long ago. He got back from helping Twilight and the others defeat an evil cat wizard called Polstow. He's such an awesome Pegasus! Not as awesome as Rainbow Dash. But still pretty awesome!"

"We met him officially after he decided to live here." Apple Bloom explained, "But then he suddenly went missing. And we haven't seen him in days now."

"Well that's because," Enchanted Belle said to them, "He's been stuck on my world for the past few days along with Flare Blitz. I've named them both by royal squires."

"Flare Blitz?" Apple Bloom asked, "Ah'm not familiar with that name."

"So you don't know him?" Enchanted Belle asked, "I guess I should've guessed since Blitz didn't know what Ponyville was when Aura was telling us about it."

"So Aura's okay?" Scootaloo asked.

"He's fine." Enchanted Belle answered, "He and Flare Blitz were a little down at times. But they're okay."

"That's a relief." Scootaloo commented, "I was afraid that Aura wouldn't be able to keep his promise to me."

"A promise?" Enchanted Belle asked.

"More on that later." Sweetie Belle said, "Anyway, you want to see Twilight Sparkle. Right?"

"Right." Enchanted Belle answered, "Can you tell me how to get to Ponyville so I can find her?"

"You're in Ponyville." Sweetie Belle said, "This is the backyard of Sweet Apple Acres where our clubhouse is."

"This is Ponyville?!" Enchanted Belle asked as she got hyped up, "Do you know where Twilight is?! I need to talk to her!"

"Sure." Sweetie Belle replied as she got ready to go, "Follow us. We'll take you to her."

"Crusaders!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "Operation: Help This Strange Princess From Another World Find Twilight Sparkle So She Can Stop The Dark Ponies And Maybe Earn Our Cutie Marks In Helping A Other-Worldly Pony is a go!"

"I can't wait to see how that Cutie Mark looks." Scootaloo commented.

And so the Cutie Mark Crusaders began leading Enchanted Belle to Twilight Sparkle's home in Ponyville. As they did, Sweetie Belle walked beside Enchanted Belle as she was mesmerized by her beauty.

"You look really pretty." Sweetie Belle told Enchanted Belle, "I love your mane."

"Thank you." Enchanted Belle thanked, "You're so sweet. You look cute too. I love your mane too."

"I kind of like to look my best like my mom and my sister." Sweetie Belle explained.

"I love looking my best." Enchanted Belle said, "I brush my mane ten times a day."

"Wow." Sweetie Belle said, "No wonder you look so beautiful."

"So tell me Sweetie Belle." Enchanted Belle said, "How long have you been a team with these two."

"Not that long." Sweetie Belle explained, "We became the Cutie Mark Crusaders after these bullies Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon picked on Apple Bloom*. She thought that she was the only one without a Cutie Mark. But as soon as me and Scootaloo stood up for her, the three of us became fast friends. I just felt so bad for Apple Bloom. She looked so alone. I imagined what it would be like in her horseshoes. It wasn't a good thought."

(*Call of the Cutie)

"You felt bad for Apple Bloom because she was alone?" Enchanted Belle asked, "And you and Scootaloo became a team with her? That kind of sounds like me and my friends."

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Something similar happened with me, Aurachalcum, and Flare Blitz." Enchanted Belle explained, "The three of us went on a little adventure just a few days ago. And then Blitz suddenly decided to continue it on his own because he didn't want to be on a team because of a past he had involving being on a team. After hearing his story, Aura and I felt really sorry for him and we wanted to be his friends to cheer him up. He declined at first, but soon, he decided that he could give being on a team another try. And we became a team afterwards."

"So this Flare Blitz guy was alone like Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Really alone." Enchanted Belle answered, "He's had a rough past. I couldn't help but cry after hearing his story."

"Gosh." Sweetie Belle commented, "I guess we have more in common than we thought."

"We sure do Sweetie Belle." Enchanted Belle agreed, "A lot in common."

"Enchanted Belle." Sweetie Belle said, "Do you think that Twilight Sparkle will be able to help with the Dark Ponies? I mean, they are from another world after all. They may be something that Twilight's never faced before."

"It's not just with the Dark Ponies." Enchanted Belle answered, "Something else too."

"What else?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Suddenly, Enchanted Belle's horn began to glow brightly again as Enchanted Belle began to lose control over her magic. The bright light and noises caused the Crusaders to stop and take a look.

"This!" Enchanted Belle said as she tried to regain control, "My horn!"

"What're you doin'?!" Apple Bloom asked, "Yer horn looks like the Apple Family Reunion at night!"

"That doesn't look good." Scootaloo commented.

"Enchanted Belle!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, "What's wrong with your horn?!"

"My horn!" Enchanted Belle stammered as she tried to regain control, "I can't control it again!"

Suddenly, some magic pixie dust flew from Enchanted Belle's horn and onto the Cutie Mark Crusaders. After Sweetie Belle let out a sneeze, the three fillies began to fly.

"Huh?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed as she began floating off the ground, "What's happening?!"

"We're flying?!" Scootaloo asked with excitement, "Awesome! About time I get off the ground!"

"Enchanted Belle?" Sweetie Belle said, "Did your magic do this?"

"Come on!" Enchanted Belle struggled, "Come on you stupid horn! Work for me! Work!"

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared for a split second and then Enchanted Belle disappeared.

"Hey." Scootaloo said as she saw that Enchanted Belle was gone, "Where'd she go?"

"I think she teleported." Sweetie Belle answered, "Like how Twilight can."

"Why would she need to teleport when she's got this magic dust that makes you fly?" Apple Bloom asked as she flew around the area.

Suddenly, the magic dust surrounding them began to fade away and the three fillies began to feel heavy again. With nothing keeping them in the air, the three fillies fell to the ground.

"Oof!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed as they landed on the ground.

"Ow." Scootaloo said as she stood up, "No fair. I wanted to show my aunts that I could finally fly. I'd show my parents too if they weren't away so much."

"Forget about flying." Sweetie Belle said, "What about Enchanted Belle? What about those things she said? About the Dark Ponies and what they can do and what they want?"

"There's no need to worry." Apple Bloom assured, "Wherever Enchanted Belle got teleported off to, I'm sure she'll be back before the Dark Ponies come to do damage. Besides, Ah'm sure Twilight and the others can handle them. They took on Polstow after all. How can a couple of ponies of darkness be any harder?"

Nearby from where the Cutie Mark Crusaders were, the two Dark Ponies, Ebony Moon and Dark Pulse, were approaching the area where the Cutie Mark Crusaders were. They smirked at each other as they had a plan ready to execute.

Canterlot…

Princess Celestia, the Princess of the Sun and ruler of Equestria, was inside of Canterlot Castle dealing with her extremely long and extremely busy schedule. The next thing she had to do was make a public appearance at a fundraiser at a retirement home. After making her appearance, the Princess was making her return to the castle.

"Today has been busy like always." Princess Celestia said to herself as she rode the carriage to the castle, "But regardless, it's been nice to see all my faithful subjects and the smiles they all have. And thankfully, nothing bad has happened today which makes this day nearly perfect."

"Oh my gosh!" one of the ponies of Canterlot exclaimed, "Intruder! Intruder!"

"Huh?" Princess Celestia said as she overheard the cry, "Halt the carriage!" She ordered as the ponies pulling the carriage did as she said.

She then looked at where the cry came from and she found a pony living in one of the homes of Canterlot coming out on the balcony looking rather frightened.

"You thief!" The mare scolded at the pony inside, "Where did you come from?! What do you plan to steal?!"

"It'd better not be our son's heart!" The stallion added as he protected his wife, "Because that's already taken by somepony else!"

Princess Celestia knew something was wrong and quickly decided to take action.

"Guards!" Princess Celestia ordered the guards, "Go inside and capture the thief!"

"Yes Princess!" The guards replied as they hurried inside of the home.

They got to where the thief was supposed to be. And when they did, they found a Unicorn mare inside of the home that looked like she didn't belong in there. What they didn't know was that they were in the presence of Princess Enchanted Belle.

"Thief!" One of the guards exclaimed, "Stay where you are! Don't move a muscle!"

"Wait!" Enchanted Belle pleaded, "This is all a big misunderstanding! I didn't mean to come here! I got teleported here by accident! My horn was acting all funny and –"

"Likely story." Another guard interrupted, "Try telling that to Princess Celestia. Because we're taking you to her!"

"Seize that thief immediately!" The mare ordered.

The guards then started approaching Enchanted Belle and prepared to capture her. Belle took some steps back as she got worried about what was happening.

"Wait!" Belle said, "Please try to understand! I didn't –"

Suddenly, Belle's horn began to glow again, and she felt that she was losing control all over again.

"My horn!" Belle said as she struggled, "Not again!"

"Stand back!" One of the guards ordered to the others, "She's preparing a spell!"

"My horn won't respond!" Belle said as she tried to regain control, "Come on! Work with me horn!"

A flash of light then flashed for a second and she disappeared. The guards and the ponies that lived in that home were confused and wondered where she went.

"Where'd she go?" The stallion asked.

Meanwhile, with Princess Celestia, Princess Celestia heard the poof of the teleport spell and saw the flash of light along with it. She knew that a Unicorn had teleported out of the home before the guards could capture her.

"By Jove!" A stallion from nearby exclaimed.

Princess Celestia turned to where the voice came from as she saw that it was a chimney sweeper looking inside of a chimney in one of the other homes.

"No wonder this family's been having chimney problems." The stallion said, "There's a pretty mare stuck inside." He then peeked inside and said, "Don't you worry now ma'am. Good ol' Chimney Sweeper's going to get you out soon! Then maybe we can celebrate with some donuts!"

"A chimney?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed from inside the chimney, "Of all places I could accidently be teleported to, I'm teleported to a chimney?!"

Inside of the chimney, Enchanted Belle was stuck inside and was covered in black dust. The dust got on her coat, her mane, and her tail. The limited space inside of the chimney even started to mess up Belle's mane and started to make it look like a style after a pony wakes up in the morning.

"Oh boy." Chimney Sweeper said, "This ain' no ordinary mare. It's a damsel in distress. I'd better get her out of there fast."

But right before he could get to work, Belle's horn activated on its own again and Belle had teleported somewhere else.

"Eh?" Chimney Pipe said as he overheard the sound, "What happened?" He asked as he looked inside, "Hey! She's gone!"

"Oh my goodness!" A citizen exclaimed as she pointed at the sky, "Look! At one of the flags on the castle!"

Princess Celestia, as well as some of the citizens of Canterlot, looked up at one of the roofs of Canterlot Castle and saw Princess Enchanted Belle covered in black chimney dust and hanging on one of the flags on one of the tops of the castle. She held on tightly with her teeth and sweated a bit from how high she was.

"Oh my!" A stallion exclaimed, "Somepony should do something about this!"

"How did she even get that far by teleporting?" A mare asked, "No Unicorn can possibly go that far."

From where Belle was, Belle was holding on to the flag as hard as she can with her teeth. She felt that her horn was unresponsive again and couldn't teleport or use the pixie dust to make her fly.

"Don't panic!" Enchanted Belle shouted through her teeth, "Everything's under control! I don't think it'll ha –"

Before she could finish her sentence, her horn activated again, and she teleported somewhere else.

"She's gone!" A mare exclaimed, "Just what the hay is going on with her!?"

Then, Enchanted Belle kept teleporting from the street, to the top of a building, to inside a house. Unable to regain control of her horn. The ponies in Canterlot were confused and a bit concerned about why this was happening. Finally, Enchanted Belle was teleported high in the sky and began to fall. Leaving Princess Celestia and all the other citizens frightened.

"Oh boy!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she fell from the sky, "Horn! If there was ever a good time to work with me, it's now! Come on!" She said as she tried to get it to work, "Work! Work! Work!"

"Princess!" A guard exclaimed, "What'll we do?!"

Without saying a word, Princess Celestia flew up to the sky and hurried to Enchanted Belle in hopes that she may save her in time. She flew as fast as she could to try and catch her with her magic. Meanwhile with Belle, the falling Unicorn continued trying to get her horn to work so she could save herself. It took many attempts, but finally…

"Yes!" Enchanted Belle cheered as her horn began to glow, "Finally!"

"Don't worry young filly!" Princess Celestia said as she hurried to Belle, "I'm coming!"

Right before Celestia could use her magic to save Belle, Enchanted Belle covered herself in pixie dust and began to fly.

"Woohoo!" Enchanted Belle cheered as she flew past Princess Celestia.

"W-what?!" Princess Celestia exclaimed as she saw Belle fly.

"Woooo!" Belle cheered as she flew, "My horn is working again!"

"She's flying?!" A citizen of Canterlot exclaimed.

"A flying Unicorn?!" A construction worker said, "I sure hope there wasn't anything in that cider that's making me crazy."

"A flying Unicorn?" Princess Celestia said to herself, "How interesting." She said as she smiled.

After doing exciting tricks and movements, Enchanted Belle finally landed on the ground on all four hooves.

"See?" Belle asked the citizens, "I told you not to panic."

"How amazing." Princess Celestia complimented as she flew to the ground, "Simply amazing."

"Huh?" Belle said as she saw Celestia land on the ground.

"That was a very interesting magic spell." Princess Celestia said to Belle, "How in Equestria did you do that?"

"Well," Princess Enchanted Belle began as she got closer to Celestia, "I –"

"Stand back!" A guard exclaimed as he got in between Belle and Celestia, "Keep your distance from her!"

"Hey!" Belle exclaimed, "That's really unfriendly! I'm not a thief! I got to that house on accident!"

"Guard." Celestia said, "Please stand down. I believe she's telling the truth."

"It's not that I'm worried about." The guard explained, "It's the mare's filth that I'm worried about."

"Filth?!" Belle angrily exclaimed, "Listen here pal! I may sometimes like to play dirty! But I never get dirty! A mare like myself has to look beautiful when she goes on fun adventures!"

"You're not really showing all that." The guard replied, "Just look at yourself."

Enchanted Belle then went up to some glass at a flower shop close by and got a good look at herself. But what she saw was a sight she absolutely hated to see.

"AHHHHH!" Enchanted Belle screamed in horror.

What she saw in her reflection was her coat, mane, and tail covered in black dust from the chimney and her mane and tail messed up like she had gotten up in the morning. All the brushing she did with them seemed to have been washed away from being stuck.

"My mane!" Enchanted Belle screamed, "My tail! My coat! My beauty!" Tears began to form under her eyes as she continued with, "All the things that make me beautiful! I brushed my mane ten times today! And now all that hard work has gone to waste! My beauty is ruined!" She exclaimed as she began to cry a river, "Waaahhhh!"

"Erk!" The guard yelped as he started to feel guilty, "Do you think I might've overdone it Princess?" He asked Princess Celestia.

"Perhaps a bit." Princess Celestia answered.

Putting a smile on her face, Princess Celestia approached the crying Enchanted Belle to cheer her up.

"Now, now." Princess Celestia said to Belle, "Don't feel sad."

"But look at me!" Enchanted Belle said as she continued crying, "My beauty is blocked by this awful dust! Waaahhhhh!"

"That's why I'm going to take you to Canterlot Castle to clean you up and restore your beauty." Princess Celestia said with a cheery voice.

Belle's crying quickly stopped as her eyes widened with fascination.

"Really?!" Enchanted Belle asked with a big smile.

"Just get on the carriage with me and we shall be on our way." Celestia told her as she walked to the carriage.

"Yay!" Enchanted Belle cheered as she followed Celestia, "Restored Beauty, here I come!"

"Guards." Princess Celestia told her guards, "From now on, this mare is our guest and shall be treated as such. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness!" The guards answered.

"Then shall we continue to the castle?"

And so the carriage was pulled and Princess Celestia and Enchanted Belle were taken to Canterlot Castle. When they arrived, Celestia ordered the servants to take Enchanted Belle to the spa and fix her beauty. Belle was taken to a steam room first, and then got a mud facial, a massage, seaweed wrap, and hoof bath services. Princess Enchanted Belle wasn't quite familiar with this kind of treatment as something like this doesn't exist on her world. But regardless, she loved every moment of it. All the dust from the chimney was cleaned off and her mane and tail were well brushed and not a single hair on them was out of place. By the end, Enchanted Belle felt like a new mare. Once the special treatment was done, the guards escorted her to see Princess Celestia in the throne room.

"Woo!" Enchanted Belle cheered as she walked up to Celestia in the throne room, "That was quite a treatment. I'm still not really sure what a spa is or how mud can make a pony look and feel so much like a new mare. But I don't care. It really brings out my glow."

"I'm really happy you enjoyed that spa treatment." Princess Celestia said, "And you look as good as new."

"And beautiful?" Belle asked as she swung her mane.

"Yes." Celestia replied with a nod, "And beautiful."

"So what's your name?" Enchanted Belle asked nicely.

"What?!" One of the guards exclaimed, "You don't know her!? How can you not know the kind ruler of Equestria herself?! Princess Celestia! The Princess of the Sun!"

"Wait." Enchanted Belle said as she looked at Celestia with a surprised look, "You're Princess Celestia?!"

"Yes, I am." Princess Celestia answered with a nod, "And it's very nice to meet you."

"Wow!" Belle exclaimed, "I can't believe I'm actually talking to you right now! My friend told me you look beautiful! But that mane is just… heavenly! How do you get your mane to look like that?! I want my mane to look like that!"

"It's a bit complicated." Princess Celestia answered.

"It was really nice of you to help clean me up like that." Enchanted Belle told Celestia, "But why'd you do that?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about your magic." Princess Celestia answered, "What is your name young mare?"

"My name is Princess Enchanted Belle." Belle answered with a big smile, "Princess of the Magic Kingdom."

"You're a Princess?" Princess Celestia asked, "But where are your wings?"

"My wings?" Belle asked, "I don't have wings. I'm not a Fairy Alicorn."

"Fairy Alicorn?" Celestia asked.

"Right." Enchanted Belle said, "You don't know. Well, you see, I'm not from this world. I'm from another world."

Enchanted Belle then told Princess Celestia about her world known as Coltnelia. How it's warmed in a bright light and how the light comes from the crystals. How the land is ruled by many Queens who also act as guardians of the different crystals. The guards that were there found the story ridiculous. However, Princess Celestia couldn't help but feel like she was telling the truth.

"I see." Princess Celestia said as the story was finished, "So you come from another land in another world. Tell me. How is it you got here?"

"Wait." Enchanted Belle replied, "You mean you believe me? Why do you believe my story so easily?"

"Well," Celestia replied, "There is one reason. But that reason isn't important. A bigger reason why is that spell you casted. The one that made you fly. I have never seen a Unicorn accomplish such a spell before. Nor have I heard of a spell that can make Unicorns fly. Because of that, I feel like you're telling the truth."

"Spell?" Belle asked with confusion, "Oh! That wasn't a spell."

"It wasn't?" Celestia asked, "But then how did you fly like that?"

"It was thanks to the pixie dust I have." Enchanted Belle answered, "You see, for some reason, I can cast Fairy Magic even though I'm not a Fairy Alicorn. That includes being able to use pixie dust to make wingless ponies fly."

"How extraordinary." Princess Celestia commented, "The magic on your world just sounds very fascinating to me. I have a feeling you'll need to talk to my student, Twilight Sparkle. She would be most interested in your magic. After all, she studies all there is about magic."

"Twilight Sparkle is your student?" Enchanted Belle asked.

"You know her?" Celestia asked, "But didn't you say that you're from another world?"

"Yeah." Belle answered, "But recently, ponies from this world got sucked in a portal and got sent to my world. One of them lives in Ponyville. His name is Aurachalcum."

"Aurachalcum?" Celestia asked, "He's on your world? Who's the other pony?"

"Flare Blitz. A stallion from Manehattan." Belle answered, "But I'll tell you more about them later. Right now, I need to ask you if you can take me to see Twilight. I really need her help."

"What's wrong?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Two things." Belle explained, "One, my horn is acting really weird. Recently, the Magic Crystal was removed from the altar at my kingdom and my horn hasn't been acting right since. Sometimes, like right now, I've got complete control over it. But then sometimes, it just does whatever it wants. I thought that since Twilight is an expert at magic, she might be able to help. And two, I need her to help me stop the Dark Ponies."

"Dark Ponies?" Princess Celestia asked, "Who are they?"

"They're evil ponies whose hearts are filled with darkness and no light." Princess Enchanted Belle answered, "They want to steal other ponies light to become light ponies again. And two Dark Ponies got transported here with me. And I need to capture them before they do any damage trying to find me."

"I see." Princess Celestia replied, "Well then. Allow me to help you in your search. When was the last time you saw them?"

"I haven't seen them since I got to this world." Enchanted Belle answered, "They can be anywhere in Equestria. Especially since they know a level two Teleport spell called Teleporta."

"Now I believe her when she says she's from another world." A guard commented, "Because that spell sounds ridiculous."

"All I know is they're extremely dangerous." Enchanted Belle continued, "And because the ponies of this world have never seen Dark Ponies before, that gives them an advantage."

"I'll send some guards out to search for them." Princess Celestia told Belle, "What do they look like?"

"They wear dark cloaks and have an evil magic flowing through them." Enchanted Belle explained, "And they can cast magic with their hooves."

"I'll give the report to my guards immediately." Princess Celestia told Belle, "And afterwards, I'll take you to the Friendship Express to take you to Ponyville. There, you can explain the situation to Twilight and she'll be more than happy to help."

"Thanks, Princess Celestia." Princess Enchanted Belle thanked, "You're not just a beautiful Princess, you're a helpful one too."

Before either pony can say anything else, a letter tied by a knot suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Belle said as she saw the note appeared, "Where'd that come from?"

"It must be from Twilight." Princess Celestia suggested as she used her magic to grab the letter, "She must've learned something new about friendship." She then opened the letter and said, "Let's see…"

She read it through quickly as she remembered that there was an important mission at hoof. And when she was done, she didn't like what she read.

"Oh no." Princess Celestia said with worry.

"What is it?" Enchanted Belle asked, "What does it say?"

"We may not need that search after all." Princess Celestia answered as she got serious, "Because I just got a letter from Twilight saying that two mysterious ponies in dark cloaks have appeared in Ponyville. And their attacking ponies there."

"Dark cloaks?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "They have to be the Dark Ponies! I have to get there now! Princess Celestia. Can you take me somewhere where I can get a good look at Ponyville? I'll be able to teleport there if I see it."

"Yes." Princess Celestia answered with a nod, "Follow me. I shall take you to a balcony where you can get a good view." She finished as she began walking.

Enchanted Belle followed Princess Celestia to the higher part of Canterlot Castle. Eventually, they reached a balcony where Ponyville can be seen through a telescope. They hurried fast as they knew what could be happening.

"Look through this telescope and you'll find Ponyville." Princess Celestia told Belle.

After giving a single nod, Enchanted Belle looked through the telescope to see Ponyville from far away across the land of Equestria. From how far it was, it would take a train ride to get there fast. But because Ponyville was in danger, she knew she had to get there faster than a train ride.

"Okay." Enchanted Belle said as her horn began to glow, "Now that I know where it is, I can teleport there! Ponyville, here I come!"

But right before she could teleport, her horn stopped working again. Much to Belle's surprise on its timing.

"Oh no." Belle said with worry, "No! No! No! Not again! Not now!" She said as she struggled to get it to work.

"What's the matter?" Princess Celestia asked, "Is something wrong with your horn?"

"It stopped working." Enchanted Belle answered as she continued trying, "My horn is starting to do what it wants again." She continued as she got tired from trying, "Now I can't teleport."

"Don't worry." Princess Celestia told her with a smile, "There's another fast way. Come with me."

"Okay." Enchanted Belle replied as they began walking again, "But before I go, there's something I need to bring with me."

Later…

After a little detour, Princess Celestia gave special permission to Enchanted Belle to ride in a flying carriage to Ponyville as a way to get there fast enough. The carriage was being pulled by two Pegasus guards. Enchanted Belle also had a saddle bag with her with something inside it. Something Belle was excited to use on the Dark Ponies.

"I sure hope I'm not too late." Enchanted Belle hoped, "I also hope that if Uncle Flame Wheel is there, he'll be fine."

Belle was worried about the damage the Dark Ponies would do and even more worried about Flame Wheel the Bearded. But she tried to stay optimistic and believe that things will go fine.

"Always smile!" Enchanted Belle said with a smile, "If there was a perfect time to smile, it's now!"

And then the Pegasus guards pulled the carriage faster to try and get there before any damage can be done.

Ponyville…

The Aura Master, who is also Aurachalcum's mentor, Lurio and the wizard, who is also Flare Blitz's mentor, Flame Wheel the Bearded returned from the Everfree Forest after doing another search for their students, Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz. But they came to no avail.

"Still no sign of them." Lurio said to Flame Wheel, "They've been missing for days now. I'm worried that something awful must've happened to them. They did go inside the Everfree Forest after all."

"Thinking a little too negatively, are we?" Flame Wheel asked Lurio.

"Huh?"

"I don't think that's how we go about our problems. No?" Flame Wheel asked with a smile, "Perhaps maybe if you just give a wee smile, your little pupil will pop up. Or not. But it'd still make things look so much better when you smile."

Lurio and Flame Wheel met shortly after Aura and Blitz went missing. And ever since then, they learned about who they came with and decided to find their students together. They've gotten to know each other but have still yet to have a good conversation due to them missing their students.

"A smile?" Lurio asked with confusion, "How will smiling make me find my student? I like to smile but that sounds preposterous!"

"You sure, mate?" Flame Wheel asked, "How do you know that for sure if you don't try it?"

"I'd like to smile right now. But I'm just too worried about Aurachalcum to smile about anything. Yes, I may have gotten a chuckle from the Cutie Mark Crusader's talent from the Talent Show, but other than that… Where did you even get an idea like that anyway?"

"From my niece." Flame Wheel answered

"Your niece?" Lurio asked, "I didn't know you had a –"

Suddenly, Lurio began sensing two auras that he wasn't familiar with. The auras he was feeling felt almost like Polstow's aura. Incredibly evil and only filled with darkness.

"What?!" Lurio said as he felt the two auras.

"What's wrong mate?" Flame Wheel asked.

"I'm feeling two different auras in Ponyville!" Lurio answered, "And they both feel terrifying! I can feel in their auras that they only have darkness and no light! I've never felt anything like this other than Polstow's aura!"

"Only darkness? And no light?" Flame Wheel asked, "That can only lead to disaster mate. Perhaps we should go and see if we can go do something about it before they hurt a flower shop or something."

"Precisely!" Lurio replied as he and Flame Wheel began running, "Let's hurry before they hurt somepony!"

"Or the flowers." Flame Wheel added, "The flowers there are quite gorgeous to… borrow."

They hurried to where Lurio was sensing the auras. When they arrived, ponies were screaming and running from who had arrived in town. Lurio stopped for a moment to ask one of the ponies what was happening.

"Bon Bon!" Lurio said as he stopped Bon Bon from running, "What's going on?! What ails Ponyville?!"

"Two Ponies!" Bon Bon answered, "And they're wearing these dark cloaks and are casting magic with their hooves!"

The explanation caught Flame Wheel's ears and started to worry about who these ponies were.

"Lass." Flame Wheel said to Bon Bon, "These dark cloaked ponies. Do they have a strange magic flowing through them?"

"Yes." Bon Bon answered.

"And did a dark magical aura glow on their hooves?!" Flame Wheel asked/

"Yes, yes!" Bon Bon answered, "Their magical aura was as dark as night!"

"And did they snicker so evilly that the snicker haunts you at night and forces you to wake up every three minutes and check inside your wardrobe to make sure they're not disguising themselves as cloaks you own to try and get you?!"

"I don't own a dark cloak or any cloak of any kind." Bon Bon replied, "But if I did, then yes!"

"I knew it!" Flame Wheel said as he got serious, "Dark Ponies!"

"Who?" Lurio asked as Bon Bon continued running.

"We have to hurry!" Flame Wheel said to Lurio, "We can't let those fiends run loose!"

And so Lurio and Flame Wheel continued down to where Lurio sensed their aura. It wasn't that far from where they stopped. And soon, they saw the two Dark Ponies walking through Ponyville and causing damage with their dark magic. The ponies were frightened by them and some of them ran away while others were too frightened to move.

"There they are!" Flame Wheel said as he and Lurio rushed to them, "The Dark Ponies!"

"Dark Ponies?!" Lurio asked, "What are they?!"

"Ponies with only darkness in their hearts and no light!" Flame Wheel explained, "They can cast evil magic with just their hooves! And they're extremely dangerous!"

They ran as fast as they could to reach the Dark Ponies. And once they were close enough…

"Stop where you are!" Flame Wheel demanded as he and Lurio stopped right behind them, "Or face against one of the Seven Apprentices!"

"You monsters!" Lurio shouted as well, "I may not know who or what you are! But I know you're attacking the home of these good ponies! Cease this now!"

"One of those voices sounds familiar." Ebony Moon said, "That obnoxious voice can only belong to one pony."

"A pony that claims to be powerful and honorable." Dark Pulse added, "Can it be him?"

The two Dark Ponies turned to Flame Wheel and Lurio and smirked evilly at who they saw.

"Heh, heh." Dark Pulse chuckled evilly, "Well, well. If it isn't Flame Weak the Bearded."

"Long time no see old pony." Ebony Moon added, "I see your beard has gotten bigger since we last saw you."

"After all these years," Dark Pulse said, "We thought we'd never see you again."

"The feeling's mutual." Flame Wheel replied, "You're the one thing I didn't miss from Coltnelia."

"What're you two doing in Ponyville causing mayhem?!" Lurio demanded to know.

"Looking for the Princess of course." Ebony Moon answered, "And you two are going to tell us where she is!

"Where is Princess Enchanted Belle?!" Dark Pulse demanded.

Suddenly, Flame Wheel felt time stop for a moment. It happened the second he heard that name. The name of a special pony in his life. The pony he has considered his niece.

"Enchanted Belle?" Flame Wheel said as his eyes widened, "Princess Enchanted Belle? She's here?!"

"Don't pretend to be stupid, not that you don't need to pretend." Ebony Moon replied, "Of course she's here! It's very clear that if you're here, then you must be hiding her somewhere!"

"We know how close you are to her." Dark Pulse added, "We know you would protect her! Now tell us where she is!"

"Enchanted Belle?" Lurio asked, "Who is that? And it's not Princess Celestia you're after?"

"I don't know where she is." Flame Wheel answered to the Dark Ponies, "I thought she was in Coltnelia like she's been all these years. You mean she's here in Equestria now?!"

"Equestria?" Ebony Moon asked, "What is Equestria?"

"Quit stalling!" Dark Pulse told him, "We know you know where she is in this town! Where is she?! Our mother is wanting her now! Don't make us have to hurt you!"

"I don't know where she is!" Flame Wheel answered, "I swear!"

"Then we'll just have to find her ourselves while you two," Dark Pulse said as he looked over at two Unicorns nearby, "Play with a few friends."

He then shot a dark magic beam at the two Unicorns, one of them being Lyra Heartstrings.

"Daahhhh!" Lyra and the other Unicorn screamed as a dark magic covered their horns.

When they opened their eyes again, their eyes were glowing green and they were giving evil smiles and smirks as they slowly approached Flame Wheel and Lurio. Their horns glowed in a dark magical aura.

"Good ladies?" Lurio said as he saw them coming closer, "What's wrong?"

"Are you afraid," The controlled Lyra said with a sneer, "To face a normal citizen?! Hehehe!"

"You!" Flame Wheel said to the Dark Ponies, "What'd you do to them?!"

"Those two were shivering in fear." Dark Pulse explained, "Because of that, I was able to speak to the darkness inside their hearts and put them in a… shall we call a sleep."

"Now they obey us and will keep you and your nicely dressed friend there busy." Ebony Moon added, "We can't have somepony like you get in our way! We have to find the Princess now!"

"Play nice with these two now." Dark Pulse said as he and Ebony Moon started walking away, "They are just normal citizens after all."

"Stop!" Flame Wheel ordered as he began running, "Don't you run away!"

"Not so fast!" The other Unicorn said as she stopped Flame Wheel in his tracks, "Not until you play with us first!"

"And we're," Lyra said as her horn glowed in a dark magical aura, "Going to have a blast!"

She then fired a large magical beam at the two mentors. They were able to jump out of the way in time. But they were stunned at how powerful her magic was.

"Her magic." Lurio said, "I can't believe it. And her aura too." He continued as he felt her aura, "They don't feel like how they were before this."

"It's because she was scared to death about the Dark Ponies." Flame Wheel explained, "That made her darkness greater. The greater the darkness, the greater the dark magic."

"It doesn't look like these two are going to let us leave." Lurio stated, "We have to get to those Dark Ponies before they hurt somepony!"

"And we have to hurry!" Flame Wheel replied, "I need to get some answers!"

And so the battle between the two mentors and the two controlled ponies began. However, Lurio and Flame Wheel were at a disadvantage since the two controlled ponies are innocent ponies and found it nearly impossible to hurt them. The same cannot be said for the controlled ponies.

With the Dark Ponies…

"You there!" Dark Pulse shouted at a pony as he pulled him in with his magic, "Where is the Princess Enchanted Belle?!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" The pony answered as he shivered in fear, "Who is that?! What are you guys?!"

"I'll ask you one more time!" Dark Pulse said to the innocent pony, "Where is the Princess?! Where did Flame Wheel hide her?!"

"I swear!" The pony answered in desperation, "I don't know!"

"Then join the three fillies who were unlucky enough to encounter us!" Dark Pulse told him as he cast a dark spell on him.

"No!" The pony shrieked as he got shrunk and put in a little sphere.

"Until you talk," Dark Pulse said as he looked at the trapped pony, "You're not going anywhere. Enjoy your little itty-bitty little space!"

He then put the sphere in a pocket in his cloak.

"Hey!" Ebony Moon shouted at her comrade as she ran up to him, "Did you find out where she is?"

"No." Dark Pulse answered, "Everypony I've talked to gave the same answer. This one pony annoyed me so much I decided to trap him in a sphere just to make it funny."

"You idiot!" Ebony Moon scolded, "Don't waste your magic on that spell! We already used some of our magic on those idiot fillies and those Unicorns to hold off Flame Wheel! If we keep using our magic like that we're going to get worn out easier! So be careful!"

"Fine. Gosh." Dark Pulse said as he rolled his eyes, "What's the big deal? We'll still have strong enough magic to take care of the Princess. After all, it'll be two strong magics against one."

"Haven't you seen what happened when her magic went out of control?!" Dark Ebony asked, "If that happens again, we'll most likely be done for. Even if it is unintentionally. We need to capture her before that happens!"

"Then let's stop talking and start hunting." Dark Pulse said as he continued walking, "Princess ain't going to capture herself!"

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed from nearby.

The Dark Ponies looked to where the voice was coming from and saw the Unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, standing there with an angry look on her face. Behind her were her friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

"Who are those six eyesores?" Dark Pulse asked.

"Eyesores?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "You're totally going to regret calling us that!"

"If this is your idea of a prank," Pinkie Pie shouted, "It's not funny! And I know funny! I'm the Party Pony!"

"Ya'll have caused enough trouble!" Applejack shouted, "Why don' ya'll leave now before ah need to use my lasso on ya'll!"

"Hahahaha!" Ebony Moon laughed out loud, "How hilarious! These ponies think they can stand against us?! There may be six of you, but not even a hundred ponies can stand against the dark magic we possess."

"Well you don't have the speed that I have!" Rainbow Dash mocked, "If you keep hurting Ponyville, then I'll have to show you how fast I can go!"

"Why are you attacking Ponyville?" Twilight Sparkle asked, "What is it you want?"

"And why must you attack in such plain looking cloaks." Rarity asked.

"We want Princess Enchanted Belle!" Ebony Moon answered with a toothy grin, "And we want her now!"

"Princess who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Dark Pulse replied, "Princess Enchanted Belle! Princess of the Magic Kingdom! Everypony in Coltnelia knows who she is!"

"Coltnelia?" Applejack asked in confusion, "What the hay are you talking about?"

"Coltnelia?" Twilight asked as she remembered what she learned not too long ago, "You mean you two are from another world like Flame Wheel?"

"Another world?" Dark Pulse asked as he got confused, "What're you talking about?"

"Listen to me." Twilight began as she got closer, "This isn't Coltnelia. This is Equestria. You must've somehow got transported here. Now I don't know any Enchanted Belle. But she's definitely not here. She must be back on your world somewhere."

"A whole other world?" Ebony Moon said with disbelief, "What do you think I am? A filly?! I wasn't born yesterday!"

"That's right!" Dark Pulse added, "Flame Weak the Bearded is in this town! And that must mean he's keeping her safe here! And you six are making up the whole other world story to throw us off! Well it's not going to work!"

"You know Flame Wheel?" Twilight asked.

Seeing as Twilight also knows who he is, the Dark Ponies smirked as it seemed like a giveaway to them that the six ponies do know where she is.

"As you do too." Ebony Moon replied, "And you just gave yourself away! If you know Flame Wheel, then Enchanted Belle must be here!"

"But she isn't!" Pinkie Pie denied, "And we don't know who she is! Because I don't know her and I know everypony that comes to Ponyville! I make sure to know their names and everything else to be the bestest friend anypony can have!"

"Looks like we'll have to force the answer from you!" Ebony Moon challenged.

"Guess it's lasso time!" Applejack said as she got her rope out, "You two are gonna get it like cow tippers tipping the wrong farm!"

She then threw her rope to try and grab the Dark Ponies. However, right before the rope could reach them, Dark Pulse used his horn to grab the rope and lasso Applejack by the hooves instead.

"Woah!" Applejack exclaimed as she got caught by the rope.

Dark Pulse then turned Applejack upside down and kept her that way.

"Hey now!" Applejack shouted at Dark Pulse, "this ain' funny now! Cut it out!

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew really fast toward the Dark Ponies, "Leave her alone! Nopony messes with my friends like that!"

"Rainbow Dash! Wait!" Twilight shouted, "Something's wrong!"

"Hehehe." Ebony Moon chuckled evilly as her hoof glowed in dark magic, "Take this!"

"What the?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

The beam caught Rainbow Dash and suddenly, Rainbow's wings were frozen in ice and thus caused her to fall to the ground due to gravity.

"Oof!" Rainbow Dash yelped as she hit the ground.

"Blizzara." Ebony Moon said as her hoof continued glowing, "Always helps against Pegasi."

"My… my wings." Rainbow Dash said as she looked at her frozen wings, "Their frozen!"

"My heavens!" Rarity exclaimed, "Where'd that ice come from?!"

"That pony." Twilight said as she looked at Ebony Moon, "She casted magic… with her hoof?!"

"What a twist!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she spun her head a couple of times.

"She's not the only one." Dark Pulse said as he raised his hoof, "Allow me to demonstrate." A dark magic then flowed around his hoof as he chanted, "Dark Thundara!"

Suddenly, lightning bolts came crashing down near the Mane Six and caused them to jump in order to avoid getting shocked.

"Oh my." Fluttershy yelped in fear, "I don't like these ponies. Can somepony please make them go away?"

"Am I seeing things?" Applejack asked as she was still stuck upside down, "Or are they casting magic with their horns AND their hooves?"

"This can't be possible." Twilight Sparkle said as she began to sweat, "Magic is only performed with horns! No other pony besides a Unicorn should be able to perform magic like that!"

"Maybe ordinary ponies can't." Dark Pulse said with an evil smirk, "But we can. We may hate this darkness we're stuck in. But it at least has its ups."

"Who are you guys anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked as she got up, "What kind of ponies are you?"

"Ponies stuck in a darkness that we don't belong in!" Ebony Moon answered, "We thrive to become part of light again by stealing yours! And Princess Enchanted Belle is our key! We are… the Dark Ponies! I'm the Dark Witch, Ebony Moon!"

"And I'm the Warlock, Dark Pulse!" Dark Pulse continued off, "And once our mother, the Great Witch, is freed from her prison, we shall achieve our goal! Hahahahaha!" He laughed evilly at the end.

"This is bad." Twilight Sparkle said, "Their magic seems totally different from ours. They are from another world after all. What're we going to do?"

With Enchanted Belle…

Enchanted Belle was still riding on the carriage to Ponyville trying to get her magic to work. But alas, she wasn't able to get it to work.

"Come on!" Enchanted Belle shouted at her horn, "Please work again! I need you to work!"

She struggled and pushed herself to get it to work. But it still remained powerless. It was then Belle began to worry about what would happen when she gets there. How would she deal with the Dark Ponies when she gets there?

"Oh no." Enchanted Belle said with worry, "We may be getting there soon and my horn still isn't working. Why won't it work?!"

"We're almost there miss." One of the guards told her.

"But it sure doesn't look good down there." The other one said, "Looks like chaos down there."

"We can't be almost there!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "Not when my horn still isn't working!" She then tried to get it to work again as she said, "Come on! Come on! Work!"

And at long last, after many attempts, her horn began to glow again. She felt her magic return and is able to control it unlike the other times when she couldn't.

"Alright!" Enchanted Belle cheered, "It's working!" She then told the two guards pulling the carriage, "Thanks for the ride boys. But I can take it from here."

She then teleported away from the scene and left the carriage without a rider.

Back in Ponyville…

The ponies of the town were all frighten with the sight of the Dark Ponies and their evil magic. With the Mane 6, Twilight and Rarity were the only one they had to deal with. Rainbow Dash still had her wings frozen, Applejack was still lassoed, Fluttershy went to hide somewhere nearby, and Pinkie Pie was stuck in her Party Cannon.

"Wow." Pinkie Pie said, "These ponies are hard. Even Fluttershy was scared of them."

"That's surprising why?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I guess all that's left are the two Unicorns whose magic is feeble against ours." Ebony Moon said with mockery.

"You two can just give up and save the humiliation." Dark Pulse told them, "After all, three of your friends couldn't stop us while the other one ran off to hide like a coward."

"We're not giving up!" Twilight Sparkle responded, "We're not going to let you get away with attacking Ponyville like this!"

"I don't really do fighting." Rarity commented before she got her hooves up to fight, "But nopony attacks Ponyville and gets off scot-free!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you just cooperated and tell us where Princess Enchanted Belle is." Ebony Moon stated.

"But we don't know who she is and she's probably not on this world!" Twilight told them.

"Guess there's no other way to go about it then." Dark Pulse said as he prepared a spell with his hoof, "Then you two are next! Dark Firaga!"

"Rarity!" Twilight exclaimed as she was preparing a shield spell.

"Oh no you don't!" Ebony Moon shouted, "Hold!"

She then casted the spell on Twilight with her horn.

"Augh!" Twilight exclaimed in pain as she felt something in her horn.

Suddenly, she couldn't cast magic and felt like her horn was shut off completely.

"My horn!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight!" Rarity shouted as she pushed Twilight away, "Watch out!"

Thankfully they both fell to the ground and were able to avoid the Dark Firaga spell. But Twilight couldn't ignore what was happening to her horn.

"That was close." Rarity said, "Are you okay darling?"

"I'm fine." Twilight answered, "But my horn isn't working." She said as she tried to get it to work, "Why can't I cast magic?"

"I casted Hold on you." Ebony Moon explained, "It prevents you from using magic for a short time. Which is enough time to punish you for keeping the Princess from us!" She continued as she prepared another dark spell, "Dark Firaga!"

"Twilight! Rarity!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Get out of there!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Oh no! Guys!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Twilight and Rarity cowered at the spell coming to them. But right before it could hit…

"Blizzara!" A voice chanted.

The Blizzara spell then came crashing down and canceled the Dark Firaga spell in the nick of time.

"Huh?" Twilight said as she saw what happened, "What happened?"

"Where did that spell come from?" Rarity asked.

"Who?!" Ebony Moon exclaimed, "Who did that?! Who dares stop my magic in its tracks?!"

"There you two are!" The voice exclaimed, "I thought you got lost or something!"

The ponies followed where the voice was coming from and when they did, they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Am ah seein' things?" Applejack asked, "Or is that a Unicorn flying?"

"A flying Unicorn?" Pinkie Pie asked as she watched what was happening, "Hang on one second." She then shook her mane to get a glass of water, held the glass with her mouth due to her hooves being stuck, drank it, spit out of the water she had in her mouth and exclaimed, "What?!"

The flying Unicorn was Princess Enchanted Belle. Who came floating down from the air thanks to the pixie dust in her horn. She landed on the ground on all four hooves and stood tall against the Dark Ponies.

"You two have been looking for me. Haven't you?" Enchanted Belle asked, "Funny. I was looking for you guys too."

"Princess!" Dark Pulse exclaimed, "There you are! Couldn't stay in hiding, could you?!"

"You should've just remained where you were." Ebony Moon warned, "Now you're ours!"

"Princess?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked at Enchanted Belle, "She's a Princess?"

"Good heavens." Rarity said with amazement, "What an amazing entrance to make. Stylish too. And the way she made herself fly like that without any wings?! I must know what spell that is."

"She's a Princess." Twilight Sparkle said as she got up.

She then hurried over to Belle to ask her some questions.

"Thank you for saving us." Twilight thanked.

"No problem." Enchanted Belle answered as she turned to Twilight, "Oh my gosh." She said as she saw how Twilight's horn looked, "Your horn. They casted Hold on it. Did they?"

"Yeah." Twilight answered, "It doesn't feel that good."

"Esuna!" Enchanted Belle chanted as she casted the spell on Twilight's horn.

Twilight then felt her horn feel better and she was able to cast magic again.

"Thanks again." Twilight thanked, "That really didn't feel good. It felt worse than the headaches I got for whenever Princess Celestia was coming over for a visit."

"Princess!" Ebony Moon exclaimed, "Enough running now! You don't have your guardians to protect you! Surrender now and we'll leave this town alone!"

"I've got a better idea!" Enchanted Belle said as she got ready for a fight, "I don't going anywhere with you! And I don't need any royal guard to take you on! I'm going to take you both down before you do any more damage!"

"We both will." Twilight Sparkle added as she stood next to Belle, "Ponyville is my home and I have to protect it!"

"Finally, something interesting!" Dark Pulse cheered, "I'm so going to enjoy this!"

"I'm guessing you're Princess Enchanted Belle." Twilight Sparkle said to Belle, "Right?"

"That's me." Belle replied with a smile, "And you're Twilight Sparkle. Right?"

Twilight flinched at how Belle knew her name and said, "Yeah. But how do you know that?"

"I'll tell you later." Belle answered as she faced the Dark Ponies again, "Let's beat these guys first!"

"Okay!" Twilight agreed as she and Belle got their horns glowing.

"You think you can beat us with her?" Ebony Moon mocked, "Let's see you try!"

"Dark Blizzaga!" Dark Pulse chanted as he casted the spell with his hoof.

"Firaga!" Enchanted Belle chanted as she casted the spell with her horn.

The spells clashed and canceled each other out. A buff of smoke appeared due to the clash of the spells. Twilight took the opportunity and jumped through the smoke.

"Gotcha!" Twilight exclaimed as she fired some magic beams at the Dark Ponies.

"Dagh!" Ebony Moon exclaimed as she avoided the beams.

Twilight then fired another beam at Dark Pulse and it actually hit him.

"Augh!" Dark Pulse exclaimed as he fell to the ground from being hit.

"Woah!" Enchanted Belle said with amazement, "Not bad Twilight."

"I didn't think that would hurt him that much." Twilight said as she wondered what happened, "What exactly happened?"

"That beam." Ebony Moon said as she was shocked, "The only way it could hurt a Dark Pony like that is if it's the magic of a pure light."

"Then that Unicorn," Dark Pulse said as he got up, "Is she a pony with a heart filled only with light?"

"Light or no light." Rainbow Dash said with a cocky tone, "You guys don't stand a chance against Twilight."

"Especially since I'm fighting with her!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as her horn glowed again.

"Listen here Purple." Dark Pulse said to Twilight as he walked closer to her, "Nopony hurts a Warlock like that and gets away with it! I've been nice, I've been a team player, but now the time for fun is over!"

He then fired a dark magic beam at Twilight while Twilight countered with her magic beam. Causing a clash to happen. The two used all their strength in their beams to try and win the clash. Meanwhile, Ebony Moon had Belle to deal with.

"Our mother is expecting you Princess." Ebony Moon said to Belle as she prepared a spell with her horn, "It's not polite to keep her waiting! Dark Thunder!"

She then casted the spell at Belle. But Belle avoided the spell by using her Fairy Magic to turn herself smaller and make herself fly. But she did it so fast and moved so quickly that it looked like she vanished.

"What the hay?!" Applejack exclaimed as she looked around, "Where'd she go?!"

"She just disappeared." Rarity said, "Did she teleport?"

"Don't tell me she's ratting out on us now." Rainbow Dash said with worry, "She looked like she could beat them!"

"Grrr…" Ebony Moon growled in anger, "Where are you?! I know you're still here! Show yourself!"

"Very well then." Belle replied from behind her.

Suddenly, Belle grew to normal size again and prepared a spell. Ebony Moon turned around as fast as she could.

"Boom!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she shot a magic beam at her.

"Augh!" Ebony Moon exclaimed as she got hit and fell to the ground.

Meanwhile with Twilight, Twilight's magic was proven to be too much for Dark Pulse to handle and he lost the clash.

"Augh!" Dark Pulse exclaimed as he got hit and fell to the ground.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Get 'em! Give it to them good Unicorns!"

"Woohoo!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Score two for the fillies back home! Wait. I am home. Score two for the fillies right here!"

"Twilight Sparkle and Enchanted Belle are pretty good together." Applejack commented, "Ah don' think they can get better than this."

"Twilight!" Belle said, "Come here!"

Twilight did as she said and hurried over to Belle to see what she wanted to say.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"I know you may not be a Unicorn from Coltnelia." Enchanted Belle said, "But you're still a Unicorn and your magic is pretty powerful. So, this should work."

"What should work?" Twilight asked.

Suddenly, the two Dark Ponies got back up and got ready to cast more spells again.

"We're not done yet!" Ebony Moon exclaimed, "We won't quit until we have you Princess!"

"The light will be ours!" Dark Pulse added.

"No time to explain!" Enchanted Belle said to Twilight, "Let's just put our horns together!"

"Okay." Twilight replied with a nod.

Then, Enchanted Belle and Twilight Sparkle put their horns together and activated them. The magical auras of their magic began to meld together as their magic grew stronger and stronger together. Twilight felt the warm feeling coming from her horn as she felt like a spell was coming up.

"Enchanted Belle." Twilight asked, "What's happening?"

"It's a spell that my mama taught me long ago when we got in trouble one." Enchanted Belle answered, "It's a pretty powerful spell that's so powerful that it can't be done by just one Unicorn. My mama likes to call it…"

Suddenly, the magic coming from their horns began to spread and fly around them in a majestic style. Twilight and all the other ponies were so amazed at what was happening, they couldn't wait to see what was about to happen. Twilight knew something was about to happen that could help them win the battle. So she smirked at what was coming.

"Spellweaver!" Enchanted Belle chanted as a big magical flash came from both horns.

When the spell was complete, both Unicorns separated their horns and were surrounded by magic dust and their horns glowed in a light purplish magical aura. Both Unicorns felt amazing and more powerful with their magic.

"This feel fantastic!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, "I wonder what kind of magic I can cast with this form."

"Try it out and you'll see!" Enchanted Belle said as she hurried over to the Dark Ponies.

Twilight did the same and they got their horns ready for the next round. The Dark Ponies prepared themselves as well.

"Don't think you can win yet!" Ebony Moon warned them.

"I beg to differ!" Enchanted Belle replied.

Suddenly, a magic beam appeared from her horn. But rather than firing it instantly, she instead turned the beam into magical circle. She did it once more and then prepared her attack. Leading with her hoof, she had one of the magical circles attack Ebony Moon. And since Belle is a pony with pure light as she recently discovered, the damaged was doubled. She used her other hoof to guide the other one and attacked Ebony Moon again.

"Daugh!" Ebony Moon exclaimed as she got attacked twice.

"Didn't expect this. Did you?" Enchanted Belle asked with a cocky smile.

"My turn now!" Ebony Moon exclaimed as she fired Dark Magic at Belle with her hooves.

The two fought it off with their own magic. Ebony Moon did her best to not get attacked again. But it was nearly impossible to do due to the speed of the magic Belle was wielding.

"I can't believe I can do this." Twilight Sparkle said as she performed the same magic Belle was casting, "I can turn my magic beams into these circles and wield them with my hooves. Belle's magic is just amazing! Why didn't Flame Wheel mention this when he told us about his world?!"

"Stay focused on the fight Purple!" Dark Pulse ordered, "No time to celebrate yet!"

"The name's Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight exclaimed, "Student of Princess Celestia!"

Twilight then began her duel with Dark Pulse using the Spellweaver magic that she got from Enchanted Belle. The two duels went on for a minute or two. And while it seemed like Belle and Twilight would run out of time and would lose this magic, the truth was, Enchanted Belle was hoping the duel would last this long as she knew what would happen if they used the Spellweaver magic long enough.

"Hahahaha!" Ebony Moon laughed evilly, "It seems that even with your new magic you have there, you're still struggling to beat us!"

"You're growing desperate now Princess!" Dark Pulse added, "You'll do anything to try and stop us even if you know it won't work."

"You really think so?" Belle asked as she and Twilight were floating with each other, "Because maybe if you knew how Spellweaver works, you would've tried better yourself."

"Huh?" Twilight said as she wondered what Belle was talking about, "What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

Suddenly, Belle and Twilight's horns began to make a beam that connected to each other. Much to Twilight's surprise.

"Huh?!" Twilight exclaimed, "What's happening?!"

"The moment I've been waiting for!" Enchanted Belle answered, "Get ready Twilight!"

Suddenly, Belle and Twilight felt their magic grow even stronger than they were before. As if they were becoming one. Twilight was so amazed at what was happening. She got excited for what was coming.

"What's happening?" Dark Pulse asked as he got worried.

"This has to be a trick!" Ebony Moon stated.

Then, from their horns, magical images of their respective Cutie Marks appeared above them and collided with each other. Belle and Twilight then floated side to side with each other and they got ready for the finale of the Spellweaver. They landed on their back hooves and prepared the finale.

"Spellweaver!" Enchanted Belle and Twilight Sparkle chanted.

They then performed a magical spinning attack as their horns began to cover them in a light purple magical aura. They then got close to the Dark Ponies really fast and used the final spell on them. Because of how powerful the spell was and that it took two ponies of pure light to accomplish it, the damage they received was critical.

"Augh!" The two Dark Ponies exclaimed in pain as they flew up in the air.

When the spell was done, Belle and Twilight finished with a stylish pose as their horns stopped glowing. Afterwards, the Dark Ponies landed on the ground looking like they were knocked out.

"Woohoo!" Applejack cheered, "Now that'd be a fancy display of magic there!"

"Fabulous!" Rarity cheered, "What a fabulous performance!"

"That was so awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Meanwhile with Lurio and Flame Wheel…

Lurio and Flame Wheel were still fighting off the controlled Uniicorns and were having a hard time doing so since they are fighting innocent ponies that are forced to do as they're told.

"Ladies!" Lurio begged, "Please stop!" He continued as he block a Dark Magic spell with his Aura Guard ability, "Don't do as those disheveled ponies say!"

"It's no use mate." Flame Wheel said as he blocked a spell with his magic shield, "They won't listen to us. Unless those Dark Ponies can be hurt enough to the point where their magic is weakened, these appealing mares will follow their orders."

"Then we have to get to those Dark Ponies now." Lurio said as his aura flowed around him again.

"Heh." The controlled Lyra scoffed, "This is the best you can do? Pathetic. You're not match for us."

"If you two don't fight for real," The other controlled Unicorn said, "Then we'll –"

Suddenly, a big flash of light appeared up ahead in another part of town. The four ponies were caught off guard by that light and wondered what it was.

"What's going on over there?" Flame Wheel asked.

Lurio closed his eyes and tapped into his aura to see if he can see if somepony is causing that light.

"I'm detecting two ponies causing that light." Lurio said, "One of them is Twilight Sparkle. But the other aura I don't recognize. All I know is that her aura indicates that she is a pure light just like Twilight."

"Those two must be causing that light." Flame Wheel replied, "They must be talented with magic if so."

The light slowly disappeared and when it did, the dark magical auras on the horns of the controlled Unicorns flicked and disappeared. Afterwards, the two Unicorns fell to the ground.

"Ladies!" Lurio said as he hurried over to Lyra, "Are you two alright?"

"Lass." Flame Wheel said to the other Unicorn, "Speak."

"Ohhh…" Lyra moaned she slowly woke up, "What… what happened?"

"My head…" The other Unicorn said, "It feels like somepony is banging on it."

"Looks like whatever that light was," Flame Wheel said to Lurio, "It must've done exactly what needed to be done. Those Dark Ponies must've gotten weak enough."

"Easy there miss." Lurio said as he helped Lyra up, "You might be a bit dizzy."

"What happened?" The other Unicorn asked as she got up.

"I'd love to spin some yarn to ya." Flame Wheel answered, "But we've got places to be. Let's go mate." He told Lurio as he began running.

"Get well." Lurio said to the two Unicorns.

He then followed Flame Wheel and ran as fast as he could to the Dark Ponies.

Back with Enchanted Belle and the Mane 6…

The Dark Ponies felt weak. But they didn't want to give up now. So they forced themselves back up on their hooves despite not having that much energy left in them.

"We're not giving up." Ebony Moon said as she got back up, "We won't quit."

"The light will be ours…" Dark Pulse added, "One way or another!"

"Not giving up?" Enchanted Belle asked, "Okay then. I didn't want to have to do this. But you've pushed me to my limit. Now it's time for me to unleash my most powerful spell of all!"

"You're most powerful spell?" Twilight asked, "You mean that one we just did wasn't it?"

"That spell you two casted was so bright, powerful, and epic!" Rainbow Dash told Belle, "You guys gave those morons a big punch! What can be more powerful than that?!"

"Just watch." Enchanted Belle said as her horn glowed, "You two Dark Ponies better quit now if you don't want to face this magic I have."

"Never!" Ebony Moon exclaimed.

"Alright then." Belle said with a smirk, "Here we go!"

The Mane 6 got ready for what was about to happen. Belle's horn began to glow brighter and brighter. At that exact moment, Lurio and Flame Wheel arrived at the scene.

"Twilight!" Lurio shouted, "What's going on here?" He then saw Enchanted Belle and asked, "Who is this?"

"Lurio! Flame Wheel!" Twilight replied.

"About time you guys got here." Rainbow Dash added, "We thought you two got lost looking for Aura and that other pony Flame Wheel mentioned."

Hearing what Twilight and Rainbow Dash said, Enchanted Belle stopped her horn as she wanted to see if she wasn't hearing things.

"Flame Wheel?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she looked at Twilight, "Did you say Flame Wheel?! As in Flame Wheel the Bearded?!"

"Y-yes?" Twilight answered as she wondered about this behavior.

Flame Wheel looked at Enchanted Belle and didn't seem to recognize her at first. But after a second of examining her, from her coat, mane, and tail, her started to realize that the mare standing next to Twilight was an older version of a filly that he's developed a close bond with. It was then he knew that the mare standing there was that filly. The pony that he's grown so close with that he has considered her his spiritual niece. After realizing who she was, Flame Wheel's eyes began to widened and even sparkle as he missed seeing that pony for all the years he's been stuck in Equestria.

"Enchanted Belle?" Flame Wheel said as he got closer, "Enchanted Belle, is that you?"

Hearing his voice, Belle recognized the hard-sounding tone of the voice and who it belonged to. She turned around slowly to see if her theory was true. And sure enough, the pony she saw was the pony she had grown so close to, that she called him her spiritual uncle. Her eyes began to water the moment she saw the slightly older version of the pony she's missed for years.

"U-uncle Flame Wheel?" Enchanted Belle said as her eyes watered

At that exact moment, her horn stopped working again.

"Huh?" Belle said as she looked at her horn, "Oh no. Not again!"

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"My horn stopped working again!" Enchanted Belle answered as she struggled to get it to work, "Of all times to not work!"

"Your horn's not working?" Applejack asked with confusion, "What do ya mean it's not working?"

"Belle!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Quite joking around! Let's see that spell you were about to cast!"

"I'm trying!" Belle replied as she continued struggling, "Trying so hard!"

"Dark Pulse, quick!" Ebony Moon said, "Let's take this opportunity!"

"Right!" Dark Pulse replied with a nod, "Let's get her!"

"Don't get near her!" Twilight told the Dark Ponies as she got in front of Belle.

"You two!" Flame Wheel exclaimed as he got next to Twilight, "Stay away from my niece!"

Suddenly, Belle's horn began to glow again. And while the ponies were relieved to see that, Belle felt uneasy as she felt a weird feeling in her horn.

"Finally!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Now let's see that spell!"

"Put on the best show for us Princess!" Rarity added.

"Twilight! Uncle Flame Wheel! Get back!" Enchanted Belle told the two Unicorns, "Hurry!"

Twilight and Flame Wheel did as she said and got back. But Twilight did so in hopes to see the spell and was unaware of why Belle told her to move.

"Alright Enchanted Belle!" Twilight Sparkle cheered, "Let's see that powerful spell!"

"Powerful spell?" Flame Wheel wondered, "Well then lass. Let me see how much your magic has grown over the years."

"This is bad!" Enchanted Belle told her, "My horn is…"

"Now what's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Out of nowhere, her horn began to shoot out many different magical beams. The magical beams then flew everywhere in the surrounding area and flew extremely fast. The sudden appearances of the beams frightened the ponies.

"What the hay?!" Applejack exclaimed, "What's going on?!"

"My horn's going crazy again!" Enchanted Belle told the group.

"Woah!" Pinkie Pie said with amazement, "I wish I had some 3D glasses with me."

"This is sheer madness!" Lurio said, "Is this the spell she mentioned?!"

"No!" Enchanted Belle replied, "This isn't what I wanted to do!"

Suddenly, one of the beams hit Applejack and turned her into a live honey jar. Freeing her from the tight rope.

"Ah!" Applejack screamed, "Ah'm a honey jar now!"

"That's no surprise there." Pinkie Pie said as she smirked at what she was about to say next, "I've always thought you were…. Sweet as honey."

"Not funny Pinkie!" Applejack shouted.

"Hehe." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Rainbow!"

Another beam then hit Applejack and turned her into an orange mouse.

"Why'd the world get so big?" Applejack asked as her voice got squeaky, "And why do ah suddenly have the nerve to chow on cheese?"

More beams then hit Applejack and turned her into many different things. Such as a carpet, a dog, a pencil, all before turning her back into a pony.

"Woo." Applejack said with relief, "About time. Ah'm starting to feel as dizzy as ah was during this Applebuck Season*."

(*Season 1: Episode 4: Applebuck Season)

"That looks fun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Do me next! Do me next!" She shouted to the magical beams, "I want to be a frog!"

One of the beams hit her Party Cannon and turned it into a frog. And then another came and turned it back into a cannon. While Pinkie was free, she felt disappointed that the beam missed her.

"Come on!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "Hit me next! I'm begging you! I'm being stationary!"

The beams kept getting near her. But not one of them hit her. Eventually Pinkie Pie was getting irritated and was starting to feel angry.

"Come on!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "What does a pony have to do to be a frog?!"

She then saw that one of the beams was about to hit Button Mash and quickly got in front of him to take the hit.

"Froggy Pie! Here I come!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she got ready.

But to her misfortune, the beam went right over the two ponies and turned the arcade machine behind them into a milkshake mixer. Leaving Button Mash both upset and delighted, as he took the milkshake on the mixer and drank it, and Pinkie Pie frustrated.

"Oh come on!" Pinkie Pie shouted in frustration.

She then looked at Button Mash and saw how he was drinking the milkshake.

"Are you going to share that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Enchanted Belle!" Twilight said to her, "Stop! Make this stop!"

"I can't!" Enchanted Belle replied as the magic beams continued, "I can't control it!"

"Why is this happening?!" Flame Wheel asked, "This hasn't happened to you before!"

"You weren't there when the Magic Crystal got temporarily taken!" Belle told him.

Another beam hit the ice one Rainbow's wings and turned them into ducklings.

"Huh?" Rainbow said as she saw the ducklings, "Ducks? You guys might want to try the Pegasus hiding behind the store sign over there. She'll watch over you."

The ducklings did as she said and went over to where Fluttershy was hiding. Their comfort eased Fluttershy a bit.

"Enough of this!" Ebony Moon shouted, "Stop this foolish act!"

As soon as she shouted that. Belle's horn stopped the magical beams. And her horn went blank again.

"Huh?" Ebony Moon said as she was surprised at how quickly it stopped, "Did I say the magic word?"

"I don't know." Dark Pulse replied as he got a strange feeling, "Something doesn't feel right. Why do I have the strangest feeling something bad is about to happen?"

"Miss?" Lurio said as he went over to Belle.

"Lass." Flame Wheel said, "How's your horn now? Can you control it?"

"No." Belle answered, "It's still not working. And now I feel a headache coming on."

"Belle!" Twilight said as she looked at her horn again, "Your horn!"

Suddenly, Belle's horn began to glow again. But this time with no dust. The magic coming from it was completely white without anything else to its appearance. The white light began to grow and grow and got brighter and brighter by the second.

"Hey!" Belle said as she remembered what was happening, "I remember this!"

"What's happening?!" Twilight asked.

"If Belle remembers this," Applejack said, "Does that mean it's a good thing?"

A second later, a long and white beam of light shot right out of Belle's horn and flew to the sky. The ponies in the area followed the beam as it flew up. As soon as it got high enough, a big, white, swirly portal appeared from the spot the beam was shot at. Once the portal was opened, a big gust of wind was being blown right at the ponies.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she felt the wind being blown, "What'd she do?!"

"That'd be one strong wind!" Applejack said, "It'd be enough to carry the whole Apple Farm!"

"Belle!" Twilight said, "What is that?!"

"I'm not sure!" Enchanted Belle answered, "But I think I know what's about to happen next!"

Meanwhile in Coltnelia…

Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz hurried back to the castle in the Magic Kingdom to tell Queen Enchanted Star and King Solar Daze about what happened to their daughter. Once the news was given, they were unhappy with what happened.

"Our daughter is missing?!" Enchanted Star exclaimed as she stood from her throne, "You lost our daughter?!"

"Not technically." Flare Blitz defended, "It was more like she lost us. And in turn…. We lost… her?" He said with a nervous smile

"Do you have any idea where she went?!" Solar Daze asked.

"No." Aura answered, "We're sorry, Your Majesties. That portal just sucked her in and now we don't know where she is. We came here hoping you might know about the spell she casted."

"Her horn opened a portal?" Solar Daze asked, "Enchanted Star." He continued as he turned to his wife, "Does a spell like that exist?"

"Not that I'm familiar with." Enchanted Star answered, "I don't remember ever hearing a spell like that. If it did, Queen Sol would've told us about it since she's been around for more than a thousand years."

"Maybe if we look in the library," Aura thought aloud, "We can find something about it."

"Good idea." Enchanted Star replied, "Come. Let's hurry and see what we can find."

"So now we have to read?" Flare Blitz asked as he didn't like the idea, "Educational books have always been the number one weapon to put foals to sleep. It said so on the book 'Parents Guide to Raising Foals'."

"Your Majesty!" Wedge exclaimed as he and Biggs ran through the Audience Chamber.

They got up to where Aura and Blitz were and took a moment to catch their breath.

"Your Majesties." Biggs said, "It's chaos outside!"

"What's happened?" Enchanted Star asked.

"A big portal just appeared right out of the sky!" Wedge explained, "It's big, swirly, scary, and windy! I didn't realize that it was pulling me in because I was reading another book about the theory of the yellow-feathered duck. Biggs woke me from my focus and had to pull me back with his magic."

"A portal?!" Aura asked, "Was it a big white one?"

"Yes." Wedge answered, "And it's outside right now."

"Hey!" Blitz said as he got an idea, "That sounds like the portal that took Belle!"

"It does?!" Solar Daze asked.

"I want to see the portal now!" Enchanted Star ordered as she got down to Aura and Blitz.

"Come with us then!" Biggs told her, "But be careful. It was a strong pull."

So, the group of ponies hurried back outside to see the portal that appeared. Aura and Blitz got the feeling they knew what was coming while the Queen and King hoped that what Aura and Blitz were thinking was true. They got outside of the castle and looked up in the sky. When they did, they found the big, white, swirly, windy portal that Biggs and Wedge mentioned.

"Woah!" Solar Daze said with amazement, "Look at that size of that thing."

"Where did it come from?" Enchanted Star asked.

"It just came out of nowhere." Biggs answered, "We've got to figure out how to stop it. The ponies are starting to panic."

Aura and Blitz looked at the portal and realized that they had seen the portal before now.

"Hey!" Aura said, "That's the same portal that Enchanted Belle got sucked in!"

"Huh?" Enchanted Star replied as she turned to him, "It is?"

"Yeah." Blitz answered, "That's the portal that she created."

"If it is that same portal," Solar Daze said, "Do you think that this one can lead to Enchanted Belle?"

"Most likely." Aurachalcum answered, "But there's only one way to find out." He then turned to Blitz and said, "Blitz. Let's go through it. Your Majesties," He continued as he turned to the Queen and King, "You two stay here."

"W-w-wait!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he waved his hooves, "Hold on!"

"What's wrong?"

"Aura." Blitz began, "I'm with you when you say that this might lead us to Belle. But what if it doesn't? What if this is a different portal than the one Belle opened? If that's true, then we'll just be heading off somewhere we don't know. We'd probably be further away from home and we might be stuck there forever."

"You do have a point." Aura replied, "And when you put it like that, it does seem risky. But it's a risk we have to take. If Enchanted Belle is on the other side of this portal, then we have to be there to protect her and bring her home. We are her royal squires after all. We have to do anything it takes to keep her safe. Besides, if this portal does lead to her, then the Dark Ponies will be there too. If we have to keep her safe from them."

"I guess you're right there." Flare Blitz agreed while still feeling uneasy, "I'm not exactly confident about this plan. But let's do it!" He finished with a more energic voice.

"Alright then." Aura said as he opened his wings.

He then floated over to Blitz, put his hooves around Blitz's front hooves and used his aura to increase in strength so that he can carry Blitz.

"Your Majesties." Aura said to the Queen and King, "We'll be back. Hopefully."

"Be careful." Enchanted Star warned, "For whatever lies on the other side of this portal, it may be hazardous. And please bring our daughter home."

"And teach those Dark Ponies a lesson or two." Solar Daze added, "Nopony tries to kidnap our daughter."

"Don't worry." Blitz said to them, "Belle will come back safe and sound with us on the job."

"You ready for this Blitz?" Aura asked.

"Not exactly." Blitz answered as he got a little nervous.

"Me neither." Aura replied.

Using his aura to increase his speed and strength, Aurachalcum flew really fast to the portal while carrying Flare Blitz with his hooves. The two flew inside hoping that wherever this portal leads, it'll be to Enchanted Belle. Once they got inside, the portal closed and everything was back to how it was before the portal opened.

"They're gone." Biggs said.

"I hope they'll be alright." Wedge hoped.

"They will be." Solar Daze assured, "Those two took on a dragon, Chimera, Timberwolves, and a strange shadowy transformation that the mysterious thief turned into. They're not going to get beaten easily."

"I hope you're right." Enchanted Star hoped, "I also hope they'll be able to bring my baby back home. I hate it when she goes off somewhere without somepony to protect her."

"They'll find her." Solar Daze to his wife, "You'll see."

Inside the portal…

Aura and Blitz were flying really fast through the portal. The portal was as white and bright inside as it was outside.

"Woah!" Blitz exclaimed, "This is freaky!"

"No kidding!" Aura agreed, "All these bright lights are making my eyes hurt!"

"This feels like a rollercoaster ride!" Flare Blitz stated, "And I do not like rollercoaster rides! I wish a brought a bag before we went through here." He said as his face began to look green, "Because I feel like I had too many sea-salt ice creams!"

"Hang on Blitz!" Aura said, "Look up ahead!"

They looked ahead and saw a bright light showing a different place. They got the impression that the place they were seeing was the other side of the portal.

"What is that?" Blitz asked.

"It looks like the place where the portal was opened." Aura answered.

They got a good look at it and they soon saw a town inhabited by ponies. Aura soon recognized the town as his home Ponyville. Seeing where they were going, Aura got excited that the place they were going was their home world of Equestria.

"Hey!" Aura exclaimed, "That's my home! Ponyville! We're going to Ponyville!"

"Ponyville?" Blitz asked, "Wait a minute. Ponyville is on Equestria. And that means…" Blitz continued as he began to smile big, "We're going home! We're going back to Equestria! Oh boy! I can't wait to taste my sea-salt ice cream again! How I missed that sweet salty bitter taste!"

"You realize that bitter is the opposite of sweet, right?" Aura asked.

"That makes it even better then!" Flare Blitz cheered.

Aura then knew that Blitz had no idea what the words bitter or opposite meant. Feeling too excited that they were going home, he decided to ignore that. Aura looked at the other side again and began to see some familiar faces.

"Look!" Aura said, "There's my master Lurio! And Twilight and her friends!"

"There's Flame Wheel too!" Flare Blitz said as he looked ahead, "And hey! I think I see Enchanted Belle!"

"I see her too!" Aura replied, "But who are those two?"

They then looked at the other two ponies that were on the opposite side of their friends. They saw the dark coats, white manes, and black cloaks. Immediately, they knew who those two were.

"The Dark Ponies!" Aura and Blitz exclaimed.

"They must be in trouble!" Aura deduced.

"Our friends or the Dark Ponies?" Blitz asked, "Because I think it'll be the Dark Ponies when we get there!"

"Get ready Blitz!" Aura said as the light ahead got brighter, "It looks like we're about to enter!"

"Look out Equestria!" Flare Blitz shouted, "Here comes Belle's royal squires!"

The light engulfed then them and everything went white.

In Equestria…

The portal was still opened and the wind coming from it was getting stronger. Suddenly, a strange light began to emanate from it.

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie said in amazement, "More effects!"

"What's happening?" Twilight asked as she got worried, "I don't like the looks of that."

"I'm sensing two auras coming from that portal." Lurio said while tapping into his aura, "One of them feels like – Huh?!" He gasped as he knew whose aura it was, "Can it be?!"

At that moment, two ponies came flying out of the portal. They were a Pegasus and an Earth Pony. The Pegasus was carrying the Earth Pony with his hooves. Lurio, Twilight and her friends recognized the Pegasus as Aurachalcum while Flame Wheel recognized the Earth Pony was Flare Blitz. Enchanted Belle knew both of them. Once they came out of the portal, the portal closed behind them.

"The Calvary has arrived!" Flare Blitz exclaimed.

Aura then let go of Flare Blitz and then prepared his aura to attack the Dark Ponies.

"Not them again!" Ebony Moon exclaimed in frustration.

"Fire!" Flare Blitz chanted as he threw a Fire spell with his hoof.

"Aura Sphere!" Aurachalcum shouted as he threw an Aura Sphere.

Both attacks got near the Dark Ponies, but both were evaded as the Dark Ponies jumped backwards to avoid them. Aura and Blitz then landed right in front of Enchanted Belle. Ready to do their duty as her guardians.

"Woohoo!" Flare Blitz cheered as he stood on two hooves and raised his front hooves in their air, "We're home! Equestria! How I missed you so much!"

"Aura! Blitz!" Enchanted Belle cheered as she ran up to them.

"Belle!" Aura and Blitz said as they ran to her.

"We're so glad to see you're okay." Aura said to her.

"Good thing we found you." Blitz added, "I was afraid your parents were going to either throw us in a dungeon, banish us, or banish us in a volcano in a dungeon hanging over the lava."

"I'm so happy to see you two again." Belle cheered.

"Aurachalcum?" Lurio said as he moved forward to look at Aura.

"Flare Blitz?" Flame Wheel said as he did the same but with Blitz.

"Master!" Aura said as he ran up to him.

"Aura!" Lurio said back as they two came closer to each other, "There you are! I've been looking for you for days!"

"Sorry master." Aura apologized with a chuckle, "I guess finding that thief required stepping out of my comfort zone."

"Hey Aura!" Applejack greeted, "About time ya got home partner!"

"Aura's back?" Fluttershy said as she came out of her hiding place, "Aura! I've been so worried about you."

"Hey girls." Aura greeted them, "Sorry I've been gone for a few days. Took an unexpected vacation."

"Why didn't you invite me?!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Hey Flame Wheel." Flare Blitz greeted as he ran up to Flame Wheel, "How's it been?"

"Stressful at best." Flame Wheel answered, "What with you running off and getting lost like the dimwit I thought you were. Now I'm starting to see what it's like being a parent."

"Heh, heh." Blitz chuckled nervously, "So you noticed I went missing huh?"

"Wait a minute!" Aura said as he looked nervous about something, "Master, girls, how long have I been gone in this world's time? It hasn't been years has it? The Grand Galloping Gala hasn't happened yet, right?"

"Is that shave I see on your beard?" Flare Blitz asked Flame Wheel, "That has to be a shave. It looks a teeny bit shorter than the last time I saw it. You got a coat dye? Hair cut? New wizard clothes? Something about you is different."

"Boys!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "Can we catch up with how our friends are doing later?! We've still got the Dark Ponies to deal with!"

Aura and Blitz then looked back at Belle and then saw the Dark Ponies that were ready for battle again. Realizing that they were getting distracted, they quickly regained focus.

"Oh right!" Aura said as he got next to Belle, "Dark Ponies, catch up later!"

"Nopony said anything about ketchup." Flare Blitz said as he got next to Belle, "But let's get these guys!"

"I shall help as well." Lurio said as he stood next to Aura, "I would like to see if you've been practicing your aura while you were gone."

"Allow me to invite myself." Flame Wheel said as he stood next to Flare Blitz, "I never miss the opportunity to kick the flank of a Dark Pony."

"Five against two?" Dark Pulse asked, "Seems fair."

"But just to make it difficult for you…" Ebony Moon said as she looked over at three more Unicorns.

She then casted a spell at their horns to control them just like they did with Lyra and the other pony before. Soon, the three Unicorns horns glowed in a dark magical aura and their eyes glowed green. They then stood beside the Dark Ponies each with an evil smirk and a chuckle.

"Those Unicorns." Twilight said with worry, "What did you do to them?!"

"Since the fear we struck in them strengthened their darkness," Ebony Moon explained, "It allows us to control these Unicorns. They shall help us in this final round."

"They're going to make us fight innocent ponies?" Aura asked, "That's just horrible."

"Yeah." Blitz agreed, "How can they force us to fight such beautiful mares." He then began to drool at how beautiful they were as he continued with, "Hmmm…. Those gorgeous mares. I think I'm under a spell now. The spell of love."

"Snap out of it you dimwit!" Flame Wheel said to Blitz as he knocked him on the head.

"Ow!" Blitz said in pain, "That hurt."

"All we need to do is weaken the Dark Ponies." Enchanted Belle explained, "Then those controlled ponies will be freed."

"Doesn't look like those controlled Unicorns will make it easy though." Lurio added.

"Try and weaken us if you can." Dark Pulse challenged, "But this time, we're not holding anything back!"

"Prepare to be captured Princess!" Ebony Moon shouted.

And so the next round began. Enchanted Belle took on Ebony Moon while Flame Wheel had Dark Pulse. Aura, Blitz, and Lurio were forced to deal with the Unicorns that were being controlled. They had a hard time dealing with them since they are still just normal citizens that have done nothing wrong. But because the controlled Unicorns were going all out, the three ponies fought off the best they could.

"Take this!" One of the controlled Unicorns shouted as she fired a dark magic beam.

The beam was coming for Aura, but Lurio got in front of him in time to perform an Aura Guard and protect his apprentice.

"Aura! Now!" Lurio shouted.

Aura then used his wings to fly over Lurio and prepared an Aura Sphere during that time.

"Aura Sphere!" Aura shouted as he fired the Aura Sphere.

The controlled Unicorn evaded the Aura Sphere and prepared another dark spell.

"I see you've been practicing." Lurio commented, "Your power with aura has not devolved one bit."

"Heh heh." Aura chuckled, "Like I'd ever stop practicing. I may not have had a lesson in a few days, but I still want to be an Aura Master."

Flare Blitz was against the other controlled Unicorn and all he's been doing was avoiding her spells. Despite that she is being controlled to fight for the enemy, Blitz couldn't bring himself to hurt a mare since he's always loved the beauty of a mare.

"Hey listen." Blitz said to the Unicorn, "You don't need to do this. You're not one of them. You're not a Dark Pony, you're a beautiful mare that's being controlled by a Dark Pony. And a beautiful mare that'll more than likely see me as her hero for once I free her from this spell and will probably want to date me, fall in love with me, have our first kiss in a grass field, commit her life to me and get married and have kids one day and live the rest of our lives together with unlimited love and affection along with stupid fights that'll mean nothing in the end and will probably make us think of divorce at first before we decide to forget it all. You know the typical love story. What do you say?" He asked with a cool smile.

Without having to think it over, the Unicorn hit Blitz with a magic beam and caused him to fall over. Seeing that he was beaten down with his face covered in black singe, Blitz knew he got his answer.

Blitz then said to himself, "I guess that's a dead no." He then got up, wiped the singe off his face and said, "Oh well. I tried."

The Fire Amulet then began to glow as the fire symbol in his eyes grew bigger and the fiery magical flames began to flow around him. Twilight and the others saw what was happening and couldn't believe their eyes.

"What's going on with that Earth Pony?" Rainbow Dash asked, "He looks a little weird."

"Is it abnormal magic?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Please say abnormal magic!"

"Pinkie, please." Twilight replied, "An Earth Pony can't possibly perform magic. It doesn't work like that."

"Sorry to do this." Flare Blitz said to the controlled Unicorn, "But you asked for it now!" He then prepared a Fire spell in his hoof, got ready to throw it and shouted, "Fire!"

The Fire spell came flying toward the controlled Unicorn at an incredible speed. The Unicorn tried to block it, but because only another Elemental Amulet can counter it, she was unable to defend herself and took the hit.

"That there," Flare Blitz said as another Fire spell appeared on his hoof, "Is the magic of the Fire Amulet."

"What the heck?!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, "Did he just cast magic?!"

"Called it!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"How did he do that?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I thought you said only Unicorns can perform magic Twilight."

"I thought so too." Twilight replied as she began to think that everything she learned was wrong, "How can this be?! This can't be right! There has to be a trick! It just isn't possible! Earth Ponies can't possibly do that!"

"No Earth Pony but me." Blitz told Twilight, "But believe me, that one spell I did burnt me more than it burnt her. I'm still burning right now from having to hurt her."

The duel continued and the two teams fought off as much as they could. Enchanted Belle and Flame Wheel knew they had to weaken the Dark Ponies quickly as the other three couldn't stand hurting the innocent ponies anymore.

"Give up!" Dark Pulse said to Belle and Flame Wheel, "You can't beat us on your own."

"And with your friends distracted by our minions," Ebony Moon added, "You can't gain up on us. We told you Princess that our magic has improved. We're not the same Dark Ponies you defeated before."

"You still have the annoying monologuing." Flame Wheel stated, "So I'd say you're exactly like the Dark Ponies from before."

"Uncle Flame Wheel." Belle said, "We have to beat them now. The others can't stand hurting the controlled Unicorns much longer."

"You're right lass." Flame Wheel agreed, "And I think I may know what to do. What was that spell you casted that caused that bright light?"

"Spellweaver."

"If we can do that again…" Flame Wheel began.

"Don't think we'll let you!" Dark Pulse shouted as he shot a dark magic beam at them.

Flame Wheel deflected it with his magic shield after getting his spiritual niece next to him.

"Never let them get the chance Dark Pulse!" Ebony Moon ordered, "Get them apart from each other!"

The Dark Ponies then casted their spells in a most irritating way in order to keep Enchanted Belle and Flame Wheel apart from each other and unable to cast the Spellweaver spell. The Dark Ponies knew from experience that the spell is very powerful since it requires two Unicorns to cast it. Belle and Flame Wheel did their best to try and get to each other. But the Dark Ponies were always a step ahead. Aura, Blitz, and Lurio couldn't help as they were busy with the controlled Unicorns.

"You blasted mules!" Flame Wheel insulted the Dark Ponies, "I never did miss your annoying way of using magic."

"Call it annoying." Dark Pulse replied, "But at least it's working for us."

"I sure hate having to separate you from your dear uncle." Ebony Moon said to Belle, "I wouldn't have to do that if you would just surrender."

"No way." Belle denied, "I'm never surrendering to you!"

"What a shame. And after you two just got reunited." Ebony Moon mocked as she continued firing magic beams.

"I need to get to Uncle Flame Wheel to cast spell weaver again." Belle said to herself, "But she keeps getting in my way. What am I going to do?"

Suddenly, a purple magic beam just flew past Ebony Moon. Missing her by just an inch.

"Augh!" Ebony Moon exclaimed as she was caught off guard by the beam, "Who did that?!"

"I did!" Twilight Sparkle answered.

"Twilight?" Enchanted Belle said.

"Get in line." Ebony Moon told Twilight, "I'm still dealing with the Princess."

Twilight then teleported in between Ebony Moon and Enchanted Belle and said, "Sorry. But you're dealing with me now."

"Get out of my way!" Ebony Moon exclaimed.

Twilight refused and forced Ebony Moon to take her on in a magic duel. Enchanted Belle didn't know what she was doing at first. But then she saw what was happening over at Flame Wheel's duel.

"I hate having to ruin a reunion." Dark Pulse told Flame Wheel, "But we can't have you two together right now. It just wouldn't be right for me or Ebony Moon."

"I don't suppose you enjoy doing something like this at family reunions or something." Flame Wheel said, "Sounds like the despicable thing you annoying little conniving minded mules!"

"Now that's just plain rude." Dark Pulse replied with a sarcastic tone, "What kind of pony do you think I am?"

"The kind that'd make a perfect clown at the rodeo." Applejack shouted from behind Dark Pulse.

"W-what?" Dark Pulse said as he turned around.

As soon as he looked behind him, Applejack had roped Dark Pulse by the hooves and pulled the rope to make him fall over.

"Oof!" Dark Pulse yelped as he hit the ground hard.

"Not a bad strategy lass." Flame Wheel complimented.

"Thanks." Applejack thanked, "Now get on over to Enchanted Belle."

Flame Wheel did as she said and hurried over to his niece. Belle, finally realizing what Twilight and Applejack were doing, used her horn to teleport behind Ebony Moon to get to her uncle.

"About time." Belle said as she got to Flame Wheel.

"Indeed." Flame Wheel replied, "Now my sweet niece, shall we dance?"

"Let's." Belle answered.

Twilight continued her brief duel with Ebony Moon until she saw Enchanted Belle and Flame Wheel together. Seeing that, she knew it was time. So, she smiled at Ebony Moon and teleported away.

"Stubborn Unicorn." Ebony Moon said to herself, "Now for the –"

She looked and saw that Enchanted Belle was no longer where she was.

"What the?!" Ebony Moon exclaimed, "Where did she go?!"

Suddenly, a bright light began to shine. Ebony Moon turned around fast to see what it was and she found that the light was coming from Enchanted Belle and Flame Wheel. The two had put their horns together to begin building up for the spell that took two horns to cast instead of one. The other three ponies along with the controlled Unicorns saw this and stopped to get a good look at it.

"Woah." Flare Blitz said with amazement, "What're they doing?"

"I don't know." Aurachalcum replied, "But it looks pretty powerful."

"Especially since it's being done by two Unicorns." Lurio added.

"Oh no!" Dark Pulse shouted from the ground, "Not this again!"

He then used his Dark Fire spell to burn the rope that he was trapped in and quickly got up.

"Stop them you fool!" Ebony Moon ordered as she prepared a spell with her horn.

"On it!" Dark Pulse replied as he did the same.

They shot their magic beams at the two Unicorns and hoped it would be enough to stop them.

"No!" Aura shouted, "Belle!"

He tried to get to them to stop the beams, but the controlled Unicorns got in the way again. With their way blocked, the three ponies thought they would be unable to stop the beams. However…

"I don't think so!" Twilight Sparkle shouted as she teleported in front of Belle and Flame Wheel.

She used a magic shield to block both beams and protected the two Unicorns behind her. Allowing them to continue building up the Spellweaver spell.

"Must you interfere again?!" Ebony Moon shouted in anger.

"I have to when my friends are in danger." Twilight answered.

Suddenly, Belle and Flame Wheel's horns began to glow even brighter. Indicating that spell was ready.

"Thanks Twilight." Enchanted Belle thanked, "We got this from here."

Twilight then teleported back to her friends and got ready for the show to start. The Dark Ponies prepared themselves for what was coming as they hoped that perhaps they can stop it. Meanwhile with Belle and Flame Wheel, the magic from their horns began to fly around them. Covering them in a magical aura and dust. Standing on their hind hooves, and magic flowing around them, Belle and Flame Wheel got ready to unleash the spell. From their horns, magical images of their Cutie Marks appeared above them and collided together.

"Spellweaver!" Enchanted Belle and Flame Wheel chanted at the same time.

The two then performed a magical spinning attack and quickly moved to the Dark Ponies.

"Not again!" Ebony Moon shouted, "Not again! Dark Firaga!" She chanted.

The spell hit, but it had not effect. But before the two could think of any other strategy, the Spellweaver spell reached then the Dark Ponies and caused a big chunk of damage to them due to Enchanted Belle's pure light, and Flame Wheel being a powerful wizard.

"Augh!" The Dark Ponies exclaimed as they fell to the ground after being attack.

The two Unicorns then stopped the attack, put their hooves on the ground again, and the magical aura and dust disappeared. Seeing their opponents on the ground, they knew they had won.

"Well done lass." Flame Wheel said to Belle.

"You were amazing too Uncle Flame Wheel!" Belle cheered back.

"Wow." Twilight Sparkle said with amazement, "Did I really look that fancy with the spinning?"

"You looked marvelous darling." Rarity answered, "I must try that spell some time with some of the glamorous dressed I've made for such an occasion."

"Oh…." Dark Pulse moaned in pain, "That spell is just as warm and fussy as last time. I can't stand it."

"That magic." Ebony Moon added, "It's the magic of light. It must be nice for them."

Meanwhile with Aura, Blitz, and Lurio, their fight against the controlled Unicorns had stopped since the Unicorns were freed from the spell due to Ebony Moon taking heavy damage.

"Oh." One of the Unicorns said as she rubbed her head, "What happened? Where are we?"

"You are extremely gorgeous and…" Blitz began as he started to sound romantic, "You are in the presence of your future husband. What do you say for dinner?"

"Blitz!" Aura exclaimed, "Not now! We still have the Dark Ponies to deal with!"

"Lades." Lurio said, "Get somewhere safe."

"Okay." One of the Unicorns replied with a nod, "And thank you."

The Unicorns then left to get to safety and Flare Blitz was left disappointed.

"They always run off when I'm around." Blitz said with disappointment as he followed Aura and Lurio.

The group caught up to Belle and Flame Wheel and then Aura said, "That was amazing! That spell really gave it to them."

"I'm impressed too." Lurio added, "Such remarkable display."

"Gee Flame Wheel." Flare Blitz teased, "I didn't think you were such a dancer. You look like you'd fit in well with those ice skaters at those shows they have at Manehattan."

"I'd watch that mouth if I were you lad." Flame Wheel replied, "Unless you'd like to see how much of a dancer I can be with that spell. Savvy?"

"Now that we weakened them enough," Enchanted Belle said as she got closer to the Dark Ponies, "Time for that secret spell I wanted to use."

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Now we can see what she had planned for them! Give it to them Belle!"

"I can't wait to see what sort of spell she has planned." Twilight said.

"Spell?" Aura said to Twilight, "What spell?"

"Before you and the other pony got here," Twilight explained, "Enchanted Belle said she had a really powerful spell to use on them. But before she could cast it, her horn went crazy and it opened the portal that brought you two here."

"Then I guess she still hasn't got her problem solved yet." Blitz stated, "We'll figure that out later. Right now, I want to see what she's going to do to them."

"Yeah." Aura agreed, "Let's see."

"You two better get ready!" Enchanted Belle said to the Dark Ponies as her horn glowed again.

"Not so fast!" Dark Pulse shouted as his horn began to glow, "Look what I have!"

Using his magic, he got something out of the pocket in his cloak. And he revealed was a shock to all the ponies opposing the Dark Ponies. It was so shocking that even Belle halted her magic.

"Who are they?" Flare Blitz asked.

"They're my hostages!" Dark Pulse answered, "Hahahaha!"

He revealed that he had the Cutie Mark Crusaders as well as the pony he interrogated earlier captured in small spheres that grew bigger once he got them out. All the ponies were frightened about their current state.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Sweetie Belle!" Enchanted Belle and Rarity exclaimed.

"Scootaloo!" Aurachalcum and Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Now that's just unfair and mean!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Capturing little fillies and Inkwell like that!"

"Let them go!" Twilight Sparkle ordered.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Let Scootaloo go now! Before I have to get rough on ya!"

"Nopony captures my little sister like that!" Rarity shouted, "Let her go before I knock you into last night!"

"If you mess with mah sister," Applejack said as she got mad, "You mess with me! Now let her go before I go crazy on ya like a herd of cows rampaging from the sight of a snake."

"We'll let them go." Ebony Moon replied, "But only if the Princess surrenders herself."

"Enchanted Belle!" Apple Bloom said, "Don't surrender yourself! Forget about us! We're not worth saving!"

"Don't speak for all of us Apple Bloom." Sweetie Belle said with fear, "Not all of us is as brave as you."

"Yeah." Scootaloo added, "Don't scare Sweetie Belle like that."

"I'd rather be saved too, thank you very much." Inkwell said.

"I warn you Princess." Dark Pulse said to Belle, "If you try to pull anything, then they'll feel more than just a little pinch. Trust me. These spheres hurt."

Enchanted Belle, seeing how things were looking bad, stopped the magic in her horn, leaned her head down in failure, and walked up to the Dark Ponies.

"Belle?" Aura said, "What're you doing?"

"You can't be serious." Blitz added.

"Belle!" Flame Wheel said as he got worried, "Don't!"

Once she got to them, Enchanted Belle then bowed to them to show that she decided to do as they say and surrender herself.

"Enchanted Belle." Sweetie Belle said as she choked a bit.

"That's a good Princess." Ebony Moon praised evilly, "Very good."

"Can I just say one thing before you capture me?" Enchanted Belle asked, "As my last words before you officially win?"

"Of course." Ebony Moon chuckled, "What are your last words?"

Hiding it from the Dark Ponies, Enchanted Belle made a small smirk as she quickly raised her head high again to reveal her big smile and her horn began glowing again.

"Say cheese!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed.

From her saddle bag, she got out a camera, and took a picture of the Dark Ponies with the flash on. The flash was so bright that it caused the Dark Ponies to go blind.

"Augh!" Dark Pulse exclaimed as he covered his eyes, "My eyes! My eyes!"

"Ow!" Ebony Moon exclaimed as she covered her eyes, "My eyes! My beautiful eyes! What did she do to them!?"

The ponies behind her were so surprised at what they just witnessed that they had no words to describe what they saw.

"Did… did she just use a camera?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A camera?" Applejack asked with confusion, "Of all things to bring to a magic fight, she brought a camera?"

"I did not see that coming." Aurachalcum commented.

"I never see anything coming." Flare Blitz added.

While they were distracted, Belle grabbed the spheres with her magic, pulled them to her and freed the captured ponies inside.

"I'm free!" Inkwell cheered, "And I'm getting out of this town!" He added as he ran off from the scene.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, except for Sweetie Belle, ran to their respective mares after they got free. Sweetie Belle stayed for one second to see Enchanted Belle.

"Thanks Enchanted Belle." Sweetie Belle thanked, "I was really scared."

"You're welcome." Enchanted Belle replied, "Now stand back and allow me to finish this."

Sweetie Belle then ran off to Rarity and left Enchanted Belle to finish the job. While the Dark Ponies were distracted by their hurt eyes, Belle's horn glowed again.

"You're done!" Enchanted Belle said to the Dark Ponies.

She then fired a magic beam at them and when it hit, it trapped them both in a magical chain with them back to back of each other and their hooves pinned down.

"Augh!" Dark Pulse exclaimed as he struggled to get free, "I can't move! I can't slip out!"

"Why you!" Ebony Moon growled at Belle, "How dare you trap us like this!"

She then tried to cast a spell with her horn. But for some reason, she couldn't get it to work.

"What?" Ebony Moon said as she tried to get her horn to work, "My horn! It won't work!"

"Mine either!" Dark Pulse replied as he then tried the magic in his hooves, "The magic in my hooves aren't working either! What's going on?!"

"Don't bother." Enchanted Belle told them, "Your magic's been shut off thanks to the royal chain I trapped you in. It prevents a pony, or any other creature, to use magic or any other ability as long as their trapped in that chain. And don't bother trying to escape. Only a royal pony like me can free you."

"Princess Enchanted Belle!" Ebony Moon screamed in anger, "Don't think you've won! We'll capture you one of these days! Our mother will be free! And the light will –"

"Give it a rest. Will ya, you hag?" Dark Pulse interrupted, "They've heard it all before."

"Hag?!" Ebony Moon scolded, "How dare you! How dare you insult your superior! Mother will hear about this and I will make sure she gives you the right punishment for it! Mark my words, justice will be –"

Applejack then put an apple in her mouth to make her stop talking as she has had enough to hear from them.

"Here." Applejack said, "Have an apple. Don't have a cow."

"Capture…." Enchanted Belle said as she stroked a victory pose, "Complete!"

"Alright!" Flare Blitz cheered, "The good ponies win again!"

"Hooray!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Now's the time to celebrate! Victory against the mean ponies, Aurachalcum's return home, and…"

She then looked at Enchanted Belle and Flare Blitz and then froze for a second.

"AHHHHH!" Pinkie Pie gasped loudly while staring at Belle and Blitz.

She then ran off from the scene at incredible speed.

"Hey!" Belle said as she saw Pinkie Pie leave, "Where's she going?"

"Wait one second." Rarity replied.

During the wait, Flare Blitz looked at the group of ponies he was in and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw more than one mare in one place. His eyes widened and he began to smile big at how many mares were here.

" _Woah!"_ Flare Blitz thought as he began to drool, " _This must be a dream come true! I never been around this many mares in one place! One, two, three, four, five…"_

Pinkie Pie then returned to scene with some party supplies in her hooves. She placed them in her Party Cannon, pulled the string and all the party supplies came flying out of it and decorated the entire town of Ponyville in a heartbeat. The entire town was decorated to celebrate their victory, Aura's return, and the appearance of new ponies.

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while throwing confetti into the air, "So many things to celebrate today! This party's going to be a blast!"

"Six!" Flare Blitz exclaimed while standing on two hooves and raising his front hooves to the sky, "Six beautiful mares!"

He then rushed over to Pinkie Pie, grabbed her hoof and said, "This one is the energetic party one! The one that throws the best kind of parties that never stop! Just look at her mane! The perfect kind of cotton candied style hair for a mare of such energy! And her hooves are sticky! From eating lots of candy no doubt! Just the kind of mare I'd love at my wedding party! Which the two of us would happily plan together!"

"Ehh…." Pinkie Pie said as she felt weirded out, "You're acting stranger than I am. And I've been told that I'm exceptional strange."

"And this one!" Flare Blitz continued as he rushed over to Rainbow Dash, "Ohh…. Look at that mane!" He said as he put his hooves around her, "The style and the colors! She's a daredevil! A daredevil beauty! And of course her mane is a rainbow! Because her beauty is too great for just one color! No! She's a beauty that should deserve the entire can of paint! My lady, though I may not fly like you for I have no wings, I still wish for us to sore together to a future filled with happy memories! Memories of you being my special somepony!"

Rainbow Dash, feeling creeped out, looked over at Flame Wheel and asked, "Flame Wheel. Is this guy for real?"

"But what's this?!" Flare Blitz said as he pushed Rainbow aside, "Why this one…" He continued as he rushed over to Twilight Sparkle, "This one is… Such a radiant Unicorn with eyes so focused! I can tell from her eyes that she doesn't take reading or studying lightly! Always taking utmost precaution of what she reads and learns! She's a mare with high intelligence! Though I may not have the knowledge she has, I would love for her to study the love I have for her! So that perhaps she would also learn to love a desperate stallion like myself!"

"You've…" Twilight Sparkle replied while smiling nervously, "Got quite an eye there. How could you tell all that just by looking at me?"

"Then there's her!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he rushed over to Fluttershy, "This one is out of this world adorable! Her long and pink mane! Shy posture! And the sparkles in her eyes! It's amazing! From how shy she looks, I can only imagine that she spends more time with animals than with ponies since animals don't talk and thus don't judge her! Well, I don't judge her shyness! Her beauty and adorableness are all that matters to me! My lady, would you care to open a zoo with me," He asked as he grabbed her and pulled her to him, "And name it the lovely zookeeping couple?!"

"Well. Uh…." Fluttershy replied while looking really shy, "I mean… if you really want to."

"Good sir!" Rarity exclaimed as she pulled Fluttershy away from Blitz, "You should be ashamed of yourself! You said it yourself that Fluttershy is shy! If you acknowledge that, then you should know that she doesn't do well with ponies like you! What do you have to say for yourself!"

"And this one!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he pulled Rarity close to him, "Such a fabulous dame! The mane, the eyes, the tail, everything about her is flawless! The only thing that can make her grander is if she had on a most gorgeous dress! One that only she can make!"

"Oh… Hehe." Rarity chuckled as she turned a little red, "So you've noticed my fabulous charms? Thank you so much for that. I always make sure to look my best when I go out."

"And you do an amazing job at it!" Flare Blitz replied.

"What else do you enjoy about me?" Rarity asked as she started to get romantic, "You seem to have really good taste."

"That fragrance." Blitz answered as he smelled the fragrance, "It's irresistible."

"You've noticed?" Rarity asked as she brushed her mane with her hoof, "It's a new perfume I bought the other day. It's absolutely to die for."

"Barnyard." Blitz said.

"Yes. Barnya –" Rarity said before she realized what he said, "Barnyard?!"

Blitz then tossed Rarity aside and rushed over to Applejack, kneeled to her and grabbed her hoof.

"This one is the most beautiful of all!" Flare Blitz exclaimed.

"Huh?" Applejack said with confusion, "Me?"

"WHAT?!" Rarity exclaimed in anger, "HER?! HE THINKS SHE'S MORE FABULOUS THAN ME!? I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID! HE HAS NO GOOD TASTE AT ALL!"

"I can tell from her hat and her smell that she's a hard-working farm pony!" Flare Blitz continued as he pulled Applejack close to him, "Just smell the sweet sweat on her mane! She works day and night on her farm to raise the money she needs for her family! And she also smells like apples! Nature's sea-salt ice cream! My dear lady! Come with me on a hay ride to a farm where we shall live a happy live as a married couple! Serve each other the best apple meals every day and night! And I comfort you with my dearest love after a long day's work!"

Suddenly, Enchanted Belle grabbed and pulled Flare Blitz's ear really hard and pulled him away from the mares he was obsessing over.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Flare Blitz screamed in pain.

"Alright that's enough!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed with annoyance, "You're completely embarrassing me in front of them!"

"Ah'm just goin' to ignore how he said ah smelled." Applejack said.

"Looks like somepony's got a crush on ya sis." Apple Bloom teased.

"Really? Ah didn' notice."

Seeing at how things were calm and silly now, Flame Wheel decided to take the opportunity to fully reunite with his niece.

"Enchanted Belle." Flame Wheel said as he got closer to her.

Belle then let go of Blitz's ear, looked over at Flame Wheel and said, "Uncle Flame Wheel."

The two's eyes began to water as they looked at each other. Not able to hold it in anymore, the two hugged each other tightly and tears fell from both of their eyes.

"It's you!" Enchanted Belle said as she hugged Flame Wheel tightly, "It's really you Uncle Flame Wheel!"

"Yes lass." Flame Wheel replied, "It is me. I've missed you so much Enchanted Belle." He added as tears from his eyes.

"I've missed you too." Enchanted Belle replied as tears from her eyes as well.

The two then broke the hug and Flame Wheel put his hooves and Belle's cheeks to get a good look at her.

"My goodness." Flame Wheel said with amazement, "Look at how you've grown. You're just as beautiful as your mother. And even more than her."

"You've been away for so long," Belle replied, "I was afraid you had forgotten me."

"Enchanted Belle. I would never forget my little niece. Ever since I got stuck here, I've been counting down the days that I would see you again. You're all I've been able to think about all these years."

"Oh…." Pinkie Pie choked as she had a handkerchief in her hoof, "Oh that's so beautiful! WAHHHHH!" She cried of tears of joy, "An uncle and his niece reuniting like this!"

"Wait a minute!" Applejack exclaimed, "Flame Wheel! Enchanted Belle is your niece?!"

Belle wiped a tear and answered, "Well, he's not really my uncle. But…"

"We've become so close that," Flame Wheel continued, "She's become like a niece to me."

"Isn't that sweet." Rarity commented, "Flame Wheel. You never told us about her. Or how close you two are."

Fluttershy was more focused on Aurachalcum as she walked over to him.

"Aurachalcum." Fluttershy said as she was walking toward him.

"Fluttershy!" Aura said with a smile as he went over to her.

The two came to each other and grabbed each other's front hooves and looked at each other with a smile.

"Oh Aura." Fluttershy said, "I was so worried about you. You've been gone for days now."

"I'm alright Fluttershy." Aura replied with a smile, "And I've got my new friends to thank for that."

"Speaking of friends." Twilight said as she approached Enchanted Belle, "Enchanted Belle. You said you had a spell to cast that was really powerful and special. I would've like to see what it was. But I guess you defeated the Dark Ponies too quickly."

"Oh. The spell?" Belle asked, "This invention of yours was the spell." She said as she showed the camera.

Suddenly, all the ponies looked so shocked, they all were as still as statues

"Huh?" Twilight asked, "What did you say?"

"The chimera –"

"Camera." Twilight corrected.

"The camera was the spell." Enchanted Belle explained with a cheery smile.

"The camera was the spell?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "You mean to tell me you hyped us up for a camera?!"

"We don't have these things on my world." Belle explained, "So I thought it would come in handy against these dopes."

"Yer serious?" Applejack asked.

"Well," Aura said, "It seemed to have helped us. So, I can't say I'm disappointed."

"It's great that she has a camera!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Now all of us can take a group picture to celebrate!"

"Me? In a picture with a bunch of cute mares?" Blitz asked with googly eyes, "Let's do it!"

"I see you haven't changed mate." Flame Wheel said to Blitz, "Still the scatterbrain looking for love."

Then all the ponies and the three fillies got together in a group to take a picture with the camera Belle had with them. Belle used her magic to get the camera far enough to take a picture. Once everypony was in position and the camera was set, they got ready for the flash.

"Smile everypony!" Enchanted Belle said with a smile.

She then used her magic to press the button on the camera and the flash clicked. The picture came out perfectly.

At Twilight's home…

"Spike!" Twilight said as they entered the home, "Everything's okay now. We've handled the situation."

"Is it over?" Spike asked as he got to the group, "Are those ponies gone?"

"Not gone." Twilight answered.

She then used her magic to pull the captured Dark Ponies in and show them to Spike. Frightened at first, Spike blew a sigh of relief to see that they were captured and stopped before anything bad could happen.

"Way to go Twilight!" Spike cheered, "I knew you guys would beat them!"

"We didn't do it alone." Twilight explained, "And to be honest, we can't really take the credit."

"Hey Spike." Aura greeted as he got closer to him, "Long time no see."

"Aurachalcum!" Spike exclaimed, "Where've you been for the past few days?! You just up and disappeared after Applejack said a weird pony wearing a black hood showed up and two other ponies were chasing after her! And one of them turned out to be this wizard from another world named Flame Wheel the Bearded. We were so worried about you! Some stuff happened while you were gone and we were starting to think you'd never come back. But you did. And you took care of these dark-looking ponies."

"Actually." Aura replied, "I only helped a little. I didn't actually capture them."

"You didn't?" Spike asked, "Then who did?"

Aura then moved out of Belle's way to have Spike get a good look at her. Spike didn't recognize Belle and had to assume she was a brand-new pony in Ponyville.

"Who's this?" Spike asked.

"OH MY GOSH!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as her eyes sparkled, "LOOK AT YOU!"

She then grabbed and hugged Spike extremely tightly.

"Oh!" Spike yelped as Belle squeezed him, "What the?!"

"Just look at this cute little baby Dragon!" Enchanted Belle said as she rubbed Spike's cheeks, "Those cute little cheeks and the eyes, and just that little face! You're so irresistible!"

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed as he tried to escape from Belle's grip, "Let me go! I can't breathe!"

"Would ya look at that." Apple Bloom said, "Ah guess it's not just Sweetie Belle's cuteness she can't stand."

"It's pretty embarrassing if you ask me." Scootaloo stated.

"Belle. Be careful." Twilight told Belle with a chuckle, "He's very sensitive. And I think you're being a little too rough on him."

"Huh?" Belle said as she calmed down.

She then looked at Spike and how dizzy he looked from all the cuddles she was giving him. Not realizing that she was over doing it, Belle's cheeks turned a little red.

"Oops." Belle said as she put Spike down, "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just can't help but give so much love to such adorable creatures like you."

"She did the same thing to me earlier." Sweetie Belle said.

"Whew." Spike said as he regained balance, "That's okay. It actually felt good getting all that attention. I mean, if you toned it down a bit, I would've like it to go a little longer."

"Anyway," Twilight said to Spike, "It's Enchanted Belle here that really did the saving today. She, along with Aura and Flare Blitz, defeated the Dark Ponies and captured them."

"Dark Ponies?" Spike asked, "Is that what those guys are?" He said as he peeked over at the captured ponies, "I wonder why that wasn't anypony's first guess." He then looked at Belle and asked, "Enchanted Belle? You defeated them?"

"I didn't do it alone." Belle answered, "I had help from my friends."

"Aura. Where did you find her?"

"It's a really long story." Aura answered, "I think you all had better get comfortable."

After making some introductions, Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, and Flare Blitz told the story of what happened regarding the mysterious pony. They told them how Aura and Blitz got sent there by a strange portal. They told them the challenges they faced and how they bonded. They also mentioned that strange transformation the pony made but how she couldn't maintain it and how she escaped before they could learn anything about her. How the three ponies got back the things she stole. And how Aura and Blitz left the pendant and the spell book back on Coltnelia. And it all led up to the part where they reveal about their roles as the Heroes of Light.

"WHAT?!" The Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Lurio, Flame Wheel, and Spike exclaimed, "THE HEROES OF LIGHT?!"

"Heroes of Light?" Spike asked with confusion, "What the hay does that mean?"

"We're still not exactly sure." Enchanted Belle answered, "But apparently there's a pony out there who's become one with the darkness itself. And the three of us have been chosen to find and stop him."

"That crystal that gave us the power we needed," Aurachalcum continued, "Said that this enemy threatens the balance of light and darkness."

"It was so freaky." Flare Blitz picked up, "We got sent to that crystal by a gigantic Phoenix and its feathers. I thought it was all a dream at first. But I guess it was all true after all."

"A pony who's become one with the darkness?" Lurio asked, "And threatens the balance? This seems rather sudden. This can't be a recent thing if that's the case."

"So… the Heroes of Light." Flame Wheel said as he peeked over at Blitz, "Him too?"

"What's that about?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed, "I can be a Hero of Light. The crystal wouldn't have chosen me if I couldn't. I thought you had faith in me."

"Not exactly total faith." Flame Wheel replied with a teasing look, "More like enough to get pass the hard times."

"A pony of pure darkness?" Sweetie Belle asked while shivering, "Do you think he could be threatening the light in Equestria too?"

"We don't know yet." Enchanted Belle answered as she comforted Sweetie Belle, "But don't worry. We won't let anything happen to this world. Who ever this pony is, the three of us will be ready for him."

"With my fire!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as his Fire Amulet glowed.

"My aura." Aurachalcum added as his aura appeared around him.

"And my magic." Enchanted Belle finished as her horn glowed, "The three of us will overcome anything."

"Whoever this mysterious enemy is," Lurio said to the three ponies, "You can count on me to help you defeat this foe. Anypony who uses darkness for an evil purpose shall not threaten the light on my watch."

"I shall help as well." Flame Wheel added, "After all, you need a powerful wizard to stand up to such an ominous pony. But because there are none, you'll have to take a great and powerful wizard like me instead. Savvy?"

"You're starting to sound like Trixie." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Speaking of magic, I just can't believe it." Twilight Sparkle said as she looked at the Fire Amulet on Flare Blitz, "An amulet that lets non-Unicorn creatures cast magic? It's so hard to believe and yet it just happened right in front of me. He created fire magic by just flicking his hooves."

"Impressive. Isn't it?" Flare Blitz asked a bit flamboyantly, "You can have my autograph if you'd like."

"Don't push it lad." Flame Wheel warned, "You're talking to a mare after all. And it's talk like that that's been making you get hit on the head all the time."

"Flame Wheel told me about the Fire Amulet and where it came from." Twilight explained, "He told us so much about Coltnelia. It sounds like an amazing place."

"You would just love my world." Belle replied, "It's a beautiful land. It has all kinds of animals and tasty food to eat."

"Animals?" Fluttershy asked as her eyes sparkled.

"Food?!" Pinkie Pie yelped as her eyes sparkled, "I want to go there! I want to go see what food there is to eat there! And what kind of parties they throw!"

"I'd like to see it too." Twilight added, "I just need to see how magic works on that world. Flame Wheel told me all about the Magic Crystal and all the other kingdoms and their crystals too. I think this would make a fine report for Princess Celestia."

"And while you're doing your little egghead report," Rainbow Dash said, "I'd like to see what kind of adventure there is to have there. An adventure on another world! It sounds awesome already!"

"I'd love to see the décor of the castle you live in darling." Rarity added, "And all the dresses the ponies wear. I can only imagine that they're simply divine. Be it that your world sounds fantastic."

"I'm with ya all the way lasses." Flame Wheel agreed, "But one problem does rise from the sea here. How exactly are we going to get there?"

"Hey." Spike said, "Didn't Aura and Blitz say that it was Belle's horn that created the portal that brought them here?"

"That's right." Twilight replied with a nod, "Belle. Do you think maybe you can get it to work? I'd really like to see Coltnelia. Flame Wheel told us so much about it while he and Lurio were looking for Aura and Blitz."

"I don't know." Belle replied, "But I can try. Let's get outside and I'll see what I can do."

And so, the group went outside of the tree house to see if Belle can open a portal to Coltnelia. Twilight and Flame Wheel were the most excited as one of them was really into discovery and the other was wanting to return home. The ponies gave Belle some space for her to open the portal.

"Here goes." Belle said as she got her horn to glow.

Belle tried her best to see if she can open a portal. When she felt like something was happening with her horn, she shot a magic beam hoping that it would work. But sadly, nothing happened. No portal or gateway appeared. Belle tried it again a few more times to see if a portal would eventually open. But no matter how hard she tried, nothing worked.

"It's no use." Belle said as she finally gave up, "I can't get a portal to open."

"Huh?" Aura said with confusion and worry, "You can't open a portal back to your world?"

"But you did it before?" Blitz said.

"That was only when I lost control of my horn." Belle explained, "But when I'm in control of it, I can't get a portal to open."

"Oh." Twilight said with disappointment, "I'm sorry Belle."

"So, if Belle can't open a portal back to her world," Fluttershy said, "Does that mean she's stuck here on our world?"

"That's probably what it sounds like." Enchanted Belle replied, "But it's not all that bad." She continued as she suddenly smiled, "I've been wanting to see Equestria ever since Aura and Blitz told me about it. I want to see all kinds of places here and taste all kinds of new food this world has. And I've been wanting to meet all of you so much. So really, it's nice to be here."

"That's my girl." Flame Wheel commented with a smile, "Still finding a reason to smile. Just like her mentor."

"I'm glad you're liking our world so far." Twilight said to Belle, "I guess you'll be fine for a while until we can find a way to get you home."

"Oh yeah." Belle said as she remembered something, "Twilight. I've actually been looking for you. Ever since I first got here. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" Twilight asked, "What is it?"

"As you saw from when I dueled those Dark Ponies," Enchanted Belle explained, "My horn was acting up for some reason. It's been a problem for me for the past few days. Ever since the Magic Crystal was removed. I know you're not from my world. But Aurachalcum says you're really good with magic. So I was hoping that maybe you can help me find out what's wrong with my horn and see if you can help me get it in control."

"I don't know how much help I can be since your world's magic seems to be very different from our magic," Twilight Sparkle replied, "But I'll try. I'll see what I can do to help you."

"You will?" Belle asked with excitement, "Thank you! Thanks Twilight!"

"You've got no problems to worry about." Spike assured, "Twilight's the best Unicorn in Equestria. If anypony can solve a magic problem, it's her."

"Spike." Twilight said as she felt embarrassed, "What did I tell you about bragging about me?" She then looked back at Belle and said, "And hey. Maybe if we can figure out what's going on with your horn, maybe we can see if we can get it to open a portal back to your world whenever you want to."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Belle replied.

"Well now that that's settled," Blitz said, "I've got a question. What're we going to do with those two?" He asked as he pointed at the Dark Ponies inside of the house.

"They're not going to stay here, are they?" Spike asked as he felt disgusted with the idea, "I can't stand them. When they got here, they were all talking about stealing light and being freed from darkness. I can't stand that."

"Perhaps we can write to Princess Celestia about them." Lurio suggested, "Maybe she can find a good place to keep them until Belle can return to Coltnelia."

"No need for that mate." Flame Wheel said, "I know the perfect place to keep them. And it just so happens to be a place that fits their style. It's dark and gloomy just like them. And it's also the place I've called home for the past years. I'd be more than happy to have them sleepover. It never hurt to have some company. Savvy?"

"You sure they ain' gonna be any trouble for you?" Applejack asked, "Ah know that they can't be freed unless Belle unlocks that chain. But they've still got their mouths and ah'm willing to be they ain' gonna shut their traps."

"Trust me lass." Flame Wheel replied, "I've faced much worse. So worse that hearing these two numbskulls talk is no trouble at all."

"If you say so." Rainbow Dash commented, "And better with you than me. I've had enough of their banter for one day."

Twilight then turned to Belle again and said, "So Belle. Let's get started on figuring out the problem with your horn."

"Right." Belle replied with a nod.

"But before you do that." Flare Blitz said as he stepped forward, "There's something I need to do first. Enchanted Belle. Aurachalcum." He said as he looked at each of them, "You both have deserved the icing on the cake!"

Belle and Aura looked confused as they had no idea what he was talking about.

"The icing on the cake?" Aura asked.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Let's take the train to Manehattan and I'll show you." Flare Blitz answered.

Before they got started, Aurachalcum remembered the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala and saw a perfect opportunity to present them to his new friends.

"You two get to the train." Aura said to them, "I'll catch up with you. There's something I need to get first."

"Okay." Blitz replied, "Meet us at the station before the train departs."

And so, Belle and Blitz headed off to the train station while Aura headed off in a different direction. Most of the ponies didn't know what happened or what those three are doing. But Flame Wheel knew what Blitz meant by 'icing on the cake'. While Lurio and Fluttershy got an idea as to what Aura was planning.

Later at Manehattan…

The sun was setting and Belle and Aura were sitting on a bench in front of the water waiting for Flare Blitz to come back with a surprise. Before they got there, Aura brought a saddle bag with him and said there was a surprise in there for the three of them. And now Belle and Aura continued waiting to see what Blitz's surprise was and were excited to see what it was.

"The sunset looks beautiful." Aura commented.

"Sure does." Belle replied, "It looks exactly like the sunset back home. So does the sky and the clouds. Wow. Your world and my world seem to have a lot in common. But are very different at the same time."

"I got that same feeling when I first came to your world." Aura said with a smile.

"The funny thing is," Belle said as her smile got a little weaker, "When the three of us met, it was you two that was stuck on my world and were trying to get home. Now it looks like we've switched places. Now you two are home, but now I'm the one stuck on your world."

"Don't worry Belle." Aura said as he put his hoof on her back, "We're going to get you home somehow. After all, you helped us get home. Now we'll return the favor. It's what friends do."

"I'm not worried." Belle replied as her smile returned, "I was just thinking. That's all. I'm excited to be here. I can't wait to see all kinds of places here."

"Man." Aura said as he felt slightly impatient, "I wonder what's taking Blitz. The suspense is killing me."

"Well you don't have to wait any longer." Flare Blitz said.

The other two ponies looked where his voice came from and saw that he had finally returned. And in his left hoof, he carried three sea-salt ice creams. One for each of them.

"Because I'm back!" Blitz continued, "And now… Ta da!" He exclaimed as he showed them the ice cream, "I present to you the icing on the cake!"

"What are those?" Aura asked.

"They're just the best treats in all of Equestria." Blitz answered, "I got one for each of us. Go on and take one. You guys are going to love them."

"You said they're treats?" Belle asked as she smiled bigger, "Let me have one!" She yelped as she grabbed one with her magic.

Aura then took another one and Blitz then sat down with them while carrying the last one. Without hesitation, Belle and Aura tried the ice cream just like Blitz had told them to. What they tasted was a delicious taste they had never tasted before. And this flavor seemed to make them feel joy and happiness.

"Salty." Aura said as he looked at the ice cream.

"And sweet." Belle finished as she did the same.

"And it's delicious!" The two said at the same time while looking at each other.

"See?" Blitz asked, "What'd I tell you? I told you that you would like it."

"What is this?" Belle asked, "It's just so good."

"It's sea-salt ice cream." Flare Blitz answered, "Half-sweet, half-salty, and all good."

"So, where did that icing one the cake thing come from?" Aura asked.

"Oh that?" Blitz replied, "It's a phrase that my dad taught me when I was a colt. He said that to me when he gave me my first sea-salt ice cream. It was back when he took mom and I to Manehattan when he had business to deal with here. It was actually shortly after my life reached an all-time low and I couldn't bring myself to be on a team anymore." He explained while looking a little sad, "It was also the same day I first met Flame Wheel and he gave me the Fire Amulet. After that, I thought my life was just going to get weirder from there. That day, dad asked me how I was liking Manehattan. I didn't want him to think I was sad when I was supposed to be having fun. So, I told him what he probably wanted to hear and said I was having a blast. After that, he said I just earned the icing on the cake." He continued while starting to perk up, "Then he took me here and bought me a sea-salt ice cream and said it was the icing on the cake."

"That sounds like a sweet story." Enchanted Belle commented, "It was really nice of your dad to introduce you to something this good."

"I know. Ever since then, sea-salt ice cream has been my favorite snack. And ever since I moved here, I've been coming to this exact spot where I first tried it to have my sea-salt ice cream." He said as he started to look sad, "Of course, back then, I always sat here alone. Not just because I couldn't trust myself to around a team, but also because none of the ponies in this city really like me. Everywhere I do, ponies just avoid me or act like a jerk."

"Huh?" Aura said as he looked confused, "But everypony here seems to be treating you nicely. After what you did for this city."

"Yeah." Belle agreed, "Didn't you save this village from that one pony who was using the Ice Amulet for evil."

"Well," Blitz began, "I guess some ponies here have been treating me better. But most of them still treat me like I'm going to mess everything up. It's really hurt me for a long time. How nopony likes me."

"That's not true." Belle told him, "We like you. And you're not alone anymore."

"Yeah." Aura added, "You've got us now. Your friends. So, stop thinking about how you've been alone and start thinking about how we're together."

Blitz looked at them with a slightly sad expression at first. But as quickly as it appeared, it was quickly replaced with a happy smile. Blitz saw that he wasn't alone anymore and they he finally has friends.

"Thanks guys." Blitz thanked, "That really means a lot."

"In fact," Aura said as he got up, "To show you that you're never going to be alone anymore, I've got a little something for all three of us too."

Aura then reached into his saddle bag, and got out three gold tickets to show to Belle and Blitz. Belle didn't know what they were, but Blitz knew the instant he saw them what they were and what they meant.

"Hey!" Blitz exclaimed as he got a closer look at them, "Are those what I think they are?!"

"Yep." Aura answered, "Invitations to the Grand Galloping Gala. Princess Celestia gave them to me when I first moved to Ponyville. She said to take two friends."

"The Grand Galloping Gala?" Enchanted Belle asked, "What is that?"

"It's an annual royal ball held at Canterlot to celebrate it's completion after Equestria was founded." Aurachalcum answered, "And lots of ponies get invited there to celebrate. Mainly high-class ponies."

"Anypony who's anypony is going to be there!" Blitz said as he felt excited, "I've been wanting to go there for such a long time! But my parents thought it'd be boring for me and I never got invited." He then looked at Aura and asked, "Aura, are you…."

"Yep." Aura answered, "I want you two to come with me."

"YEAH!" Blitz cheered, "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! I've been wanting to go for such a long time!"

"What about you Belle?" Aura asked, "You want to go?"

"If it's a royal ball," Belle said, "Will there be food there?"

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll be lots of buffets."

"Then sure." Belle answered with a smile, "I'll go. I bet it'll be fun with you guys there."

Belle and Blitz each then took a ticket and got a good look at them. Aura then sat down to continue eating his ice cream.

"Whew." Aura said, "About time. You guys don't know how hard it was to find somepony who hasn't been invited yet. I thought I'd never find them."

"You guys." Flare Blitz said as he looked at them again, "You guys really are my best friends. Thanks for helping me give friendship another try."

"Your welcome." Belle replied, "And thank you too."

"Huh? Thank me? For what?"

"If it weren't for you pushing us through that portal," Aura explained, "The three of us would never have met. So it's really because of you, we're sitting together now and you've given friendship another chance. So when you think about it, you should be thanking yourself."

"He's right." Belle added, "What do you know? Looks like that clumsy choice wasn't clumsy at all. Maybe it was fate or destiny. Hehe." He chuckled at the end.

"Oh gosh." Blitz said while feeling bashful, "Heh, heh. Why do I feel embarrassed then?"

The three ponies then burst into laughter at what he said. The three friends were having such a good time together. They felt happy to be with one another and wished something like this can last forever. Even after finishing their ice cream, they sat there together to enjoy the sunset.

"You know guys." Blitz began, "I've been thinking."

"What is it?" Belle asked.

"The three of us are the three Heroes of Light. Right? And we're supposed to stop a big baddy, right?"

"What about it?" Aura asked.

"Well," Blitz replied, "I think we need a name. A name for this team."

"A name?" Aura repeated with a chuckle.

"Isn't the Heroes of Light good enough?" Belle asked while chuckling.

"It sounds good." Blitz answered, "But also too formal. I want to call us something else. Something that sounds more like us."

He thought about it for a minute or two and quickly came up with something.

"I got it!" Blitz exclaimed, "How about Team Light?"

"Team Light?" Belle asked.

"Where'd that come from?" Aura asked.

"Well, we're a team." Blitz explained, "And we're the Heroes of Light. Simple name that's not complicated and is straight to the point."

"It sounds cute." Belle commented.

"And it is short, sweet, and to the point." Aura added, "Sounds good to me."

"Well if you guys are for it," Belle said with a smile, "Then I'm for it. Team Light it is."

"Awesome!" Blitz exclaimed.

Enchanted Belle then stood up and said, "Princess Enchanted Belle! The Fairy Unicorn!"

Aurachalcum then stood up and said, "Aurachalcum! The Aura Pegasus!"

Flare Blitz then stood up and said, "Flare Blitz! The Fire Earth Pony!"

"The Heroes of Light!" The three ponies said at the same time while putting their hooves in the middle, "Team Light!" They exclaimed as they three-way high hoof.

From that moment on, the three ponies have referred to each other as Team Light.

Flare Blitz here for some narration. I always thought from that day when Flame Wheel gave me the Fire Amulet that my life was about to get weird later down the road. And it has. But it's a good kind of weird. Sure, I may have a big responsibility with having to get back the Elemental Amulets, band together the Elemental Amulet Wizards, and now have to stop a mysterious pony from destroying the light. But I know now that I'm not going on this journey alone. I finally have friends that'll be there by my side the entire time. Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum. With the three of us together, there isn't anything that's going to stop us. Listen to our story. This isn't just a story about how Enchanted Belle became queen, how Aurachalcum became an Aura Master, and how I became the Flaming Inferno. This is the story of how all three of us saved the light of both Equestria and Coltnelia.

The next day at Canterlot…

Princess Celestia was near her fire place at Canterlot Castle and just finished reading the letter Lurio sent about Aurachalcum. And as soon as she finished reading it, she noticed another letter for her that was sent by Lurio.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she opened the letter, "Another letter from Lurio?"

The letter read, " _Dear Princess Celestia. I'd like for you to know that I've been enjoying my stay at Ponyville and it has been a great pleasure of calling it home. Aura seems to love it as well. And now, I feel like by becoming a part of this town, I've gotten myself into quite a journey. For Aura went missing a few days ago and he recently returned. But with new information that, along with two other ponies named Enchanted Belle and Flare Blitz, these three have become the Heroes of Light. I may not exactly fathom what that means. But they do. And whatever it is they need to do, you can assure that I, along with a new friend named Flame Wheel the Bearded, shall assist in any way we can. As for you Princess, I'd like for you to know this so that these three ponies can assure that they will have the faith of the Princess of the Sun. So, I ask you, wish Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, and Flare Blitz the best of luck. Sincerely, Lurio."_

"The Heroes of Light?" Princess Celestia asked herself, "How curious. Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum. Belle told me about Flare Blitz, but I haven't met him yet."

She then got up from the nice comfort of her cushions to head out to the balcony.

"Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, Flare Blitz." Princess Celestia said as she looked at the sun, "Whatever it is your futures have in store for you, I wish you the best of luck."

And so, the adventures of Princess Enchanted Belle, Aurachalcum, and Flare Blitz begins…


	11. Love Triangle Disaster

My name is Princess Enchanted Belle. My dream is to restore the true light of Coltnelia. My name is Aurachalcum. My dream is to become an Aura Master. My name is Flare Blitz. My dream is to find my very special somepony. And together, the three of us are the chosen Heroes of Light. We've been chosen to one day defeat this mysterious pony of darkness before he could ruin the balance of light and darkness. Come on everypony! Let's go have a fun adventure today!

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

Love Triangle Disaster

The docks somewhere in a city…

It was foggy in the docks of the city. The fog was as thick as pea-soup. A pony could barely see an inch from their nose in this fog. There, Flare Blitz, the Fire Pony, was walking on the docks after being summoned there by a strange letter he received yesterday. The atmosphere made him uncomfortable and he started to think that perhaps following the order on the note he got wasn't the best idea he's had.

"This is the place." Blitz said to himself while looking at the letter again, "The letter says to meet whoever wrote this at this exact dock. Kind of creepy though."

He then threw the letter away as he thought that he didn't need it anymore. But before the letter could hit the ground, the wind caught it and helped its way over to a recycling can nearby. Blitz walked on the docks to see if he could find anypony there. But the fog made things difficult to see even the water.

"Hey." Blitz said to himself as he noticed something about the docks, "These docks look almost like the ones my dad took me to on one of his business trips. Which one is this again? He took me to so many." Getting back on track, Blitz said with a louder voice, "Hello?! Is anypony here?!"

He waited. But no response came up. All he could hear was the sound of water beating against the beams keeping the docks up and the wind blowing against him.

"Hello?!" Blitz said again, "I uh, got your letter! You wanted to see me? If anypony is here and you're the only I'm supposed to meet, please come out of this fog. But if you're a monster that hides in the fog then just forget anything I said before or what I'm saying now and just ignore me if I pass by or if you see me. And also, if you are the one I'm supposed to meet, but you end up being this mare whose life I ruined through the things I've done and/or said or if you're a pony who's looking to keep me captive in his closet and impersonate me for the rest of my life, then just stay where you are and I'll get out of here right now. In fact, I think I might do that anyway, so…. Bye." He finished as he turned around to get to the exit.

"Hey now!" A voice exclaimed, "Where do ya'll think yer goin'?!"

Blitz stopped before he could leave after hearing the voice. He knew whose voice that was and that it belonged to a mare he knows. He may have only known her for a short time. But he's got the accent written down in his memory.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he turned back around.

When he looked back again, he saw a silhouette of a mare with a hat on.

"Yeah you!" The pony exclaimed, "Yer not gonna leave me alone out here after everythin' ah set up for us here."

"That voice." Flare Blitz said as he got closer to the pony, "Is that?"

As he got closer, the silhouette got clearer and he began to recognize who the pony was. It was the pony who represented the Element of Honesty, Applejack. A mare that lives at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Applejack?" Flare Blitz asked as he wondered about why she was here, "What're you doing here? Are you the one who sent the letter?"

"Darn tootin'." Applejack answered, "What took ya so long?"

"Uh…" Blitz replied while thinking of an excuse.

"Never mind." Applejack said, "Point is yer here. And that means our date can begin."

"D-d-d-d-d-d-date?!" Flare Blitz stammered as he turned extremely red.

Applejack then walked over to a small table with many different apple foods. Apple Fritter, Apple Pie, Apple Dumplings and so many more. There were also some lit candles in the center and only two chairs on both sides of the table. Blitz couldn't believe what he saw or what was happening. Applejack, a pony he's known for only a day has asked him on a date.

"This is for us?" Flare Blitz asked with his eyes sparkling.

"You bectha." Applejack answered, "Now then you big hot head. What do you say we chow down on this here potluck of apple recipes and then talk about the little apple children we can have later down the road?" She asked as she looked at him with a flirty look in her eyes.

"Dahhhh." Blitz mumbled while drooling, "Boy all the years I've waited for a mare to say that."

"Applejack!" Another voice exclaimed from behind Blitz.

"Who'sthatnow?" Blitz said really fast while turning around.

The two looked at where the voice came from and saw Princess Enchanted Belle standing there with an angry look on her face. Blitz got confused as to why she was here while Applejack didn't seem that happy to see her.

"E-Enchanted Belle?" Flare Blitz yelped in confusion, "W-what're you doing here?!"

"Princess Sour Puss." Applejack said with a challenging look in her eyes, "Just couldn' stay away could ya cowgirl?"

"Not when you're trying to take my precious stallion away from me!" Enchanted Belle answered as she walked up to Applejack.

"Yer precious stallion?!" Applejack exclaimed as she walked up to Enchanted Belle, "Please. You couldn't even get a colt to find ya the least bit attractive."

"Well at least I don't smell like a chicken coop." Enchanted Belle replied as she and Applejack got face to face with each other, "Have you smelled yourself lately? I can smell you from three blocks down!"

"That there is the smell of hard work!" Applejack countered, "Maybe ya'll should give it a try sometime Princess!"

"Woah! Woah!" Flare Blitz said as he ran up to them, "What the hay is going on here?!"

"Flare Blitz!" Enchanted Belle said to him, "Tell her the truth! Tell her that you'd never fall in love with a pony who lives in an oversized haystack box and that you'd prefer to have somepony who has floors and floors of rooms."

"Don' you let her bribe like that." Applejack told Blitz, "All she knows what to do is sit down, being lazy, while everything is done for her. What kind of wife would she make? Me, on the other hoof, put mah back into hard work all day every day."

"And end up smelling all sweaty and stinky." Enchanted Belle argued, "Unlike me. I smell like roses and keep my coat sweat free."

"Flare Blitz!" Applejack began, "Ah can serve you lots of apple recipes. We do live on an Apple Farm after all."

"Who wants to spend everyday eating apple food when you can have a whole buffet of different foods to eat?" Enchanted Belle asked while looking attractive, "If you be my husband Blitz, you'll have everything a stallion could ever want. Food, servants, a nice room, a beautiful mare, a big wonderful castle to live in, and even sweet-scented candles. Plus, I'm a princess. So that means I'm rich."

"Listen to her Blitz!" Applejack said, "She's all talk about herself! She don' really love you! She'll abandon you after one day."

"She'll do it after one minute!" Enchanted Belle argued, "Those Apples are as stubborn as bees!"

"You want to say that to mah face Miss Perfect?!" Applejack challenged while getting into Belle's face.

"Stubborn as bees!" Enchanted Belle repeated with a sassy smirk.

"That's it!" Applejack exclaimed, "It's go time!" She said as she stood on two hooves and put her front hooves up, "Put 'em up!"

"Peasants first!" Enchanted Belle replied as she did the same as Applejack.

The two ponies then began to fight each other and created a big cloud of dust as they fought. Blitz, feeling both confused and flattered, didn't like the way they were fighting and wanted it to stop.

"N-now girls!" Flare Blitz finally spoke as he tried to get them to stop, "I know you both want to be my special somepony."

"Hey! Stop dreaming!" A third voice exclaimed from behind Blitz.

Blitz flinched from hearing the voice. The voice sounded hard and tough which meant the creature that the voice belonged to must be the same way. He turned around to find a creature standing on the docks. Sadly, the fog was too thick and he couldn't see the face of the creature. One thing he knew was that the creature was a male because of the voice. From the shape of the silhouette, the creature looked like it had a beak and a wizard hat and cloak on.

"You with a mare?!" The creature mocked, "You can't even catch a ball!"

"Who asked you?!" Flare Blitz asked, "Who are you anyway?!"

"Heh, heh." The creature chuckled mockingly, "You sure got the look down. I used to look just like that too."

"Blitz!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "Choose me!"

Blitz then turned around to find that Belle and Applejack stopped fighting. But that both had burses from the fight. Now both of them were looking at Blitz with puppy-dog eyes in order to get Blitz to choose one of them.

"Forget her Blitz!" Applejack said, "Come with me! We can be happy together!"

"No! Me!" Belle said.

"Me!" Applejack argued.

"Me!" Belle argued back.

The two kept arguing about who he should choose and Blitz began to grow dizzy and light headed. Nothing like this has ever happened to him before and therefore, this turned out to be too much for him to handle. He liked both of them and couldn't decide who he wanted.

"Stop." Blitz said quietly as his head began to spin, "Both of you please stop fighting."

"Look at you!" The creature said as he suddenly appeared in front of the group, "You look like you're about to fall in the water. And you're supposed to be the Flaming Inferno? Pathetic!"

Then the voices of Enchanted Belle and Applejack kept going through Flare Blitz's head. The voices became too much for him to handle and he wanted it all to stop. It all became so stressful that he felt like he needed to shout. And so, he began building up a shout. He prepared one so loud, he would scream at the top of his lungs. At last, when he felt like it was strong enough, he let out his voice.

Flare Blitz's apartment…

"ENOUGH!" Flare Blitz screamed from the top of his lungs.

When he opened his eyes again, he was breathing heavily from that scream. But after catching his breath, he looked around and saw that he was back in his bedroom in his apartment. His was in his bed now sitting up. After looking at his surrounding and what he saw before, he figured out what had happened.

"Phew." Blitz sighed with relief, "It was all just a bad dream. Well, it wasn't entirely bad. At least two mares were actually in love with me. But who was that one guy I saw?" He asked himself, "I didn't recognize his voice so he's not anyone I've met before in my life. He sure was acting like a bully in my dream."

He looked out his window and saw that the sun had just started rising and the morning has come.

"Morning already?" Blitz asked himself, "Alright then. Time to get on up!"

He then got out of bed, had his breakfast, got the Fire Amulet on him, and felt well prepared for the training he's about to have with Flame Wheel the Bearded.

"My next lesson in mastering the fires in me starts…" Flare Blitz said while opening the door to exit his apartment.

But before he could finish the sentence, he saw many ponies leaving in other apartment homes looking irritated and sleepy. They all looked at Blitz with angry faces and some sleepy in their eyes. Blitz didn't know exactly what they were angry about at first. Until one of them spoke up.

"Got something to say to us loudmouth?" One of the ponies asked.

After hearing that insult, Blitz then figured out that he screamed so loud, he awoke all the ponies in the apartment building. Feeling embarrassed about that, Blitz rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Right after I apologize to all the ponies in this building." Blitz finished while his cheeks turned red.

Later at the abandoned train station where Flame Wheel lives…

Flame Wheel was teaching Flare Blitz to master the fires that the Fire Amulet awakened inside of him. The lesson was being able to create a Fire Wall.

"Now lad." Flame Wheel explained, "Try to mix together the flames on both of your hooves and make sure to think of the wall in your tiny brain. Afterwards, it'll be the challenge of holding it that you'll have to overcome."

"I sometimes feel like you don't even know what you're saying!" Flare Blitz replied as he tried to do as Flame Wheel instructed.

"That's because I've always used my horn mate." Flame Wheel answered, "I'm just saying that I would do but, in the way, that you can do it."

"Well that explains a lot!" Flare Blitz commented as he focused on his flames.

He concentrated on his Fire Magic thoroughly to try and mix together the flames on his hoof to create the Fire Wall. Everything seemed to be going as he planned. But then…

"Choose me!" Applejack's voice exclaimed in Blitz's head.

"Applejack?!" Flare Blitz said as he turned his head to the left.

Because he got distracted, all the hard work he put into making that Fire Wall had been diminished. Blitz regained focus and turned quickly to see how his flames were looking. But it was too late.

"Darn it!" Blitz exclaimed.

"Wonderful job lad." Flame Wheel congratulated.

"Thanks." Blitz thanked, "I had it for a second."

"You didn't let me finish." Flame Wheel replied, "I was going to say wonderful job lad if you're looking to join a circus." He finished with a smirk, "With that kind of distracted performance, you'd make a good street performer than a wizard."

"At least I had it!" Blitz yelled, "You can at least give me a little praise for that!"

"What good would praising do when you don't deserve it?" Flame Wheel asked, "Have you ever wondered how a pirate crew member pleases his captain? By finding the best loot the seven seas can offer. You've only offered a few doubloons. Which would make the captain want to throw you over board. Savvy?"

"I sure wish I had a box of treasure to offer a mare." Blitz said as he got distracted again, "That'd make my day."

"And do you know what would make my day mate?" Flame Wheel asked, "Perfecting this spell. Only when you master this spell can you get closer to getting to the second level of your magic. Only then can you cast spells like Fira."

"Fira?" Flare Blitz asked, "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed as he remembered what happened, "No need to teach me that. I already know that spell. I casted that spell when Belle, Aura and me took on those Timberwolves."

"So you did?" Flame Wheel asked with curiosity, "Care to demonstrate?"

"Okay." Blitz replied with a nod.

He then stood on his back hooves, moved his front right hoof back and got ready to cast a spell.

"Prepare to be blown away!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he threw his hoof out, "Fira!"

But nothing came out of Blitz's hoof. From where Flame Wheel stood, it just seemed like Flare Blitz was just stretching.

"Heh, heh." Blitz chuckled nervously, "Hang on. Let me try that again." He then pulled his hoof back again, threw it out again and shouted, "Fira!"

But again, nothing happened. Blitz got confused about this as he felt no magic in his chest when he tried to cast the spell.

"Come on!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he kept trying it, "Fira! Fira!" Eventually, he got back on four hooves, looked at his right front hoof and asked, "Why isn't it working? I swear it worked before."

"Amazing display." Flame Wheel praised sarcastically, "You've wasted more minutes of our time. Time is a precious thing lad. Never waste it. Now let's get back to work." He continued while going back down to sit, "Try the Fire Wall again Mister Professional."

Feeling disappointed, Blitz did as he said and tried to perform the Fire Wall spell again. But while doing it, the dream he had about how Applejack and Enchanted Belle were fighting over him kept coming to his head. Preventing him from completely focusing.

Later, on the Friendship Express…

Flare Blitz and Flame Wheel were on the train to Ponyville to go and see Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum. During the trip there, Flame Wheel decided to discuss on how Flare Blitz is doing with his training to become the Flaming Inferno.

"You seemed distracted lad." Flame Wheel told him, "Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"It's this dream I had last night." Flare Blitz answered, "Enchanted Belle and Applejack were there and they were fighting over me and asking me to be their special somepony. A dream I just love to have."

"Your special somepony?" Flame Wheel asked, "So your story isn't just becoming the Flaming Inferno, it's also finding your true love?"

"It's been my dream for such a long time." Blitz replied, "To find that one pony I would spend the rest of my life with. I've been dreaming that one day, I would find that mare. Somehow, someway."

"I couldn't help but notice that you mentioned my niece's name in your dream in the same paragraph as your dream of your very special somepony." Flame Wheel stated, "I can only imagine that you've got your eyes on Enchanted Belle."

"She's just wow." Flare Blitz said while looking distracted again, "The mane and the eyes. She must've fallen from heaven. And Applejack." He continued while drooling, "Out of all the six mares I met that day, she's the most gorgeous. The farm hat, the yellow mane and the hard-working smell."

"Two mares but one love-obsessed stallion." Flame Wheel said, "I'd love to see how this will end." He then thought of Enchanted Belle and said, "Speaking of my niece, I sure hope she's found a way back to Coltnelia by now. Those shadowy scallywags are beginning to get on my nerves."

"The Dark Ponies?" Flare Blitz asked as he snapped out of his fantasy, "I thought you said you could handle them."

"I think I might've underestimated them lad." Flame Wheel replied, "The lass goes on and on about how they'll succeed in stealing light. She kept me up almost all-night last night. Until I used my secret weapon to silence her."

"What weapon was that?" Blitz asked.

"Only the most ultimate Dark Pony silencing weapon that anypony should always have in that situation." Flame Wheel answered.

Last night…

In the abandoned train station Flame Wheel made as his home, the two Dark Ponies were still trapped in the royal chain Enchanted Belle trapped them in. Meanwhile, Flame Wheel was in the bed that he placed in the corner of the station and slept like a baby. But during his sleep…

"The light shall be ours!" Ebony Moon screamed at Flame Wheel, "One day it will be! And you will –"

While Ebony Moon continued screaming about how she and the rest of the Dark Ponies would win one day, Flame Wheel laid on his bed with music headphones on his ears as he listened some calming music to block her loud voice and get some well needed sleep. He couldn't hear a single word coming from Ebony Moon and was able to sleep peacefully.

" _Thank you DJ Pon-3."_ Flame Wheel thought as he slept with a smile, " _I owe you my life for this music player."_

Present…

"Silence spell." Flame Wheel explained, "The best spell to keep Unicorns or Dark Ponies from casting magic and wanting some peace and quiet."

"Golly." Flare Blitz said with a smile, "Must've been peaceful when she finally shut her muzzle."

"It was my lad." Flame Wheel answered as he looked out the window, "It surely was."

Ponyville…

The Friendship Express arrived at Ponyville and the ponies wanting to go there got off the train. Flare Blitz and Flame Wheel were no exception. As soon as they left the station, they began venturing for Twilight's house to see if Enchanted Belle was there. They soon arrived to find Twilight Sparkle and Enchanted Belle inside working on finding out about what was wrong with Enchanted Belle's horn.

"I don't see any cracks or anything." Twilight told Belle while checking her horn, "So it can't be that you hurt your horn. You're sure that this hasn't happened before Belle?"

"Positive." Belle replied with a nod, "Before the Magic Crystal was stolen, my horn was fine. But after it got stolen, my horn just hasn't been the same."

"From the sound of it." Twilight said, "Maybe the Magic Crystal being removed must've triggered something. If we can figure out what it is, then we should get your horn back to normal."

"Yeah. And fast." Spike added, "Applejack told me about how your horn turned her into so many different things during the battle. I sure would hate to see what your horn would turn me into. Gosh. That'd ruin my day for sure."

"My dragon friend." Flame Wheel said as he and Flare Blitz entered the tree house, "The worst thing she could turn you into is a hoof stool. Then again, I'm sure the spikes on your back got be comfortable on their own."

"Flame Wheel?" Spike said as he turned around to find the two ponies entering, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uncle Flame Wheel!" Enchanted Belle cheered as she ran up to them.

The two got into a big hug and held on to each other for a minute or two. The hug lasted longer than they normally did as the two hadn't seen each other in years.

"My dear lass." Flame Wheel greeted as the hug broke, "It's wonderful to see you again. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept great." Enchanted Belle answered, "Hey Blitz." She greeted as she saw Blitz beside Flame Wheel.

"Hey Belle." Blitz greeted back, "Where did you sleep last night?"

"Aura was sweet enough to let me stay at his house." Enchanted Belle answered, "He even let me sleep on his bed while he slept on his couch."

"I sure hope it wasn't painful for him." Twilight hoped, "He's doing his next lesson with Lurio today."

"He was fine." Belle replied, "He said that the couch was more comfortable anyway."

"On another note," Flame Wheel began, "Have you two figured out how to get the portal to open up again?"

"Not yet." Twilight answered, "But we're about to go outside to see if she can do it again on her own. And if it starts to go haywire again then maybe I can look at it and see what's wong."

"Aye." Flame Wheel said with a wink, "Smart choice lass. I see why you're Princess Celestia's student now. And it's not by taking a few tests."

"I sure do hope we figure that out soon." Belle said while looking a little sad, "Mama and papa must be worried about me."

"Fear not lass." Flame Wheel told Belle, "I've took the few days of searching for Blitz and Aura to getting to know Twilight Sparkle. She's a Brainiac when it comes to magic. She'll have this figured out before you can say Aeroga."

"Come on then." Twilight said, "Let's head on out and solve this mystery. Spike." She continued while turning to Spike, "Get my notes. We're going to be out there for a while. Blitz." She said while looking toward Flare Blitz, "Could you stay with us for a bit? I'd like to get a closer look at that amulet and it's magic."

"Anything for you Twilight." Blitz replied with googly eyes.

"Oh brother." Spike said to himself.

The group then headed outside of the house to see if Twilight can help Belle open a portal like she did before. Spike got the notes out as Twilight ordered placed them near Twilight so she can write down what she learns. Afterwards, Flare Blitz and Spike stood next to each other to watch the show. Spike was focused on the testing of magic, while Blitz had his sights on other things.

"You've known this Flame Wheel guy a lot longer than us. Right Blitz?" Spike asked, "How'd you meet this guy anyway?"

Spike then turned to look at Blitz only to find that he had googly eyes and was smiling heavenly.

"Uh, Blitz?" Spike asked as he wondered about Blitz's behavior, "Flare Blitz? Hello?"

"Golly gosh." Blitz said to himself as he stared at Enchanted Belle, "Just look at her. Radiant and graceful. I just can never get tired of staring at her. If only she could be in to me like she was in my dream. My life would be perfect then."

Suddenly, he remembered something from the dream he had. He looked at the surroundings and all the ponies and dragon that were there. After looking at how things were looking, Flare Blitz began to get a feeling of déjà vu.

"Wait a minute." Flare Blitz said as he broke out of his googly-eyed behavior, "Something about this feels familiar. Why do I feel like I've been here before?"

"Flare Blitz!" Spike exclaimed, "Are you listening to me?! How did you and Flame Wheel meet for the first time!?"

"Spike." Blitz said, "Has this sort of thing happened before?"

"What thing?" Spike asked.

"The thing that's happening right now." Blitz explained, "You and me standing here. Twilight about to see if something is wrong with Belle's horn by comparing hers with Belle's and Flame Wheel's magic. Bright sunny day. None of this has happened before. Has it?"

"We've only just met yesterday." Spike replied, "I don't see how anything like this could happen before. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm getting the feeling of dan-jeff-roo right now." Blitz answered, "Like we've done this before."

"Dan-jeff-roo?" Spike asked, "Don't you mean déjà vu?"

"Gesundheit." Blitz said with a smile.

Spike gave a confused look while tilting his head.

"Anyway," Blitz said, "I swear that I've seen this happen before. I just can't remember when."

"Maybe you just dreamt it or something." Spike suggested.

"Dreamt it?" Blitz asked.

He then was frozen in his spot as he started to remember where he has seen these chains of events before. All this has happened in the dream he had last night. Everypony and dragon he saw there was here in the same place they were in that dream he had. Thinking about it, Blitz began to sweat about what was happening and what was about to come next.

"Oh no." Blitz said, "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no."

"What?" Spike asked, "What's wrong?"

"The dream I had last night." Blitz said while looking nervous, "Everything that's happened right now happened exactly like it did in the dream I had last night."

"So what?" Spike asked, "Probably just a coincidence."

"I don't know Spike." Blitz replied with feeling nervous, "This all feels too similar. It's almost like my dream was trying to tell me something. Like maybe it was showing me the future!"

"The future?" Spike asked with an unconvinced look, "Get real. Dreams can't tell the future."

"Oh yeah?" Blitz replied while kneeling down to look at Spike eye to eye, "Get this. Belle said she had a dream about meeting me and Aurachalcum for two weeks. And when the three of us met, she said we were positioned exactly like how we were in her dream. As if the dream was telling her exactly what would happen. What if the same thing is happening right now? If so, then disaster's about to hit and it'll be all my fault!"

"Gee." Spike said to himself, "Flame Wheel wasn't kidding when he said you were a dimwit."

"What?" Blitz asked as he overheard Spike's voice.

"Nothing." Spike lied, "Look Flare Blitz. I think maybe you're taking that dream way too seriously. Whatever happened in there wasn't real. And it's not going to happen in real life. Twilight's proven that dreams are just images in our heads that pop up when we sleep. And the more active the brain is when we sleep, the crazier the dream is. But in the end, everything we see while we sleep is just an image. Nothing more or less. Trust me when I say this. I'm Twilight's number one assistant. I've learned everything she's learned. Most of the time at least."

"Well…" Blitz said as he still felt uneasy, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am overthinking this a bit. I mean, I did see a strange guy that looked like he was dressed like a wizard. And he didn't look like Flame Wheel. So if that's the case, then it really was just a dream. Right?"

"Exactly." Spike replied, "Now with that out of the way, let's see if Belle can open the portal again. I really want to see Coltnelia."

" _Yeah."_ Blitz thought as he smirked, " _What was I thinking? My dream coming to life like that. Dreams are just movies that play in our heads when we sleep. It's the one thing that helps you escape the horrific nightmares of life when you need a break from it after a long hard day. There's no way it could tell the future. Besides, we're still missing one more pony in this part from my dream. And since she hasn't come, there's nothing to worry about."_

"Okay then." Twilight said, "Enchanted Belle. Let's give it a try!"

"Hey ya'll!" A voice said as a pony came by to the scene, "Nice day. Huh?"

Blitz's eyes shrunk at the sound of the voice. He recognized the southern accent and knew who it was that was coming.

"Oh no." Blitz said as he began to sweat again, "Please no."

"Applejack." Twilight greeted as she saw Applejack come by.

"Howdy Twi." Applejack greeted back, "Hey Belle. Flame Wheel."

"Hi Applejack." Enchanted Belle greeted.

"Pleasure lass." Flame Wheel added.

"What's goin' on here?" Applejack asked.

"We were just about to see if Enchanted Belle can open a portal back to Coltnelia." Twilight Sparkle answered, "And if Belle's horn starts acting up again, I'll examine it closely and see if there's anything we can do to fix it."

"What're you doing here Applejack?" Enchanted Belle asked.

"Ah came here, cause ah need ya'lls help with somethin'." Applejack answered.

" _Applejack's here?!"_ Flare Blitz thought as he sweated bullets, " _Just like in my dream?! This is exactly what happened in my dream! And if this happened just like it did in my dream, then that can only mean that…. Everything else should be coming true too!"_

"Blitz?" Spike said as he looked at Blitz's sweating face, "You okay?"

"Flare Blitz!" Applejack exclaimed as she walked up to him, "Good thing yer here partner. Ah hope yer not helping them with Belle's horn. Because ah could use yer help with somethin'."

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!" Flare Blitz screamed out loud.

He then ran off from the scene extremely fast. Leaving hoofprints printed deep in the ground. From how deep the prints were, they could tell he ran faster than normal. Spike and all the other ponies looked shocked and surprised at how Blitz ran off so quickly and wondered what had gotten into him.

"What….. just happened?" Belle asked.

"Was it somethin' ah said?" Applejack asked.

"Blitz is an odd one." Flame Wheel stated, "Odder than the average odd. And that, my dears, is odd."

"Odd isn't exactly the word I'd use." Twilight replied.

With Flare Blitz…

"Gosh darn it now." A stallion hooked to a cart said to himself, "That darn wheel broke again. Dear Celestia, pulling this cart is just a disaster."

Suddenly, Blitz ran through Ponyville still screaming really loud. His screaming attracted lots of attention and all the ponies stared at the Fire Pony running and screaming through the town. Almost like something horrifying was chasing him.

"OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY!" Flare Blitz screamed, "CAN'T YOU SEE DISASTER'S A HOOF?!"

The ponies that saw him run looked at where he was running from to see what disaster was coming. But all they saw was the stallion with a broken cart.

"Sheesh." The stallion said, "I was just being sarcastic. Young ponies these days don't understand when to take words seriously."

Back with Blitz, he began to get tired and slowly stopped running. It got to the point where he was at a complete stop and was panting hard from all the running he was doing.

"Ah, ah, ah." Blitz panted, "How, ah, ah, how can this be? I thought dreams were just for entertainment. If this is that dream's idea of a joke, then it's got a sick sense of humor. I'm going to have to have a good talk with my brain when it's all over." He then gulped and said, "What am I saying? The end of the world is upon us. Attack of two mares fighting over one stallion. There won't be enough time to give a lecture to my brain. By then, Equestria will be a wasteland caused by an epic battle of wining the heart of the stallion they've fallen deeply in love with. But why'd this dream have to be reality? Why couldn't it be where I get two wives? I want a refund!"

He then walked through Ponyville thinking about the dream he had and how it feels like it became reality. The more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt about what was about to happen next.

"I can't believe it." Blitz said to himself, "I was supposed to be one of the three that would save the light and, in the end, I'm the one that causes apocalypse. What a Hero of Light I've turned out."

He then walked over to the rocky bridge and laid his head on one side of it. He looked down at his reflection and only saw the face of a pony that causes disaster to hit by looking so attractive to two mares that wanted him desperately. He sat there for a few minutes and soon Aurachalcum came walking by.

"Hey Blitz." Aura greeted as he came to sit next to Blitz, "I didn't know you were here already. Is Flame Wheel here too?" He asked, "I just finished my lesson with Master Lurio and now I'm free for the rest of the day. What do you want to do?"

He then saw the sadness in Blitz's eyes and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Blitz?" Aura said with a worried tone, "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"We're all doomed." Blitz finally replied, "All doomed. All doomed."

"Doomed?" Aura asked with confusion, "What're you talking about?"

"All because a dream I had just had to become reality." Blitz added, "My stupid brain and it's dumb ideas."

"You're not making any sense." Aura told him, "What's going on?"

"It's over Aura." Blitz told him as he turned to looked at him, "Equestria's destined to fall and get turned to ashes and it's all my fault."

"Why?" Aura asked, "What happened?"

"Two mares have both fallen in love with me." Flare Blitz answered.

Aura looked so surprised about Blitz's answer that he didn't exactly know what to say next. Not because two mares had fallen in love with him. But because he thinks that'll lead to disaster.

"You're kidding, right?" Aura asked while titling his head.

"For the first time in my life, I wish I was." Flare Blitz answered, "But no. I'm not kidding. Two mares have fallen in love with me and now the end of the world is coming."

"Flare Blitz." Aura said as he thought this idea was ridiculous, "If this is a joke, quit joking around. I'm not saying I don't believe you when you say that two mares have fallen in love with you. Although I would be surprised how it happened on the same day." He said quietly to himself, "But how exactly does that mean disaster's coming?"

"It all happened in that dream I had last night." Flare Blitz answered, "At first, I thought it was just a dream. But as soon as Flame Wheel and I met up with Belle and Twilight, I began to notice that everything was happening exactly like how it did in my dream. Me training with Flame Wheel to learn the Fire Wall spell, failing at the Fira spell, meeting Belle and Twilight, them trying to get Belle to open that portal again, and Applejack showing up. Everything happened exactly like it did in my dream. And if that's the case, then that was no ordinary dream. It was a vision of the future."

"The future?" Aura asked, "Blitz. What time did you go to sleep last night?"

"What does it matter?" Blitz asked, "The point is, everything's going to get destroyed and nopony's dreams will come true. You won't become an Aura Master, Belle won't get home, Flame Wheel won't… uh… succeed in making me the Flaming Inferno, Lyra won't finish those studies she does secretly, don't ask me how I know that, and any other dream that a pony has. Everypony will be forced to live out the rest of their lives thriving for food and survival in a dark world of destruction."

Aura's face was confused again and this time, he began to feel worried about his friend.

"Now I'm concerned on a number of levels." Aura commented, "Uh, Blitz? Why don't I take you to my house and you can tell me everything there? Where nopony can hear your story and I won't be forced to wear a paper bag over my face?"

He then began pushing Blitz to his house to discuss the situation Blitz was afraid of.

"Disaster!" Blitz screamed, "Destroyed towns! Wilted plants! Daring Do books burnt in a sacrifice ceremony!"

Aura smiled embarrassingly while pushing Blitz to his house. And each second, he put more strength into his hooves to get him there fast enough.

Aurachalcum's house…

Aura brought Blitz to his house and had Blitz tell the whole story from beginning to end. How Blitz's day went and how he met up with Applejack at the docks and how Enchanted Belle came by and the two fought over him. He then saw visions of how Equestria looked afterwards before he woke up and how it looked like a desolated wasteland. Caused by the anger of two mares falling in love with a stallion that they didn't want to share with each other. Aura listened to the story, but wished that he was meditating to practice his aura instead.

"So, let me get this straight." Aura said when the story was over, "You think that the whole world is going to end because of a dream you had?"

"It wasn't just a dream Aura." Blitz responded, "It was a vision of the future. Everything that's happened today happened exactly like it did in that dream. It was a warning that today is Equestria's last day before destruction and despair."

"Oh Blitz." Aura said with a smile, "I think you're being ridiculous. Dreams can't predict the future. I'm sure you're just overacting."

"Well remember how Belle said she saw us before in a dream she had?" Blitz asked, "And look what happened afterwards."

"Well, yeah." Aura agreed, "I guess Belle did have a dream like that. And I guess it did come true. But this dream you're having is too crazy to come true. I mean, what mares would destroy all of Equestria all because of one stallion? Especially if Equestria is where they live. It doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense." Blitz disagreed, "Because they both thought I was so amazingly handsome and attractive. They said I'm the only stallion any mare would want. If a mare cares about her loved one that much, she'll do anything to keep him."

"Well think of it this way then." Aura said, "You said you saw a creature there wearing a wizard hat and cloak. But he didn't look like a Unicorn. That's got to convince you that you're just imagining things."

"Aura." Blitz replied, "I'm an Earth Pony that casts Fire Magic and you're a Pegasus that uses aura. How can a non-Unicorn creature wearing wizard clothing be abnormal by now?"

"Well…" Aura said while feeling surprised about that comeback, "When you put it like that, that is a good point. But I'm telling you Blitz. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"How do you know?" Blitz asked while losing hope, "How do you know I'm not going to be the cause of the end of Equestria?"

"Because I know of a way to prove it." Aura answered with a smile, "You said that everything so far has happened exactly like it did in your dream. Right? Well then, I'm going to look outside of my house and tell you what's outside. Then you tell me how things happened in your dream. And once you start to see the difference, you'll learn there's nothing to be afraid of."

Flare Blitz thought about the idea for a moment. He thought about the pros and cons of the idea and wanted to make sure that nothing could go wrong here. After giving it some thought, Blitz began to like the idea and even started to smile.

"Great idea!" Blitz cheered, "If something doesn't go like it did in my dream, then maybe it really is just a dream! Let's do it!"

Aura and Blitz then went outside of the house to see if Aura's theory can be proven to be true. Both ponies were optimistic about the idea and Blitz began to be filled with hope again. Hope that Equestria will live to see another day.

"Okay Aura." Blitz said with more confidence, "Where do we start?"

Aurachalcum then looked around Ponyville to see what was happening and to see if Blitz truly can predict what will happen next.

"There's Lyra and Bon Bon over there." Aura said as he pointed to the west, "They're having a nice lunch together."

"Oh…" Blitz sighed with googly eyes, "It always makes me forget that disaster's coming when I see two beautiful mares having lunch together."

"So," Aura said, "What happened with these two in your dream?"

"Well," Blitz replied, "They were having a nice lunch like right now. And then in about five seconds, Bon Bon will leave for a moment and then come back looking like she has a little secret."

"Five seconds, huh?" Aura asked with curiosity, "I'm surprised you memorized it that much. Alright then. We wait five seconds then."

The two stallions watched the two mares sit together while having lunch. Blitz got nervous about his prediction coming true while Aura just smirked. Aura had the most confidence that the event would not happen as he believed that it was a one percent chance of happening. Five seconds passed and Blitz's fear had faded when he saw that nothing had happened.

"Huh?" Blitz said with confusion, "Why didn't she…"

"And there you go Flare Blitz." Aurachalcum said with confidence, "We waited five seconds and nothing happened. So you see? That dream you had was just that. A dream. Nothing bad is going to happen and there's nothing to –"

Suddenly, right before he could finish his sentence, Bon Bon left Lyra to go deal with something. Lyra was confused at why she left like that and wondered what was wrong. Bon Bon then returned a moment later and panted a bit from the way back. Lyra looked at Bon Bon and got the feeling that she was hiding something judging by the look on her face. Bon Bon assured to her friend that there were no secrets and that there wasn't anything to worry about.

"It happened." Blitz said with worry again, "Just like in my dream. Bon Bon looks like she's hiding something."

"Pure coincidence." Aura told him, "I still think it's all just in your head. Come on. Let's try another one. Is there anything else that happens here in your dream?"

"Well. Uh…" Blitz replied as he thought about it, "Your mail will be delivered by now and you'll get a free subscription for the Alien Alicorns vs. Space Pirates book series."

"That sci-fi book series?" Aura asked, "I have heard good things about it. But the chances of me getting a free subscription like that are one in a million. Nopony can just get a free subscription in their mailbox that easily."

At that exact moment, Derpy Hooves in her mail delivery uniform, arrived at Aurachalcum's house to deliver the mail in his mailbox. After placing the mail inside said box, the cross-eyed Pegasus waved at the two friends and left to make more deliveries. Aura was surprised that the mail came in just as they were talking about the mail arriving. He felt slightly spooked, but kept his belief that Blitz was just being silly.

"This doesn't prove anything yet." Aura told Blitz, "I'm sure it's just the usual stuff that ponies get in the mail."

He then opened his mailbox to see what he got.

"Let's see now." Aura said as he looked through the mail, "Magazine, bills, ad, opportunity for ads, ads that advertise opportunities for ads, magazine to suggest what to wear for the Grand Galloping Gala, etc., party planning kit, yada, yada, yada, and that's it." He finished with a smile, "See Blitz? No subscriptions for Alicorn Aliens vs. Space Pirates. That means that dream you had is just a dream and no disaster is coming. Case closed."

"Excuse me. Aurachalcum?" A voice said.

The two ponies looked to where the voice came from and saw that it belonged to Doctor Whooves. Otherwise known simply as the Doctor. He came up to the two friends with a piece of paper in his mouth.

"It would appear that some of your mail found it's way into my mailbox." The Doctor explained, "An unusual chain of event if I do say so myself. Anyway, I came by here to return what rightfully belongs to you. And might I say what a lucky stallion you are old champ."

"Really?" Aura asked as he took the mail that got mixed up with the Doctor, "Why's that?"

"You got something not many ponies get every day." The Doctor answered, "A free subscription for a book series for two whole years. Congratulations."

"Did you say subscription?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed with a bit of concern.

"Exciting I know." The Doctor replied, "Well, I have to get back to my studies. Do enjoy that exciting sci-fi book series everypony seems to obsess over. You'll have to tell me how it is sometime."

He then left the two ponies with a smile on his face. Showing how proud he was of Aura's prize in the mail. For Aura and Blitz, on the other hoof, they began to feel light headed. Aura looked at the subscription he got and saw that it was a two-year subscription for Alicorn Aliens vs. Space Pirates. Seeing the title of that book made Aura feel queasy.

"Alicorn Aliens vs. Space Pirates?" Aura asked himself as his vision began to get blurry, "Just like Blitz said."

"I'm telling you man." Blitz said, "The end of the world is coming."

"No!" Aura denied, "I won't believe it! That dream is just a dream! Everything that's happened so far is pure coincidence!"

"Rainbow Dash will be coming down here after practicing some of her move sets." Flare Blitz said, "And one of those moves is the Super Shuttle Loop."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash landed right in front of Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz. Causing a bit of shake in the ground because of how fast she was going.

"Whew." Rainbow Dash said as she waved her mane a bit, "Now that was some good practicing." She then turned to the stallions and said, "Hey Aura. Hey Blitz. What's up? I just got back down after practicing some of my special tricks. One of them was the Super Shuttle Loop. It's a hard one, but I think I'm close to perfecting it."

"Super Shuttle Loop?" Aura asked while feeling nervous, "D-did you say Super Shuttle Loop?"

"I'd like to show you guys the move now." Rainbow Dash replied, "But it's not quite ready yet. Besides, I've got to go take care of some weather jobs around here. I'll see ya guys later."

She then took off again at extreme speed. And left a little wind to blow on the two friends. Aura's eye began to twitch at how many times Blitz was right about what would happen before it happened. He almost felt like giving in.

"Still not convinced that your dream is becoming reality." Aura said to Blitz, "Rainbow Dash is fast. She always appears whenever somepony is talking about her."

"That little colt that loves to play video games." Blitz replied, "What's his name? I saw him in my dream but I never got his name."

"Button Mash?" Aura asked.

"Yeah that colt. He's about to come dancing around cheering that he beat his own high score on Filly Fantasy. Total score being 1600000 points."

"That's too descriptive!" Aura replied as he began to breath heavily, "For a pony like you! There's no way that can be true!"

"Woohoo!" Button Mash cheered as he came dancing around the town, "I just beat my own high score on Filly Fantasy! I'd love to see somepony get something higher than 1600000 points. Not likely. I wonder if this will impress that one filly."

Aura then began to feel dizzy after hearing what Button Mash said. It was then he was at the brink of passing out from how accurate Blitz's description was. Now his head and eye were twitching at what was happening. He didn't want to believe what had happened several times now. But he began to think that maybe Blitz was right.

"Nothing." Aura said as pieces of his mane began to get out of place, "This proves nothing."

"Need more proof?" Blitz asked, "Just watch what'll happen with those two foals over there. The filly's going to pretend that she'll hold that ball for that colt to kick saying it's a celebration of how you, me and Belle beat the Dark Ponies the other day. But what the colt doesn't know is that she'll pull the ball away right before he could kick so she can watch him fall flat on his back and –"

"AAUGH!" Aurachalcum screamed out loud.

He then quickly pushed Flare Blitz back into his house, shut the door fast, and breathed heavily while sweating like there was no tomorrow. Aura just couldn't take seeing anymore predictions coming true. If he saw anymore, he thought he would explode.

"Okay! Okay!" Aurachalcum gave in, "Maybe that dream you had wasn't just a dream after all!"

"See?!" Flare Blitz asked, "I told you! Everything that's happened today happened exactly like it did in my dream!"

"But if everything really is going like it is in your dream," Aura said as he got worried of what it meant, "Then what you said about the apocalypse…"

"Yep." Blitz replied as he began to sweat too, "It's happening. And it's going to be all my fault. For being so attractive and mare-obsessed."

"Hold on now!" Aura said as an idea popped into his head, "You said that the destruction doesn't begin until you see both Applejack and Enchanted Belle at night. It's only just the afternoon. And that means we've still got time before the disaster happens. And we have to use that time to figure out a way to stop the end of the world from happening!"

"But Aura." Blitz replied, "Everything is happening like my dream said it would. We can't change what our dreams predicted. Dreams are just too powerful to change. Believe me, I learned that from a fortune cookie. And fortune cookies are wise treats. Not to mention delicious. Dad always said never question the fortune the fortune cookies give you. It's bad luck."

"Then we'll just have to tough it up against the bad luck." Aura told Blitz with some confidence regained, "Because Equestria is our home and we can't let anything happen to it! We're the Heroes of Light after all! This will be good practice for us for when we eventually need to fight against that pony of darkness guy."

"How're we going to stop the unstoppable?" Blitz asked, "By now Applejack is looking for me to ask me to help her with something that only I can help her with."

At that moment, the two heard a knock coming from Aura's door. Aura went to see who it was by looking through the small hole in the door first. On the other side, he saw the very pony they were talking about. Applejack. One of the two ponies that is supposedly going to cause the end of Equestria.

"It's her!" Aurachalcum exclaimed at Blitz, "It's Applejack!"

"Applejack?!" Flare Blitz screamed in fear, "How does she know I'm here?! Quick!" He said as he hid behind the couch, "Talk to her while I hide behind here! And don't tell her I'm here!"

After giving a nervous gulp, Aura opened the door nice and slowly to see the orange-coated pony herself and see what she wanted from him.

"Applejack!" Aura greeted with a louder voice than normal.

"Howdy Aura." Applejack greeted back, "I guess this mean's you got yer lesson done with Lurio. How'd it go today? What'd you learn?"

"Oh you know." Aura answered while sweating a bit, "Just this and that. Stuff I'll need to know in the future and other aura stuff like that."

"Great." Applejack replied with a smile, "Listen. Have you seen Flare Blitz around here? Ah need to talk to him about somethin'."

"Flare Blitz?" Aura asked as he flinched a bit, "Uh…." He continued as he tried to think of an answer, "Well, uhh…."

" _Say something!"_ Blitz thought as he covered his head, " _Say something fast!"_

"He was here." Aura finally answered, "But you just missed him." He finished while giving a nervous smile and a squee at the end.

"Darn." Applejack said to herself, "That boy's like a needle in a hay stack. Ah can't seem to find him anywhere." She then looked back at Aura and asked, "Well, thanks anyway. If you do see him again, can you tell him to come by at Sweet Apple Acres? Ah need his help with somethin'."

"You need his help?" Aura asked while feeling more and more nervous, "Flare Blitz's help? With what?"

"Ah need his help with a little special request somepony gave me." Applejack answered, "And ah need Blitz's help since Big Macintosh can't help right now."

"Wait." Aurachalcum yelped, "Let me help instead. I'm actually curious about this request."

"Ah appreciate that Aura." Applejack replied, "But this is something that only Blitz can help me with. Besides, it'll be a good opportunity to get to know the fella better. You and Belle say he's a good fella. Ah'd like to know how good of a fella."

"Trust me." Aura said in hopes that he can change her mind, "I can be of better help with what you're doing. Flare Blitz, however, isn't exactly the brightest pony in the world."

" _Hey!"_ Flare Blitz thought, " _I am too bright. I wield the Fire Amulet after all."_

"He sure don' look like the sharpest tool in the shed." Applejack replied, "But still. He's the only one that can help me with this. No other pony is more suited for the job than he is. You understand, right?"

"I uh…." Aura said as he tried to think of a way out of this, "Well you see…."

"Great." Applejack interrupted, "Thanks for understanding partner. See ya around."

Applejack then left the scene with a cheerful smile on her face. Aura was left frozen in fear as what Applejack said was exactly how Blitz predicted it. Applejack needed help with something and only Flare Blitz can help.

"This is bad!" Flare Blitz screamed as he came out of his hiding place, "Really bad! She needs help with something over at Sweet Apple Acres and only I can help! Just like in my dream!"

"Things are only getting worse." Aura added, "If we don't do something, then your dream is about to become reality." He then closed the door and continued with, "We need to figure a way to stop your dream from coming true and fast."

"But how?!" Blitz asked, "You tried to convince Applejack to have you help instead. But that didn't work. She's that intent on me coming to help instead of anypony else more capable than me. And she says she wants to get to know me better!"

"She did say that." Aura agreed, "And that look she had in her eyes. It kind of looked like… she didn't just mean wanting to be better friends. She looked like… Ah!" He gasped as he thought of what it meant.

"Yep." Flare Blitz replied, "She's in to me. And she's just using that whole 'only I can help' act as an excuse to have me closer to her."

"I honestly don't know what's more surprising there." Aura stated as he scratched the top of his head.

Blitz then looked over at Aura with a suspicious look and asked, "What exactly are you talking about there?"

"Anyway!" Aura changed the subject with a nervous smile, "We've still got time to stop the disaster from happening. There's got to be a way to make things happen differently so that Equestria can stay standing."

"But you tried that already." Flare Blitz told him, "You tried to go help Applejack in my place. But nothing changed."

"Well," Aura responded, "Maybe it's because what she needs help with really is something only you can do. So maybe it's not just an excuse to get alone with you. Regardless, I'm not giving up. The disaster hasn't happened yet and that means we still have a chance."

"What else can we do then?" Blitz asked.

"Don't worry." Aura replied with a smile, "I've got another idea! You said that Enchanted Belle comes to Sweet Apple Acres to ask you to come see Twilight Sparkle to talk about the Fire Amulet. Right?"

"Yeah." Flare Blitz answered, "And that's when she sees me and Applejack becoming closer to each other and beginning to like each other. Then she gets jealous and comes by at the place I meet up with Applejack at and the two get into a fight that gets out of hoof and destroys Equestria."

"Not in this reality." Aura said with confidence, "Because Enchanted Belle isn't going anywhere near Sweet Apple Acres. Because I'm going to ask her out on a date!"

"A date?" Flare Blitz said while feeling slightly jealous, "You and Belle? On a date?"

"Blitz. Think about it." Aura replied, "If I take her on a long enough date, she won't go anywhere near the place you're going to be. I'll keep her distracted long enough for you to finish the thing Applejack needs your help with and then when you meet up with her later, nothing will go wrong. Equestria is saved!" He added with a little hop at the end.

"Hmmm…" Blitz hummed as he thought of the idea, "That sounds reasonable enough. But do you think you can keep her distracted long enough?"

"I'll have to if we're going to save Equestria." Aura replied, "Besides, she's on a different world. She's bound to want to look around it. I'll be that if I show her around, she'll be so distracted by everything she sees."

"You're right." Blitz said while a smile grew on him, "It would only be natural for a pony as curious as her to want to look around. This idea just might work. And if it does, I'll have my very special somepony. Applejack!" He then started giving googly eyes as he looked in the reflection of the window and said, "Ahhh… Applejack and me are meant to be. Like two apples in one pie."

He looked at the reflection and saw himself with Applejack by his side. Leaning on him like she wanted to be with him for all of eternity. He sighed in happiness from that picture he imagined.

"Sorry Blitz." Aura suddenly said, "But not tonight."

Hearing this, the picture he saw in the reflection shattered like a mirror and Blitz woke up from his fantasy.

"What?!" Flare Blitz yelped, "What do you mean not tonight?! It's pretty clear that Applejack's wanting only my help because she's got the hots for me! If I don't try to hit it off with her tonight, then she may not be into me tomorrow! This is a mare we're talking about. I've read in magazines that a mare's thoughts and feelings change overnight. She's into one stallion one day, then gets over him the next."

"Sorry." Aura apologized, "But you can't have Applejack be your special somepony tonight. That's another thing that caused the disaster in your dream prediction."

"But we already have a solution for that." Blitz argued, "You're going to take Belle on a date and keep her distracted." He said while making a weird face, "I still can't say stuff like that without feeling disgusted."

"Even so," Aura explained, "We can't leave anything open for the disaster to come true. We have to make sure that anything that happens in your dream doesn't happen in real life. So, if Applejack tries to get a little friendly with you, if you know what I mean, you need to resist her beauty and charms no matter what. That way if Belle does somehow get away from me, she won't see that you two are falling in love and won't get jealous."

"But Aura." Blitz complained, "This could be my only chance of finding love. Don't force me to torture myself!"

"Do you want Equestria to fall?" Aura asked.

Blitz leaned his head down and answered, "No."

"Then you have to do it like I say to do it." Aurachalcum replied, "It's our only hope. Besides, I'm sure you can get Applejack to like you again another day. And if not, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"I'm looking for mares not fish." Flare Blitz corrected, "But alright. I guess if it's for a good cause."

"Alright then!" Aura said with a smile, "It's settled! Operation: Save Equestria from a Dream That Tells a Disastrous Future is a go!" He then looked at Blitz and said, "Get down there to Sweet Apple Acres and help out Applejack. And remember: You must resist any kind of romance she tries to give you. Got it?"

"Got it." Blitz answered depressingly.

"Cool." Aura replied, "I'll go find Enchanted Belle and ask her on a date."

"Ergh." Blitz snarled with disgust, "I uh, mean: Have fun with her." He corrected himself with a bright smile.

Aura and Blitz then headed outside of Aura's house to begin their missions.

"Just not too much fun." Blitz told Aura with a serious look.

"Okeydokey." Aura replied with a nod, "Good luck."

The two ponies then departed ways. Each with a mission to focus on. Aurachalcum to keep Enchanted Belle distracted long enough for Blitz to help out Applejack. And Flare Blitz, helping Applejack was something at Sweet Apple Acres. But as Blitz ran off on his own, he kept weeping in his thoughts about how he had to keep himself from making Applejack his very special somepony and how Aurachalcum is going on a date with Enchanted Belle.

" _This plan is just pure torture for me."_ Blitz thought as he looked sad, " _I can't make Applejack my marefriend and Aurachalcum's going on a date with Enchanted Belle. I know he probably doesn't have a crush on her, but she's still the runner-up if me and Applejack don't work out. Aura's a pretty cool pony too. Any mare would want him as their coltfriend. I just hope he doesn't take his coolness to the next level with Belle."_

Twilight Sparkle's house…

Enchanted Belle, Flame Wheel, and Twilight Sparkle got done with working on Belle's horn today and were all pretty exhausted from all the hard work. Especially Belle since she was trying hard to get a portal to open again. During the work, Belle's horn did go haywire again and turned some of the leaves on Twilight's house into hoof-bands, butterflies, and even bright confetti.

"Well." Twilight said as she cleaned up some of the confetti, "Based on how your horn's performance today, I've estimated that your horn starts doing things on its own 25% of the time while the rest of the time you have perfect control over it. And I can't tell if something like that is going to get worse or better."

"But 25% is better than 26% lass." Flame Wheel added, "At least we've got that to be proud of."

"I guess so." Belle agreed, "I just wish I could open a portal right now. I just can't stop thinking about how my mama and papa must be feeling right now. Mama's probably stress eating again."

"You're sure starting to sound stressed." Spike replied, "I think you need to go do something fun."

"Right he is lass." Flame Wheel said with glee, "Come on. I'll take you to get a milkshake. And we can have a fun uncle and niece night."

"Milkshake?" Belle asked with confusion.

"Hey there!" A voice shouted from nearby.

Everyone looked to where the voice came from and saw Aurachalcum coming by really fast. He stopped right in front of the group and smiled at them to give a nice facial greeting.

"Hey everyone." Aura greeted, "Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Only that Belle turned Flame Wheel's cape into a dancing skeleton." Spike chuckled.

"Quite a show that it put on might I say." Flame Wheel added, "Though to be honest, I'd rather it be my cape than a set of bones unnaturally moving."

"Aura." Twilight began, "Glad to see you here. Have you seen Flare Blitz? Applejack's looking for him and I've been wanting to see him too to look at the Fire Amulet."

"Blitz?" Aura replied, "Yeah. I just left him. I told him to go meet up with Applejack before I left. Afterwards, I came by here."

"What for?" Belle asked.

"Hey Belle." Aura began, "This may sound a bit crazy. But…" He continued as he started to turn a little red, "But uh…"

"Looks like the heat's getting to the lad." Flame Wheel commented, "His cheeks are starting to look like cherries."

" _Oh man."_ Aura thought as he got redder, " _Maybe I should've tried harder to convince Applejack to let me help instead. I thought that me asking Belle out on a date would be easy. But now that I'm actually doing it, I wish I thought this plan out more thoroughly. I've never asked a mare out on a date before. Let alone a princess."_

"You okay Aura?" Twilight asked, "You look really red."

"Huh?!" Aura yelped as he snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh uh…" He continued as he tried to think of how to word the question, "Belle… I was thinking."

"Yes?" Belle asked with curiosity.

"Would you…" Aura began as he got redder again, "Would you like…. Would you like me to…."

"To what?" Belle asked.

"To maybe…" He continued as he started to look as shy as Fluttershy, "Maybe give you a tour around Ponyville?"

"A tour?" Belle wondered, "Really?"

"Uh yeah." Aura answered as he nervously smiled, "A tour. Since you're new to our world, I thought maybe I'd show you around. Show you some fun places to go, places to eat, or –"

"Eat?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed with excitement, "I'm good with eating! I'm starving! After all the hard work Twilight, Uncle Flame Wheel and I did, I could use a good stroll around town and have something great to eat."

"Great." Aura replied as he felt relieved, "Come on. We can start now. I'll give you a nice tour and then find us a good place to eat."

"Right now?" Belle asked.

"Still daylight." Aura replied, "So why not? Besides, if we start now, it'll work you up even more of an appetite."

"Food is great when you've got a bigger appetite worked up." Enchanted Belle said as she looked distracted, "Okay. Let's do it."

"While you guys are out," Twilight Sparkle said, "Could one of you maybe go to Sweet Apple Acres to get Flare Blitz?"

"Sure." Belle answered with a cheer, "We'll get him so you can examine his Fire Magic. Right Aura?" She asked while turning to Aurachalcum.

"Uh… sure." Aura answered while feeling nervous, "No problem."

"Alright then." Belle said as she got ready to start touring, "Let's get the tour started! Sooner we do the tour, the sooner we can eat!"

"One moment there, lad and lass." Flame Wheel interrupted, "May I have a word with each of you before you go?"

He then approached Belle and put one hoof around her to tell her something in private.

"Congrats lass." Flame Wheel whispered to Belle, "Looks like a stallion's got his eye on you. And a sharp one at that."

"Huh?" Belle whispered back in confusion, "What're you talking about?"

"Did you not notice how red he looked?" Flame Wheel asked, "He was redder than a sunset. Which must mean his found his buried treasure in you lass."

"Are you saying he's…" Belle began as she started to look a little red, "Asking me out on a date?"

"Come on lass." Flame Wheel replied, "You're a princess with beauty that can never be competed with. How could a stallion like him not want a date with you?"

"I kind of expected something like that from Flare Blitz." Enchanted Belle commented, "Not from Aurachalcum. I mean, he's sweet. But he didn't seem like the dating type like Blitz is."

"Belle, my niece." Flame Wheel began, "Perhaps maybe you can take this opportune moment to take your relationship with him to the next level? After all, he seems like the right stallion for you lass. At least this one has a brain."

"Wishful thinking Uncle Flame Wheel." Belle replied, "But I don't think Aura's looking to date me. We've only known each other for a few days. He's definitely more dashing than Blitz. But I don't think we could work."

"At least give it a try lass." Flame Wheel told her, "You're young and you should find love while you're young. Don't end up like how I did."

"You're not that old Uncle Flame Wheel." Enchanted Belle responded, "But maybe if he takes me to a place with the most delicious food in town, maybe I'll consider it."

"Heh, heh." Flame Wheel chuckled, "You haven't changed at all since we last met."

"Heehee." Belle giggled, "Nope."

Flame Wheel then let go of his spiritual niece and then walked over to Aura and put his hoof around him this time.

"Aura my lad." Flame Wheel began, "Allow me to give you a little bit of advice about the princess. She's not picky at all. As long as you take her somewhere that has food, she'll love you like you were her own mirror. Because she loves to look at how beautiful she is."

"Thanks." Aura thanked, "I guess." He finished while looking a little confused.

"You picked a good one lad." Flame Wheel said, "And I personally think you've got a better chance with her than Flare Blitz does."

"Wait." Aura said, "Are you saying that I'm…"

Flame Wheel then gave a little wink in his eye and Aura began to blush again. Flame Wheel had no idea about why Aura was really doing this and thought that the opposite was true. Aura was then wishing that he could've had Flare Blitz do this instead.

"Give her a fun date lad." Flame Wheel told him, "She is my niece after all."

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Aura said as he waved his hooves, "I'm not taking her on a –"

"Alright then!" Flame Wheel interrupted as he stepped away from Aurachalcum, "Both of you have fun!"

"Alright!" Enchanted Belle cheered, "Come on Aura! Let's go!"

She then grabbed his hoof and began dragging him with her to begin the tour.

"Woah!" Aura exclaimed as he was getting pulled, "Hold on Belle! Not so hard! Besides, you're supposed to be following me!"

"There they go." Flame Wheel said, "My niece with only one stallion this time. Oo-de-lally she's growing up fast."

"You think that Aura was just saying that he's giving her a tour just so he wouldn't have to say he's taking her on a date." Spike asked.

"I have no doubt my lad." Flame Wheel answered, "This is no news to me. Enchanted Belle is the most beautiful of all the princesses in Coltnelia. All the other princesses are mere doubloons compared to the cave filled treasure that my niece is."

"Well I just hope they'll be able to remember to let Blitz know that I want to see his magic." Twilight hoped, "And that they don't have too much fun."

"Or too much food to eat." Flame Wheel added, "My little Belle just loves to eat."

"What's with that pirate talk of yours Flame Wheel?" Spike asked.

With Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum…

Enchanted Belle dragged Aurachalcum out to the water fountain of Ponyville to begin the tour. Belle felt super excited while Aura was exhausted from being pulled like how he was.

"This is so exciting!" Belle cheered, "A new place on a new world! I can't wait to see what's here! Let's get this date on so we can eat somewhere soon!"

Aura panted for a bit before saying, "Wait. This date?"

Belle's face froze after realizing what she had said. She put her hooves on her muzzle and turned a little red.

"I uh mean…" Belle said as she turned to Aura with a blushing face, "Day! Let's get this day on so we can eat somewhere soon. That's what I said. I can see why you'd mistaken it like that. Day and date do sound similar. Not that I would hate that it's a date! But just… you know…" She finished with a nervous smile.

" _Great!"_ Enchanted Belle thought, " _Now that Flame Wheel thought that this was a date, he's got me thinking it too. Golly. This is the first time I've ever embarrassed myself like this."_

" _Belle does look cute when she's nervous like that."_ Aura thought, " _At least seeing her like this eases me a bit. Now that I've got her attention, I've just got to keep her distracted long enough so that Blitz can finish helping Applejack. I wonder how he's doing on his part."_

Flare Blitz…

Flare Blitz arrived at the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres. He looked at the red barn, the planting fields, the coops, and the apple trees. He loved the setting and almost felt like living here.

"Gosh." Blitz said to himself, "Ain't this a swell barn. I wish I could live here." His smile then disappeared as he continued with, "I sure hope this plan of Aura's works. This could be our only chance of saving Equestria."

He then headed for the barn and approached the front door. As he got closer and closer to the entrance, he got more and more nervous as the threat of Equestria falling to ruin moons closer. Finally, the door was right in front of him. And now the moment has come. For him to enter inside and help Applejack with a task while also resisting any sort of love attraction she tries to give like in his dream. But with how long Blitz has been wanting his special somepony, that task was not going to be easy to do.

"Ok." Blitz said to himself as he prepared to knock on the door, "I'm going in to help out Applejack. I'm putting all of Equestria at risk with this plan. But I'll be having fun at the same time. I can do this. I can do this."

Right before he could get started, he freshened up his mane with his hooves to make himself more presentable and attractive. He then remembered seeing some flowers in the entrance and went over there fast to pick on out to give to the mare. Once he felt ready enough, he raised his hoof to knock on the door.

"Wait a minute!" Flare Blitz said as his hoof stopped in it's tracks, "What am I doing?! I'm suppose to avoid making any love connection with her not make it worse! Come on brain! Work with me here! Don't you want to save Equestria?!"

He then threw the flower on the ground and messed up his mane to make him look like a normal stallion with nothing attracting to him at all. All while screaming and scolding himself.

"Flare Blitz?" A voice said suddenly.

Blitz then froze once he heard the voice. He turned to where the voice was coming from and saw that it belonged to Applejack's little sister Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom was passing by the farm when she saw Blitz screaming to himself.

"What're you doing?" Apple Bloom asked

Blitz then got up, ran over to Apple Bloom and exclaimed, "You've got to help me Apple Bloom! And I mean really help me! This is a matter of life and death for Equestria!"

"What?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed back, "What is it?!"

"You've got to tell me all the bad things about your sister that make her less attractive toward stallions!" Flare Blitz answered.

Apple Bloom was left confused while asking, "Who the what now?"

"I need to know everything about Applejack that doesn't make me want to make her my very special somepony." Blitz explained, "And I need to know everything now!"

"And this is a matter of life and death why?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well," Blitz began as he took in a deep breath, "Last night I had a dream that's going exactly like my day has been going. It's where Applejack and Enchanted Belle are fighting over me to see who would become marefriend. But because both of them wanted me and I couldn't decide who I wanted, it turned into one huge cat fight that gets so out of hoof that it destroys all of Equestria! So, I'm here now to help Applejack out with something like in my dream, but this is a bad thing because like in my dream, she's going to fall in love with me as we continue to work together alone. With nopony else there. And if she does fall in love with me before Belle comes by, Belle's going to see how much in love we are in and get super jealous and it'll all lead to the disaster I mentioned! Aurachalcum's trying to keep Belle distracted by taking her on a – place to eat, and I'm here to do this part of my dream while trying to keep myself from looking attractive and keeping my desire for a mare at bay long enough to change the events of my dream and save all of Equestria! But I don't think I can do it unless you tell me something that'll make your sister less attractive because she is amazingly attractive!"

He then panted really hard once the story was finished. Apple Bloom was left amazed and astonished at how Blitz could say all that really fast and in one breath. Despite that amazement, Apple Bloom couldn't help but feel concern for Flare Blitz and his belief about a dream he had that leads to disaster coming true.

"Have you had late night snacks or something?" Apple Bloom asked with concern.

"I'm not kidding!" Flare Blitz told her, "Literally everything that's happened today happened like in my dream! And that means that if we don't do something right now, everything's going to be destroyed!"

"And you got Aura into this? How'd you manage to do that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed, "Does none of this scare you?! Aren't you afraid that your own sister could be the case of everything being destroyed?!"

"What ah'm afraid of is that you actually believe that this dream of yours is coming true." Apple Bloom replied, "That dream just sounds too dumb to happen in real life. Not that ah don' think a mare could fall in love with you. But fighting to where the entire land and maybe the world gets destroyed? That's where it just sounds too stupid."

"Apple Bloom!" Flare Blitz exclaimed again, "This is no time for not believing in me! You can do it after I save Equestria! Now come and give me something that'll help me hold my urge to make Applejack my very special somepony! It's the only way!"

"Well alright then." Apple Bloom replied, "Ah'll play along fer now. Ah do know one thing that'll do the trick."

"Tell me!" Flare Blitz begged, "Tell me now before my love instincts take over!"

"There was this one time where Applejack –"

"Well howdy there Blitz." Applejack blurted as she came outside, "Took yer time to get here. Did ya?"

"Applejack?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he turned around fast, "What're you doing here?!"

"Ah live here." Applejack answered in a tone that makes the answer sound obvious, "Ah told you when you and Aura got back home. Remember?"

"I thought you said you live in Sweet Apple Acres." Flare Blitz replied while turning red and feeling nervous.

"This is Sweet Apple Acres, you nimrod." Applejack told him.

"It is?" Blitz asked, "Oh right! It is."

"How could you forget where you are?" Applejack asked, "That don' make sense at all."

"Must be the heat." Flare Blitz explained poorly, "It kind of makes me forget some things when it gets to me."

"It's Fall." Apple Bloom told him, "It ain' that hot."

"Fall weather." Blitz said, "Does lots more than you think. Rots the mind sometimes."

"Why don' we get started on the thing ah wanted yer help on before you start making our brains like yers?" Applejack asked.

"Sure." Blitz answered, "But before that, Apple Bloom was telling me something."

"She can tell ya later." Applejack said as she started pushing Blitz inside, "Right now, we've got work that ain' gonna work itself." She then said to Apple Bloom, "Little sis. You go and play while Blitz and I take care of a few things inside."

"Apple Bloom!" Flare Blitz whispered, "Help me!"

Applejack then closed the door and left Apple Bloom outside. Apple Bloom thought about Flare Blitz and how desperate he looked. At the same time, she thought he was a sort of idiot since he thought a dream of his was coming true.

"Ah sure hope ah don' grow up to be like him." Apple Bloom hoped, "That stallion's got the mind of an untrained dog."

"Woof! Woof!" Winona barked as she looked at Apple Bloom with an annoyed look.

"Oh uh." Apple Bloom replied while looking at the pet dog of Applejack, "Sorry."

Inside the house…

Applejack pushed Flare Blitz inside and got him into the kitchen where the entire room was set up to make a bunch of different apple recipes for what seemed like a special occasion.

"Now that yer here," Applejack said, "We can get started. Ah need yer help with making all these special apple recipes. They're fer somethin' special and ah can' tell ya what it's for yet. The problem is our oven's been acting weird and some of the things we need to make requires a little baking. That's was when ah remembered you've got that little gem on ya that let's ya cast all that fancy fire magic and stuff. Ah thought you could help me."

"Uh… oo….. augh….. ah….." Blitz stammered as he started to twitch, "Oooo…. Ah….."

"Hey partner." Applejack said as she noticed his behavior, "You okay? You look a little twitchy."

"Twitchy?!" Flare Blitz yelped as his left eye twitched, "Twitchy?! I'm not twitchy! Who ever said…. Shall we…. Get started… cowgirl?!"

"You sure yer okay?" Applejack asked, "Yer acting funnier than our chickens after a firework festival."

"If a mare needs my help," Flare Blitz replied, "Then help is what I give!" He shouted while his eye twitched again.

"Okay then." Applejack said with a smile, "As long as you think yer up fer the task. Let's get started on some simple apple fritter."

She then headed over to where the ingredients for the apple fritter was and got started preparing the recipe. Once Blitz got to her to help her out, Applejack started to give Blitz a strange look in her eye.

"That was quite a ruckus yesterday." Applejack told him, "With those Dark Ponies and their strange magic. You did pretty swell against them. For a stallion who can't remember where he is."

"You thought I was cool?" Flare Blitz asked, "Really?"

"Heck yeah." Applejack answered, "The way you used that amulet on you. Flame Wheel told us about it, but seein' it in action was just breathtakin'."

"Heh, heh." Blitz chuckled nervously, "What can I say? Just doing what I could to stop those guys."

" _Aurachalcum!"_ Blitz thought, " _Please keep Enchanted Belle as far away as possible! And myself, please don't fall for her! No matter how gorgeous she is!"_

With Belle and Aura…

Aura took Belle to Sugarcube Corner as part of the 'tour' Aura was taking her on. Entering the bakery, Mr. Cake was handing the register while Mrs. Cake was baking back in the kitchen.

"Wow!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed in amazement, "Look at that cake! It looks so delicious!"

"Oh." Mrs. Cake said as she saw the two ponies visiting, "Hello Aura. Nice to see you again."

"We've missed seeing you around." Mr. Cake added, "We heard you went missing for a few days."

"Yeah." Aura replied, "Sorry about that. I got myself lost to a pretty bizarre place. Kind of a long story."

"Well we're glad to see nothing happened to you." Mrs. Cake said, "And who's this here? I don't remember seeing you around Ponyville."

"Hi." Belle greeted, "My name is Princess Enchanted Belle."

"A Princess?!" The Cakes exclaimed.

They then stopped what they were doing to rush over to bow to Enchanted Belle.

"My goodness!" Mrs. Cake said while bowing, "Where are our manners?!"

"May we get you anything Your Highness?!" Mr. Cake asked while bowing, "A cup of tea?! Cupcakes?! Anything to show you our humblest apologies!"

"Woah!" Belle replied, "It's okay. You don't need to treat me like that."

"But you're a Princess!" Mr. Cake explained, "You deserve such respect!"

"And plus," Mrs. Cake added, "We didn't know Equestria got a new Princess to rule alongside Princess Celestia!"

"I'm not that kind of Princess." Belle told them, "I'm don't rule Equestria with Celestia."

"Huh?" Mr. Cake wondered as he stood up, "What do you mean?"

"It's kind of a long story too." Belle replied, "And I doubt that you'd be able to understand. Let's just say I'm not as big of a deal as Celestia and you should just treat me like a normal pony. Please." She added while looking serious, "It really gets on my nerves sometimes when ponies treat me like royalty."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Cake asked, "I don't think it would be right Your Majesty."

"I'm sure." Belle answered, "And don't call me that. Just call me Belle."

"O-okay then." Mrs. Cake yielded, "If you say so. So, what can we do for you two?"

"Aura's giving me a tour around Ponyville." Belle answered, "And we're starting here."

"I thought maybe she'd like to see the sweetest place in town first." Aura told them.

"Well then." Mrs. Cake began, "Welcome to Sugarcube Corner, Enchanted Belle. My name is Mrs. Cup Cake. And this is my husband, Mr. Carrot Cake. We're the owners of this fine bakery."

"We bake all kinds of sugary treats like cakes, and other things." Mr. Cake explained, "And we take orders from other ponies about what kind of sugary treat they want for a special occasion."

"No orders today though. So today was a pretty slow day." Mrs. Cake finished.

"I won't suppose we could interest either of you in a cupcake or two?" Mr. Cake asked.

"A cupcake?" Enchanted Belle asked while titling her head, "What's that?"

"You don't know what a cupcake is?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Here." Mr. Cake said as he went to get a cupcake out, "Does this ring a bell?"

Belle examined the cupcake and was fighting the urge to eat it right off of Mr. Cake's hoof because of how delicious it looked.

"Wow." Belle said with amazement, "Looks good. Can I try one?"

"Absolutely." Mr. Cake answered.

Using her magic, Belle grabbed the cupcake that Mr. Cake had and took a bite out of it. The taste danced in her mouth and caused her to crave for more. The tiny cake tasted just like a normal cake, but with some sprinkles and tiny candy on it.

"This amazing!" Belle cheered as her eyes sparkled, "This taste so good! It's like normal cake but smaller! We don't have anything like this on my world!"

"Your world?" Mrs. Cake asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I guess I should tell you after all. It is a long story though so you might want to grab a cupcake and get comfortable." Belle explained, "So, the thing is: I'm not from this world. I'm…"

As Belle told the tale to the Cakes, Aura felt relieved that she was taking this time to tell a long story to pan out the time Blitz had with Applejack.

"I sure hope you get done with helping Applejack, Blitz." Aura hoped, "I doubt we'll get a little break like this again."

Flare Blitz and Applejack…

Flare Blitz and Applejack were working on the apple dumplings and had nearly made a dozen already. Applejack couldn't help but be impressed with how Blitz was making all the apple recipes.

"Just look at these sweet things." Applejack said while looking at the apple dumplings, "They look too good to eat. You seem really good with yer hooves Blitz."

"Oh uh…." Blitz replied while thinking about how to respond, "My uh school had us go to a cooking class every so often. So… You learn a thing or two there."

"It seemed like you paid attention at that school." Applejack replied, "That's fer sure."

Applejack then turned her head to Blitz. But as she did, Blitz saw how he maned flowed and waved. He saw the sparkles in her eyes and the smile she had on her face. Seeing all those qualities she had made Blitz's heart skip a beat and make him nearly drool again.

" _OH MY GOSH!"_ Flare Blitz thought, " _SHE'S JUST SO AMAZING! AND THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING!"_

"You know." Applejack began, "These dumplings look especially good. Ah ain' seen anythin' like these in years. They kind of look like ones that ah had in my fillyhood. Ah missed havin' apple dumplings like those." She then walked closer to Blitz and continued, "Seein' them makes me feel nostalgic. And a bit special."

Seeing how close she was getting and how she looked at him, Blitz got worried that the event was still coming and that nothing had changed. He knew then that he had to figure a way out of this quickly.

"I-I-I-I-I didn't r-r-realize you were f-f-f-feeling sick." Flare Blitz stammered as he got nervous.

"Huh?" Applejack asked while giving a confused look.

"Hey uh…" Blitz continued as he tried to find a way out of this, "We got those crisps to do now. R-r-right?"

"Yeah." Applejack answered, "But ah think this one will require both of us to work together." She finished while giving Blitz quite a hypnotic look.

Blitz flinched and gulped at how Applejack looked. Her beauty was starting to get him to fall for her. Though he tried his best to hold back the urge to take her as his special somepony.

"Come over here." Applejack said while heading over to where the ingredients were, "Let's get started on it… together."

"Okay!" Flare Blitz suddenly yelped as he rushed over next to her.

"Now." Applejack began, "Ah'll need you to use that fancy magic of yers."

" _This plan had better work!"_ Flare Blitz thought as he began to sweat, " _I'd rather not be After Equestria's most wanted!"_

Later with Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum…

The sun was beginning to set and the tour was still going on. The two ponies just left the bowling alley and Belle was carrying a trophy with her magic.

"Wow!" Belle cheered as she skipped while walking, "That place was a blast! I never thought Equestria had such fun games to play! I did pretty good on my first try. I even got a trophy for winning."

"You do realize that the trophy is for participation. Right?" Aura asked, "You actually did pretty bad in your first game. No offense."

"I know." Belle replied, "But it was still fun to play. And now I can get better at it in the future." She then looked confused about something as she continued with, "The only thing I didn't understand were the parts about those young foals staring at those magic mirrors looking so angry. Did they get bad messages from those mirrors? And what do magic mirrors have to do with hitting pins?"

"Those weren't magic mirrors Belle." Aura explained, "Those were arcade machines. And those colts we saw weren't angry. They were focused."

"Arcade?" Belle asked, "What's that?"

"I can show you." Aura answered, "There's actually a place were some foals go play arcade machines. I can show you how they work."

"Sure." Belle agreed, "But first, how about we go let Blitz know about Twilight. She's probably expecting him by now."

"No!" Aura yelped out of nowhere, "Not yet!"

Belle jumped at bit from Aura's outburst. Aura, feeling embarrassed, smiled nervously while giving a bit of a chuckle.

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled, "I mean, I think you'd like to see what arcade machines are like. They can become really addicting so I've heard. Besides, I'm sure Applejack needs Flare Blitz more than Twilight does."

"Maybe." Enchanted Belle replied, "But it wouldn't hurt to at least let him know. Come on, let's go stop by."

"I-I'll go check on them!" Aura suggested, "You just wait here for me!"

"But I want to see Applejack too." Belle countered, "Plus, I'd like to see Sweet Apple Acres. That can be our next stop."

Aura began to sweat. She was this set on going to Sweet Apple Acres and it didn't seem like anything would change her mind. Regardless, Aura had to find a way to change her mind.

"Wait!" Aura replied, "Did I mention there's a really neat place to get food near where the arcade machines are?!"

"Did you say food?!" Belle asked as her mouth began to water, "Like food, food?! The things I can eat and enjoy their deliciousness?!"

"Y-yeah?" Aura answered with a stutter, "I thought maybe you'd be getting hungry and –"

"Well why didn't you say so?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she leaped for joy, "Let's go!"

She then began running through Ponyville again while dragging Aura along.

"Hey!" Aura exclaimed as he was being dragged, "Can you please stop doing that?! And you don't even know where the arcade area is!"

Sweet Apple Acres…

Flare Blitz and Applejack made lots of progress with the cooking of the apple recipes. Blitz knew what it was all for and got more and more nervous as the progress continued.

"There we go." Applejack said as the apple crisp was done, "Another one done and a few more to go."

She then picked the tray that contained the apple crisp up with her mouth. She then planned to place it on the table where all the other apple recipes were. But, without seeing it, Applejack slipped on some of the butter used for the apple dumplings that fell on the ground and began to lose her footing and was wobbling around.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Applejack exclaimed while trying to regain footing.

But then she fell to the ground and as she did, the tray with the apple crisp flew out of her mouth and was flying across the room.

"The apple crisps!" Applejack exclaimed.

"I've got it!" Flare Blitz said as he rushed over to where it was about to land.

He slid over to its shadow and put his hoofs out in hopes to catch it. But little did he know, he went a little too far and the tray landed on his back instead.

"Oof!" Blitz yelped as he felt the tray hit his back.

Applejack got up, walked over to Blitz, took the tray and said, "Way to go Blitz. Way to hustle."

"Those are some hot crisps." Flare Blitz commented as he felt the slight burn on his back.

Applejack then put the tray on the table with the rest of the apple recipes and helped Flare Blitz back on his hooves.

"You really started moving when those crisps started flyin'." Applejack commented.

"Well, yeah." Blitz replied with a smile, "I'm always on the move when it comes to helping a beautiful mare."

" _Darn it!"_ Blitz thought as he realized what he said, " _What am I saying?! I shouldn't be saying stuff like that!"_

"G-golly." Applejack said while turning a little red, "Sure feels flatterin' to hear somepony say that."

Blitz got even more nervous after seeing how red she looked. He could tell that she's falling for him. Which was something he could not have happen right now.

"You know Blitz." Applejack began, "Ah'm really glad that ah asked you to help out. Not only are you good with yer hooves or magic, but you surely know how to make a mare feel special. All those things you said about me when you and Aura got home, ah thought they were weird things at first. But lookin' back on 'em, ah feel kinda honored." She then gave googly eyes at Blitz as she continued with, "You know what ah mean?"

" _Oh man!"_ Blitz thought as he took some steps back, " _This is really bad! Applejack is starting to fall for me! Just like in my dream! If this keeps up, I'll run the risk of Belle seeing this happen. I've got to find a way out of this."_

"Hey look!" Flare Blitz said as he saw the butter on the ground, "Butter! Some nice tasty butter just lying there. Don't mind if I do."

He then took some of the butter on the floor and ate some of it. But not without feeling disgusted with how it was on the floor. Applejack watched him eating the butter that was on the ground and felt uncomfortable with what she was seeing.

"Uhh….." Applejack said while looking grossed out.

"Yeah." Blitz said while looking disgusted, "Just some nice delicious butter."

"You realize that that butter was on the ground and I slipped on it. Right?" Applejack asked.

"Just adds the flavor." Flare Blitz replied.

"Ah think maybe we ought to take a break." Applejack suggested, "So ah can try to forget what ah just saw."

"Great idea!" Flare Blitz said as he quickly got back up, "I'll be outside for a bit and be back soon! See ya later!"

Applejack then gave a pretty neutral expression and said to herself, "Ah think that fella needs help."

With Flare Blitz, he went outside to get some fresh air with the break time he has.

"Bleh!" Blitz spat out the butter he had on his tongue, "Bleh! Augh! Gross! Butter on the floor. Why did it have to be that?! I just looked at the first thing to make me look bad so she wouldn't fall for me. This had better work."

"So." Apple Bloom said as Blitz saw her playing cards with Winona, "Still think that disaster's coming?"

"No doubt about it." Flare Blitz answered as he walked up to them, "Applejack said the exact same things she said in my dream. She's even starting to give googly eyes to me. I was able to make myself look bad, as painful as it was both emotionally and to my taste buds."

"Taste buds?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Don't ask." Blitz replied as he looked at the cards Winona had, "Wow. Good cards."

"What did she say in there that was the things she said in yer dream?" Apple Bloom asked.

"She said she was flattered about me calling her a beautiful mare!" Blitz explained, "Then she said she actually likes the things I said about her when Aura and me got back to Equestria. Then she looked at me all beautiful," He continued as he began to daydream, "And sparkly, and amazing, and just plain irresistible."

He then slammed his front hoof at his muzzle as he realized what he was saying. The things he just said were things he wasn't supposed to say in the current situation.

"Now ain' that cute?" Apple Bloom asked with a smirk, "He's all gaga over mares even when he don' realize it."

"Apple Bloom." Blitz began, "I'm trying my best to make myself look bad so she doesn't fall for me. Believe me, the one thing I did is one thing that'll never wash out. But I need something that'll keep me from falling for her. My heart just keeps taking control. You've got to give me something that'll help. What was that thing you were going to tell me?"

"You sure you want to know about it?" Apple Bloom asked with some sass, "Ah'm tellin' you, when ah tell you this, you might not look at her the same way again."

"That's kind of the point here." Blitz replied, "Anything helps. Now out with the dirt!"

"Okay then." Apple Bloom gave in, "Whatever you say. Come here." She told him while waving her hoof.

Blitz then put his ear up to her muzzle and Apple Bloom whispered the information that could help Blitz in this situation. As Apple Bloom told him the whole story, Blitz's eyes widened with this new information. He found the information quite shocking as much as it was slightly disturbing.

"Seriously?" Blitz asked with a shocked tone.

"Mm-hmm." Apple Bloom hummed with a nod.

"And she only does it on…" Blitz asked.

"Eeyup." Apple Bloom answered with her sassy smile.

"And she thinks it tastes like…" Blitz asked while feeling shocked.

"Oh yeah." Apple Bloom answered with a nod.

"Gosh." Blitz said, "I never would've guessed. Throughout all the years I've known her, I never would've thought she'd think something like that."

"You've only known her for a few days." Apple Bloom stated

"Maybe I should've just put on a blindfold or something." Blitz said, "But this is good. This information may do the trick! I mean after all, this is a mare who bi–"

He then put his hoof on his muzzle again to prevent him from saying what he learned.

"I don't even want to say it." Blitz said.

"Ah still think that yer bein' kind of ridiculous." Apple Bloom commented, "Ah don' think two mares would get so mad at each other that it would cause the end of the world. Ah think yer just thinkin' crazy."

"You mock the power of dreams." Flare Blitz said with a heroic-like voice, "But trust me, by the time the day is out, you'll be thanking me for making such a heroic sacrifice! After all, I stand for justice! Not wits!" He exclaimed while making poses with his front hooves, "Because I, I am Flare –"

"Blitz!" Applejack said out of the blue.

"Dah!" Blitz yelped as he felt his hind hooves get weak again, "Jacky Chain! I-I mean Applejack!" He exclaimed as he turned to her and began to sweat, "Good to see you again!"

"Break time's over." Applejack told him, "Let's get back to work."

"R-right!" Blitz said as he followed her inside, "C-coming in. And definitely ready for more and not to prevent a disastrous future ahead of us."

"What?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing!"

The two were then inside and Apple Bloom and Winona were left outside to continue their game.

"Does he even know what wit means?" Apple Bloom asked herself.

With Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum…

Aura took Belle to the arcade area was and got her some hay burgers from a restaurant called Hay Burger. He got himself some a hay burger too and he and Belle sat at a table to eat their food together. But what Aura saw was quite a sight for him. He witnessed Enchanted Belle, a Princess from another world, eating her hay burgers like a messy, unmannered, pig. Rather than using her horn, she laid her burger on the paper it came in and was chowing down on it. She also had some horse-shoe shaped fries with her and a shake. The entire time, Aura's face was frozen with a surprised expression.

"Wow!" Belle exclaimed as she swallowed the food she ate, "This hay burger or whatever it is you call it is amazing! I can't believe we don't have restaurants like that on Coltnelia! This stuff is so good, I can't help but have seconds!"

Aura noticed she still had ketchup on her face and had to let her know.

"You got some…" Aura began as he pointed at his face, "Some…"

"Some what?" Belle asked with a smile.

"Your face is a little…." Aura continued while feeling nervous, "How do I put it?"

"Gorgeous? Amazing? A diamond in the rough?" Belle asked as she waved her mane a bit, "I know. Thanks for noticing."

She then drank her shake and then had some of the horseshoe fries.

"Those kids look like they're having fun on those arcadia things you mentioned." Belle commented, "I'd like to see what the deal is after we finish eating."

"Arcade." Aura corrected, "And yeah. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Button Mash. They call him an arcade master around these parts."

"Button Mash, huh?" Belle asked with a bit of a challenging tone in her voice, "I'd like to challenge that."

Belle then quickly finished all her food while Aura only took one bite at a time with his own food. By the time he was half-way done with his hay burger, Belle was all done with her food and noticed that Aura wasn't done with his.

"You want mine?" Aura asked with a smile, "I'm kind of full."

"Sure!" Belle answered as she took the burger with her magic.

She then ate whatever was left of the hay burger and covered her face even more in ketchup. By the time she was done, she licked her mouth and hummed in happiness.

"Best food in all of Equestria!" Belle said with a heavenly voice.

"How about a few games?" Aura asked as he pointed at the arcade machines, "Let's go see if Button Mash is in."

"Yeah!" Belle replied, "But first, let's go by Sweet Apple Acres before we stay for too long."

"Sweet Apple Acres?!" Aura yelped, "R-right now?!"

"Better now than later." Belle answered, "Just so we don't forget."

"I won't forget!" Aura defended, "Come on. Let's go have some fun. There are a few games that I've been looking to play."

"You get started then." Belle said as she got up, "I'll go see Applejack and Flare Blitz."

She then started walking away from the area to go to the designated location. Aura, feeling nervous that Blitz may not have fixed anything on his end, had to come up with something and fast. So he looked at his surroundings to see if there was anything that he could use to his advantage. And then, when he looked at one of the arcade machines, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Belle!" Aura shouted, "Look what a found! A game about a baby dragon eating different fruit gems in a maze!"

"A baby dragon?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she rushed back to the scene, "Eating fruit gems?! How adorable!"

"Let me just insert a bit." Aura said as he got out a bit and placed it in the coin slot, "And you are good to go."

"Yay!" Belle exclaimed as she sat down to play, "How do I work this thing!?"

"Whew." Aura sighed quietly, "That should buy us enough time."

"AHHHHHH!" a voice nearby screamed loudly, "ENCHANTED BELLE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

Aura looked up and saw Rarity coming to the scene looking horrified about what she saw.

"Rarity." Belle replied, "What's wrong?"

"Your beautiful face is covered with ketchup!" Rarity answered, "Have you been eating hay burgers?!"

"My face is covered?" Belle asked.

She then looked at the arcade machine screen and saw the ketchup on her face. Belle was so horrified about how her beauty was covered this much and felt enraged that the pony that bought her the hay burgers never told her.

"MY FACE!" Enchanted Belle screamed, "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! AURACHALCUM! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!"

"Well at least I didn't have to tell her face to face." Aura said to himself.

Sweet Apple Acres…

Flare Blitz and Applejack continued the work that needed done and more and more apple recipes were being made. Thanks to Blitz's fire and he and Applejack following the instructions in the cook book. While doing this, Blitz thought hard about the secret Apple Bloom told him about in order to keep himself from falling for Applejack. While it seemed to slightly hold him back, her beauty was still shining.

"We've sure got a lot done." Applejack commented, "Yer a real big help, Blitz."

"N-n-n-n-no problem." Blitz stammered as he tried to hold back his eagerness for love, "Glad to be of service."

"You know Blitz." Applejack began as she and Blitz continued cooking, "Ah don' think ah've met a stallion like you before. Those things you said to me when we first met were the nicest things anypony has ever said to me." She then peeked over at Blitz and continued with, "Nopony's ever called me beautiful before. And from the way you've helped me today," She said while scooting toward Blitz, "Yer a pretty strong stallion. And hot with those magic hooves of yers. Ah like stallions like you. We could be tighter than bark on a tree."

Blitz began to sweat and blush as she talked and scooted closer to him. His eagerness for love began to become almost impossible to hold back. But he tried his best to not let it take over him as he knew what the mission was.

"I play with doll houses!" Blitz suddenly shouted.

Applejack then looked surprised at the outburst and didn't know how to respond to that.

"Oooookay." Applejack said with a weirded-out expression.

"I wasn't popular at school!" Blitz added, "I took all my school pictures with my mom! I still sleep at night with a nightlight! And I write Daring Do fanfictions! Sometimes putting myself in the story so I could go on a romantic adventure with her!"

"What in tarnation are you talking about?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know." Flare Blitz answered while flinching, "Hey look! We've only got a few more things to make! Looks like we'll be done in a few minutes!" He then whispered to himself, " _Thank Celestia."_

"Just a few more?!" Applejack exclaimed, "Already?! And only a few minutes?! That can' be!"

"Applejack?" Blitz asked as he noticed the tone in her voice, "What's the matter? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Huh?" Applejack said while looking back at Blitz, "Y-yeah. Of course, it is. Ah need all this for a special occasion tonight."

"Great!" Blitz cheered as he got back to work fast, "Let's finish what's left."

"Ah'm with ya partner." Applejack replied as he looked uneasy, "Let's get it done."

" _This is great!"_ Blitz thought with a bright smile, " _Once this is over, I'll get out of quickly before Belle comes by! Then she won't see me and Applejack falling in love and won't get jealous! Aura and I will have saved all of Equestria! Sorry bad dream but you're not coming to life today!"_

Carousel Boutique…

Rarity was helping Enchanted Belle clean her face entirely from the ketchup. She made sure to clean her face as thoroughly as possible to leave no stain on Belle's beauty.

"How could you let this happen Aurachalcum?!" Rarity asked harshly, "Enchanted Belle is a Princess! And as such, her beauty shan't be tarnished with!"

"I meant to tell her." Aura replied while feeling guilty, "But the words wouldn't come out."

"I wish you would've told me earlier so I wouldn't risk other ponies looking at me with my beauty covered!" Belle shouted, "I may love fun and eating, but I love looking beautiful while doing both of those things!"

"Sorry." Aura apologized.

"Well it's not that bad." Rarity said as she finished cleaning, "There we go. Not a stain in sight. Good as new."

Belle then looked in the mirror and saw that her beauty was restored and that there was no more ketchup on her face.

"Ah." Belle sighed happily, "That's better. I just hate it when my face gets covered like that. At least it wasn't as bad as when I was in that chimney in Canterlot." She then got up from the chair and said, "Thanks a lot Rarity. Aura and I have to go now. We need to see Flare Blitz over at Sweet Apple Acres. He's helping Applejack with something."

"W-wait! Hold on!" Aura exclaimed as he waved his hooves, "We can't leave now!"

"Why not?" Belle asked, "It's getting pretty late. We should go by there now."

"Uh…" Aura began as he looked toward Rarity, "Hey Rarity. With the Grand Galloping Gala coming up, don't you think maybe you should design something for Enchanted Belle? I mean after all; all her dresses are back on her world. She's got nothing else to wear for it."

"What an excellent idea Aura!" Rarity cheered, "The Grand Galloping Gala is an event of a lifetime after all. A Princess like her should look presentable."

"You don't need to do that." Belle told her, "I was probably just going to buy a gown or something at a shop we passed by before. I wonder if the bits on my world are good enough here."

"A regular gown?!" Rarity yelled in horror.

"Yeah." Belle answered, "I don't really care much about the dresses and stuff like that. I'm looking forward to the buffet there!" She said as her eyes sparkled, "All the Equestria food to try! All lined up on a table just for me to eat!"

"Even if design isn't all that important to you," Rarity began, "I won't have it! You're a new friend of mine Enchanted Belle and I won't have my friends going to the gala without looking her best! I'm sorry to say that I'm going to make you a dress for the gala whether you like it or not!"

"No use arguing with her." Aura told Belle with a smile, "Once Rarity wants to do something generous for somepony, there's no changing her mind."

"You're going to make me one even if I leave the boutique, are you?" Belle asked.

"Absolutely." Rarity answered.

"Great!" Belle cheered with a bright smile, "In that case," She continued while turning to Aurachalcum, "Aura. You stay with Rarity and help her with my dress while I go to Sweet Apple Acres and see Flare Blitz and Applejack."

"Good ide – Wait! What?!" Aura exclaimed.

"Sounds like a fair plan." Rarity agreed, "And I've already got an idea going." She continued as he got some different colored fabric and gave them to Aura, "Come along darling. I'll need your help with some parts. Do be a gentlecolt and hold all the fabric until I find one that perfectly suits Belle."

Rarity then walked to her room so that she could begin designing the dress for Enchanted Belle. Meanwhile, Aura held all the fabric she gave him and was forced to stand on two hooves in order to carry all of the fabric.

"Hurry with the fabric Aura!" Rarity shouted from her room, "I'll need to get started right away!"

"R-R-R-Rarity!" Aura shouted back as he tried to keep balance.

"Have fun with the designing." Belle said with a playfully chuckle, "I'm off to see the barn! Be back soon."

Belle then skipped her way out the door and left the boutique. Leaving Aura feeling nervous about if he didn't keep her distracted long enough.

"Oh boy." Aura said to himself, "I sure do hope I kept her distracted long enough. Or at least Blitz got the job down there done quick enough."

"Good gracious Aura!" Rarity scolded as he returned to him, "Put some muscle into those hooves you're standing on! We've got a dress to design! Now let's get started!"

She then pushed Aura into her room.

Sweet Apple Acres…

Flare Blitz and Applejack finally finished all the recipes that Applejack had to make. Flare Blitz felt overwhelmed that the job was done while Applejack felt like it went by too quickly.

"And that's the last one." Flare Blitz said with a sigh of relief, "Now that's what I call apple cooking."

"Eeyup." Applejack replied, "Yer sure right there."

"Welp." Blitz said as he began heading out the door, "Glad I could help. I'll be skedaddling now. See ya later Applejack. It was fun working with you."

Applejack followed him outside to see him off. As they got out, Blitz looked at the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres to see that Enchanted Belle was nowhere in sight. He felt confident then that the plan was a success.

" _Heh, heh."_ Flare Blitz thought with a smirk, " _Maybe I couldn't get closer with Applejack and maybe make her my special somepony. But it's all worth it just to keep Equestria from turning to a pile of rubble. And that makes another score for the future Flaming Inferno."_

"Hold on there partner!" Applejack exclaimed as she got in his way, "You can't leave yet!"

"Huh?" Flare Blitz said as he stopped, "Why not?"

"Because….." Applejack began as she looked uneasy, "Because….. I want to get to know you more. I want to know everything about yer life before today."

"Flattered." Blitz replied, "But not tonight. I've really got to go now." He told her as he tried to get past her, "My mom's got a strict curfew policy."

"Ah thought you live on yer own." Applejack said.

"I do. But she tries to stay in control from a distance." He said with an annoyed look.

"Can' you just bend a rule this one time?" Applejack asked, "Ah really want to know you better. Ah'd like to about yer life before you got the Fire Amulet."

"Sorry." Blitz apologized, "But I really need to be home before it gets too dark. My mom gets worried since I live far away from her and dad."

"Just for a few minutes?" Applejack asked with her eyes sparkling, "And maybe ah can tell ya about myself too. Maybe ah can get us some cider and we can talk then."

"I'm not kidding Applejack!" Flare Blitz began while looking a little annoyed, "I really need to go now! If I don't, then something bad is going to happen!"

"Bad?" Applejack asked with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Bad as in –" Blitz began.

"Hey guys!" Enchanted Belle shouted from a far, "Sorry I didn't get here earlier."

Blitz and Applejack looked at the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres and saw Enchanted Belle skipping toward the entrance with a big and bright smile on her face.

"Applejack! Flare Blitz!" Belle shouted, "How's it going?!"

"Oh no." Blitz said quietly to himself, "She's here. Just like in my dream. Why didn't Aura keep her distracted long enough?"

"Goin' great." Applejack answered to Belle, "We just got finished with making a bunch of different apple recipes and ah was just saying goodnight to Blitz before he left."

"No you weren't!" Blitz argued, "You were trying to –"

Suddenly, Applejack gave a big kiss on Flare Blitz's cheek to show how happy she was of him helping out. The kiss caught him so off guard that his entire face got redder than his fur. He smiled big at what was happening to him even though on the inside, he knew this meant bad news. Enchanted Belle looked shocked at first and then began to looked irritated and peeved.

"Thanks for all yer help sugarcube." Applejack thanked Blitz, "You get on home safe now. You hear?"

"R-r-r-r-r-right." Blitz stammered as he began walking away, "H-h-h-h-home…. Where I belong…. Where I w-w-w-w-want to be."

Blitz walked passed Belle, who was looking at Applejack with an angry look. Once Blitz was close to exiting Sweet Apple Acres, Belle got closer to Applejack with a few stomps.

"What the hay was that!?" Enchanted Belle asked Applejack.

"Just what we call the old Apple Affection." Applejack answered, "He did a swell job after all."

" _Belle sounds mad."_ Blitz thought, " _That means she's jealous. And that means…"_ He continued thinking as the pupils in his eyes began to shrink in horror.

Much later at Aurachalcum's house…

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Flare Blitz screamed in horror, "Equestria is doomed!"

Aura and Blitz were in the living room talking about how things went with them and how the event in Blitz's dream still happened despite their best efforts.

"I'm sorry Blitz." Aura apologized, "I tried my best, but Belle found a way around the date. And I was left to help Rarity work on that dress she was making for Belle for the Grand Galloping Gala. It actually turned out pretty well."

"First of all: don't call it that!" Blitz shouted, "I've already got enough to worry that the nightmare is coming true! I don't need to hear that another stallion got a date with a beautiful mare like Enchanted Belle! Second of all: why did you have Rarity make a dress for the Gala? There's no point in that anymore since Equestria is going to end."

"Well we've still got a little time." Aura said as he got up from the couch, "Equestria hasn't fallen yet. We can still do something about it."

"It's no use Aura." Blitz said as he looked depressed, "It's just no use."

He then sat on the floor with his head leaning down and his mane and ears drooping.

"Some Hero of Light or future Flaming Inferno I turned out to be." Flare Blitz said, "I couldn't even save Equestria from two regular mares. Why did this have to happen so soon?"

"You're just giving up?" Aura asked, "Just like that?! We can't quit!"

"We've tried to keep Belle from seeing Applejack kiss me." Flare Blitz replied, "And even when we really put our heart and passion into that plan, she still saw the kiss happen. Now she's going to get jealous, I'll get a letter saying to meet Applejack at the docks, Belle will follow me and get in a fight with Applejack and all of Equestria will fall. Stupid fortune cookie! Why'd you have to have this kind of fortune?!"

"So, you really think there's no way we can stop this?" Aura asked, "Even if we try really hard?"

"There isn't." Blitz answered, "As soon as I leave, I'll get the invitation and then it'll be goodbye Equestria. Time to throw in the towel with your dream Aura. Because after tonight, it's never coming true."

"AHHHHH!" Aura gasped, "Don't say that! Don't say that! Not my dream of becoming an Aura Master! There's got to be a way to stop the disaster!"

"Alas." Blitz said in a dramatic tone, "There's no stopping the unstoppable. What point is there in trying? As soon as I leave, Derpy's gonna come by and give me a letter telling me about the disaster coming. And once I get there, I'll find out that Enchanted Belle followed me there and that's when the fat pony will sing."

"Wait! Blitz! That's it!" Aura said with a hopeful smile, "What if you just don't go? If you don't go, Belle can't follow you. And therefore, she won't interrogate Applejack and therefore prevents the disaster from happening. Simple."

"Sounds like a plan." Blitz replied, "And believe me I'm with you on that one. It's my heart and hooves that won't agree to it. When I read a note saying to meet a mare somewhere, my body just controls itself. I'm that desperate for love. Even when my heart knows that the end of the world is coming."

"Maybe you can fight those instincts." Aura suggested, "If you really try fighting it…"

"It's no use." Blitz replied as he got up, "It's been nice knowing you Aura. If this really is the last time we talk, I just want you to know….. I hope you and Enchanted Belle didn't kiss on your fake date. I wanted to be her first kiss."

"Gee." Aura replied with an annoyed look, "What a way of saying farewell to your friends."

"Farewell to you too." Blitz said as he headed for the door, "I knew thee well."

He then went through the door and left Aura's house. Leaving Aura still looking annoyed with how Blitz left things.

"I sure hope he had something more meaningful to say to his mom." Aura said to himself.

Flare Blitz…

Blitz was walking through Ponyville in the night. Planning on getting to the train station to get home. But he knew that he wouldn't make it since he knew exactly when Derpy was going to come. And a few seconds after he passed Sugarcube Corner, she had arrived.

"Hello there." Derpy said to Blitz, "I've got a message for you somewhere."

Derpy then looked through her bag to find the letter she had for Blitz. But was unable to find it.

"Must be really deep in there." Derpy said, "Or maybe it found it's way into my hat. I did stop by the Doctor's home when he was working on an experiment. Maybe it caused it to come to life or something." She then looked in her hat and shouted, "Hello?! Letter?! You in there?!"

As Derpy looked everywhere for the letter, Blitz saw the letter with his name on it on the ground next to Derpy. He then picked it up with his mouth and looked rather unpleased while doing it. Derpy saw that he had the letter while wrestling her bag to force the letter out.

"Oh." Derpy said as she saw the letter in his mouth, "I guess it found its way to you. That Doctor really makes inanimate objects the smartest little things. Well, good night."

She then left the scene looking as jolly as she always is. Blitz placed the letter on his hoof and looked at the words that spelled his name.

"A letter for me." Blitz said in sadness, "I wonder who it's from. Like I already don't know."

He opened the letter and saw that it was a message saying to meet somepony at the docks of Ponyville. Saying that there was surprise waiting for him there. Every word on the paper was exactly like the letter he got in his dream. Word from word.

"Oh no." Blitz said as he felt his body shaking, "It's my heart and my passion for love. They know that Applejack and Enchanted Belle are going to be there. And it's taking over my body!"

He then started walking to the docks as he lost all control of his body. He tried to fight back, but his desire for love was too great to overcome.

"I guess this is it." Blitz said to himself as he got sadder, "The end of Equestria is coming. I just wish I could tell mom that I was the one who spent all our bits on those Wonder Mare comics when I was a teenager. That way, Equestria could get destroyed with me having a clear conscience. But I guess that's what I get for not being able to count back then."

His body continued moving by itself and heading for the docks of Ponyville. The docks were covered in fog just like in the dream and the fog caused fear to get struck at him. Not just because that his nightmare was coming true, but because – oh wait. That is the only reason he's scared. I guess romance doesn't scare him as much this time.

"This is it." Blitz said as he walked through the docks, "Soon, Applejack's gonna shout."

"Hey!" Applejack shouted from across the other side of the docks, "Over here!"

"The fog clears." Flare Blitz said as the fog cleared the way to reveal Applejack, "And Applejack reveals that those apple recipes were for this date."

"Hey there Blitz." Applejack said as Blitz got closer to her, "Pretty surprised to see me, huh?"

"In a way, I guess." Blitz answered while looking depressed.

"Listen. About those recipes we made today?" Applejack began, "Well…"

She then moved away to reveal a big table filled with many apple recipes and two candles sitting in the middle.

"This here is the special occasion." Applejack told him, "Ah thought you and I could have a special little date right here. Just you and me with nopony else around. After all, yer a really cute one. And ah couldn't stop thinkin' about how cute you are. So ah decided to give us a try."

"Really?" Blitz asked while looking depressed, "Ain't that the truth?"

"What's the matter Blitz?" Applejack asked as she noticed Blitz's face, "Everything goin' fine?"

"If only you knew." Flare Blitz replied.

"Maybe you can tell me all about yer problems while you and I have a nice dinner together." Applejack suggested as she sat in one of the chairs, "And then we can discuss what to name our children when we get married."

"And cue Enchanted Belle." Flare Blitz said quietly to himself.

"HEY!" Enchanted Belle shouted from the entrance of the docks, "What's going on here?!"

"Enchanted Belle?" Applejack said as she saw Belle at the entrance, "What're you doing here?"

"I can be asking you the same thing!" Belle yelled as she got closer, "What are you doing here Applejack?! And with Flare Blitz?!"

"He and I are havin' a date." Applejack answered, "A private date. Meanin' that no other pony is supposed to come by here. Now skedaddle."

"You just expect me to leave after seeing that you're on a date with the stallion of my dreams?!" Belle yelled, "I don't think so! You're the one that's leaving! And I'm the one that's staying for this date!"

"Too late for that sugarcube!" Applejack yelled back as she got off the chair and approached Belle, "Ah made my move first. Ah've decided that ah'm going on a date with Blitz before you did. That means ah get to have him."

"But I've known him longer!" Belle argued as she got into Applejack's face, "That means I should get first dibs!"

"But ah saw him first!" Applejack argued back, "Ah remember seeing him and Flame Wheel get teleported to Sweet Apple Acres before he got sent to yer world! Everypony knows that mare gets a stallion before another one does if she sees him first!"

"Oh yeah?!" Belle exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Applejack responded.

"There they go!" Blitz said to himself, "Arguing with each other. Soon they'll start fighting with each other. It'll start as a slap fight, then they'll use barrels, books from the library, streetlights, buildings and then mountains. Everything comes to an end here." He then looked at the food that was on the table and said, "I guess I could have one last meal before everything goes to flames. The apple pie looks good. I'll try that as my final treat."

Blitz then leaned toward it to take a bite from the apple pie. But as soon as his muzzle got close enough to it, something unexpected happened.

BOING!

A smaller apple pie came springing right out of the pie Blitz was about to eat and hit Blitz right in the face.

"Augh!" Blitz exclaimed as he got hit, "A pie within a pie attack! A clever sneak attack!"

Suddenly, as he was rubbing his eyes to clear his vision, something sprung from one of the apple fritters and touched Blitz.

ZAP!

The thing that sprung was a jelly buzzer and it shocked Blitz all over his body. Causing him to do a little dance as his mane and tail got all messed up.

"WOooaAAAhhhh!" Blitz exclaimed as he got shocked.

Many other wacky gags came springing out of the apple recipes and getting Flare Blitz in a goofy over the top fashion. By the time that every gag was done pulling its trick, Flare Blitz was dizzy, covered in singe from the shocks, his mane, coat and tail were all messed up and he could barely keep his balance.

"Wooooo…." Blitz moaned as he wobbled, "And the lights went out… all over the world!"

"Hahahahahaha!" A pony laughed from above.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked up.

He saw a white cloud right above the docks and that somepony was sitting in that cloud. That pony was Rainbow Dash. Laughing really hard and loud.

"Hahahahaha!" Rainbow Dash laughed some more, "That was epic!"

"Rainbow Dash?" Flare Blitz said with confusion, "Is that you?"

"How'd I do Rainbow?" Belle asked as she got closer, "Did I do good?"

Rainbow flew down to the docks and answered, "You did awesome Enchanted Belle. Not bad for your first prank."

"Prank?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed, "What do you mean 'prank'?!"

"Just a little something I cooked up just for you." Rainbow Dash answered, "I came up with it all by myself after learning a bit about you when you went all crazy meeting me and my friends. I knew that you were a stallion looking for love and decided to use that to my advantage. So I had Applejack have you make all those apple recipes and pretend that she was falling for you. Then I had Enchanted Belle come by to see you and Applejack by the time you were about to leave so that she can see Applejack kiss you and pretend to get jealous. Afterwards, I planted all those prank gags into those apple recipes so that while Applejack and Enchanted Belle pretended to fight over you, you'd get laid on every one of the pranks I set. All as my way of saying welcome to Ponyville."

"Enchanted Belle? Applejack?" Flare Blitz said to the other mares, "You guys were part of this too?"

"Yeah." Enchanted Belle answered, "Rainbow Dash told me about these pranks that she's pulled before and wanted to show me how they work."

"Believe me Blitz." Applejack said, "Ah didn' want to do this prank. But Rainbow Dash said that if ah didn' help out, then she'd tell me my little secret to everypony."

"Your secret?" Blitz asked, "You mean the one that you think that Rainbow Dash's tail tastes like rainbows and that's why you bite on it a lot?"

"Dah!" Applejack exclaimed as she flinched, "Who told you - No! Not that secret!"

"You think what?" Rainbow Dash asked with a surprised expression.

"Nothing!" Applejack exclaimed with an innocent look, "You didn' hear anythin'!"

"So wait." Flare Blitz said as he began to look sad, "Those times when Applejack was getting closer to me and acting all into me. That was just an act? And Enchanted Belle getting jealous of us. That was an act too?"

"Yep." Rainbow Dash answered, "I knew you'd only really fall for that trap I set in those recipes if you thought a mare wanted to go on a date with you. And it worked. Heh, heh. Another score for the prankster Dash!"

"So two mares…" Flare Blitz said as he sat down and looked sad, "Were never really into me? It was just a prank?"

Belle saw Blitz's face and didn't like how it looked. His face looked sad and upset about this information he just learned.

"Rainbow Dash." Enchanted Belle said as she began to feel bad, "I thought you said pranks were supposed to be funny. Well Blitz looks really upset and that's not really funny."

"That's what ah was tryin' to tell her from the start!" Applejack said with slight anger, "Rainbow Dash! Ah told you this would happen! Ah tried to tell ya that you were goin' a little over the top with Blitz's prank. But you wouldn't listen to me! Like you never do!"

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, "It was just a joke. A way to welcome him to Ponyville. It was just meant for a laugh!"

"Does he look like he's laughin'?!" Applejack asked as she pointed at him, "That don' look like laughin' to me!"

"Rainbow Dash." Enchanted Belle began, "Flare Blitz has been looking for love for a long time. To go and trick him like that when he's wanting love that much sounds pretty mean. You may of thought that it was funny. But what about him? Do you think he found it funny?"

Rainbow Dash then looked at Flare Blitz and saw the sadness in his face. He looked blue and depressed. It was then she began to see what the others were talking about. Seeing his face made her feel guilty and a little upset about her prank.

"Oh…." Rainbow Dash groaned, "Why is it whenever I try to have fun, it's wrong? I didn't mean to make him upset or anything." She then got closer to Blitz and said, "Hey. Flare Blitz? I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think about how you'd react. I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted to –"

Suddenly, Blitz began to twitch and make a soft noise. From how quiet it sounded, it sounded like he was crying. Rainbow Dash began to feel guiltier as the sound continued.

"Blitz!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Don't cry! I'm sorry! I should've thought my prank out better! I get that now! But if you cry, I'll feel guilty about it! And…"

The noise he was making began to get louder, and the louder it got, the less it sounded like crying and more like chuckling.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said in confusion, "Blitz. You are crying, aren't you?"

"Wait." Belle said, "Maybe he's not crying."

"Is he…. Chucklin'?" Applejack asked.

"Heh, heh, heh." Blitz chuckled as he began raising his head, "Heh, heh, heh." He then raised it up completely as he laughed out loud, "Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!"

"You're laughing?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Now I'm confused."

"Hahahahaha!" Blitz laughed as he got up, "Oh boy! I did not see that coming!" He then put his hoof around Rainbow Dash and continued with, "You girl sure know how to pull a prank! I mean I had no idea! I don't think I could pull a prank as good as yours!"

"You liked my prank?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad." Blitz answered with a smile, "I mean it did hurt a little at first, but it's no big deal. The way those gags got me was pretty funny. And you are right about one thing. I probably wouldn't have fallen for it if a mare didn't tell me to come on a date with them. Clever mare you are." He finished as he gave Rainbow Dash a noogie on her head.

"So you're perfectly fine with the fact that she made you think that a mare wanted to be yer fillyfriend?" Applejack asked.

"What's not to be fine about?" Blitz asked, "I pulled lots of pranks when I was a colt. Not like the one that she pulled tonight. But pretty cool ones."

"You pulled pranks too?" Rainbow Dash asked as she smiled, "No way. You should show me what kind of pranks you pulled. And maybe we could try pulling a few pranks on ponies here."

"Heck yeah!" Blitz agreed as they did a hoof bump.

"Are we really just gonna let this go?" Applejack asked Enchanted Belle, "Ah mean, isn' playin' with a pony's feelings like that goin' a little too far."

"Maybe." Belle replied, "But Flare Blitz doesn't seem too upset by it. If he can take a joke, then everything seems fine to me."

"If you say so." Applejack replied.

"You know what?" Flare Blitz said with a smile, "I think this calls for a celebration! Come on! That ice cream shop should still be open! I'll go buy us all an ice cream!"

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Ice cream! The awesomest kind of cream!"

"Sure." Enchanted Belle said, "I could go for some ice cream."

"Count me in too." Applejack added.

The group then started heading back to the entrance of the docks to get to the ice cream shop. As they did, Flare Blitz was super happy that it was all just a prank and that the disaster that he saw in his dream was just that. A dream and nothing else. While they were walking, Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a lecture about pranks. Saying that even though Flare Blitz can take a joke, she really shouldn't do pranks like that. Rainbow, while feeling annoyed, replied saying she got the message.

" _I should've known!"_ Flare Blitz thought with a big smile, " _That was just a stupid dream after all! Two ponies destroying everything all because of one stallion. I knew it sounded too stupid to be true. Plus, I had a feeling the way Applejack was acting felt like forced romance. And that last part of my dream where that weird creature never showed up. I guess now I shouldn't always trust a fortune cookie. Tomorrow, here I come!"_

All of a sudden, a small ball of light came flying down from the sky and came right up to Flare Blitz's face.

"W-what?!" Flare Blitz yelped as he stopped to look at the ball of light.

The ball of light then got right into his eyes and glowed so bright that the light it shined completely engulfed him.

"Woah!" Blitz exclaimed as he covered his eyes.

Somewhere unknown…

The light that engulfed Blitz faded away and Blitz was able to see again. Putting his hoof down, Blitz looked to see if that ball of light was still there. But he couldn't find it anywhere and instead found himself somewhere else all by himself.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked at the place he was in, "Where am I? Enchanted Belle? Rainbow Dash? Applejack? Where'd you all go?"

Blitz found himself in a big dark cave with no way of exiting it. He didn't know why he was brought there or what was to be found there. All he knew was that he was lost.

"How'd I get here?" Blitz asked himself, "I was in the docks at Ponyville with the girls and now I'm suddenly here. Did that little ball of light bring me here? If so, then why?"

Suddenly, a small bit of light shined further down in the cave. Catching Blitz's eyes.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he saw that ray of light, "What's that? Maybe it'll show me where I am or how I can get out."

He then followed the light down deeper in the cave and found a large cavern where the light was coming from. When he got there, a beautiful sight caught his eyes. Making them sparkle in amazement.

"Wow!" Blitz exclaimed.

What he saw were seven gems bright gems stuck onto a stone tablet wall standing in the cave. Each gem was glowing in a different color. Six of them were arranged in a circle. Blue, grey, yellow, white, brown, and green. The seventh gem stood in the center. Glowing in bright red.

"Look at those gems!" Blitz said in amazement, "They're all so bright and colorful. Not to mention beautiful."

As he got a closer look at them, he noticed that two of them look awfully familiar. Specifically, the red and white ones. He felt as though he had seen those gems before even though he's never been to this place until today.

"The red and white ones." Blitz said to himself, "Why do I feel like I've seen them before? Even if I can remember where I've seen them, it's not like they can help me figure out where I am or how to get back."

"Heh, heh." A raspy voice chuckled from behind Blitz, "Well, lookie what we have here."

The sudden sound of the voice startled Blitz and forced him to turn around to see who it was. When he turned around, he saw a male griffin standing at the entrance to this cave with a helmet on and a pickaxe.

"You startled me." Blitz said to the griffin, "But boy am I glad to see somepony, or somegriffin, here." He then walked up to the griffin and asked, "Tell me. Do you know where we –"

Suddenly, the griffin walked right through Flare Blitz as if Blitz was invisible. Seeing that happen caused Blitz to jump.

"W-woah!" Blitz exclaimed as he turned to see the griffin walking, "What just happened?! He just walked right through me! Can he not see or hear me?"

"Looks like," The griffin said as he approached the tablet wall, "The stories were true after all. There really are seven gems in this cave. Heh, heh. And bright ones too. These things aren't just treasures. They're a goldmine! A perfect reward for the Legendary Treasure Hunter: Redclaw!"

Hearing the name, he mentioned caught Blitz's ears. Causing his left one to flap. He's heard that name before.

"Redclaw?" Blitz said as he titled his head, "Wait. That's the name of the leader of the Elemental Amulet Wizards. The name of the original Flaming Inferno! That guy is Redclaw?! But didn't his story happen like a thousand years ago on Coltnelia?!"

It didn't take long for Blitz to figure out what's going on here. But he closely watched what was happening to make sure his theory was correct. He watched the griffin named Redclaw remove the six gems around the red one and place them in a bag he had around his body.

"Don't you worry now, you precious little jewels." Redclaw said to the gems, "You're going to do good things for this griffin." He then looked at the red gem and said, "Just as soon as I get your last friend off of there." He then raised his claws to grab the gem as he continued with, "Look at you all shining and glowing. I can tell that you're the most special out of all of them. You just might be too good to give away for bits."

He expected things to go as they did when he grabbed the other gems. But, right as he put a finger on the gem, the gem began to shake and glow brighter. Causing him to flinch and step back.

"H-hey!" Redclaw exclaimed, "What's going on?! What's it doing?!"

The red gem then slowly began to float off of the stone tablet and was slowly floating toward Redclaw. Causing him to feel frightened.

"Hey now!" Redclaw said to the floating gem, "S-stay away from me! Don't come any closer! I'm warning you! I'm a griffin! And we griffins don't play nice!"

The gem didn't do as he said and kept coming closer and closer to him. Because of it shook and glowed, Redclaw felt very worried about what was about to happen and thought about escaping immediately.

"That's it!" Redclaw said as he turned around, "I'm getting out of here! I can make some profit from these six pretty things anyway!"

He tried to run for the exit. But before he could make it, the red gem flew to the exit really fast and cut him off.

"Woah!" Redclaw exclaimed as he saw the red gem floating in front of him.

Before he could do anything else, the gem quickly flew over to Redclaw's chest and remained motionless in his feathered chest. Redclaw didn't like how it felt on his chest and wanted it removed as soon as possible.

"Get off of me!" Redclaw ordered as he tried to pull the red gem off, "Get off of me now or else I'll shatter you to bits!"

But his efforts were in vain. The gem would not get off of his chest and remained there no matter how much he struggled. Suddenly, another bright glow emanated from the gem. As it glowed, Redclaw felt something being formed on his entire chest. As if something was being built right on him.

"What's going on?!" Redclaw exclaimed as he saw the light glowing all over his chest.

Once the glowing faded, Redclaw saw that he was now wearing a golden armor on his chest. And in the center of the armor was the red gem that he tried to grab. Redclaw was puzzled by the appearance of the armor and wondered where it came from. But before he could question it, he began to feel a slight pain in his chest and head.

"Augh!" Redclaw screamed in pain as he kneeled down and put his claws on his head and then his chest, "Ow! My head! My chest! What's…. What's happening to me?!"

The pain continued and it began to spread on his entire body. But then the pain turned into a warm and powerful feeling. Though he was still kneeling and struggling despite this warm feeling as he felt like something inside of him was trying to break free. Soon, a strange red magical force began to flow around him. And as he began to stand on his hind legs, his wings began to open up as the warm magical feeling and force soon made it to his arms and wings.

"AUGH!" Redclaw screamed as a big magical flame burst out of his arms and wings.

The pain and the warm feelings finally subsided and Redclaw was calming down and standing on all four legs. His wings closed and his eyes opened. As soon as he opened his eyes, a crackling flame symbol appeared in his pupils.

"Ooo…." Redclaw mumbled as he felt woozy, "What was that? If that wasn't the strangest thing that's ever happened to me. Say." He said as he felt a warm feeling in his chest, "What's this thing I'm feeling? It doesn't hurt. It actually feels kind of… good. And warm."

He then looked at the armor he was wearing that had the red gem in it. He was puzzled and angry at the same time. He couldn't blame anyone else other than the gem for the pain he felt a second ago.

"You!" Redclaw shouted at the gem, "What's the big idea?! Flying to my chest like that and then just giving me all that pain in my head and chest all because I was gonna take you and your friends like the treasure hunter I am! I don't know what your deal is," He continued as he waved his claw around a bit, "But –"

Suddenly, as he waved his claw to the right, he felt something on his claw. It was that warm feeling again. But this time in his claw.

"Huh?" Redclaw said as he looked at his claw.

What he found was a ball of fire floating on his claw.

"DAH!" Redclaw screamed, "FIRE! MY CLAW'S ON FIRE! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He continued screamed as he waved his claw up and down fast.

He began to blow on it really hard, but nothing happened. But right after catching his breath from blowing so much, he noticed that the ball of fire was not burning him.

"Hey, wait a minute." Redclaw said as he looked at the ball of fire again, "I'm holding this ball of fire in my claw. And it's not burning me. How is that possible? How am I even doing this?"

He then closed his claw and opened it again and saw that the ball of fire had disappeared. Much to his surprise. He then did the same thing again with his claw and the ball of fire returned. He then closed his claw again to make it disappear again.

"Huh?" Redclaw said in confusion.

He then closed and opened his claw really fast again to make the ball of fire appear yet again. He then began to feel amazed at what he was doing. But wondered how he was doing it.

"Is this… magic?" Redclaw asked himself, "But how am I doing this? Griffins can't cast magic."

He then realized that this only started to happen when that red gem made that armor for him to wear. Realizing this, he decided to experiment his idea. He then floated in the air with his wings and used his other claw to take off the armor while his first claw still had the ball of magical fire. Once the armor was removed, the ball of fire disappeared.

"Huh?" Redclaw said as he saw it disappear.

He looked back at the armor and put it back on. As soon as he did, the ball of fire appeared on his claw again. He repeated the process again a few times to see if that armor really was the cause of his new magical power. And sure enough, it was. But a new question arisen for the confused griffin.

"What the heck did I just find?" Redclaw asked himself.

"It is." Blitz said as he watched everything that happened, "That is Redclaw! The original Flaming Inferno! And he has the Fire Amulet! Does that mean I'm seeing the past?"

Before he could see more, a white light began to engulf him again and everything went white.

Ponyville…

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted at Blitz, "Blitz! Flare Blitz! Come on! Wake up!"

Blitz was just standing in front of the mares without making a single big of movement. But after a long time of shouting and shaking him, Blitz finally came to and began to move again.

"Huh?" Blitz asked as he began to move, "Oh. Girls! It's you!"

"About time you woke up." Applejack said with relief, "You were just standing there for the past seven minutes. You didn' move, speak, or even breath. We were startin' to worry about ya."

"Are you okay Blitz?" Belle asked.

"Did you all see that?" Blitz asked with a confused look.

"See what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That light!" Blitz answered, "And it took me to the past… and I saw…"

"What light?" Belle asked, "There was nothing here. We began walking and you just stopped and stood still like Applejack said."

"You feelin' alright Blitz?" Applejack asked.

Flare Blitz wanted to continue explaining what just happened. But it seemed to complicated to explain. So, in the end, he just decided to let it go.

"Never mind." Blitz said with a smile, "Come on! Let's go get those ice creams."

"Now you're talking!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Let's go!"

And so, the group continued heading their way to the ice cream shop for their celebration. But not without Blitz wondering what had just happened.

" _What was that?"_ Blitz thought, " _Did I just see the start of Redclaw's journey?"_

Blitz just saw a peek of the past where Redclaw discovered the Fire Amulet. But what does this mean? Why did this happen to him? Will it happen again in the future? And if it does, what will he learn about Redclaw then? Only the future holds the answers.


	12. Aurachalcum's Pet

My name is Princess Enchanted Belle. My dream is to restore the true light of Coltnelia. My name is Aurachalcum. My dream is to become an Aura Master. My name is Flare Blitz. My dream is to find my very special somepony. And together, the three of us are the chosen Heroes of Light. We've been chosen to one day defeat this mysterious pony of darkness before he could ruin the balance of light and darkness. Come on everypony! Let's go have a fun adventure today!

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

Aurachalcum's Pet

At Lurio's house in Ponyville, Aurachalcum was there to do his next lesson in the Art of Aura. Today, Lurio is teaching Aura how to perform the Aura Guard ability. As stated in the laws of aura, all aura users are required to learn this ability with their aura in the very early phases of training. Lurio showed and explained how the technique is done and Aura was trying his best to mimic what his teacher showed him. For once he completed this ability, he would be a step closer to becoming an Aura Master.

Aura was standing on his hind hooves in Lurio's backyard where Lurio teaches Aura. His aura flowed around his body and Aura concentrated on forming an image of a barrier in his mind and having his aura emulate the picture.

"Ha!" Aura shouted as he threw his right front hoof out.

"Very good." Lurio praised, "Now just do what you do with your hooves when you create the Aura Sphere. Focus your mind on what you want to create with your aura. Don't force it. Let your aura flow. And when the moment is right, unleash your aura to create the Aura Guard."

"Right." Aura replied.

Aura then closed his eyes and concentrated his aura into his hoof. He focused his mind on the barrier he needed to create in order to achieve the lesson. As he did, the aura on his hoof slowly began to glow bigger and brighter. And much to Lurio's surprise, the pace was not picking up. And he began to notice that his student was shaking.

"Patience my student." Lurio told him, "Remain calm. It may be frustrating sometimes, but you must let your aura flow. No struggling. Just wait while you keep the picture in your head."

Aura then slowly stopped shaking and tried to remain still. When he was no longer shaking, his light blue aura continued to grow bigger and brighter. And soon, he felt a peculiar feeling in his aura.

"I feel something Master!" Aura told Lurio.

"Alright then!" Lurio told him, "Your aura is ready! Do it now!"

"Aura Guard!" Aura chanted.

His aura began to form a barrier, but when it was almost half way there, it faded and Aura's aura subsided. Leaving Aura exhausted.

"Heh, heh." Aura panted as he stood on four hooves, "Heh, heh."

"Well done Aurachalcum." Lurio praised him, "You may not have fully completed it. But you've been able to get almost half way in a short amount of time. You're making good process."

"I did everything you said though." Aura said as he felt disappointed, "I thought about the barrier, let my aura flow through me, and when it felt ready, I unleashed it. So why didn't it work? It should've worked!"

"It's nothing to get upset over." Lurio told him, "Performing the Aura Guard is not an easy ability to master. Even if one has as powerful of an aura as you do, it still requires much practice. Perhaps maybe there was something you did that caused you to only make it almost half way. Like for instance, did you keep your mind completely on the barrier?"

"Yes, I did." Aura answered.

But then, Aura began to feel unsure. Thinking about it now, he did for a split second have something else on his mind.

"Well," Aura said, "Maybe not the whole time. I may of thought for a second about how I would look in that hat and cape you wear when I become an Aura Master."

"I see." Lurio replied, "So it seems you were distracted for a second. Just as I suspected."

"Sorry Master." Aura apologized, "I just can't help it sometimes. I really want to be an Aura Master so badly. It's the one thing I've dreamed of ever since I was a colt. Even when we train, I still have trouble having complete focus on what we're learning because I get too excited."

"You don't need apologize." Lurio told him, "I understand. Our hopes and dreams can dance in our minds and cause us to get off track at times. But sometimes, we just need to force ourselves to keep focus on the important things in order to get to those dreams. Because the more we keep thinking about our dreams instead of working hard to get to them, the longer the process will take. I have no doubt that you will make a terrific Aura Master. But only if you fully commit to focusing on the training with no distraction."

"You're right." Aurachalcum replied with a smile, "I'm working on it. I promise. So, if I can find a way to keep myself focus on training on not so much on my dream, do you think I'll be able to do the Aura Guard then?"

"You'll make progress no doubt." Lurio answered, "However, to fully accomplish the Aura Guard, you must keep practicing it. For even if you keep focus on what you want your aura to create to protect you, you still must work together with your aura in order to make the image a reality just as you do with the Aura Sphere. As the age old saying goes: practice makes perfect."

"I was afraid you would say that." Aura chuckled.

Lurio chuckled along with Aura and said, "I'm your teacher after all. As such, I must give you the best advice a teacher can give. For instance, good rest makes for a good student. You're dismissed for today." He then gave a slightly serious look as he continued with, "Remember, you must keep your mind focus solely on working your way to achieving your dream rather than the dream itself. And even then, you must keep practicing."

"Okay. I will." Aura replied.

"Have a good day." Lurio said with a smile and a small bow.

"See ya soon Master." Aura replied as he headed inside.

Aura then headed out the front door and left Lurio's house to enjoy the rest of his day. Meanwhile, Lurio stood in his backyard and thought about Aurachalcum and how passionate he was about his dream. Thinking about it made him reflect on how other ponies are with their hopes and dreams. How they get so focused on the dream itself that they leave little room on how to get there. Thinking about this made Lurio think back to his younger days when he was still in training.

"I remember," Lurio said to himself, "When I learned that important lesson."

With Aurachalcum…

Aura was walking through Ponyville thinking about his little struggle involving him keeping his mind off of his dream while working toward it. Being an Aura Master is the one thing he's wanted in life and ever since he learned what Aura was, he couldn't stop thinking about being an Aura Master.

" _I never did think,"_ Aura thought as he walked through Ponyville, " _That thinking about my dream this much could actually be a bad thing. If I don't get myself to completely focus on training, it may take longer for me to be an Aura Master. I know that slow and steady wins the race, but I'd still like to be an Aura Master soon."_

Wanting to put all that aside for now, Aura thought about Enchanted Belle and her problem with her magic.

"I'll go see Enchanted Belle." Aura said to himself, "Maybe Twilight's helped her figure out how to get back to Coltnelia."

So, Aura began rushing over to Twilight's house.

Twilight Sparkle's house…

Twilight had Enchanted Belle sit down in a chair and waited to see if her horn would go out of control again to see if she can get a good analysis on it so they can figure out what the problem is. Spike was there to help Twilight make notes. Twilight even had some of her tech like her measuring instrument to help out. But so far, nothing had happened with Belle's horn.

"Still not feeling anything?" Twilight asked.

"No." Belle answered as she looked at all the tech, "Can we try something else now? All these weird contraptions are giving me the creeps."

"Does your world have anything that our world has besides bits?" Spike asked.

"Let's just keep going a little longer." Twilight told Belle, "We've only done this for four hours now. Five is our lucky number!"

Suddenly, the heard a knock coming from the door.

"I got it." Spike said as he headed for the door.

Spike went over to answer the door and found that Aurachalcum was waiting on the other side.

"Aura." Spike greeted, "Good to see ya."

"Hey Spike." Aura replied, "I wanted to come by and see how things are going."

He then looked ahead and saw all the tech Twilight had out. It was because of how the place was set up that he thought that this probably wasn't the best time.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Aura asked Twilight.

"No." Twilight answered, "I'm just waiting to see when Enchanted Belle's horn goes haywire again. I've got all this tech and my measuring instrument out so I can closely examine the horn and come up with a solution to her problem."

"I, uh, see." Aura stated, "And has anything happened yet?"

"Nope." Twilight replied, "Nothing yet. But when something does happen, I'll be ready for it!"

Aura began to notice that Twilight wasn't exactly acting like herself. A few pieces of hair on her mane began to look out of place, and her left eye twitched a bit as she talked. Belle noticed that behavior too and got a little worried about Twilight.

"Twilight." Belle said, "Maybe we should take a break. I think we're both a little tired from this."

"Breaks?!" Twilight asked, "Tired?! No! I'm not tired! I can figure this out! I can figure out how to get you home and –"

"Twilight." Spike interrupted, "Listen to yourself. You're starting to go a little loopy. Maybe Belle is right. Let's take a break for a while. I'm getting a little hungry. Let's you and I go get something to eat."

"I… I guess you're right Spike." Twilight gave in, "Maybe we should stop for now."

After getting Belle unhooked from some of the tech she was hooked onto, the three ponies and the dragon went outside of the house.

"Sorry about that Belle." Twilight apologized, "I was so dedicated to finding out what's wrong with your horn, I guess I just didn't want to quit."

"It's okay Twilight." Belle replied, "It's good to know that you're trying."

"Of course I'm trying." Twilight said, "You're my friend Enchanted Belle. And one way or another, I'm gonna find out what's wrong with your horn and get you home. After we take a break that is."

"Thanks Twilight." Belle thanked, "I'm glad we're friends."

"Why don't you two come with us?" Spike asked Belle and Aura, "There's a really good restaurant that serves really good hay fries. Too bad they don't have gems to chow down on."

"I'd love to go!" Belle answered as her eyes sparkled brightly, "But I wanted to go to that bowling place again. Aura and I will maybe meet up with you later."

"Yeah." Aura agreed, "Belle wants me to help her get better at the game."

"Okay then." Twilight replied, "Just come join us if you feel like it."

"See ya guys soon for now I guess." Spike said as he and Twilight began walking together.

Belle and Aura then began walking together to the bowling alley to play a new game together. As they walked, Belle wondered about how Aura's lesson with Lurio went.

"Twilight is my friend." Belle told Aura, "But I just had to get away from her. She looked like she was beginning to tear her brain out with all the stuff she was doing to figure out what's wrong with my horn. She even thought about doing this thing in a horror book where she would use the lightning in a storm to see if it would do anything."

"Yeah." Aura replied with a chuckle, "Twilight's a little… you know."

"Now I really hope I can get my horn to work properly." Belle joked, "Not just to get home, but to get Twilight to snap out of it."

"Since she's not willing to give up," Aura said, "I'll bet you'll have your horn fixed up in no time."

"I can surely believe that." Belle commented while thinking about what Twilight did before the break, "So how'd things go with your lesson today Aura?" Belle asked, "Did you learn anything new?"

"Master Lurio is teaching me how to do the Aura Guard." Aura answered, "He said it's one of the first things an aura user in training needs to learn. But I haven't been able to get half way yet."

"But your aura is really strong, right?" Belle asked, "I thought you'd be able to get through everything with flying colors."

"I may have a strong enough aura to do an Aura Sphere." Aura explained, "But I still need to learn everything there is about mastering my aura. Not every challenge is going to be easy for me. And I'm glad it's going to be like that. It's just this is a much bigger challenge than I thought it would be."

"What's wrong Aura?" Belle asked as she noticed his face, "Did something happen during training?"

"I kind of do have one problem when it comes to learning about the Art of Aura." Aura answered.

"What's that?" Belle wondered.

"I get too easily distracted."

"Distracted?" Belle asked while tilting her head, "Why's that?"

"Whenever I try to think of what I want my aura to do," Aura explained, "I then start to think about my dream again. And once that dream enters my mind, I have a hard time getting it out of my mind."

"Your dream?" Belle asked before she remembered it, "Oh yeah. You want to be the greatest Aura Master ever."

"Yeah." Aura replied, "It's the one thing I've been wanting my entire life. And it's because of that, that whenever I start thinking about it, it's all I can think about. That's kind of why my lessons in the Art of Aura have been making slow progress. My master says that our dreams can make us want them to come true so much that we forget that we have to really work for them. I know what he means, but I just can't help it sometimes."

"This dream must really be important to you if it really gets in your head like that." Belle said.

"It is. And not just important." Aura replied, "Very important. It's what restoring the true light of Coltnelia is to you. The one thing I want the most."

"Oh." Belle said with a surprised expression, "And my dream is super important to me. Now I see what you mean."

"I really hope I can get this problem out of the way." Aurachalcum hoped, "I want to do my training at a slow pace, but not this slow."

"We'll figure out a solution Aura." Belle assured him, "If being an Aura Master is that important to you, then it's important to me."

"Thanks Belle." Aura thanked with a smile, "That means a lot."

"No problem." Belle replied with a smile back.

Then they arrived in front of the bowling alley building and stared at each other with game faces.

"You ready to bowl Belle?" Aura asked with his game face on.

"Only if you're ready to lose." Belle answered with her game face on.

They entered the building, got themselves signed in, and the game began. Belle was lucky to have her magic by her side to have better chances of rolling the ball. Aura, however, was forced to use his hooves which was not always easy. Nonetheless, the two put up a good fight against each other. With one getting spares, one getting strikes, the other knocking a few pins down, and one knocking most of them down. The two were having a blast at the game and Belle was amazed at how she was getting better at it. In a short amount of time, she was becoming a pro.

Belle used her magic to roll her ball on the lane and it rolled down there fast and hit all the pins that were standing. Earning her another strike.

"Yay!" Belle cheered, "Three strikes in a row!"

"That means you get a Turkey." Aura told her.

"Turkey?" Belle asked in confusion, "What does a turkey have to do with bowling?"

"It's just what ponies say when you get three strikes in a row." Aura explained, "Kind of a way to make you sound like a pro."

"I surely feel like one." Belle replied.

"You really have good aim and accuracy with your magic." Aura complimented, "You're getting better fast."

"Thanks." Belle thanked, "I really learned a lot from my mentor and my aunts. My mentor was that friend that I lost a long time ago. I lost her before she could finish my lessons in magic so my aunts helped finish my lessons for her."

"Your friend was your teacher too?" Aura asked as his smile faded, "I guess that means you two were really close."

"We were." Belle replied as she began to look sad, "We really were. Me and Starring Star."

"Sorry about that." Aura apologized.

"It's alright." Belle said as she wiped a small tear, "But anyway, when I was a filly at the time, I really wanted to learn how to use magic. Both the regular kind, and black and white magic. You know, the kind of magic that lets me cast spells like Blizzard or Cure. In a certain way, I was like you with aura."

"You must've been really passionate about learning magic then." Aura thought out loud, "Because I have a huge passion for becoming an Aura Master."

"Yeah." Belle replied, "I was wanting to learn magic so much that every night, I practiced magic until the I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore."

"Well golly." Aura commented, "You stayed up that long?"

"I wanted to get really good with my magic." Belle explained, "So yep. I was really tired in the morning. But just seeing that I was improving made it all worth it. I even stayed up longer after I lost Starring Star. I didn't want all her teachings to go to waste."

"So, you actually stayed up really late at night to get better at magic?" Aura asked.

"I sure did." Belle answered, "I did get a little distracted sometimes because I kept thinking about what I wanted to do with mama and papa in the summers. But Amber always made sure to keep me focused on training."

"Amber?" Aura wondered, "Oh right. Your pet fox. She's a sly little one."

"She is." Belle chuckled, "I remember all those nights I practiced my magic. If I even thought for a second about something else instead of my magic, Amber would start pestering me and telling me to focus."

"Amber did that?" Aura asked with a slightly weirded out expression, "Seriously?"

"Yep." Belle replied, "She would nudge on me, blow a horn, blow in my ear, all that stuff. It got annoying sometimes, but I knew she did that because –"

Belle suddenly stopped talking and her eyes widened as she had thought about something in what she had said. Then, she had got an idea based on what she said.

"Wait a minute." Belle said as she formed a smile, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Aura asked.

"Aurachalcum!" Belle exclaimed as she got up to his face, "I know the solution to your problem!"

"Woah!" Aura yelped as he saw her face getting really close to his, "My problem with my training?! W-w-what is the solution?!"

"You should get a pet!" Belle answered.

"A pet?" Aura asked with a confused expression, "Like an animal pet?"

"Yes!" Belle squealed as she hopped around, "An animal pet!"

"And how will that help me?" Aura asked as he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Well," Belle began, "Amber did all those things to me whenever I got distracted because she and I were and still to this day really close. We're practically like sisters. And because of that, she really wanted to help me out with practicing magic in any way she could. So when she saw that I was beginning to think of something else rather than my lessons, she stepped in and got me back on track. Sometimes painfully, and sometimes… less painfully."

"So you think that getting a pet will help me with my distractions?" Aura asked.

"Yep." Belle answered with a big smile.

"Belle." Aura said with a smile, "I hardly think that an animal is going to help me that much like how Amber helped you. Don't get me wrong, I believe you. I've seen how close you two are. But at the same time, you're really good with animals. You can basically talk to them and you can understand them. Me? I'm not all that good with animals. I like animals, but I wouldn't make a good pet owner."

"Haven't you at least tried it?" Belle asked.

"No." Aura answered.

"Then how do you know that you'd make a bad pet owner or that a pet won't help you if you don't try?" Belle asked, "Don't you remember what they say? Nothing ventured, nothing gained?"

"I can get a pet if I wanted to take care of one." Aura explained, "But to have one actually help me with my distraction problem? That sounds a bit silly."

"It sounds silly," Belle replied, "Because it can't just be any animal. It has to be an animal that will really share a strong bond and connection with you. Like how me and Amber do. When I got Amber as a birthday present from Uncle Flame Wheel, I knew from the moment I saw her that we were going to be the best of friends. And she did too. And when we played together for the first time, I felt like I was playing with a sister I never had. That showed the kind of bond we were forming together. You just need to find an animal that you'll feel like the brother you never had."

Aura paused for a moment with his eyes slightly widened as he soon said, "Now I know it really sounds silly."

"You might think it sounds silly now." Belle said as she smirked, "But just wait until we find you the perfect pet. Once you find your own Amber, you'll be fresh on your way to becoming an Aura Master. Besides, even if we don't find that pet, you'll at least have a nice little friend to take care of. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Hmm…" Aura hummed as he thought about the idea, "It would be pretty fun to watch over an animal like how Fluttershy does. Maybe not exactly like her, but it would be like making a new friend." He finished with a smile, "And my Master Lurio did say I should make lots of new friends."

"Then you should listen to what your teacher says." Belle told him, "You should get a pet whether it helps you or not."

"Okay." Aura said with a bigger smile, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should get a pet."

"Now you're talking!" Belle cheered.

"And I know the perfect place to look." Aura said as he started heading for the door, "Fluttershy's cottage!"

"Fluttershy's cottage?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as her eyes sparkled, "She told me that she has lots of animals! Yay! We get to go to Fluttershy's cottage!"

As she danced around, Aura chuckled at how excited she was.

"Oh Belle." Aura said to himself quietly, "You're a filly in the body of a mare."

Meanwhile, in another game of bowling, two ponies were playing a game together and one of them was taking their turn.

"Woohoo!" The pony that was standing up cheered, "Turkey!"

"What's up?" The pony sitting down asked.

"I knocked down all the bowling pins three times."

"But Bowling Pins is over there." The pony sitting down said as he pointed the other way.

"No." The bowling pony argued, "The bowling pins are over there where they should be!"

"Hey dudes!" A third pony said as he returned with some snacks, "Got some snacks for our game. Where's my favorite bowling ball? You guys saved it for me, right?"

"Bowling Ball is right in front of you." The pony sitting down said.

"No it's not." The returning pony argued, "I left it on the seat while I was gone."

"But Bowling Ball is standing up right now." The sitting pony pointed out.

"Bowling balls don't stand." The returning pony replied, "They roll."

"I don't just roll." The bowling pony joined in, "I rock and roll."

"Oh!" The returning pony said as he looked at the bowling pony, "You mean the pony Bowling Ball."

"That's right Bowling Pins." The sitting pony replied with a nod.

"Wait." Bowling Ball said, "His name is actually Bowling Pins?"

"Of course it is." Bowling Pins answered, "What did you think my name was? Jelly Jam?"

"I thought it was just a nickname." Bowling Ball said, "It sounds too wacky to be a real name."

"Bowling Ball ain't no prize either." The sitting pony stated.

"And Turkey is?" Bowling Ball asked.

Turkey looked at him for a second and then finally said, "Touché."

Later at Fluttershy's cottage…

Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum arrived at the cottage and Aura kindly knocked on the door to see if Fluttershy was home. About a second later, Fluttershy answered the door.

"Oh." Fluttershy said as she saw Belle and Aura, "Aurachalcum. Enchanted Belle. What a surprise."

"Hey Fluttershy." Aura greeted.

"Hi." Belle added, "What's up?"

"I was just helping a poor injured mouse who got his poor little leg hurt." Fluttershy said as she looked at the mouse behind her, "The poor thing may not be able to walk for a few weeks or so."

"Oh." Belle said with some sadness, "Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." Fluttershy replied with a smile, "He's going to be fine as long as I take good care of him. Now then, what can I do for you two?"

"We came here to find me a pet." Aura explained, "I thought you'd have lots of animals for me to look at."

"Of course I do." Fluttershy replied, "I take care of lots of different animals. Come inside and I'll take you to my backyard."

"Oh boy!" Belle squealed as she began to trot in place.

Fluttershy let her guests inside and lead them to the backyard of her cottage. When they got there, Enchanted Belle's eyes had widened and sparkled with bright stars with how many animals there were.

" _Oh! My! Gosh!"_ Enchanted Belle thought as she tried to hold in the excitement, " _So many different animals! I've never seen so many in one place! They're….. they're….."_

"They're amazing!" Belle cheered from the top of her lungs.

She then rushed over to the different kinds of animals there were. She looked at the raccoons, foxes, flamingos, chickens, a bear, etc. During this time, Fluttershy was amazed at how excited Belle was with animals.

"Goodness." Fluttershy said, "I didn't think Princess Enchanted Belle would be this excited around animals."

"Yeah." Aura chuckled, "Belle's kind of like you when it comes to animals. Only in a more Pinkie Pie style."

The two then laughed at Aura's joke as Belle continued obsessing over the backyard of animals.

"So, Aura." Fluttershy began, "What made you decide to get a pet?"

"Well." Aura began explaining, "I've been having trouble focusing on my lessons in the Art of Aura. So Enchanted Belle thought that if I get a pet that really speaks to me or something, that pet may help me focus." He smiled at the thought as he continued, "Kind of a silly thought. But I thought it'd still be fun to raise an animal anyway."

"She has her pet help her focus too?" Fluttershy asked as she smiled bigger.

"Huh?" Aura yelped, "Wait. You think that too?!"

He then thought for a second that he might hurt her feelings from how it sounded.

"Not that I don't believe you or Belle." Aura defended as he waved his hooves in embarrassment, "Heh, heh. I guess it just sounds a little hard to believe to a non-pet owner like me."

"Oh Aura." Fluttershy said, "Having a pet is a great way of gaining focus. Because if the animal truly cares for you, then it'll do anything it can to help you fulfill your dreams. Or if you need help remembering things. Angel Bunny helps me remember things all the time."

"Is that so?" Aura asked, "Well you're the animal expert. So, if you say it works, then it's worth a try."

"I'm glad you think so." Fluttershy said with a bright smile, "So, what kind of animal were you thinking of getting?"

"A-animal?" Aura yelped as he flinched a bit.

"Yes. The animal that'll be your pet. Which one did you have your eye on?"

Aura felt like he was pushed to a corner at that moment. He went along with the idea of getting a pet, but he had never considered once what kind of animal he liked best. Because of this, it made answering the question a bit harder.

"To be honest." Aura said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I never really thought of that before. Heh, heh. I never had a favorite animal before."

"That's okay." Fluttershy replied, "Let's take a look around and we'll see which one speaks to you best."

Fluttershy guided Aura to the bear as the first stop. Meanwhile, Belle was cuddling with the ducklings.

"You have a huge passion for the Art of Aura." Fluttershy explained, "So why not have a pet that's as big as that passion you have? Does a bear sound nice?"

Aura looked at the bear and how big it was. The bear smiled at Aura and showed its big, sharp teeth. Aura knew that it was a friendly bear because it was under the care of Fluttershy, but still, the appearance of the bear made him a bit uncomfortable. He got an idea that he might be able to focus on his training with this pet. But have a cast on his wings as a price.

"Good animal." Aura answered as he stepped back a bit, "But my house isn't that big. Maybe we should go smaller."

"Sorry Harry." Fluttershy said to the bear, "At least you get to stay with me."

The bear known as Harry hugged Fluttershy and gave her a lick. Aura felt more uncomfortable with how Fluttershy can be able to befriend a creature that usually is considered a dangerous animal to be around. Moving on, Fluttershy then guided Aurachalcum to the next animal.

"What's your opinion on reptiles?" Fluttershy asked.

"Reptiles?" Aura asked back, "They're pretty neat creatures. Why?"

Suddenly, Aura heard a hiss which called shivers to roll down his spine and even his tail. When he looked down to find where the hissing was coming from, he saw a group of three snakes slithering toward him and Fluttershy.

"How about a snake?" Fluttershy asked, "One of them are just dying to have a home with another pony. Maybe one of them could live with you."

"S-s-snake!" Aura exclaimed as he flew backwards while shivering.

Seeing the distance Aura was making between him and the three snakes, Fluttershy knew that perhaps these weren't the right animals for him.

"Or maybe not." Fluttershy finished as her smiled faded, "Sorry little guys." She apologized to the snakes, "Maybe next time."

The snakes looked disappointed and slithered away.

The hunt continued, as did Belle rolling around with the different animals. Fluttershy tried showing Aura other animals like raccoons, hedgehogs, bunnies, squirrels and other kinds. But even when one seems like the perfect one, Aura just didn't really see anything special happening between him or any of the animals he met. By the time it was nearly 4:00, the three ponies went back inside.

"I'm sorry Aura." Fluttershy apologized, "I guess none of the animals really spoke to you in a special way. I feel ashamed for not having the animal you were looking for."

"Don't apologize." Aura replied with a smile, "It's no big deal."

"Yeah." Belle added, "This just means Aura's right animal isn't here."

"You did your best to help me." Aura continued, "Thanks a lot for that. You were a big help."

"Thank you." Fluttershy thanked, "It's nice to hear that I was helpful in some way."

"Plus, I had so much fun looking at your animals." Enchanted Belle said with a cheerful look and smile, "Especially the foxes. They really remind of…" She continued as her voice began to sound sad, "About my pet fox. Amber… And how…" She continued as her eyes began to quiver, "And how close we are…. And all the fun times we've had together…. And…. And…"

As she thought more about her pet fox and how they were separated by different worlds at the moment, Belle began to realize how she really missed seeing her little fox friend. She hated being this far from her as much as she hated being far from her parents. Soon, the memories of Amber came rocketing in her mind and the tears became to great to hold back.

"WAAHHHHHHHHH!" Belle cried as her tears formed a river that slowly began flooding Flutterhy's cottage, "MY LITTLE AMBER! SHE'S ALL THE WAY BACK ON MY WORLD WHILE I'M STUCK HERE! WAHHHHH! I MISS HER! I WANT MY FURRY LITTLE SISTER BACK! WAHHHH!"

"Oh my." Fluttershy said as she felt the tears on her floor, "Enchanted Belle looks really sad."

"No kidding." Aura replied as he felt sorry for her, "Maybe I'd better get her out of here before she floods the entire cottage. Thanks for everything Fluttershy."

Aura then began guiding the crying Enchanted Belle out of the cottage and tried to cheer her up as they trotted out.

"Thanks for coming." Fluttershy thanked as she saw them walk out her door, "Come back next time and we'll have a tea party."

As the two walked back to Ponyville, Belle continued crying about her pet fox and Aura tried to cheer her up.

"Come on Belle." Aura told her, "Don't cry anymore. It's okay. It's okay." He said with a smile.

"But… but…" Belle said as she sniffled, "Amber is all the way back on Coltnelia and I'm stuck here. And I still haven't figured out how to get back home. And nopony knows how to take care of her like I do. I've been gone for too long. I may never see her again even if I do get home! WAHHHHHH!" She cried as a big wave of tears landed on Aurachalcum.

Aura then opened up an umbrella to shield himself from the big wave of tears.

"Belle!" Aura said as the tears got harder to fight back, "It's okay Belle! Don't you remember what you told me and Blitz when you named us your squires?!"

Belle then calmed down as she asked, "Hm?"

Aura then threw away the umbrella as he said with a smile, "Always smile. It may not do much or anything at all. But it'll always make you think everything will be alright. And right now, you need to give a really big smile. That'll help you have more hope that you'll get to Amber quicker."

Belle then wiped a tear from her cheek and replied with a smile, "You're right. I should keep smiling. That's what Starring Star taught me. Sorry Aura."

"It's okay." Aura responded, "I understand why you felt like that. You have been here for a few days now."

"I'm okay now." Belle said with a slightly sad voice.

She then made a few last sniffles and wiped out any tears she had left. Afterwards, she smiled big and returned to her cheerful side.

"Alright then!" Belle cheered as she trotted forward, "Let's continue!"

"Huh?" Aura said as he followed her, "Continue? I don't know Belle. We were there for a pretty long time. Shouldn't we take a break."

"No way." Belle denied, "You're in need of help with focusing and a pet is the only way you can get that focus. We're going to keep looking until we find the right pet for you."

"Where else can we look?" Aura asked, "The animal shelter has nearly every animal that Fluttershy has."

"Then we'll have to look elsewhere." Belle suggested, "And I already know the first place to look. Let's head to the Friendship Express and take the train to Manehattan."

"Alright then." Aura accepted, "I've been wanting to see what Flare Blitz is up to anyway. If we hurry, there probably will be a train getting ready for Manehattan."

"Then let's go." Belle replied with glee.

The two then headed for the Friendship Express station to take a train to Manehattan. Little did they know of the different events happening at that time.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Ponyville…

A blue bird was flying right out of a forest nearby and landed on the roof of a house to rest its little wings. The peculiar thing about this blue bird was that this was the same one that Aura had encountered at the lake when Fluttershy had convinced him to join her and the rest of the Mane Six*.

(*The Aura Pony story arc)

Ever since meeting him that night and then seeing him again the night after, the blue bird tried to find Aura again. And its search has led it to Ponyville. But it has grown exhausted from the flying and had to rest for the time being. As it rested, it overheard voices coming from inside the house it was resting on.

"Oh yeah!" A mare's voice exclaimed, "This is your friendly DJ! DJ Pon-3! Ready to rock Equestria with the hardest beats!"

"While I do hope for your dreams to come true," A more delegate mare said, "Could you possibly keep it down? I'm trying to tune my cello."

"Lighten up Octavia." The mare known as DJ Pon-3 replied, "These jams are the kinds anypony should listen to. And when I become famous one day, every day and night will be a non-stop party!"

"Why don't you go show off you 'jams' with some of your friends if you're going to play them like that?" Octavia suggested, "Like Aurachalcum perhaps?"

The blue bird quickly raised its head at the sound of that name. It remembered hearing that name from Fluttershy back at the lake. It also knew that it was the name of the stallion it was looking for. Wanting to get more information, the blue bird flew down and hid under a window to hear better.

"He can't hang out with me today." DJ Pon-3 replied, "He's out with that mare, Enchanted Belle."

"Enchanted Belle?" Octavia asked.

"She's apparently this princess who comes from another world." DJ Pon-3 explained, "But now she's stuck here and she's staying at Aura's place while Twilight helps her figure out a way home. Got it memorized?" She then continued with, "Aura introduced me to her a few days ago. Pretty nice girl. Though I wish I didn't have to explain so much to her about music. She questioned almost everything about my music almost like she's a newborn or something. What's a DJ? What's autotune? What's a Music Player? It started to drive me crazy. Until she and Aura and that other guy explained that her world is basically set in the past."

"I wonder if this Enchanted Belle mare enjoys my kind of music." Octavia wondered, "Or if she plays an instrument. What are they doing right now? Aura and Belle, I mean."

"They were at the bowling alley." DJ Pon-3 answered, "Aura was helping her get better at the game. That was a while ago though. They may not be there now. I stopped by there when I saw Aura inside."

Hearing this information, the blue bird getting flew away up to the skies to find the bowling alley.

The bowling alley…

Outside of the building, the blue bird got to the window to look inside. It was excited to see if Aura was inside there. But sadly, there was no sign of him anywhere. The bird then knew that he was no longer there. Just as DJ Pon-3 thought. The blue bird sighed in disappointment and then continued flying around town to see if it could find Aurachalcum anywhere. For it knew that if Aura knew that pony named DJ Pon-3, he lives in this town.

The bird traveled around Ponyville for a while. But it got no sign of Aurachalcum anywhere. As it continued looking, it got tired again and decided to lay on another roof to rest. At that moment, it was almost ready to give up and accept that Aura was nowhere to be found. While resting, it saw two mares, one young and one old, carrying a cart of apples to take them somewhere else. These mares were Applejack and her grandmother Granny Smith. While Applejack was pulling the cart, a white mare, named Rarity, came walking up to them.

"Applejack darling." Rarity said to Applejack, "I need your help with something. Have you seen Enchanted Belle anywhere? I finished up her dress for the upcoming gala. And I need her to see it!" He finished as she got excited, "She's going to love what I made for her!"

"Me and Granny just saw her with Aura." Applejack answered, "They're taking a train to Manehattan. Probably goin' to see Flare Blitz."

"Oh drat." Rarity scoffed, "The train may have left by now. I guess I have no other choice but to wait. I guess I'll go fill out some more orders I have while I wait. I surely hope she gets back soon. The fabulousness I have to present to her is something she can't miss."

The blue bird got excited again after hearing this information. It didn't waste any time to get up and hurry over to the train station to see if it can catch Aura before it was too late.

The Friendship Express station…

The blue bird arrived at the scene and it saw ponies getting off the train while other board it. It knew that there wasn't much time before the train would take off. So it had to act quickly. It looked left and right for the pony it was looking for. Up, down and all around. It was a game of Where's Derpy. And while it did find Derpy at some point as a coal shoveler, it was unable to find Aurachalcum.

"All aboard!" The conductor exclaimed through his speaker, "All aboard for Manehattan!"

Just as the last few ponies were getting on, it heard two voices. One of them sounded familiar.

"And then Amber then snagged the last pit of cake that my papa had left." A mare said with a chuckle.

"Heh, heh." The stallion chuckled back, "Amber is quite a sly fox."

Looking at the stallion that was boarding and recognizing his voice, the blue bird knew for sure that it was Aurachalcum. The blue bird danced in the air and chirped in excitement as it felt like its journey was finally over. It then hurried over to Aura as fast as it could fly. But right before it could get inside, the door closed and it rammed right at the glass. Lying flat on the glass, feeling dizzy. The train then took off and the bird nearly fell off of it. But after recovering from dizziness, the blue bird flew on top of the train and waited for it to stop.

Later, at the Manehattan train station…

"Everypony!" The conductor said through his speaker as the train slowly stopped, "Welcome to Manehattan! Those looking to get off, get off now or wait for the next travel!"

The train came to a complete stop at the Manehattan train station and opened the doors for the ponies to get off. Belle and Aura got out along with the other ponies and was heading to exit the station.

"Manehattan." Aura said in amazement, "I can't believe Blitz actually lives in a place like this. It's just so big."

"I know." Belle agreed, "We don't have towns nearly as big as this one."

"Let's stick together Belle." Aura told her, "You're still new to this world. I don't want you getting lost in this city."

"Got it." Belle replied, "Now let's go see if there are any animal places for us to look at."

Meanwhile, the blue bird was feeling dizzy again from how fast the train was moving. Its wings were all puffed and messed up. It got on its feet and was unable to gain balance for a bit. But after nearly falling off the train, it started to fly again and recover from dizziness again. After completely recovering, the blue bird began looking for Aura again. It spotted him and Belle leaving the station and followed them. But as it chased them down, more ponies began to crowd the scene and made it harder and harder for it to find them. Eventually, when it got to the outside of the station, the blue bird's eye had widened with how many ponies there were in just one sidewalk of the city. It looked left and then right and all it could see were different ponies walking throughout the city. There were so many that the bird felt dizzy yet again. But it was still determined to find Aura one way or another. So, it took to the skies to try and get a better view.

Later with Enchanted Belle and Aurachalcum…

They took a walk a few blocks down to find a place where they keep animals. But because of how crowded the city was and how big the city is, the task was much harder to accomplish. It was a challenge to stick together with how many pony crowds they kept running into.

"Whew." Belle sighed, "Maybe we should've just went to Canterlot instead."

"Yeah." Aura agreed, "There are so many ponies walking around at once. How can anypony stand this?"

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted from their left.

The two ponies looked to their left to find Flare Blitz rushing to them.

"Flare Blitz." Belle greeted with a smile.

"Hey buddy." Aura greeted, "I was just thinking about you."

Blitz stopped right in front of them and said, "Good to see you guys too. I was on my way to the train station to head on over to Ponyville. Sorry I didn't come by earlier." He apologized while rubbing the back of his head, "I had my magic lesson with Flame Wheel and then…" He continued as his eyes began to sparkle and his smile grew bigger, "I got a long and romantic lecture from the police mare herself. Officer Jenny."

"A lecture?" Aura asked as he felt a little worried, "From a police officer?"

"What's a police officer?" Belle asked.

"You know how guards protect a kingdom on your world?" Aura asked Belle, "Police officers are like guards for a city like this. They protect innocent ponies and make sure laws don't get broken."

"Oh." Belle replied, "I see." She then looked at Blitz and asked, "You got a lecture from a police officer? You sound like it was fun."

"It was more than just fun." Blitz replied as hearts appeared in his eyes, "It was heavenly! Just hearing her say all those strict things about obeying the laws, threatening to arrest me, or ban me from this city. I only wished it had gone on longer. Ha…" He sighed as small hearts floated around his head, "There's no other police mare like her."

"What was the lecture about?" Aura asked.

"Huh?" Blitz asked as he snapped back to reality.

"What was this Officer Jenny mare yelling at you about?" Belle wondered, "Did you do something wrong?"

"Um… uh…" Blitz stuttered while thinking of a way out of this, "That's not important!" He finally said, "Anyway, what brings you guys to Manehattan? You guys want to get a sea salt?"

"Later." Aura answered, "Right now, we need to find a pet store of a place where they keep animals."

"A pet store?" Blitz asked in confusion, "What for?"

"Aura's having trouble with focusing on his lessons because he's too excited to become an Aura Master." Belle explained, "So I told him that whenever I needed help focusing, my pet fox Amber always made sure my mind was only on improving my magic. By both painful and less painful matters. So I thought that if he gets a pet that gets as close to him as Amber is to me, that pet will help him focus."

"A pet helping the owner keep focus?" Blitz asked in disbelief, "Belle. You're beautiful and all. And Amber is an adorable fox. But that's the silliest thing I've ever heard of."

"I don't know." Aura said, "Fluttershy said the same thing about her and Angel Bunny. And Fluttershy's an animal expert."

"Fluttershy said that?!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as the hearts on his eyes and around his head reappeared, "If she said so, then it must be true!"

"Hey!" Belle said with an annoyed look.

"Well then." Blitz said as he came back to reality again, "If it's a pet store you're looking for, then you're in luck. I know this city like the back of my hoof. You need to go somewhere, then just let your pal Flare Blitz be your guide."

"You know where a pet store is?" Aura asked.

"You bet your third feather I do!" Blitz answered as he turned around, "Come on you two! Follow me! I know every inch of this city! There ain't nothing in any of the streets that I don't –"

Suddenly, he ran into a city mailbox and landed on his head on the other side of it. Belle and Aura got worried about their friend and hurried over to check on him. When they got there, his head was on the ground spinning while stars flew over his head in circles. After feeling dizzy for a second, Blitz shook his head and looked up at Belle and Aura. Feeling embarrassed with how this happened, he quickly came up with an excuse.

"This was just added." Blitz told them as he pointed at the city mailbox.

Later…

Flare Blitz guided Aura and Belle through the city of Manehattan. But as the journey through the city continued, they began going down a dark street with flew lights and the buildings roofs had laundry hanging out to dry. Making them block most of the sky. Belle and Aura felt slightly afraid of where they were heading as the scenery didn't agree to them at all.

"Next," Blitz said as he looked ahead, "We take a left. No it's a right. I mean left. No right!"

"Blitz!" Aura shouted, "I thought you said you knew your way around the city!"

"I do!" Blitz argued, "Sometimes I just get confused between my lefts and rights."

"Maybe we should've asked somepony else." Belle whispered to Aura.

"Was it left or right?" Blitz asked himself quietly.

Suddenly, the trio found themselves out of the dark and back out to the light. Where the sky could be seen again and there were ponies walking everywhere again. This was the one time Belle and Aura were happy to see a big crowd of ponies.

"Aha!" Flare Blitz yelped, "I found it!"

Aura and Belle looked at the window Blitz was pointing at and saw there were cages inside like a pet store.

"Inside this very building," Blitz told Aura, "Awaits your very best friend. Go Aura." He said in a deeper more meaningful voice, "Go inside! And fulfill your destiny! Also, don't talk to the stallion that owns the place. He'll force you to take a two-hour long survey if you so much as cough towards him."

"Duly noted." Aura replied, "Alright then. Let's see if this place has anything good."

He then went inside to find the pet that he thought was perfect for him. Meanwhile, Belle and Blitz stayed outside to wait for him. Things were quiet for a moment before Belle decided to break the silence.

"So…" Belle began, "Officer Jenny?"

"Yeah." Blitz replied, "She's just something. With her blue mane and police uniform." Hearts began to float around him as he continued with, "I'll gladly let her lock me up and throw away the key any day. The bars in cells and rough criminals can't distract me from her charms."

"She must be nice." Belle suggested.

Suddenly…

"AHHHHHHHH!" Aura screamed as he ran out of the store, "SNAKES! ALL THIS PLACE HAS IS SNAKES!"

"Huh?" Blitz said as he watched Aura run away, "What's he running from?"

He then looked at the sign of the store and saw what they were actually stopping at and turned a little red.

"Oh…" Blitz said while looking at the sign, "This isn't a pet store. This is the Snake Pet Care and Emporium. No wonder the guy who owns the store stares at you like a snake. Probably should've guessed that from a stallion named Snake Scales."

"So, then where's the pet store?!" Belle asked Blitz.

"I could've sworn it was right here." Blitz replied as he looked around, "I took the right directions and –"

He then looked across the street and saw the pet store that he intended to guide his friends to.

"Oh there it is!" Blitz exclaimed as he pointed at the other side of the street, "Heh, heh. Looks like I was right after all. I just took the wrong end of the street. Maybe we should get a map next time." He suggested while feeling red.

Belle then casted a Thunder spell at Blitz as punishment for misguiding them like that.

"DAHHHH!" Blitz exclaimed as he got shocked.

Blitz was once again covered in singe and felt dizzy from the attack.

"Let's go find Aura." Belle told him as she began trotting again.

"Lock me up with her." Blitz said to himself as he followed Belle while feeling dizzy, "Then I can have two mares to look at."

Soon…

Belle and Blitz caught Aura and took him to the right pet store. Once there, they got to searching again. Aura looked at some animals that Fluttershy didn't have while also looking at some he's already seen to see if he would get any different reaction from them. Despite most of them looking cute and cuddly, none of them spoke to him in a special way like he hoped they would. Once he felt like there wasn't an animal he wanted to adopt, the trio exited the building.

"Thank you for coming." The pet store owner thanked, "Come again."

The trio was outside again and the sun was nearly setting.

"Bummer." Blitz said, "None of them spoke to you Aura?"

"Nope." Aura answered, "None of them really looked like the right ones for me."

"Sorry man." Blitz apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Aura replied with a smile, "It was still fun coming to this place. Just subtract going into that horrific snake madhouse and the trip here was pretty fun."

"Thanks." Blitz responded, "And don't worry. I'll try better next time I guide you guys through the city."

"You guys are talking like this is over." Belle said as she looked a little mad.

"Well Belle." Aura replied while turning toward her, "It is getting late. It's almost night time. We'll have to go back to Ponyville soon."

"What're you talking about?" Belle blurted, "This search isn't over yet! It ain't even half way done!"

"What do you mean we're not done?" Aura asked, "I'm getting kind of tired. I'm done."

"Well it's not over yet!" Belle argued, "We're not stopping until we find you the pet you need! Now let's go!" She said as she put her hoof around Aura.

"Go where?" Aura asked as he felt worried about Belle's behavior.

"We're taking the next train to Canterlot!" Belle told him as her horn began to glow, "And when we do, that's when you'll find your spirit animal and your right pet! See ya Blitz!"

"Wait!" Blitz exclaimed, "Let me come with you –"

Before he could finish his sentence, Belle had teleported herself and Aura back to the train station without him. Blitz felt surprised at how Belle just left him like that and a little sad.

"I wanted to go too." Blitz said to himself as his ears drooped, "She could've at least teleported me home."

"Hey don't you worry pal." A stallion leaning on a wall nearby, "I understand. Mares leave me all the time too. Always leaving me for another stallion."

Blitz looked toward the stallion talking to him and felt weirded out with how he was speaking.

"Do you have a map?" Blitz asked the stallion.

Manehattan train station…

"All aboard for Canterlot!" The conductor exclaimed through his speaker, "Last chance for Canterlot!"

Belle and Aura then appeared in front of the train doors and Belle used her magic keep the doors from closing.

"Huh?" The conductor yelped as he looked outside.

"Not so fast!" Belle said to the conductor, "You've got too more passengers!"

Seeing that she and her friend were wanting to get on, the conductor opened the doors again to let them on. Belle then entered the train while dragging Aura with her magic.

"I don't know what that was about." The conductor said, "But, all aboard!" He said in his speaker, "Next stop, Canterlot!"

The train doors closed and the Friendship Express took off to the designated city of Canterlot.

Just as soon as the train took off, the blue bird came flying by the station feeling exhausted from all the flying. It had searched all over the city for Aurachalcum, but was unable to spot him. The blue bird sat in a bench and thought about how its search has gone. It began to feel upset and nearly ready to give up. It then began to think about Aura and how it had first met him not long ago.

Not long ago…

In a forest near a lake at night, the poor little blue bird had hurt its wing and was unable to fly back up to the nest with his family. It was stuck on the ground chirping at its family. It tried desperately to fly up there, but his wing was just too injured to do it. It soon stopped trying to get up there and leaned its head down to look at the ground feeling sad. It got the feeling that it wasn't going to be with its family anymore.

"Hey there." A voice said from behind the blue bird.

The blue bird flinched at the sound of the voice and turned around fast to see who said that. It found that it came from a blue-coated Pegasus stallion with a blue mane and tail, who was walking toward the blue bird with a small smile on his face. The blue bird felt scared for a moment and also felt helpless since it couldn't fly. The Pegasus then raised his hoof and moved it toward the bird. The bird cowered and chirped as the hoof got closer to it. The hoof finally reached him, and the blue bird was surprised to see that the Pegasus was petting him and not wanting to hurt him. The blue bird then looked at the Pegasus with a curious look in its eyes.

"There, there." The Pegasus said softly as he petted the bird with a small smile, "It's okay. Don't be afraid."

He then kneeled down on all four hooves to get closer to the poor bird. The bird was nervous at first, but stopped its shivering and trembling when it saw how friendly the  
Pegasus was being.

"Did you hurt your wing?" the Pegasus asked with his soft voice, "It looks pretty bad. Let me see if I can help."

He then sat up and moved his right hoof toward the hurt wing. He then closed his eyes and stayed perfectly still. Soon, a strange energy appeared in the Pegasus' hoof which caused the blue bird to jump. The energy was dark blue and the blue bird wondered what it was. It was obviously not magic since he was a Pegasus and not a Unicorn. After a few seconds, the Pegasus' energy disappeared.

"No good, huh?" The Pegasus asked as he opened his eyes again, "I didn't think so."

The Pegasus then looked up to see the two other blue birds that were on the nest above the hurt bird. He then put two and two together and knew what to do.

"Is that your family?" the Pegasus asked the bird.

The bird chirped two times giving the signal that the answer was yes.

"Here." The Pegasus said as he moved his left hoof down to the bird with a smile, "Let me help you. I'll get you up there."

The bird seemed skeptical at first. But seeing as how nice the Pegasus seemed to be, the bird accepted his offer and jumped on his right hoof.

"Alright then." The Pegasus said as he put his other hoof next to the one with the bird so he wouldn't drop it.

He then opened his wings and floated toward the nest with the other two blue birds.

"There you go." The Pegasus said as he placed the hurt bird in the nest with the others.

The two other blue birds danced with joy to see the third one back on the next. The injured one was just as happy and danced along with the other two. The Pegasus watched them in the next and felt happy for them.

"You all look happy together." The Pegasus said to the birds as they chirped in happiness.

He then looked at the hurt bird and saw how happy it was. It even looked like it was thanking the Pegasus for helping it.

"You're lucky." The Pegasus said to the bird as he started to sound sad and his smile slowly disappeared, "You're surrounded by others that care about you. Because….. you're not like me. You're not a creature with a dark power that nopony would ever love or accept. You're…. just like…. Your family."

He then floated back to the ground with a lowered head. His smile completely gone. And had a feeling of sadness in his face. He then turned around and walked away from the nest and walked up to a lake that was nearby. The birds watched him leave and their cheering stopped by the sight of his sad walk. The injured blue bird watched him walk away too and wondered why he was feeling that way. It wasn't until the Pegasus sat in front of the lake, looked at his reflection, and tears began falling from his eyes. Causing ripples in the water with his reflection. That sudden event caused the injured to feel sad for him. And after how he had helped it, the blue bird thought that it was only right that the two become official friends. The blue bird felt like the Pegasus needed friends and that it can provide that role from him. It was then that the blur bird decided that when it can fly on its own again, it would find that Pegasus and become friends with him.

Present day…

Thinking about that night and what it had promised itself, the blue bird felt confidence returning and just had to continue searching.

So, after feeling rested up again, the blue bird began flying and followed the train tracks to see if they would lead it to Aura.

Later at Canterlot…

The Friendship Express had arrived at the train station at Canterlot. It made its slow and complete stop and then opened its doors.

"Train arriving at Canterlot!" The conductor exclaimed through the speakers, "Welcome to Canterlot! Home of Princess Celestia herself!"

The ponies got off the train as did Belle and Aura. With Belle still dragging Aura with her magic.

"Ah." Belle sighed in happiness, "Canterlot! Good to be back. Last time I was here, my horn was going crazy again. I even ended up on one of the flags on top of the castle*. Can you believe it?"

(*Bridge to Equestria)

"Belle." Aura began as he sounded slightly irritated, "Don't you think we should we should go home now? It's getting pretty late. I have another lesson with Master Lurio tomorrow. I want to get a good sleep."

"Tough it up." Belle replied, "cause we're going to the pet store here!"

"I see your serious about this." Aura replied while looking disappointed, "Guess I might as well play along. I'm getting hungry anyway. Can we go get something to eat at least?"

"Ooooo!" Belle exclaimed while hopping with excitement, "Now you're talking! Let's go do that first! I'll bet that Canterlot restaurants have the food that's to die for! Come on, let's go!"

She then rushed out of the train station while leaving Aura behind.

"W-w-w-wait!" Aura shouted as he reached his hoof out, "You don't even…."

Seeing how fast she left, Aura chuckled at how excited she got and her love for eating.

"Ah." Aura sighed with a smile, "She might as well be called the Princess of Food if she's this excited to eat all the time."

He then trotted out of the train station to catch up with Belle.

Just as soon as he left, the blue bird, somehow, made it to the train station at Canterlot. But once again feeling tired out from flying. It rested on one of the hands on the big clock and gave a big sigh. The blue bird was getting tired of having to go half-way across Equestria just to find Aurachalcum. Not only did it want to be friends with him, but also wanted to know what he was doing with the evil cat-looking creature it saw while also having six ponies captured in crystals. The blue bird still wanted to be friends with Aura, but also wanted to make sure that he really is a good pony and not evil like it seemed like he was last time. During all that thinking, the blue bird sweated and gave a few coughs from the big journey it's been on. It really did hope that all this would be worth it in the end. Once regaining energy, the blue bird continued and headed to the city of Canterlot to continue the search.

Joe's Donut Shop…

Belle and Aura had stopped by the donut shop because Belle wanted to see what donuts tasted like since she had never had any before. Solely because her world had never had anything like it before. Aura, Joe, and other ponies in the shop all had their eyes on Enchanted Belle, who had eaten twenty-four donuts in a manner of minutes. Her muzzle got covered in jelly and sprinkles and each time she ate one box of donuts, she asked for more.

"Ah…" Belle sighed in satisfaction, "Joe. Give me another round!"

"You've had thirty-seven now." Joe told her, "You ain't full?"

"My tummy's never full." Belle told him with a game face, "I eat until I fall asleep. And I ain't sleepy yet. Another round please!"

"She's really a Princess?" Joe asked Aura.

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled nervously, "A Princess with a big appetite. *squee*" He finished with a nervous smile.

"Alright." Joe answered to Belle as he turned to his station, "More donuts coming up."

While he was getting more donuts ready, Aura leaned toward Belle while keeping his nervous smile on.

"Belle." Aura whispered through his teeth, "Do you have to eat so many donuts like that? You know you have a horn."

"If I use my horn." Belle whispered back, "Then it takes too long. And these things are too good to eat slowly."

"But there are ponies watching us." Aura whispered, "And Canterlot is home to many fancy ponies."

"Lighten up Aura." Belle whispered back, "And get ready."

"Order up." Joe said as he got two boxes of donuts for Belle.

"Cause it's time to chow down again!" Belle exclaimed as her eyes sparkled.

She then launched her head into one of the boxes and ate her donuts manner-free. The ponies in the shop looked at Belle with their eyes widened. Causing Aura to feel embarrassed and really hoping for Belle to finish quickly. During this time, Aura smiled embarrassingly and tried to hide his face.

"Can you believe how that mare is eating?" Fleur de Lis asked Fancy Pants.

"Indeed." Fancy Pants replied, "That is quite un-ladylike of her." He then looked toward Aura and said, "You there. With the mare."

Aura flinched at the voice that called him and slowly turned to look toward Fancy Pants while also keeping his nervous smile.

"Did the young filly with you learn anything about manners?" Fancy Pants asked Aura.

Aura's smile disappeared as he tried to think of an excuse for her unmannered behavior. He began to sweat as he felt more embarrassed the more Belle ate like a pig.

"She's sentimental." Aura answered with a nervous smile, "Yeah. She ate like this all the time when she was a filly and eats like this to think back to those times."

Fancy Pants remained quiet for a moment and gave a disturbed look. From that answer, he only got the impression that Belle does this all the time and has done it since she was a filly. Aura felt dumb giving that answer but had no choice since it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Some fillies never learn." Fancy Pants said.

He then returned to his own business with Fleur de Lis while Aura turned away again to hide his face.

"Can you finish quickly?" Aura whispered to Belle, "I don't want more ponies asking questions."

"Don't be a stick in the mud." Belle whispered back, "Have a donut and let's think about your pet situation."

"Owning a pet is the least of my problems right now." Aura replied.

After swallowing the donuts she had eaten, Belle decided to take a short break to discuss Aura's pet problem.

"So," Belle began, "What's wrong with all the animals we've seen so far? Some of them we've seen are the ones we saw at Fluttershy's cottage. How come you haven't chosen one yet?"

"It's not that I hate the animals we've seen," Aura answered, "Or that one of the specific animals we've seen today gives me the heebeegeebees. It's just that none of them really feel like the right ones for me. None of them really speak to me like Amber does with you. Whenever I look at an animal, I can see us being good friends. But not really like brothers. Or brother and sister if that animal is a girl."

"So none of the animals you've seen so far speak to you?" Belle asked, "Literally none of them?"

"None of them." Aura answered, "There was one animal though that did seem like it could be a good pet. But that animal is probably long gone by now."

"Really?" Belle wondered with a smile, "Which one was that? Maybe that can give us a clue."

"A blue bird that I met near a lake." Aura explained, "It's wing was injured and I helped it back to its nest with its family." He then began to smile as he thought about the blue bird, "That little fella was an adorable little bird. I remembered how confused it looked when I was helping it up. Then when its wing healed, surprisingly fast, it came to me again. I looked at it in the eyes and I could tell it was wanting to be friends. I kind of wanted to be friends with it too. It went back to its family after I left the lake. That was a while ago. It's probably gone off somewhere else now. I'll probably never see it again."

"A blue bird, huh?" Belle said as she thought about this new information, "Hmm….. I got it!"

"What is it?" Aura asked.

"That's the pet for you!" Belle exclaimed, "A blue bird! We saw many birds on our search today. But none of them were blue birds. If we can find a blue bird, then that one will be the pet you need. You'll be on your way to being an Aura Master without any trouble once we find a blue bird!"

"A blue bird?" Aura asked.

He then thought about the idea and started to take interest in it. He thought about the characteristics of a blue bird and thought that perhaps Belle was on to something there. That, and he knew Belle wasn't going to back out on the idea. So, he decided to go along with it so he could go home quicker.

"Well I do like how the feathers look on a blue bird." Aura said, "So…"

"Great! It's settled!" Belle interrupted while turning to Joe, "Joe! Give me some donuts to go!"

"We're out." Joe replied with irritation, "Won't have any more for a while."

"Oh shoot." Belle scoffed, "Oh well. I'll just come back tomorrow. Come on Aura." She said to Aura, "Let's go find a blue bird for you to love and care for!"

She then used her magic to grab Aura and dragged him out of the donut shop.

"Belle!" Aura shouted while getting dragged, "Is this going to become a normal thing to you?!"

"Too bad they were out of donuts." Belle said while running through Canterlot, "The place must be popular or something."

Aura then gave a disappointed expression since Belle couldn't realize how many donuts she had eaten.

"Hey Aura." Belle said, "Is gravity stronger on Equestria? I feel sort of heavier."

Soon…

They, or in this case Belle, finally found the pet store in Canterlot. Belle and Aura stood in front of the store looking at the sign. Moonlight Ace's Petting Zoo.

"Here we are." Belle said with glee, "This place just has to have the animal you're looking for. If not, then I'd eat my own mane."

Aura noticed Belle's eye gave a really small twitch. So small that it was nearly impossible to notice. But Aura was close enough to see her eye.

"Belle?" Aura said with a little worry, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Spectacular!" Belle answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just…" Aura replied.

Aura tried to think of a way to tell her about what he thought was happening to her. But ever interpretation sounded rude and Aura didn't want to sound rude to his friends. Especially if it's somepony like Enchanted Belle. A Princess of a kingdom from in another world.

"Nothing." Aura replied with a nervous smile, "Your voice just sort of cracked for a second and I got a little worried."

"That happens all the time when I get excited to see more animals." Belle told him, "Now let's go in and get you your pet!"

Belle then used her magic to drag Aura inside. During this, Aura was beginning to feel like something was wrong with Belle. As if there was more to him getting a pet than she had led on.

" _Belle is acting weird."_ Aura thought while he was getting dragged in, " _She's making this a pretty big deal. And she's dragging me a lot. I just hope it's not anything serious."_

They entered the pet store and saw the owner of the store at the register.

"Good evening." Moonlight Ace welcomed with a smile, "Welcome to Moonlight Ace's Petting Zoo. How may I assist you tonight?"

"This pony here," Belle began as she showed him Aura with her magic, "Is looking for a pet. He's in desperate need of one"

"Is he now?" Moonlight Ace asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say desperate need." Aura defended.

"Quite Aura! The grown ups are talking!" Belle exclaimed.

" _I'm pretty sure I'm older than you."_ Aura thought while looking slightly peeved.

"He's looking for a blue bird." Belle told Moonlight Ace, "Got any really handsome ones?"

"Blue birds huh?" Moonlight Ace asked, "Let me check my list."

He then got out the list nearby and checked it once and checked it twice. After going through it two times, he was able to get a clear answer.

"Sorry." Moonlight Ace, "I just sold the last one today."

Belle's smile then disappeared as her eyes remained still along with the rest of her face. Soon, her left eye began to twitch as a smile slowly formed again.

"W-w-wha…" Belle said in a tone that sounded happy, "What do you mean… sold… the last… ONE?!" She finished as her face turned angry and her voice sounded mad.

"Uh, somepony just adopted the last one I had." Moonlight Ace answered while sweated and feeling scared, "How about a hummingbird instead? Heh, heh?" He chuckled nervously.

Belle then teleported to the front of the register, grabbed him by the uniform and brought him closer to her angry look.

"Hummingbirds are not this pony's spirit animal!" Belle shouted angrily at Moonlight Ace, "How could you just sell all your blue birds like that when he needs one!?"

"I'm sorry ma'am." Moonlight Ace apologized while getting more scared, "I didn't know he was looking for one! Perhaps maybe if you came by earlier –"

"No excuses!" Belle shouted as Moonlight Ace cowered, "I hope you can sleep tonight knowing you've upset a stallion looking for a feathered friend to have! Because if you dare sleep well tonight, I'm going to haunt you in your dreams and make you have the most frightening and most horrifying nightmare of your life!"

"Gulp." Moonlight Ace gulped as he trembled.

"Belle!" Aura exclaimed as he pulled her away, "I'm really sorry about her." He apologized to Moonlight Ace, "She's just tired. I'd better get her home quickly so she can go to bed." He then pushed her outside of the pet store as she finished with, "Have a good business."

The two then left the building with Moonlight Ace cowering behind his register with the thought of Enchanted Belle coming to haunt him if he dares to sleep well tonight. It was then he hoped for terrifying nightmares so she wouldn't come by.

"Oh and by the way." Aura said as his head came through the entrance again, "You didn't' upset me. That's just tired talk coming from her. Bye now." He finished with a smile.

He then left the pet store again. Leaving Moonlight Ace with the terrifying thoughts.

"I knew I should've kept the nightlight mom told me to bring." Moonlight Ace said to himself.

Outside of the pet store, Aura pushed Belle away from the pet store and made sure there was enough distance so that he wouldn't risk her going back inside to scare the store owner any further.

"Belle." Aura said as he finally stopped, "That was uncalled for. I know you're wanting to find a blue bird for me. But that's no excuse to scare ponies like that just because they don't have a blue bird."

"How could he?" Belle asked as she had her back turned to Aura, "How could he not have a blue bird?"

Aura's face went from mad to worried as he saw how Belle was trembling. He started to think that maybe she was upset about something.

"That stallion thinks he can open a place to sell pets and just not have the right one for my best friend when he really needs one right now?" Belle asked herself, "I don't think so! Not on my watch!"

"Um. Belle?" Aura asked as he got a little closer.

"What're we waiting for Aurachalcum?!" Belle shouted as she suddenly turned to him really fast.

"Dah!" Aura exclaimed as he jumped.

He saw her face and saw she had a big smile with her teeth showing. Her eyes were twitching and her mane was beginning to look unbrushed which was unlike of Belle since she loved looking as beautiful as she could be. Her ears even flopped as her eyes twitched which made Aura feel creeped out at what was happening.

"We've got so many other places to check out! Shall we continue?! Heh, heh!" She exclaimed with a crazed chuckle, "Shall we go to Trottingham?! Twilight tells me it's a swell place!"

"Belle…." Aura said as he took a few steps back, "You know we're just trying to find me a pet, right?"

"OH I know!" Belle replied as her face got closer to his, "And you can trust me when I say that you're going to get a blue bird one way or another! Now let's go! Trottingham is waiting!"

"Trottingham is way too far!" Aura argued.

"You're right." Belle agreed as she thought about another location, "We should try somewhere closer. Somewhere that has a pet store or shelter with more variety."

"Or we could just go home and –"

"Fillydelphia!" Belle shouted as her eyes twitched some more, "Blitz's colthood home! That place should have something!"

"Fillydelphia!" Aura said while still feeling creeped out, "Of course! Genius thinking Belle! I can't disagree with you there!" He said sarcastically, "How about we try that tomorrow? I bet you're feeling tired from going place to place today. What do you say we call it a day for now?"

"What're you talking about?" Belle asked as her creepy smile got worse, "The night's still young. And I ain't tired! Not in the slightest! I'm so full of energy, that I don't want to go to sleep ever! I ain't getting a wink of sleep until you get a blue bird like you said!" She then got right into his face and asked, "You did say you like blue birds, don't you?!"

Aura began to sweat and tremble at Belle's behavior. He felt unsafe to be around her with how she's acting. But he had to be honest with the question he was given.

"W-w-well," Aura stammered, "Of course. But –"

"Then let's go!" Belle exclaimed as she grabbed Aura by the neck.

She then teleported herself and Aura from Canterlot to Fillydelphia.

At that exact moment, the blue bird had flown by the area that the two ponies were just at. Once again taking a breather. However, this time, it began to lose hope. It started to think it was just wasting time looking for Aurachalcum and that it was just a lost cause. It didn't want to, but it felt like now was a good time to give up and accept that it can't find Aura and that they may never become friends. Finally wiling to accept that, the blue bird flew up to one of the trees to sleep in a hollow. But not without shedding one tear in sadness before falling asleep.

Fillydelphia…

In a pet store in the big city of Fillydelphia, the store owner, Starfish, was saying goodbye to a customer that just adopted a goldfish.

"Thank you for coming." Starfish said to the customer on the street, "Take good care of that goldfish now, you hear?"

She then went back inside to get back to her schedule.

"Alright." Starfish said to herself, "A few things before I close up. Make sure all fish are fed, check."

Suddenly, Belle and Aura appeared right in the pet store and caught Starfish off guard and caused her to jump.

"Woah!" Starfish yelped.

"Hi there." Belle said in a creepy voice, "Are you a pet store owner?"

"Um…" Starfish replied, "Y-yes. My name is Starfish, and –"

"Great!" Belle interrupted, "This is Aurachalcum." She continued while showing Aura to her, "And he needs a pet!"

"A pet?" Starfish asked, "Well you came to the right place ma'am." She said with a smile, "You want pets, I got 'em."

"Excellent!" Belle cheered, "So, where are the blue birds?!"

"Blue birds?" Starfish asked with a surprised expression.

"Yes. He's in desperate need of one."

"Not exactly desperate." Aura corrected, "But I'd like one."

"Sorry." Starfish apologized, "You came to the wrong place then. This is a fish pet store. You want a pet, you get a fish pet here."

"A fish only pet store?!" Belle exclaimed in anger, "Are you kidding me?!"

"I ain't got anything against non-fish pets." Starfish defended, "It's just that –"

Suddenly, Belle grabbed her by the uniform and looked at her with angry red eyes.

"You mean we wasted our time here?!" Belle shouted with rage, "He doesn't need a pet that stays in one place! He needs one that can follow him everywhere!"

Starfish gulped as she shivered at Belle's angry face.

"S-s-sorry ma'am." Starfish apologized, "But if it's birds you're looking for, try the Bird Cage across the street."

"Thank you!" Belle said quietly with anger, "Come on Aura!"

Without giving him a chance to talk, Belle grabbed Aura with her magic and dragged him to the blue store across the street. Leaving Starfish feeling frightened with what just happened.

Barging in the bird store, Belle approached the shop owner huffing and puffing while looking crazier than before.

"Hey sorry." The shop owner apologized, "But we're closing up –"

"Blue birds!" Belle shouted as she stared at him with a crazy face, "He needs one! Where are they?!"

"B-b-blue birds?" The owner asked as he cowered, "S-s-s-sorry ma'am. I just sold the last one to a nice mare today. C-c-can I interest him in –"

"You're next!" Belle warned as she pointed at him, "Watch your back!"

She then teleported herself and Aura to another location. Leaving the shop owner feeling scared and hoping things will be better by tomorrow.

Belle continued traveling to various different places that may have a pet store. She went to Rainbow Falls, Baltimare, Vanhoover, and then Las Pegasus. Each time they were unable to find a blue bird, Belle's behavior seemed to have gotten worse and worse by the minute with her mane looking more unbrushed, her eyes twitching more, and her smile growing creepier. Aura kept trying to say something each time he thought he had a chance, but Belle never let him speak. And the cycle kept going as they got to each new place.

Appleloosa…

"WHAT?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed at Braeburn, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS PLACE HAS NO PET STORES?!"

"J-j-just that ma'am." Braeburn answered with a stammer, "This place don' have no place for pets. This town don' keep many pets. C-can I go now? My hooves are tellin' me it's time to hit the hay."

"Just one!" Belle said quietly as her horn began to glow, "Just one store with one blue bird! That's all I asked! Aurachalcum needs a blue bird or else he'll be struggling for a long time with his training! And you're telling me this place has no PET STORES?!"

"Belle!" Aura said as he got in front of her, "Calm down! I think you're overacting!"

"Out of the way Aura!" Belle ordered as she teleported him behind her, "I need to teach this cowboy a lesson!"

Aura looked behind and saw that she was about to strike at Braeburn with a spell.

"Belle!" Aura shouted, "Oh no. What do I do?! What do I do?!"

Suddenly, he noticed an Earth Pony stallion pulling a mirror inside his house and saw that he was sitting down to rest.

"Whew." The stallion sighed as he brushed off the sweat, "No wonder mirrors aren't cheap. They're as heavy as I am."

Aura then got an idea and rushed over to the mirror and the stallion.

"Excuse me sir!" Aura said quickly, "Can you hold that mirror up for a minute?!"

"Huh?" The stallion replied, "Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Just do it!" Aura told him.

He then rushed back to Belle and Braeburn to get Belle. Meanwhile, the stallion did as Aura said and used his strength to get the mirror to stand. He then leaned it on his back to keep it up.

"Ever been struck by lightning?!" Belle asked Braeburn as her horn got brighter, "Because I can give you the shocking experience!"

"N-n-n-n-now, hold on!" Braeburn yelped as he cowered, "Let's talk about this!"

"Enchanted Belle!" Aura said as he got to her, "Come with me for a second!"

"Just as soon as I turn this cowboy in a fried boy!" Belle shouted as she looked the craziest she could possibly be, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Come along now!" Aura ordered as he pushed her away.

"HEY!" Belle shouted at Aura, "STOP IT! I HAVEN'T CASTED THUNDAGA YET! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME! STOP!"

Belle tried fighting back, but Aura used his aura to keep her from getting to Braeburn. It wasn't easy, but Aura eventually got her to the mirror and forced her to sit down.

"What's the big idea?!" Belle shouted in anger, "Don't you want him to get a comeuppance?!"

"Enchanted Belle!" Aura shouted while looking mad, "Look at yourself in that mirror!"

Belle did as he ordered and turned to the big mirror the stallion was holding up. As soon as she did, she saw how she looked. With her crazy and angry face, her made messed up and her eyes red and twitching. Seeing this look she had caused her anger to disappear and she began to feel scared and sad. Not to mention frightened at what had happened to her. Her eyes turned back to their natural color of violet and a few tears stood in them. Not only was she upset about how her mane was unbrushed, but she didn't like how she looked before with her anger.

"Oh my gosh." Belle said as she got closer to the mirror, "What… what happened to me?"

"Don't you see what I've been trying to say?!" Aura asked with assertiveness, "You've gotten yourself all worked up over something that's not that big of a deal! Don't you see what you've been doing the entire time?! Each store we went to, you scare the owners by telling them you'll haunt them, they're next on the list, they'll rue the day, and now you almost hurt somepony with a Thundaga spell just because his hometown doesn't have a pet store! Have you gone insane?!"

After hearing what Aura said to her, tears formed under her eyes. She looked back at the mirror and couldn't believe that this was her reflection. That this is what she had become. She would resort to hurting an innocent pony just because the town didn't have a pet store. She began to sniffle in sadness as she put her head in her hooves.

"What have I become?" Belle asked herself as she started to cry.

Braeburn came up to see what was going on. When he saw Belle crying, he started to feel sorry for her. At the same time, a little nervous after what almost happened.

"I… I almost hurt a pony." Belle said as she raised her head from her hooves, "For such a stupid, ridiculous reason. What kind of pony am I?"

She looked toward Braeburn and felt the need to apologize to him. So, she stood up and leaned her head down in sadness.

"I'm so sorry." Belle apologized, "I didn't realize what I was doing."

"It's okay." Braeburn replied, "But ah'd still like to know what all this is about. What were you getting all upset about?"

"I'd like to know that too Belle." Aura added, "All we were doing is just finding me a pet. That's no reason to go and do all those bad things you've done and go insane."

"I know." Belle replied as a tear fell from her face, "Aura. I'm really sorry about all this. I just really wanted to find the right pet for you. And whenever we failed to find the right one, I guess it sort of bothered me."

"Belle." Aura began, "I know you want to find me a pet to help me with my focusing problem. But that's no reason to get so upset."

"It's not just because of that."

"Huh?" Aura wondered.

"I didn't want you to be alone." Belle explained as she lifted her head up.

"Alone?" Aura asked with a smile, "What're you talking about? I'm not alone. I have lots of friends. You, Flare Blitz, Fluttershy and her gang, Scootaloo and the Crusaders, and DJ Pon-3. What gave you the idea that I was alone?"

"Sure, you may have lots of friends." Belle said, "But I'm talking about when you're at home."

Aura looked confused and remained silent to see if she would give a good explanation.

"Aura." Belle began, "Remember how I told you about Amber? And how she helped me focus on me practicing my magic?"

"Yeah." Aura answered.

"Well, there's more to that story." Belle explained, "Before I had Amber, I was always so lonely. It's not easy being a Princess."

"Wait!" Braeburn exclaimed, "She's a Princess?!"

"Not now please." Aura said politely.

"Right, sorry." Braeburn apologized with a smile, "Continue."

"And being a Princess means your parents are the Queen and King." Belle continued, "And because of that, they're always so busy with their duties and responsibilities. Sometimes I got to spend time with either one of them or both of them. But for the most part, they were extremely busy and I only got to see them in the morning and at dinner. Sure, I had my aunts and Astraios. But even then, my aunts go to Pixie Trottlow to visit old friends there and sometimes give lessons to new magic users. And Astraios is just as busy as mama and papa. Most of the time, I was left alone in my room or in the empty halls with nopony to play with. That's when Uncle Flame Wheel gave me Amber. After I got her as my pet, I wasn't alone anymore." Belle continued as she began to smile, "Amber was the friend I'd have to play with whenever my parents, aunts or Astraios were too busy to spend time with me. We did lots of fun things together. And I was so happy to have her. All the loneliness I felt was gone when she came to live with me. I nearly forgot what it was like to be alone. Until I came to your house."

Aura listened to her story and felt sorry for Belle about how she was lonely back then. He never did consider that a Princess would feel like that with her parents being the Queen and King. But he did wonder one thing that Belle didn't mention.

"What about that friend of yours?" Aura asked, "The one you lost?"

"That was before I knew her." Belle answered, "Anyway, when I came to your house for the first time, I was happy to see you had a nice place to live. But the fact you lived in such a nice home all by yourself started to remind me about how lonely I was back then. I started to worry that you would feel like that eventually. So, I thought I'd help you find a pet so that whenever you came home at the end of each day, you'd have a nice friend to have to spend time with. So, you won't be alone when everypony else is at their homes."

Aura smiled at Belle. He felt touched that she thought of him like that. It was then he felt happy that Princess Enchanted Belle was his friend.

"Oh mah horse apples!" Braeburn said as he wiped his tears with a handkerchief, "That's… that's so sweet of you! Wahhhh!" He cried of tears of joy, "Ah never would've thought ah'd be almost electrocuted over something so heartwarming!"

"Enchanted Belle." Aurachalcum began as he got closer to her, "Thank you for thinking of me like that. That's really sweet of you. And you're right. I guess it can be a bit lonely at home. But it's not a big deal to me."

"Huh?" Belle said as her eyes widened a little.

"It may be lonely sometimes." Aura began, "But just knowing that my friends are close by whenever I need them makes the loneliness disappear. I know that whenever I feel alone, I can always go see my friends or have them come over to my house. Besides, sometimes I kind of like the quiet time. It's nice to just relax after a long day, isn't it?"

"Well," Belle replied with a smile, "I'm a pony that likes spending time with my family. So, I guess I'm not really like you."

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled, "Anyway, about getting a pet. I'd really like to have one. But maybe we're not finding the pet I'm looking for because the pet I'm looking for isn't out there right now. Why don't we just take a break from this, let time go by, and then revisit the idea at a later point to see if my right pet has come. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." Belle agreed with a nod, "That sounds fair. I should've listened to you from the start instead of just dragging you everywhere and losing my mind after all."

"Well," Braeburn said, "Ah'm glad you two got that settled."

"Again," Belle said to Braeburn, "I'm really, really sorry about what I almost did. It was unreasonable of me to almost do that to you."

"Don' worry about it." Braeburn replied, "You realized that what you nearly did was wrong before you did it. And that you should've listened to yer friend about what he wanted to do first. So ah say all is forgiven."

"Thank you." Belle thanked.

"No problem at all miss." Braeburn, "It ain' everyday that ah get involved with a problem involving a Princess."

"Aura." Belle said, "I want to go to the other places we've been and apologize to the other ponies too before we go home."

"Sounds good to me." Aura replied with a nod.

Belle then used her magic to teleport herself and Aura away from Appleloosa.

The two ponies went to all the other locations they were at and Belle gave her deepest apologies to those ponies she had frightened and explained why she had acted the way she did. After explanations were done, all the ponies were willing to forgive her and Belle felt happy that she had made amends with them. After making one last apology to the Moonlight Ace at Canterlot, the two headed out of the pet store.

"You did a great thing Belle." Aura told her, "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Aura." Belle thanked, "I promise next time, I won't lose it and I'll listen to what you want to do. We'll take a break from pet hunting for now and whenever you want to try again, let me know."

"Will do." Aura replied with a nod, "Now let's go home. I've got to work on my Aura Guard before going to bed."

"Okay." Belle said as her horn started to glow, "Let's go."

Nearby the scene, the blue bird that was sleeping in the hallow of the tree overheard voices coming from outside. The blue bird recognized the stallion's voice and knew exactly who it was. The blue bird quickly flew out of the hallow to see if it's theory of true. And it was. The moment it saw Aurachalcum with Enchanted Belle, it cheered and didn't waste a second to fly over to him.

"Chirp! Chirp!" The blue bird chirped at Aura and Belle.

"Huh?" Belle said as her horn stopped glowing.

She turned to find the blue bird coming toward them and saw how excited it was.

"Chirp, chirp! Chirp, chirp!" The blue bird chirped as he flew all around Aura.

"Woah!" Aura exclaimed as he saw the blue bird flying around him, "Woah! Now! What's going on?!"

"Heehee." Belle chuckled, "Look Aura. That little bird seems to like you."

"I. Wonder." Aura said as he looked left and right and up and down, "Why. It's. Flying. Around. Me. Like. This."

The blue bird then suddenly stopped right in front of Aura's face and looked him straight in the eye. The moment Aura looked back at the bird's eye, he began to feel a sense of nostalgia. Like he had seen that bird before.

"Hey." Aura said as he got a closer look, "There's something familiar about this bird."

He looked at it for a moment to see if anything came up in his head. But it didn't take long as he remembered that moment of how Fluttershy taught him an important lesson at the lake. And as soon as he thought of that night, he smiled brightly at the bird.

"Hey!" Aura said with happiness, "I remember you! You were at the lake when me and the others were following Polstow! Gosh. I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Wait." Belle said, "That's the bird you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah." Aura answered, "This is the bird I helped up to it's nest." He then looked back at the bird and asked, "What the hay are you doing all the way out here?"

"Chirp, chirp!" the blue bird chirped at Aura.

"Belle." Aura said, "You can speak to animals, right? Like Fluttershy?"

"Not as good as Fluttershy." Belle answered, "But speaking to birds is really easy for me. He said he was looking for you."

"Looking for me?" Aura asked, "What for?"

"He wants to ask you something." Belle explained, "But he wants to know something first."

"What's that little guy?" Aura asked the blue bird.

Belle's smile slowly disappeared as she said, "He wants to know why you were with an evil looking cat and had seven ponies captured in crystals."

Aura knew what it was talking about and remembered that he last saw the bird at that time.

"Oh yeah." Aura said while looking at the bird, "That was the last time I saw you. I guess things looked a little bad to you, didn't it?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head, "Heh, heh."

"Chirp." The blue bird chirped.

"I better explain what happened at that time." Aura said.

Aura then gave the blue bird the whole story about him being with Polstow. How he tricked him into coming to his castle and then setting a trap to take away his free will. How Polstow made him capture Twilight and the others. How Twilight and the others helped him regain free will and be freed from the darkness of how he got a glimpse of Belle and Blitz.

"And then once I got through," Aura told the bird, "I pretended to still be under Polstow's control so that when we got to Ponyville, he would get Spike to call Princess Celestia. And after that, I freed Twilight and the others, showed Polstow my new aura of pure light, defeated him and the rest is history."

"You see little guy?" Belle asked the bird, "He was just under Polstow's control. He didn't mean to do all those mean things."

"Yeah." Aura answered, "He was that desperate." He then looked at the bird again and asked, "Hey little guy. Remember at the lake when I tried to help you with my aura? Remember how it was dark blue?"

The blue bird nodded its head to say yes.

"Well, look at it now." Aura said with a smile while raising a hoof.

He then tapped into his aura to show the light blue shade. Showing that he was free from the darkness and was a pure light again. The blue bird was surprised by this and gave a surprised chirp.

"See?" Aura asked the blue bird, "My heart is free from the darkness and my aura proves it. I wasn't really evil when you last saw me. I never was. So, there's nothing to worry about. I just hope you're not mad."

"Chirp! Chirp!" The blue bird chirped.

"Oh!" Belle yelped as she understood what the bird was saying.

"What did it say?" Aura asked.

"He said he's not mad at all." Belle answered, "In fact, he feels relieved because…"

Aura felt anxious about what Belle heard from the bird and really wanted to hear what she was about to say. So, the brief silence didn't really help the situation.

"Aura." Belle said with a smile, "This blue bird wants to live with you."

"Huh?!" Aura yelped while jumping, "He… he… he wants to…" He looked at the bird and asked, "You… want to live with me?"

The blue bird nodded its head to say yes.

"Like, you want to be my pet?" Aura asked.

The bird once again nodded yes and gave Aura an extremely happy look.

"Oh my gosh!" Belle cheered, "Aura! We found it! The perfect pet for you! Your very own Amber! Don't you see?! Earlier you said that this same blue bird was the only one that spoke to you like Amber did with me! This is the pet you need! You two are meant to be friends! Say yes! Say yes!" She exclaimed while hopping.

"But what about your family?" Aura asked the blue bird, "The one I saw in your nest? Won't they miss you?"

"Chirp! Chirp!" The blue bird chirped.

"He said he told his family he needed to be with you." Belle translated, "After the kindness you showed him and how sorry it felt for you with how sad you looked that night, it felt like it just had to be with you to repay for your kindness and to cheer you up. And he promised that you would take care of him for them. After hearing this, his family was fine with him leaving. They were happy he was finding his own life."

"Is that so?" Aura asked.

He then gave a minute of silence to think about how he feels about this. He found it strange how the blue bird just left its family, but if his family was fine with him following his own path, there really was no problem with it for Aura. So long as he would take good care of the bird like the bird promised his family.

"Well," Aura said with a smile, "If his family is fine with it, then it's fine with me too."

"Chirp?" The blue bird chirped as its eyes quivered.

"Sure!" Aura answered with a bigger smile, "Why not?! Welcome aboard!"

"Chirp! Chirp!" The blue bird cheered while flying around Aura again.

"Hahahaha!" Belle and Aura laughed as the bird danced and chirped.

After dancing around for a bit, the blue bird rested itself on Aura's head.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Belle said with her eyes sparkling, "You two look so good together. So, what're you going to call him?"

"Oh yeah." Aura said as the blue bird flew to look at Aura in the eyes again, "You need a name little guy. Let me think for a second."

Aura then thought about a perfect name for his new pet. He thought about all kinds of names for a bird to have. But all of them felt too cliché and overused. But one name soon came up that felt original and unique. He felt happy about the name and decided to see if the bird likes it too.

"How about Flicky?" Aura asked.

"Chirp?" The blue bird chirped while titling its head.

"Flicky?" Belle asked while feeling weirded out by the name.

"Sounds good, doesn't it Belle?" Aura asked.

"Not really." Belle answered, "Flicky sounds strange in my opinion."

"Well," Aura began while turning to the bird, "Let's see what he thinks." He looked at the bird in the eyes and asked, "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!" The blue bird chirped in a cheering tone.

"That settles it then." Aura said with a smile, "Flicky it is."

"Well, he's your pet." Belle replied with a smile, "Not mine."

"Come on Flicky." Aura said, "Time to take you to your new home."

"Chirp! Chirp!" Flicky chirped.

But right before Belle could use her magic to teleport, a small red ball of light suddenly flew down to Aura and floated right in front of his face.

"Huh?" Aura said as he looked at the ball of light, "Where did this come from?"

Suddenly, the ball of light got closer to his face and blinded him in a bright light.

"Augh!" Aura yelped as he covered his eyes, "My eyes!"

?...

The light dimmed and Aura could see again.

"Woah." Aura said while putting his hoof down, "What the heck was that?"

When he opened his eyes, he found that Flicky and Belle were nowhere to be seen. And in fact, he was no longer in Canterlot with them.

"Hey." Aura said to himself while looking around, "Where am I? Belle? Flicky? Where'd you guys go?"

Aura found himself in a forest area at night. It was pretty foggy and hard to see through.

"Is this the Everfree Forest?" Aura asked himself, "No, it can't be. It's usually darker than this. Where'd that light take me to?"

"I know not why I am so different," A male voice said from nearby, "I've always thought I too was efficient."

"Huh?" Aura yelped as he heard the voice, "W-who said that? Where are you?"

"Out of all the zebras in the land," The voice continued, "It is I that feels the most bland."

"Zebras?" Aura asked himself, "I'd better see who that is."

He followed the voice he heard and found himself near a lake. Not long after, he saw a figure balancing himself on his head on a bamboo stick. As he got closer to the figure, he found that it was a male zebra meditating on the bamboo stick. Aura felt relieved that there was somepony, or in this case somezebra, to talk to.

"Oh." Aura said with a smile at the zebra, "Hello sir. Sorry to bother you." He continued while walking up to the zebra, "I seemed to have gotten myself lost. I was wondering where I was?"

The zebra didn't respond to Aura and continued to meditate on the stick. Aura was surprised at this as he was sure that the zebra would hear him right about now.

"Um, sir?" Aura said while looking confused, "I'm sorry to interrupt your meditation. But could you please help me?"

The zebra once again ignored Aura's question and continued to meditate. Aura felt puzzled by how he was ignoring him and decided to use his wings to float up to him.

"Sir?" Aura asked, "Are you okay? Sir?" He asked while raising his hoof.

He then tried to tap on his hoof, but as soon as his hoof got close to him, his hoof went right through the zebra.

"Woah!" Aura exclaimed as he pulled his hoof back quickly, "What the?!"

He tried to touch the zebra again. But once again, his hoof went right through the zebra. Almost like the zebra isn't actually there, or Aura was the one invisible to him.

"Why can't I touch him?" Aura asked himself with worry, "What the heck is going on right now?"

"Even though I may not fit in for a while," The zebra said to himself, "This long meditation I do will be enough to help me smile."

"Long meditation?" Aura asked, "I wonder how long he's been doing that."

Suddenly, a strange light blue glow slowly appeared around the zebra. Catching Aura off guard.

"Woah!" Aura exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

He landed on his back and leaned up to look at the zebra. He saw the light blue glow flowing on the zebra and immediately knew what it was since he himself has that kind of glow.

"That glow!" Aura said to himself, "Is that… what I think it is?!"

"How strange indeed." The zebra said to himself, "I seem to get a warm feeling from this time I reached. I wonder –" He continued until he opened his eyes and looked at his hoof, "Dah!"

He lost focus on then fell to the ground.

"Augh!" The zebra yelped as he fell down.

The zebra sat up from the ground and looked at his hoof again with a very confused and slightly worried look. When he looked at his hoof, he saw that light blue glow on his hoof and had his breath taken away from its glow.

"My frustration has dimmed in size," The zebra said, "But what is this blue glow I see before my eyes? I feel right in my hoof much greater strength. This feeling I have feels rather immense."

The zebra stood up on his four hooves to try and experiment something. He felt a strange feeling inside of him while meditating and decided to see if it would come up again. So, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind like before. As soon as he did and began meditating, the feeling from before came back.

"The warm feeling has returned." The zebra said while opening his eyes, "I can't say for sure however if I should be concerned."

He looked at his hoof again and saw that the blue glow had extended itself to all over his hoof instead of at the end of it.

"Wha-?" The zebra said in confusion.

He looked at his other hoof and saw that the glow had extended to his other hoof as well. The zebra grew concerned at what was happening, but at the same time felt comfortable with the warm feeling he was feeling. He then walked up to the water in front of him to get a look at his reflection. When he did, he saw that the light blue glow was all over his body.

"This glow is all over me." The zebra said, "And now I'm feeling an increase in my energy. I feel the strength in my hooves getting stronger. I feel as though I can run for much longer."

He decided to test out this new strength he had with this light blue glow and ran a lap around the big lake. As he ran, he noticed that he was much faster than he was before. He didn't feel this fast before he discovered this strange glow and feeling. And yet after discovering them now, he feels as though he's filled with much more energy.

"My speed has increased." My zebra said to himself, "I can't say I'm disappointed in the least."

He then tested his new-found energy and strength by going to the nearest hill at the lake. Using the strength in his hooves, he leaned down and jumped off the ground with his new strength and energy. As soon as he did, he found that he had jumped much higher than normal. He had jumped so high that he was able to reach the top of the hill. As soon as he had made it to the top, he couldn't believe what was happening to him.

"Magnificent!" The zebra exclaimed, "This new strength I suddenly have is truly excellent!"

He then sat down and looked at the light blue glow on his hooves. He felt the energy and strength in each of them. As he looked at them, he brought them closer together and then saw the two glows come together to form something. The zebra was frightened about it at first and quickly separated his hooves. But wanting to see what was happening, he once again put his hooves together. Together again, the energy in each hoof began to collide together and slowly formed a small sphere of the energy his hooves had.

"What is this?" The zebra asked himself, "I certainly hope I'm not causing a risk."

The sphere got bigger and was the size of a ball. He zebra looked at it and was amazed at what had happened. He was holding a small ball of the light blue energy that was emanating from him.

"The energy in my hooves created something new." The zebra stated, "Combining them together makes their strength huge."

Clopping his hooves together, the small ball of light blue energy disappeared. He looked at his hooves again and saw the light blue energy disappeared. Interested in what had happened, he decided to try something with his discovery.

He stood on his hind hooves and closed his eyes to clear his mind. He felt the energy inside come back and then placed his front hooves together and placed them to his right side. Transferring the energy to his hooves again and combining them like before, he created another ball of the energy. But made it bigger than before and extended the length between his hooves as far as he could. Soon, he had created a huge sphere of the light blue energy and held it in his hooves. He then opened his eyes looked toward the sky and then, with all his strength, he threw the sphere of light blue energy to the sky. He watched it fly high in the sky and then explode. Creating small sparkles that glimmered down to the ground. The zebra was truly amazed at what was happening to him and felt as though he found out why he was different from the other zebras. Perhaps this was why.

"A discovery I didn't intend to make." The zebra said to himself with a big smile, "Perhaps this is the answer to my lost state. My thoughts on this discovery is just wordless. Perhaps this discovery I have made is my purpose. If I show this to my people, they may remember the name Hugo not as feeble."

"Hugo?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he listened to the zebra, "Did he call himself Hugo?! That was the name of the original aura user! The one who discovered aura! And this zebra is using aura! That means…" He said as his eyes sparkled and his smile grew bigger, "I'm seeing the past! I'm seeing the one and only Hugo discover aura! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm seeing this right now! The legend himself! Hugo! The original Aura Master! Or at least he will be." He then looked confused as he asked himself, "But why am I seeing this? Is there something that light wants me to see?"

Suddenly, the light from before appeared again and began to engulf Aura again.

"Huh?!" Aura yelped as he saw the light appear, "No wait! I need to see more!"

Ponyville…

The light faded and Aura was able to see again. The first thing he saw was Enchanted Belle.

"Aura!" Belle shouted, "For the love of Queen Sol! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Aura said as he looked at Belle in the eyes, "Belle?"

"Finally." Belle said in relief, "You're awake. What happened Aura? You were all excited that Flicky became your pet and then you suddenly just stood there silent. You were like that for almost ten minutes now. I've been wanting to go to bed!"

"I've been… standing still?" Aura asked with confusion.

"Yeah." Belle answered, "I teleported us back to Ponyville. We're back at your house."

Aura looked around and recognized the interior. They were indeed in his house. But Aura grew more confused now as they were in Canterlot before the light appeared.

"We're back home?" Aura asked, "But I was in that forest. With Hugo."

"Chirp?" Flicky chirped while titling his head.

"A forest? With who?" Belle asked, "What're you talking about? You were just standing there making weird faces. I actually thought something was wrong with you. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Aura stammered, "I'm alright. But… you mean you didn't see any of that?" Aura asked, "The zebra that… used…. Aura?" He asked while feeling more embarrassed with what he was saying.

"What zebra?" Belle asked with a little worry.

Seeing as it may be hard to explain, Aura just decided to forget about it.

"Never mind." Aura said while shaking his head, "I think I'm just tired. I think it's time for us to get some sleep after the day we had."

"Now you're talking." Belle replied with a smile, "I'll be up in your bedroom for you to come tuck me in."

Belle then rushed upstairs to get into Aura's bed. Flicky looked at Aura with a confused look after hearing what Belle said. Considering she looks too old for tuck ins.

"Don't ask me why." Aura said to Flicky, "But Belle likes to be tucked in at night. Let's go tuck her in."

Aura and Flicky then headed upstairs to tuck Belle in bed. Once they got there, Aura stood next to his bed where Belle was lying in. He made sure she was perfectly comfortable in the bed and tucked her in like she had asked him to.

"Thanks for helping me find my pet Belle." Aura thanked Belle, "I'm really happy for that."

"Your welcome." Belle replied, "I'm happy for you and Flicky. You remind me of me and Amber." She said while starting to look sad, "Like a lot. Amber always danced around me like Flicky did with you. I really miss her."

"Don't worry Belle." Aura said to her while sitting down, "Twilight's gonna help you with your horn problem. And then you can see Amber and the rest of your family again. Just remember what Blitz and I promised you. Keep smiling."

"Yeah." Belle said with a smile, "That's right. Thanks Aura."

"No problem." Aura replied, "Now why don't you get some sleep."

"Okay." Belle said as she laid her head on the pillow, "Goodnight Aura."

"Goodnight Belle." Aura said back, "Sleep well."

Belle then closed her eyes and then went to sleep. Once she began to snore, Aura turned the lights off, exited the room and headed back downstairs while Flicky followed him down. Once down there, Aura looked at Flicky, who looked like he found it strange that a grown mare likes to be tucked in like a filly.

"It may look strange to you." Aura said to Flicky, "But she enjoys it. Plus, it helps her sleep better." He then changed the subject with, "Anyway, before we go to sleep, can I ask you a favor?"

"Chirp?" Flicky chirped while tilting his head.

In Aura's backyard…

"Ha!" Aura yelped while throwing his hoof out in front of him.

He then closed his eyes and tapped into his aura. He then pictured in his head about what he wants his aura to do. He tried his hardest to focus on creating the Aura Guard. Soon, the aura in his hoof began to slowly form the Aura Guard. But as Aura kept feeling the awesome power of aura, he thought about his dream of being an Aura Master again. He began to smile and lose a little focus as the dream came back to him.

"The greatest Aura Master of all –" Aura said

"Chirp! Chirp!" Flicky chirped while pecking his beak on Aura's head.

"Ow! Ow!" Aura exclaimed in pain as his aura disappeared and he rubbed his head.

"Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!" Flicky chirped at Aura while looking like a couch.

"I know, I know." Aura said to Flicky, "Don't think about my dream. Focus on my training."

"Chirp." Flicky chirped while looking unconvinced.

Aura then tried to do the Aura Guard again. He was back to where he always was when creating the Aura Guard. As soon as he got there again, his dream began to enter his head again. Aura almost began to obsess over it like last time. Until…

" _No!"_ Aura thought as he fought back his dream, " _No! Don't think about it! Remember the pain Flicky gives! And more importantly, focus on creating the Aura Guard!"_

After finally being able to push aside his dream entering his head, Aura concentrated on creating the Aura Guard. The process was slow, but he felt the aura in his hoof slowly create the Aura Guard further than before. Aura kept his focus solely on creating the Aura Guard like Lurio had told him to.

" _Yes!"_ Aura thought as he smiled big, " _I'm doing it! I'm finally getting further! I might be able to –"_

But as soon as he started to celebrate in his head, he lost his focus and the aura in his hoof faded away. Making Aura fall to the ground and feeling exhausted.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Aura panted while on his back on the ground, "Whew. I guess I should've saved the celebration for after the practice."

"Chirp, chirp." Flicky chirped in agreement.

"Well," Aura said as he stood up, "At least I know that Belle's theory works. You really are big help Flicky. With you helping me focus, I may not have any trouble anymore. Thanks Flicky."

"Chirp! Chirp!" Flicky chirped with a smile.

"Okay." Aura said as he stood on two hooves again, "Let's do it a few more times."

And so, Aurachalcum and the blue bird now named Flicky have finally become the friends they were meant to be. With Flicky by his side, Aura might be able to put aside his dream while focusing on training to achieve that dream. At least most of the time. We all know how passionate Aura is about the Art of Aura. So, it still may take time. But a bigger question arises, what was the meaning of Aura seeing the past where Hugo discovered the Art of Aura? Will he see another vision of the past? And will Enchanted Belle find a way home to reunite with Amber and the rest of her family? Only future episodes will reveal everything.


	13. Princess of Stress

My name is Princess Enchanted Belle. My dream is to restore the true light of Coltnelia. My name is Aurachalcum. My dream is to become an Aura Master. My name is Flare Blitz. My dream is to find my very special somepony. And together, the three of us are the chosen Heroes of Light. We've been chosen to one day defeat this mysterious pony of darkness before he could ruin the balance of light and darkness. Come on everypony! Let's go have a fun adventure today!

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

Princess of Stress

Twilight Sparkle's home…

Twilight was once again helping Enchanted Belle figure out what's wrong with her horn and if they can get it to open a portal back to Coltnelia again. Spike is assisting like always. Although he seemed more distracted with a page on a magazine specifically to give dating advice.

"If you act like you have no interest in the girl of your dreams," Spike read, "Then the girl will realize more that you're made for you. You'll become a chick-magnet for sure." Spike then put down the magazine and said in disbelief, "That's not gonna happen. The day I act like I don't have a crush on Rarity is the day I give up eating those delicious gems."

"Would you focus Spike?" Twilight asked, "We need to find out the problem in Belle's horn."

"Alright, alright." Spike replied while getting up.

Twilight Sparkle once again had Belle hooked up to different gadgets she kept in the library basement. Twilight had truly dedicated herself to finding out the problem in Belle's horn that she's using everything at her disposal.

"I'm getting close!" Twilight said with dedication, "I just know it! I have this feeling that today will be the day!"

"With all these contraptions you pulled out," Belle said while looking at everything she got from the basement, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"I don't see what you're so worried about." Spike said to Belle, "All these things are perfectly harmless. Twilight had tested them on me twenty times before ironing out all the problems. And I only got shocked eighteen times. It actually feels good after a while."

"Eh." Belle gulped while shivering, "Twilight! Anything yet?!"

"Nothing is picking up on the measuring instrument." Twilight answered, "Or anything else I've got hooked up to you. They're not picking up anything. Enchanted Belle. How is your horn feeling?"

"Besides uncomfortable with all this equipment," Belle answered, "Normal."

"Hmm…" Twilight hummed while thinking of an idea, "Maybe we should take a break from these again and just work on getting a portal opened for you."

Twilight then helped Belle get unhooked from all the equipment she was hooked on and then went outside.

"Think maybe you can try it again?" Twilight asked Belle.

"I have been practicing sometimes before going to bed." Belle replied, "None of the attempts worked. Let me try again."

Belle then pointed her horn forward and concentrated on getting a portal opened. She did what she always did when casting a spell and focused specifically on opening a portal back to her world. At first nothing happened. But soon, a white glow began to appear around her horn.

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed, "Something's happening!"

"Belle! I think you're doing it!" Twilight said, "That's the same glow that appeared when you opened the portal that brought Aura and Blitz back!"

"Yeah!" Belle said with a smile, "Maybe this time…. Maybe!"

She then put everything she had into expanding on this magic she was feeling. But soon, she began to feel it dim. Causing her to worry.

"Oh no!" Belle wept, "I'm losing it! The magic is fading!"

"It's okay Belle!" Twilight said, "Don't panic! Just keep trying! Maybe it'll come back!"

"Argh…." Belle growled while struggling, "Come on! Come on! Open a portal!"

Desperate to wanting to get home, Belle then tried to shoot a beam that would open a portal. But sadly, the beam only got half way before disappearing. And the magic she felt completely vanished again.

"Oh…" Belle said as she felt exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked as she felt worried.

"I'm alright." Belle answered while standing back up, "But darn. I actually though I had it that time." She then started to look sad as she said, "Oh, I really want to go home."

"Don't be sad." Twilight said with a smile, "We're going to find a way. I'm sorry that my instruments haven't been the best help. But I'm not quitting. I'm going to find out what's wrong with your horn and get you home if it kills me."

"Minus that last statement," Spike added, "Count me in."

"Thanks you two." Belle thanked while smiling, "I'm really happy you two are here."

"Well we live here." Spike said.

Twilight and Belle laughed at Spike's joke and Spike just looked confused.

"What?" Spike asked as he raised an eyebrow so to speak.

"Enchanted Belle." Twilight began, "Your horn feels fine now. Does it? You don't feel it about to go out of control right now. Do you?"

"No." Belle answered, "It feels great. I have perfect control over it. It doesn't feel funny right now."

"No offense Belle." Spike began, "But your horn is probably the weirded horn I've ever seen. What kind of horn just does whatever it wants by itself? Twilight's horn has never done that before."

"Well," Belle replied while looking sassy, "Maybe it's because the Unicorns on your world don't need a crystal in order to cast magic."

"Anyway." Twilight said while wanting to move on, "Is there a specific time when your horn starts go out of control? Like is there something you do before it happens? If we can figure that out, maybe it could be a clue."

"Well," Belle said while thinking about the question, "Let me see…"

She first thought about when she first fought again Ebony Moon and Dark Pulse when the Magic Crystal was removed*. Then when she faced against a wild dragon with Aura and Blitz**. The battle against Dark Pulse and Ebony Moon before coming to Equestria***. And then the battle against the two Dark Ponies when Aura and Blitz got back.

(*The Fairy Pony – Part 2. **The Heroes of Light – Part 2. ***Bridge to Equestria.)

"Well," Belle said after thinking it over, "Sometimes my horn just does what it wants randomly. But from what I can remember, it's when I use really powerful magic that triggers it more often. When I was with my aunts trying to get the Magic Crystal back, I used the Fairy Magic I apparently had to perform a spell that can only be performed by the magic of four Fairy Alicorns. And then that dragon me and my friends fought. I was using pixie dust to make me fly. And pixie dust is a really magical dust. And then when I was fighting against the Dark Ponies before coming here, I casted Thundaga and then tried to cast Blizzara. And then I had trouble with my horn for a while after that. Then when the Dark Ponies attacked Ponyville, and I had you cast Spellweaver with me, that made my horn go crazy again."

"From what you're saying," Twilight said as she thought of a theory, "Perhaps it's the more powerful magic you cast that causes your horn to go haywires easier. And perhaps depending on the spell you cast, the longer it takes for you to regain control. Thundaga. How powerful is that spell?"

"Thundaga?" Spike cringed, "Where do they come up with those spells on Coltnelia?"

"It's the third level Thunder spell." Belle answered, "The fourth level, Thundaja, is the most powerful Thunder spell. But so far, I can only cast Thundaga. It's still a pretty powerful spell though."

"Let's try this theory out." Twilight said, "Let's head over to Sweet Apple Acres to try out your magic to see what triggers your horn easier."

"Okay." Belle replied with a nod.

Sweet Apple Acres…

After explaining the idea they had, Applejack got to work on setting up haystacks to use as targets. Once the setting up was complete, Applejack decided to give a warning.

"Alright." Applejack said, "That's everythin'. Go on and cast yer magic 'till yer heart's content. Just be careful for if your horn does go crazy that it don' hurt the farm."

"I will." Belle replied, "Don't worry."

Belle then looked at the haystacks with a game face as the magical aura in her horn glowed brightly. Meanwhile, Spike was hiding inside the barn in case her horn did go out of control and he doesn't get turned into a ball for Winona to chew on.

"Okay! Here we go!" Belle said as she aimed her horn at the haystacks, "Blizzara!" She chanted while firing Blizzara at one haystack, "Fira! Thundara! Watera!"

She fired each spell at a haystack. Some of them more than once. And each one hit a haystack without any trouble. Applejack whistled at how she managed to hit all of them.

"Fastest horn in the west." Applejack said in amazement.

"So Enchanted Belle," Twilight Sparkle began, "How does your horn feel now? Did any of that cause your horn to feel strange?"

"Hmm…." Belle hummed while checking on her horn, "No. It doesn't feel weird right now. It just feels worn out from casting those spells all at once like that."

"So, no transforming me into something that could possibly get me eaten. Right?" Spike asked from inside the barn.

"Yes Spike." Belle answered with a chuckle, "My horn isn't going out of control right now."

"Okay good!" Spike replied, "But just in case, I'll stay in here! And maybe head to the corner on the other side just for good measure! And by measure, I mean the measurement of the distance between me and your magic!"

"Spike is bein' more yellow than a bullfighter." Applejack commented.

"Okay then." Twilight said while setting everything up again with her levitation magic, "Now use your level three magic to see if anything different happens."

"Might want to step back then." Belle warned, "The level three spells have wider range than the previous levels."

Twilight and Applejack then took a few steps back.

"A little more." Belle said while flicking her hoof.

They then took a few more steps back.

"Just a little more." Belle said.

After taking a few more steps back, Belle looked to see how the distance looked.

"Perfect." Belle said with a smile.

She then looked toward the restacked haystacks again and activated her magic.

"Blizzaga!" Belle chanted while firing her magic at a haystack, "Firaga! Thundaga! Waterga!"

The spells each hit a haystack without missing. But because Belle casted three level three spells without letting her horn rest, she got quickly tired out.

"Ha… ha… ha…" Belle panted while leaning her head down.

"Belle?" Twilight said as she and Applejack rushed to her, "Are you okay?"

"What's the matter sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I'm alright." Belle answered while turning to them, "It's just if a Unicorn casts four powerful spells in a row like that, it can make the horn exhausted really easily. That's why it's better to let your horn rest for a moment before casting another level three spell."

"Good thing you stopped before you passed out." Applejack commented, "Can you pass out if you overdo it?"

"Probably." Belle replied.

"Nothing seems to be happening to your horn yet." Twilight said while looking at Belle's horn, "It still looks normal. How about we try the pixie dust now?"

"Right." Belle replied with a nod, "Just give me a second to rest my horn."

After waiting for a few minutes, Belle felt rested up and stood up straight again.

"Alright then." Belle said, "Twilight. Applejack. Get ready to fly."

"Ooo! Ooo!" Spike exclaimed while running out of the farm, "Use the pixie dust on me too! I've always wanted to fly!"

" _Don't you fly whenever you see Rarity?"_ Twilight thought, " _How does he even do that? And I thought Pinkie Pie was the strangest pony I've seen."_

"Have a little faith and trust!" Belle exclaimed as she waved her horn around, "And little bit of pixie dust!"

She then pointed her horn at her three friends to spread pixie dust on them. But to her surprise, nothing happened. Twilight, Spike, and Applejack stood still to see if maybe it was just a late chant. But after waiting a bit and Spike playing with his cricket whistle, in which Twilight gave him a scolding look to put it away, Applejack got a little impatient.

"Anytime Belle." Applejack said, "You can go and spread yer magical dust on us."

"Yeah!" Spike exclaimed, "Hurry up Enchanted Belle! What's taking so long!"

"I don't know." Belle answered as she felt worried, "I'm trying to get pixie dust out of my horn. But horn won't do any –"

She stopped before she could finish her sentence as she remembered this happening before. She remembered that if her horn stops working, that the next part was much worse.

"Uh oh." Belle said as she looked worried now.

"Uh oh?" Spike asked as he felt nervous now, "What does uh oh mean?"

"Uh oh." Twilight answered while smiling, "A term used to let a pony express alarm and –"

"I know what uh oh means!" Spike exclaimed, "I want to know why she said it!"

"Well…" Belle began while smiling nervously, "You see… when my horn just stops working all of a sudden, it's usually a sign that… my horn's gonna go out of control again."

"Wait! What?!" Spike screamed in fear.

Belle's horn then began to glow brightly as Belle felt her horn becoming unresponsive.

"And that's the sign that the show's about to start!" Belle said as she felt the magic going out of control in her horn.

"Oh boy!" Applejack said as she hurried inside, "Apple Family! Get under the tables! A magical hurricane is comin'!"

"I'm outta here too!" Spike exclaimed as he went back inside the barn.

Twilight stayed where she was as she saw Belle's horn getting ready to burst with magic. Twilight also wanted to go and hide, but wanted to stay to closely examine Belle's horn.

"Here it comes!" Belle shouted as she shut her eyes tightly.

And then suddenly, small spheres of magical dust came flying out of Belle's horn like the last few times. They flew around everywhere in the surrounding area and the Fairy Magic coming from the spheres of dust turned objects in the surrounding area into different things. Inside the house of the Apple Family, Applejack and the others hid under the table like Applejack said in hopes that they would be safe from Belle's magic. Unfortunately for them, some magic landed on the windows and turned them into apples.

"There go the nearby windows!" Applejack exclaimed.

Some magic got inside and hit the table they were hiding under and turned it into apples with mouse feet.

"Ah'm startin' to lose my taste in apples." Apple Bloom commented.

"Forget the apples." Granny Smith said, "Ah forgot to bring my teeth before comin' down. If it wasn't so far away."

Suddenly, another bit of magic hit one of the walking apples and turned them into teeth for Granny Smith to put on.

"Well look at that." Granny Smith said as she picked up the teeth.

She then put them in her mouth and gave a teeth smile.

"Ah guess this out of control magic is good for somethin' after all." Granny Smith said with her smile.

Suddenly, a bit of magic hit Bic Mac and turned him into a ball with eyes. Winona saw Big Mac and got excited about his ball form. She began to run toward him while barking excitingly.

"Nnnope!" Bic Mac exclaimed while trying to bounce away from Winona.

"Enchanted Belle!" Applejack exclaimed while looking out the space where the window was, "You about done yet?!"

"I'm trying to stop!" Belle replied, "But my magic won't respond!"

Some magic then got in where Spike was hiding and where flying around the area. Leaving Spike frightened and worried.

"No! No!" Spike begged the sphere of Fairy Magic, "Leave me alone! I don't want to be a plastic figurine!"

The magic flew around and hit nearly all the haystacks inside of the part of the barn he was in and not once did any of them touch Spike. When he opened his eyes again, he saw plastic toys, cuddly animals, and hoofbands surrounding him. And see as no more magic was flying around, he thought he was in the clear.

"Phew." Spike sighed of relief while laying on his back, "That was close."

But right behind him, two spheres of magic came aiming toward him. One to remove the window that was above him, and the other to hit him and turn him into a different reptile creature that not even Twilight would know about*.

(*A stegosaurus.)

"Oh dang it." Spike said while looking mad at what happened.

After a while, Belle's horn finally stopped going out of control and she was able to rest after all the commotion.

"Finally." Belle said while falling on her back, "I was getting tired of that."

"Okay!" Twilight shouted to Applejack and the others, "All clear! You all can come out –"

Twilight stopped talking as she looked at what happened to everypony and Spike after the chaos of Belle's magic. Spike was a different creature, Apple Bloom's mane was cotton candy, Granny Smith was an owl, Bic Mac was a ball that Winona was chasing, and Applejack was a bunny. Meanwhile, inside of the farmhouse, different things like plates, chairs, tables and pictures were turned into many different things as well. And based on the looks of the ponies and Spike, they were not happy with how things went.

"There was probably a better way to do this." Twilight said while looking nervous.

"Ya think?" Applejack asked as if the answer was obvious.

"Look at me!" Spike exclaimed, "I don't even know what I am!"

"Don't panic everypony." Twilight told them, "I'm sure Belle can fix all this. Right Belle?"

She turned around to find Enchanted Belle poking at her horn looking like she was waiting for something else to happen. Twilight found her behavior strange and wondered what she was doing.

"Belle?" Twilight asked, "What're you doing?"

"This should be the part where my horn randomly opens a portal to my world." Belle explained, "That's what happened the last two times this happened. But nothing's happening now."

"Ya'll can worry about that after you fix us." Applejack told her while thumbing her bunny foot, "Ah want to be a pony again before Fluttershy comes and names me Bunnie Jack or something."

"Eeyup!" Bic Mac shouted while rolling away from Winona.

"Okay." Belle replied, "Sorry everypony. I can fix this."

She then pointed her horn at the Apple Family and Spike to try and use her Fairy Magic to change everything back. But at that moment, Belle couldn't feel any magic coming to her horn.

"Huh?" Belle yelped as she felt no magic, "No. No, no, no! Not again!"

"Anytime Belle." Applejack said, "You can change us back anytime."

"One problem." Belle said with a nervous smile, "My horn's not working right now."

Apple Bloom's eye twitched as she asked, "Please tell me yer jokin'."

"This ain' funny Enchanted Belle!" Applejack said, "Change us back now!"

"I can't." Belle told them, "My horn won't work!" She continued as she tried to get her horn to work, "Augh! Come on! Work!"

"Your horn is seriously not working?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Belle answered, "No matter how hard I try, my magic won't work. This is exactly what happened when I came to Equestria. And it only gets worse."

"How could it get any worse?" Spike asked.

Suddenly, Belle's horn began to glow again and immediately teleported her somewhere else before she could get a chance to look at her horn.

"Where'd she go?" Granny Smith asked.

"Don't bail on us Enchanted Belle." Applejack begged.

"I'm not bailing on you guys!" Belle shouted from above.

Everyone looked up and saw Belle was now hanging on the wind vane at the top of the barn.

"Belle?" Twilight shouted while looking confused, "Why'd you teleport all the way up there?"

"I didn't!" Belle answered, "My horn did it by itself! This is another problem I have with my horn! When it stops working for me, I start to –"

Before she could finish, her horn teleported her somewhere else. Everypony and Spike looked around to find Belle before they heard another poof which indicates she had reappeared somewhere.

"Teleport from place to place even when I don't want to." Belle said from the house near the Carrot Farm.

"Can't you try regaining control already?" Spike asked, "Some of us are wanting to look cute for a certain pony he has a crush on."

"Yeah, come on." Applejack added, "Ah really want to get back to normal before Fluttershy sees me."

"And Bic Mac wants to get back to normal before Winona chews him to bits." Granny Smith added.

"Give it a few seconds." Enchanted Belle said, "My horn's gonna do this for a little bi –"

She then teleported again before she could finish her sentence.

"A few seconds is a few seconds too many." Applejack said to herself.

After spending a few seconds of Belle teleporting from different spots all over Sweet Apple Acres, she finally got teleported back to the spot she originally was and her horn finally stopped randomly teleporting her.

"Are we good now?" Applejack asked while feeling impatient.

"My horn's stopped teleporting me." Belle told them, "But I still can't get it to work!" She added while trying to get her horn to work again, "It's like there's no magic at all anymore."

"Yer kiddin'." Apple Bloom said, "You mean to tell me my mane's a cotton candy now and your horn isn't workin' and you can't fix it?"

"Yer tellin' me that I have to be Bunnie Applejack until yer horn stops goin' on strike?" Applejack asked.

"Let's not be harsh." Twilight told them, "Belle's still trying to get this under control and it may take time." She then turned to Belle and asked, "Belle. How long do you think it'll be before your horn works again?"

"I'm not sure." Belle answered, "Last time this happened, my horn wouldn't work for me until I was close to Ponyville. That was when I casted one third level spell. But I casted four in a row. So…"

"Enchanted Belle!" Applejack shouted, "Ah've got chores that need to be done! There's a special tree that needs my attention! And ah can' look after sweet Bloomberg lookin' like this. He needs the comfort of my hooves to grow properly."

"I'm really sorry everypony." Belle apologized, "Please forgive me. If I could, I would fix everything. But until my horn is responsive again, you all will have to tolerate being… well… not you for a while."

After looking at the mad faces they were making, Belle began to look sad and feel really guilty about what she had done and that she is unable to fix everything at the moment.

"I…" Belle continued while leaning her head down, "I just wanted to figure out the problem in my horn so I could go home."

"Oh…" Granny Smith said while feeling sorry for her, "We're sorry if we got mad sugarcube."

"Yeah." Apple Bloom added, "We didn't mean to make you feel bad. We were all just surprised at all this happening."

"Ah think ah might've been a little harsh too." Applejack said, "Sorry Princess."

"As much as I would like to be cute again," Spike said, "Maybe I was being a little impatient. Sorry Enchanted Belle."

"Thanks." Belle replied, "But I still can't fix any of you. My horn's still not working. And it might not for a while."

"Don't worry." Twilight said to her while putting her hoof on her back, "Your horn will work again. And when it does, you can fix everything like it never happened. Until then, I'm sure the Apple Family can manage in their current state. Right everypony?"

"Eeyup." The entire Apple Family answered with smiles.

"And hey." Spike said with a smile, "Maybe Twilight can find a spell to change us back."

"To fix an other-worldly spell?" Belle asked, "I'm not sure."

"We won't know unless I give it a try." Twilight told her, "And until then, I think maybe you need to get your mind off of your horn, magic, and missing home for a bit."

"How can I?" Belle asked as she looked at Twilight with a slightly upset expression, "I've got too much on my mind."

"I don't know." Twilight answered, "But I'm sure you can figure out something with Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz."

"Enchanted Belle!" Two voices shouted from afar.

"Huh?" Twilight and Belle said as they turned their heads to the voices.

"Speak of the devil." Applejack said as she looked at where they were staring, "Here they come now!"

The group looked and saw Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz running toward Sweet Apple Acres. They looked like they were in a hurry and came at them at full speed. As they ran, the both had excited looks on their faces. Showing indication that something good was happening.

Aura made it to the group first and stopped right in front of them. But as soon as he did, Blitz ran into him from behind.

"Augh!" Aura yelped as Blitz ran into him.

Because Blitz came really fast and didn't slow down, the two stallions crashed into some blocks of hay that were unharmed by Belle's magic.

"Oof!" Aura and Blitz yelped as they hit the haystack.

The two emerged, dusted off any hay on them, and spit out any hay in their mouths. Although, Blitz did eat some of the hay he had in his mouth and found the ones he ate quite delicious.

"Mmm…" Blitz hummed, "Not bad hay."

"Darn it you two!" Granny Smith said to them as she flew over to them with her new owl wings, "Can't you two whippersnappers see that this farm ain't in the best shape it can be in?!"

"AHHH!" Flare Blitz screamed as he jumped away from Granny Smith, "A demon owl that talks! Please don't hurt me!" He begged as he kneeled before her, "I've still got so much to live for!"

"Pipe down numbskull!" Granny Smith told him, "Ah ain' no demon!"

"Granny Smith?" Aura asked as he recognized her voice, "Is that you?"

"Granny Smith?!" Blitz said in confusion as he looked at her again, "You're a demon owl?"

"No Ah'm not!" Granny Smith exclaimed, "It's all because of that crazy magic that came from Enchanted Belle!"

"It ain' just Granny Smith that's in trouble here." Applejack said as she got next to her grandmother.

"Applejack?" Flare Blitz asked as he looked at her, "I don't remember your ears being that big." He then looked at Apple Bloom and said, "And I don't remember your mane being cotton candy. And oh boy does that cotton candy look good!"

"Don' you dare." Apple Bloom told him.

"There's one missing though." Blitz said as he looked at the group, "Where's your brother Applejack?"

"He's right at your hoof hiding from Winona." Applejack answered.

Blitz and Aura looked at Blitz's hoof to find a red ball.

"That's not Big Mac." Blitz told Applejack, "That's a ball."

"The ball is Bic Mac you half-empty gully sack!" Applejack told him.

"Eeyup." Bic Mac said.

Blitz's eyes widened when he heard Bic Mac's voice from below. He looked again at the ball and saw that it had eyes and a mouth. After seeing that, it broke Flare Blitz. As he was now frozen in fear.

"I must be having a nightmare!" Flare Blitz said in fear as he felt light-headed.

"Is now a bad time?" Aura asked Belle and Twilight.

"No, no." Twilight answered, "It's fine. What did you guys want?"

"Enchanted Belle!" Aura said in excitement as he approached her, "You're not going to believe what happened!"

"What?" Belle asked as she grew curious, "What happened?"

Aura then turned to Blitz and said, "Go on Blitz. Tell her."

Blitz was frozen in fear of the things he saw today. He felt like collapsing after seeing Big Mac as a talking ball. Seeing that Blitz wasn't responding, Aura had to wake him up.

"Flare Blitz!" Aura exclaimed while shaking him.

"Huh?!" Blitz yelped as he woke up from his trance, "W-what?"

"Tell her the news!" Aura told him.

"News?" Blitz asked before realizing what Aura meant, "Oh! Right!" He then approached Belle and said, "Guess what happened today!"

"What happened?!" Belle asked as she grew a little impatient, "Just tell me!"

"I got a letter from my mom," Blitz began, "And she got the three of us tickets to see Gumpony the Play at the city I grew up at! Fillydelphia!"

"Gumpony?!" Belle exclaimed with a smile, "That's great! ….what is that?" She asked while still smiling.

"Gumpony is this really old fictional character that came around when my parents were young." Blitz explained, "He's a character made out of clay and used for stop-motion videos. He's become an extremely popular character and they're doing a play based on the character tonight!"

"And Blitz's mom not only got us tickets to see the play," Aura picked up, "She's also got us backstage tickets. That way when the show is over, the three of us can go back and meet the actors!"

"I can't wait to meet Cloudy Twilight!" Blitz said as his pupils turned to hearts, "The actress who plays Tara Dove! Gumpony's love interest! Ahhhh…" He sighed in happiness and continued with, "Those two make the perfect match! I can't wait to see the part where they sing together! Just seeing a perfect couple on stage singing is enough to make my heart sing! The kindred spirits together in a melody of perfect harmony!"

"This pony will like anything that has romance in it." Apple Bloom commented, "Won't he?"

"Eeyup." Bic Mac answered as he bounced over to Apple Bloom.

"Blitz's family has tickets too." Aura told Belle, "They want to meet us for the first time."

"Yeah." Blitz said as he snapped out of his romance fantasy, "I've told my family about you guys when I wrote letters to them. They really want to meet you guys."

"That sounds great." Belle replied with a smile before her smile slowing disappeared, "Only I can't go."

"Huh?!" Aura and Blitz yelped in confusion.

"Why not?" Blitz asked, "Don't you want to see a play about action, adventure, comedy, music, ROMANCE?!" He finished as hearts appeared in his eyes again and hearts danced around him.

"And Blitz's mom already got you a ticket." Aura added, "She and the rest of the family really want to meet both of us."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't go." Belle replied, "Not until I fix Spike and the Apple Family. Only problem there is that my horn isn't working."

"Not again." Aura commented.

"Yeah." Belle replied, "Twilight was helping me figure out what's wrong with my horn again. So, I casted four level three spells in a row. And then my horn went crazy again and now it's not working."

"Golly." Blitz commented, "Sounds like you haven't been having the best day so far."

"I'm not." Belle answered, "And it doesn't help with the fact that I just really want to get home."

"Belle." Twilight began, "You need to stop stressing over this. Maybe you should go with Aura and Blitz to see this show. It'll be good for you to see some entertainment and get your mind off of your problems."

"Twilight's right, Enchanted Belle." Aura agreed, "You need a break from all this. Besides, you just said your horn isn't working right now. Maybe once we come back, it'll be up and running again."

"And Spike did just say Twilight can try to fix us." Applejack added, "You got nothin' to worry about sugarcube."

"Yeah." Apple Bloom said with a smile, "Twilight's got this. She's really good with magic."

"Come on Belle." Blitz said, "Don't be a stick in the mud. Come join us. My little sister's been wanting to meet you since she first heard about you."

"But…" Belle said, "But I…"

"No arguing Belle!" Aura told her with a more serious look, "You're coming with us to have fun whether you want to or not!"

"That's right!" Blitz joined in, "We're not making you miss out on this! These are backstage passes we're talking about! Backstage! Stuff like this only happens once in a lifetime! Don't let this chance go to waste!"

"Come on Enchanted Belle." Twilight told her with a smile, "Go with them and have some fun. It's what you need right now."

Belle then started to think about her answer. She has been stressed lately with her magic and trying to get home. She's been able to smile easily for the first few days. But being here longer than she had anticipated is starting to get to her. It was almost hard for her to keep her promise to her mentor, Starring Star, to keep smiling no matter what. But seeing the circumstances right now, with her unable to cast magic, she saw no other way to fix the problem with the Apple Family and Spike. Plus, since Blitz's mom already got a ticket for her, it'd be best if she didn't waste it.

"Okay then." Belle said with a smile, "I'll go with you guys."

"That's our girl!" Blitz cheered.

"Alright then!" Aura said with a big smile, "This is gonna be fun! Come on! Let's go take the train to Fillydelphia!"

"Cloudy Twilight!" Flare Blitz shouted as he and Aura ran to the exit of Sweet Apple Acres, "My future special somepony! Here I come!"

"Go have fun with them Belle." Twilight told her, "And no matter what, don't think about your magic, how far you are from home, or any other thing that's on your mind. Just enjoy your time with them."

"And make sure Blitz doesn't cause a scene when he sees a mare." Applejack added, "It's embarrassing seeing him when he gets obsessed over a mare."

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Belle chuckled.

"You do that." Granny Smith replied, "Now go and have fun. Twilight will be here for us. You get on out of here."

"Bye everypony!" Belle said as she ran to follow her stallion friends, "See ya later! Hopefully my magic will be working again when I come back!"

"Bring me an autograph of Crescent Burst when you get there!" Apple Bloom told her, "He's the stallion that plays Gumpony in that play!"

"I didn't know Blitz was into Gumpony." Twilight commented, "I probably should've guessed though since he has an obsession over romance stories."

"He's the only other pony ah know that seems to like Gumpony that much." Applejack commented, "The other one ah knew who liked it that much was a colt ah met a long time ago. But ah ain' got time to talk about that. There's a tree that needs my undistracted and completely loyal attention."

"You all just get on with what you're doing." Twilight Sparkle told them, "I'll work on finding a way to change you all back just in case Enchanted Belle can't."

As the Apple Family got to their chores and Spike headed for the exit of Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight turned away from everypony and looked nervous about what she had to do. For she knew that she was dealing with magic from another world.

"At least," Twilight whispered to herself, "I hope I can."

The Friendship Express Train…

Belle, Aura and Blitz were all seated together and on the way to Fillydelphia to meet up with Blitz's family. Once they were well on the way, Blitz decided to talk about his family to his friends.

"I just can't wait for you guys to meet my family for the first time." Blitz said with a big smile, "Don't tell anypony this, but you guys are the first real friends that I'm bringing to introduce to them."

"I can't wait either." Aura replied with a smile, "I'm excited to see all the things we're going to do before the show. Nothing like a little family fun to get the old energy moving. Right, Belle?"

"Family fun?" Belle asked softly, "Y-yeah. Right. Family."

Blitz noticed the sad look Belle was having and wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong Belle?" Blitz asked, "Aren't you excited?"

"If you're still upset about the Apple Family –" Aura began.

"No. It's not that." Belle defended, "I'm alright, really. I'm just thinking about what your family is like."

"What is your family like Blitz?" Aura asked.

"Well," Blitz began, "My mom owns a candy store. She loves giving out lollipops to all the little foals. She's sweet like that. She loves spending time with me and the rest of the family. And she talks a lot about what she and her grandmother did together. Like tell stories her grandmother told her, do activities they did, that sort of stuff. My dad is a lawyer. And he does his job with passion. In fact, he does everything with passion. Even if it's just a game of cards. He can be loud once his passion mode engages. You wouldn't be surprised once you saw what the family history has been like. And then there's my siblings. My little brother Silver Fluff is a tough little guy. Belle, don't call him cute. He hates being called cute or adorable."

"But what if he is cute?" Belle asked, "I'll have to say it if he is. You know I can't help myself when I see somepony or something cute."

"Please don't call him cute." Blitz told her, "He really hates it. He prefers to be cool. If you call him cute, he'll show off his bad side to you. Trust me. It took me months to get him to forgive me when we were having a family picture."

"I'll try my best." Belle replied, "But I can't promise anything."

"Anyway," Blitz continued, "Then there's my little sister Ember Shimmer."

"A-A-Amber?!" Belle stammered.

"No, Ember." Blitz corrected, "Like a small piece of burning coal."

"Oh!" Belle yelped while smiling nervously, "R-right. Silly me. The names sounded so similar."

"Are you sure you're okay Belle?" Aura asked as he got suspicious, "You're acting a bit jumpy."

"I'm fine Aura." Belle answered, "Don't worry about me. Nothing that happened earlier is bothering me. Not my horn, not the Apple Family, and not that I can't open a portal."

" _The way you mentioned Amber."_ Aura thought, " _I somehow think something else is bothering you."_

"As I was saying," Blitz continued, "Ember Shimmer loves to dance. She hopes to be a great dancer when she grows up. We're more than likely going to go to her favorite place to dance. And she'll want us to dance with her. She gets upset if we don't. And just like dad with being a lawyer, Ember puts lots of passion into dancing."

"A pretty passionate family." Aura commented, "Now I'm convinced that passion runs in the family."

"Just wait until you see our family reunion." Blitz told him.

"Looks like I'll fit right in." Aura said with a smile, "I've got quite a passion with the Art of Aura! I can't wait to show your family my power with aura! Maybe your siblings will want to learn the Art of Aura when I become an Aura Master!"

"And I can't wait to tell your family about my world." Belle added, "I've got so many stories to tell them."

"Oh… yeah…." Blitz said as he looked nervous, "About that… Aura, Belle?"

"Yeah?" Aura replied.

"What is it?" Belle asked.

"I kind of need you not to bring up the Art of Aura or Coltnelia to my family."

"WHAT?!" Aura exclaimed.

"Why not?!" Belle asked as she looked confused.

"Well…" Blitz began, "The thing is, when I wrote about you guys in my letters, I kind of left out those facts and told them that Enchanted Belle is a rich pony from Baltimare and Aurachalcum is a Zen pony who's really good at art and puts lots of passion into it. I don't want my family to know about who you two really are."

"Why not?" Aura asked, "I bet your siblings and maybe even your parents will be really interested in the Art of Aura! Maybe they'll want to be masters too!"

"And I wanted to show them my world once I figure out how to get back home." Belle added.

"I don't want you guys to tell them about your real selves because then I'll have to tell them about the Fire Amulet and me becoming the Flaming Inferno." Blitz told them.

"Wait." Belle said, "You mean you haven't told them yet?"

"No, I haven't." Blitz answered, "And I'd like it to stay that way. Remember what I told you when Frost Bite attacked Manehattan*? What if my family was there and they were with me when another one of those ponies with the captured Elemental Amulets comes? They could be in danger. Now that I'm supposed to become the Flaming Inferno, stop those ponies from using the amulets to unleash darkness on both Coltnelia and Equestria, and stop a pony who's become one with the darkness, now I can't be with my family that often. I want my family to be safe and away from all this. If something were to happen to them and I was unable to save them, I wouldn't forgive myself. That's why I decided that if they don't know what's going on in my life, they'll be safe. I don't want to lie to them. But I don't want them to get hurt either. And I'm afraid that if I tell them about who you guys really are, then it'll lead to me becoming the Flaming Inferno. So please guys. Can you not tell them who you really are?"

(*The Fire Pony story arc)

Belle and Aura were amazed with how Blitz thought that through. With how he's been acting like a dimwit at times, they found it hard to believe that this sort of thing would actually happen. Impressed with his plan, they had to give points to him for thinking about his family like that.

"We understand Blitz." Aura finally said, "We won't tell them."

"Gosh." Belle added, "That's the smartest thing you've ever said Blitz. And that's saying something."

"Thanks Be –" Blitz said before he realized what she said at the end, "Hey!"

"There is one flaw in your plan though Blitz." Aura said.

"What's that?" Blitz asked.

"You still have the Fire Amulet with you." Aura answered while looking like he's about to chuckle.

"I what?!" Blitz yelped.

He then looked at his chest and saw that he really was wearing the Fire Amulet. There it stood on his chest like it normally does. Seeing that it was still on his chest, Blitz's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh man!" Blitz exclaimed, "I forgot to leave the Fire Amulet at home! I got so excited about the show mom invited us to that I completely forgot that I don't want my family to know about the Fire Amulet!"

"And he's back to normal." Belle said with a sigh at the end.

"This is bad!" Blitz exclaimed as he looked nervous, "What am I going to do?! I can't let them see this! Grrr… How could I be so stupid!"

"It's okay Blitz." Aura said to calm him down, "Just calm down."

"Calm down?!" Blitz exclaimed, "How can I calm down?! If my family sees this and sees how extortionary it looks, they're going to know that there's something different about it and start asking questions! And it's too late to turn back! If we come later, we may not make it for the show! What're we going to do?!" Blitz asked as he felt distressed.

"Heya guys!" A voice said from the side.

Team Light looked to where the voice came from and saw their friend Pinkie Pie standing in between the seats on the train with a detective costume on.

"What's up my new favorite group of friends?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"My darling!" Blitz cheered as hearts appeared in his eyes again, "What a joyous moment here! I knew one of the new mares couldn't stay away from me! Who would've thought that a stallion like me could actually be attractive to such a beauty!"

Suddenly, Belle grabbed Blitz's ear with her mouth and pulled it really hard.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Blitz screamed in pain.

"My hoof's about to find you attractive if you embarrass us." Belle told him with an annoyed voice.

"What're you doing here Pinkie Pie?" Aura asked.

"Investigating." Pinkie Pie answered with a smile, "I'm taking a day away from Ponyville to get to know some new ponies. I sometimes go out of town to go to other places to learn everything about ponies outside of Ponyville so that I can prepare their special surprise birthday parties for when their birthday comes. And today's lucky location to get visited by me is Fillydelphia."

"That's an odd business." Belle commented as she let go of Blitz's ear, "You mean you do this every so often?"

"Not every so often." Pinkie Pie answered, "I do it lots often!" She exclaimed as she bounced, "After all, nopony should go without a party from good old Pinkie here! I just won't take that sitting down! Or standing up! Or floating! Or flying! Or even skydiving!"

"Looks like it's more than just Blitz's family that loves what they do with a passion." Aura commented, "Pinkie's really into throwing parties."

"You bet I am." Pinkie Pie replied, "I have the party information for all the ponies on this train. Let me show you." She said as she got out her list of ponies from her mane, "Bunny Posey loves a zoo of bunnies, Summer Music loves music that fit the summer…"

As Pinkie Pie went through her list, Blitz noticed how she pulled her list out of her mane like it was a bottomless bag. Seeing how she got it out so easily, he an idea that maybe Pinkie Pie's mane would be a good spot to hide the Fire Amulet without having to go home to hide it.

"Hey Pinkie!" Blitz began, "The way you just pulled that list out of your mane. Can anything fit into your mane like that?"

"I think so." Pinkie Pie answered, "My tail too. Though I haven't seen how much I can fit into them. I keep forgetting to remind myself. Even when myself leaves sticky notes. It's just my imagination comes back with something better than reminders."

"Do you think you can hold the Fire Amulet in your mane or tail?" Blitz asked.

"Your Fire Amulet?" Pinkie Pie asked in confusion, "Why would you want me to do that? Don't you need it?"

"No time to explain." Blitz replied, "Do you think you can hold the amulet for a while?"

"Well, sure." Pinkie Pie answered as she turned her tail to him, "Put it in my tail and see if it works."

He did as she said and put the Fire Amulet in her tail. And much to his surprise, the Fire Amulet went inside of Pinkie's tail as if it were put into a bottomless case. Blitz was more surprised as to how her tail felt. It almost felt like an empty space that goes on forever. This was a moment he would never be able to let out of his mind.

"There we go." Pinkie Pie said with a smile, "The Fire Amulet is secured in my tail. Whenever you want it back, just cheer my name! And I'll be there like I had never – OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed as she looked north of her, "A filly who has a tons of hoofbands on! I have to check this out! Bye dudes and dudet! See ya when ya cheer my name!"

After Pinkie Pie bursted away, Blitz just looked at his hooves as he kept thinking about what he felt inside of Pinkie's tail.

"What is it?" Belle asked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Aura told Blitz.

" _Emptiness."_ Blitz thought with a horrified face, " _How does such a mane or tail exist? Is my mane endless?"_

He then put his hoof in his mane to see if his mane was endless like Pinkie's tail. But sadly, it wasn't.

"Hm." Blitz hummed, "Must be a mare thing."

Later at Grays Filly, Fillydelphia…

In Grays Filly of Fillydelphia, Team Light had arrived in Flare Blitz's colthood home where his parents and siblings live. As the three ponies traveled through the city to get to the neighborhood, some ponies recognized Flare Blitz and showed that they weren't exactly big fans of him. They had only hoped that he would be on his best behavior during his time there.

Arriving at his house, Flare Blitz knocked on the door.

"Mom?" Blitz said as he knocked on the door, "It's me. Flare Blitz. My friends are here too."

The door opened and it showed a violet-red coated Pegasus mare with a white stylish mane and tail and feathers and black clothing as well as magenta eyes. The mare was Lucky Lollipop. Flare Blitz's mother who has lollipops for her Cutie Mark. Upon seeing her grown son, Lucky Lollipop grew a big smile and jumped on her son.

"Blitzy!" Lucky Lollipop cheered as she gave her son a big hug, "It's been so long since you last visited." She then broke the hug and said to Blitz with a mad look, "You promised you would visit often! I know you have your own life now! But you still need to come by sometime so I can know that you're feeling well and not coming down with anything serious!"

"I know mom." Blitz replied while rolling his eyes, "I'm sorry. I've been busy lately."

"Well you're here now." Lucky Lollipop said with a smile returning, "And that's what matters." She then looked at Belle and Aura and asked, "And you two must be Flare Blitz's friends. Am I right?"

"Yes Ma'am." Aura answered with a smile, "My name is Aurachalcum. But you can call me Aura."

"And I'm Princ –" She began before realizing what she almost said, "I uh mean, Enchanted Belle." Belle added with a smile, "But please call me Belle."

"Wonderful to meet you both." Lucky Lollipop cheered with as hop, "We've been wanting to meet you since Blitz mentioned you two in his letters. Come on inside. I'll introduce you to the rest of the family and we can set off."

She then moved inside to let Blitz and the others inside.

Once inside, Belle and Aura were impressed with how the house looked inside. It was a well-designed house that looked cozy and a homey. From how the living room looked to the kitchen, Blitz's friends could tell that Blitz had a nice home growing up.

"Wow." Belle said in amazement, "Look at this place."

"Looks like somepony had a good colthood." Aura commented while looking at the living room.

"New friends," Lucky Lollipop said as she came back with lollipops in her hooves, "Mean free lollipops for them! Here ya are!"

"Thanks." Aura thanked as he took a lollipop.

"Thank you." Belle thanked as well as she got excited to try it.

The two took a bite and found themselves enjoying the taste. The sweet taste of the lollipop made them chuckle in happiness and were hoping for more in the future.

"This is delicious!" Belle exclaimed as stars formed in her eyes.

"This is great!" Aura added as stars formed in his eyes as well.

"Good home and good lollipops. Can get better than this, can it?" Lucky Lollipop asked, "When I was having Flare Blitz, his father wanted him to have a good home to live in. And of course, he had to go with the most expensive one. Apparently, he won't take anything under the price of 500,000 bits as an option." She finished while looking irritated.

"It was a good choice and you know it!" A voice said from the kitchen.

From the kitchen came Flare Blitz's father, Firefly Burst. A Unicorn Stallion with a bright orange coat, yellow mane and tail and blue eyes. He had a Cutie Mark representing his passion for being a lawyer. He looked annoyed at his wife's statement and had to put her in her place.

"This neighborhood was perfect for our son!" Firefly Burst told his wife, "And this house was the right place for us to raise him! It's near the best places for him to fire up his burning passion!"

"We still had a rocky start," Lucky Lollipop argued while turning to her husband, "Because of how much this house costed!"

"Funny hearing this coming from the pony who wanted to have the perfect family!" Firefly Burst, "I thought we settled this years ago!"

"Dad!" Flare Blitz cheered as he approached his dad, "Long time no see!"

"Flare Blitz!" Firefly Burst said with a big smile, "Come here my big boy!"

He locked Blitz around his neck and gave him a big noogie.

"How's my boy been doing lately?!" Firefly Burst asked with his big smile, "You keep that burning passion burning!?"

"Well." Blitz answered after standing up straight, "It almost burned out until I met these guys." He finished while moving aside to show his dad his friends, "Dad, these are my friends, Belle and Aura. Belle and Aura, this is my dad."

"Well, well." Firefly Burst said while approaching Belle, "A pleasure to meet you both." He continued while kissing Belle's hoof, "Look at how lovely you look. That mane is so well brushed and your eyes practically sparkle brighter than the stars."

"Thank you." Belle thanked while blushing, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Pleasure is all mine." Firefly Burst replied while turning to Aura, "Look at you guy!" He exclaimed while looking at Aura, "That mane looks awesome on you! Makes you look like an epic hero or something!"

"Really?" Aura asked while checking his mane, "Well, it is pretty long."

"Blitz told me all about you in his letters." Firefly Burst told Aura, "About your passion for art. The moment he told me how you love doing what you love that much, I knew that you and I are going to get along great. After all, there's nothing better than putting passion into what you love!" He exclaimed at the end with a louder tone.

"Art?" Aura asked before he remembered Blitz's plan, "Oh yeah! Art! Yeah. I definitely put lots of passion into that. In fact, it's your son that taught me that passion is the way to go. He told me that ponies with the brightest passions go the distance."

"How can art make you run ten miles?" Blitz asked himself quietly.

"He really told you that?" Firefly Burst asked, "Now that's my boy!" He exclaimed as he gave Blitz a tight hug, "Passing down our family's lesson to other ponies outside of the family! That is dedication there son! I get the feeling that this family will be well known across Equestria if you keep this up!"

"Oh my goodness." Lucky Lollipop yelped, "What're we doing?! Here we are just bantering without the kids. Your brother and sister are just dying to see you again Blitz." She then turned to the stairs and shouted, "Kids! Your big brother is here!"

Suddenly, Team Light heard the hard tapping of hooves running through the halls really fast. They were the hooves of little foals who were excited about the news that was just given to them.

"Big brother!" Two foals exclaimed as they came running down the stairs.

One foal was a Pegasus colt with an orange coat and feathers, a silver mane and tail, and silver eyes. This colt's name was Silver Fluff. The other was a Unicorn filly with a violet coat, a red-ish yellow mane and tail and gold eyes. Her name was Ember Shimmer. Both foals were without Cutie Marks and were the younger siblings of Flare Blitz.

"Hey!" Blitz exclaimed as he went over to give them a hug, "Guys! Long time, no see!"

"Big brother!" Ember Shimmer cheered as she hugged Blitz tightly, "We've missed you so much!"

"About time you came home!" Silver Fluff said, "I've been wanting to show you how I'm doing with flying."

"Oh yeah?" Blitz asked as the hug broke, "Let's see if you've gotten better."

"Here we go." Silver Fluff said as he opened his wings.

"Now be careful Silver Fluff." Lucky Lollipop warned, "Remember what I've been teaching you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know mom." Silver Fluff said with a slightly irritated voice, "Don't flap too fast or I'll sprain them."

Putting focus back onto flying, Silver Fluff slowly began flapping his wings to try and get off the ground. Soon, he was beginning to float and was slowing getting higher in the air.

"Wow!" Blitz cheered as he watched, "Look at you! You're flying higher than last time!"

"Just watch!" Silver Fluff said as he began struggling to keep himself in the air, "I bet I can fly around the house if I –"

"No!" Lucky Lollipop yelped as she looked and sounded worried, "Don't! You're not ready for that!"

"Come on mom!" Silver Fluff replied as he began getting cocky, "Just let me try! I bet I can do it on my first try!"

But right before he could try to fly around the house, he felt a pain in his wing and was forced to come back to the floor.

"Ow!" Silver Fluff shouted in pain, "My wing!"

"I told you." Lucky Lollipop said to her younger son, "You're not at that stage yet. And now look at where you are. I'll get the first aid get again."

She then went to the kitchen to get a first aid kit for Silver Fluff's wing.

"Oh man." Silver Fluff complained, "And I was getting higher than when I last practiced."

"Don't be upset son." Firefly Burst told him with a smile, "That was really good until the last part."

"Yeah." Blitz added, "I bet with more practice and lessons from mom, you'll be flying through the neighborhood in no time."

"And maybe even all of Equestria?" Silver Fluff asked as his eyes sparkled.

"I expect you to fly further than that." Blitz told him with a toothy smile, "With enough passion, I bet you can fly to places nopony has ever seen before!"

"Alright, alright." Lucky Lollipop said as she came back with the kit, "I know this family is all about passion and dreams. But let's not get his hopes too high. He still needs to learn to not struggle and force himself higher."

"Well he may have slightly better at flying." Ember Shimmer commented while looking sassy, "But I'm still not impressed."

"Nopony asked for your opinion!" Silver Fluff shouted as he turned to her, "I'm gonna fly the highest than any Pegasus one day! You'll see."

"And I'll be dancing all across Equestria and become the world's best dancer before that happens." Ember Shimmer argued, "I'm already wearing a purple dress at dance class."

"Don't make me –"

"Enough you two!" Lucky Lollipop yelled, "Ember Shimmer." She continued while calming down, "Instead of picking on your brother like that, why don't you show big brother how your dancing has gotten better."

"Yeah." Blitz agreed, "Let's see. I'm really curious."

"Prepare to be amazed!" Ember Shimmer exclaimed as she posed on her hind hooves, "Prepare yourself big brother for the performance of a lifetime! The amazing performance of –"

"SUCH CUTIES!" Enchanted Belle screamed with excitement.

She then rushed to them and hugged them both tightly in her hooves.

"Huh?!" Silver Fluff yelped as Belle hugged him, "What the?!"

"What is she doing?!" Ember Shimmer asked loudly.

"SUCH CUTE LITTLE FOALS!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed loudly as she tightened her hug on them, "A PEGASUS LEARNING TO FLY AND A UNICORN LEARNING MAGIC ARE JUST THE MOST ADORABLE FOALS TO EVER BE BORN! OH THE MEMORIES OF WHEN I WAS A FILLY! THE TWO OF YOU ARE JUST THE PERFECT LITTLE CHILDREN!"

"Oh my." Lucky Lollipop said as she watched Belle hug her kids.

"Now right there is a huge passion." Firefly Burst commented.

"Enchanted Belle!" Flare Blitz shouted, "Not so hard please! Not only does my brother need his wings to fly and my sister needs her bones to dance, but they both need air to breath!"

"Belle!" Aura added, "Don't squeeze them too tight! They're just foals!"

"Huh?" Belle said as she loosened her grip on them.

After turning to them, Belle saw how dizzy they looked and how they were gasping for air. Feeling embarrassed with how she was behaving and how she nearly squeezed all the air out of Blitz's siblings, Belle turned red and put the foals down.

"Oops." Belle said while rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry. I went a little out of control again."

"Again?!" Lucky Lollipop exclaimed with worry, "Are you telling me you do this for every colt and filly you see?!"

"They're just so adorable." Belle replied, "Just seeing the cuteness of an animal or a foal makes me so excited and makes my heart soar! Seeing a filly makes me think of me when I was a filly. I was adorable then."

"Well, don't call me adorable." Silver Fluff said to her in anger, "I'm not adorable! I'm going to be a high flyer! And high flyers are not adorable!"

"You're pretty adorable to me." Belle commented.

"Wow." Ember Shimmer said in amazement as she looked at Belle, "You're so pretty. I really like your mane."

"Aww." Belle said with a big smile, "Thank you. I brush it at least ten times a day."

"Ten times a day?!" Ember Shimmer yelped, "Wow! That's more than I do in one week. I wish my mane was pretty like yours."

"If you want," Belle replied, "I can show you how I brush my mane."

"Who is this weird mare big brother?" Silver Fluff said with a disgusted look, "And where'd she come from? The beauty department at the mall? I bet she's a display behind the glass there." He chuckled evilly at the end.

"No." Blitz answered, "That's Enchanted Belle. She's one of the friends I wrote about in my letters. She's a rich mare from Baltimare."

"A rich mare?!" Silver Fluff exclaimed as he jumped, "From Baltimare?! Are you serious?!"

"Uh," Belle said as she nearly forgot about the made-up history Blitz gave her, "Y-yes. I'm Enchanted Belle from Baltimare. My family is really rich. And I'm visiting here for a while because I needed a break from it all. Being rich and being treated like a famous pony twenty-four seven. It gets old and boring after a while. So I've decided to take a personal vacation and be a normal pony for a bit."

"Well that's nice." Lucky Lollipop commented with a smile, "You must have really nice parents if they're willing to let you go on your own vacation like this."

"My parents?" Belle asked as her smile disappeared, "Mama? Papa?"

Suddenly, as she looked at Blitz's parents and then their children, Belle felt time come to a stop. After hearing about her parents being brought up, sadness began to fill up in Belle's heart. She was reminded that her parents, her actual parents, are back on her world of Coltnelia. And that she still has yet to find a way to open the gate back to her world to see them again. Thinking about the distance that this puts them in made Belle feel desolate. She started to wonder if she would see them again. If she would be able to spend time with them like they did before. Or if Equestria would be her new home forever. As she thought about all this, a strange white glow began to appear on Belle's horn. But Belle was too focused on the thoughts of her parents to notice.

"Hey." Aura said quietly as he noticed her horn, "What's that?"

"Honey?" Lucky Lollipop said as she noticed Belle's face, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?!" Belle yelped as she snapped back into reality.

As soon as she woke up, the glow in her horn disappeared like it had never been there in the first place. She then looked at Lucky Lollipop while feeling uneasy about how things were.

"I-I'm fine." Belle finally replied, "Just had something on my mind is all."

"Well you can tell us more about that and much more about yourself and Aurachalcum once we head out." Lucky Lollipop explained with a smile, "Now that everypony is here, we can all go out and have a little fun together as a big family. If we go now, we'll have plenty of time to go to a few places that my husband and I took Flare Blitz when he was growing up."

"That includes getting all of us a sea salt ice cream." Firefly Burst added, "As a perfect treat from me."

"Then what're we waiting for?" Silver Fluff asked as he got pumped, "Let's go!"

"Hold on." Lucky Lollipop said as she stopped her son from getting outside the door, "I still need to spray the pain repellant on your wing. And after the hugging episode Belle gave, I'll have to put double on it."

"Mom!" Silver Fluff groaned.

"Blitz." Aura whispered as he pulled Blitz next to him, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Blitz asked in confusion.

"Belle's horn." Aura answered, "There was a glow on it. The glow almost looked like the glow that it gets when her horn's about to go out of control. It happened as soon as your mom brought up Belle's parents."

"I didn't see anything." Blitz replied.

"You didn't?" Aura asked, "But you should've seen it. Belle was right in front of you."

"Sorry Aura." Blitz whispered, "Either I missed it, or you're just imagining it."

"I don't know." Aura said as he thought about what he saw.

Later in Maremount Park…

The group had arrived at the park to have a good time together before the show starts. As Blitz played with his siblings, Belle, Aura and Blitz's parents sat together on a bench to talk about each other.

"Your kids look really happy together." Aura commented, "Although it seemed like things were about to get bad if you hadn't jumped in Lucky Lollipop."

"Those are children for ya." Lucky Lollipop commented while smiling, "Those two little ones always get into fights. But then five seconds later, they act like nothing had ever happened. And whenever we come to the park together, those two would always have the best time together."

"I remember all the times I would take Flare Blitz to the park to have some fun with him." Firefly Burst said, "We would throw a ball together, a Frisbee, and just have ice cream together. There was never a time we didn't like together."

"You… you would bring your son to a beautiful place like this?" Belle asked as her smile slowly disappeared, "Just you and him?"

"Not all the time." Firefly Burst answered, "Most of the time, my wife here would support us."

"Support?!" Lucky Lollipop yelled, "I would do things with the two of you too!"

"Sitting on the bench while watching us play doesn't count as doing something." Firefly Burst argued, "So you only counted as support."

"Excuse me!" Lucky Lollipop scolded, "I did more than you think I did! I would collect leaves with Blitz during the fall and tell him stories that my grandmother told me when I was a filly! I am not support! If anything, you're more of a supporting pony than I am!"

"But all those things didn't help him build a fiery passion." Firefly Burst countered, "A colt is only really having the best time at a park when he's building up the passion he needs to get through the challenges through life! How else is he going to live up to the name Flare Blitz is all he's doing is telling ponytales and collecting leaves?! Why would anypony even collect leaves?! You practically see them every day!"

"Excuse me." Aura said as he didn't like seeing them fight, "I don't like interrupting any family fighting, but –"

"Oh!" Lucky Lollipop yelped as she covered her mouth, "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to fight in front of you two."

"It's kind of a bad habit we have." Firefly Burst added, "We tend to fight over some trivial things at times. But we're working on that."

"Anyway," Lucky Lollipop said as she focused back on the fun, "We took Flare Blitz here lots of times because this is where the two of us fell in love. It was a wonderful day when we went on our first date. I'll never forget that."

"Me neither." Firefly Burst joined in as he put his hoof around his wife, "It was a great day for both of us. I asked you on a date here back at high school. And we had the best time of our lives at this very park."

"Yes." Lucky Lollipop agreed, "Except I was the one who asked you."

"I think you're starting to age," Firefly Burst, "Because I'm pretty sure it was me that asked you on our first date. After all, I come from a long line of stallions given the names that give us the passion of a red-hot fire! We extremely passionate ponies always make the first move!"

"But it took you actually going on a date with me for your so-called 'passion' to actually kick in." Lucky Lollipop countered, "And you were too scared to even ask to go to a counselor, much less ask me on a date."

"Oh yeah?!" Firefly Burst said as he and his wife began arguing again, "Well…"

"Blitz's parents would take him," Belle said quietly to herself, "To a beautiful place to have fun together? A place where they fell in love? Golly. That sounds nice. It sounds like what…"

Belle then had a flashback of her when she was a filly. When her parents finally had time off from being Queen and King and would take her to all kinds of fun and beautiful places to spend time together. One of those times was when they took her to a cottage in a glen in the Magic Kingdom. The cottage where they stayed when they were falling in love together. The glen where the first met in real life and seeing each other so many times in a dream. Enchanted Belle remembered all the fun times she had with her parents at the cottage they took her to. She remembered going out on a boat ride with her father and collecting berries with her mother and then seeing many animals that lived in the forest. Even her mother teaching her how to speak to some of them as her mother knew how to speak to animals. But it wasn't just when she was a filly that she spent time with her parents at the cottage. Even as a mare, her parents would take her to that cottage whenever they were free from royal duties and would play together, swim, interact with nature and many more. Thinking about the fun times Belle had with her parents made her smile big. But that happiness she was feeling quickly faded as she remembered where her parents are and where she was.

"What my mama and papa would do with me." Belle finally finished as small tears formed under her eyes, "Mama… papa…"

Suddenly, without her noticing due to her being lost in thought, the glow in her horn returned. And like last time, Aura had noticed it as soon as the glow started.

"Huh?" Aura said as he noticed her horn, "B-Belle!" he yelped.

"Huh?! What?!" Belle yelped as she woke from her daydream again.

As soon as she woke up, the glow in her horn disappeared.

"Oh dear." Lucky Lollipop said as the arguing stopped, "I'm sorry dearies. We were arguing again."

She smiled for a second, but quickly looked worried as soon as she saw tears forming under Belle's eyes.

"Enchanted Belle?" Lucky Lollipop said in worry, "Honey, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Belle asked as she turned to her.

"I saw some tears forming under your eyes." Lucky Lollipop answered, "I thought maybe something was bothering you. Was it us arguing?"

"Oh no!" Belle answered as she wiped the tears that almost dropped, "I'm not crying. It's… just the wind. The wind's getting into my eyes."

"Ah." Firefly Burst replied with a smile, "The wind is one of our greatest enemies. Causes the waters that extinguish the fires that burn inside our family. Not this stallion though. I haven't cried in ages. Not with the passion I got from the name my father gave me."

"The passion that I helped you get?" Lucky Lollipop asked with sass.

"Aura!" Firefly Burst said through his teeth, "What say you and I get to know each other better by taking a little walk? It'll be good exercise for both of us."

"Uh, yeah sure." Aura answered as she felt too focused on Belle's horn.

The two got up from the bench and began walking together. Leaving the other two behind together. But as they walked, Aura couldn't help but think about Belle's horn. And how it was glowing in that white light from before whenever Belle looked distracted by something.

" _I could've sworn I saw something that time."_ Aura thought, " _Could I really be imagining it? I sure hope I am."_

"Oh well." Lucky Lollipop said as she watched the two stallions leave for a walk, "It's probably for the better. My husband and I sometimes can't go a minute without arguing. Whew, I wonder why that sounds familiar." She said as she thought about where she's heard this kind of behavior before, "Well anyway, now we can have some time to ourselves here. Let me ask you something. What do you think of my son?"

"Flare Blitz?" Belle asked.

"Yes." Lucky Lollipop replied, "I'm really curious as to what you and Aura think of him. He's been afraid of making friends for a long time and because of you two, he's decided to give friendship another try and has made many friends after he met the two of you. I'm really happy that you helped him with that problem. I don't know how to thank you for that."

"Maybe more of those lollipops you gave me earlier?" Belle wondered, "I've never had those before. They don't make them where I come from."

"You got it." Lucky Lollipop replied with a cheery look, "Once this is all over, I'll get you a box of lollipops for you to take. Nothing makes me happier than seeing ponies with lollipops. Well, other than being with my family that is."

"I sure know what you mean by that." Belle replied as she started to look sad again, "Anyway, what I think about your son." She continued as she tried to hide the sadness, "Well… Blitz is a really good guy. He's a little clumsy though."

"I'm sure he gets it from his aunt." Lucky Lollipop explained as she looked bothered by something, "His aunt has always been clumsy at family reunions when we were fillies. And… wish she'd…" She mumbled at the end while looking sad.

"What's that?" Belle asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Lucky Lollipop answered, "Go on dear."

"Anyway," Belle said as she got back on topic, "Blitz is clumsy and seems to say some things at the wrong time and even make a few mistakes that often make me want to shock him with lightning!" She finished while looking bothered by something before calming down, "But even so, he's a really sweet pony who's just fun to be around. He's funny and interesting. And even if he does make a mistake that either embarrasses me or somepony else or causes us to get lost in a city, I know he never means it and he's trying his best to be better."

"That's my Flare Blitz." Lucky Lollipop said with a smile, "He's still trying to be a better pony. Thank goodness that hasn't changed. Although it almost did one time when he was a colt."

Belle looked at Blitz's mother with a curious look as she listened to her story.

"It happened just as Blitz decided to give up on friendship." Lucky Lollipop explained, "He nearly decided to give up trying to be a better pony too. Until we one day took a trip to Manehattan when Firefly Burst was called for a trial there. I don't know exactly what had happened. But somehow, he got more courage to try to be a better pony again. I couldn't believe my eyes and ears that night when he came to the hotel we were staying at. It was like something magical had happened to him to give him the courage to keep trying. Of course, he still didn't want to give friendship another try. But he said it was for a different reason. For somepony he had met there. He never told me who that pony was though. And seeing that his will to keep trying hasn't changed at all and is still trying to improve himself for that pony he met, it makes my so happy."

"He told me about that." Belle replied, "That he had a friend that he wants to see again. Just like me." She said quietly as she began to look sad again, "Starring Star."

Thinking about her friend that she had lost, Belle began to think about her home world again. Thinking about Coltnelia and the special friends and family that were there. Thinking about the special ones in her life again and how she was separated by them by being on another world, Belle began to feel upset again and just like before, her horn was starting to glow in a bright white glow.

"Did you say something dear?" Lucky Lollipop asked, "Something about a star?"

When she turned to Belle, she noticed that Belle's horn was glowing in that bright white glow. Of all the times she saw a magic aura in a Unicorn's horn, she had never seen a magic aura like the one that was in Belle's horn. But what caught her attention more was that the glow was happening as Belle was looking sad. And it wasn't just sadness, it also looked like stress. As if so, many things were happening to her that it was getting harder to forget them and focus on fun.

"Enchanted Belle?" Lucky Lollipop asked as she got worried, "Is something the matter?"

Meanwhile with Aura and Firefly Burst, the two were having a conversation about Flare Blitz and his time growing up. The two were having a laugh at the story Firefly Burst was telling. About how Blitz foalsat his siblings when they were babies.

"And then this happens, this is funny." Firefly Burst said while holding in a laugh, "Then Silver Fluff just sneaks out of the crib as Blitz was just getting Ember Shimmer from under our bed. And then when he turns around, he acts like a ghost was haunting the house and had kidnapped Silver Fluff. Then he's just looking around the house for Silver Fluff while carrying Ember and is just shouting out to the ghosts begging them to leave the house alone and give his little brother back. And then, this is the best part, Silver Fluff then falls on his head when he was trying to get a cookie from the cookie jar and Blitz gets scared that it's the ghosts attacking him as a way of saying no. Then he's just running around the house with Silver on his head getting scared out of his coat."

"Hahahaha!" Aura laughed out loud from hearing the story, "Oh my. Flare Blitz. The same old confused pony even when a responsible foalsitter."

"Blitz has always… had his scatterbrain moments." Firefly Burst said, "But scatterbrain is better than no brain."

He then looked behind Aura and saw some painters doing painting of various things in the park. Mainly pictures of family. That was when Firefly got an idea of seeing Aura's art skills in action. But little did he know about Aura's true talent.

"Hey." Firefly Burst said as he got the idea in his head, "There's some painting stands and drafts. What do you say you show off your painting skills for the family?"

Aura's smile quickly vanished as he was frozen in shock. He was having so much fun with the conversation they were having that he had forgotten that Blitz gave him the fake history of him being an artist.

"P-p-p-p-paint?" Aura stammered, "You mean paint? With a brush? And colors?"

"And…" Firefly Burst said as he got an artist's hat with his magic, "An artist's hat!"

Aura looked up on his head to see the hat lying on it with a soft and comfortable feel to it.

"If you're going to paint, you have to look the part too." Firefly Burst commented with a big smile.

"Give that back!" An artist from nearby said as he snagged the hat from Aura, "Such ruffians."

After he left to get back to painting, Firefly Burst looked at Aura with an embarrassed smile.

"Heh, heh." Firefly Burst chuckled nervously, "Let that be a lesson. Never steal. It's against the law. I should know. I'm a lawyer." He finished as he tried to look professional, "Anyway! I'll go get Blitz and the little ones. You go get the ladies."

"Got it!" Aura yelped as he quickly got on his hooves, "See ya in a jiffy!"

He then rushed over to Belle and Lucky Lollipop as he quickly thought of an idea to help him get around this artist situation.

Back with the mares, the glow in Belle's horn was getting brighter as Belle was looking sadder and more stressed. Lucky Lollipop got more worried and thought she would have to call for help.

"Oh my." Lucky Lollipop said with worry, "Do you need help dear?! Belle?!"

"Hey there Belle!" Aura exclaimed as he approached them really fast.

His voice was so loud at that moment, that Enchanted Belle finally woke up from daydreaming yet again and her horn stopped glowing.

"Huh?! What?!" Enchanted Belle yelped as she woke up from her trance.

"Come on ladies." Aura said with a nervous smile, "Firefly Burst wants me to paint a family picture. You're needed Lucky Lollipop."

"A-Aura!" Lucky Lollipop said with concern, "Did you see… Belle's horn… it was…"

"What about it?" Aura asked looking like he had something to hide, "Belle's horn looks fine to me."

"There was… this strange glow… and…" Lucky Lollipop tried to explain, "… never mind. She looks fine now. I-I'll be over with the family."

"Okay." Aura replied as Lucky Lollipop began walking, "We'll be there in a second."

He watched her walk just to make sure she was a perfect distance so that she wouldn't hear the conversation Aura would have with Belle regarding her horn. Once the distance seemed good enough, Aura got close to Belle to whisper to her.

"Belle!" Aura whispered, "I saw that glow appear in your horn again. And I saw it happen earlier too. I thought I was just seeing things. But now I know what I saw. It seems to happen whenever you look like something's bothering you. Belle, please tell me. Is something bothering you?"

"N-no!" Belle answered with her voice cracking, "I swear Aura! Nothing's wrong!"

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Aura asked, "Blitz's mom almost noticed that glow in your horn. And I'm really starting to get worried about you."

"I promise Aura." Belle told him with a calmer voice, "Nothing is wrong. I guess it's just the Apple Family that I'm worried about. I hope my horn will work by the time we get back. But nothing else is bothering me. And don't worry about my horn. I'm fighting back the chaos it starts."

"Alright then." Aura gave in, "But please tell me or Blitz if something's wrong. We're your friends and we're here to help you."

"I know." Belle replied with a smile.

"Anyway," Aura said as he decided to change the subject, "I need you to do me a favor."

Soon, Blitz's family was together again and waiting for Aura to come over and do a painting with them. Their waiting seemed to not last long as Belle and Aura were finally coming along. Although, they saw that Belle had Aura leaning on her while she carried him. As if Aura was in pain.

"Ow!" Aura faked, "Oh… my hoof!"

"Aura?" Blitz asked with concern.

"He looks hurt." Ember Shimmer commented.

"Oh dear." Lucky Lollipop said as she looked worried, "What happened?"

"Aura was telling me something funny that Blitz's dad said about Blitz," Belle explained, "And then we were rolling on the ground laughing. I guess my horn hurt his hoof."

"And it's my good hoof." Aura acted as he showed his right hoof, "The hoof I use to make my masterpieces. And now it's hurt badly."

"Oh please." Silver Fluff scoffed to himself, "I've seen better acting than this. Those two are hiding something. Acting like that just proves it."

"Sorry to hear that." Firefly Burst apologized with sympathy.

"Don't worry though." Aura said as he got off of Belle, "I can still paint."

"Are you sure honey?" Lucky Lollipop asked, "I don't want you to make the pain worse."

"I'll be fine." Aura assured, "It's just the painting may not turn out as good like it usually would."

"Come on honey." Firefly Burst said to his wife, "Is he says he can still paint then let him paint. I want to see that passion he puts into painting like Blitz says he does."

"Trust me dad." Blitz said, "You won't be disappointed. I hope."

" _Alright."_ Aura thought as he got in front of the painting stand and grabbed a brush, " _Now I can paint like I normally can and I won't have to disappoint them. I'm doing this for you Blitz."_

"Alright." Firefly Burst said to the family, "Everypony get into position."

After putting everypony in a comfortable and fitting position, Aura began to paint with his so-called hurt hoof. Belle watched Aura paint the family into the white board he was painting on. She saw that he wasn't a perfect artist, but that he was doing his best. She also saw him looking like he's putting much passion into the painting as he showed his game face the entire time. Belle couldn't help but chuckle at what was happening.

"Heh, heh." Belle chuckled, "Aura looks so silly. And his painting doesn't look too bad. Not bad for his first try." She then looked at the whole scene and continued with, "This actually reminds of the time Astraios painted –"

Suddenly, she stopped talking as her smile disappeared and she remembered where she had seen this scene play out before. And once she thought of it, the sadness began to return.

" _This is…"_ Belle thought as she started to look sad, " _This is just like the time Astraios was painting a picture of me, mama, papa, and my aunts. We were all having fun together at a field and then Astraios wanted to make a painting of us to remember that day. The painting turned out really bad. But we all still loved it."_

As she thought about the memory of her when she was a filly, Belle started to miss her home world again and all the special ones that were important to her there. The more she thought about her world and her family, the more she missed them, and the more she wondered if she would ever see them again. Tears were starting to get harder to fight back as the glow in her horn returned again.

"Mama… papa…" Belle said quietly as she tried to fight the tears and the stress, "Astraios… aunt Ruby… aunt Sapphire… aunt Emerald…"

Silver Fluff noticed Belle's face and her horn and wondered what was happening.

"Hey, big brother." Silver Fluff whispered, "What's happening with the rich pony? She looks a stallion dumped her or something."

Blitz looked at Belle and noticed how she was looking. He saw her horn and saw the glow that was coming from it. He remembered what that glow meant and got worried about what was happening. And seeing as Silver Fluff noticed it, he quickly had to do something about it. So, using his head, he tried to signal Aura about what was happening with Belle behind him.

Once Aura looked back at the family, he noticed that Blitz looked odd as he was making an odd face. He then noticed that he was pointing behind him with his face. Turning around, Aura noticed the glow in Belle's horn return. Frightened that the family might notice it or that the horn might go out of control again, Aura rushed the painting to get it done quickly. And once he had finished it, he picked the painting up with his hooves.

"Viola!" Aura shouted really loud.

The sound of his voice caused Belle to wake up from her sadness again and the glow in her horn disappeared.

"Phew." Blitz sighed in relief.

"That didn't take long." Lucky Lollipop said as she got up from the ground.

"Let me see it! Let me see it!" Ember Shimmer exclaimed, "I want to see how we look."

"Let's see it." Firefly Burst said as he took the painting with his magic, "And the painting looks –"

The family looked at the painting and saw that it didn't look as good as they had hoped. The painting was not horrible, but it wasn't the work of a high-class artist like they thought it would be. The very sight of how the ponies and the background looked made the ponies cringe slightly. Meanwhile, Aura was smiling nervously.

"It certainly is…" Firefly Burst said as he tried to think of what to say, "It looks…"

"It's sort of, uh…" Lucky Lollipop said as she tried to think of a response, "It's definitely… well…."

"It's ugly." Silver Fluff said bluntly, "It looks like a five-year old made it. That's what it looks like."

After her eyes widened, Lucky Lollipop scolded, "Silver Fluff!"

"Well it does!" Silver Fluff replied, "That's no artist work there! It's first grade work at best."

"Sorry." Aura apologized, "My hoof must be really bad."

"No worries." Firefly Burst replied, "What matters is you did it with passion. Just like Flare Blitz would've done."

"Maybe now would be a good time to go over to Ember Shimmer's favorite dancing place." Lucky Lollipop suggested, "She's been wanting to go there before we go to the show."

"Yay!" Ember Shimmer cheered, "I can finally show of my dance moves to my big brother! I'm so excited!"

"Oh, come on!" Silver Fluff complained, "I hate that place we go to! It's only filled with fillies! And most of them wear diamonds and silver. Pearls and gold. I can't stand that place."

"If you agree to go," Lucky Lollipop said, "I'll take you to the skydiving place."

"Really?!" Silver Fluff asked with excitement, "Alright! Let's go!"

"Come on then everypony!" Firefly Burst said in a leadership tone, "The faster we get these activities done, the sooner the show will be almost ready to start!"

Blitz's parents and siblings began walking, Blitz and Aura rushed over to Belle to check on her.

"I know what you two are going to say." Belle began, "And don't! I told you! I'm fine! Nothing is wrong with me! Come on! Let's go to the place your sister wants to go! I'm eager to see her dancing moves!"

Belle then started following Blitz's family and left her two friends behind looking concerned.

"Blitz." Aura said as he looked down, "I'm really worried about Belle. She hasn't been herself since she came to Equestria. She was fine the first few days, but afterwards, she's been looking stressed about something. And it's really showing today."

"Yeah." Blitz agreed, "She has been acting differently. I wish the old Belle would come back."

"Maybe this whole thing wasn't such a good idea." Aura said, "Maybe we should take her home."

"No way!" Blitz denied, "This is the chance for my family to get to know both of you! Even though they're not getting to know the real you." He continued while giving a thinking expression, "But let's not go there right now. The point is my mom and dad have been wanting me to make real friends for a long time. And now that I have made some, I want my family to like you two so that we can all have a fun time whenever we get together."

"I just don't know." Aura replied with a concerned look, "If this keeps up, her horn might go crazy again and your family could get hurt. Maybe we should call this whole thing off."

"No." Blitz argued, "My family wants to spend time with the two of you and that's what we're going to do. Besides, mom already bought her a ticket."

"Alright." Aura replied as he saw there was no changing Blitz's mind, "We'll keep going with this for now. But let's just keep a good eye on Belle's horn and how Belle is feeling. Because I think that stress that she's under might be causing her horn to glow like that."

"Okay." Blitz said with determination, "Watch Belle. Keep a good eye on her stress and horn. Make sure nothing goes out of control. Got it!"

Soon…

Somewhere in the large park, the group heads to a play area where it's the most popular spot for foals to play in. Some colts and fillies played on the hills, other played with their fathers, mothers and other family members, but one place in that area was the place that Ember Shimmer loved going to the most. The big gazebo area where fillies and colts love to perform dances with each other or with an audience that consisted of their parents.

"Golly." Aura said with amazement, "This park is humungous."

"Ain't it?" Firefly Burst, "Maremount Park is said to be one of the biggest parks in all of Equestria."

"It's one of the reasons why it's become a popular place to visit in Fillydelphia." Lucky Lollipop added.

"And it has this amazing place where fillies," Ember Shimmer said as her eyes sparkled at the gazebo, "Are free to dance all day and night! Ever since I got my Cutie Mark in dancing, I've been coming here almost every weekend to improve my dancing. I want to be a famous dancer one day after all."

"They hold a dancing class here every weekend." Lucky Lollipop explained to Belle and Aura, "I remember when she first got into dancing. She begged me to sign her up for dance classes here. I didn't sign her up at first because I thought she'd quit after one week."

"But I didn't!" Ember Shimmer cheered, "I've been coming here for almost a year now! And I've made amazing progress!"

"Can we just get this over with so we can get out of here!?" Silver Fluff exclaimed, "We've only been here for a few minutes and already my eyes are getting ready to barf with all this dancing!"

"Mom." Ember Shimmer began, "Would you come up and dance with me? I want big brother to see how we do."

"I'd love to sweetie." Lucky Lollipop answered with a smile, "But sadly, my hooves are tired from all the walking. But maybe Enchanted Belle would love to dance. Would you dear?" She asked Belle.

"Sure!" Belle answered with a big smile, "I love to dance! I especially love dancing with cute little fillies like you." She said to Ember Shimmer.

"Great." Silver Fluff scoffed while rolling his eyes, "We have two dance enthusiasts."

Enchanted Belle and Ember Shimmer quickly ran up to the gazebo to dance on the stage with each other. Once they were up there, the others went to sit on the audience chairs in front of the stage.

"I just can't wait for you to see how your sister has improved." Lucky Lollipop said to Blitz with a cheery voice, "She's been wanting you to see them ever since you left home."

"Looks like we'll be here all night if that's the case." Blitz joked.

"Eugh." Silver Fluff said in disgust, "All this dancing! Dancing isn't awesome like skydiving is. Dancing is just moving your hooves in a boring fashion. How can somepony take something as average as moving your hooves and turn it into something as boring as this? It's sick."

"It's not sick when you love it with a passion." Firefly Burst said to his son, "And your sisters got the passion for it."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Silver Fluff commented.

On the stage, Belle and Ember were getting ready to dance together on the big stage.

"Okay." Belle said to Ember Shimmer, "Why don't you show me how we dance?"

"Okay." Ember Shimmer replied with a smile, "Watch this."

Ember then stood on two hooves and slowly began making small steps. As the music continued its beat, Ember Shimmer got faster with each step she took and even started making hops and little jumps. She did twirls and cartwheels and some moves that looked like she made on her own. Belle was impressed by her movements and clopped her hooves to show that she was impressed.

"Those were amazing Ember." Belle cheered with a smile, "I loved those dances you did."

"Thanks." Ember Shimmer thanked with a smile, "I've been practicing every night. Now it's your turn."

"Okay." Belle said as she got back up, "Although, I don't think my dance moves will be nearly as good as yours."

And so, Belle got on two hooves and began to dance. She did a few small hops and slow twirls. She then continued dancing across the stage as her movements followed the beat of the beautiful music playing. As her mane waved around while she danced, Blitz drooled at how Belle was dancing. He watched her movements and how her mane flowed with her movements.

"Oh my gosh." Lucky Lollipop said as she watched Belle dance, "She's amazing. I didn't know she could dance like that. Heh, heh." She chuckled as she nudged Blitz, "Is she your fillyfriend Blitzy?"

"I wish." Blitz replied as he gazed at the dancing Belle with googly eyes.

Back on the stage, Belle continued dancing beautifully across the stage and finishing her dancing off with a pose that consisted of her standing on one hoof, and her looking like she's soaring through the skies with her front hooves while her eyes closed and a big smile on her face.

"That was amazing." Ember Shimmer praised, "You danced beautifully."

"Thanks." Belle thanked, "Though it has been a while since I've really danced like that. So, there may have been a few times where my dancing didn't go like I wanted it to."

"Doesn't matter to me." Ember Shimmer replied, "You still did great to me. You danced like a princess!"

"No," Belle replied with a chuckle, "I couldn't dance that good. Say, want to dance together now?" She asked, "I bet we can put on a great show if we dance together."

"Yeah!" Ember Shimmer cheered, "Let's do it!"

And so, after standing a few feet away from each other, Enchanted Belle and Ember Shimmer began dancing with each other. They started off slow, and then quickly followed it up with bigger and faster dance movements. Their movements began to match that of the beat of the music playing inside of the big gazebo. The group watching from the audience were watching the two dance together and couldn't believe how they were in rhythm together.

"Wow." Aura said in amazement, "They're so good together! I didn't even know Belle could dance like that! And your daughter is amazing too!"

"Thanks." Firefly Burst replied, "She is my daughter after all. I gave her a name so that she could do something and do with the passion of a red-hot fire. She's become so into dancing over time that dancing is her life! And with the determination she has, I have no doubt she'll be a great dancer one day. And for Belle, I'm not that surprised that she's a great dancer. She's a rich pony from Baltimare. I've heard all the best dancers come from there."

"Can we please stop talking about dancing?!" Silver Fluff asked in annoyance, "My head's gonna split if I hear that word one more time!"

"Lighten up little bro." Flare Blitz said with a smile, "And enjoy Belle's dancing. I know I sure am."

"Augh!" Silver Fluff exclaimed.

On the stage, Belle and Ember continued dancing with each other and were having a great time doing so. They began to laugh together as the music played and their movements continued.

"EQUESTRIA SHALL KNOW MY NAME ONE DAY!" Ember Shimmer cheered extremely loudly.

"Woah." Belle said with a smile as they continued dancing, "What was that about?"

"Sorry." Ember Shimmer apologized, "It's just whenever I dance, I have so much fun and get so excited that I can't hold it all in! Sometimes, I just need to cheer like that just to build up more exciting energy!"

"I sure know what you mean." Belle replied, "Dancing really is exciting, isn't it?"

"You're so good!" Ember Shimmer complimented, "Where did you learn to dance?!"

"My mama taught me some of the dance moves." Belle answered, "But the rest of them are from –"

Suddenly, Belle's smile disappeared, and she slowly stopped dancing. Once the dancing stopped, Belle began to look bothered by something. Like something had scarred her. Ember noticed Belle's face and got worried. So she stopped dancing to check on her.

"Enchanted Belle?" Ember Shimmer began as she got closer to Belle, "What's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

"Mama?" Belle said to herself as tears began to form under her eyes again, "Mama…"

"What about her?" Ember Shimmer asked, "Belle? Are you okay?

Suddenly, the memories of her mother and the rest of the special ones began to return to Belle's mind. And because of that, she began to feel sad and sentimental. The sadness and stress she was feeling began to make her horn glow in that white magical aura again. The glow caught Ember's eyes and got nervous about it.

"W-what's that glow?" Ember asked with a worried voice.

"Oh my!" Lucky Lollipop said with concern, "Is something wrong with Belle? She looks upset about something again!" She then turned to Blitz and said, "Flare Blitz! Has something been bothering Belle lately?! Because she's been looking like at times!"

"Huh?" Blitz said as he woke up from his daydream, "What?"

He looked up and got a better look at Belle. He saw her acting upset and stressed. He also noticed the glow in her horn. The glow that comes up when her horn's about to go out of control again. As soon as he saw the glow, he knew something needed to be done quickly.

"Aura!" Blitz whispered while turning to Aura, "The sun is rising again! The sun is raising again!"

"What?" Aura asked with confusion.

"Belle's horn!" Blitz said bluntly, "Her horn is glowing strangely again!"

Aura then looked at Belle's horn and saw the white glow again.

"Oh shoot!" Aura yelped, "It's back!"

"We need to do something!" Blitz whispered as he began to panic.

"Let's get on stage!" Aura said to Blitz, "I have an idea!"

So, Aura and Blitz rushed up to the stage and went to the costume area to put on some costumes.

"See Silver?" Firefly Burst asked with a smile, "Blitz and his new friend are going up to dance with your sister and Belle. If those two are into dancing, maybe you'd like to try it too."

Soon, right before Belle's horn could get any brighter and could go out of control, Aura and Blitz came on stage wearing ridiculous clothes.

"Stand back musketeers!" Blitz acted as he jumped on stage with his costume on and a fake fencing sword in his hoof, "They shall sample my blade! Touché!"

"How naïve of that knave!" Aura acted as he soon came on stage with the same costume, "To think that he and his foolish band of misfits can possible match the true musketeers!"

"May our swords clash until one of our final breaths!" Blitz acted as he began to perform the dance.

"Trainees first!" Aura acted as he also got ready.

They then began the dance that they had just invented in a short matter of minutes. Where two musketeers duel each other and perform crazy and wacky antics while doing so. Making them both look silly while trying to perform a serious sword duel. Their performance caught the attention of Belle, Ember Shimmer, Blitz's parents, Silver Fluff and everypony else both on and off stage. The thing that caught their eye most was how Aura and Blitz were looking in the costumes they had picked out. Combined that with the cartoony gags and how they purposely try to look silly, the ponies felt laughter coming up and tried to hold it in.

"Hazah!" Blitz exclaimed as he performed a heroic stance, "I see you are wearing out of energy! 'tis a shame for you! For now, I proven that my country's musketeers are far superior than the foolish –"

Before he could finish, Blitz purposely poked his fake sword at his bottom hoof and acted like he was in pain.

"Ow!" Blitz acted while faking his pain, "Oh my hoof! The pain! The act of a knave!"

"You fool!" Aura acted as he raised his fake sword to the sky, "Your childish act there has proven my point! My country's musketeers are clearly the more well trained solider! This shall be the day that –"

Before he could finish his sentence, Aura purposely poked his fake sword at his bottom hoof as well and pretended to be in pain.

"Ow!" Aura acted while pretending to be in pain, "My hoof! I have injured mine as well! I have brought naught but shame to my king! Such an embarrassing act will be carried to my grave!"

Their performance became too much for the ponies to hold back the laughter and soon.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" All the ponies laughed out loud.

"Hahahahaha!" Ember Shimmer laughed from the top of her lungs, "Did you see that weird performance big brother and Aura did Belle?!"

"Hahahaha!" Belle laughed with Ember, "I sure did! Those two are crazy!"

Belle was having so much fun laughing at the performance her friends put on that her sadness and stress disappeared as did the white glow in her horn. Noticing how her horn was back to normal, Aura and Blitz sighed of relief and stood back up to bow to their audience.

"And that was our performance of the Two Idiot Musketeers!" Aura said to the crowd as he bowed to them.

"Come again next week for our performance of the Idiot Pony Who Thought the Farm Pony's Whale Was a Mattress!" Blitz added.

"Mission accomplished." Aura whispered to Blitz.

"Yeah." Blitz whispered back, "Now we can get plans ready for the performance for next week."

"Wait! You were serious?!" Aura yelped.

As Belle and Ember laughed together, Ember looked at Belle's horn and noticed that the glow had disappeared.

"Belle. Your horn." Ember Shimmer said as she pointed at her horn.

"My horn?" Belle asked as she titled her head, "What about it?"

"Didn't you feel something off about it?" Ember asked, "Like a glow?"

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked back.

"Never mind." Ember Shimmer replied with a smile, "I probably just imagined it."

Back at the audience's seats, the rest of Blitz's family were surprised at the dance performance that Blitz and Aura put on.

"If I didn't want to dance before," Silver Fluff commented, "Now I'm really never going to do it."

Later…

After wrapping up their time at the park, the family took a trip through town to head on down to Silver Fluff's favorite place to have fun. An indoor skydiving place called Freefall Ferry. After heading inside, booking a flight for Silver Fluff and Firefly Burst, the group headed upstairs where the main attraction takes place. There were a bunch of other ponies inside waiting for their turn inside the wind tunnel. Silver Fluff and his father were all suited up for when their turn comes by.

"About time we got here!" Silver Fluff cheered, "Now I just wish all these jerks would hurry and take their turn so I can go in there!"

"Silver!" Lucky Lollipop scolded, "Watch your mouth! We do not call ponies we don't know jerks!"

"This place sure is packed." Aura commented, "Looks like a popular place here."

"My little bro dreams of becoming a skydiver one day." Flare Blitz explained, "And because of that, he likes to come here a lot to get a feel of what it's like to dive without using your wings."

"I don't know if I could do that." Aura replied, "I like being in the air, but I like to keep my wings open too."

"It sure looks fun." Belle commented, "Maybe I should try it. I bet I can go sign me up too."

"Maybe next time dear." Lucky Lollipop replied, "As soon as Silver and Firefly do their turn, we'll have to head for the theatre as soon as possible. For once they do their turn, it'll be almost time for the show."

"Fair enough." Belle said.

Once the next group finally finished their turn, an employee at the center checked his list on his clipboard to see who was next. And the list read Silver Fluff and Firefly Burst.

"Silver Fluff and Firefly Burst." The employee announced through an intercom, "Come to the wind tunnel for your turn."

"Alright!" Silver Fluff cheered as he got up from the seat to head for the wind tunnel, "Come on dad! Let's go! I can't wait for this!"

"That's my boy!" Firefly Burst praised as he followed his son, "Putting on more passion!"

So, the two headed for the tunnel where they were given brief instructions by the employee standing there. Growing impatient, Silver Fluff jumped straight in without his dad as he already knew the instructions by heart. Firefly Burst got a late start and soon jumped in to join his son.

"Look at them go!" Blitz said as he watched his brother and dad in the wind tunnel.

"Wow!" Belle said in amazement, "Look at them! They look like they're flying! But without wings! That looks really fun!"

"You can say that again!" Aura added with a big smile, "Now I'm gonna sign up the next time we come here!"

"Silver Fluff is obnoxious." Ember Shimmer commented, "But I love seeing him and dad skydiving like that in there. Don't you mommy?"

"I sure do." Lucky Lollipop replied with a chuckle, "Just seeing those two together and having fun makes my heart skip a beat. It makes me so happy that they can find something they enjoy together."

Belle's ear flopped as soon as she heard what Lucky Lollipop said.

"They do look like they're having fun." Belle said as her smile slowly disappeared, "They look like…. They're inseparable. Like… they just want the fun to go on and on forever."

Seeing Silver and his dad having fun inside of the wind tunnel together made Belle think about her and her father and how they did lots of things together. From when she was a filly to the present when she's a mare. Belle and her father always had fun together doing all kinds of fun activities whenever they had time together. It would be those times when her father had time off but Belle's mother had to go away for something involving business of the Queens of Coltnelia. Belle remembered how her father took her on a boat ride at a beautiful lake or how they would explore gorgeous forests with all different kinds of animals or how they would spend a day as peasants.

"Those two really do make a perfect father and son." Lucky Lollipop said with a smile, "They may not always get along. But when they're having this much fun together, they become best friends."

The more Belle looked at Silver Fluff and her father having fun together, the more she thought about the fun times she and her father would have together. And as the memories kept rolling in her mind again, tears formed under Belle's eyes again. And it only got worse when she saw other fathers, sons and daughters getting ready for their turn. The stress and sadness she was feeling began to overflow and was getting worse by the second. Because no matter where she looked, she saw a father with his child having a good time together. Belle began to breathe heavily as the tears grew harder to hold back and the memories kept coming in. The thought that she was separated from her father by another world began to trouble her greatly.

"Belle?" Lucky Lollipop said with worry, "Are you okay? You look bothered by something again. Is something bothering you?"

"I… I…" Belle said as she was stepping back while looking sad.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Aura asked as he got worried about her.

"Where are you going?" Blitz asked.

"I can't take it!" Belle wept as the tears finally fells.

She then turned around, and ran downstairs and headed out the door by herself as the tears fell on her face.

"Belle!" Aura shouted as he chased after her, "Belle! Wait!"

When he got outside, he looked for her. But there were too many ponies walking the streets and was unable to find her anywhere.

"Belle!" Aura shouted as he looked around, "Enchanted Belle! Where'd you go!?"

Blitz, Lucky Lollipop, and Ember Shimmer soon followed outside.

"Where'd she go Aura?!" Blitz asked.

"I don't know." Aura answered as he turned to the group, "I lost her."

"What's gotten into her?!" Lucky Lollipop asked, "Do you two know what's going on?!"

"Well." Aura replied, "I may have one idea as to what's bothering her."

"But we don't have time to explain!" Blitz butted in as he talked really fast, "We need to find Belle! Her parents told us to keep a good watch on her!"

Aura nodded his head and added with, "They did tell us that. So, we'd better find her now."

"And quickly." Lucky Lollipop said as she looked at a nearby clock, "It's almost time for the show! If we don't get there in time, we're going to miss it!"

"Me and Blitz will go this way," Aura said as he pointed to his left, "And you go search that way."

"Shouldn't we search together?" Lucky Lollipop asked, "I don't want anypony else getting lost."

"Don't worry." Aura assured her, "We'll be fine. We won't get lost. I know a little trick that'll make it impossible for us to get lost."

"Okay then." Lucky Lollipop replied, "Just be careful. Both of you. And make absolute sure you don't get lost!"

"We won't mom!" Blitz groaned, "We promise! Now let's find Belle before something happens to her!"

"Ember Shimmer." Lucky Lollipop said to her daughter, "Go back inside and wait for your brother and father. Tell them what's happened and tell them to not go anywhere. Okay? Mommy's going to be right back."

After settling that, Aura and Blitz went down one direction while Lucky Lollipop went another. Leaving Ember Shimmer in front of the skydiving center thinking about Enchanted Belle.

"Belle…" Ember Shimmer said to herself, "What's wrong with you? Why have you been looking sad? Why did you run off?"

As she thought more about Enchanted Belle and her strange behavior and how Belle looked before she ran off, Ember Shimmer got some determination to try and find her to find the answers.

"No way!" Ember Shimmer said with great determination, "I can't just sit here! I need to do my best too! I need to find Enchanted Belle too! And that's what I'm going to do! Sorry, mommy! But Belle needs me and I need to be at my best to find her! Hang on Enchanted Belle! I'm coming to find you! After all, daddy did tell me to keep the legacy of our family's bright passion burning!"

Disobeying her mother's orders, Ember Shimmer went off on her own in the big city of Fillydelphia to find Enchanted Belle herself.

Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz…

With Blitz's family nowhere in sight, Aura is allowed to use his aura power freely to sense Belle's aura.

"Do you sense her yet?!" Blitz asked as he and Aura ran through the streets.

"Still trying to pick up her aura." Aura answered while trying to sense Belle's aura, "This is really bad. If we don't find her soon and snap her out of this, then her horn's going to go out of control and she might get into big trouble."

"Big trouble is bad trouble." Blitz commented, "Let's hurry and find her!"

Aura tried to sense her aura from the surrounding area, but her aura was nowhere to be sensed.

"Maybe I'll have a better chance in the air." Aura suggested as he opened his wings, "Wait here."

He then flew in the air to see if he can pick up her aura from the air. Meanwhile, Blitz stayed on the ground to wait for his aura using friend to return with some news. When suddenly…

"Big brother!" a voice said from behind Blitz.

"Daugh!" Blitz yelped as he turned around.

He saw his little sister Ember Shimmer behind him. Blitz was so shocked that she was here, not only because that she disobeyed their mom's orders, but also because that Aura was using his aura powers right now and that she might spot him using those powers. Which was something that Blitz didn't want to happen.

"Ember Shimmer?!" Blitz exclaimed, "What're you doing here?! Mom told you to stay with little bro and dad!"

"But Enchanted Belle ran off and she's looking sad." Ember Shimmer replied, "I can't stay there with that happening. I want to help find Belle."

"Little sis!" Blitz told her with a serious voice, "I'm not joking around this time! You can't be out here! This is a big city and… and…" He said as he tried to come up with another excuse, "And there are things that you don't need to be seeing at your age!"

"But Enchanted Belle is a friend!" Ember Shimmer argued, "I may not have known her as long as you have, but when we danced together, it almost felt like we've known each other since forever! Belle is like a big sister to me! I can't just not do anything! I want to help!"

"Little sis…" Blitz said as he gave her argument some thought, "Okay then. But stay with me. Okay?"

"I will!" Ember Shimmer replied with a nod, "By the way, where's Aura?"

Suddenly, Aura flew back down really fast and caught the siblings by surprise.

"Blitz!" Aura began, "I picked up Belle's au –"

He then stopped as soon as he saw Blitz's sister standing there and covered his muzzle.

"What's she doing here?!" Aura whispered to Blitz.

"She followed us!" Blitz whispered back, "And she's not going back until we find Belle!"

"But now I can't use my aura!" Aura replied, "Since she's here! She needs to go back to her father!"

"I tried to tell her that!" Blitz explained, "But she's dead set on coming with us to find Belle! And when her mind is set on something, there's no changing it!"

"Well what if Belle's horn goes crazy again by the time we find her?!" Aura asked, "How can I use my aura to protect us if she's watching me use my aura?!"

"We're the Heroes of Light!" Blitz countered, "We'll think of something!"

"I'm really starting to not like this whole idea of yours!" Aura commented.

"You found Belle?!" Ember Shimmer asked, "Where is she?!"

Aura and Blitz looked at Ember Shimmer and quickly stopped their whispering conversation to get back to the main situation.

"Belle!" Aura said as he raised a hoof like he has an idea, "Right! She's…at the park! Sitting in front on a fountain!"

"Really?" Ember Shimmer asked, "How do you know that?"

"How?!" Aura yelped as he nervously shivered, "Um… Uh…. Well sweetie… you see…. A…."

"A mailpony from above told him!" Blitz answered suddenly.

"A mailpony told him?" Ember Shimmer asked while looking up.

She looked up and saw the mare Pegasus, Derpy Hooves, making mail deliveries to Fillydelphia. Derpy looked down and waved to the group.

"Oh." Ember Shimmer said with a smile, "That makes sense, I guess. I know how to get to the park. Let's hurry!"

The group then headed for the park they were at earlier to find the crying Enchanted Belle. While they were running, Blitz looked back at Derpy and wondered about something involving her.

"I feel like we see her everywhere we go." Blitz said to Aura, "But I'm not complaining!" He added as hearts appeared in his eyes, "Seeing her crossed-eyes makes my eyes cross!"

Aura just rolled his eyes at Blitz's reaction to Derpy being there.

The Park…

Enchanted Belle was sitting on the park fountain and looking into her reflection in the water. Crying about how she misses her family, friends and world so much. She had enjoyed Equestria for a few days now, but is now starting to miss her own world and just wishes for a way back. And this time out with Blitz's family only made things worse for her. As for each time she saw a pony doing something or having fun, it reminded her of the times she spent with her family both when she was a filly and in the present day when she's a mare.

"Mama… papa… aunts Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald… Astraios." Belle said as tears fell from her eyes and landed in the water, "I miss all of you so much! Starring Star. I'm trying to keep smiling like you said, but this is too much!" She continued as more tears fell, "It's bad enough that I lost you. I don't want to be unable to go home like this! I don't want to be unable to see everypony I love again! I want to go home! I miss everyone!"

Belle then covered her face with her hooves and more tears fell from her face and into the water of the fountain. The thought of being unable to open a portal back to her world and the thought of the special ones in her life being on that world made things too much for Belle to handle. All she could do was cry over what has happened to her.

At this moment, Aura, Blitz, and Ember Shimmer were arriving at the scene to find Enchanted Belle. Bawling at the fountain. The three couldn't help but feel sorry for their Unicorn friend. Seeing her this upset made them feel like crying. Ember had no idea as to what Belle was upset about. But Aura and Blitz had a clear idea as to what was bothering her. What they noticed was that Belle's horn was not glowing yet, which meant they still had time to cheer her up before things can get out of hoof.

"Poor Belle." Ember Shimmer said in sadness, "Big brother. What's wrong with her? Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah." Blitz answered, "I think I know what's wrong. Ember. Stay here while me and Aura go try to cheer her up."

"But I want to help too." Ember Shimmer argued.

"But Aura and I know what's wrong and she might do better with ponies that understand her problems better." Blitz explained.

"Yeah." Aura added, "I'm glad you want to help, but leave this to us for right now. I think Belle will listen to us better."

"Okay." Ember Shimer gave in, "But if she doesn't cheer up quick enough, I'm joining in."

Aura and Blitz then walked up to the crying Princess to try and cheer her up. And they had to do it quickly before her horn goes out of control.

"Hey Belle." Blitz said to her with a smile, "I see you found the park's biggest fountain. My mom wanted us to come see this, but we had to cut the park trip short because she wanted us to get to the show in time. But hey, looks like we got to see this after all."

"Fire Rose… Aerial Ace… Rock Polish…" Belle said as she continued to cry, "Diamond Dust… Dolphin Tail… Topsy Turvey…"

"Belle." Aura said to her with a serious voice, "I know you miss home a lot. But that's no excuse to just run off like that. You're still not used to the big cities in Equestria. You can't go off on your own like that!"

"Belle." Blitz began as he also got serious, "Don't be sad. Everything's going to be fine."

"That's easy for you to say!" Belle yelled as she turned to Blitz and Aura, "You're not separated from your family by being on another world!"

"Didn't we tell you not to think about everything that's been happening Belle?!" Blitz asked, "I thought we told you to focus on having fun!"

"I tried having fun!" Belle replied loudly, "I really did! But every time I look at your family, it just reminds me that I'm stuck here and apart from my family! All my friends too! And that just reminds me that my horn hasn't been normal lately and that I can't open a portal home and that it's still not working right now and that I can't fix the Apple Family! How am I supposed to be happy about anything right now?!"

"What about what your friend said to you?!" Aura asked, "Starring Star?! No matter what, you always find a way to smile?!"

"With everything that's happening," Belle replied, "It's been too stressful for me! And just thinking about Starring Star makes thing worse! Flare Blitz, I know you, your family and Aura want me to be happy. But I've got too much on my mind. So much that… I just can't…."

As Belle sniffled in sadness, her horn began to glow in the pure white magical aura again. Aura and Blitz knew what that meant and were concerned about what was about to happen.

"Now I'll never get home!" Belle cried as tears fell from her eyes really fast.

"Belle!" Aura said with worry, "You need to calm down! Don't cry! If you don't stop, your horn's going to go out of control again!"

"Come on Enchanted Belle!" Blitz said with a nervous smile, "Crying never helps!"

"I know… but…" Belle replied as her tears kept falling, "But I just can't stop!"

"Big brother!" Ember Shimmer shouted as she came up.

"Ember!" Blitz yelled while turning to her.

Belle's horn got brighter and brighter as her sadness grew stronger. Until finally…

"Wahhhhh!" Belle cried as she covered her face again.

From her bawling, Belle's horn shot out tons of big spheres of magic dust. The magic dust flew all over the park. Landing on various nearby things like bushes, benches, toys that foals were playing with and other things.

"What the?!" Ember Shimmer yelped as she stepped back, "Belle?"

"Sis!" Blitz exclaimed as he picked her up and carried her on his back.

Aura and Blitz, while carrying, Ember Shimmer, ran for safety from Belle's magic. The hid behind some bushes that weren't hit by Belle's magic yet. The three ponies were panting in relief as they got away from the magic without getting hit by one of them.

"Oh man." Aura said as he looked at Belle from behind the bush, "Not again."

"Again?!" Ember Shimmer yelped, "This has happened before?!"

"That magic that's coming from her horn." Blitz said while looking at Belle, "They look worse than ever. But they can't be that bad. I mean the worse thing that could happen is that they could turn a foal into dog toys."

"Uh Blitz…" Aura said as he pointed at the things that were hit by Belle's magic, "Look."

When he looked again, he saw that bushes, foal's toys, benches and other things were brought to life by Belle's magic and were comforting the sad Belle. A mare tried to come up to see what was wrong, but the live bush grabbed the mare and threw her across the other side of the park.

"Inanimate objects as bodyguards." Blitz said with his pupils shrunk, "I guess it can get weirder."

"Big brother! Aura!" Ember Shimmer said in confusion, "What the heck is going on?! What's wrong with Enchanted Belle?! And this has happened before?!"

"Uh… little sis?" Blitz said while slowly turning to her, "There is something odd about Belle that we never told you or the others. You see, Belle's horn has been acting funny lately and sometimes, it can turn into," He continued as he pointed at Belle again, "That."

"Only now," Aura picked up, "Her horn seems to be getting worse because of how upset she is."

"Upset?" Ember Shimmer asked, "What is she so upset about? Did I do something wrong big brother?"

"No Ember." Blitz answered while putting his hoof on her head, "You didn't do anything wrong. Belle's going through a hard time right now. And me and Aura were trying to think of something fun to do with her to get her mind off of those hard times."

"Yeah." Aura added, "And then your mom told us about the show and how she invited me and Belle too. We thought that was the perfect way. But I guess she's under too much stress. She's more upset than we thought. And if she doesn't calm down soon, her crazy magic may get worse."

"Let me try to talk to Belle." Ember suggested, "Maybe a good filly to mare talk will ease her."

"No way!" Blitz denied, "There's no way I'm gonna let my family get hurt from her magic! I can't let you go out there with her horn going haywire!"

"But –"

"Agreed." Aura replied, "I'm gonna go try and talk to her. Blitz. Watch over your sister."

"Okay." Blitz replied with a nod.

Aurachalcum then headed out of their hiding place to try and get close to Belle. He saw the magic coming from Belle's horn and how fast they were moving. And because Aura couldn't use his aura in front of Ember Shimmer because of Blitz's plan, Aura was forced to try and get to Belle on his own. Which was no easy task.

"Oh boy." Aura said to himself as he tried getting to Belle, "I really wish I could use my aura. This wouldn't be so frightening if I could."

He was able to avoid the magic dust coming from Belle's horn and was able to get closer to her. As he saw the weeping Princess was in sight, he quickly took the chance to approach and talk to her. But suddenly…

"Back off!" A talking bench said as it suddenly jumped in front of Aura.

"What the?!" Aura yelped.

"The Princess shall not be bothered!" The talking bench shouted, "Leave her alone!"

"But I need to talk to her!" Aura told it, "She needs to calm down!"

"You'll only make things worse!" A talking action figure added as it flew toward Aura, "Get lost!"

"Leave her alone!" More taking objects shouted, "Leave her alone or suffer the consequences!"

Because of how many talking inanimate objects there were, Aura was unable to get past them and was forced to head back to the other two back at the bush.

"It's no good." Aura said to the brother and sister, "There's too many of those bodyguards. I can't get passed them. And might I say that those are the strangest guards I have ever seen."

"What're we going to do?!" Ember Shimmer asked in worry, "I'm getting scared!"

"It's okay little sis." Blitz said to her as he hugged her tightly, "We'll figure this out somehow."

Meanwhile with Firefly Burst and Silver Fluff…

The two finally finished their turn in the wind tunnel and quickly rushed out of the building to see if they could find the rest of the group.

"Lucky Lollipop?!" Firefly Burst shouted, "Flare Blitz! Ember Shimmer! Aurachalcum! Enchanted Belle!"

"Mom! Big bro! Sis!" Silver Fluff shouted, "Guys! Where'd you go?!" He then turned to his father and said, "This is bad dad! Everypony's run off!"

"I know son." Firefly Burst replied, "And Enchanted Belle looked upset about something. I think that's why she ran off."

"Upset?" Silver asked, "About what?"

"I'm not sure." Firefly Burst replied, "But we're going to find out once we find her."

"Boys!" Lucky Lollipop shouted from the left side of them.

After turning to the direction they heard her, they saw her running toward them in a big rush. When she got to them, she panted hard and looked exhausted.

"Mom!" Silver Fluff yelped.

"Honey." Firefly Burst said, "What's going on? Where are the others?"

"Where's Ember Shimmer?!" Lucky Lollipop yelped, "Don't tell me you two lost her!"

"What?" Firefly Burst asked, "We didn't lose her. We thought she was with you."

"Now my daughter is missing?!" Lucky Lollipop asked in frustration, "I really wish we just lived in Rainbow Falls or in a small neighborhood. I feel a headache coming on."

"We can worry about the headache later." Silver Fluff said, "We need to find little sis and the others."

"Silver Fluff's right." Firefly Burst added, "But where do we start? The rest of the gang can be anywhere. And if we don't find them in time, we'll miss the show."

"We have to find them fast then." Lucky Lollipop replied, "But we need to find a clue first."

Suddenly, they heard ponies screaming from down the street. When they turned toward the screaming, they saw ponies running down the street to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on?" Silver Fluff asked, "What's everypony screaming about?"

"I don't know." Firefly Burst answered, "But we're going to find out."

When they got to where the ponies were gathered, Firefly Burst approached a stallion to ask what was going on.

"Excuse me sir." Firefly Burst said to the stallion, "What's going on? What's everypony gathering for?"

"The park." The stallion answered, "Something weirds going on down there."

"What weird thing can be happening there?" Lucky Lollipop asked.

"See for yourself." The stallion said while pointing.

The family looked and saw strange white lights dancing around at the park. They also saw small balls of light flying around the light. They didn't know how to think of this besides odd activity.

"Woah." Silver Fluff said, "Talk about a light show."

"And that's not all." The stallion added, "I've heard from ponies that got away from the park that inanimate objects were coming to life and gathering around another pony. Boy, and I thought my dreams were crazier."

"We're going there." Lucky Lollipop said.

"But what about the others?" Firefly Burst asked.

"I have a strange feeling that if we follow that light," Lucky Lollipop explained, "We'll find the others there. Call it a hunch."

So, without hesitation, the three hurried to the park to investigate.

Shortly at the park…

Aura, Blitz, and Ember were continuing hiding behind some bushes trying to find a way to calm down Enchanted Belle. Unfortunately, the chaotic magic flying around prevented them from getting anywhere close to her.

"We've got to do something fast." Aura said, "Or Belle's magic could possibly reach the city."

"Oh boy." Blitz said as he got nervous, "That's one thing we really can't let happen."

"Isn't there anyway we can get close to her without her magic getting us?" Ember Shimmer asked.

"There is one way." Aura answered, "And Blitz knows what it is."

"Well," Blitz said as he tried to think of a way, "Uh… I did read something from Spider-Stallion when he fought off against Mystercolt. He used a –"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Aura exclaimed, "I mean the other thing! Your secret weapon?! The one surefire thing that can cancel off this kind of magic!"

"Cancel off magic?" Blitz asked before he realized what Aura was talking about, "No! No no no! Not that!"

"What is it big brother?" Ember Shimmer asked.

"It's nothing important." Blitz answered to his little sister.

"But it's the only thing that can help us!" Aura argued, "Besides, only your sister is here! I'm sure she can keep it a secret!"

"Secret?" Ember Shimmer wondered, "What secret?"

"Well…" Blitz said as he thought about how to answer, "I guess you're right. After all, since the rest of my family isn't here –"

"Blitz!" Lucky Lollipop shouted as she and the others came running to the scene, "What's going on here?!"

"And my family is here." Blitz said in disappointment, "And there goes that idea."

Firefly Burst, Lucky Lollipop, and Silver Fluff stopped to see what the damage was. They couldn't believe what was happening. They saw Enchanted Belle crying near the fountain with live inanimate objects surrounding her like guards, and her magic going out of control with the magic dust flying everywhere.

"Is that Enchanted Belle in there?" Firefly Burst asked, "What's going on with her?!"

"This is messed up!" Silver Fluff yelped, "It's almost like a bad dream I had once!"

"I had a feeling something was wrong with her from the way her horn glowed." Lucky Lollipop said, "I just didn't think this was the problem."

"Mom! Dad! Little bro!" Blitz shouted from the bush, "Come over here to get safe!"

Without thinking, they did as he said and hurried over to the bush to join the others. They did dodge a few magic spheres along the way, but not a single one hit them. When they got to Blitz and the others, they needed to know what was going on.

"Ember Shimmer!" Lucky Lollipop exclaimed as she hugged her daughter tightly, "You're safe! Thank goodness! I was worried that –"

"I'm okay mom." Ember Shimmer assured, "Big brother and Aura took care of me."

"Don't do that ever again!" Lucky Lollipop told her, "When I tell you to stay somewhere, you stay in the place I tell you to! Understand?!"

"Mom!" Blitz exclaimed, "Not the time for that right now!"

"What's going on with Belle?!" Silver Fluff exclaimed, "Why's she going crazy like that?!"

"She looks upset by something." Lucky Lollipop commented, "What's bothering her this badly?"

"Is it the insults I said about her?!" Silver Fluff asked as he started to feel guilty, "I didn't mean to make her this upset!"

"She misses home and her family." Aura explained.

"Huh?" Firefly Burst hummed in confusion, "She misses home and family? But she hasn't been gone from those for that long. She shouldn't be this upset about being far from her home and family this soon. R-right?"

"Long story." Blitz explained, "Right now, we need to calm her down somehow. But those things that she brought to life are getting in the way."

"If we can get past them so we can talk to her," Aura picked up, "We can stop this!"

"So…" Silver Fluff began, "How are we going to do that?"

"We haven't figured that out yet." Blitz answered, "But we'll be fine as long as we stay here."

As soon as he said that, some of Belle's magic finally hit the bushes that they were hiding behind and they were turned into fancy glass cups with silly paintings on them. Seeing their only defense was taken down, all their eyes were widened.

"Big bro." Silver Fluff said, "Don't ever try to make things sound better again."

Suddenly, more magic spheres were coming their way extremely fast.

"Oh boy!" Blitz yelped as he and his family got closer to each other.

"Mom I'm scared!" Ember Shimmer exclaimed.

"Me too!" Silver Fluff exclaimed.

"Stay close everypony!" Lucky Lollipop told everypony.

Suddenly, Aurachalcum got an idea. But to do this idea, he would have to break his promise to Blitz about what he wanted earlier. But seeing as the magic spheres were about to come and turn them into various objects or animals, they was no other way out of this.

"Sorry Blitz!" Aura said as he quickly flew up to the air.

"Aura!" Firefly Burst shouted, "Get down from there! What're you doing?!"

Aura then tapped into his aura and reached his hoof out to perform an aura technique. The family was surprised about seeing Aurachalcum's aura flowing around his body and wondered what that was.

"Woah!" Silver Fluff yelped, "What's going on with him?!"

"Big brother!" Ember Shimmer said, "What's he doing?!"

"Aura Guard!" Aura shouted.

From his hoof, the Aura Guard was being performed. Aura's light blue aura was being projected to his hoof and was slowly creating a light blue shield. This was the technique Aura has been trying to perfect since Lurio had taught it to him. However, even with his new companion Flicky, to help him keep focus on practicing, Aurachalcum has not perfected the move and the Aura Guard was only nearly half full.

"Come on Aura Guard!" Aura said to himself, "Hold on long enough!"

"Woah!" Silver Fluff said in amazement, "That's so cool!"

"Amazing." Firefly Burst said as his eyes sparkled.

Aura's Aura Guard was able to deflect some of the magic spheres. However, because he still was in training with that move, he could hold the move for long and was quickly getting tired. Soon, it got to the point where he was straining himself to keep the Aura Guard on. In doing so, he got more exhausted than before. And then his Aura Guard finally disappeared and Aura felt light headed.

"Ahh…" Aura moaned as his aura disappeared.

Aura fell back to the ground and seemed unconscious.

"Aurachalcum!" Lucky Lollipop exclaimed with worry.

"Aura!" Blitz shouted as he got closer to him to check on him, "Aura! Open your eyes! Are you okay?!"

"Ohh…" Aura groaned as he slowly opened his eyes again, "I'm… I'm alright Blitz. I just overdid it with my aura and now I'm exhausted. That's all."

"Aura?" Lucky Lollipop asked, "Did you say that what you used was aura?! Flare Blitz!" She yelled, "What's going on here?! Is there something you're not telling me!"

"We'll talk about that in a minute mom!" Blitz said with annoyance before turning to Aura again, "Aura! Can't you use your aura to get to Belle?"

Aura then sat back up and said, "I would but…" He then tried tapping into his aura and was unable to get it to work fully, "I put too much strain on myself trying to keep the Aura Guard up. My aura needs to rest for a moment."

"We don't have a moment!" Blitz yelped, "Belle's magic can hit us anytime!"

"There is one thing that can keep us safe from her magic and get us closer to Belle!" Aura explained, "And you know what that thing is!"

"But my family is here!" Blitz argued, "I can't let them see me doing those crazy things! Then they'll get involved with everything else!"

"See you doing what?!" Lucky Lollipop said as she started looking angry, "Flare Blitz! What are you two talking about!?"

"Blitz!" Aura exclaimed, "We don't have any other choice! Your magic is the only thing that can save us right now! Can you forget about the secret so we can save our skins?!"

"Magic?" Ember Shimmer wondered, "Big brother can do magic?"

"Doh…" Blitz groaned in anger, "You're right. I guess we have no choice. Let's make the call."

Aura and Blitz then stood on their hooves and took a deep breath to get ready to cheer Pinkie Pie's name just as she said back on the train. When they felt like they breathed in enough, they felt ready to cheer her name loud and clear.

"PINKIE –" Aura and Blitz cheered.

But right before they could finish the cheer, some magic spheres hit both of them and big clouds of magic dust covered them. When they cleared, Aura and Blitz's mouths had disappeared. They were surprised about this and Blitz felt extremely terrified that they were unable to talk. Not to mention that they can't cheer Pinkie Pie's name to get the Fire Amulet back.

"They can't talk!" Silver Fluff yelped, "That magic took their mouths!"

"Oh dear." Lucky Lollipop said with worry, "And it looks like they were going to call somepony to come and help us."

"That sounds pretty ridiculous." Firefly Burst commented, "There isn't a single pony in the park. Who's going to come and help us just by being called?"

"Wait!" Ember Shimmer yelped as she smiled, "I think I know who they're trying to call! And it sounds like the way to get her here is by cheering her name really loud! I remember reading about this in big brother's letters! I think I know what to do! Leave it to me!"

She then got up on her hooves and then stood on two hooves to prepare her dancing. Once she took her first step, she began to move away from the group and do a big dance routine just like she did with Belle on the stage. She remembered that she gets very eager to cheer when she has fun dancing. And she's learned to enjoy dancing even in situations like this.

"Be careful Ember!" Lucky Lollipop shouted.

Finally, when Ember Shimmer did her finale, she built up a cheerful scream in her lungs and got ready to unleash it.

"PINKIE PIE!" Ember Shimmer cheered really loudly.

"Hello." Pinkie Pie greeted as she popped out of a nearby tree, "Did somepony cheer my name?!"

"Sweet Celestia!" Lucky Lollipop exclaimed, "Where did she come from?!"

"Sis." Silver Fluff said, "How did you know she would appear like that?"

"Big brother mentioned that Pinkie Pie can do all those weird things that defy the laws of physics." Ember Shimmer explained, "It said it in the letters he sent us."

"This is not the kind of help I was expecting." Firefly Burst commented.

Pinkie Pie jumped down from the tree and said, "Aura! Blitz! How's it going?!" She then looked at Blitz's family and asked, "Are you Flare Blitz's family?! Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening! New ponies means new friends! New friends means more happiness!" She then looked toward Aura and Blitz again and asked, "So what you guys call me for? I was just meeting these two cute friends who look an awful lot like Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings. Like almost exactly like them. It's almost like I see those two everywhere I go. Same with Derpy."

After that bit of distraction, Pinkie finally noticed the chaos coming from Enchanted Belle's horn.

"Oh boy." Pinkie Pie said as her eyes widened a little, "Looks like a light show. Even more than when it happened the first time. I wonder if I can become Froggy Pie this time."

Blitz then put his hoof into Pinkie's bottomless tail to find the Fire Amulet. Blitz's family were shocked to see Blitz's hoof reaching inside of Pinkie's tail like it was a bag or something.

"I never knew our tails had such capabilities." Firefly Burst commented.

Finally, after reaching the amulet deep inside her tail, Flare Blitz pulled it out and raised it high.

"Woah!" Ember Shimmer said in amazement, "Look at that jewel in that armor!"

"Blitz." Lucky Lollipop said as she grew suspicious, "What's going on?"

Blitz then placed the Fire Amulet on him and he felt his Fire Magic powers return. The flame symbols once again returned in his pupils.

"Big brother?" Silver Fluff said as he saw the fiery magic flowing around him.

"What's happening to him?" Firefly Burst asked with concern, "What's going on with our son and his friends?!"

"Forget about that!" Silver Fluff said as he looked at the sky, "More of that weird magic stuff is coming!"

"Look out!" Lucky Lollipop exclaimed.

"Make me Froggy Pie!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she got in front of where the ball was gonna land.

Before it could hit, the Fire Amulet glowed bright red and Flare Blitz shot a Fire spell right at the sphere of magic dust right before it could hit his family, Aura, or Pinkie Pie. Because the magic dust was still non-Elemental Amulet magic, the Fire Amulet's magic was able to cancel it out. Witnessing Flare Blitz cast magic, his family were amazed at what they saw. Pinkie, however, was annoyed at how she once again was not turned into a frog.

"Is everypony against me being a frog!?" Pinkie Pie shouted with frustration.

"Did our son just cast magic?" Firefly Burst asked his wife, "Like actual magic?"

"How is that possible?" Lucky Lollipop asked, "I thought only Unicorns can cast magic."

"Awesome." Silver Fluff commented.

"I'd love to explain it to you." Pinkie Pie said, "But Blitz wants it to be a secret. Unless it's not a secret anymore." She then turned to Blitz and asked, "Blitz! Is it still a secret or can I tell them?"

Blitz couldn't answer because his mouth was still missing. Once she got a good look at him, Pinkie Pie finally noticed it.

"AHHH!" Pinkie Pie gasped, "Flare Blitz! Your mouth is missing! Has it been missing the entire time? I was so distracted by saying hello to everypony it must've slipped my mind! Good thing I wasn't thinking about ice cream when my mind slipped. Otherwise, it would be a sticky mess in where my mind is."

Focusing back on the mission, Flare Blitz got more Fire spells in his hooves to cancel out Belle's magic so that they could have a better chance of calming her down. He rushed in after her and magic dust came flying toward him. But Blitz countered them all with his Fire Magic and used his magic at the living inanimate objects to revert them back to their normal states. Blitz's family watched him go and were overwhelmed at what they saw him doing. The only thing that puzzled them was that he hadn't told them about this earlier. Nor did he tell them about Belle's magic or Aura's aura.

Finally, all the inanimate objects were reverted back and the only thing that was an obstacle now was Belle's magic dust flying out of her horn. Belle was still bawling at the fountain over everything that's happened to her and Pinkie Pie, finally getting a good look at her, felt sorry for her.

"Oh no." Pinkie Pie said with worry, "Princess Enchanted Belle looks so sad. Wait." She said before raising her voice so Blitz could hear her, "Flare Blitz!" She shouted, "Are we keeping the fact that Enchanted Belle is a Princess a secret! Because I don't want to reveal anything without making sure it's not a secret!"

"Princess?!" Lucky Lollipop yelped, "Did you say Princess?!"

"Okay we are!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "Your mom just reacted to me calling her a Princess like she didn't know! I'll make sure not to mention it again!"

"Enchanted Belle is a Princess?" Firefly Burst yelped as he eyes popped, "A real Princess?!"

"No." Pinkie Pie lied, "Why would you think that?"

"Didn't you just say she was a Princess?" Firefly Burst asked with confusion.

"Not at all." Pinkie Pie answered with a smile.

"Yes you did." Silver Fluff argued.

"No I didn't." Pinkie Pie argued back with a smile.

"Yes you did!" Silver Fluff argued.

"No I didn't." Pinkie Pie argued back.

"Mom!" Ember Shimmer said to her mother, "Go talk to Enchanted Belle! The coat is clear now! You're good at cheering ponies up! Go try to cheer her up! Big brother will protect you with his magic!"

"I don't know." Lucky Lollipop replied, "I don't know if I can go and talk to a Princess. I've never been able to do well with speaking to really important ponies of Equestria."

"You can do it mom!" Ember Shimmer encouraged, "Just remember what your gramma taught you! The stuff you try to teach me and Silver Fluff whenever we come to the park!"

Remembering the stories and lessons that her grandmother gave her when she was a filly, Lucky Lollipop stood up tall and brave and began walking toward Enchanted Belle.

"Honey!" Firefly Burst exclaimed, "Get away from there!"

"A mom has to go to work now." Lucky Lollipop said as she got serious.

Blitz noticed his mother coming toward Enchanted Belle and quickly rushed over to protect her from the magic dust with his Fire Magic. He was starting to get tired out of the endless dust flying around but had to keep trying to keep his mother from getting hit by one. Lucky Lollipop made a slow pace to get to Enchanted Belle, but was able to reach the sad Princess without getting turned into a watch or any other kind of object. Once she had made it there, Blitz grew dizzy and laid on his rump.

"Enchanted Belle!" Lucky Lollipop said to the crying Unicorn, "Please calm down now! I don't know exactly what's going on here! But you need to calm down and stop crying! It seems that's what's causing tall this ruckus around here! Please Belle! Don't be sad anymore!"

"I can't stop!" Belle cried as she removed her hooves from her face for a moment, "I just can't! I miss everypony too much! I've been away from them for too long! And every time I look at your family having fun, it just reminds me of my family and all the fun times we would have! I just can't do it! I wanted to have fun, but how can I when I'm constantly reminded that I may never see my family again?!"

"Dear." Lucky Lollipop said with a sorry tone, "Please don't say that. I'm sorry you feel that way. But you're not away from your family forever. You'll see them again real soon. I know being apart from family is hard."

"It's not as bad for you as it is for me right now!" Belle cried.

Lucky Lollipop thought about what to say next and remembered a story that her grandmother told her about family one time when they went to the park together. She decided to use that story to try and cheer Enchanted Belle up.

"Enchanted Belle." Lucky Lollipop began, "I want you to hear a story that my grandmother used to tell me when I was young. It's about how we all miss our family but to always have faith that we'll see them again. It was a story that taught me an important lesson when I was little."

"Huh?" Belle said as she looked at Lucky Lollipop with her teary eyes.

"Once," Lucky Lollipop began, "There was a filly who had a strong bond with her mother. The two were not only mother and daughter. They were the best of friends. They lived on a village on an island where they lived happily together without any worry or care in the world. Each day was the best day for the two of them. They enjoyed every second they had together and they became an inseparable pair. But one day, the daughter got worried that she may never see her mother again one day. That the two would go down different paths without each other. She got scared and sad. But the mother told her that even if we are apart, we'll always find a way back to each other. And we can always be together even if we're apart. Young one, she said to her daughter, whenever I'm not around, look up at the sky. We watch that sky all the time together. And no matter where we go, the sky always looks the same. Big and blue and endless. Whenever I look up at the sky whenever you're not around, I always feel your presence. As if you were right next to me. Just by looking at the sky, I'm reminded of all the fun times we have together. I forget about all my struggles and troubles and just think of all the happy memories we share. And I'm always reminded that we'll meet again to make more of those memories together. Because I'm your mother and you're my daughter. We can never truly be apart forever. In fact, we'll never be apart at all. As long as we both look at the sky whenever we miss each other, we'll be together in our hearts and memories. And each time we look at the sky, let it remind you that we'll meet again one day. The daughter then smiled at her mother, touched by what she said. Knowing this, the daughter was able to continue being happy with her mother and that she'll continue being happy even when they're apart. Because the sky will always lead them back to each other and make them think of each other until then." Once the story was finished, Lucky Lollipop smiled and asked, "You see what the story is saying Belle? The sky reminds the mother and daughter of each other. But they let it remind them in a way that makes them happy. They remember the happy times together. Belle, just because we remind you of your family, doesn't mean you have to feel upset that you're apart from them right now. Let those memories remind you about the good times you spent with them. Let them make you happy instead of sad. And always let it remind you that you'll find a way back to them. Belle. You're going to see them again soon. Until then, look at the sky and feel their presence like they're next to you. That's what I do whenever I want to be next to my grandmother again."

"You're…" Belle began as the magic in her horn began to diminish, "You're… you're right. I… shouldn't have… I shouldn't have let those memories upset me like that."

Belle finally began to calm down and stopped crying. Her horn began to stop glowing and the chaos coming from her horn stopped. Once everything started to calm down, Blitz's family and Aura stood up and walked toward Enchanted Belle. Though not before making Pinkie Pie and Silver Fluff stop arguing.

"I'm really sorry everypony." Enchanted Belle apologized to all the ponies in front of her, "I got so upset about being apart from my family that I guess my horn just went nuts. I should've done a better job of keeping that from happening like before."

"That's one thing I'd like to know." Lucky Lollipop replied, "This has happened before?"

"And you're a Princess?" Firefly Burst asked.

"And big brother can cast magic?" Ember Shimmer asked.

"And Aurachalcum can do magic too?" Silver Fluff asked.

"Can you make me into a frog?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Everypony looked at Pinkie Pie with weirded out looks and titled heads.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked as she looked at everypony's faces.

"First off," Enchanted Belle said as her horn glowed in a pink aura, "Now that my horn is finally working properly again, let me fix Aura and Blitz."

She then shot some magic dust on them and restored their mouths.

"Whew." Aura sighed in relief, "Finally my mouth is back."

"Yay!" Blitz cheered, "Good to be able to talk again! Your magic had such perfect timing when we needed to call Pinkie Pie."

"Now that all three of you can talk," Lucky Lollipop said with a scolding tone, "I want to know what's going on here! What's wrong with Enchanted Belle's magic, why did the pink pony there call her a Princess, what's that power that Aurachalcum has, and how are you casting magic Flare Blitz?! Is there something you haven't been telling us?!"

"Ah." Blitz sighed as he turned to his mother, "Yes. Mom, dad, little bro and sis. I think it's time I tell you everything. The truth about me and my friends."

And so, Team Light gave the entire story to Blitz's family. The story of Enchanted Belle and her world and the trouble with her magic. Aurachalcum and his power of Aura Manipulation. And Flare Blitz and his Fire Magic that comes from the Fire Amulet and how he must master the fires inside of him to become the Flaming Inferno. It all then lead to them telling them about how they were chosen to be the Heroes of Light. During the story, Pinkie Pie pulled out some popcorn from her mane and ate them as she listened to the story like a little filly at a daycare. Blitz's family found it strange at how Pinkie Pie could do that, and Blitz didn't bother explaining it as he told them that it's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. Once the story was done, Lucky Lollipop wanted to make sure she got the story correct.

"So, let me get this straight." Lucky Lollipop said, "Enchanted Belle is a Princess from another world and she's been having trouble with her magic since a crystal got removed from it's altar, Aurachalcum has a power called Aura Manipulation where he can use his aura to do all kinds of wacky abilities, and you Flare Blitz, my own flesh and blood, have been chosen by this thing called the Fire Amulet where you can cast Fire Magic with the flick of a hoof and you're supposed to become a wizard called the Flaming Inferno, and all three of you have been chosen to become *ahem* the Heroes of Light?"

"Right on the money mom." Blitz answered.

"So you're really a Princess Belle?!" Ember Shimmer asked with excitement, "An actual honest-to-good Princess?!"

"Yes." Belle answered, "From another world at least."

"Awesome!" Ember Shimmer cheered, "You're just as beautiful as I imagined a Princess would be!"

"So, Aura." Firefly Burst said with disappointment, "You're… not an artist? And you don't have a passion for art at all?"

"No." Aura answered, "Sorry."

"And that painting you made of us earlier?"

"That was how I actually paint." Aura explained, "I didn't actually hurt my hoof. I just pretended so none of you would get suspicious of me. My real passion is in the Art of Aura!" He said as his aura appeared around him again, "Golly! It feels good to let that out!"

"What are you guys supposed to do as the Heroes of Light?" Silver Fluff asked.

"Short version is," Blitz explained, "That a guy has become one with the darkness itself, he's trying to do something really bad, and the three of us are the only ones who can stop him. We just don't know what he's planning, how to stop him, or who he is right now."

"You guys seem like you're off to a good start." Silver Fluff commented.

"How could you Flare Blitz?!" Lucky Lollipop scolded, "Why would you lie to me and the rest of your family like this?! Why would you keep this from us?! It's bad enough you lied about yourself, but you lied about your friends too!"

"Applejack wouldn't like that." Pinkie Pie commented.

"I know." Blitz replied to his mom, "I'm sorry mom. I didn't want to lie, but… remember the part where I told you about Frost Bite's attack? Well, he said that the guys he worked for can also get to this world with their amulets too. So that means the other guys can come and attack any day or any moment. Because of that, I wanted to try and keep my distance from you all as much as possible in case another attack happens. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. I didn't want you all getting hurt. It's bad enough that I of all ponies have to be the one to wield the Fire Amulet. I don't want anything bad to happen to all of you. And I thought it would help better if none of you knew about the Fire Amulet either. And I also decided not to let you guys know who Belle and Aura really are because I was worried that if I told you about them, it would lead to having to reveal the truth about me and the Fire Amulet. I'm really sorry mom."

Lucky Lollipop still looked mad at Blitz as her face remained frozen with anger. Blitz got scared of what she was going to say next since she looked so mad.

"Flare Blitz!" Lucky Lollipop began as Blitz cowered, "You really are descended from your great-grandmother." She told him with a smile and a softer voice.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked confused.

"Grandmother always did that exact same thing you did." Lucky Lollipop explained, "Whenever she got our family into a crisis, she would always keep it from us until she could do something about it. None of us liked how she lied all the time, but we knew that she was only doing it just to keep us safe. I guess our family is more than just a family with a passion fetish."

"Heh, heh." Blitz chuckled nervously.

"But listen son." Lucky Lollipop said with a serious voice, "I'm really proud that you thought about keeping us safe like that. But I don't want you lying to me or our family like that again. If you had been honest about Enchanted Belle and her horn, we could've done something to avoid that catastrophe from happening!"

"I won't mom." Blitz replied, "I promise."

"And you Enchanted Belle." Lucky Lollipop said as she turned to her, "I hope you learned something too."

"I have." Belle answered, "I shouldn't let the thoughts of my family be bad thoughts that I wouldn't see them again. Instead, whenever I think of them, I'll just think of the happy times we've had together and think about what I'll do with them once I reunite with them. Until then, I'll just keep smiling to help me get through."

"Good to have the old Enchanted Belle back." Aura commented with a smile, "I missed her."

"Me too." Blitz added.

"Hey Belle." Silver Fluff said.

"Yeah?" Belle replied.

"Listen," Silver Fluff said as he looked a little shy, "I'm… I'm really sorry about saying so many bad things about you. I didn't know you were going through some tough times. Or that you were a Princess. I should've treated you better and said nicer things about you."

"Don't worry about it." Belle replied, "All that's behind us now."

"You mean you forgive me?" Silver Fluff asked.

"You bet I do!" Belle said with a smile, "After all, I can't stay mad at a cutie like you!"

"I'm not cute!" Silver Fluff exclaimed with annoyance, "You spoiled royal pain!"

Then all the ponies started laughing with Silver Fluff and his reaction to Belle calling him cute. All while Silver Fluff looked annoyed and shouted at them to stop.

At that moment, a small ball of light suddenly came flying from the sky and flew up to Enchanted Belle's face.

"Huh?" Belle said as she saw the ball of light, "Where did…"

Suddenly, the ball of light glowed brightly and began engulfing Belle in its light.

"Augh!" Belle exclaimed as she covered her eyes.

Coltnelia, Sun Kingdom…

The light vanished and Belle was able to see again. When she put her hooves down, she saw that she was in the Audience Chamber of the Sun Kingdom as she recognized the design of the chamber and the throne.

"What the?" Belle said with confusion, "I'm in the Sun Kingdom now! How'd I get here?! Did that light take me back home?"

"Come this way." A stallion's voice said from the door.

Belle followed where the voice came from and she found a white Unicorn stallion with a white beard and mane and a Sorcerer's robe on. Following him was a pink Alicorn mare with a dark shade of red in her mane and tail and violet-blue eyes. She had a Cutie Mark that Belle was unable to deduce of it's meaning as she had never seen the kind of Cutie Mark she has. One thing she noticed was the look in the mare's eyes and face. She looked as though something was distracting her or if she's a zombie because of how she was leaning her head down like she was looking toward the floor.

"Who are those two?" Belle asked herself as she watched them walk.

"Master." A female regal voice said, "I'm glad to see you return."

She turned her head to find Queen Sol and her sister Queen Lua coming down from the stairs to meet the two ponies.

"Queen Sol." Belle said with a cheery voice, "Queen Lua. Boy am I glad to see you two again!"

When she saw them stand in front of Queen Sol's throne, she quickly rushed to them to try and talk to them.

"You wouldn't believe what's happened lately!" Belle said to the sisters, "I hope mama and papa haven't been too worried about me!"

But what she noticed that was strange was that the two sisters were not responding to her. In fact, they weren't even looking down at her and just stared in front of them.

"Your Majesties?" Belle said as she looked confused, "Queen Sol? Queen Lua?" She continued as she tried to tap at one of their hooves.

But as soon as her hoof got in contact with theirs, her hoof went straight through them. Causing Belle to get scared and pull her hoof back quickly.

"Augh!" Belle screamed as she stepped away from the two sisters, "W-what the heck?! Can they not see or hear me?! What's happening?!"

Suddenly, the Sorcerer and the Fairy Alicorn walked straight through Enchanted Belle and approached the two sisters. Seeing them go through her like that made Belle more scared of what was happening.

"I hope you two have done what I told you to do." The Sorcerer said to the two sisters, "And practiced your roles as rulers of Coltnelia."

"We have Master." Queen Lua answered with a nod, "My sister and I have prepared ourselves well for our responsibilities in the near-future. You have nothing to fear Master Orb Sah."

"Master Orb Sah?" Belle asked herself, "Preparing themselves? What're they talking about? What am I seeing right now?"

"This mare right here." Queen Sol said as she noticed the mare, "Is she the last Queen we need?"

"Yes." Orb Sah the Sorcerer answered, "The final crystal of this land has chosen her to be the tenth Queen of Coltnelia. And she has accepted the role and the responsibilities that come with it."

"Very good to hear." Queen Lua praised with a smile, "Now Coltnelia has ten guardians to protect the light that come from the crystals."

"Young one." Queen Sol said to the mare, "Tell me your name please."

"…Destiny Embrace." The mare answered with a quiet voice

"Destiny." Queen Sol began, "I understand that this must be sudden to you. But it's clear that you have what your kingdom needs. You are the rightful protector of your kingdom's crystal. This is a very important task to take upon. Our land depends on these powerful crystals to control the elements and to shine its light across the land and the rest of the world. You will help us to protect this peace and light from all that would want to take it away until the day comes when you must pass the crown down to a new generation. You fully understand what being Queen means, correct?"

"Yes." Destiny Embrace answered with her quiet voice, "I shall do my best… to protect the light… I just hope that…" She then began to look sad as she looked up and asked, "What if the crystal chose wrong? What if I can't do this?! I still don't remember anything about myself or my past! I don't remember having friends or family or anything I did before this! How can I be expected to be Queen of a kingdom and protect a powerful item that gives light?!"

"Relax child." Orb Sah told her, "Do not let your aggravation get to you. The time for you to be Queen has not come yet. My students and myself shall teach you all you need to know before your coronation begins. After all, we don't expect you to be prepared for everything overnight. We shall prepare you for the challenges you will face as the tenth Queen of Coltnelia."

"And do not fear." Queen Lua added, "Thee are not in this alone. My sister and I as well as the other Queens shall be here for you."

"And don't forget." Queen Sol picked up, "We're still students ourselves. So, we understand what it is you're feeling. After all, we only became Queens just recently."

"They just became Queens recently?" Belle asked herself, "Still students?! Wait a minute. Am I seeing the past? Many years ago, when those two became Queens and the kingdoms were forming? And that Fairy Alicorn there. Is she supposed to be the Queen of the lost kingdom?"

"I… thank you." Destiny Embrace thanked, "It's good to know that I'm not alone where I stand in this. One question though. I have two friends who also lost their memories. Can they stay in the kingdom I must rule?"

Before Belle could hear anymore, a bright light appeared again and engulfed her.

Back in the park of Fillydelphia…

The light that engulfed Belle disappeared and Belle found herself back in Equestria with her friends and Blitz's family.

"Belle! Belle!" Lucky Lollipop shouted.

"Huh?! What?!" Belle said as she snapped back to reality.

"Come on Belle!" Blitz shouted, "We need to go now!"

"We're going to miss the show if we don't hurry!" Firefly Burst added, "Let's hustle and move those hooves!"

"Oh! Right!" Belle said as she got focus back to their plan, "Let's go!"

The group started running as fast as they could to get to the show before it was too late. Pinkie Pie joined them which surprised Aura.

"Pinkie!" Aura yelped, "You're coming too?!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie answered, "I won myself a ticket from the Guess How Many Rock Candies Are in the Jar Game!"

"Didn't you run that game?" Aura asked.

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie answered, "But nopony got the correct number. Eventually they just gave up and quit. So I decided to guess the number and I was right! Too bad nopony else could guess the number."

"You must've been really proud of yourself." Aura commented.

Mareiam Theater…

The group arrived as fast as they could to try and get to the show before it starts. They got to the booth to show their tickets so they could get in.

"Excuse me sir!" Lucky Lollipop said to the stallion in the booth, "We have tickets for the Gumpony show! I hope we didn't miss it!"

"No ma'am." The kind stallion replied, "You're just in time actually." He then used his Unicorn magic to see the tickets and said, "Ooo. You got the backstage passes. You all are lucky. Now hurry on it, the show will start any minute."

"Alright!" Blitz cheered, "Cloudy Twilight! Here I come!"

"Mom can I get some popcorn?" Silver Fluff asked.

"No time!" Lucky Lollipop replied as she pushed everypony in, "Let's just get our seats!"

The group rushed inside, got to the theater, took their seats in an orderly fashion and got ready for the show to start.

"Oh boy!" Ember Shimmer said with excitement, "I can't wait for this!"

"Me neither!" Firefly Burst said, "I've been a big fan of Gumpony since I was a colt! Now I get to see my hero on the theater stage!"

"Cloudy Twilight!" Flare Blitz shouted his seat, "I'm counting down the seconds when I can see your glamorous eyes sparkle!"

"And you're," Belle said with annoyance as she grabbed Blitz's ear with her magic, "Glamorously annoying."

"Owowowow!" Blitz screamed in pain.

Finally, the light began to dim and the show lights shined on the stage.

"The show's starting." Aura said, "Here we go!"

"I can't believe it!" Blitz said with excitement, "I'm going to see Cloudy Twilight perform! Here it comes!"

Suddenly, before the curtains can move away to start the show, a stallion who seemed to be the manager of the show came on stage with a disappointed look.

"Hello everypony." The manager greeted, "I'm the manager of this show. And I've come with some bad news. One of the stars in the show, Cloudy Twilight, has fainted earlier due to her calming to see a live bench and trash can come up to try and attack her. She appears to be in a bit of a panic and unfortunately cannot perform tonight. And we sadly were unable to find anypony else to play her role as Tara Dove. We apologize for the inconvenience and hope you'll accept free popcorn coupons that are good for a whole year. Thank you all for understanding and we hope you have a pleasant night."

After he left the stage, the group was left with shocked looked frozen on their faces. They couldn't believe what had happened. All the time they had spent together getting ready for this show was all for nothing. Everything they had gotten excited for had been just for this sad announcement. Despite how all the others felt, Enchanted Belle felt guilty because she had been the reason those trash cans and benches came to life.

The group got outside of the theater with disappointment, guilt for Belle, and sadness for Ember and Firefly.

"I can't believe it!" Silver Fluff said in frustration, "We came all the way here for nothing! I was super excited to see this play! That manager is stupid! He couldn't plan this out better and have a double to take the actor's place?! No wonder that show company's gone downhill!"

"Wahhhh!" Ember Shimmer cried, "It's not fair!"

"It's okay little one." Pinkie Pie said, "Don't let those crocodile tears get you down."

"Wahhh!" Firefly Burst cried, "My colthood! My passion! My life!"

Pinkie Pie was surprised to see the full-grown stallion cry too. As well as embarrassed.

"It's not fair!" Blitz shouted as he kneeled and covered his face, "I've been looking forward to see my future bride perform on stage! And then this stupid trash can and bench had to come and scar her! How do they even come to life anyway?! She must've had some bad cider or something!"

"Blitz." Aura said as he saw how sad Belle looked.

"I'm sorry everypony." Belle apologized, "It's all my fault."

"Now dear." Lucky Lollipop replied as she smiled at Belle, "None of this is your fault."

"Yes, it is!" Belle argued, "If I hadn't got myself stressed out about everything that's happened, I wouldn't have lost control of my horn and the actress wouldn't be in a bad condition to perform!"

"When she puts it like that…" Silver Fluff commented.

"Silver Fluff!" Lucky Lollipop scolded.

"What?!" Silver Fluff complained.

"Honey." Lucky Lollipop said to Belle, "There was no way for you to know that one of the actresses would be there. Don't beat yourself up like this. Besides, we all still had fun even though we didn't get to watch the show. Didn't we everypony?"

"*sniff*." Firefly Burst sniffed in sadness, "Yeah. I guess we did. Even though the things you told us were lies," He continued as he started to look happy, "It was still great to finally meet Blitz's friends. And having Aura paint a picture of us, even though he's not an actual artist, it was still great to have our painting done by somepony who really tried."

"Awww…" Aura said as he looked a little red, "Thanks. Not bad for my first try, right?"

"And I've had so much fun hearing about how you and Aura get along with Flare Blitz." Lucky Lollipop said, "When I heard in his letters that he's finally made friends, I couldn't help but cry with tears of joy. I was so proud of him for finally giving friendship another chance. And I'm so happy he has friends like you. You and Aura are just wonderful to be around."

"And I guess it's pretty cool how you're a Princess and how Aura has this really cool power and big brother can cast magic." Silver Fluff added, "At first, I didn't think much about you since you called me cute. But you're all right in my book Belle." He then turned to Aura and said, "You too Aura."

"And the way we danced on stage together?" Ember Shimmer said to Belle, "I never had a friend who can dance as good as you. Because of you, I've had the most fun dancing in my life! In fact, when I grow up and become a famous dancer, I want you to be my partner."

"Thanks Ember Shimmer." Belle thanked, "I'd really love that."

"What about that performance that Blitzly and Aura put on?" Lucky Lollipop asked, "Wasn't that the most hilarious thing you've ever seen?"

"Yeah!" Belle chuckled, "I couldn't stop laughing! I had a hard time breathing afterwards because of how funny it was!"

"You two should be comedians." Firefly Burst suggested.

"Yeah." Blitz replied, "Hey!" He said as he got an idea, "I know how we can end this fun adventure with a blast! And Aura and I are the right ponies to do it!"

"Huh?" Aura asked.

At the stage at the park…

At the stage, Blitz and Aura were performing on stage in front of the rest of the group The Idiot Pony Who Thought the Farm Pony's Whale Was a Mattress. Blitz was playing the idiot pony, one would say he was made for the role, and Aura played the Farm Pony.

"Does your mattress have a tag that shouldn't be ripped?" Blitz acted.

"Boy!" Aura acted to be angry, "How many times do ah have to say it?! My whale ain' no mattress?! Did you sell yer brain or somethin'?!"

"Would you get in trouble if I tear it, or would I?" Blitz acted.

"Yer asking me to beat that noodle that you call a head you know!" Aura acted, "And ah got just the tools in my shed to do the job!"

"Is it filled with feathers?" Blitz acted.

"Hahahahahaha!" The group laughed at the two ponies.

"Oh boy!" Firefly Burst said as he laughed, "Now I'm really convinced that those two should be comedians! Eh, Belle?!"

"Yeah!" Belle replied, "Really!"

As the group laughed, Belle watched them laugh and smiled at how they were having a good time together. This reminded her of her family, but this time, she felt happy instead of sad. She let them remind her of the good times she's had with them and made her get excited for when she would spend time with them again. Just as Lucky Lollipop said. Belle then looked up at the night sky and reminded her of how she would look at the sky with her parents whenever they were together. She felt her parent's presence as she stared at the stars. Giving her hope that she will indeed find a way back to them and make more happy memories.

"Mama. Papa." Belle said to herself with a smile, "I'll come home. One day."

Enchanted Belle has gotten over her stress over the fact she's separated from her family by another world. She now has new hope that she'll return one day to them. How will she do it? And what more adventures can we expect from Blitz's family in the future? Stick around for more.


	14. The Other Mane 6

My name is Princess Enchanted Belle. My dream is to restore the true light of Coltnelia. My name is Aurachalcum. My dream is to become an Aura Master. My name is Flare Blitz. My dream is to find my very special somepony. And together, the three of us are the chosen Heroes of Light. We've been chosen to one day defeat this mysterious pony of darkness before he could ruin the balance of light and darkness. Come on everypony! Let's go have a fun adventure today!

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The Other Mane 6

After the fun that Team Light, and at the last few minutes Pinkie Pie, had with Blitz's family*, the three spent the night at their house and took the train back to Ponyville next morning. Now with her horn finally working, Enchanted Belle heads over to Sweet Apple Acres to fix the problem with the Apple Family and Spike. Before leaving for Fillydelphia, Enchanted Belle's horn went out of control again and turned Sweet Apple Acres and the ponies that lived there upside down. Twilight was also there so that she could see later if she could help Belle with her horn like usual.

(*See last episode)

"And…" Belle said as she fired another bit of Fairy Dust.

The dust hit Big Mac and turned him back into a pony.

"There." Belle said with a cheerful smile, "All done!"

"Woowee." Applejack yelped, "It's good to have mah hooves back."

"And good to have the whole farm back in order." Granny Smith added, "Those worm spoons were givin' me the creeps."

"I'm cute again!" Spike cheered, "Goodbye to whatever the hay I was before! Hello cute baby dragon form! Now Rarity will be mine again!"

"Heh, heh." Blitz chuckled as he walked up to Bic Mac, "You know. You could say that even though you were a ball, you kept rolling along! Hahahaha!"

Big Mac looked unimpressed with Blitz's joke and just gave a weird look to him.

"Nnnope." Big Mac said to Blitz with his deep voice.

"Oh come on!" Blitz replied, "That's funny!"

"So how was the show yesterday guys?" Apple Bloom asked the group, "Did Blitz meet the actor he was dying to meet?"

"We weren't able to watch it." Aura answered, "Apparently one of the actors got so frightened about something that they couldn't perform."

"I might've had something to do with it." Belle said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Enchanted Belle's horn went all magic crazy at the park and she turned benches and trash cans and all sorts of things into live thingies! And it just so happened that Cloudy Twilight was nearby and got scared by them! We were all really disappointed, but Aura and Blitz saved the day by putting on their own show for us! It was hilarious! I wish I brought a camera!"

" _Why didn't she just pull one out from her mane or tail?"_ Blitz thought.

"Your horn went out of control again?" Twilight asked Belle.

"Just one time." Belle answered, "And it was my fault. I got so stressed with everything that's been going on. But I'm fine now."

"As long as she doesn't get stressed again," Aura picked up, "It shouldn't happen too often."

"I'd like for it to not happen again to be honest." Belle commented.

"I sure am glad I wasn't there when it happened." Spike commented, "I'd rather not be turned into an ugly creature again."

"Ah'm with ya there sugar." Applejack agreed, "Ah can' stand that whole firework display yer horn puts on."

"But they're still fun to look at like fireworks!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "What's the matter with you?!"

"Belle." Twilight said, "Let's go work on your horn again. I've got a good feeling about today."

"Me too." Spike added, "Because she has the good feeling."

"Alright." Belle answered as she, Twilight and Spike started walking together.

As soon as they were gone, Apple Bloom approached Aurachalcum.

"Hey Aura." Apple Bloom began, "Do you think Belle will ever find a way home?"

"She has to." Aura answered, "Not only because of her family, but because of the threat that the three of us are supposed to beat."

"The threat?" Applejack asked, "Oh! You mean that pony who's become one with the darkness itself?"

"Yeah." Aura answered, "I'm afraid that we don't get back to Coltnelia soon and find out who he is and how to stop him, it may be too late."

"I never did think about that before." Blitz said, "Not like I don't really think of anything else. But maybe it's not that bad. We're from Equestria Aura. And we're two of the chosen ones. Maybe the threat is on this world."

"Maybe." Aura replied, "But if the Crystal of the Heroes of Light is on Belle's world, I think it's more likely that the threat is on Belle's world. That's why I think we're needed there more than we're needed here. Also, didn't you and Flame Wheel say that the evil organization that's using the Elemental Amulets for evil is on Coltnelia?"

"When you put it like that," Blitz responded, "Belle needs to get her horn to open a portal to her world quickly."

"Ah wouldn' worry." Applejack said, "Ah'm sure they can figure something out. Twilight don' quit until she's found the answer to everything."

"Unless it's special senses." Pinkie Pie added.

"Don' remind me of that." Applejack told Pinkie Pie, "That just reminds me not to get on her bad side."

Ponyville…

Twilight, Belle and Spike were walking through the town to get to her house. During this, Twilight gave a smile of determination that this will be the day that they succeed.

"I feel it!" Twilight said with encouragement, "I just feel it! Today's the day we figure out how to get you home! I have no idea why, but my gut's telling me that this is the day!"

"Glad to see you've got lots of hope and optimism." Belle said.

"I've been going over it while you were gone." Twilight explained, "And I feel like I have the answer. Once we get to my house, I'll show you what I mean."

"That's Twilight for you." Spike said, "She always finds an answer."

"As the quote of the day on my calendar says," Twilight said with a smile, "One answer will prevail!"

As they walked, Belle looked at the shopping area. She saw all the ponies shopping and selling different things and foods. One stallion paying ten bits and a mare paying twenty. It seemed like an average shopping day until…

"Ah!" Belle gasped as she stopped walking.

She noticed a figure wearing a cloak in the area and a bag over her body. And the figure's face was hidden under the shadows of her hood. All Belle could see was the yellow glow of her eyes. Belle knew that Dark Ponies wore cloaks and got the idea that the figure was one of the Dark Ponies that somehow escaped her royal magic*. Angered about seeing a possible Dark Pony freed, Belle quickly rushed over to the figure in the cloak.

(*Bridge to Equestria)

"Stop right there!" Belle shouted as she ran to the figure in a cloak.

"Hm?" The figure hummed as she turned to Belle.

"Belle!" Twilight said as she chased after her, "Wait! What're you doing?!"

"Has she lost it?!" Spike exclaimed as he followed.

"Thundara!" Belle chanted as she fired a Thundara spell at the figure.

The figure quickly jumped out of the way from the Thundara spell.

"Hey!" The owner of the shop exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Stay back!" Belle ordered the shop owner as she came face to face with the cloaked figure, "I'll save you!" She then looked at the cloaked figure and shouted, "I don't know how you escaped or where your friend is, but whatever it is you're planning with whatever's in your bag, I won't let you get away with it!"

"Have you gone mad?!" The figure exclaimed.

"Just seeing you Dark Ponies around makes me mad!" Belle replied with anger.

Her horn began to glow again as she prepared another spell.

"Belle, wait!" Twilight shouted as she came to the scene.

"Stay back you two!" Belle ordered, "Let me take care of this Dark Pony!"

"But she's not a Dark Pony!" Spike explained, "That's –"

"Blizzara!" Belle chanted as she fired a Blizzara spell.

"Yipe!" The figure yelped as she jumped out of the way.

"Gotcha!" Belle said as she fired a magic beam.

As soon as the figure landed on the ground, the beam caught her and had her trapped in magic chains. Pinning her front hooves down and making her unable to move.

"Ergh!" The figure growled as she tried to break free.

"I've got you now!" Belle said with a cocky smile, "Thought you'd be free for long, huh?!"

"There must be some mistake!" The figure exclaimed, "I'm not someone you should hate!"

"Enchanted Belle!" Twilight exclaimed, "Listen to me!"

"I don't know how you escaped." Belle said to the figure, "But I won't let you again!"

She then used her magic to remove the hood.

"Huh?!" Belle exclaimed as her anger quickly vanished.

When the hood was removed, Belle was surprised to see the face of a zebra and not a Dark Pony like she had accused the zebra of.

"Wait!" Belle said, "You're not a Dark Pony!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" The zebra asked, "Has something gone terribly amiss?!"

"Zecora!" Twilight exclaimed as she came up to the two, "I'm really sorry! And my friend Enchanted Belle is too. Right?" She asked as she turned to Belle.

"Yeah." Belle said as she looked sorry, "I'm really sorry. I thought you were somepony else."

"I would be glad to forgive you." Zecora replied, "If you can allow me to once again move."

"Right." Belle said as her horn glowed again.

Using her royal magic, she released Zecora from the chains. Allowing her to move once again.

"I'm confused, please help me." Zecora said, "To understand what you thought I was your enemy."

"Your cloak." Belle explained, "A group of bad ponies called the Dark Ponies wears those. Yours looks kind of like theirs."

"Dark Ponies?" Zecora asked.

"It's a pretty long story." Belle replied, "Again, I'm so sorry that I accused you and attacked you." She apologized with a bow, "I guess I should've looked before I leaped."

"All is forgiven." Zeocra replied, "I'm glad you see I am no villain."

"What're you doing Zecora?" Twilight asked, "You preparing something for your cauldron?"

"No. I'm not preparing a potion like you were hoping." Zecora explained, "I was simply doing grocery shopping. What about the you before this delay," She asked, "What are you doing today?"

"Also, a long story." Spike answered, "We're kind of dealing with a horn problem with Enchanted Belle."

"How interesting." Zecora commented.

"Huh?" Belle said as something came to her head.

She remembered seeing zebras on her world. Specifically, two zebras that are more well known in the land of Coltnelia. She remembers what they and other zebras are experts on and soon got an idea as to how to fix the problem.

"Hey!" Belle exclaimed, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight!" Belle said with a cheery tone, "I think I know a way to fix my horn! And Zecora here can help us!"

"I can?" Zecora asked.

"She can?" Twilight asked, "How's that?"

"Zecora." Belle said as she turned to her, "Can we head over to where you live? I want to try something. You don't live far, do you?"

"Not at all, just in the Everfree Forest." Zecora explained, "a location I admit is not quite dearest."

"Let's head over there if you don't mind." Belle said, "I have an idea."

"I don't mind at all." Zecora said with glee, "Come, let us walk, not crawl."

The four then started walking to Zecora's hut.

Everfree Forest, Zecora's Hut…

During the walk to the hut, Belle and Twilight explained to Zecora about how Belle comes from another world and the trouble she's been having with her horn. Zecora nearly found it hard to believe but had to admit that she was not familiar with the term Dark Pony and that Belle seemed to know them well. They arrived at the hut and Belle got ready to explain her plan about her horn.

"Alright." Twilight said, "What's your idea?"

"Okay, well." Belle began, "On my world, there's a zebra couple that lives in the Besaid Forest which is near the castle where I live."

"Besaid Forest?" Spike asked.

"You know how the Everfree Forest is all dark and spooky and abnormal to other ponies?" Belle asked, "Besaid Forest is like that, only not as spooky."

"Oh." Twilight replied.

"Anyway," Belle continued, "These two zebras moved from their land to come make a better living in Coltnelia. They've become a big help for Coltnelia. With their cauldron and uses of mixing like zebras are good at, they've made all kinds of things to help Coltnelia out whenever it's in a crisis. They've made Ethers, Hi-Ethers, Mega-Ethers, Potions, Hi-Potions, Mega-Potions, Elixirs, Hi-Elixirs and more. They've also made cures for stuff like poison joke."

"I get it." Twilight said as she caught on, "You think there might be something from your world that Zecora could make that could cure your horn?"

"Well," Belle said as she looked nervous, "The thing is I'm not really sure that this will work one hundred percent."

"You're not sure?" Twilight asked.

"The thing about this potion," Belle explained, "Is that it's a cure for a little sickness called Chaotic Horn Illness. Sometimes, if a Unicorn gets a bad head cold, they often have trouble with their horns and the magic in them."

"Do they have the same trouble you're having?" Twilight asked.

"No. Not really." Belle replied, "For that illness, when a Unicorn gets it, their horns usually pick up things that the Unicorn doesn't want to pick up with levitation or does a small explosion when they sneeze. For me, my horn literally just stops working and does what it wants whenever it wants to. And, as we learned the other day, it happens more often depending on the spell I use."

"But you're not sick Belle." Spike pointed out, "This potion sounds like it's made for sick ponies."

"Maybe so." Belle replied, "But the potion always helps with the horn first before handling the sickness. So, even though the pony will still have the cold, they'll have better times with their horns while getting better."

"What are you thinking young one?" Zecora asked, "Is there something that can be done?"

"Let's make the potion for the Chaotic Horn Illness." Belle told Zecora, "I don't know for sure if it'll help my horn completely. But if it can help with the horns of those who have a bad head cold, maybe it might do something for my horn. Maybe I can have an easier time with it."

"Well," Twilight said as she looked a little disappointed, "I had a few ideas to try. Some I thought would be a surefire way to figure this out. But this sounds like an idea worth trying."

"Funny how she never mentioned this before." Spike commented, "Then again, I guess we never brought Zecora up before."

"A great task if I am not mistaken." Zecora commented, "I'm glad to have partaken. Just tell me what it is we need, I will do my best in this good deed."

"Do you remember the ingredients for the potion?" Twilight asked.

"Well…" Belle said as she sweated and felt nervous, "It has been a while since I've been there. The last time I saw them make the potion for that illness was after the Great Witch was imprisoned. Mama took me there one time so she could show me how they work. I think I remember some of it. I just hope that this world has the ingredients we need."

"Let us get started right now." Zecora said as she went over to the ingredients she had on her shelves, "And perhaps you'll fully remember how."

And so, the making of the potion for the cure for Chaotic Horn Illness began. Belle did her best to remember what the zebra couple used to create the potion. But because of how long ago it was, her memory was a little fuzzy. Belle named a few things that she taught were the right ones. But the attempt in making it ended up in failure. Belle continued trying to remember the ingredients as Zecora put in what she thought she remembered. Zecora picked the stuff she had in her hut while Twilight had to go find others that were missing. The second attempt was also a failure, and so was the third, fourth and fifth attempts. It was then they decided to take a break from the attempts as they couldn't take the exploding of Zecora's cauldron again. Once the break was done, they attempted it again. This time, Belle felt more confident in what she remembered. But only by a hair as she still felt like it was the ingredient of a different potion.

"All is in." Zecora said, "The stirring can now begin."

"Belle." Twilight said as she used her magic to remove the singe on her face, "Are you sure this time?"

"I think so." Belle replied as she wiped the singe off her face, "Ooo, I hate my beautiful face getting this dirty. I hope so."

"I'm probably going to take a seven-hour bubble bath with all the explosions in my face. *" Spike commented.

(*Get the reference?)

"No need to be sadden." Zecora told Belle, "Let us try it and see what happens."

She then stirred the potion in the cauldron to see if they get a positive reaction this time. At first, they cowered as they thought it would blow in their face and cause a negative reaction like the previous attempts did. However, the potion started to change into a violet-blue color. Something that hadn't happened before.

"A strange reaction." Zecora commented, "Does this mean we completed the creation?"

"Belle?" Twilight asked.

"Yes!" Belle cheered as she hopped in joy, "That's it! That's the potion that the zebra couple made! I knew I would remember it at some point!"

"Great job Enchanted Belle!" Twilight Sparkle praised.

"Oh thank Celestia." Spike said quietly.

"Well done young Princess." Zecora praised, "Now let us give you the potion this instance."

After getting a vial, Zecora scooped up some potion and gave it to Belle to drink. Belle used her magic to grab the vial and got ready to drink it.

"Wait!" Twilight exclaimed as she stopped Belle, "Let's take this somewhere else! Just in case something bad happens."

"Oh. Good idea." Belle replied, "I didn't think of that."

"I know a place where nothing and nopony will get hurt in case things don't go according to plan." Twilight said as she headed for the door, "Let's go."

"I shall accompany you." Zecora said, "I must see what happens with the potion we have brewed."

The three mares and the baby dragon then left the hut and headed back to Ponyville.

Ponyville…

The four got to a place where the houses were as far as possible and nopony seemed to be insight*. Once they checked to see if the cost was clear, Twilight, Spike and Zecora nodded to signal each other that the testing can begin. Also, Spike had prepared himself for the worst and armed himself with pillows, hockey gloves and a helmet.

(*The area that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were at in the episode Sonic Rainboom.)

"All clear." Twilight said to Belle, "Now we can test the potion without any big risks."

"Alright then." Belle said as she got ready to drink the potion, "Bottom's up!"

Using her magic to hold the vial, Belle drank the entire potion and didn't leave a single drop inside of the vial. When she was done, the vial was completely empty. Not a single drop was left. Showing that she was this dedicated to finding a way home.

They then waited a moment to see if anything would happen from drinking that potion. After a moment of waiting, it seems like nothing was taking affect.

"Is something bad going to happen?!" Spike yelped as he cowered, "Because I don't want it to!"

"Do… do you feel anything Belle?" Twilight asked.

"No." Belle answered, "I don't feel anything happening to my horn. I don't feel like I'm going to lose control nor does it feel like I can't cast magic. It feels normal."

"Perhaps the medicine only works on the sick." Zecora suggested, "But I will admit, this was a neat trick."

"Darn it." Belle said with disappointment, "I was so sure that something would happen."

"Don't worry Belle." Twilight said as she put her hoof around Belle, "It was a good idea anyway. Way to use your head. Come on. Let's head over to my house and –"

Suddenly, something began to appear on Belle's horn. It was a glow. And not the glow of a magical aura, it was just a bright glow of light. Just a light standing on Belle's horn. The light was so bright that it caught Twilight's eye and blinded her a bit.

"Aye!" Spike yelped as he covered his eyes, "Where'd that come from?! Belle, do you see –"

When they looked at Belle in the eyes, she noticed that her eyes were completely glowing white. The same shade of white that the horn was glowing in.

"B-Belle!" Twilight exclaimed with worry, "Enchanted Belle! What's wrong?!"

Belle didn't respond. She stood still like a statue while her eyes and horn glowed. She stood there without any motion or making any sound like she was hypnotized. This caused grave fear to strike at Twilight and Zecora. Especially since the horn was glowing brighter.

"She's not responding!" Twilight said to Zecora, "Something's terribly wrong!"

"It must be the potion!" Zecora said, "That must be what's setting this in motion!"

"Yeah!" Twilight agreed, "It must be because of her magic being abnormal! The potion must be causing a reaction!"

"I knew this sounded too good to work!" Spike shouted.

Suddenly, Belle began to slowly float off the ground and floated up to above the trees. Twilight and Zecora's eyes followed her and watched what was happening. As soon as she got up there, the glow in her magic sealed her in a magical shield that started to expand.

"What have we done!?" Twilight asked with fear.

Meanwhile with Aura and Lurio at Lurio's house…

Aura's next lesson with Lurio was in motion. All seemed to be going well, until a big glow in the sky caught their attention.

"Huh?!" Aura and Lurio yelped as they saw the glow.

"What's that?!" Aura asked loudly.

"That doesn't look good." Lurio said as he got worried, "And that glow seems familiar. And I think we both know where or who it's coming from."

"Enchanted Belle!" They said at the same time.

"Come on Master!" Aura said as he began flying, "Let's hurry and find out what's wrong!"

"Right! You fly over there!" Lurio told him, "I'll catch up!"

Aura did as he said and used his aura to fly over to the scene with great speed. Lurio exited his house and used his aura to increase his speed so he could rush over there as quickly as he could.

"That glow looks worse than before." Aura said to himself while flying, "Enchanted Belle. Please be okay."

Meanwhile with Flare Blitz…

Blitz was over near the train station and just got beat by the head by DJ Pon-3 after a failed attempt to hit on her and make her his fillyfriend.

"Not even if you were the most radical DJ in Equestria." DJ Pon-3 said to knocked down Blitz, "Got it memorized?"

She left the scene with Blitz knocked on the ground and stars in his eyes.

"She was certainly singing a different tune." Blitz said to himself as he watched the stars fly around his head, "And that's probably my new favorite song."

The train at the train station nearby arrived and Flame Wheel the Bearded came off the train and rushed over to Blitz.

"Blitz!" Flame Wheel said as he rushed over to him, "Thank Queen Sol you're here!"

"Huh?" Blitz said as he looked up at Flame Wheel, "Oh hey Gandcolt. Nice day, isn't it?" He asked with a dizzy head and voice, "What'cha staring at?"

"Don't go loopy on me lad!" Flame Wheel said as he used his magic to help Blitz up, "Look at the sky!"

Blitz did as he said and looked at the sky. When he looked, he saw a big glowing light shining over Ponyville. He was still dizzy from the hit that DJ gave him and was seeing more of those glowing lights at first. But he slowly began to recover and regain focus.

"That… that…" Blitz said before shaking his head, "That… that light! That big glow! Isn't that the same glow from Belle's horn?!"

"Yes." Flame Wheel answered, "But it looks worse than before! I saw it when I was on the train to get here! I'm really worried about dear Enchanted Belle!"

"Yeah!" Blitz agreed as he looked worried, "Let's follow that light and see what's going on!"

"Best idea you've ever had!" Flame Wheel replied as the two began following the light.

Back with Belle, Twilight, Spike and Zecora…

Belle's horn continued making the shield and magic bigger and it began to cause strong winds that were blowing the leaves off the trees. It almost felt like a tornado was forming. It was turning into utter chaos.

"Twilight!" Aura shouted as he landed.

Lurio then followed and stood next to Aura.

"Aura! Lurio!" Twilight said as she looked over at them.

"We came by as soon as we saw that light," Aura explained, "And – oh my gosh!"

He and Lurio looked at what was happening to Enchanted Belle. They saw how her magic was growing out of control to a whole new level and how she looked like she was asleep with her eyes open as this continued.

"Sweet Celestia!" Lurio said with concern, "What's happened to the Princess?!"

"I'd like to know that too!" Flame Wheel said as he and Blitz arrived as well, "What's going on with her?!"

"Flame Wheel!" Twilight said as she looked over at him, "Don't be mad! But Zecora, Spike and I may have given her a potion that might've caused this." She explained as she looked a little nervous.

"You did what?!" Flame Wheel exclaimed, "You did this to my niece?!"

"We didn't mean for this happen!" Spike defended, "In fact, this was Belle's idea! She wanted to try that cure for Chaotic Horn Illness to see if the part where it heals the horn would do anything!"

"It looks like it did something all right!" Blitz commented, "Something really bad!"

"We need to stop this!" Aura said, "Before it gets any worse!"

"And before she gets hurt!" Flame Wheel added.

Suddenly, the wind grew stronger and the magic that was swirling around Belle began to swirl faster and faster as they were beginning to slowly move closer to Belle.

"No!" Flame Wheel exclaimed, "Stop! Belle! Wake up lass! Stop this!" He then activated his horn and chanted, "Firaga!"

The spell hit the chaotic magic, but had no effect.

"Let me try something!" Twilight said as she activated her horn.

Using the Equestrian magic she possesses, Belle tried to reach to Enchanted Belle and see if she can try to wake her up. But the magic that was coming from Belle's horn became so powerful and so uncontrollable that Twilight was unable to reach her.

"It's no use!" Twilight said to the group, "I can't get to her!"

"I know!" Blitz said as the Fire Amulet began to glow, "Leave it to me!" He then raised his right hoof and chanted, "Fire!"

He threw the spell and hoped it would cancel this out like it always did. But much to his and Flame Wheel's surprise, it also had no effect.

"N-n-no way!" Blitz stuttered as he shivered, "My-my magic was… canceled?!"

"Impossible!" Flame Wheel exclaimed, "How can the Fire Amulet's magic be canceled?! That can't happen unless it's the magic of another Elemental Amulet!"

"Guys!" Aura said as he felt something in his aura, "I'm sensing something really bad in Belle's aura!"

"What is it?!" Twilight asked, "What's happening?!"

"Twilight, Flame Wheel!" Aura shouted loudly as he quickly went over closer to both of them, "Cast a shield on all of us!"

Everypony looked at what was happening and saw Belle beginning to bring her hooves together. Because it looked like the magic was about to explode, all the ponies, Spike and Zecora got together and Flame Wheel and Twilight quickly formed a magical shield together to protect the group from what was about to happen.

Enchanted Belle then spread her hooves apart and then the magic caused a magical explosion that made a big boom with an echo that spread even outside of Ponyville. All of Ponyville heard it and turned their attention to the boom.

Once the blast and echoing were done, the magic had faded back into Belle's horn and Belle shut her eyes slowly and began slowly floating back down to the ground. The group watched as she floated down and hoped that the worst was behind them. Belle then landed on the ground and laid on her side motionless. Twilight and Flame Wheel put their shields down and looked at the motionless Princess with great worry.

Meanwhile at Manehattan…

At the entrance to the abandoned Train Station that Flame Wheel had made his home, the two Dark Ponies, Dark Pulse and Ebony Moon, still trapped in their royal chains, were finally trying to escape from their prison by trying to walk on their hind hooves. Though it was not an easy task as things got wobbly as they progressed.

"It's about time we did something!" Ebony Moon shouted in anger as they finally got out of the train station, "I've had it with, woah, with that cursed wizard and that nest on his face and his irritating mockery! How dare he mock me! The gorgeous Ebony Moon!"

"Can you please," Dark Pulse asked as they wobbled, "Focus more on walking and less on ranting you old hag?! It's bad enough I'm stuck with you in these chains, you don't need to make it worse by getting angry at everything!"

"Old hag?!" Ebony Moon shouted in anger, "Why did I have to get chained to a fool like you?! You should know that I'm a beauty beyond compare! And this darkness cannot hide it!"

"How about you forget about Flame Wheel and your beauty and try to figure out a way to –"

Suddenly, they heard a big echo in the city of Manehattan. An echo that sounded like it came from an explosion far away. And based on how loud the explosion was, it seemed like a pretty big explosion. Ponies in Manehattan heard the echo and looked toward where it came from. They saw a light coming from Ponyville and wondered what it meant. Dark Pulse and Ebony Moon noticed it too.

"What was that?" Dark Pulse asked, "It sounded like a pretty big explosion."

"Over there!" Ebony Moon said as she looked at where it was, "That light!"

"Where?!" Dark Pulse asked as he turned.

But by turning, he also made Ebony Moon look away from the light due to them being chained back to back.

"Oh! That light!" Dark Pulse said, "That must be where it came from!"

"Idiot!" Ebony Moon shouted, "Turn around so I can see it!"

"And what if I don't?" Dark Pulse asked mockingly, "We can't cast magic with these chains, remember?"

Ebony then wacked her head against Dark Pulse's head and caused him to get dazed from the hit. She then smirked as she had proven her point.

"Right away." Dark Pulse gave in as he turned around.

"That light." Ebony Moon said as she looked at it, "Why do I have a feeling I know who's responsible for it?"

"Wait." Dark Pulse said as he got out of his daze, "You don't mean… you think Princess Enchanted Belle might've had something to do with it?"

"No doubt about it." Ebony Moon replied, "She's the one with the horn problems. She must be the one causing that. And I want to know what's going on! Let's go find a way to get wherever that explosion came from!"

"Wait!" Dark Pulse exclaimed before they could start walking, "We can't go like this! We can't let the ponies of this village see us like this. They might try to stop us."

"You're right." Ebony Moon agreed, "We'll need a disguise. But what can we find that'll work for two Dark Ponies chained together?!"

"Darn it Harvest!" A pony nearby shouted, "Why'd you have to go and rip it?!"

"Me?!" Harvest exclaimed as the two came nearby to some trash cans, "You were the one that was off with the dancing! It's your fault we ran into that nail!"

"My dancing was perfect!" The other pony argued, "You were the one who wasn't following me!"

"Well whosever fault it was," Harvest said as he threw a costume away, "Our two-pony costume is ruined! Now what're we going to show for the auditions for the Dupstep Dance Off?!"

The two continued arguing as they walked away without noticing the Dark Ponies all the way at the entrance to the train station. Seeing the costume thrown in the trash can, the two got the same idea and rushed over to it.

"They did say that this costume works for two ponies." Ebony Moon said as she looked at the costume, "So it looks like we can use this."

"Forget it!" Dark Pulse shouted, "I'm not putting that thing on! It's ripped! Plus, it looks ridiculous!"

"Oh grow up!" Ebony Moon scolded, "It's the only thing that can help us! Now come on and put it on! Besides, this is probably what the ponies of this village wear."

"No!" Dark Pulse argued, "I'm not putting on that –"

After struggling for quite a while, Ebony Moon finally got the costume on the both of them through force and determination. Though she was proud on the inside of the costume, what she didn't understand was that the costume was that of a cute-looking pony character from a book series*. Dark Pulse didn't know what the costume was either since it looked wrinkled from before they put it on, but he knew that they couldn't look good with it on.

(*Anime-esque character)

"And it's on." Dark Pulse said in irritation.

"Perfect!" Ebony Moon cheered, "Now nopony will get suspicious of us! Now come on help me walk so we can find a way to get to where that explosion was! We find that, we find the Princess!"

"Can you even see where we're going?!" Dark Pulse asked as they started walking.

"Trust me!" Ebony Moon shouted, "I know where we're –"

Suddenly, they hit a light pole and landed on the ground with Ebony Moon feeling dizzy from the impact. She gazed at the stars.

"Hmm." Ebony Moon hummed as she regained focus, "Perhaps I see why those two ponies were having trouble."

Back at Ponyville…

"Belle!" Flame Wheel exclaimed as he rushed over to Belle, "Princess! Lass!"

"Enchanted Belle!" Aura shouted as he followed.

The group got to the motionless Enchanted Belle to check on her. Flame Wheel kneeled down to her and rolled her on her back to get a better look at how she was.

"Lass!" Flame Wheel shouted as he tried to wake her up, "Belle! Are you okay?!"

"Belle!" Blitz said with worry, "Please be okay!"

"Open your eyes!" Aura added.

"Belle!" Twilight said, "Is she okay?!"

"I don't know." Flame Wheel answered, "She's not moving at all!"

"We didn't know this would happen!" Twilight explained, "Belle just told us about a potion that could possibly cure her horn! So we made it for her and… well, things didn't go as well as we hoped."

"She's not moving at all." Spike stated with worry, "Do you guys think that…"

"Wait!" Lurio exclaimed as he tapped into his aura, "I can still sense her aura!" He said with a big smile, "She's still alive!"

"I sense it too!" Aura added as he felt relieved, "She's okay!"

"And look!" Flame Wheel said as he smiled brightly, "She's breathing! She's starting to wake up!"

"Whew!" Blitz sighed in relief, "That's a relief. I thought we actually lost her." He then looked at Belle again said, "She's opening her eyes."

"Oh…" Belle moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, "What… what happened?" She then looked at Flame Wheel and asked, "Uncle Flame Wheel? Is that you?"

"Enchanted Belle!" Flame Wheel exclaimed as he hugged her tightly, "You're okay!"

"Belle!" Aura exclaimed as he joined in the hug, "We were worried something bad happened!

"Thank Celestia you're okay!" Blitz said as he joined in as well.

"Aura? Blitz?" Belle asked as she started to recover faster, "W-what're you doing here?! When did you get here?!"

"We came as soon as we saw that light." Aura explained.

"We got worried." Blitz added.

"I'm fine now." Belle replied as she got up, "But boy do I have a headache."

"We'll deal with your headache in a moment." Twilight replied, "Belle. How's your horn? Does it feel different?"

"Let me try it out." Belle said.

Belle then focused on trying to cast a spell with her horn. She and the others expected her to be triumphed, but a few seconds of putting focus into the horn, nothing happened. Belle tried harder to get magic working. But she couldn't feel anything in her horn at all. Just like all the other times.

"There it is again." Belle said in disappointment, "I can't feel anything again."

"Your horn's not working?" Twilight asked, "That's too bad. Sorry."

"I apologize for this." Zecora apologized, "I did not mean for things to go amiss."

"Don't apologize." Belle told Zecora with a smile, "None of us could've predicted what would happen. Besides, at least we tried."

"Belle." Flame Wheel said with a smile, "It's good to see that smile and to see you not giving up."

"I got a little sense knocked into me yesterday." Belle explained.

"Good to see you have that energy back." Twilight commented, "Now come on. Let's go to my place and – Ah!" She gasped at the end.

"What?" Belle asked with confusion, "What's wrong?"

"It's your horn Belle!" Aura exclaimed.

"My horn?!" Belle yelped.

She then looked at her horn and saw that it was indeed glowing. But it wasn't glowing like it would when her horn would go out of control or when she was casting magic, but it was a different kind of glow. One that she recognized from before.

"Hey!" Aura said with a smile, "I remember that glow! Blitz?"

"Yeah." Blitz said, "I remember it too. That's the glow that appeared when a portal came out of her horn."

"That's right!" Belle exclaimed as she hopped for joy, "I think my horn's going to do it finally!"

"You're going to open a portal?!" Flame Wheel asked as a smile grew from underneath his beard, "We're finally going home?!"

"That's great Belle!" Twilight cheered, "I'm so happy for you and Flame Wheel!"

"Uh oh!" Belle said as she got a weird feeling in her horn, "Everypony! Get back! Something's going to happen!"

As soon as the light in her horn got brighter, the ponies, Spike and Zecora quickly moved away from the glow just to ensure that nothing would happen to them. As soon as they stepped back, Belle's horn fired a white beam into the sky. But it didn't just go to the sky, it went right above Ponyville. And once it was right in the center of it, a gigantic white swirly portal appeared over the town and was blowing strong wind against the town. The ponies felt its strong push and some were even blown away from the wind.

"Well, she did it!" Flame Wheel said with a bit of concern, "But I feel like this isn't what we truly wanted."

"Yeah!" Aura agreed, "Something feels wrong about this portal!"

"What do you mean?!" Spike asked.

"The portal isn't sucking us in!" Aura explained, "The wind coming from it is blowing against us!"

"Hey. He's right!" Blitz said as he noticed that the wind was blowing and not sucking, "The wind is blowing on us!"

"You guys are right." Belle said, "And if the portal is blowing instead of sucking, does that mean…"

"Hm?" Aura hummed as he felt something in his aura, "I'm… sensing something." He said as he tapped into his aura, "I'm sensing… an aura. No wait! Two… no, three! Four! Five! No wait! Seven! I'm sensing seven auras!"

"I'm sensing them too!" Lurio said as he tapped into his aura as well, "And they're coming from the portal."

"Seven auras?!" Blitz exclaimed, "I sure hope at least four of them are on our side!"

"Look!" Twilight said as she pointed at the portal, "Something's coming out of the portal!"

"I see it too!" Zecora stated, "But it seems like there's more than a few!"

They looked up and saw falling objects coming out of the portal. These falling objects resembled that of seven shooting stars. Five of them flew off to different parts of Ponyville, while two were coming straight at them. And Blitz was the first to react to this.

"Something's coming!" Blitz exclaimed, "And I don't like it when things come like that!"

"Get back everypony!" Twilight shouted as she ran to the other direction.

The others followed her to get away from the impact of the shooting stars. As soon as they got far away, the shooting star-like object impacted the ground. As soon as it did, a big cloud of dust covered the scene. The group looked at the area where the shooting star landed. They got ready for whatever was hiding behind the dust. As soon as the dust cleared, two silhouettes formed through the cloud and seemed like a pony and a dragon from the shape. Once the silhouettes began forming, the portal vanished.

"There's something there." Flame Wheel commented, "And it looks like a pony. And a little dragon."

"Its auras feel like a pony and a dragon too." Aura added as he felt the aura of the creature, "A female pony in fact. And a male dragon."

"Did you say FEMALE?!" Blitz exclaimed as his eyes sparkled.

As more dust cleared, they noticed a pair of glasses lying in front of the pony. Belle saw the glasses and flinched at the sight of them.

"Wait a minute." Belle said as she broke from her fighting stance, "A mare that wears glasses? And a small dragon? Can it be?"

"I remember a lass who wore glasses like those." Flame Wheel commented.

The dust finally cleared. And when it did, it revealed a dark red-coated Unicorn with a dark brown bun-styled mane and a brown tail. She was dressed in a black bodice over a gray long-sleeved calf-length frock with a white petticoat. She had white eyes and a feather pen as her Cutie Mark. It also revealed a little dragon that was Spike's size and had light-green scales and had a normal green underbelly as well as orange spikes. He was wearing a black formal coat with an orange vest with a single button on front, a white short sleeve button shirt underneath and a yellow tie on the collar. He was also wearing a light blue formal hat with orange linings and was carrying a red umbrella. The Unicorn used her magic to pick up the glasses, cleaned the dust off, and put them back on.

"Ooo." The Unicorn moaned as she stood up on her hooves, "What a strange ride. That's strange though. I impacted the ground, but I'm not hurt at all. It's almost like something protected me from being injured. There's no way I could've survived that kind of fall. Cricket, are you okay?"

"Surprising yes." The little dragon confirmed, "I'm as fit as a fiddle. Though I don't see how that's possible."

"Who are those two?" Spike asked as he pointed at them, "And what's that dragon wearing? I wonder if he has any spares."

Enchanted Belle and Flame Wheel took one look at the two and quickly knew who they were. Belle's eyes sparkled at the sight of them as she smiled big.

"Fire Rose! Cricket!" Enchanted Belle cheered.

"Hm?" The mare hummed as she turned to Belle.

When the two saw her, the pony known as Fire Rose formed a big smile at the sight of Enchanted Belle.

"Enchanted Belle!" Fire Rose exclaimed, "Is that you?!"

"Yeah! It's me Ro –" Belle began.

Before she could finish her sentence, Flare Blitz ran past Belle at extreme speed and caused her to spin really fast.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" Belle exclaimed as she spun like a tornado.

Blitz then approached Fire Rose with hearts in his eyes, a big smile, his hooves grabbed hers and said, "It seems the love angels from above have blessed me with this beautiful mare! Such lovely clothes and graceful mane! Not to mention her eyes! And her glasses only adds to the beauty that shines from them!"

"Oh!" Rose yelped as she turned away looking red and shy, "T-tha…..ou…..eve…..aid…..o…..me….."

"Speechless I see!" Blitz exclaimed as he got closer to Fire Rose, "I too am at a loss for words! If that wasn't obvious enough."

Suddenly, using her teeth, Belle grabbed and pulled really hard on Flare Blitz's ear. Pulling him away from Fire Rose.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Blitz exclaimed in pain, "EAR! EAR! EAR!"

"Keep that up!" Belle scolded in anger, "And I'll really make you speechless!"

She then let go of his ear and left him to cover his hurt ear with his hooves.

"I'm sorry about him." Belle apologized to Fire Rose, "That's Flare Blitz and he gets excited to meet a new mare."

"I see that." Fire Rose replied quietly, "And… I would feel honored if I wasn't already frightened."

"That was odd behavior." The dragon known as Cricket commented, "And not the best kind mind you."

"My Princess." Flame Wheel said as he walked up to Fire Rose and Cricket, "It has been far too long my dear lass." He continued as he bowed to her.

"H-huh?" Fire Rose yelped as she turned to Flame Wheel, "Belle. I-is that…"

"Well I'll be!" Cricket said with a smile, "It's Flame Wheel the Bearded!"

"Flame Wheel?" Fire Rose said as she got a closer look, "Is that really you?"

"The one and only great and powerful Flame Wheel the Bearded!" Flame Wheel exclaimed as he did a little pose at the end, "At your service Your Highness!" He then looked at Cricket and said, "And you Cricket. You look not a day older than when I last saw you."

"It's good to see you too old friend." Cricket replied, "And I see you grew your beard."

"Flame Wheel!" Fire Rose said with a smile, "I'm so happy to see you again! It's been so long! I was so worried about you! Where have you been?!"

"Long story lass." Flame Wheel answered, "I'll explain later."

"You've got a lot to explain to the Queen about your absence." Cricket said with a disappointed look, "And one other that might be unhappier with your disappearance."

"Heh, heh." Flame Wheel chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait." Lurio said as he approached the group, "Princess, Flame Wheel, do you two know these individuals?"

"We sure do!" Belle answered, "These two are my friends from my fillyhood. This is Princess Fire Rose. She's the Princess of the Fire Kingdom."

"And I'm her conscience and assistant." Cricket greeted as he took off his hat and bowed, "Cricket's the name. Cricket the Dragon."

"And I know these two since I'm the Honorable Wizard of the Fire Kingdom." Flame Wheel added, "And I may have done a few fillysitting jobs in the past."

"Wait!" Aura exclaimed as he began to shiver in nervousness, "D-d-d-d-did you say that she's… *gulp* a P-p-p-p-princess?!"

He then rushed over to her, bowed to her and said, "My lady! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to be rude to you! Where are my manners?! You deserve much better than how I was behaving before!"

"Oh!" Fire Rose yelped as she took a step back, "T-that's okay… you don't –"

Aura then stood up, grabbed her hoof and gave it a soft gentlecolt kiss.

"I meant no disrespect." Aura added, "And may I say how lovely you look today."

"G-gosh…" Fire Rose replied quietly as she began to look shy again, "I really…..n't…..ct…e…..reat….ke…..at…."

"Aurachalcum!" Enchanted Belle scolded as she pushed him away from Fire Rose, "Quit doing that! Can't you see that Rose gets really shy really easily?!"

"Sorry." Aura apologized, "I didn't mean to scare her. I just wanted to show my respect for royalty."

"You…..n't…..ed….o…ke…." Fire Rose said extremely quietly.

"Sorry about him." Belle apologized to Rose, "That's my other friend, Aurachalcum. He gets nervous around royal ponies like us."

"No I don't!" Aura defended, "Meeting royalty is just… overwhelming."

"He seems nice." Fire Rose commented.

"He really is." Belle replied, "Anyway, these are my other friends." She continued while turning to them, "There's Lurio, Aura's teacher, long story there, Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike, and Zecora."

"Hello, Your Majesty." Twilight greeted while bowing to Fire Rose, "It's an honor to meet another Princess like Belle."

"P-please." Fire Rose stuttered, "Please don't bow to me. I mean, thank you. But you don't need to treat me so formally."

"Good luck convincing that to Twilight." Spike stated, "She's always like this to royal ponies. Still better than how Aura is around ponies like you."

"Hey!" Aura barked.

"A-a-anyway," Fire Rose stuttered while looking shy, "It's…..onder…mee…Bel….ends….."

"What's that?" Twilight said as she stood back up, "I can't hear you."

"I said it's…..erful….et…le's…fri…." Fire Rose said quietly while looking extremely shy.

"You'll have to excuse her." Belle said to Twilight, "She's really shy. Especially around new ponies."

"You can say that again." Spike commented, "She reminds me a lot of Fluttershy. Only shyer."

"AND CUTER!" Blitz exclaimed while hearts appeared in his eyes.

"Grrr…" Belle growled at Blitz.

Blitz saw Belle's angry lion-like expression and quickly cowered while covering his ears.

"I don't mean to intrude on this conversation." Cricket said while sounding polite, "But where in Coltnelia are we?"

"Oh yes!" Fire Rose yelped as she saw where he was going with this, "That's right!" She then turned to Belle and asked, "Where is this Belle? What part of Coltnelia is this? Before we got here, Cricket and I were in our room doing some studying when suddenly this big swirly white portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked us in. Afterwards, we ended up here."

"It was the strangest thing that ever happened to us." Cricket added, "Scared the life out of me."

"Sorry about that." Belle apologized.

"Don't you be sorry now." Cricket replied with a smile, "I'm sure you didn't really have anything to do with it."

"But I did." Belle replied with a guilty look, "I brought the two of you here. I opened that portal. And… we're not in Coltnelia anymore."

"Belle?" Fire Rose said as she got worried, "W-what're you talking about? Not in Coltnelia anymore? Then, where are we?"

"Welcome to Equestria." Belle answered.

"Equestria?" Fire Rose asked with confusion.

One explanation later…

"I see." Cricket said as he rubbed his chin, "So that's what you meant when you said you were responsible for bringing us here. Your horn can open portals between this world and ours. And all this started happening when the Magic Crystal got stolen?"

"Yes." Belle answered.

"So, we're in another world right now?" Fire Rose asked, "I guess that would explain the portal."

"Not that I don't mind a little adventure to an all-new place," Cricket began, "But how are we going to get back home to our world? We did leave pretty unexpected."

"My teachers, and not to mention that father, will be disappointed if I don't return soon." Fire Rose said, "They'll think I'm slacking during my studies. And… and… they'll be…. Disappointed." She finished as she gulped at the end.

"Don't worry Rose." Belle said, "We'll find a way to get home soon. As soon as I can find a way to open portals on command."

"In the meantime," Lurio said, "How about we investigate for those other inhabitants we saw come out of the portal? As I recall, we saw more than these two pop out of there."

"That's right!" Twilight said with a smile, "There were other creatures that came out of there. And that means we can learn so much more about Coltnelia from them! I've got to get over to my house to make notes about their world! I just love new discoveries to learn about!"

"Looks like we won't be sleeping tonight." Spike commented.

"Let's head for Ponyville." Aura said as he began flying, "And for Twilight's house. We can plan ahead there."

"I shall come too." Zecora said, "For I want to solve this horn problem that is new."

"Lookie here!" Blitz exclaimed as he looked over at Zecora

He then rushed over to her, grabbed her hoof with both hooves and stared at her with hearts in his eyes. Zecora was surprised by this and was unable to fathom this behavior.

"Just look at this beauty with black stripes!" Blitz exclaimed, "The mohawk mane and her magnificent earring! Not to mention all the other rings on her! She clearly has a thing for jewelry! And might I say the only true gem I love to the gorgeousness that this mare carries. And her rhyming. Also a beauty to behold my ears. Might I interest you in a little rhyme I wrote for you?" He asked while getting closer to her.

Just like before, Belle grabbed Blitz's ear with her teeth and pulled him away from Zecora really hard.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Blitz screamed in pain while waving his hooves.

"I've got a rhyme for you!" Belle said through her teeth, "If you embarrass me like this in front of every mare, then taking your ear will sound fair!"

"I can see that meeting me makes him more than happy." Zecora said with a smile, "But to tell the truth, he was just plain creepy." She finished with an annoyed look.

Ponyville…

The group was heading toward Twilight's home, which was just ahead from where they were. During the journey there, Fire Rose was surprised at how Ponyville looked. She was so breath taken with its design and the things she saw. Some things that she was not familiar with at all.

"Golly gosh." Fire Rose said as she looked around, "This town looks so similar to the towns in our world. But also very different. I don't believe I've heard of anything like ice cream or coffee, or headphones."

"Me neither." Cricket added, "This world's customs seem rather strange."

"If you think this place looks weird," Belle said with a smile, "You should see other places here. Like Canterlot, or Manehattan."

Rose made a surprised reaction as she said, "This world seems to have the most unusual names."

"Says the pony who lives in a land called Coltnelia." Spike joked.

"You might think that that name sounds strange." Rose replied, "But its name I'm familiar with and have come to love. And I'm willing to believe you feel the same about your world."

"Eh." Spike said with a smirk, "You're not wrong."

They finally arrived at the three house and headed for the door.

"Okay then." Twilight said as she approached the door, "Let's figure this out. I think we should split up and –"

"Enchanted Belle!" A voice shouted from afar.

"Huh?!" Belle yelped as she looked around.

"What was that?" Aura asked.

"It's a mare's voice lad." Flame Wheel answered in a teasingly voice.

"I know it's a mare's voice!" Aura replied, "I want to know whose it is and where it came from."

"A mare's voice?!" Blitz exclaimed as his eyes sparkled, "That means… a mare is coming by! A mare is actually coming toward where I am! That means she's basically coming to me instead of the other way around! It looks like all my dreaming is finally paying off!"

"You don't waste time to think about when a mare comes your way, do you?" Belle asked.

"Belle!" The voice shouted again, "Over here!"

"That voice." Belle said as she listened to the echo, "I know that voice. Only one pony has a voice that sounds that radiant."

"I remember that voice too." Fire Rose said as she got excited, "It must be her!"

"Hohoho!" Cricket chuckled with excitement, "Well, I haven't heard that voice in a while!"

"Strange." Flame Wheel said as he stroked his beard in confusion, "Why am I the only other-worldly pony that doesn't know the voice?"

"Who are you all talking about?!" Spike asked in a frustrated tone, "Quit making this a mystery and tell us who it is already!"

The ones who recognized the voice, and Blitz, turned to where the voice was coming from and found a young Unicorn mare with a blizzard blue-coat, blue eyes, long platinum blonde mane and tail, and a crystal-blue dress made out of ice along with blue slippers also made out of ice. She had a Cutie Mark representing her love for ice. The mare was running toward the group with a big smile in her face. Belle, Rose, and Cricket knew who it was, Flame Wheel was taking time to see if he knew the young pony and Blitz was captivated by the mare's youth and beauty.

"Enchanted Belle!" The mare shouted with glee, "Fire Rose! Cricket! It's been too long!"

"Diamond Dust!" The two ponies and the dragon exclaimed.

"Diamond Dust?" Flame Wheel said as his eyes widened, "That lass there is Diamond Dust!?"

Belle, Rose and Cricket got excited with the sight of an old friend running toward them. But just then…

"Belle! Rose!" Another mare's voice shouted from another direction.

"Huh?" Belle said as she turned toward the direction of the voice, "Another one?"

When she and the others turned, she, Rose and Cricket couldn't believe their eyes. It was another friend of theirs. It was a young Pegasus mare with a coat that was very light aquamarine, a white pigtail-styled mane and a white fluffy tail, gold eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a map. The three got excited at the sight of that friend as well while Blitz got more excited that two mares were coming their way.

"Hey Belle! Rose!" The Pegasus exclaimed while running toward them, "I missed ya girls!"

"Aerial Ace!" Belle shouted while smiling, "Good to see ya again!"

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Fire Rose added.

"Two of them?" Flame Wheel said as he got surprised, "And that lass is Aerial Ace? Have I really been away from home for that long?"

"Belle! Rose!" three more voices shouted from different directions.

"Huh?" Belle and Rose yelped as they looked at each direction.

They looked and found three more mares they recognized. There was Earth Pony mare that was gray-coated with a long curly red mane and tail and a dark-dress that covers her Cutie Mark that shows a bow and arrow. She also had auburn eyes. Then there was a Pegasus pony mare that was navy-blue-coated with green eyes and a pearly purple mane and tail and a Cutie Mark representing her love for sea-creatures. And finally, there was another Earth Pony mare that was pickle-green-coated with a raven-black mane and tail and wearing a white top with a teal and gold bodice along with a purple sarong and white petticoat. Her eyes were red and her Cutie Mark was that of a pandeiro.

"Rock Polish?! Dolphin Tail?! Topsy Turvy?!" Belle said as she got excited to see them, "Oh my gosh! Rose! All of our friends are here! Isn't this great?!"

"All the lasses from the other kingdoms!" Flame Wheel exclaimed, "Jolly good day it is mates!"

"This is the best day of my life!" Blitz said as the hearts in his eyes bumped really fast, "Six new mares in one day! The only thing that could make this better is if I can marry each of every one of them!"

"Oh no." Fire Rose said quietly as she got worried, "Not them. Not those five."

"Enchanted Belle! Fire Rose!" The five mares shouted as they got closer to the group at great speed.

"Woah!" Spike yelped as he jumped, "Look at where they're heading! It looks like they're going to run into –"

Suddenly, once the mares were right in front of the group, they all bumped their heads into each other really hard.

"OW!" The five mares shouted as they all landed on their backs on the ground.

"Each other." Spike finished as his energy disappeared.

"This was…" Lurio commented, "Unexpected. To say the least."

"Hey!" The Pegasus known as Aerial Ace shouted at the other five mares, "Watch where you all are going you big oafs!"

"Watch where I'm going?!" Diamond Dust shouted as she stood from the ground, "You're the one who rudely bumped your head into mine! You're the one who mistreated a lady like me!"

"Ha!" Aerial Ace scoffed, "You're not a lady! You're just a filly in the body of a mare that claims to make beautiful winters!"

"Funny coming from the pony who has temper issues." Topsy Turvy mocked, "Sound familiar honey?"

"I DON'T HAVE TEMPER ISSUES!" Aerial Ace shouted through her teeth, "AND AT LEAST I DON'T SPEND MOST OF MY TIME WITH A GOAT AND THINK THAT IT CAN SPEAK!"

"Crazy Gloat is my partner in fun!" Topsy Turvy shouted back, "Nopony mocks my partner in fun!"

"Looks like Aerial's not the only one with a bad temper." The Pegasus known as Dolphin Tail mocked with a sassy look, "Need a fresh splash? I'll gladly take you to the farthest mountain! Away from Coltnelia!"

"Why don't you," Rock Polish said with an accent*, "Go down to the deepest water cavern? I'm sure you can find the best sea-creatures to be your friends down there. Especially since nopony ever comes back up!"

(*Scottish-esque accent)

"You've got quite a nerve to talk like that." Dolphin Tail commented with an unhappy look, "And I thought your mommy taught you to talk only like a Princess."

"At least my mum isn't overly obsessed with seashells and all kinds of underwater jewelry!" Rock Polish countered, "Kind of like how you're obsessed with fish and nothing else!"

The group then continued fighting with each other right in front of Belle and the others. Aura, Lurio, Twilight, Spike and Zecora were all wondering as to what this fighting was about. Belle and Flame Wheel were confused about what was happening right now. Fire Rose was looking shy again as she began to lean her body down to the ground, Cricket was comforting her and Flare Blitz was drooling at the sight of five different mares.

"Belle?" Aura began, "Do you know these mares? And do you know why they're fighting?"

"I know them." Belle answered, "They're my other fillyhood friends. And no. I don't know why they're fighting. I'm just as surprised as you are. I'm going to find out though."

"B-belle!" Rose whispered from the ground, "No!"

"Girls!" Belle shouted at the rough-housing mares, "Girls! What's going on?!"

"Stay out of this Belle!" The mares shouted.

Belle was surprised at this behavior they adopted as this was not how she last saw them. She has been familiar with them being long-time friends and yet now they're fighting each other like they had never met.

"Well this is quite a turnout." Flame Wheel commented, "Since when did these lasses not get along?" He then turned to Rose and asked, "Rose my dear. Know something that you'd like to share with us?"

"Yeah." Belle added as she walked up to Rose, "Do you know what's going on with them? Why are they fighting?"

W-w-well." Fire Rose began with a stutter, "Y-y-y-you see…."

"Twilight!" Some voices shouted from afar.

The group looked and saw Twilight's friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all running to them looking worried.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said as the other Mane 6 members caught up, "We were looking for you after we saw that explosion and portal and –"

She and the others then looked over at the five mares fighting each other. Unable to understand what was going on, members of the Mane 6 had to question this current event.

"What in Equestria is going on here?" Rarity asked.

"You girls got here late for the party." Aura said.

"Party?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me there was a party here?! I could've helped make it more fun!"

"I think he was exaggerating." Fluttershy commented.

"A party is no exaggeration Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie replied.

"We're not sure what's happening." Twilight answered, "These five ponies just came up to us and now they're fighting."

"Not on mah watch." Applejack said as she took off her hat.

Reaching inside, she picked out a long lasso from the hat and got ready to tangle the group to make them stop fighting.

"You keep lassos in your hat" Rainbow Dash asked, "When did you do that?"

"After the Nightmare Moon adventure* we had," Applejack explained, "Ah figured we'd be getting' ourselves in more stuff like that in the future. So, ah thought it be better to be prepared. If ah can remember bringin' my lasso all the time that is."

(*Episodes 1 and 2 of the main show, Friendship is Magic – Parts 1 and 2)

She then got her lasso red and began spinning it above her head, and aimed for their hooves. As soon as she felt ready, she threw her lasso at the five arguing mares and caught each of them by one hoof.

"Woah!" The five mares exclaimed as they all got pulled together by Applejack's lasso.

"Yeeha!" Applejack exclaimed, "Perfect throw! And perfect practice for the upcoming rodeo!"

She then undid the lasso and released the five mares who were all rubbing their bumps for when they bumped into each other when they got pulled by the lasso.

"Sorry about that." Applejack apologized as she put the lasso back in her hat, "Had to get ya'll to shimmer down somehow."

"That was a pretty good aim." Rock Polish complimented as she got up, "Even if you did –"

At that moment, the two groups of five mares got a good look of each other. They stared into each other's eyes and couldn't believe what they saw. They knew that they were all completely different ponies from each other, but still, they couldn't help but feel like they were staring into a mirror when they looked at each other. Rainbow Dash and Aerial Ace walked up to each other and got a good look at each other.

"Pigtails?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Not the kind of mane-style I'd go with. I like my mane straight like this so it can flow in the wind when I fly."

"You look pretty tough." Aerial Ace replied, "Almost good enough to be an adventurer. Not bad."

Next, Applejack and Rock Polish got close to each other.

"The way you caught us with that rope." Rock Polish said with a smile, "You're amazing! Add to the fact that you look pretty strong. I think I could admire a pony like you."

"Well," Applejack replied with her southern accent, "Thank ya kindly. You may look pretty in that little dress of yer missy. But ah have this strange feelin' you ain' what you appear to be."

Next, Rarity and Diamond Dust approached each other.

"Might I just say," Rarity began with a big smile, "How fabulous you look darling! The way you styled your mane and that amazing dress you're wearing! It's so bedazzling I can hardly breath!"

"Thank you very much." Diamond Dust thanked, "I made it myself out of ice. I made sure to make it as beautiful as the white winter. And you're quite stylish yourself. Your mane is truly a sight to behold."

Next was Fluttershy and Dolphin Tail.

"Did you see me fighting in there?" Dolphin Tail asked, "You did, didn't you? Oh gosh. I'm so embarrassed." She said with a nervous smile, "I'm so sorry you had to see that. I'm not usually like that."

"Oh I'm sure you're not." Fluttershy replied, "Anypony who looks as nice as you couldn't possibly act like this on a daily basis."

And finally, Pinkie Pie and Topsy Turvy.

"Look at your mane!" Topsy Turvy began, "It looks so… topsy turvy! Just the way I like it! You look like a pony who knows how to have fun!"

"So do you!" Pinkie Pie responded with a cheer, "I just look at you and how fun your clothes are and I just know the two of us could have lots of fun together! Do you like parties?!"

"Woah." Spike said, "It almost looks like I'm seeing double."

"And it almost looks like love!" Blitz exclaimed as he stood on one back hoof and had both his front hooves together next to his head.

"Love?" Aura said in confusion, "What're you - Oh." He said as he understood what he meant, "Here he goes again."

He then ran up to the five new mares and stared at them with the hearts in his eyes.

"Five!" Blitz exclaimed, "Count 'em! Five beautiful mares! Five different future wives! And five different groups of children to have! Each of them is stunning and are rare diamonds in the roughs! Especially the diamond herself! Oh if only I could marry each of every one of you! That would make my life complete!"

Just like all the other times, Belle grabbed Blitz by the ear with her teeth, and pulled him away from them really hard.

"OWOWOWOW!" Blitz screamed as he waved his hooves.

"You're about to get five different types of pain if you keep that up!" Belle scolded through her teeth.

"Gosh." Fire Rose said to herself, "Belle's not as scary as Aerial Ace when she gets mad. But I definitely don't want to be around her when Blitz is around a mare."

"Granted," Diamond Dust began, "I found that stallion's behavior to be quite alarming." She then smirked sassily at her 'friends' and said, "But as least he understands my radiance!"

"He was talking to all of us." Aerial Ace mocked, "Sure, you may have diamond in your name. But he could've meant any of us. It doesn't mean he meant only you."

"She's actually right for once." Dolphin Tail said as she looked at Aerial Ace with a mocking expression, "Maybe he was talking about Aerial Ace. And if so, maybe Aerial should try and date him. Then maybe she can learn a thing or two about controlling her temper!"

"I THOUGHT I ALREADY MADE IT CLEAR!" Aerial Ace shouted angrily, "I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!"

"Girls! Girls!" Belle said as she got to the middle of the group, "Stop this! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Come on Belle!" Aerial Ace said as she grabbed her by the hoof, "Let's you, me and Fire Rose go somewhere where we can figure out where we are and how to get home in private! Then we can leave these idiots here to rot!"

"Aerial Ace, wait!" Belle said, "I –"

"Absolutely not!" Diamond Dust shouted as she pulled Enchanted Belle with her magic, "Belle and Rose are coming with me! After all, the three of us are Unicorns and Unicorns should stick together! Not to mention that the three of us are the best of friends! Isn't that right Belle?"

"Diamond." Belle replied, "I don't –"

"She don't!" Topsy Turvy interrupted as she pulled Belle away, "You heard her! She don't want to be with a snooty, self-centered, blockhead like you! She and Rose want to be with the pony who knows how to have fun! Right Belle?"

"But –"

"Forget that!" Dolphin Tail said as she pulled Belle away, "Come with me Belle! I've got so much new stuff to tell you and Rose about the sea creatures of Coltnelia! Including some new friends I made! Doesn't that sound fun?!"

"Dolphin, I –"

"Who cares about sea creatures?!" Rock Polish asked as she pulled Belle form Dolphin Tail, "Archery is where the fun is truly at! Belle, you and Rose come with me! We can have an archery tournament while we find a way home! I've been practicing!"

"Rock Polish," Belle replied, "I –"

"Belle!" Aerial Ace shouted, "Forget these losers! Let's go on an adventure to find a way home!"

"No!" Diamond Dust shouted louder, "Come with me Belle! I'll even teach you some outstanding techniques I came up with my Ice Magic!"

"Belle!" Topsy Turvy shouted.

"Belle!" Dolphin Tail shouted.

The five mares kept shouting and shouting for Belle to choose one of them. Belle was very confused about this behavior they all had. And the shouting and them gaining on her made Belle begin to sweat and feel uncomfortable. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and just had to say something to make it stop.

Belle then teleported behind the five mares and shouted, "STOP!"

The five mares turned to Belle and stayed quiet just like she had asked them. Fire Rose watched what was happening and hoped that something good would happen.

"Girls!" Belle began, "What has gotten into all of you?! I never expected all of you to be throwing words at each other like this. This isn't how we're supposed to be. We're all supposed to be friends. Just like we have been since we were fillies. Now I don't know what's going on between all of you, but I'm not going to choose between one of you because I want to be with all of you. Now why don't we all go inside and talk about what has happened between all of you and see if we can fix it?" She asked with a smile, "Can we do that?"

"Wait." Aerial Ace said as she got closer to Belle, "You mean talk to all of them? And when you say you want to be with all of us, do you mean like you want me to be with them while being with you?"

"Yes." Belle answered, "Exactly."

"Hard pass!" Aerial Ace said suddenly as she turned away, "Bye!"

"What?!" Belle yelped as her smile quickly disappeared.

"Same here." Rock Polish said as she turned around and starting walking.

"I certainly won't do such a thing!" Diamond Dust said as she turned around and started walking.

The others scoffed at each other and walked in their own directions as well.

"Wait!" Belle said as she watched them all walk away, "Don't go! Please!"

"When you and Rose decide to join me," Aerial Ace shouted, "Come and find me. I'll be looking around this town for something to eat and then hit the skies."

"Well when you want to be with me," Diamond Dust shouted to Belle, "Come find me at a pond. I'll be doing some elegant ice-skating there."

"And I'll be at another pond FAR AWAY from her!" Dolphin Tail shouted, "If you want to join me!"

"I'll be practicing my archery skills in a field if you decide to join me!" Rock Polish shouted.

"And I'll be in the town putting on a little show for the strange ponies here if you want to join my performance!" Topsy Turvy shouted.

Soon, all five ponies were gone. Off to different directions to do their own things and waited for Belle and Rose to join them. Belle was distraught about how her friends were acting and desperately wanted to know what the deal was.

"Well." Cricket commented, "At least nopony got seriously hurt like last time. That's something to be happy about."

"What was that just now?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Who are all they?"

"They're…" Belle said as she looked really sad, "They're all friends of mine from when I was a filly. They're the other Princesses of Coltnelia."

"DAH!" Aura yelped as his entire color suddenly disappeared, "D-d-d-d-did you s-s-s-s-say… P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-PRINCESSES?!"

"Oh no." Belle said quietly as she facepalmed herself, "Now it's his turn."

"I… I was just…" Aura said as his eyesight got really blurry and he felt lightheaded, "I was…. Just in front of…. FIVE PRINCESSES! A-a-a-and….. I showed no respect… for any of them! I just stood there like a statue! Thinking that they weren't anything special when they were!"

He then laid on the ground on his side all curled up into a ball looking bluer than he already is*.

(*weak joke)

"Doh…." Aura said in a depressed tone, "When we get back to Coltnelia, I'm really in for it now."

"Would you get over it Aura?!" Rainbow Dash asked in an irritated tone, "So you didn't bow to them and kiss them on their hooves like you love to do. That doesn't mean you have to get all upset about it!"

"I disrespected five royal ponies!" Aura said as he rocked on the ground, "Five Princesses of five different kingdoms! That's more than half of the entire land! I disrespected half of an entire land! I can practically kiss my freedom goodbye when we get back there! Farewell path to be an Aura Master! I was nice while it lasted!"

"Don't worry Aura." Fluttershy said as she went over to comfort him, "I'm sure the punishment they'll give you won't be that bad."

"You're right…" Aura said calmly, "IT MAY BE WORSE THAN WHAT I THOUGHT OF!" He shouted as he felt more and more terrible about not showing respect to the Princesses, "I'm doomed!" He finished while putting his body back into a rock formation.

Fluttershy kept patting him on the back and trying to calm him down.

"Looks like the aura lad will be out for a bit." Flame Wheel commented, "Anyway," He continued while getting back onto the topic at hoof, "Fire Rose," He said while turning to her, "What's gotten into them?"

"Yeah." Belle added as she approached her, "What's happened to them? Why aren't they acting like best friends? You know, the way they should be acting toward each other."

"Who's this here?" Applejack asked as she saw Fire Rose and Cricket, "Are they new?"

"Yeah." Belle answered, "They come from my world. They got brought here by that portal that I opened in the sky. This is Fire Rose." She introduced while helping Fire Rose up, "She's the Princess of the Fire Kingdom. She's been one of my best friends since I was a filly."

"Hello everypony…" Fire Rose greeted quietly while looking shy.

"Fire Rose." Belle said to her, "These are some friends I made here. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy is over there with Aura, and then there's Pinkie Pie and Rarity."

Each pony gave their own greeting to Fire Rose.

"Glad to meet all of you." Cricket said to the five ponies, "Cricket's the name. Cricket the Dragon at your service. I'm Fire Rose's conscience of her assistant."

"Conscience?" Rainbow Dash asked with confusion, "What're you –"

"Um," Fire Rose said with a shy tone and look, "I hope you all don't mind. But can we save that for later? I'd like to focus on the main situation."

"She's right." Belle agreed, "Rose. Do you know what happened with all of them?"

"I don't." Fire Rose answered, "Before all this, they were all getting along like sisters just like all seven of us did when we were little. But then a few months ago, they just suddenly didn't like each other anymore. It caught me by surprise when I heard that none of them wanted to meet up together anymore. I keep trying to ask them why they aren't friends anymore. But they won't tell me. All they do is just dodge the question and try to get me to do something with them. Each of them says the only friends they want now is me and you Belle."

"That's strange." Flame Wheel commented, "Before this, you all were inseparable."

"They looked pretty separable from what I've seen." Twilight commented.

"Yeah." Blitz added, "They all looked like they don't know each other. Belle, are you sure they all were friends before? Not that I don't believe you, it's just kind of hard to believe based on what I've seen."

"I'm sure of it." Belle replied, "They all couldn't wait to get together again when we all were apart. The seven of us were the best of friends. We wanted to do everything together."

"Not anymore." Fire Rose said depressingly, "I just wish I knew why."

"Don't worry Rose." Belle said with a smile while putting her hoof on Rose, "We'll find out what's wrong. Maybe if the both of us try to talk to them and tell them how much we want them to get along, they'll talk and forgive each other."

"She's right you know." Cricket added, "Maybe when they see that both of you want them all to stop fighting, they'll listen."

"You know…" Fire Rose replied as a smile began to form, "Maybe you're right. Maybe they will listen."

"Then let's go find them and talk to them." Belle said with confidence, "Twilight." She continued while turning to Twilight, "Think you want to help us out?"

"Say no more." Twilight replied with a smile, "I need to write a letter to Princess Celestia about a friendship lesson anyway. So maybe this will be a perfect opportunity."

"Ok." Belle said happily, "Then let's go solve this mys –"

But before she could finish, Belle's horn began to glow in that bright white light again and soon, her eyes began to glow the exact same way. As both the eyes and the horn glowed, Belle remained frozen and her jaw open. The ponies surrounding her were surprised about this and were wondering what is wrong.

"Belle?" Pinkie Pie asked with worry, "Hey. What happened to her? Why is she just standing there looking like a mind-blown zombie?"

"Belle?" Fire Rose said as she waved her hoof in front of her, "Belle?! Are you okay?!"

"Belle!" Flame Wheel said with worry, "Lass! My dear niece! Wake up! What's wrong?!"

Aura and Fluttershy overheard what was happening and peeked over at the group. The two saw how Enchanted Belle looked and rushed over to them.

"Belle!" Aura and Fluttershy yelped as they ran over to the group.

"Belle!" Aura said as he tried to wake her up, "Snap out of it! Wake up! Belle!"

"Quit playing around!" Blitz shouted, "This isn't funny! You're scaring us! Belle!"

Suddenly, the glow in the horn and eyes disappeared and Belle woke up from her trance. She shook her head a few times to really wake herself up.

"Woah…" Belle said as she felt dizzy, "What was that?"

"Belle!" Flame Wheel exclaimed as he hugged her tightly, "Are you okay lass?!"

"I'm fine!" Belle answered, "That was weird though."

"What happened Belle?!" Fire Rose asked with worry, "You just stood there frozen with her horn glowing!"

"You had us all worried half to death." Cricket added.

"And your eyes looked all funny too." Rainbow Dash added.

"Your aura." Lurio said, "It remained still as you were."

"I'm not sure what happened." Belle answered to the group, "I just suddenly… It's nothing."

"Oh no." Twilight disagreed, "This is not nothing! On the contrary, this is a big something."

"I'm fine now." Belle defended, "I'm good to go. Let's go find my friends and make them friends again."

"Are you sure you should be doing this now?" Cricket asked, "I have a feeling this won't be the only time this happens."

"Yeah." Aura added, "Maybe you shouldn't go now. Maybe you should stay in Twilight's house until Twilight gets home."

"I'll be okay." Belle answered, "I promise. Now let's go and bring the old gang back together."

"She's right!" Pinkie Pie said with excitement, "And I already have the best idea for it! And I think you'll love it Fire Rose!"

Suddenly, Fire Rose was cowering on the ground and shivering in fear after hearing Pinkie Pie's excitement. Leaving Pinkie Pie confused.

"Be careful Pinkie." Belle said, "Fire Rose gets a little nervous when ponies get that excited."

"This might be a little difficult then." Pinkie Pie commented.

In the Marketplace of Ponyville…

Aerial Ace was trying to get some pie from a stand to satisfy her hunger. The trouble was that the owner of that stand seemed to not want to accept her money.

"You said that it costs five bits!" Aerial Ace shouted at the shop owner, "Five bits! That's exactly what I'm giving you!"

"I asked for five REAL bits!" The shop owner responded, "Not accessories for a playset! Now pay up with real money or get lost!"

"But I'm giving you real money!" Aerial Ace shouted, "Look at my bits! Look at them and try to tell me that they're fake after giving them a good look!"

The shop owner looked at the bits Aerial Ace was trying to give him and then compared them to some bits in the bag next to him. He saw that the bits she had looked completely different from the bits he normally gets. The design looked fancier and more medieval unlike he bits that most ponies have. Because of this, he had deduced that they were fake.

"They're fake." The shop owner said bluntly, "What? Did mommy not give you enough on your allowance? Come back with some real money before I have to report you!"

"LISTEN HERE YOU SELF-CENTERED, GREEDY, POMPOUS WINDBAG!" Aerial Ace shouted through her teeth, "THIS IS REAL MONEY! AND I EARNED THAT MONEY ON MY OWN! NOW YOU TAKE MY MONEY AND GIVE ME MY PIE BEFORE I –"

"This is your singing telegram, I hope it finds you well!" A voice sang from behind Aerial Ace.

"Oh now what?!" Aerial Ace shouted in anger as she turned around, "Huh?" She yelped as she saw who was behind her.

It was Pinkie Pie. Dancing around and singing a song to Aerial Ace. Seeing her made Aerial Ace calm down as she had seen that pony from when she saw Enchanted Belle and Fire Rose. Seeing that she was singing, Aerial Ace stood still and remained quiet to listen to the song.

"You're invited to a party, 'cause we think you're really swell!" Pinkie Pie sang.

Rock Polish…

Rock Polish was in Sweet Apple Acres practicing her archery skills with some apples there. Apple Bloom and Big Mac watched her practice and was impressed with her skills. Though they made sure Granny Smith didn't watch because they were worried with how she would react to this. The practicing was interrupted when Pinkie Pie came around singing the same telegram she sang to Aerial Ace to Rock Polish.

"We're welcoming you to Ponyville, we're going to celebrate!" Pinkie Pie sang, "The cake will be delicious, the festivities first-rate!"

Diamond Dust…

Diamond Dust was at a frozen lake* that she froze with her Ice Magic and was ice-skating on it while also creating all kinds of snowflakes and making snowponies. But her enjoyment was interrupted when Pinkie Pie came up and sang the same telegram to her.

(*The same frozen lake from the episode Winter Wrap Up.)

"There will be games and dancing, bob for apples, cut a rug!" Pinkie Pie sang, "And when the party's over, we'll gather 'round for a group hug!"

Topsy Turvy…

Topsy Turvy was performing one of her performances she does during Topsy Turvy Festival in front of some ponies in the town square. Her performance was interrupted when Pinkie Pie came along with a song to sing to her. And as she watched her dance and sing, Topsy Turvy knew for sure that she and Pinkie Pie would get along perfectly.

"Consider this a special gift, for you're first time being here!" Pinkie Pie sang, "These parties mean being having fun with friends, and celebrate with great cheer!"

Dolphin Tail…

Dolphin Tail was at a dock* looking at some fishes that lived there. She was having a splash of a good time with her new friends, until Pinkie Pie came along to sing the telegram to her.

(*The dock that's near Sweetie Belle and Rarity's parents house as shown in the future episode One Bad Apple)

"It won't be fun without you, so we hope that you say yes!" Pinkie Pie sang, "So, please, oh please R.S.V.P. and come, be our guest!"

"A party for me?" Dolphin Tail asked with a smile, "I'd love that! When is it?!"

Pinkie Pie gave different times of arrival for each pony she gave the telegram to. As this was part of the plan to get these ponies back together. What each of the invited ponies didn't know was that they would all be attending the same party as Pinkie Pie didn't mention the other guests to each pony she encountered. When she was done, Pinkie Pie loved her telegram so much, she thought she'd try something like that again in the future*.

(*bet you can't guess when that'll happen.)

Later at Sugarcube Corner…

Dolphin Tail arrived at the front door of Sugarcube Corner at the exact time Pinkie Pie told her to arrive. Dolphin Tail was getting excited for what was about to happen once she entered.

"This is it!" Dolphin Tail said to herself, "Sugarcube Corner. Golly. It looks so different from all the other bakeries in Coltnelia. Must be a new kind. Oh well. Let's get in there and party!"

She knocked on the door and the pony that answered the door was Fluttershy.

"Oh. Hello and welcome to your Welcome to Ponyville Party." Fluttershy greeted, "Would you please come in? If you feel like it that is."

"Hey." Dolphin Tail said as she came inside, "I remember you! You're that pony I met when I met up with Enchanted Belle and Fire Rose! Good to see you again! Sorry I left before we could talk. I just –"

She stopped talking as soon as she saw the party decorations inside. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the decorations. They were unlike anything she has ever seen before. Looking at each of them got Dolphin Tail excited for the party that was solely for her.

"OH MY GOSH!" Dolphin Tail screamed in excitement, "Look at all this! This party looks so fun! Look at all the decorations and all the food! This is a party I don't think I've ever been to before! I've always loved parties but this makes me more excited for them than ever before! I swear this kind of party looks like one that Tops –"

She then put her hooves on her muzzle and stopped her from shouting so loudly. She felt embarrassed and got a little red on the cheeks.

"Oh. Whoops." Dolphin Tail said as she looked embarrassed, "Did… did I get overly excited again? I did, didn't I?" She asked with a nervous smile, "Sorry. I have a knack for doing that. It's kind of a bad habit I'm trying to break."

"You don't need to feel sorry about that." Fluttershy replied, "Pinkie Pie loves it when her party guests get overly excited. She says that's what makes the party fun, fun, fun."

"Oh great!" Dolphin Tail said with a sigh of relief, "A place besides the water where I can be myself." She then smiled and looked at Fluttershy as she said, "What am I doing? We don't even know each other's names yet. I'm Dolphin Tail. I'm the Princess of the Water Kingdom of Coltnelia."

"Oh my!" Fluttershy yelped as she quickly bowed to her, "That's right, I almost forgot! Where are my manners! Please forgive me Your Highness! My name is Fluttershy! And I'm the –"

"Oh! Oh my gosh! Please stop!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed as she waved her hooves and was turning even more red, "Please! You don't need - I don't expect…. I… you….." She then rubbed the back of her head as she continued, "Oh no. I did it again. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that I was a Princess. I didn't want you to think you had to treat me so formally. I personally don't really like it when ponies treat me like that. It makes me embarrassed. Heh, heh." She chuckled nervously at the end.

"Oh no. Please don't be sorry." Fluttershy replied, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't think about how you felt about being treated like a Princess first."

"No, no." Dolphin Tail said, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have said that I was a Princess."

"Please don't think that it's your fault." Fluttershy said while looking slightly shy, "That'll make me feel guilty."

"Don't feel guilty." Dolphin Tail replied, "Then I'll feel guilty about you feeling guilty."

"I'm terribly sorry for making you feel guilty." Fluttershy apologized.

"No. Please, I'm really sorry for starting this." Dolphin Tail apologized kindly.

"No, please. Let me take the blame." Fluttershy countered kindly, "I'm really, really sorry."

"Well now I feel extra sorry about you feeling sorry." Dolphin Tail said.

"Now I feel extra, extra sorry about you feeling extra sorry about me feeling sorry." Fluttershy replied.

"I'm sorry." Dolphin Tail kindly apologized while rubbing the back of her head and smiling nervously.

"I'm sorry." Fluttershy kindly apologized while looking extremely shy.

Cricket then came down the stairs and saw Fluttershy and Dolphin Tail together.

"Well hello and welcome Dolphin Tail." Cricket greeted.

"Cricket." Dolphin Tail replied with a smile, "You're here too? Does that mean Fire Rose is here too? And Enchanted Belle?"

"They're here too." Cricket answered, "But they're upstairs. We're all going to do a little something fun upstairs before we get to the party down here. The other guests are up there."

"Oh." Dolphin Tail said, "That explains why nopony is down here where all the decorations are. Well, what're we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"Wait a minute!" Cricket blurted, "You can't go up yet!"

"Why not?" Dolphin Tail asked in confusion.

"Fluttershy." Cricket began while turning to the yellow-coated pony, "Don't you remember the blindfold?"

"Oh my!" Fluttershy gasped, "That's right." She then turned to Dolphin Tail and said, "Dolphin Tail. I need you," She continued while heading for a nearby table, "To put on this blindfold."

"I need to wear a blindfold?" Dolphin Tail asked, "Why's that?"

"It's a surprise." Cricket answered.

"A surprise!?" Dolphin Tail exclaimed while getting excited, "Well then what am I doing heading up there with wide-open eyes?! Let's put that fold on and get the party started!"

Fluttershy then helped Dolphin Tail get the blindfold on her and then helped guide her up the stairs. But it wasn't easy since Dolphin Tail was so excited that she was shaking like an earthquake.

"Oh boy!" Dolphin Tail said while trying to hold in her excitement, "I can't wait to see my party!"

"One more thing before we get up there." Fluttershy said, "Don't talk. Try to keep quiet until we take the blindfold off. If you want to that is."

"Now I'm more excited for this surprise if I'm not supposed to talk until then." Dolphin Tail replied, "Okay. My muzzle is shut starting… now!" She then shut her mouth really tightly and remained quiet for the rest of the trip up.

When the three arrived in Pinkie Pie's room, the room was also decorated for a party. But this party was a friendship rekindle party. The other ponies that were there were the Mane 6, Spike, who is a dragon and not a pony, Enchanted Belle and Fire Rose.

"Okay now." Fluttershy said to Dolphin Tail, "I'm going to help you to your seat. Now please remain quiet until we take off your blindfold. Okay?"

Dolphin Tail nodded while smiling with excitement. Fluttershy then guided her to a round table and helped her get seated in the last seat available. Unknown to Dolphin Tail were the other ponies sitting at the round table. There were four other ponies sitting there blindfolded who were also told to be kept quiet until their blindfolds were removed. Those ponies were Aerial Ace, Rock Polish, Diamond Dust, and Topsy Turvy.

"Perfect." Belle said to Rose, "They're all here."

"Belle." Rose whispered to Belle, "Do you think that this will work?"

"Don't you worry." Belle answered, "If anypony can throw a party to restore a friendship it's Pinkie Pie. Trust me, once they're blindfolds come off, it'll be like all this never happened."

"I sure hope you're right." Rose hoped.

"Okay ponies!" Twilight said to the rest of the Mane 6, "We're ready to get started! Get ready for the unfolding!"

So each member of the Mane 6 went over to their respective pony and got ready to take off their blindfolds. Rainbow Dash to Aerial Ace, Applejack to Rock Polish, Rarity to Diamond Dust, Fluttershy to Dolphin Tail, and Pinkie Pie to Topsy Turvy. They each whispered to each of the blinded ponies to scream a phrase once their folds were removed. And each blinded pony got ready to scream that phrase as the Mane 6 were getting ready to take the folds off.

"Ready?" Twilight said to the Mane 6, "Unfold them!"

The members of the Mane 6 took off the blindfolds and then…

"Happy Rekindleship Day!" The five now unblinded ponies exclaimed, "HUH?!" They all said as they got a good look at each other, "WHAT'RE YOU ALL DOING HERE?! WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! THIS IS MY PARTY! NOT YOURS!"

"Hey!" Aerial Ace shouted, "What's going on here?! I wasn't told you all would be here!"

"And you think I was informed?!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "I was just told that a party was being thrown to welcome me to this town called Ponyville!"

"So was I!" Topsy Turvy shouted, "I was told I was the guest of honor!"

"Same here!" Rock Polish exclaimed, "Here I thought I would have a lot of fun getting away from all of you since this party was supposed to be about me!"

"I know what's going on here!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed, "This was a set up!"

"Yes." Enchanted Belle answered as she approached the table, "It was a set up."

"Belle?!" Diamond Dust yelped, "Y-you set this up?!"

"Me and Fire Rose." Enchanted Belle answered as Fire Rose came up to her, "We both set up this party for all of you."

"Well forget it!" Aerial Ace shouted anger, "I'm not spending my time in a party filled with a bunch of waste-of-space noponies! I'm out of here!"

"Me too!" Rock Polish shouted.

"Hmph!" Diamond Dust huffed in annoyance, "The mere thought I'd partake in such a festivity with a bunch of simpletons!"

Before they all could exit, Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared from the ground dressed like a clown.

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie said to them, "Where are ya'll going?! This is a party! This is when we're supposed to fun and play games together and sing! Plus, we have a special cake coming for all of you!"

"Out of my way before I use that pointy hat of yours to make you move!" Aerial Ace growled.

"Woah." Pinkie Pie replied with a surprised tone, "You're hardcore."

"Come on girls!" Enchanted Belle pleaded as she ran to the group, "Please don't go! We're begging you!"

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't leave!" Diamond Dust demanded.

"And a good reason why I shouldn't pound each and every one of them!" Aerial Ace added.

"Because you all used to be friends." Enchanted Belle explained, "And now you all are acting like you don't even know each other. What happened to the ponies I once knew? The ones that couldn't wait to see each other? Now, I want all of you to come back and talk about what's happened. Afterwards, we can figure out how to resolve it."

"Talk with them?!" Dolphin Tail asked all disgusted like, "I'd rather kiss a frog!"

"Ooo!" Pinkie Pie said in curiosity, "Since you're a Princess, would that frog turn into a Prince?!"

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight exclaimed, "Not now!"

"Heehee." Pinkie Pie chuckled.

"And I'd rather deal with headaches with my brothers than speak with these ingrates about anything!" Rock Polish added, "Let alone why we're not friends anymore!"

"Same here!" Topsy Turvy commented, "I'm not doing it!"

"Me neither!" Diamond Dust scoffed.

"Ah." Belle sighed, "Okay, fine. Don't talk. But at least spend some time together and play some games we have up here. Like the old days. Remember when we were fillies?"

"Of course I remember." Diamond Dust answered, "How could I forget the magnificent times I've had with you and Rose?"

"We've had a wacky time." Topsy Turvy added, "But looking back, maybe those times weren't the best!" She said while looking angry at the four next to her.

"Enough!" Belle exclaimed, "Please just try a few games with each other. Pinkie Pie does want to welcome you all to Ponyville after all."

"It's true!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile, "This party's all for you! And nothing I've said has been more true! We've got lots of games, not a few! And we've even got some nice gum for you all to chew!"

"Gum?" Dolphin Tail asked in confusion, "What's gum?"

"Try some and you'll love them." Pinkie Pie answered.

"Please girls." Belle begged, "Just a few games? For me and Rose?"

Rose tried to look like she was begging too, but just came off looking shy instead. It's not her fault, she's just always been shy since she was a filly. Even to this day, she can't seem to get over it. She was twice as shy as Fluttershy and that's shy.

Looking at how Rose looked, four out of five were easily able to agree to this idea. But only for Belle and Rose.

"Alright." Dolphin Tail finally said, "I'll stay. But only until that cake you all mentioned comes."

"Same here." Rock Polish added, "I'm leaving as soon as I have a piece. And I'm not doing this because I want to be here with THEM!"

"I'm only doing this because you and Rose are here." Diamond Dust told Belle, "And nothing more."

"And I'm only doing this because of the games to play." Topsy Turvy said.

Aerial Ace, however, wouldn't budge and just floated in the air with her back turned to her former friends and her hooves crossed.

"I won't do it!" Aerial Ace shouted stubbornly, "I'm not doing anything with those losers involved!"

Suddenly, Belle pulled her to the ground and turned her around with her magic.

"Aerial." Belle began, "I'm asking you as a friend."

Belle then smiled at Aerial which made Aerial Ace cringe.

"Doh….." Aerial Ace snarled while cringing, "Don't look at me like that! With that face, the freckles, and the eyes, and the… DAH!" She screamed as she couldn't take it anymore, "Okay! Okay! I'll stay for a few games and a slice of cake! Just please stop with that cute face you have!"

"Yay!" Belle cheered, "Thank you!"

"Somepony please shock me with Thundaga." Aerial Ace whispered to herself.

Belle then ran over to Fire Rose to cheer with her.

"Isn't this great?!" Belle asked Rose, "They've decided to party together!"

"I suppose." Fire Rose replied softly, "But… what if this doesn't work? What if they still hate each other and they won't talk afterwards?"

"Don't be so pessimistic." Belle replied, "Everything's going to be fine."

"Belle's right." Cricket added, "Nothing fixes friendships more than spending time with each other like in the old days. Why I bet by the time the cake gets here, they'll be begging for more things to do together!"

"I hope you're right." Fire Rose hoped, "I just hate seeing them all act like this."

And so, the party began. However, it went nothing like they had all planned it would. The five former friends played games together like Pin the Tail on the Pony or Bob for Apples and other games. Unfortunately, none of the ponies were having any fun. Sometimes, one would purposely cheat just to spite the others, one would mess the other up during Pin the Tail on the Pony, one would make terrible comments during Truth or Dare, one would trip another etc. It was clear as day that these ponies were wanting nothing to do with each other. And after the last game, it was the same story as before.

"This was the worst party I've ever been too!" Topsy Turvy shouted, "I've seen alley ways more fun than this!"

"Don't look at me!" Rock Polish shouted, "Diamond Dust was the one who used her Ice Magic to make us slip when we were doing Pin the Tail on the Pony!"

"What?!" Diamond Dust clucked, "Me?! Are you accusing me, the future Snow Queen, of cheating?! Me?! I would never let such a vitriolic thought enter my mind! How dare you accuse me of such a barbaric action!"

"Barbaric is all you're about!" Dolphin Tail shouted, "You're always doing everything for yourself instead of others!"

"Says the pony who cares only about underwater animals that can't talk back!" Aerial Ace shouted.

As they continued arguing, Enchanted Belle decided to try and get Fire Rose to talk to them.

"Go and say something to them Rose." Belle encouraged, "Tell them to stop."

"What?" Rose replied, "I can't do that. They won't listen to me."

"Don't be silly." Belle responded, "Sure they will. Just go up to them and tell them what you think they need to do."

"Why can't you?" Fire Rose asked, "You know what to say better than I do."

"I've already did my part." Belle answered, "But if you speak up and they see we both want them to stop, maybe that'll get them to listen."

"She's right sweetie." Cricket added, "You need to speak up. Go and tell them what's in your heart."

"…alright." Fire Rose answered before gulping, "I'll… I'll try."

Fire Rose then walked up to the fighting group really slowly and got ready to speak up. But right before she could say anything, her shyness caught up to her and she found herself unable to get the words out of her mouth. She stared at them fighting and started to get dizzy. Everything started to spin and her eyes began to water. They weren't even looking at her and she found herself unable to speak. Everything became too much for Rose to handle. She began to wobble and wobble until…

"Ahh…" Fire Rose moaned as she fainted.

"Rose!" Belle shouted as she pulled her back with her magic, "Rose! Are you okay?!"

"Speak to us Rose!" Cricket added.

"M…th….." Rose said really quietly as her head spun around, "….n't….apoi…ny….I…"

"Oh dear." Cricket said with worry, "It looks like it was too much for the girl."

"Poor Rose." Belle commented.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Aerial Ace shouted at the group, "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to partying with a bunch of losers like you! In fact, after this, I wish I hadn't been to any other party with you all before this one!"

"Oh, is that so?!" Diamond Dust asked, "Next, I suppose you'll be wishing we had never met!"

"I wished for that a long time ago!" Aerial Ace responded.

"Hmph." Diamond Dust scoffed, "Please. You wouldn't be who you are now if you hadn't met me. In fact, you should thank Queen Sol that we had met. Otherwise I think you would be miserable if we hadn't met!"

"No way!" Aerial Ace argued, "I bet my life would be so much better if I hadn't met any of you!"

"Is that right?" Diamond Dust asked with the same smirk from before, "How would your life be so different? Care to tell us?"

"I'd be more than happy to!" Aerial Ace shouted.

She then stood on the round table and a spotlight suddenly appeared. Everypony knew where this was going.

Aerial Ace

 _I'd be fighting off some dragons, stuffing treasures in lots of wagons! I'd achieve all my dreams in a minute!_

 _Aerial Ace! They would sing because I'd show off those Coltnelia Queens! I would love this world without you in it!_

 _If I Didn't Have you!_

"If you didn't have me?!" Diamond Dust asked in anger.

"Or me?!" Dolphin Tail shouted.

"Or me?!" Rock Polish shouted.

"Or me?!" Topsy Turvy shouted.

 _If I Didn't Have You!_

"Well how about if I didn't have any of you?!" Diamond Dust asked.

All

 _Oh, what I could be if there was only me, oh, what I'd do If I Didn't Have you!_

"Stop bickering," Twilight exclaimed, "And get your act together!"

"Act?!" Topsy Turvy exclaimed as the spotlight shined on her, "Did somepony say act?! I can act!"

Topsy Turvy

 _If only I went my separate way, I'd throw Topsy Turvy Festivals every single day!_

 _I'd be a star and loved by lots! You would be the four that the whole world forgot!_

 _If I Didn't Have You!_

"I should feel so lucky." Rock Polish commented with an irritated look.

 _If I Didn't Have You!_

"Oh wait!" Aerial Ace exclaimed while smirking, "You'd be boring!"

Topsy Turvy then just looked at Aerial Ace with an annoyed expression.

All

 _Oh, what I could be if there was only me, oh, what I'd do If I Didn't Have You!_

 _Oh, What I'd Do If I Didn't Have You!_

"My fishy friends were right when they smelled something fishy about you four!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed.

"Stuck with all of you for more than ten years!" Topsy Turvy shouted.

"Oh goodness." Diamond Dust said regally, "The royal fool has learned to count."

"If you had gotten me a good lawyer," Aerial Ace shouted, "I would've taken flight years ago!"

"Now listen here Princess!" Rock Polish insulted, "I didn't come here to be insulted!"

"Oh?" Aerial Ace wondered in a rude manner, "Well where do you all usually go?"

Dolphin Tail

 _I'd be wearing an Aquatic Crown!_

Rock Polish

 _I'd be showing off every Archery Pony in town!_

Diamond Dust

 _You four would be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!_

Aerial Ace

 _I'm so tired of your nagging!_

Diamond Dust

 _And I'm so tired of your bragging!_

"Hey, without me," Topsy Turvy said with a smirk, "You all wouldn't know how to laugh!"

All

 _With which to mock!_

Rock Polish/Dolphin Tail

 _I'd be shooting tons of arrows, rise from my mum's shadow! I'd achieve accomplish all my dreams in a minute! / If only I went my separate way, I'd be swimming with dolphins all day!_

 _Rock Polish! They would sing, because I would be the Archery Queen! I would love this world without you in it! / I'd be the Sea Queen and loved by lots!_

All

 _I would love this world without you in it! If I Didn't Have You!_

 _If I Didn't Have You!_

"This is my stage!" Diamond Dust shouted as she tried to take the spotlight.

"Get off!" Topsy Turvy shouted, "Everypony's here for the fun one! Not the boring sophisticated one!"

"Exactly!" Aerial Ace shouted at Topsy Turvy, "So you get off too!"

 _Life could be so sweet if we did never meet! What I'd Do If I Didn't Have You!_

 _Oh, What I'd Do If I Didn't Have Yoooooou!_

 _Hey! Oh, If I Didn't, oh, If I Didn't Have Yooooou!_

"Thank you all so much for coming!" Diamond Dust thanked the audience, "I'm so glad you enjoyed my performance!"

"That's cute." Rock Polish commented, "Except they were all here for me!"

"That's cuter because I think they're looking at me!" Aerial Ace commented.

"Please." Topsy Turvy scoffed, "As if anypony would ever take their eyes off of me!"

"You all might as well get off the stage!" Dolphin Tail shouted, "Because this show is mine!"

"That's it!" Aerial shouted, "Let's go now!"

They all then faced each other and bumped heads really hard. So hard that they all pushed each other off the round table.

Song ends and spotlight disappears

The ponies fell off the round table and each landed on their backs really hard. Suddenly, everypony heard a small clapping. As if someone actually enjoyed them singing a song about not meeting each other. They turned and saw Cricket clapping at the performance and giving a little smile of appreciation. But once Cricket saw how everypony looked, especially Twilight and Belle, he got nervous and quickly stopped.

"Not the best song to sing." Cricket commented, "But at least they each had good voices. That's something to enjoy. Right?"

"Cricket." Belle replied as she looked unhappy with how he clapped.

"You're right." Cricket replied while looking ashamed, "I'm sorry."

"Grr…" Aerial Ace growled as she slowly got up, "They're going to be sorry once I get my hooves on –"

She then spotted an item next to her and quickly reacted to it.

"Dah!" Aerial Ace yelped as she swiped the item before anypony could see it.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said to herself as she saw Aerial Ace swipe the item, "What was that?"

"Those ponies are in for it now!" Rock Polish said to herself as she got up.

But before she could do anything, she noticed an item next to her. And, just like Aerial Ace, she reacted.

"Oh no!" Rock Polish yelped as she swiped the item.

"Hey." Applejack said to herself as she noticed what Rock Polish did, "What was that thing that fell out of her pocket? Why did she swipe it so quickly?"

The same thing happened with Topsy Turvy and Dolphin Tail and they swiped items that they noticed too. Pinkie Pie saw Topsy Turvy swipe her item while Fluttershy watched Dolphin Tail. Both the pink and yellow ponies thought about what they saw and why they acted so protective of those items. Rarity noticed Diamond Dust swipe something too. But unlike the rest of the Mane 6, she decided to ask about the item.

"Excuse me, Your Highness." Rarity said to Diamond Dust, "What was that you dropped?"

"Huh?" Diamond Dust replied while turning to Rarity fast, "What're you talking about? I didn't pick up anything!" She defended while not looking very convincing.

"But I saw that you swiped a –" Rarity tried to explain.

"Enough!" Diamond Dust interrupted before walking away.

She then approached Enchanted Belle and Fire Rose in a manner that looked very unpleasant.

"Enchanted Belle, Fire Rose," Diamond Dust began, "I'm surprised of you both! Inviting all of us to this party and expect us to make amends! You actually expected me to interact with these infants!?"

"I'm with her on this one!" Aerial Ace shouted as she flew toward Belle and Rose, "I can't believe you thought I wanted to talk to these idiots!"

"We just wanted you all to get along." Belle replied, "So we –"

"After what they did to me," Dolphin Tail shouted, "You expect me to get along with them?! For all I know you don't care about me any more than they do and just planned this whole thing just to spite me!"

"Yeah!" Rock Polish shouted, "I bet you and Rose planned this with one of these royal pains!"

"Sure wasn't me!" Topsy Turvy defended, "I bet one of you is behind this with Belle and Rose!"

"Stop it please!" Belle begged, "I can't stand watching you all like this!"

"No!" Diamond Dust shouted as she got into Belle's face, "You listen to me young lady!"

"You're just as young as we are stupid!" Aerial Ace insulted.

"Quiet!" Diamond Dust shouted at Aerial Ace. She then turned back to Belle and continued, "I think we each have made our positions very clear! Our friendship is over and we don't want anything to do with each other anymore! Those days are over! Now, I still want to be friends with you and Rose! But I'm afraid I can't if you really expect me to rekindle with these mindless fools! Now I shall be at a lake practicing my Ice Magic if you and Rose decide that I'm the best pony to be friends with!"

Diamond Dust then headed for the door.

"But –" Belle began.

"Forget it Belle!" Aerial Ace interrupted, "I'm not doing anything involving them! Now you and Rose have to make a choice! You're either friends with one of us, or none of us! Come find me when you make the right choice!"

She then flew out the door as well.

"I shall be shooting bows at some apples if you decide to join me." Rock Polish said as she went out the door too.

"And I'll be in town performing in front of some ponies." Topsy Turvy added as she went out the door.

"And when you decide that the seaweed is greener with me," Dolphin Tail added as she walked out the door, "Come join me and my underwater friends!"

All of them were then gone and left the rest of the group without a single guest. Belle and Rose were saddened to see their friends leave like that and the choice they gave them. Twilight was also upset about this, the rest of the Mane 6 had other things on their mind, and Spike seemed to relate to Cricket on something.

"Always get excluded in stuff like this, huh?" Spike asked Cricket.

"Small world." Cricket replied.

Meanwhile, at the stairs, Aura, Blitz, Lurio, and Flame Wheel were carrying a special cake for the guests upstairs. The cake was made by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who were helping guide the four stallions up the stairs carefully. But as they were about to reach the top…

WOOSH!

Aerial Ace flew by really fast and caused a strong wind that blew on the cake.

"WOAH! WOAH!" The four stallions exclaimed as they began to lose balance.

"Here comes the anchor!" Flame Wheel exclaimed as they cake began to tip.

The cake fell over and down the stairs and caught the four stallions with them. Once the cake hit the ground, the four stallions popped their heads out and were covered in the frosting of the cake.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Cake said with worry.

"Maybe we made it a little too tall." Mr. Cake suggested.

The four stallions and the Cake couple watched the guest ponies leave Sugarcube Corner. Each with angry expressions and were not even looking at each other.

"Hey!" Aura said to them as they trotted by, "W-where're you all going?!"

"The deliciousness just landed!" Blitz said to them as he showed them the destroyed cake, "Granted it was a crash landing."

None of them responded and just left without a single word.

"I have a feeling that this party wasn't very successful." Lurio stated.

"Really mate?" Flame Wheel replied, "Do ponies really leave like that if a party goes exactly as planned? Do ponies just ignore each other when a friendship has been tied again?"

"Blitz." Lurio said as he looked slightly annoyed, "Please tell me he's not always like this."

"Only if he finds an opportunity." Blitz answered.

The Mane 6, Belle, Rose, Spike, and Cricket all came downstairs each with their own expressions to show how they felt about how things went.

"Girls." Aura said as he got out of the frosting, "What happened? Why are they all still angry at each other?"

"You guys are swimming in cake frosting that's meant for guests?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT UNTIL IT GETS UPSTAIRS BEFORE YOU DO THAT!"

"It wasn't our fault." Blitz defended, "It was that pretty Pegasus that flew out that made us lose balance. Of course, my heart also lost balance from how graceful she looked when she flew."

"I'm willing to guess things didn't go well." Flame Wheel said to the girls, "Am I right?"

"Not at all." Belle answered, "In fact, it just looks like things have only gotten worse."

"Now the others are making them choose between the five of them." Twilight explained.

"Oh no." Aura replied with concern, "That doesn't sound good at all."

"It's the opposite of good." Blitz added, "It's doog."

"Don't you mean bad?" Rainbow Dash corrected.

"The opposite of bad is dab." Blitz replied, "Like how my opposite would be Ztilb Eralf."

Rainbow Dash then facepalmed herself.

Fire Rose went outside and sat on the entrance looking sad. She felt just extremely unhappy with what's happening. It was bad enough that they didn't want anything to do with each other anymore, but now that they're making her and Belle choose between them, it was too much for the Fire Princess to bare.

"It's hopeless." Rose wept to herself, "Now we'll never get them back together. I knew that this was a bad idea. I just knew it."

"Hey." Belle said as she came outside with her, "Don't talk like that. It's not hopeless. We'll figure something out."

"But what?" Rose asked as she looked at Belle with tears in her eyes, "What're we supposed to do now? If we go up to any of them, they'll be expecting us to choose them over the others. And if any of them see us with one of them, the rest will hate us too. And I don't want that. I don't want them to fight, I don't want to choose, and I don't want them to hate us."

"Rose!" Cricket said as he rushed over to her, "Rose! Young lady! You need to calm down and dry up those tears! Crying nothing solves anything."

"I just can't help it." Rose said as it got harder to hold the tears back, "I…. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Perhaps if I could make a suggestion," Rarity began as she walked up to them, "Could I possibly talk to Diamond Dust about this manner?"

"Huh?" Rose asked as she looked toward Rarity.

"Perhaps if I converse with her," Rarity explained, "She won't suspect anything. And perhaps talking with a pony she hasn't met before would help ease her frustration. Besides, I have a little something to ask her anyway. So, I can stitch two dresses with one thread."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash said as she joined in, "And maybe I could talk with Aerial Ace. I saw a little something I need to ask her anyway."

"And me with Rock Polish." Applejack added, "Ah got a feelin' that we'd cause more chatter than a hoard of parrots."

"And I was hoping to talk more with Dolphin Tail anyway." Fluttershy said, "Plus, I thought I saw her pick something up and I was wanting to know what that was. But if somepony else wanted to speak with her more, I understand."

"You can take Dolphin Tail." Pinkie Pie replied, "I'm more interested with Topsy Turvy! I want to see al the crazy topsy turvy stuff she does and see if I could learn a thing or two from her! Besides, there's a teenie tiny thing I wanted to ask her too."

"You all would talk to them for us?" Fire Rose asked.

"Sure." Rainbow Dash replied, "After all, you guys can't be seen around any of them after this. So we can play it safe by having us talk to them instead."

"We each now a little thin' or two about friendship." Applejack added, "So ah think we'll know what to say."

"I think that's a brilliant idea!" Twilight exclaimed with happiness, "In fact, maybe I should go with each of you. I still need to write a report to Princess Celestia anyway. So –"

"Ah!" Aura exclaimed as he saw Enchanted Belle's face, "B-Belle!"

"Huh?" Twilight said as she turned to Belle, "Ah!" She exclaimed.

The others looked and saw that Belle's horn and eyes were glowing in a pure light again. Her jaw was opened wide and she remained frozen like a statue.

"Belle!" Aura and Blitz exclaimed as they rushed over to her.

"Oh no, not again!" Lurio said with worry as he followed them.

"No!" Flame Wheel said with worry as he followed.

"Belle!" Aura shouted as he tried to wake her up, "Belle! Snap out of it!"

"Belle!" Rose shouted, "What's wrong?! Why won't you wake up?!"

"Come on Belle!" Blitz exclaimed, "We're being serious right now! Stop scaring us!"

"Lass! Belle!" Flame Wheel exclaimed, "Please wake up! You've just got to wake up! Belle!"

"My gosh!" Cricket yelped with worry, "Why is this happening to her?!"

Suddenly, the glowing disappeared and Belle had awoken. Only this time, she felt woozy and a bit lightheaded.

"Oh….." Belle moaned as she wobbled a bit, "My head…."

"Belle!" Flame Wheel exclaimed, "Are you okay lass?!"

"You don't look so good!" Aura added, "Is something wrong Belle!?"

"We're getting a little worried about you!" Flame Wheel added.

"Is it serious?!" Fire Rose asked with worry, "Are you feeling alright?!"

"Please stop everypony!" Belle shouted, "My head is spinning and you all screaming at me isn't helping."

"Sorry." Rose apologized while looking shy and guilty.

"That sure didn' look pleasant." Applejack commented.

"You can say that again." Aura added, "This happened much longer than last time."

"She looked like a total zombie." Blitz added.

"Ohh…." Belle moaned as she continued wobbling, "I don't feel so good…"

"Belle!" Flame Wheel said as he put her hoof over his neck, "You can't be walking like this! You need to go somewhere to rest!"

"Let's take her back to the library." Twilight said, "She can rest there and we can use my equipment to see if anything is wrong with Belle's horn and what's causing all this."

"Right!" Aura and Blitz said as she went over to help carry Belle.

Aura, Blitz, and Flame Wheel each helped carry Belle so that she wouldn't have to walk on her own.

"After I help you all get her set up," Twilight explained to the rest of the Mane 6, "I'll come back and help with this friendship problem."

"No." Lurio denied, "Twilight Sparkle. You need to stay with Belle on this one."

"Huh?" Twilight said in confusion.

"He's right." Rarity added, "You know more about magic than anypony else. Granted this is other-worldly magic, but nonetheless, I'm sure you can find something if you just keep trying like you always have."

"She's right." Spike added, "Nopony can do it better than you!"

"Besides," Aura said, "Belle will need more than just us and Rose to watch over her. You and Belle have grown a little friendship too. So, you need to be there for her too."

"I suppose you're right." Twilight replied, "But… what about my report?"

"Don't worry none." Applejack responded, "We'll be sure to tell ya everythin'. Just because you write the reports don' mean you have to be there to see that lesson get learned."

"Just leave it to us Twilight." Rainbow Dash added, "We'll take care of this little friendship problem and tell you what they learned. You just watch Belle with the others."

"Alright then." Twilight agreed with a nod, "But be sure that you do tell me that friendship lesson. I can't be tarty."

"Come then." Lurio said to the group with Belle, "Let's go get Belle to Twilight's home to rest."

"Good luck to you all." Twilight said to her friends.

"Please do your best." Rose begged, "I can't stand to see them fight anymore."

"Don't worry Rose." Pinkie Pie assured, "Everything's going to be just fine. Put your trust in your auntie Pinkie!"

The group with Belle, which consisted of Aura, Blitz, Lurio, Flame Wheel, Fire Rose, Cricket, Twilight, and Spike, left the group for Twilight's library home. The rest of the Mane 6 then headed off to each pony that they said would talk to.

"Belle…" Fire Rose said to herself as she looked at the unwell Princess of Magic, "Please be fine. I just don't think I can handle this without you."

Rarity and Diamond Dust…

Diamond Dust was back at the lake she was at before and ice-skating on the frozen lake while creating different kinds of snowflakes. While she was doing it, she was thinking about the recent events involving her former friends.

"Hmph." Diamond Dust regally scoffed, "I cannot fathom that Belle and Rose would want me to made amends with such ruffians. Such inconsequential ponies. Perhaps after that endeavor, they'll come to realize that life is much better with the most adult and most mature out of the five of us. After all, a future Snow Queen can't be without good friends."

"My, my!" An impressed voice said as a pony came by, "Such amazing, beautiful presentation!"

"Huh?" Diamond Dust said as she turned to the voice.

She turned and found it was the Unicorn, Rarity, who was looking at the snowponies and the falling snowflakes.

"I've never seen such snowflakes like this." Rarity commented, "Such lovely creativity. Did you really make all this?"

"Well… yes." Diamond Dust answered, "I did. I studied how to make snowflakes from the ponies who create them for the winter. And I made some of my own. I added a little more beauty to the mix."

"Your snowflakes are just fabulous!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Thank you very much." Diamond Dust thanked, "Forgive me, but I don't think I ever got your name."

"My name is Rarity." Rarity answered, "I'm a fashion designer who owns a grand boutique. It's called Carousel Boutique."

"I'm not sure what a 'boutique' is." Diamond Dust replied, "But it sounds lovely. My name is Diamond Dust. I'm the Princess of the Ice Kingdom of Coltnelia."

"A pleasure to properly meet you, Your Majesty." Rarity said while bowing to her, "And may I just say how honored I am to be talking to you." She continued as she suddenly got excited, "I've always loved meeting royalty! And I've always dreamed of designing different kinds of fashion for royalty! That, there, would put my name in the history books along with all the other great ponies!"

"I don't mean to interrupt." Diamond Dust began, "But can you tell me what part of Coltnelia this is? I don't seem very familiar with it."

"Later on that darling." Rarity answered, "Right now, I've got lots to discuss with you. Like your dress for example."

Diamond Dust gave a curious look and wondered where this was going.

Rainbow Dash and Aerial Ace…

Aerial Ace was on a cloud high up above Ponyville. She was thinking about what happened at the party and got angrier as she thought of it.

"Grr…" Aerial Ace growled to herself, "If I ever have to see those morons again, I'm going to rip their manes and tails off!"

After she laid completely on her back again, she then started to think about Rose and Belle and started to calm down as she thought about them.

"How could Belle and Rose do this to me?" Aerial Ace asked herself, "It's almost like they did that just to bug me. I'm starting to feel like all my used-to-be-friends have something against me."

"About time I found you." A voice said from above her.

"What the?!" Aerial Ace yelped as she sat up to look up, "Who's there?!"

She looked up and saw Rainbow Dash on another cloud above looking down at where Aerial Ace is with a smile. She then flew on down to the cloud that Aerial was on.

"You're not exactly the easiest pony to find." Rainbow Dash commented, "You're not bad."

"You're that pony I ran into earlier and saw at the party." Aerial Ace stated, "Who are you and why did you follow me?"

"Name's Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash answered, "I maintain the weather in Ponyville."

"I didn't ask about your job." Aerial Ace said with an annoyed look, "I don't care about stuff like that."

"Gesh." Rainbow Dash said while her smile disappeared, "Somepony's got an attitude. Anyway, I came because I want to talk. You got a name kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" Aerial Ace snapped, "And I don't have an attitude! And don't you know my name already? Didn't Belle or Rose tell you?"

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash replied, "But tell me anyway. This is the first time we're talking in private, so I want it to feel like our first meeting."

"Fine." Aerial Ace said after sighing, "I'm Aerial Ace. I'm from the Wind Kingdom of Coltnelia."

"Belle told me you're a Pr –"

"AUGH!" Aerial Ace snapped as she tried to bite Rainbow's hoof, "Don't you dare say that word! Don't you dare call me that!"

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked in confusion, "You mean a Princ –"

"AUGH!" Aerial Ace snapped as she tried to bite Rainbow's hoof again, "I'm warning you! Say that word and it'll be the last word you get!"

"Okay! Okay!" Rainbow Dash said as she waved her hooves downwards, "Calm down. Gosh."

"Now what do you want?!" Aerial Ace demanded to know, "Just tell me what's so important so you can leave!"

"I'll be glad to." Rainbow Dash replied while looking angry at Aerial's sour attitude, "I just came to ask about that thing you picked up back at the party."

"Huh?" Aerial Ace yelped as her anger suddenly disappeared, "T-t-thing?! What thing? I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"That item that fell out of your pigtail." Rainbow Dash explained, "You swiped it pretty quickly. And I got curious as to what that was."

"You must be crazy!" Aerial Ace said as her eyes crossed while she talked, "You must've been seeing things! I didn't pick anything up at the party because I didn't have anything with me!"

"Ok then." Rainbow Dash said as she got closer to her, "Then you won't mind if I put my hoof in your pigtail. And I can't believe I actually said that." She said to herself.

"What?!" Aerial Ace exclaimed as she stepped away from Rainbow Dash, "No! Stay away from me!"

"What's the matter?" Rainbow Dash asked with a smirk, "You said you got nothing with you, so let me see your pigtail. I've always wondered how they feel."

"You're acting strange!" Aerial Ace shouted, "Don't you come any closer!"

"Why're you so protective of your mane?" Rainbow Dash asked, "If there's nothing in there, then stop being scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you!" Aerial Ace responded in anger, "I-I just don't want you to touch my mane because that's weird!"

"Then you are hiding something." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"I'm not!" Aerial Ace argued.

"Then let me see your pigtail." Rainbow Dash replied while trying to touch her pigtail.

"Get away!" Aerial Ace said as she kept avoiding Rainbow's hoof.

"Stay still so I can –"

"CUT IT OUT!" Aerial Ace snapped, "There's nothing in my mane! Now stop trying to put your hoof in it before I snap each of those hooves!"

"Do you make these threats up as you go along or do you have them planned?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Grrr…." Aerial Ace growled in anger as she snorted.

"Okay, fine!" Rainbow Dash gave up as she turned away, "I won't touch your pigtail! I don't even care anymore!"

"Good!" Aerial Ace shouted as she also turned away, "I swear, ponies like you get on my nerves!"

While their backs were turned, Rainbow Dash smirked as she had an idea as to how to get the item out of her pigtail. She remembered that Aerial Ace comes from a world set in the distant past. Therefore, she had an idea that would work on anypony from the time she's from.

"Oh my gosh!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she pretended to be excited.

"What now!?" Aerial Ace shouted, "Why can't you just get lost?!" She continued while turning to Rainbow Dash.

"Is that a dragon migration?!" Rainbow Dash asked as she pointed behind Aerial Ace.

"Huh?!" Aerial Ace yelped as she turned to where Dash was pointed, "Where?! Where?!"

While she was distracted, Dash took the opportunity and quickly put her hoof into Aerial Ace's pigtail. She swiped the item and quickly flew off the cloud.

"Huh?!" Aerial Ace exclaimed as she felt what Dash did and turned back to her.

She saw that Rainbow Dash had the item she had in her pigtail. It was a necklace that had a kind of totem on it.

"Hey!" Aerial Ace shouted with anger, "Give that back to me!"

"Sounds like this is important!" Rainbow Dash replied while looking at Aerial with a game face, "You want it back?! Come and get it!"

She then flew away and left Aerial Ace behind.

Rainbow Dash was flying through the clouds really fast and felt accomplished with getting the item even if it was by force.

"Now then," Rainbow Dash said to herself as she looked at the necklace, "Let's see what the secret is!"

Suddenly, Aerial Ace appeared in the middle of some clouds right in front of Rainbow Dash.

"Huh?! Woah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she quickly stopped herself.

She stopped right in front of Aerial Ace and looked back and forth in confusion.

"But I –" Rainbow Dash stammered as she looked back and forth, "You… and I…. you were…. How did…."

Suddenly, Aerial Ace opened her wings wide and began to flap them really hard. Then a strong wind began to blow against Rainbow Dash. Dash tried to keep herself where she was, but the wind was getting too strong.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she flapped her wings as hard as she could, "What's happening?!"

Soon, she couldn't hold herself anymore and was being blown away.

"WOAH!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she got blown away by Aerial Ace.

As she was being blown away, she dropped the necklace and it flew up in the air. Aerial Ace quickly flew over there to catch it and smiled at its return.

"Hmph." Aerial Ace scoffed as she gave a sassy look toward where Rainbow Dash fell, "That'll show her to mess with me."

Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash, she landed on a tree branch and was dizzy from all the spinning. Soon, she regained consciousness and looked up at the flying away Aerial Ace.

"How did she do that?!" Rainbow Dash asked herself, "Also, how did she catch up so fast?! Guess being the Princess of Wind has its perks. Well I guess it's time for the games to begin!"

Back with Aerial Ace, she was flying smoothly away from the scene with her necklace back in her possession. Suddenly, a big fluffy cloud came flying right through her. When it passed, Aerial Ace was given big eyebrows and a big made out of clouds.

"What was that?" Aerial Ace asked herself.

She then looked at her hoof and noticed that her necklace was gone again.

"Dah!" Aerial Ace screamed, "Where'd it go?!"

"Hey Ace!" Rainbow Dash shouted from a distance.

Aerial Ace looked at Rainbow Dash and saw that she was flying that cloud that flew by her and had the necklace in her possession again.

"Missing something?!" Rainbow Dash challenged as she showed the necklace with a game face.

"Hmm." Aerial Ace hummed as a game face appeared on her face, "Don't give up easily, does she? Well, let's see how long she can keep up against me!"

She then began flying after Rainbow Dash. And then a rivalry was born in the skies as this game they started playing began.

Applejack and Rock Polish…

Rock Polish was back at Sweet Apple Acres shooting some more arrows at some apples. She put three apples each on a different haystack and shot an arrow with her bow at each of them. All hitting directing at the center.

"Perfect shot like always." Rock Polish congratulated herself, "I'm so good I should give myself a medal."

"Oh, you'll get a medal alright." A voice said from behind her.

"Huh?" Rock Polish said as she turned around.

She found Applejack standing behind her with an unhappy expression glued on her face.

"A medal for destruction of perfectly edible apples!" Applejack finished, "Here ah come lookin' for you to talk and yer here destroying my apples like a sour apple." She then stepped closer as she said, "And ponies like you deserve the proper punishment fer destroying what keeps this family busy. Prepare for my super-secret-rump-spanking-lasso technique!"

"No! Wait!" Rock Polish exclaimed as she sweated from the idea of the technique, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were sensitive about your apples! Please just don't use your lasso on me like that! I'll get you some new apples to replace the ones I used my archery practice on and –"

"Aw shucks." Applejack said with a sudden smile, "Ah'm just messin' with ya. Ah don' actually have a technique like that. Just a little bit of Pinkie Pie-humor."

"Oh. Whew." Rock Polish sighed in relief, "Thank Queen Lua for that. I already get enough out of my mum. So that would just be the end of me."

"Seriously though." Applejack said as she got serious again, "Don' do that to the apples. They ain' to be used for target practice. If yer going to use that fancy bow of yers, used some haystacks."

"Right." Rock Polish replied, "That was my original idea."

After helping Rock Polish set up some targets with some haystacks, Applejack watched Rock Polish shoot some arrows into the targets. All of them had head the bullseye without her having to struggle. Applejack couldn't help but get impressed with her performance.

"Whew!" Applejack cheered, "You shoot better than an average joe spitting out watermelon seeds!"

"No idea what that means." Rock Polish replied, "But thanks. I've been learning to use a bow for archery since I was a filly. Back when things were better." She whispered to herself.

"What's that?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing." Rock Polish answered, "Anyway, my name is Rock Polish. I'm the Princess of the Earth Kingdom of Coltnelia."

"Proud to meet ya." Applejack replied with a smile, "Ah'm Applejack. Ah'm part of the Apple Family. And together, we run this place called Sweet Apple Acres. Ah work with mah siblings, Big Mac and Apple Bloom and mah grandmother, Granny Smith."

"You work on this apple farm together?" Rock Polish asked, "It's a pretty big one. I don't really see many apple farms this big in my kingdom. What kingdom is this?"

"Ah'll tell ya about that later." Applejack answered, "Right now, ah've got a little something important to ask ya."

"What is it?" Rock Polish asked.

"Ah saw you drop somethin' at the party." Applejack explained, "And ah wanted to know what that was."

"D-d-d-drop something?!" Rock Polish yelped as she began to sweat again.

Pinkie Pie and Topsy Turvy…

Pinkie Pie had met up with Topsy Turvy and was joining her in one of her special performances she does for Topsy Turvy Festival. Topsy Turvy was showing off many illusions that made it seem like she was magic despite being an Earth Pony. And Pinkie Pie was using her party tactics to improve the performance.

"And now!" Topsy Turvy shouted at her audience, "I shall need a volunteer for this one final performance!" She then looked at a stallion and said, "How about you handsome?"

"Oh boy!" The stallion cheered as he came on stage.

"For this last performance," Topsy Turvy explained, "I'll need you to – Oh my." She said as she looked at his ear.

"What? What is it?" The stallion asked with concern.

"Your ear looks… dirty." Topsy Turvy explained, "Here, let me help with that."

She then got a handkerchief from a pocket of her clothing and cleaned the stallion's ear.

"There. All better." Topsy Turvy said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you." The stallion thanked, "I could've sworn I missed something."

"Wait a minute." Topsy Turvy said as she looked at her handkerchief, "That's not dirt."

"It's not?" The stallion asked as he got worried, "W-w-what was on my ear then?! Am I going to be okay?!"

"I'm very sorry." Topsy Turvy apologized while looking sorry, "I'm afraid you have a very severe case of… SURPRISE!"

She then threw the handkerchief to the ground and a buff of purple smoke appeared. From the smoke, Pinkie Pie appeared along with her Party Cannon.

"What the?!" the stallion exclaimed.

"Say frosting!" Pinkie Pie said while smiling big.

The Party Cannon fired and covered the stallion in cake frosting. The stallion tasted the frosting and enjoyed its taste.

"It tastes just like my toothpaste!" The stallion exclaimed with a smile.

He and the rest of the audience laughed at the final performance. Afterwards, Pinkie Pie and Topsy Turvy bowed and the crowd cheered for them.

"Thank you all!" Topsy Turvy thanked, "We hope you enjoyed the festivities."

"We're here as long as the episode can go on!" Pinkie Pie continued, "Good night!"

"Isn't it only afternoon?" A pony from the crowd asked.

The two went backstage and laughed at how they performed.

"That went as topsy turvy as I hoped it would!" Topsy Turvy exclaimed, "You've got lots of fun tricks up your sleeves!"

"So do you!" Pinkie Pie replied, "You're so fun to work with! How do you do those illusions?! We make a great team together! We're like the super-topsy turvy-crazy-funny-laugh-out-loud-clowns-two! Our performance was just topsy turvtastic!"

"Topsy what?" Topsy Turvy asked.

"Topsy Turvy and fantastic!" Pinkie Pie explained, "I just had so much fun, the experience was just both and more!"

"I know what you mean." Topsy Turvy replied, "I bet your friends just have loads of fun with you around."

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie said with a big smile, "I always make sure my friends always smile and never frown!"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie remembered why she was after Topsy Turvy after hearing the word friends. She got so caught up with performing with Topsy Turvy, that she had completely forgotten what the plan was once she found her. A habit that Pinkie Pie seems to have a hard time breaking.

"Something on your mind?" Topsy Turvy asked with a smirk, "Bet I can fish it out."

"Not now." Pinkie Pie answered as she got a little more serious, "Topsy Turvy, I remembered that there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Topsy Turvy asked.

"I saw you drop something back at the party and you swiped it pretty quickly." Pinkie Pie explained, "Can I see what it was you dropped?"

"Hm?" Topsy Turvy hummed as her eyes widened.

Fluttershy and Dolphin Tail…

Fluttershy found Dolphin Tail at the dock near Sweetie Belle's house and Fluttershy knew what it was she needed to do. But she got so shy to talk about it as she was afraid that it would bring up the other four ponies and would cause Dolphin Tail to get angry. And that was something Fluttershy had no intention of doing. Instead, the two talked about their special talents with creatures.

"Golly gosh." Fluttershy said as she watched Dolphin Tail talk to the sea creatures, "I've never seen anypony call so many sea creatures before."

"I know!" Dolphin Tail replied with a cheerier tone, "Isn't it great?! I learned how to communicate with sea creatures when I was really young! It wasn't exactly the best experience at first. But as that day went on, it was the best day of my life!"

"I have a talent with animals too." Fluttershy explained.

"You do?!" Dolphin Tail asked, "Can you talk to sea creatures too?"

"Not just sea creatures." Fluttershy answered.

She then whistled a soothing tune and raised her head as she did. Once she did, a few birds came flying toward her as well as a few rodent creatures. Seeing this, Dolphin Tail got so impressed she couldn't help but let her excitement explode.

"OH MY GOSH!" Dolphin Tail screamed with excitement, "YOU CAN COMMUNICATE WITH ALL ANIMALS?!"

"Uh…" Fluttershy said as she got caught off guard by Dolphin Tail's screaming, "Y-yes… but –"

"OH MY GOSH!" Dolphin Tail continued screaming as rainbows appeared in her eyes, "THAT'S AMAZING! I'M SO JEALOUS OF YOU! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO COMMUNICATE WITH ANIMALS JUST LIKE YOU AND ENCHANTED BELLE AND HER MOMMY! BUT I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO GET THEM TO LIKE ME LIKE THEY LIKE YOU, BELLE AND HER MOMMY! I DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH BUT I'D LOVE FOR THEM TO –"

Suddenly she saw the animals run and fly off in fear as they got scared of Dolphin Tail's excitement. Dolphin Tail then got so embarrassed that she was turning red again.

"Oh." Dolphin Tail said as she rubbed the back of her head, "I did it again… I'm so sorry… It's a really bad habit of mine."

"Well, I forgive you." Fluttershy replied softly, "But maybe you could try to work on that and be calmer, and then the land creatures could love you better."

"Maybe I could try to practice some now since you're here." Dolphin Tail suggested, "Fluttershy, can you call a bear?"

"Yes." Fluttershy answered with a nod, "Oh!" She gasped as she realized what Dolphin Tail wanted to do, "Dolphin Tail. You're not suggesting…"

"Come on." Dolphin Tail said as she continued smiling, "Like you said: I need to practice being calmer around land creatures. And there's no better time to practice than with a pony whose already good with land animals."

"Are you sure about this?" Fluttershy asked.

"Guys." Dolphin Tail said to her new fish friends, "Do you think I got what it takes?"

Most of the fishes nodded no as they saw how easily excited she gets. Dolphin Tail wasn't very happy with most of their reactions. However, a very small golden fish nodded yes and smiled big as it did.

"See?" Dolphin Tail asked her fish friends, "She thinks I can. You can learn a thing or two from her."

"Ok then." Fluttershy replied as she got ready to call a bear.

She then made some bear noises pretty loud and soon, a big brown bear came running toward the two ponies. Some fishes got scared of the stomping and hid underwater. The bear came up to Fluttershy and gave her a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too." Fluttershy said to her bear friend, "And I have somepony to introduce you too."

The bear put Fluttershy down after a few minutes of hugging and Fluttershy introduced the bear to Dolphin Tail.

"My friend." Fluttershy said to the bear, "This is Dolphin Tail. She wants try and be friends with you. Please try to be nice with her." She then turned to Dolphin Tail and said, "Now try to not get excited. Bears can get agitated really easily if you do."

"Alright." Dolphin Tail replied.

Dolphin Tail and the bear then stared at each other eye to eye. Dolphin Tail thought about what to say and hoped that her ability to communicate with sea creatures could carry over to land creatures.

"Hello there." Dolphin Tail greeted, "My name is Dolphin Tail. And…. And…." She then started to get excited about this and tried to hold it in, "I….I…."

"No Dolphin Tail!" Fluttershy said, "Please don't! My furry friend here really gets agitated when so much excitement goes on!"

"I'm trying….." Dolphin Tail said as she continued holding in the excitement, "Trying so….."

But the excitement of talking to a bear became too much to hold in and so…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEPONY IS HELPING ME TALK TO A BEAR!" Dolphin Tail screamed in excitement, "I MEAN I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TALK TO A BEAR, BUT –"

"ROAR" The bear roared at Dolphin Tail before showing its angry look.

"Was that bear for 'nice to meet you'?" Dolphin Tail asked as she sweated in fear.

"I wish I could tell you." Fluttershy replied, "But that would fly in the face of my good nature."

"GRRR….." The bear growled in anger.

"Heh, heh…" Dolphin Tail chuckled nervously, "I was just…. What happened was… it's actually really funny….. Do you like honey?"

"ROAR!" The bear roared again.

"FISHY FRIENDS! SAVE ME!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed as she jumped in the water with her new fish friends.

She and her friends then swam off far in the lake to try and get away from the angry bear. Once they were far enough, Dolphin Tail looked back at the bear and felt relieved.

"Whew." Dolphin Tail sighed of relief, "I won't be doing that again."

One of the fishes made some bubble noises by going underwater. Since Dolphin Tail could understand sea creatures, she knew what it was saying.

"What?" Dolphin Tail asked her fishy friend, "Not out of the sea cavern yet? What're you talking about?"

One of the fishes poked its fin at Dolphin Tail and when she turned back to the bear, she saw it coming after them by swimming.

"Oh dear." Dolphin Tail said as her eyes widened, "I should've known better than to try and befriend a fish's predator! Swim away!" She screamed as she and her fish friends began swimming for their lives.

The bear was swimming after them and it turned into a small chase scene that switched from being above and underwater. Fluttershy watched this and was panicking as she did.

"Oh dear." Fluttershy said to herself, "I guess it takes more than just practice for her. I need to stop this now!" She continued as she began flying, "Hmm. I wonder when that bear learned to swim."

While Fluttershy was getting to them, Dolphin Tail was getting tired of being chased and decided to do something about it.

"I've had enough of this." Dolphin Tail said to her friends, "Listen up my underwater friends. I've got an idea."

After a brief moment of discussing the plan with her fishy friends, Dolphin Tail let herself get chased for a bit and soon her fishy friends left her side. She waited for a few seconds before finally getting ready to jump.

"Here… we…. GO!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed as she jumped out of the water.

"Argh?" The bear growled as it watched Dolphin Tail fly right over it.

Dolphin Tail did a few twirls as she flew right over the bear. Fluttershy saw this and was moved by that movement.

"Amazing." Fluttershy said softly, "But what is she doing?"

She then fell back to the water and swam under. The bear, still angry, swam down to follow her. He had spotted her, but before he could get her, some bigger fish stopped it and told it, in its own way, to remain where it was. The bear was confused at what was happening but did as it was told anyway.

Suddenly, some fishes appeared at both side of Dolphin Tail and lined up in a straight line. Then, some other fishes that were near some shells started to pound on the shells and they started to make musical notes like they were instruments. The bear was confused by this and continued watching to see what was going on. It was then Dolphin Tail did some wave motions with her front hooves and the fishes beside her mimicked her movements. Soon, the group did a few twirls and flips. This dance they were doing seemed to have some kind of affect on the bear as it was beginning to look rather dazed. The show that Dolphin Tail and her fish friends went on for another minute or two, before the bear looked completely dazed and unconscious. Once the show was over, Dolphin Tail winked at some of her fish friends.

"They've been down there for so long." Fluttershy said to herself, "I hope Dolphin Tail and the bear are okay. I also hope that the bear hasn't eaten Dolphin Tail or that Dolphin Tail has hurt the bear. I also hope that maybe she's learned to make friends with it or –"

Suddenly, fishes came up from the water and were carrying the dazed bear. Because of its size, the fishes were clearly struggling. Fluttershy watched the bear get carried back to the land where the dock was. She then flew over to check on it.

"Oh dear." Fluttershy said to the dazed creature, "Are you okay? And where's Dolphin Tail? You didn't hurt her, did you?"

At that moment, Dolphin Tail jumped right out of the water and landed on the dock while doing a pose on one hoof.

"That is swimming with style." Dolphin Tail said with a smile.

"Dolphin Tail." Fluttershy said, "What happened to this bear? Is he going to be okay? What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry." Dolphin Tail assured as she stood on four hooves, "He'll be fine. He's just going to be dazed like that for a bit."

"How did you do this?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's a little dance my new fishy friends and I did." Dolphin Tail explained, "It's something I do with my fishy friends at home. Sometimes, bears come to eat them and I just didn't like the thought of losing my friends because of the cruel laws of nature. So, I came up with this special dance that can daze a bear long enough for us to get him somewhere far away from my friends. The dance is made to confuse the mind of a bear and renders them unable to process everything that's happening. Most bears are unintelligent that way."

"I'd rather not think of them as unintelligent." Fluttershy replied, "And also, you taught those fishes that dance in a few minutes?"

"No." Dolphin Tail answered, "I told them to follow my movement and we did it perfectly on the first try. It's a good thing fishes love me."

"Wow." Fluttershy said with amazement, "You and fishes really are like how I am with land animals."

"What can I say?" Dolphin Tail asked, "Fishes are my best friends."

After hearing her say the phrase 'best friends', Fluttershy decided that it was time to stop stalling and get to the point of the whole conversation. Asking Dolphin Tail about her friendship problem.

"My gosh." Dolphin Tail said as she felt silly all of a sudden, "It just keeps slipping my mind. Where on Coltnelia is this? I can't seem to remember this village anywhere."

"Dolphin Tail." Fluttershy began as she got serious in a shy tone, "If you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing." Dolphin Tail answered in an overly friendly tone, "What is it?"

"Can I ask about that item you dropped earlier?" Fluttershy asked, "The one you dropped back at the party? I mean, if it's no trouble."

"Huh?" Dolphin Tail said as she began to sweat.

At the exact same time in the different places, Rarity was showing off her different clothes and fashion designs with Diamond Dust, and Diamond Dust was showing off idea on how to improve upon them. Rarity even show her the boutique she runs, and even gave ideas for her Ice Magic involving creating new kinds of snowflakes and even some dresses like the one Diamond Dust made for herself. But the fun had to stop once Rarity asked Diamond Dust about the friendship problem and the item she had dropped.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Aerial Ace got into a fierce friendly rivalry competition in the sky where they were trying to claim the necklace as their prize. Rainbow Dash to find out what the necklace is, and Aerial Ace to stop her from finding out. At first, Aerial Ace hated what was going on, but began to get into this and was starting to have fun. It all came down to where the necklace got stuck on a tree branch and the two Pegasus ponies were on different clouds straight across from each other. After some friendly banter to each other complimenting on their speed and skill, Rainbow Dash told Aerial Ace about her dream to become a Wonderbolt while Aerial Ace said she wanted to be an adventurer. After the banter and a rivalry spark shocked in their eyes, the final stretch began.

With Applejack and Rock Polish, Rock Polish refused to talk at first. And after a few failed attempts to get her to talk, Applejack made a wager that if she can beat Rock Polish in two out of three games, Rock Polish would talk without hesitation. Because Rock Polish appreciates such a challenge and is a good sport, she accepted the challenge. The first event was archery and Applejack had failed miserably at that event due to her not knowing about how to play archery. Rock Polish won that event without breaking a sweat. But the next two events were more in Applejack's favor as Rock Polish was interested in what games Applejack had in mind. The first event was a game of horseshoes. A game Rock Polish was unfamiliar with and therefore, was beaten easily by Applejack. Rock Polish had congratulated Applejack rather than get frustrated. And the final event was a hoof-wrestle.

With the other two groups, Pinkie Pie and Topsy Turvy, Fluttershy and Dolphin Tail, the groups got in minor arguments before Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy found a way to convince their respective ponies to discuss the topic. Pinkie Pie used clever persuasion while Fluttershy used her kindness.

Rainbow Dash and Aerial Ace…

The two Pegasus ponies were racing down to the necklace and the two were neck and neck. Both trying to surpass the other.

"You sure have got a lot in those feathers of yours!" Rainbow Dash shouted to Aerial Ace with a cocky look.

"Every adventurer needs skill, mobility, strategies, navigation, and of course," Aerial Ace explained while also giving a cocky smile, "Speed! You're good too, but not good enough to be an adventurer like I'm going to be!"

"You have to beat me first to prove that!" Rainbow Dash replied as she focused on racing.

"And that's exactly what I'll do!" Aerial Ace said as she focused on racing as well.

The two were getting closer and closer to the necklace and it seemed as though it was going to be a tie. However, Aerial Ace had one trick left that would surely get her to victory. She grabbed some small clouds from when they were racing toward the necklace and got ready to throw.

"Hey Dash!" Aerial Ace shouted, "What's that in your eye?!"

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said as she turned to Aerial Ace.

As soon as she looked at Aerial, Aerial Ace threw the small cloud at Rainbow Dash's face. Blinding her and forcing her to stop.

"DAH!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she stopped flying and floated in the air while covering her eyes, "My eyes! My eyes!"

"Victory is mine!" Aerial Ace said to herself as she sped up.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she started flying again, "You cheated!"

"An important rule for adventuring!" Aerial Ace shouted back, "A true adventurer does whatever it takes to get out of a tight spot! In this case, keeping you from my necklace!"

"Oh no!" Rainbow Dash said with worry, "She's about to get to the necklace! I'm going to lose! I can't lose!"

Aerial Ace reached her hoof out to the necklace as she got closer to the tree it was on.

"Almost…" Aerial Ace said as she got closer.

She then grabbed the necklace straight off the branch.

"GOT IT!" Aerial Ace cheered to herself.

"Grrr…." Rainbow Dash growled in irritation, "I can't believe she beat me!"

"Told you never to mess with me." Aerial Ace said to Rainbow Dash with a smirk as she floated to the ground, "Because then you get embarrassed by the amazing future greatest adven –"

Suddenly, she landed on top of a log that was on its side and she began to lose balance as the log began to spin.

"Woah!" Aerial Ace exclaimed as she tried to regain balance, "Woah! Woah! Woah!"

She couldn't regain balance and she fell to the ground. But not before tossing the necklace in the air as she fell. Rainbow Dash saw the opportunity and took it. She flew right to the necklace that was in the air and snagged it.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered to herself as she floated to the ground, "Looks like I'm the real winner after all!"

Aerial Ace turned from her back and looked up at Rainbow Dash, who was holding the necklace with a victorious face. Looking at how happy she looked that she had won, Aerial Ace started to get angry again as she began to show her teeth in frustration.

"Grrrrrrr….." Aerial Ace growled in anger as she snorted heavily, "Grrrrrrrrr….. DAH!" She screamed in anger as she stomped her hoof hard in the ground.

Rainbow Dash got startled by the stomping and looked at the angry Wind Princess. She saw how infuriated she looked and how she was panting in anger. She also noticed some tears forming under her eyes despite remaining angry.

"I…. can't…. believe…." Aerial Ace huffed, "That…. I….. lost! I'm not supposed to lose! An adventurer never loses!" She continued as she found it harder to hold back the tears.

Rainbow Dash felt sorry for Aerial Ace and decided that maybe this wasn't a good idea. So she went over to Aerial Ace and reached her hoof out to her to help her up.

"Huh?" Aerial Ace said as she looked up at Rainbow Dash.

"Here." Rainbow Dash said with a smile, "Let me help you up."

Aerial Ace gave a confused look for a second before deciding to let Rainbow Dash help her up. Even when she was back on four hooves, Aerial Ace still looked confused at Rainbow Dash's actions.

"You okay?" Rainbow Dash asked with a friendly face.

"Y-yeah." Aerial Ace answered with a stammer, "I guess."

"You were great up there." Rainbow Dash complimented, "A really awesome flyer. I had lots of fun."

"Yeah?" Aerial Ace replied in an angry tone before turning away, "Well I didn't! And you shouldn't have helped me up!"

"Why not?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You should've just made fun of me and mocked me!" Aerial Ace shouted in more anger, "You should've taken this moment to gloat about your victory and how I lost! That's what they all do!"

"I wouldn't do that." Rainbow Dash defended, "Not to a pony who gives me such awesome competition. You're a worthy rival."

"Whatever!" Aerial Ace shouted in annoyance, "I still didn't have fun! Gosh! You're so annoying!"

Rainbow Dash felt slightly peeved at her behavior. But contained herself as she wanted to make things better.

"Here." Rainbow Dash said as she reached her hoof with the necklace out.

"Hm?" Aerial Ace hummed as she turned her face toward the necklace.

"I think this belongs to you." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

Aerial Ace was confused by this action after seeing how badly Rainbow Dash wanted to see it. Because of how she was returning it, Aerial Ace began to grow angry again and had an expression to show for it.

"Give me that!" Aerial Ace demanded as she swiped the necklace, "You mean to tell me that after all that, you're just going to give it back to me like that! What was the whole point of us racing for it in the first place?! You big dolt!"

Rainbow Dash was then fed up with Aerial Ace's behavior and decided to tell her off.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "I gave it back to you because it rightfully belongs to you! And you put up a good competition! You don't need to go and use that sour attitude of yours all the time!"

"I don't have an attitude!" Aerial Ace argued, "You just get on my nerves! In fact, you're getting on my very last nerve!"

Feeling frustrated and tired of her temper, Rainbow Dash just said, "You know what?! Forget it! This was a bad idea!" She then turned away and said, "See ya later PRINCESS!"

She then flew off really fast and left Aerial Ace on the ground.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Aerial Ace screamed at the top of her lungs, "I HATE BEING CALLED THAT! GET OUT OF HERE! I'M SORRY I EVER SAID YOU WOULD MAKE A GOOD ADVENTURER! YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO BE A CRUSADER!"

After the screaming was done and she made her point, Aerial Ace huffed a few times before turning away and sitting down on the ground. As she grunted to herself in frustration, she got a good look at the necklace she had. Looking upon it, Aerial Ace's anger slowly began to diminish. Her face went from mad to looking rather sad instead. Memories began to flood her mind as the necklace held many of those. Some which made her feel happy but also sad. And with everything that has happened to her recently, the feeling was doubled. After taking this moment to think of the memories, she began to wonder why Rainbow Dash was interested in the necklace. A question she just needed the answer to.

So at that moment, Aerial Ace began flying and chased after Rainbow Dash. It took some time, but she eventually found her flying back to town.

"Hey!" Aerial Ace shouted at Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash! Hold on!"

Rainbow Dash stopped and looked back to find Aerial Ace flying toward her. But after how they left things, she was not excited to see her.

"What do you want?" Rainbow Dash asked in an unpleasant tone and expression.

"Why do you want to see this necklace so badly?" Aerial Ace asked as she showed the necklace.

"Why do you care?" Rainbow Dash asked back as she turned away, "Don't I get on your nerves?"

"You said you had something to ask about it." Aerial Ace explained, "So what is it?"

Rainbow Dash just peeked over at Aerial Ace and gave her a look that showed that she was not in the mood for talking after the way Aerial treated her. Aerial Ace picked up on it quickly and knew what she had to do to get Rainbow Dash to talk.

"I'm sorry." Aerial Ace apologized, "I'm sorry about how I was back there. Okay? I'm just going through hard times right now. And it's not easy. Listen, if you want to know about my necklace, I'll tell you. And… I'll try to remain calm. Okay?"

Rainbow Dash was touched by her apology, smiled brightly at her, and decided to accept it and listen to her story.

"That's more like it." Rainbow Dash replied as she turned around again to face Aerial Ace.

"So what did you want to know about this necklace?" Aerial Ace asked in a calmer tone.

"I saw you drop it back at the party." Rainbow Dash explained, "And you swiped it back pretty quickly. Almost like you didn't want a certain pony to find it. And I found that pretty suspicious considering that this happened in the same room as the ponies you aren't friends with anymore."

Aerial Ace looked surprised at first, but then began to look like she was hiding something based on the expression of her face.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Does your necklace have something to do with your friendship problem?"

"Hmph." Aerial Ace scoffed with a smirk, "Not bad Dash. You've got a keen eye. You'd really make a great adventurer."

"So," Rainbow Dash began, "You want to tell me the connection or not?"

"No point in denying it now." Aerial Ace replied, "You were able to put two and two together that easily. Alright. I'll tell you what this necklace really is."

She then took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell the tale.

Applejack and Rock Polish…

The two strong ponies were still going with their hoof-wrestling challenge. Both seemed evenly matched as it went from Applejack nearly winning and then Rock Polish. Back and forth.

"Give! It! Up!" Rock Polish said as she struggled, "This may be your kind of game! But that doesn't mean you'll beat me!"

"No way sugarcube!" Applejack replied as she struggled as well, "We in the Apple Family don' know when to quit! Now ah'll show you what I mean!"

The match went on for another minute and it almost looked like Rock Polish was going to win. However, because Applejack needed to know the connection between the item Rock Polish has and the current friendship problem, she kept giving everything she had to push Rock Polish back. And, as if the entire Apple Family was giving her strength, Applejack was able to triumph over Rock Polish with the strength of ten Apple Family members. Plus, two.

"Dah!" Rock Polish yelped as Applejack laid her hoof down.

"Yeeha!" Applejack cheered, "Mah special little friends here never let me down!"

"Well," Rock Polish began as she looked at Applejack with her game face, "Not bad Applejack. You're the first pony I've met that's actually made me try harder than usual. Well, there was one other time. But… anyway, great game."

"Thanks." Applejack thanked with a smile, "Same to you. You're as hard as a bull in a bullfighting match."

Applejack then remembered the deal they made and had to make sure that Rock Polish hadn't forgotten.

"Now that ah won two out of three games," Applejack began as she got serious, "It's time we have a talk."

"Oh…" Rock Polish replied as she looked uneasy, "About what you think you saw?"

"Not what ah think." Applejack corrected, "What ah KNOW ah saw."

"I didn't drop anything." Rock Polish argued, "There were lots of things at the party. Maybe it was just a streamer or something."

"If it were a streamer," Applejack argued, "Why would you act so defensive?"

Rock Polish found herself up a wall with that counter. She was unable to come up with any other excuse to keep Applejack from finding out about her item. Applejack noticed how her eyes were twitching and knew that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Come on now." Applejack told her, "Ah now yer telling fibs. Come on and be honest with me. What're you hiding?"

"Be honest you say?" Rock Polish asked as she looked annoyed, "You're beginning to sound just like mum."

"Ah want to know what it was you dropped and why yer so keen on not letting anypony see it!" Applejack exclaimed, "Ah won the games fair and square and now you have to do as you promised!"

"Why do you want to know about what I dropped?!" Rock Polish asked, "Not that I did. But if I did, why do you care?!"

"Ah'll tell ya that once you tell me what ah want to know!" Applejack answered.

"I can't!" Rock Polish argued.

"You can' or you won'?!" Applejack asked.

"I'm not going to talk!" Rock Polish replied.

"That ain' what you said before!" Applejack shouted, "If you truly were a good sport like you were when ah beat you, you'd accept that you lost and follow through with yer promises!"

Rock Polish didn't respond. She just began to look upset about something as Applejack kept talking.

"Listen!" Applejack began, "It ain' right or fair to go against what you promised! When you make a promise, you've got to keep it! Especially when somepony like me is tryin' to help ya out! Ah have a feeling that if you just come out and tell me what ah want to know, then –"

"I'm afraid! Okay!" Rock Polish exclaimed.

There was a silence for a moment. Applejack was surprised by her outburst and wondered what she meant.

"Afraid?" Applejack asked in confusion, "What're you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of telling ponies about what I dropped because…" Rock Polish explained, "Because…"

"Come on now." Applejack said with a soft tone, "Don' be afraid to tell me. Ah want to help you. Ah want to fix whatever's hurtin' you. Ah know you must be hurting badly. But you'll only feel better if you tell me what's wrong. Don' be scared. Just be honest with me."

"I didn't want to tell you… because…" Rock Polish began as she started to look sad, "I'm afraid to talk about Aerial Ace."

"Aerial Ace?" Applejack asked.

"She and I…" Rock Polish explained, "were close friends."

"You and Aerial Ace…" Applejack replied, "Were close friends? You and her specifically?"

"Yes." Rock Polish answered, "Out of all the friends I've made, she was my best friend. And we've been the best of friends for so long until recently."

"What happened between you two?" Applejack asked, "If you two were best friends fer that long, why're you two fighting now?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it." Rock Polish answered as she looked sadder, "It's bad enough thinking about that day when we broke our bond. It's worse when I talk about it."

"Well, okay." Applejack accepted, "But can you at least tell me what the item you dropped has to do with your problem with Aerial Ace?"

Rock Polish pulled the item out of her pocket in her clothes and revealed it to be a necklace with a totem on it.

"A totem?" Applejack said as she looked at it, "Hey!" She yelped as she noticed something written in it, "It say Aerial Ace!"

"Yep." Rock Polish replied as she took a moment to look at the totem, "Aerial Ace gave me this."

At the exact same time…

"Rock Polish gave me this." Aerial Ace told Rainbow Dash, "See?"

She then showed Rainbow Dash the totem and Dash saw that it had Rock Polish's name on it.

"Rock Polish." Rainbow Dash read before looking back at Aerial Ace, "She gave you this?"

"Yeah." Aerial Ace answered as she smiled at the totem, "It was a long time ago."

And at the exact same moment in the two different places…

"I'll never forget that day." Aerial Ace and Rock Polish said to their respective ponies.

At the exact same time, Aerial Ace and Rock Polish told the story to their respective ponies about how they became friends and when they made the totems for each other. The story was that they met when they were both five years old. They met at the Terrific Trotting Extravaganza along with the other five fillies. But out of them, Aerial Ace and Rock Polish got along the most. Ever since they met on that day, they formed a little friendly rivalry toward each other. They would compete in many kinds of games and activities to prove who's better at the game. Of course, most of their games ended up in arguments because of how easily angry Aerial Ace gets. She would complain at the possibility that Rock Polish might've cheated or that she had her eyes closed. Aerial Ace hated to lose because she hates the feeling of failure. Rock Polish, however, was more of a good sport. Despite the arguments they get into, the two always remained friends and would continue competing against each other to help each other reach their goals.

One day, when they both were eight years old, they made special totems for each other when they went to a huge picnic together. They made the totems for each other and wrote their names on them so therefore, no matter how far apart they are from each other, they can just look at their totem, the picture they craved into it, the name on it, and they'll always be with each other. It was on that day their friendship grew closer and greater. And they always held on to those totems and their friendship.

Until one day, a few months ago, Aerial Ace and Rock Polish went on a little adventuring to find some treasure. But things went terribly wrong that day. It was an extremely dangerous cave to venture in and Rock Polish tried to stop Aerial Ace from going. But Aerial refused to listen as she was obsessed with adventure. Rock Polish knew that there was no convincing her and that she didn't see that they had very little chance of surviving. Or maybe she did know, but was just willing to risk their lives just to have fun. Rock Polish went along for a bit, before she realized there was no convincing Aerial Ace out of it. She eventually left Aerial Ace to do what she wanted. Or so Aerial Ace thought. When Rock Polish left her, she thought she was being a coward. But later, Rock Polish returned with Aerial Ace's parents and some guards. After what they learned about what she was doing, Aerial Ace was no longer allowed to be outside the castle without anypony watching her. Feeling betrayed, Aerial Ace decided to get some revenge by making her lose in the previous archery tournament by distracting her. It soon led into a heated argument that destroyed the friendship. And according to Rock Polish, Aerial Ace destroyed the totem that she made for her, and Aerial Ace said the same about Rock Polish. And after that, the two had been enemies since. When the stories were finished, both the ponies in the different locations were tearing up after what happened. They were forced to retell the time when they were friends. And also tell the time when that friendship was destroyed. It was a very painful moment for both ponies.

Aerial Ace and Rainbow Dash…

Aerial Ace had tears dripping from her eyes as she finished the story while looking at the totem. She was in emotional pain. Thinking about what a great friendship she had and how it all went downhill. Rainbow Dash felt sorry for her and had some tears in her eyes too.

"So that's why you and Rock Polish broke up." Rainbow Dash said as a tear stood in her eye, "You felt betrayed and she got made at you when you got revenge."

Rock Polish and Applejack…

Rock Polish had tears dripping from her eyes as she finished the story while looking at the totem. She was in emotional pain. Thinking about what a great friendship she had and how it went downhill. Applejack felt sorry for her and had some tears in her eyes too.

"Gosh." Applejack began, "Ah had no idea. So that's really the reason why you and Aerial Ace broke up?"

Aerial Ace and Rainbow Dash…

"…yes." Aerial Ace replied, "After she told my parents about where we were, I lost my freedom to go where I wanted. To do adventuring in exciting places. I felt angry about what happened and just kept thinking of a way to get back at her. After that, I never wanted to speak with her again."

Rock Polish and Applejack…

"Yes." Rock Polish answered, "I only did what I did because I was worried that I'd never see her again. But I guess things went way worse than they needed to be. I thought things would be better after we spent some time apart. But then when she made me lose at the last archery tournament, it was clear that she wasn't going to forgive me. And after that, neither was I."

Aerial Ace and Rainbow Dash…

"You said that you destroyed the totem she gave you." Rainbow Dash pointed out, "But… you still have it."

"I did destroy the totem." Aerial Ace explained, "Or that's what she thinks."

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"In reality," Aerial Ace began, "I just smash a fake one. After I made her lose the tournament, we got into an argument before our parents forced us home. That night, I tried to get rid of the totem. But for some reason, I just couldn't do it. Every time I tried, it felt like something was keeping me from destroying it. But I was still so mad at her for what she did and I just had to show her how mad I was. So, I made a fake one out of some wood and destroyed that one in front of her. It still wasn't easy though. It hurt me more than it hurt her. After I destroyed the fake one, she destroyed the one I gave her right in front of me. After that, I knew for sure our friendship was over. I cried about what she did that night. And we haven't been friends since."

Rock Polish and Applejack…

"Hey." Applejack began, "You said in yer story that you destroyed the totem. But ah see it in yer hooves like my reflection in the purest apples."

"I say I destroyed it." Rock Polish began, "But… I really destroyed a fake one."

"A fake?" Applejack asked.

"After we fought about things at the end of the tournament," Rock Polish explained, "I felt like it was best that we just weren't friends anymore. I tried to get rid of the totem she gave me. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I guess memories of when we were friends kept preventing me from doing it. I still wanted to show her that our friendship was over. So, I made a fake one out of wood to destroy in place of the real one. But I felt hesitate to do it. Deep in my heart, I didn't really want our friendship to end. I wanted this feud we were having to get resolved. So I decided to put my idea of destroying the fake on hold until I know for sure our friendship is over. The last time I saw her, I thought that we could make up. But suddenly, she destroyed her totem right in front of me. I knew then our friendship was truly over and that there was no convincing her to make up. So I destroyed the fake one I made right in front of her. And we haven't been friends since."

Aerial Ace and Rainbow Dash…

"But…" Aerial Ace continued as more tears fell from her eyes, "But… the truth is… I hate the way we are now!" She exclaimed as she hugged the totem, "Rock Polish and I were best friends! And I hate how we're not friends anymore! I keep trying to bring myself to make up with her, but every time I do, I keep reminding myself that she doesn't want anything to do with me after what I did!"

Rainbow Dash listened to her story and kept feeling more and more sorry for the Wind Princess.

"And I don't blame her for hating me!" Aerial Ace continued, "What happened that caused this was my fault! Sure, she might've got me into trouble, but she was protecting me! She did it because we were friends! And I was too angry to realize that! I was too obsessed with my dream to remember that friends lookout for each other! It's because of me that our friendship is over! And things only got worse from there!"

"How so?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"After we broke our friendship," Aerial Ace explained, "Diamond Dust and the others tried to get us back together. But we refused and it soon got all of us into a big argument to the point where none of us wanted to be with each other anymore! I thought that after my friendship with Rock Polish was done, I'd have the others to be with me! But because of what happened between me and Rock Polish, I lost more friends! And…. And…."

"It's okay." Rainbow Dash said as she put her hoof on Aerial Ace's back, "I understand. You don't to say anymore. Don't stress out. I just have one question. What about Enchanted Belle and Fire Rose? How come you're still friends with them?"

"They weren't there when the whole problem began." Aerial Ace explained, "Fire Rose is always busy and Belle's parents are very protective of Belle. So Belle doesn't really leave the castle that often unless she's with her parents. But Fire Rose did learn about how our friendship broke and has tried to get us back together. But I was too proud to do it and I've been acting like I didn't want to see them again. But in actuality, I was hurting myself." She finished as she choked at the end.

Rock Polish and Applejack…

"But…" Rock Polish continued as more and more tears came dripping down, "But… to tell the truth… I don't want us to be like this anymore." She said as she hugged the totem, "And things wouldn't be this way if I hadn't done what I did! If I hadn't hurt her the way I did, then we'd still be friends!"

"Don' you got and talk like that now!" Applejack said as she got angry, "You did the right thing! You two could've gotten hurt if you didn' speak up!"

"But it's because I spoke up that we're no longer friends!" Rock Polish argued, "Now she'll never forgive me after what I did! And her destroying the totem I gave her is proof of that! After that, I vowed that I wouldn't think about her again! But every time I try to move on, something keeps telling me that we're supposed to be together! And I keep trying to build up the courage to bring us back together! But then I keep thinking about how angry she is at me and I back out before I could try!" She then covered her face with her hooves as she said, "And things only got worse as time went on!"

"Worse?" Applejack asked, "Worse how?"

"The others." Rock Polish explained as she moved her hoof away for a moment, "The ones you invited to the party? They all tried to get us back together. But when Aerial Ace and I fought and refused to get along, our argument soon got to them and now none of us want anything to do with each other. I lost all the friends I made since I was a filly except for Belle and Rose."

"Why are they still yer friends?" Applejack asked.

"Belle and Rose weren't there when the bigger feud began." Rock Polish began, "But Rose later found out and has been trying to get us back together. You can guess how that's turned out."

Applejack didn't say anything and only gave a sad expression. She felt the melancholy in her eyes and knew that she was in emotional pain.

"I act like I've moved on." Rock Polis finally spoke up, "But deep down… I'm hurting myself."

Aerial Ace and Rainbow Dash…

"Aerial Ace…" Rainbow Dash began, "…"

"I just don't know what to do." Aerial Ace said as she tightened her hug on the totem, "I don't know…."

Rainbow Dash remained silent for a moment before she got a face of motivation formed. She knew what she needed to say to her. She wasn't sure if she would get through to her with the statement she was going to make. But it's a topic that only Rainbow Dash knows best and had to let it out.

"I know what you should do." Rainbow Dash replied, "Be the loyalist pony alive!"

"H-huh?" Aerial Ace replied as she lifted her head up.

Rock Polish and Applejack…

"What am I going to do?" Rock Polish asked as more tears fell, "What can I do?"

Applejack felt the sadness she was feeling. She was feeling like she was at a dead end. But Applejack knew what should be done about this and knew what to say to Rock Polish.

"There's only one thin' you can do at this point." Applejack replied, "It's time fer you to be honest."

"Honest?" Rock Polish asked as she lifted her head up.

Aerial Ace and Rainbow Dash…

"Aerial Ace." Rainbow Dash began, "If there's one thing I know about friendship, it's that friends should always be loyal to each other no matter what. Even if bad things get between some friends, they should always be there for each other. Sure, we may fight at times, but we shouldn't stop being loyal to those we care about. If you truly do care about Rock Polish and can't stop thinking about how you two should be friends, then be there for her in everything she goes through. Be loyal to her like you should be."

"But…" Aerial Ace replied, "But after what I did –"

"Forget about that!" Rainbow Dash interrupted, "And don't be afraid about what happens! Sure, she may not want to be friends with you anymore. But don't let that stop you for doing what you think is right! You still care about her, right?"

"Of course I do." Aerial Ace answered, "But –"

"No buts!" Rainbow Dash interrupted again, "If you care about that pony, then be there for her no matter what she thinks! That's what I would do if one of my friends stops caring about me! I'd always be loyal to them and be there for when they need me! Nopony gets left behind!"

"Be loyal?" Aerial Ace asked as some of her sadness began to drift away.

Rock Polish and Applejack…

"Ah think you've been keepin' this secret for too long!" Applejack said to Rock Polish, "It's high time you let it out and let it out loud!"

"You mean tell Aerial Ace about…" Rock Polish asked.

"Eeeyup." Applejack answered, "No fibs, no lies, no mare's tale. Just give her the honest truth about how you feel about yer friendship."

"Honest truth?" Rock Polish asked as she looked a little disgusted, "You really do sound like mum. She's always going on about how honesty is the best policy."

"Well she's right." Applejack replied, "Yer hurtin' yerself but keepin' yerself away from yer true friend and pretendin' that you don' like her anymore. If this keeps up, you'll be hurtin' yerself for the rest of yer life. It's time you did something about it!"

"But even if I did tell her the truth," Rock Polish replied, "What good would that do? What if she doesn't agree to be friends again?"

"At least you'll know." Applejack answered, "Tell me which sounds better. Holdin' in yer true feelings and hurtin' yerself for the rest of yer life? Or tellin' the truth and feelin' happy you did no matter what happens?"

"It has been hard these past few months with pretending to think I don't like her anymore." Rock Polish answered.

She then grew silent as she thought about her answer. It has been hard for the past few months without Aerial Ace and the rest of the group. She just couldn't take this whole thing anymore. She desperately wanted it to end. And thinking about Applejack's advice, she thought maybe being honest would be the right way to fix everything. After giving some thought, Rock Polish smiled as she got ready to give her answer.

Aerial Ace and Rainbow Dash…

"To be honest." Aerial Ace began, "It's been really hard to not be there for her like before. I really haven't like not being there for her for months."

A moment of silence came between the two. Aerial Ace was thinking about what Rainbow Dash was saying and compared it to her situation with Rock Polish. She then thought about the struggle with the rest of the group. She thought that maybe if she started being loyal, she could probably restore her friendship with not only Rock Polish, but with the rest of the group as well. After giving some thought, Aerial Ace smiled as she got ready to give her answer.

"You're right, Rainbow Dash!" Aerial Ace exclaimed with a smile, "I should be loyal to her!"

Rock Polish and Applejack…

"You're right, Applejack!" Rock Polish exclaimed with a smile, "It's time I finally be honest with her! In fact…"

Aerial Ace and Rainbow Dash…

"In fact…" Aerial Ace began as she got an idea, "I'm going to talk to her now and show her that I still have her totem! And also tell her that I'll never leave her side again!"

Rock Polish and Applejack…

"I'm going to find her now and tell her the truth!" Rock Polish said as she looked at her totem, "And I'll show her the totem she gave me!"

At the exact same time in the two places…

"And then I'm going to patch things up with the rest of the group!" Aerial Ace and Rock Polish said to their respective ponies.

"Then go out and do it!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack replied to their respective ponies.

Aerial Ace and Rainbow Dash…

"Okay!" Aerial Ace replied as she began flying, "I will! Thanks Rainbow. I guess talking about it really did help out."

"No problem." Rainbow Dash said, "Now get out there and get your friends back!"

Aerial Ace then flew really fast back to Ponyville to find Rock Polish and restore their friendship along with the bonds with the other three ponies.

"Rock Polish, everypony," Aerial Ace said to herself as she flew, "Here I come!"

Rock Polish and Applejack…

"I will!" Rock Polish replied, "Thank you Applejack. And sorry for –"

"Don' matter now." Applejack replied with a smile, "Just go and get yer partners back cowgirl!"

Rock Polish nodded and ran off to Ponyville to patch things up with her friends. Especially Aerial Ace.

"Aerial Ace, everypony," Rock Polish said to herself, "Here I come!"

Topsy Turvy and Pinkie Pie…

Pinkie Pie and Topsy Turvy were still backstage having a minor argument about the topic of Topsy Turvy's friendship problem. It soon got to the part were both were saying the exact same thing really fast.

"You will talk!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I won't!" Topsy Turvy shouted back.

"You will!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I won't!" Topsy Turvy shouted back.

"You will!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I won't!" Topsy Turvy shouted back.

"You won't!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I will!" Topsy Turvy shouted back without realizing what she was saying

"You won't times fifty million-billion!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I'm going to talk about my friendship problem right now whether you want to or now!" Topsy Turvy shouted back, "And that's final!"

"Fine then!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "Tell me why you're not friends with those four other ponies and what it was you dropped at the party!"

"Fine!" Topsy Turvy shouted back, "The thing I dropped was –" She then stopped talking as she finally realized what she was saying, "Wait. What just happened?" She asked herself.

"So you admit it!" Pinkie Pie said with a sassy smile, "You did drop a little something at the should-be-fun-party. And they say my Pinkie Senses are fake. Wait." She continued as she thought about what she said, "I don't have Pinkie Senses for things like this. Not yet at least."

"Wow." Topsy Turvy said with a smile, "Not bad. I wasn't expecting that at all. Alright, you got me."

She then reached into her pocket and revealed the item to Pinkie Pie. The item being a totem with the name Dolphin Tail written on it.

"Wow." Pinkie Pie said in amazement, "It's so pretty. Dolphin Tail?" She read, "Hey. Isn't that the name of one of the ponies you're not friends with anymore? Why do you have a totem with her name on it?"

"It's…" Topsy Turvy replied as her smile disappeared and she began to look sad, "It's…. complicated."

"Want to give me the whole story?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Topsy Turvy asked back.

"Because maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better about it." Pinkie Pie answered, "Tell your auntie Pinkie what happened. Wait, how old are you actually?"

"I don't know why…" Topsy Turvy began.

"You don't know how old you are?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "No way! I totally know how that feels! When I was a filly, I kept forgetting when my –"

"Not that!" Topsy Turvy chuckled, "I was taking a dramatic pause."

"Oh." Pinkie Pie replied, "No wonder I thought it would be silly to get dramatic over an age."

"Anyway," Topsy Turvy continued, "I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you enough to tell the story. I feel like after the way we performed together, I just feel like I can tell you anything."

"Hey." Pinkie Pie replied, "I've been getting that feeling too. It's a Pinkie Sense of mine. I got flappy ears, twitchy tail, and eye flutter. That means there's somepony I don't know that I can trust."

Topsy Turvy looked confused for a moment before continuing with her statement.

"Anyway," Topsy Turvy continued, "The reason why this totem says Dolphin Tail is because she gave it to me when we were kids."

"AHHHH!" Pinkie Pie gasped, "No way! Tell me more!"

"It's kind of a long story." Topsy Turvy replied, "You'd better get comfortable."

Pinkie Pie then got to eating some popcorn as she got ready for the story. Don't ask where she got it, I'm the narrator and even I don't know.

Dolphin Tail and Fluttershy…

Dolphin Tail and Fluttershy were discussing about the item that Dolphin Tail dropped. Dolphin Tail denied the idea of her dropping anything, while Fluttershy argued that she did in fact see something fall out of her. The arguing wasn't intense and was rather calm due to the kindness of both ponies.

"Listen Dolphin Tail." Fluttershy began, "I just don't like seeing you and your friends fight like that. It breaks my heart. I just want you to get along with them again. And I think that item you dropped has something to do with this. I just want to know why you're keeping it a secret." She then took a pause before she began to look shy again, "But… if you really don't want to talk about it, then that's fine too. I just wanted to help."

Dolphin Tail tried to stay strong and accept that statement Fluttershy made about how it was fine not to talk about it. However, she began to feel guilty about not talking about it and felt like she was hurting Fluttershy's feelings. She never liked the idea of hurting another's feelings like that, especially with a pony that she has so much in common with, and had decided that perhaps she should talk about the item after all.

"Fluttershy." Dolphin Tail began, "If I do show you the item I dropped, will you promise not to tell anypony?"

"Of course I promise." Fluttershy answered with a nod, "I won't tell anypony if it'll make you uncomfortable."

"Okay." Dolphin Tail replied with a nod, "Here we go."

She then placed her hoof in her mane and then, from her neck, a necklace appeared and hanged on her neck where a necklace belongs. The necklace contained a totem that had markings on it. The marking read Topsy Turvy.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said as she looked at the totem necklace, "What a beautiful totem." She then saw the words Topsy Turvy and wondered, "Topsy Turvy? Isn't that the name of the pony that loves… topsy turvy-ness?"

"Yep." Dolphin Tail answered, "And her name is on this totem because she gave it to me."

"She did?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'd tell you the story of how we became friends and everything that lead to this conflict." Dolphin Tail explained, "But I don't want to bore you with my boring life."

"Oh no." Fluttershy replied, "I won't be bored. But if you don't want to tell it, that's fine."

"But I do want to tell it because I like you Fluttershy." Dolphin Tail replied, "It's just it's a pretty long story and I don't want to waste your time." She said as she rubbed the back of her head, "I'm sure you've got better things to do than listen to me chatter all day." She nervously chuckled at the end.

"I'm not busy." Fluttershy replied, "And I won't be bothered by a long story."

"Are you sure?" Dolphin Tail asked, "Because I don't want to tell a story from the beginning, go into so much detail, and make it so long that you'll be here all day. I just don't like bothering ponies like that." She finished as she nervously smiled.

"I don't mind at all." Fluttershy replied with a smile, "I'll listen if you really want to tell the story."

"I just want to make sure you can sit there long enough for me to get through the whole thing." Dolphin Tail explained, "Because it's a long story that's longer than long. And ponies would usually get –"

"Hey!" A stallion shouted from nearby, "Would you just decide already?! I'm trying to impress a mare here!"

Fluttershy and Dolphin Tail looked over and saw a stallion playing a guitar for a mare. But as clear as day, he was unable to do so due to the two Pegasus mares constant kindness banter. Not wanting to disturb him any further, Dolphin Tail came to a conclusion.

"I'll tell the story." Dolphin Tail said as she turned away.

"Probably the best idea." Fluttershy agreed as she looked back at Dolphin Tail.

And so, at the exact same time, Dolphin Tail and Topsy Turvy told the story of how the two became friends with each other to their respective ponies. They told that they had first met at the Terrific Trotting Extravaganza at the age of five. They also met the other ponies there, but had formed a stronger friendship together. The two formed a bond over how Topsy Turvy loves to be topsy turvy and make everypony happy and laugh, and Dolphin Tail loves a good fun time. Because of the fun that Topsy Turvy made for Dolphin Tail, the two became inseparable. Dolphin Tail also showed how talented she was with communicating with sea animals and that in itself helped Topsy Turvy with some more wacky topsy turvy fun. Which Dolphin Tail gladly helped with. Since that faithful night, the two had been the best of friends. Helping each other out with their special talents. Dolphin Tail coming up with some new ideas for Topsy Turvy Festival for Topsy Turvy, and Topsy Turvy coming up with all kinds of dances and performances that Dolphin Tail could do with her fishy friends.

Years passed, and when the two became eight years old, the two had become like sisters. Continuing to help each other with their special talents. The two became so close that one day, when they, and their other friends went to a huge picnic together, they made special totems for each other. Totems to symbolize their friendship. After giving each other their totems, they made a promise that they'd be the best of friends until the end of the end of time. And that they'd always be there for each other no matter what. And they kept that promise for many years.

Until a few months ago, that friendship ended. At the last Topsy Turvy Festival, Topsy Turvy had prepared an amazing show that would put a big smile on the audiences faces and make them laugh non-stop. And she required some assistance from Dolphin Tail. However, when the audience started getting more into Dolphin Tail's dancing with the fishes, Dolphin Tail slowly started getting carried away and captured the audience's attention from Topsy Turvy. Despite the fact that this was the performance that she desperately wanted to perform. Topsy Turvy got angry and decided to fight back by putting on a much grander show to take the audience from Dolphin Tail. It soon got into a big battle of the two ponies trying to impress the audience more. One having the audience's eyes on her because of a stunning performance with the help a group of dolphins, and the other performing all kinds of illusions that seemed like real magic. Eventually, the two stopped performing and just began arguing with each other. Which was something the audience didn't like seeing. It eventually got to the point where the two threw away the totems that they gave each other. With Topsy Turvy throwing hers first, which scarred Dolphin Tail. Dolphin Tail was extremely saddened by her actions and angrily threw her totem to the ocean far away from where they were. That action caused Topsy Turvy to be in tears as well. From that day, the two promised to never be friends again. And they kept that promise. Or at least they tried to.

Dolphin Tail and Fluttershy…

"After that day," Dolphin Tail continued as tears stood in her eyes, "We haven't been friends since."

She then shut her eyes tightly as the tears fell quickly. Fluttershy's eyes quivered as she saw the tears fall.

Topsy Turvy and Pinkie Pie…

Pinkie Pie's eyes quivered as she listened to the story that Topsy Turvy was telling. Topsy Turvy was looking at the totem she had as she tried to fight back the tears.

"After that," Topsy Turvy continued, "We decided to not be friends anymore."

Saying that made it impossible to hold back the tears. And as soon as she shut her eyes, the tears fell. Pinkie Pie choked at the sight of her Festival Pony friend crying like this. After telling the story of how she lost a sister-like friend.

"Topsy Turvy." Pinkie Pie said with a sad face, "I'm sorry that happened between the two of you."

"If anypony is to be sorry around here," Topsy Turvy replied as the tears continued falling, "It's me."

Dolphin Tail and Fluttershy…

"Dolphin Tail." Fluttershy said as tears fell from her eyes, "I'm really sorry that had to happen between the two of you. Now I feel really awful for making you tell that story."

"No Fluttershy." Dolphin Tail replied as she sniffed from sadness, "I chose to tell the story. And you shouldn't feel sorry for me."

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because it was my fault that our friendship ended that day!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed as she cried even harder.

Topsy Turvy and Pinkie Pie…

"Why you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Because it's my fault that we're not friends anymore!" Topsy Turvy cried loudly.

She then covered her eyes as the tears continued falling harder.

"If I hadn't gotten so jealous of her and threw away my totem in front of her," Topsy Turvy cried, "Then we wouldn't be like this! If I had only supported her and her performance, we would still be friends!" She then lifted her head from her hooves for a moment to say, "And I don't want things to be like this! I don't want us to fight every time we see each other. I want Dolphin Tail to be my best friend again!"

Dolphin Tail and Fluttershy…

"If I hadn't gotten in the way of her special performance on that Topsy Turvy Festival," Dolphin Tail cried as she covered her face, "Then we'd never have that argument and we'd never be treating each other like this!" She then lifted her head slightly as she continued with, "The truth is, I hate how we treat each other now! I don't want us to be enemies! I want my sister-friend back!"

"Dolphin Tail." Fluttershy said as she sniffed in sadness.

"And things only got worse from there." Dolphin Tail explained as she sniffed of sadness, "Afterwards, Diamond Dust and the other tried to get us to stop fighting. But when we didn't stop and refused to make up, our fight got to them too and it soon got to the point where none of us wanted to be friends with each other anymore. So things only got sadder for me. After that, I had no other friends besides Enchanted Belle and Fire Rose."

"Why are they still your friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"They weren't there when the big break up happened." Dolphin Tail answered, "But Fire Rose learned about what happened between the five of us and… well you can see how things went from there."

Topsy Turvy and Pinkie Pie…

"Sounds like you've been going through hard times." Pinkie Pie commented with a sad look.

"And they only got harder." Topsy Turvy replied, "Soon after, Diamond Dust and the others tried to get us to stop fighting. But we didn't want anything to do with each other. And soon, our argument got to them too. Afterwards, none of us were friends anymore. It was on that day that I decided that I could only trust Belle and Rose."

"Why are they still friends with you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Belle and Rose weren't there when the bad stuff happened." Topsy Turvy answered, "Rose found out later and… that's self-explanatory."

Pinkie Pie felt sympathy for Topsy Turvy and was having a struggle with holding the tears back. But she did her best to make sure those tears stay where they belong. Because she needed to be strong to cheer her new friend up. But before she could do that, she needed to question one other thing.

"You said that you threw your totem away." Pinkie Pie stated, "But why do you still have it?"

"That night," Topsy Turvy began, "I tried to accept that we weren't friends anymore and move on. But I couldn't do it. And I couldn't stand the thought of me throwing away the totem. So I searched for it everywhere and eventually found it. I now hold on to this totem so therefore, Dolphin Tail and I could be friends in my memories."

Dolphin Tail and Fluttershy…

Fluttershy hated how Dolphin Tail was feeling after telling the story. The fact that she lost nearly all her friends after that conflict. But one part of the story confused her and had to know if there was something that was left out.

"How do you have that totem now?" Fluttershy asked Dolphin Tail, "Didn't you throw it into the ocean?"

"I did." Dolphin Tail answered, "But my dolphin friend found it and brought it back. I tried to pretend I didn't see it, but the memories it held were too much for me. Now I hold on to this totem so I can remember all the times when we were friends. It makes me smile sometimes, but most of the time… I get depressed." She finished as she shut her eyes tightly and more tears fell.

Some tears fell from Fluttershy's face as she slowly closed her eyes and put her front hooves on her heart. She knew that Dolphin Tail was in emotional pain. Fluttershy knew what she had to say, but wasn't exactly confident in saying it. Nevertheless, she decided to try and get the right words out.

"Dolphin Tail," Fluttershy began, "I'm terribly sorry about how you're feeling and what you're going through. And I'm sorry I made you talk about all this. I feel awful."

"Don't be." Dolphin Tail replied as she wiped some tears, "I'm happy that you listened. I just wish I knew what to do."

"I believe I might know what you should do." Fluttershy said, "I mean, if you're interested."

"What should I do?" Dolphin Tail asked.

"Talk to Topsy Turvy." Fluttershy answered, "Talk to her about this friendship problem."

"I keep trying to get myself to talk to her." Dolphin Tail replied as she wiped another tear, "But… after what happened between us, what makes you think that she would want anything to do with me? Especially after what I did?"

"Perhaps she'll listen," Fluttershy thought aloud, "If you show her some kindness."

"Kindness?" Dolphin Tail wondered as she looked at Fluttershy with widened eyes.

Topsy Turvy and Pinkie Pie…

Pinkie Pie struggled to hold back the tears of the story that was just told. She hated what Topsy Turvy has been going through and could feel nothing but sympathy for her. As much as she wanted to cry, Pinkie Pie knew that that isn't the right thing to do and did her best to hold back the tears. It was then she knew what she had to say.

"Topsy Turvy." Pinkie Pie began, "I'm sorry that you've been going through hard times. But… this needs to stop. You need to go talk to Dolphin Tail right now. You need to tell her how you really feel."

"I can't." Topsy Turvy replied, "Not after what I did in front of her. Throwing my totem like that? There's no way she'll ever talk to me again."

"She might…" Pinkie Pie said as a smile began to form on her face.

She then popped up right in front of Topsy Turvy and exclaimed, "If you make her laugh and smile first!"

"Make her laugh and smile?" Topsy Turvy asked.

Dolphin Tail and Fluttershy…

"Sometimes," Fluttershy began, "Ponies act like they don't want anything to do with another pony. But it's at those times when some ponies just need to show a little kindness. After all, you wouldn't be any better if you're just as bad as the pony that's being rude to you. One should always show kindness to others, even if they don't show kindness in return. That's what I would do at least."

Topsy Turvy and Pinkie Pie…

"If you're worried that things will get heated up when you talk to her," Pinkie Pie began with a big smile, "Try to make her laugh first! Nothing makes a situation better than when you make somepony laugh or smile before talking! It makes all the tension get out of your little noggin and you just feel braver to say what you need to say! After all, friends always laugh with each other. So if you two can laugh together, that'll prove that you two are still friends deep down."

"I should make her laugh before I talk?" Topsy Turvy asked.

"Of course." Pinkie Pie answered, "Come on. Give it a shot. I know you can do it."

Dolphin Tail and Fluttershy…

"Do you really think that if I show her kindness," Dolphin Tail asked, "She'll really want to talk to me?"

"I believe she will." Fluttershy answered, "But whatever you want to do is fine too." She continued while looking shy again, "I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"Kindness." Dolphin Tail said as she remembered experiencing kindness before, "That's always been a favorite word of mine. Ever since I learned my special talent with fishes. The way they showed me kindness. Especially Wish."

Topsy Turvy and Pinkie Pie…

"Laughter." Topsy Turvy began as she thought about the idea, "I sure remember laughing with her and the others a lot. I also remember making them laugh. She and the others always did enjoy the performances I make for Topsy Turvy Festival."

After a moment of silence and thinking about the idea, Topsy Turvy began to smile and raise her head up.

"Maybe…" She began, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should go talk to her. I mean, after all, what she did that day with her fishy friends was actually an amazing performance. I guess I was too jealous to admit it. But I shouldn't be jealous because she's my friend. And I don't want us to be separate anymore."

Dolphin Tail and Fluttershy…

"Fluttershy…" Dolphin Tail began before smiling and slowly lifting her head up, "You're… you're right!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face, "I should show her kindness! It's the right thing to do! After all, I still care about her like a sister and she deserves my kindness! So I'm going to go talk to her now and show her my kindness!"

"Yay." Fluttershy whispered extremely softly, "I'm so happy. Now go and get your friend back."

Topsy Turvy and Pinkie Pie…

"That's what I like to hear!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Now go get her you Topsy Turvy Pony you!"

At the exact same time in the two places…

"I will!" Topsy Turvy and Dolphin Tail said at the same time.

Dolphin Tail and Fluttershy…

"Thank you so much Fluttershy!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed as she stood up on her four hooves, "I'll see you later! Maybe then you can help me with land animals!"

She then ran off to find Topsy Turvy and make up with her.

"I'm so happy to help another learn about kindness." Fluttershy said to herself as she watched Dolphin Tail run off.

She then looked at the dazed bear and petted its head to help soothe its daze.

Topsy Turvy and Pinkie Pie…

"Thanks for the talk Pinkie Pie!" Topsy Turvy said as she exited her stage, "I'm going to talk to her right now! And we're going to share a big laugh!"

As she ran off, Pinkie Pie got out of the stage, got out a massive megaphone and took a deep breath.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT YOUR OTHER FRIENDS!" Pinkie Pie shouted through the megaphone.

The loud sound of the megaphone caused the surrounding area to get blown by its loud soundwave and did make the ears of the audience ring.

"Do you think it was loud enough?" Pinkie Pie asked the audience.

Diamond Dust and Rarity…

When they were at the boutique, the two were having fun exchanging ideas for beauty. Diamond Dust creating all kinds of ice-made dresses for Rarity. And Rarity coming up with fantastic designs for snowflakes. But the fun had to end too soon as Rarity brought up the item that Diamond Dust dropped.

"I-i-i-item?!" Diamond Dust yelped at Rarity's question, "What're you talking about?"

"I saw you drop something back at the party darling." Rarity explained, "And I wanted to know what it was."

"You must've been seeing things." Diamond Dust said as she turned away regally, "I don't carry anything with me other than the gracefulness of a true queen and brilliant design ideas for snowflakes."

"I understand that." Rarity replied, "But I swore that I saw something drop out of your dress when you rammed your head at the others. You seemed a little protective of it like you didn't want somepony, or someponies, to see it."

"What're you getting at?" Diamond Dust asked.

"What I'm saying is that you were being protective over something in the very same place where the ponies you're no longer friends with." Rarity explained, "And I believe that item has some relation to this friendship problem. And I'd like to know what it was and what connection it has."

"A very valid assumption," Diamond Dust replied before turning away regally again, "But I once again have to deny your ridiculous idea. I have no secrets to hide. And that's that. You should be ashamed for accusing the future Snow Queen."

"Come now darling." Rarity pleaded, "I only want to help."

"Only want to help?" Diamond Dust asked in an insulted tone, "You sound almost like my little brother. All the whining about wanting to help and other such trivial things."

"Whining?!" Rarity exclaimed as she looked angry, "I am not –"

But then she got an idea. A sneaky idea. Rarity got a wonder, sneaky idea. She thought of the one thing that could get her to break. Even if it would make her seem childish.

"PLEASE LET ME HELP!" Rarity faked whined, "PLEASE OH PLEASE LET ME HELP! OH YOU'RE BEING SO MEAN!"

"Come now." Diamond Dust replied while still looking regal, "You're acting like a –"

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS YOU DROPPED!" Rarity whined louder, "WHY WON'T YOU SHARE IT! YOU'RE THE MEANEST PONY I'VE EVER MET! YOU WON'T SHARE!"

"Please stop that." Diamond Dust said as she began to get annoyed, "That's very imma –"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DROPPED!" Rarity whined some more.

"Please stop with this –" Diamond Dust tried to say.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DROPPED!" Rarity whined, "I WANT TO HELP WITH YOUR –"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Diamond Dust shouted as she covered her ears, "YOU WIN! I'LL TELL YOU MY SECRET! JUST STOP WITH THAT WHINING!"

" _That was very un-lady like of me."_ Rarity thought, " _I sure do hope I never have to do that again."_

"Sweet Sol and Lua." Diamond Dust commented, "You truly did sound like my little brother."

"Hmph." Rarity hummed with a smirk.

"Alright." Diamond Dust began as she got ready to reveal her secret, "I'll show you what I dropped. But promise me you won't tell anypony about this."

"I promise darling." Rarity replied.

"Very well." Diamond Dust said as the aura of her magic appeared in her horn, "Here we go."

From underneath her dress, Diamond Dust pulled out what seemed to be a necklace made out of ice. She presented the necklace with Rarity and it was revealed to be a snowflake. Like many others that Diamond Dust created.

"A snowflake?" Rarity asked, "It's dazzling, but why keep this one secret."

"This is not just a snowflake." Diamond Dust explained, "I call this a Friendship Flake."

"A Friendship Flake?" Rarity wondered.

"It's a special kind of snowflake I made for my friends and I when we were little." Diamond Dust explained, "It was a Jolly Jamboree gift I made for each of us to symbolize our friendship."

"Jolly Jamboree?" Rarity wondered.

"Yes." Diamond Dust answered as she assumed that Rarity knew what that was, "We had been friends for so long that I decided to make a gift for us all to share. As a way for us to remain best friends until the end. In this snowflake, I put each of our Cutie Marks on it and little arrow crosses. The arrow crosses are a symbol of friendship."

Rarity looked at the snowflake again and saw that it did have seven Cutie Marks on it with arrow crosses on the edges. Six of the Cutie Marks were in a circle together while Diamond Dust's Cutie Mark was in the center.

"I see." Rarity commented, "Such a marvelous gift to share. And very well designed too. So you made one for each of your friends? Belle, Rose, Aerial Ace, Rock Polish, Dolphin Tail, and Topsy Turvy?"

"That's right." Diamond Dust answered, "And we held on to these special Friendship Flakes for many years since I made them. But all that changed a few months ago. When everything went downhill."

"What happened to ruin your big friendship?" Rarity asked.

"Bad things happened between four of them." Diamond Dust explained, "Aerial Ace and Rock Polish got into a fight and then Dolphin Tail and Topsy Turvy got into their own fight. The fights they were having were intense and heartbreaking to watch. Soon, it got to the point where all four of them were fighting because of disagreements or one group refusing to stop fighting and the other group other refusing to stop. Soon, all four of them were acting like they don't know each other. It got to the point where Aerial Ace and Rock Polish destroyed their own friendship symbols right in front of each other, and Dolphin Tail and Topsy Turvy throwing away their own right in front of each other. And when I tried to stop this and bring our friendship back together, they insulted me. Said I was nagging too much and was taking my role as Princess too seriously and that I would never become Queen like my mother. I was awfully hurt about what they said to me. So hurt that I too joined in the fight and started throwing my own insults at them. Things got so terrible that…"

Her eyes began to quiver as she continued the story and a few tears stood in them. Rarity knew that things were only going to get sadder from here.

"Right in front of me, they destroyed their Friendship Flakes and broke them into pieces." Diamond Dust continued as a tear finally dropped, "I was heartbroken then. The ones I called my friends betrayed the friendship we started and showed how much they wanted it to end by destroying the thing that symbolized our eternal bond. I was so angry that I snapped at them and said I wanted nothing to do with them ever again. They said the same. And we haven't been friends since."

"Diamond Dust…" Rarity said as she was holding back the tears, "I… I had no idea. What were the others fighting about before you joined in?"

"I don't know." Diamond Dust answered, "They refused to talk about it."

"You say they destroyed their Friendship Flakes." Rarity stated, "You still have yours though?"

"Yes." Diamond Dust replied, "I tried to destroy or get rid of mine the night when our bond ended. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. The memories it held kept holding me back. It was then I realized I couldn't move on. I didn't want us to fight and not be friends anymore. I couldn't stand the thought of that. I've been desperately wanting them to come back to me so we can all be friends again. But every time I try to talk to them, I always think about how I talked to them last time and I always get afraid of what they'll say. I haven't been able to think straight since."

There was a silence for a moment as Diamond Dust began to cry a bit from telling the story. It hurt her very much to retell it because of how close she was to them and how they had broken their should-be unbreakable bond. She choked and sniffled. Rarity knew from how she was crying that Diamond Dust truly cares about them and desperately wants them to be her friends again. Rarity knew that she couldn't let her new friends be depressed like this. She had to do something fast.

"Diamond Dust." Rarity began, "I can tell you're in utter distress from this. But you can't keep yourself feeling like this forever. You have to go talk to them and reconcile."

"I want to talk." Diamond Dust replied, "But… I'm scared to. I'm scared to go talk to them, apologize, only to find out that they're fed up with me." Diamond Dust explained, "I'm scared to see that they're too angry at me for showing no sympathy to them. I did say rather awful things to them. Some of them I can't even take back."

"Well," Rarity began as she thought of an idea, "Perhaps… it doesn't need to be like that."

"How can it not be like that?" Diamond Dust asked, "How can I expect them to treat me nicely and respectfully after what I did and said?"

"How?" Rarity asked as she smiled, "I'll show you how. Come with me."

"Huh?" Diamond Dust said as she got up.

She and Rarity then began walking upstairs with Rarity having a big smile on her face.

"Where are we going?" Diamond Dust asked as they walked, "What're we going to do?"

"Trust me darling." Rarity said as they entered Rarity's room, "You're going to just love what idea I have for you and your friends."

"Hm?" Diamond Dust hummed as she wondered what the plan was.

"It's time to put both our beauties to the test!" Rarity exclaimed as she stood on two hooves and posed like a goddess.

Golden Oak Library…

The group was in the library where the dizzy and queasy Enchanted Belle was lying in bed feeling unwell. Flame Wheel, Aura, and Blitz were sitting right beside the bed she was lying in. She was lying in Twilight's bed. Each of the three ponies were extremely worried about her. Two of them being her new best friends, and the third being a spiritual uncle to her. Twilight, Spike, and Lurio were downstairs and Twilight was trying to figure out the problem with Belle's horn. She ran a few tests to see if something was going on. After the tests were done, she let Belle rest in her bed and now she's going over everything with the help of her dragon assistant and the Aura Master. But so far, nothing could help her figure out the problem.

"This is really bad." Twilight said with worry, "I've tried everything I could think of. But I can't seem to figure out what's wrong with Belle's horn. And this was the time I was really needing to find an answer."

"Aura, Blitz, Flame Wheel." Lurio said from downstairs, "How is the Princess?"

"She's not looking very good Master." Aura answered, "She's tossing and turning a bit."

"She doesn't look like she's getting better." Flame Wheel added.

"Yeah." Blitz said, "I'm getting a little scared here."

"Twilight." Spike began, "You've got to figure something out. Belle looks like she's really hurting."

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" Lurio asked, "Surely you haven't explored all your options."

"I could try maybe a few things," Twilight answered, "But Belle looks like she's having enough trouble as it is. I don't know if I could do that to her."

With the group upstairs, the three ponies kept looking after the unwell Princess and she lied in bed looking like she was having a bad headache. Each pony was worried to death about her and hoped a solution would come soon.

"Belle." Aura said quietly, "Why did this sort of thing have to happen to you? Of all ponies, why you? You shouldn't have to go through something like this."

"Guess being special comes with a price sometimes." Blitz suggested, "I just never thought the price would be this bad."

"Flame Wheel," Aura began, "Are you sure this sort of thing hasn't happened before on your world?"

"No lad." Flame Wheel answered, "This is the first time I've seen this happen. There have been problems with horns in the past, but nothing like this. I hate seeing my niece going through something like this. I surely hope this is as worse as things can get. I sure would hate if things only got worse from here."

"You do think she's going to get better, right Aura?" Blitz asked.

"Of course I do." Aura replied with a smile, "I know she'll get better. Belle's too tough and courageous to let something like this get to her forever."

"I wish I could be as hopeful as you." Blitz replied as he looked more worried.

"Well Belle did tell us to keep smiling." Aura said before his smile disappeared, "Of course, it is kind of hard to remain hopeful and keep smiling with this happening."

"I wish Fire Rose could be here." Flame Wheel commented, "Belle needs her to be with her."

"I guess it was too much for her to see her friend like this." Aura commented, "And because she and Belle have been friends since they were little, it's kind of understandable."

Twilight heard what they were saying and thought about how Fire Rose just went outside earlier because of how she didn't want to see her friend in such a bad situation. Twilight could tell that Rose cares about Belle so much based on how she felt.

" _Rose."_ Twilight thought, " _I know you don't like how Belle looks right now. But I wish you could be next to her. She'd be really happy if you did."_

Outside of the library house…

Fire Rose was writing something down in a book and was looking at some notes she and Cricket took throughout the day. Rose was trying to concentrate on what she was writing in her book with her quill. But the thought of her friend in an ill-like position was disturbing her focus and often made her make a few mistakes.

"Oh no." Fire Rose said as she noticed a mistake she made, "Not again."

Using a spell she made back on her world, Rose erased the mistake she made the mistake disappear and left her room to continue writing. But she was so stressed that she had made another mistake as soon as she erased the first one. Cricket realized the stress she was under and decided to talk about it with her.

"Rose." Cricket began, "Don't you think that maybe you should take a break from your story writing and go see Belle? You seem to have a hard time focusing."

"No Cricket." Rose denied, "I can do this. I want to get this story done before the day is done. Besides," She continued as she looked sadder, "I just can't watch Belle look like that. I want to be by her side, but seeing her under such pain and illness just makes it hard to watch. I know it's horrible but –"

"It's alright." Cricket said with a smile, "I understand. Sometimes we can't stand seeing our loved ones in horrible spots. But I do wish you told Twilight the real reason what you were going to do outside. You told her you were going to some studying. I wish you would build up the confidence to tell somepony that you love to write stories. Especially right now. We're not in home sweet home right now. So I dare say that it's impossible for your mother to find out your dark secret."

"I know." Fire Rose replied as she adjusted her glasses, "But… I just can't tell anypony here. Not here or anywhere. I just don't think I can ever show anypony my love for writing."

"You shouldn't force yourself to hide the true you." Cricket replied, "Then the ponies you talk to won't be talking to the real you. Just because you have a little disagreement with your mother doesn't mean you shouldn't hide yourself from everypony else."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Rose said, "Can I please just focus on writing this story?"

"Alright." Cricket replied with a nod, "I'll leave you to it."

And so Rose continued writing down what is now revealed to be a story she's writing. And just like before, she's having a hard time focusing because of the condition that Belle's in. But another thing bothered her now from the conversation she had with Cricket. About how she hides herself from other ponies and the disagreement she had with her mother. And something else much bigger. But that's irrelevant to this story and we'll save that for a future episode.

Meanwhile at the Train Station…

The Friendship Express stopped at the train station at Ponyville. Ponies were getting off the train and others were getting on. Among the ponies getting off were the two Dark Ponies that are still wearing their disguise from earlier. They had struggled to find out where the large light came from. After finally learning that it was somewhere near a town called Ponyville, the two Dark Ponies caught a ride on the Friendship Express to investigate and find out if Princess Enchanted Belle was responsible for that light. Sadly for them, it's not an easy task due to them being trapped by the royal chains and that the disguise was not easy to see out of.

"Ugh!" Ebony Moon exclaimed in anger, "Finally! We made it! Ponyville! So that's what this town is called. Would've been good to know when it attacked it days ago."

"Who cares what it's called?" Dark Pulse replied, "Let's just hurry and find the Princess so we can get out of these chains and figure out what's going on here."

"Stop pushing!" Ebony Moon demanded, "Remember our strategy! Left, right, left, right."

"Your strategy is too slow!" Dark Pulse argued as the two were wobbling around the station, "We need to find the Princess now!"

"We won't if you keep fighting me like this!" Ebony Moon countered as the two exited the station and went to town.

The ponies around the station watched the two in their disguise wobble around and look rather foolish. Their reactions showed that they were worried about the ponies underneath the costume. Not worried like they're scared, worried about how they work together.

The two went to the town and were still fighting on how they should walk together. Whether they take it slowly like Ebony Moon suggested, or go faster like Dark Pulse suggested. As they fought and argued, they were getting closer and closer to Golden Oaks Library.

"Quit pushing me!" Dark Pulse demanded, "It'll be faster if we do it my way!"

"Our disguise will fall off if we do it your way!" Ebony Moon argued, "We're doing this slowly!"

"It'll be next year by the time we find the Princess if we take it slowly!" Dark Pulse argued, "We're doing it the fast way!"

"Slower!" Ebony Moon shouted.

"Faster!" Dark Pulse countered.

"Slower!" Ebony Moon shouted louder, "Sweet Queen Sol and Lua! How did I get paired up with such a stubborn mule?!"

"Excuse me." An innocent mare voice said.

The two Dark Ponies flinched at the sound of the voice and Ebony Moon looked at who was talking to them through the eye holes on her side. When she looked, she was surprised at who was talking to them. The Princess of the Fire Kingdom, Fire Rose.

"I'm trying to do something important and you're kind of distracting me." Fire Rose explained, "Could you maybe take your argument somewhere else or at least be a little quiet? Thank you." She thanked with a bow.

She then went back over to her spot to get back to writing. As she trotted back, Ebony Moon kept staring at Rose with a shocked expression.

" _Fire Rose?"_ Ebony Moon thought, " _No. That can't be."_

"Way to go." Dark Pulse said as he rolled his eyes, "We almost got caught because you couldn't shut your trap!"

Ebony Moon said nothing and kept looking at the Fire Princess to make sure she wasn't mistaking her for somepony else. Despite that she looked older than the last time she saw her, Ebony Moon was able to recognized the beautiful Unicorn mare.

"Ha!" Dark Pulse scoffed with a smile, "A miracle! I silenced the loudmouth!"

"Silence you fool!" Ebony Moon demanded, "And turn around and take a look!"

The two turned around and put themselves in a position where Dark Pulse could see the dark red-coated mare.

"That mare?" Dark Pulse asked with confusion, "What about her?"

"Look closely." Ebony Moon told him, "Doesn't she look familiar to you?"

"Hmmm." Dark Pulse hummed as he examined her thoroughly, "Not really. Although that mane style kind of rings a bell."

"Imagine her without those glasses." Ebony Moon explained, "And also picture her as a filly. Tell me who you see then."

Dark Pulse did his best to imagine the mare without glasses and as a little filly. As he did, he began to get a more familiar picture in his head. He also imagined her without the dress to make sure he got the full picture of the filly. Once he imagined her without the dress, he began to see what Ebony Moon was talking about.

"Hey." Dark Pulse said as he looked surprised, "When you put it like that and remove the dress she has on, she does look familiar." He then looked over at Cricket and said, "And that dragon just rings more bells." After a short moment of thinking it over, Dark Pulse yelped, "Ah! That's Fire Rose! The Princess of Fire!"

"Exactly!" Ebony Moon replied with an evil smile, "Hmph. I thought you'd never get it. But I guess even boneheads can be full of surprises."

"I can't believe how beautiful she's gotten." Dark Pulse commented, "The last time we saw her was when we were banished by Queens Sol and Lua. She was only a filly then."

"More importantly," Ebony Moon began, "What is she doing here? How did she get here?"

"It must've been that light we saw." Dark Pulse suggested, "Maybe it somehow transported her here."

"Princess Enchanted Belle has to be responsible for that light." Ebony Moon said, "We have to find her now! And after we capture her, Fire Rose is next! Two Princesses will truly please Her Ladyship!"

"Problem." Dark Pulse stated, "We're still chained by the royal chain! We can't cast magic! How're we supposed to capture them?!"

"With a plan idiot!" Ebony Moon replied, "And I already have one. Now follow my lead."

She then started trying to get to Fire Rose so that the two could talk to her. Like previous walking times, it was a struggle. Dark Pulse saw that they were walking toward her and wondered what was going on.

"Wait!" Dark Pulse said as the two wobbled, "Why are we going toward her?!"

"Trust me!" Ebony Moon answered, "I know what I'm doing!"

They finally approached Fire Rose and Cricket. Ebony Moon then prepared the best disguise voice she could make.

"Excuse me young lady." Ebony Moon said in an old lady's voice.

"Hm?" Fire Rose hummed as she looked up at what she thinks are two innocent ponies in a two-pony costume, "Oh. You two again. Can I help you?"

"You most certainly can." Ebony Moon replied in her disguise voice, "It's actually very convenient that you were around here. You see, my colleague and I are street performers and we seem to be having a bit of trouble with our performance."

After seeing what she was doing, Dark Pulse joined in by saying in an old man's voice, "Yes. Lots of trouble in fact. So much trouble, you could say it's all because of this old hag and her flamboyant attitude!"

"Grrr." Ebony Moon growled before focusing on the act, "Y-yes. It is my fault, but for a different reason. I seem to have a struggle with my magic."

"Oh." Fire Rose replied, "Really?"

"When you get to be my age," Ebony Moon explained in her disguise voice, "Everything about you starts to slow down. Especially magic. I feel as though I've taken many steps backwards. It's horrible really. But when I saw you here young lady, I thought perhaps you could show me a bit of magic that could help us."

"Indeed." Dark Pulse said in his old man voice, "She needs all the help she can get. Care to show her how magic truly works?"

Cricket was feeling a bit suspicious about these characters and got ready to be Rose's conscience when he feels the need to.

"Well if you're really having trouble," Fire Rose replied as she stood up, "I can maybe show you a bit of magic to help."

"You're amazing darling!" Ebony Moon said in her old lady voice, "I'm already in your debt."

"Here's the first one I'd like to show." Fire Rose said as her horn glowed in a red aura.

She showed off a few magic spells that she learned at the school she attends. Like a spell that can turn objects into different objects, changing the colors of clothing, creating doors or other things out of nowhere, etc. She even tried to attempt a Teleportation spell. Which, sadly, she hasn't perfected yet.

"Ugh." Fire Rose panted as she got worn from trying the Teleportation spell, "Sorry. I guess I haven't perfected that one."

"Don't worry none child." Ebony Moon replied with her old lady voice, "You've given plenty of inspiration as it is. Except, perhaps, could you show just one other spell? A very special kind of spell?"

"What kind of special spell?" Fire Rose asked.

"Anything really." Ebony Moon answered with her old lady voice, "Just a kind of spell that only you know. One only you can do."

"What good would that do?" Fire Rose asked, "If it's a spell only I can do, then it won't help you for your performance."

"And a spell that only SHE can do?" Cricket asked as he looked suspicious of them, "That's oddly specific."

"I know." Ebony Moon responded with her old lady voice, "But I just love seeing young Unicorns perform magic. Especially ones that only a certain Unicorn can do. It shows how special and unique they truly are. Perhaps you can show me how special you are."

"Well…" Fire Rose said as she thought about it for a moment, "I suppose there is one spell that only I can do. But –"

"I knew it!" Ebony Moon exclaimed in her old lady voice, "I knew you were hiding something within that youthful horn of yours! Care to share what kind of spell that is?!"

"Well…" Fire Rose began as she looked a little shy from the sudden burst, "It's…..le…..in…el…"

"Eh, what?" Ebony Moon asked in her old lady voice.

"I said," Fire Rose replied as she shivered a bit, "It's….ed…..ch….pe…"

"Come on young lady!" Dark Pulse shouted with his old man voice, "Our ears are already not what they used to be! Speak up!"

"It's called the royal chain spell!" Fire Rose screamed while looking terrified.

"A royal chain spell?" Ebony Moon faked pondered while smiling evilly underneath the disguise, "Intriguing. Would you show us how it works?"

"W-well," Fire Rose replied while looking nervous and shy again, "My horn is pretty tired from the spell-casting and I want to make sure it's good enough to write. I've got lots of writing to do."

"Come on." Ebony Moon replied with her old lady voice, "I'm sure you've got enough bounce in that horn for one more spell. Just give it a shot."

"But to do that," Fire Rose explained, "It'll require chaining a pony and I –"

"Is that so?" Ebony Moon asked, "Well we'll gladly let you chain the both of us together. Won't we sweetheart?" She asked Dark Pulse.

"Very much yes." Dark Pulse replied with his old man voice.

"But you two are just innocent old ponies wanting to perform." Fire Rose pointed out, "I can't do that to you two."

"Fire away child." Ebony Moon said, "We don't mind at all. Like I said, I crave for seeing how special and unique each Unicorn is. Don't keep this old mare waiting."

"Well," Fire Rose replied as she looked at her in the eyeholes, "If you insist." She continued as her horn began to glow in a white light, "Just stay perfectly still."

"Yes!" Dark Pulse whispered to Ebony Moon, "Here it comes!"

"Freedom!" Ebony Moon whispered back, "And then the Princesses!"

"Wait!" Cricket exclaimed as he stopped Fire Rose in time, "Fire Rose! Don't do this!"

"Why not Cricket?" Fire Rose asked while her horn was still glowing, "I'm just trying to please their request."

"Rose." Cricket began as he got serious, "This is the time where I need to be your conscience. And as your conscience, I need to tell you that something isn't right here. Isn't it odd how they're asking for a very specific kind of spell? A spell that only you know? I don't know about you, but I hardly think that's a question that gets asked every day. And even if it was asked frequently, I doubt that a normal old couple would ask that Unicorn while still wearing a costume where we can't see their faces. All this feels too suspicious. Almost like they're planning something after you cast that spell on them." He then crossed his arms and continued with, "Rose, I advise against this request. I don't think we can trust these two."

"Don't go and be like that." Ebony Moon begged with her old lady voice, "We're just in our costume because it's a difficult costume to put on and take off. Which is why we just leave it on most of the day even when we're on breaks."

"It may look simple," Dark Pulse added, "But it's as hard as boulders."

"See Cricket?" Rose said with a smile, "Some costumes do have difficulties like that. That could explain why they're still wearing it."

"Perhaps." Cricket replied, "But the whole you casting a spell that only you know just makes me feel uncomfortable. Besides, don't you remember what your father told you when he taught you this spell?"

"Oh my!" Fire Rose yelped as she remembered his words, "That's right! He told me I shouldn't cast this spell unless it's for emergencies! Oh I can't believe I almost disobeyed his words like that. If he found out, he would be…"

"Disappointed. Yes, very much." Cricket replied with a nod, "He made his point about this royal magic very clearly."

"I'm very sorry." Fire Rose apologized to the supposed old couple as the glow in her horn disappeared, "But I can't cast that spell on you. My father told me I shouldn't use it unless I really need to. And this isn't one of those times."

"You heard her." Cricket said as he turned to them, "She's been given a rule and she's going to follow it. Now I'm going to have to ask the two of you to leave. We're very busy right now and I'd hate for my friend here to actually have to use her magic on you."

"Great!" Dark Pulse whispered angrily at Ebony Moon, "Now what'll we do?!"

"Don't worry." Ebony Moon whispered back, "I already have a plan for that. It's her weakness."

"That's quite alright." Ebony Moon said in her old lady voice, "I understand. You wouldn't want to disobey your father like that. He has trusted you with that spell after all."

"He did." Fire Rose replied as she laid back down to get back to writing her story, "Thank you for understanding. I hope you both will do well in your street performance."

"Hmph." Cricket mumbled to himself, "And good riddance if you ask me."

"Yes." Ebony Moon replied as she and Dark Pulse began wobbling away, "It's a harsh truth that spells like that can't be shared so easily. I would've love to see the true magic of such a talented Unicorn like her. I would've loved to see what I could've been in my youth. But I guess that's not happening. I'm so… so… why I can't even bring myself to say it."

"I think I know what she's saying." Dark Pulse said in his old man voice while still wobbling away, "She's _disappointed._ "

"Dis…dis…dis…." Fire Rose stammered as she shivered in fear, "Disappointed?"

She felt the world beginning to spin and her feeling lightheaded as the words entered her ear. As the pupils in her eyes shrunk and her head wobbled a bit, words from the past that caused her great fear of disappointing others danced in her head. A very sad past for her.

" _I'm not mad."_ A mare's voice said in an extremely disappointed tone, " _I'm just very disappointed. I expected better from you."_

"Ahh…. Ahh…" Fire Rose breathed heavily in fear.

"Yes. Very disappointed." Ebony Moon continued in her old lady voice, "But oh well. Your father will be happy that daddy's girl did as she's told. Even if she was unable to impress a pony in desperate need of inspiration. Oh well, have a good day now young lady."

"Wait!" Fire Rose exclaimed as she stood up again.

The two Dark Ponies under their disguise stopped and smirked evilly as they knew their little plan worked.

"I'll do it!" Fire Rose said, "I'll cast the royal chain on you! If it'll impress you!"

"That's more like it." Ebony Moon replied as she and her partner wobbled back, "I knew you'd had the conscience to do it."

"Fire away when ready." Dark Pulse added.

Fire Rose then prepared the spell before Cricket got in the way again.

"Rose!" Cricket shouted as he looked unhappy with her decision, "What about what we just agreed on?! Your father?! What about how disappointed he'll be if he finds out?!"

"Well," Fire Rose replied, "We are on another world right now. And he's back home. I doubt he'll ever find out that I used my royal magic like this if we're on this world. And I also doubt that these two will tell him."

"Not at all." Ebony Moon replied with her old lady voice, "We wouldn't even consider telling on such a talented Unicorn."

"Rose!" Cricket said unhappily, "I'm telling you that this isn't a good idea! I don't trust these two as far as I can throw them! Something's wrong and I highly advise against this!"

"It'll just be a minute." Fire Rose argued as she got ready to fire the spell, "It'll be over soon."

"Rose! Don't!" Cricket demanded.

But as she got her horn ready to cast the spell, Cricket knew he was too late to stop her now.

"Rose!" Cricket exclaimed.

Meanwhile inside the library…

Aura and the others kept worrying about Belle while the ones downstairs were trying to think of a solution. Aura tapped into his aura to see how her aura was looking. And much to his disappointment, it didn't feel good.

" _Her aura."_ Aura thought, " _It's feels just like how she looks. I sure wish we could –"_

Suddenly, he felt something strange. Two peculiar auras outside of the house.

"Huh?" Aura said as he checked the auras he was feeling.

"What is it Aura?" Blitz asked, "How's Belle's aura?"

"It's not that." Aura answered, "I feel some other aura. Outside. Two auras actually."

"How can you think of aura at a time like this?" Flame Wheel asked, "Just because it's your name and passion –"

Suddenly, he recognized the two auras he was feeling. They were auras of pure darkness. And Aurachalcum knew which ponies had that kind of aura.

"Oh no." Aura said to himself, "It can't be them! And Rose is out there too!"

He then hurried downstairs and headed out the front door. Everypony saw him run and wondered what was wrong.

"Aura!" Blitz exclaimed as he got up.

"Aura." Lurio said as he saw his student go outside, "What's gotten into you?"

Aura got outside to find Rose, Cricket, and what Rose didn't know to be the Dark Ponies in disguise.

"Rose!" Aura shouted as he got outside.

He then noticed her horn and how it glowed. He knew that glow from when Belle freed him from the royal chain. It was then Aura put two and two together and knew what was about to happen.

"Rose! Stop!" Aura shouted.

"Huh?!" Rose yelped as she turned to Aura.

"Ha!" Ebony Moon scoffed as she and Dark Pulse took the disguise off, "You're too late fool!"

"Huh?" Fire Rose hummed as she turned back to the ponies she thought were elderly, "Ah!" She screamed as she saw who they really were.

She tried to stop the spell, but it was too late. It fired as soon as it was ready.

"She's already prepared the spell and got ready to cast it!" Ebony Moon explained as the spell made the chains disappear.

"And with the chains gone," Dark Pulse continued as he felt his Dark Magic return.

"Oh no." Rose whimpered as she cowered, "It's them…"

"We're free!" Ebony Moon shouted with an evil smile, "And our Dark Magic has returned! Hahahahaha!" She laughed evilly at the end.

"D-d-dark Ponies?!" Fire Rose stammered as she laid on the ground.

"I knew it!" Cricket exclaimed with a serious look, "I knew something was fishy about them!"

"Aura!" Twilight said as she and the others got outside, "Why did you –" She then turned to the Dark Ponies and yelped, "Oh no!"

"Not them again!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he got his Fire Amulet ready.

"Looks like they finally decided to escape." Flame Wheel pointed out as he got his horn ready, "The scumbags surely took their time."

"Their chains!" Twilight exclaimed, "How did it disappear?!"

"They're free?!" Lurio asked as he was puzzled by how the chains disappeared, "But how? Didn't Enchanted Belle put those chains on them? And shouldn't they not escape unless Belle casts that spell on them again?"

"You're half right." Ebony Moon answered with her evil smirk, "But the real answer is that Belle is ONE of the Unicorns that can put the chains on us and release us. It's the magic that only royal Unicorns can cast."

"But Belle was with us the entire time!" Blitz replied with a serious expression, "There aren't any other royal ponies that can –" He stopped talking as he remembered that Fire Rose is a royal Unicorn, "Wait a minute. Fire Rose?"

"Rose?" Twilight said as she looked at Rose with a confused look, "Did you free them with your royal magic?"

"N-no!" Fire Rose defended, "Well, I mean yes. I did. But I –"

"And she agreed to do it so easily!" Dark Pulse interrupted, "All because she's a weak pony!"

"Pathetically weak." Ebony Moon added.

"Oh…" Fire Rose whimpered as she cowered.

"W-well," Spike stammered as he stayed close to Twilight, "W-what do you guys want?!"

"Is it not obvious?" Ebony Moon asked, "We want Enchanted Belle!"

"And since the Princess of Fire is here," Dark Pulse picked up as he looked toward her, "We'll take her too. Her Ladyship would be pleased to see we captured two Princesses instead of one."

"Surrender them both now!" Ebony Moon demanded, "Before you feel our rage!"

"Forget it!" Aura denied, "There's no way we're letting you take either Princess!"

"Have it your way then!" Ebony Moon said as she prepared her Dark Magic in her hooves, "Prepare to face true darkness!"

She then pulled her hoof back to prepare a Dark Magic spell.

"Everypony scatter!" Lurio ordered.

"Dark Firaga!" Ebony Moon chanted as she fired her spell.

The group scattered away before the spell could hit any of them. The spell wasn't near Rose so she wasn't in danger. But she was frightened by their Dark Magic.

"Oh…" Fire Rose whimpered as she covered her head.

"Oh Princess." Dark Pulse said as he approached her.

"Huh?" Rose gasped as she looked up at him.

"I've got a special seat for you." Dark Pulse said in a calm evil tone as he prepared a spell in his horn, "In an orb that has a one-way ticket to the Great Witch!"

"No!" Fire Rose begged as she covered her head again.

Before Dark Pulse could cast the spell, Cricket used his fire breath to stop him. He used his fire breath to cut the two apart from each other.

"Augh!" Dark Pulse exclaimed as he backed away from the fire.

"Cricket!" Rose exclaimed happily as she raised her head up.

"Go Rose!" Cricket ordered as he turned to her, "It's not safe for you here! I'll distract him while you run!"

"Okay." Rose replied as she got up and ran off.

"No!" Dark Pulse growled in anger as he tried to go after her.

Cricket used his fire breath to stop Dark Pulse again. As Dark Pulse backed away again, he looked at the small dragon with an angry look.

"You're not touching the Princess on my watch!" Cricket said with courage, "If you want her, you have to get passed –"

Before he could finish, Dark Pulse casted a spell on Cricket and imprisoned him in an orb.

"Oh dear." Cricket said with a surprised look, "I sure didn't prepare for that."

"Dragon down." Dark Pulse said as he shrunk the orb and placed it in the pocket inside his cloak, "Now the Princess."

Rose ran over to Flame Wheel and hid behind him. Flame Wheel knew she was scared to death of them. When Rose peaked behind Flame Wheel, she saw Cricket get captured by Dark Pulse and placed in his cloak.

"No! Cricket!" Rose exclaimed with worry.

"It's alright lass!" Flame Wheel assured, "We'll get him back! Right now, you need to get somewhere safe!"

"I think I might know a place!" Twilight said, "Rose! Come with me! Let's get Belle and get out of here!"

"But I can't leave Cricket!" Rose replied, "I have to help him!"

"We can't have you in this danger!" Aura said as he began fighting against Dark Pulse, "They're after you!"

"Let us deal with these bozos!" Flare Blitz added as he fought against Ebony Moon, "You just get somewhere safe!"

"Trust us!" Lurio said to Rose as he prepared an Aura Sphere for Ebony Moon, "Everything will be fine!"

"Well…" Fire Rose replied as she thought about her answer, "O-okay… But please be careful everypony. And get Cricket back."

"We will my Princess." Flame Wheel answered as he turned and bowed to her, "Heart promise."

"Come on Rose!" Twilight said as she opened the door, "Let's get inside and get Belle!"

The two, along with Spike, ran inside to get Enchanted Belle. Ebony Moon saw them go inside and knew that Belle was in there.

"Dark Pulse!" Ebony Moon shouted, "Belle is in there! Let's get in there and –"

"Fire Spin!" Flame Wheel chanted as he fired the spell at Ebony Moon.

Ebony Moon jumped out of the way and landed next to Dark Pulse.

"Afraid you've come across a rocky path lass." Flame Wheel said with a smirk, "Time to change course. Savvy?"

"You want Belle and Rose?" Blitz asked as he got ready to fight, "You got to get passed us first!"

"The Princesses will not be in your clutches!" Lurio told them as his light blue aura appeared around him.

"Not while we're conscious!" Aura added as his light blue aura appeared.

"A situation easily remedied." Ebony Moon said as the dark magical aura in her horn appeared.

"If you think we'll go down easily as last time," Dark Pulse said with an evil smirk as the dark magical aura appeared in his hooves, "I'm afraid you're in for a much bigger challenge!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" The two Dark Ponies laughed evilly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Behind Golden Oak Library…

Twilight Sparkle and Fire Rose teleported themselves, Spike, and the unwell Enchanted Belle outside of the library and on the other side of where the fight was taking place.

"Let's move now before they find us!" Twilight said to the team.

"Right!" Rose replied with a nod.

Twilight and Rose then carried Belle on their backs and began running off from the scene. Spike followed as soon as they were ready.

"We're we supposed to go?!" Spike asked.

"Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight answered, "We can hide Belle there. And you'll be safe there too. The Apple Family can keep you two safe."

"Sounds good to me I guess." Rose replied as she focused on running, "I just hope Cricket will be fine with me not there."

"Oh…" Belle moaned as she put her hooves on her head, "My… head…"

"Belle." Rose wept with worry.

"Focus on getting to Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight told Rose, "Belle will be fine."

"I hope you're right." Rose replied.

Twilight could read Rose's face like a book. Rose had little confidence that Belle would be alright. But Twilight needed to stay strong to show her that everything would be fine. So she continued racing toward Sweet Apple Acres like there was no stopping.

Sweet Apple Acres…

The group arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom all saw Enchanted Belle and how ill she looked. Twilight gave a quick version of the story to the Apple Family and they agreed to help. While Twilight, Rose, and Spike hid Enchanted Belle in the barn, the Apple Family prepared themselves for if or when the Dark Ponies come by here. They were more prepared than they were for when the parasprites*.

(*Swarm of the Century)

"Come on and get some!" Granny Smith shouted from behind the table they're using as a fort, "Ah'll show you that this granny can still got some whip in her hooves!"

"Isn't the idea to keep the Dark Ponies away from the barn?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Can it you whippersnapper." Granny Smith replied, "I hadn' had this much fun in decades."

"She's really into this, isn't she?" Apple Bloom asked her big brother.

"Eeeyup." Bic Mac replied with his deep voice.

Meanwhile inside the barn, the three hid Enchanted Belle under some blocks of hay and made the structure looks as unsuspicious as possible. When the job was done, the three felt accomplished.

"Whew." Spike sighed as he wiped the sweat, "Hopefully she'll be safe this way."

"Okay." Twilight began as she turned to the two, "Rose. Stay in here with Belle. Spike, go help the Apple Family with the defenses. They'll need all the help they can get."

"Roger that!" Spike replied with a salute.

"Wait." Fire Rose said with worry, "What're you going to do?"

"I'm going back to help the others against the Dark Ponies." Twilight answered, "And get Cricket back."

"Please save him." Fire Rose pleaded, "I can't really do well without him. He's my conscience."

"Don't worry Rose." Twilight assured, "We'll save him somehow. Until then, stay here and I'll be back with everypony else."

She then ran out of the barn and ran to the exit of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Protect the Princesses!" Twilight told the Apple Family.

"You got it!" Apple Bloom replied with a salute.

"They ain' gonna get anywhere near the Princesses what with old my old crack shot hooves." Granny Smith said as she prepared some pies they had for attack, "Hope those dark fellos are hungry."

Yes. They're using different apple pie recipes for weapons. They also have haystack blocks for defenses and also for weapons. Some of them even have anvils in them. And believe me, that idea gets more ridiculous in a future episode of the main show.

Back inside the barn, Fire Rose was shaking in fear about what's happening. Needless to say, she has a fear of Dark Ponies. A great fear. And with everything else that's happening, it seems like she just can't get a break.

"Dark Ponies." Fire Rose said as she shook in fear, "Why here and now?"

"You shouldn't worry so much Rose." Spike told her, "Aura, Blitz and their teachers and dealing with them now. Not to mention Twilight's going to help them. She's really good with magic. Aura's skillful and while Blitz's isn't exactly the brightest pony I've seen, he's still good with that amulet he wears."

"I suppose so." Rose replied with some doubt, "But… my friend."

"Cricket?" Spike asked, "You two must be really close if you're this worried about him."

"We are." Rose replied, "He's one of the greatest friends that ever could be found. He's helped me a lot throughout the years. Especially through really hard times."

"You said that he was your conscience." Spike brought up, "What does that mean? I mean, I know what the word means. But why is he your conscience?"

"I've always had trouble with telling what's wrong and right as a filly. One night, a maiden brought him in when he needed a place to stay. When the maiden gave me a talk about how I should listen to my conscience, he decided that he wanted to be my conscience."

"Why's that?" Spike asked.

"I'm not really sure. I keep forgetting to ask." Rose answered, "But regardless of his reason, we've started a wonderful friendship since then. He helps me tell differences between right and wrong," Rose explained, "What I should or shouldn't do, what he thinks is the best decision, and watches over me since I live over at the Sun Kingdom now."

"The Sun Kingdom?" Spike asked with confusion, "But I thought you were the Princess of the Fire Kingdom."

"I still am." Fire Rose answered, "But… it's a long story and I really don't want to talk about it. Especially while thinking about what danger Cricket is in."

"Alright." Spike replied while looking down about the answer, "But try to calm down. Try to do something to distract yourself. That's what Twilight does."

"You know what?" Rose asked as she smiled a bit, "You're right. Maybe distracting myself will calm my nerves."

"That-a-girl." Spike said with a smile, "Now stay in here. I'm going to join the Apple Family and protect the farm."

"Good luck." Rose said as she watched Spike leave the barn.

"Stay in here okay?" Spike asked as he left.

Once he was gone, Rose knew what she wanted to do to occupy herself. So, she adjusted her glasses and got a face that look as if she was ready to joust.

"It's time." Rose said to herself with more confidence, "It's time to take more notes about this day and –" She continued as her horn glowed in a red magical aura, "Huh?" She yelped as her confidence suddenly vanished, "Wait, what?"

She tried to get reach for her saddle bag to get something. But she didn't feel her magic catch anything. When she looked at both sides, she saw that her saddle bag was gone.

"AH!" Fire Rose screamed in horror, "OH NO! MY SADDLE BAG IS GONE! WHERE DID IT GO?!"

She thought back to when she had it last time. After thinking about it for a second, she remembered the last time she took it off. It was when she wanted to go outside of the library with Cricket to get some fresh air from the stress of worrying about Enchanted Belle. She remembered that she put her saddle bag down, took out a notebook and a regular book and got to writing.

"Oh no!" Fire Rose exclaimed as she got extremely worried, "I left my saddle bag and my books at the library! And the others are still there now! And I never put my notebook or my books in my bad! This is really bad! If they don't get destroyed in the fight, they'll see what I'm writing! I can't let them see that! And I also can't let them be destroyed! I got to get those books back somehow!"

She was about to leave the barn to try and get the books and her saddle bag back. But before she could, she heard Belle moan in pain. Rose stopped herself and looked back at the haystack blocks she was hiding behind.

"Wait." Rose said to herself, "I can't leave here. I can't leave Belle behind when she's not feeling well." She then remembered her books and looked back at the doors as she said, "But my stories aren't meant to be seen by anypony! Coltnelia or not!"

"R-r-rose…" Belle moaned in pain from where she was hidden.

"But Belle…" Rose said as she looked back at Belle, "She needs me more. She's my friend and…"

As Rose kept looking back and forth between Belle and the exit of the barn, her eyesight began to get blurry and her head began to spin. She began to breath heavily with this decision she has to make here. She didn't want to leave Belle, but at the same time was worried about her stories.

"My stories could get damaged." Rose said as she looked at the exit, "But Belle is a living thing." She continued as she looked back at Belle, "But I can't let me hard work get destroyed." She said as she looked back at the exit, "But Belle can't be left alone." She continued as she looked back at Belle, "But… but… but… Oh…." She moaned as she began to feel stressed, "Oh….. what do I do? What do I do?! Cricket please!"

Her stress was only getting worse from there. Along with Belle being unwell and her books being in a spot that could get them spotted or damaged, her friends not getting along, Cricket being captured, Dark Ponies in the town, her being behind her studies since she was far from home, and some other things, Rose put her front hooves on her head and was feeling like the earth was spinning. She felt like the walls were closing in on her as she continued thinking about everything that's happening and how she's unable to decide what's more important to her. As the stress got worse, she began to hear words go through her head. Words that weren't helping her situation.

" _I don't want anything to do with them anymore…. There she goes. What a strange mare….."_ The voices said in her head, " _Why would the Two Sisters pick somepony like you when they could've had somepony has talented as me? ….. She doesn't work with anypony but herself….. perhaps you could learn to let your true self be shown to everyone. That's what your grandmother would've wanted… She agreed to do it so easily because she's a weak pony…. Pathetically weak… I'm not mad… just….. disappointed….."_

That one word at the end is one word she hated hearing the most. It's the one thing she fears most in life. All because of what happened in her fillyhood. All these thoughts became too much to handle. Suddenly, a spark of a flame began to light in her horn as the voices kept coming in. And so…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fire Rose screamed really loudly as she lifted her head really high while keeping her hooves in her head.

The fire in her horn began to glow brighter and when she opened her eyes, they glowed in an orange-red glow. She was surrounded by a red magical aura and the glow started to shine through the windows of the barn and the cracks of the door.

"Rose!" Spike exclaimed as he opened the door to check on her, "I heard you scream! What's – Dah!" He screamed as he saw what was happening, "No! Not you too!" He exclaimed as he ran back to the Apple Family.

When he got back to them, he hid on the other side of the fort from where the Apple Family was sitting.

"You know we're supposed to be on this side, right?" Granny Smith asked.

"Spike." Apple Bloom said as she walked over to him, "What's wrong? Is Rose okay?"

"See for yourself." Spike answered as he pointed to the barn.

Apple Bloom headed for the barn to look inside. But what she saw was unbelievable.

"Woah!" Apple Bloom exclaimed as she backed away.

She saw Rose surrounded by the magical red aura and her eyes glowing in orange red. The flames bursting from her horn. And what she also noticed was that magical flames were filling the inside of the farm. Making it next to impossible to get inside.

"What's happening?" Granny Smith asked as she and Big Mac got to Apple Bloom.

The two looked inside and were just as surprised as Apple Bloom was.

"Holy apple fritters!" Granny Smith exclaimed as she saw Rose in her state and the magical flames that were coming from her, "What's happened to her?!"

"I don't know." Spike answered as he got to them, "She was like this when I saw her. As if Belle's out of control horn wasn't bad enough."

"If this keeps up," Granny Smith said, "All of Sweet Apple Acres will be on fire! We need to find a way to stop this!"

"Oh no!" Apple Bloom said as she realized something, "Belle's still in there! We need to get her out before she gets hurt!"

"Big Mac." Spike said, "Can you rush in there quickly to get her out?"

"Eeeyup." Bic Mac answered.

Getting a little started, Big Mac rushed in there, avoided the magical flames as much as he can, hurried over to the stack of hay stack blocks that Belle was hiding under. He noticed that some of them were burning and quickly got rid of them to find the still unwell Princess lying on the ground. He didn't waste time to grab her and hurry back outside. Though not without struggling with avoiding the fires though. He made it back to the group and placed Belle gently near a tree for her to lay her head on.

"Whew." Big Mac sighed of relief.

"You did it!" Apple Bloom cheered, "Way to go Big Mac!"

"No time to celebrate now." Spike stated, "Belle's safe. But we still need to deal with this." He continued as he pointed at the flames inside.

"Spike." Granny Smith began, "Watch over Belle. My grandkids and I will deal with the flames."

"Eeeyup." Big Mac agreed with a smile.

"Just leave it to us." Apple Bloom added.

The group then went to get some buckets to fill with water and put the fire out. Spike remained with Belle to watch over her. As he did, he thought about everything that's happening and how bad things are getting.

"Things have gotten so weird since Belle came along." Spike said to himself, "I mean things have been getting weird since we met Aura. But not on this level. Can it really get any worse?!"

As if to answer his question, Belle's eyes finally opened. However, they were glowing in white as did her horn. And based on how the horn was glowing, Spike knew this couldn't be good.

"Nonononononono! Wait!" Spike exclaimed as he waved his hands around, "I take it back!"

Suddenly, Belle began to float in the air. And was soon above Sweet Apple Acres. Soon, the magical light appeared around her again like earlier when that explosion happened. Seeing this, Spike knew what was about to happen next.

"No! Wait!" Spike begged, "Please don't! Wake up Belle!"

The Apple Family returned with more water and saw what was happening. They got back inside and got ready for whatever was about to happen next.

"Spike!" Apple Bloom shouted, "Get inside! Before something happens!"

But before he could respond or act, the magic in Belle's horn began to enlarge. And after a few seconds of charging up, a huge white light magical beam shot up in the sky and to the ground. With Belle being in the center of that beam.

"Huh?" Spike wondered as he watched it happen, "That's not what happened last time. What's going on?"

"Woah." Apple Bloom said as she saw the beam of light, "It's pretty."

Meanwhile with Twilight…

Twilight was hurrying back to Aura, Blitz and their teachers to help against the Dark Ponies. But as soon as she was halfway there, a big light caused her shadow to enlarge.

"Huh?" Twilight said as she turned to the light, "What the?"

She looked at the beam of light and recognized its color. She knew it was from the magic of Enchanted Belle's horn.

"Oh no. Not again." Twilight said with worry.

At the exact same time, Aura, Blitz, Lurio, Flame Wheel, and the two Dark Ponies noticed that light beam. The Dark Ponies knew that the light was coming from Belle and tried to follow that light. However, the four heroic ponies did their best to keep the Dark Ponies distracted and away from following the light. One of the Dark Ponies got frustrated and called them persistent. Which Blitz responded that they're not cats and that they're ponies.

With four of the members of the Mane 6…

Four of the Mane 6, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were all at Sugarcube Corner to report about their missions with their ponies about the friendship problem. Fluttershy was the last one to report her status.

"And she went off to make amends with Topsy Turvy." Fluttershy finished, "I was so happy to help her realize that she and her were still meant to be friends."

"This is great!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "When she and Topsy Turvy meet up, they'll both know to make up with each other! Because of how they both secretly hated how they weren't friends anymore!"

"Same with Aerial Ace and Rock Polish." Rainbow Dash added, "It'll be easy for them to make up too."

"And once they make up," Applejack pick up, "They'll make up with the other two and Diamond Dust too."

"Speaking of Diamond Dust," Rainbow Dash said, "Rarity went to see her. So where are they? Rarity should've been done with her by now."

"Considering how Diamond Dust makes me think of Rarity," Applejack replied, "Ah think ah know what's happenin'."

At that time, Fluttershy looked out the window and noticed how everypony was gathering around and looking at something in the sky looking all confused and concerned.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said, "I wonder what they all are looking at."

"Ah feel like ah know the answer to that." Applejack said as her pupils shrunk.

"Let's check it out." Rainbow Dash suggested.

They got out of Sugarcube Corner and looked at where the other ponies were looking. When they did, they saw a big white beam of light shooting toward the sky. The light was so bright, it started to make the town little a little white and made the shadows bigger.

"Woah!" Pinkie Pie said with amazement as she put on 3D glasses, "Nopony told me a light show was happening today!"

"Pretty awesome!" Rainbow Dash commented.

"And familiar." Applejack added.

"That light looks like the light we saw earlier today." Fluttershy pointed out, "The one that caused that explosion."

"You know what?" Rainbow Dash said, "It does look like that light. And that can't be good."

"Belle must be in trouble again." Applejack suggested, "Come on gals! Let's get our hooves moving!"

"But I just got the popcorn." Pinkie Pie complained as she held a popcorn bag, "Besides, how often does Ponyville get a light show like this?!

"Pinkie!" The three ponies exclaimed.

"I'm just messing around." Pinkie Pie explained with a smile, "So serious. Let's bounce!"

The group then followed the light to see where it would lead.

Soon, back with Twilight…

Twilight continued looking at the light beam. So amazed at how far it went to the sky and frightened about what it could mean that she was motionless. Unable to get her hooves to move.

"Twilight!" Four voices exclaimed from behind her.

Twilight turned around to find Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie rushing toward her.

"Girls." Twilight said with a smile, "You're all back. How were the talks with the Princesses?" She looked around for Rarity but noticed that she was missing and asked, "Where's Rarity?"

"Not the time for that!" Rainbow Dash answered, "What're you doing just standing around?! There's a big light that could be trouble!"

"And could be a good light show too." Pinkie Pie added, "Just saying."

"You're right." Twilight replied, "I guess I couldn't get myself to move because of how bright it was. I was hypnotized by its glow."

"Hypnotized, huh." Pinkie Pie replied as she got suspicious, "Then how do you know you're the real Twilight Sparkle and not some kind of zombie?"

Suddenly, the light beam disappeared and everything was like it was before the light showed up. Pinkie Pie, however, was not entirely pleased with its depatrue.

"Awwww." Pinkie Pie whined, "I didn't even have my camera with me."

"Was that light coming from Enchanted Belle?" Fluttershy asked, "Where is she?"

"She's at Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight answered.

"Sweet Apple Acres?!" Applejack exclaimed with a hop, "What in tarnation is she doing there?!"

"The Dark Ponies from the other day got here and –"

"The Dark Ponies?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "The same ones that want to capture Enchanted Belle?! How'd they escape?!"

"I'll explain while we head over to S.A.A." Twilight answered as she turned around, "Let's hurry over to Belle to see if she's alright."

"And to make sure that Sweet Apple Acres isn't a circus or anything along those lines." Applejack added as the group began rushing to Sweet Apple Acres.

Meanwhile back at Sweet Apple Acres…

The beam of light coming from Belle kept glowing for a moment before it suddenly subsided. Afterwards, Belle was revealed again. Her eyes still glowing white and her slowly floating back down to the ground. The Apple Family and the baby dragon watched her float down slowly as she slowly shut her eyes. She landed on the ground softly and laid her head on the tree again. Her horn was no longer glowing and Belle was back to how she was before. This time without the tossing and turning and the moaning.

"That was weird." Apple Bloom commented, "What just happened? Is she okay?"

Spike went to check on her to see if she was alright. Despite that her eyes were closed, he could hear her breathing. Which made him put a smile on his face.

"She's alright." Spike answered, "She's breathing."

"Thank heavens." Granny Smith said with relief, "Ah swear ah'm gettin' too old for this."

"Belle." Apple Bloom said as she walked up to Belle, "Come on and get up. A friend of yers needs you."

Belle didn't answer. Though she was breathing, she was unable to respond to anyone that spoke to her. Almost like she was in a deep sleep or trance.

"Belle?" Apple Bloom said as she titled her head, "Belle. Come on Belle! A friend of yers needs you right now!"

"She must not be waking up." Spike suggested, "Must be another side affect of that potion we gave her."

"Potion?" A voice said from above.

Everypony and dragon looked up to where the voice came from and they found that it belonged to Aerial Ace. She was floating to the ground and, as you've just read, questioning the potion Spike mentioned.

"Aerial Ace!" Spike yelped.

"What potion are you two –" Aerial Ace began before she saw Belle, "Belle!" She exclaimed with worry as she ran up to her, "Oh my gosh! Belle! Are you okay?! Belle?!" She then turned to the ones behind her and said with anger, "You idiots! What did you all do to her?!"

"We didn't do anything!" Spike answered as she stepped back, "Honest we didn't!"

"Then why did you mention a potion dragon?!" Aerial Ace demanded to know, "And why isn't Belle waking up?!"

"We don't know." Spike answered, "We just did what Belle said and –"

"What's going on here?" Another voice said from behind the group.

They all turned around to find Topsy Turvy coming first and Dolphin Tail and Rock Polish following a few feet apart from each other.

"You girls too?" Dolphin Tail asked the others.

"Yeah." Rock Polish answered, "I saw that light and –"

The others looked at Belle laying on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Belle!" Topsy Turvy, Dolphin Tail and Rock Polish exclaimed.

They all went to check on her and were all worried about their friend. Thankfully they noticed she was breathing and knew she was still alive. But the fact that she wouldn't answer them when they spoke to her made them worry some more.

"What's wrong with her?!" Dolphin Tail wept, "What happened?!"

"Her horn just made some weird light after she wasn't feeling well and then –" Spike explained.

"Belle wasn't feeling well?!" Topsy Turvy asked with worry, "What do you mean?!"

"Well," Spike began, "It happened when we were trying to fix a horn problem Belle has."

"There's something wrong with her horn?!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "You mean she's had horn problems all this time and you knew about this?!"

"It wasn't just me!" Spike defended, "It was my friends too. Wait." He continued as he thought about his response, "Oops."

"You all knew about this?!" Rock Polish asked as she looked angry, "And you didn't tell any of us!?"

"I've been preforming in the town square!" Topsy Turvy yelled at Spike, "And Belle's been having trouble with her horn all this time?!"

"I can explain!" Spike defended, "You see –"

"Wait!" Dolphin Tail interrupted, "Where's Fire Rose and Diamond Dust?! They need to know about this too!"

"Diamond Dust, we don't know." Spike answered, "As for Fire Rose…" He continued as he began to look nervous, "Well… just go inside the barn and see for yourself."

The ponies went to check inside the barn. And when they opened the door, they found magical flames flowing nearly everywhere inside. Making it almost impossible for them to get inside. In the center of it all was their friend Fire Rose. Surrounded by a magical shield aura and her horn glowing out of control. The others eyes widened by the sight of their friend.

"Woah!" The other ponies exclaimed as they jumped away from the door.

"F-F-Fire Rose?!" Dolphin Tail stammered, "W-what happened to her?!"

"I don't know!" Spike answered, "I thought one of you would know!"

"No!" Aerial Ace replied, "We've never seen anything like this before!"

"She looks like she's under a lot of stress." Topsy Turvy stated, "The way her face looked."

"We have to help her somehow." Rock Polish said.

"Help her?" Aerial Ace replied with a sarcastic tone, "Great idea! I mean we are two Pegasus Ponies and two Earth Ponies with no magic whatsoever." She then looked mad and continued, "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO STOP SOMETHING THIS MAGICAL?!"

"Just because it's magic doesn't mean we non-magical ponies can't do anything about it!" Rock Polish replied.

"Such a nice speech." Aerial Ace responded, "What're you going to do? Shoot some of your magical bows at it?! Did you not see what we're up against?! None of us can cast magic. If we go in there, we'll be fried!"

"At least I'm trying to think of a way to help!" Rock Polish replied.

"How about we stop this and find a way to help Rose!" Dolphin Tail suggested, "This arguing isn't going to get us anywhere!"

"And I suppose you have an idea to stop a big magical flaming rampage." Aerial Ace suggested in a mocking tone.

"Well… I….." Dolphin Tail tried to think of what to say next.

"Do you always have to act like this when a situation like this comes up?!" Topsy Turvy asked, "Try being more optimistic!"

"I would be if we actually had a Unicorn to help us!" Aerial Ace responded with her front hooves crossed, "And last I checked, none of us are Unicorns so therefore, we can't do anything about it!"

The four began yelling at each other and Spike knew that this was just slowing things down. If they didn't stop fighting soon, then things would only get worse. And it seemed like things were going down that path. That is until…

"Stop it!" A voice screamed, "All of you!"

A light, brilliant raspberry magical aura surrounded the four arguing ponies and caused them to stop. They turn to find Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie standing behind her. Twilight held the four ponies with her magic and looked unhappy with their behavior.

"I don't know what's going on here," Twilight began, "But arguing like this isn't going to help anything!"

"Look." Fluttershy said as she pointed toward Belle, "There's Enchanted Belle."

"Huh?" Twilight said as she looked at Belle, "What is she doing out here?! I thought she was safe and sound in the barn Spike!"

"About that…" Spike said as he pointed at the barn, "Uh, Applejack? You might not like what you're about to see."

"What?" Applejack asked as she and the others walked up to the door, "What can be in there that ah wouldn' want to –"

They opened the door to find Fire Rose in her magical aura shield, eyes and horn glowing, and magical flames surrounding her. Seeing this happening to the barn made Applejack turn black and white.

She quickly closed the doors and said with a scarred face, "Ah don' like what ah saw."

"Was that Fire Rose?" Rainbow Dash asked, "What's happening to her?"

"I don't know." Spike answered, "She just screamed really loud and she suddenly became that."

"Girls." Twilight said to the Coltnelia ponies, "Do you have any idea what's happening?!"

"No." Topsy Turvy answered, "I haven't seen Rose like this ever."

"Me neither." Rock Polish added.

"First time I've seen this happen." Aerial Ace added.

"I'm just as confused as them." Dolphin Tail added.

"Well we can't just stand here!" Applejack exclaimed, "We got to find a way to stop this before she burns the entire barn and the rest of Sweet Apple Acres!"

"You!" Aerial Ace said to Twilight, "Purple Pony! You're a Unicorn! Go in there and do something!"

"My name is Twilight," Twilight corrected, "And what do you want me to do?! I don't know any spell that could stop this! Your world's magic is very different from our world's magic!"

"Who cares?!" Aerial Ace replied as she started to get frustrated, "You're a magic-user! Just get in and - wait… did you say our world's magic?"

"Tell them later!" Spike interrupted, "Go in there Twilight and fix Rose!"

"You can do it Twi!" Apple Bloom encouraged.

"I don't know if there's anything I can do." Twilight replied, "But I'll try."

Twilight entered the barn. But was being extra careful around the fire. It wasn't easy getting to her because of how much magical fire was surrounding the place. But she somehow found a way to get to her safely and quickly. Before Twilight could begin trying to do something, she took a good look at how Rose looked.

" _She looks so stressed."_ Twilight thought, " _All that stress must be causing her magic to act like this. The way she looked inside that magical aura. It reminds me a lot of…. Me."_

"Twilight!" Dolphin Tail shouted, "Hurry! Rose looks like she's in pain!"

"Oh!" Twilight said as she snapped back to reality, "Right! Sorry!"

She then prepared her horn and aimed it at Rose.

"There is one spell I know that could possibly help." Twilight said to herself before turning to Rose, "Fire Rose!" She shouted, "Listen! You need to relax! Stop letting all this stress get to you! If you don't then things will get worse! Come to your senses!"

She then casted a large spell on the Fire Princess. But it seemed to have no effect.

"No!" Twilight exclaimed, "The spell didn't work! Her magic must be too strong for my counter spell to work on!"

"MY FRIENDS!" Fire Rose shouted in a depressed tone, "MY MOTHER! CRICKET! BELLE! MAKE IT ALL STOP!"

As she shouted and more stress came over her, the magical aura shield enlarged and caused greater magical flames.

"Woah!" Twilight yelped from how bad things were getting.

She then used her magic to teleport herself out of the barn and back to the group.

"What happened Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Is she alright?" Topsy Turvy added.

"The spell I had that could've helped didn't work." Twilight answered as she got up from the ground, "The magic that's surrounding her is too powerful."

"And it looks like it's getting worse." Rainbow Dash said as she peeked inside the barn, "If this doesn't stop, then she could burn all of Ponyville."

"What're we going to do?!" Dolphin Tail asked, "Twilight! Isn't there anything else you can do?!"

"Well," Twilight began, "I kind of know what she's going through. It's something that I had a little experience with before. Albeit, she's growing through it much worse. She seems to be under a lot of stress and that must be causing her to become that."

"We can tell she's under stress." Aerial Ace replied, "But what is stressing her? Just tell us what it is and we'll help her with it."

"She said something about her mother," Twilight explained, "Belle, Cricket, and her friends. She must have a lot on her mind."

"Her mother?" Rock Polish wondered, "That's strange. Then again, she doesn't really talk about her mother that much."

"She mentioned Cricket too?" Topsy Turvy asked, "Where is he anyway? He's always with Rose."

"Not this time." Twilight replied, "He's been captured by Dark Ponies."

"Dark Ponies!" The rest of the Mane 6 and the four Coltnelia ponies exclaimed.

"Dark Ponies?!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed as she shivered, "Here?!"

"Those some Dark Ponies that are after Enchanted Belle?" Fluttershy asked as she shivered even more than Dolphin Tail.

"Yes." Twilight answered, "They escaped from Flame Wheel's home and tricked Rose into freeing them from those chains."

"And they got Cricket?!" Aerial Ace asked, "Where are they?! I'll save him and put those dark blockheads in their place!"

"Aura, Blitz and their teachers and taking care of them now." Twilight answered, "For now, let's focus on getting Rose back to normal before her magic gets any worse."

"What should we do then?!" Rock Polish asked, "She looks like she's under lots of stress and it doesn't look like she'll calm down anytime soon!"

"Maybe she will…" Twilight began, "If you all talk to her!" She finished as she looked at the four Coltnelia ponies.

"Us?" They asked at the same time.

"You all know her more than we do." Twilight explained, "Maybe if you all go in there to try and ease her stress, she'll calm down and her magic will stop."

"But we're not Unicorns." Aerial Ace pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." Twilight replied, "One of her stresses involves you four. If you go in there to help her with one of those stresses, it might be enough to stop this. Just go in there and speak to her with your hearts."

"But –" Aerial Ace began.

"You're right Twilight." Dolphin Tail said with a smile, "Maybe talking to her will help. And I for one am going in there to talk to her. After all, I know a little dance about relieving stress. Compliments to my fishy friends. Heehee." She chuckled at the end.

She then rushed in there to try and calm Rose down her way.

"I'm going too." Rock Polish said, "She shouldn't have to go through something like this."

She then went in the barn as well.

"I really hate having to show my tricks early because I love to save them for Topsy Turvy Festival." Topsy Turvy said with a smile, "But desperate times call for desperate measures. Time for my illusions to do their part!"

She then rushed in there to try and calm Rose down her way just as the others did.

"You too Aerial Ace." Twilight said with a stern voice, "Rose needs all four of you!"

"Come on Aerial Ace." Rainbow Dash encouraged, "You got this!"

"But…" Aerial Ace began. But as she thought about it and what Rainbow Dash said about loyalty, she smiled and responded with, "You're…. you're right! Magic or no magic, I can't stand by and let Fire Rose suffer like this. Hang on Rose!" Aerial Ace exclaimed as she began flying, "Here I come!"

She then flew in there to help out in her own way just like the others did.

"If only Belle were awake." Applejack stated as she looked over at her, "She'd be a mighty big help considerin' how close she and Rose seem to be."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash added, "She'd be really useful right now."

"Don't worry girls." Twilight assured, "Rose has other friends with her. And while Diamond Dust might not be here, I believe she has enough friends to help her get through this struggle she has. The magic of friendship always prevails after all."

"It might be too early to make that claim Twilight." Spike said as he looked inside the barn, "Look."

The others looked inside the barn and couldn't believe what they were looking at. Each pony was trying to help Fire Rose, but none of them were doing it together. Instead, each pony was doing their own thing entirely. Aerial Ace was flying around and flapping her wings hard to try and put out the fire while talking to Rose in a heroic motivating way, Rock Polish was also talking to Rose, but in a more bold and courageous type of way. Dolphin Tail was doing a sort of water-like dance to try and soothe the stressed pony while Topsy Turvy and preforming a comedic magic show using her illusions to try and make her laugh hard. Unfortunately, because they were all doing their ways of convincing her to calm down at the exact same time, it was having no effect on her and her face just seemed to imply that her stress was getting worse.

"You know." Pinkie Pie said, "I'm getting this weird vibe that she's not having a fun time with her friends."

"No, no, no!" Twilight said with big worry, "This isn't right! They're not helping her, they're only making it worse!"

"You think?!" Rainbow Dash asked with an annoyed tone.

"They're being more troublesome than flies on a hot summer day." Applejack commented.

"Ah got a bad feeling about how Rose looks right now." Apple Bloom commented.

"STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Fire Rose shouted as a big magical glow appeared in the cracks of the barn door.

"WOAH!" The four Coltnelia ponies screamed as they all rushed out of there

They all panted from how fast they escaped and were sweating like mad.

"I've always heard of a tough crowd." Topsy Turvy commented, "But never a hot crowd."

"I guess why you can ease most stress with this aquatic dance," Dolphin Tail commented, "You can ease all kinds of stress with it."

"Great." Aerial Ace said with an irritated voice, "It didn't work! Nice plan Dimlight!"

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash barked, "No need to call her names! It's your fault that she screamed like that!"

"My fault?!" Aerial Ace exclaimed, "I was trying to tell her that life is like a great adventure and that it should be a stress-free adventure with great fun and awesome thrill!"

"I don't think she was just talking about you." Twilight corrected, "I think she means all of you."

"Wait." Topsy Turvy said with a puzzled look, "Me too?"

"How is it all our fault?" Rock Polish asked, "We were trying to calm her down like you said."

"Yes." Twilight replied, "But you were going about it all wrong. You all were doing it your way and doing it all at the exact same time. But by doing so, it was too much for her to take. And she's already under enough stress as it is. You all doing those things at the exact same time only gave her more stress."

"Well this could've been done quicker if I did this by myself then!" Aerial Ace stated as she crossed her front hooves, "I had the perfect speech to cheer her up and these four numbskulls were getting in the way!"

"Numbskulls?!" Topsy Turvy shouted, "Don't you pretend you didn't have anything to do with this! We all made it worse and you know it!"

"I was on the right track!" Aerial Ace argued, "You're just pretending that you're not at fault because you want the credit for helping Fire Rose all to yourself!"

"That's what you want!" Rock Polish shouted, "Don't blame others for something that you have to do with!"

"Maybe I would if my way wasn't the perfect way. Which it was!" Aerial Ace shouted, "And once again, it would've worked if you all just let me do this alone!"

"Why do you have to be like this Aerial Ace?!" Dolphin Tail asked, "Why can't you admit that you sometimes make mistakes?!"

"Because I wasn't the one interrupting a speech that could've saved the entire town from burning." Aerial Ace stubbornly replied, "And I also wasn't the one making myself look like a clown with that weird dance!"

"Weird dance?!" Dolphin Tail yelled, "It's a stress-reliver dance!"

"Save that for a pony who actually cares about –" Aerial Ace began.

"STOP IT!" Twilight Sparkle shouted really loudly, "For the love of Celestia, PLEASE STOP ARGUING! Can't you see that your friend is in danger and that now is not the time to argue about whose fault it is?! You're arguing is getting so hard to watch that now I'M starting to get stressed out!"

"Twilight! Calm down!" Spike said as he waved her hands down to her, "I don't want you to end up like Rose."

"Sugarcube." Applejack began as she put her hoof around Twilight, "Let us handle this. Just pick an apple, take a seat, and relax like a pig in the mud puddle."

"I wouldn't mind a mud bath to be honest." Twilight said to herself as she went to relax herself.

"Aerial Ace." Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to her, "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Same with you and me Rock Polish." Applejack said, "Come over here."

"I think we need a tinsy tiny talk too Topsy Turvy." Pinkie Pie said as she pulled Topsy Turvy away.

"And I'd like to have a talk with you too Dolphin Tail." Fluttershy said kindly, "In private too. But if you're not interested, that's okay too."

"It's okay. I guess." Dolphin Tail replied.

Rainbow Dash and Aerial Ace stayed in the same spot the argument took place and the others went off to their own spots to talk to each other.

"Aerial Ace." Rainbow Dash whispered, "What're you doing? I thought you wanted to make up with these ponies. Especially with Rock Polish."

Meanwhile with Pinkie Pie and Topsy Turvy.

"Topsy Turvy." Pinkie Pie whispered, "I'm pretty sure last time we talked you agreed to go make up with Dolphin Tail and the others. Well, that didn't look like making up. It looked like making down. And ponies should never make down like that."

Meanwhile with Applejack and Rock Polish.

"What was that about?" Applejack whispered, "Here, ah thought you were goin' to patch things up with yer gals. But here you are actin' like you haven' learned a thin'. What about our talk about honesty? Ah thought you especially wanted to make up with Aerial Ace."

Meanwhile with Fluttershy and Dolphin Tail.

"I hope you don't mind me kindly criticizing your behavior." Fluttershy began as she got a serious expression, "But you still weren't acting very nice to the others there. I thought you wanted to make up with Topsy Turvy and the rest."

"I do." Dolphin Tail replied, "I really do. But… now that I'm actually with them and wanting to make up with them, I feel really nervous. Kind of like stage fright. It's like the idea of the plan sounds fun on paper. But when you're actually about to go and preform, and everypony's watching you, you just can't go through with it. You know?"

"Why are you afraid to make up with them?" Fluttershy asked.

"I guess after the way I left things with Topsy Turvy," Dolphin Tail began, "I just don't think she wants anything to do with me. And with how I was to the others when they tried to make us stop fighting, I doubt they feel any better about me. What if I do apologize and I see my worst fear is true? I don't think I can stand that."

Meanwhile with Applejack and Rock Polish.

"I want to make up with Aerial Ace and the others." Rock Polish explained, "But for some reason I can't bring myself to do it now that I'm actually with all of them. Almost like I'm so used to us fighting, I can't help but argue with them now."

"Come on now." Applejack said with a smile, "We already talked about this. It's time you be honest with them and open yer heart. It's what you want, right honey?"

"More than anything." Rock Polish answered, "But what if I tell them how I really feel about our broken friendship but they all don't feel the same? It's bad enough I had to fake my feelings. I don't think I can take the fact that they really hate me."

Meanwhile with Pinkie Pie and Topsy Turvy.

"I know Pinkie." Topsy Turvy replied, "But for some reason, I can't bring myself to do it."

"You can do it." Pinkie Pie encouraged with a smile, "It's easy as eating a delicious cake with others. Hmmm. Cake." She continued while drooling, "Uh, anyway," She said as she got back on topic, "If you eat cake together with them, then just talk together with them. It's just as easy."

"I can't talk to them about how I feel because I'm scared." Topsy Turvy explained, "I was excited at first, but now that I'm actually face to face with them about –"

"To face." Pinkie Pie interrupted, "Because there are three of them." She finished with a smile.

"Right." Topsy Turvy replied with a creeped-out look, "Anyway, I'm afraid to tell them about how I really feel only to find that they really don't want to be friends with me anymore. Especially Dolphin Tail. If I talk to them and my worst fear is true, I don't think I could be Topsy Turvy anymore. I'd just be too depressed to do that."

Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash and Aerial Ace.

"I still do." Aerial Ace replied to Rainbow Dash, "But… I don't know why but… I can't get the right words out. I tried to, but all that came out were insults."

"Well stop insulting and just tell them straight out how you really feel." Rainbow Dash told her, "It's not hard at all. We've been over this."

"I know." Aerial Ace responded, "But… what if they don't want me to be their friend again? What if Rock Polish still hates me after I apologize? I wouldn't blame her considering what I did. She has every right to hate me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No." Rainbow Dash replied, "It is a good idea and you know it. You know how you really feel about your friendship with these ponies. Don't go and assume the worst like that. Just think about how happy you and the others will be once you tell them how you really feel. Stop hiding it and be the loyalist pony you can be. Besides, Fire Rose is going through a lot right now and she needs the four of you to make up. You don't want her to be like this and destroy Ponyville, right?"

"No." Aerial Ace answered.

"And you want to make up with Rock Polish and the others, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes." Aerial Ace answered.

"Then go in there with them and show Fire Rose that you still care about these ponies." Rainbow Dash encouraged, "You know it's the right thing to do."

Meanwhile with Fluttershy and Dolphin Tail.

"But don't you remember what we talked about?" Fluttershy asked, "Even if a pony isn't kind to you, you always show kindness to others. And right now, you need to be as kind as you can be with these three."

"I know what I have to do." Dolphin Tail replied, "But… I just…."

"I know you're scared." Fluttershy said with sympathy, "But you don't have to be afraid of them. They're your friends and you should be happy around them. Fire Rose just hates having to see you all fight and that's what's causing her to get so stressed. So can't you find it in your heart to go and give kindness a try and make up with them? Even if things don't go as planned, it's better to try than to let fear get in the way."

Meanwhile with Pinkie Pie and Topsy Turvy.

"And depressed rhymes with stressed." Pinkie Pie said with a smile, "Which not only is something Fire Rose is under, but something you're probably under too. You're thinking way too much about how bad things will get instead of how happy things will be."

"Huh?" Topsy Turvy wondered.

"Did you forget already?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Friends are the kinds of ponies to share laughs with. Not to laugh at. You don't want to spend the rest of your life laughing without them. Do you?"

"No I don't." Topsy Turvy answered, "But –"

"No buts!" Pinkie Pie interrupted, "Now listen here! Fire Rose is in hot… fire I guess since it's not water? Anyway, she's in trouble and you holding back your feelings like this isn't helping her. You know how you feel and what you want. Now it's time to let it out! Let it out like confetti in a Party Cannon!"

Meanwhile with Applejack and Rock Polish.

"They won't hate you sugarcube." Applejack assured, "Not if you tell them the honest truth. Remember?"

"But what if the truth isn't enough?" Rock Polish asked.

"It always will be." Applejack replied, "You can avoid all problems with lies forever. It's time you tell them what's in yer heart. No more tall tales. And unless you don', then Fire Rose's stress won' shimmer down and things will only get worse. Not just for you, but for all of us. And we both know that we can't let that happen."

At the exact same time, each Coltnelia pony leaned their head down and thought about their answer. They all knew how they really feel for each other and that they wanted to patch things up as soon as possible. And because Fire Rose's stress involves them not getting along, it only made them making up all the more important. It wasn't too hard for them to realize what they needed to do. So they all raised their heads and at the exact same time…

"You're right!" They all said to their respective ponies at the same time, "I'm going to make up with them right now!"

They then got ready to go inside the barn to show apologize to each other right in front of Fire Rose. But right before they could get inside…

"MAKE IT ALL STOP!" Fire Rose shouted from inside the barn.

After the scream, a big red flash of light came right out of the barn. Nearly blinding our heroes. All of them puzzled by the sudden scream and flash of light. Twilight heard the scream as well and rushed to see what happened.

"What was that?" Twilight asked as she got back to the group, "What happened?"

"We don't know." Topsy Turvy answered, "It came from inside."

"Ah'm afraid to look in there after that big flash of light." Applejack mumbled as she began to sweat.

Dolphin Tail opened the barn door to look inside. When she stuck her head in there, she found that the Princess of Fire was nowhere to be seen. All that remained where singes and small bits of magical fire remaining.

"She's gone." Dolphin Tail told the group, "She disappeared."

"Disappeared?!" The other ponies and Spike exclaimed.

The others looked inside and saw that Dolphin Tail was right. Fire Rose was nowhere to be seen. It was almost like she was never there in the first place. Although there was evidence that she was there with the singe and the small bits of magical fire. Among the evidence was a big pile of singe in the middle of the area where she was. The Coltnelia ponies saw that spot and the way it looked gave them goosebumps.

"That doesn't look good." Aerial Ace said with worry, "Isn't that where she was?"

"You don't think that…" Dolphin Tail said as her eyes began to quiver.

"She can't be." Rock Polish said.

"Fire Rose?" Twilight Sparkle said with great concern.

The others ponies look at that pile of singe and thought that maybe that flash meant something bad must've happened.

"Hey!" Spike said from the outside, "Everypony look!"

The ponies heard his voice and hurried back outside to see what Spike was looking at. They looked where he was pointing and saw a bright red light coming from Ponyville. At first glance, the light was extremely familiar.

"That light." Applejack said, "That's the same light as…"

"As Fire Rose!" Rock Polish finished as she hopped for joy, "She's okay!"

"Whew." Topsy Turvy sighed of relief, "I thought that she was… you know. Making her final exit."

"Oh my gosh." Twilight Sparkle said, "That light looks brighter than before. That can't be good."

"If this doesn't stop," Dolphin Tail said, "She'll burn everything around her!"

"Then let's hurry and calm her down!" Aerial Ace exclaimed as she began flying.

"Spike," Twilight began, "Me and the other ponies will go to Ponyville to help Fire Rose. Stay here with the Apple Family and watch over Enchanted Belle."

"Okay." Spike replied, "Be careful."

"Come on ponies!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she began flying, "We've got a pony and a town to save!"

The Equestria and Coltnelia ponies then hurried back to Ponyville to find Fire Rose and ease her stress and pain. Meanwhile the Apple Family got to work repairing the barn and washing away what was left of the magical flames.

"Whew." Spike sighed as he watched Belle, "Sometimes it does pay to be on the sidelines."

Back at Ponyville…

The fight between Aura, Blitz, Lurio, Flame Wheel and the Dark Ponies was halted when Fire Rose suddenly appeared in Ponyville and was still in her uncontrollable stressed state. The magical flames that emanated from her horn was growing bigger and more powerful. Ponies saw the magical pony and her magic going out of control and ran for their lives.

"Woah!" Blitz exclaimed as he saw what was happening, "Is that Fire Rose?! Flame Wheel! What's happening to her?!"

"I don't know!" Flame Wheel answered, "I've never seen anything like this happen to her before!"

"It kind of looks like what Belle is going through!" Aura commented, "Only without her horn shooting out magical beams!"

"I'm sensing her aura!" Lurio said as he tapped into his aura, "She's feeling sadness and distress! Great sadness and distress! Could this be what's causing her to become this?!"

"It's true that emotions can affect the horn," Flame Wheel said, "But never like this!"

"Uh, Ebony?" Dark Pulse stammered as he shivered in fear, "Is our goal still to capture two Princesses?"

"That fire looks hot and painful." Ebony Moon replied as she looked nervous as well, "Maybe one Princess will be enough after all."

"WHY CAN'T MY FRIENDS GET ALONG?!" Fire Rose screamed as her magical flames began to spread, "WHY WON'T THEY BE FRIENDS AGAIN!?"

The group saw her magical flames spreading and how close they were getting to buildings.

"Oh no!" Aura exclaimed, "This is bad! If she doesn't calm down now, Ponyville's going to get burned!"

"I like this town!" Blitz added, "I'd rather it not get roasted!"

"No!" Ebony Moon said with a proud tone as she swallowed her fear quite quickly, "I won't let this intimidate me! Her Ladyship asked for one Princess, and she'll get two! No flames are going to stop me from getting such great appreciation!"

She then began running toward Fire Rose to try and capture her.

"Ebony Moon! Wait!" Dark Pulse exclaimed as he reached his hoof out, "Don't go near her!"

But Ebony Moon was too proud to listen. She got close enough to the stressed Princess and prepared her horn to capture her.

"My dear Princess!" Ebony Moon began as she smirked evilly, "Soon your pain will end! Once I introduce you to Her Ladyship! She'll be more than happy to ease your pain by taking your light!"

She then casted a capture spell to try and place her in an orb just like Dark Pulse did with Cricket. But unfortunately, the spell had no affect and it caused Rose to turn toward Ebony Moon.

"MAKE IT ALL STOP!" Fire Rose shouted once again.

From her magical aura shield, a beam of fire launched at Ebony Moon. She ducked to avoid the flames, but sadly didn't avoid all of it as some part of it did touch her mane.

"Why you clumsy –" Ebony Moon exclaimed before noticing the small fire in her mane, "Huh? Dah!" She screamed as she ran away from Fire Rose, "MY MANE'S ON FIRE! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

She ran back to Dark Pulse and was jumping around him to convince him to put the fire out.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Ebony Moon screamed at Dark Pulse, "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

"Okay! Okay!" Dark Pulse replied, "Just stay still." He finished as he made her stop jumping.

Once she was still, Dark Pulse casted a Dark Water spell on Ebony Moon to put out the fire. But as a result, the Dark Water stung her a bit as it was one of the powers of the dark version of the Water spell. Although her mane was no longer on fire, she growled at Dark Pulse for a whole new reason.

"Whoops." Dark Pulse chuckled nervously, "S-sorry."

"You will be later!" Ebony Moon scolded.

"So can we leave now?" Dark Pulse asked, "There's no way we'll capture the Princess now."

"No!" Ebony Moon answered loudly, "There are two Princesses for us to capture! That's two powerful lights! We're not going back to Her Ladyship with no less than two Princesses! Because if we do, she'll eradicate us both if she found out there was another Princess we didn't capture!"

"But with her under that much stress and becoming that…" Dark Pulse began.

"Let these ponies figure it out." Ebony Moon explained, "They always seem to find a way to make things better. Once they calm the Princess down, we'll swoop in and capture her. And if not, then at least they'll get burnt and not us."

"You mean not me." Dark Pulse corrected, "Because you technically got burnt and –"

"Shut up!" Ebony Moon said angrily.

"Anypony got any bright ideas?" Blitz asked as he got nervous, "I'm all ears for suggestions."

"What can we do mate?" Flame Wheel asked, "I've never seen anything like this and none of you can cast Unicorn magic."

"You might not know what to do," A voice close by said, "But they do."

The group turned to the voice and saw Twilight and four other members of the Mane 6 with four Coltnelia ponies. Aura, Blitz, Lurio, and Flame Wheel were all happy to see them as they felt like they had the answer to this. The Dark Ponies, on the other hoof, were shocked that more Princesses were here along with Belle and Rose.

"Twilight." Lurio said, "Who are you referring to?"

"Well," Dolphin Tail said as she stepped forward, "I know what I have to do but…"

"So do I." Aerial Ace said as she stepped forward.

"Me too." Rock Polish said as she stepped forward.

"Me three." Topsy Turvy said as she stepped forward, "But I…"

"Great." Flame Wheel interrupted, "Go and do it then. Before she burns the town and turns it to Ponysinge."

"But…" Aerial Ace tried to say.

"Go on girls." Twilight encourage each of them, "Fire Rose needs you four."

The four Coltnelia ponies looked at each of their respective Equestria ponies and they all gave smiles at the Coltnelia ponies. Signaling them that they need to do what's right. The Coltnelia ponies nodded to their Equestria ponies, turned to Fire Rose and rushed up to her to do their part.

"What're they going to do?" Aura asked the group.

"Just watch Sugarcube." Applejack answered, "They know exactly what needs to be done."

"They do indeed." Pinkie Pie added.

Meanwhile with the Dark Ponies behind our heroes.

"Do you see what I see?!" Ebony Moon asked quietly to Dark Pulse.

"It's hard to recognize them," Dark Pulse replied, "But they look like older versions of the other Princesses."

"That's because they are the other Princesses!" Ebony Moon explained, "Four Princesses of Coltnelia! One from the Wind, Plant, Water, and Earth Kingdoms! This is brilliant! Them, and including Belle and Rose, that makes six Princesses! Her Ladyship will be most pleased!"

"Looks like being tied to a hag like you for so many miserable days was worth it!" Dark Pulse commented.

"If you call me a hag one more time…" Ebony Moon threatened.

Back with our heroes, Aerial Ace, Rock Polish, Dolphin Tail, and Topsy Turvy all got close to Fire Rose and two of them got prepared for what they had to do. Specifically, Aerial Ace and Dolphin Tail. These two were not only the ones preparing themselves the most, but were also the most nervous to say what they had to say. They both knew that they were the ones in the wrong in their respective conflicts and that they had to be the ones to apologize to their respective pony. But the thought of them not forgiving and forgetting was too scary and frightful for Aerial and Dolphin.

"F-F-Fire Rose?" Aerial Ace began as she shivered, "Listen. There's something that I need to do. And you need to see this." She finished as she looked at the ground and thought, " _Can I do it though? What if Rock Polish doesn't forgive me? Not only would that make things worse for Rose, but worse for me too. I'd hate to imagine what she'll say after I apologize. Should I really do it?"_

"Rose!" Dolphin Tail said to Fire Rose, "It's me! Dolphin Tail! I know you're under a lot of stress right now! But I need you to listen to me! What I'm about to say is really important!" She then looked at the ground and thought, " _Of course to be honest, I don't know if I can say it. I was horrible to Topsy Turvy. Even if I do apologize, what I did might be too harsh to forgive. I wouldn't blame her though. I don't know if I can do this. I know I have to, but…"_

The magical flames began to spread further and it was getting to the point where the town could start burning. The flames were getting toward them as well, which made them step away from the flames.

"Girls!" Aura shouted, "If any of you is going to do something, do it now!"

" _Come on Aerial Ace."_ Rainbow Dash thought, " _You can do it. I know it's hard, but you're too awesome to let something like this scare you. Just do what you need to do."_

" _Dolphin Tail."_ Fluttershy began, " _You need to have the courage to speak up. I wish I could follow my own advice. Fire Rose needs you to make up with the others so please do it so she'll calm down and you all can be happy again. Please."_

At the exact same time, Aerial Ace and Dolphin Tail were sweating like mad, unable to speak, and frightened about what they need to do as they thought, " _Come on! Come on! Stop being afraid! Even if she doesn't forgive you, Fire Rose needs to see that you still care and that you've always cared! No more being scared! No more assuming the worst! It's time to speak up and show what's truly in your heart! Okay! Here goes!"_

They both then stood up, took a deep breath and got ready to say what needs to be said to the other two ponies.

"I'm sorry!" Two voices exclaimed at the same time.

"Huh?" Aerial Ace and Dolphin Tail wondered at the same time.

They both turned to their ponies of their conflicts. Aerial Ace to Rock Polish and Dolphin Tail to Topsy Turvy. They both saw their respective ponies panting really hard after shouting out a loud apology. Considering that they were the ones in the wrong in both conflicts, Aerial Ace and Dolphin Tail were both confused by their outbursts.

"What?" Aerial Ace and Dolphin Tail said to their respective ponies, "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry Aerial Ace!" Rock Polish shouted as her eyes quivered, "I'm sorry about what I did to you! I shouldn't have told on you like that! If I didn't do that, then you wouldn't have gotten in trouble and lost your parents' trust in you! You were just trying to have an adventure like you always love to do and…"

"I'm sorry Dolphin Tail!" Topsy Turvy shouted at the exact same time, "Dolphin Tail, I was wrong to try and steal the audience away from you! What you and your fish friends was amazing and I was jealous of you! I'm a pony who wants to make ponies laugh and be happy. But instead of making you laugh, I made you cry instead. I was a horrible pony when that happened and…"

Aerial Ace and Dolphin Tail's eyes quivered as their respective ponies continued talking. They were touched by the apologies they were getting. However, while their voices sounded convincing, there were still seeds of doubt as they could be saying those just to calm Rose down.

"I'm not just saying that just because I want to calm down Rose!" Rock Polish said to Aerial Ace, "I really mean it! I really am sorry Aerial! I was a terrible pony to you and I hurt you and…"

"And I'm not saying that just because this will help Rose," Topsy Turvy said to Dolphin Tail, "I mean it when I say I'm truly sorry! You're an amazing pony with a great dance with your fish friends and I should've supported you instead of competing with you! I…"

"No!" Aerial Ace shouted at Rock Polish, "Rock Polish, you don't need to apologize at all! I'm the one who should be sorry!"

"Don't you dare apologize to me Topsy Turvy!" Dolphin Tail shouted at Topsy Turvy, "Because it's not you that should be sorry, it's me!"

"Huh?" Rock Polish and Topsy Turvy wondered at the same time.

"Rock Polish." Aerial Ace said in a calmer tone as the quivering in her eyes quivered even more, "I'm the one who should be sorry. You were right all along to do what you did. I didn't think at all that where I wanted to go would be dangerous or that we would get hurt. You only did what you did because you were looking out for me. You were just trying to keep me safe like a true friend would. I overreacted and tried to ruin your life after I got in trouble. I was wrong to do that and I…" She continued as tears began to form under her eyes, "And I… shouldn't have ruined your play at that archery tournament…. I should've been loyal to you and been there for you… And…." She continued as she sniffed, "And…. Said all those horrible things and called you names… And….. I don't blame you at all for not wanting to forgive me Rock Polish. I was a terrible friend to you. If I hadn't overreacted and tried to get back at you, we wouldn't have had this fight we've been having for months. This is all my fault! All my fault!" She finished as the tears fell from her eyes quickly.

Rock Polish listened to Aerial Ace's apology and felt touched by it deeply. The tears in her eyes were no better at staying in the eyes either as she shed some tears from the apology she got. It especially got her when Aerial said that she shouldn't be forgiven. That Rock Polish shouldn't be friends with her because of her terrible actions that she was willing to admit. Her heart split in two from this.

"I don't want your apologies Topsy Turvy," Dolphin Tail said to Topsy Turvy as her tears were getting harder to hold back, "Because I don't deserve any! I was in the wrong back at your Topsy Turvy Festival months ago! It was supposed to be your show, but I interfered! I got carried away by how much fun I was having with my friends and the attention we were getting! I didn't think at all about how you would feel about this and that you deserved the spotlight more than me! It was supposed to be your special day and I took that away from you! Topsy Turvy." She continued as her face was covered in tears, "…. I'm really sorry about what happened… but you don't have to forgive me. I was an awful friend. I wouldn't be friends again with me either. I don't deserve any forgiveness after what I did. I was unkind to you!"

As Dolphin Tail sniffed and choked, Topsy Turvy felt something warm in her heart. She was touched by Dolphin Tail's apology. She admitted that she was in the wrong and that she shouldn't have hurt her like she did. Topsy Turvy thought she would feel happy that she would say that. But instead, she looked at her crying friend and felt remorse for the poor Pegasus. She had to find a way to convince her that they should be friends and that she should be forgiven. And there was a way to do it. One way.

Meanwhile with Fire Rose, at first, she was too distracted by her stress and strain. Until she heard her friends talking to each other and turned her attention to them. She watched and listened to them communicate. As she listened to the conversations happening at the same time, her stress began to ease down and the magical shield aura and the magical flames began to weaken. Although, her magic was still powerful enough to continue. Twilight noticed the decrease in her out of control magic and smiled at the progress.

"It's working!" Twilight exclaimed with a smile, "Keep going girls! Keep talking!"

"Aerial Ace!" Rock Polish shouted with a smile, "I forgive you. And you shouldn't be hard on yourself like that."

"You forgive me?!" Aerial Ace shouted with sad anger, "How can you forgive me?! I was a terrible pony! You shouldn't forgive me!"

"But I should, because…" Rock Polish replied before reaching in her pocket.

Aerial Ace looked up at her and yelped, "What?!"

She looked at Rock Polish and saw that she had the totem that she gave her when they were fillies. It was a friendship totem with the name Aerial Ace carved on there. As soon as Aerial Ace saw it, she was both surprised and confused.

"The totem I gave you?!" Aerial Ace puzzled as she got back on four hooves, "I-I don't understand. You destroyed it."

"No." Rock Polish replied, "I destroyed a fake one I made out of wood. I made it because I couldn't bring myself to destroy the real one. I kept telling myself I wanted our friendship to be over. But deep down, I hated how we were fighting. And this totem helped me realize how it was wrong for us to not be friends. I've been hurting these past few months pretending to not like you. But in reality," Rock Polished continued as more tears fell from her eyes, "I want us to be friends again! I don't want us to fight ever again! You may have destroyed your totem Aerial Ace, but I'll never destroy mine for real! You're my best friend! You always have been and always will be!"

"Rock Polish…" Aerial Ace said quietly, "…No… No Rock Polish!" She shouted loudly, "I didn't destroy my totem either!"

"What?" Rock Polish said with a surprised expression.

"See for yourself." Aerial Ace said as she put her hoof in one of her pigtails.

From that pigtail, she pulled out the totem she's been keeping all this time. The very same one that Rock Polish gave her. It even had Rock Polish's name carved on it. Rock Polish's eyes nearly popped out of her head as soon as she saw the totem in one piece.

"Y-y-y-you have the totem I gave you?!" Rock Polish exclaimed, "But you –"

"Destroyed a fake one too." Aerial Ace finished, "I made that one out of wood too. I tried to destroy or get rid of the real one too. But… I couldn't. Because… deep down, I really hated how we were fighting each other. I hated how we broke our friendship." She continued as she couldn't fight the tears, "I didn't want us to fight anymore. I wanted to tell you, but I was too proud to act like this. All teary and pathetic. And I kept telling myself you didn't want me to be your friend anymore after what I did. So I kept myself from making up with you because of that." She then looked at Rock Polish in the eyes as more tears feel and said, "I pretended that I hated you. But really, I was hurting myself too."

"Aerial Ace? Rock Polish?" Fire Rose said weakly inside of her weakened magical shield aura.

"Don't hurt yourself like that Dolphin Tail!" Topsy Turvy shouted, "Because… you're the kindest pony I know!"

"What makes you say that?!" Dolphin Tail asked with disbelief.

"This does." Topsy Turvy answered as she reached in her pocket and pulled something out.

Dolphin Tail looked up and yelped, "W-what?!"

She saw that Topsy Turvy was carrying the totem with the words Dolphin Tail on it. It was the very same friendship totem that Dolphin Tail gave her as a filly.

"The totem I gave you?" Dolphin Tail asked as another tear fell from her eye, "But I thought… I thought you –"

"I couldn't do it." Topsy Turvy interrupted, "I couldn't stand the fact that we weren't friends anymore. That night, I went and found the totem because I didn't want to forget the good times we had with each other. The truth is I didn't want us to argue and fight. I wanted to tell you that all along, but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same. I thought you wanted to move on. So I pretended to not like you and kept the totem away from you so you would be happy without me."

"Happy?!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed as she stood up, "I wasn't doing any better than you were! And to prove it to you…"

She then reached for the back of her neck and revealed her totem that Topsy Turvy gave her. Topsy Turvy was shocked by the appearance of the totem and was at a loss for words. But she was confused as well as overjoyed.

"You still have the other totem?" Topsy Turvy asked, "But you threw yours in the ocean."

"My dolphin friend brought it back to me." Dolphin Tail explained, "I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't let go of out friendship either. I wanted to tell you that too. But I was scared to do it after what happened between us too. So I just held on to the totem so you could be my friend in my memories. But memories just weren't enough. I wanted my real friend back!" She exclaimed as she choked, "I want the real Topsy Turvy back in my life!"

"Dolphin Tail? Topsy Turvy?" Fire Rose wondered as her eyes widened from watching the two ponies talk to each other.

More of Fire Rose's stressed magic continued to dim and she began to calm down a bit more. But she was not yet fully calm and still was struggling.

"Fire Rose." Flame Wheel said with a smile, "You can do it. Please calm down and control your magic lass."

"Keep it up girls." Twilight said to herself, "This is going to do it."

At the same time, Aerial Ace and Dolphin Tail walked up to their respective ponies with teary eyes and their totems revealed. They reached the other ponies and looked at them face to face. Preparing to say the words that would end their conflicts and restore their broken friendships.

"Rock Polish." Aerial Ace said with teary eyes.

"Topsy Turvy." Dolphin Tail said with teary eyes.

"I want my best friend back." They both said at the exact same time.

Rock Polish and Topsy Turvy looked at their respective ponies with touched hearts and eyes filled with tears of joy. They both slowly formed smiles on their faces as they got ready to make their happy reply.

"Aerial Ace." Rock Polish replied.

"Dolphin Tail." Topsy Turvy replied.

"I thought you'd never ask!" They both exclaimed with teary eyes.

"Topsy Turvy!" Dolphin Tail exclaimed as she and Topsy Turvy locked in a hug together.

"Dolphin Tail!" Topsy Turvy exclaimed back as she tightened her hug, "I'm sorry I hurt you! I never want to fight with you again!"

"Me too!" Dolphin Tail replied, "Let's never fight again!"

While they were hugging, Rock Polish then threw herself onto Aerial Ace and trapped her in a tight friendship hug. All while tearing up with toys of joy.

"Aerial Ace!" Rock Polish exclaimed as she hugged her tightly, "I missed you so much!"

At first, Aerial Ace just looked at Rock Polish hugging her with a surprised expression. But the warmth of friendship soon caught up to her and made her realize how much she missed friendly hugs like this. Unable to fight it anymore, Aerial Ace tightly hugged Rock Polish back and smiled brightly while doing so.

"I missed you too Rock Polish!" Aerial Ace exclaimed back, "You're my best friend!"

"And you're mine!" Rock Polish replied as she smiled along with Aerial Ace.

Once their hugs were finished, each pony realized they had other ponies to make amends with. And each of them turned to those ponies. Aerial Ace and Rock Polish turning toward Dolphin Tail and Topsy Turvy and vice versa. They remembered how they fought over which two ponies should stop arguing and apologize. Argued which conflict was worse. And how things only got worse when they started calling each other names and exchanging insults. After both groups amends with each other, they all realized that they were all being ridiculous and that they shouldn't have let those conflicts get between a great friendship they all had. They all knew at that moment what they all needed to say to each other.

"I'm sorry!" Aerial Ace shouted at Topsy Turvy and Dolphin Tail, "I'm sorry I called you both Shark Bait, Nopesy Lowsey, Crabby Princess, Laughable Loser, and all those other names and insults!"

"I'm sorry that I had my jellyfish friends sting you when you were near the water back when you were all at the beach celebrating your parents' anniversary Aerial Ace and had my whale friend splashed your mother's birthday Rock Polish!" Dolphin Tail shouted.

"I'm sorry I said none of your problems matter that much and that it's only my problems that should be dealt with and not yours!" Rock Polish shouted at Dolphin Tail and Topsy Turvy.

"I'm sorry that I made plans for my shows where I make puppet versions of you all and make a puppet show where you all do stupid, unthinkable, obnoxious things and make you all look bad in front of everypony!" Topsy Turvy shouted at Aerial Ace and Rock Polish.

"Eh? What?" Aerial Ace replied with a confused look, "When did you do that?"

"Uh, just now I guess." Topsy Turvy chuckled with a nervous smile.

"Who cares?!" Rock Polish exclaimed, "Let's just hug already!"

"Yeah!" Dolphin Tail agreed.

And so they all ran to each other and got into a big group hug. And not a soft one. No. This was a very tight hug that the four of them shared. They missed the friendship that they had before and hated the feud they started. So to see that all that was now behind them and their friendship was restored, it was the best day for each of them in a really long time. The hug wasn't short either. It was a rather long one needless to say. And also needless to say, a few tears were shed.

"I don't want any of us to fight again!" Topsy Turvy said to them, "Topsy Turvy Festival won't be fun without any of you!"

"Same here!" Rock Polish added, "I missed having all of you as friends!"

"Me too!" Aerial Ace said, "You girls are the best friends a pony like me could ever want!"

"You all are like family to me!" Dolphin Tail commented, "I hate it when family gets separated!"

They all then looked toward Fire Rose with slightly worried expressions. Rose was calmer now than before, but the magic that began when she was stressed was still coming out of her horn and the magical shield aura was still surrounding her. Which meant it was not over yet.

"Rose!" Aerial Ace said with a worried tone, "Calm down now! We made up! We're friends again! We're not fighting anymore!"

"We never wanted to fight each other in the first place!" Rock Polish continued, "We were wrong to act like how we did toward each other!"

"We're sorry we tried to make you and Belle choose between the four of us!" Dolphin Tail apologized, "We should've considered more about what you two would want us to do!"

"You were right!" Topsy Turvy picked up, "We should've talked about our problems and stopped arguing! We were too afraid to find out what would happen if we did! But out feud is over now! You don't need to stress anymore! Please give us the Fire Rose we know and love!"

"Diamond Dust?" Rose asked with a calmer tone but her eyes still glowing white, "Enchanted Belle?"

"We don't know where Diamond Dust is." Dolphin Tail replied, "But when we find her, we'll make up with her too. Because she's our friend too."

"Don't you see now Rose?" Twilight asked as she stepped forward and stood next to the other four ponies, "They've learned to forgive each other. They learned that their friendship is too important for them to stay apart. And they plan to get Diamond Dust back too. Everything is how you and Belle wanted it to be. Everything is fine now. Well, except for a few things. But we'll get through the rest of them together. And you'll have these four and Diamond Dust by your side."

"But… my mother…." Fire Rose replied as a bit of her stressed out magic began to increase slightly, "Cricket… Belle…."

"I know you still have a lot on your mind." Twilight interrupted, "But isn't seeing them getting along again enough to calm your stress down? Whatever else is bothering you, they'll get you through it. Just please try to calm yourself."

"My friends…" Fire Rose said as her magic began to quell, "My friends will… help me…."

Soon, the magical flames disappeared completely, as well as the magical shield aura. However, a bit of magic still glowed in her horn and her eyes still glowing brightly. But Twilight wasn't too concerned as it seemed like she was going to calm herself.

"That's it." Dolphin Tail said with a smile.

"Just settle down," Topsy Turvy said to Rose, "And we'll figure everything else out together."

"You all won't be figuring out anything!" Ebony Moon shouted from behind the group, "Except what Her Ladyship will do with all of you once we bring you to her!"

"Huh?!" The group except for Fire Rose yelped as they turned around.

They turned and found all their friends taken down by Dark Pulse and Ebony Moon. Applejack tied by her own lasso, Pinkie Pie's mane buffed all over her so she couldn't see or move, Rainbow Dash frozen by a Dark Blizzard spell, Fluttershy tied by leaves from the Golden Oak Library, Aura and Blitz also frozen with Dark Blizzard and the Fire Amulet stolen from Blitz, and Lurio and Flame Wheel both trapped by their own capes while Flame Wheel's horn unable to cast magic thanks to the Hold spell.

"Girls!" Twilight exclaimed, "Aura, Blitz, Lurio, Flame Wheel!"

"They got the jump on us before we could react!" Applejack explained.

"And they snatched the Fire Amulet from me!" Flare Blitz added.

"We were all too focused on Fire Rose and getting her back to normal!" Aura added.

"Whatever's happening," Pinkie Pie said as she had trouble seeing through her overly puffed mane, "Somepony record it!"

"You all did well quelling the Princess of Fire's surprise stress." Ebony Moon complimented while flinging around the Fire Amulet with her magic, "But now you've done enough!"

"Purple Fool!" Dark Pulse said, "We'll be lightening your load by six Princesses! Plus one once we find where you hid Enchanted Belle!"

"No!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as she prepared her magic to fight them, "I won't let you take any of them!"

She then fired some magic beams at the Dark Ponies, but they had blocked each of them easily without any trouble or struggle.

"Take this!" Twilight shouted as she fired stronger beams at the two Dark Ponies.

They once again blocked the beams and Ebony Moon countered with a Dark Fira spell. Twilight avoided it with a simple hop. But at that moment, Dark Pulse teleported right where Twilight landed and looked at her with a sinister look.

"Bonjour my dear." Dark Pulse greeted with an evil smile.

Twilight tried to teleport or move away from him. But before she could do either, Dark Pulse grabbed her with his strong Dark Magic with his horn.

"Ugh!" Twilight struggled as she felt a slight pain coming from the magic that was holding her, "I've got to get free!"

She tried to teleport herself free, but her magic had no effect at all.

"No!" Twilight exclaimed with worry, "My magic!"

Dark Pulse then threw her with her captured friends.

"Oof!" Twilight yelped in pain as she hit the ground hard.

At that moment, Ebony Moon used the Dark Magic in her horn to make the grass on both sides of Twilight come to life and tie her up tightly while trapping her hooves down so she couldn't move.

"Oh no!" Twilight exclaimed as she got all tied up by the grass, "I can't move!"

"Twilight!" All the defeated ponies except Pinkie Pie screamed.

"What?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "What happened to Twilight?! Somepony tell me!"

"Your pathetic little magic tricks are no threat to us anymore!" Ebony Moon said to Twilight, "Especially since you don't have Enchanted Belle to help you this time!"

"Now with her out of the way," Dark Pulse said as he turned to the Princesses of Coltnelia, "Which Princess shall be captured first?"

"Capture us?!" Aerial Ace exclaimed with anger, "Like that's going to happen!"

She then began to fly in the air and got ready to charge.

"Wait! No!" Rock Polish exclaimed to Aerial Ace, "Don't do it Aerial Ace!"

But instead of heeding her warning, Aerial Ace launched herself straight at the two Dark Ponies with great speed.

"And I'm not a Princess!" Aerial Ace shouted as she got ready to attack them.

But before she could touch them, Ebony Moon's horn began to glow.

"Predictable." Ebony Moon said with an evil smirk.

As soon as Aerial Ace was close enough to them, Ebony Moon fired a beam at her and captured her in an orb. Once she was captured, Ebony Moon held the orb she was in.

"Woah!" Aerial Ace yelped from inside the orb, "What the?! When could they do that?!"

"Aerial Ace!" The three other ponies exclaimed.

"Normally I'd put you in my pocket where another prisoner of ours is in." Ebony Moon explained, "But I'd much rather watch you see your friends get captured as well." She finished as placed Aerial Ace's orb on the ground, "After all, we do like watching ponies we're jealous of witness their great fears."

"You already have me!" Aerial Ace shouted at the two Dark Ponies, "Leave the others alone!"

"But Her Ladyship begs us to find ponies with strong lights to take away." Dark Pulse replied as he and Ebony Moon slowly approached the other Princesses, "And we have four more pure lights to capture right here."

"And we'll soon have six once we have Enchanted Belle." Ebony Moon added.

Rock Polish got out her bow and arrow to try and fight back. But right before she could use it, Ebony Moon snatched it from her with her Dark Magic.

"No!" Rock Polish exclaimed, "Give me back my bow!"

"What's wrong?" Dark Pulse asked mockingly, "Are you powerless without your precious bow? I suppose none of you can fight us up close since we can capture you easily. And the only other Unicorn here is in a bit of a pickle herself. And even if she wasn't, she's terrified of us! What can any of you do in this situation?! Hahahahaha!" He laughed evilly loudly.

"You fool!" Ebony Moon exclaimed, "Stop talking and let's capture them quickly before the Fire Princess gets all overly stressed again!"

"Must you always ruin the fun?" Dark Pulse asked.

The two then got their horns ready to capture them all in orbs just like Aerial Ace. As they got ready to cast the spells, the three ponies cowered, Aerial Ace was frightened at what was about to happen, and so was Fire Rose but was also getting stressed again to where her magic was reacting to the stress like before.

"Prepare yourselves to meet Her Ladyship!" Ebony Moon exclaimed evilly at the other three ponies.

"No!" The three Coltnelia ponies screamed as they covered themselves with their hooves.

"Oh no!" All the captured ponies except Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Girls no!" Fire Rose screamed as the glow in her horn got brighter and the magical shield aura slowly began to return.

"Stop!" Aerial Ace begged, "Leave them alone!"

"Blizzaga!" A voice chanted from nearby.

Right below Dark Pulse and Ebony Moon came a large round chunk of ice under their hooves.

"Huh?" Ebony Moon wondered as she looked down, "Ice?"

"Where'd it –" Dark Pulse began before he began losing balance, "Woah! Woah! Woah!"

"Woah!" Ebony Moon exclaimed as she also began to lose balance.

"Enjoying a little ice-skating, dears?" the voice asked as a pony came up to the group, "Your stance could use work though."

"Huh?" The two Dark Ponies said as they continued trying to gain their footing.

The pony was the Unicorn, Diamond Dust. The last remaining Coltnelia pony. Arriving just in time.

"Diamond Dust!" The four Coltnelia ponies exclaimed happily.

"Diamond Dust?" Fire Rose said as her stress began to dim again.

"With her – woah – here," Dark Pulse said as he nearly slipped, "That makes seven Princesses to capture!"

"Her Ladyship will – woah – be ultimately pleased with us!" Ebony Moon added as she nearly slipped as well.

"I believe you have something else to worry about right now." Diamond Dust stated.

"Like what?" Dark Pulse asked.

"Like me for example!" Another voice exclaimed from the other side.

"Huh?!" The two Dark Ponies yelped as they turned around.

They turned and found Rarity jumping right at them with hooves ready for combat.

"Hiya!" Rarity chanted as she attacked both Dark Ponies with her martial arts.

"Augh!" The Dark Ponies exclaimed as they fell backwards and off the ice.

As they fell, Ebony Moon dropped Rock Polish's bow and Rock Polish quickly retrieved it.

"Woah." Dark Pulse said as he felt dizzy from the attack, "Where did she come from?"

"Rarity!" Twilight exclaimed with happiness.

"Goodness." Rarity yelped as she saw the condition everypony was in, "What happened here?"

"Can you deal with the Dark Ponies first?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Right. Sorry darling." Rarity apologized.

Rarity then approached the Dark Ponies, ready to take them on along with Diamond Dust.

"I don't know how you two escaped," Rarity stated, "But you shall not get away with these harsh actions you've done to my dear friends!"

"Or what you did to Aerial Ace and what you were about to do to my other friends!" Diamond Dust added.

"Her friends?" Fire Rose said as the glow in her horn began to vanish, "She called the others her friends?"

Hearing those words made Fire Rose happy deep down as she knew now that Diamond Dust too still cared deeply about the others. So happy that the great magic that was caused by her stressed had completely quelled. Her horn in control again and her eyes back to normal. The three ponies near her noticed this and were happy to see her finally calm.

"Fire Rose!" Topsy Turvy, Rock Polish, and Dolphin Tail exclaimed.

"Are you okay now?" Dolphin Tail asked her.

"I think so." Fire Rose answered softly, "I'm not as stressed as I was before."

"That's great." Aerial Ace said from inside her orb, "But can you let me out now?"

"Aerial Ace." Fire Rose said as she got up and walked over to her, "I don't know if I can. But let me try."

She then used the magic in her horn to try and set Aerial Ace free. At first, nothing seemed to happen. But a second later and the orb suddenly vanished and Aerial Ace was freed.

"Yes!" Aerial Ace cheered as she spread her wings, "Thanks Rose!"

"You're welcome." Rose replied.

"No!" Ebony Moon barked, "They set her free! So help me, we will collect all the Princesses! Even if –"

"I highly doubt that!" Diamond Dust interrupted as she casted another ice spell, "For as far as I'm concerned, you both have cold hooves."

Another ice rink was created right below the two Dark Ponies as well as Diamond Dust and Rarity. Two of the ponies on the rink were having trouble keeping balance while the other two were able to ice-skate like professionals.

"Not again!" Dark Pulse whined as he was unable to keep balance, "Woah! Woah!"

"What's the matter darling?" Rarity asked mockingly as she and Diamond Dust began to ice skate, "Did your mother never teach you to ice-skate?"

"Well there's no better time to learn!" Diamond Dust added as she began charging at one of them.

She then rammed into Ebony Moon and caused her to slide on the ice.

"Woah!" Ebony Moon screamed as she slid.

"Hello?" Rarity greeted before attacking Ebony Moon with her martial arts, "And goodbye." She finished before blowing on her hoof.

Ebony Moon slid again and bumped into Dark Pulse, who was now sliding toward Diamond Dust.

"Bow before your future Snow Queen!" Diamond Dust ordered Dark Pulse before knocking him back, "Or just leave. A much grander option."

Dark Pulse slid back and bumped into Ebony Moon again. The process kept going and going with Rarity would attack one Dark Pony, that Dark Pony would bump into the other one, and Diamond Dust would attack that Dark Pony, that Dark Pony would bump into the first one, rinse and repeat. It soon got to the point where both Dark Ponies were sitting in the middle of the rink all dizzy from being attacked and bumped into each other so many times.

"Dah…." Dark Pulse said as his head spun around in dizziness, "…which way is the Tea Shop?"

"You fools…" Ebony Moon said as her head spun as well, "I can't…. be defeated so easily…."

"You're correct." Diamond Dust agreed, "There's still so much comeuppance for you to get. Aerial Ace?" She said as she turned to Aerial Ace.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Aerial Ace exclaimed as she flew over the Dark Ponies, "This is for putting me in that uncomfortable orb and for nearly capturing my friends!"

She then flapped her wings really hard at the Dark Ponies three times. Soon, a strong wind began to catch them and pull them into a small tornado.

"Woah! Woah!" The two Dark Ponies screamed as they got pulled in.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with amazement, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Now while they're having a whirlwind of a time," Diamond Dust said as she approached the other ponies in their own situations, "Allow me to help all of you."

Using her magic, Diamond Dust reversed all the spells that the Dark Ponies casted on the members of the Mane 6, Team Light, Lurio, and Flame Wheel. Allowing all of them to move and/or see again.

"Alright!" Blitz cheered.

"Well done Princess lass." Flame Wheel congratulated, "Of course, my master will be displeased that a mare had to save me."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Diamond Dust replied, "Now then," She continued as she turned back to her friends, "We'll wait for this tornado to pass and –"

"Wait!" Aerial Ace interrupted, "They tried to capture them too! I hate anypony who tries to capture and/or hurt my friends! I think they should get a chance to get back at them just like I did!"

"I do suppose you're right Aerial Ace dear." Diamond Dust replied, "Who would like to go next?"

"I've got an idea!" Dolphin Tail said as she hopped a bit, "Aerial Ace! Hurry and follow me before the tornado disappears!"

"Got it!" Aerial Ace replied.

She then began flying around the tornado to control it and take it wherever she goes. Dolphin Tail then started leading Aerial Ace to a specific location.

"Where are they going?" Twilight asked.

"Let's follow and find out." Rainbow stated.

All the other ponies began following Aerial Ace and Dolphin Tail to see what they were planning. All except for Fire Rose, who…

"Oh my gosh!" She yelped to herself as she rushed over to where she was sitting before, "Please still be there! Please still be there!"

She arrived and saw her saddle bag and books all unharmed and, from what it seems like, unnoticed.

"Thank Sol and Lua." Fire Rose said to herself in relief, "They're safe."

"Rose!" Diamond Dust shouted, "Come on dear! Let's hurry and catch up with them!"

"Coming!" Fire Rose shouted back as she put everything in her saddle bag and placed the bag on her.

She gave a sigh of relief and began following the others. With this down, she had less things to stress about than before.

Soon…

Dolphin Tail guided Aerial Ace to the lake that she and Fluttershy were at earlier to set up her payback at the Dark Ponies. Aerial Ace was careful to make sure the tornado didn't harm anypony or do any destruction. Granted, that didn't mean things got destroyed. But all were purely by accident. Once they were at the lake, Dolphin Tail dived in and swam back up to tell Aerial Ace the plan.

"Okay." Aerial Ace said to Dolphin Tail, "Now what?"

"Just let the tornado run out of time." Dolphin Tail answered, "I'll have something ready for them down below."

She then swam underwater while Aerial Ace guided the tornado above the lake.

"You guys must be cold from the harsh wind!" Aerial Ace mocked the Dark Ponies, "Why don't you take a dip in the lake?!"

Soon, the tornado began losing power and it slowly vanished. Leaving the Dark Ponies twirling around for a bit before coming to a complete stop.

"About time it ended." Ebony Moon stated.

"Is this the wonderful land?" Dark Pulse asked curiously.

Suddenly, they both realized they couldn't feel the ground and took a peek below to realize they were temporarily floating above the lake.

"You realize we're floating. Don't you?" Dark Pulse asked.

As if karma was getting at him for saying that, they both began falling to the water.

"AHHHHH!" They screamed as they fell.

They landed in the lake and were deep underwater. Fishes nearby scattered from the sudden appearance of these two. Ebony Moon clearly wasn't too happy about this while Dark Pulse didn't really mind the beautiful scenery of underwater. Of course, their stay wasn't long as Dolphin Tail soon swam to them.

None of the ponies could talk. But the Dark Ponies knew that they should capture Dolphin Tail through facial expressions. They were just about to go after her, until Dolphin Tail raised her hooves and summoned all kinds of schools of fishes. Standing behind her like an army ready for war. The two Dark Ponies were shocked at first. But then laughed at the sight of her army that she planned. Sadly for them, they weren't entirely familiar with Dolphin Tail's incredible talent with sea creatures. Using her talent, she commanded the fishes to form together to prepare an attack against the Dark Ponies. As they were forming, the Dark Ponies continued laughing in the underwater style. As soon as they opened their eyes again, they weren't laughing anymore. They looked to see that the fishes formed together four fists aiming right at them. Seeing this, they both were shocked and confused as to how this was possible. But they had no time to think about that, for as soon as they had a minute to look at the formations, the formations came charging right at them. The Dark Ponies hugged each other in fear for what was about to happen.

The fish formations attacked the Dark Ponies as many times as Dolphin Tail commanded them before finally kicking them out of the water and blasting them to the sky like a rocket.

"WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAH!" The Dark Ponies screamed as they got shot out of the water and hurling toward the sky.

"They could form together like that?!" Ebony Moon exclaimed as she and Dark Pulse were getting ready to fall back down, "How is that possible?!"

"Ask the fish expert, not me!" Dark Pulse replied.

The two began falling back down to the ground really fast. As they were, Dolphin Tail arose from the water and swam over to shore to give orders to the next pony.

"Topsy Turvy." Dolphin Tail said as she approached her, "Give our enemies something soft to land on."

Topsy Turvy nodded with a smile and quickly went over to the spot that she estimated to be where the Dark Ponies will land.

"Wanna see something really topsy turvy?" Topsy Turvy asked with a smile, "Watch as a normal Earth Pony like me prepares a soft landing for our arch-enemies!"

Using a big red cloth that she pulled from her sleeve, she did a short little dance before spreading out the cloth flat on the ground. After waiting a second or two and waiting for the Dark Ponies to be close enough, she pulled the cloth from the ground and suddenly, a big anvil appeared.

Immediately afterwards, the Dark Ponies, in a very cartoonish fashion, landed on their heads right on the anvil. Leaving their heads flat as paper and dazed like a dog. After the impact, they both fell to the ground on their rumps and their heads quickly materialized from flat to normal. Although both were dizzy from the impact.

"And the lights went out…. All over the world!" Dark Pulse said in a goofy voice as he gazed at the stars.

"I know how she did that." Pinkie Pie said with a smile, "But I can't tell you. I already locked that secret away underneath the house I built and moved into."

"Your turn Rock Polish." Topsy Turvy said.

Rock Polish then stood about ten feet away from the dizzy Dark Ponies, got an arrow, prepared her bow and aimed right at the Dark Ponies.

"I've always wanted to do this!" Rock Polish said with excitement.

"Wait!" Aura shouted as he knew what she was planning, "Stop! Don't do that!"

"Lass stop!" Flame Wheel shouted, "That's going too far!"

The other ponies shouted at her and begged her to stop. But she wouldn't listen. Soon, Applejack began rushing over to her to try and make her stop.

"Hold on now!" Applejack shouted as she rushed over to Rock Polish, "We don' do that to ponies!"

But she was too late, Rock Polish let go of the bow and the arrow went flying toward the Dark Ponies.

"No!" Applejack shouted.

"No!" The other Equestria ponies and Flame Wheel shouted.

Suddenly, the arrow began to glow as it got closer to the Dark Ponies. And once it reached them, it disappeared and spread some dust onto them.

"Huh?" Applejack yelped in confusion, "It just disappeared."

"What just happened?" Twilight asked.

"See for yourself." Rock Polish answered.

The two Dark Ponies broke out of their daze and looked at each other. As soon as they did, their expressions showed that they were out for a bounty.

"It's one of the Princesses!" Dark Pulse shouted as he looked at Ebony Moon, "Her Ladyship would be grand happy if I capture you!"

"Princess?!" Ebony Moon shouted back, "I'm no Princess! You on the other hoof are a King! And Her Ladyship would just love a King to serve her!"

"I'm King to nopony!" Dark Pulse shouted back, "Except for capturing Princesses for Her Ladyship!"

"It's me that she'll appreciate once I capture you! King!" Ebony Moon threatened.

The two began fighting each other and forming a cloud of dust as they fought. The Equestria ponies and Flame Wheel all looked at what was happening with surprised looks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Aerial Ace laughed out loud, "Look at them! They look so stupid! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The other Coltnelia ponies laughed at the ridiculousness that was happening right in front of them. But the other ponies still wondered what was happening.

"What are they doing?" Flare Blitz asked.

"They're confused." Rock Polish answered.

"So am I." Applejack stated, "How'd you do that?"

"That bow I shot," Rock Polish explained, "Is one of the magical bows that I… found one day when I was little. Mum doesn't know I have them of course. But they've become useful whenever I needed them. This magical bow makes ponies and other animals confused and makes them see things that aren't really there. Even makes them see one pony, but makes them think they're another. Like right now."

"Magical bows?" Twilight asked, "Amazing."

The fighting between the Dark Ponies went on for a bit, before they got tired and took a moment to rest.

"Ah…ah….ah…." Ebony Moon panted, "Her Ladyship…ah….will be…..pleased…ah… with me."

"Not unless…ah…." Dark Pulse panted, "I make her…..ah….ah…. pleased first….ah….ah…."

"And with that, only one pony remains." Diamond Dust said as she turned to Fire Rose, "Fire Rose. If you please? Deliver their rightful punishment."

Fire Rose nodded and approached the Dark Ponies. Albeit, a good distance from them as she was still very afraid of them.

"T-t-t-his…is for c-c-c-capturing Cricket," Fire Rose began as her horn began to glow, "A-a-and for capturing Aerial Ace….. and f-f-f-for trying to capture all my other friends…. And for tricking me into freeing you!" She finished as her horn was ready.

Using her royal magic, she shot a beam at the Dark Ponies and trapped them in Royal Chains back to back like before. Once they were captured, they had awoken from the confusion.

"Huh? What?" Dark Pulse said as he awoken, "What's going on?! What's happening?!" He tried to tap into his magic but couldn't feel any. He then said, "Hey! My magic! Why isn't it working?!"

"No!" Ebony Moon shouted as she looked at the chains, "We've been captured again!"

"And by the same pony who you tricked into releasing you." Twilight Sparkle added as she stood next to Fire Rose, "That's what I'd like to call ironic karma."

"Why you…" Ebony Moon growled, "You foolish –"

"Give it a rest you hag." Dark Pulse interrupted, "They know how the speech goes. Just let them take us away."

"Augh!" Ebony Moon snarled as she purposely bumped her head into Dark Pulse's, "You weak-minded fool!"

"Excuse me, Diamond Dust?" Fire Rose said, "They got my friend Cricket and –"

"They do?!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "Say no more my dear. I shall get our little friend back."

Diamond Dust went up to the captured Dark Ponies, swiped the orb with Cricket inside and came back to Fire Rose and released him.

"Whew." Cricket said as his head wobbled a bit, "Thank goodness I'm finally out of there."

"Cricket!" Fire Rose cheered as she hugged him tightly, "Oh Cricket! I'm so happy you're safe!"

"Fire Rose." Cricket replied as he hugged her back, "Likewise. Thanks a bunch for saving me."

"I couldn't have done it without them." Fire Rose said as she broke the hug and looked at four of her friends.

"Alright!" Aerial Ace cheered as she went to four of her friends, "We did it! We beat them!"

"We sure did." Dolphin Tail agreed, "And we each got a chance to get back at them."

"I think we all did amazingly." Topsy Turvy said with a big smile.

"Especially Fire Rose." Rock Polish added, "Who delivered the finishing blow."

"Oh, shucks." Fire Rose said with a smile as she blushed, "I didn't do as much as you all did."

"Don't be modest." Aerial Ace replied, "You did the biggest part of all. You're the one who captured them."

"Maybe." Fire Rose replied, "But that wouldn't have been possible without…" She continued while turning to Diamond Dust, "Diamond Dust. If she and Rarity hadn't come at the last minute, we would've gotten captured."

"Speaking of Diamond Dust." Dolphin Tail said as she and the others turned to her.

Diamond Dust looked at them with a rather displeased look. Almost like she was still unhappy with seeing four of them. The four ponies knew what they had to do and they weren't afraid of doing it at all.

"Diamond Dust." Topsy Turvy began, "We have something to tell you."

"Silence!" Diamond Dust demanded with a stomp, "I shall be heard first!"

The other four remained silent to hear what she had to say. But as soon as they got ready for more scolding and insults, Diamond Dust's anger disappeared. She then looked at them like she was worried about something. She knew what she was worried about, but the others looked confused.

"A Queen…" Diamond Dust began, "A Queen can't rule a kingdom on her own. And a Queen is always kind and generous to those around her. A Queen always thinks of her subjects, but thinks more about her friends. A Queen never deserts –"

"Darling." Rarity interrupted, "I think they understand. Care to get to the point?"

"Yes." Diamond Dust answered with a nervous smile and a single sweat, "Just a little cold hoof."

"What're you trying to say?" Dolphin Tail asked.

"The point is," Diamond Dust began as she turned back to her friends with a serious look, "I was wrong. I was wrong the way I've been acting toward you all for the past few months. I was wrong to place myself higher than all of you, I was wrong to use such rash names against you, and I was wrong to try and force you, Fire Rose, to choose me over everypony else. I've been a terrible pony toward you all, and I'm deeply sorry." She finished as she bowed.

"Aw Diamond." Rock Polish began with a smile, "We –"

"Wait!" Diamond Dust exclaimed, "I'm not done yet!" She then calmed down and continued, "The truth of the matter is," She explained as she began to look like she was holding back some tears, "I…. I….. I hated how we all fought! I hated how I was too each of every one of you! I begged every night for it all to be a dream and for it to stop! But every morning, I was welcomed with the reality that all of it was true! We truly did break our friendship to go separate ways! I want to be Queen one day. But…" She continued as a tear snuck out of her eye, "I want to follow that path with all of you! I want all of you back in my life where you all belong!"

"Diamond Dust." Aerial Ace said with sympathy for Diamond Dust, "We –"

"To show you all that I truly want you all back," Diamond Dust interrupted, "I wish to give you all something as a generous gift."

Using her magic, she reached for her saddle bag to bring something out. She revealed it to be six bracelets made out of fabric that was covered in ice from Diamond Dust's Ice Magic. Revealing them, they showed to be cloth bracelets for their hooves that showed an infinity sign with seven Cutie Marks on the bracelet. Three on each side of the infinity sign. Fire Rose's, Aerial Ace's and Rock Polish's on one side, and the other three on the other side. And Enchanted Belle's in the middle. Along with that, pictures of hearts, bows forming an x, and sunshine were on the bracelets. The ponies were surprised about this and couldn't help but make their eyes widened from the sight of those bracelets.

"Wow!" The five Coltnelia ponies exclaimed.

"What are those?" Topsy Turvy asked.

"They're Friendship Bracelets." Rarity answered, "Diamond Dust and I made them specifically for the six of you to share. We also made one for Enchanted Belle as well."

"I made these bracelets with Rarity," Diamond Dust explained with a smile, "As a token of apology and for you all to know how much you really matter to me."

She then used her magic to put one bracelet on her hoof, and then placed one on each one hoof for each pony. They all looked at their bracelets. They saw the Cutie Marks and the different signs of friendship.

"The infinity sign where our Cutie Marks are," Diamond Dust added, "Is to represent that I wish for out friendship to last for infinity. I ask for all of you to end your feuds, talk and make up, and let us all be friends like we were before. That is what I truly want. So," She continued as she looked hopeful, "Do you all forgive me? And can each of you stop fighting?"

"Fighting?" Aerial Ace asked before remembering what she meant, "Oh. About that. Diamond Dust."

"We all already have stopped fighting." Rock Polish finished with a smile.

"Huh?" Diamond Dust wondered as she looked confused.

"We got some advice from Pinkie Pie and the others." Topsy Turvy explained, "And they taught each of us that we shouldn't fight anymore and that we should talk about our problems to solve them."

"So Topsy Turvy and I," Dolphin Tail picked up, "Talk about how we both really feel about us not being friends anymore and we made up."

"So did me and Rock Polish." Aerial Ace said with a smile, "We talked…"

"And we made up." Rock Polish finished.

"And once they made up," Dolphin Tail explained, "And the two of us made up, we all forgave each other."

"That's right." Topsy Turvy continued, "We're all friends again. And we were all going to find you and tell you to be our friend again too."

"R-really?" Diamond Dust asked as her eyes quivered, "You… you were going to ask me to be your friend again? You want me back too? Even though I said awful things and called you even more awful names?"

"Of course we do." Aerial Ace answered, "You're our friend. And friends should stick together. That's something we all should've remembered a long time ago."

"Yeah." Dolphin Tail agreed, "I think we all were being kind of ridiculous."

"Diamond Dust," Rock Polish said, "We're all sorry about how we were to you. Can you forgive us?"

"How can I not forgive you?!" Diamond Dust asked with a big smile, "You all are my best friends and I never should've said otherwise! I'm so happy that all the fighting is over!"

"So are we!" Topsy Turvy replied, "Let's hug!"

And so the five Coltnelia ponies who were all fighting before all came in for a group hug. Their friendship was officially restored and now they have a new symbol of friendship thanks to the Friendship Bracelets. Cricket watched them hug and was surprised at what he saw.

"Golly." Cricket said with a surprised look, "Did I miss anything while I was captured?"

"Only that they all made up finally." Fire Rose said as she looked so happy about her friends, "I'm so happy that they all made up."

"So am I." Cricket agreed, "Those five belong together as friends."

"Come here you two." Diamond Dust told them.

"You both are our friends too." Aerial Ace added, "Get in here."

Fire Rose and Cricket smiled at each other before joining in the group hug. Fire Rose shed a tear as it had felt like years since she had shared a hug this massive. The other ponies watching them felt overjoyed to see these Coltnelia ponies and one dragon hugging together in perfect harmony. Especially the Mane 6.

"I'm so happy that we're all friends again." Dolphin Tail said with a big smile.

"Me too." Rock Polish replied.

"Me especially." Fire Rose said with a big smile, "I've been wanting this fighting to stop for months."

"I'm happy that we're all friends again too." Aerial Ace said as her smile disappeared, "But there's still one thing that's bothering me."

"What's that dear?" Diamond Dust asked.

The group broke the hug and Aerial Ace asked, "Where in Coltnelia are we?"

"Oh that's right." Twilight Sparkle said, "You all weren't told about where you all are. Well, let's go get Enchanted Belle and we'll all explain."

"I sure hope she's okay after what happened." Dolphin Tail hoped.

"Okay?" Diamond Dust asked, "What do you mean?"

"We'll explain that too." Twilight replied with a nervous smile.

The next day…

Enchanted Belle was on Twilight's bed in Golden Oak Library. She was motionless, but still breathing. She had remained this way all day yesterday. During that time, all the ponies, especially Aura, Blitz, Flame Wheel, the Coltnelia ponies, Cricket, and Twilight were all worried about her. Wondering if she'll ever wake up. But after a long night of no waking and a morning with still eyes shut…

"Rose!" Enchanted Belle shouted as she arose from the bed, "Huh? W-what?"

"Belle?" Fire Rose said from the side of the bed.

"Rose?" Belle said as she turned to her, "Fire Rose? What're you doing?"

"You're awake." Fire Rose said with a smile, "Thank Sol and Lua you're finally awake!"

"Yeah." Belle replied, "But what happened? How did I fall asleep? How did I get here? Where's everypony else?"

"They're outside!" Fire Rose answered with excitement, "Come on. They need to see you."

After getting out of bed, Enchanted Belle followed Fire Rose outside of Golden Oak Library to find all the ponies and two dragons standing outside waiting to see if Belle would awake. Fire Rose came outside first to give the news.

"Everypony!" Fire Rose exclaimed as she got outside, "Enchanted Belle is awake!"

"She is?!" Aura and Blitz exclaimed with smiles on their faces.

Afterwards, Enchanted Belle came outside to reveal that she was awake and well. She gave a smile that shine on all the ponies and dragons.

"Hi everyone." Belle greeted, "Good morning?"

"Belle!" Everyone exclaimed as they went up to her really fast.

They all were overjoyed to see the Magic Princess awake and healthy. They danced around her and cheered and asked if she was alright. Which she replied with a simple yes.

"Belle!" Flame Wheel exclaimed, "I'm so happy! I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Well I did." Belle replied with a smile.

"You were a sleep for so long!" Blitz exclaimed with a smile, "We did everything we could to wake you up!"

"We tried to stay hopeful for you and it paid off." Aura added.

"Thank you both." Belle thanked, "You're both great friends."

"Hey Belle!" Dolphin Tail said, "Guess what."

"What is it Dolphin Tail?" Belle asked.

She then got together with Aerial Ace, Rock Polish, Diamond Dust, and Topsy Turvy and smiled big.

"We're all friends again!" They all said at the same time.

"Y-you are?!" Enchanted Belle yelped with a surprised look.

"They are." Fire Rose said as she walked up to Belle, "Twilight's friends taught each of them that they belong together and that they shouldn't fight anymore."

"And once the two groups in the two conflicts made up," Cricket explained, "Everypony made up. Now everything's the way it should be."

"And that's not all." Diamond Dust said with a smile, "I've got something for you Belle."

"What's that?" Belle asked.

She then showed her the remaining Friendship Bracelet made out of ice and cloth and used her magic to place it on Belle's hoof.

"What is this?" Belle asked as she looked at the bracelet.

"It's a Friendship Bracelet." Diamond Dust answered, "Rarity and I made one for each of us seven ponies. It's a new symbol of our friendship and… a way to apologize," She continued as she looked guilty, "For making you and Rose choose me over the others. I regret that action deeply."

"Oh Diamond Dust." Belle said with pure happiness, "Girls. I'm so happy you all are friends again. There isn't anything in the world that could make this day better."

Suddenly, they heard a stomach rumble and Belle's smile disappeared as she looked surprised and a little embarrassed with the sound.

"Heh, heh." Belle chuckled nervously, "I guess I went a whole day without eating yesterday. Can I get something to eat?"

"In a moment." Twilight replied, "Right now we have something important to tell you."

"It's about your horn." Diamond Dust picked up, "Twilight and the others explained to us about your horn problems and how you're the one that brought us to this other world."

"I had a strange feeling the houses looked different from the ones I'm used to seeing." Dolphin Tail said, "And it explains those portals that pulled us here."

"They told you about my horn?" Belle asked, "And about how we're in another world?"

"Yeah." Aerial Ace answered, "Belle, why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us that we're in another world? We've been wondering where we were all day yesterday."

"I wanted to." Belle replied, "But not with the way you all were. I wanted to help you all patch things up so we could go home as friends again."

"Yeah." Aerial Ace said as she rolled her eyes halfway, "I guess I understand."

"Listen to me." Belle said as she looked sad all of a sudden, "I say we can go home. But I can't seem to get my horn to open the portal to home properly. When my horn finally opened a portal, it instead brought all of you here. I wonder if we'll ever get home at this point."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about Belle." Fire Rose replied, "You used the cure for Chaotic Horn Illness to see if it would do anything. Right?"

"Yes." Belle answered, "Afterwards, it opened the big portal and brought all of you here. The opposite effect to what I wanted. Not that I'm not happy to see all of you."

"Belle." Twilight said with a smile, "Fire Rose had a little theory on the potion. Go ahead and tell her Rose."

Rose nodded and said, "Belle. How much of the potion did you drink when you made it?"

"All of it." Belle answered, "And it didn't really have any flavor. Surprising really."

"Well," Fire Rose began as she looked a little unconfident in her idea, "I thought… and this is just a thought… but… what if…. What if you… What if you…it…..f…..t."

"What?" Belle asked.

"Wha….f…..ank…b…o…..i." Rose repeated really quietly.

"It's okay Rose." Belle said with a smile, "Just tell me your thought. I won't laugh. I promise."

"Come on Rose." Twilight encouraged, "It's actually a pretty neat idea you had."

After hearing those words of motivation, Rose took a little breath and finally said, "What if you drank only a little bit of it?"

"Huh?" Belle wondered.

"Think about it." Rose explained, "Your horn must've reacted the way it did because the potion had too much effect on it. And because your horn is already in a bit of a crisis, the effect afterwards was more than you hoped for. But what if you don't give so much to your horn and only let it have a little bit. Then it might not agitate your horn as much and may have different results."

"Only a little bit?" Belle wondered as she thought about it, "You know, that actually sounds promising." She said as she looked optimistic about the idea, "Maybe it could be worth a try."

"You know." Rainbow Dash said, "Fire Rose almost talked like Twilight did."

"I did?" Fire Rose asked.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash answered with a smirk, "A total egghead."

"An e-e-egg on my head?!" Fire Rose yelped as she felt her head with her hooves, "Where?! Where?!"

"It's just an expression." Rainbow Dash said with a little irritation.

"Huh?" Rose said as she calmed down, "Oh." She continued as she smiled and blushed, "S-sorry."

"Egghead?" Aerial Ace asked, "Sounds catchy. I might need to use it at some point."

"Give your world another hundred years or so." Rainbow Dash told her.

"Ok then." Twilight said with determination, "Let's put Fire Rose's theory to the test. Let's go see Zecora and make another potion."

"Here we go again." Spike said as he wasn't excited for what was going to happen.

Later…

After creating another potion for Chaotic Horn Illness with the help from Zecora, the group headed to the same spot where Fire Rose and Cricket landed. Enchanted Belle was holding the potion with her magic and the rest of the group was about ten feet behind her waiting to see what happens when she drinks some of the potion instead of all of it.

"Whenever you're ready Belle." Twilight said, "Just go for it."

"What if this doesn't work though?" Blitz asked.

"It has to work." Rose said with lots of hope, "This could be our only chance of getting home."

"Come on Belle." Aerial Ace said, "Make it work."

"Ok." Belle said as she looked at the potion with some doubt, "Here goes. Bottom's up."

She then drank the potion, but only a little bit just like Rose suggested. When she was done, there was still plenty of potion left to drink. And then, they waited.

The ponies and two dragons behind Belle prepared themselves for whatever was about to happen. But when it seemed like something bad was about to sprout from how quiet things were, things were just as they always were. Quiet and calm and Belle's horn not reacting to anything at all.

"Nothing's happening." Spike said, "That usually means something bad is going to happen."

"Now, now young dragon." Cricket said, "Let's not assume anything yet."

"Lass." Flame Wheel said, "How's your horn? Do you feel anything?"

"No." Belle answered, "My horn's not reacting to the potion. I don't feel anything at all."

"You mean the little drink didn't do anything?" Aura asked.

"So my theory was wrong?" Fire Rose whimpered, "But… but I… I was so sure that…"

"It's okay Rose." Belle assured with a smile, "I'm just happy you tried to help. That's what a good friend does."

"It was a nice theory anyway." Twilight added, "Good thinking."

"Still." Rose said as she looked upset, "I was so sure that –"

"Wait!" Belle exclaimed suddenly.

"Huh?!" The others yelped.

"My horn!" Belle yelled, "I feel something!"

"It's okay Belle." Rose replied with sadness, "You don't need to make me feel better. I know when I disappointed somepony."

"No Rose!" Belle replied, "I mean it! Something's happening!"

"Huh?!" Rose yelped as she looked at Belle's horn.

They looked and saw her horn glowing in that white light from all the other times. Twilight and Rose smiled brightly, while some of the others were worried.

"Careful Belle!" Lurio warned, "Don't aim it at us!"

"It's okay Lurio." Belle assured, "This time it feels different. Like it doesn't feel like anything bad is going to happen. In fact, I almost feel like something is trying to get out."

She then turned away from the group, and then suddenly, a white beam shot out of her horn and stopped 5 feet in front of her. And right in that spot where it landed, a tall white vortex appeared.

"Woah!" Belle said with amazement.

"Wow!" The rest of the group said with amazement.

"She did it." Cricket said.

"She did it." Twilight said.

"She… she did it?" Rose asked.

"A portal." Belle said quietly as she nearly shed a tear, "I opened a portal. I opened a portal!" She cheered as she hopped around with excitement.

"Alright!" Aerial Ace cheered, "She did it!"

"Now we can go home!" Dolphin Tail added.

"Wait." Diamond Dust interrupted, "Let's not get our hopes up just yet. We don't know if this portal leads to Coltnelia or not. This portal could lead anywhere."

"Oh." Fire Rose said as she felt worried, "That's right. It could."

"So how do we tell if it goes to Coltnelia?" Topsy Turvy asked, "And not to a different world?"

"I'll go check it out." Belle answered, "I'm the only one who can open portals after all. I'll take this potion with me and hopefully it'll lead back here. All of you stay here and I'll be right back. Hopefully."

"Belle." Flame Wheel said with concern.

"Be careful Belle." Aura warned.

Belle nodded, turned to the portal, and rushed into it to see what was on the other side. As soon as she went inside, the portal closed. Leaving the rest of the group hoping that she'll come back. Some ponies, especially the Coltnelia ponies and Cricket, were sweating anxiously to see if Belle would return and open a portal back to Coltnelia. Aura and Blitz were also worried about her considering the friendship that the three had started. They wished they had gone with her to make sure she was safe. But now all they could do was wait and hope for the best.

Meanwhile in the land of Coltnelia…

Sunlight shined on the Magic Kingdom. Gracing the ponies throughout this magical nation with a wonderful light. But while the light comforted many ponies, it failed to gift the Queen and King of the Magic Kingdom.

Queen Enchanted Star stood outside of the balcony outside of her room thinking about her daughter and when or if she'll ever come back. King Solar Daze stood next to her trying to comfort her as she had been under distress for the past few days in Enchanted Belle's absence. Solar Daze acted tougher and braver for his wife. But deep down, he was suffering as well since he too missed his daughter deeply.

The two spoke not a single word as none were needed to express the sadness that clouded over their hearts. Solar Daze had one hoof over his wife to ease her pain and Enchanted Star leaned her head against his chest as she tried to fight the tears in her eyes. The moment remained quiet and sad until…

"Your Majesties!" A voice exclaimed from behind them.

They turned around to find Astraios standing at the door and breathing heavily from the running.

"Astraios?" Solar Daze said with concern, "What's going on?"

"Why are you breathing so heavily?" Enchanted Star asked, "Is everything alright?"

"You…" Astraios replied as he caught his breath, "You two must come see what's in the Audience Chamber."

Without question, both the Queen and King followed the Grand Duke downstairs to the Audience Chamber. They were expecting something terrible or something along those lines to be there. But when they got down there, a heavenly sight caught their eyes. Astraios smiled at them as he presented them with a young mare. And the Queen and King recognized the young mare as it was the very daughter they were missing deeply. Princess Enchanted Belle.

"The Princess has returned." Astraios said as he bowed down and waved his claw toward the Princess.

The Queen and King's eyes quivered at the sight of their daughter. They had hoped that it was real and not a dream. But because they wanted Belle back desperately, it was hard to tell if this was reality or not.

"Belle?" Enchanted Star said as she and Solar Daze stepped forward a bit, "Is that really…"

"Mama! Papa!" Enchanted Belle cheered as she ran up to them.

She then hugged them tightly which caught them by surprise. They were expecting to wake up in bed to realize that all this wasn't real. But no. Her touch was indeed real. The warmth of the hug was not a ruse. This moment was actually happening. Because of this, the Queen and King's eyes quivered even more.

"This is real." Solar Daze said with disbelief, "Our daughter is…" He continued as he began to smile big.

"Our baby is home!" Enchanted Star exclaimed as she hugged Belle back, "Our sweet baby Princess is finally home!"

"Belle!" Solar Daze exclaimed as he hugged Belle tightly, "Thank Sol and Lua you're home! We were so worried about you!"

"We missed you so much!" Enchanted Star added.

"I missed you both too." Belle replied as she tightened her hug to them, "I missed home so much. I'm so glad I'm finally home."

"How did you get back honey?" Solar Daze asked as they broke the hug.

"And where are Aura and Blitz?" Enchanted Star added, "Weren't they with you?"

"I'll show you." Belle answered one of the questions.

Using her magic, she made the potion she used reappear and held it with her magic. Her parents and Astraios recognized the potion and were confused.

"Is that the cure for Chaotic Horn Illness?" Astraios asked, "Whatever are you doing with that Princess?"

"Just watch what happens." Belle told them, "That is if it'll work again."

She then turned away from her parents and Astraios and drank a sip just like before. She then waited for a moment to see if anything would happen. Her parents and Astraios were confused about what was happening at first, until her horn started to glow.

"What's happening?" Enchanted Star asked.

"Here we go." Belle said as she aimed her horn forward.

She then shot a beam and opened a white portal like before. The Queen and King gasped and Astraios nearly fainted at the sight.

"Good gracious!" Astraios exclaimed after gaining his balance from almost fainting.

"That portal!" Enchanted Star said, "It's the same one that took Aura and Blitz!"

"Stay here mama, papa." Belle told them.

"But –" Enchanted Star tried to say as she reached out for her daughter.

"It's okay." Belle assured, "I'll be right back."

She then went through the portal and away from her parents. Both her parents and Astraios were worried if she would actually come back or not. But thankfully, her absence wasn't long at all as she came back almost as soon as she left. But this time, she brought Aurachalcum and Flare Blitz.

"Woah." Blitz said as he looked at the Audience Chamber, "I almost forgot what this place looked like."

"Your Majesties." Aura greeted as he bowed to Belle's parents and Astraios, "Your Grace. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Aura. Blitz." Solar Daze said with a smile, "Good to see you two are safe too."

"I trust you two have kept our daughter safe wherever you were protecting her at." Enchanted Star added.

"We have Your Highness." Aura replied, "We made sure she was safe."

"Especially from the Dark Ponies." Blitz added, "Even though she did most of the fighting against them."

"Blitz!" Belle shouted.

"You did what?!" Enchanted Star exclaimed in a slightly angry tone.

"Anyway!" Belle said with a nervous smile and chuckle, "Let me get everypony else over here!"

She then went back into the portal to get all the others in the group. When she returned, she cleared her throat and stood on one side.

"Let me introduce you to some old and new friends." Belle said to her parents.

First, Lurio came through and admired the new scenery he was in. Afterwards, Flame Wheel the Bearded came through. Then the Mane 6 and Spike, and five Coltnelia ponies.

"Oh my." Lurio commented as he looked at the scenery, "Quite a lovely castle. It's almost as charming as Canterlot."

"Charming is an understatement Lurio." Rarity said, "Devine is the proper word for this."

"I bet I can hear my echo in this big room." Pinkie Pie thought out loud, "Echo!" She shouted. She then put her hoof to her ear and waited for an echo. But when none came around, she pouted, "Ah phooey."

"Flame Wheel?" Solar Daze said with a smile, "Flame Wheel the Bearded? Is that really you?"

"Solar Daze, as I recall." Flame Wheel greeted with a smile as he approached him and the Queen, "A pleasure to meet you once again after all these years. I hope you haven't forgotten about me."

"How could we?" Solar Daze asked, "You've been like an uncle to our daughter."

"And as I've always said," Astraios said, "You're a hard-to-forget pony who hardly forgets."

"I'd prefer to term wizard." Flame Wheel replied, "I am a great and powerful one after all."

"It's good to see you haven't changed Flame Wheel." Enchanted Star said with a smile.

She then turned to Belle's fillyhood friends and was surprised to see them. More than she was to see Flame Wheel.

"Girls?" Enchanted Star said with a surprised look.

"Aerial Ace? Rock Polish? Diamond Dust? Dolphin Tail? Topsy Turvy?" Solar Daze said with a just as surprised look.

"Hey Belle's mom and dad." Aerial Ace greeted with a smile and wave.

"Lovely to see you two again." Diamond Dust greeted.

"Likewise." Enchanted Star replied, "But what were you all doing with Belle?"

"It's kind of a long story." Dolphin Tail explained.

"And quite a learning one at that." Topsy Turvy added.

"Wait a minute!" Rock Polish said as she looked around the group, "Where's Fire Rose and Cricket?"

"They're with you too?" Solar Daze asked.

"They should've been here by now." Belle said as she turned to the portal, "What's keeping them?"

Meanwhile back in Equestria…

Fire Rose and Cricket were standing right in front of the portal that would lead them home. Cricket began to walk through the portal, but his trip was interrupted by Rose's frozen position and frightened expression. Seeing this, he had to figure out what was bothering her.

"What's wrong Rose?" Cricket asked, "Don't you want to go home?"

"I do." Fire Rose answered as she looked scared about something, "I want to go back to my home world. But what if I end up in my… _home."_

"Your home?" Cricket asked with confusion, "Oh." He continued as he realized what she meant, "You mean the Fire Kingdom. And I remember how you feel about going home nowadays."

"I just… I…" Fire Rose said as she tried to find the right words.

"Rose." Cricket began, "I know how you feel about going home after what you learned and what happened when you were a filly. But I think it's better to take that risk than to stay here forever. Besides, even if this portal does lead back to the Fire Kingdom, we can face your real home together. I'll be like a Pegasus pony's wing and be right beside you the entire time. Okay?"

"O-okay." Rose answered, "Thank you Cricket." She thanked with a smile.

"Now let's go home." Cricket said as he turned to the portal.

Rose then looked at the portal, gave a little gulp in fear, and walked beside Cricket through the portal. A white light engulfed them as they walked through. And Rose had hoped deeply that this portal would only lead to her home world, but not her home of which she was born and raised. For she has been through things in her fillyhood that have made it nearly impossible for her to return.

Back in the Magic Kingdom…

"There they are." Belle said with a smile.

Fire Rose and Cricket came out of the white portal and then the portal disappeared right behind them. Rose had her eyes shut tightly which confused the entire group.

"What's she doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Fire Rose wept as she sweated and shivered, "It's hot in here! We're home! I was afraid of –"

"Fire Rose?" Enchanted Star said with worry, "Are you alright honey?"

"Huh?" Fire Rose said as she opened her eyes, "Q-Queen Enchanted Star?! What're you doing here?"

"It's okay Rose." Cricket said, "We're in the Magic Kingdom. Not the Fire Kingdom."

"We are?" Rose asked before sighing of relief, "Whew. Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Why would you be happy to not be home?" Flare Blitz asked.

"Well… I…" Fire Rose replied as she tried to think of an answer, "Well I…." She continued as she looked shy again, "I uh…."

"The Fire Kingdom!" Enchanted Star exclaimed suddenly, "Oh no!"

"What is it mama?" Belle asked.

"Flame Wheel!" Enchanted Star explained, "You've been away from the Fire Kingdom for too long! I think I heard from Queen Cherry Fire that they're about ready to declare to your master that you've abandoned your role!"

"What?!" Flame Wheel exclaimed, "When did you hear that?!"

"Yesterday." Enchanted Star explained, "She said she'd give you until the afternoon before her decision is final!"

"Noon is almost over!" Solar Daze said as he looked at how the day looked in the windows, "It might be too late!"

"It can't be too late!" Fire Rose exclaimed, "It can't be!"

"Wait." Enchanted Star said as she went and sat on her throne, "Let me see if I can do something about it."

She then closed her eyes, tapped into her magic, and transported herself to the Council of Queens.

"Woah!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Where'd she go?!"

"She disappeared!" Flare Blitz added.

"She went to the Council of Queens to talk to Queen Cherry Fire." Solar Daze explained.

"My mother." Fire Rose added as she looked sad, "And the Queen of the Fire Kingdom."

"This isn't good." Flame Wheel said with worry, "I hope she's not too late. I can't disappoint my master."

Soon, Enchanted Star returned to give the news.

"Well?" Flame Wheel asked, "What happened?"

"I arrived just in time." Enchanted Star said with a smile, "I told her that you were on your way just before she was about to make the decision."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Flame Wheel thanked as he approached her, "You're a treasure beyond all belief." He finished as he grabbed her hoof and kissed it.

"It was a pleasure." Enchanted Star replied, "Think of it as a welcome home gift."

"Well then." Flame Wheel began as he turned to the group, "I'd like to stay and celebrate. But I've got to get to the Fire Kingdom and make my grand return. Of course, the Queen won't be happy to see I've been off the map for a few years. The King might be slightly more forgiving, but I can't say for sure I won't go a conversation with him without one of his cool-head fire sparks of scolding."

"He's cool-headed alright." Solar Daze added with a smile, "I should know."

"We'd be more than happy to let you have a ride to the Fire Kingdom." Enchanted Star insisted before turning to Astraios, "Astraios?"

"At once, Your Highness." Astraios said with a bow.

"Hold on there buster!" Pinkie Pie said as she approached Flame Wheel, "You're not going anywhere." She continued while looking at him with scolding eyes, "Until…" She said as she began to smile brightly, "The end of the party!"

"Party?" Flame Wheel asked.

"You said it yourself." Pinkie Pie said, "You'd like to stay to celebrate and you're going to. We're going to celebrate Enchanted Belle and her friends' return home! After all, Belle has been away from home for a few days and these five ponies just restored their friendship! What better than to throw a party for both of those great things?!"

"I think that's an excellent idea!" Topsy Turvy said as she hopped over to Pinkie Pie, "And it'll be a topsy turvy celebration too!"

"We were just about to plan a celebration for Belle's return." Solar Daze said with a smile, "Wow. You two took the words right out of our mouths."

"Flame Wheel." Enchanted Star said kindly, "We would be very happy if you joined us. After all, you've been away for a while too. Come join the celebration with us."

"Yeah!" Belle added, "Please stay Uncle Flame Wheel. Just until the celebration's over."

"Come on Old Timer." Blitz said, "Have some fun with us."

"Hmmm…" Flame Wheel hummed as he thought of his answer, "Well I suppose my Queen has waited a long time, I don't suppose she could wait just a little longer. Oh what the heck. Let's celebrate!"

"Yay!" Belle, Pinkie Pie, and Topsy Turvy cheered.

"Astraios!" Solar Daze said with a smile, "Tell the guards to have the entire Kingdom come to the castle to celebrate Enchanted Belle and Flame Wheel's return and… uh…" He then looked over at Pinkie Pie and asked, "What was the other thing?"

"That five of Belle's friends made up after a big fight." Pinkie Pie answered.

"And the reconcile of five of Belle's friends." Solar Daze finished. He then flinched as he yelped, "Wait! What?!"

"Heh, heh." Topsy Turvy chuckled, "It's a long story. We'll tell you during the celebration."

And so the entire Kingdom received word that the Princess and Flame Wheel had returned. And a huge party was thrown to celebrate this joyous occasion. Pinkie Pie and Topsy Turvy worked together to put together a fun topsy turvy celebration that would be remembered throughout the years Enchanted Star would be Queen. It was one celebration they had never had before. The food was great, the decorations were astounding, and the music was stuck in the heads of all the ponies there. During the celebration, Belle and her friends told the story of how five of them got into big fights and broke their friendship, but was restored thanks to Twilight friends. It was an interesting story to tell to the Queen and King. Almost as fascinating as the stories Belle told them about her stay in Equestria.

Nightfall came and the party sadly had to end. Pinkie Pie and Topsy Turvy felt like it ended too soon and wished it could've gone on forever. But sadly, no party lasts forever.

Once the entire castle was emptied, everypony went outside the castle to find a carriage fit for eight passengers that was ready to be pulled by two Pegasus ponies. It was time for everypony to depart for home and call it a night.

"Well," Flame Wheel said to the group, "That was a party I surely won't forget. Savvy? Especially with the loud noises coming from the foals."

"Oh Flame Wheel." Enchanted Star said, "You really haven't changed that much." She finished with a smile.

"You still had fun, right?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Treasure chests of fun." Flame Wheel answered, "You and Topsy Turvy together can throw a celebration that's better than sunken treasure lass."

"Heehee." Pinkie Pie chuckled.

"Thank you for enjoying this grand party with us." Enchanted Star thanked, "Now I think would be the best time for you to return to the Fire Kingdom before you're missed any longer." She then turned to Belle's six friends and said, "And you children should return home before all of you are missed too."

"Thank you for allowing us to borrow this carriage Your Majesty." Diamond Dust thanked, "It's almost too kind of you."

"Don't try to decline." Solar Daze warned, "My wife doesn't take no for an answer."

Enchanted Belle walked up to Flame Wheel and said, "We're finally home Uncle Flame Wheel."

"And it's all thanks to you lass." Flame Wheel replied with a wink and a smile, "You got us home just like I knew you would."

The two then hugged each other tightly like an uncle and niece would. Seeing this made Diamond Dust, Astraios and a few others shed a tear of happiness. While Rainbow Dash and Aerial Ace tried to hide their feelings.

"You get some good sleep now lass." Flame Wheel told her, "In your own bed."

"I hope I see you soon." Enchanted Belle said.

"We will. Savvy?" Flame Wheel asked.

Belle nodded yes and smiled brightly at her spiritual uncle. Afterwards, Flame Wheel smiled and then turned to the carriage.

"Now then," Flame Wheel said, "Shall we go Princesses?"

"Wait a minute!" Flare Blitz exclaimed as he remembered something, "Flame Wheel I almost forgot!"

"Huh?" Flame Wheel wondered.

"Aura!" Blitz said, "Could you go up and –"

"I read ya Blitz." Aura replied with a smile.

He then tapped into his aura and flew away really fast to the room where he and Blitz stayed at during their stay on Coltnelia*. As soon as he left, he quickly returned with a book and pendant in his hooves.

(*The Heroes of Light – Part 2)

"I love using my aura like that." Aura said in a geeky tone, "Here Blitz." He said as he gave Blitz the book.

"Flame Wheel." Blitz said as he showed him the book, "Here's the book I got back for you."

"Ah!" Flame Wheel said as he took it with his magic, "The spell book that the thief in black stole! The Book of the Seven Apprentices! Thank you Blitz."

"No problem." Blitz replied, "I meant to give it to you earlier. But I didn't have it when we got to Equestria. It wasn't easy getting it back. I had help from Aura and Belle."

"And with that," Flame Wheel replied, "I'd expect you to get rest for more training. Because after this, I'll be expecting great things from you. Savvy?"

"Because I got your book back from a mare that has powers almost like a Dark Pony?" Blitz asked as he looked a little flamboyant.

"No." Flame Wheel answered, "Because you're still a pony of very little brain." He finished bluntly.

"Huh?!" Flare Blitz yelped.

"Hahahahahaha!" The others laughed with Blitz.

"Come on!" Blitz exclaimed, "I've got plenty of brains!"

"Perhaps too much and your head had to lose some to make room." Flame Wheel teased.

"Hey!" Blitz exclaimed in an irritated voice.

"Hahahaha!" the others laughed with Blitz again.

"Here, Master Lurio." Aura said as he showed Lurio the pendant, "Your pendant that the thief stole."

"My pendant!" Lurio cheered as he took the pendant, "Aurachalcum, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me. I can't thank you enough for this."

"Don't just thank me." Aura replied, "Thank Belle and Blitz too. I couldn't have gotten it back without them."

"Thank you two as well." Lurio thanked Belle and Blitz.

"Huh?" Blitz said as he turned to Lurio, "Seriously? Me too?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Absolutely." Lurio replied, "You helped Aura. You two deserve just as much appreciation."

"See that Flame Wheel?" Blitz asked, "Lurio appreciates me."

"I didn't say I didn't appreciate you." Flame Wheel corrected, "I'd just appreciate you more once you exercise that brain of yours."

"You're really getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" Blitz asked as he looked down.

"It's getting late now." Enchanted Star said, "You all should go now."

"She's right." Dolphin Tail said, "Mommy and daddy will be furious if they don't see me in bed soon."

"Mine too." Aerial Ace added, "Let's get going."

"Um." Fire Rose began, "I hope you two don't mind." She said to the two Pegasus ponies, "But could you make a stop to the Sun Kingdom first? I need to be there quickly."

"Yes, Your Highness!" The two Pegasus ponies answered.

Once that was done, Flame Wheel boarded the carriage, but the others decided to give their farewells to the Mane 6 before departing. First was Pinkie Pie and Topsy Turvy.

"You sure know how to make a celebration a really fun one." Topsy Turvy told Pinkie Pie, "You should come back to this world when Topsy Turvy Festival comes around. I bet we could make it a blast if we do it together."

"You bet I'll come to that." Pinkie Pie replied, "Just safe most of the planning for it for when I'm around."

"You betcha." Topsy Turvy replied, "Well, see ya later alligator."

"See you sooner than later," Pinkie Pie said, "You Topsy Turvy-craver!"

Topsy Turvy then boarded the carriage and then Fluttershy and Dolphin Tail took their turn.

"I'm really sad that we have to say goodbye." Dolphin Tail said, "I really enjoy us talking about land and sea creatures together. I feel like we could be best friends."

"I'm sure we'll met again soon." Fluttershy replied, "After all, you'll need somepony to help you communicate with land animals better."

"Yeah." Dolphin Tail said as she started to like the idea, "I guess you're right. And you need somepony to show you all the wonders of undersea life! Oh!" She cheered as she got excited about the idea, "I just can't wait for that!" She then stopped, turned red on her cheeks and said, "Oh no. I did it again, didn't I?"

"Maybe you should go before we start it up again." Fluttershy suggested.

"Probably the best idea." Dolphin Tail agreed, "Bye."

"Goodbye." Fluttershy replied.

Dolphin Tail then boarded the carriage and now it was Rarity and Diamond Dust's turn.

"I hope I get to see your Kingdom soon darling." Rarity told Diamond Dust, "I'd just love to take it the winter wonderland and see what interiors your castle has. Not to mention the fashions there."

"Come back to our world soon and I'll give you the grand tour." Diamond Dust replied, "After all, we're best friends already dear. I can't wait to see what other ideas you have for snowflakes."

"I'll get to planning them as soon as I get home." Rarity said, "Now I think it's time for you to get home now. Get home safely."

"Farewell for now Rarity." Diamond Dust replied as she got on the carriage.

Applejack and Rock Polish then took their turn.

"You've got a lot of heart behind those Princess charms of yers." Applejack told her, "Not the mention what a hard cowgirl you are."

"Thanks." Rock Polish thanked, "You're amazing too. Those games we competed in earlier? I hope we can do those again. You'd better practice archery if you're going to beat me one day."

"Trust me." Applejack assured, "Ah've got other ways to beat you. You'll see."

"Well," Rock Polish said as she started getting on the carriage, "I'd better get home."

"See ya later partner." Applejack said as she tipped her hat.

Rock Polish then got into the carriage and it was now Rainbow Dash and Aerial Ace's turn.

"Thanks a lot Rainbow Dash." Aerial Ace thanked, "For teaching me how to –"

"Don't mention it." Rainbow Dash interrupted, "I'm sure you would've figured it out on your own."

"Nah." Aerial Ace replied, "Not with the way I was before. If you hadn't challenged me the way you did… gosh. I don't think I've ever seen a Pegasus compete with me like that before."

"You're pretty fast too." Rainbow Dash complimented, "How about we have a race next time we meet?"

"Sure thing." Aerial Ace said with a game face, "Better get yourself ready for that!"

"Same to you!" Rainbow Dash replied.

The two then hoof bumped before Aerial Ace got on the carriage. Next was Spike and Cricket.

"I'm really sad you're leaving now." Spike said, "I finally found another dragon I can relate to."

"Don't worry Spike." Cricket replied, "The two of us are friends now. And as long as we remain as friends, we'll meet again real soon. Trust in me and your conscience. Let it always be your guide."

"My conscience?" Spike asked, "You say weird stuff sometimes for a baby dragon. But okay. I'll try to do that."

"Baby dragon?" Cricket asked with a chuckle, "Not me. I might be as small as a colt like you, but I'm 110 years old."

"What?!" Spike exclaimed as he nearly lost his balance, "110 years old?!"

"And still young." Cricket added before turning to the carriage, "Well, so long." He then got on to the carriage and said to Rose, "Come on Rose. Say your goodbyes and let's go."

"Twilight." Fire Rose began, "Thank you. Thank you and your friends for showing my friends that they truly belong together. And for helping me with my magic problem."

"Don't mention it." Twilight replied, "My friends and I were happy to help. And… I kind of knew how it felt to have your magic go out of control like that."

"I just wish I had the confidence to help them by myself." Fire Rose said as he looked sad, "Because…"

"It's okay Rose." Twilight assured, "What matters is that they're friends again. Right?"

"Y-yes." Rose replied, "I suppose you're right. That's a good way of putting it."

"Rose!" Cricket said, "Finish it up! It's getting late!"

"Sorry." Rose apologized, "I have to go now."

"I hope I see you again soon." Twilight replied, "We have to show each other our magic styles soon."

"We should." Rose agreed as she got on the carriage, "Goodbye." She then turned to Belle and said, "Goodbye Belle. We'll see you later."

"Bye." Belle said as she waved to them.

"Pegasus ponies." Astraios ordered, "Take off!"

The Pegasus ponies then took off and carried the carriage away. Taking each passenger to their respective Kingdoms. Once the carriage was out of sight, Belle got out the potion to deal with one more matter.

"Now for you all." Belle said as she opened the bottle.

She then took a tiny tip and opened the white portal with her horn.

"I guess we'll see you soon Belle?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Belle replied with a nod, "We sure will."

"Alright then." Twilight said as she got closer to the portal, "Come on girls, Spike. Let's go home and get some rest."

The others said their goodbyes and followed Twilight through the portal back to Equestria.

"I shall see you and your family again soon Princess." Lurio said with a bow, "Please rest well."

"You too Lurio." Belle replied, "Bye."

Lurio then went through the portal and all that was left was Aura and Blitz.

"So you're finally home Belle." Aura said with a smile, "Congratulations."

"And now you can travel from here to Equestria easily and at any time." Blitz added, "Looks like everything turned out okay in the end."

"Yeah." Belle agreed, "I just hope we figure out what's wrong with my horn and how to fix it soon."

"Aura, Blitz." Enchanted Star said, "I know you two and my daughter have an important mission to do. But would you two mind if you put that mission on hold for a few days? Our daughter has been away for longer than she should've been."

"We missed her very much." Solar Daze added, "And we'd like for her to be home for a bit. After all, she's been away from home and getting into dangerous situations recently. We think she needs a break."

"It's okay Your Majesties." Aura replied, "We understand. We can hold the mission for a few days. But we do need to get started soon. So don't take too long."

"We won't." Enchanted Star replied, "We promise."

"You'd better." Blitz replied with a smile, "Unless you'd rather the light get destroyed and darkness take over."

"Belle." Aura said, "You rest up with your parents for a bit."

"You guys rest up too." Belle said with a smile, "I'll see you guys soon."

"Ok then." Blitz said as he Aura turned to the portal, "See ya soon."

"Bye." Belle said.

Aura and Blitz then went through the portal and then the portal disappeared. And as soon as it did, Belle's parents gave their daughter a big hug together. The hug caught Belle by surprise.

"We're so happy that you're home Belle." Enchanted Star said with a big smile.

"We missed you so much." Solar Daze added.

Belle smiled, hugged her parents back and replied with, "Mama. Papa. I missed you both too. I'm so happy I'm finally home."

Astraios smiled at the sight of this reunion and felt proud that they were together again. But right as Belle was enjoying the hug, her smiled disappeared as something came to mind.

"What is it Princess?" Astraios asked.

"I don't know." Belle answered, "But I feel like we forgot something. I can't think what it is though."

Meanwhile back in Equestria…

In the abandoned train station that Flame Wheel stayed at, the two imprisoned Dark Ponies, Dark Pulse and Ebony Moon were in their spot again. Ebony Moon was ranting on how they failed their mission and how they should've won while Dark Pulse looked exhausted from the shouting.

"How could we fail?!" Ebony Moon exclaimed, "We had seven Princesses! Seven! Her Ladyship would've worshiped me! I could've been the new leader if I had brought them to her! We would be closer to becoming Light Ponies again if we hadn't failed! I'm ashamed to look at myself from this loss! How will I ever live this down?! How can I live with the fact that I failed!"

"Does anypony know a Thundaga spell to cast on me?" Dark Pulse asked aloud.

And so finally ends the Other Mane 6 story. Join us next time as we witness the fun day that Enchanted Belle spends with her parents. But will things go right when she takes them to Equestria? Stay tune.


	15. Royal Family Out-To-Get-Ing

My name is Princess Enchanted Belle. My dream is to restore the true light of Coltnelia. My name is Aurachalcum. My dream is to become an Aura Master. My name is Flare Blitz. My dream is to find my very special somepony. And together, the three of us are the chosen Heroes of Light. We've been chosen to one day defeat this mysterious pony of darkness before he could ruin the balance of light and darkness. Come on everypony! Let's go have a fun adventure today!

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

Royal Family Out-To-Get-Ing

Magic Kingdom…

The morning after Enchanted Belle returned to Coltnelia came*. And Enchanted Belle was sleeping in her own bed in her own bedroom this time. Cuddling with her pet fox Amber. Amber missed Belle so much that she snuggled with Belle like it would be the last night she would have her beside her. Belle felt the same. And the two slept wonderfully together. When the sunlight shined on Belle's face, it woke her up. She opened her eyes to find that Amber was sleeping right next to Belle all rolled up in a ball. Belle smiled down at her fox friend and petted her softly.

(*Last episode.)

"Good morning Amber." Belle said with a gentle tone as she petted Amber.

Amber woke up and looked up at Belle. Her eyes sparkled when she saw her, jumped up on her paws and nuzzled against Belle's cheek.

"Heehee." Belle chuckled, "You silly fox. I missed you too."

She then hugged Amber tightly and nuzzled her cheeks against her.

"I missed seeing you everyday and I missed sleeping with you in my own bed." Belle continued, "I'm so glad I'm finally home." She then stopped nuzzling as she looked at Amber with a smile, "Guess what? I'm going to be staying home for a bit before getting started with my mission with Aura and Blitz. I need a break after everything that's happened lately."

Amber smiled for joy at the news. The two were as close as sisters after all. It only made sense for Amber to miss Belle with all her heart and be happy to hear this kind of news.

Suddenly, Belle heard her door open and she turned around to find her parents coming in with happy faces. No words needed to be said to explain that wonderful news was coming Belle's way.

"Good morning sweetie." Enchanted Star said with a cheery voice as she hugged Belle tightly, "Did my baby sleep well in her own bed?"

"I sure did Mama." Belle answered as she hugged her back.

"We really missed saying goodnight to you Belle." Solar Daze said as he walked closer to the bed, "We already missed it when we were on our two-week trip. But when you went missing and we didn't know you were going to be okay, we thought we'd never do this again."

"But I'm so happy that you're home." Enchanted Star added with a big smile as she broke the hug but kept her hooves on her daughter, "We couldn't sleep for days with you gone to that other world."

"Me either." Belle replied, "I really missed you both. Aura tucked me in and kissed me goodnight when I was staying at his house. But it wasn't the same. Don't tell him I said that."

"Our lips our sealed." Solar Daze replied as he pretended to zip his muzzle like a zipper.

When Enchanted Star stood back up, she looked over at Solar Daze and the two looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"You want to tell her?" Enchanted Star asked her husband.

"No. You tell her." Solar Daze replied with the same big smile.

"But you've grown closer to her than I have." Enchanted Star argued in a happy tone, "You should have the honors."

"But it was your idea." Solar Daze argued back, "Plus, you have higher rule than I do."

"But you're older than me." Enchanted Star countered.

"But you're more beautiful." Solar Daze countered back.

Enchanted Belle was confused as to what her parents were talking about and got curiouser as the happy arguing continued.

"Mama and Papa always like to have this kind of arguments." Belle whispered to Amber, "You can never take them seriously."

Amber nodded in agreement. Soon, Belle couldn't take it anymore and decided to settle the argument.

"Mama! Papa!" Belle interrupted.

Belle's parents stopped arguing and looked toward Belle with their smiles disappearing.

"Both of you tell me since you can't decide." Belle told them.

"Excellent idea!" Queen Enchanted Star cheered.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" King Solar Daze added.

"You guys always say that." Princess Enchanted Belle whispered to Amber.

"1…2…3! We're going to spend an entire week together as a family!" Belle's parents exclaimed with glee.

Belle's eyes widened and quivered at what she had heard. She had this idea that she was still asleep and dreaming. So she had to ask a question to ensure that she didn't hear wrong.

"W-what?" Belle asked as her eyes began to sparkle, "What did you guys say?"

"Belle." Enchanted Star began, "We missed you so very much. We were afraid that the three of us wouldn't have our family fun anymore. So because we've been going through so much chaos lately…"

"We've decided to put our hooves down," Solar Daze picked up, "Cancel our schedules for the next week and spend the entire week with you!" He finished with a big smile.

Belle's jaw nearly dropped at what her father said. Spending time with her parents is one of her most favorite things to do. But it rarely happens due to the royal duties that her parents have as Queen and King. So hearing this news was like a voice from the heavens to Belle.

"R-really?" Belle asked as her eyes sparkled more, "You mean it?"

"Absolutely." Enchanted Star answered, "No Queenly or Kingly duties this week. We're taking a week off so we can be with you. After all, the things we needed to do this week aren't that important to do and have no deadlines. So we can save those for later."

A smile began to slowly form on Belle's face from hearing this information. And stars formed in her eyes. And excitement was building up inside of her. It soon got to the point where her face was frozen with excitement and happiness and the excitement within her was becoming harder and harder to hold in. She soon leaned her head down like she was a volcano ready to burst. And then…

"YES!" Belle cheered as she jumped out of bed and began hopping around in her room with glee and happiness, "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! A WHOLE WEEK WITH MAMA AND PAPA! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FOR A LONG TIME! I CAN'T WAIT! I CAN'T WAIT! FUN! EXCITEMENT! FOOD! FAMILY BONDING AND ALL THE OTHER GREAT STUFF!"

"Heh, heh." Solar Daze chuckled happily, "I think we made her happy."

"I was thinking the same thing." Enchanted Star chuckled back.

Wanting to know where she wanted to go to spend the family outing at, Enchanted Star used her magic to grab her daughter and bring her over to them.

"Alright, alright." Enchanted Star chuckled as she put Enchanted Belle right in front of them, "That's enough now. Now tell us where you want to go for our family together time today."

"Hmmm…" Belle hummed as she tried to think of a good place.

"Here's a hint pumpkin." Solar Daze whispered, "Let's go to the Wonderful Falls in Enchantment Sherwood."

"Solar Daze." Enchanted Star slightly scolded.

"What?" Solar Daze yelped, "I'm just giving her a suggestion. Is it wrong to help your daughter with a tough decision like this?"

"It is," Enchanted Star replied, "If we've already been to a place for these special family together days three times in a row."

"But honey…" Solar Daze replied in a slightly winy tone, "The falls! And the rainbows that come from them. They make a great beverage."

"I got it!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she stood up on her hooves again, "I know where we can go!"

"Wonderful Falls?!" Solar Daze exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Nope." Belle answered as she nodded her head no.

"Aw." Solar Daze moped as he looked down at the ground.

"Hmph." Enchanted Star scoffed with a sassy look, "Serves you right for trying to manipulate our baby girl."

"We'll go next time Papa." Belle told him with a smile, "I promise."

"Alright then." Solar Daze replied as he lifted his head back up, "So where do you want to go pumpkin?"

"It wouldn't happen to be Mountain to Heavens, wouldn't it?" Enchanted Star asked as her eyes sparkled, "It's always been your favorite."

"I'M the one trying to manipulate our daughter?" Solar Daze asked with the same sassy smile, "Hypocrite."

"Sorry." Enchanted Star apologized as she leaned her head down and felt ashamed, "I couldn't help myself."

"Not that either." Enchanted Belle said with a smile, "No. I have another place in mind."

"Where is it then honey?" Enchanted Star asked as she leaned in closer.

"It's in one of the most incredible places I've ever been to." Belle answered.

"Will it be fun?" Solar Daze asked as he leaned in too.

"It'll be a blast!" Belle answered as she leaped her front hooves in the air.

"Is this place beautiful?" Enchanted Star asked.

"Amazingly beautiful!" Belle answered.

"Will we want to come back the next time we have a family outing together?" Solar Daze asked.

"Trust me." Belle replied, "You won't want to leave."

"Where is it then?!" Enchanted Star and Solar Daze asked as they got excited, "Tell us!"

"Put away your robes, your crowns and your royal worries!" Belle told them, "And get your cameras ready!"

"What's a camera?" Solar Daze whispered to his wife.

"Must be a new kind of frock." Enchanted Star whispered back.

"Because we are going to…" Belle continued as she got ready to spring out of the ground.

Ponyville, Carousel Boutique…

"Equestria!" Enchanted Belle cheered loudly inside of the boutique.

"Belle." Rarity said as she walked up to her, "Why did you just scream Equestria out loud darling?"

"I was just finishing the thought I made earlier when Mama and Papa told me the news." Belle explained, "I started with what place I was about to reveal, and now I'm finishing that sentence here."

"But you already told us where we were going sweetie." Solar Daze added as he walked up to the two mares, "Right before we had breakfast. You remember, right?"

"Yep." Belle answered with a mischievous smile.

"Heh, heh." Rarity chuckled, "You are so much like Pinkie Pie sometimes."

"That's my Enchanted Belle for ya." Solar Daze said with a smile.

Solar Daze was wearing different clothes compared to what he's used to wearing. Instead of his royal crown and robe, he is instead wearing a Hawaiian style shirt, a watch on his right hoof, and a green vizor. Solar Daze kept looking at the clothes he was wearing and felt a little goofy about his appearance.

"Belle." Solar Daze began as he looked unsure about his attire, "Are you sure I should be wearing this? Is this what ponies in this world really wear?" He then looked at his watch and asked, "What does this thing watch anyway? It doesn't even have eyes."

"No darling." Rarity said as she approached him, "A watch allows you to keep track of time. It's like a clock that you wear on your hooves. If you ask me," Rarity continued as she looked unimpressed with the watch, "Belle should've gotten you a richer watch than that. A watch fit for a king. That's just my opinion anyways."

"Oh Rarity." Belle said as she approached her father, "Don't worry Papa. You look great. Trust me, these clothes will really get you into the spirit of the fun we're going to have today."

"Well when you put it like that," Solar Daze replied with a smile, "I guess I couldn't look better."

Rarity then thought about the clothes Belle picked out for her mother and said to Belle, "I'm so happy with the choices you made for you mother Enchanted Belle! After all, anypony that's as important as a Queen deserves only the best of the best in my boutique. Anything less is an insult."

"I just picked out the best-looking ones that's in her favorite colors." Belle replied, "It was easy finding the ones she'd like here."

"Thank you darling." Rarity thanked.

"Say Belle." Solar Daze said as he leaned in closer to her, "What do you say that after you mom gets ready, we go over and see Aura and Lurio. This Art of Aura thing that Aura keeps talking about sounds really interesting. I'd like to see how it works since Lurio is teaching Aura today."

"We'll come to Ponyville later in the week." Belle answered, "I've got a lot of ideas for the next few days. I want to save Ponyville for the last day."

"Huh?!" Solar Daze yelped with a flinch, "T-t-t-t-t-the last day? You mean we're not starting our family week here? A really simple, calm place that's almost like Brightshore?"

"There's just so many other places to go and things to do and I thought since Ponyville is so calm and peaceful like you said, it would be smart to save it for last." Enchanted Belle explained, "Don't worry though. We'll have lots of fun with the plans I have."

"Well," Solar Daze said with a slightly weak smile, "You're the family outing planner. You know what you're doing. Now if only your mother would just come out already. We're burning daylight."

"Alright." Enchanted Star said as she came out of the dressing room, "I'm all ready to go."

The three ponies looked to see how Enchanted Star looked. Among them, Solar Daze's eyes nearly popped out of his face from how his wife looked. Enchanted Star was wearing sunglasses, a purple sunhat with some feathers and jewels on it, a Hawaiian style cami dress that also had some jewels in that made the flowers on the dress shine, and a shiny violet necklace. Solar Daze's jaw dropped at how his wife looked and he remained frozen in place like he was incased in ice.

"So," Enchanted Star said to the group, "How do I look? Do I look Equestria enough?"

"Darling!" Rarity exclaimed as her smile widened, "You look so divine that the word that describes how fabulous you are hasn't even been invented yet!"

"You look great Mama!" Enchanted Belle cheered, "I especially love how those flowers are shining. Great job with that Rarity."

"It came to me in a dream once." Rarity explained, "You see…"

As Rarity told the story to Enchanted Belle, Enchanted Star walked up to Solar Daze with a smile.

"So honey," Enchanted Star began, "What do you think? This dress doesn't make me look… you know… unpresentable. Does it? This world does have a rather outlandish style with it's clothes."

" _Good gosh!"_ Solar Daze thought as he remained frozen, " _My wife has never looked better! Why haven't we come to this world years ago?! Why hasn't any of these clothes been invented on our world yet?!"_

"Um… Solar Daze?" Enchanted Star said as she noticed that he wasn't answered, "Honey?" She then waved her hoof in his face and continued, "Yoohoo. Are my words coming in clear? It's your wife talking." She then looked a little annoyed as she said, "Can you at least look like a real stallion? Stop looking at me with that silly face. Only Enchanted Belle can make faces like that and make it funny."

"And afterwards," Rarity continued her story to Belle, "I saw a giant Pinkie Pie playing some kind of pinball game. She said she was trying to win a prize for her precious Gummy and she needed me to be the ball. And…" She then looked confused as she said, "Wait. What am I saying? That was a different dream."

"Well I'm sure you can tell me later." Belle said as she went to her parents and put one hoof around each of them, "Because I have an entire week to spend with the best ponies in two worlds! Come on Mama, Papa. If we hurry, we can make the next train."

"Huh?! W-what?!" Solar Daze yelped as he woke from his frozen trance, "O-oh! Right. Our family week! Onward my ladies! To fun!"

The three then headed out of the boutique with the eagerness to have fun.

"Hmmm…" Rarity hummed as she was in thought, "How did I even get myself in that pinball dream?"

Later, on the Friendship Express…

The royal family of the Magic Kingdom was on the Friendship Express to the first place in Equestria where the three would spend their first day of family week together. On the ride there, Enchanted Belle kept secretly squealing with excitement that she's with her parents after so long and her parents were mesmerized by the train they were riding on.

"What a neat way to travel." Solar Daze commented with a smile.

"I never thought a carriage could be so big." Enchanted Star said as she looked around.

"It's not a carriage Mama." Enchanted Belle explained, "It's a train."

"A train?" Enchanted Star asked as she wondered about how the name sounded, "This world has quite a bit of strange names."

"Well whatever this thing is called," Solar Daze said, "At least it has more room than a normal carriage. Granted, getting in here wasn't all that fun."

"So Belle." Enchanted Star began, "Where are we going first?"

"You'll see." Enchanted Belle replied, "You guys will love what I have planned for us when we get there. This will be the best family outing ever!"

"With you planning the entire week," Enchanted Star responded with a bright smile, "I have no doubt about it."

They waited on the train for another while before it finally stopped and the doors had opened.

"Manehattan!" All Aboard announced, "All those getting off for Manehattan!"

"We're here!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she got up, "Come on! Let's go!"

Before her parents got up, Solar Daze decided to whisper a few thoughts over to his wife about a few concerns.

"I really do hope that this day is as exciting as Belle says." Solar Daze whispered, "This is the first time we're spending our family day in another world. In fact, this is our first time in another world period. I was hoping we could be in Ponyville first. That town looks like the towns we have. Although a little more modern as a pony I heard said earlier."

"Solar Daze." Enchanted Star replied with a smile, "You're worrying too much. Enchanted Belle has spent a few days on this world before we did. She's gotten plenty of time to know it. So if she thinks that we're going to have fun at this Manehattan place, I say we take her word for it. Plus, name one time we've had a bad family outing because of Enchanted Belle's planning."

"None of course." Solar Daze answered with a chuckle, "Still," He continued with some worry, "You can't be too careful in a place that's completely different from home."

"Mama! Papa!" Enchanted Belle said as she rushed back to them, "Come on! Before the train takes off again!"

"Alright, alright." Enchanted Star chuckled as she and her husband got up, "We're coming. Your father's just having a few new-world jitters."

"Huh? Hey!" Solar Daze said as he took insult to that comment.

"I'm just teasing." Enchanted Star chuckled, "Now let's hurry off the terrain."

"Train." Belle corrected.

The three headed their way off the train and were in the crowd of ponies that were both getting off and on the train. They were inside of the train station and were on their way out. During this time, Solar Daze and Enchanted Star had a whisper conversation to each other.

"You still look a little nervous." Enchanted Star whispered, "Calm down already."

"I can't help it." Solar Daze whispered back, "This isn't the first time I've stepped out of my comfort zone and it was never this nerve-racking before."

"You overcame this sort of thing the first time," Enchanted Star replied, "You can get through this just as easily. Just think of all the fun we're going to have here."

"I guess when you put it like that," Solar Daze whispered with a smile, "You're right. I can get through this like the first time. Not to mention that I have you by my side the whole time this time."

"Exactly." Enchanted Star replied, "Besides, this world doesn't look too bad. What's there to worry about?"

The three finally got out of the train station by heading up the stairs. When they got up the stairs the sunlight shined on them. After a moment of sunshine, Enchanted Star and Solar Daze got a good look at the new place they had entered. But as soon as they did, their smiles vanished and their eyes widened. They were in a large modern city with big buildings, food stands, carriages, taxi carriages, and ponies everywhere. The setting was so bizarre to the married couple that they almost felt like fainting.

"Mama, Papa," Enchanted Belle said with a cheery voice and face, "Welcome to the city of Manehattan!"

Belle's parents seemed speechless as they were having a hard time taking in this new setting and finding any enjoyment out of it with first sight.

"Now I have new-world jitters." Enchanted Star said to Solar Daze.

Soon…

The royal family was trotting throughout the large city of Manehattan heading for the place where Belle said would be the first thing they would do on their first day of the family trip. As they walked, Enchanted Star and Solar Daze were having a hard time taking in this new scenery they were in. Every time they looked up at the tall buildings, they felt like the whole world was coming down on them.

"Well," Enchanted Star said as she was sweating slightly, "I'll admit, this is a bit… unsettling. But I'm sure we'll be used to it by the time the day is out." She finished with a smile, "Don't you agree my King?"

She looked over at her husband and found that Solar Daze was in worse condition than she was. His eyes were quivering in fear, he was sweating bullets and his entire body was shaking like it was an earthquake. His eyesight was blurry and he was speaking gibberish.

"Hommina, hommina, hommina." Solar Daze said as he continued looking up, "Hommina, hommina, hommina."

"Solar Daze?" Enchanted Star said with concern, "Oh boy. This must be a lot for him to take in." She then looked toward her daughter and asked, "Sweetie, how long will we be walking?

"It won't be long." Belle answered, "The first place I want us to go isn't far from here."

"It'd better not be." Enchanted Star replied, "Your father looks like he's about to have a heart attack."

Meanwhile, up ahead where they were walking, a light gold-coated stallion named Silver Coin with a silver mane and tail and a Cutie Mark with a silver coin on it was sitting in a stand he made trying to sell some antiques that weren't exactly in the best condition and therefore weren't catching the eyes of many ponies. Much to his luck.

"Ancient antiques!" Silver Coin shouted from his stand, "Come and get these old and still useful antiques! Does anypony want an old antique? Does anypony need a new bit of scenery in their home?" He then began to look a little desperate as he kept his smile but was sweating bullets, "Please?" He asked with a higher pitched voice.

As soon as he finished, one of the antiques that was a statue of the Mare Statue from Manehattan broke and its hoof fell to the ground. Seeing that, it felt like an attack at his unlucky day and groaned at his bad luck.

"Stupid antiques that grandma left me." Silver Coin said to himself in anger, "Nopony wants these old relics from before Celestia was born. Ponies want something that's worth of real value. Something that's more in the now. But is it that ponies want that'll make me rich and live in a nice home? Something out of my reach most likely."

At that moment, Belle and her parents were walking by and two of the ponies saw the traffic pony in the middle of the street giving his orders. He blew his whistle to signal that ponies from Belle's family side and the opposite side have to halt for some carriages and carts to pass by.

"He's telling us to stop so that –" Belle began as she and her mother stopped, "Huh?" She yelped.

Solar Daze was so frightened and disoriented from the city that he didn't pay attention to the fact that he needed to stop and wait to get the okay to go again. Therefore, he was walking on the street when it wasn't safe to go yet.

"Hommina, hommina, hommina." Solar Daze said with fear as he walked.

"Papa?" Belle said as she watched Solar Daze walk off, "Papa stop!"

"Solar Daze!" Enchanted Star yelled, "Get your rump back here this minute!"

"Hommina, hommina, hommina." Solar Daze continued panicking as he continued walking.

He seemed so panicked about the world he was in that he didn't seem to be in control of his actions and thus continued trotting without knowing it.

"What's wrong with Papa?" Belle asked.

"I guess your father's nervous about this different world." Enchanted Star answered, "His mind is now in another world."

They saw Solar Daze walking on the street while carts and carriages were flying by. None of them hit him, but because they were going by fast, it was very much possible that he would get hit. Belle and her mother wanted to get him back to them, but there were too many carts and carriages going.

"Papa!" Enchanted Belle shouted with worry, "Wake up!"

"Solar Daze!" Enchanted Star shouted as well, "Stop!"

"Hey sir!" The traffic pony said as he saw Solar Daze walking, "Get back on your side of the street! I didn't say you can go yet!"

But it seemed like it was going to be too late as a carriage was on the way to hit him.

"Sir!" The traffic pony shouted.

But right before it could…

Poof!

"Huh?" Enchanted Star and Belle yelped.

They saw that Solar Daze disappeared and was teleported back to their side of the street. Around the scene, ponies were looking at what was happening and some ponies could be heard talking about what they had just seen in front of them. At that moment, Solar Daze finally awoke from his nightmare.

"H-huh?!" Solar Daze yelped, "W-what?! Enchanted Star? Enchanted Belle? W-where am I?"

"Alright you!" A voice said from Solar Daze's left side.

He looked toward the direction and found a Unicorn Police Pony looking at him with a not-so-happy expression.

"What the hay were you thinking?!" The Police Pony interrogated, "You were lucky I was around to save you before something terrible happened! Didn't you see that Traffic Pony's instructions?!"

Solar Daze looked confused and asked, "What's a Traffic Pony?"

"The pony with that whistle in the middle of the road!" The Police Pony answered.

"What's a whistle?" Solar Daze asked back.

"Oh." The Police Pony said with a smirk, "You want a ticket wise guy?"

"No my family and I just got off a thing called a train which we needed three tickets for." Solar Daze answered with a smile, "But if it's a ticket to a show like my daughter said, I'll take three."

"Huh?" The Police Pony said with a confused expression.

"You'll have to excuse us sir." Enchanted Star said as she and her daughter approached the scene, "You see, we just came here from another world. And we're not exactly sure how things work around here."

"Is that so?" The Police Pony asked.

Meanwhile, nearby, Silver Coin from the stand was listening to the conversation and had a surprised reaction to the other world part of the conversation.

"Another world?!" Silver Coin asked himself, "Them?! Wait a minute."

He then left the stand, hid behind a sign near a candy store and got a good look at Enchanted Belle and noticed something awfully familiar about her. It didn't take long for him to remember though.

"That Cutie Mark she has." He said as he looked at Enchanted Belle's Cutie Mark, "I've seen that one before."

He then rushed back to his stand, went through some of his junk, and got out an old newspaper. It was a newspaper telling about a strange Unicorn with strange magic suddenly appearing in Canterlot*. It also explained how Princess Celestia met that Unicorn and learned a bit from her about this other world that the Unicorn comes from. The paper also says that Celestia confirmed that the name of the Unicorn is Princess Enchanted Belle. Celestia also explains that she believes Belle's story because of some reasons she doesn't want to talk about and that Belle's magic was unlike anything she's seen before. The paper also contained a picture of Enchanted Belle in the city of Canterlot. And it's there that the stallion compared the Cutie Mark on the paper to the one that the Unicorn he saw has.

(*Bridge to Equestria)

"I knew it." Silver Coin exclaimed with excitement, "That Unicorn there is the same Unicorn that's supposed to be from another world. And her magic is supposed to be very different from the Unicorn's magic here. Well I'll be!" He continued with a greedy smile, "I guess the turn-around for my life is coming today! If I can capture that little filly and her family, imagine what Princess Celestia would do to assure their safety. She can't stand to see anypony captured. Not even ponies from a different world. Now first, I have to see where they're going."

He then went back to his hiding spot to see what Belle and her family was doing.

"Oh well okay." The Police Pony said with a smile, "If you three really came from another world." He then blew his whistle and yelled, "Move along everypony!"

And so everypony did as he said and continued with their lives. Enchanted Belle and her parents continued forward. Meanwhile, the Police Pony walked off to continue protecting the city along with other police ponies. As he walked, he thought about the family he just met there.

"That silly family." The Police Pony commented, "Once they come to our world, they don't know nothing." He then placed his whistle in his mouth and continued walking. But for the first time, he gave a good thought as to what he said and exclaimed with a surprised expression, "COME FROM ANOTHER WORLD?!"

But as he shouted, he dropped his whistle and it landed on the road. Before the Police Pony could get it, a taxi carriage came rocketing by and ran over the whistle. Making it as flat as paper.

"Shoot." The Police Pony said as he kicked the ground, "I spent my last bit on a claw machine for that whistle. I hate big city life."

Back with Silver Coin, he saw the royal family walking and said, "There they go. Better follow them. But I can't be seen. Better go incognito."

So he went back to his stand, went through his junk, put on some poorly made disguise as an office pony and went to follow Belle and her family.

As the royal family headed for the subway station to get closer to the destination and the stallion secretly followed them, Solar Daze got curious as to where they were actually going.

"So, Belle." Solar Daze began as he shivered slightly, "Where exactly are we going? Somewhere with lesser tall and menacing looking buildings hopefully."

"I haven't been there myself," Belle explained, "But Blitz told me about it. It's this really fun place called Manehattan Escapes. I'm not really sure what it is, so this'll be a learning experience for all of us."

"Manehattan Escapes." Enchanted Star commented as she felt interested in the idea, "I never though the word escape could be used for something fun."

"It's not far, is it?" Solar Daze asked as he looked up at the buildings again, "Not that it's a problem. I'm just really excited to get this family fun on." He finished while smiling nervously.

"It shouldn't be far now." Belle answered, "Just halfway actually."

"What else are we going to do here after this?" Enchanted Star asked.

"I've got a long list to get us through the first day." Belle answered.

Silver Coin followed them and listened to the conversation. As soon as he heard the part where Belle says about the schedule for the day, he got the idea that they would be in this city for an entire day and nowhere else. This gave him a brilliant idea.

"Heeheehee." Silver Coin snickered evilly, "Perfect! Time to round up the boys!"

He then began rushing back to his stand. But as he ran, he bumped into a stallion who was a REAL office pony working at a company in the city.

"Oh." The office pony said as he looked at Silver Coin in disguise, "Sorry. Oh, Sharp Pen. It's you."

"What?" Silver Coin said as he was confused, "No, I'm –"

"I've finished up the concept ideas we I have for toys to make for the holiday season this year." The office pony explained as he gave the fake one some papers with his magic, "I need you to take this, go over them, see if there's room for improvement and deliver them to the big boss for me. I've got to plan my vacation for my family and I don't think the boss is still excited to see me after the incident with his tea. Do me this solid?"

"I think you have me mistaken for –" Silver Coin tried to say.

"Thanks." The office pony thanked with a smile, "Good luck. You'll need it."

The office pony then left the scene to continue his day. Meanwhile, Silver Coin looked annoyed and rather angry with how the office pony ignored him and gave him papers that meant nothing to him.

"My disguises are too powerful." Silver Coin said as he threw away the papers and continued running down the street.

Soon at a Flea Market…

A stallion there was holding his own stand at the flea market selling all kinds of bottle caps from different soda drinks or fancy water bottles. The stallion there, going by the name of Rough Hooves, was a dark-violet-coated stallion with a violet mane and tail and a Cutie Mark with tough looking hooves on it. He stood at his stand looking focused on something. As he didn't move an inch from the position, he was in. Not a single inch. Until…

"Hey big guy!" Silver Coin greeted as he jumped to the scene, "How's business coming?"

Rough Hooves looked at Silver Coin and replied in a neutral tone, "Silver Coin. Business is going as it's always been going."

Silver Coin looked at his stand and saw that he was selling bottle caps again. This started to get on Silver Coin's nerves due to certain facts.

"You're selling these again?" Silver Coin asked as he sounded displeased.

"I always sell bottle caps." Rough Hooves answered.

"But you've never sold one." Silver Coin pointed out, "Because you said they hold sentimental value."

"Exactly." Rough Hooves responded, "That's why I'll never part with them."

"Then why do you keep bringing them to the flea market?!" Silver Coin exclaimed.

"I need an excuse to get out of the apartment." Rough Hooves answered.

"But why don't you sell something other than bottle caps." Silver Coin asked.

"Don't. Question. Other ponies. Sentimental. Values." Rough Hooves ordered while giving a frightening glare toward Silver Coin.

Silver Coin was silent for a moment as he didn't really know how to respond to that statement. So he decided to move on to his main subject.

"Anyway," Silver Coin said as he shook his head, "Get the boys together and meet me over at that dusty store* over at Saddle Row. I've got something royally golden to share with ya!"

(*The same building that'll become Rarity for You in the future of the show)

"That usually means trouble coming from you." Rough Hooves replied, "We're already pushing our luck by sneaking in that store."

"It'll make us rich beyond the beyond of our wildest dreams!" Silver Coin explained as he raised his hooves in the end.

"I think beyond the dream is limbo." Rough Hooves stated, "I'm in." He finished with a smile, "When should we meet up?"

"Immediately!" Silver Coin answered, "And hurry!"

He then left the scene to go to the store that he had mentioned. Meanwhile, Rough Hooves was gathering his things so he can get the others to meet up with Silver Coin.

"Excuse me sir." A mare said as she approached his stand, "Is this where –"

"MY CAPS ARE MY FAMILY!" Rough Hooves shouted.

He then left the Flea Market with all his bottle caps in his saddle bag and his neutral expression on his face. The mare, however, was confused by his outburst.

"I thought," She said as she used her Unicorn magic to pulled out a golden bottle out of her saddle bag, "He would want to trade one of his bottle caps for this ultra-rare bottle cap that features the typo of Princess Celestia's name. It's worth like millions of bits." She then shrugged, placed the bit back in her saddle bag and said, "Guess not."

Soon, at the dusty boutique store at Saddle Row…

Silver Coin was there, waiting for his gang to arrive so they can start the meeting. Though he was growing impatient by the second and the dust causing his allergies to flare up wasn't helping with that.

"I'm gonna hang their rumps on my wall if they keep being this late." Silver Coin said to himself, "Then again, it's my fault for wanting to hang out somewhere inconspicuous. Life of a tough guy isn't easy."

At long last, much to Silver Coin's delight, his gang, which consisted of Rough Hooves, Bunny Wishes, and Banana Grape all arrived at the scene and joined their leader, Silver Coin, to see what the big whoop is.

"I surely hope this meeting has something worth me canceling my time with my precious bottle caps." Rough Hooves said with his neutral tone, "I hate having to part with my children."

"Is what Rough Hooves saying true?" Banana Grape asked with sparkling eyes, "Is this thing really going to make us rich beyond the beyond of wildest dreams?!"

"Trust me." Silver Coin replied, "You'll have enough bits to donate to every charity in Equestria."

"Bunny Wishes hate waiting!" Bunny Wishes exclaimed in third pony, "Tell Bunny Wishes what's going to make us rich already!"

"You'll never believe what who I just saw today." Silver Coin began, "And she is the key to our fortune."

"Yes!" Bunny Wishes said as he got excited, "Yes! Who is it?!"

"Remember in the newspaper it said something about a pony from a different world meeting Princess Celestia?" Silver Coin asked.

"Yeah." Banana Grape answered, "I remember reading something about that. Of course, I mostly just glanced at it since I was looking for the Sugarcube comics. I love those stories about Block Head and his fun-loving dog."

"What about that mare?" Rough Hooves asked.

"She's here!" Silver Coin answered, "In this big angry city!"

"Huh?" the other ponies said.

"That's right!" Silver Coin replied with a smile, "The pony that's supposed to be from a completely different reality is here in this very city! Our moment of triumph has come at last!"

"Oh halleluiah!" Bunny Wishes exclaimed, "Bunny Wishes is feeling unusually happy today!"

"Oh boy!" Banana Grape added with a smile, "The other Princess is in our city! I wonder if she's as beautiful as Celestia." He finished as he looked like he was daydreaming.

"That's right boys." Silver Coin said as he winked at his gang, "The Princess is here and so is our opportunity to get rich and ditch this pathetic life of ours! And I have a plan to do so!"

"How do you know it's her?" Rough Hooves asked, "Did you see her cast magic? Because Princess Celestia said that this particular Unicorn has abnormal magic."

"No." Silver Coin answered, "But I did spot her Cutie Mark. It's the same one as the one that the pony Celestia met has."

"Was her tail beautifully groomed and brushed?" Banana Grape asked as he still looked like he was daydreaming, "I bet her tail pales in comparison to her face and mane."

"Stop acting creepy." Silver Coin ordered, "And focus. Listen up."

"You heard the boss!" Bunny Wishes said to Banana Grape, "Wake up and smell the riches!" He continued while hitting Banana Grape on the head, "Bunny Wishes wants to get rich quickly!"

"And the lights went out all over the world." Banana Grape said while getting dizzy from being hit.

Silver Coin sighed and said to himself, "I'd better get rich quickly. I can't stand these blockheads."

"We're wasting daylight." Rough Hooves said with his deep voice, "Just get on with it. My children are crying for me."

"Anyway," Silver Coin began, "The little filly is here with her parents. If what Princess Celestia says is true and that filly is indeed a Princess from a different world, then that must mean her parents are a King and Queen."

"A King and Queen?!" Bunny Wishes exclaimed, "In Manehattan?! Do you think they'll want to sign Bunny Wish's box of his favorite role-playing game?"

"Can it." Silver Coin told him roughly, "Anyway, here's the plan I have in mind. Those three are going to spend an entire week here in Manehattan to have some family time together. So that gives us plenty of time to pull off a sneaky little surprise for them."

"What's the surprise?" Banana Grape asked.

"We're going to capture them!" Silver Coin answered proudly, "And when we do, we'll present our hostages to Princess Celestia and negotiate their safety. And we'll only let them go once the Princess surrenders all the bits inside of her vault. And once she does, we'll be the richest ponies in all of Equestria!"

"The richest ponies in all of Equestria?" Banana Grape asked as he liked the sound of the idea.

"Richer than the fancy rich ponies in Canterlot." Silver Coin answered.

"And from the Princess' vault?" Bunny Wishes asked, "Every single bit from that vault?" He asked as his eyes sparkled.

"Every single bit." Silver Coin answered as he looked confident in his plan, "We'll be so rich that we'll have to be the new rulers of Equestria! After all, who wouldn't want to ensure the safety of a royal family like a King, Queen and a Princess? Especially when the pony that surrenders the money can't bare to see a single one of her subjects hurt."

"The new rulers of Equestria?" Banana Grape and Bunny Wishes asked as their eyes widened, "Wow!"

"Bunny Wishes loves the idea!" Bunny Wishes exclaimed, "I can get all the comics and role-playing games in the world!"

"And I can get all the fashion shows to perform in my mansion." Banana Grape added as he began to daydream again, "All those beautiful mares with their beautiful dresses."

"What say you Rough Hooves?" Silver Coin asked as he looked at his ally with his tough guy face and tone, "You in? You are outranked by three to one."

"I doubt the plan will work." Rough Hooves answered, "How are we supposed to capture three ponies while they're on a vacation in a place like Manehattan? One of the most populated cities in all of Equestria?"

"Maybe you forgot, tough guy," Silver Coin replied, "I'm smart. I've already thought about that. Join in and I'll explain to you the plan."

"Even if you have a well thought out plan," Rough Hooves said, "I see capturing ponies to get rich as diabolical and wrong. I'm afraid it's just the three of you today."

"Think about all the bottle drinks you can buy." Silver Coin said in a deceitful tone and expression, "All the bottle caps you can collect. You can collect so many that you'll have to hire construction ponies to build you so many shelves. Bottle caps are your life, right?"

"Darn you Silver Coin." Rough Hooves replied as he relented in his rough voice, "Alright. What's the plan?"

"So the plan I have in mind is –" Silver Coin began.

But right before he could explain the plan, extremely loud party music began to play in the floor above. The music was so loud that it caused the ground to shake and caused the ponies to bounce off the ground. While Rough Hooves just kept his rough expression and Silver Coin was surprised at the sudden sounding of the music, the other two were having fun. But for different reasons.

"Woo!" Banana Grape cheered as he bounced around, "It's like a bouncy house! Ah, the good old days!"

"Aw yeah!" Bunny Wishes cheered as he danced to the music, "Rock it out! Bunny Wishes love this song!"

"Oh no!" Silver Coin moaned as he was forced to bounce around, "It's that annoying DJ pony holding her stupid party on the upper floor! I seriously need to find a better hide out than this!"

"Hey boss!" Bunny Wishes said, "Let's go join the party! Bunny Wishes bets that they got a nice dance floor!"

"No!" Silver Coin denied, "Now let's get out of here! I'll explain the plan while we get to where I heard they were going to!"

"Aw man." Bunny Wishes complained.

Soon, back with the royal family…

They went to play Manehattan Escapes. A game where a group of ponies try to solve puzzles and escape a room. They had trouble during some parts and unfortunately, they couldn't break the current record. But it didn't bother them too much. What did bother Solar Daze, however, was that since their game was over, it meant that it was time to go back outside to the uncomfortable scenery.

"Whew." Belle said as she and her parents got out of the building, "That was fun. Wasn't it?"

"It sure was Belle." Enchanted Star agreed, "Those puzzles sure were good for the mind."

"S-sorry I got us stuck on the last one." Solar Daze apologized, "If I had only figured out the last puzzle quickly enough, we could've gotten the new record."

"Don't worry Papa." Belle assured, "We still had fun even without the new record. Plus, I had trouble too. It was my first time playing it too you know."

"Thanks Belle." Solar Daze thanked, "You're a sweetheart."

"So what's our next stop Belle?" Enchanted Star asked with a smile.

As they were talking, Silver Coin and his gang were hiding in an alley nearby to spy on the royal family. Silver Coin smiled evilly at his prize, Rough Hooves remained looking rough, Bunny Wishes looked eager to get started, and Banana Grape just looked at Enchanted Belle and Enchanted Star's beauty.

"Heehee." Silver Coin snickered, "There they are boys. The ponies that are going to change our lives forever."

"That Cutie Mark." Rough Hooves said as he saw Belle's Cutie Mark, "It is that Unicorn. And those two ponies with her must be her parents."

"That's right big boy." Silver Coin replied, "You get an A."

"I apologize for doubting you." Rough Hooves said.

"Hoohoo!" Bunny Wishes exclaimed, "Bunny Wishes is getting excited! Bunny Wishes want to capture those ponies now! Why are we just standing here?!"

" _Heehee."_ Silver Coin thought as he smiled evilly, " _There they are. My tickets to instant wealth and luxury. I can see it all now."_

He then began imagining how it would work out once he captured the royal family and used them for ransom against Princess Celesta.

" _When the Princess sees her new friend and her parents as my hostages,"_ Silver Coin thought, " _The goodness of her heart will get the better of her and she'll give me whatever I want. And when I demand her entire riches in her vault, I know exactly what she'll say."_

" _All my bits are yours!"_ Princess Celestia said in his mind, " _Please, just whatever you do, don't shave their manes!"_

" _Heeheehee."_ Silver Coin thought with a big grin, " _I cannot wait to see her face in action."_

"If you don't mind waking up from your imagination," Rough Hooves said as he poked Silver Coin's head, "Care to tell us what the first plan of capture is?"

"Trust me." Silver Coin said with a proud tone in his voice, "This first plan will be our only one." He then pulled them back into the alley and said, "So here's the plan…"

After discussing the plan, they departed somewhere down the street from where Belle and her parents are. They then began building something made specifically for the royal family.

Belle and her parents were walking down the street to head for the next destination. And Belle was excited to show them what she had planned next.

"You're going to love the next stop Mama." Belle said, "This next stop will give you some private time while Papa and I have some time together."

"Oh Belle." Enchanted Star said with a smile, "You always try to make sure our family outings have something for everypony to enjoy. I've been needing some private time for quite a while now. I mean, I love being with you both. But sometimes, a mare needs time to herself. Especially when that mare is a Queen and a mother." She then turned to Solar Daze and said, "Isn't it great Solar Daze? You and Belle get some time together for a bit."

But when she looked at him, he was look at the tall buildings looking rather nervous. He was sweating hard and looking like he was about to faint. He wasn't saying hommina hommina over and over again though. So that was at least an improvement.

"Oh dear." Enchanted Star while looking unsurprised, "I can't wait to see how he'll react when our world gets these buildings."

Back with Silver Coin and his gang, they had their first trap set up at an alley and Bunny Wishes was keeping an eye out for their targets. As soon as they came to view, he informed his boss.

"Bossy boots!" Bunny Wishes exclaimed, "The pretty daughter and her parents are coming!"

"Perfect!" Silver Coin exclaimed, "Everypony got their costumes on?"

When he turned to his other gang members, he saw that they had their white tuxedo suits on.

"Check!" Banana Grape and Rough Hooves answered.

"Alright!" Silver Coin said as he rubbed his hooves together in a greedy way, "Let's catch ourselves a goldmine."

"I thought we were catching a family." Bunny Wishes stated.

"Just get into position!" Silver Coin demanded.

The gang got into their positions and waited for the royal family to arrive. Soon, they began to hear their voices.

"We should be close." Belle said, "We just take the next left and –"

"Greetings young family!" Silver Coin exclaimed as he jumped out of the alley and in front of the royal family.

"Augh!" Belle and her parents exclaimed with surprised expressions.

They looked at the stranger in front of them and found him dressed in a white tuxedo. Their frightful reactions quickly turned to muddled expressions. Belle did recognize the kind of suit since she saw a similar one worn by Fancy Pants. But these clothes were completely new to Enchanted Star and Solar Daze. But of all things he's seen today, this was the one thing that Solar Daze could look at without feeling queasy.

"Haven't seen a lovely little family like yourselves in quite some time." Silver Coin stated, "You must be new to this beautiful town."

"Well," Enchanted Star replied, "Yes. We are. We're here on a family trip together."

"Well is that so?" Silver Coin asked, "Well then allow me and my boys to welcome you to our home with a fun little game. Fun Time, if you please." He finished as he looked toward Rough Hooves.

The royal family looked toward the alley to find a big shining booth with three more strangers standing around it wearing the same white suits.

"Welcome to Hit the Snake Eyes to Win a Prize." Rough Hooves greeted with his deep voice.

"Hit the Snake Eyes to Win a Prize?" Enchanted Belle asked, "What the hay is that?"

"I'm glad you asked young filly." Silver Coin replied as he got close to Belle, "This, my friend, is a game. A game we have planned for our future amusement park!"

"Really?" Solar Daze asked with a great bit of interest, "That's great…." He then remained silent as he continued to smile, "What is an amusement park?" He finally asked with his smile.

"Haha." Silver Coin faked laughed, "You're quite a comedian. Anyway," He continued as he stood on the table in the booth, "As our way of saying welcome and thank you for visiting this great city, we'd like for you to play our game. The rules are quite simple. You take a ball and you try to hit the three targets that are set up inside of the booth. Hit one, then it gets knocked down. Hit all three of the targets and you get a chance to hit an extra fourth one. Hit all three targets, you get a prize. Hit all three and then the extra fourth one. Heehee. Well, why ruin all the surprises?" He snickered with a toothy grin, "And here's the catch. You only get three balls. If you fail to hit all three by the time you run out of balls, you lose." He finished with a neutral expression, "And you get nothing."

The royal family just listened to the rules and by the time the stranger finished, they were back to looking like they had no idea what to think of this.

"So!" Silver Coin said as he got excited again, "Who wants to go first?"

"Well," Enchanted Belle said with a smile, "This is nice and all, but we don't really have time for that. We have a schedule to keep and we only have a week together to go through it all. So, thanks, but no thanks. Bye now."

"I'd like to try it." Solar Daze volunteered with a smile.

"Huh?!" Belle yelped as she turned to her father, "But… but Papa! We have a schedule to keep! I want to get most of the things I have planned on the first day done before the day is halfway over!"

"But it looks fun Belle." Solar Daze replied, "We don't have games like this back home. No harm in just a few minutes of a detour, right?"

"But –"

"I'd like to try it too." Enchanted Star said with a smile, "It actually looks fun."

"Mama!" Belle exclaimed, "Not you too! If we waste time –"

"We won't take too long Belle." Enchanted Star assured, "Let's just do this really quickly and then we'll get back on track."

"We promise Belle." Solar Daze promised, "After this, it's back on the schedule."

Seeing as there was no use arguing, Belle looked disappointed and pouted, "Okay. But make it quick."

"Great!" Silver Coin exclaimed, "I'm so happy that turned out well!" He then looked toward Solar Daze and said, "You, my good stallion, look like you've got a good hoof. Why don't you go first?"

"Is that alright with you Enchanted Star?" Solar Daze asked.

"Go ahead." Enchanted Star answered, "Because then, I can show off afterwards." She finished with a game face.

"Then I can't fail." Solar Daze replied with a game face, "Let's do it!"

" _Heehee."_ Silver Coin thought as he smiled evilly, " _No you cannot fail. Oh boy, I cannot wait to watch how they'll react to this trap! Thankfully, Rough Hooves is good with his hooves and was able to set up a clever trap in this game. It may seem like an innocent hit the target kind of carnival game. But what's really happening is that there's a net set up right in the top corners of the booth. And they're set to go off when all four targets are set. Surely one of them has to get all of them hit. And if two of them fail, I'll allow the third one to use her magic to make it easier for her. Heehee."_ He thought as he snickered silently, " _They hit the targets, and we get the prizes! It's genius!"_

So Solar Daze stepped on up to take his turn. Bunny Wishes went up and presented the three balls he would use for the game.

"Three balls," Bunny Wishes said with glee, "Three chances to win!"

"Ok then." Solar Daze said as he picked up a ball with his hoof, "Here we go."

He then took a good aim at a target and threw the first ball. But it was a fail. Second attempt wasn't better. In fact, it was worse. But the third attempt actually was a success. Too bad that was his last shot.

"Well," Solar Daze said while maintaining a smile, "I only got one." He then turned to the others and said, "Oh well. I guess this game is a lot more challenging than I anticipated."

"You really think it's that?" Enchanted Star asked, "I think you just use your magic too much." She said with a sassy tone and look, "Your hoof has gotten lazy."

"You're one to talk." Solar Daze replied, "You were born with a horn too. So it's not like you didn't spend most of your life using her magic either."

"I bet I've used my hooves a lot more than you have." Enchanted Star said with a game face, "So I bet I can win this game easily."

"Well then Queen Mighty Hooves," Solar Daze challenged, "Prove it."

"Alright then I will." Enchanted Star replied as she stood up to the stand, "Watch a professional. You too Belle." She said to Belle, "Watch your Mama Bear show off your Papa Bear."

"Please just hurry." Belle begged, "I want to hurry before the day is out."

" _Ok."_ Silver Coin thought, " _One pony failed. So on to the wife."_

"Alright my dear." Silver Coin said to Enchanted Star as he got three more balls for her, "Show your husband mare empowerment."

"With pleasure." Enchanted Star replied with a smile, " _I don't exactly know what he just said."_ She thought in her head, " _But he did say something about us mares showing off, so it must mean something good for me."_

She then picked up a ball with her hoof and had her sights set on showing her husband that she can do better with just her hoof. She threw the first one and hit a target. Second attempt, the second target was knocked down.

"Augh!" Solar Daze yelped as he looked surprised.

"Two down," Enchanted Star said as she bounced a ball on her hoof, "One to go."

"Great!" Enchanted Belle said with a toothy smile, "Get it over with! We've got our next destination calling our names! And only so much of the day to get to it and everywhere else!"

"Alright." Enchanted Star said with a game face, "This one is for all mares everywhere!"

She then threw the ball. And it seemed like it was going to make it. But it was only a ruse as it flew right to the right side of the target. So just like her husband, Enchanted Star has failed.

Enchanted Star just looked surprised as she said, "Well it seems I didn't have enough mare empowerment. Whatever that is."

"Oh!" Silver Coin exclaimed, "Two hits! So close! Boo. Bumper." He said with a deep comedic voice.

"Looks like you're not doing any better." Solar Daze teased, "And you called my hooves lazy. Your hooves are practically asleep."

"Heh." Enchanted Star scoffed with a teasing smile, "At least I got two hits."

"You both did great!" Belle said with a big smile as she put her hooves around their necks, "Now let's get going! Thanks for the game." She thanked Silver Coin, "But now we have places to be. First," She continued as she began guiding her parents, "We'll get you to the surprise place I want you go to Mama. Then it's just you and me, Papa!" She finished with excitement.

"Wait a minute!" Silver Coin exclaimed as he got in front of the family, "Where are you going?!"

"Huh?" Belle said as she and her parents stopped in front of him, "We're going to continue our time together. I don't mean to be rude, but can you excuse us please?"

"Don't go now." Silver Coin pleaded, "You haven't gotten a turn young filly." She said as he pointed toward her, "Don't you want to experience the fun of knocking down targets? Not experiencing it is like not being born. If you haven't played it, then have you actually been brought into this cruel world?" He asked with a deep curious voice.

"I'm good." Belle answered, "It does look nice, but we have a schedule to keep. Bye now."

"Come on now." Silver Coin said as he continued blocking their way, "Don't be like that. What's a good family time if the entire family doesn't take their turn?"

"But…" Belle replied.

"Yeah." Solar Daze encouraged, "Come on Belle. Come and give it a try. After all, your mother and I went."

"It's really fun." Enchanted Star added, "Hard. But fun. It's a nice exercise for the eye."

"Mama! Papa!" Belle groaned, "You said we'd get back on track!"

"Just one try wouldn't hurt." Enchanted Star stated, "Besides, I bet you'll have a better chance of earning a prize. After all, you're younger than the both of us. You should have a better hoof and eyesight than us."

"You both aren't that old!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "You don't even have bags under your eyes yet!"

"Either way," Solar Daze replied with a smile, "I think you'd better just give it a shot. I think the good stallion here is just going to keep blocking us until you try it."

"Absolutely!" Silver Coin exclaimed, "It's my duty to make sure the entire family has the best of times!"

"Augh!" Belle groaned in frustration, "For Sol and Lua's sake! Okay fine! I'll try it!"

"Yay!" Silver Coin exclaimed as he pushed Belle back to the game.

Belle's parents followed and got ready to cheer their daughter on.

"Go get it Belle!" Solar Daze cheered, "Knock those targets down for me!"

"Show them mare empowerment!" Enchanted Star added, "I probably shouldn't use that phrase since I don't know what it means!"

"Here ya are little lady." Silver Coin said as he gave Belle three balls, "Oh! And here's a special treat. Since you're the child of this beautiful young couple, you get to use your magic this time around. After all, the kiddies should always have a fair chance."

"Alright." Belle said as she looked really annoyed, "I'm not even going to argue with that if it'll get this over with quicker."

She then used her magic to lift a ball.

" _Heehee."_ Silver Coin thought, " _Sweet riches, here I come! There's no way this beautiful face can fail!"_

Belle then prepared to throw the ball. But as soon as she did, it began to happen again. Her horn was beginning to act up again.

"Huh?" Belle said as she felt her losing control of her horn, "Oh no. Not again!"

"Uh oh." Enchanted Star said with worry.

"This might be problematic." Solar Daze added.

"What the?" Silver Coin said as he saw what was happening, "What's this?"

Belle tried her best to regain control of her horn so nothing would go wrong. But sadly, her horn was being too stubborn to listen. And soon, she did throw the ball. But in the wrong direction.

"No!" Belle screamed as she saw where the ball went.

The ball flew backwards. Right between her parents, and began bouncing around in the area they were in. It bounced off the street, windows, into a building that had a room filled with trampolines, bounced off one and went back outside, then bounced on an umbrella on a carrot dog cart, into a cap of a street performer that contained the money he earned, and then bounced on a few more walls and then back to the game where it knocked down a target.

Solar Daze saw this and exclaimed, "You did it Belle! You got one!"

"Woohoo!" Enchanted Star cheered, "That's my baby girl!"

"Wowzers!" Silver Coin exclaimed, "I've never seen a play like that before! I dare say that –"

"Moving on." Belle interrupted as she picked up the next ball.

"Woah." Silver Coin said with amazement, "Somepony really wants that prize."

Ignoring his words, Belle focused on making the next shot. But sadly, her horn was still being unresponsive and threw the ball high in the sky. The ponies watched it fly up there and then come falling back down. Before it could hit the ground, Belle's magic caught it without her doing it on purpose. It then spun the ball round and round too fast to see how many times it did it and then threw the ball to the target like a meteor. The second target was knocked down and may have even left a mark.

"Wow!" Banana Grape exclaimed, "That mare's got a good horn!"

"Way to go pumpkin!" Solar Daze praised, "Show them you're my daughter!"

"Just one more!" Enchanted Star added, "One more shot and you'll win!"

"You heard them!" Silver Coin exclaimed, "Just hit one more and –"

"I GET IT!" Belle exclaimed in frustration, "CAN I JUST MAKE MY SHOT SO WE CAN MOVE ON?!"

In her frustration, she picked up a ball with her horn and before her horn can go out of control again, she threw the ball and hit the last target. Her parents were surprised by this and had so many cheers to give.

"WOOHOO!" They cheered at the same time, "THAT'S OUR BABY! GO ENCHANTED BELLE!"

"Look at that!" Silver Coin said as the parents continued cheering, "All three are down! I've never seen anything like it before!"

"Great!" Belle said with a very unconvincing smile, "Can we go now?!"

"Not so fast." Silver Coin replied, "You've still got the extra target to try and hit. It's the only way you can get a real reward."

"I hit three targets." Belle stated, "I think that's reward enough."

"Hit the extra target Belle!" Enchanted Star cheered, "Hit it for me!"

"And me too!" Solar Daze added, "Show them that you're your Papa Bear's daughter!"

"Alright!" Belle screamed in irritation, "Just give me the ball so I can knock this target down!"

After Banana Grape pulled a lever to reveal the extra target at the top, Silver Coin gave Belle an extra ball to give a shot.

"Good luck." Silver Coin said, "With how small that sucker is, you'll need it."

While Belle was getting ready to throw and her parents were cheering for her, Silver Coin was shaking his hooves with excitement. He had great faith that Belle would hit the last target due to her amazing skills from before. Banana Grape and Bunny Wishes got the same feeling. But Rough Hooves remained the same.

Soon, Belle was about to throw. But as soon as he got the ball back, her horn began to act up again. Only this time, it was worse than before.

"Eh?" Silver Coin wondered, "What are you…"

"No!" Belle exclaimed with worry, "Not again!"

Her magic was now making the ball move in every inch of the area they were in. And it was moving so fast that it was a surprise that the other ponies were able to avoid getting hit by it.

"WOAH!" Silver Coin exclaimed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LITTLE GIRL?!"

"I'm so sorry!" Belle apologized, "I've been having trouble with my horn!"

"Belle!" Enchanted Star said as she avoided the ball's movements, "Stop this!"

"I can't!" Belle replied, "My horn won't respond this time!"

"Maybe we should've just left while she knocked down three targets!" Solar Daze stated while avoiding the ball.

"Don't remind me of better ideas!" Enchanted Star ordered.

The ball kept flying all around the area because of Belle's magic for a span of 20 seconds before finally, the ball hit the extra target by complete accident.

"Huh?" The other ponies said while looking at the hit target.

"WOOHOO!" Solar Daze cheered, "That's my girl! Way to not hit us and hit that target!"

"I do have to express some concern for how her horn was out of control there." Enchanted Star stated, "But other than that," She continued while looking excited, "Great hit Belle! You showed this game how empowered we mares really are!"

"Heehee." Silver Coin snickered while rubbing his hooves in an evil manner, "Yes. Congratulations my dear. Now for your prize!"

Because the four targets were hit, the trap set up for them had sprung. And a net was about to come out and capture them. But right before it could get close enough, Belle's horn began to glow again.

"Oh come on!" Belle exclaimed at her horn, "Give me a –"

Suddenly, it shot multiple magic beams in the surrounding area. And one of those beams hit the net that was about to capture them. And the net had turned into glitter.

"HUH?!" Silver Coin exclaimed as he felt like something had shocked him.

The glitter landed on Belle and she was now shining in all different colors. It was at that time that Belle's horn had subsided and her parents came up to congratulate her.

"You did amazingly!" Enchanted Star praised as she hugged her daughter tightly, "You did have some trouble with your horn, but other than that, I'm really proud of you!"

"I never doubted you for a second!" Solar Daze praised as he hugged Belle as well, "After all, you've got my determination! Along with my good looks." He then saw the glitter on her and said, "Just look at you. You're a really colorful champion."

"This must be the reward." Enchanted Star said, "It's a rather nice reward."

"Yeah." Belle said with an impatient tone, "Really nice. And now we're gone." She then began pulling her parents away as she said to Silver Coin, "Thanks for the game and the reward… I guess. Bye now." She finished as she and her parents left.

When they were gone, Silver Coin was left shocked of what happened there. Her horn just went chaotic for a second and quickly turned the net into glitter. Along with the shock he was feeling, he also felt anger because of how his plan had failed. He was so looking forward to getting rich that he never thought for a second that he would fail.

"Look at the glitter." Banana Grape said as he went to look at the glitter on the ground, "Wow. She really is from a different world. Only an other-worldly alien like her can create such pretty colors."

"Looks like this game was a bomb." Rough Hooves said to Silver Coin, "Please tell me that this wasn't your only plan."

Silver Coin then got it together and said, "No. It wasn't." He then smiled evilly and said, "I've got plenty more plans for this family. And unfortunately, they won't be going by this schedule that the girl has." He finished with an evil grin.

Back with Belle and her parents, Belle used a spell to get the glitter off of her and was bent on getting through the day with no more interruptions.

"Well that was fun." Solar Daze commented with a smile, "Looks like this world has some perks after all."

"I haven't been this intrigued in a long time." Enchanted Star added, "Maybe we should go see if there are any more games like that."

"Mama! Papa!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed as she stopped in front of them, "Have you forgotten? We have a schedule to keep. I still have so many things for us to do in Manehattan before the day is out. I want to make sure we get everything done before the week is over and we won't be able to do this again for a long while. We're going to have lots of fun, but we won't be able to if we get distracted. So can we please get back on track?"

Belle's parents looked at each other and realized that they did waste too much time at the game while Belle was hoping to keep things on schedule. The guilt was written on their faces and they knew what needed to be said.

"Belle." Solar Daze said as he got closer to her, "We're sorry. We know you've planned this week to make it the perfect fun week for the three of us."

"You're such an expert at finding everything that we all can enjoy and finding the right times to do them." Enchanted Star added, "And we know how much it means to you. It means a lot to us too. So don't worry. We won't get distracted again."

"Promise?" Belle asked.

"We promise." Solar Daze answered with a smile, "After all, you make the best days ever. Nothing can beat the things you have planned. Even if it is on a different world."

"Lead the way Belle." Enchanted Star encouraged.

"Alright." Belle cheered with a smile as she turned back around, "Let's hurry then. If we run, I bet we can make it in time to get back on schedule."

So the family ran down the street to get to the next destination. They took the next left and ran down a few stores. Before long, they arrived at their destination. It was a spa much like the one in Ponyville, but was in a different look and style to it*. When they arrived, Enchanted Star found enjoyment to how the building looked and gave her hope that something was bound to make her happy inside.

(*Japanese-like design)

"Here we are." Enchanted Belle said before turning to her mother, "This is a spa. And this is the place I thought you'd like to go to Mama."

"A spa?" Enchanted Star wondered, "What is that?"

"Just go inside and they'll explain it to you." Belle answered, "Trust me. You're going to love what they have in there. Go inside and order an hour spa. Papa and I will come pick you up in an hour."

"Well," Enchanted Star replied while looking a bit puzzled, "Alright. You'd better be right since you're keeping it a surprise for me."

"Heehee." Belle chuckled.

Enchanted Star then walked up the steps to head on inside. But before she did, she said a few last words to her daughter and husband.

"Don't go too far." Enchanted Star warned, "And have fun."

"We will." Belle replied.

"You have fun too honey." Solar Daze added.

With the assured words that they'll be safe and close, Enchanted Star went inside. Belle and her father were left outside to do their own thing together.

"Ok pumpkin." Solar Daze said to his daughter, "It's just us now. What did you have planned for the two of us?"

"The activity is close by." Belle answered, "Follow me."

"Like I have a choice." Solar Daze whispered to himself, "I'm still feeling a bit light-headed from these tall structures."

Belle and Solar Daze walked down the street to get to the fun activity Belle mentioned. During that time, Silver Coin and his gang were disguised as newspaper ponies and were spying on the royal family. After Belle and her father left the scene, Silver Coin hatched a plan.

"Never expected this." Silver Coin said, "Them splitting up like that. With how stubborn that filly is, you'd think she'd want to spend time with both of her parents."

"A spa?" Banana Grape said as he saw the place Enchanted Star went inside of, "That looks fun. Can we get go get the seaweed wrap? I am getting pretty hungry."

"Forget the seaweed." Bunny Wishes stated as he looked displeased, "It's those green tasty things they put on your eyes that make it a great time. Bunny Wishes loves getting blinded by sweet treats."

"Then again." Silver Coin said while looking annoyed, "I can definitely see the mom's point. Once we get rich, I'm going to take a permanent break from these wackos."

"Do you have a plan Silver Coin?" Rough Hooves asked.

"In fact, I do." Silver Coin answered as he turned to his gang, "Here's what we're going to do." He explained as the gang huddled up together.

Inside of the spa…

Enchanted Star stepped in and immediately was captivated by the interior design of the spa. It had fold doors with trees on them, tiny plants that resembled trees, beautiful robes to wear, and a scent that made her feel like she was in paradise.

"I like this place already." Enchanted Star said with fascination, "Enchanted Belle knows me so well."

"Why hello there miss." A pony in one of the robes said as she walked up to her, "Welcome to the Manzoku Spa. Where we guarantee that our spa satisfies the soul and brings you to peace. How may we help you?"

"Well," Enchanted Star replied as she remembered what her daughter said, "I've been told to order an hour-long spa."

"Ask and you shall receive." The mare responded with a bow, "Please come with me."

Enchanted Star did as she was told and followed the fabulously dressed mare. They quickly began the hour-long treatment. First, they gave her one of those special robes to wear in the place of the clothes that Enchanted Star was wearing on the trip. And Enchanted Star was mesmerized by how the robe looked on her. If she wasn't beautiful enough as a Queen, then the robe just made every other mare in both Equestria and Coltnelia jealous.

The first part of the treatment was a steam room. It was a delight for the other-worldly Queen. The next part was mud facial. Something that the Queen was hesitate to at first. But when the other customers encouraged her to try, she gave it a shot and had a pleasant time with that as well. Next was a massage. And with how comfortable the massages were, Enchanted Star had no idea how much she truly needed it. It was at that moment she realized how busy she truly was as a Queen. Seaweed wrap came next, and once again, she was hesitating. But it didn't take too long for her to give it a try because of what a wonderful time she was having. And she began to see how much she was glowing after the seaweed wrap. And she loved how she shined.

Unfortunately for her, two of the goons that were after her and her family, Banana Grape and Bunny Wishes were sneaking into the spa to execute the plan they have for Enchanted Star. But she was having too much enjoyment to ever think that something bad could happen. Not to mention that she has no idea that there are goons after her.

Banana Grape and Bunny Wishes snuck into the building from the top and put on some disguises that didn't look all that impressive. But they were going along with the plan anyway. When they got the disguises on in a closet, they discussed the plan.

"Ok." Bunny Wishes said to his companion, "Any questions?"

"Do you think we can sneak in a hooficure?" Banana Grape asked.

"Dimwit!" Bunny Wishes snapped, "Of course we can! We deserve a reward for capturing a Queen after all."

"Let's do it!" Banana Grape cheered.

Bunny Wishes then grabbed a bottle from his saddle bag and snickered at what they were about to do.

"This plan is genius." Bunny Wishes said, "This is an invention of Silver Coin. Where this special water can be used in a hot tub to make your coat shine so brightly that you can see your reflection in it. But something went wrong and it instead freezes the water in just 15 seconds."

"I wonder how he figured that out." Banana Grape wondered.

"Probably had to put himself around the fire while he was doing it. Heh, heh." Bunny Wishes said, "Come on. Let's go get rich."

They then went to find Enchanted Star to execute the plan they had in mind.

With our titular Queen, she was enjoying getting a hooficure while having some cucumbers in her eyes. It was at this point; Enchanted Star was beginning to forget about how busy she'll be once the time with her and her family was over. Her mind was focused on the dream she was living right now. How she was in heaven.

"Enchanted Belle is the best daughter I've ever had." Enchanted Star said with a big smile and a happy voice, "She is my favorite child. Even though she's my only child. But if I had more children, she would be my favorite."

At that moment, Bunny Wishes and Banana Grape arrived at the scene with their poor disguises. But because Enchanted Star had cucumbers in her eyes, she couldn't see how poorly designed the disguises were.

"Greeting honored guest." Bunny Wishes greeted in a female voice, "Having a great time?"

"Oh, ho, ho!" Enchanted Star chuckled happily, "Happy is a big understatement. Exhilarated is the proper word here."

"That's good to hear." Bunny Wishes replied, "Because Bun – I mean Buns has something that will make your stay here one that will make you never want to leave."

"I already never want to leave." Enchanted Star replied blissfully, "What could possibly make this better?"

"A special hot tub of course!" Bunny Wishes answered, "With a special soap to make your coat shine brighter than the rainbows after a rainy day!"

"And to keep you from moving!" Banana Grape added.

Bunny Wishes then hit him on the head as soon as he blurted out the secret.

"Ow." Banana Grape moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Dimwit." Bunny Wishes whispered, "Trying to ruin the plan?"

"Honey." Enchanted Star replied with bliss again, "I'm already in heaven. I can barely move because of this fabulous treatment I'm getting. I mean it. I can't feel my hooves. The one time I'm actually happy about that." She finished as she laughed happily.

"Oh, but you'll have to move your pretty little body there." Bunny Wishes said, "Because you can't miss out on such a lovely bubble bath in a hot tub."

"Yeah!" Banana Grape cheered, "Yeah! Hoohoo! You get all kinds of chills from our big surprise!"

"Shut it!" Bunny Wishes whispered.

"Hold it." The mare doing the hooficure interrupted, "The hot tub isn't for another twenty minutes. We still have so many other things to get through with her special treatment."

"Stand back sister." Bunny Wishes told the working mare, "This mare needs the soap immediately! It's a soap fit for a Queen!"

"A captured Queen." Banana Grape added.

Bunny Wishes just gave a scary look toward Banana Grape which caused him to cower.

"I don't mind." Enchanted Star told the working mare, "I'd love to see what this hot tub is and what soap they have for me. After all, I've still got another 45 minutes left, right?"

"You heard her." Bunny Wishes said to the working mare, "Let us take her like she just ordered."

"Well…" The working mare said as she looked unsure, "Alright, I guess. She is the customer after all."

"That's right." Bunny Wishes replied, "And the customer is always right."

Enchanted Star got up from the relaxing chair removed the cucumbers from her eyes and followed the two goons in disguise to the spa room. They arrived there and the goons were snickering at how close they were to getting rich.

"I'm sorry." Enchanted Star apologized, "Are you two snickering?"

"Oh." Bunny Wishes replied while turning to her, "We were just thinking about how you'll look when we show you our surprise." They then got to the hot tub and Bunny Wishes said, "Alright my dear. Get on inside and prepare to enter a wonderland of paradise."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Banana Grape added, "Get ready to never leave!"

"Of course." Enchanted Star replied, "Just let me get my robe off first. I don't want to get this pretty thing wet."

Bunny Wishes and Banana Grape waited for Enchanted Star to be fully ready. They looked at each other and snickered at how close they were to victory. But that very moment…

"At last!" A mare's voice exclaimed with an accent* from the door, "This is exactly what I, Photo Finish, needed! A spectacular treatment of the hot tub!"

(*German-like accent.)

The mare was an Earth Pony named Photo Finish. A famous fashion photographer in Equestria. And it appears she's taking today to relax at the spa after searching for the next fashion to chronicle in her career.

"What the hay?" Bunny Wishes said as he saw Photo Finish coming in, "Who is that loud mouth?"

"She talks funny." Banana Grape stated.

"I, Photo Finish, waste too much time working. I go!" Photo Finish exclaimed. She was about to join Enchanted Star in the hot tub. But suddenly, "WHAT IS THIS?!" She exclaimed as she saw Enchanted Star.

"Hey listen here Miss Photon Glimmish or whatever your name is." Bunny Wishes said as he and Banana Grape approached her, "This is a private room. Go wait your turn in the –"

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Photo Finish exclaimed as she pushed Bunny Wishes and Banana Grape away.

"DAH!" Bunny Wishes and Banana Grape exclaimed as they got pushed away.

"You there!" Photo Finish said to Enchanted Star, "Speak your name! I, Photo Finish, must know!"

"Hm?" Enchanted Star wondered as she stopped trying to remove her robe, "I'm… Enchanted Star. Pleased to meet you. Can I help you?"

"You can't help me, Photo Finish." Photo Finish answered, "But I, Photo Finish, can help you!"

"Help me?" Enchanted Star asked, "What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself!" Photo Finish said as she examined the royal mare, "Your shining coat! Your luxurious mane! Your glimmering eyes! And most of all, how you present yourself with that ludicrously outstanding robe!" She exclaimed with a smile, "What am I, Photo Finish, thinking of resting my rump in a spa when there's a mare like you that must be work to be done with you!"

"What're you talking about?" Enchanted Star asked.

"No time for talk!" Photo Finish exclaimed, "We go!" She finished as she pushed Enchanted Star out of the room.

"But wait!" Enchanted Star said as she tried to break free, "I still have 45 minutes left! And I was about to try the hot tub!"

"No time!" Photo Finish, "I, Photo Finish, will not let this opportunity go!"

"But I haven't paid yet!" Enchanted Star said as they got to the main lobby, "Plus, my family will be here to –"

"Here are the bits!" Photo Finish said to the mare up front as she placed the bits on the table, "Now, we go!"

Photo Finish pushed Enchanted Star out the door while she still had the robe on her. Meanwhile, Bunny Wishes and Banana Grape were left behind.

"Oh nuts." Bunny Wishes said as he got up from the ground, "That Proton Steamish got away with our prize money. And boy she can push away a stallion."

"Ah forget about that." Banana Grape said from the hot tub, "Come get in the hot tub. It'll relax us."

"You know what?" Bunny Wishes asked with a smile, "You're right." He then got into the hot tub as well and said, "Ahhh… Bunny Wishes needed this. A good warm bubble bath to sooth the calm mind."

"I agree." Banana Grape replied.

Suddenly, a worker came in and saw the two goons still in their disguises. So she came to the conclusion that they were workers slacking off.

"You two!" The worker mare exclaimed.

"Huh?" Bunny Wishes and Banana Grape said as they looked at the worker.

"I don't believe its your break time yet." The worker mare said with an angry look, "And I don't think our boss is paying us to slack off. Get back to work!"

"Aye, aye co-worker!" Banana Grape replied. He then tried to get out of the hot tub, but found himself unable to get out. "H-huh?" He said as he realized that he couldn't move, "Hey! I can't move! My body is frozen!"

"Hey!" Bunny Wishes said as he couldn't move either, "Mine too. I-I can't get out! What's going on?!"

The two then looked in the middle of the hot tub and saw that, at the bottom, the bottle containing the failed invention of Silver Coin was at the bottom. And because it was open, it filled the hot tub with the soap that instead makes the water freeze solid. It was at that moment that the two goons realized they were, ironically, in hot water.

"Oopsie." Banana Grape said as his pupils shrunk, "I was wondering why there were bubbles even though we didn't have the bottle."

"Heh, heh." Bunny Wishes chuckled nervously to the worker, "Can we get our break now? *Squee*." He squeed to the worker with a nervous smile.

With Enchanted Star…

Photo Finish was pushing Enchanted Star out of the spa and all the way into a dressing store. Enchanted Star tried to escape, but Photo Finish was dedicated to getting photos of the mare she caught. Inside of the dressing store, Photo Finish picked out some clothes in the mare section for Enchanted Star to try on. "Here now!" Photo Finish said as she gave Enchanted Star the clothes, "Put these on and we can begin the magic!"

"Magic?" Enchanted Star asked, "What're you talking about? Why are you giving me all these clothes?"

"You clearly have the right coat and beauty to look picture perfect in a spa robe." Photo Finish explained, "I must take photos of you, young mare!" Enchanted Star just looked at Photo Finish with a confused look and asked, "What's a photo?"

"We talk too much!" Photo Finish exclaimed, "Go to the dressing room and get dressed!"

"I can't do this." Enchanted Star explained, "I have to meet up with my family soon and –" Suddenly, a sparkling dress with beautiful pink fabric and flowers on it caught her eyes an put her under its spell. "Ooo…" Enchanted Star said as she approached the dress, "Look at this. The fabric is so… hypnotic. I love the design and how presentable it can be." She smiled at how much the dress impressed her so much. It was to the point where she wanted to try it on so badly. And maybe some other clothes since this one was candy to the eye. She then looked back at Photo Finish and said, "Perhaps I could try on a few of these clothes. As long as I get to my family on time." Photo Finish then looked at Enchanted Star with a luxurious smile.

So Enchanted Star did as Photo Finish requested and went to try on some dresses in the dressing room. And with each new look she went with, Photo Finish got out her camera to take as many pictures as she could. First, Enchanted Star dressed in the flower dress she spotted. Afterwards, she tried on a dress that the store was selling for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala. Then got on clothes to make her resemble a rich pony. A movie star, a detective, a super spy and many more. And through out the time this went on, Enchanted Star loved every moment of it.

"This is extraordinarily fun!" Enchanted Star exclaimed, "I can't possibly think of anypony having a much better time than I am!"

During the events with Enchanted Star…

"I can't possibly think of anypony having a better time than I am!" Silver Coin exclaimed while in disguise of a milk pony.

"You seem rather cheerful." Rough Hooves stated while in his disguise, "Despite the fact that one of your ingenious plans failed." Silver Coin then turned to his partner and said, "That's because I have a much better plan in mind. And while those two bumbling idiots are dealing with the mommy, we'll get the daddy and his little girl with my master plan! And the best part is, with it just being the two of us, there's no way we can fail! Hahahahaha!" He laughed at the end. "I surely hope you're right about this." Rough Hooves replied, "Because you've said that so many times in the past that I'm beginning to worry about you."

Silver Coin then spotted Enchanted Belle and Solar Daze walking down the street and quickly got into position while saying, "They're coming! Quick! Act natural!" Rough Hooves did as he was told and got into a position that made him look like a busy milk pony. The father and daughter then passed by without taking much notice. The two thugs then looked at the two ponies and Silver Coin grinned at his prize, "Alright! Let's go!" The two then ditched t heir disguises and followed Belle and her father.

With Belle and her father, they were on a street nearby the one where Enchanted Star was at. It featured places to eat, stores and other typical places in a city street. But the place that Belle had in mind was a place featuring the sport known as buckball.

"Buckball?" Solar Daze read before turning to his daughter, "What is buckball?"

"It's a sport that Applejack told me about." Enchanted Belle explained, "It's supposed to be really fun. I haven't played it myself yet. But this buckball place is supposed to give a few lessons on how to play it. I thought you'd like to play it since Mama isn't really into sports." Solar Daze chuckled and replied, "No. She's really not. Well this buckball sounds pretty fun. Let's go inside and see what this game is all about." Belle then cheered, "Yeah!"

"Or…" A voice said from the right, "You could try a much more fun game."

"Huh?" Belle and Solar Daze said while turning their heads toward the voice. To them, this pony was another stranger. But in reality, in was Silver Coin in another disguise. "Buckball is so overrated." Silver Coin said in a disguised voice, "Too many bucking, defending, and just too much energy used in running around in a field that doesn't get you anywhere no matter how long you run. Who wants any of that?"

"I think we do." Enchanted Belle answered, "Come on Papa." Solar Daze nodded and began following his daughter inside. But before they could make it, Silver Coin stopped them in their tracks. "Uh uh." Silver Coin said, "There's no way I'm letting a sweet little filly play a tiring game with her papa. No. It's time to try something new and more adventurous. Something that actually makes you feel more accomplished when you finish."

"The game that we're trying to play is new to us." Solar Daze replied, "Besides, my daughter is wanting to keep a good schedule. So…"

"That's sweet." Silver Coin replied while not really listening, "But you cannot miss out on the new obstacle course that has just opened here. Ever hear of Daring Do? 'course you have. This obstacle course will make you feel like her. Daring! Adventurous! Eagar to discover! Did I mention daring? Be honest with me my good friend." He continued while showing Solar Daze a map of the obstacle course. Solar Daze examined it and his eyes began to sparkle as he said, "Woah!"

"Amazing, isn't it?" Silver Coin asked, "You surely don't want to miss out on something this fun, don't you? After all, what's an outing with your daughter if there's no excitement?" Solar Daze's eyes were basically popping as he said, "That does look fun and exciting. Almost too good to pass." His excitement then disappeared as he said, "But Belle doesn't like detours. So we'll have to do this some other time."

"Yay!" Belle cheered, "Thank you Papa!"

"Did I mention that if you bring a daughter with you," Silver Coin whispered to Solar Daze, "You don't have to pay a single bit? And that the thrill of the adventure gets tripled?" The information caught Solar Daze's attention again as he asked, "Not one bit?" Silver Coin then answered, "It's as free as the birds." Solar Daze then asked the follow up question, "And the fun is better if I bring my daughter?" Silver Coin nodded and answered, "Daughters are so special. So they should be treated as such."

Unable to fight the eagerness to try it out, Solar Daze turned to his daughter and said, "Belle! We have to try this obstacle course out!" Belle's eyes widened as she said, "W-what? But Papa, I was hoping to do buckball. If we go do the obstacles, the buckball place may close before we have the chance to go in." Solar Daze saw her point and replied with, "Don't worry, Belle. I promise, we'll be in and out."

"But Papa, I –" Belle tried to say. "Please Belle." Solar Daze begged, "Just this one detour? I promise, this is the last time I'll ask you." Belle really didn't like how things were going. She really wanted to try out buckball and was afraid that it may close before they get back out. But seeing as her father really wanted to try out the obstacle courses and seeing his puppy dog eyes, Belle couldn't fight it. "Ah." She groaned in frustration, "Okay fine. But just one course!" She reminded. "Just one." Solar Daze replied as he put his hoof on his chest, "I promise."

"Great!" Silver Coin said with excitement, "Then follow me!" He exclaimed as he pushed the father and daughter into the building next to the buckball building.

Inside of the building, Silver Coin pushed them to the front desk, got to the other side of the desk and exclaimed, "Welcome to Ultimate Obstacle Course of Fun and Adventure!" Enchanted Belle, looking unhappy about how things are going so far, just replied with a neutral tone, "I don't think you know what the word follow means. You dragged us inside."

"Pick a course!" Silver Coin said as he got out a list of different obstacle courses, "Any course! No course is dull, and no course should be missed!" Solar Daze read each of them and found each of them to be as exciting as the last one he read. "Daring Do and the Golden Raven Claw," Solar Daze read, "Exciting Dangers of Ancient Azrans, Alien Temples from Outer Space, Hedgehog Temple of All-Power Gems, Oooo!" He squealed with excitement, "All of them sound so fun! I saw we do them all!"

"Papa!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed with anger. After flinching from her outburst, Solar Daze turned to her daughter with a scared expression and said, "R-right. Sorry." He then turned back to Silver Coin and said, "The Ancient Azrans please." Silver Coin then picked up the list and replied, "Excellent choice!" He then pointed at the door on the right and said, "Just go down this hallway and it's the second door on the left. Get yourself ready and when the lights turn green, that's when you go. Good luck." Enchanted Belle and Solar Daze did as they were told and went to the hallway on the right. Once they were gone, Silver Coin smirked and hid under his desk.

He got out his walkie-talkie and said to it, "Rough Hooves. They're going to the Ancient Azrans course. Get ready. Over."

With Rough Hooves…

Hearing his partner's orders, Rough Hooves said through his walkie-talkie, "Understood. Over." Rough Hooves was upstairs in a room that controlled all the traps that Silver Coin had set up in all the courses. He went to the control room that would set off the traps in the Ancient Azrans course. After sitting down on the chair, he said to himself, "I still wonder how he is able to get all these traps despite being broke."

Meanwhile, the father and daughter arrived in the course and saw the design of it. It looked like a forest that lead to a golden ancient temple. The design of the course got Solar Daze hyped up for what they were about to go through. Enchanted Belle was slightly impressed, but hoped that all this would be over soon so they could get back on track. "Look at this place Belle." Solar Daze said with excitement, "This looks so much like an actual forest. This world does these sets a whole lot better than our world." Belle looked toward her father with an impatient look and said, "Just don't get too impressed."

"You are travelers," Rough Hooves said through an intercom, "Searching for the ancient treasure of the Azran. You're about to reach the temple, but the Azrans have left tons of traps both in the forest and inside of the temple. Get passed everything the Azrans have planned for you, make it inside the temple and claim your prize. And do it in less than 15 minutes." Solar Daze then got ready to go and said, "You heard him Belle! Get ready!" Belle just rolled her eyes and got ready herself. "Ready…" Rough Hooves said as the light above the starting line turned red, "Go!" He exclaimed as the light turned green.

And so the father and daughter began rushing through the obstacle course to get the prize they were told to find. They first had to traverse through the small forest to get to the temple. Traps included some wire that would cause a trap to catch them by a hoof if activated, another trap was a trap hole, and another were cages coming out of the ground. Solar Daze was having a thrill of a time. But Belle just wanted this to end soon. When they were getting to a bridge, that's when Rough Hooves got himself ready to set off a special trap.

"Okay." Rough Hooves said to himself as he saw them get to the bridge, "Time to see if this special trap works." And so he pressed some buttons on the control panel he had to set off the trap. Meanwhile, with Belle and her father, they got to the bride and Solar Daze said, "Okay Belle. Just across this bridge and we'll get there." As soon as he got on the bridge, Belle followed as she said, "Good. Sooner this is over, the better."

"Special trap, go!" Rough Hooves said as he pressed one last button on the panel. From right below the bridge, there were to cages that were covered in black cloth so that the two ponies couldn't see them. Suddenly, two big claws came out of them and began sneaking their way up to the two innocent ponies just trying to have fun. One of them at least. "Isn't this fun Belle?" Solar Daze asked as they got half way through the bridge, "It feels so real!" Belle just rolled her eyes and answered, "Oh sure. This is so exciting. It just makes me want to –" Suddenly, one of the claws grabbed her and made her go, "*Squee*" And because it caught her off guard, her horn went out of control again and caused a small magical explosion that caught both that claw that got her and the claw that was about to catch Solar Daze. And the two claws turned into bubbles.

"What was that?" Solar Daze asked as he turned to his daughter. "I-I don't know." Belle answered as she looked around, "I just felt something grab me and then… then… my horn just…" Solar Daze looked around and replied with, "There's nothing here that could grab you sweetie. I think you were just imagining things." Seeing no other explanation, Belle just went with, "Yeah. Maybe you're right. I think I just slipped a bit and it scared me." Solar Daze then went next to his daughter and said, "Don't worry. I'll help you get through the rest of it." As soon as they got to walking across the bridge, Belle defended with, "P-Papa. I'm not that scared."

With Rough Hooves, he was surprised to see that the trap didn't work and was forced to give the bad news to his partner. "Uh, Silver Coin." He said through the walkie-talkie. "Don't tell me." Silver Coin replied through the other side, "The trap was a success and we're as good as gold." Maintaining his neutral expression, Rough Hooves answered, "Not exactly. Remember that weird thing that happened with that little filly's magic?" Silver Coin then replied with, "Don't tell me that her magic ruined our trap again!" Rough Hooves, wanting to respect his friend's want, just said, "Okay."

Back with Silver Coin, he got off his walkie-talkie and banged his head on the desk and said, "D'oh! Not again! That filly's horn is really becoming a nuisance. No matter." He continued with a smirk, "There's still plenty of courses to go through and therefore plenty of chances to catch them. Heh, heh." He snickered at the end.

Soon, Enchanted Belle and Solar Daze finished the course and got the Azran treasure at the end. They returned to the front desk with both of them being happy about their victory. But each having a completely different reason for being happy. "Woohoo!" Solar Daze cheered, "That was amazing! The thrill felt so realistic! The dangers and the trials! And our triumph in the end! Golly gosh! I haven't had this kind of excitement since the time I first met your mother Belle!" Belle hopped up and down as she cheered, "Great! It's finally over! Now we can get back on schedule! Bye mister Obstacle Course Pony!" Snapping out of his excitement, Solar Daze replied with, "O-oh. Right." He then turned to Silver Coin and said, "Thanks for the fun. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Hold it!" Silver Coin yelped as he quickly got in front of them, "You can't leave yet. You were about to waste your special opportunity." Solar Daze looked interested and wondered, "Special opportunity? For what?" Silver Coin smiled and answered, "Well, you see, you just set up a new record for the Azran course! And by the law of this very establishment, the family that sets a new record in a course must be rewarded with a special course!" Solar Daze slowly began to smile as he said, "Special course?" Silver Coin then explained, "Must more realistic feeling, greater thrills and tougher challenges! You won't even remember you were in a fake setting! And the best part,"

"There's a best part?!" Solar Daze asked with eagerness. "Oh boy." Belle said with disappointment. "It's ten times longer than the course you just went on!" Silver Coin finished as he waved his hooves in the air, "TA-DA!" Thinking about how much fun he had in the last course and how much he loves having personal time with Belle, Solar Daze found this opportunity impossible to pass. "We have to do it, Belle!" Solar Daze exclaimed, "Like he said, it'll be better than ever!" Belle just looked angry and said, "No, Papa! You promised that we'd be in and out!"

"Just one more!" Solar Daze pleaded as he put his hooves on his daughter's shoulders, "I know I said that last time, but I mean it this time! This'll be the last one! Besides, he said we have to do it. It's a rule of this establishment." Belle saw the eagerness in her father's eyes and knew that he wasn't going to leave until they got to do that course. And because of the apparent rules, Belle had no choice but to roll her eyes and say, "Okay. Fine. But no more after this one." Solar Daze then hugged Belle tightly and said with a smile, "You're the best daughter a stallion like me could ever have!"

And so, Silver Coin, while grinning evilly, showed them the next course. It was a Kingdom in the Sky course and it was indeed much more challenging and longer than the last course. Unfortunately, only one of the two thought about how much fun it could be. The other… well I'm sure you know how it goes by now. And so, the father and daughter traversed through the course and overcame many challenges and puzzles. Behind the scenes, Rough Hooves was activating all kinds of traps to capture them. But wouldn't you know it, Belle's horn kept getting in the way every time they had a chance to capture them. It was almost like the horn itself was aware of the dangers that they were in. So the father and daughter got through another course unharmed. But like last time, Belle couldn't fight her father and was forced to go through yet another special course out of his eagerness and apparent rules that she saw as unfair.

The scene played on for about four more courses before Silver Coin realized that they had no more courses to offer. And by the time it was all finally over, Enchanted Belle was steaming with anger and annoyance and it seemed like all that anger was about to explode from her horn like a volcano. But her papa on the other hoof…

"Best! Time! With! Belle! EVER!" Solar Daze cheered as he shook Silver Coin's hoof really hard and fast, "Let me just say that I love being with my daughter so much! So much more than my own wife! Don't tell her I said that." He whispered, "Anyway," He continued with his excited tone, "You truly made this an amazing day! I got to have fun with my little Belle in the most amazing fun place in this entire gigantic, disorienting city!" Silver Coin looked unpleased. His suit ragged and unclean from the sweating and stress, and his eye twitching from all the failures. He was unable to speak and only mumbled in fury. "Thank you so much for this great time for us!" Solar Daze thanked as he and Belle began walking to the door, "We'll have to do it again sometime!"

They then left the building on a… not exactly a happy note. More like a mixed bag. "Silver Coin." Rough Hooves said through a walkie-talkie, "If I were to give a suggest –"

"Shut it!" Silver Coin shouted back, "Just shut it and get back down here!" Rough Hooves just replied with, "Very well. Down soon." Silver Coin then looked at the door they just left in and said with anger, "I will have that royal family and get rich! Make no mistake about that!" Suddenly, he heard a voice from the walkie-talkie ask him, "Who're you talking to?"

Outside of the building, the sky was more orange-red. Indicating that the sun was almost setting and the day was almost over. This was the very thing that made Belle want to burn the entire building down. While her father was all happy about what they did, Belle went over to the building next to the one they were at. And what she saw truly made her believe that old saying. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong.

"Wasn't that fun Belle?!" Solar Daze asked as he put a hoof around her, "Oh Belle! I never should've doubted you when you said we should come here! This is probably the best time I've had with you ever!" After his excitement, he finally got a good look at his little filly's face and saw how she was about to erupt. "Belle?" Solar Daze said as his smile disappeared in exchange for concern, "Belle? What's wrong pumpkin?" She pointed at the building and he followed it. He saw that it was the buckball place she wanted to go to. But what also stood out was the sign that read closed. It was then Solar Daze knew what the problem was.

"Oh." He said as he felt guilty about what happened, "Belle. I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were in there for so long. I was just having so much fun with you and…" Suddenly, Belle raised her hoof as a sign that he needed to stop talking. "Let's go get Mama." Belle said with a calm enraged tone, "If we're lucky, we'll at least get through the next thing I've been wanting us to do." She then started walking and her father followed. "Right." Solar Daze agreed as he smiled at Belle, "We have been in there for a while after all. She might be worried about us." After seeing how angry she looked, Solar Daze said with a nervous look, "Heh, heh. Sorry."

Soon…

They finally arrived at the spa they last saw Enchanted Star at and hoped to find her there. But when they got there, they were surprised of the news they got.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?!" Enchanted Belle asked a worker of the spa. "She left a while ago with Photo Finish to… I guess take photos." The worker answered, "It's kind of a shame though. She never finished her special hour-long treatment. But if Photo Finish took her, that must mean she has a future ahead of her." Solar Daze then asked, "Who's Photo Finish? He's not a stallion, is he?" He asked with a suspicious look.

"Who cares?!" Enchanted Belle exclaimed, "Do you know where they went?! We need to find her!" The worker answered, "Sorry. I only saw when they left." Belle grew frustrated and yelled, "AUGH!" Concerned for her daughter, Solar Daze put his hooves on her shoulders and said, "Belle. Please calm down. I know you're upset, but we need to keep a level head. Let's go find your mother. I'm sure she hasn't gone too far." Belle nodded and replied, "Okay. Let's just hope we find her quickly. Otherwise we won't be able to make it to our next stop."

They then went searching for Enchanted Star throughout the city. They looked at restaurants, stores, the park, and all other places. But no matter where they looked, they couldn't find a trace of the mare. It soon got to the point where they were both getting tired of the searching and the day was soon becoming night time. And Belle was angrier than before.

"We've been searching for nearly two hours now." Belle said as she was beginning to look upset and walked down the street with her father, "Where can she be?!" She exclaimed with a voice that sounded upset. "Hey, hey now Pumpkin." Solar Daze said as he patted his daughter on the back, "Don't get upset. Your mother has to be here somewhere. And think about once we find her. Think about how everything will go smoothly once we're together again. I can assure you that even though things aren't looking good right now, things will turn out better soon." Belle looked at her father and replied, "It sure doesn't look like it. I had so many things planned for us and we've missed the chance to do most of them. I want to at least get the last two things done before the day is out."

"And we will." Solar Daze assured, "I promise we will. Hey, who knows?" He continued with a cheerful voice, "Maybe she'll find us. You never know." As they continued walking, they soon found themselves in front of a crowd in front of the entrance to a plaza. The crowd of ponies were really excited for something and it showed as a majority of them carried cameras to take pictures and the stallions were carrying signs that had their home address and their telephone numbers*.

(*A telephone was shown in Rarity Takes Manehattan. So it's not out of the ordinary.)

"Woah." Solar Daze said with a surprised look, "What's going on here?" Belle looked and said, "Whatever's going on here, they sure look excited for something." Solar Daze then went up to a stallion and asked, "Excuse me sir. What's with the big gathering here?" The stallion gasped and exclaimed, "YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Solar Daze gave a weird expression at the stallion's sudden outburst. He didn't really know what to say next after that. "No?" Solar Daze answered with an unsure look and tone, "Should I know?" The stallion then explained, "How could you not hear?! Photo Finish just found the most gorgeous mare in all of Equestria! She's been taking some photos of the mare today and said that she found the next big thing!" Belle realized what he had just said and asked, "Wait. Did you say Photo Finish?" The stallion answered, "I sure did. That mare she found is going places. Photo Finish says she's going to make her a star!"

"Photo Finish…?" Solar Daze wondered, "Wait a minute! That's the name of the pony that took your mother Belle!" He yelped as he turned to Belle. "Ah!" Belle screamed, "That means Mama's in there!" Another stallion suddenly shouted, "Look! There she is now!" Belle and her father peeked through the crowd to find that coming out the doors were Photo Finish and Enchanted Star. Although this time, Enchanted Star was all dressed in fancy clothes and sun glasses. Along with a brand-new hat that was glowing red. She looked extremely happy as shown by her face. As soon as she came out, all the stallions and other ponies went wild by her appearance. Mainly the stallions of course. Belle was surprised by how her mother looked and the attention she was getting. Solar Daze, on the other hoof, had his jaw dropped and frozen in shock.

" _Sweet Sol and Lua!"_ Solar Daze thought, " _Is that my wife?! Well I'll be!"_ He continued as he smiled big, " _Equestria is starting to look good on her! Maybe we should come here more often!"_ Enchanted Belle could only say, "Mama?!" Meanwhile, with Enchanted Star, she came out to make a rather special announcement to her recently made fan base. "Greetings!" Enchanted Star greeted the crowd, "Now I know you all came here to adore my beauty and want to see me shine like a star! But unfortunately, I must decline Photo Finish's offer!" The crowd suddenly went from cheering to exclaiming, "WHAT?!" Photo Finish then explained, "Please don't do this to me, Photo Finish! You have so much talent in your beauty and style! You must shine like a star!"

"I do appreciate the offer Miss Finish." Enchanted Star said as she patted her on the head, "But I have other things on my agenda right now. And sadly, I just can't make the time to continue this career." Suddenly, Enchanted Belle shouted, "Mama!" The two mares turned toward the direction to find a waving Belle and a distracted Solar Daze. Enchanted Star smiled and said, "Speaking of which!" She then pulled her daughter and husband toward her with her magic, put her hooves around them and announced, "But before I go, allow to introduce the family of mine that made my short-lived career possible! My handsome husband, Solar Daze!" Solar Daze then said in a rather silly voice, "That's right. I'm a married stallion." Enchanted Star then said as she turned toward Belle, "And the greatest daughter a mother could ever have! Enchanted Belle!" As the crowd cheered for her family, Belle said to herself in a nervous tone, "Oh boy…"

While a filly had a conversation with her mother about how she thought she was the best daughter, Enchanted Star then announced, "Thank you all for your kind love and compassion for me! Now I must be going! I wish for whoever becomes the next best thing good luck!" As the three ponies left the scene, the crowd cheered and Photo Finish said to herself in grave disappointment, "No! There she goes! The face that all of Equestria shall never see! I, Photo Finish, denied twice now! Oh woe is me, Photo Finish!" After sobbing for a few seconds, she then stood up with her normal expression and said, "Welp. Always a few missteps in one's career. Now I, Photo Finish, must go!"

Once the royal family was away from the crowd, Enchanted Star had so much to say. "Oh!" Enchanted Star began in an extremely cheerful tone, "Enchanted Belle!" She exclaimed as she gave her daughter a tight hug, "Who is the greatest daughter in the entire history of daughters?!" She asked. She then grabbed Belle's hoof, raised it up and said in an imitation of Belle's voice, "I am!" She put her hoof down and spoke in her normal voice, "That's right! You are! No other daughter can compete! Isn't that right my adoring husband?!" Solar Daze was too distracted by how his wife looked to answer. Wanting some answers, Belle asked, "Mama! Where have you been?! And what are you wearing?!" Enchanted Star turned around and answered, "I've been having the time of my life! It was a little confusing at first with the whole flashing camera and trying on different clothes that Photo Finish kept making me do. But once I started getting into it, it was the most fun I've ever had! Trying on all these different fashionable clothes, styling my mane, presenting my grace and beauty to everypony I see! Gorgeous at 35 they said about me!"

"Gee." Belle said with an irritated voice, "It looks like you had a hay of a time." Her mother replied, "I sure did. And it's all thanks to you! First, a heavenly time at the spa, and now embracing the true beauty that I contain! This is truly the best family outing I've ever had! Speaking of that," She continued as she took off her sun glasses, "I was having so much fun, I almost forgot I was on a family outing. Sorry Belle." Belle then looked angry as she heard the story. Her mother noticed this and wondered, "Is something wrong Belle?" Enchanted Belle then asked, "Mama! When did Photo Finish take you away?!" Enchanted Star then thought about her answer before she said, "Hmm… I actually can't remember. I never did finish my time at the spa. She kind of just found me and took me away. I wasn't away too long, was I?"

"Mama!" Belle said with a scowl, "Look. At. The. Sky!" Enchanted Star did as she was told and looked up at the sky. As soon as she saw it was night time, she realized what Belle was trying to tell her. "Oh…dear…" Enchanted Star said as she looked back at her daughter, "Have I really been doing this for nearly the whole day? It only felt like minutes to me." Remembering what she had next on the schedule, Belle just exclaimed, "Whatever! Let's just get moving! If we hurry, we can get to the next thing I had planned for us! Come on let's go!" Not wanting to miss the next part, Enchanted Star replied, "Oh! R-right!" She then grabbed her husband and told him, "Let's go Solar Daze!" As soon as they started running, Solar Daze woke up from his trance and yelped, "W-what?! I can't marry her! I'm a married stallion!" As soon as he looked at his running wife, he said to himself in a heavenly voice, "Sweet Sol and Lua, I forgot that the famous mare is my wife."

They rushed through the streets of the city in a big hurry. Belle's parents could tell that she wanted to get there as soon as possible. Soon, Belle began to smile as she saw a building up ahead. "There it is!" Belle exclaimed, "The Cantering Cook! We're almost there!" Enchanted Star looked up ahead and saw the building. "That's our next stop?!" She asked. "Yeah!" Belle answered, "But we need to hurry! Blitz told me it closes sometime at night!" They eventually made it to the front door only to find one of the waiters was locking the front door. "Wait!" Belle shouted toward the waiter, "Please wait!" The waiter looked toward them and saw them stop right in front of him. The three ponies panted in exhaustion and took a minute to regain their breath.

"Can I help you three kind ponies?" The waiter asked. "Please tell me you're not closed!" Belle begged, "Please!" The waiter unfortunately answered, "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid I just locked up." Upset by the news, Belle yelled, "No! You can't be closed now! Can't you open back up for just one last dinner! Please! My parents and I are on a family outing and I really wanted to take them here to eat dinner!" The waiter responded with, "You should've arrived here sooner then. Come back tomorrow and I'll be glad to serve you a table." He then put the keys in his pocket and walked away. Upset by this, Belle said in a sad voice, "But… we won't be here tomorrow."

Belle's parents heard the sadness in her voice and could tell that she wasn't happy with how things are going. They looked at each other with sorry expressions and knew they needed to say something to make up with her. "Belle?" Enchanted Star began as she walked closer to her, "Belle. Listen, I know you're upset and that you –"

"I had a perfect schedule for today!" Belle yelled at her parents, "I had the perfect list of things for us to do together! But because you both kept getting distracted, now we won't be able to do them tomorrow or any other day of the week!" Solar Daze then said, "We're sorry Belle. We didn't mean to get so distracted." Enchanted Star added with, "This world just became so fascinating that we just couldn't focus. We're didn't mean to ruin your schedule." Belle then shouted, "Well you did! Don't you understand?! I don't get to spend much time with you both because of how busy you are! So when I heard you wanted to spend the entire week with me and take off work, I wanted this to be the best week for our family! I wanted to have as much fun with you all as possible before the week ends and you both become twice as busy because of how you cleared an entire week of work!"

As the story continued, Belle's parents began to feel guilty. They are incredibly bust as they are the Queen and King of the Magic Kingdom. They did imagine that their little Princess would want to spend more time with them because of how busy they were. "But it's not fun at all!" Belle continued, "There were so many things I wanted to do with you both in Manehattan, but now we won't be able to do them! Because if I change the schedule, then we won't be able to do the rest of the things I have planned! And I really wanted to show you both a ton of more places in Equestria! But now by the time we get to the end of the week, we'll miss some and we won't be able to do this again for a long time!"

"But what about the last thing on your schedule for Manehattan?" Solar Daze asked, "Didn't you say you had two more things left?" Enchanted Star smiled and added, "Yes. Surely, we have time to do that one. Let's finish this first day on a good note." Belle just huffed and replied, "You know what?! Just forget it! The week I had planned is ruined and it's all because of you two! If you're just going to keep getting distracted by this whole different world, then just go do whatever you want!" Belle's parents were surprised by her statement. They didn't expect that kind of response from her. "Belle…" Enchanted Star said with a sad look and face.

"Have fun getting distracted again." Belle finished as she walked past them, "I'm going to get an ice cream." As they watched their upset daughter walk to the ice cream shop they passed by a little while ago, Belle's parents began to feel bad about what they did. They knew that Belle loved being with them so much and that she wanted this particular week to be perfect. "I feel really bad." Solar Daze said to his wife, "I didn't mean to upset Belle. I just thought this place looked so interesting and I was having such a great time here."

"Me too." Enchanted Star replied, "I never did realize how much it meant to Belle that we would spend this much time with her. I guess if my parents were as busy as we are, I would want the fun week to be perfect too." She then looked toward the direction Belle went to again and said, "Oh Belle. My sweet baby. I didn't mean to hurt you." Solar Daze then said to his wife, "Maybe we should let her cool down a bit. Heh. That's what that ice cream thing is for right?" Enchanted Star chuckled and replied, "Yes. I suppose. W-what is ice cream anyway?"

In the Ice Cream Shop…

Belle was walking down the street toward the ice cream shop mumbling to herself about how things weren't going as she hoped it would. She soon arrived at the front door and entered inside. When she got in there, she turned to the owner of the shop and said, "Excuse me. Just a regular chocolate please." What the little Princess didn't know was that the very owner she was staring at was not the actual owner of the shop. It was instead Bunny Wishes in disguise. As soon as he saw it was her, he cheered, "WOOHOO HAHAHAHA!"

Confused, Belle asked, "What's so funny?" The disguised Bunny Wishes turned around and answered, "Oh, uh, nothing. It's just so overwhelming to get a customer that I just have to let out all the cheers inside me!" Belle then stated, "Okay. Can I get a small chocolate please?" Bunny Wishes then replied, "Yes ma'am! Coming right up!" He then headed for the back of the shop in a quick hurry, which confused the young Princess. All he needed to do was scoop up the chocolate ice cream that was near him. What did he need to the back for?

Meanwhile in the back of the shop, Bunny Wishes conversed with his comrades about who just entered their front door. "Seriously?!" Silver Coin asked, "She's here?!" Bunny Wishes answered with, "Yep! Bunny Wishes saw with his own eyes! Thank goodness ponies are known for loving carrots." Rough Hooves then asked, "What about her parents? Are they here?" Bunny Wishes shook his head and answered, "Nope. Just their beautiful little daughter." Banana Grape then said with a daydreaming look, "Do you think their parents are looking to get a prince in the family?"

"Shut up!" Silver Coin told him, "Focus! Here's what you do!" He then got out some sprinkles and explained, "When you give her the ice cream, put these sprinkles on it. They're special little sprinkles mixed together with a powder that'll put anypony that eats them to sleep. Therefore, she'll remain motionless long enough for us to capture her." He finished as he rubbed his greedy little hooves together. "Oh!" Banana Grape yelped, "I know that story! The Princess gets put into a death-like sleep! And it's up to her true love to come and wake her with –"

"I said can it!" Silver Coin exclaimed. "Eh, what about the parents?" Bunny Wishes asked, "They're not here and won't they come asking about her if they come by?" Silver Coin then responded with, "I was hoping to use my fake magic show plan for when all three of them were together. But this can work too! While you stay here to deal with the daughter, the rest of us will go after her parents!" He finished with a toothy grin, "And I promise you that this time, there's no way it can fail! Because for one, the daughter won't be there to save her parents with her magic and I'll make sure nothing goes wrong again!"

"For your sake, I sure hope you're right." Rough Hooves said with some doubt in his voice, "Because we've been going about this all day and none of our plans have worked." Silver Coin then shouted, "Well it's going to work! Now let's get to it! Bunny Wishes, go get that Princess now!" Bunny Wishes nodded and replied with, "Will do boss!" Silver Coin then turned to the others and said, "Okay. Let's go find her parents and finally get our chance to get rich!" The others nodded and then they headed for the back door. As they ran, they ran past the real owner of the shop that they captured and tied up to keep him from escaping and exposing them.

Once they were gone, Bunny Wishes went back out with the sprinkles and found the beautiful Princess waiting for her ice cream. "Sorry about that young lady." Bunny Wishes said in his disguised voice, "I was getting some special sprinkles for your order." Belle then replied with, "Oh. You don't need to do that. I just want an ordinary ice cream please." Bunny Wishes defended with, "I insist! It's on the house for my last customer before I close up shop!"

Belle could tell that the supposed owner of the ice cream shop wasn't going to take no for an answer. So rather than fight it, she shrugged and said, "Okay. I guess." She then went over to sit on a chair at the table across from Bunny Wishes. Bunny Wishes then said, "Be ready in a jiffy." He quickly got a cup ready and scooped up a few scoops of chocolate ice cream, sprinkled some of the sprinkles that Silver Coin told him to put on the ice scream, put a spoon in the cup, and presented it to Belle.

"Order up!" Bunny Wishes exclaimed. Belle used her magic to pull the cup toward her and said, "Thank you." She then grabbed the spoon with her magic and thought about eating her ice cream immediately. But unfortunately, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too upset about how things went today. "Ah…" Belle sighed as she tapped the spoon on the table. Bunny Wishes noticed her sad look and said, "Eat up little pony. Ice creams makes everything better." He thought that Belle would chow down after that encouragement. But nothing changed.

Seeing that she was too upset to eat ice cream, Bunny Wishes asked, "Is something wrong my dear? You looking rather down. You can't even eat ice cream." Belle looked at him and answered, "It's nothing. I'm fine." Bunny Wishes then replied, "Don't you lie to me little one! You're not eating ice cream! And everypony knows that ice cream is the ultimate source of joy. If ice cream doesn't lift your spirits, then something isn't right! I should know! Because I've stolen ice cream from this place on multiple occasions!"

Belle reacted to the last statement and asked, "Wait! Stole?!" Bunny Wishes flinched and replied, "Uh… did I say stole? No, no… what I meant was…. Okay so I said stole." He continued with a nervous look, "But what I meant is that sometimes I can eat some free ice cream at the end of the day as a reward for spreading joy for all the little colts and fillies. And that's what I call a steal. You know? The good kind of steal?" He asked nervously, "The metaphor?" Belle was suspicious at first. But when she remembered that she was in a different world, she decided to accept it and replied with, "Oh. I see." Bunny Wishes sighed of relief after that response.

"A-anyway!" Bunny Wishes continued as he got back on topic, "What's got you down little missy? Tell it to your uncle shop owner." He finished as he rested a hoof on the table to listen to the story. Seeing as he was going to keep bothering her about it, Belle gave in and sighed, "Ah… okay. I'll tell you." She then put the spoon back in the cup and began with, "My parents are really busy ponies and I don't really get to spend much time with them. And just today, they told me that they decided to take a whole week off from work to spend time with me after some recent events that happened."

"Did one of those things involve winding up in a different place than home?" Bunny Wishes asked. Belle answered, "Yeah. Something like that. Anyway," She continued, "I got really excited to hear that. But that also meant that once the week is over, they'll be twice as busy next week and it will be an even longer time before I could spend time with them again." Bunny Wishes began to get invested in the story and commented, "Gosh. It sounds like you really love being with your parents. Don't you hate it when work gets in the way of fun time?" Belle nodded and answered, "Definitely. And with what my parents do for work, the only times I ever see them are when they wake me up, when it's time to eat, and when they tuck me in at night."

Bunny Wishes' eyes began to quiver as he thought, " _Sweet Celestia! Who would've thought?! I thought being a Princess was all sunshine, rainbows, and large royal beds! I never did think about the downfalls of being royalty!"_ Belle then continued with, "Anyway, because this was the one week where I would have them with me without any interruptions, I really wanted this week to be perfect. I wanted to take them to all different places in Equestria and do all kinds of fun things at those places. And I made a schedule that would allow us to do everything fun that everypony could enjoy."

"Like what kind of fun things?" Bunny Wishes asked. "Just some places with fun games, a place where my mama can go get some private time while my papa and I spend time with each other, go to a really fancy restaurant that's supposed to have really good food, and a lot of other things and then finish it off with a show at Bridleway." Bunny Wishes reacted at the end and said, "Bridleway?! For the show about the Farmer's Apprentice?!" Belle replied, "Yeah. I hear that's supposed to be a classic." Bunny Wishes then stated, "My grandpa loved that show like it was his only grandchild. And that's why he never took me to any of the showings."

Belle gave a strange reaction to that statement which made Bunny Wishes a bit uncomfortable. "A-anyway," Bunny Wishes said as he waved a hoof, "You were saying?" Belle then explained, "Anyway, once we got to Manehattan, I thought everything would go exactly like I thought it would. But the exact opposite happened. Whatever could go wrong did go wrong." Bunny Wishes got curious and asked, "How do you mean?!" Belle then answered, "I guess the big city of Manehattan became so fascinating to them that they kept getting sidetracked and not keeping focus on the schedule. And because of that, we didn't even do half of the things I had planned for us."

Bunny Wishes began to feel sorry for her and said, "Oh no…" Belle then corrected, "Oh yes. First, Mama and Papa kept wanting to play a ball game I've never heard about and it took way too long for us to get through it, which didn't take up too much time. But then once we dropped Mama off at the spa, Papa and I went to have our usual father/daughter time together and I wanted to try a really fun game with him. But then he decided that buckball wasn't all that interesting and we just played through a bunch of different obstacle courses which took up a majority of time. By the time we got out, the buckball place was closed."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bunny Wishes apologized, "From how you sound there, it seems like you really like father/daughter time." Belle replied with, "I really do. And I wanted it to be perfect on this day. But nope. And what's worse, because we wasted so much time, I had to scrap a lot of things I wanted to do in Manehattan today. And it only gets worse from here." Bunny Wishes felt the suspense of the story and the sadness too. He got some napkins and used them as tissues to prepare himself for the next few parts. "I then," Belle continued the story, "Hoped to get Mama back from the spa so we could do some of the other things I had planned that we didn't miss yet. But of course, she went missing!"

"Missing?!" Bunny Wishes asked, "Did you find her?!" Belle answered, "Yes. Eventually. After two hours of searching! Papa and I finally found her in a huge crowd of ponies! Apparently, she spent most of the day getting famous of this mare called Photo Finish took some pictures of her or something. I don't really know how that works. And because we wasted two hours, I had to get rid of a few more things on the schedule and were left with only two things left."

"Photo Finish?" Bunny Wishes asked, "Your mother must be quite a looker if Photo Finish wanted to make her famous." Belle then said, "But that's the problem! Because Photo Finish wanted to make her a star, we wasted so much time that could've been used on the things I wanted us to do today before we move on tomorrow! The perfect week I planned for my family is completely ruined! And it's all because my parents couldn't stay focused! Even when I really needed them to! I have an entire week with them and THIS is how I'll remember it!" She finished as she began to sound more upset. Bunny Wishes began to feel even more sorry for her and asked, "Could you maybe do the things you wanted to do today tomorrow?"

"But if I do that, then I have to rearrange everything in this week's schedule." Belle answered, "And if I do that, then we might not have enough time to go to all the other places and do all the things I wanted to do with them there." She then laid her head on the table and sniffed in sadness. Bunny Wishes could tell that she didn't want this particular week to be ruined. She wanted it to be the best week she and her parents ever had. As he recalled the story that was just told, he began to realize that he and his gang were responsible for some of the distractions that caused the schedule to get ruined. Once he put that into account, he began to feel a bit guilty of what he and his gang tried to do all day.

He really wanted to get rich and live a more comfortable life than the one he's living. But once he saw that the Princess he was trying to capture was upset after a ruined schedule for a perfect week, he began to feel like he shouldn't be rich after causing a young pony like her to get this upset. Wanting to remedy some of his guilt, he thought of something to say. "So…" Bunny Wishes began, "You planned everything for the week you had with your parents?"

Belle raised her head and answered, "The whole week. But what good is it when the first day goes all wrong?!" Bunny Wishes then followed it up with, "Out of curiosity, those things you parents did when they got distracted. Did they find any of those activities fun?" Belle then rested her head on her hoof and answered, "I guess so. They both went crazy over that ball game and Papa couldn't get over those obstacle courses. And Mama just loved the new clothes and mane styles Photo Finish made her try on." Bunny Wishes then followed up with, "And the week you planned. Above all things, is everypony having fun the one thing you want most out of it?"

"Of course." Belle answered, "I wanted this week to be fun for all three of us. But only they were having fun by getting off track!" Bunny Wishes then asked, "So because things didn't go as scheduled like you wanted it to, you weren't having fun?" Belle then asked, "What are you getting at anyway?! How is this supposed to help me?!" Bunny Wishes kind of stepped back a bit after that slight outburst. After giving a nervous smile, he then asked, "Well… haven't you thought that maybe you having a schedule is the reason for how things turned out for you?" Belle got curious to that statement and asked, "What? What're you talking about?"

"I mean think about it:" Bunny Wishes began, "You have a schedule for all the fun things you have planned for you and your parents, and if you go by each of them by schedule and the ones around you are having fun, then you're having fun. Right? But as you said, things went wrong and only your parents had fun and you weren't. Maybe the problem isn't that your parents got distracted, it's that you were wanting the day to be the perfect first day in the perfect week." Belle got confused and asked, "Huh?"

"Isn't the whole point of a family fun time being to just have fun and forget everything else?" Bunny Wishes asked. Belle nodded and answered, "Yes." Bunny Wishes then followed his question with, "Well when was the last time you had fun with your parents?" Belle then answered, "I've always had fun with my parents. Every time we spent time with each other." Bunny Wishes then brought it home with, "And did you have a schedule for any of those times?" Belle shook her head and answered, "No. I didn't. But I –"

"There you go!" Bunny Wishes interrupted, "You had fun with you parents all those other times because you just focused solely on having fun with them! You did whatever came to your minds and didn't give it a second thought. When you focus on just having fun instead of making the day perfect, then the day is already perfect. You had so much fun with your parents before without a schedule. So why should this week be any different?" He asked, "Sure it's a whole week. But the golden rule should be to keep the focus on fun and nothing else. When you remember that, then every family outing will be fun."

Belle then thought about what he said and then thought about all the previous times she spent with her parents. She thought about the laughs she shared with them and all the fun activities they did. She remembered that they didn't do anything in a certain order. They just looked at the first thing they saw and they went of did it. And they had a blast doing it. Whether it was going to a large field to play hide and seek or have a picnic, go to a fancy restaurant as regular ponies and take a break from all the royalty, making forts, playing fantasy, and all other things.

She then compared those times to today. She thought about how she made a schedule for today and the whole week. How she wanted the week to be perfect. Once she made the comparison, she started to see the supposed shop owner's point. "You know what?" Belle asked as she looked at Bunny Wishes again, "Maybe… no. You ARE right. What was I thinking? Having a schedule?!" She asked as a smile grew on her face, "I shouldn't be thinking about keeping things in order! That's boring and upsetting! I've got a whole week with my parents! All I should be doing is having fun and make some memories with them! Who cares if we don't get to do everything a certain place has to offer?! As long as I'm with them and we do something together, anything is fun!"

"That-a-girl!" Bunny Wishes exclaimed with a wink, "See?! Time with your special ones is only really fun when you don't have a schedule." Belle then stated, "Thanks so much. Man, you're a really smart ice cream shop owner. How'd you know what to say to cheer me up?" Bunny Wishes then answered, "Oh. Let's just say I have a little similar problem that you were having. A friend of mine likes to have things his way but nothing ever goes right for him. So you can probably imagine that he doesn't have that much fun either."

"I see." Belle replied, "Well I hope he gets better. Maybe you can convince him how to have fun like you did for me." Bunny Wishes replied with, "I might need to try that at some point." Belle then got up and said, "What am I doing here?! I shouldn't be here! I should be with my parents right now!" She then began heading for the door as she yelled, "Thanks for everything!" Bunny Wishes waved goodbye and said, "I'm glad I could help! Have fun now!" He then said to himself in a proud voice, "Shucks. I never knew actually cheering somepony up would feel so good. I think I just found myself a calling. This calls for a celebration!"

He then took the spoon from the cup, took a bit of chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and took a bite to celebration his achievement. "Mmm…" Bunny Wishes hummed as he loved the taste of chocolate, "I always loved sprinkles." He then thought of something as soon as he finished the sentence. Something that involved sprinkles. "Hmm…" Bunny Wishes hummed, "Sprinkles… Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Suddenly, he fell down to the ground really fast, dropped his spoon and immediately went to sleep because of those sprinkles that he just ate.

"Zzz…. Zzz…." Bunny Wishes snored loudly. At that moment, a cop pony came in looking to get some ice cream. Commenting how he preferred ice cream over donuts any day. Of course, that's when he discovered that the fake owner was sleeping on the job that never belonged to him in the first place.

Meanwhile with Enchanted Star and Solar Daze…

The parents of Enchanted Belle sat in a bench on the street waiting for their daughter to return after having some alone time. "Belle sure is taking her time." Enchanted Star said with a sad expression, "She must really be upset about this. Maybe we should go talk to her." Solar Daze stopped her and said, "Hold on. Let's just let her cool down by herself for a bit longer. Trust me. Star Chaser has told me time and again that teenaged daughters should never be bothered when they're this upset. It's like waking a beast in a dark cave."

"Heh, heh." Enchanted Star chuckled, "Star Chaser always did have funny ways of giving advice." She then looked serious again and said, "Still though. I really think we should talk it out. Besides, I don't think we should leave our only daughter alone for this long." Solar Daze saw her point and said, "Yeah. You're probably right. Okay." He said as he stood up, "Let's go find her and talk to her." His wife smiled, stood up and replied, "You always know how to listen to your wife."

At that moment, Rough Hooves came into that same street that Belle's parents were on in another disguise and was carrying a small cart with him. He looked a bit discouraged. Like he knew the next plan wasn't going to work. But because he doesn't really have anypony else to turn to, he's going along with the plan anyway. "Alright." Rough Hooves whispered to the cart, "We're here. Let's see your master plan this time."

"Don't worry." Silver Coin said from inside the cart, "I've seen a Unicorn do this once. Dixie or something like that. Just attract the audience and make sure that our targets are in it." Rough Hooves did as he was told and stood in front of the cart and then cleared his throat to make his announcement. "Attention! Attention!" Rough Hooves exclaimed with a disguised voice. The deep tone of his voice and slight enthusiasm caught the attention of many ponies. Two of those being Belle's parents. "What?" Solar Daze said as he turned to the cart, "What's this?"

"Come one! Come all!" Rough Hooves exclaimed, "And see the amazing performance of Mysterio Stallion and his faithful(ish) assistant, Tricky!" He then kicked the cart, moved to the side and waited for the show to begin. The cart shook for a bit and an audience began to form and surround said cart. The curiosity of the new world got the better of Enchanted Star and Solar Daze as they went to see what the commotion was about. "Where are the ponies he mentioned?" Enchanted Star asked, "All I see is a cart that looks like a giant box." Solar Daze then commented, "This world can have some strange customs."

Suddenly, the cart began to open up like a big chest and it was quickly transforming into a big stage filled with all kinds of magic equipment for a magic show. "WOAH!" Enchanted Star and Solar Daze and the crowd yelped. "D-did you see that honey?!" Solar Daze asked. "I think I did but I wish I didn't." Enchanted Star answered. Then once the stage was set, colorful smoke suddenly exploded from the ground and within it came Silver Coin and Banana Grape disguised as magicians. "Greetings my fellow pony citizens!" Silver Coin said with his disguised voice, "Today, we welcome you to a show of mystery! Illusion! Subversion! A show that lead you wanting more! A show that will blow all other shows right out of the water!"

The crowd got interested in the idea and commented to each other about what they had just learned. Meanwhile, Rough Hooves kept wondering how Silver Coin had all these traps for captured a royal family when he barely has any bits on him. "A show?" Solar Daze asked, "This looks rather interesting." He said with a smile. "It does, I'll admit." Enchanted Star agreed, "But this is exactly what made Belle upset. We can't get sidetracked anymore. Come on, let's go find Belle and try to convince her not to quit." Solar Daze nodded and replied, "Yeah. Our daughter's happiness always comes first."

"For our first trick," Silver Coin announced, "We will need at least two volunteers from the audience! And my trusty(ish) assistant, Tricky, here will decide who comes on stage!" He then turned to Banana Grape, I mean Tricky, and ordered, "Go ahead Trickster. Who will be our lucky volunteers?" Bana… Tricky then started looking at the audience to try and find the right ones for the trick. Of course, Silver Coin, sorry I mean Mysterio Stallion, instructed his assistant to pick the very ponies they were trying to capture. He'll soon know he should've learned better from previous experiences.

"Those two look lively!" Ban… Tricky said as he pointed at a mare cop and her partner, "Bring those two on up!" Mysterio Stallion, aka Silver Coin, flinched at the decision as it clearly wasn't the decision he wanted him to make. Rather than hitting his assistant on the head, he simply said in a calm tone, "Yes. Very lively. But…" He continued as he looked around the audience. Once he finally spotted Belle's parents walking down the street, he announced, "What about that young couple over there?! You there! The stallion with the pink mane and the mare with the violet mane."

Belle's parents stopped and turned to find that the supposed magician was looking toward them. "W-what? Us?" Solar Daze asked in a confused expression. "Yes you!" Mysterio Stallion* replied, "You two look like you need your spirits lifted! Dear carrier." He said with a lovely voice toward Rough Hooves, "Please bring our volunteers up stage?" Enchanted Star turned all the way and replied, "Thank you for the offer. But we can't stay." The news from her caused the audience to complain and boo. After all, nopony likes it when a volunteer doesn't… well volunteer.

(*Do I even need to say his real name at this point?)

"Come on!" Mysterio Stallion pleaded, "Don't ruin the show when it's just started! You all will kick off a phenomenon worth remembering for a Celestia lifetime! Do you want to pass off an opportunity like that?!" Solar Daze then answered, "We have somewhere to be. Maybe somepony else can do it in our place." Mysterio Stallion countered with, "Sorry. But my assistants masterful mind has chosen you two. And if it says you two are to come up here, then you must do as you're told!" Enchanted Star argued with, "I'm sorry. But we really shouldn't be. Our daughter is –"

"Mama! Papa!" A voice exclaimed from nearby. Belle's parents turned and saw that it was their very daughter, Princess Enchanted Belle, coming toward them in quite a hurry. "Belle!" Enchanted Star and Solar Daze cheered with a smile on their faces. "What?!" Mys… Silver Coin yelped, " _W-what is she doing here?!"_ He thought with a surprised look, " _How in the haystacks did Bunny Wishes mess this up?! Grrr… no matter. I'll just have to capture all three of them myself!"_ Belle reached her parents and she looked rather happy as one could see with her big smile. "Mama! Papa! What's going on here?" Belle asked.

"Ah." Mysterio Stallion/Silver Coin said with an interested voice, "Is that the daughter you mentioned? Well call me surprised. I don't think I've ever seen a young filly like her so beautiful. Then again, with an equally beautiful mother, how can anypony be surprised?" Belle looked at the stage and said, "Woah! Is something happening here?" Enchanted Star answered, "Yes. They're putting on some kind of show all of a sudden." Solar Daze added with, "Something to do with magic. But what's so special about it? A lot of Unicorns can do magic. Is that not the case for Equestria?"

"I have an even better idea!" Silver Stallion, I mean Mysterio Coin, I mean augh whatever, declared, "Bring your daughter up with you! We can have three, count 'em, three volunteers! Thrice the fun!" He exclaimed as three flowers appeared on his cane. "Thank you so much." Enchanted Star thanked, "But we're not coming up." Solar Daze turned to Belle and said, "Belle. We're sorry we got sidetracked all day. I know we've said it multiple times. But we mean it this time. Please don't give up and let's do the last thing on your list. That way the night can still be satisfying." He finished with a smile. "Come on Belle." Enchanted Star encouraged, "We'll follow your lead."

"I have a better idea." Belle replied, "Let's get on the stage like he said!" She said with a cherry tone. "Huh?!" Belle's parents yelped with surprised looks. "There. See?" Mysterio Coin asked, "She's in the spirit." Belle then started heading for the stage and said to her parents, "Come on. Let's go see what he wants us to do." Enchanted Star was puzzled and asked, "B-Belle? Is this the last thing on your schedule?" Belle shook her head and answered, "Nnnnope!" Solar Daze then asked, "What're you doing then? What about what you wanted to do last tonight? The last thing on your schedule?" Belle then asked, "Who cares about that dumb schedule? This looks fun doesn't it?"

Belle's parents looked at each other with rather puzzled looked before turning back to their daughter and answered, "Yes?" Belle then said with excitement, "Then let's get up there and have some fun!" Silver Stallion then added, "You heard the little filly! Get your rumps up here so we can start the show!" Belle's parents were confused by her sudden change in plans. But seeing that she was serious about what she was saying, they just smiled and Solar Daze said, "Alright then! Let's get on up there!" Enchanted Star then added, "If you two are going, then I'm going."

" _Yes!"_ Silver Coin, finally got it right, thought with an evil smirk, " _All three of them are coming up! And I've got the perfect trap set up for them! It's a good thing I've got friends with the smart brains. When they get up here, we'll put them in these boxes that we claim to be magical. But the only magic here is the magic that'll lead us to riches! Once they get up here, we'll put them in the boxes and close them up. While they're in the boxes where nopony can see them, Rough Hooves will go under the stage, open the holes from under the boxes and have each pony fall into a special magical cage that another friend of mine invented for himself. A cage that prevents all kinds of Unicorn magic from being used. Therefore, once they're in there, none of them will be able to escape with their magic. Not even that little filly's wacky magic! Heh, heh!"_ He thought with a big smile on his face, " _These cages are so genius, it makes me wonder why they haven't been sold to public yet!"_

Putting his focus back on the show, Silver Coin said to Rough Hooves, "Carrier! Bring the lucky family up here! My trusty(ish) assistant! Please get the equipment we need to perform our first trick." And so the two lackies of Silver Coin did as they're told. Rough Hooves brought the excited royal family up and Banana Grape went to get the three boxes that will, at least to the audience, make the illusion of magic. "For this trick," Silver Coin announced to the audience, "This kind family shall step right into these magical boxes and once I cover the boxes up with my magical red cloth of strangeness, I will clop my hooves three times, and when I open the boxes again… well… I think you can guess what'll happen. _I know I sure can."_ He whispered to himself at the end. "You can do all that? Without a Unicorn's horn?" Solar Daze asked, "You're not a Dark Pony, are you?" He asked as he got suspicious.

"My dear friend," Silver Coin replied, "Now's not the time for questions. Now's the time for a demonstration!" Belle then told her father, "It's okay Papa. Only two Dark Ponies got to Equestria and we took care of them twice now." Solar Daze smiled at his daughter and replied, "As long as there's no reason to be suspicious." Silver Coin then opened the three boxes and told the royal family, "Please step inside and we shall begin!" Excited, Belle and her parents did as they were told and got into the boxes. "Now we close them up," Silver Coin said while closing the boxes, "Cover them up with my red cloth," He continued as he covered the boxes with said cloth, "And now…" He continued as the audience got excited, "For the final part! I shall say the magic words and clop my hooves three times! Letsgetrichfast-alakazam!"

He then clopped his hooves once, which made the audience sweat in suspense. Then a second time, which made the audience tremble in excitement. " _Here we go…"_ Silver Coin thought as he got ready to clop his hooves a third time, " _Our plan to get rich quick is now…"_ Meanwhile with Enchanted Belle and her parents inside of the boxes, Belle was smiling big at what was happening since she was finally doing something fun with her parents and actually having fun doing it. As they waited for the trick to happen, Solar Daze whispered to his daughter, "Do you actually think this pony is magic? He doesn't even have a horn."

"He might be." Belle whispered back, "I made a friend that did some magic tricks without using her horn*. So it might be possible." Enchanted Star then commented, "I was surprised that you wanted to do this Belle. I thought you were wanting to keep a schedule and make this week the best week we've ever had." Belle's smile disappeared and replied, "I did. But… that was a mistake. Mama, Papa." She continued as her parents listened carefully, "I'm really sorry about how I yelled at you and how I've been to you both all day. The problem wasn't that you both were distracted by this world's customs. The problem was that I made a schedule I wanted to keep."

(*Bridge to Equestria)

Enchanted Star and Solar Daze got interested in Belle's explanation and gave kind of puzzled reactions towards it. "I was so excited to have the both of you with me for a whole week, that I forgot about what made our previous outings really fun. We didn't have a schedule for any of those. We just did the first thing that came to our heads and did them as a family. And as long as we did them together, we all had fun. You two were following that golden rule and by doing so, you both were having fun. But because I was trying so hard to make the week perfect, I wasn't having any fun at all because I was expecting things to go perfectly. But now I've decided," She continued as she smiled brightly, "Let's forget about anything I had planned this week and just have fun together! Let's just do anything that looks fun this week! And as long as I do it with you two, then I'll have tons of fun!"

Her parents began to smile big as Solar Daze commented, "Belle. It looks like you've figured it out." Enchanted Star then added, "I agree with you Belle. I want all three of us to have fun too." Belle then said to them, "I love you Mama and Papa." Solar Daze replied with, "We love you too Belle. Once we get out of here, you bet we're giving you a big tight hug." Belle felt extremely happy about how she was with her parents and actually having fun. She felt so happy that she didn't realize that her horn was beginning to react again.

" _Complete!"_ Silver Coin thought as he clopped his hoof a third time, "Letsgetrichfast-alakazam!" He exclaimed very loudly. Rough Hooves got the signal and pulled the removable floors underneath the three royal ponies. But much to his surprise, there was nopony there to fall in the cages. "Huh?" Rough Hooves said with a surprised look. Meanwhile with Silver Coin, he removed the red cloth to show the three boxes. "And now…" He said as he tapped one of them. As soon as he touched it, it and the other two fell apart to show that the three ponies were gone. "Abracatastic!" Silver Coin exclaimed with a pose.

The crowd was amazed and cheered loudly for the supposed magician. Banana Grape was happy to be getting the many cheers as he had never got this much attention before. Silver Coin was also happy, but for a different reason. As far as he knew, the three ponies had fallen into the cages and were now waiting to be taken away without anypony else knowing it. And he couldn't wait to finally be rich. "HAHAHA!" Silver Coin laughed happily, "Yes, yes. That was amazing just like I said it would be! How did it happen? I'd answer if I wasn't an amazing magician!"

Rough Hooves came up to tell his boss about the news. "Silver Coin…" Rough Hooves whispered, "Silver Coin…" Silver Coin turned and announced, "Ah. My trusty carrier. What's that? We have another show scheduled for Canterlot? Starting tomorrow? Well why didn't you say so before?!" He asked in a happily scolding tone, "Sorry folks." He continued as he turned to the audience, "We'll have to cut this show short tonight." Rough Hooves then whispered, "No, no. That's not what I'm wanting to say… it's the three ponies. They're –"

"Please my trusty carrier!" Silver Coin interrupted, "You don't need to say anymore! I assure you that those three are perfectly safe. Wherever they are now. I surely don't know where." He lied to the audience. "But the thing is…" Rough Hooves whispered. "Sweet Celestia!" Silver Coin exclaimed in an irritated tone, "What?! What is it?! What's so important that you need to keeping hissing in my ear for?!" Rough Hooves then answered, "What I'm trying to say is that the three ponies are –"

"Wow!" Banana Grape and the crowd said in amazement as they looked up at the sky. "Hey leader!" Banana Grape said to Silver Coin, "Look! Flying Unicorns!" Silver Coin turned to his unthreatening comrade and told him, "Don't be so stupid! Unicorns don't fly!" Rough Hooves looked up and had his eyes pop out after what he saw. "Silver Coin." Rough Hooves said as he tapped his boss, "He's not making anything up. Just look up." Silver Coin quickly looked up and asked, "Sheesh. What has gotten into you tw—"

But then his eyes popped out as soon as he saw three Unicorns flying in the sky. And they weren't just any Unicorns, they were the very three ponies he was trying to capture all day. Seeing this made him feel both amazed and frustrated at the same time. "What do you know?" Banana Grape said as he looked at the broken boxes, "Looks like we're magically after all. I can attend Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns after all." Rough Hooves then suggested, "They must've figured out our plan somehow. Then again, when we've been trying to capture them all day, it can get kind of obvious. I told you your disguises wouldn't work forev—"

"Are you telling me that my plan failed again?!" Silver Coin exclaimed at Rough Hooves as he got into his face, "ARGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! AND BANANA GRAPE'S! AND BUNNY WISHES'! I SWEAR IF I EVER GET RICH, I'M GOING TO –"

"Wow!" A pony from the crowd said in amazement, "He made those three ponies disappear from those boxes and now he made them fly! He really is powerful magician!" Another pony stated, "This is the best show I've ever seen! Take my entire birthday stash!" She told them as she threw a big bag filled with bits at the stage. When Silver Coin heard the sound of bits, he calmed down, looked at the bag and said, "W-wha…"

"Take mine too!" A stallion told them as he threw a bag of bits on the stage too. "Stop the show and take my money!" Another pony demanded as he threw his bag of bits on the stage. As more and more bags of bits began to pile on the stage, Silver Coin's anger began to quell. And a greedy smile began to form as he saw what was happening from this failure. This very failure has led to him making tons and tons of bits. He didn't waste time to take this opportunity as he exclaimed, "That's right folks! The great Mysterio Stallion flawlessly made these ponies disappear and sent them to an interdimensional stream that granted them to ability to fly! Now returned to our world to show you how graceful they are in the air without wings!"

The crowd cheered loudly as they kept giving more and more bits on the stage. And as they kept coming, Silver Coin hugged some of the bags and began to laughed hysterically. "HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! WE'RE RICH! WE'RE FINALLY RICH!" Silver Coin exclaimed as he and Banana Grape swam through big pile of bits. Rough Hooves was surprised to see his leader so happy of a failure, but was also happy to see his anger had subsided. So he shrugged it off and watched them swim in the bits.

Meanwhile with Belle and her parents, they watched as the crowd cheered and the bits kept flying on the stage. "This is odd. Flying without my wings." Enchanted Star commented, "No offense Belle, but I think I'll stick with my wings next time." Belle looked down and asked her father, "Papa? Are we going to tell them that we're only up here because my horn was acting up again?" Solar Daze looked down and saw how happy the supposed magician was. Seeing his happiness, he answered, "We're having fun now, he's having fun now. I saw we keep this between the three of us." He finished with a smile. "You're probably right." Belle said with a chuckle.

Later…

Silver Coin and his gang were traversing through the streets of Manehattan getting back to their hideout to rest. Rough Hooves was pulling the cart and was happy to see that his boss was finally smiling in actual joy. As he pulled the cart, Silver Coin and Banana Grape were dancing together in the center of all the bits they won.

"Oh tonight's a happy night fellas!" Silver Coin cheered, "At long last! We're finally rich! And it was for a simple fake magic act. Who would've guessed?" Banana Grape commented, "I sure wouldn't have." Silver Coin then continued with, "Who cares about getting the bits from Celestia?! This magic show we have is showering us with money! I say we keep this up! Who's with me?!" Banana Grape then exclaimed, "I am!" Rough Hooves then reminded his friend, "I applaud your enthusiasm. But I think you're forgetting that we only pulled that off because of that little filly's magic. How it goes out of control at times?"

"Ack!" Silver Coin yacked as he was frozen in place, "You're right. That is a problem." He continued as he got an idea, "Which means we still need to get that Princess! And I say by morning we work up a plan to capture her, head for Canterlot, and have her help us with more magic shows! And to make sure she doesn't decline, we'll capture her parents, and threaten to shave their manes if she doesn't agree. Gosh, I'm good!" Rough Hooves looked unimpressed as he asked, "Does every one of your threats have to do with shaving off a pony's mane?"

"Who doesn't hate getting their mane shaved off?" Silver Coin asked, "Bunny Wishes just hates the thought of it." As soon as he mentioned that name, he asked, "Speaking of which, what happened to Bunny Wishes?" Rough Hooves replied with, "We left him at the ice cream shop. Maybe he's still there." Banana Grape looked ahead and yelped, "Wait! I see him! I see him!" Silver Coin looked and asked, "Where?! Where?!" Banana Grape pointed and answered, "He's in that cart with those nicely dressed stallions in blue up ahead!"

"Huh?" Silver Coin asked as he looked ahead. When he did, he saw a big group of police ponies with their carts parked right behind them and an ice cream shop owner standing right next to the leading police pony. "Sweet sugarcubes!" Silver Coin yelped, "It's the cops!" Rough Hooves looked at them and quickly stopped right in front of them. "H-hello colts in blue." Silver Coin greeted nervously, "Nice night. Huh?"

"You sure these are the ones?" The leading pony asked the ice cream shop owner. The ice cream shop owner went up to Rough Hooves, removed his hat, got a good look at him and answered, "Yessir! That's them! Those are the criminals who tied me up and replaced me with an imposter! They said they were trying to capture a little filly and her poor parents!" As the story went on, Silver Coin began to sweat as he said with a stutter, "W-w-w-what're you talking about? W-w-w-we're n-n-not thieves… we're m-m-m-magicians. Care to see a card trick?"

"Wow!" Banana Grape exclaimed in amazement, "You're good! How did you know we were pretending to be magicians?!" Silver Coin tried to shut him up, but it came to no avail. "Your little friend talks quite lot in his sleep." When the criminals looked at the sleepy Bunny Wishes inside of the police cart, they heard him say, "Zzz… Fake magic show…. Yay! We're rich! …zz… Bunny Wishes can finally get that Nightmare Night costume he always wanted…. Zz….."

When the police ponies looked back at the criminals with stern looks, Silver Coin's face was frozen with a surprised expression. He felt like his colors were melting off of his body. And after all the success he felt from the big fake magic show they had. "Well…." Silver Coin said with a weak voice, "It seems… you have a case. If that's the case, I have only one thing to say: TO CANTERLOT WE GO! STEP ON IT R.H.!" Rough Hooves tried to make an escape, but unfortunately for them, one of the police ponies that was a Unicorn already put a cart boot on the cart which prevented them from escaping.

"Nice try boys." The leading police pony said with a cocky expression. "Augh." Silver Coin moaned, "Cruse you bad luck!" Soon, the cops arrested the three criminals and put them in the cart with Bunny Wishes. They saw the bits that were on their cart and the leading police pony had some of his comrades go and return whoever gave them their bits. Meanwhile, the ice cream shop owner was proud to see that the three criminals that tied him up were captured and his shop and the family he heard they were trying to catch were safe. With the four criminals, Silver Coin and Rough Hooves weren't pleased at all and the other two were either thinking of a bright side to this or sleeping.

"I told you I didn't want to do this." Rough Hooves told Silver Coin. "Can it." Silver Coin told him aggressively. "Oh it's not that bad." Banana Grape told them, "On the bright side, Bunny Wishes is getting some good sleep for once. He could never stay still at night." Silver Coin then repeated, "Can it!" Suddenly, Bunny Wishes finally woke up and saw his friends were there with him. "Oh! Silver Coin! Guys! You're here!" Bunny Wishes cheered, "Sorry boss. But Bunny Wishes failed to get the Princess sleeping." Silver Coin began to twitch in anger and felt like he needed to scream. But he was too tired and just replied, "You don't say."

Later with Belle and her parents…

They went to the hotel they were staying at and exchanged stories. Enchanted Star about when she was at the spa and her short-lived fame with Photo Finish, and Belle and Solar Daze at the obstacle course place.

"Well," Enchanted Star said with a smile, "It sounds like you two had some fun at that place. I would've like to come, but like you said Belle: I do like to have some private time to myself once and a while." Belle looked at her father and said, "I know I was angry at that time, but looking back at it now, it was actually pretty fun." Solar Daze hugged his daughter and said, "My favorite part of that place was being there with you." Belle hugged back and replied, "Me too Papa."

Enchanted Star loved seeing Belle and Solar Daze hug each other like that. It nearly made her shed a tear. Soon, she joined in the hug and said, "Today was quite a crazy day. Don't you think?" Belle opened her eyes and answered, "Yeah." The three then broke the hug and Belle asked, "So, where do you two want to go tomorrow? After all, no more schedules."

Solar Daze then got an idea and said, "I have an idea."

The next day…

"Mama! Papa!" Enchanted Belle cheered as she stood on two hooves and raised her front ones up in the air, "Welcome to Ponyville!" Belle's parents took in the scenery of the small town and loved how cute it looked. It was definitely a lot easier to take in unlike Manehattan. "Ah." Solar Daze sighed, "Nice small town. Manehattan was nice, but I like how this place looks." Enchanted Star agreed with, "Me too."

"Come on!" Belle said as she began running, "Let's go! Let's go have some family fun!" Belle's parents looked at each other with a smile and then started following their daughter. "Wait for us Belle!" Enchanted Star shouted with a chuckle. "Belle!" Solar Daze shouted, "Could we see if Aura and Lurio are in!?"

And so their family fun continued schedule-free.

Thanks for watching Belle and her parents spend some time with each other and witness Belle learn a good lesson about spending time with friends. And also seeing those criminals get what they deserve. But they do deserve some credit for being a bit responsible for helping Belle learn a good lesson. Belle's horn may still be getting in the way a bit, but I'm sure she'll find a way around it somehow. Until then, see ya next time.


End file.
